Through the Monitor
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: For a group of people, the fantasy world of Sonic is becoming reality. What at first appeared to be a random transformation or two is something far more important ... or perhaps sinister.
1. Tails of a Teenage Child

Through the Moniter

Legal Stuff: Sonic Heroes, Tails, Sonic the hedgehog, Mobius, and Emerald Town are copyright to the Sega Corporation. I intend no copyright infringement with this work of fiction.

This Chapter was written by: Rusty Raccoon

* * *

Chapter 1: Tails of a Teenage Child 

Music blaring, his feet on the raised footrest of the black leather chair he was reclined in, Kyle fingers flew around the controls while he concentrated on the action on screen. His heart raced as he neared the end of the level. He'd always had trouble with this level, but this time, things were going well.

Smashing the last robot that stood between him and the goal, he breathed a sigh of relief as he flew his team towards the goal and connected with it, succeeding.

Dropping his controller, he wiped his sweat soaked hands on his tee shirt as he put them behind his head and lay back, watching the summary of his performance in the level.

As was usual for him, Tails' score was almost ten times that of the others. He preferred the character so much to the others that he used him even when the other characters said not to.

He always wanted to play as the young fox; ever since he'd first seen the character in a game eight years ago, he'd become entranced with him. His friends understood his love of the character, while they didn't share it specifically, they did cherish other characters.

When the next level loaded, Kyle selected Tails without waiting. He didn't care that the beginning called for speed. He wanted to use the character. He played through the rest of the game, until he finished it. After the end credits played, he climbed out of the chair, sighing as he turned the console off.

_I wish there were more games with Tails. I don't understand what people have against him. I hate being a closet fan! There has to be a way I can do more with him; I wish I could make people understand how cool he is, then I wouldn't have to hide like this!_

As he finished that thought, he felt his hair ruffle as though a breeze were blowing through the room. It felt cold and made the hairs on his arms standing on end. A tingle encompassed his eyes and he closed them in response. For a few seconds, he worried his excessive gaming had harmed his eyes. When he opened them, everything seemed blurry. Worried, he took off his glasses, noticing to his surprise that everything was clear without them, as though he no longer required them.

_What the heck is happening?_

Hearing the familiar sound of his mother walking down the stairs, he looked back, watching her walk into the room.

"Kyle, do you have to play that game that loudly? I could hear it all the way upstairs!" she said.

"Oh come on; it wasn't that loud. Anyway, it's a fun game; playing it with the music loud enhances the experience."

His mother walked closer, standing beside the chair.

"It isn't good to play these games so much; you need to get out more," she started, Kyle looking at her to respond.

"But … I," he started, his mother holding out her right hand as though she were asking him to stop. She looked into his eyes, for a few seconds looking confused, as though something wasn't right.

"Maybe if you were twelve I would accept you playing these games so much. But when you're almost twenty and always playing the games when you're not at work, I get worried. I know they're fun, I sometimes play them when you're away," she said.

Kyle smiled at that thought, the room seeming to get warmer. As a small amount of sweat dripped down his chest, he wondered if his mother had turned up the heat.

"You've played this game?" he asked.

"A _few_ times. Look, I know how addicting they can be. Your father and I only had simple games as kids but we know how they can take over your entire life. You need to get outside more; there's a beautiful world out there!"

Kyle did like the idea of getting outside more and wished Tails were real so he could hang out with him. Of course, he couldn't tell his mother this. Even if she did play the games, he doubted she'd understand his love for the character.

"I guess I could try," he said.

"That's all I ask. Now, I have to go to the store to do some shopping. I'll be back in a couple of hours; okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Kyle responded.

His mother stood up and walked out of the room and upstairs.

_I wonder why she looked so confused. Is there something wrong with my face_?

His chin itched as though he needed a shave. The room still felt hot. When he heard the front door close, he removed his shirt, putting it on the chairs back. Feeling his chin with his right hand, he felt what must have been weeks worth of growth of downy hair. At least, he thought it was hair.

_What's going on?_

Astonishment greeted him when he gazed down at his chest and saw a light coating of white fur on his chest in place of what was once light fuzz. A shiver ran down his spine and through his body as he pondered the fur.

_I'm a little old for sudden hair growth. What the heck is going on?_

Wanting to see his reflection, he jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs into his room, standing before his dresser mirror. He gasped in panic and shock, his stomach burning with fear as he whimpered at the sight before him. The lower half of his face including his mouth, chin and cheeks were covered in white fur! He knew it was fur as he caressed with his hands; this was too soft to be hair. His heat raced as he tried to figure out just what was going on.

Another shock came when he realised his eye colour was wrong. He was used to having green eyes; now they were teal! He knew he'd seen that colour before but his sense of fear and confusion over what was happening dampened his memory.

He didn't have long to formulate a theory before a sensation not unlike tiny needles pressing against his skin accompanied orange fur as it sprouted all over the upper part of his face and white fur blanketed his chest. Within seconds, a pelt covered his chest and face and the sensation faded.

The reality of what was happening came to him in a flash of understanding as he experienced what felt like insects crawling all over his arms and legs as his ears tingled, the feeling of pouring water surrounding them. He _knew _where he'd seen those features; he'd seen them on Tails!

The impossibility of what was happening sent waves of panic, euphoria and apprehension through him. He was becoming Tails! While it was a dream come true, he had no way of stopping it; nor did he know what would happen to him when this was all said and done!

He watched his ears twist and move towards the topsides of his head, forming into orange fur covered triangles as they settled into their new location and form. The fur on his cheeks ruffled as several tufts grew out from each. Three large stands of orange fur grew out from in front of his right ear. His human hair was gone, the orange fur having devoured it.

His arms now feeling hot, he looked at them to see orange fur carpeting them, the skin becoming harder to see by the second. His torso now joining in the warmth, he turned around and looked back at his reflection to see orange fur streaming down his sides and back.

Another flash of recognition and understanding assured him this would soon be over; all he had to do was enjoy it; the unknown force moulding his form would do everything else. His garments no longer felt necessary so he removed them in an instant, throwing the jeans, underwear and socks onto his bed.

He felt warmth and pressure within his jaw and nose. He looked at his now orange fur covered arms leading to black fur covered hands. Having the hands exposed felt strange but something assured him alleviation for this issue would soon occur.

In the mirror, he felt his mouth and nose pull out into a cute muzzle, completing his facial features. He felt a strange feeling in his torso simultaneously with the sensation of water streaming down his legs. It was though something were both pulling and pushing at his torso. Again, it didn't hurt but felt odd. As he felt his tailbone ache, feeling as though it were expanding from the inside, he watched his torso change into a rounder, plumper form, looking much like the fox he was becoming.

Warmth permitted his tailbone and rear end as not one but _two_ fluffy white-tipped orange tails sprouted, swishing back and forth, creating a small draft. He couldn't help but grab one of them and hug it; it was warm and felt amazing to touch. The fact he could feel himself touching it sent chills though his body.

Soon, the orange fur had covered his legs and his feet looked much like the feet he assumed Tails had hidden under the shoes he always wore.

It was done; he was Tails. He let go of the tail, letting it swish behind him.

_This … is impossible. I feel so … good. This can't be real; it's too good to be true!_

He noticed he still seemed his age; he looked much as he'd envisioned a grown version of Tails, handsome yet still cute in a dignified way. This creature loved life and lived it to his fullest.

A wave of dizziness that accompanied a falling sensation overcame him. He couldn't help but close his eyes in a panic. When the feelings faded, he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the drawers on his dresser.

"I'm so small!" he said, noticing his voice not only sounded **a lot **younger but also sounded much like Tail's did in the game.

Another flash of clarity and he found himself rotating his tails like a helicopter blade and hovering. He watched himself in the mirror, the vision of the character he so loved.

_It has to be a dream; I'm going to wake up at any minute and find out this is all a dream._

He hovered for a few minutes before coming to a rest of his bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he stared at his reflection. He was cute and he _knew _it. Jumping off the bed, he looked back at his tails, the body parts that made his namesake who he was. They swished back and forth behind him; it was beyond bizarre having such body parts yet at the same time, they felt just as much a part of him as his appendages.

Despite having achieved something he knew a part of him had wanted for years, he felt nervous. He wondered how the world would react to a two tailed humanoid fox child or how this would effect his mind. He was half animal now, looking more fox then man. He doubted he'd be able to go back to work like this and wondered how his friends, not to mention his family would react to this.

_What if they don't believe me who I am? What if they think I'm a freak? Am I really Tails? What if I've somehow stolen his body?_

He realised how silly that thought was; Tails wasn't real; or more as he looked at his hands, he wasn't real _until now_. He couldn't steal the body of someone that didn't exist. He needed to go for a walk to think about this. While the thought of someone seeing him made him nervous, he decided the risk was worth it.

As he approached the stairs, another wave hit him. For a few short seconds, he felt comfortable with his situation. He wasn't replacing Tails or taking his place; he _was _Tails. Without thinking about it, he started spinning his tails as he glided downstairs to the front door.

Before going outside, he looked down at himself, wondering if he needed to put anything on, even if only for modesty. Shaking his head, he realised he didn't need to worry about that anymore; his fur covered everything. Opening the door, he stepped out into the warm sun. Everything looked huge with his smaller size. His acute fox ears heard sounds as clear as day that his human ears would have considered a mere whisper. His nose could smell things he never knew existed; the world felt so _alive_! The sun was warm against his fur; it felt like he was wearing a sweater. He sweated a little but didn't let it bother him for he was feeling too incredible to let a minor discomfort discourage him.

Without thinking, he hovered above the ground. Wanting to get a better view, he raised himself high, feeling the wind under his arms and belly as he gained height at an impressive rate. Whether it was his age, lack of clothing or flight, he felt free. He raised himself high enough that he could see his entire neighbourhood. Before, he'd been afraid of heights, now they didn't bother him at all; in fact, he loved being able to see so much not only with his enhanced vision but also with his gift of flight.

He flew around his neighboured, wishing his friend Benjamin was back from vacation so he could showcase his new form. Benjamin had left on vacation more then three weeks ago and had yet to return. Kyle had no idea where the young man had gone and worried that something was wrong. Timothy on the other hand, Kyle knew he'd love to see him like this. Sure, Tim wasn't into Tails; his interest lay with Mighty. A new mischievousness from within had Kyle wanting to have fun with Tim, knowing he'd freak out at seeing his friend turned into a real life Tails!

As he turned to fly to Tim's house, he heard the sound of kids playing basketball in the park close to his house. It seemed that being turned into a kid had not only increased his playfulness but also affected his attention span. The second he thought of the game, his thoughts drifted away from showcasing his new form to Tim and towards playing.

Banking through the air, Kyle flew over to the park and lowered himself right to the middle of the court as one of the teams made a basket. Kyle watched the kids, all aged between 8-10 and a mix of black and white turned to face him in awe as he landed.

Exhilarated, Kyle could hear the human's hearts beating and their inhaling and exhaling. He wasn't sure what they'd think of him, he didn't seem to care, he was so filled with elation and euphoria from the flight that feeling anything besides happiness would have been difficult.

"What the," a kid with black hair started.

"Tails?" another kid, asked.

Kyle wanted to tell them the truth, that he was human an hour ago and had changed but he didn't want to scare them. Without saying a word, he held out his hands as though expecting a pass. He could hear the kids talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out who this person was.

"That's an awesome costume dude, where did you get it?" one of the older boys asked.

"I…" Kyle started, thinking of an answer that would satisfy everyone. Another flash hit him and for a few short seconds he felt brilliant, as though coming up with an explanation was a cakewalk. Although it soon faded, he had his answer. "It was a gift. Come on, let's play!"

"Well, okay then. Go on our team, we need an extra guy," another kid said.

Kyle nodded, wondered if they knew he was the genuine article rather then a person in a costume. The child like nature this change had unleashed in him had him more interested in playing then thinking. A kid retrieved the ball, telling Kyle to think fast. The little fox turned around, catching it a second after the kid passed it to him. He soon started running down the court, bouncing the ball with glee. His energy levels were far higher then he'd felt in years and he dodged the opposing players with ease.

Without thinking, he hovered up to hoop, slam dunking the ball with ease that would make even a professional jealous. Landing softly on the ground, he smiled and giggled. He'd never been able to do that as a kid or teen, now it was effortless.

"How did you do that?" a kid asked, sounding a bit nervous; perhaps Kyle thought he knew this was no costume.

"It's all motors and things; I'm not flying, it just looks like that cause I jump so well!" Kyle said.

The kids seemed to accept this explanation, even though Kyle could sense they were a bit sceptical.

The game went on for another hour, Kyle feeling freer then he'd even felt in his life. Any worry over his form not being his was gone, he felt natural this way, as though he'd been like this his entire life. His ears perked up as he scored another dunk. He could hear his mother's car driving up the street! He knew she'd have to see this, and wondered how she'd react.

"Guys, I hear my mother's car coming home; I have to go!" he said.

Spinning his tails, he floated up before taking off into the sky. Behind him, he could hear the boy's calls of wonder and awe knowing that any thoughts that he was wearing a costume were gone. For a few short seconds, he wondered if he'd done the right thing. With so many people having seen him, he knew someone would say something and the media would get involved.

He soared through the air, following his mother's car as she pulled it into the driveway. Chills ran down his spine as he lowered himself to the ground. He had no idea how she would react to this. Not wanting to alarm her, he flew over the house and to his bedroom window. Fortunately for him, the window was unlocked. He opened it and flew into his room, coming to a rest on his floor.

Breathing deeply, he was tired from the game and flight. He looked around his room, gazing at pictures of himself from two years ago. It felt as though he were looking not at a stranger but at a former life, except this one didn't require hypnosis to remember; he had perfect recollection of his life.

_Okay Kyle, stay cool, you're still your parent's son, you just look a little funny on the outside._

He heard the front door open, his mother calling his name soon after to request assistance with the groceries. After taking a deep breath, Kyle floated downstairs, coming to a soft landing in front of the front door. Hearing him land, his mother turned around and looked at him, gasping in shock when she had to look _down_ at him. Feeling embarrassed over his lack of clothing, Kyle grabbed one of his Tails, using it to cover his groin.

"Who … w… what are you," she asked, backing up towards the door. "How did you get in my house?"

"Mom, it's me … Kyle!" he answered.

"Kyle? What are you talking about, how can you talk?" she asked, attempting to reach for the door's handle, although her quivering dampened her success.

Kyle cleared his throat.

"Mom, it's me! I know I look strange but…"

"Great, not only is there an animal in my house but it's talking to me! I'm going insane!" his mother said, backing up towards the door.

"That _animal _**is **your son. Listen to my voice Mom, it's me!" he said.

His mother looked at him, reaching out her right hand to touch him. She stopped herself several times before gathering up the courage to touch the top of his head. She ran her fingers through the fur on his head.

"It's a trick … tell me it's a trick; it has to be!" she said.

Kyle let go of his tail. Although he felt a little naked without his shoes and gloves, his fur eliminated any need for modesty. If he was going to be like this, he had to get used to his mother seeing him this way.

"It's not a trick Mom, feel my fur, look at me; this isn't a costume; it's real!"

His mother touched his belly fur then both of his tails. She seemed almost petrified the entire time, as though she didn't want to believe this were possible but had no choice.

"H... how is this possible? How do I know you're Kyle and not an impostor!"

Kyle explained to her what had happened to him; he still didn't know why or how, all he knew was he was now a real life Tails.

His mother walked over to the living room couch and sat down, shaking her head.

"I … need time to absorb this. Kyle … if you really are Kyle that is. Could you be a dear and get the rest of the groceries for me?" she said.

"No problem Mom, leave it to me!" Kyle said as he glided out the door to the car. It took him a few minutes to get the remaining six bags; despite them being heavy, he had no problem lifting them; it seemed while flying he had the ability to handle heavy lifting.

When he finished, he put them away before going back to the living room.

"How could I know where everything went if I wasn't Kyle?" he asked.

"I guess not but … this is insane; this isn't supposed to happen! What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know; please just don't call animal control; I don't want to end up in a cage or laboratory!"

His mother looked at him and she seemed to be about to laugh when something caught Kyle's ears. It was close and in the air; something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Someone needs my help; I have to go!" he said.

"Who needs your help? Where are you going?" she asked.

"No time to explain!" Kyle said as he ran towards, opened the front door and took to the sky.

"Kyle, wait!" his mother yelled from the front door.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine!" Kyle yelled.

Soared so high that he could see the entire city below him. The mist from clouds tickled and dampened his fur and he couldn't help but giggle. Kyle listed and watched for signs of distress and soon spotted a skydiver yelling out in a panic as he called for help on a radio.

His laughter ceasing, Kyle became serious as he flew down towards the diver, noticing what was wrong; the man's chute wasn't opening!

_I have to help him!_

With heavy frigid winds blowing his fur all over, Kyle dove down towards the man, soon catching him. Allowing himself to go into a free fall, he pushed aside the feelings of panic and nausea that came to him. Looking the man in the face, he wondered what the man was thinking.

"Who … what?" the man said, drops of sweat pouring down his face only enchanting his expression of panic.

"Don't worry Mister, I'll save you, leave it to me!" Kyle said. He flew himself so he was just above him but still falling at the same rate; he grabbed the man under his arms. "Hang on Mister, I'll slow us down!"

Spinning his tails, Kyle's muscles screamed in pain and he grimaced from the man's weight as he slowed their decent. He was tried and wasn't sure he was going to be able to make it. The diver saw their decent was slowing and looked at Kyle.

"It's working … you're slowing us down!" the man exclaimed.

"See, you're gonna be just fine!" Kyle beamed.

"Thanks kid. Now, who are you? You look familiar, like something I've seen my son with … in a game. How's that possible, you're not real!"

"It's a long story but needless to say, I'm real now!"

The ground growing approaching, Kyle's heart raced and breathing neared hyperventilation. The diver was heavy and Kyle's muscles were sore. He spun his tails even faster, slowing their decent to one safe enough that they could land without the impact killing or seriously injuring themselves.

"Miles, report … has your chute deployed?" a voice on the diver's microphone asked.

_Miles…_

That name meant something to Kyle, something strong.

"No, but … I can't explain it; I have … a friend, he's helping me. He flew here from nowhere and is slowing my decent!"

"Miles? Can you can that again?"

Kyle saw that they were about to land in a field less then a kilometre from his house. He could hear his mother calling his voice. _If only she knew._

"Don't worry Paul, I'm fine!"

The ground grew closer and Kyle did what he could to slow them. With a light thud, they landed on the ground. Miles fell to his knees, breathing a sign of intense relief as Kyle landed on the soft grass and collapsed from exhaustion, breathing deeply as he looked into the sky.

A few seconds later, he felt Miles lifting him up and giving him a huge hug.

"However you're real … you saved my life … how can I ever repay you? I'd kiss you but I don't think that would be appropriate," he said.

Despite his fatigue, Kyle felt elation and euphoria unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Saving a life felt incredible.

"You're welcome Mister; That felt incredible! You don't need to repay me, I was just doing … my duty," Kyle said.

"Yes you did," Miles answered, again hugging the little fox.

"But how are you real? Last time I checked, you're just a video game character!"

Miles put Kyle down on the ground.

"I … well, it's a long story," he answered.

Kyle heard his mother's car stop in the parking lot and the door open. He watched her run out and up to him.

"Kyle, are you all right? What happened?"

"That's my Mom," Kyle told Miles.

"Ma'am, your son just saved my life; my chute wouldn't open; he flew me to safety!"

Kyle's mother bent down and hugged him.

"I guess this doesn't seem so bad now. I can learn to live with this; especially with you being a hero and all," she said.

Kyle would have blushed if he could.

"Thanks again Kyle. My son is going to freak out when I tell him who saved me!" Miles said.

Kyle smiled. Exhausted, he yawed as his mother picked him up. Seconds later; he fell asleep in her arms.

Kyle opened his eyes and started up at ... his ceiling. The blue five-bladed fan clung to the eggshell stucco ceiling as normal. The room was warm; the bed sheets soft against his … fur? The room smelt different, the sheets covered in a scent different then his. Something was wrong and it didn't take him long before he sat up, trying to figure out just what was happening.

_Wait a sec, since when do things have a scent and why do I feel fur on my body. What's touching my legs?_

His stomach starting to tingle with nervousness, Kyle gazed down at his body, seeing orange fur covered legs and a pair of fluffy white tipped tails brushing up against them.

_That was real? _He gasped, feeling fear and elation at the revelation.

Warm air was blowing through the screen behind his open window; he could smell the grass in his backyard as the wind carried it. He looked into the mirror on his dresser; normally without glasses this would have been a blur to him, forcing him to squint to see anything; now, it was crystal clear. The image of the twin-tailed fox sitting up in his bed reflected back at him.

He looked to his right at his clock, noting the display read 8:45 am. He felt refreshed, in fact he felt better then refreshed; he felt incredible!

Jumping out of bed, he looked down at his feet. They appeared odd without the shoes the creature that he'd become always seemed to wear. He felt a little naked without them, ironic considering that aside from those and a pair of white gloves, he'd normally wear nothing else.

A flash that he couldn't explain hit him. Again, he seemed to know things he never knew as a human. Remembering a computer his family had that had ceased operating a few months ago, he flew down the stairs and towards the basement. He opened the storage compartment below the stairs and pulled out the system.

Walking it upstairs, he encountered his Father as he ate breakfast in the kitchen before work. His mother cooked her own breakfast at the stove.

"You're awake," his father said, standing up.

The bathrobe clad man towered over Kyle now; Kyle put the computer down and looked up at him, finally moving his tails in order to levitate himself high enough to be face to face with him.

"Let me get a good look at you Kyle!" his father said. Kyle landed and his father knelt down, looking him up and down. "When I got home last night and your mother told me this had happened to you … I thought she was joking. Then she showed me you sleeping in bed," he said, petting Kyle between his ears. "If I didn't see it myself, I'd have never believed it."

Kyle told his father about what had happened to him, including the game and saving the diver.

"When I heard about that on the news, I thought the diver was hallucinating or something. Imagine my surprise when I realised it was you that saved him," he said, suddenly hugging Kyle. Kyle wasn't sure how to respond and returned the gesture. "I'm proud of you son, you're a hero. I don't care how you look on the outside." Releasing the hug, he again looked Kyle over. "I'll just need time to adjust to … you're new form. This isn't exactly something that happens every day! Say, what are you doing with the computer?"

"I don't know how or why but I know how to fix it!" Kyle said.

The former human's attention span as short as the child he'd now was he grabbed the computer and ran out the door with it into the garage. Putting it on an open space on the table, he opened the case and began working at it. He wasn't sure why, but he knew what he was doing. Within ten minutes, he had the case closed and had tested it, finding it worked.

Running back inside, he beamed.

"It works!"

"How did you know how to fix it?" His mother asked.

"I don't know, I just did," Kyle answered. At that moment, his flash of brilliance seemed to vanish. "I get these flashes where I know everything. Then they go away and I lose it. It's like for those minutes, I'm as smart as Tails!"

"I suppose the question is; now what do we do?" his mother asked.

As in on queue, a breeze began blowing in the living room. No windows were open and there seemed no other source of the wind. Soon, the breeze had become a gust, ruffling Kyle's fur and his parent's hair.

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"I don't know; it's like it's coming from nowhere!" his father answered.

Kyle stood there bewildered. Somehow, someway, he _knew_ what was coming next. He walked between his parents and stood in the hall, looking into the living room.

"Kyle, do you know what this is?" his mother asked.

"Is it related to what's happened to you?" his dad asked.

Kyle watched as all of the wind seemed to form into a funnel and then, without warning, a vortex large enough for Kyle to step though appeared before the trio. Kyle could feel energy emanating from it; it felt warm, inviting. The portal called to him. For a few euphoric seconds, he felt total clarity. He _knew _who he was; this gateway wasn't a mere gateway to another world, it was his destiny.

He started walking towards it, almost in a trance before his mother touching his right shoulder stopped him.

"What is it Kyle, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked back at her, terrified about what he was about to say.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but I have to explain it … while I still know. That portal," he said, pointing it out with his right hand. " … It's home, it's where I belong!"

"You belong here! We don't care what you look like; you're still our son!" his mother protested.

"They need me Mom. There's a world out there where I don't exist for some reason. Maybe this is my … destiny, why I exist," he answered.

His mothers eyes welled up, and although his father seemed to be in control of his emotions, Kyle knew inside he was breaking up and was remaining strong for his sake.

"But if you go, we'll never see you again. How can I be comfortable knowing you're on some other world fighting monsters? This was hard enough to deal with in the first place. Now you're saying we're going to lose you completely!"

"Besides Kyle, you're not a solider; that isn't your world, this is! Whatever fights you speak of … it's not your war!" his father protested.

"It's so hard to explain. Mom … Dad, I'm still the Kyle you knew but I've changed. I can't explain it other then to say I feel different somehow, like I _am_ Tails and not just a copy of him. He … I don't exist there, think of what would have happened if he and the rest of the gang never existed. Those bad guys, I need to stop them. Here, I'm just one person; there I can make a difference. My life is just one life," he said the wind from the portal blowing his fur as he held back a sob. "There are millions of people there that need someone to save them."

"I g...guess," his mother said, rubbing her nose as a tear flowed down her right cheek.

"It's not what we pictured you growing up to be son; but it's an honourable existence, if not in an odd one," his father said.

Kyle looked back into the portal, feeling something in his mind.

"Besides … this isn't goodbye. I don't know how but I know we'll see each other again. It may not be for a few weeks or even months … maybe a year but we will see each other," he said.

"Then it isn't goodbye," his mother said.

"More like … until next time," his father added.

"You just be careful fighting those monsters honey. Remember that your safety and happiness mean something too," his mother said.

"I know and don't worry, I'll be careful. Don't worry about who'll take care of me … I'll have my friends for that," Kyle said.

Kyle exchanged hugs with both of his parents before turning to face the vortex. Walking up to it, he took a deep breath. Taking one last look at his parents, he smiled at them and waved goodbye with his right hand before turning and walking into the portal.

For a few seconds of bliss, Warmth surrounded him; he felt as though he were floating free in a sea of energy where time held no meaning and there was no pain or suffering. That bliss ended when his rear end made contact with grass in what appeared to be a forested area.

Standing up, he brushed himself off, wondering where he was. Feeling a slight breeze behind him, he turned to see the portal closing. He breathed a deep sigh before a sound piqued his attention.

"Help me! It's going to get me!" a voice yelled.

Kyle recognised the voice; it was the voice of an animal. He also heard a mechanical sound closing in on it; it was a robot! Taking to the air, Kyle scanned the ground in search of the distressed animal and his attackers. He wanted to survey the area to see where he was but he knew he had to put his personal needs aside for the moment.

He didn't need to look for long before he saw six robots in pursuit of a woodchuck, four ground robots and two flying ones.

_Those dishonourable cowards, I'm gonna teach 'em a lesson!_

Another flash of understanding hit him. For an amazing few seconds, he didn't feel like Kyle turned Tails; he _was_ Tails! Diving down, he headed right for the lead ground robot. It tried to assault him with its spear, but Kyle was quick. With three back flips through the air, he spun around, striking the 'bot with his Tails. The first hit knocked it back as Kyle landed on the ground, the woodchuck standing behind him, grabbing onto his legs as it quivered in fear.

"It's okay little buddy, you're safe now," Kyle said.

"Who … who are you?" the woodchuck asked.

"I'm a friend," Kyle said, noticing the robot and its five buddies were readying an attack run on their position. "Take cover, I'll take care of these guys!"

"Wait … here," The woodchuck said, handing Kyle a small purple badge. Kyle took it in his hands and it glowed bright before disappearing and re-appearing on his chest. With it on, he felt powerful. He could feel knowledge and the power of even more attack possibilities open to him.

"It's the Rhythm badge!" Kyle said.

"They were trying to take it from me!" the woodchuck said as he ran and took cover behind a rock.

Standing tall and proud, his tails swishing behind him and determination in his eyes, Kyle started the robots down.

The lead ground one charged at him, it's spear held outward in an attempt to jab Kyle. Sparks flew from its chest where Kyle had struck it. As it reached his position, Kyle dodged to his right and jumped in the air, spinning like a top. His tails moving like a blur; he struck the robot several times until it exploded in a shower of metal, fire and circuits.

The three other ground robots charged at him in an attempt to surround him. When they closed to within less then a meter, Kyle leaped into the air and spun around, his tails once again flying in a blur. Like a hot knife through butter, they sliced through the two robots metal bodies, sending both onto their backs where they exploded. The third one had unfortunately dodged his attack.

The fur on top of his head stood on edge, he could sense two of the remaining robots, both flying ones targeting him even as the third robot charged him. Thinking as fast as he could, he jumped up and flew around, hoping to confuse the flying robots targeting sensors. He heard their laser cannons ready to fire and flew right in front of one of them just before it fired. As it fired, he dodged to his left, the laser blast passing so close to him that he could feel it's warmth as it singled the fur on the top of one of his tails.

With glee, he watched the blast strike the last ground robot, destroying it in a shower of sparks, metal and fire. Unfortunately, the other flying robot fired and struck him in on his left side, sending his crashing to the ground. It hurt; feeling much like someone had kicked him. Standing up, he looked down and saw the singed fur on his side before taking his singed tail in his hands, frowning as he saw the scorched fur.

"That … wasn't nice!" he glared at the robots.

He knew they were readying another barrage. Adrenaline pumping through his veins and feeling determination to stop these menaces, Kyle glared at them with determination in his eyes. Both robots flew at him, one to his left and the other to his right as they targeted him with their lasers and fired. Kyle dodged the first hit but the second hit just short of his feet, striking the ground, creating a shower of dirt and grass, sending Kyle flying onto his back, pain shooting through his body as he handed on his tails.

Kyle yelled out in fear and pain, worried they were going to finish him off then and there.

_This is where someone races in and saves me right?_

Both robots targeted him and fired, forcing him to roll to his right to avoid being hit by the lasers. Another shower of dirt struck him, blanketing him. He managed to stand up as two more flying robots joined their allies.

Just as he was about to take to the air in a desperate attempt to attack the robots, he felt a breeze behind him. Looking back, he saw a sight that both sent shivers down his spine and brought instant joy; it was Sonic!

"Yo Tails, need a hand little dude?" he asked, sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

Kyle nodded with a smile on his face. Fuelled with new confidence and the cheers of the animals he'd liberated, he beamed.

"Let's teach these bullies a lesson!" Kyle said taking to the air a short distance above his blue friend.

Sonic grabbed Kyle's legs and floated up as the robots fired on them, barley missing them and striking the ground below them. When they were at the robots level, Sonic let go, hovering in a little ball. Kyle did a back flip before executing a perfect thundershot, kicking his newfound friend, sending him flying in a blue blur. Each of the robots exploded as Sonic collided with them before returning to Kyle and holding onto his legs.

"Great work buddy!" Sonic yelled, filling Kyle with confidence, the little fox beaming in joy.

Lowering his friend to the ground, he floated down to him and regarded him.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, just a little singed but I'll be okay," Kyle answered.

"How did you know I was here and needed help?"

"I can't explain it … I just knew. I got here as fast as I could," Sonic answered.

"You're not really Sonic are you?" Kyle asked.

"No … you're not Tails either?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Something changed me … made me like this. Then this portal appeared and … I had to step through it."

"The same thing happened to me. I used to be Benjamin Bonner but everyone calls me Sonic now, as though I've become him. So who were you before?"

"Ben … but I thought you were on vacation? It's me …Kyle," Kyle asked.

Ben looked down at himself before smiling.

"Looks like I still am," he laughed. Looking over Kyle he winked at him. "Man, Kyle, I knew you liked Tails; you must love this!"

"It is kinda cool; I just wish our families and our other friends could be here!" Kyle said.

"They still might," Ben grinned.

"So, where am I supposed to stay?" Kyle asked.

"Everything is here; our homes and stuff; it's like someone's laid it all out for us. Tails home … your home in Emerald Town should be there … it's only a few clicks west of here," Ben said.

"Cool!" Kyle chortled before inviting Ben to join him. Ben nodded and Kyle took to the sky with Ben in tow.

Feeling proud and overjoyed his friend was there with him, Kyle's keen eyes soon caught sight of the glimmering lights of Emerald Town. With joy he flew all of the way to it, landing when he saw a house he knew to be his. The house looked like a large version of his head. It had windows where his eyes would be and a door for his mouth. While odd in appearance, it seemed fitting for his personality.

Landing on its front lawn, he walked up to the door and opened it as Ben walked behind him. Both were surprised to find the front door unlocked. They walked into the house and looked around. Kyle knew his way around. This place felt like home. The first thing he noticed was a pair of shoes and gloves sitting in the kitchen. He walked into it and put them on, no longer feeling exposed.

Ben walked into the living room and crashed on a couch in front of a large screen TV. As Kyle ran upstairs and into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower to clean himself off after the battle and his heroics of yesterday.

As the water ran, he looked at himself in the mirror; the spitting image of Tails; everything in this world so far as it was in the games. While he knew he had a huge task before, he also knew that he'd soon have his friends with him. His destiny was here and his new life had begun.


	2. Every Thorn Has It's Rose

**Through the Monitor**

Disclaimer: Batman, Green Lantern and Superman are all copyright to DC Comics. Amy Rose, Sonic and Tails are copyright to the Sega Sonic Team. Mari-Ann and Rob O' Hedge are copyright to Archie Sonic. The title is a take on the popular phrase and song "Every Rose has its Thorn".

This chapter was written by: Rusty Raccoon

* * *

Chapter 2: Every Thorn Has It's Rose 

Jane's heart pounded, sweat covered her brow and had long since dampened her hair. She steadied her hands as she took aim for her target and fired. The steel arrow flew from her crossbow, soaring through the hot air before impacting with the target twenty-five meters away, hitting only a few centimetres shy of the bulls-eye.

_Bloody Hell!_

She huffed and lowered the bow to her right side before picking up a towel from a nearby table to wipe her brow. The spectators cheered and clapped behind and around her as she looked up at the digital scoreboard. She'd done well in that round but was still behind the first and second place competitors.

_Focus Jane; don't let your distractions get to you. You can do this!_

She sat back down beside her brother Cosmo, who was acting as a coach for her during the competition. He petted her on the back and offered her a bottle of Gatorade. Jane put her bow down beside her and took the drink.

"Great shot there 'sis. How do you do it?"

_He's only trying to help; don't get upset with him._

"Thanks bro but I know I can do better. I've been a little … distracted lately," Jane said, leaning forward, with her hands under her chin.

"Forget him 'sis, he already rejected you once and now he's up and vanished. Why waste your time with him?"

"You don't know Benjamin as I do. He may have said he only liked me as a friend but he _really_ meant he loved me, I just know it! There must be a reason he's vanished and somehow, I'm going to find out!" Jane replied.

"I thought he liked Terra?"

"No, she's not right for him, he's just in denial!"

"Come on Jane, you have to let him go. I know rejection hurts but aren't you just setting yourself up for more pain in the future by pursing him like this?"

"Perhaps, but what if I'm right? Then by not pursing him … I may be setting _both _of us up for more heartbreak!" Jane replied.

"Maybe so," Cosmo giggled. "Anyway, why not just ask his parents?"

Jane took a sip of the Gatorade as much to Jane's annoyance, her fellow competitor managed to score a bulls-eye.

"They're not around. I think they're hiding because they don't want reporters harassing them. Then there's Kyle, he vanished too," Jane said, rubbing her chin in thought. "He was kinda cute, no where near as cute as my Ben but still cute!"

"Yeah, I saw that article in the tabloids as well," Cosmo answered.

Jane had seen the articles; they claimed Kyle had been magically (or though some other means) transformed into a character from a video game, preposterous! She'd read all sorts of absurd tales in the tabloids but that one took the proverbial cake. Jane didn't care how authentic the pictures looked. Sure the various websites out there had said the images showed no evidence of photo manipulation but people just didn't become fictitious characters. No, this was probably a scheme to sell the latest of those games.

"What if it's true?" Cosmo asked, rousing Jane from her thoughts.

"Hun?" Jane replied.

Another cheer from the crowd, the next competitor had scored in a spot just shy of Jane's. She was still in third place but now second was within her grasp.

"What if Kyle really did become Tails?"

Yes, that was the character name. Jane had never taken much of an interest in those games though. She'd read a few of the Fleetway comics, the character of Amy Rose having intrigued her. The character _was_ cute and Jane did find the parallels between her and Amy amusing.

"I assure you Cosmo, it's all just a ploy to sell more games or comics. Imagine if we started hearing rumours of a real life Superman or Green Lantern; imagine the field day the tabloids would have with that."

"But what if it's really true?" Cosmo asked.

"Why would someone or some _thing_ turn a person into a video game character? It doesn't make any sense. Something else happened to Ben, I'm sure of it," Jane said.

"Maybe secretly eloped and didn't want to tell you," Cosmo jibbed, winking to show her he was only joking with her.

Jane had a witty remark on her tongue when the results from this latest round came in. The contest had started out with 64 people and by this round there were only 12 left. The final round would consist of the top 6 of those twelve, the top three earning trophies. Jane smiled when she saw her name in the number three spot.

"Way to go sis!" Cosmo said.

_It's just not the same though. I should be overjoyed yet … I'm still happy but the joy of it isn't there. If only Ben was here, then it would mean something._

The competitors that didn't qualify left the field and the friends and family members of the ones that did came down to congratulate them. These included Jane's parents. Jane stood up to greet them.

"Congratulations honey, you're doing excellent so far," her mother said.

"You're doing great sweetie," her father said.

"I just wish Ben were here. It'd be a lot more enjoyable with him watching," Jane sighed.

Her mother put her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"I'm sure he would be here if he could," she said.

"Yeah, I wish I could see him and know if he's alright. He means more to me then a tournament."

"The final round will be held tomorrow at eight p.m.," the loudspeaker said.

Jane picked up her duffel bag and crossbow and followed her parents and brother out of the stadium and to the car. Jane lived in an apartment twenty minutes from her parent's house with a roommate. Her brother was staying home while he continued his education. Her parents dropped her off at her apartment before congratulating her again and heading off.

Sighing, Jane headed up to her 5th floor apartment. Her roommate Sandra was watching TV as Jane walked in and dumped her duffel bag on the floor along with her coat. She carried her crossbow to her closet before heading into the living room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sandra asked, muting the TV.

"Pretty good, I came in third place, the final round is tomorrow," Jane answered.

"Pretty good?" Sandra said, bolting up, "that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jane answered.

"What's wrong?" Sandra asked.

"It's just not the same without Ben," Jane answered.

"I thought he said he just wanted to be friends?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, he was just kidding around. I know he likes me and is just too shy to say so. I just wish I knew where he went."

"Maybe he's Batman and is on some sort of mission with the League," Sandra said, winking.

"Very funny San. What if he's hurt or something; why would his family be so secretive about it?"

"I don't know. You heard about what happened to Kyle, maybe something that like happen to Ben?" _Great, her too._ Jane just rolled her eyes. "Well, those pictures sure looked real even if they were from the tabloids."

Jane put her hands on her hips.

"Those same tabloids claimed that the president is really an alien and that caffeine is in fact something used to control our brains. I mean, what's next, saying that the tips of our shoelaces are used to record our every thought?"

"All right, I know it's crazy sounding but you have to admit that it is pretty cool," Sandra said.

"Either way, I just wish I could be with him again. I don't care what he's done or if he's become something from one of those games."

"You just might see him again," Sandra said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked.

Sandra smirked. "Nothing, just trying to make you feel better. Um, did it work?"

"Er, no, not really but thanks for trying."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Well, you go back to your program, I'm going to go take a shower," Jane said.

Sandra nodded and sat back down as Jane headed towards her room (which had a bathroom off of it). She looked at the picture of Ben on her dresser and sighed before picking it up.

_I don't know where you've gone Ben but I'll find you somehow. I know you love me, you're just too shy to admit it._

She hugged the picture and put it back down on the dresser before picking out a bathrobe and brining it into the bathroom with her. She opted to take a bath rather then a shower, as it would help her to relax.

Nearly an hour later, she came out dressed in a bathrobe. She heard the doorbell ring. She expected Sandra to get it but Sandra was unfortunately in the bathroom, as Jane discovered when she walked into the hall and saw the bathroom door closed.

"Are you expecting anyone Sandra?" Jane asked.

"No, are you?"

"No, I'll go see who it is," Jane answered.

_If neither of us buzzed whomever it is up then how did they get in?_

Jane walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw a man that looked a year or two older then her with spiky hair and sunglasses wearing a Jean jacket and jeans holding what looked like flowers. Curious, Jane opened the door.

"Hello, flowers for a Jane," he said. Jane cringed a bit because of an allergy to flowers.

"Who are they from?" Jane asked, secretly hoping they were from Ben as his way of apologising for being away.

"He wishes to stay anonymous. Well … enjoy," the man said before handing Jane the flowers, turning around and walking off down the hallway.

"Wait, what did he look like?" Jane yelled as she ran into the hall, only to find the deliverer was nowhere in sight.

_That's odd._

Jane went back into her apartment and after closing the door behind her, opened the bouquet, finding the flowers inside to be pink roses. Instead of sneezing as she usually would around them, she felt perfectly fine. They smelled wonderful. Jane saw a card attached to the paper and opened it.

_I'll see you soon._

"Oh, these **must** be from Ben!" she beamed. Unfortunately, she held the flowers a little too tight and pricked her right index finger on one of the thorns. "Bloody hell!" she yipped, nearly dropping the bouquet.

"Who was at the door?" Sandra asked. Jane turned, holding the bouquet in her left hand as she licked her wounded finger. "Hey flowers, who are they from? Er what happened to your finger?"

"They're roses, I think they're from Ben. Unfortunately, they forgot to remove one of the thorns and it pricked me!" Jane replied, handing the bouquet to Sandra. It was then that she noticed something odd; the pain was gone! She brought it away from her mouth and saw the wound had healed, without as much as a tiny scar, "weird"

"How did a thorn prick you? I don't feel any and I don't see a rip anywhere in the paper. Are you sure you're not tripping out on me?" Sandra asked.

Jane took the bouquet from Sandra and felt around it. _She's right, no thorns. Was it my imagination?_

"Maybe it was my imagination," Jane said, looking at her finger. "Well, let's find a vase for these. I just love roses and Ben knows it too. I think he's the only one that knows it too. These could only have come from him!" Jane beamed.

"Since when do you love roses? I thought you were allergic to them?" Sandra asked.

"Allergic, what are you … wait a second I … _was_ allergic to them. Now I'm not and suddenly I love roses," Jane said as she walked towards their kitchen to find a vase. She found a vase in the dining room and put the roses in it on the table.

"Er, Jane are you sure your allergy is gone; your face is all pink!" Sandra said.

Come to think of it, Jane did realise her face felt warmer and was her bathrobe looser? Did the room seem bigger? Wasn't Sandra shorter then her rather then almost a head taller?

Jane walked into her bedrooms' bathroom and looked at her reflection. Sure enough, the skin on the upper part of her face was pink. It wasn't a rash, if anything, it looked like hair … or fur? There was also the matter of her ears being smaller and the two points emerging from the top of her head as well as three large strands of hair (or was it fur?) sprouting on the right side of her forehead.

_What the?_

Urges to panic instantly vanished and were replaced with a reassurance and perhaps slight innocence. The two points atop her head grew into what looked like ears as her hair seemed to shift into what looked like three large pink spines emerged at the back of her head;_ quills, why do I know what they are?_ Sandra went to touch them but Jane recoiled. Jane was now only as tall as Sandra's chest; this seemed wrong but at the same time she couldn't place why.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself! Anyway, only Ben may touch me!" Jane scowled.

Sandra backed up, panic in her eyes. "Okay, those flowers had drugs in them. That's right we're both hallucinating or it's all a dream, yes a dream. If you'll excuse me, I have an er phone call to make!" Sandra said as she ran out of the room.

Jane shook her head and grinned. Her human ears were gone, with no sign she'd ever had any on the sides of her head. Her bathrobe was now far too large for her; no one was looking, so it wasn't like she had to worry about modesty; she threw it off. She grabbed a small stool from beside the toilet, not bothering to ponder where it had come from. Her mouth and nose tingled for a few seconds but it had stopped by the time she was standing on the stool and looked at her reflection.

She had a small muzzle and little pink furred ears atop her head. Three large pink quills and three strands of pink hair on her forehead had replaced her hair. Pink fur covered most of her face, expect for her muzzle and now far larger eyes.

_I look just like Amy!_

Her entire body felt warm, as though she was in a warm shower. Pink fur coated the rest of her body as beige skin covered slender arms and her fingers. A small tail emerged just over her posterior as she jumped off of the stool to get some clothes on.

She zipped into her room, seeing her clothing already lay out on her bed. Where it came from, she didn't know. That should have concerned her but she just couldn't bring herself to feel panic or confusion. She knew these were her clothes. They felt welcoming to her; they even had her scent on them, that was the scent she now seemed to posses. She slipped on the orange dress and chestnut vest, boots and gloves. Now, she was not only decent but also complete.

A flood of memories entered her mind. At first she found herself holding her head in a panic but then she calmed, as though something were telling her she was going to be all right. She remembered where she'd purchased the clothes. She also remembered her home, but on another world. She remembered Ben and Kyle, not as Ben and Kyle but as Sonic and Tails. Shivers ran down her spine at the realisation of the duality of her feelings for Ben. She _also _had them for his new form and identity. She remembered pursing him, of his saying he didn't like her in that way, but _she _knew better. _She _knew he was only joking and probably just wanted to wait until she was older.

Looking into her bedroom mirror, she no longer felt comfortable thinking of herself as Jane did. She know felt, _knew _she was Amy. Sandra ran back into the room, Amy seeing her stop in her tracks.

"All right, I called the paramedics … holy molly!"

"What's wrong honey?" Amy asked before looking down at her body. "Oh right, the whole Amy Rose thing." She zipped over to Sandra and looked up at her with friendly eyes.

"Jane, is that y… you?"

Amy giggled. "Of course it's me. I guess you could say there's been some changes in my life. By the way, you don't have to call me Jane anymore; you can call me Amy now. Now where did I leave my crossbow?"

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" Sandra asked, backing off.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't shoot you or anyone. Well, maybe some of those nasty robots if they asked for it. Or that dang weasel, oh he's so asking for it!" Amy cringed at even the thought of Fang. By now, the memories of her new form felt comfortable, perhaps even natural.

"If this has happened to you then … what happened to Kyle must be true! This is so freaky. I've gotta take your picture or … something. We have to let the world know!" Sandra said.

"You're being silly. Now, I have to get back home to show this to my family. **Then **I have to and find my Sonic. He must be going crazy without me! I'll see ya later Sandra, I have to go."

Amy found her crossbow, grabbed it and zipped out of the room and into the hallway. She sped out of door, into the hallway and down the flights of stairs into the lobby. There were several people milling about and all gave her surprised looks. She stopped before them, holding her crossbow to her side as not to appear threatening.

"What, haven't you ever seen a hedgehog practising her second amendment rights before?" she said.

"Who the … what the heck?" a woman asked.

"Geeze, you'd think you guys had never seen a teenaged pink hedgehog before!"

A boy, Amy assumed to be around her age walked right up to her, looking her in the eye. Of course, he was now taller then her, given her smaller Mobian size.

"This is so cool; see Mom, I told you what Billy said about that guy becoming Tails was true! Here's Amy Rose right here!"

The same woman from before approached the child, looking Amy in the eyes with fear as she attempted to get her son away. "No Zack, she's just some kid in a costume; although I don't approve of the crossbow; someone could get hurt!"

"Oh, don't be silly Miss. I'd never shoot a human, or any animal. An evil robot maybe, but no one else." _Well, maybe Fang_.

"See Mom, she's harmless. So Amy, still love Sonic?" Zack asked.

Amy felt her cheeks grow warm at even the mention of Sonics name. "Of course I do silly! What kind of question is that? Me and Sonic are going to get married one day and we'll live in a nice big house and have lots of kids and…"

Zack giggled. "Yes, you're Amy all right."

"That's Sonic and I dear," Zack's mother corrected.

"You and Sonic? No way, Sonic is my baby!" Amy protested.

"No … I mean…. I was correcting your grammar young lady."

Zack laughed. "Careful Mom, you don't want her to mallet you!"

"Grammar? You humans are so silly!" Amy saw a team of what she assumed were the paramedics Sandra had called for running up to the door. She zipped over to them. "Well, it's been fun guys but I have to go now."

"Say hi to Tails for us!" Zack giggled.

Amy zipped over to the paramedics, jumping right into the arms of the tallest one. His nametag identified him as Jonathan. "Don't worry John, I'm fine," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You humans are so silly. I don't know why Sandra called you all; I'm not sick, hurt or anything!"

"That's an interesting costume young lady. I know it may seem real but it's important you take it off so we can make sure you're all right," John replied.

"Costume? I can't take my clothes off. Now, maybe Tails or my Sonic can get away with not wearing anything but I can't go doing that."

"He didn't mean your dress young lady. He meant this animal costume," a woman said, her name badge reading 'Mona'. "We are going to have to ask you to put the bow down though," she said.

"Costume? Nope, not a costume, I'm the genuine article … in the flesh as you see me here," Amy said looking at Mona. She jumped out of John's arms and put her bow on the hood of the ambulance. She dashed over to Mona with a mischievous smile on her face. "Okay, I'll make an exception and let someone besides my sweetheart touch me. See," she said holding her left arm out. "I'm the real thing."

Mona touched her Amy's and gasped.

"Um guys … that's not a costume," she said.

She allowed the others to touch her ears, but kept them from touching her quills.

"I'll told ya silly people. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going!"

Before anyone could respond, Amy zipped between them, grabbed her crossbow and ran off, leaving a dust cloud behind her. She ran all the way to her parent's house, making what humans would consider excellent time. She knew Sonic wouldn't be hiding here. She still didn't understand why he resisted her. She _was _only a few years younger then her, and even the same species! Why would he want to date a squirrel when he could have one of his own? She knew he loved her and was in reality just waiting until they were both adults before he asked her to marry him, she just knew it! She first had to visit her family before heading home, that was, her _new _home. When she arrived at her block, she ran right up to their house. Her father was standing on the porch with Cosmo beside him.

"Jane is that really you?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course it's really me and you don't need to call me that any more, you can call me Amy now."

"Sandra just called to tell us about what happened. This is so cool! I told you what was happening was true!" Cosmo said.

"Okay, I admit it, you were right, I guess I'm the don't believe until I see type eh?" Amy said.

Her mother ran outside and gasped.

"Oh my God, it's true then! All of it's true. Then, does that mean that both the Jones and Johnson's son really did change into…"

"That's right … Ben and Kyle are Sonic and Tails now. Isn't that cool? I can still have Ben in his new form and he still can't escape me," Amy giggled.

"Ben is Sonic the hedgehog and my sister is Amy Rose … this is totally unreal!" Cosmo beamed.

"Oh … it's real, just in a twisted way," Amy laughed.

"You feeling all right dear? You haven't been this upbeat since you were…" her mother asked.

"Since I was Amy's age. I remember being Amy; it's like I am she and myself at the same time. I think I really did become a thirteen-year-old again. I don't just feel fine … I feel great now that I know I'm gonna see Sonic soon!"

"What do you mean? Do you know where Benjamin and Kyle went? Are they all right?"

As though on schedule, a vortex opened behind Amy. It rustled her quills and dress. She looked back and smiled at it, she didn't know how exactly, but this was her ticket back home.

"They went … there," Amy said, pointing to the disturbance behind her.

"Where's a tricorder when you need one?" Cosmo joked.

"Wait, you're just leaving then?" her mother to asked.

"Sorry guys, you've been great to me but I really have to go," Amy replied. "I don't know how or why but I know they need me in that world. This happened for a reason … I have to go to them."

Amy did feel sadness over having to leave her family behind on this world. It had been her home for twenty years. But, she knew there were others that needed her there. In a way, it felt as though she'd been drafted into a conflict and whatever force had done so had given her the knowledge she needed to survive in it.

Amy's father walked over to her and shook her right hand. "You dress warmly in um wherever it is that thing leads to. Try to stay out of trouble. Just don't let those nasty cyborgs assimilate you honey."

Amy giggled. "That's Star Trek daddy. But I won't let those nasty robots get me. I'll blast em all with my bow or smash em all with my mallet."

"Will we ever see you again?" Cosmo asked.

"Maybe, I dunno. If you do get the chance though don't be shy; feel free to look me up."

"Well, say hi to Ben and Kyle for me," Cosmo asked.

"Will do bro. You stay outta trouble too!"

Her mother ran over to her and knelt down to give Amy a hug. She hesitated, Amy knowing hugging a hedgehog probably wasn't the safest thing to do. Instead, she kissed Amy on the cheek. Normally Amy wouldn't want anyone besides Sonic touching her but she decided to allow this. Amy hugged her and smiled at her. While she did feel sad for having to leave them behind, she had a sudden sensation that she **would** see them people again.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys again. I'd better go though, the others need me!"

Her mother stood up and Amy turned around and took one last look at her family. They all waved at her and she waved back before jumping into the vortex and into what felt like her destiny.

Flying through the brilliant vortex, Amy felt her quills and fur stand on end. It was an incredible sensation, not unlike swimming or bathing in pure energy and light. She felt a bit light-headed and suddenly, her human memories seemed to fade. They were still there but remembering them was now like remembering a dream. She felt more like Amy Rose with each passing second.

As soon as the trip started, she found herself approaching a field of bright light. She made contact with it and felt warmth, not just the sensation but the emotion, this was her home and she had finally returned! That joy however, ended with an abrupt thud as Amy connected with the ground and the light faded.

"Ouch!" she yipped.

As she picked herself up and dusted her dress off, taking in her surroundings. She was in a wooded area and from the familiarity of it, one just outside of Central City. She picked her crossbow up and was about to head towards her apartment when she heard a mechanical whirring sound. She backed up against a tree and peered behind it to see a virtual army of EggPawns just a few trees over.

_Okay, there's only like twenty of them, I can take 'em! I just need to sneak up on them and go after them one by one._

Unfortunately, just as she stepped out, she stepped on a twig. Much to her horror, the sound alerted all of the EggPawns, eight of which charged at her.

_Stay calm Amy you can take em!_

Reloading her crossbow, Amy dashed between the trees and fired a single shot at the lead EggPawns. The arrow soared through the humid air and connected with the Egg Pawn's mid section, cracking its armour in around the arrow. A shower of sparks spewed from the cracks. Amy didn't hesitate and zipped over to the Egg Pawn. She used her speed to kick the Egg Pawn right where she'd hit it, which shattered it.

Much to her disdain, the seven remaining EggPawns surrounded her, from the sounds of it, all arming their lasers. Amy ran as fast as she could towards the Egg Pawn to her left, holstered her crossbow and drew her mallet. All eight EggPawns fired simultaneously. Amy curled up in a ball, the lasers flying over her and coming within centimetres of her and she felt their warmth, sending shivers down her spine. Hearing the sound of smashing metal, and the cessation of the mechanical whirring, Amy uncurled, seeing all but one of the EggPawns had been destroyed by friendly fire.

_Idiots, don't they ever learn?_

The remaining robot was shooting sparks and appeared to be coming apart at the seams. With a smile on her muzzle, she charged it and spun around faster then the eye could see, the force of her blows smashing the Eggpawn. Feeling rather cocky, Amy peered at the rest of the EggPawns from which these eight had approached.

"Come and get me!" she yelled. Every single robot charged. _Me and me big muzzle._

With her mallet ready, Amy charged the EggPawns. She spun like a tornado at the nearest ones. She felt the impacts, heard the crush of metal and felt she shower of debris as it impacted against her. It was hot and rather unpleasant. She ran between a trio of EggPawns, not taking time to look back to see how many she'd smashed.

Unfortunately, she felt warmth in front of her just before the ground exploded in a shower of dirt and grass, sending her flying onto the ground, her mallet and crossbow landing a meter away from her. Seeing stars, Amy looked up to see least ten EggPawns surrounding her, possibly more. She also heard the whirr of Flappers having joined their comrades. This seemed to be the end and Amy's eyes started to well up at the thought of what those robots would do to her.

"Waaa, now I'll never find my Sonic!" she cried.

Salvation came seemingly from nowhere as a blue blur spun around in the air, smashing the Flappers to pieces in fiery explosions. The EggPawns all turned their heads, and Amy stood to see the blur land, right beside a twin-tailed fox, it was Sonic! He stood there folding his arms, the wind rustling his quills. He was just as handsome … no _dreamy_ as Amy remembered!

"You called?" Sonic asked.

"Hitting a girl, what kind of meanies would go and do a thing like that?" Tails said.

Amy dried her tears as she watched Tails charge at several of the EggPawns, spinning like a ballerina as his namesake smashed three robots to pieces. Sonic dashed at the three others, running around and around as he created a whirlwind, sending the robots flying high into the air, which then smashed to pieces as they landed thirty seconds later.

Retrieving her mallet, Amy grinned. _Try to take me away from my Sonic will you?_ Amy rushed at the nearest Egg Pawn, leapt up and swung her mallet down with as much force as her body could muster. The Egg Pawn was flattened by her impact and exploded. Amy didn't stop there as she spun around, smashing two more, ignoring the shower of debris.

She watched Sonic and Tails execute a perfect thundershoot, which smashed the three remaining nearest EggPawns into pieces.

_He's dreamy!_

With the threat abated, Amy wiped her brow and retrieved her crossbow as she holstered her mallet. She couldn't contain herself any long before running at the blue hedgehog and hugging him, not even finding his quills the least bit harmful or uncomfortable.

"My hero!" she beamed as she looked into his eyes, ecstatic to see him.

She saw Tails holding his mouth, an act that could not stifle his grin.

"Um … hi Amy," Sonic said fidgeting. Amy of course knew he just did that because he loved her as she loved him. "Say … Amy?" he asked.

"Yes my hero?" Amy answered.

"Did you just get here and if so, who were you before?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did just get here and what kind of question is who was I? I'm Amy, who else would I be?" Amy answered.

Sonic and Tails looked at each, their expression becoming serious.

"N… no one … else, just making sure you're okay," Sonic answered.

Amy kissed Sonic on the left cheek, beaming after she finished. "You really do love me!" She took his hands and looked into his eyes, "Come on my sweetie, let's go for a date."

"Er," Sonic said, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead as his eyes darted back and forth. "I think I left my kettle on … gotta go!" he said before zipping off.

Amy put her hands on her hips and shook her head with a sly grin, _playing heard to get, that's my Sonic._ She looked over at Tails. He wasn't Sonic but he was **almost** as nice. She zipped over to him, putting her left arm around him and running her right index finger across the fur on his chest. She gazed into his eyes; he was cute too. Maybe she could get to Sonic through him.

"Eeep," the little fox said, his eyes going wide.

"You're cute too," she said, smiling at him, "your fur is soooo soft and you smell so nice."

"I … er need to get home to get … something to … eat and … work on the Tornado," he said.

"Awe … say hi to my Sonic then!" Amy said. She let go of Tails and he flew off into the sky. He was always such a good friend to her, she loved him too but realised it was like a brother, she just couldn't see herself having a relationship with him. _Oh well, he hangs around with Sonic so much, I just have to go where he goes and…_

Sighing, Amy got her bearings before zipping into Central City. She ran all the way to her suite in the hotel and lay back in a chair to relax as she turned the TV on. She watched it for twenty minutes, news reports still listed most of her friends were missing, although they were already reporting sightings of her. _At least some people care about me._ Eventually, she turned it off and realised that others that didn't have cable TV would want to know she was back. She remembered her cousins Rob and Mari-Ann; they were still around. They still lived in Mercia, too far for her to run but she did have another way in mind of getting there.

Kyle and Ben were laying back (well, laying forward in Ben's' case, when your back is covered in quills lying it is difficult) in Kyle's Emerald city home.

"It was like she doesn't remember who she was," Kyle said, sitting on a chair.

"Yet we remember everything perfectly; I wonder why?" Ben replied.

"Ben, what if we start to lose our memories. Sometimes when I'm flying … it feels so good, so liberating, it's like I start to remember Tails' memories," Kyle said.

"What do you mean dude?" Ben asked.

"You know how when you first wake up from a dream, you're able to remember most of it at first; you even sometimes are still thinking in dream mode and it takes a few minutes to fully wake up. Then you start to forget the dream?"

"Sure man, I," Ben was interrupted by the sound of the microwave dinging. "Just a sec bro." He stood up and zipped out of the living room and into the kitchen. He returned with a tray loaded with chilidogs. "Sorry bro," he said as he carefully lay down on his back and put the plate on his stomach and began eating. "You wake up and forget the dream after a few minutes."

"See, that's an example right there!" Kyle said.

"Of what man?" Ben asked.

"You never liked chilidogs yet Sonic loves em. Doesn't that bother you?"

"What are you getting at?" Ben asked, as he licked his fingers off.

"When I fly, it's like … I start to remember being Tails. The memories start off foggy then they get clearer with each passing minute. I still remember being myself but I start feeling so natural in this body … it's kinda scary. Once I calm down, they fade away again."

In a flash, Ben was behind Kyle with his hands on the fox's shoulders in a comforting position. "Whatever reason this is happening to you bro; don't worry, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Ben. I do wonder why Amy forgot everything though."

As though on queue, there was a knock at his front door. Kyle stood up and walked over to it. He opened it to see Amy standing there, looking tired.

"There you are!" she said, jumping at and hugging Kyle.

"Hey Kyle who … er," Ben said.

Kyle felt relieved when Amy let go of him and charged at Ben. He couldn't help but feel amused and slightly disturbed at the same time over her behaviour. She acted much like the depictions of her. He never had a problem with the character; he felt she was cute. Something inside of him however, perhaps whatever part of him that housed Tails' personality said she wasn't meant for him; she was a friend, a good friend even but there was another. He wasn't sure who that was, but felt the memories were there, just waiting for the right moment to surface.

"Who's Kyle my love?" Amy asked.

"Hey Ky … er Tails, help me out here!" Ben cried.

"How can I help you today Amy?" Kyle asked.

Amy turned back towards Kyle and smiled at him.

"Who is Kyle?" she demanded, reaching for her mallet.

_Oh yeah, definitely Amy._

"Kyle is an um code-name I'm using to fool our enemies. Don't tell anyone, not even us," Kyle responded.

"You're so smart," Amy said, zipping over to Kyle. "Say, I was wondering if you could give me a lift."

"Amy, I'm not a taxi service."

"Pleassssssse?" Amy said, looking at Kyle with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes routine," Kyle protested.

Amy persisted, and Kyle knew she had him.

"Oh all right. Where do you want to go?"

"Mercia. I want to see my cousins, to tell them I'm all right."

"I dunno Amy, that's a long flight and…" Kyle started. Amy did the look again. "Oh all right."

"Thank you Tails, you're always there for me. Don't worry, I'll always be there for you in the best and worst times. You can be my sweetest honey for all of eternity!" _Now, she quoting … oh mannnnnn!_ "Well," Amy said zipping over to Ben. "Second sweetest," she said.

A few hours later, Amy and Tails were flying over the forests of Mercia in the Tornado. They looked warm and inviting. Amy saw the familiar sight of Albion and knew they were getting close.

"There," she pointed, "they should be down there."

"Coming in for a landing," Tails responded as he brought the Tornado down for a landing just a short distance south of the entrance to Albion.

"Thank you for flying me here Tails; you're such a good friend," she said.

Tails seemed too busy concentrating on landing to respond. Once he'd landed he climbed out of the plane and offered Amy a hand as they jumped out and he glided them down.

"You're welcome Amy, I'm glad to help you out in…"

An arrow flying past him and hitting a tree dangerously close to the Tornado's fuselage interrupted Tails.

"Halt in the name of … Amy?" It was Rob O' Hedge, looking as noble as ever. "Amy is that really you?"

Amy zipped over to her cousin and gave him a huge hug.

"Of course it's me silly and look who brought me here," Amy replied.

"Mr Prower, it is good to see you again," Rob replied.

"Hi Rob," Tails said.

"Honey, who's…" Amy released her hug and looked to see Mari-Ann approach the group.

"Amy! You're all right!" The Echidna said as she ran towards Amy, hugging her with her one free arm, the other arm having being occupied by their baby whom she was holding. "When you all vanished we were so worried about you!"

"Well, I'm back now and happy to be back! Especially now that my Sonic is here and my buddy Tails is such a sweet friend to me," Amy said, reaching over and kissing Tails on his right cheek, eliciting a cringe from the fox.

"It seems congratulations is in order," Tails said after he recovered.

"Amy, this is our daughter, Clara-Ann," Mari-Ann said.

Amy looked at the baby and smiled.

_Some day, Sonic and I are going to have a baby to give her a friend to play with!_

"Careful Tails, you might have some competition for the world's biggest cutie pie, well other then Sonic that is," she winked.

Tails blushed and couldn't help but look away.

With that, Amy felt truly back. She knew a lot of the others were still missing but now that she was back and she had her Sonic, Tails _and_ some of her family back, she felt at home. She looked forward to all of the adventures and fun she would soon have.


	3. Coon and Get It

**Through the Monitor**

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hegehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Omochao, The Jet Anklet, Emerald City (as in their version not from The Wizard of Oz) and Mobius are copyright Sega. Batman and The Flash are copyright DC Comics., JC Denton is copyright to ION Storm and Eidos. GameCube is copyright Nintendo. I do not own any of the copyrighted characters mentioned in this story and am just using them for fun.

This Chapter was Written by: Rusty Raccoon.

--------------

Chapter 3: Coon and Get It

Mark worked as a support technician for Gamera Industries; a company that produced games for various console systems as well as the PC. Entry-level employees started with support for issues with their games and sometimes offering tips. Mark had worked for the company for eighteen months. The twenty-four year old had gone to college to train as a programmer and this job seemed a perfect way for him to attain that title. Although he enjoyed the job, the problems he faced were sometimes mundane and repetitive, leaving him feeling as though he were in a. He sought a challenge in life to showcase his abilities. His job thus far was not providing one.

After a long and exhausting Friday, he could barley keep his eyes open as he reclined in his seat on the bus as it traversed the route leading to a stop a few minutes walk from his house. He scratched at his five-o-clock shadow, sitting up and yawning when he saw his stop was close. He disembarked into the warm afternoon when the bus arrived at and stopped at his stop ten minutes later. He pulled the cord to indicate that was his stop.

Yawning, he walked at a slow pace towards his home; happy that if nothing else, at least his job paid well enough to afford him a decent house in a good neighborhood. Walking onto his street and up to his house, he unlocked the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. Sliding his shoes off and throwing the keys onto the kitchen counter, he sauntered into the living room, plopping himself on the couch.

Picking up the TV controller, he started to flip through the stations. As was usual for 6:15 PM, there wasn't much on. Lying back, Mark considered what to do. He was too burnt out to want to do anything on the computer; besides most of his online friends didn't come on until a bit later on a Friday night.

He didn't feel like cooking anything, so he decided to order his favorite type of pizza, a large with pepperoni, onions and bacon. Walking upstairs, he groaned as he undressed. Removing his tie felt like removing a leash, removing his shirt and pants like casting off the stress of a long workweek. Putting the work clothes into the hamper, he got dressed in more comfortable blue jeans and a blue tee shirt before heading back downstairs and putting the kettle on.

The water was almost boiling when the telephone rang. Mark looked at the call display and discovered it was his parents calling. Wondering that they wanted, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Mark," it was his mother. "I was wondering if you could watch of Paul for this evening? Your father and I are going to a show and dinner and we need someone to look after him."

Mark had no other plans for that evening and at ten years old, his brother was too young to be home alone for more then an hour or two. Since he lived ten minutes from his parents, them dropping off his brother weren't too big of a problem.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mark answered.

"Sorry for such short notice, the Johnson's would watch him but they've disconnected their phone. The tabloids wouldn't stop calling them, so we don't blame them."

"No, it's okay, I've ordered a pizza and they'll be enough for both of us so it's okay. Why are the tabloids harassing the Johnson's?"

"Didn't you hear that Kyle vanished a few weeks ago? They've apparently told the police what happened but any information about the case is classified. They aren't talking about it but they insist he's all right. Paul can tell you more, His friend's brother is friends with Kyle," she said.

"Isn't he the conspiracy nut?"

"Yes and he's been talking to Paul. Anyway, we'll drop Paul off in ten minutes; see you then."

"Bye."

Mark's parents arrived on schedule ten minutes later. He answered the door seconds after the doorbell rang, finding his mother and brother standing there. His mother was dressed in fancy clothes, and his brother in blue jeans and a brown tee shirt with a picture of a cartoon kangaroo on it. Paul stomped into the house behind Mark. Mark noticed Paul was holding a couple of papers, tabloids by the look of them.

"Must be a fancy show," Mark said.

"It is, suit and ties, the whole thing. We should be home by twelve at the latest," his mother said.

"Sounds like fun. You guys have fun," Mark said.

His mother nodded before walking back towards the car. Closing the door behind her, Mark turned to see Paul had discarded his shoes on the floor.

Mark walked back into the living room and picked up Paul's shoes, noticing Paul was already playing with his GameCube, playing one of his racing games. The two papers lay open to Paul's right.

"Hey squirt," Mark said.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, so what's this about Kyle disappearing?"

"You didn't hear?" Paul asked, half-paying attention to Mark, evidenced by his concentration on the game.

"I've been busy and I don't watch the news; too depressing," Mark answered, sitting down on a leather chair in front of the TV.

"His parents said he's fine but everyone's saying they're not allowed to tell anyone what happened. These papers say what happened, other newspapers won't tell the truth," Paul said, pointing to one of the papers.

Mark picked one of the appears up and saw the article; beside was a picture of what appeared to be a humanoid fox with two tails playing basketball with a handful of children Paul's age. Mark read over the article, rolling his eyes at what he was reading.

"It's so cool; Kyle got turned into Tails!"

Mark looked at another picture; one showing the same fox with Kyle's mother. He did indeed bear a substantial resemblance to Tails.

"Paul, these tabloids are no more real then a video game!"

"But," Paul protested "they have pictures of him flying over to his house. How can they fake that?"

"You can fake almost anything with computers. Believe me bro, people don't become Sonic characters. If Kyle is Tails now then where is he? If the Johnson's had Tails living with them, I'd think the more legitimate news sources would have said _something_!"

Pausing the game, Paul looked up at his brother.

"That's just it! They won't say anything 'cause they don't wana scare people! That's what Sean said; he thinks it's a conspiracy. Kyle's so lucky, imagine how cool being Tails must be!" the boy said, standing up and waving his arms about with excitement. "He gets to have adventures all day and never has to go to school or take a bath!"

Mark rolled his eyes before chuckling.

"Well squirt you're not Tails, so you have to put up with both!"

Paul hung his head and appeared sad.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Mark knelt down and touched his brothers' shoulders.

"I'm not saying you're lying. The pictures look real but they aren't. As much as even I'd like to think it's possible, we can't let our imaginations cloud our judgment."

"What's that mean?" Paul asked.

"Well, like if something bad happened to him. By believing this," Mark said, pointing to an image of Kyle hovering by his house. "We might end up hurting him if something bad has happened."

"But what if that's _really_ what happened to 'em?"

"Then the world is a far stranger place then I thought. If something turned Kyle into Tails, it could do the same to us!" Mark responded, standing up.

"Cool!"

Mark decided to humor his little brother a bit. The kid in him wanted the pictures to be real but the adult him in thought it knew better.

"Maybe not; we can't all be the main characters. What if you became a bad guy?"

"Ick!" Paul replied, sticking out his tongue as he cringed.

Mark smirked and petted his brother on the head.

"Yeah, I know. So, don't be so quick to stop being Paul and start being some video game character," Mark said as he sat down in the leather chair. "I always wondered something about those games. With all the species they have, they're no raccoons. They're a popular species; it seems weird Sega never included one."

"Beats me," Paul answered.

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"The pizza will be here soon, I'm going to get the dishes ready," Mark said.

As he finished that sentence, Mark felt dizzy with the sensation of water flowing over him for several seconds. The feeling faded and he elected to ignore it. Little did he know that someone with a solution to his problems knew of his desire for more challenges in life.

Walking into the kitchen, Mark reached up to a cupboard. Opening the cupboard, he retrieved two large dishes and placed them on the counter along with two plastic blue glasses, some paper towels and two cans of pop from the fridge.

An itching sensation mushroomed from the center of his back, hitting his shoulders and rear end. Mark assumed it was stress related and only fidgeted. The doorbell rang, interrupting him. Mark grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and walked over to the front door. Opening the door, he saw the pizza deliveryman standing there with the pizza in its protective case. The deliveryman took the pizza out of the case, placing the case on the ground.

"That's one large pepperoni, bacon and onion pizza; that's $14.50," he said.

As Mark handed the man the money, he noticed the man looking at him as though something was wrong. Mark's jaw was itchy, as though he needed a shave.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked.

As the guy handed Mark his change, he nodded.

"Yes, everything's fine; you … um just looked familiar for a few seconds but I was wrong," he answered.

"Um, okay then. Well, thanks!" Mark said, taking the pizza and putting the change in his pocket.

"No problem sir; good day!" the man said before picking up the protective jacket and walking off.

Closing the door behind him, Mark brought pizza into the kitchen. When he put it on the counter, he scratched at his chin, feeling significant hair growth that felt softer and finer then any hair he'd ever touched.

"Paul, the pizzas here; come and get it!" Mark said, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

Paul bolted into the kitchen, grabbing one of the plates Mark had set out.

The itching on Mark's back intensified, spreading to his sides and stomach. He initially fingered an allergic reaction as the cause of his discomfort but couldn't think of anything that he'd eaten that could've caused one.

"I love pizza, what'd ya get on it?" he asked, sounding perhaps a bit too energetic.

"Pepperoni, bacon and onions," Mark responded, itching his chest, "why is it so hot in here?"

Looking at his fridge, Mark saw via his distorted reflection that his beard had indeed developed days of growth in an hour.

"Whoa!" Paul exclaimed.

"What?" Mark shouted with a trembling voice.

"Your beard is growing so fast I can see it happening right now!"

"You're joking right?" Mark responded, concern and curiosity gripping him.

"No! How come your beard's blue?" Paul asked.

Having had enough, Mark ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking into the mirror, he saw that his beard now covered his entire jaw, looked and _felt_ like fur! Even worse, its color was light blue instead of his normal brown!

Elsewhere, blue fur was forming on his face, everything but around his eyes, where it seemed to be turning navy blue. Even his eye color was changing, turning from a blue into what appeared to be a shade of green.

His entire torso now itched like crazy and was roasting. Throwing off his shirt, he gasped when he saw his face wasn't the only thing with fur growth. Light blue fur covered his chest with blue elsewhere, which he confirmed by turning around and looking back at the mirror.

_Okay, there's a rational explanation for this!_

He did his best to calm down and put his shirt back on, noticing that it now seemed a little too big for him. His jeans felt loose and for some reason the clothes were starting to feel awkward on him.

Paul knocked on the door a few seconds later, startling Mark.

"Are you okay? How come your face has blue hair on it?"

Mark noticed the developing fur on his face and torso now included his arms; the strands of brown hair on them twitched as they became one with the fur. He looked at the white door, fearful of how he was going to respond.

_Okay, I can't stay in here forever. I've got to get help or something!_

His hand trembling as he saw black fur emerging on it, Mark opened the door. Paul looked at his brother and let out a shocked gasp.

"Don't panic!" Mark said, unsure he'd be able to follow his own advice.

"It's so cool! What if you're like Kyle? I wonder who you're becoming?" Paul asked.

"This isn't cool Paul, and I'm not becoming a character; there has to be another explanation!'

Mark's torso felt odd, as though it was getting a bit plumper and his legs itched. The top of his head tingled and he felt his hair growing when it touched ears that seemed higher on his head. Warmth and a dull pain surrounded his jaw; attention to which was distracted when Mark felt as though he was falling. The entire room seemed to grow, as his clothes grew several sizes for him in seconds. Mark grabbed at his pants, holding them up in a desperate attempt to stay decent.

Paul laughed as Mark found himself at eye level with his brother, a stature for Paul that should have been a decade away.

"It's so cool, your eyes are turning green like emeralds! I was right! Those stories are true" he said, jumping and smiling as he pointed right at Mark.

Feeling something pushing at the back of his pants, Mark didn't have to what it was.

"Oh man, I think I'm growing a tail!" Mark lamented, noticing his voice sounded a bit higher pitched, possibly a little younger.

"Why ya keeping your pants on? It's not like you're gonna need em anymore!" Paul said.

"Paul, I can't go around like that, especially not in front of you!" Mark replied.

Mark did however, realize his clothes felt restricting and awkward. Something inside of him wanted them off, seeing them as more for style then warmth or modesty. The pressure his forming tail exerted in the seat of his pants was now painful, leaving him with little choice.

"All right but look away just in case," Mark replied.

Paul turned around and Mark let his pants fall to the ground before removing his shirt. With a gasp, he realized the progress of the changes to his body. His torso was plumper, looking consistent with a Mobian appearance. Blue fur covered his chest and navy blue fur covered the rest of his torso. Brown hair no longer covered his legs, now the same navy blue fur from his torso covered them. It was an exotic, yet even in his fear and denial gripped mind, fascinating appearance.

As he turned to run into the bathroom to look at his face, he felt something move behind him. He could _feel _the air on it. Turning his head, he saw that he now sported a long bushy tail with four black rings and a black tip. The tail had just missed Paul. Somehow, Mark knew this appendage was a potential weapon and its missing Mark was a good thing.

_I wonder if I can move this thing._

As Paul watched, Mark concentrated on trying to move his new tail. At first it twitched, moving to his right slightly.

"What's it feel like?" Paul asked.

"I…" Mark started, feeling a wave of dizziness followed by euphoria. Standing tall, in an instant he knew how to use the tail. Grinning, he moved it back and forth, feeling the breeze it created ruffling its fur.

"This is so cool; if this can happen to you, then that means Kyle really **is **Tails! I wonder what he's doing! I wish this could happen to me!" Paul gasped.

With his jaw warm and still hurting, but the feelings subsiding, Mark entered the bathroom and looked at his face. He now had a muzzle, complete with black nose; tufts of fur were at the end of the light blue fur on his jaw. Triangular ears now adorned the top of his head and he had longer blue hair that had somehow formed its way into a pony tail; while an atypical look for a guy, it contributed to his exotic appearance. He had to admit he was cute looking; his appearance interesting and perhaps what he'd pictured a Mobian raccoon's appearance.

_Me and my big mouth. How am I supposed to explain **this** to my boss?_

Mark looked at his torso; realizing he didn't need clothes for modesty; he'd opted against putting any on for the time being.

He felt Paul touching his tail, a strange new sensation that took him a moment to recognize. He turned his head and regarded his brother.

"So, can you use your tail to fly, or can you run real quick or smash boulders?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure," Mark replied.

Hear sounds and smelling scents at the new level his Mobian body allowed him, Mark smelled the pizza. A new hunger from within him took over. "Can't talk now, must eat!"

Edging himself past Paul, Mark at first walked carefully. His new tail had altered his center of gravity, and it took him a few seconds to grow used to it. Once he did, he ran into the kitchen to the pizza. He jumped and grabbed the box, taking five of the ten slices and putting them on his plate before putting the box back. Energy that seemed to come from nowhere was awakening within him and his burnout mentality was melting away.

He picked up and bit into the first slice of pizza, Its divine taste exploding in his mouth as its aroma tickled his nostrils. He'd devoured the initial slice within seconds and repeated the process with the next four slices.

Turning around, Mark felt elated. His fatigue and burnout were replaced with a playful energy. He didn't know how or why but he felt different somehow. He licked his lips as he saw Paul staring at him from the hallway, the boys' expression fascination. Mark found the humans' enchantment charming. It took Mark a few moments to realize he'd thought of a human as a different species.

For an embarrassing few moments, Mark realized he wasn't wearing anything. He felt as though he should wear more then just gloves and footwear; assuming that perhaps he'd be one of the few anthro Mobian males to wear a top.

"Sorry about my lack of clothing bro."

"You're not naked; you've got your fur!"

"Yes but I don't have my gloves, shoes or shirt!" Mark said.

_What am I doing? I'm thinking of these things as normal? Why do they feel normal? This is so strange._

"Your shirt? Only girls from Sonic wear shirts!" Paul said.

Paul poked at Mark's chest fur. Looking his brother right in his brown eyes, Mark assumed the boy was just curious.

"So, what's it feel like? Kyle must be having so much fun right now, flying around and going on adventures. Maybe you'll get to meet him? I wonder how he'll feel about you? Maybe I'll get to be someone to. You're so lucky to have something so cool happen to you!"

"Mom and dad might disagree," Mark replied, rubbing his chin.

Paul was right however; Mark did wonder how Kyle was doing. He'd started out as a nineteen-year-old; Mark seemed to know that he was around twenty-one now, only a difference of three years. If those tabloids were correct, Kyle had become a character that was eight years old. Mark wondered how that felt for Kyle and imagined fighting along side him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Paul," Mark said, hanging his head a bit.

"That's okay, you were trying to help. I didn't think this sort of stuff happened for real either and it seemed so cool to think it was true. People always say this stuff isn't possible, now that it is, life seems so much cooler!"

"But why me? I don't think I can fly or run fast or smash stuff but … I do seem to understand other things,"" Mark asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, I always did like games where you can sneak around and knock enemies out rather then killing them. I also enjoyed hacking into computers in them, not in real of course. Before, it seemed like a game; now I feel as though I have those skills for real."

"Cool, you're like Batman!"

"Or JC Denton," Mark grinned.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"A character from a game, his brothers is named Paul too," Mark responded.

"So, what'cha gonna call yourself? Those guys never use their real name. I bet'cha Kyle will hate it if you call him Miles," Paul giggled.

"I'm not sure; I have a mask, maybe Bandit?" Mark suggested.

"Na, doesn't sound right," Paul said, walking around Mark. "Oh, I know!" he said, pulling at Mark's tail.

"What?"

"How about Rings? You've got those rings on your tail; Tails has his two tails, so why not?"

"Hmm," Mark said, scratching his chin. "Yes, Rings, I like the sound of that."

Paul giggled,

"You're Rings! Come on Rings, let's go play outside and see what you can do!"

"I don't know, what if someone sees us?" Mark asked, nervous over the prospect of the police or animal control chasing after him.

_As if they could catch me_

Wherever that thought originated, it installed in him confidence that he hadn't of felt in years. Looking at his brother, Mark saw him in a different light; Paul was someone to protect from the ones who would to hurt him. Mark was never much of a team player but now his abilities would be an asset to a team. Now he'd be part of something bigger. He felt liberated from the rut he was stuck in. No longer a daydream, being a hero was now a reality.

"I don't think I can let people see me like this; the world isn't ready for a talking raccoon," he said.

"Oh okay. So where did Kyle go?" Paul asked.

"I don't know how but I _know _Kyle is all right and that he's having a good time. I need to tell his family; they know where he is; they need to know he's not alone and that he'll have someone to take care of him." Mark walked over to the closet by his front door and pulled out a light gray hooded jacket.

"We'll have to be careful; this coat should prevent anyone from seeing what I look like. I think the Johnson's only live a few blocks from here; we should be able to walk the distance," Mark said as he slipped the coat on.

Mark could smell the human scent on it; it seemed alien to him now. When he kept his tail down behind his legs and the hood up, the coat covered everything. Unless someone walked right up to him, they wouldn't see what he was.

"I wish I could change too; then I could go on adventures with Kyle," Paul said.

"Be careful what you wish for bro," Mark said.

"What'da ya mean? You're so cool looking and I bet ya got all kinds of powers and stuff," Paul responded.

"A few hours ago, this was impossible as far as I knew," Mark started, facing his brother and pointing to his body for emphasis. "_Now_ I've become something that should only exist in the world of fantasy. If this is possible, _anything's _possible. Even if you did change, it's too dangerous for you to go on adventures at your age."

"But Tails is only eight and he does okay," Paul responded.

"That's just a video game, it's not real!"

"But … you're real!" Paul pleaded.

"I … I know but I couldn't have you risking your life!"

"Don't ya worry, I'd be fine."

Rubbing his little brothers head, Mark grinned at him.

"Let's hope we won't have to worry about it. Come on, let's go see Kyle parents."

Mark retrieved his keys from the kitchen counter and both walked out the front door, Mark closing and locking it behind him.

Standing in the sun, Mark was at first mesmerized by the scents and sounds of the outdoors. Never before had he experienced them in such vivid detail; sounds previously a mere whisper were now loud and clear; scents formerly hidden to him now stimulated his mind. He felt alive, a part of the outdoors.

He and Paul walked for thirty minutes, making sure to keep to side streets as to avoid someone seeing them. When they arrived at Kyle's house, Mark took a deep breath and led Paul up Kyle's parent's driveway and then towards their front door; reaching it, Mark rang the doorbell.

"I'm going to stand off to the side Paul, you talk to them at fist, I don't want to alarm them," Mark said.

Kyle's mother opened the door just as Mark stood off to the side.

"Hi Paul," she said.

"H…hi," Paul stammered.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I know what happened to Kyle … for real," Paul said.

"We've heard what the tabloids are saying but I assure you, it isn't true," Kyle's mother said.

Mark took that as his queue and stepped behind Paul looking down so Kyle's mother wouldn't see him.

"It's all right, we know it's true," he said, lowering his hood.

Kyle's mother nearly fainted at the sight.

"Who's at the … door?" Kyle's father asked.

"I … please … come in," Kyle's mother said.

Paul and Mark walked into the house and Kyle's mother closed the door behind them.

Five minutes, the quartette was in Kyle's parent's living room; Kyle's parents sitting on the couch, Mark and Paul standing on the floor. Mark had reluctantly removed the coat; although it was starting to feel more comfortable without clothes; it still felt weird. He stood there as Paul grabbed at his tail; perhaps, the young man guessed partly with fascination and with envy. Mark has told Kyle's parents what had happened to him.

"So, that's what happened to me. We don't know why," Mark said. _Although, maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut. No Mobian raccoons indeed_.

"How do you know about Kyle? Have you seen him?" Kyle's mother asked.

"No … it's hard to explain. I know he's all right and I know I'll see him soon. Trust he, he's having lots of fun where he is," Mark responded.

"He seemed so excited about what happened to him … I hope he's not taking any risks … I don't want him getting in over his head," Kyle's father said.

"Mark, can you do us a favor?" Kyle's mother asked.

"I'd be happy to," Mark replied.

Kyle's mother stood up, walking over to mark, she knelt down and put her hands on Mark's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I … we need you to promise us you'll look out for him; help him out if he gets in any trouble. He seemed to think we'd be joining him soon. I don't know if something's going to happen or not but if it doesn't and we can't see him again; will you take care of him?"

Kyle's father joined the duo.

"Kyle's a good kid but he's a bit of a dreamer. We're worried he's taken this too lightly. I know it's a lot to ask but when you do see him; keep an eye on him for us," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a look out for him," Mark said.

"And if I change too, I can be his friend now. Being friends with Tails would be so cool!" Paul said.

"Don't be in too much of a rush for this to happen Paul, I have a feeling all of this is going to a major responsibility for me; it won't all be fun and games," Mark said. Taking Kyle's mother's hands into his own, he gazed into her eyes. "Kyle's in good hands."

Kyle's mother hugged Mark and when she released it, Kyle's father shook Mark's hand.

"A month ago, if someone told me we'd be telling a Mobian raccoon to take care of our son turned Mobian fox, I'd probably have called the men in white coats," he said.

"Mr. Johnson, if someone told me this was going to happen to me … I'd have called them myself," he chuckled.

"We'd better tell Mom and Dad," Paul said.

Kyle's parents nodded and Mark retrieved his coat and put it back on before he and Paul started towards the door.

"One more thing," Kyle's mother asked.

"What's that?" Mark asked, turning his head.

"Tell Kyle that we love him and that we're proud of him; you too dear, I know you'll make your parents proud," she said. Looking towards the stairwell, she blinked. "Actually, there's one more thing; I'll be right back."

Kyle's mother went upstairs. When she came back, she was carrying an anklet, it shined slightly in the light; which appealed to Mark's raccoon side. Kyle's mother walked up Mark before handing to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"An anklet, he used to like wearing it; he'll know it's from us," she answered.

Mark nodded, smiling at her.

"Don't worry … he'll get the message; I'll make sure of it," Mark said.

Mark and Paul left the Johnson residence and headed back to Mark's house.

---------------

Neither said much until they were a few minutes from Mark's house.

"So, you think you're going to Mobius then?" Paul asked.

"I do … I don't know why I know but I just do," Mark answered.

Paul sniffed in upset.

"But if I haven't changed like you, does that mean I won't ever? We'll never see each other again!"

"Don't worry bro, we will … trust me on this," Mark replied.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Paul asked.

"I can't explain it; I just know. It's like I know how to be Rings. I don't just look like him on the outside; I _feel_ like Rings!"

"It sounds so cool. It's not fair," Paul said, folding his arms and pouting. "I wana be like you; I wana go on adventures too!"

Mark smiled at his brother.

"Just hang on for a while bro; your time will come."

When they entered Mark's house, Mark took off the coat, feeling odd without clothes but not indecent. They played GameCube until Paul started to tire. Not wanting to leave his brothers side, Mark allowed Paul to lay on him on the couch watching TV while the waited for their parents; Paul soon feel asleep. Mark was starting to drift off when he heard his parent's car pulling into the driveway. Mark opened his eyes and smiled at the cute sight of his brother sleeping with him as a makeshift bed and pillow. Shaking Paul a little, he whispered towards him.

"Hey dude, Mom and Dad are back; you gotta wake up," he said.

Weary eyed; Paul sat up and looked at Mark.

"It wasn't a dream? That's so cool!"

Paul climbed off the couch and faced the door as Mark stood to his right.

_They're going to find out their son is a raccoon. They're going to call the police of animal control or something._

Their parents opened the door a minute later. Mark could smell cigarette smoke as well as the smell of a lot of people he didn't know on their clothes. Mark was too nervous to feel embarrassment over his lack of clothing.

"Mark we're home," his mother said, seeing Paul.

"Who's the guy in the animal costume?" she asked.

"Um Mom … this isn't a costume … it's my body," Mark said.

"Whoever it is, it sounds like your brother Mark," their Mother said.

"Paul, what did we say about letting strangers into the house? Where's Mark? What's going on?"

Both of their parents charged over to them, trying to put distance between the two of them.

"He's not a stranger!" Paul protested, grabbing onto Mark's torso.

"Mom … Dad … I know this is going to sound insane but it's me … Mark. This isn't a costume … I've become a raccoon person. Please, touch my fur, whatever it takes, you'll see I'm real," he said.

As their mother forced Paul to let go of Mark, their father touched Mark's chest fur and poked him around his back.

"I never thought you the type to have a ponytail. Speaking of having a tail," he said.

_Oh man, don't grab at my Tail; I hate it when people do that!_

His father grabbed at Mark's tail; sending a wave of pain through his body.

"Dad, please not the tail; that hurts! I know it's hard to accept but I _am _a raccoon. I also still your son!"

"He's telling the truth Mom and Dad; I saw him change myself!" Paul said.

His father looked at his mother and sighed.

"That's not a costume; he's a flesh and blood raccoon person."

"All right, let's hear it then Mark. What happened to you?"

Mark told the story of what had happened to him and of his visit to Kyle's house. He even retrieved the anklet from his kitchen. His mother sat down on the couch afterwards.

"You're telling me you now have fur and a tail and don't wear clothes _and_ the Johnson's son is now a twin-tailed fox child and he's gone to a magic world?" she asked.

"I'd say you have to be joking or are insane if the evidence wasn't standing here before us," their father said, folding his arms.

"Why you?" their mother asked.

"Yeah, why not me?" Paul asked.

"Please Paul, not now!" his mother scolded.

"Sorry."

"I think it's because I need to protect Kyle somehow. His parents want me to keep an eye on him. Maybe this needed to happen to me because of something I know or because I could get to Kyle's parents; I don't know," Mark answered.

"So what happens to you now? How do you go to this place he's gone to?" his father asked.

"I don't know but I think we're soon to find out."

"So this is it? We never see or hear from you again? What if something happens to you over there?" his mother asked.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'll be careful. I don't know if I'll be able to come but I won't give up on seeing you guys again. Don't think of this as goodbye; think of it as until next time," Mark answered.

"When you said you were getting your own place and needed to find a life of your own; this isn't quite what I expected," his mother said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I don't want to leave either but … I have to … people are depending on me. Not just Kyle but millions … maybe billions."

"My son the superhero," his father said.

Mark chuckled.

It was then that he felt it. First a tingling, almost like static electricity on the fur on his back. Then, from out of seeming thin air, a small light appeared a few meters behind the group. They all turned when Mark did and pointed it out. That speck of light soon grew into a portal of sorts. Blue, white and yellow energy swirled around inside of it. Mark felt warmth from inside it. He felt a calling from it.

"Looks like my ride is here," he said.

His mother stood up, bent down and hugged him, his father and brother joining in. Paul sobbed, and then everyone started to as they released the group hug.

"You take care of yourself out there," Mark's mother said.

"I will and I'll miss you guys. Somehow, I'll find a way to see you all again," he started before touching Paul's shoulders. "You take good of Mom and Dad, you're the man of the family now bro, they'll need you even more then Kyle will need me."

Paul sobbed before wiping his eyes and nose, sniffling and nodding. Mark shook his father's hand, and kissed his mother to say farewell … for now at least.

Walking towards the portal he stood before and turned around. It ticked his tail as it drew the appendage partly into it.

Waving goodbye to his family, Mark took a deep breath, turned around and jumped into the portal.

---------------

Exhilaration, his fur standing on end, his scenes tingling with stimulation; Mark yelled in excitement as he flew though the sea of red, blue and yellow. He saw several energy wisps in the distance flying towards him. He was helpless to prevent their colliding with his feet, hands and torso. The white energy blanketed his parts, forming into clothing of black boots, gloves and a black long sleeved shirt.

_Not too bad of a look_

The anklet tingled glowed as another wisp collided with it. Mark watched in awe as it reformed into a familiar shape.

_The Jet Anklet_

He saw something at the end of the tunnel, a scene of sorts. As he approached it, he felt a sense of welcoming. The scene filled his vision as he made contact with it. With a thud, he landed on his rear end, waves of pain shooting through his tail. His vision cleared and he found himself sitting in a forest as he felt the portal close behind him. He stood up and brushed himself off. Looking around, he saw the sun shinning through the trees and onto him. It felt warm, inviting. He looked at the shimmering Jet Anklet in his right hand.

_Don't worry guys, I'll take care of Kyle … I'll keep my promise._

Mark hung his head when he looked to see the portal had vanished. He already missed his parents and brother. They felt so far away and he hoped they'd be all right while he was 'away'.

Having no idea where to start looking for Kyle, Mark starting walking in a random direction. He didn't walk far before an Omochao floated down in front of him. Rings titled his head to the right as he regarded it.

"Hello, I'm Omochao!" It said its voice upbeat and friendly.

Mark remembered these guys were a source of information and decided to test his luck.

"Hello, would you happen to know where Kyle … I mean Tails is?"

"Yes, I do," the Omochao replied.

"Where is he? I need to see him," Mark asked.

"Tails is to the west, at Hillside Town," Omochao answered.

"Thanks 'hon," Mark responded.

He looked back and forth, unsure which way West was.

"To your left," Omochao said.

"Thanks."

Mark turned left and started walking. Throughout the journey, pristine forests that appealed to his raccoon side covered the land; they felt like a home away from home. He walked for what felt like hours until coming to a road leading into a suburban area. To its right was a sign saying he was entering Hillside town, a town with a population of 35,000. He followed the road into a residential area, where he smelled smoke and heard a commotion nearby. His heroic side kicked in and he ran towards it. An anthro kangaroo wearing a brown vest and baseball cap hopped by Mark as he grew close enough to the scene to see the smoke. Stopping the roo, Mark looked him the eye.

"What's going on?"

"Fire at the hillside mall mate!" the roo answered.

"Where?" Mark asked, apprehension started to take over as he envisioned Kyle flying through flames to rescue people.

"That way mate, just follow the smoke!" the roo answered, pointing towards the smoke.

"Thanks, get help!" Mark yelled out, petting the roo on the back as he hopped off.

Mark ran to the mall as fast as his legs would carry him. It wasn't long before he arrived and saw flames dancing through the roof and windows of the west end with smoke billowing out from all directions. Mark could see several people running out. He ran into the parking lot amongst a group of humans waiting for what Mark assumed were relatives of peoples still trapped.

"There!" a man yelled, pointing into the sky.

Mark looked up to see a figure flying through the smoke. When it emerged, Mark saw it was Tails, and he was holding a child. Mark watched in awe as the fox descended to the ground. He was covered in soot, the white on his chest gray and his fur disheveled. He handed the child over to a waiting woman, who kissed him on the cheeks several times, thanking him between kisses.

_My God, it's him. Kyle **is **Tails. This is so wild; there he is as real as day. Okay, get a hold of yourself Mark._

"Kyle! Man, this is incredible, you really **are **Tails!" Mark yelled out at Kyle as he approached him.

Kyle looked back at the people behind Mark; he petted Mark the on back and started walking. Mark put his right hand over Kyle's shoulder, walking with him.

"How do you know my real name?" Kyle asked.

"Then you're Kyle and not Tails?" Mark asked.

"Yes and no. I am Kyle but I'm Tails … now. I don't know what happened to the original one but now I'm he. Who are you?"

"I don't have time to explain but I have something for you; it's from your parents," Mark answered before handing Kyle the anklet with his free hand. Kyle stopped walking and Mark turned to face him as the fox inspected it.

"It's … the Jet Anklet! Wait a second, are you Mark?" Kyle answered.

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Only Ben knows I used to be human. Everyone else sees me as Tails … even Amy," Tails answered.

"Amy's here too? So who's Ben?" Mark asked with a smile.

As though of queue, a blue bur ran past the duo, ruffling their fur. Mark looked back to see Sonic himself delivering an older man to an older woman. Mark heard them thank him before Sonic ran right in front of Mark.

"Yo Tails, who's the raccoon dude?"

"This is so wild … **the **Tails and Sonic standing right here before me! So you must be Ben," Mark said.

"Tails … who is this guy? How does he know about us?" Sonic asked.

"It's okay Sonic, he's cool; he's like us," Kyle said, pushing against Sonic's chest with his right hand. "That reminds me; Mark, I have something for you; I had a compulsion to make it starting a fortnight ago," Kyle said, handing Mark what looked like an earpiece.

"Thanks, what is it?" Mark asked, putting the earpiece behind his right ear.

"Touch it," Kyle answered.

When Mark did, the earpiece grew into a visor that presented him with a tactical view of the mall. It showed him where people were trapped.

"This … this is incredible; Kyle you're a genius!" Mark yelled.

"Awe, it was nothing," Kyle said, holding his arms behind his back.

"I can see four more people trapped," Mark said as he looked over the mall.

"Then maybe we should go and get them **instead** of talking," Sonic suggested.

Mark saw a pink dot representing Amy moving towards someone.

"There's two people stuck in a department store at the south end. There's an elevator stuck between the basement and first floor; the doors for the first and second floor are blocked from damage but the third floors doors aren't. Kyle, we can get them. Ben, you get one of the people in the store, Amy can get the other," Mark said.

Kyle tapped on Mark's shoulder. Mark knelt down beside the fox's face.

"He prefers to go by the name Sonic now," he said.

Mark stood back up, looking Sonic in the face.

"Sorry bro, Sonic it is," Mark said.

Sonic nodded before darting off. Seconds later, Amy dashed in front of Kyle and Mark. She was carrying a child, no older then Kyle by the looks of her. Amy delivered her to a waiting woman. The woman thanked Amy before kissing her and leaving the scene. Amy waved to them and looked at Mark, looking him up and down.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"No time to explain, there are two people trapped in an elevator … Sonic's going after someone in a department store. Kyle," Mark stopped himself, looking at Kyle, who shook his head. "Sorry, **Tails** and I are going to rescue two people trapped in an elevator," Mark said.

"Let me help!" Amy yelled.

"Thanks for offer 'hon but I can see two other people trapped in the department store at the south end. Sonic's going after one of them; he can't carry them both. I need you to find the other one. He's stuck on the third floor, by the electronics section."

"'hon? Who are you, my father? And who put you in charge?" Amy asked.

"Please, we don't much time. I'll explain everything later!" Mark insisted.

Amy bolted off in a pink blur.

"Don't worry Mark, I can save the two people in the elevator … leave it to me!" Kyle said.

Kyle was about run off when Mark grabbed Kyle's right shoulder.

"Hold on; I made a promise to your parents. I said I'd protect you. I can't let you go in there alone. Let me help," Mark protested.

"Okay," Kyle started.

Kyle nodded, jumped and hovered a meter above the ground so Mark could grab his legs; Mark did so.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights!" Kyle said.

"Well, I'm not crazy about them," Mark said.

"Just don't look down and you'll be fine," Kyle answered.

Kyle flew them through the air and smoke, both he and Mark coughing as they traversed it. Kyle soon saw a hole in the ceiling and descended through it, landing in the middle of a clothing store. The stores' sprinkler system was working and had doused the flames. It soaked Mark's shirt, which annoyed him. Kyle seemed to almost enjoy it as it partially cleaned him off. The fire alarm was blaring, which hurt Mark's ears. He held them close to his head, as did Kyle.

"I don't understand; if the sprinklers are working; how come the fires spread so far?" Mark asked.

"We don't know; maybe someone broke 'em," Kyle answered.

"We'll have to worry about it later. Come on, let's get to the elevator!" Mark shouted.

Mark switched off the visor and it shrunk into back into the earpiece behind his right ear. Both he and Kyle stepped out into the hallway and were greeted to a hellish scene. The entire hall was filled with black smoke and the flames had charred the floor. An inferno raged only a few stores behind them, the heat nearly overcoming the two Mobians. Mark pawed at his shirt, annoyed at it being soaked. The entire floor around them was dripping wet. Mark knew his shirt would only get wetter to the point where it'd slow him down.

"If it's bugging ya, why not take it off? Not too many of us guys wear shirts anyway," Kyle said.

"All right but it seems wrong somehow," he said, lifting it off and putting it on a nearby bench. Despite his earlier comfort with his body, it felt a little weird running around without a top. He put his discomfort aside for the time being; saving those people was paramount.

"We'd better hurry!" Mark yelled, starting to run through the dark, puddle soaked hallway.

They ran for several minutes before coming to a set of four elevators. Mark turned to the closest one to their left.

"It's this one. Unfortunately, unless we can get the lift to this floor; the doors won't open." Mark said.

"Leave it to me!" Kyle said.

Mark stood back as Kyle pulled a small cylinder from his right glove. He pointed it towards the doors. Lights on both sides of it blinked and the elevator doors opened before them.

"Nice," Mark said.

"It comes in useful," Kyle replied.

Kyle floated into the elevator shaft and Rings grabbed onto Kyle's legs. It was dark and smelled of grease and smoke. Light from the fires lit up the two jammed doors below. Kyle floated them down to the top of the jammed elevator. Floating down beside Rings, Kyle looked down at the escape hatch on the roof. When he tried opening it, he ended up falling into his rear end with a thud.

"Ow!" Kyle cried out.

Mark held out his right hand and helped Kyle up.

"How come you wear black gloves anyway? Are you weird or something?" he asked.

"I dunno, they just sort of appeared on me; I guess this is my look. Come on we have to save those people!" Mark answered.

Kneeling down, he banged on the hatch.

"Don't worry, we're coming; just hang in there!" Mark yelled. Standing up, he looked Kyle in the eyes. "Come on Kyle, I know we can get it open if we both try!"

Kyle nodded and they both knelt down and grabbed at the hatch. Mark nodded and they both tugged at it as hard as they could. It barley budged, likely from warping from the heat. Mark had heard legends of people achieving incredible things during times of extreme duress. Something seemed to click inside of him and he guessed Kyle as well. For a few short but decisive seconds, Mark felt like he had super strength. They both grimaced as they felt the hatch opening until it finally flew open, sending both onto their rear ends.

They picked themselves up and jumped into the elevator. A boy and girl no older then eight were huddled in the corner closest to the doors. Both were reasonably terrified. Mark landed closest to them and held out his right hand.

"It's okay, we're here to help," he said, helping the boy to stand up while Kyle helped the girl.

"He'll get us to the top of the elevator. Then he'll fly your girlfriend up. I can carry you up if needed," Mark said.

The humans only nodded. Kyle first floated up to the top of the elevator before holding his arms down. Mark helped the girl up first, with Kyle pulling her the rest of the way before they repeated the process with the boy. Kyle then helped Mark out. On top of the elevator, Kyle floated in the air, asking the girl to hold onto his legs. She didn't say anything and complied. Kyle soon took to the air while Mark looked at a ladder leading up the shaft.

"Can you manage the climb?" he asked.

The guy coughed before shaking his head.

"All right then, grab onto my back and **don't **let go. I'll get you out of here; don't worry, you can count on me!"

The boy grabbed a hold of Mark, holding onto his shoulders tight. Mark looked at him and grabbed onto the ladder, finding it warm but bearable.

"Here we go!" he said.

Mark started climbing, finding the boy heavy but manageable. They were soon at the first and then the second floor. Towards the third floor, Mark could feel the boys' grip loosening and feared for him.

"Hang on dude, just a few more steps!" Mark yelled.

When they were within arms reach of the open doors, Mark could feel the boy slipping. Fortunately, Kyle was there and he offered a hand for the boy, who with Kyle's help, climbed onto the floor. Mark followed soon after.

"Come on we're almost there!" Kyle said.

Mark wasn't sure how Kyle would carry three people. Mark and Kyle helped the humans run back in the direction of the store they'd entered from. Something was different this time; the hellish warmth from the flames was absent. Foam now adorned the floors with the water. Mark saw his shirt laying where he'd left it but it was still soaked and he didn't want to put it back on; he'd find something else to wear.

The group encountered a group of firefighters seconds later.

"Collins! We found a group on survivors!" one of them yelled into a radio. He smiled at Kyle, and Mark; Mark had a good idea, the man knew they had saved the two kids. "It's all right, we're here to help. There's a fire exit just down the hall; we've cleared the flames that were blocking it!"

They draped fire blankets around the quartette and led them to the exit, down a few flights on stairs and outside. Mark saw Amy waiting for them; she ran to their side when the firemen led the group to a waiting ambulance and sat them down. The paramedics started giving the group oxygen; Mark felt incredible relief as he breathed. He saw that Kyle felt the same way. They barley had enough time to sit down and receive some well-needed oxygen before Amy zipped over to them. Amy zipped in front of Mark and Kyle, a large smile on her face.

"Ohhh Tails, I was so worried about you! That was so brave of you; you're such a hero," she said, kissing him repeatedly on his cheeks a she squirmed.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kyle cried out from under his mask.

"Please miss, don't stress him, he needs to relax," one of the paramedics said.

Amy stopped kissing Kyle and looked at Mark "You're cute! What happened to your shirt?"

Mark looked at Kyle and then at Amy, unable to stifle a grin.

"It got all wet and I had to get rid of it," Mark answered, taking several deep breaths.

Ten minutes later, the paramedics had treated Kyle and Mark on the scene using the incredible technology available to them. As a precaution they took the children to the hospital. The fire was almost out, and Kyle and Mark stood watching in awe.

"That Amy … she sure gets obsessive at times. She's so affectionate it's embarrassing" Kyle said.

"I think it's kinda cute," Mark said. "Come on, you know you like it. I know you love the attention!" Mark said.

"Cut it out," Kyle said, blushing enough that the red showed through his white cheeks.

"Okay, sorry, I'll stop. Anyway, it was a good thing I found you; if you hadn't of given me this thing, we'd have never known those two kids were there," Mark said.

"I guess we just got lucky. I dunno why but I had the urge to make it for you. Somehow I knew that you'd were the one when I saw you. So, how do you know my parents? Who are you? No one here but Sonic calls me Kyle, and even he's stopped," Kyle asked.

Before Mark could tell his story, a blue bur ran up to the two of them; It was Sonic.

"You still haven't told me your name!" Amy protested.

"Me either," Sonic added.

"You guys can call me Rings; that name seems to fit," Rings answered.

He explained his story to the trio, including telling Kyle about his parent's message.

"Any friend of Sonic's, especially one so **cute**, is cool with me. But what are you talking about? What do you mean you used to be a human? Are you crazy or something?" Amy said.

"It's okay Amy, he's just … joking about that part. Anyway, looks like they got the fire out. Maybe you should make sure the mall is okay?" Sonic said.

"Oh … my mall! Gotta go!" Amy yelled out before darting off.

"Be careful about telling her who you really are Rings. We must be here for a reason, I think we should pretend we're the real things. At least until we find out what's going on," Sonic said.

"Yeah, so call me Tails from now on okay? It still kinda makes me shiver hearing that name and knowing I'm really him but I **should** act like I've always been him," Kyle said.

"Okay … Tails. Man, that's so weird yet so cool to say. I **know **Tails … that's just beyond belief! So why can you guys remember who you are but she cant?" Rings asked.

"We don't know. We're not sure if we're going to remember forever. Hopefully we'll find out more as time goes on," Sonic answered.

"So, my parents want you to keep an eye me? I don't take risks or ever get in over my head," Tails protested.

"You **just** took a risk! Anyway, they're just trying to help; they meant well," Rings giggled.

"I know; I just wish they'd hurry up and get here so I don't have to be alone. I miss em and I get so lonely," Tails said.

"I could stay with you for now; that way I can keep my promise and neither of us has to be alone. You do kind of remind of my brother," Rings said, petting Tails' head.

"I guess that'd be okay," Tails said, unable to contain a giggle.

Sonic seemed distracted, he was holding his right ear, listening to the microphone in it.

"If you two can hold off your polite discussion, we have a new problem!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Rings asked.

"Amy found a bomb in the basement, we have to do something! I don't trust her not to do something stupid like try to smash it."

"Why don't you lay off her? She's just a cute little kid with a case of hero worship," Rings protested.

"Rings, if you were at the receiving end of her 'hero worship'," Sonic said, making air quotes "you'd be afraid of her too!"

"Guys, we have a **bomb** to disarm!" Tails protested.

"Right, sorry guys," Rings said.

"Can you disarm it Tails?" Sonic asked.

Rings didn't know how or why but he knew how to disarm that bomb.

"I can disarm it!"

"Who do you think you are Batman? Disarming stuff is more Tails thing," Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I can do it; leave it to me!" Tails said.

"Wait, I know how to do it. No offence or anything bro but this is more my field. I can do it," Rings said.

"Sonic! I wana do it!" Tails cried.

Rings looked at Tails to say something and then at Sonic, who seemed to be studying him.

"All right dude, if you want to try it, be my guest. Tails, we should let him try. I can always run it to a safe distance and throw away if it's too late!"

"Who do you think **you **are; The Flash?" Rings asked.

"Hey guys, while you're arguing, this thing's still ticking. I don't want my mall to blow up!" Amy yelled.

"Here, grab my hand," Sonic said.

Rings complied; assuming Sonic would run them to the bomb.

"Okay but how fast can you get us…" Rings started; not having time to finish that statement before Sonic had them in the basement and standing over the bomb. "Fast," Sonic winked.

"Why'd you bring him? Tails can disarm this thing!" Amy protested.

"He said he wanted to protect Tails and that he can disable the bomb," Sonic answered.

"And you brought him here just for me? Oh Sonic that's why you're my hero," Amy moaned, hugging Sonic. Looking at Rings, she jumped at him, hugging him. "You didn't want Tails to get hurt; that's so brave of you!" She seemed to have trouble deciding whom to show affect for and jumped back on Sonic, "Two cuties, which one to choose?"

Rings chuckled before kneeling down before the bomb and opening its' case with the ease and caution a surgeon would make his or her first cut. He shook his head as he breathed a sign of fear and anger.

"Whoever put this here knows that they're doing. This thing may be small but it's powerful enough to destroy a small town," Rings noted.

"But my mall! They can't destroy the mall! Where will I shop?"

"Not to mention all the people they'd kill," Sonic added.

"Amy, there's more at stake here then just a mall!" Rings said.

"Hey!" Amy protested, drawing her mallet from its unknown hiding place.

Rings held out his right hand.

"Enough! We can play smashie smashie later. For now, you and Tails get everyone out of here," Rings said.

"And leave my Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Please honey, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Amy took off in a pink blur without any further protest.

Kneeling back down, Rings re-activated his visor and looked over the bomb.

"That friend of yours is amazing; this thing is incredible. How does he do it?"

"You think I know? Ask him, he's the genius. I really admire him. Just don't tell him I said."

"Okay, the timer says two minutes left. If I can't get this thing off by the time it says twenty seconds, will that be enough time for you to run it to safety and then get out of the blast radius?" Rings asked.

"Don't worry," Sonic answered, putting his right hand on Ring's left shoulder.

Rings looked over the wires and how they were connected to the detonator and each other before going to work. With precision and caution, he pulled them out systematically as the timer counted down, each tick an annoying but motivating reminder of how much time was left.

With only twenty-five seconds to go, Rings pulled the last wire; which disabled the detonator and allowed him to remove it from the casing so the bomb wouldn't be able to detonate even if the countdown resumed.

"We'll have to get the authorities to get rid of this thing so they can detonate it safely," Rings said, standing up.

"Awesome job Rings. Come on, let's get out of here!" Sonic said.

Rings grabbed Sonic's left arm and in a matter of a few seconds, Sonic had them both in the parking lot.

A group of police officers were there, and Rings approached them.

"It's alright, we disabled it," he said.

"Good work. We'll take it from here!"

Amy rushed at Rings out of no where and started hugging him.

"My hero … you saved my mall!" she cried, kissing him repeatedly.

Rings looked at Sonic, who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Er … just glad to help sweetie," she answered.

Amy stuck her tongue out at Sonic.

"He likes me, don't ya Rings?" Amy asked.

"Well, you are kinda cute," Rings said.

"Dude, don't! Once she gets a hold of you, she'll never let go!" Sonic griped.

"How can I ever repay you?" Amy asked.

"Well, for one; could you get me a new shirt? My old one got ruined. Do you have any in blue or gray? Pink's not my color."

Amy kissed Rings and let him go. She darted off westward, vanishing in a dust cloud. She returned a few minutes later, carrying a charcoal gray turtleneck sweater. Handing it Rings, he put it on, finding it fit perfectly.

"Thanks 'hon," he said.

"Anything for my hero!" she said.

Rings noticed Tails looking at him.

"So, my parents really said they're proud of me?" Tails asked.

"That's right Tails and … so am I. You did a lot of good today," Rings said.

"Hey, don't discount yourself Mr. disarm a big bomb and save the whole town!" Tails said.

Rings smiled. A few seconds later, a police sergeant walked up to the group.

"Any idea who would do this son?" A police sergeant asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," Sonic said, rubbing his chin.

"Egghead again? But why would he hurt all those people?" Amy asked.

"Maybe he knew we were going to be here and just wanted to hurt us," Sonic suggested.

"It would certainly fit that guys modus operandi," Tails said.

"His what? Man Tails; in English please!"

"You know, his MO his methods, what he does, that sort of thing," Tails said.

"Well, thanks for saving the day yet again guys; some times we wonder where the world would be without you," the officer said before walking off.

"So Sonic, who were you before all of this happened, and who were you Amy?" Rings asked.

"I was Benjamin Bonner I think I was the first one hauled into this, unless ya count Egg-Face, but I don't have a clue 'bout him," Sonic answered. "Every one calls me Sonic, so I've adapted the name as my own."

"What are you guys talking about? I was never human, I've always been Amy!" Amy protested.

Rings felt strange for a few seconds; somehow Amy saying she'd always been as he saw her now affected him. His life seemed hazy, as though it'd been a dream he was waking up from. He now remembered his family, not as humans but as raccoon people. His memories of his schooling were now of an education on Mobius. Although, this mental transition momentarily had him terrified, after a few seconds, he felt at peace with himself. He **was **Rings, not just a physical copy of him. Now, he knew Tails, but not as a human, but as Tails, the creature that stood before him.

Someone tugging at his shirt brought him of out of the trance like state he was in.

"Are you all right Rings?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Rings answered with a smile and confidence. "I'm just fine."

"Come on, let's go home then; I'm hungry," Tails said.

"If you have nowhere to say then you could stay at my hotel, my hero," Amy suggested.

Rings looked at Tails his eyes wide.

"I made a promise to his parents to keep watch him while they're away. I need to keep that promise," Rings said.

"Just no hogging the TV," Tails replied.

"Thanks Miles, it means a lot," Rings said.

Tails eyes went wide.

"Rings, there's just one rule you have to remember with me and we'll be great friends," Tails said.

"What's that?" Rings asked.

"Never call me Miles; that's what my Mom calls me. She can get away with it but no one else!" Tails said.

Rings smiled.

"No problem … Tails," he said.

"Come on, let's go home; it's been a long day," Tails said.

Tails nodded and took to the air, Rings grabbing the fox's legs once he was high enough. They were soon hovering a few meters in the air.

"You can't escape me that easily!" Amy protested.

Rings and Tails laughed before Rings say Tails' Jet Anklet glow and soon they were soaring towards Tails' Emerald City home. Rings intended to keep his promise no matter what it took and looked forward to the crazy adventures he know he and his friends would get into in the coming weeks and months.


	4. A Mighty Fine Mess

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Mighty, Tails, Chao or Amy Rose. They're owned by the Sonic Team.

I had bit of help from Alex Warlorn and Rusty Raccoon when writing this chapter, not as much as in future chapters tho.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Mighty Fine Mess...

Timothy was an average guy who had a great interest in Mighty the Armadillo. His favorite Sonic character, he read many comics with Mighty in it, and played Games that had him in it - both official and fanmade. The Armadillo appealed to his sense of style perfectly. 

However, lately, he was feeling a bit like he was missing something in his life. Though he was already very quick in racing, he felt he needed to be able to protect himself, since there are times that you can't run away from situations. He decided to enroll in a martial arts class.

However, before he did enroll, he decided to call his friends, Ben and Kyle. He decided to call Benjamin first.

"Hello, Bonner residence," Ben's mom said.

"Mrs. Bonner, it's Timothy. Is Ben back yet?", Timothy asked.

"No he's not. I'll tell him you called though."

"Uh... Thanks," Timothy said as he hung up. Ben was never in anymore. Something was definitely off.

He considered calling Kyle, but decided not to. He heard weird news reports, and wouldn't doubt that Kyle's parents had disconnected their phone. _Turned into Miles Prower and went to Mobius? Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it._

He did, however, call his other pal, Josh. Josh was excited to hear about what his friend was doing. At least Josh didn't let him down. Although the two were growing distant.

The next thing he did was call his band and tell them he's quitting. Max was the unofficial leader of the band. He frowned. He'd rather tell his other bandmates first, but if he did, Hayato and Riley will get a brunt of Max's anger.

"Yo, It's Max, Talk ta' me," shouted the loud voice on the other end.

"Hey Max, it's me, Timothy," Timothy started.

"Ah, our lead singer. What's up?"

"Well, I'm sorta' not going to be able to be the lead singer anymore... At least, not for a while. Think you can find a replacement in time?"

"Bah, who needs a replacement, I'll do da' singing until yous return!"

Timothy winced. The whole reason he JOINED their band was to keep him from singing. He had no choice tho, "Umm... Okay. Tell the others that I'm sorry about this, okay?"

"'shore thing, pal. I'll sees ya later, alright?"

"Yeah... Bye"

CLICK

"They're gonna hate me for this, I know it...", Timothy muttered to himself.

* * *

A Few Days Later, Tim grabbed his gi and got ready for his karate lessons. Along his way there, he met up with one of his two least favorite people in the word, Nicholas - the other being Mike. 

"Nice pajamas, geek."

"It's called a gi, Nicholas. Why don't you just go jump down a chimney?"

"Ho ho ho, keep talking and I'll give you a Christmas present early."

"Whatever. Just get out of my way, weasel."

Nicholas pushed up on his glasses, a dangerous look in his eyes. "No one, calls me a weasel."

"...What? You want to fight? Out in the middle of the street, in broad daylight? That's a sure-fire way to get arrested you know."

"Good point . . oh you're not worth it. I have more important things to do than waste time on a guy fixated on a obscure cartoon character."

"Look who's talking, you're fixated on Nack the Weasel"

"His name is Fang the Snipe-err, whatever!" Nicholas rolled his eyes and sulked off into the nearest book store. "Loser."

Timothy smirked at his newest victory against the powers of idiotic thugs, and walked off to his karate class and Nicholas looked through the true crime books in the reality section of the book shop again.

* * *

It was true, Timothy was a fan of Mighty, while he hadn't been in that many games, he was his favorite. While he was disappointed, he had to admit Mighty would be an unbalanced character in games like Sonic Championship and Sonic Battle, he'd kick all their butts! Sadly that situation was inverted in his karate class, he was the newbie among them.

His opponnent was a black belt with spikey hair. His name was Zhane Jones. He didn't think much of the name, Jones is a common last name, and even so, it wasn't his REAL last name. Timothy never did find out what his birth parents' last name was. Not that it mattered.

Zhane seemed to be inhuman, by Timothy's standards. He fought extremely well, but for some reason, he had a flair in his fighting style that was familiar, and yet he couldn't put his finger on where he's seen it.

While Timothy did his best to fight him off, Zhane was too talented. Also, he took Tim by surprise a few times... His hands and feet occasionally seemed to glow, and when it hit him, the part that was hit glowed for a moment. Tim thought it had to be his imagination. Maybe he was getting hit too hard...

Zhane smirked and delievered a powerful roundhouse that sent Tim sprawling to the floor. He grinned, "Hey Tim, is that a bell I hear? Because you just got schooled."

The Sensei shook his head disapprovingly at Zhane, "Zhane, don't taunt him."

"Sorry, Sensei," Zhane bowed, before walking off to train some more.

Tim shook his head, getting off the mat. "Timothy, you need to stop challenging the more experinced students like this to sparing matches . . . You need to match up with students at your level." Said one of the instructors. This instructor actually looked quite like Timothy. However, Timothy thought it was a coincidence. After all, there's no way it could be... "There's no honor in being foolish."

Timothy could barely hear him over the pounding headache he had from that last kick. "Oww... Yeah, I guess your right... But this is a lot harder than my friends made it seem."

"That's what experience makes anything seem. You're eager, you're focused, you just need time."

"Yeah... Your right Sensei..."

"Now then . . . practice on the kata short one, block, block, upward block, upward block, left foot at eleven o'clock not right foot Tim."

Tim sighed. "Right."

And that's how it went. He'd get over confident, and get his butt handed to him from reluctant students a couple belts above him, it was getting harder to find ones that would fight him, they said it just wasn't right. And when he did fight with the other white belt students.

"Tim! You're putting too much force behind your blow, don't super extend your arms, don't lean foreword when attacking, you just leaving yourself open to attack."

"Once in a fight Tim you tend to forget yourself, if you don't recognize your limits you can't pass them."

"Right." Tim grunted.

* * *

After Tim finished there, he went to the track, to see his friends... The circle of friends has shrunk the last few days... Timothy, Charlie, Josh and Chris Blair were all bored to near tears while Sean was ranting.

"The others are gone! It must be a plot by Sony to pick off each and every single Sonic fan in the world! We're doomed," Sean whined.

If Timothy was an anime character, he would sweatdrop.

"Come on, do you realize how STUPID that sounded?", Blair pointed out.

"It must be true! It's the only explanation. That's why they invented that absurd story about people turning into Sonic characters and vanishing!"

"I'm not so sure it sound so absurd to me . . . Ben and Kyle's families-," Josh began to point out.

"Sony must have forced them to say those things!"

" . . . . You taken your pills today?", asked Charlie

"I'm not on medication!"

"Maybe you should be," Timothy replied.

"If you believe that crazy story then you're the one who needs medication."

While Sean continued his rant, Timothy walked off, rolling his eyes.

It was getting late anyway... Timothy decided he'd have supper and go to bed...

* * *

Tim awoke the next morning feeling strange. The dreams he'd had were nonsensical, filled with images that made little sense. He still felt uneasy mentally as though something was going to happen. The feeling was one he couldn't explain. He'd never experienced a feeling like this and it terrified him. 

He climbed out of bed and as he started walking towards the bathroom, he immediately noticed something was wrong. His shirt seemed longer and his pants looser. He considered it was his imagination and continued on his way.

When he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, his reflection seemed off. Everything felt a little higher but this wasn't what captured his attention. There was something odd about the lower half of his face. His skin tone was different there, like a toned beige color.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

He then noticed that the skin on his arms was the same color and they seemed skinnier yet for some reason felt stronger. As well, his brown hair seemed rigid and he could have sworn it was growing down his neck and onto his back.

"Um, okay," he started, beads of sweat forming on his head as he started shaking with fear.

Nervously, he lowered his pants to see that the skin tone on his legs was far darker then normal. It looked like he'd been tanning for weeks. Finally, he could have sworn his ears were higher up on his head, seemed to be protruding more, and were skinnier.

He finally lifted his shirt off to see that his chest had the same tanned beige skin as the lower half of his face and his sides the same skin color of his legs. Rigid brown hair seemed to have covered his back. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a good view of it even with the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?"

He tried to rationalize what was happening; perhaps it was his imagination or maybe he was still dreaming. Something about this however, felt far too coherent to be a dream. A wave on panic ran over Tim as he realized this was all too real. He put his clothes back on and ran back into his room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to his closet mirror and looked at himself. There was something familiar about the pattern of his coloration. He knew he'd seen it before but he was far too nervous to pinpoint exactly where. His hair color seemed to change, almost literally in front of his eyes. The normally brown color seemed to change into auburn; it grew down over his forehead, getting even more rigid as it marched further down his back.

Tim nervously touched the hair, it barley moved and felt much less like hair then some sort of shell. He also noticed his gray eyes were starting to take on a hint of blue. His eyes also seemed to be getting bigger and his nose was turning black.

When he lost a little more height, he was starting to have an idea of what was happening.

"It's impossible," he said, touching his face, feeling the skin on it. It itched under his fingers, feeling as though it were slowly changing. He couldn't deny it.

He'd heard that the others turned into characters and then disappeared. He'd never believed them to be true and had always suspected the people had run away and someone was using these fantastic tales as a cover up. Now, he seemed to be changing into the one character that he understood and could relate to, Mighty. People often misunderstood both he and Mighty and it felt as though both were capable of excellence if only someone gave them the chance to prove themselves.

His initial reaction was denial. He couldn't accept this was happening to him. He got dressed in his jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt, trying to ignore that they were now too big for him. He ran downstairs to his computer, hoping to find information about the others that had disappeared, thinking that maybe it this were real, he'd find information on how to get help.

Even as he sat down at his computer, he could feel the changes advancing over his body, his hair was feeling harder and the skin on his back felt different, although he couldn't place exactly how. Twice, he had to raise his chair in order to keep his eyes level with his monitor.

After almost two hours of searching through information as he felt the changes progressing over his body, he discovered four others had vanished over the past few months. Two of which were his very close friends, Ben and Kyle. Witness claims had said they had become various characters from the Sonic universe and promptly vanished after. As he would have guessed, several news agencies disputed those claims. Of course, given what was happening to him, it seemed that those claims were real. _There's got to be more to it than that... What could be causing this?_

He jumped off his chair, gasping when he realized he'd jumped of rather then stepped off. By now, his pants were so lose that the legs were nearly half a foot to long for him. His shirtsleeves not only covered his hands but extended a great deal beyond them. His waist was narrow enough that they fell down his legs. He gasped when he saw that the skin on his legs was completely black. He nervously touched his legs, noticing the skin was harder. It seemed that the harsh conditions his new species lived in had increased their strength. His shirt covered all of the way down to his knees it was now so big for him. He rolled up his sleeves even further before giving up and throwing his shirt off in frustration.

That seemed a mistake, for it allowed him to see the extent of the changes to his torso. His torso was shorter relative to the rest of his body. The beige tanned skin on his chest was now an upside down and raindrop shaped. His chest was featureless; there was no sign of nipples or chest hair. The skin of his sides was completely black. His arms still had the same tanned skin his chest did.

He rushed over to a mirror, noticing just how fast he could run; he ran so fast that he kicked up papers and even some dust from the furniture in his wake.

The mirror allowed him to see that his eyes much bigger and blue. His brown hair was now almost completely red and extended all of the way down to his back, completely obscuring his rear end. That hair no longer looked like hair; it looked more like a shell. He reached back and felt it, finding it soft, but still far harder then any hair he'd ever felt. His ears were now located between the top corner of his eyes and his forming shell; they were longer and protruded far more then human ears even did.

"Oh God, I'm a freak!" he exclaimed.

He ran away from the mirror and up to the telephone, hoping to call one of his friends so they'd help him. He considered calling his brother - his only living relative; although their rocky relationship made contact difficult. Tim had a feeling his brother would mock him or have him arrested or something so decided against the option.

When he felt another surge of change, his soft shell seemed to harden and he lost a lot more height, shrinking by nearly a foot to a height he'd of surpassed ten years go. In the mirror, he saw his nose had become a little black nose, looking little as if it's formally human shape.

He ran upstairs as fast as he could, desperately hoping he'd be able to get to a hospital or perhaps one of his neighbors to get help.

Unfortunately, he didn't get far before he shrunk even more! This time, he lost so much height that he couldn't even see over kitchen counters. He felt his shell hardening even more and when he reached up to feel it, he discovered it felt nothing like hair.

Running to a mirror, he found that the former hair was now red and looked nothing like hair. He was so short that it was insulting. No clothes would fit him, although it seemed that he didn't need them. The new structure of his body apparently made him naturally modest.

Pushing at the handle of his front door, he found it swung open easily, as though despite his stature, he was incredibly strong. As soon as he was outside, another wave of change hit him, shrinking him down to just shy of four feet tall. He felt a little different, not just physically but mentally. He obviously wasn't human anymore. He looked down at his body, seeing that physically, he was Mighty. It seemed that the stories he'd heard of were true!

"Great, now what am I supposed to do? What if someone sees me?" he said, noticing his new voice.

He wondered if he could run as fast as Mighty could or if he had the same strength. Although he was barefoot, he walked to the sidewalk, and stood there. Taking a deep breath, he started running.

* * *

He ended up in a dark alleyway, where he once again ran into his second least favorite person on Earth, Nicholas.

Nicolas eyes went wide in surprise at what he saw. "What the . . . heh . . . So what game store was so low on cash they couldn't even afford a good Sonic costume for you?"

Tim just reacted. "Would you prefer Nack, weasel boy?"

"His name is . . . Tim? . . . How'd you fit into that tiny costume? Oh well, I'll just take it apart and figure that out, pursuit of knowledge and all that."

Tim was about to repeat what he said yesterday about broad day light but realized that he wasn't out in public, he had run right into a dead end ally . . . what the heck was a skinny guy like Nicolas doing in a place like this?

"Well, at least you saved me the trouble of finding you, I told you brains beat brawn . . . after all . . . three is more than one."

"Three?"

"Three."

The other two allies of Nicholas surrounded Tim. Instead of Panicking, which he would normally do, he just smirked, "Finally get to test out my ability."

The two brutes were much larger than either Tim used to be or Nicholas was at the moment. Tim wondered how Nicholas was able to convince these thugs to do anything he asked them.

Quickly running toward the nearby wall, Timothy jumped off of it and did a 'flying dragon kick' right into the chest of the largest of the brutes, then followed up with powerful roundhouse. The guy fell to the cement, cracking it.

_When the hell did he learn to do THAT!_ Nicolas mentally exclaimed his eyes the size of saucers.

Grabbing the next guy, he slammed him into the ground and then stepped HARD onto his back, making some bones crack.

"Too easy," Was all that came out of Timothy's mouth.

Nicholas actually took a step back, and he thought these missing links were brutal . . . but Tim was like a . . . like a-a blood thirsty berserker.

Timothy looked straight at Nicholas, and gave him a cocky smirk, one like Sonic gives in the Intro of Sonic Adventure.

Of course to Nicolas it looked much less than friendly. Not used to violence in reality, only used to reading it, and his fantasy not going the way he thought it was going to, Nicolas turned and ran.

"MOM! SIS!" Nicolas screamed like a little girl moving as fast as his feet would carry him.

Timothy grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "That was refreshing."

That was when he looked around what he had done and at the unmoving forms of the goons. What had he done?

_What the Hell did I do?_, he thought, _I saw the thugs, and I just snapped. _

Timothy looked at his hands. The very first lesson any sensei gives their student is that you don't learn martial arts to start fights or harm others.

He had lost control and he had harmed these guys much more than he needed to, and enjoyed it. That wasn't a martial artist or a hero, that was the heart of a sadistic thug.

A quick look at what each of the men were carrying though, sort of made that a moot point... Each were carrying handguns.

Despite this, Timothy had to get out of there... If the cops caught him, would he be put into a zoo? Put up for genetic testing?  
**  
**As quickly as possible, Timothy ran across the city back to his house. Everything was blur as he ran. He was never this fast.

He had to put on the breaks FAST to keep from running straight through the door. That would have been painful. Looking around, Timothy sighed and then limped into his room and climbed onto his bead, staring at the ceiling, contemplating his situation... After a while, he drifted off...

Tim opened one eye, and saw the melee of lights, but he assumed it was just his state of half-sleep playing tricks on him. However, when it cleared, he did realize something was wrong... He was definitly NOT in his room.

* * *

Timothy woke up, and looked around. He was outside now, and nearby him were a pair of shoes and some white gloves. Tired of being completely naked (and because running so fast causes friction), he grabbed both pairs of clothing and put them on. They fit amazingly well, and he then remembered where he had seen them. They were the ones MIGHTY wears!

He suddenly saw something in the distance. A fight. What looked like Sonic fighting a bunch of Robots. He grinned and ran into the fray. Running right towards the melee, barely noticing the desert sands under his shoes Tim gave a battle cry.

The badnik were too stupid to pay attention to the wild voice. Sonic noticed it too. After doing a spin attack on the Mantis badnik freeing the normal non-anthro animal inside he yelled as if this was all just some sports game. "Yo! Mighty! How's ya' doing?"

_Same old Sonic_, Tim though as he curled up into his protective ball and rammed directly into the beetle badnik right behind the waving hedgehog.

"Let's catch up AFTER we beat up the tin-planted robo-dorks."

"Fine by me." Sonic smirked. "Ah think it'll take little more than half a minute if I only use one hand."

Timothy was no Knuckles, but he punch his fist right through the Bee-bomber knocking right out of the sky into the ground.

A pair of Rhino badniks charged at Sonic and Mighty from both sides, Sonic laughed, these dumb bots were making it too easy! The two Mobians jumped at the exact same time, the Rhinos smashed into each other freeing the innocent flickies inside. The two jump attacks also took down the bee-bomber just above them getting into position to attack. The return trip to the ground also sliced and smashed respectively the badniks below them trying to catch them as they fell (stupid mistakes). But what did you expect from a pair of droids built by Robotnik?

The sandy battle field was quickly turning into a scrap yard dotted by chibi-animals cheering the heroes or playing it smart and hiding till the fight was over.

The last badnik, a coconut MP model, realizing it was alone, and between the two heroes, was the picture of panic on it's metal features, the flesh and blood part of it coming through enough for it comprehend it's defeat that was mere seconds away.

"Going up?" Timothy asked, while smirking. Sonic got the idea and leaped onto Tim who tossed him extremely high, from where Sonic used his Light Speed Attack to turn the Coconuts into Scrap.

The animals cheered for their heroes before scampering off...

"Sonic... I...", Timothy began

"Actually, I'm not REALLY Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm Benjamin Bonner," Sonic started up

"BEN? Hey, it's me, Timothy," Timothy smiled back.

"Well, looks like Dreams Come True after all, huh?", 'Sonic' Said.

"Yeah, The only question is... WHY did we get brought here?", 'Mighty' added.

"Good question. Me and Kyle or as everyone else calls 'em Tails are still wondering about that. Just watch out for Amy, she just won't stop trying to glomp me whenever we're not fighting, eating or taking care of Chao."

"Just Amy?"

"She doesn't have a clue who she used to be, and she acts like we're crazy if we try and ask her, Kyle saw her arrive, but she started out as bad as Rings got."

"Rings?"

"He said he name was Mark . . . then he just seemed to forget."

"Oh man . . ."

"Oh furry you mean." Ben said.

"Funny," Timothy deadpanned, then he got serious, "So are we gonna' forget too?"

"I don't have a clue. But I've been here before almost anyone else, well, anyone else who remembers, and I've kept it together."

"Heh. Dreams and nightmares?"

"Real life." 'Sonic' spoke.

"So where's the real Sonic?"

Ben shrugged. "No sign. Everyone else sees me as **_the_** Sonic."

" . . . . So it was just you?"

"At first . . . along with Egg Butt. I don't have a clue about him . . . but when Kyle showed up . . . suddenly it was as if it had always been 'Sonic and Tails.' Same thing when Amy showed. . . ."

"You know it weird hearing that deep stuff coming out of Sonic's mouth . . . weird . . . you don't sound like you used to . . . but you don't sound like any of Sonic's voice actors either."

"Same to you."

"Huh . . .? I got into the fight as soon as I showed up here . . . I didn't even notice until now . . . So ya think someone is recreating the Sonic The Hedgehog universe for their own entertainment?"

"But why go to the trouble of changing my voice and not making it like one of the voice actors? And why make Amy and Rings forget but not you, me, or Kyle?"

"Copyright? Remember Robin Williams and The Genie. Twisted plot device?"

"Maybe . . . But with the killing someone would make from something like this, why worry about little things like that?"

"Maybe it's BECAUSE they'll make such a killing that they don't want to share."

"With corperate greed? Possible. After all, if this is all artifically made, you gotta admit the details are intense."

Tim finally noted how everything wasn't well, photo realistic, the colors too solid, shapes too defined. "If you wanted a world that was a walk in video game or cartoon."

"Still, if this _was_ just a coperate project with us as the innocent guinea pigs, why are we still aware?"

Tim thought for a moment. "Maybe we're players testing the 'PC' version of whatever this is, and we'll become 'NPC's once we've proven there are no bugs . . . didn't you already go over all this with Kyle?"

"I did. I was just hoping you could lay some more on the table we hadn't thought of."

"Sorry. So do we just trash this place until they decide we're non-cost effective?"

"One thing just doesn't add up. If this is just some twisted Disney Land. Why not kidnap us or 'teleport' us from the start instead of letting us go about as we're changing?"

"No one would believe what they saw, we can only be 'up loaded' once the changes are complete?"

" . . . . Better question." Said the blue blur. "Why us Sonic fans? Why go to THAT trouble?"

"Because they think we'd see this thing as a gift?"

"...I doubt it, nobody wants to be taken away from their home for long."

"Yeah...," the red one said, "good point. I still wonder HOW we ended up changing. We didn't get hit by anything or stuff like that."

"Yeah... That's what I can't figure out either."

Timothy suddenly thought of something and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Think of how Amy'll react if Sally or Sara show up."

"Well, THAT would keep her occupied."

Tim laughed again. "That's rich. But if this was a game of some sort, wouldn't they be testing the 'logout' function as well?"

"That's a good point. By the way, Kyle doesn't seem to mind the whole 'changed into Tails' thing. He says after he got over the inital shock and panic that he kinda liked it."

"Kinda'?"

"Okay . . . he felt like he was an angel given his wings. It's creepy how he has these bursts of brillance, can act so childish and **_still_** seems to be remember who he is through it all."

"And you?"

"...It's hard to say exactly how I changed. Except I'm alot cooler now."

"And alot less modest. You used to not brag about your speed."

"And you used to not be such a powerhouse."

"Point taken."

An ankward silence. The two friends were obviously deep in thought. However, being that Ben was now Sonic, the silence couldn't last.

"Well, I think we've done enough catching up."

"Gee, you really CAN'T stay still, can you?"

"Nope! Guess with speed like mine, staying still, naw, not guess, I **_know _**staying still just doesn't feel natural. Hold on, I know Kyle will be thrilled to meet someone else from home that remembers himself."

"Sounds like a plan. But any idea were my burrow, ugh, I mean _home_ is around here?"

"If it works like it did for Kyle, you'll know where it is as soon as you start looking for it. Anyway, we'd better get back ASAP, Amy threatened to give my chao fluffy unicorns if I tried to use this badnik attack as an excuse not to continue our 'date.'" Ben sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been handing the little guy chibi-dragons."

Mighty's eye widened in recognition. "You really are Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?"

"Yea right, and Tim's really Mighty the Armadillo." Ben didn't wait for a responce and took Tim's arm and took off like a rocket, cheering, "And here we go!"

* * *

In a place untouched by space and time, a mysterious figure viewed Mighty and Sonic's little 'Reunion'.

"All is going according to plan. Let's just hope that they're up to the challenge."


	5. Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

Disclaimer: Big the Cat and Froggy are copyright Sega. We intend no copyright infringement with this story. The Cameo characters (you'll know 'em when you see 'em) are trademarks of Nintendo.

This chapter was written by both Alex Warlorn and I. Please don't hate us because of the corniness of this chapter.

* * *

It was a windy and sunny day and Jason and Jackie could hear the faint sounds of the distant waves. The past weeks had crawled by with the anticipation of summer. Jason and Jackie had been dying for class to let out and finally it had. It was their first day of three months of freedom before their families pushed them down with summer jobs. All the same, with the bright sky and shining sun, the two teens had a feeling this was going be a fun day. So all the more reason to enjoy things while they could. They initially intended to go to the video arcade near the beach but found it was closed for the day for a reason the proprietors didn't give. 

"Can you believe it? The Arcade's not open today, of all days! I thought it was always supposed to be open," Jason complained.

"Don't worry so much, Jason, it's probably just a technical or power glitch. Besides, we have a whole week before our parents push us for those dumb summer jobs," responded Jackie.

"Well, I guess we can enjoy the beach..." Jason reasoned.

"I prefer diving, you know that Jason," Jackie pointed out.

Jason grinned, "What, hoping to run into Ariel the little Mermaid's sisters?"

Jackie rolled his eyes. Jason liked to pick at him because of his love for swimming, "Oh sure, and I'm so SUUURE the girls would like a guy who admires a chubby purple--"

"Walrus?" Jason asked.

"You know who I mean," Jackie jibbed, elbowing his friend with a smirk on his face.

Jason glared, "Ixney on the Ig-Bay, Jackie."

Jackie laughs, "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't say that in front of anyone."

When the duo arrived at the beach, they noticed a sign someone had erected.

"No outside swimsuits permitted, Swimsuit Rental required."

"They -actually got that past?" Jason asked dumbfounded.

"I doubt it'll be in effect long." Jackie shrugged. "But I've got a feeling it'll last at least until our short spark of freedom is over and we are dragged once again into the chain servitude."

"I hate it when you talk dramatic like that."

"I got an A in drama class, you got a C, live with it," Jackie retorted.

"Yea yea I gotcha," Jason sighed. While Jackie never rubbed it in his friend's face, he always managed to get higher grades in almost anything the two studied.

That was hardly to say Jason was stupid however, the lad had a creative side that Jackie sadly lacked though some of his critics pegged his expressions 'too flirtatious.' Jason figured they were just rigid. Walking past the sign onto the sandy concrete that separated the town from the beach itself, the teens saw a small open windowed building that had clearly had innumerable incarnations since it's construction. Jackie was pretty sure this was where he bought some hot dogs last year. Now a was sign over the window announced _rent swimsuits here_. A girl a year or two younger than the boys was operating the stand. She appeared to be of Spanish descent and wore an 'Apathy Kills' T-shirt. She regarded the boys, already knowing why they were here, and waved at them.

"Hey! Over here! Get your swimsuit rentals here, special today, safety deposit return! Pay for suit today, bring it back, get your money back!" The well built Jason and sleekly built Jackie looked at each other. You couldn't really beat a deal better than one that pretty much said 'free.' There was likely some loophole that said if they ripped them they wouldn't get their deposit back, but they were sure if they were careful they could walk away without the facility draining their wallets.

The pair walked over the open window stand as a young man a year or two older then them walked out wearing orange swim trunks. His had a pattern that resembled fur. The duo were more interested in the girl however, Jason could tell she was sizing them up, for what Jason didn't have a clue, but the sign and place seemed legit so he wasn't worried about it being anything shady.

"I see you read the sign, I'm sorry for this kind of trouble, really I am, but I hope you understand," The girl politely said.

"Meh, no biggie," Replied Jason.

"I'm glad you understand. You're in luck today; there aren't a large number of people at the beach today so you have a wide selection. We still have some of each style and design with a few patterns for each so you should find what's meant for you." Clearly not wanting to look like the exposition her job required her to, the girl took a few good steps to the side to show off the rake of swim ware behind her in the relative protection of behind the counter. Jason let out a low whistle, hoping the girl thought he was whistling at the outfits.

"Jason, quit checking out the babe and pick one."

The girl blushed at this, understandably. Jason rubbed the back of his head, and looked over the swim trunks. One of them caught his eye almost immediately. A Purple Pair, that had some white on parts of it, just like Big's Fur. The Waistband looked just like Big the Cat's belt, which was what drew him towards it. Jackie chuckled. The moment he came in, he noticed that one, and knew that his friend was going to choose it. Jason always has liked anything feline and Big was the only feline to appear in the Sonic games. This is one reason why Jason refused to play the GameCube version of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - they totally removed Big from it.

Jason spoke up; "I'll take that purple and white one."

The girl at the register smiled, "Of course."

"I had a feeling you would," replied the girl in a satisfied tone. "It couldn't be more becoming for you." She calm took down the trunks from their rake and turned towards Jackie. "And what about you? Having trouble deciding?"

"Naw, I just haven't decided yet."

The girl laughed. "That sounds like having trouble to me. Don't worry, I have a knack for knowing just what suits people." The girl flew back a lock of hair; the boys mildly noted the white twist band going down on one side. Who was she trying to be? Lain from the anime series of the same name? "You're not looking at any of the swim trunks and I'm pretty sure you're male so that rules out the bikinis, care for a Speedo?" Jackie shook his head rapidly and took a couple steps back. "I didn't think so, I just wondered how'd you'd react. Well, let's see."

The girl pushed the racks aside that were clearly on hinges and showed off a number of wet suits. None of them were black. "Since the theory that sharks attack people due to them being mistake for seals is so common, these wet suits have been all colorfully designed and given a new experimental material underneath to conserve body heat while in water. No, we haven't had shark attacks along the coastline but since this whole thing is experimental anyway, they gave us them for free to see how they worked out. Don't worry, we haven't had any complaints about them yet, so I'm sure you'll enjoy the one you pick." Jackie looked at the line of wet suits; all of them bright colored.

Jackie could see as a joke the designs had made them all look like cartoonish aquatic creatures, but still no way any shark worth it's substandard sight would still mistake a human in one for the real thing. Jackie chucked at the image of a shark with thick glasses bumping into a boat mistaking it for a baby orca. "If you still can't decide, I can pick one for you if you like." The girl added.

"Naw, that's all right, just give me a sec," Jackie promised looking down the line until he spotted one that did catch his eye. Oh this was too perfect! Jackie was honestly proud of himself for not laughing out load. This had to be either a marketing scheme or a great cosmic set up! Jason would either hate'em or love'em for it. Either way, the look on his face would be worth it. He pointed at a suit by chance in the middle of the rake.

"I think I'll rent that one." _Heh, what are people who wear wet suits called? Oh yea, Frogmen! Heh heh!_

Jackie stuffed the wetsuit under his shirt so that Jason did not it until he got it on.

"What'd you get?" asked Jason.

"A Wetsuit."

"I know THAT, but what kind?"

"You'll see."

The girl smiled at the exchange, "There are changing rooms in the back."

The two nodded and proceeded to the changing rooms behind the shack. If they thought about it, they'd have noticed that the shacks small size forbade these rooms from being there. By all intents and purposes they should have been back inside the area where Jackie chose a wetsuit. When they emerged, Jason practically did a double take upon seeing Jackie's Wetsuit.

"...Okay, pal, go back and get one that isn't mocking me, before I REALLY make you croak," Jason shouted.

"You wouldn't do that, and you know it," Jackie said smugly.

Jason sighed. Jackie was right.

"Anyway, let's go!" Jackie said, with a bit more energy than usual.

Jason grinned and did his best impersonation of Big, "Duuuh... Wait up, Froggy! You know I don't like being to far from you, Pollywog Pal!"

Jackie laughed. "That's the spirit. Ribbit! Ribbit!" The two left the stand forgetting they hadn'd payed, the girl behind the counter remembered but made no effort to stop them. She only shook her head and smiled. The pair had had countless summers and great games at this beach. They guessed it was time for another trouble-free day. Their playground was so huge; they didn't know where it ended. They both Felt so energetic and -groovy-! Everything was cool, and so excellent! The inseparable pair was quick to notice a modest number of other beach goers each of them wearing similar spirited swimwear as them. As it was, none of them paid the two or their antics more than a moment's thought. Since the stand had been set up and the 'interesting' swimsuits had arrived, it wasn't uncommon for some to 'act out' their 'parts.' Not that the two teens were giving the other beach goers much thought either. Jackie skipped ahead followed closely by Jason and both quickly dived into the waves rising up a moment later. _The girl had been right_ Jackie thought, it **did** conserve body heat.

The two getting out of the surf for a moment, Jason did some babe watching and spotted one girl in a blue bikini that resembled fur with skimpy gold jewelry painted right on it. But seeing she was idly talking to a man her age in a matching pair of swim trunks with a reddish brown fur pattern, Jason knew better than to proceed. He watched the girl's 'painted' jewelry slowly become real jewelry, glittering in the sun. The fur like pattern on her bikini begin to spread across her body as a bushy tail ripped its way through the seat of her bikini bottom. A look of concern spread across her boyfriends face, but even that seemed to vanish as the fur pattern on his own swimwear became real and spread across _his _body. His girlfriend didn't seem to notice, even as he sprouted a tail. Even as the changes spread, no one seemed to take notice and soon, a pair of anthro foxes, a red and blue one were laying in the sun, everyone behaving as they'd always been there in those forms. A black furred panther walked over to and sat down beside the blue fox, offering her a smoothie. The red fox frowned at him before saying something to the blue fox and running off. A gray furred wolf looking much like the fox except the fur color was nearby, laughing at the situation. Jason may have said something to Jackie about this scene if he hadn't of forgotten anything was wrong.

Jason turned to see if there were any unclaimed territories that he might venture upon, he didn't want to deal with two guys.

Jackie meanwhile was regretting not having brought any equipment to dig a sandcastle with; one is never too old for sandcastles, not even a tin can. He considered just doing it with his hands, but with his sense of touch numbed by the wet suit, maybe it was best if he stuck with diving. He also hoped Jason didn't end up slapped by too many pretty girls like he normally did. The girl's case in of itself wasn't all that uncommon on the beach since the shack's opening, but no one noticed it and so it never made it into the newspaper, and passers by simply didn't notice anything at all.

After a minute more Jason sighed and landed on his rear with his legs out. It seemed every girl here had come with an escort. Even the two playing volleyball were competing against two guys; why were the pretty girls always taken? He needed something to take his mind off things. Something simple, calm and relaxing. There was something very tempting about just laying back and enjoying the sunshine, but he wanted something else. He rubbed his legs together thinking.

He thought he saw something light up just outside his field of vision, but he must have been imagining things. Turning his head, he saw the same young man from before watching the girls as he was. Or was he? The man seemed to be looking at his feet, which were getting longer, so long that they ripped his sandals clean off. The man stood up and looked down at his feet just as his legs started getting larger and stronger looking. His red swimsuit seemed to be larger, no, fur was growing out from it and all over the chaps legs! _Coooooool!_ The man seemed to panic until the fur spread all over the rest of his body and onto his head, turning light red on the lower part of his face and chest. A thick tail with an orange tip at the end of it ripped its way through the seat of his swim trunks, hitting the sand with a thud. He looked back at his new appendage as his face reshaped into a muzzle and his ears moved to the top of his head, changing in shape. His human hair semed to fade into his head until there was only longer red hair atop his head. As his legs moved to the sides of his body, his swimsuit ripped and fell off, landing on his huge feet. Jason couldn't help but giggle, the man was becoming a cartoon like kangaroo! The man's panic seemed to vanish and he chortled as he looked himself over. He smiled before hopping right in front of Jason, knocking sand all over the place. Jason looked down, noticing the roo had a pouch, not that this seemed out of place on his body.

"Sorry dude but this is so freaking cool!" the young man yelled before hopping again, landing well to Jason's right.

No one seemed to notice the young mans metamorphoses, and even Jason wondered why the kangaroo was so happy all of a sudden. Had he just found out he'd won the lottery or something? The kangaroos bounds had cleared the sand around something that DEFINATELY wasn't there before, a Fishing Rod. Jason blinked a bit, but then grinned as he got up and walked over to it, it was right by where the roo had landed after hoping away from him.

_Got to try this!_

He bent over and picked it up, thinking of taking it to the docks, just to try it. He heard a thud and looked behind him to see the kangaroo there.

"Hey mate, you know where I can get my vest, boots and gloves? I'll feel a little naked without 'em," he said.

"Go see 'da cute girl where ya got yer," Jason said, pointing out the shack.

"Thanks mate!" The roo said, hoping away.

"Silly roo!" Jason said, diverting his attention back to his rod.

Meanwhile, Jackie had swam so far out, that he couldn't even see the shoreline.

"I guess I let myself get carried away," He said as he chuckled.

Swimming as fast as he possibly could, Jackie eventually saw something that immediately grabbed his attention. A small 'object' floating in the water ... his curiosity got the better of him, and he grabbed it... Suddenly, something was pulling him.

"What the---" he asked out loud, as he was yanked around by... whatever it was... Soon none other than his pal, Jason, pulled him out of the water.

"Hey! Watch it!" Quipped the frogman.

"Oops, soorrry." Apologized Jason. "I didn't mean ta catch ya Jad-kee, I was hopin' fer a fish!"

"Do I -look- like a fish to you?" Jackie retorted.

"Naw, ya look like a frog."

"Duh," Jackie rolled his eyes still holding onto the thing he grabbed in the ocean.

"What's thad ya got there Jad-kee?" Asked Jason eyeing the thing in Jackie's arms.

"I dunno... Ribbit, I found it right near your fishing hook," responded Jackie

He stared at it and licked his lips, "Reminds me of Rock Candy."

"Jad-Kee! Dun't eat it! It looks lud-key!"

As if mesmerized by the Object, he swallowed it, ignoring his friend's plea. Seconds later, he felt a tingling at the base of his spine. Something seemed to press against the back of his wetsuit. He discounted the sensation.

"Whad's up with tha tail?" Jason asked seeing a green mass grow out of his friend's rear extending and lengthening into a new appendage. With a Ribbit, Jackie simply shrugged.

"Ribbit Huh?" Jacky turned around to see his new tail sticking out of his body and fitting the wet suit like a glove as if it had always been there.

Jacky wagged it back and forth, finding it interesting to have a tail again. After all he hadn't had one since he was a tadpole. Jason seemed more curious however and pulled his friend closer to get a better look.

"Hey! Lemme Go!" Croaked Jackie.

Jason, whose eyes had by now gotten large and yellow, stared closely at his friend.

"Hmm."

"I _SAID_ put me down!"

"But FRO-ggy, I jus' wanna' look at your purdy tail!"

"My name's NOT Froggy!" Jackie shouted. Though neither of them noticed, Jason's swimsuit had already fallen off. He had fur that matched its patterns all over his body, and a Long Striped Tail. Or to be more precise, Jason's swimsuit had been assimilated into his skin, the patterns becoming true fur and not just pattern on waterproof fabric.

"Ah know, ah jus' playin. Jog-gy.'" Jason apologized.

"Thadds bedder." His friend responded.

"Now pudd mea ddoownn!" The frogman repeated his protest. This startled Jason so much that he did indeed drop his friend who landed on all fours on bent limbs. Joggy looked up at Jason without standing up, preferring to be able to jump out of the way on a moment's notice if his big friend do something clumsy.

"Comea onn." Incited Joggy. "ledds goh swimming."

"Uh, I'm not sure." Responded Jason not sure if he wanted to dive in, he was worried he might sink like a rock. Joggy saw this and continued.

"Every day's a new beginning!" Jason looked back the beach thinking he might see something he'd like though not sure since he never heard of fish on the beach. He caught of glimpe of the two couples playing volleyball. Strange, he thought, he didn't remember them being two pink and blue bunnies. He was mesmerised as one of the blue ones caught a ball in his ears, jumped up and spiked the ball, all with perfect grace. He realised he had just imagined they were human. "Yeah, but we dun't know whoh we're gonna meet today." Joggy rolled his eyes as they rolled onto the top of his head. "Ddhe more yuu wandd, dde less yuu can gedd. Yuu should deep waldind fur a nuoh domorroh."

Still on all fours Joggy hopped around to face the peer. "Budd ah duesss ddad am hadde nuoh dunnassed mie heard frea."

Jason smiled, "Now I got nothing' ta' wor-ry me!"

By now Jason's face was totally catlike, his ears at the top of his head, and white and purple fur covering the whole thing.

"Budd on", Joggy shouted, "Duess ddeed up, do do do do!"

Joggy's body had started to shrink and had also filled out his outfit completely. He smiled and hopped along, with his buddy Bason following him.

After a bit, Joggy smiled, "Dey Bigg Duy"

"Hey, Lit-tle Guy," Bason droned.

"Can du dell meh dho came first?"

"So-rry, bu' I dunno, we are jus' na-tu-ral."

"Dho kay, all buh dahv to do is zid up,"

"Look Left, Right, up an down?"

Joggy nodded.

"Dey Bigg Duy"

"Hey, Lit-tle Guy," Bason droned.

"Can du dell meh dhats inside?"

"So-rry, bu' I dunno, we are jus' na-tu-ral."

Joggy was right at the edge of the peer and dove right in. He looked up afraid Bason had chickened out he jump in a moment later. At first the ocean water felt cold and heavy on his fur. This didn't last long however as his girth slowly increased and the low temperature was swiftly forgotten and he felt rather comfortable in the water in spite of the saying cats hated water with a passion. Bason floated up till he was face with to face with Joggy and smiled.

"'ee 'resen' 'uu 'idd 'h didd - 'eldum 'u uur 'urudiss."

Bison floated up and down and giggled it was rather like paradise at the beach. Joggy Ribbited happily as he swam in the water. Bison smiled as he relaxed in the water. This wasn't so bad.

A Few hours later, most of the people on the beach had left,

"Say Fro-ggy, they about to close da beach. We need ta' go!"

Froggy hopped on Bigon's shoulder and Bigon headed towards the hut to get his gloves and shoes that he had left there.

"Uhh--- Can I have my stuff back now?" Big asked the girl.

The Girl smiled and handed Big his brown gloves and dark colored shoes. Something in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong with this scenario, but Big didn't care. It seemed right and she's a nice girl, so what could be wrong? He put on the shoes and gloves, and then walked out, with Froggy on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Big and Froggy noticed a strange swirling vortex in front of them. Froggy hopped off of Big's shoulder and jumped ahead.

"Fro-ggy! Wait up!" He shouted as he ran in after him.

The girl saw all this and simply closed up shop for the night, most of the swim suits gone from the rakes having served their purpose. The stand would reopen the next day until all the suits had been given out, which would the same day the city declared the ruling foolish On the other side of the portal was a vast jungle, very familiar to Froggy and Big. Their home, at Mystic Ruins.

"We're HOME Froggy! How'd we get here so fast?"

Froggy made an unintelligible croaking sound.

"But there wasn't any gian' gol-den ring."

Froggy rolled his eyes. Sometimes big could be so dense. Not EVERY warp was via a giant ring. However, Froggy himself wasn't quite sure about it. He turned and noticed Big had already collapsed onto his bed. Big looked at his pally-pog.

"What'd you think about da in-ce-dant?"

Froggy responded a bit indignant. You always take me for granted!

It was frog croaks of course, but for Big it was as plain as day.

"I am asking you as a first step." Big defended.

You answer first cause I asked you first!

"You and I are friends for all of time, tell me how you feel." Froggy turned around actually Big's fuzzy logic rather heartfelt. He hoped over to his friend's head.

But you know I can't resist that smile on your face.

Looking Big's pleading eyes at the small rain frog and the frog's own stern frown at the giant cat was soon simply too much and both burst out laughing. "Happy happy, Muy Amable!" They said together.

Still giggling Froggy hopped onto Big belly and began jumping up and down on it like a trapolin. This tickled and soon enough Big was laughing as well.

"Welcome to our paradise..."

Sang the girl to herself as she finished locking up the stand not wanting the swim suits to go the wrong people, though of course this hut's security system was more than meets the eye. "Where it all comes down to just one little thing, love." She finished as she turned into a Ball of light flew off from the shack and into the portal. The Portal closed up, and all was quiet... It was as if nothing had happened...

End


	6. Join the Club

**Through the Monitor**

Rotor the Walrus and his family members Sherman, Skeeter as well as Tails and Sonic are copyright to Sega. We intend no copyright infringement with this tale.

This chapter was written by Rusty Raccoon and Alex Warlorn.

* * *

Chapter 6: Join the Club

It was a cold winter day; Sean stood alone on the beach wearing a coat with nothing on underneath but his swim trunks. He belonged to a group of people that called themselves the Walrus'. They were people that would swim in icy cold water purely for the thrill of it. Some said it slowed the aging process, others simply enjoyed cold water. In Sean' case, he had a fear of the water, not a fear so bad he couldn't bathe but one that made swimming difficult for him. Sure, he'd taken lessons, but he was never any good at swimming. In the time his peers had advanced to a level advanced enough to teach their own classes; Sean was still only intermediate. For him, swimming in frigid water was a personal test, to show he could handle not only the water but also the cold. Somehow, he hoped, the water would seem less foreboding if he removed the cold factor. It had worked to a point; he wasn't afraid, but he still wasn't comfortable. Today he decided was the day he overcame his fear. He was going to skinny-dip in the lake before him. He felt if he could handle that, then a pool for example would seem like a cakewalk.

There was also another reason, with his friends Ben, Timothy and Kyle having vanished over the past couple of months, Sean needed something to focus on. Otherwise, he'd obsess about the conspiracy he thought there was against him and his friends. He never believed Kyle had turned into Tails; no he thought the young man had found out something about a new game and someone had silenced him. Despite how outlandish that sounded, it wasn't as insane to him as the idea his friends were becoming fictional characters. He'd decided to spend the weekend a few hours from home to get his mind off the situation.

Sean looked at the lake, the salt in the water the only thing keeping it from being frozen solid. Sean wondered some times if other people were right and this sport really was crazy. But he was tired of chickening out of challenges he had made for himself and he owed it to his friends and family to prove he could overcome his fears. Sean pushed down mental images of drowning, hypothermia, undertow, and far less realistic pictures such as giant squids, great white sharks, a surprise forest of jelly fish, to ghosts of drowned people coming back to devour the souls of the living. Breathing in deep and knowing he had to start before he changed his mind, Sean deposited his coat on the sandy empty beach and began his warm up exercises, working out the kinks and knots making himself ready for his personal trial, his muscles heating up in the frigid weather.

The 20-year-old man began to his psychological warm up speech as well. "To the edge of the bay and back again Sean, you know there are no boat lanes to worry about, nothing is going to go wrong, all you have to do is go."

Sean looked up, not a seagull in the sky, and after one final assurance that no one on the beach to see his modesty. (Thank Heaven, then he'd have a -real- excuse not to do this)

Looking at the edge of the bay: his goal and turn about line, and one last check to spot Peeping Toms, Sean reluctantly slipped off his swim trunks. Instantly he felt his body being bitten at the cold in the air. And there were idiots who paid for this sort of thing to be done to their bodies? Bending his legs a couple of times and pointing his arms in a dive pose, Sean made a small jump and dived clean into the surf.

A girl with Spanish features in cloths rather unbecoming for the weather (nondescript knee length skirt and tank top with sandals) watched Sean go off through the waves, from the wharf support beam she had been standing against from the start.

This part no longer required her direct attention, as much as she felt it her responsibility to watch each one personally. Her partner's superiors would give her a tongue lashing for what she was about to do next, but for once, she wanted to tell herself there was still something that separated her from the enemy. A thought later and she was somewhere else.

Sean swam under the water, still a little nervous to do more then just submerge for a few seconds before coming up for air. He surfaced and looked around; he was freezing cold and still felt uneasy. The feel of the water against his naked body was cold, yet in a way liberating. If anyone was watching him, they'd never know of his nudity and that made him laugh, warming him up a bit. Just as he dove under, He felt a tingle go through him, _must have been the cold_. He considered returning to the shore and surfaced to think it over. Looking at his arms, he saw the goosebumps covering them. There were no hairs on end at the ends of said goosebumbs; of course that was normal. Hair got in the way when swimming, so he had to shave it off.

He scratched at his head, feeling the bald spot he'd had on top for the past few years. He'd started losing his hair at a young age, he didn't know why, and didn't think anything of it. He was feeling warmer and more comfortable in the water. _Did the temperate go up? Am I suffering from hypothermia so bad the water feels warmer_? He started to swim back towards the shoreline, only to find those worries melt away. He wasn't cold to begin with; this was why he loved swimming in the icy water. While today was colder then he was used to; it was somewhere he felt normal. His nudity was not a concern, he may have worn clothes around humans for their sake but he felt no reason to when alone. Submerging, he stayed underwater for three minutes, normally a near maximum for a human to go without air, yet he felt no worry, no concern; not even when he felt his head and it felt slick, not a traces of hair to be found. This was normal; it had always been like that.

There was a knock on the door of the house that belonged to Sean' family. Sean' father was there first and after looking through the peephole saw a foreign girl dressed like a hooker in this weather.

"Mr. Booton?" The girl said before he could say they didn't want any. The girl had a talent for guessing; he could give her that. "I am here to talk to you about your son Sean, I think I might be best if your wife and son join you in the living room." Sean' family didn't exactly have enemies and Sean' dad, Trace, didn't think this small teenage thing could be that much of a threat.

Sean' younger brother was in his elder siblings room checking out some of the downloaded art on his computer. Most of it not of furry girls but of a purple Walrus. Sean had explained it was a character from the Sonic cartoon before his brother's time (Sean' brother, Tom, was more into the video games, period). Sean said the character related to him a bit, both where shy, fascinated by the technological, and a bit of a recluse.

Before Trace let this unknown girl into his house, he had some basic questions, "Who are you, and what does this have to do with my son?"

"If you have to call me anything call me Julan." She said directly behind him.

Trace started and whirled around, how had she done that! It wasn't possible! This had to be a dream, so he might as well play along with it.

"Honey! Tom! In the living room right now!" He said in his best commanding voice.

"Dear? Who is this?" Asked his wife wanting to know about this stranger in their home as she came from the dinning room.

"I think you have the wrong block miss." Said the teenager Tom, coming to the same conclusion as his dad but also too polite to say it out loud.

"You may call me Julan," she said directly behind the woman just as she had done with the man surprising her. "And I wish to discuss your oldest son."

"Sean isn't in right how, he's … at a club meeting." The woman lied, not wanting to talk about the outlandish fad her son was into.

"Your son is out ice swimming," Julan said now directly back to back with Tom, honestly scaring him. Trace had the strange thought of getting out the salt and holy water.

"He is not in any danger." The girl now said standing with her arms in front of her clasped like a Japanese maiden minus the kimono. Like she had since Trace had seen her through the peephole, she was now in front of the family couch.

"You may wish to sit down, I'll do so as well if you wish."

"I think I might want to stand for this." Trace said not allowing himself to be afraid of some cheap trick.

"This is a major decision for your entire family. It requires important thought on all your parts."

"Have you kidnapped my son?" Trace demanded.

The girl looked like she honestly didn't know how to answer that. Before Trace could draw guilt from her silence she lifted her fallen head up and said. "He has been recruited, for part of a team with a monumental task in front of him. His unique personality type and interests qualify him to fill a position needed on that team."

"Are you with the government?" Tom asked, thinking, 'Fahrenheit 911.'

"Not precisely, and you may want to leave the paranoid ranting and Ray Braidberry's works separate."

"How ... did you know ... " How did she know what he was thinking? "Are you an alien?"

"No, I'm ... . part of something far larger then a the life of a single individual or even of a civilization. I can't reveal more about myself then I already have. This isn't about me, this is about your brother and a choice all of you need to make; weather you wish to go with him. I'm trying to ask you all to become a part of something ... important ... bigger then your lives, something that could save a world," Julan said.

"Are you trying to recruit us to join the military?" Trace asked, folding his arms.

"Who are you? I don't think you can read minds; I think you just made a lucky guess," Mrs. Booton said.

"You want to believe me but you're too afraid of what I could be," Julan said.

"How ... no, it's still a lucky guess," Sean' mother said.

"Please, you need to trust me. The team your son has been recruited for is not with your government or it's military," Julan said.

"Are you a terrorist trying to use propaganda to make my son join your cause? If so," Sean' father started, Julan raising her right hand to request he stop.

"Sean would never do that. I know him as well as you do, possibly better. What we've recruited him for is," Julan said. She stopped to consider how to explain what she was about to tell them. She knew they were skeptical of her and had to gently ease them into the story.

"Imagine that your universe is but one of an infinite number of universes; each one neither more or less valid then the next. Sean has been chosen if you will for a role in another universe, one whose reality parallels what for him is a fantasy," Julan said.

"Go on," Sean' father said, still skeptical but wanting to hear her out. If nothing else, her story might make an interesting tale to tell at work the next day.

"What to him is a character he has an affinity for and shares common traits with is a real person where I come from. We need a replacement for him and Sean is that replacement," Julan said, not wanting to say least she expose her identity.

"Lady, I think we need to call the guys in white coats. Now please tell us what you've done with our son!" Sean' mother said.

"Please, I'm neither insane nor am I lying. This character is a Walrus named Rotor; Sean has been selected to become him. Rotor needs a family, and as his family on this world, I've come asking if you'd like to become his family on the world he'll soon be joining."

"Rotor?" Tom asked _was she nuts? She wanted Sean' to become Rotor and go to some other world._ This was too much even for Tom. He was worried about Sean however.

"Who is Rotor?" Trace asked.

"If you want to us to believe what you're saying, we'll need proof," Sean' mom said

"For Sean, Rotor as I said is just a fictional character, you know that don't you Tom?" Julan started,

She did it -a-gain! - Had she been spying on them? The lad's reaction was all the parents need to see to show that Tom did indeed know what Julan was talking about.

"You want proof I'm more than what you see? I'll have to show you I'm-" Julan started. No, other eyes were watching, could be watching, just because of her station, didn't mean she was invincible, and she couldn't afford for that to happen. But what could she do without giving away -what- or -who- she was? "I'm not a demon, but I don't have the right to call myself an angel." While Trace knew she could be acting, there was something almost, shameful in her voice. "The livelihood of a few dozen, versus the lives of six billion … not to mention countless generations of lives down the line on top of that. Verses the ever spreading number of lives that will never be here." She seemed to be saying this to herself rather than any of them. Trace began doing the math for tackling her if worse came to worse.

She looked at Tom intently; her eyes narrowed, but not darkly, like sadness being kept at arm's reach.

"Tom. Yes or no, would you join your brother there?"

Tom laughed. "Sure sounds like fun!"

"I'm not genie Tom!" The girl's demeanor shifted. "I can't abuse wording. If it meant sacrificing your life here, would you want to be there with him as he risks his life elsewhere?"

Tom was honestly taken back, the sheer seriousness of the girl's voice struck him to his core.

"I would," Mrs. Booton said sternly. Julan turned around surprised, the first real movement any of them had seen out of her. "I don't believe a word you're saying, but I would drop my life here so I could be with my son as he went off to war or whatever? Of course I would. He's my son." Julan collected herself. The look on her face mirrored the one on the woman in front of her, decision.

"If that is -your- choice. Normally the work would be done and you would be sent there. But if this is how I can show you the reality of things; let me show the grim cruel reality of things."

Trace was ready for whatever crazy stunt she was about to pull. Tom was wondering what delusion thing she was going to pull making a fool out of herself and not even realizing it.

"Please stay calm, both of you." She made no mention to Mrs. Booton to be calm.

Julan knew doing a change this quickly on the spot without a medium was tricky and maybe even dangerous, but the clock was ticking and she could feel the face's arms closing around her own pace maker. It was a rather strange feeling for her of all people. Julan made a sound of effort, and Mrs. Williams wonder what the girl thought she was doing in her mind.

The intensity got her and things looked like they were getting larger. Her body heat rose from the stress of the moment, to see once and for all if this mystery girl was what she claimed. She rubbed her flippers in her aberon, tied across her blubbery body waiting for something to happen. She was surprised when Trace and Tom looked at her like she had turned green with polkadots. Looking herself over, she saw she was the same light violet she had always been so that ended that theory.

"Dear? What's wrong?" Asked Mrs. Walrus of her husband. "Did that girl do something and I missed it?"

"Mom ... you ... you're a ... a Walrus. Just like Rotor!" Tom said.

"Of course I'm a walrus, what else would I be?" She asked.

Trace looked at Julan; she could sense his anger and shock. His views on what was impossible and possible were thrown out the window at that moment.

"What have you done to her?" he asked.

"I ... sense your hostility but it was the only way to prove it. You will be unable to convince her that she was human anymore than you could convince her she was from Mars. She still knows you and your son but as far as she knows, you have always been an alternate species. This is necessary for you to become who you will be. No one can know what's really happened," Julan said.

"This is so cool, I thought it was all make believe. So that must mean, Sean is really Rotor now!" Tom said.

"Tom please. Okay, it seems we have little choice but to believe you but are you saying we'll forget everything we are, including being humans?" Sean' father asked.

"Trace, Tom are the two of you feeling alright?" his wife said, wondering if this girl had driven her husband and son crazy.

"I'm sorry, there is little choice in the matter. You need to be who you will become. You will remember who you are but in a different context. I'm asking you to make this sacrifice not just for Sean but for everyone on my world. Your life is but one life. I cannot force you into this and if you wish, I can restore your wife and be gone ... you would remember nothing. Sean however ... we need him, we all need him. I need you to choose, do you want to make this sacrifice for him or allow him to move on alone?" Julan asked.

"I don't want to leave my brother alone! If I have to be a walrus and think I always was one then that's cool. We can't leave him; can we dad?" Tom asked.

"No," his father responded, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "We cannot."

"Very well then," Julan said.

Sean' father and Tom both felt a warm sensation. They stood there seconds later without any clothing, not that they ever needed any; they didn't need it for modesty and their blubber kept them warm enough. At first the room seemed bigger but when they saw everything was the proper size, they dismissed that concern.

"It is done," Julan said.

"What's done? What is it you were going to do to us?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna do something!" Skeeter protested.

"Can we be with Rotor again? We don't want him to be alone," Mrs. Walrus asked.

"He'll be home soon." Julan said in the most simplistic of tones.

The family's view was consumed in a myriad of shifting colors. The last few minutes in a haze dulled by the pretty display, their vision returned to the modern facilitated igloo that they knew was their home that they had waited most of the day for Rotor to return. Skeeter went back to checking out his brother's workshop, his child mind looking on in wonder at Rotor's technological marvels as Sherman's wife return to the dinning space, Tails was due to arrive soon, they just hoped Rotor got back in time to greet his friend.

Sean grinned as he stroked through the salty sea, nearly nipping his lip, pity he had always had overbite, his tusks creating a current all their own as he swam foreword. Opening his eyes to check his progress underwater without surfacing he felt the salt water sting his eyes, giving him a slight tingle, didn't bother him at all, he was just under half way there. He had shifted from a frog kick to a full underwater long stroke, the only kind of swimming style he really ever used.

Sean knew his body was perfectly resisting the cold, as it was neither pale, nor blue but his normal healthy deep purple.

Then again, since when did -he- have to worry about the cold? His skinny shape, healthy frame, protective layers of blubber had always taken care of that. It was weird watching his friends often having to wear wet suits in this kind of weather. Sean brought his fingers and toes close together like those of an aquatic animal, like those of a sea mammal, like the flippers of an unevolved version of his kind.

Set's round body shoot through the water like a torpedo, leaving a wake in his path. He saw the underwater wave breakers that marked the end of the bay coming closer by the second.

He didn't see the wave breakers as a wall of any kind, his swimming ability made riding waves fun. Besides, he loved how they felt against his body. He shot towards the breakers, staying under for several minutes yet feeling perfectly calm and not at all like he needed to come up for air. His fingers tingled for a few seconds, the water flowing between each digit feeling ... odd. He surfaced to look at his fingers only to see that all three fingers and his thumbs were present on both hands, the skin a slightly darker purple then his arms as normal. He went back under as his thighs and hips became warm. His feet felt odd, as though the toes were wiggling on their own. It faded seconds later and he wiggled the three large toes on each foot. Nothing seemed out of place or different from how he remembered them. Seto touched his hips, as normal they were at the sides of his body. He stayed under, keeping his eyes open as their natural immunity to the water allowed, a useful ability he had always enjoyed.

He swam right to and under the wave breakers, grinning as he entered the ocean. For an unusual few seconds, his body felt lighter, a little too light for a walrus. He shivered a bit until he felt a compaction like sensation. It faded before he had time to mentally process it and everything felt normal again. He was his normal size, smaller then a human, probably around the size of his animal kin if they stood upright. Swimming through the icy waves, Soto dove deep into the ocean depth, the frigid water comfortable against his skin. He's always enjoyed being able to do this. His friends may have thought him nuts and others may have called him a freak but they couldn't dive a hundred meters down in waters this cold.

Swimming near the ocean floor before he knew he needed to come up for air, he swam upwards with grace, seeing shimmering light deeper then he expected to. He wondered if perhaps that he was higher then he thought. When Sotor touched it, for a few short seconds he felt warm, and didn't seem to be in the water anymore. The temperature was tropical, or so what he would consider tropical; humans and most other species would consider it cool. After a few seconds, the water returned and he was again below the surface. Rotor surfaced and breathed the cold arctic air into his lungs, breathing a sigh of relief. He always swam to de-stress or have fun and now felt totally relaxed. He knew his buddy Tails was going to be here soon and didn't want to miss out on seeing him. He started swimming in the direction of his house.

Coming to the edge of the ice flow as it clashed with the Frozen Tundra's ocean borders, Rotor pulled his mass onto dry land. While most Mobians dreaded water just because it took the better part of an hour to dry and the water in your fur would drag you down, the water just slipped off Rotor's slick skin.

Rotor was satisfied to find his old worn yellow baseball cap where he had left it next to his utility chest belt on the snowy ice. Slapping on his cap backwards as always and clicking his belt into place Rotor felt whole. It might have just been a few pieces of cloth and a bunch of pockets full of tiny technological junk, but they were worth a world of memories to the walrus.

Of course there were other things more in life important too, and one of them was now a dot on the horizon and getting bigger. Rotor may have been considered as slow as molasses by the standards of people like Sonic, but he could still get a move on when he needed to. Jogging inside the igloo's entry hall he called to his family.

"Mom! Dad! Skeeter! Tails is here!"

"It will be nice to formally meet some of your friends when we aren't zombified." Said Sherman to his son following him outside as they went followed closely by Skeeter and his mom.

All four walrus' were waiting happily outside their icy home by the time Tails made a circle around them. The fox was inside a metal blue biplane with yellow trim, the side featuring a familiar logo of two fox tails. As the plane turned to fly over them, the wings folded in on themselves and the packages on either side extended into legs, the firefly jet on the machine's tail end shifting into hovering position enabling the walker to land vertically. Thankfully Tails cut off the engine before it could melt the ice. Rotor actually chuckled at his family gasping at the Tornado III's transformation.

"Hey Tails!" Said Rotor walking up to his young friend's pride and joy.

"Rotor?" Tails said his eyes intense for an unknown reason.

"Hey I know it's been a while but don't tell me you've forgotten me that much."

"You just . . . look older than I remember."

"You sure that's it buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost," the twenty-two year old Walrus asked.

"Yes ... I'm fine, I just missed you while you were away," Tails answered.

"So, you doing okay? I hear your parents are away."

"Yeah but I got Rings to watch over me; he's cool. He does spoil me a bit. Careful buddy, I think he just may be more in love with machines than you!"

"Speaking of machines, want to see what I've been working on while I was away?" Rotor asked.

"Do I?" Tails asked, his eyes lighting up and a huge smile crossing his face.

"Come on in buddy!" Rotor said, motioning for his friend and protege to enter their house.

Tails greeted Rotor's family. Tails seemed amazed to see them as though he was seeing the Walrus's family for the first time in his life. Rotor led Tails inside, where the fox greeted Rotor's family. Rotor wondered what was going on but dismissed it, perhaps he and his family had been away for too long.

"So, go on any interesting adventures while I was away?" Rotor asked.

"Well," Tails told Rotor about the fire at the mall and how he'd met Rings.

"Great job buddy!" Rotor said.

Rotor noticed Tails seemed to be thinking of something as they walked. He knew how hard the little guy thought, if he appeared thinking for more then a few seconds, something was wrong.

"Say ... Rotor, where you were away, were there a lot of humans there?"

"Humans? There are humans all over the place. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering," the fox answered.

"You sure, you look like you have something on your mind. It's okay if you tell me, we're like bros.," Rotor said.

"When you were away, did anyone call you anything different?" Rotor cocked his head at the fox_, what was he getting at_?

"Skeeter likes to call me Boomer, you know that. What else would anyone call me? Is someone calling you something different? Sonic's not calling you Miles is he?"

"No, I … just wanted to make sure. Forget I asked," Tails said, a smile crossing his face. "So, let's see what you've been working on."

Tails' made the smallest of sighs, which Rotor's less than giant ears didn't pick up. Going through an already open door, Tails marveled at the forever frozen cave of ice, waterproof always worked. It reminded Tails almost of his workshop. Some might have found it strange for Rotor to own his own personal submarine, a little Beaut' he named the Aquasphere, but Tails himself could fly and owned a biplane, and knew what it was like to get exhausted several dozen feet in the air. Rotor's problems far out to sea where no different.

"So Rotor, where this marvelous device of yours?" Tails asked looking around.

"If I had known I'd have it done by the time you came I'd have had you bring Sonic along for the ride, catch." Rotor tossed a small machine with a wrist latch to the small fox. Tails started, the machine had three yellow pieces on its center that vibrated at the slightest touch parallel to each other but not to the bracelet itself.

"The Bounce Bracelet?" Tails said to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, what is it?"

"Just a little something for Sonic, I rigged to respond to his nervous system so he can use it without having to touch any controls. I've done the math. If he does his spin technique and turned it on at the height of his jump, it should shift all the force downward creating a giant shock wave when he hits the ground; not hurting himself of course, but doing plenty of damage to anything he lands on."

Tails tossed the device up the air a few times catching it, like he expected it to vanish or something.

"And here I thought I got to invent all of Sonic's toys."

"I know he's your favorite guinea pig to try out your latest stuff, but you gotta share ya know." Rotor laughed.

"Hey!" Teased Tails. "You know I wouldn't give him anything I thought could hurt him. He does that enough on his own!" This amused both.

Rotor asked. "So how long are you gonna be staying?"

" . . . Not too long, you may be able to handle both temperate and freezing weather but my fur starts to freeze off I try to so much as try to -swim- here."

"Bet you wish you had my protection." Rotor jested.

"Are you kiddin'." Tails took off hovering a few feet above the ground. "There's a reason why I watch my weight, no offence Rotor."

"None taken."

"So you going to move closer to the rest of us?"

"No, not right now, my family is pretty much chained to this place, I don't want to leave them until I'm really needed. From what you've told me, Robotnik's in one of his nasty but petty phases right now."

"Which means big and nasty is sure to follow." Tails thought out loud.

"Don't worry, you've taken everything I could teach you, and most of what Sonic's had the short lived patience to show you all to heart."

"I guess you're right." Spoke Tails using his arms as a pillow for the back of his head as he shifted his tails so they were face to face with the ground. "But I guess it wasn't right without you around."

"Sorry, I had to go away for a while buddy, I wish everyone else would come back too. It's strange that everyone went away at once. Think of it this way, at least you've got Rings, Sonic and me to keep you company. And now, Sonic has a new toy to play with," Rotor said.

"Yeah, I know, it's just ... weird that everyone had to go away at once," Tails said, there was sadness in his voice as though he were concealing something.

"You sure you're okay? You can tell me if something's bothering you," Rotor said, rubbing his chin carefully as to avoid his tusks.

Tails landed and put his hands behind his back; he looked down and pitched forward a few times. Something

Was definitely up and Rotor wanted to know what. He had a feeling it had something to do with everyone's absence.

"You ever get the feeling there's something you need to do ... something big but you don't know what it is and are afraid of it?" he asked.

"Does this have something to do with me being away?"

Tails wanted to tell his friend what was wrong but something held him back, like he wasn't allowed to. Instead he had to say something generic rather then tell the walrus about they're both being formally human but only Tails and a few others knew it. He sadly nodded his head before sitting on a stool to Rotor's right.

"I keep thinking someone **wanted** us to be away, that something bad is going to happen and they didn't want us here 'cause we'd stop it before it started kind of thing. What if it's too late to stop this?"

Rotor regarded the fox. It was rare for Tails to speak in riddles like this and Rotor worried that something had happened to Tails and someone had made him forget. Rotor smiled a gentle smile while putting a comforting hand on Tail's right shoulder and taking Tails left hand into his right.

"Whatever reason we were all away, whatever's going to happen to you ... to **us**, we'll get though it. Do you really think any of us would let someone hurt you? It'll be cool, we'll get through this and before ya know it, we'll all be looking back on this as just another crazy adventure."

Tails smiled at his friend and his emotional state improved in seconds, somehow, the walrus' words comforted him, like a parent telling their child it was going to be all right and the child knew it was. Tails leaned in and gave Rotor a hug, thanking him.

"Not a problem pal; we're like bros. and I'm here for you no matter what," Rotor said.

Tails released the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped off the chair.

"Hey, there's this one really cool modification I made to the Tornado. Want to see it? Rings thought it was cool but I dunno, maybe he was just being nice to me." Tails says.

"Sure, I'd love to take a look at it," Rotor said.

"Let me guess, you added -another- transformation?" Tails took the lead out of the house taking a heavy pipe lying against Rotor's wall. "Maybe later. But you have to see this to believe it." The fox dropped the pipe into Rotor's flippers as Tails landed neatly in the walker's cockpit. "Okay, now hit the leg as hard as you can." Rotor looked hesitant.

"I promise it won't electrocute you, just trust me." Still not liking this, Rotor gave the side of one of the legs as hard as he could, leaving a slight dent.

"Again."

"What?"

"Again. Hit it again until I ask you stop, please." Rotor complied and continued hitting it until the dent in the casing was huge and well out of shape, finally Tails told him to cease his assault. "Okay, now watch this!" Instantly the Tornado shifted, the legs splitting apart revealing wheels for each corner of the machine as it took on the shape of a speedster.

"Tails, I'm sorry to say, but you showed me this configuration already."

"That's not the improvement, this is!" Tails cheered and hit one of the controls; the machine transformed back into its previous form. However, the damage Rotor had done to the casing, was reduced to how it was after he only hit it once.

"Tails ... How did you-do that?"

"Isn't it great? I can repair structural damage by converting into one mode and back again now! You can tell that it isn't a sure-fire fix all and having a part blown off isn't exactly something this system can repair. But from how I've done the math I can repair the Tornado's system efficiency by 40 or even more now! I don't even need to repair bullet holes now!"

"Where do you put it all?" Said Rotor; he was not talking about repair materials. "And how does it all fit in that little head of yours?"

Tails grinned, and he felt his cheeks get warm. He'd have blushed if it weren't for the fur on his face.

"Oh you're just bein' nice to me," Tails responded.

"No, really, you're amazing."

"Thanks ... I wonder what 'ol egghead is gonna say when he sees this feature?" Tails asked.

"I think it'll give him something to think about," Rotor said.

"I'm glad you're back man, things do seem so much better now. Well, I should be getting home; I don't want anyone to worry about me. If you ever want to come and visit, you're always welcome at my place," Tails said.

"I just might take you up on that offer. In the mean time, keep in touch!" Rotor said.

Tails pressed a button that converted the tornado back into flyer mode. He took her up, waved goodbye to Rotor and took off. Rotor watched until Tails disappeared over the horizon. He nodded his head and walked back into his igloo, seeing his family sitting down together watching TV.

"Hey guys," he said

Sketter tapped an empty space on the couch beside him, beckoning Rotor to sit down.

"It feels good to be back and all together again," he said.

Feeling happy, Rotor sat down beside his brother. He thought for a second about what Tails had said. Perhaps something was going to happen. But, he knew they'd get through it as they always did and that he'd be there for his family and to assist his friends in any way he could.

Somewhere, a young looking Mobian watched over the group and the young fox as he returned home. So far, things were working out. Kyle seemed nervous, which she understood but knew he would come through. Her task was far from complete however. With determination, she considered her next assignment before fading out.


	7. Knuckle Down

**Through the Monitor**

Chapter 7: Knuckle Down

Tikal, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, The Master Emerald, Mighty, Eggman, Echidnaopolis', Rouge, Julie-Su, Sally, Sonia and Amy are copyright to Sega and whoever else owns the copyright. We intend no copyright infrignment with this story.

This chapter was written by: Ryu the Weredragon, Rusty Raccoon and Alex Warlorn.

* * *

Charlie Kisner was lost. A mere two months after his friend Timothy disappeared, he had ended up following a strange light, and it brought him to the middle of the forest on the outskirts of town, before it just vanished. Why he followed it, he wasn't quite sure.

"Man, if Ben were here, he'd make some joke about how he's surprised it didn't happen earlier, I'm sure of it!"

He sighed. If he had paid more attention to his surroundings when following the strange light, he probably wouldn't be in this mess...If Sean were here, he'd say that it was the aliens leading him into a trap to cut out his brain.

Of course, Sean said that anytime he went camping. Which was left him near the forest to begin with. He had just been pitching his tent when he saw the strange light, figuring it was just some fire flies and it couldn't hurt to look for a second, he hadn't exactly thought to take any of his equipment or supplies with him. After all! It was just a short look! And how he had no idea where he was, andany landmarks he usual knew about were nowhere to be seen, he was in personal uncharted territory.

Ugh! If only he had thought to bring his radio! Or even a map! Not that it would have done any good; his watch's compass was busted, (oh Sean would have loved that). It was reasons like this that his friend Kyle the gamer nut never went camping with him, kept talking about this sort of thinghappened all the time. Well, it was a first time for Charlie! Heck even Sean would be help at this point; at least he would be company! He still wishes that Sean family hadn't up and moved without a word to anyone!

The trees all looked alike. He really didn't believe the old fairy tale, but now that they were pretty much all he had to go by, he really did really appreciate the tale of the guy who put a put a scarf on one tree holding treasure only to have the fairies do the same to every tree.

If only if maybe he had memorized the position of the sun to the horizon for this time of year. Could have, should have, didn't!

As he walked though the woods, he stomach growled. The granola bar and small bag or cookies he'd brought with him in his coat when he saw the firefly were gone. He looked around the woods, wondering what (if anything) he could eat. He didn't exactly know what types of berries or plants were safe and the last thing he wanted to do was to risk getting himself in more trouble by making himself sick.

He heard a chirping sound to his left and darted his head in that direction. He saw a chipmunk standing several meters away, eating a nut or berry, he couldn't tell. He thought of capturing the critter and cooking it but that thought made him feel worse then the hunger. Eating strange berries was bad enough ... killing a forest creature seemed immoral at this point. Besides, he thought, a chippy wouldn't offer much nutrition for a human, and he had no real way to catch it, not to mention cook it. He didn't need a parasite infecting his body that was for damned sure. Besides, they we're too fast for him. He watched the creature eat, jealous that it knew of a safe source of food. Shaking his head, he mentally punished himself for being jealous of a rodent. He decided to keepwalking; maybe he'd find some acorns or chestnuts ... something he figured he could eat. Certainly no one would've sprayed pesticide, not **this** far out.

He kept walking, the leaves cracking under his shoes and the scents of the forest appealing to his adventurous side. He also noted that he'd need to find water, even if it was too dangerous to drink, he'd need to bathe, lest he smell bad andattract a bear or who knows that else. As though on queue, he heard flowing water nearbye. Was that there a minute ago? Sean would say this was too convenient, to run away. That was easy to say when you're not starving and dehydrated, even though he feared a trap, he was too desperate to run away. Without a second thought, he dashed off towards the source of the sound.

Following the sound as well as he could, he did come across a stream. The oddest thing is how clean the water seemed. It's as if this place was undisturbed by animal and man for ages.

Falling to his knees, he cupped the water and drank, not tasting mud, nor feeling anything moving inside his mouth. He had often heard how clear water did not mean safe water, but at this point he was too thirsty to care. He had started to pitch camp early in the morning, and now it just after mid-afternoon. Combined with the walking he had been doing and the real lack of protection the traitoroustrees could have provided, he needed water, or pass out.

Charlie remembered a basic law of civilization. Follow the path of a body of water, and you'll find other human beings. So as it was, Charlie began to follow the river, drinking as he went. He didn't feel any hotter, he wasn't talking to little green elves, and he didn't see snakes under his skin, so he had to assume for the moment the water was safe. As if he had a choice.

Charlie continued with this course of action until it was almost twilight and the shadows started to lengthen all the more. Sure he was going to have to march all night or get eaten by some nocturnal predator, (and maybe still get eaten or tripped on something in the dark and break his neck) Charlie saw the thing he was just beginning to think he had no hope of seeing, Smoke. And not the huge billowing tower of smoke you'd see from a forest fire, but the wispy trail of smoke you'd see from a campfire. And it looked like more than one! Yes! Whoever they were it had to be better than being eaten alive by wild animals while you slept! Setting his internal compass the best he could, Charlie made a beeline towards the smoke just as the first couple of stars started to come out. Ignoringthe trees completely and staying slowly enough just to avoid tripping on something, Charlie would have punched through the rocks in his path of he could. By his math he knew he had to be getting closer to the campfire, one of them had to have a cell', he could use it call his friends and family tell him he was all right!

However, hunger and stamina took their toll, and Charlie began to feel like his legs were made of metal. Heavy metal, the kind that's hard to move. No, he was so close!

Convinced he was going to collapse before reaching anything except the Pearly Gates, he saw figures running towards him carrying torches of all things, he just made out shadows in the dark, and Charlie felt dizzy and his eyes were unfocused. Finally, he felt legs give up; the last thing he felt was a pair of soft hands catching him from behind.

"I shall protect the Master Emerald. I shall protect Angel Island. I shall protect my people and their way of life. I am the Guardian." He said to himself, feeling rather lonely with only the Master Emerald itself for company. But it was his fate, his duty. For he-

Charlie was shook awake, ugh; normally his dreams of Knuckles involved Rouge, Julie-Su, Sera, Sonia, Amy, and a whole lot of beach side property and of course a no clothing sign right there standing out of the sand. So what happened to _that_ dream? Was it too much like his real life somehow? Where the heck was he anyway? His bed was never this rough. And which girl's hand was on his shoulder right now? And since when did any of his girl friends wear magenta and white body make up on their arms?

Charlie bolted up, feeling the hand leave his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a woman he didn't recognize in clothing that appeared almost tribal. Magenta and white body paint adorned her body. She smiled at him; something about her smile calmed him, making him feel at peace.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. You're with friends here," she said, her voice calm and relaxed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is ... Sarah, you're in our village. We saw you collapse last night," she said.

Indeed, Charlie seemed to be in a tent of some sort. A scent not unlike incense and extinguished campfires surrounded him. He was still wearing his pants but someone had removed his shirt at some point. Someone had painted a letter in script he couldn't recognize at the center of his chest in the same magenta on Sarah's body. Despite not being able to read it ... he knew it somehow; it felt connected to his dreams. What was going on? He never heard of any native tribes living in these woods, certainly not ones that wore body paint and clothing that seemed almost Aztec ... or perhaps Toltec in origin. But that was impossible; he was in the wrong part of the world, and century to encounter either of them.

What was going on? He felt a warm hand touch his right shoulder; it felt nice, as though energy were flowing from her into him. Or perhaps this was his imagination. Sean would love this he thought, encountering an ancient race such as this and they seemed friendly. His friend would probably think they were abducted by aliens and had returned to Earth, heck even that they -worked- for the aliens.

He could picture the lad's inquiry now 'how else did they build those pyramids so perfectly?' The young lady was probably getting impatient, so Charlie knew he had to say something.

"Thank you for helping me out," he said.

_Man, she's beautiful, and so cute. Okay, get a hold of yourself Charlie; don't go falling in love with her!_

"You are most welcome Charlie. I'm sure you have many questions. Please, let's get you something to eat and drink, I'm sure you're feeling hungry and thirsty," she said.

Why did she look familiar and why was he feeling such strong emotions? He didn't even know what she wanted with him. Sean would have said she was putting him under a spell and wasn't who or what she appeared to be. Even Charlie was wondering, something that for him meant something was up.

Then again, she WAS cute, and it may have been his hormones talking. That's definitely what Timothy would say. He knew him too well...

"Wait a minute... How did you know my name?"

"It was written on your jacket."

He sighed. He wouldn't put it past his mom to write in his jacket while he wasn't looking.

Charlie calmed himself; it wasn't like he hadn't fallen in love lots of times before. His little black book would stand witness to this fact. And what was one more pretty face? He had also saw he had been wrong about her age now that he was fully awake. Before she seemed an adult woman, now he saw she was his age of sixteen.

The top she was wearing he saw had no lower strapped, giving his imagination a good vacation for some nice round details.

However the body paint she was wearing was almost just as intriguing, he wondered if it was all really tattoos, no way she could spent that much time each morning putting it on. Unless of course she was someone very important, heh, but that kind of stuff only happened in the movies. Of course, so did stumbling upon lost tribes where there was no logical reason for there to be one.

As he reached for his jacket and shirt, Sarah stopped him with a grasp on his arm. "I'm sorry, but the paint will smudge if you put your cloths back on so soon, please, let the air dry it out first, then you can put them back on." Not wanting to upset the lovely form before him, Charlie complied.

"Now please, follow me." She walked through the tent's door, which was a number of hand made beads. Charlie followed. It wasn't like he had any other choice. He seriously doubted this place had anything remotely electronic: That was his first thought. No phone lines, no antennas, nothing. Then again, they didn't think him a God or an invader, so they must have had some contact with the outside world. Maybe she was one of those social groups who just believed in the super simple life style, or onor one of those attractions where people lived just like before modern technology for a certain number of months each year.

He also saw Sarah's pad was one of the biggest. The others were about half the size of hers, there was another about a third larger than hers, but it had multiple entrances. He saw a number of campfires. The same ones that brought him here he knew.

He also saw he had slept almost to noon. Now that he had some broad daylight, he could fully take in Sarah's features, and when she turned around to look at him, he could tell she was doing the same. Geez, the last time he saw a girl that willing to get down she charged cash check money order and made you sign a disease transmission waver.

Of course those girls weren't half as pretty, or half as clean and polite as the one looking at him now.

Tanned skin, black, back hair, bare feet, long dress in greens and beige's the same zigzag and squarish patterns as on her body. And of course the top mentioned before.

The tent or huts were -not- made by Hollywood, some were too half hazard, while others were in too much disrepair, while others were in good repair. Not the way a director or writer would want it for a viewing audience.

A couple of men and women glanced at him, all dressed in similar style to Sarah save for her top, (the rest of the women wore full body dresses). He spotted a couple of kids who saw him as an oddity. Ick. Yep, primitive tribe all right, the kids just paint period.

But all in all, none of them seemed all that alarmed, scared, or angered by his presence, there wasn't even a casual indifference, he was just here. When Sarah stopped at a long table, he knew one thing; these people really liked their grapes. Nearly everything here had grapes of some color as part of the dish. It was almost too much and made him want to call out 'End Program.'

"Are you hungry?" Said Sarah suddenly out of the blue, she was certainly friendly to a guy she just met, then again, this place didn't look like it normally had to deal with sexual offenders or criminals of most sorts. Charlie knew the irony in -that. He also knew the answer to her question. Yes he was hungry, very much so now that she mention it! He hadn't eaten anything in almost a day! And all grape platter or no, he was in!

"Yes, thank you, can I have some?"

"Be our guest, take your fill, it is alright."

Charlie figured everyone else would be eating soon since everything was already out, and what the hey, he -was- hungry!

Charlie first took a single purple grape into his mouth and chewed on it. He liked grapes okay, but this was unlike any grape he'd ever tasted. His mouth exploded with so much flavor it was sensual experience. He looked back at Sarah as he finished it.

"I've never tasted a grape quite like that; that was incredible," he said, already wanting more.

"Please, feel free to have more. It pleases me you enjoyed it," Sarah said.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Charlie almost dug into the grapes with a ravenous ferocity; he gobbled down two more purple ones, then two more, repeating the process until he'd have twenty of them. He had stains by his mouth but he didn't care, these things were too incredible to pass up. He soon noticed the onesto the left and right of the purple ones, red and black ones respectively. He moved over and sampled two red ones. Oh man, he thought, these were even better then the purple ones, if that was even possible. He'd soon had another dozen grapes before moving onto the black ones. Like a party in his mouth, their intense flavor seemed to dance with the others. When he'd had a dozen of those, his only regret was that he was full.

"Thank you; those were incredible! How did you grow them?" he asked of Sarah.

"Oh," she said, folding her arms above her legs, "I cannot tell you that, it's a secret handed down from generation to generation in our tribe," she said.

"Okay. So ... what do we do now? I need to find my way home. My family and friends must be worried sick!" Charlie said.

"Please, don't go yet. You haven't fully recovered from your journey, we're MILES from the nearest city," Sarah pleaded.

"So you mean that if I did bring my cell, I'd be out of range?", Charlie joked.

Though some of the other tribes-members stared at Charlie, Sarah giggled, "I guess you could say that."

Charlie sighed. It did seem like a shame to leave here so soon after coming here... Not only that, but the Sarah girl was really cute... maybe he would stay... but just for a bit. If a plane or something comes by, maybe he could signal it with something.

One thing occurred to Charlie thou. He hadn't caught the name of this place. Or what exactly it was doing out in the middle of nowhere.Then again, he could always ask that later. For now, he would look around. After all, he'd never been in an actual hidden village before... especially one that had people in it.

Charlie saw the village, camp, whatever' population was small (he'd say thirty tops, he wondered if they suffered from the damage of internal breeding) but packed in, there was only one 'road' if you could call it that through the place, lined with fires guarded in with stone foundations.

He found he was again faced with the 'trees all looking alike' problem outside the camp, and the only real landmark was the village itself. He did want to leave and get home, but Sarah again insisted that it would take a full day to travel there and he had already slept half the day away.

Charlie reluctantly knew thus he had to wait till the next morning to head out. And just hoped his family didn't call in the army for him. Charlie asked if any of Sarah's friends had a radio, or maybe even a signal light, but she explained that they had nothing that needed electricity. _Perfect_. Charlie felt like he was going to go stir crazy waiting till tomorrow morning, running his hands through his brown hair, he paced back and forth in front of his keeper's hut. Feeling his distress, Sarah suggested he try meditating. Charlie had never been into the whole 'commune with nature' stuff, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Leading him like she would a blind man through thewoods, they were soon at a river-less spring. The center bubbling up on a smooth flat rock at the center of the shallow pool.

Telling him she didn't want him to catch his death of cold, Sarah explained it was best he took his cloths off while at the spring's center. Charlie blushed, but Sarah promised not to peek. Who knew? Maybe it would get the paint on his chest off, he had to ask what that was about anyway.

Stripping and handing off his attire to Sarah, her back turned, Charlie was soon in splash range of the spring. He felt the water run down his hair and over his body and into the pool below. At least he was finally getting that shower he wanted. Not really sure what to do, Charlie just waited, doing his best to stay calm, the sound of the moving water and the feeling of it against his skin helped.

He wasn't getting any closer to the secret of the universe, but at least he didn't feel like ripping his hair out anymore. In fact, the place itself was pretty calming, more so than anyone place he found during his nature hikes. He had to remember to find this place again after he got home. (assuming his parents ever let him hike again.)

"I think we should get going." Said Sarah out of the blue.

Charlie started, he saw from the sun it was once again twilight. Looking down at himself in the pool he saw reluctantly that the paint hadn't washed off one bit. He wondered for a bit about tattoos, but knew how silly that was.

His mind though was more on how he had really just killed an afternoon just by sitting and thinking. He must have fallen asleep.

Handing him a home made towel, Sarah didn't try to look as Charlie put his pants and shoes back on. However he knew she took some glances, not that he blamed her. He took it as a compliment personally.

Asking about the markings, Sarah explained they were meant to give him vitality and strength. Charlie decided not to challenge her belief. Sarah could see the time in the spring had helped him unwind, and was pleased. However, Charlie wasn't happy to find some animals had stolen his shirt and jacket when they had been away. At least none of the other guys there wore anything up top so he didn't stand out.

Sarah escorted Charlie back to the village, by now the temperature was going down, yet Charlie didn't feel cold even with his state of undress and damp hair. He was feeling tired, unusual considering how late he'd slept to.

"So, where exactly did your people come from? I've never heard of a village in these woods, I would've thought someone would have seen you by now."

He knew Sean would have a field day with that one; he'd talk about government-controlled satellites and how the men in black spied on everyone with their stealth helicopters. Charlie did have to admit however that is **was** unusual for this village to exist and no one to have seen it. Just how were they hiding?

There were already fires burning by the time the duo arrived back in the village. Sarah led Charlie to one near thecenter where several of her people had gathered around. Charlie guessed it was some sort of ceremony and was curious about it. Sarah asked him to sit down beside her; he complied without saying anything as he didn't want to risk offending her. Sarah and the group chanted several phrases Charlie didn't understand. He wasn't sure if it was the heat from the fire or his imagination but he felt a little dizzy while they chanted. That sensation faded when they stopped.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, nothing, just something we do daily, don't worry." Sarah said.

She led him back into her tent. He was exhausted by now, feeling as though he'd been working hard all day long. He laid down on the makeshift bed she had for him and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt the sensation of falling and everything seemed to go silent.

He opened his eyes and was on another world. He was still in the woods, but he was Knuckles again. This seemed normal. He stood up and looked around, wanting to know what was happening. He felt strong, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his senses picking up scents and sounds his human equivalents wouldn't be able to. He walked, looking forsomething but what? He heard someone approach him from behind. Acting on instinct, he did an about face going into a defensive stance as he waited for who or whatever it was to enter his field of view. It's sound grew louder, he could hear it breathing, he could smell it sweating; it was nervous, yet it still pursued him. He wanted to know why. With this strength, you'd have to be insane to take him on, or perhaps suicidal. The bushes in front of him parted and all he saw was a bright light. Again, the falling sensation and he found himself staring at the top of the tent. It was a dream. His heart was pounding but otherwise he was fine. He sat up, looking down at his pale red skin, he seemed uninjured and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The white chevron towards the top of his chest was still there. His hair brushed against his neck and he looked about. Where was Sarah? Why did he feel like she knew why his dreams were so intense? He stood up and walked out of the tent, the warm morning sun beaming against his chest. He'd always loved that feeling, hence why he never wore a shirt.

Charlie came out and saw the others in the village. However, just because he dressed slightly different than the others, with jeans instead of the more tribal garbs, they shunned him. He really didn't care what they thought. He'd always been a loner. However, he was wondering where Sarah was. She wasn't the only girl who he had met that he'd liked. He'd had liked a lot of the girls who had came through their town traveling, but they never really stayed around that long.

He eventually found the other redhead (Sarah) near the largest tent, which was pretty much town hall.

"Hi, Sarah," he said while blushing. _Oh great_, he thought, _like I need to be any more red..._

The problem about being so different was that the only friends he had, besides the girl in front of him, were people who had came through the village. Timothy and his band, Kyle the intellegent, Sean the conspiracy Theorist, Benjamin the extremely quick, Blair the... 'rollerblader' he called himself, among others (He wasn't exactly sure what Rollerblades were.) He hadn't seen his parents in the last few years either, so he had been taken care of by Sarah. He vaguely remembered them telling him stories about these human-like animals, his favorite of which was the Echidna, Knuckles. However, some of his friends have stopped visiting as of late, and he was determined to figure out why. Sarah though didn't point out his blush and instead simply greeted him.

"Hello Charlie. I'm sorry for not waking you, but you seemed so peaceful that I couldn't help myself. It seems your journey to visit your friends will have to wait till tomorrow."

"It's okay, I just hope that they haven't all up and vanished by the time I visit them."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing them all again soon enough."

Charlie didn't know what Sarah was smiling about but then again he rarely did, it was simply one more thing that attracted him to her.

"With the harvest season already over, I figured this was the best time to go." Charlie thought out loud.

"I'll do my best to wake you tomorrow then, but you know the next harvest isn't for some time."

"Yea but I don't want to have just enough time to say 'hello and good-bye' to my friends when I see them next."

"I understand. There are those who will be happy and dread that you won't be going quite yet."

"Oh yea, so who promised himself to you after he beat me today?"

"I didn't catch any of their names, however they're all waiting at the fighting ground already."

"Good, then I won't have towait for them," Cheered Charlie as the two walked into the central tent just to pick up Charlie's spiked boxing gloves the men (and some of the women in recent years) wore for their fights. If anything, it would take Charlie's mind off his friend's troubles and help him regain his focus.

Going to the clearing just outside the village, Charlie already found today's challengers waiting for him. Some nervous, some focused, all of their eyes on him.All of them were wearing only leather crotch guards and their body paint, their sandals and any other attire on the side of the ring, marked by a very tight nit fence of ankle high sawed off branches sticking out of the ground. Taking off his shoes and pants and placing a crotch guard of his own over his undies, Charlie stepped into the ring and made a few practice punches.

His first challenger disappointed him by going for an illegal move and trying a kick to the head. Which Charlie blocked, bent, and left the cheat hopping on one foot out of the ring on the shoulders of his friends. Two of the other teens there looked at each other, and made a hastily retreat, barely remembering to pick up their sandals on the way. The next guy ran like a bull, coming at Charlie head on, determined to tackle him out of the ring, Charlie remained perfectly calm, timed it just right, and side stepped. The guy had to slow for another run, but Charlie didn't give him the chance. He gave one punch, and then two more, followed a quick jab that might as well have been on fire from the impact. The guy was flat on his back before he knew what hit him.

Charlie punched the gloves together. "Next?"

The next bowling pin came at him both arms spinning, not realizing how it left his center wide open. He was sure to realize the tactical flaw in his strategy when he regained consciousness. The next one did some final stretches and entered the ring, not making the mistake of attacking blindly like the last ones had in hopes of catching off guard. No, this guy actually **made** Charlie come to **him**. Charlie did a jackhammer of multiple punch, which his opponent kept hopping back from towards the edge of the right, at the last second he stepped the side nearly sending Charlie over the branch trunks.

He tried to give Charlie a hand for the rest of the way with a swift hammer blow that Charlie avoided most of the force by shift his torso at the last possible moment. Charlie almost broke the rules himself by kicking back as he recovered. His opponent didn't give him a chance to truly recover as he used one arm to defend while the other went straight for the attack. Charlie stumbled back across the ring getting his center of gravity back. Faking another stumble he let one of his opponent's punches sail over him, he countered with an upward double hammer blow to the jaw. The opposer fell over, flat on his back, he looked up Charlie, knowing the rules said he just lost.

Charlie however helped him up. Nice to see one of **real** fighters taking a crack at him rather then these guys with their heads in their pants looking at Sarah. His opposite number was grinning himself as his way of saying that he was promising to beat him next time.

Charlie looked over to see Sarah was breathing heavy almost as much as him. Charlie walked back towards Sarah, a smile on his face and sweat running down his chest and face. He felt invigorated and his heart was racing.

"Good work out Charlie," she said, handing him a towel and his shoes.

He put them on and draped the towel around his neck, before changing into his pants.

"I still know I could have done better," he said.

Sarah put her arms on his shoulders,

"There's always room for improvement for anyone Charlie, no matter how skilled you are."

Charlie nodded before they headed towards the hot spring, he always enjoyed a soak after fighting, and it helped to clear his mind. They walked to the spring and when they got there, Charlie sat down on the shore, sticking his legs into the water. The mist hit his face and he listened to the water flowing. Sarah knelt behind him and massaged his shoulders, Charlie always loved that and he closed his eyes and already was feeling more relaxed.

"I still wish I could have seen my friends today," he said.

"There will be other days," Sarah said.

Charlie nodded before standing up and removing his pants and shoes and walking into the water. As with yesterday, he went into deep thought and time passed quickly. Beforehe knew it, it was almost nighttime. He stood up and walked to the shore, the water dripping off of him. Sarah handed him a towel and he dried before getting dressed.

"It's late, let's get home," she said.

Charlie nodded and they walked home together under the stars. They again repeated the chant from the previous day before Charlie went to bed.

That night, he dreamed of being in a city hedidn't recognize yet at the same time felt familiar, as though he'd been here before but it was so long ago that he didn't remember it. He was walking on one side of a road and he heard his friends' voices on the other. He looked in their direction of the voices and saw an anthro hedgehog and fox with two tails as well as an armadillo walking together. He didn't understand this, they **sounded** like his friends but they appeared to be someone or something else. He felt a desire to go see them and tried to cross the road but the traffic was heavy. This was one reason he hated the city, there was no traffic in the woods and no noise. He tried calling out their names but the noise drowned his voice out. It grew louder until it hurt his ears, he yelled out something just as everything went fuzzy and he found himself bolting up covered in sweat and breathing hard. _**Another** dream; Why were they getting so intense lately and what do they mean? Why did these fictional characters sound like his friends? _Charlie stood up and ran out of the tent, all the way to the spring and looked at his reflection. His skin was still its' normal brilliant red shade, save for the beige on his jaw. His reddish brown hair was still shoulder length. He looked and felt normal, so what was going on? He heard someone approaching and turned to see Sarah walking up to him.

"I thought I'd find you here Charlie. You seem troubled, what's wrong?" she asked.

He told her about the dream.

"Dreams are often our minds way of telling us things about ourselves. It could be you see things in these charactersthat remind you of things about your friends."

"But, I don't know who these people are. My friends sometimes mentioned games; maybe they mentioned ones with these people. But why would I dream those people are talking with my friends' voices? I need to try to find them ... today, I have to know what's going on," he said.

"There is no need to rush head long into things." Sarah pointed out. "Acting foolishly will gain you nothing. As for the deeper meaning of your dream, it is just possible that there is a deeper connection between these characters you saw and your friends. Perhaps you only thought they were mentioning games and were talking about important figures in their knowledge of the unseen?"

"I guess that's possible . . . "

"Of course it is, perhaps these animals you saw are their guardian spirits and you lost contact with them simply because they are searching them out."

Charlie had to admit Sarah's explanation was possible, and it would explain why he was seeing these events in dreams.

Still. "But my other friends had no idea where they went."

"When one has a spiritual calling, one doesn't exactly leave a note saying when they'll be back."

Charlie knew Sarah was right about that. As their Medicine woman, this was right up her ally, and far be it from him to question her knowledge on the subject matter.

"Since you and your friends share such a common bound, it's possible a spirit meant for you exists as well, and if you hear its call . . ."

"I'll find where my friends are?"

"Very likely." Sarah finished.

"Also, I have something for you." She handed him a pair of studded weights with straps. "If you wear these on those 'shoes' of yours today, then take them off tomorrow, you should be able to get a faster walking pace going without tiring out so quickly."

"But should I really train at a time like this?" He asked looking at her intently, her red body making her single colored white body paint stand out all the more.

"If this is a calling of the spiritual, it might be proper to have all parts of yourself ready, mind, body **and** soul."

Charlie knew she had him again and calmly put the studded weights on his shoes. It felt like he was carrying around rocks tied to his legs.

"So what do I do to prepare my mind and soul?" He asked.

Charlie dusted off his pants as he got up, standing his normal five feet to Sarah 4' 7'.

"First we get some food in you, you've barely eaten since the day before yesterday."

"Oh yea . . ." Charlie replied. "You know food isn't exactly the first and last thing on my mind."

"Oh I understand." Sarah returned taking upon herself the role of lead per-usual wether Charlie approved or not. Being Medicine woman did give her some privileges.

The community breakfast was already well under way when Charlie and Sarah sat down. Both moons already down and the sun was up. Charlie, as usual, ate twice as much as most others there. Everyone wondered how he could down so much and stay so buff. Charlie thought about how his friend Ben could do the same with 'chilidogs' if he remembered correctly. Of course when he was done, his pants were a total grape stained mess, it was going to take all day for the women to wash them out. The others might look at him a little less rigidly if he went around in regular dress for a day, but Charlie wished it would be for something a bit more real.

Sarah had long ago had her fill and calmly waited for Charlie to finish his making up of today and yesterday's meals. Going back to their hut, Charlie took off the jeans and gave them to Sarah who would take them to the other women for washing. He meanwhile was stuck with his small cloths and his beige and green kilt to match Sarah's dress.Just like the other men wore.

As she was gone Charlie thought. So he had to prepare his mind and soul too eh? He wondered if figuring it out was part of the process itself, it was the kind of sly well meaning thing Sarah would do. Looking at a rough mirror he stared into his own purple eyes. Trying to find some deeper meaning in his dreams like Sarah said, sadly it all came up blank. He was usually good at finding answers when looking within, the stress of not seeing his friends' **had** gotten to him.

Sighing to himself, he went outside and climbed up one of the thick wood poles that dotted the settlement, sitting yoga style to begin the process of clearing his mind. He would hear the mother of all's voice if he would only listen. He wasn't scared of falling off; he had done this so many times it was like second nature to him. Plus it gave him the solitude yet company he ached for. Yes he would be at peace; his mind would be as solid as the mountain, as steady as stone, and his soul would be open to everything for him to feel.

"Charlie!" Sarah called. "I finished collecting my herbs!"

Charlie snapped awake, looking down to see Sarah with the pouch at her side, showing that indeed she had finished her errands.

"Now get down there before you break your neck!" She mocked scolded.

"Come on, you know that doesn't happen." He replied back knowing it was all in good fun.

All the same, Charlie jumped, went down about twelve feet in the air down, and landed without a scratch.

"Show off."

"Hardly."

"I can see just from the look in your eyes that you feel better."

"I do. I feel ready for anything that any test could throw at me."

Sarah became mysteriously (more than usual) solemn. "There is no such thing as 'ready for anything' because anything is a very big word. Beware it Charlie, beware it always."

Charlie was speechless.

"Come inside, there are some maps I got from my -fath- the elder of the surrounding areas to help you journey to your friends since it won't be the other way around this time."

"I never get lost."

"There is always a first time. I brought dinner with me so we won't risk ruining them at the community table."

Shrugging but not wanting to worry her, Charlie complied, wasting the evening memorizing maps of the surrounding area, most of which he knew by heart anyway. He knew every tree by sight alone. Sarah however insisted he learn them all precisely, since her duties prevented her from going with him. At last it was too much and Charlie fell asleep on the maps.

Charlie seemed to awake in a car of some sort. Physically he seemed a bit different then he remembered being but any desire to figure that out was overweight by the fact that the car seemed to be traversing some sort of roller coaster, either that or somewhere where the terrain was just like one; in fact he saw a loop ahead of him. His first instinct was go get out of the car but it was going too fast, he decided to stay in it. He knew he should have felt nervous as it approached the loop but he felt a strange calm, as though he were at peace with himself and his environment. He grinned wildly as the car went through the loop, any gravity effects feeling pleasurable rather then painfull, dizzying or nauseating. He could help but hmmm in joy as he felt the wind blowing his dreadlocks behind him. As the car finished the loop and attained excellent speed as it flew through the road ahead of it, Charlie heard something approaching from behind, he turned his head to see a blue blur jump up and into the car to his right. He felt better now, as though almost everything was right with the world.

"Hey man, I've been looking for you for so long," he said.

"Looks like I found you pal," the blue hedgehog, who Charlie **knew** was somehow both his friend Ben and Sonic.

"But where's Kyle?" Charlie asked.

As though on queue he felt a breeze above him, that breeze was followed by someone landing behind him. He knew right away who this was, he could recognize it's scent; not to say his new passenger smelled bad, Charlie was well adapted to using all five of his senses. While he didn't have to look back, he wanted to. He looked right into the innocent, teal eyes of his vulpine friend, well perhaps companion. He sometimes found him annoying yet at the same time, a friend of Sonic's was a friend of his.

"Hey buddy, long time no see, where you guys been? I've been looking for you!"

"We've been ... around, don't worry you'll see us soon."

"Wow, we're all here but" he didn't have time to finish that one before he felt something rush to his left. He looked to see an armadillo running beside the car.

"don't forget me, Knuckle-head!" he said.

"So you're all here? You guys look like you belong here," he said, looking down at himself "I belong here too. Now I'm starting to get it."

The car came to a stop and everyone climbed out. They all ran to a cliff overlooking a beautiful bay with the suns setting. Below, Charlie was sure he saw a familiar walrus swimming with a raccoon on his back. He felt someone touch his shoulders and knew it was Sonic.

"Don't worry about us anymore Pal, we'll be waiting for you, you're almost here!" he said.

Everything faded and Charlie found himself waking up on the same maps he'd fallen asleep on.

"It was just a dream again, but it felt so real. I have to tell Sarah," he said before standing up.

Charlie had gotten out of bed, and stumbled a bit. He always misjudged the distance between the bed and the ground! One of the things he got from his father that he wished he didn't,clumsiness.

"I'm just glad nobody saw that. If Tim or Ben saw that, they'd never let me live it down."

He dusted his kilt off. He really hated these things. They reminded him of skirts. Stupid traditions. Privately, he wondered if the one to make up the tradition about the Kilts was a woman who liked to see men suffer. At any rate, he put back on his shoes, complete with the weights, and went outside to find Sarah. Strangely, she wasn't waiting at any of the usual places today. Did he sleep in again? If an outside observer were to look at the village, they'd see all the members, including Charlie, shrinking a bit, every few seconds.

While walking near the bay, Charlie took a slight sidelong glance at his reflection... Oddly, he noticed his hair was braided into Dreadlocks, like most of the other members of the Tribe. Actually, he felt that they looked better that way,

"Sarah must have done it," he reasoned.

He walked to the bay, seeing the sun rising over the horizon. He walked alone the long platform when he saw Sarah sitting on a rock near the edge. He could feel the water spraying his face, it was a pleasant feeling, he could smell the morning mist raising from the water as the sun heated the air. He walked up to Sarah, who turned her head to face him.

"Ah, you're up Charlie, you're looking well," she said.

"I feel great today for some reason. I had another dream last night," he said.

"Oh, tell me about it and please, sit down," she said, tapping an area of rock to her right.

He complied and she put her right hand over his shoulder. He loved the feel of her hand on his shoulder, her skin was always the right temperature and she always had a clean, almost innocent scent to her. He alwayshe always felt at peace when he was around her, as though she made everything right in the world. He told her about the dream, this time it had feel so real and with the sense of being lost replaced with a sense of adventure and his friends finding him, it had a much different feeling to it.

"I think you're soon to find your friends Charlie, tomorrow is the day you'll set out to find them. But first, you forgot the chant last night, you know better then that!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted. So, why did I see my friends as these people and why did it feel so right? I feel like I know them, but as these people not as the humans I thought they were."

"The mind is a curious thing Charlie. Perhaps you were looking for humans because you see them as friends as well? Perhaps you feel a connection between yourself, your friends and humans, or perhaps your friends do and you were looking for that connection and they're going to help you to find it? When you find them, you'll start to understand." she said.

"Yes, you're right of course," Charlie said.

"Now, let's get to your chant," Sarah said.

They both stood and walked with a nice cool breeze at their backs towards the camp. Charlie couldn't help but hold her hand, he felt a warmth from her, an energy of sorts. He didn't dare ask her about it, he respected her too much for that. When they arrived back in the camp, Sarah arranged for everyone to come to main fire. They all did and Charlie sat down as requested. He closed his eyesas he listened to the group begin the chant. The woods seemed to resonate in his ears and stimulate his mind. For a short few seconds, he felt a breeze blowing on his lower body as though something were wrong but it soon passed as the words of the chanters calmed any worries he had. Although he didn't realize it, his kilt had vanished, but he wasn't really naked as this was now the norm for him andthe others. the idea of wearing clothes would have been bizarre to him now. He and the others had also lost more height, yet Charlie seemed to gain strength and confidence. When the chanters stopped and Charlie opened his eyes, Sarah was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Charlie, that was excellent. So, how are you feeling?"

"Strong ... focused ... balanced. I need to run, I need to exercise. When I see my friends tomorrow, I want to impress them!"

Sarah walked over to the Echidna and put her hands on his shoulder, kneeling down she looked him in the eye. They say the eyes are a window into the soul, her soul was showing honesty, compassion and love.

"Don't worry Charlie, I know they'll be proud of you, as I am."

"It's great to know that you'll always be here for me, Sarah."

Sarah then grew silent, "..."

"What? Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing . . . it's just, when you see your friends you might not be able to see me for a while. I'm just worried about waiting for that long . . . But I know you'll find someone to make you very happy in the mean time."

"I see...", Charlie said, with some sorrow in his voice. His somewhat 'connected' eyes looked into the female echidnas, "Just promise me you'll wait for me."

"...I'm... Not sure If I can promise that..."

"What? Why?" Said Charlie appalled.

"Because I have no idea what's waiting for either of us in the future. I can see road signs. Read maps. But in the end, I don't know which way down the fork in the road you'll take."

"Come on Sarah, you know you're the only one for me."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. But like I said, the future can always change things. We'll see what happens at the end of the road."

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Charlie said confidently.

Sarah at these words seemed to be struck with a knife in her gut and mist entered her eyes. "I-I- . . ." She ran off. Everyone in the circle was as confused by her actions as Charlie. Getting up and standing open mouthed for only a second, Charlie then ran off in the direct she had gone, the weights on his shoes pulling him down, but he was too concerned to think and try and take them off.

"Sarah!" He called her name and repeated it several times, but she had already run out of sight. What was that? Why had seen been upset like that? Charlie wandered for a few minutes, he had no fear of getting lost, not in the least, he could navigate these forest blindfolded if he needed to. Using the natural spikes in his hands he climbed up one of the trees, certain he'd get a better view. At first all he got a better view of was the twin moons. That's when he saw her, crying (first time he remembered seeing her cry except for when her grandparents died) her arms wrapped around her knees, leaning against one of the trees, he quickly clipped down and ran to where he had seen her, wishing he was able to fly, or at least glide somehow, they were both equally impossible for him. He sensed her closer, closer, until at last he was right on top of her. She must have sensed him too since she looked up at him tears on her face fur.

"I know you have to leave." She said. "You came here to leave. It is your duty to leave. As it is my duty not to come with you. Still I don't want you to go, but I know that would be selfish of me. I'm sorry you had to come here just to leave, I really am. I'll accept whatever judgment I'm given when I finally lay to rest. But know that I do love you."

"Sarah . . . what are you saying?"

"I- … I' ll … I'm … I will explain when you leave. But please, can you do something for me before you leave tomorrow?"

"What?" Said Charlie worried about Sarah's sanity.

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Please," Sarah pleaded.

Charlie didn't have to say another word, he saw the pain in her eyes, she needed this and he realized he did to. He loved her and he knew she felt the same for him. He knelt down beside her and put his arms around her back. He leaned in closer to her, close enough to hear her breathing and feel it on his face. Her breath was warm yet sweet, her eyes were so inviting, to gaze look into them was bliss. He closed his eyes and moved closer to her, his lips made contact with hers and they embraced in a deep long lasting kiss. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn he could feel her emotions as they kissed. He felt her love for him, which only heightened the experience, he felt her sadness over something she was hiding and over his having to leave. But, whatever was wrong, it just didn't seem to matter, all that matter at that moment was his feelings for her and hers for him. The world seemed to stop around them and his awareness of their surroundings faded as everything in him was focused on her. Then, as soon as it began, it was over. They both released the kiss, and as everything came back to Charlie, he looked Sarah in the eyes.

"That was ... intense!" he said, his voice hushed.

"Yes ... thank you Charlie, I needed. I needed to know this is worth it. My emotions ... this is more important then me," she said.

"What is?" Charlie asked, genuinely confused.

"I can't explain it ... but it has to do with your dreams. I can't say more, I so badly want to say more but I can't. I just need you to trust me that everything will be all right and tomorrow ... you'll know what you'll need to do."

"All right, I trust you," he said.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," she said.

Charlie nodded and they both got up and headed back towards the village. As before, Charlie feasted on the grapes and water that was available. He had eaten enough to be full within ten minutes and turned back towards Sarah, who was waiting for him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. Charlie nodded.

They walked out of the village together before taking each other's hands. Sarah's hands were so soft and cool, they made Charlie feel relaxed. They walked under the warm sun to a grove just beyond the springs. Charlie would sometimes come here to mediate, the sounds of the birds and chattering of the squirrels and chipmunks calmed him. Sarah sat back against a tree and invited Charlie to lay his head in her lap. He did so with a smile on his face. As he lay there looking up at her face, the brushed some of his dreadlocks with her hands.

"So, I will see my friends tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, you will be reunited. They will be happy to see you as well."

"I just wish you could come with me," he said.

"I know, Charlie, I know."

Charlie nearly feel asleep in her lap and when he once again became aware of the passage of time, it was nearly twilight out and time for his second chant for the day.

"We better get going." Said Sarah reluctantly. "We don't want to miss the Chant twice in a row."

"Do we have to? We already had a chant today."

"Not the same thing I'm afraid . . . I wish we could stay like this forever . . . but the world isn't that kind." Sarah stood up, forcing the male echidna to his feet. "We should get it over with." She muttered.

"Yea, no point in dragging it out making everyone wait for us." Charlie found he had to agree.

The couple returned to the camp that had been the home of their tribe and their themselves as as long as he could remember and found everyone else was already in the circle waiting for them. Charlie got into his meditative pose as always, waiting for the chant to begin that would strength his spirit on his journey to visit his friends while he was away from the bones of his ancestors. What was different was a pair of soft furry arms slowly wrap around his chest.

"Sarah?"

"This one, maybe it's meant for both of us, maybe this one, I'll just share with you, maybe this one, you don't need you don't need to be alone for." She whispered calmly in his ears, her dread locks mixing in with his.

This was unusual but none of the others objected to this and all got into fighting poses and began to chant. Charlie closed his eyes, letting only the chant remain. But it did not. Something else remained. Sarah's touch around him remained, it became part of the chant, as unseparable as every word that was said, every sensation of touch could not be pulled apart from the chant. Charlie felt himself strengthen as he always had from the words of his fellow tribesmen. He could feel the power of the twin moons, and mother Mobius flowing inside him and through Sarah. He was one with the world. Charlie felt the power, it flowed through his legs, his arms to the tips of his spikes, through his brain to the tip of his snout and down his spines ever as they touched Sarah's. All too soon the chanting ended and Charlie stood up, his arms and legs all slightly bent ready to react at a moment's notice. Sarah stood up with him, still holding him. She looked into his violet eyes and he looked into her topaz ones. "You're almost ready." Sarah said, a hint of regret and loss in her voice.

"I was born ready." Spoke Charlie in a voice deep, solid, and firm.

"Maybe reborn . . . this shall be our last night together."

"Last night! But, I don't want to leave you. I love you, how can I exist without you?" Charlie asked, his eyes tearing up, obscuring his vision. Sarah brushed her hands against Charlie's cheeks as she brushed away his tears.

"I don't want to say goodbye either Charlie but we have to part. We were meant to walk a different path. I don't know if we'll see each other again in this life time or otherwise but I do know that you're meant for something bigger, much bigger. In time, you'll come to realize how important the ... task you have ahead of you is and why we cannot walk the same path," she said.

"I ... understand," Charlie said.

He and Sarah hugged under the light of the twin moons, symbolically both full that night. Charlie felt so comfortable in her grasp that he fell asleep in it.

"Goodbye Charlie and ... thank you," Sarah said as she petted his hair.

In his dreams Charlie saw himself not as an echidna, but as his human self wearing clothes. He was standing on his street with Ben, Kyle and Timothy, all in their human forms. He was shaking their hands, feeling like he was saying goodbye.

"Don't worry, we'll see you soon Charlie, this isn't goodbye," they all said.

Charlie nodded and turned around only to see himself standing before him.

"This is where we part, but know that I'll always be a part of you. Even when you think you're someone else and out saving the world; I'm still inside of you. You'll still see them, but not as they are now, as the people they've become," the image of him said.

Charlie turned around and saw Sonic, Tails and Mighty in the place of his human companions, he felt as though he knew them. These weren't just video game characters, they were as real to him and his human life and friends.

"Go to them Charlie ... it's time," the vision of Charlie said.

Before Charlie could react, everything went fuzzy and he awoke. Knuckles found himself waking up in his home on the floating island, memories of the dream already hazy, memories of the last few days fading, the entire experience feeling as though it were a dream he was quickly losing focus on. With a sigh, Knuckles wondered if there was something to these strange dreams. Either way, we knew he had to see Sonic and Mighty, and yes, even Tails, despite finding the little guy annoying, he had to admit a part of him admired the fox, not that he could let anyone know.

"Humph... Why am I caring where Sonic is anyway? Not like it's any of my business...", he said to himself, mostly to reassure himself he wasn't going soft. Of course, he still felt he had to find them. Not that he'd call any of them friends... Mighty maybe. He was pretty sure nobody would bother the Master Emerald right now; Eggman seemed to be too busy trying to stop 'that blasted hedgehog', and no one had heard from Rouge in months. He blushed slightly when thinking of her. Quickly he shook himself of the thought. _Well, ready or not, I'm coming guys_. However, he didn't have to even leave the Island, for when he left the current location of the Master Emerald, he saw Sonic and his friends.

"Yo, Knuckles!", shouted the Fox.

"Sonic, Tails, Mighty. What are you three doing here?"

"...You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Mighty stated.

"Try me."

The Trio explained that something seemed to force them in the general direction of the Master Emerald. Unexpectedly, Knuckles didn't mock Sonic for thinking such.

"That's interesting."

Sonic grinned and turned to Mighty and Tails, "Guys, this Knuckles is an impostor! We all know the real Knuckles doesn't believe anything I say!"

As usual, Knuckles was offended, "Hey! Take that back, blue boy!"

Mighty sighed, _Here goes argument number #200..._

Tails watched the two go at it for a while before speaking to Mighty, "Shouldn't you stop them before someone gets hurt?"

"...Normally I wouldn't get involved, but CONSIDERING it's such a long drop," Mighty stated, before he walked up to his two friends. With a swift motion, he grabbed their heads and conked them together.

"Oww!", both of them whined.

"I'm almost POSITIVE. That's Charlie," Mighty stated.

"How do you know, Tim?", Asked Tails.

"Know anyone else that hotheaded? And I mean other than Sonic."

"Not really. Ben and Charlie are on the top of that list..."

"Ha ha, very funny, Kyle," Sonic remarked.

Knuckles was confused for a moment. However, his dreams did have him as someone named "Charlie"...

"Have you guys been having strange dreams lately too," He Asked.

"Dreams?", all three of the outsiders asked at once.

"Ever since I got back to the island, I've been having dreams about a human and all of you are there going by different names . . . the ones you just called each other. Have you been having the same visions as me?"

The three looked at each other then at Knuckles.

"Knuckles." Said Tails. "Do any parts of those dreams seem familiar at all?"

"No, not really, it's about as real as these other dreams I've been having living among a bunch of primitive echidnas." He decided to leave out anything about Sarah, he had enough females to worry about in the waking world.

The three seemed more confused then surprised by this. "Echidnas?" Tails had to ask.

"Yes, they almost looked like a lost tribe, but not any I've ever seen. Like a memory at the back of my mind. The human images I talked about just seem symbolic, these images of the echidnas seem like actual memories almost."

"Almost?"

"I _do_ have a sense of reality kid."

"Oh suuure. Considering the time you thought Sonic was an enemy", Mighty spoke up sarcastically. "When it should have been obvious."

Knuckles looked ready (more than usual) for a fight. "Hey! Eggman at least was polite! Unlike this loudmouth show off and his whinny tag along shadow."

Mighty slapped his forehead, _Oops. Me and my big mouth_. It looked like the verge of another brawl as Sonic's quills bristled.

"What you say!"

"That what I thought of you when we first met. Now I know you're a decent loudmouth show off and a smart whinny tag along shadow."

Mighty now spoke up again, "...Knuckles, I don't think now's a good time..."

Knuckles' face was stern. "Look, I've learned for myself that if you might not like the answers then you're better off not asking the questions. Otherwise suck it up, get over it, and do your job."

Mighty sighed, "I'M the one who asked the questions, Knuckles."

Knuckles looked towards the direction of the master emerald. "I've learned that asking too much about the past _leaves_ you in the past. If you don't focus on the here and now, the world just passes you by. Those old-, the Elder Guardians have shown me that much."

Knuckles would have said what he thought out load, but he knew about the slew of hidden camera his ancestors loved to peer through to keep an eye on him every time he sat down to meditate to when picked his nose. And he'd rather not have to sit through the 'respect thy elders' speech again.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "So how exactly did you know about my dreams in the first place?"

Sonic but a hand behind his back grinned painfully. "Er, we got told by some flying clown in a purple jester's hat."

"Yeah, he said his name was NiGHTS", Mighty added.

"I think he was the one who told us to come here." Tails completed the lie.

Most would have seen through this, but Knuckles' gullible brain spared a childhood free of facing the realities of civilization (while not the heartless way of nature), while not trusting a word Sonic said, would believe what Tails and Mighty had to say. Besides, it was too absurd not to be true.

"If both of you say so," replied Knuckles simply. His following voice was dead pan. "So you were brought here by powerful visions, just to say hello, I'm touched. I know it's not my birthday so anything else?"

"So I take you're still gonna glue yourself to your pretty green giant rock?" Baited Sonic.

"The -Master Emerald- needs protection. And the Brotherhood would be livid," Knuckles was thinking of other words, "If I tried to do something proactive with myself again."

Tails sighed, "Lousy brotherhood."

Knuckles gave Tails a swift 'kill' sign. Tails promptly closed his muzzle.

"Well, there is one more thing, but, considering the Brotherhood doesn't want you to DO anything," Mighty said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I was gonna ask you for a match to see if you've gotten any better since the last time I saw you. You were way too slow," Mighty said with a smirk.

Knuckles glared, but knew he couldn't do much about Mighty. Whether or not they were equal in strength was debatable, but Mighty was also quicker than he.

"...Anyway, I suggest you see your parents. On our way here, your Mom told us she wanted to see you for something.. Don't know what," Tails spoke up.

"My Mom? She usually doesn't want to see me for anything."

"Maybe she's just starting to miss you."

"Come on, they can't kill you for seeing your family. Tell you what, I'll stand guard until you come back," Mighty said, "I'd say Sonic could help me, but you know how he hates to wait."

"I heard that!"

"It's true though, right?"

"Yeah..."

Knuckles got on his knees and slowly put his fits on the ground, clearly in inner turmoil Mighty thought. The Armadillo didn't notice Tails take to the air or Sonic speed-port away from where he was standing. Knuckles suddenly yanked himself up, along with the rocky ground Mighty was standing on, and did a discus that landed Mighty in a body of water a few yards off.

"I suddenly feel much better somehow." Knuckles said analytically. "Thanks for the message guys," Knuckles said as he ran off, Mighty dog paddling to the side of the pond.

As Knuckles raced through the jungle, forest, and what not that made up the floating island island's wilderness he did so with the grace and skill of only one such as he who knew the floating island inside and out. Echidnaopolis' skyrises soon came into view. Knuckles after all these years still felt it looked out of place after all those years of having nothing modern here in the island. And having it turn out to be under his nose this whole time.

Stepping out of the nature to which he was home to into the foreign environment to which the rest of his kind considered him, he got the normal 'welcome back Guardian' from the locals who saw his family almost as demigods due to the mystic air they put around themselves. Ugh. Sometime the only thing that had made this city bearable was Julie-Su. Julie, a reformed terrorist stuck in a permanent workrelease program with Knuckles' supervision. Julie hated having to owe anyone anything, much like Knuckles himself. She considered most other echidnas to be techno-phobic, an irony since Knuckles thought they hid too much behind their toys. But she still would rather be with Knuckles, someone who actually cared weather she lived or die, than with those who considered her just a number. She was official considered the Guardian's personal enforcer. Or just a bad branch on the family tree to be cut off. She wanted to stand on her own, yet at the same time the idea of being totally alone maddened her. Knuckles knew that was familiar somewhere. _If only . . if only she hadn't gone away . . ._

Standing at one apartment building in particular, Knuckles resisted the strong urge to just climb up the sides of the structure and knock on the window, he went inside the front door, walked into an elevator ignoring the words of greetings from those around him, and pressed the floor level he wanted.

_It would be so much easier if I just climbed up._ Thought Knuckles riding in what to him was the far too slow lift. An eternity later the glob cage in the glass tube opened and Knuckles escaped. Coming the door he wanted he knocked, he only waited a second before a middle aged echidna in a yellow dress and a number of crisscrossing white bands in her bright red spines answered the door. Look at him with awe for a few seconds before "My baby!" She hugged him almost crushingly sobbing how wonderful it was to see him again.

"I'm ... happy to see you too Mom," Kunx stammered.

"I wish you'd come here more often. Please, come in, have something to drink and eat, you're so skinny, when was the last time you ate?"

"Erm, well um," he stammered, not used to this level of attention.

He followed her into the apartment and she asked him to sit down in the living room in a leather chair in front a group on windows that overlooked the city. It was a site he wasn't used to seeing and it made him feel uncomfortable. When one is used to the jungle, seeing such a site can be disquieting. His mother came back into the room with a plate of various snacks.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Just water please," she answered.

"You sure? You haven't lived until you've experienced some of those specialty drinks we have here. I thought I didn't need them either, until I tried one," she said.

"Thanks but water is fine for now. There's something I needed to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how to explain it."

"What is it son? Does it have something to do with your return?"

"Yes, I've been having these dreams and now my ... friends are telling me they've had similar ones," he said, telling her about the dreams.

She sat down beside him after getting him a glass of water, as he drank it, she spoke.

"Maybe you're due for some sort of adventure with these people. I can't explain why you were seeing yourself as a human but maybe there are humans out there you need to help somehow, perhaps people that can relate to you somehow?" she asked.

"Maybe ... I just don't know, it's so confusing," he said, putting the glass on a desk and folding his hands together.

His mother stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard and I wish I could have been there for you but in time, we'll come to realize what these dreams mean. Know that I'm here for you now, I may have been unable to be here for you before, but I'll never leave you again."

"Thanks Mom," he said.

"So, how long are you going to stay? I can arrange accommodations for you if you'd like," she asked.

"I have to leave soon ... I'm sorry. I have important tasks I need to complete. Besides, my friends would never let me hear the end of living with my mother," he joked.

"Very well then son, I understand that you need to do what you need to do, but before you go, there is something else I want to give you," she said.

He watched her walked out of the room and down a hall, when she came back, she was holding a of something that reflected off the sun light, she handed to him and he thanked her for it. He stood up and she kissed him on the left cheek, even as he felt embarrassed. They said their goodbyes and he left the apartment.

Knuckles looked at the weapons as he put them on over his gloves, the razor shape blades fitting perfectly his natural spikes. Likely something else his dad had, or knew about but didn't want his son to know about or have. He had to give his one on the score board for finally getting something past her Ex.

* * *

Knuckles knew it was his duty to protect the Master Emerald. Weather it was no longer Chaos' prison cell or not. He couldn't spend his entire life just -waiting- for trouble to come to him when it was out there. Just -wait- for trouble to come to you? How stupid was that? He was going to bring himself -to- the trouble for a change. And thus protect the Master Emerald, and more importantly his family the best way he could, for he was Knuckles The Echidna, Guardian.

A red echidna sat alone in the forest, nothing there in the clearing with her except some stones that showed where bond fires had been lit centuries ago. She scooped up a double handful of soft black Mobius in her hands. She held it close to her chest as if it was somehow something dear. If she tried hard enough, she could just hear the noises of her people in one of her two sets of memories.

"Ya know you took longer than ya need to on that one."

"I had to . . ."

"I guess, I can understand you wanting to be just a healer rather than being the ignored daughter of a war hungry chief who lead his people over a cliff."

"Only . . . in part." She dropped the dirt back on the ground and stood up not facing her companion. "While I knew the reality of things, what I was experiencing, it was as much a past and present to me as it was for me. It felt good to have an innocent life again."

"And the kiss from a guy you know ya can never have?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved him, the memories created, the past that was born here, I had to know if it was real. I don't know if you can understand this, but when you love someone, you know the ultimate test of that love is when you have to let them go."

"Girl . . . you have no idea what I've had to let go." He said, his voice holding it's own demons.

The voice held a sort of regret next. "Look, I can handle the next one if you want, you can stay here a little longer if you really-"

"No." Sarah replied. "I stayed here to say good-bye. I know what's at stake. Do you know whose hearts we're waiting for next?"

"Yes . . ."

"Then let's go." Sarah's form changed.

"But there's somethin' I need to tell ya first."

"Eh?"

"_They_ are finding the hearts _they_ need too. And believe me, _they_ aren't being half as picky as us."

"Then we better get going." Both figures vanished. Leaving behind pasts and memories, buried, maybe forgotten, but never gone.


	8. Tricks of the Trade

Through the Monitor

Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, The X-Tornado and the Mystic Ruins are copyright to Sega and whoever else holds the copyright at this moment. We intend no copyright infringement.

This chapter was written by Rusty Raccoon and Alex Warlorn

* * *

Chapter 8: Tricks of the Trade

As soon as Paul woke up he looked at his hands and feet. No, no nothing, no fur, no claws, no scales, no cartoonish gloves, nothing! Mark, Rings, had promised that he'd come too. While their parents were august at the idea of losing another kid, Paul knew Mark would be there, so there was nothing to worry about when he got there. All knew was that it would be so much fun! And who knew? Maybe he wouldn't have to go to school once he was a cool game character.

Of course his friends thought he was crazy when he said that his brother turned into a Sonic character, much less one that none of them even knew about! Paul however, instead of lashing out as is proper etiquette at his age of ten, simply shrugged it off, confident how he knew he was right and they were wrong. However, why was it taking so long? Why hadn't he changed like Kyle and his brother, and gone to Sonic Land like the rest of them? It was so unfair! Just like the higher grade kids who got break before he did! Just because they were older they got out of school earlier for summer?

A little bitter over still not having his wish, Paul went through all the other mediocre things ordinary people like him did each morning. Cloths, bathroom, breakfast. Listening to his parents discuss the geo-political situation. Opening up to the only deep emotion confident had besides his toys, Paul once again complained about his lack of his exit papers on the club of humanity into the humanoid cartoonish animals. Having slowly accepted the fate of her eldest son, but still not liking her son's decreasing disposition (like a child in line at the movies) she decided to share a tidbit of parental wisdom to have his brain chew on it for a while.

"Dear, you know that good things won't happen to you unless you do nice things for other people." A lie, but hey, if everyone did exactly that, you could hardly say that nice things weren't happening to nice people.

Paul looked at his mom, not sure if he believed her, but what child didn't believe his own mother? Plus, he had to admit he had to be doing something wrong for nothing to have happened to him so far, maybe she had a point. It couldn't hurt, and if it got him closer to the goal faster, all the better.

He considered what to do, he really wasn't smart enough to help anyone with school and he was too young to be building stuff around people houses. Maybe he could mow lawns but that just didn't seem to be a good deed type of thing. He then realised there was one good deed he could do, he decided to vacuum the house for his mother, it would save her time and he felt it would give him points that would get him closer to being with Mark as an animal person. he ran downstairs and lugged the vacuum all of the way upstairs. It was heavy but if it got him closer to his ultimate goal, it was worth it. When he was finished vacuuming all three floors, a task that took some time, he decided to empty the dishwater so he could load other dishes into it. He did just that, he didn't care that he needed a step stool to put everything away, as long as doing these good deeds got him closer to being with Mark as a critter, it was worth it. When he finished, he put the dirty dishes into the washer and walked up to his mother.

"Okay, I vacuumed **and** emptied the dish washer. Why aren't I changing yet? Those are good deeds, aren't they?"

"Thanks for doing those things Paul but you can't do them just for the reward. A true hero does nice things because the feeling they did something nice is rewarding enough."

"So, I have to do nice things cause they make me feel good? Then I can change and be with Mark?" he asked.

"You have to want to do them _because_ they make you feel good, not just to be with Mark. But Paul, don't be so quick to leave us. I know you miss your brother, but we don't want to lose you too."

"But he said we'd all be together soon!"

"Maybe we will, but until then, if you want something nice to happen you need to be nice because it feels good. Didn't it feel good helping me with the chores?"

"Yeah, but I still wana be with Mark!" Paul replied.

"Well, we'll see what happens," his mother answered.

"I'm gonna go for a walk and see if any of my friends are at the park," Paul said.

"Okay Paul, you be careful now and have fun," his mother said.

"I will," Paul answered as he acquired his hooded grey windbreaker and ran out the door.

Paul's mother thought of Mark, wondering how he was doing. Even after two months, thinking of her son as a cartoon raccoon taking care of a cartoon fox felt strange. She missed him terribly and wondered how he was doing as a pseudo father for an animal child. She hoped she was going to see Mark soon and that he was safe.

Skipping down the side walk, Paul hoped that if anything could take his mind off of Mark's absence, his friends would. Playing his games had increasingly reminded him of Mark. He could even pretend the character that he was playing **was** Rings. It dulled the sting and he was able to burn through his games anew with his mental picture, but burn through was exactly what he did. He shot down his old times, emeralds and all, but it was back to the yearly waiting season until Sega coughed up another new Sonic game. Worse was that the new Sonic game had a new dark and violent tone with only Shadow, rather than Sonic and the rest of his friends. After glancing at the preview his mother swore she wouldn't let him play the game until he was fourteen! Fourteen! He knew video game violence wasn't real, that using a gun was bad, that shooting someone was bad, that hurting people was bad and that people didn't come back if they died. Of course his mom didn't believe him.

So what was he supposed to do? Mom could be so thick some times. The ten year old with this thought adamantly in mind continued on the fast trek towards the city's park. His family lived in the good part of town so his mom had no fear of Paul going there alone. Typical of a ten year old, Paul bumped into more than a few adults and continued his pace without so much as an 'excuse me.' After the fifteenth person however, it dawned on Paul's childish mind that maybe, just maybe, being nice to people when he was in a rush could possibly count in the realm of probability as a good deed or at least something nice. Thus, the lad thought to put a bit more effort into avoiding other people and actually making a word, a fast word, of apology when he did run into them on his way to his destination. However a child knew frustration as badly as any adult, and he really felt like people were trying to get in his way.

"If I could fly like Tails' I could just get over all them." Reflected Paul. No one really tried to figure out what he meant, contributing it to normal weird child behaviour.

"If I could run like Sonic I'd be there in a sonic second!" Heck, if he was Knuckles he could climb the sides of the building then glide the rest of the way to the park.

_But would you like to never be in the same place twice? Or to work on air plane engines, or sit around and just think half the day?_ Paul started wondering where the stray thought had come from. But he guessed he wouldn't really like travelling all the time line Sonic, or working on things like Tails, or just sitting around alone like Knuckles.

Paul remembered what Mark said about ending up as one of those tiny critters who came out of the badniks when you smashed them waay back in the 2-D Sonic games back on the Genesis. Kyle's parents said that Kyle had always had a love for Tails at heart before becoming Tails period, so, who did he really like? Was that it maybe? He had no one he loved; he just liked the Sonic World in general. Could that be it? He had no grand praises for or grudges against any of them in particular like some of Kyle's friends. But neither had his brother. Mark had noted the lack of raccoon characters in the games right before becoming one, but Paul really hadn't of thought of characters he'd like to see; maybe another raccoon character, maybe that was the key, he needed to think of someone that would be around Mark in his new form, but who? Rings wasn't a character from the games or comics, so what would someone close to him look like? He was so busy thinking of what he could end up looking like that he banged right into a teenager hard enough to knock him onto his rear end. He felt anger and wanted to yell at the guy for getting in his way but remembered his mothers words. He picked himself up and looked at the teen, who was standing with his arms folded, looking rather angry.

"Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, my bad," he said.

The teen raised his left eyebrow, obviously not expecting that response from a kid.

"Gotta watch were you're going man, someone could get hurt," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Paul said.

The teen resumed walking, leaving an embarrassed Paul to continue on his way. Paul eventually arrived at the park to find only a few kids there, none of them his friends. He sat down on a bench to further consider his situation. Just what would a character that would be close to Rings look like? Would he be younger or older? Paul assumed younger and smaller. What kind of abilities would be have? Could he fly? Paul liked the idea of flying, but he also liked the idea of running fast. It was all so annoying to decide. Maybe he'd be able to do something different? He did like jokes, maybe someone that did those somehow as an ability? He did wonder about his life and Marks though. He knew that Kyle and the others must have been getting into adventures, but he wondered if that was hard for them. It probably hurt if a robot hit them, and what if someone tried to robotsize them? His desire to be with Mark seemed to outweigh that risk.

He decided to try using one of the swings to clear his mind, all of this thinking was depressing him. The last thing Paul expected to hear was crying, much less it coming from an eight year old girl with black hair, slightly orange tinted skin, brown almost pitch black eyes, not that he could really tell the colour of her eyes from how she was sniffling. He looked around but no one else seemed to even notice her. Her dress was weird looking to Paul, an adult would have recognised it from being made across the border and NOT being shipped to the US of A at a lower cost than it would have been to pay a worker in the buying country to make it. She had on these weird wool things that looked like a super hero cap only it got cut off at the shoulders and went all the way around her. It's green colour looked ugly on her dress. She noticed the shadow over her and looked up at the larger, older boy, and asked before he could even wonder what was going on.

"Can you help me? I told daddy that I could make it all the way to gramma's house all by myself. But I saw this pretty purple plump kitty and followed it, then it was gone, and I was all alone. Please, can you tell me where gramma's house is?"

In spite of the awkwardness of the situation, a thought crossed Paul's mind. Purple plump kitty? Couldn't be . . . Big? Big the Cat? It meant someone -else- got to go before him still! Was he going to have to wait to go with Mark and be Rings' pal forever? The girl's crying brought him out of his internal monologue. He had to ask,

"Did you see which way the kitty went?"

"I think it went that way?" The girl pointed, "Before it vanished."

Paul looked that way, nothing about it seemed weird, but how was he supposed to know a door to Sonic land when he saw one? Maybe it wasn't closed! Maybe he could get to Rings after all! Paul said a quick thanks and began to run like crazy in the direction the girl had pointed, he got about three yards before he stopped, and turned around, see the girl still alone and scared, and everyone around her pretending that she wasn't even there! Mark slowly walked back to the girl, and kneeled besides her.

"What's the number in front of your grandma's house? Do you know what the street's called?" Most boys would never know the actual street names of their home towns, but his mother had been a worrywart since Mark's leaving and had drilled them into him (and there was much crying and grinding of teeth).

"I think it's 181-2, Annversery Street."

Paul knew exactly where street that was, but was also quite a ways away. He looked back the way Big must have gone to Mobius.

_Leave her, someone else will help her, you can finally go to Sonic Land. _He heard himself think. He looked back at the girl who seemed to be waiting for them to decide weather to help her or not, hope against hope.

_But she's all alone _

_Who CARES? You don't know her, she's a stranger! Strangers are bad! Strangers should just be left alone! Why do you THINK no one else is helping her? Just let her be. Mark is waiting for you._

_Mark would want me to help her._

_If you don't go now, you'll never see Mark again!'_ Paul surprised himself at the force of the thought he just had. He looked at the girl again.

_Mom said never to talk to strangers._

Paul -then- remember all the stories and cartoons about King Arthur, _always help a lady in distress_. Paul sighed, if he wanted to have adventures with all those heroes, didn't he have to start acting like it?

"Come on, I'll take ya to yer grandma." The girl hesitated for just a moment, then took the older child's hand and Paul helped her stand up, she stopped crying, Paul off handily noticed she was wearing sandals.

"You can?" She asked not sure.

Paul put on a smile. "Sure I can! Just trust me."

The girl nodded. "Okay."

Paul didn't dare look back, or he might change his mind, so he continued to walk, and perhaps leaving his chance to go to Sonic land behind. On the other side of the brushes and tree was a vendor with pretty much any five cents candy or trinket that a child could afford with the promise included of being free of responsibilities. The vendor had pale almost blue skin and dyed green hair, his eyes were covered by purplish reflective one piece glasses. He looked at his wrist watch.

"That kid should be here by now."

"Mister." Said a girl in a frilly pink dress. "I'd like a candy."

The twenty year old man looked intently at the girl. It would be a shame to go back empty handed. He took out a candy shaped like a robot snake.

"Excuse me -sir-." The man yelped and turned around to see a police officer with spiky hair.

"Do you have a merchant's permit? There have been some abductions of children as of late and-" The officer smirked, the man wasn't there anymore. 'Not interested in a fight yet huh?' The girl looked confused at what was going on, but the officer rubbed her hair and told her to forget about it and five seconds later when the officer was gone that was exactly what she had done.

* * *

Paul, and Julan, he had learned that was her name, had crossed town not meeting any trouble, Paul was just glad it was a holiday, otherwise his mom would have been climbing the walls wondering where he was now. Long after what Paul assumed (not that he had anything to go on) to be the end of his chance to go see Mark, the two arrived at the house of Julan's grandmother. Julan's demeanour had become much more cheerful as they had left, she was clearly happy by the time she was at the white picket fence to her grandma's home. She took a few steps foreword then stopped and looked a bit afraid.

"Um . . . my grandpa really doesn't like anyone who isn't family, I, er, uhm, I'm sorry, you brought me all the way here, but grandma wouldn't really be able to, I wish there was a way I could thank you though!" Julan blurted.

Paul was perplexed by what she had said. The girl stood there clearly deep in thought before brightening up and taking off her wool cape.

"Here, you can have my poncho."

"Poncho?" Paul asked confused.

"Yea!" She said cheerful again. "It's always brought me good luck, it helped me find you, and you helped me find my gramma's house. Maybe it can help you find something you're looking for."

"I, couldn't-" tried Paul, no go.

"Please I insist, consider it a thank you."

"But," Paul tried to think of something. "I don't need a thank you."

"Don't be silly, you may not want a thank you, but I do want to give a thank you."

"Well, I guess so, if you want to," Paul said.

Julan beamed before taking off the poncho and draping it around Paul's back.

"Thanks," Paul said, although he wasn't sure what to think as he assumed it looked silly on him.

"No; thank **you**," Julan said before walking up to the gate leading into the yard. It squeaked as she opened it. She waved goodbye to Paul and he waved back before turning around and starting to walk off. When he heard the gate squeak again, he turned to see Julan was gone. _She must have ran inside or something_.

Feeling depressed, Paul started making his way back to the park. He thought he'd missed out on his only chance to see Mark again and while he felt good for helping the girl, the apparent cost of that help distressed him. The walk back to the park felt like an eternity and to make matters worse, the sky was clouding over as he approached the park. He walked in the same direction the cat had gone, but any hopes of finding a portal proved to be in vein. With a tear rolling down his left cheek, he slouched as he sat back down on the bench. A rumble from the sky accompanied drops of rain. If anything, at least this poncho would give him some protection from the rain, as if he was worried about that at the moment. He pictured Mark going on some adventure with Kyle, he imaged them fighting robots and smashing them, freeing people and perhaps entire cities from Eggman's tyrannical fascism.

He was so consumed with emotion that he ignored the itching on his face, and the fact the poncho and his clothes seemed to be growing. It started raining harder as the itching spread across his entire face. His ears felt warm for a second and then he felt the same warmth on top of his head. At that moment the rain seemed to get louder, he could hear it hitting the sand and wood, as well as his clothes loud, clear and in perfect detail. For a blissful few seconds, he was hit with an image of holding onto Tails' legs as the fox flew him down and landed besides Mark. They teamed up in a battle against a large number of robots as the other members of the gang joined in. It was like a game for Paul, he was too busy having fun with the robots to ever worry of them hurting him. Despite getting a little banged around, they were victorious. Then, the image was gone; the warmth on his face was not. Itchiness was gone, but now his jaw felt funny and the world seemed a fair bit bigger. He stood up, noticing the considerable drop from the bench as his pants fell down around his ankles. He noticed hair sprouting on his legs. _I'm a bit young for puberty and since when does hair grow this fast and come in light blue?_ _It can't be!_ His heart raced as he felt around his face, feeling warm, soft fur. He felt under the poncho, feeling his ears were now a triangle shape and at the top of his head, along with slightly longer hair like fur at the top of his head; _just like Mark_. His chest felt warm and he couldn't help but beam as elation consumed him.

"This is so cool, this is actually happening!" he yelled out. His voice was higher pitched and sounded not unlike it had a few years ago. Sorrow vanished in an instant, replaced by enthusiasm and a mischievous side. He became giddy with thoughts of playing tricks on enemies, wanting to have fun with the them as much as defeat him. On occasion he'd play some pranks on his friends, just to keep them on their toes.

Mark no longer seemed distant, feeling much like Paul could reach out and touch him. _Or play a trick on him_ Paul grinned. His base of his spine tingled then something pushed at the back of his shirt ... he felt the shirt against something. Paul lifted up his shirt to see his belly covered in navy blue fur and the rest of him in light blue, the opposite of rings, he realised. He looked to see the back of his shirt pegged up by a cute chubby ringed tail, three rings to be precise. He realised that as with Mark as he'd changed, he no longer had a need for modesty and put the poncho on the bench before slipping his shirt off. He easily slipped out of his already far too big shoes before slipping the socks off as his feet plumped up into five toed clawed feet.

As the rain started to pour down, he ran though the puddles, splashing with a care in the world. He felt free and peaceful, the rain not bothering him at all even though it weighed down his fur. He came upon a large puddle and peered into it, the face of a raccoon like creature peering back at him. He smiled at the reflection before running back to the poncho, realising the girl must have been testing him. Whomever she was, he wished he could thank her. As he wondered what would happen next he heard the sound of a car pulling up, it was his mothers. _Now this is going to be hard to explain._

Paul blinked and suddenly smiled which in a flash became a full mouth grin. He remembered being this way, of playing tricks on his friends, this was going to be fun. He quickly slipped the wool poncho back on over his head, even if it was moist now from all the rain, unlike the rest of his clothing it didn't feel restraining at all. Besides, the girl **had** given it to him as a present. It would be rude not to keep it.

"Paul!" His mother called, concern clear in her voice, an umbrella shielding her from the rain.

Paul in a blur climbed up one of the trees, that chersar cat grin never leaving his face. Paul called out making his voice as low as he could.

"Mom! I'm right here!" He said throwing his voice towards his pile of cloths, not caring how he knew, just knowing it was a pretty fun thing to do! His mother looked around, confused why she couldn't see him.

"Mom look down!" He threw his voice again, his grin getting somehow bigger. She looked down at his clothes. "I've melted! Help me! Get a bucket!"

His mother gasped in shock and fear, and Paul was very proud of himself not breaking out laughing like a lunatic just yet. His mom got on her knees and mushed her hands in his wet cloths. Paul sniggered, waiting till just the right moment to break to the punch line. Just his mom started to shed tears, he wrapped his new tail around the branch he was hiding on, having perfected the trick over the years and like a human kid on a swing fell back over, came face to face with her and made his eyes as huge as possible before opened his mouth like a double door way and bellowed, "Boo!" His mom fell over on her rear splattering her in mud. Paul couldn't hold it anymore and still hanging on the branch, laughed, losing track of anything else curling in a ball hanging in the air like a giggling ball of fur.

"You . . you . . ." Paul couldn't contain himself. Finally he burst out his arms and legs in a star burst design, "TA-DA!" He declared.

He let loose of his tail and did several flips in the air before landing on the ground, a trick he picked up after failing to learn Sonic's spin technique. He landed perfect on his mom, who was too stunned to speak. "Abracadabra!" He did a quick showman bow and continued to cat grin at his mother who was still open mouthed. He kissed her right on the mouth, and hopped off.

"Guess who? Three guesses! It's not Santa! It's someone you know! And that leaves guess number three!" He had always loved that line.

The rain slowly began to let up, his human mother just looked at him stunned, the clouds slowly departed, the sea in the sky letting up. His fur was drenched to the skin, he didn't care, this was just too perfect.

"Come on guess," he said, still beaming.

"P... Paul, is that really you?" his mother asked, her voice trembling.

"Bingo!" Paul said, giving his mother two thumbs up.

"But how ... when?"

Paul told her about the girl and how he'd helped her.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is get you home. Don't tell anyone about this!" she said.

Paul jumped off his mother, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Hang on, don't forget your clothes!" his mother said. Paul noticed a few leafs from the trees laying on the ground, probably the result of the wind. He grabbed two of them and in a puff of smoke had vanished, his mothers eyes went wide and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tap her back. She turned to see Paul standing there holding his rain soaked clothing and giggling.

Paul had long ago learned to play a variety of tricks, he used leaves as a sort of fuel, each trick cost one leaf. With the remaining leaf, he giggled before again vanishing in a poof of smoke. His mother turned to see him standing ankle deep in mud. He of course, found it amusing, of course as a kid, getting dirty was almost second nature to him.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"I learned how to do it a long time ago, it's like second nature now, you know like Tails flying. I barley even hafta think about it!"

"Paul, calm down, we need to get you home before someone sees you like this!" his mother insisted.

"Oh okay," Paul said, picking up another leaf and vanishing in a puff of smoke, only to re-appear in the passenger seat of his mother's car. His mother ran over to the passenger side door, her eyes wide.

"You're making a mess!"

"Getting dirty is fun! You should try it more often!" he said.

"Maybe later," his mother said, rolling her eyes.

She drove Paul home, making sure to take side streets as to minimise the chance of someone seeing Paul. When they got home, she hurried him into the house. Standing just inside, she closed the front door and looked at her son's mud covered feet and soaked fur, not sure how to respond to this.

"Paul, I hate to say this but you need a bath!" she said.

Paul eyed a leaf stuck to his clothes and grinned widely.

"No problemo mom!" he said.

He again vanished in a puff of smoke. His mother undid and removed her shoes and threw off her coat before running upstairs to see Paul sitting in a filled tub, washing his feet off.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Awe come on Mom, I've been doing this stuff for years!" Paul said.

His mother walked over him, confused.

"What do you mean for years?"

"I ... don't know, it's like I remember being this way. It feels like I've been this way for years, this body feels normal to me! I know how to do all sorts of crazy stuff!"

"Do you know if your brother is okay?" she asked.

"Rings ... I mean, Mark is fine, he's rooming with Tails until his parents come back. I dunno how I know that, I just know," Paul said as he washed himself off. Once he was done, he leapt out of the tub and his mother dried him off, the process taking some time with all of his fur.

"Then you're going to be ... joining him soon?" she asked.

"I think so ... I've missed him so much, it'll be so fun to be able to hang with him like this!"

"And what if we never see you again?"

"You will, I know that too. Then we can all play and have fun together!"

"Yes dear, now let's get you dressed, you can't walk around like that."

"Why not? I remember normally wearing only shoes and gloves."

"I ... guess," his mother said. "I can only guess what your father is going to say about this."

As if on queue, they both heard the front door open. Paul instantly recognised the sounds of his father's shoes against the floor.

"Let's go ask him!" he said.

Paul secretly admitted to himself he felt more naked without any leaves on hand then he ever did without his gloves and shoes on. His poncho seemed to be the only bit of attire he truly felt adamant about. As it was, Paul just kept up his grin and skipped and jumped out of the bath room, his only real regret was that humans couldn't really appreciate a Mobian streaking. Paul actually sniggered at himself realising that was one thing that almost made him wish he was human sometimes, if it wasn't for the cost effective trade in losing his ability to perform all his other pranks.

He saw his father had already come in the front door had no doubt wondered what all the cloths were doing at the front step. Glancing over a sick house plant, Paul picked up a leaf and got a wonderful idea. It would either be a blast or give his dad a heart attack, either way, it was gonna be one to remember! He chuckled to himself.

"Dearest!" Called Paul's mother to her husband below as she ran down the stairs and embraced him. "Dear! There's something very important I need to tell you! Something I've kept from you for so long!"

"Honey . . . what-"

"I'm a alien from Mars sent to eat your brain!"

"Wha-"

"Gotcha!" She laughed. In a puff of smoke, she turned into a little two legged blue cross between a raccoon and a dog.

"I'm really a tanuki out to entice you to enter fairy land! We're running low on centaurs!" His dad looked even more confused and alarmed.

"Paul!" Said the raccoon dogs **real** mother and she came down the stairs and stopped, spotting her love.

"Er, dear - it happened again."

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he looked at the cartoonish animal in front of him.

"Paul?"

"Rats! You got it on the first try! I was gonna have so much fun making you guess!"

Paul made a giggle with a full teeth grin that seemed almost plastered to his face due to its size. In spite of Mark's fate, the man still wondered if this could really be his son. The last time Paul had been this hyper active, he had been four and had just eaten a pound of sugar behind their backs.

"Paul the Tanuki at yer service!" The Mobian did a double back flip and landed on one foot. "The show never ends, and neither does the fun, well, fun for me at least, not sure about everyone else!"

"Taku-what?" His mother said.

"I think that's a Japanese raccoon . . . in the mythology their tricksters and shape shifters."

"Ah!" Mock pouted Paul said Tanuki. "You make me sound so old school! How's THIS for old school?"

Paul pulled out a very expensive vase that belong on the family table.

"Paul!" Commanded his mother. "You put that down this instant!"

"You didn't say please!" Grinned the child, and began to juggle it, with his feet, upside down, balancing on his nose. After the fifth circle it hit the floor with a crash, Paul dad was sure he **was** about to have a heart attack when the vase in a puff of smoke turned into scatters bits of a leaf.

"Gotcha! You should have seen yer faces!" Paul laughed so hard he was in tears.

"Quite . . . a trick." Said his father split between relieved and over-heated. "Paul is that really you? You sound, younger."

"Younger? . . . Yea I know I'm younger than Rings!" Breathed Paul struggling to keep from laughing more at his own prank, his sides were hurting too much! "But hey! That's what happens when you're a younger brother! Comes with the package!" Paul had to giggle again.

"Are you sure he's not a hyena instead?" Injected Paul's mom.

"Hyena? No way! Their jokes are always so used!" Retorted Paul sounding almost sincerely offended. "But I can be one if ya want! Tasmanian or the rest of Australia?"

"Neither!" Responded his parents. "How about a ten year old human boy?"

"Human?" Paul raised an eye brow. "Sorry, no doing, nuh-uh, no offence, really, I experimented with that form a few times, but I found it was just too . .. too … confining!"

His mother momentarily forget the sheer chaos of the situation they were in. "Are you calling us boring young man?"

Paul responded of course with a laugh and a grin. "I love you guys! Does it really matter? Me and Rings have always loved ya! It's not being different species has ever changed that!" Paul 'sat' on his tail, as it bobbed up and down Paul really looking the part of the Chisare cat from Alice In Wonder Land. "But if you're that worried!"

He tossed a couple of leafs at them, they were startled and were enveloped in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, they pointed and yelped at each other both seeing a very blue, and very naked humanoid Raccoon and Tanuki staring back them. They looked at their son in shock and opened their mouths to say some very loud things only to have them 'poof' in another puff of smoke and finding themselves human and fully clothed again.

" . . . Too bad . . . that trick never -does- hold, I never can get it to stick to others. Depends on the quality of the leaf I think. I once got these really good ones from Knuckles' Island this one time and was able to make Eggman think he had gotten his hair back! 'Noooooo!'" Paul said in his best imitation of Eggman's voice. "That was priceless when it wore off! I think he actually made an appointment with barber he had to cancel!"

"Paul-"

"Er," Said the raccoon dog almost nervous, not that nervous had been an emotion he had ever actually experienced. ",that's something else I've been meaning to talk about for a while now. I know you gave me that name and all, but I've never really felt it was me. I've always felt that I needed a different name ever since I was able to pull off my first trick with a fig leaf. I considered fig in honour of it, but while it **was** silly, I realised there wasn't much of a punch line to it!"

"Paul be serious!" His father said, worried about his son's sanity.

"Sorry, never have been, never will be. I can be focused if I need ta be of course, but you've always known that even before Rings woke up to it. Like I was saying, I just always felt sine then I needed a name that was a lot more, less, -me-!" He did a upwards jump flip, his poncho had been flattened by the drying process, clearly a dry clean only item, it sadly looked like, but Paul didn't exactly have his mind on that at the moment. Not that he ever had been able to have his mind on anything for more than five seconds unless it involved life and death. Rings had tried to show him the finer points of infiltration, and Tails had made the mistake of trying to show him basic mechanics (Tails promised to use the Tornado III's laser canon on him if he came within one hundred feet of Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins ever again.) before realising this fact of life.

"Paul, concentrate. What do you mean you've never felt your name seemed right for you?"

"Concentrate?" Paul asked.

"Pay attention, don't let your thoughts drift! You know what concentrate means!" His mother said.

"Yea I know but why would I want to concentrate?"

"Because we want to know how you know these tricks and why you suddenly think your name doesn't suit you!"

"Suddenly? What do you mean? I've felt this way a long time! I learned these tricks from the guys. Like, I learned that shape-shifting a while ago. There was this time these robot guys captured me and I pretended to be one of them and they let me out then I ran away. It was funny!"

His mothers expression became serious.

"When did someone kidnap you? What robots are you talking about?"

"The eggman ones, what else?"

"Paul ...," his father started, Paul folding his arms and tapping his right foot.

"What do you want us to call you?" his mother asked.

"I like playin' tricks on people, so how's about Tricky?"

"Tricky ... fine then, we'll call you that for now. But what's this about eggman robots? That's not real, that's just a videogame!" his father said. "Rings isn't just a videogame **I'm** not just a videogame!"

"But when did someone kidnap you? This never happened? And you never met these people you're talking about!" Tricky pouted for a second before fidgeting.

"But ... I remember them! If I'm like this and Rings is like that then we're real, so they must be real! What if you guys are wrong and I'm remembering right?"

"This is getting confusing, what if he's right dear?" his father asked.

"Don't start on me, this is crazy enough as it is. Don't go saying those ... things he made us look like are what we really look like!"

"See!" Tricky said pointing to his mother and jumping up and down, "I just gotta figure out how to get rid of those fake human bodies then we can all be with Rings!"

"I'm think I'm getting a headache!" his father said.

"I got something that'll clear that right up!" Tricky said, pulling out another leaf, it vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced with a giant white pill.

His father took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Paul ... Tricky! Be serious, this isn't a game!"

"Not a game? What are you talking about? Life is **always** a game!" Tricky giggled.

"If you've changed then I take it you're going to be joining Rings in that fantasy world soon?" his father asked.

"Yep, then I can drive those bad guys crazy! Maybe if I make em laugh enough, they'll stop being bad guys and be nice!" Tricky said.

"Well, when you get there ... tell your brother that we love him, and be careful. Don't go getting yourself hurt over a joke!"

"Don't worry, I'll be too busy having too much fun playing tricks on Kyle. I can just imagine his reaction to seeing me again," he said, using another leaf to mimic Kyle's Mobian form.

"Stay away, you're crazy, go bug your brother! No, stay away from my Tornado, she's too young to be blown up! No, I don't want to be a girl!" he said in a joking tone before resuming his normal form. "That guy needs to calm down, have some fun and act his age!" he said.

His parents could just stand there, not sure what to say.

Tricky rubbed a couple of leafs together thinking things over while looking at his parents. "It's too bad I can't **really** change things, or I could just fix you guys, then we could all be with Rings again and problem solved! . . . But don't worry, I'll be sure to drive him acorns, coconuts, and avocados until you get fixed on your own and join us. Bro'll likely be never more happy to see your muzzles!"

Tricky grinned, truth to be told, his face looked odd, even empty without it, like that grin was the natural state of his muzzle and any neutral expression. A swirling hole of colours opened up in mid-air in the centre of the family's living room, the two parents gasped in shock at this.

"Is that-" Tricky's mother didn't need to finish.

"Yep!"

"A little convenient."

"Hey!" Defended the Tanuki. "A good show always has to end with a good sense of timing! You've been a wonderful audience! I love you both! And Rings does too! Don't worry! This will be a simple intermission! Your viewing of Tricky the Tanuki will resume soon! I **know** you guys will be fixed up and back to normal in no time to be with us! I know Rings will want you to take me off his hands! " Tricky did a hand stand. "Always go out with a catch phrase! I know I'll see ya later, so hello, good morning, nice ta see you could make it!" Pushing off the floor, Tricky did several spin flips going squarely trough the portal, cheerfully, grinning all the way! His mother took a step foreword but the portal collapsed in on itself before she could take any action and could only stare at where her second born had been.

"Paul . . . Tricky?"

* * *

Tricky laughed like he was being assaulted by an army of feather dusters, all the colours, ever shifting, ever moving, so bright and cheerful it was almost too much to stand, of course, he had always been too! While he regretted that mom and dad couldn't go with him, just yet, being able to drive Rings and Tails crazy again was going to make it bearable till they returned as well! The poncho he was wearing glowed for a few short seconds before becoming a giant leaf. He may have been amazed at that had he not seen a giant wall of light at the end of the tunnel, and was almost sad the thrill ride was coming to an end, but it just meant another one was just beginning! In a flash he was several feet above the ground, and saw the look out spot built right into the roof of the house on top of a familiar plane hanger. Not missing a beat, he twirled gracefully, spotting a blue and orange pair on the dusty take off field that made up most of the tiny island literally a rock's throw away from Mystic Ruins mainland. Tricky landed on one hind paw right on the railing of said look out spot, with a sly grin, he held a leaf in his right hand.

Sonic's quills stood up on end as if he had suffered an electric shock.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tails, concerned for his friend.

"Tails, I just had, the most powerful sense of dread and foreboding I could imagine!" Ben breathed out.

"What are you…"

Sonic and Tails felt a breeze behind them and turned around from the modified X-Tornado and looked up at the tanuki. Sonic shivered.

"Amy, where, how did you?"

"Aw Sonic, did you really think you'd get away from me!" She said a in fake loving voice.

"Hey, I thought you liked Rings now?" Retorted Tails.

Amy zipped over to Tails, running a finger across his chin.

"Now Miles, don't go getting jealous of us; you're kinda cute too," Amy said

"Eep!" The fox started. "No one calls me Miles -except-"

"Oh, Miles, you know I love you to. Why wouldn't I call you Miles?"

"Tails?" Said a familiar voice behind Tricky followed by the noise of a metal door opening and closing fast.

"Look I know you love to be near your toys, but I'll go crazy if we have to sleep over at your shop … one … more … time … oh no." The voice was filled with dread. Tricky turned around to face Amy.

"You don't need to guess who!" Amy said, zipping over to Rings.

Standing in front of Rings, a puff of smoke surrounded Amy. When it cleared Tricky was standing in her place, a huge smiled plastered on his face.

"Tricky?" Rings asked.

"You know this pint sized loony?" Strange words considering Tails' size, but Tricky was having too much fun with the look on his brother's face to insert a gag there. Tricky jumped in front of Tails, staring him in the face.

"You don't remember me Miles? I'm hurt, come on, how could you forget me?" Tricky asked.

"Well … I," the fox said. Knowledge hit him like a title wave, he didn't know if it was implanted knowledge from their unknown abductors or maybe a memory from his predecessor, but oh boy, he knew who this was, he _really_ knew who this was! Oh no! Kyle backed a protective stance towards the defenseless X-Tornado and its helpless inner workings. He didn't care none of them had been given life memories of their originals (assuming there had been originals) before, but right now, Kyle only knew he had to be on guard to protect his baby!

"Sonic," He whispered deeper. "_Ben!_ Do **_not_** let that kid near my X-Tornado! She's too young to get blown up!"

Rings slumped. "_You_ might have blocked out the traumatic memories, but I haven't . . . what guy could forget his little brother?"

Tails and Sonic looked at each other and then at Rings.

"Brother?" they both exclaimed. Right on queue, Tricky appeared on Sonic's shoulders and peered down into his eyes.

"Born and bred!" he responded.

Sonic didn't have a chance to respond before Tricky had done a back flip off of his shoulders and landed in front of Rings. Rings' shrugged and nodded, petting Tricky's head. Seconds later, Rings ears perked up as he heard something in the distance approaching.

"Oh no," he said.

Sonic looked into the distance, dread appearing on his face.

"Amy!"

Tricky jumped in front of Sonic and Rings, a grin appearing on his face.

"The real deal eh? No problem, I'll get her off yer tails," Tricky beamed, turning and throwing a leaf at both his brother and the hedgehog simultaneously.

Smoke surrounded both Mobians and when it cleared, they both felt a bit … different.

"Hey Tricky, wha," Rings started, his voice higher pitched. He cupped his mouth, in shock.

Sonic smirked at Rings, pointing at him with his right hand.

"He turned you into a girl!" he laughed, seeming not to notice his voice was higher pitched.

Rings looked down at his body, finding himself clad in black pants and a bikini top. His fur was now purple instead of its usual colour and his figure was a female one that would make even Rouge jealous. He looked at Sonic, seeing the hedgehog had pink shorts, a short sleeved shirt and a very female figure.

"Feel any different lately?" Rings smirked.

Sonic's eyes went wide and Panic overcame his face when he looked down at himself, trembling.

"What did you do?" Sonic screamed, tugging at the pink shirt. "Change me back! Change me back!"

Tails grabbed at the ponytail now sitting upon the hedgehogs head; he had to cover his mouth to prevent laughing out loud. "it kind of suits you," he said.

"No it doesen't! I'm not a girl! This isn't funny!" Sonic screamed.

"Yeah Tricky, come on, change us back!" Rings cried, covering his chest, feeling humiliated.

"Trust me sis," Tricky said, giggling. "It'll be worth it; just watch!"

Both Sonic and Rings glared at Tricky and were about to say something when a pink blur zipped between them; it was Amy. She looked at the duo, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey, any of you seen my sweethearts Rings and Sonic?" she asked.

"I … um, I think they went to Central City or something," Tails said, his hands behind his back as he tried not to make eye contact with the pink hedgehog.

"Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Tricky.

"He's … a friend, I was just showing him around," Tails said.

"Who're they?" she asked, running up to both Sonic and Rings, looking them in the eye with scrutiny "my competition?"

Sonic and Rings looked at each other.

_If only she knew. She'd never let us hear the end of it._

"No, I'm … Ring's cousin … Rosetta and this is Sonic's cousin … Sasha. We wanted to see these fantastic inventions of Tails that Rings was always talking about," Rings said.

Amy zipped over to Tails, looking him in the eyes and putting her arms around him.

"Eep!" he said.

"You sure that's _all _they're interested in," she said, grinning and winking at him.

"Ammmmmy!" he cried.

Amy laughed.

"Too bad you're too young for me; you're almost as cute as Sonic," she said. Little beads of sweat dripped down Tail's forehead and he shook nervously.

"Um … yeah, I guess it is too bad hun?" he said, trying to back away, albeit unsuccessfully as Amy had her arms around him.

"It might have been … fun. Well, gotta go, my Rings and Sonic await me!" she beamed and let go of Tails before zipping off over the horizon in a cloud of dust.

"That was close," Rings said.

"Okay, dude, jokes over change us back!" Sonic yelled.

"I dunno, I think you two look cute like that!" Tails grinned.

Sonic glared at Tails and then at Tricky.

"Don't encourage him!" Rings said.

"I was looking forward to having a big sister but if you insist!" Trick joked before making a grabbing motion at Sonic and Rings.

Both were engulfed in smoke and when it cleared they were restored to their normal male selves, clothing and all. Rings patted his shirt just to make sure.

"Tricky, that **wasn't **funny!" Rings griped.

"Don't do that again!" Sonic yelled.

"Hey, it **did** get rid of Amy," Tricky said, a look of innocence of his face.

"He's got you there guys," Tails grinned.

"Well, let's not play the gender games again; that was just plain wrong!" Sonic said.

"I'm just having a little fun. I'd never leave you like that … _permanently_," Tricky said with a sly grin and his hands behind his back.

Sonic could only stare at the Tanuki with fear and annoyance on his face. Despite how much his little brother drove him nuts, Rings still loved the little guy. He petted Tricky's head, he was happy to see him after so long, although after spending two months with Tails, he was used to a more balanced and calmer child.

"Man Rings, how do you put up with him?" the hedgehog asked.

"Well ... my parents usually watch em," Rings said.

"And until they get back, I'm all yours!" Tricky beamed.

"Er, Rings ... where's he gonna stay?" Tails asked, the nervousness in his voice impossible for him to hide. Tricky ran up to Tails and brushed a leaf up and down his chest.

"Looks like you've got a little brother to play with now," he grinned. "Of course, I wouldn't mind a little sister."

"Rinnnnnngs!" Tails yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him under control," Rings said. Tricky folded his hands together and grinned.

"Gotcha!" he winked.

Rings and Tails looked at each other, their eyes going wide.

"So, do you have enough space for him at your place in Emerald City?" Rings asked.

"Yes but he'd better be good!" Tails replied.

Tricky put his right hand on his chest, right over his heart, with his other hand hidden behind his back with his fingers crossed.

"I promise to be nice."

It was amazing he didn't break out into laughter. Tails eyed him carefully, but realised that he'd alienate Rings if he forced Tricky to get other accommodations.

"Fine but, I'm keeping an eye on you!" he said.

"Don't worry." Said Rings holding up a leaf. Now it was Tricky's turn to be surprised. "Without these he's just a hyper active kid with a bad sense of humour."

"How did you do that?" Tricky was sure he still had that leaf on him.

"Your good bro but you're helpless before a second rate pick pocket."

"I don't have pockets for you to pick! Unlike **some** I don't wear those kinds of things." Which for a Mobian male to say to another was pretty much calling'em a girly man.

"Which makes it easier for me **to** pick them." Smiled Rings.

"That makes no sense …" Tricky broke into his grin again and hugged Rings. "There's hope for you after all big brother!"

Tails was quick to pluck the leaf out of Rings' hands. "I think I'll hold onto this."

"Good, now you just need to defoliate every tree on the planet, and we'll be perfectly safe."

"I'm not half as worried about me as I'm worried about the X-Tornado."

Still hugging and grinning, Tricky looked Tails in the eyes. "Come on, you named that biplane the Torpedo, I thought the front end was supposed to blow up!"

Tails had a tiny smoke cloud over his head for a moment. Tails moaned, Kyle knew beyond a doubt this kind, if Tricky was Mark's little brother, he truly was Rings little brother now in both worlds. At least things hadn't changed that much … and they did seem happy … now Kyle just wondered if he could keep his sanity.

"I know we're going to have so much fun together just like before," Tricky laughed. Kyle looked right at Ben. "Sonic! If you can help me put the X-Tornado back together in 3 minutes, you get all the chilidogs you can get. On me!"

**A few days later**

"You put your shoes and gloves on this instant young-" Tricky vanished and the presuming Ring's head rammed straight into an awaiting wall, his tail shot up like a pipe cleaner. "Ugh."

"Was he always this much trouble?" Asked Sonic.

"No, before mom and dad could always team tackle'em."

"And bump -their- heads together?"

"Yep."


	9. Chaotic Times

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Team Chaotix, Sonic, Mighty, Tails, the Tornado 3, Starlight Zone (Called Starlight City here), South Island, or Central City.

That right is reserved by Sega and Sonic Team.

Mina Mongoose is a trademark of Archie. Though this story is not based off of Archie Comics.

Alex Warlorn, Rusty Raccoon, and Myself all wrote this chapter together.

* * *

Chapter 9: Chaotic Times

Music is said to be the voice of the soul, a force of the spirit, a form of self-expression found in all parts of the world. The voices this soul was channeling had to be on the final layer of Hell, this spirit had to be of a executed serial killer, and world wide would have been considered divine punishment for the sound coming out of Max Martin's mouth!

"Oh why don't you come back to me my dar-ling! Our love shall always be -ar-ooound!"

"Maxie, stop!" Cried their resident blonde drum beater Riley Stevenson.

Hayato Hattori nearly dropped his gitaur swearing in Japanese before switching to English.

"You're mis-qouting the lyrics again! Those weren't even from the same song! And I think you damaged my ear drums again with that one!"

"Hey!" Defended the large bald guy, "I'm a sensitiv' artist! Gimme some room ta' grow!"

"I think the man who invented the drip torture considered himself an artist too!" Hayato retorted, "And I'd just as soon submit myself to his sensitive free expressions as yours, more than yours!"

"Har har." Max retorted, "At least I can carry a note."

"After beating it to death so it won't fight back." Hayato finished.

"Com' on guys, dun be like dis." Max sighed. "Ya' know none of us are gonna to get better unless we practice."

"**_We_** have gotten better, **_you_** were getting better, until you decided to hold that mike hostage opposed to destroying antique records!" Hayato threw back.

Riley covered his head and placed his face against the drum belly. _Here they go again._

"Hey! Dat's as much music as your gitaur! And ya' know I neva' touch out of date records. People like it."

"I guess there would have to be some. So why don't you go BACK to it?"

"Com' on, ya' know we need a singer, and I'm da best we got."

"Buddah help us all."

"The state of bein', or da' man it's named afta'?"

"Whichever trades back that throat the frog switched with _you_ first!"

"I sound perfect most of da' time. It's jus' when I'm playing with yous guys dat I seem to go off."

"Of course, you're singing perfectly, our music is what's off. How logical!"

"Look, if ya don't believe me, I'll prove it. You guys stand at da front of da garage and I'll sing on my own."

Riley shivered, "I don't know if the paint on my family's walls can take that, we've already lost two house plants."

"My singing ain't _dat_ bad! Now jus' watch n' learn."

Riley just wished he hadn't misplaced the earmuffs since the last time he mowed the lawns. Hayato was wishing almost he had been born deaf.

Since Tim had walked out on the group and vanished into thin air (unless you took that sadistic bookworm Nicholas' word for things, but no one did of course), Riley's place had been their spot for practice.

And they were only beginning to realize how much Tim had held the group together!

The blonde lad hid behind the Japanese youth, his face stern and arms crossed while Riley couldn't hide his apprehenson at the idea of Max singing without their instruments to drown out that sonic death ray connected to his head.

Speaking normally he wasn't that bad. But he tried to carry a tune, it was like a switch was pulled and it sounded like... Riley honestly didn't have a comparison.

Hayato just accepted it as one of the horrors of the world. One they should **_never_** have had to have unearthed. How could Tim have bailed on them like that? Walking out on them with little more than a 'sorry, no more for me, thanks.' _Baka_, Hayato thought to himself,_ That's not how it happened at all_. Tim had told him that his life was getting too busy, what with him trying to figure out the truth behind the disapperance of his friend Ben, and him joining Martial Arts classes, plus still maintaing his grades. But, after that, he too had disappeared.

The fair haired fourteen year old hid behind the teen three years his elder, hoping that Hayato wouldn'tmind being a human shield for the small lad.

Maxie put the microphone to his mouth, opened wide, and played his pipes. It was right of the opening scene of _Back To The Future_. The single B-Flat note rang in their heads knocking them on their backs, of course.

But what really got their attention was the two speakers behind Max which had blown out sending him flying onto the empty drive way, leaving bright red skid marks on his arms and underneath his shirt.

Riley shouted something at Max but he didn't hear a world of it, if only that 'lovely' B-Flat would stop already! Hayato also mouthed something, but it too went unheard.

"What?", Max yelled.

"I think he's gone deaf." Said Riley worried.

"Don't panic, it'll come back in a minute, so save your breath until then, after that we can tongue lash his empty head together," said Hayato with perfect calm.

His head still ringing, Max sat up, brushing his shirt off.

"My achin' ears," he said, putting his fingers in his head to try to dull the pain.

"**_YOUR_** aching ears!" Riley yelled, "It was **_YOU_** singing!"

Max stood up, looking at the damage he'd caused.

"All right, I guess I was wrong!" Max said hanging his head.

"You guess?" Riley replied, his eyes wide and with his hands on his hips.

"I would ask if you're out of your mind, but you'd have to _have_ a mind in the first place!" Hayato added.

"Don't you start on me!" Max cried.

"Man, look what you've done," Riley said as he walked towards the garage to survey the damage.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. It wasn't like I did it on purpose! What da Hell do ya' want me to say?"

Riley turned and walked up to Max, getting right into his face.

"What do I want you to say? Maybe admit that you have a singing voice that could break even soundproof glass? That maybe you don't have a place here? That maybe, just maybe, you're freaking insane?"

"All right, calm down, I'm sure we can work things out!" Hayato said.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?** He blows up the speakers, sings with a voice that would make a hardened serial killer beg for the gas chamber and you're telling **me** to calm down?", Riley yelled.

"Hey come on. I'm sorry, okay? What do ya expect me to say?" Max asked.

"How about you realise that your suck and you're quitting?" Riley yelled.

**That** hurt, Max haden't of caused the explosion on purpose. Experiencing that was hard enough, he didn't need what he thought was his friend say that. He then had a thought..

"If I quit, everyone does. I **am** da' manager you know, it's my band, not yours," Max argued.

"Will everyone calm down and count to ten or something?", Hayato asked, trying to keep a calm voice.

"Maybe Tim left because of you! Maybe he knew your voice sucked but was too polite to say it? What do you say about that... _**'Manager'**_?" Riley asked, emphasising the word manager in the most condensending tone he could manage.

"Well, for one thing, Tim was da' singer, remember?" Max pointed out.

This totally deflated Riley's theory.

"Oh yeah. I sort of forgot...," Riley admited.

Hayato blinked and shook his head. How could Riley forget **_THAT_**?

As he thought this, Hayato scratched at his arm a bit. His skin didn't feel right, but he figured that maybe it was numb from being tossed around by the shockwave that is Max's voice.

"I still say it was your fault," Riley argued.

The only one Timothy had told the real reason he was leaving was Hayato, because Hayato was the only one who could understand that the stress of being in their band - _Fluid Vibrations_, the dissappearance of some of his friends, and taking a Martial Arts class. He couldn't do everything. It wasn't anyone's fault. Still, it was fun to tease Max about it.

"Let's just drop it, okay Riley?", Hayato finally spoke up.

It wouldn't do if they kept on yelling at each other.

"Fine," the youngest membered sighed.

"Maybe we should get anotha' member to take Timothy's place?", Max asked.

"NOBODY could take Timothy's place," Hayato corrected, "But, your right."

_He's probably only thinking straight because Money is at stake_, Riley thought snidely

Riley felt a little warm all of a sudden, but he just figured that it's from all the arguing in the room.

"But, who? Everyone we know of who can sing is either in their own group, busy, or has dissappeared like Tim," Max said. He didn't notice, but his arms had healed up already, but he could tell they felt different. He decided not to say anything, however.

Max rubbed his chin, his teeth shifted and clash in his mouth as he thought.

"We **could** always hold auditions."

"No way!" Yelped Riley his voice going shrill from the sheer idea of it.

"The last guy who answered your ad sold my phone number to telemarketers!"

"And his comments about ethnic purity wasn't exactly my cup of tea either." Hayato added.

"Yous guys are taking one bad example and making it da' norm." Max defened.

Hayato crossed his arms and raised an eye brow, "Before him was that was the guy who said causally he was the uni-bomber's number one fan. Before **that** was the girl who thought all meat packaging clerks should be shot for murder, and _she_ was the sister of the one who thought all the planes should have hit on 9/11 because we are a nation that should just commit mass suicide since it's, and I quote, 'only a matter of time before every nation in the world declares war on us!' Face it Max! You're advertisment skills leave much to be desired!"

Max hulked up to the Japanese teen, "You callin' me an all around failure?"

"Just when it comes to this. Your training has been a waste of time!"

"So whose paying for the speakers?" Riley asked meekly. No one heard him.

"Look, let's check out some of the local night clubs and see if there any singers who'd be willing to be part of a group opposed to a stand alone gig."

"As if a pretty lady is going to pop out of nowhere just for us," Hayato spoke pessimisticly.

"Excuse me," Everyone started, they all looked to see a spanish girl in a UPS uniform holding a large but rather light weight package in her arms, an electronic clipboard in one hand. "I have a package here for . . . _Fluid Vibrations_? . . ."

The boys looked at each but none was more stunned than Hayato, no way that had happened just to spite him!

Of course, Riley and Max were checking the lady out, not quite eighteen, they could guess, but that was not logical, she had to get the job somehow, she must have just looked young.

Finally Max, for once doing a manager's job and accepting the giant cardboard box. "Dat's us, da band _Fluid Vibrations_. I'm Max Martin, Manager, who would da' box be from?"

"Sega Of America, Music Productions." The girl smiled plesantly and put the box down and handed him the receipt for him to sign.

"You're kidding." Said Riley.

"Nice joke, but I'm not laughing." Hayato added.

"Dis is great!" Max exclaimed.

"The person who made the shipment was one Timothy Jones." The girl said trying to be useful to what she could tell was clearly confusing the young men.

"No way!" Riley's eyes practically turned into exclaimation marks!

"Heh! Dat old 'dillo! Tim got a job with Sega and neva' even told us!" Max laughed.

"It's not possible." Hayato said plainly.

"Of course it's possible." Max said signing the digital reciept, "Tim wouldn't make a a fraud like this, it's just not like him."

"I'm sure that's why your friend got the job." added the girl.

Hayato suspected something was up... No way would Timothy had lied about being too overworked, just to actually have applied and accepted a Job at SEGA. There was just no way in Hell...

The suspense hit Riley like a shotgun blast, "Open it! Open it!"

_Is this what you meant by too much to handle?_, Hayato asked the non-present Tim, _Didn't think so._

"Keep yer pants on Riley." Max waved off the jumping Riley so he could get a better view of the box. "Err... Anybody got a knife?"

"Yes." Hayato reached into his pocket and flipped open a Swiss army knife.

"If that will be everything I leave you boys to it." The girl cupped her hands together and bowed, Hayato wondered if for a moment she was mocking his ancestry but she simply turned and began to walk away.

Remembering what they said about fate Hayato called out as he began to cut open the box. "Hey! We didn't catch your name."

She turned and faced them. "I'm Julan, don't worry, we'll be meeting up sooner than later, I'm sure if it, if your friend really has gotten a really important job like you think, it stands to reason we'll be seeing lots of each other until you meet up with him yourself." She finnished before leaving.

There was no truck, but she had left, and Hayato felt a headache coming on, what had just happened? However, this questions about this were soon taken away.

"Whoa! Check dis out! Dis has to be from Tim," Exclaimed Max, bringing his face close to the fluffy packaging. "I don't think anyone else would have known about **dis!**" He pulled out a gold chain, cd player, and headphones with a tag on them that said, 'To Max/To Be Vector.'

It was true, the lads had been fans of the Knuckles' Chaotix game.

In fact, it was how they had all met in the first place. "He must have heard you were the one singing." commented Hayato pulling out a pair of small but expensive speakers.

"Anything in there for me?", Riley asked

"Calm down, I'll check," Hayato said. The young man looked into the package, seeing something addreesed with the note, Riley - a true and charming friend.

"Charming," Max started, laughing, "you's about as charming as a," he didn't stop before Riley glared at him.

"Knock it off," he yelled before reaching into the package with haste enough to almost knock it out of Hayato's hands. He pulled out a large box and opened it up, ripping the tape covering it from his impatenice rather then using the knife to open it. He opened the box and pulled out a pair of items, allowing the box to fall to the pavement below. The items were a helmet with a pair of holes at the top of it and red vest with a bee emblem on it.

"A helmet and vest ... A Charming friend, Charmy the Bee? Oi vey, talk about your bad puns," he said.

"Well, try em' on," Max urged.

"I dunno, this is all a little weird," Riley said.

"Come on, what are ya' chicken?" Max mocked.

"No, and I'll prove it!" Riley said, putting on the helmet and then the vest, noting both fit him perfectly.

"See, nothing bad happened," Max said.

"Is there anything for me in there?" Hayato asked.

Hayato set the box down and noticed something in it with his name on it too, as he expected, although he too thought this was wierd.

Timothy was kind, true, but he preferred to give things to people in person, not sending them via UPS, especially considering how the American Postal System works. Oh well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, as these Americans say.

With a swift, Ninja-like Motion (which did not surprise the others because Hayato comes from a line of Ninja, which supposedlydates back to Hanzou Hattori, and he himself had a black belt in Ninjitsu anyway), he quickly cut the tape from the box, and put his knife away.

Inside were gloves just like the ones Espio wore in Sonic Heroes, and a pair of sandles.

The gloves had a sort of purple handguard on them. The Sandels were plain black, but both had a part that was wrapped up with tape, much like Espio's gloves and shoes.

"Hmm.. This is cool, but...Where'd he find them?", the Nihongo teenwondered.

"Maybe he got 'dem from his job at Sega," Max suggested.

"Maybe."

Hayato's acute senses were telling him something was off, but he wasn't quite sure what... And Timothy wouldn't do anything to hurt them... Maybe it was his imagination. He was a bit on edge since Timothy's friend Charlie disappeared...

...No, before then. Since Timothy left the band.

He was going to ask Max what he thought of all of this but saw he was already wearing the head phones and gold chain.

Well, they hadn't been covered in anthrax, that was for sure.

Hayato was reminded of another American saying, wait, or was it British? In for a penny, in for a pound. Shrugging and checking the gloves and sandles for surprises, Hayato deposited his shoes and socks just inside the garage placing the sandles on his feet.

Hayato walked back to his partners in 'crime', Riley had turned hyper-active from having heard from Timothy after so long. The chain was weighting down on Max making him lean foreword, but he aparently wasn't about to admit it. Hayato himself admitted the gloves and sandles were comfy, good tailorship for some product tie-ins, they just might help him focus he thought.

"Now dat we're all propery attired." Started Max snapping his jaw, his old overbite showing. "How about we's install dease new babies Tim gave us?"

Hayato spoke plainly. "If you destroy those, you know what will happen."

Instead of engaging in another insults match, Max instead in cheer for their replacement toy just shrugged it off his thick hide. "Don't worry, dease things are state of the art, 'sides, I got a good feeling this time and if I just keep my voice low nothing can go wrong."

"We shall see." Hayato commented smoothly.

"Come on!" Riley hoped up and down to get the others to notice the kid. "Let's set 'em up already!"

"Works fer' me." Max answered picking up the impressive speakers one in both arms, wondering how that slim lassy had managed to move them inside that cheap cardboard box.

Putting them down in front of Riley's drums, Max, with Hayato's help, moved the damaged ones outside, hopefully Riley's family wouldn't have to find this out.

Pushing the new load speakers with the built in amps close to the very back of the garage, Hayato had to practically sit vertical on the wall to wire them in, glad he was wearing glove or he might have shocked himself, the power was off of course, but he never really trusted machines. He always prefered the natural and simple, half the reason he wore sandles in the first place even among the electric wires.

Hayato stood up, dusting his gloves off. "Okay, I think it's plugged in right, let's give it a try."

"You **_think_**?" Riley glared

"I trust ya'," Max said.

"Hey, I don't trust these things and the rest of your infernal technology as it is, don't start on me okay," Hayato said.

"All right, flip it on," Riley said _I'd better be ready to fly out of here incase __that thing blows up_. He didn't know whereTHAT thought came from but chose to ingore it. He watched Hayato turn the switch to on, feeling the tension inside of him release when the speakers **_didn't_** explode.

Riley nervouslly started to play, Hayato joining him seconds after. So far, so good, the sound was coming through loud and clear and nothing had exploded. Max started to sing and lo and behold, his voice didn't blow anything up. In fact, this time, his voice sounded all right.

As he sang and Riley played, Riley noticed his energy level rising, his torso itched and he felt something on his back. The music however seemed to mesmerise him and he was compelled to continue playing.

Even as a pair of black-striped yellow attennai sprouted through the holes in his helmet, he didn't take notice of it. His brain soon realized the extra sensory information the attennai provided him, but he didn't think anything of it, if anything things were back to normal and he'd wondered why they weren't working properly in the first place.

Did the room seem bigger? No, the vest and helmet still fit just fine, so he coulden't have shrunk. Why was his torso, arms and legs itching? He stopped playing just for a second to pull up his shirt, the fuzzy yellow with black stripes pattern was there was normal, the peach skin on his arms and black skin on his legs hadn't of changed colour so he didn't know what the problem was. The itching seemed to vanish a few seconds later anyway; his imagination he assumed.

A few seconds later, the feeling in his back led to him feeling his wings emerging through the holes in the back of his vest, he fluttered them, creating a small draft that had him hovering a few centimters off of the ground, it was good that they were working again; forget clothes, he felt almost naked without his wings.

His face ached and eyes felt a bit funny, he blinked his eyes before looking at a mirror on the wall next to him.

Not that he was vain, Max had put the mirror there for reasons known only to him.

His little black nose was still there check, his yellow eyes there was normal, check and the peach tone of the bottom half of his jaw, yep, everything normal.

He felt something not unlike the feeling of water flowing off of his body.

He looked down, thinking his clothes had melted, only to see his vest, shoes, gloves and helmet there as normal with no evidence anything had fallen off of him. He smiled and floated higher, his small size requuring it so he could keep his instrument up to the microphone as he continued to play. _These new speakers are working well_, he thought. He didn't know where Mighty got them from or why he was using the codename _"Timothy Jones"_, probably some new crazy adventure he was getting into, he assumed. Oh well, he knew everything would work out.

As the group finished the song, Charmy did several back flips and beamed.

The new speakers were fantastic.

Hayato didn't notice the changes that happened to his friend because he was too concentrated on playing. Whether in the midst of a battle, or playing a tune on his sitar, he was the epitomy of concentration. As he played, his skin started to get purple and much more scaly then before. Too concentrated on playing, Hayato had cleared his mind of everything but the music.

A yellow horn stuck out of his head, near where his nose was, as his dark brown hair receded into his skull, which started to change shape. His eyes connected together in typical Mobian fashion. His Brown eyes then changed to a brillant gold color.

Removing the pesky shirt that the others had insisted that he wear, his green backscales were now free to be seen, and then he used the pick he was using to cut through the pants. They were just too uncomfortable for his tail anyway. It could curl up, just not THAT much.

Though he didn't notice, he was shorter than before, but the remaining clothes still fit. His chest and muzzle were both still human tone, but they were scaley, like the rest of his body.

His back to his friends, Max never saw anything, not that he would have noticed anything to begin with, _Espio and Charmy are playing perfectly_, Max thought. _Mighty really had done us a favor by sending us those __new speakers_. Max was also able to maintain some self control to where his voice didn't damage the mike or the equipment.

He leaned foreword more, resuming his normal posture, the mike felt clumsy in his hands, his held it perfectly despite his slightly more crude hands than the others. He bent his knees, shifted his muscular weight. He might not have been a Dulcy the Dragon, but he wasn't regsistered as a Strength-Type in GUN's database for nothing. His cloths shrank, chafing against his muscular body as his heating green scales clashed with them.

Feeling intense from the other not complaining about his singing mid-song as normal, Max flex his body to the maxium, splitting the shirt at the seams, falling away, why not? Professional rockers did even more intense things as live performances like the Tokyo Shock Boys.

His pants and briefs were next, but he didn't mind, after all they were just for show anyway. His shoes felt uncomfortable for a moment but wiggling his claws a bit was all he needed to wear them back into place.

He swished his thick tail behind him, Espio jumping and Charmy just hovering as always to avoid it. Espio said nothing, the fellow reptile always got like this during music day.

Espio wondered though if he wore those headphones just so he didn't have to hear himself during practice. As it was, Max broke out into several dance movements, still holding the mike in his, bare, gloved hands. His nose, snout, flared. His mouth, jaws, snapped as he continued to sing. His blue, orange eyes closed as he lost himself in his singing. He twisted his neck, his upper torso, to the sides as he moved in beat with Charmy's drumming, Vector staying on vector on each sylible incredibly.

He scrunched his eye brows, eye ridges rather, together from the force of the last few notes,  
somehow the speakers held and Vector spun on a heal and shot a finger at their imaginary audiance.

The trio looked over the garage, wondering just where they were.

"What are we doing in this place anyway and how did we get here?", Charmy asked, flying  
around the garage and examining everything. "I smell a conspiracy. Who did this to us? Come on, speak up!" he yelled.

"Calm down! There ain't no conspiracy!", Vector yelled back.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah? Then just how did we get here?"

"I dunno but there ain't no conspiracy!" Vector bellowed.

"All right, all right. So, why are we here? Hun? Hun? Hun?" Charmy persisted.

Espio just stood there shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Where did that kid get all that energy?

"I don't know, jus' lemme think for a minute here!", Vector said.

Charmy flew out of the garage and out into the sun, it felt warm and inviting. He saw some kids playing soccer in their yard. One of them missed a ball that went into the street.Charmy saw one of the kids running after it just as a car was coming down the street. With haste Charmy dove down and grabbed the ball, dropping it behind the kid, who looked at him with his eyes wide.

"Those things are heavy kid! Never run out into the street without looking both ways!"

"Thanks Mr Bee!", the kid said. "Say, what are you anyway a robot or something?"

"A robot!" Charmy said, folding his arms, "Do I look like a robot? Sheesh, get your eyes checked!"

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to insult you! Thanks for saving me there!"

"It's okay kid, just be carefull about who you call a robot in the future. And no problem,

just doing my job!", Charmy said, flying back into the sky and arround the block.

He flew right over a yard with a dog in it. The dog started to bark, it's owner yelling at it to shut up, which fell on deaf ears as the dog barked louder. Charmy shook his head before flying away and back into the garage.

"So, figure anything out yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to find a way home! Preferibly without anyone seeing us!" Espio said.

"Easy for you to say, you can become invisble and you," Vector said pointing to the bee, "are so small, no one will see you!"

"Um yeah ... no one," Charmey said with an innocent smile.

A breeze appeard out of nowhere, and seemed to be drawing air towards the driveway.

"What is that?" Charmey asked.

Vector looked outside and saw a speck of light appear a meter above the pavement halfway down the garage. That speck of light quickly grew into the size of a large pizza and then into the size of a picnic table. Soon, a swirrling form of blues, whites, purples, blacks and yellow formed within it. The trio felt drawn to it.

"I think that's our way back home!" Vector said.

"And you're basing that on, what exactly?" Espio said.

"It looks like a fun ride, let's go!" Charmy yelled, flying towards the vortex.

Vector chased after him, trying to get him to stop but it was to no avail as Charmy disappeared into in a flash on white light. Vector shruged his shoulders before grabbing the speakers and jumping in after him in another flash of light.

That left Espio standing there.

"When in Rome," he said, shrugging his shoulders and jumping in after the duo, but not before bringing along the intruments they carelessly left behind. _Thank Destiny for Subspace Pockets_.

The vortex remained open for a few seconds after before closing, leaving no sign it had ever existed. The trio flew through the tunnel. Charmy flew with his right arm extended, loving the ride.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" he yelled. He looked back at his companions, they seemed far less amused by the ride.  
Then, as soon as it had started ... it was over. They all collided with a white barrior of light and found themsevles landing on grass nearby pavement in a big city.

"Ah! Central City! Home Sweet Home!", Charmy said as he exited the portal.

"Yeah. Nuthin' like being back on our home turf!", Vector added, still carrying the speakers.

"Hmm..." Espio pondered.

"What's wrong, Espio?"

"Just wondering, how did Mighty know where to find us?"

"Huh?"

"**_WE_** didn't even know where we were. Mighty's always been bright, but he's no telepath."

"Hmm..."

"Why don't we just go and ask him, huh? Huh?", Charmy asked.

"...Hmm... Maybe... Vec, do you still have that box?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The return address."

"Oh." The Croc replied, he read off the top.

"Apartment 1C, Dreams Street 101, StarLight City, -South Island!"

"Well that should make things intersting." Espio mumbled.

"I don't think I can fly that far." Charmy thought aloud.

"We can't fly at all!" Vector pointed out.

"You _could_ always ask that female bee your engaged to for a favor."

"Saffron!" Charmy paniked. "No way! Now that I'm back she'll never let me leave her hive again!"

"Unless one of us owns a boat that he's been keeping from the others, I think our options and funds are limited." Espio stated plain as day.

"We could always do some detective work and-"

"Three months and your second attempt to eat us in our sleep later... Seriously we might be able to get a loan."

"But who'd loan money to deadbeats like us?" Charmy interjected.

"Why don't we do what we always do?" Espio asked at last. "Wait around for Eggman to attack the place we're staying at by sheer chance, then beat him to a pulp and take his latest flying war machine for a joy ride until it breaks down on us?"

"Hey do you hear something?" Charmy asked, stopping and hovering in place.

A distant repetitive swishing sound was heard by all, the Chaotix get ready for battle,  
only to have an orange fox emerge.

"Hey!" Pointed Vector. "Ain't you that fox boy whose always tagging along with the blue hedgehog whose always starting fights Knuckles?"

Espio glared at Vector. Vector knew good and well the name of 'the hedgehog'. In fact before forming the Chaotix, Vector was a member of a band Sonic led. Something had happened between the band, comprimised of Sonic, Mighty, Vector, and a rabbit named Johnny Lightfoot, that caused them to split up. Mighty and Sonic were willing to let things go back to the way they were, but Vector was stubborn. Espio never knew Johnny himself so he wasn't sure if the rabbit wanted to return to being friends with Mighty or not.

The fox boy didn't respond to the question. "Woah! Three at once! This is sure new! I felt something different this time, but I didn't expect this. Well, I'm Kyle, but everyone around here just calls me Tails. And you would guys would be?"

"Vector."

"Espio."

"Charmy! Charmed to meet you, I'm sure!"

The reptiles groaned.

"Anything else you go by?"

"Yep! We're _Team Chaotix_!"

The fox's ears wilted. "Well, if that's what you're called... "

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to have a way to South Island, StarLight City would ya?"

Bumped in Vector. "A pal of ours called Mighty sent us a gift and we finally found out where he's been and we need a free ride."

The fox landed and looked them over. "Well, I think I could take one of you in the Tornado III. But there's only room for one."

Espio did a foreword flip and landed smoothly on the side of a tree, standing opposed to the force of gravity. "That won't be a problem with me."

Tails shook off the surprise. "But the trip there might takes hours."

"That won't be a problem with me." Espio repeated himself.

"Can I sit in your lap?" Charmy buzzed to the other flier.

"...I think so." Tails thought it over.

"Then I get the second seat." Vector finnished.

"Okay." Kyle _knew_ he was going to be using the jet engine the entire trip just to stay airborn. "Just hope your good at keeping your balance"

"Wha-?" Vector didn't get that.

-Half An Hour Later Over The Ocean-

"Whaaa!" Vector croaked as he shifted his body weight foreword and backwards violently, the velocity of the plane being the only keeping The Tornado III from spinning out of control. The crocodile wished the kid had said the second seat was on the fricking wings! At this point he was willing to just swim it sharks or no sharks.

Charmy kept figiting in Tails' lap, again erroding on the fox's concentration. Espio, well, hopefully he was just being quiet rather than having fallen off the bottom of the plane with all the roughhousing.

-A Hour And One Burned Out Jet Engine Later-

"Oh ground I love you, love you, love you!" Vector kissed the asphalt for the fifth time that minute.

"Free! Free! Free!" Charmy buzzed and zipped every which way, able to move freely again.

Espio just put a comforting hand on Tails' shoulder as the fox hugged the jet on the Tornado III's underside, the inside reduced to slag from the stress put on it Tears in his eyes, Tails shot a deadly stare at the three. "You guys owe me a replacement engine!" He snarled.

The trio froze and stared at him. Vector talked smoother and faster than a Weasel making a score.

"Well,thanksfertheride,gottago,seeyalater." Vector stuffed both his team mates in his large jaws and bolted.

Once he'd ran a fair distance, Vector released the other two. Espio brushed himself off.

"Geeze Vector, you ever hear of a breath mint?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vector demanded, his hands on his hips.

"Can we fight later? We gotta go find Mighty!" Charmy said.

"All right already! Let's see, Apartment 1C, Dreams Street 101," Vector said.

The trip looked just over the hill in front of them.

"Oh, it shoulden't be hard to find, how many streets can there be in...," Charmy said.

"Er, Charmy..." Espio started, pointing to the scene ahead of them.

The city before them, was huge and beautifull with buildings and roads, and everything.

Traffic poured through the city in all directions. The trio followed the nearest street into the city, the sounds of the city almost overwhelming their ears.

"I'll find it!" Charmy said. He took to the air, flying out of view from the remaining duo.

"He'll never find it!" Vector said.

"I'm just gonna ask someone for directions!" Espio said.

Espio walked to a weasel standing in a corner under a light smoking a cigarette.

They seemed to argue a bit before Espio gave up and walked back over to Vector.

"Well?"

"Er ... he didn't know where it was," Espio answered, glaring back at the weasel.

"Let me try someone," Vector said, walking over to a man walking into a office building.

Espio stood there as Charmy flew back down.

"Well, any luck?" he asked.

"No, but I did find a really good restaurant a few blocks south!" he said.

Espio's eyes went wide and he shook his head. Vector walked back, seeming to be satisfied.

"Okay, he told me it's five blocks west," he said.

The trio started walking, taking in the sights of the city as they walked. Eventually, they came to the right building.

"Okay, Apartment 1C," Vector said.

They walked into the lobby, pleasent music was playing. Vector walked over to the directory and looked up Mighty's number. Pressing it on the phone, he waited for an answer.

"What if he isn't home?" Charmy asked.

Mighty picked up a few seconds later.

"Guess who's back!" Vector announced.

"Uhh..." Mighty was surprised. Moreso at the fact that he recognized the voice, than at who it is, "Vec? Where are you?"

"The Lobby."

"Of what, man? Speak up!"

"Of your hotel, hardhead."

"Knock it off you crocodile skin-bag. Why couldn't you just call me from your place of operation?"

"My wha?"

"Your office."

Vector sweatdropped. He didn't think of that. "Uhh..."

"None of you thought of that, huh? Look, just get up here. It's easier to talk in person than over a phone - especially considering Espio's Techno-phobia."

_Another good call. How come Mighty can always out think me?_, thought the Crocodile.

"Uh... sure. We'll be right up," he said as he hung up.

A Few minutes later, "Took you THAT long to find the apartment? You guys sure you should have even bothered coming to StarLight? Anyway, what did you want that was so important that you had to come here for?", Mighty Asked.

He was then surprised as Vector did something he didn't do often. Grovel.

"Pleeease come back! The Team hasn't been the same without you!"

"...Enough with the Crocodile Tears, Vec," Espio said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Chuckled Charmy, "Your not fooling anyone."

Vector looked up and noticed the irritated look on Mighty's face.

Looks like they were right.

"Umm... Seriously, can you please rejoin our Detective Agency? It hasn't been the same."

"No. Sorry, helping people out of a crisis for a fee isn't my thing," Mighty answered.

"But, what about the BAND," Asked Vector.

"THAT I enjoyed. But, I think I'm a bit too busy now. Adventuring and with my new business."

"What is your new business?", Asked Espio.

Mighty sighed, "I'm sick of telling people, look it up in the yellow pages sometime."

"That's not fair! I wanna know!", Charmy whined.

Mighty smirked and shook his head, "Maybe later. Anyway, I think that a reunion concert would be good. I could fit THAT into my schedual."

"The replacement speakers you sent to the office were much appreciated by the way." Spoke Espio.

Mighty blinked. _Speakers?_ _This may be a clue of the mysterious entity or entities behind __these transformations and teleportations_, thought Timothy. "Uh, er, right, I remember, sorry, I've been so busy lately I forgot I sent it."

"Understandable." Espio said flatly. "I don't suppose you could rent out some equipment and intruments, there wasn't much room on the fox's plane."

"Fox?"

"A friend, of a friend, of a friend." Espio said not saying more than had to be said as always.

It didn't take much for Mighty to guess who the 'fox' was. "You guys are going to make me feel guilty if I don't so sure..." Mighty look at them intently. "So, what have you guys been doing all this time?"

Espio did the speaking instead of Vector for once. "When you called up and said you and Ray were through with the team and the band, Vector **did** step for singer... it was a disaster..."

"Hayato?" Mighty asked looking in the reptile's eyes.

"Who?" Espio answered

Mighty looked stabbed. "Just a friend who I haven't heard from in a while. It's nothing."

Espio knew it wasn't nothing, but now this wasn't the time or place for it either. He could get the information out of Mighty another day.

"So just tell me your bank account number and I'll just ring them up for us." Said Vector picking up the phone.

Espio took it from the croc in a blur and handed it to Mighty.

"I think we'll just crash while you do that half of the paper work, Vector can get us a gig. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't sign anything he can't read."

"That was a five years ago!" Vector didn't like this subject being brought up.

"I'm just not tempting fate." Espio returned.

"I think Vector can handle it on his own!", Charmy said already being hypnotised by turned on TV.

"You think I'm gonna let him near my account number?"

"Hey Charmy! Did that resturant you mention have any musical performances?"

"Yea I think it did."

"Okay, what the address?"

"Address? I think it was ten buildings down from where Espio asked that weasel and it had a red see through window."

"I'll take care of it." Espio vanished into thin air, the door opened and closed on it's own.

"...The one thing he can do better than the rest of us. Subterfuge."

"Well, while we waiting how about _you_ practice Mighty?"

"Me? Practice?"

"Come on, ya haven't sung in a while, if you're really that 'busy."

"Okay, I get your drift, maybe we should try and catch Espio too he doesn't commit is when I can't-- Wait a sec... that lizard took my organizer!"

"He ain't no rookie."

"Well, at least he won't get at anything personal with the password protection."

"Yea, that outta stop a trained ninja for about . . . what? Fifteen seconds?"

At that moment, Tim was just glade he had a book for his journal, As opposed to keeping it electronically like Kyle had suggested.

"I might as well make that equipment call."

-Two Days Later-

The lights were high and the small stage was set, with idol singer Mina Mongoose still MIA/AWOL (not that her people would have let her perform in such a place) the resturant Charmy had found was willing to accept any entertainment . . . with exposure being the primary amount of pay of course.

Charmy beat his drum, Espio's pick pluck his string, Vector stood behind his scatch DJ stand once again, and Mighty stood with mike in hand before their audience.

A one, a two, a one two three four

Once upon a time you could be a bad guy,  
And you'd live to see another day.  
But now you'd never manage,  
Boy, you'd be brain damaged,  
Just to think that you could get away.

The power has arrived in a dream team.  
A force where one and one makes three.  
And when the trail's gone cold,  
And the lies have been told,  
This crew will find what you can't see.

Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies,  
And the ninja stars fly too.  
The muscle-us Vector, the comical actor,  
Has sworn to fight for you!

_Team Chaotix!_  
They're detectives you want on your side.  
_Team Chaotix!  
_They're directives tracking down your crimes.  
Come along for the ride.  
Truth can run but not hide.  
Forlong, the game is on now.

Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealin'  
And the crooked life would always pay?  
Well, now that the team's in town,  
That's all gone underground.  
But it's a worry to this very day.

A challenge has been issued by the Eggman.  
This mission's gonna need them all.  
And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim,  
These three are gonna heed his call.

Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishin' out first sting,  
As the green one cheers them on.  
Espio is clearly ready to go.  
I doubt they'll do you wrong.

_Team Chaotix!_  
They're detectives you want on your side.  
_Team Chaotix!_  
They're directives tracking down your crimes.  
Come along for the ride. _Team Chaotix!_  
Truth can run but not hide.  
For long, the game is on.

_Team Chaotix!_  
Sonic Heroes, what's your problem please?  
_Team Chaotix!_  
Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed.

There's no way you can win _Team Chaotix!_  
If it's trouble you're in. _Chaotix!_  
They're gonna kick your…

_Team Chaotix!_


	10. A Little Bit of Cream?

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own the Mobian characters in this story. They are owned by Sega. Except for Rings (Who is Kitcoon's), and Cream's dad, Ice, who was made by JayFoxFire.

http (slash) (slash)netraptor(dot) org(slash) gallery(slash) profile.php? uid (equalsign) 63

Can someone please contact her and say thank you for us?

This chapter was written by Rusty Raccoon and Alex Warlorn, with a bit of help in the beginning from me.

* * *

Chapter 10: **A Little Bit Of Cream?**

It was video day, and Charlotte and Kevin ventured into the Video Rental store with their mother Angela tagging close behind.

"Wait up kids!" Angela called.

"But Mom, we have to get here soon before all the good movies are taken!" Charlotte defended.

"Yeah, before they're all taken, cause we don't want that to happen!" Kevin added.

Charlotte and Kevin were twins; both aged ten and liked most kids their age, hyperactive.

They tended to do a lot together, if it wasn't for their being opposite genders, they'd even dress the same. While Charlotte often amused herself at the thought of her brother in a dress, Kevin was usually able to convince her to go the route of shorts or jeans and a shirt of some kind, as they were now. They ran into the video store, nearly knocking over several other customers and narrowly avoiding an gofer arms loaded with beverages and other hot foods like soups and sandwiches.

"Kids, please be careful," Angela warned, folding her arms in front of her in an attempt to stay calm.

It seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kevin and Charlotte ran towards the video game section, seeing a free console system. Kevin practically jumped over the first player's controller and Charlotte walked over to the second player's. Angela watched with caution just in case it was a violent game; she didn't want them exposed to idle carnage. She noticed that Charlotte seemed upset; the game was apparently only single player. She saw three characters on the screen, a large cat like one, a orange bunny and some other pink creature she couldn't identify. Kevin seemed to be having a good time, Charlotte seemed annoyed but had a grin on her face. Angela walked over to them to see what game they were playing.

"It's only single player but I made him select this team cause it had two girls on it! And I like the cat, he's funny," Charlotte explained.

"That's nice dear. Why don't we see if there are any children's movies while your brother plays?"

"Okay!" Charlotte answered, jumping up a single time.

Angela had a feeling Charlotte knew what movie she wanted to rent.

"We'll be in the kids movies section when you're done dear," Angela spoke to Kevin

"Um yeah," Kevin mumbled, too busy with the game to be paying any attention to them.

Angela walked with Charlotte practically skipping ahead of her towards the kid's section. Charlotte nearly knocked over a few customers.

"Be careful honey, you don't want to get us sued do you?" she asked.

Charlotte looked back at her mother, her expression confusion.

"Sued, what's that?" she responded.

"I'll tell you later, just be careful. A good girl looks where she's going young lady!"

"Okay Mom, I'll be good," Charlotte promised.

Arriving in the kid's section, Angela looked at the demo monitor, seeing a movie with a kid getting turned into a cartoon fox then flying around his neighborhood, before playing a basketball game. She looked away when she heard Charlotte say she'd found an interesting movie. When she looked back, the screen was black.

'That's weird, maybe just the guys screwing with my mind or something.' She thought to herself.

She walked over to see Charlotte looking at a movie showing a picture of what appeared to be the same rabbit from the video-game wearing a cute pink kids bathing suit with hearts on it and eating an ice-cream cone on the beach. A fox looking like the one from the movie she thought she'd seen was sitting on a towel with someone coaxing him to talk to the girl. It looked cute enough and it was in the bargain bin. It would probably only keep Charlotte occupied for an hour or so, but if she liked it and the price was right, then why not? She picked the movie out of Charlotte hands and looked at it. It was called "Cream's Day At The Beach", on the back was a picture of her like from the front as well as a picture of that same fox standing in front of her blushing as he handed her a purple snow cone.

He was wearing a blue bathing suit. There was what looked like another character in the back ground, maybe his babysitter smiling as though he found the situation cute. She didn't recognize his species.

"Who's cream dear?" she asked.

"She's a character from that game! She's a creamy bunny and she's really cute. That fox is Tails and in this video they becomes good friends and go out on a date! I don't know who the other guys is, but maybe he's going with 'dem of something,"

"How cute, like a chaperone or something," Angela smiled.

"A what?" Charlotte blinked.

"Oh, you'll find out when you're older. So this is the one you want to get?" Angela dodged.

"Yep!" Charlotte said, smiling.

"All right then, let's go find your brother," Angela agreed. There didn't seem to be a price on the video but there were no other copies. Angela found that bit odd but chose to ignore it. She noticed the video made her feel a strange sense of peace when she held it, but assumed it was like the fox in that video, just her imagination. When they arrived back at the video-games, Kevin was playing the same game, and they heard the bunny say, "Get Em, Cheese!" as she threw yet another character at some large machine, presumably a bad guy.

"Come on Kevin, let's go. You can play games at home." His mother pulled him away.

"Aw, okay," Kevin surrendered.

Kevin reluctantly paused the game for the next kid to enjoy and followed his sister and mother as the woman paid for the discount video. They were lucky there was no else in line at the time. The man behind the register had wild hair that put Angela on guard, but she knew better than to let such things control her thinking.

"Heh. I remember putting this in there, well, I can tell from those youngsters behind you that this video is just right for you. Special occasion?"

"My sister is coming in from out of town. I thought it might be a nice thing to do for Kevin and Charlotte." The kids were too distracted by a game demo screen to hear.

"Your sister eh? Well, this should make things even better. I saw this film myself; it really is entertainment for the whole family, pardon the cliché. I know your entire house hold will love it." The teen bar scanned the video and brought up the discount price.

Angela was impressed, even for a discount video it was easy buying.

"Are you sure? With a price like that-"

"Don't worry, the producers just didn't think it would sell well so had it at a low price to begin with. They think kids are all into giant fighting robots these days."

"Oh I see." Apologized Angela as she was handed back the video, almost swearing that she felt the same feeling of peace sweep over her as she got it back.

"I'd say enjoy your movie, but I already know you will." Remarked the clerk grinning.

Angela might have wondered about that, but she truly didn't want to upset things. So she merely thanked the lad for his services, and lead her two munchkins back to their waiting car outside. She handed the video to Charlotte and Kevin in the back seats beginning the short drive home. The kids bore the images on the video's casing into his retinas in anticipation of their viewing pleasure.

On the way home, Angela decided to tell her kids some good news, "Kids, your Aunt Bianca is coming over today."

"YAY!" The kids chorused. They liked their aunt, and only got to see her once a year. Her coming twice, such as this year, was a rare treat indeed.

Although, like her kids, Angela and Bianca were twins, they were much different than they were. Their tastes differed in many things, but they still cared for each other.

The thing was, none of them found it strange that she WAS coming a second time this year. Usually, her job kept her from doing that. They were all just too glad that she was coming.

The kids were so focused on their mother's latest purchase they didn't realize they were home into their mother opened the side door. The kids looked to see a familiar mini-van already waiting in the driveway. They both knew what they meant.

Their conclusion was confirmed when the door to their house opened to reveal a smiling blond woman who bore a strong resemblance to their mother.

"Aunt Bianca!" The twins cheered together as the beautiful lady kneeled down to accept a double hug from the both of them.

"It's nice to see you too! This was almost as much a surprise me for me as it was for you. These few free days off came out of nowhere, not that I'd look a gift horse in the mouth of course."

"It's wonderful to see you too sis." Angela spoke seeing her sibling.

"Not half as wonderful as me Angel'." She replied standing up. "So how are the sweat things treating you?"

"Same as always, like two sides of a mirror."

"Well, I'm sure as they get older they'll develop differently on their own." Bianca assured.

"I know." She answered, the two forgetting the topic of discussion was just below them at the moment.

"Look what we got Aunt Bianca." Displayed Charlotte. "A new video for us to watch."

"The man at the store seemed pretty adamant that all of us could enjoy it." Angela explained.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Bargain bin."

"And you believed him?"

"It's rated G, and the TV show doesn't have anything too risqué."

"I think we should all watch it together like the man said," Charlotte suggested.

"Yeah, then we can enjoy it as a family. You're always saying we should do more as a family!" Kevin added.

"How can I say no to that?" Bianca asked.

"Say no to what?" Their father Tailor asked, walking up to the small crowd.

"Watching 'dis video we got from the store," Charlotte announced, holding it high so her father could see it.

"Yeah, the store guy said it would be fun for the whole family!" Kevin added.

"Store Clerk, Kevin," Tailor corrected, reaching into his shirt pocket and putting his reading glasses on before taking the video from Charlotte's hands and looking it over. "Cartoon animals in swimwear?" he wondered.

"Oh, Tailor, it's just a fun movie. You should watch it too; it would be nice for you think something less serious for a while. Besides, what can it hurt?" Angela tempted fate.

"I dunno, I have stuff I need to read over for a meeting on Monday," Tailor considered.

"Aw, come on dad, just for a little while. If ya don't like it," Kevin started. "Then you can always leave," Charlotte finished.

"Well, all right let's see what this is all about," Tailor agreed.

The group put their shoes and coats away before walking into the living room. Charlotte plucked the video from her father's hand and sprinted for the VCR. Kevin ran for the TV Controller, turning the TV on and putting it to channel three before grabbing the VCR controller. As was usual for kids, they had mastered the controls within minutes of the family getting the equipment set up. Their parents on the other hand, were still learning how to use them. Tailor went into the kitchen to make some popcorn with Angela and get some soft drinks as the kids watched previews and other commercials that tend to come on the video. Before the movie started, there was a teaser of sorts. It shows the same twin tailed fox throwing a beach all to the rabbit. He was wearing sunglasses and had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Cute," Bianca commented, folding her arms.

"And he gets to hang out with Sonic all day," Kevin added.

"And he gets to be Creams girlfriend!" Charlotte smiled, not sure where that thought came from or the feelings of a child like innocent crush for the character.

A second later, they heard of the sound of the tags of their dog as he raced downstairs, apparently having been asleep upstairs. He ran to the kids and they petted him and the other ways of greeting kids usually did with a canine. The characters on the video said something that seemed to have even the dog mesmerized.

"Come and join us on the beach in this upcoming video!" the fox and rabbit yelled out. "We'll be waiting for you," he said, the 'camera' zooming in on his eyes as he took his sunglasses off and winked at the camera. A few seconds later, Tailor brought in the popcorn and Angela the drinks and everyone sat down to watch the video as the opening sequence began to play.

Sonic sped one way across the screen then the other, leaving behind half the word 'Sega' each time. The word was spoke out digitally a moment later. Then a copyright appeared at the bottom of the TV screen, one for the films original creation and again for its translation.

Tailor was a little surprised to see the film itself was less than a year old before it's translation. Unusual for something to come over seas that fast.

The kids were surprised when the opening credits weren't of the Sonic X cartoon they knew, and they couldn't understand the lyrics, though there were words underneath.

"It's in Japanese?" Bianca asked confused.

"Hold on . . ." Said Tailor fiddling with the remote for the player. "There should be an alternate audio track on here somewhere." He pressed a button on the remote that made it say 'tape 2' for a second in the corner of the screen. The sound switched instantly to English.

Tailor had thought for a moment maybe that was how the video got out so fast, but it seemed to have a dub track after all.

However now there were gibberish words underneath the main screen, however, none of the controls seemed to get them off so they just let them be. S-O-N-I-C, etc.

The kids were overjoyed, they hadn't reached the age were they could really enjoy theme music for it's own sake if they couldn't understand the words. Angela however was fairly impressed how they had kept the pacing of the words perfectly with the music in the translation.

The kids however were rather entertained how the opening didn't use any clips from the actual show unlike all the dubbed opening titles they were used to seeing on Saturday mourning.

The music however was so catchy that the kids were rocking their heads side to side by the time the characters all collected together on the title splash and every being in the room, even their dog and Tailor had their eyes glued on the screen.

The screen went black for a few seconds before opening with a shot of the sun; it panned down to a beach where a figure was walking alone. The camera slowly zoomed in on her, eventually getting close enough that the group could see that it was Cream. She was wearing a pink swimsuit and the sun was at her back. Charlotte felt a tingling at the top of her head and in her ears as the character moved. The camera zoomed down on the rabbit, she had a slightly mischievous smile on her face. Charlotte still felt funny and for a second, she couldn't hear! Then, she could again and she felt something touching her back. She felt the sides of her head and in shock realized her ears were gone! In a panic, she felt around he head, eventually finding them on top of her head. Or were they her ears? These ears were long and furry! As Cream walked through the sand, Charlotte's face felt warm, she touched her cheeks only to feel strands of fur pushing through her skin. "What's going on?" she gasped.

"What's wrong honey?" Angela asked.

"Mom! My ears and my face, what's happening to me?" Charlotte yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Kevin said, frowning at Charlotte.

"What about them honey?" Angela asked, petting her daughter's head and stroking her ears. "Do they hurt or something?"

"Mommy! They're rabbit ears and I'm growin' fur! What's going on?" Charlotte yelled.

"What do you mean dear? They always looked like this. We went over that remember?"

Charlotte was about to say something when the video panned over Cream and onto her little chao, Cheese. He was floating in front of her, as though he were scouting ahead. Charlotte looked at Kevin in shock when she saw the skin on his face turning blue and shinny!

"Kevin!" she yelled. "You're changing too!" She realized the changes to her body had stopped. But as Cheese floated on screen, the color marched over Kevin's face, turning yellow at the top of his head as his hair receded into the fur. Soon, no pink was visible and his eyes were changing color, turning from their normal green to a large purple.

On the video, Cheese seemed to point something out. It panned to Cream's parents in swimwear with a picnic basket. Kevin's changes stopped. Tailor and Angela however were not so lucky. Charlotte's eyes went wide as pink fur started growing on _their faces_. Oddly, no one but her seemed to notice. She rubbed her eyes, her new ears feeling strange atop her head as she tried to collect her thoughts. Her parents soon had long ears just like hers and their faces were getting fuzzier by the second. They were hypnotized by the video. As Cream ran into the shot, Charlotte felt warm and itchy on her arms and legs; it was starting up again!

Charlotte watched shocked and stunned, but not as surprised as she should have been as light orange fur coated her bare limbs reaching up under her short sleeves and up into her shorts.

Cream on the TV was hugging her parents, her mother Vanilla, and her father referred to as Ice. Charlotte remembered that Cream's dad had never been shown in any of the cartoons or games she had seen. Was he from the comics? Right now he was wearing a pair of bright red swim trunks. She wondered what he normally wore? Maybe a tie like Cream's? Yes, a tie with the coolly designed shoes all the males in the Sonic world seemed to wear. Though her experience was mostly through the games, and thus the idea of a guy wearing a jacket should have seemed odd, a formal thin white and red jacket popped into her head as an idea for what he must have normally worn.

His eyes were the same color as Cream's unlike her mother's brown. As the rabbits asked if their child was having a good day at the beach so far, Charlotte didn't know her eyes had shifted to the same color as Cream's as well.

Vanilla looked out over a very well painted image of the waving ocean with the character out of frame. Charlotte couldn't believe she had let himself think about the clothing choices of a cartoon character with what was happening to herself and her family. It was so, so, improper! Where had that thought come from? With her attention away from the video Charlotte now saw her entire body was covered in orange fur. Just like Cream. She felt her head was relieved to find her hair was still there: the same bright orange as ever. She looked at her parents and gasped. Her parents were covered in beige and brown fur respectively to go along with their new ear. Aunt Bianca actually looked rather out of place now. Kevin just sat their cross-legged smiling dumbly.

"Aunt Bianca!" Charlotte said as the camera moved on the TV showing other animals (including another set of rabbits and a pair of foxes) on the beach and showing off the white skyscrapers on the far distant inland.

Everyone took a moment to glare at her before going back to watching the film. "Yes dear?"

"Can't you see what's happen?"

"Of course I can, the little rabbit is having a fun day with her mom and dad."

Charlotte didn't understand, couldn't anyone see what was going on but her? She got the idea to run for it when Cream came on screen again behind her for a moment. No, it would be rude to just walk out on her family at a time like this.

"Don't you see what's happening to everyone?" Charlotte asked.

"What are you talking about? What's happening?" Bianca counter asked.

Charlotte's eyes went wide, it seemed impossible to her that no one could notice what was happening to them.

"Our bodies, they're ... changing!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Bianca looked at Charlotte as though she were insane.

"How so?" she humored.

Charlotte was about to respond when she heard Cream speaking. The camera panned over and Charlotte knew Cream was about to appear on screen. Her jaw felt warm and achy. She didn't wait for anything else to happen and jumped off the couch, running for the controller. She felt something pushing against the back of her pants and they felt a bit confining. She tried to ignore the thoughts of just what was pushing, and grabbed the controller. Unfortunately, when she pressed the stop button, nothing happened. She shook the controller before trying again, once again ... nothing.

"What's wrong dear?" Angela asked.

As cream spoke, Charlotte could feel the changes creeping over her body, while her back was to the screen; she saw both her parents' changes progressing. Their jaws were starting to change, becoming short muzzles and she saw the socks stretching as their feet swelled. In fact, Charlotte herself noticed her socks felt confining. There was still that feeling in her pants and it was getting more annoying by the second.

"That video is turning us into those characters!" Charlotte pointed out.

"Don't be silly Charlotte; we both know that's impossible!" Angela concluded.

Charlotte cringed in annoyance; her parents were looking more and more like the characters she knew they were becoming. _Or are they? Maybe they're just getting rid of these silly human forms for their **real** bodies_. Charlotte didn't know where that thought came from and didn't really want to know. In fact, when her clothes changed shape a moment later, becoming a dress rather then pants and a tee-shirt, she didn't feel surprised and simply noticed it had happened. She saw Kevin's changes start up again as she heard Cheese's voice. Now, he was floating off of the couch and both his arms and legs were shirking into stubby appendages. He was losing size rapidly, but seemed blissfully ignorant of his metamorphoses.

"Come on Kevin! Don't you see what it's doing to you?" Charlotte yelled, gasping when she noticed her voice sounded different; as though she were younger. She looked at Bianca and gasped when she noticed light orange fur growing on _her_ body, all accept her left arm, at least from what she could see. Bianca's left arm was turning an almost metallic color and was swelling, taking on a hard sheen. Charlotte looked back at the screen to see Bunnie Rabbot walking into the scene.

"Now it's happening to you!" she yelled.

"What is dear?" Bianca asked.

Charlotte could only watch as her aunt's left arm became robotic, looking just like the characters. On her right arm and upper torso, light orange fur was growing and her hair was shrinking into her head and its' color changing to match her fur. What started as two buds on top of her head blossomed into long ears as her human ears receded into her head and soon, her aunt had the face of Bunnie, complete with the tuft of light brown hair on top of her head.

"Okay, this is not happening, it's my imagination! It _has_ to be!" Charlotte ranted.

A wave of something seemed to hit her. It was like a tranquilizer. Rather then panic, she suddenly felt calmer. Her worries were melting away alike to cheese on a grill. She wanted to fight it for a few seconds then ... she just lost interest. This wasn't scary ... this was totally cool! She knew it wasn't right but she didn't know any better then to find it fun and fascinating.

Charlotte was amazed at how if she had lost a few years (and losing more, oh how many was she going to lose? She couldn't wait to see!) Her parents were each losing at least a decade, going from middle aged, from their thirties into their late twenties even as she watched. Her attention now split between the video and the show of herself and her family changing. Bunnie meanwhile posed in her swimsuit, a rubber version of her normal purple dress really, even if it was only in front of her family. Charlotte remembered how Bunnie Rabbot had been part of the Sonic The Hedgehog cartoon from the DVD collection she knew was from the show back when she was a baby. She wasn't part of the conniti, contiuet, not the same story as Cream.

Charlotte wondered excitedly if this meant anyone else surprising was going to show up! As Vanilla and Ice greeted Bunnie, Charlotte saw Cream jump into the older rabbit's arms and referred to her as 'Aunt Bunnie.' Charlotte instantly knew it wasn't just a nickname of affection like Tails would call her. Charlotte smiled knowing that it now made perfect sense for Bianca to become Bunnie. She also saw her aunt's figure was changing, becoming even younger than her mom's, her dress and blouse were loose on the now teenage girl.

Bunnie had given Cream a couple friendly throws in the air, that Cream was able to extend on her own, using her ears to emulate Tails' talent. Bunnie laughed impressed with her niece's trick, saying how much it reminded her of Tails. Cream blushed for some reason at the reference. The rabbit landed softly on her own and Bunnie kindly messed with her niece's head fur with her flesh and blood arm.

A chao identical to Cheese except for he was brown where Cheese was blue and had a blue tie instead of red popped out of a handbag on the beach towel the rabbits had set up.

Cheese cheered and rushed towards the other Chao, the two met and began to spin around each other happily. "Ah see ya brought' tha flyin' chocolat' puddin' sis!" Bunnie laughed.

"Chaocola can't stand to be far from Cheese." Vanilla explained.

An idea struck Charlotte and she wondered who was or what was going to change into Chaocola.

No one else was in the room so who could, Charlotte couldn't believe Rofus' luck when the dog's brown fur turned a solid color, more smooth and more shinny than it had been in years.

The dog shrank down to the size of a puppy as Charlotte watched eagerly. His paws turned yellow and his ears vanished.

If she hadn't been so focused on Rufus' changes, she would have noticed her brother's. But finally as he was floating in the air she saw the top of his head turn into a whip up shape, a yellow ball hovered just over his head, turning into a heart every time he smiled. His emotion dot! He had his emotion dot! Charlotte was so happy for him!

More than that, his cloths, which had already been on the floor except for his shirt hanging down from his body, became zero gravity puddy, turning a bright red color shrink and morphing into his bow tie. Amazing!

He sadly still had all his fingers and toes and his ears and face were still human, but she knew would change just as soon was Cheese came back on the screen so she had nothing to worry about.

Cream ran straight for the waves and waved at her auntie to follow her. Charlotte look down at her dress to see a blue tie morph out of the fabric as the rest of her cloths turned a bright red like Cream's dress. Her perception got larger, she had no idea it was because the size of her eyes had increased.

Bunnie reluctant declined, explaining she'd sink to the bottom or rust, if she tried. And even if she wanted to go to the trouble of disconnecting her robotic limbs, she really didn't want to be the that helpless, of course she didn't say all this to Cream, but the still images and internal monologue explained it well enough.

Cream was disappointed but accepted her aunt's decision and raced head first into the water. While not yet Cream's dress, Charlotte's shirt and shorts were now a solid piece of cloth. Bianca's cloths were already mostly changed. Her attire had greatly shrunk in on itself, turning purple, her sleeves and shoulders going onto the trunk, the remainder hugging at her attractive figure of a girl who had just crossed the border into womanhood. Her legs were still flesh and blood underneath her silk stockings and shoes, but even as Charlotte watched those pesky cloths melted, the skin turning purple metallic reflective and smooth, joints and bolts forming at the knees.

Her parents were still dressed as they had when the video started, but that was just because Ice and Vanilla had only had a bit of screen time.

As if on queue, Charlotte heard the voices of Ice and Vanilla as they ran onto the surf behind Cream. Cheese was floating over her right shoulder as he came onto the screen. She looked at her brother to see his fingers and toes vanishing into his limbs. She couldn't help but beam ... he was getting closer by the second! His nose was dissolving into his face and soon, there was no sigh it had ever existed. A sound of shifting of cloth had Charlotte looking in her parents' direction. Charlotte looked back at the video to notice Vanilla wearing a copy of Bunnie's swimsuit. She looked back at her parents, watching with joy and fascination as their clothes began to shift and change. Her father's almost melted as his pants vanished, (not that he needed them anymore). His shirt formed into a blue vest and tie, the ties matching the ones on her own dress. Her mother's clothes shifted until they became a large semi-formal dress, pink on top, purple on the bottom. She felt something on her hands and looked down to see gloves on both of them, an accessory that the rest of her family now had. Wondering how the dog was doing, she looked at him, only at first to not be able to find him. She giggled when she saw Chaocola floating in the air, it finding the situation amusing by the heart shape dot above its head. Another strange feeling began to wash over her as the video felt different somehow. She didn't know where the thoughts were coming from but she now saw the video as a home movie instead of as a rented video, in fact her families comments seem to attest to them feeling the same way. She watched as Ice on the video walked up to the water.

"I love how you test the water here," her mother smiled to her husband.

Sure enough, seconds later, Ice dipped his right toe into the water while Cream laughed. Charlotte felt different about this. Now, she remembered that moment, not as something on a video but as something that actually happened to her. The memory was as clear as her own memories. At first that frightened her, but she again felt calm. Looking at her altered family members; she started having trouble seeing them as altered. In fact, she was starting to have trouble remembering getting the video or as seeing her family members as humans. The oddness of this had her so distracted that she didn't notice the furniture, in fact, everything in the house changing. Now, she new exactly what was coming next on the video. It didn't feel like a premonition; it felt like a normal memory, she had lived these events. Her body no longer felt different or altered, it now felt as natural as her human body ... the concept that she used to have one seemingly more silly by the minute.

By now, the house looked little like it had, but to Charlotte, this didn't seem wrong. If anything it was going back to the way it should have been. Even thinking of herself as Charlotte seemed wrong now. She may have used that name if she were pretending to be human to play make believe, but she knew she was Cream. She felt rather embarrassed with taking her game too far while watching the family video. As light from the warm beach outside poured into the windows, Cream didn't just want to watch the video anymore, she wanted to play outside!

She couldn't wait any longer and bolted for the door as Cheese floated after her. She ran outside into the warm sun … she always loved the feeling of the sun against her fur. The beach was already bursting with activity. There were both humans and anthros of all shapes and colors populating it. Some were relaxing; others were playing while yet others talked.

Cream saw a group of familiar ones playing volleyball by the shore. On one side was Tails and Sonic and on the other was Big and Amy. Tails was wearing a blue bathing suit, Sonic a red one, Amy a pink full body one and Big a black speedo. Amy was distracted by Sonic and someone Cream didn't recognize was watching them play, he looked like a raccoon. He wore charcoal gray swim trunks and Baseball cap. Amy's distraction was affecting her game, which made Cream giggled.

"Hey Amy, 'da cute bunny is back!" Big blurted, looking right at Cream when he turned to see her (the ears weren't just for show).

Cream saw Big running up to her and Amy approaching her. Her teammates, her comrades, her buddies! Well, Amy sometimes scared her a bit but when it came time to get serious, but she went back to moral right after.

Cream ran right over to Big and gave the huge cat a hug, not even going half way around him.

"Where did ya go?" Big asked.

"I just had to go away for a while but I'm back now Mr. Big!" she responded.

She looked at Tails and released her hug on Big and ran straight to Miles and gave him a huge hug. She always had a crush on him and loved everything about him. He was smart and so adorable and his fur was so soft. Tails looked at her, his blue eyes wide. Cream always suspected he was just a bit afraid of her and maybe felt she was too young for him. Not didn't want to scare him, she kissed him on the cheek and released the hug.

Kyle felt a little nervous. When Cream had hugged and kissed him, he'd suddenly remembered her. Oh, he knew who Cream was from the games, but now he knew her. He remembered being on a few innocent dates with her. Sure, both of their parents were there as chaperones but the fun was still there.

He felt what started out as a feeling. Oh no! He was developing a crush on her, all over the course of a few seconds!

"Hey Tails, dude; you all right?" Sonic asked spying Kyle's reaction.

Tails looked at his friend, seeing Rings walk to him. Rings knew Cream as well and he knew how Tails felt about her.

"I think he's going to be in la la land for a while, Sonic," Rings winked.

"Who's your friend?" Cream asked.

"Oh, that's Rings. He and his brother are staying with me while my folks are away," Tails answered.

"Don't get any ideas, he's mine!" Amy yelled, zipping in front of Rings and hugging him.

Cream giggled, Amy could be so obsessive at times. She wondered why Amy liked this raccoon guy so much. She thought Sonic was the only one for Amy.

"So, where is your brother Rings?" Cream wondered.

"He's visiting Knuckles' island. Something about the leaves there are special or something," Rings wondered.

"Yeah, just what we don't need!" Sonic dreaded.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve in case he tries anything. Besides, Knuckles is likely to strip search him before he leaves."

Cream's parents and Bunnie ran out behind her a few seconds later, greeting everyone.

Tails felt a little depressed. Cream had her entire family with her, even Rings had Tricky now. The little guy may have driven him insane at times, but Kyle had noticed Rings emotional state was far happier and more causal with his little brother with him. He wondered if his family was ever going to join him.

He noticed that with Cream, her team was complete now as well and perked up a bit.

"Hey, we've got enough for three versus three now!" He said.

"Yeah, we do!" Rings said. He looked down at Amy and carefully petted the top of her head. Those quills were sharp.

Amy sighed before taking her place between Big and Cream while Rings did the same between Tails and Sonic.

The video inside Cream's house had run it's course, completing the minor changes still needed among the chao and rabbits, such as Chaocola's tie from his collar bow-ties. The tape still reading 'Cream's Day At the Beach' but in hand writing now rather than colored print.

"This adda be an interestin' match." Bunnie commented.

"I hope Cream does well." Vanilla said formally.

"On no ya don't!" Ice smiled as he took hold of Chaocola and Cheese to prevent them from interfering like they usually would.

Sonic honestly considered his side at a disadvantage, (not that he minded), Knuckles was no more apt at sports than Rings, but Knuckles was able to mentally exchange it for combat training, Rings was not. And just to make things more interesting:

"Why don't you serve?" Sonic tossed the ball to Team Rose.

The three looked at each for a split before deciding whom to serve. "The cute rabbit could do it." Big suggested.

"I'll do my best!" There was no rule in the game about flying and Cream took full advantage of that fact taking into the air with the ball. Kyle honestly cringed at the game references. He didn't have a girl friend in the real world, (if this domain was any less real) unlike Ben, so it doubtful Cream had been anyone he knew, it was also doubtful she was any different from Amy. You just don't get turned into a rabbit and fall in love with a two-tailed fox on sight.

Cream finally made her serve but Tails used his namesake to get into the air and returned her serve. The way things went between them; their two-team mates might as well have not been there, the volleyball match was totally an aerial battle.

Kyle had to admit, he did have fun, Cream also being air born left him smiling as he used his own talent to counter her. However while Cream was ultimately just playing for fun, Kyle couldn't sack his drive to win.

The ball high in the sky at this point sailed right between Amy and Big. Thankfully the rules prevented them from using their props to send the ball flying back. But Big's girth bounced the ball easily enough, however the angle sent it straight into the net.

"That's one for us." Sonic declared.

Tails serve proved too much for Cream and ultimately carried Team Sonic to victory. While Amy was a bit bitter over losing, Big was really indifferent to which side won and Cream had just enjoyed playing period.

Kyle found, that while Cream was hardly obsessive compulsive like Amy was in her relationships, the little rabbit was hard to dodge once she had a lock-on; Kyle ultimately offered to get her some ice cream and dragged along Ben for the ride.

"Ben, it happened again." He whispered.

"What did?"

"Remember when Tricky showed up? And those memories just came into my head like a floodgate? The same thing happened again, this time with Cream. I -remember- going out with her."

"Shouldn't she still be at the 'the opposite sex is icky' stage?"

"I should be too, remember? . . . What if this keeps happening? What if I end up like Mark? What if I just forget?"

"I won't let that happen Bro', and if it does, I promise I'll still be there for ya."

"Yea, I guess, I do wonder." Kyle refused to open up his mouth again to his friend as he purchased previously stated ice cream.

"It is weird though." Said Ben knowing he had to change the subject. "Since when did Cream have a dad in the games, and since when was she related to Bunnie Rabbot?"

Kyle shrugged. "I guess this throws out our 'Sega Project' theory, the game company would never change things like this if they wanted to attract the fan base."

Ben pointed out. "Unless they're experimenting."

Kyle wasn't so sure of that. "Come on, they'd never be that creative. They always keep things simple. Family back grounds were only ever explained with Shadow."

"In the video games, the comics did a pretty good job."

"Depends on who you ask."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing … just that the comics sometimes seemed meaner to the characters," Kyle answered. "But I guess they did give more background."

"Hey, if it wasn't for the comics, you're buddy Rotor wouldn't exist," Ben said, licking his ice cream.

"Rotor was from the old cartoon series, but I see your point. But, what if this isn't some kind of conspiracy by Sega? What if there's more going on here? I mean, how could a company create a universe and do this to us?"

"I dunno bro, those things really aren't my field," Ben confessed.

"Seriously, if they were doing this for a game, don't you think we'd have less … free will. Wouldn't they want us to do something specifically?"

"Maybe that's why the others can't remember, so they will do things like what's normal for their characters?"

"What about Rings and Tricky? I don't remember them from any games or the comics," Kyle asked.

"Not much we can do about it. If who or whatever did this to us and teleported us here has these powers … then they must know what they're doing."

"Yeah … I hope so," Kyle dared to be optimistic, but Tails always was.

They walked back with the ice cream to see Rings talking to Cream and Big while appearing to be trying to hold off Amy. Kyle handed Rings a mint-chocolate chip cone and Rings thanked him, grinning at him.

"What?" Kyle blinked.

"Sounds like you're quite the charmer with the ladies," Rings winked.

Kyle felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and feared the others were going to see him blush. He knew Rings was just kidding him around but he also remembered those dates with Cream. He had a feeling the raccoon was going to encourage him to date her more. It seemed the playful and mischievous side of both Tricky and Ring's non-anthro cousins was rubbing off on Rings more each day.

"You know," Rings started as Kyle handed a vanilla cone to Big, a chocolate one to Amy and a mint one to Rings. Don't say it man! "I know you usually use your folks as chaperones for a date but if you want … I could do that while they're away." No!

"Well, I dunno if my parents would approve," Kyle said, looking at the ground.

"Come on Tails, don't be silly. We can have lots of fun together!" Cream encouraged, running up to him and hugging him, accidentally getting some ice cream on his back fur. Of course, he didn't really feel the chill of it through his fur, but he knew it would get sticky.

He looked back and saw the stick mess on his back. Cream looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," she bowed as always.

"I," he started, about to say something but feeling a strange sensation of empathy for Cream. He didn't want to risk saying anything that might hurt her feelings and he had feelings for her. He tried to resist it, but it was impossible. Whatever part of him that was Tails obviously loved or at least felt strongly towards Cream and something like a little ice cream on his fur was nothing compared to the great times he had with her and looked forward to having with her. "It's okay, its just a little ice cream, it'll wash off. Come on, let's go for a walk!" he suggested.

"Okay," Cream responded with a huge smile.

He took Cream's free hand and they walked off together holding hands. He loved how her hand felt in his; it made him feel close to her, which seemed odd considering his age. Normally someone his age SHOULD have considered girls icky, but there was something special about Cream. He knew he wasn't really eight years old but being this age was starting to feel natural. Or was he not really nineteen anymore?

As he liked his ice cream, he wondered if maybe that meant he was starting to become Tails in mind as well as in body again. That scared him but just having Cream beside him seemed to calm him, as though having her with him meant things would be all right no matter what happened to him.

He looked back to see Rings tagging a moderate distance behind them, that was fine, he knew Rings was protective of him and felt obligated to act as their chaperone. He felt happy and a part of him wished that moment could last forever as they walked along the beach.

But was it truly him who wanted these things, or was it just Tails? Was there still a difference between them aside from Kyle's memories of another life on Earth? His Earth? Did it matter? All Kyle knew was, he didn't want to die. He looked at Cream, smiling blissfully, who had died to bring her into the world? What was the point of all this! Cream must have sensed his distress and looked at her concerned. "Tails-kun. What's wrong?"

Kyle breathed in deep, in spite of everything, if there was one thing both sides of him knew, he didn't want to be cruel to this little girl, who was ultimately innocent in all of this. "Don't worry Cream, I'm just happy you're back."

"Thank you, and I hope your parents come home soon too!"

"Me too Cream, me too," Kyle answered.

He did feel a sense of foreboding. He had Tails' knowledge and at least some of his memories now. There had to be a reason for this. At first it was just a strange case of him being a guy that played far too many videogames becoming a character from one of them. Was he _really_ Tails and this was why he loved the character so much? Maybe he needed to be away from this Earth in order to save him from some disaster or possibly to train him for an impending one. No, he couldn't let himself think those thoughts, not at least until he knew more about what was going on. Maybe the others would regain their memories at some point, he just didn't know. Maybe, he thought, he should just allow himself to be happy and enjoy the moment. Whatever force had done this to him and the others undoubtedly knew what he, she or maybe even it was doing. This force had given him an opportunity few experienced, the chance at a second childhood and to become something else and experience life under a whole new perspective. Even though he couldn't help but wonder: why him and the others? Was it right to make him be Tails to the point where he was getting memories that weren't truly his? And of the others who were losing their identities, was it right in their cases?

Someone touched his shoulder and he looked back to see Rings standing over him. He realized he'd stopped walking and even Cream was looking concerned.

"You okay Miles?" Rings asked.

Even that name sent shivers down his spine. Kyle didn't have anything against it, but _Tails_ did. Was his reaction of annoyance 'real' or just manufactured? He couldn't help but scowl at Rings.

"Sorry ... Tails," the raccoon corrected.

"Yeah ... I'm okay guys. I was just worried about an invention ... that it wasn't going to work," he answered. A lie but he couldn't bear to tell them the truth. Even if they didn't call him crazy, knowing what'd they'd lost could break their hearts.

He looked at Cream her cute eyes showing concern that calmed him. He decided not to let his worries over whether these were Tails feelings or his own ruin the moment. He smiled back at her and reassured her he was fine and they resumed walking. Whatever the coming days, weeks and possibly months had in store for him ... he hoped that things would work out. For now, he choose to be happy, and allow whatever part of him had the childlike innocent of Tails to guide him into enjoying this moment and not worrying about something he had no control over. Somehow, even if he did eventually forget, maybe there _was_ a good reason for it, or at least _a_ reason. At least he did have his friends with him and would have his family: even if they would look a little weird. Maybe that was what mattered. For now, he allowed that to comfort him. Somehow, he ... _they_ would get through whatever was going to happen and however it would effect them. He planned on being there for them, as he knew they'd be there for him.

"Cream?"

"Yes Tails-kun?"

"I don't feel like walking-" Her face wilted, "-Feel like flying!" Tails shot into the air, still holding Cream's little gloved hand, the look of surprise turning into joy as she took flight under her own power. Flying hand in hand, the two kids flew across the bright sky; it was almost as bright as their cheer.


	11. My Precious Doll

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Tails Doll or Eggman.

This chapter was written by Alex Warlorn. So if you're gonna blame anyone for traumatizing you, blame him.

* * *

Chapter 11: My Precious Doll 

Not fair. Not fair at all. Tommy looked at the news clipping he now always kept with him. At first glance someone would think it was a video game screen shoot, but the back ground was good to honest real, and the shadows and reflections on the brightly colored orange anthro-fox were too blurry, too undefined to have been produced by a machine. His elder by nine years, Tommy's cousin Kyle has gotten the best thing in the world. He had gotten turned into Tails! And according to his friends had gone to Sonic Land! Tommy envied him, before it had always been about Kyle having a room dedicated to their mutual favorite video game character. Now Tommy envied him because Kyle had to be out there having fun all day, not having to worry about home work or chores, just doing what he wanted to do!

* * *

"Rings I'm grades above this junk!" Kyle threw the pencil down in defiance, he had suffered through geography once and wasn't about suffer through it again! 

"You may know your biplane inside and out like everything else in that club house of yours, but that doesn't give you the right to skip out on the rest of your education. Just be glade we can mail in the home school results so you don't have to march back and forth each week day."

Kyle grumbled, really wishing that this Mobius and Earth had cloned maps of each other, no such luck! And he still had to finish restoring the Tornado III's engine (after the Chaotix had destroyed it)!

* * *

Tommy had always felt happy about having someone so much older than him that shared his love of the super cool character! Through Tommy always felt that he had slightly more liking to it than Kyle did. Tommy just didn't have the same amount of money to spend on toys based on the two tailed fox. What was Tails again? Kitesue? A kitesome? Some weird chinese fairy tale animal.

His parentsalmost never talked about it, and told him to be quiet when Tommy brought it up. Ugh! Why couldn't it have been him? He was closer to Tails' age, so it made more sense! He had heard through friends of a friend of a friend that some more of Kyle's friends had vanished, all becoming Sonic characters and going to Sonic Land to always have fun just like Kyle Tommy knew for a fact.

* * *

"I should have stayed in bed today!" Vector proclaimed running from a king sized auto-hammer on Bigfoot wheels, Eggman's mug on the machine's remote TV screen, giggling all the way. It would be half an hour of running before Espio spotted them and blew out the tires.

* * *

In the shopping mall, Tommy had split off from his parents to check out the toy stores as any child did with their guardians at an indoor shopping center, thus no one paying him that much mind. Though some did it odd for a child to be carrying a news paper clipping. Oh well, none of their business.

On a beeline for Kay Bee Toys, Tommy spotted a new store, it had to be new or he would have noticed it eons before now. In big bold letter above the entrance it said 'Super Super Super Store! (yes with three exclamation marks). In it were toys based off the Sonic characters, some of which Tommy hadn't even known existed (which should have been impossible with Kyle's collection). Not giving it a second thought, the child went inside, and was in wonderland.

There was even a section for each of the main Sonic characters! Sonic, Knuckles, and of course Tails. Tommy made a straight path for those, it was lucky there were no other customers in the store at the moment or Tommy would have steam rolled them. There he was among so many clones of the orange fox.

So many Tails. Hey! What if he could be Tails too? Two Tails! Why not? That way Tails could be in two places at once and have twice as much fun!

Sure! It made perfect sense! They could both be Tails! And of course they would save the best for last. Certain of his destiny now, Tommy couldn't wait for it to happen to him and he could get what he deserved.

Too bad it couldn't happen right now. Oh well. His parents were always blabbing about patience or something. Looking around at the toys, Tommy honestly wanted to take them all. But knew he couldn't, the mall police would take him to a bad place his mother told him if he tried to take stuff without paying for it.

Sighing to himself, he look at all the Tails toys and their price tags (his mother had insisted the next toy he got had to be with the money she gave him at the start of the visit and no more than that), he thought really hard about getting one of the hand held black and white games, but he was used to the fancy graphics on the big TV and they didn't appeal to him. At last he picked up a Tails plushie. It was so real, he could almost swear it was real if it moved, and it wasn't full of fluff.

Taking his prize and walking to the cash register. Tommy took one look at the man behind the counter and said. "You're weird looking."

"That's your opinion kid." He said grinning back, the man had pale almost blue skin, and his hair was dyed green! As for his eyes, well, he couldn't tell underneath those shades, but he was sure they had to be weird looking too. "So that's what your buying?"

"Yes." Tommy replied simply.

"Great choice." The cashier cheered, Tommy didn't even bother to read his name tag. "Then again, everything is a great choice here at the Super Sonic Super Store!" The cashier range up the price of the rather large stuffed animal and Tommy just handed the man the money. The machine went ka-ching, the numbers rang up and the man gave the boy his change.

"Thank you so much for shopping at the Super Sonic Super Store!" The man grinned ear to ear. Tommy thought it looked out of place except on a clown. The man's voice became low and sober. "See you again."

Tommy blinked at the man not getting it at all, oh well, he didn't need to, he had his plush doll and that was what mattered.

Not even looking back, Tommy began the systematic process of locating his parents, by looking in every store, and stopping for at least three minutes in each one before going on to the next one.

But the stuffed animal was heavier that it looked, and after the third store, Tommy was already burned out. Deciding his parents would find him eventually, or would call security and have them find him eventually, Tommy sat down, taking a minute to catch his breath. He looked at his toy, how could something so soft be so heavy?

Making himself comfortable, Tommy resigned himself to watching the boring people and listening to their boring talk while he waited for his parents to show up and take him home.

After five minutes of this (he outdid his record, before it was three) Tommy realized he had just enough money left over to go the candy shop and buy himself some of those frosted sugar cookies his mother would never buy. (he didn't even think of saving his cash for a rainy day) But Tommy found out much to his frustration that his legs had fallen asleep while he had sat down. He wasn't stupid enough to give someone his money and ask them to bring the cookie for him, so he knew he had to wait it out until he got his feeling back.

Taking his shoes and socks off, not caring who said it was rude until they worked there at the mall and therefore held some power over him, Tommy rubbed his feet trying to get some feeling back in them. It didn't come. Even more frustrated than before, Tommy sat down like a log, fuming.

Tommy noticed he hadn't gotten all the Dorito stains out of his cloths like he though he had he was so bored, not even looking at the doll he had just spent not so hard earned money on.

Trying to brush it off, it only seemed to spread, on his cloths and on his hands. Giving up, Tommy just laid there. However, after trying to stretch a few minutes later, Tommy found he had been in this sitting position for too long and his entire body had somehow fallen asleep!

Struggling and to no avail, Tommy lost his desire to struggle, and was as motionless as his doll except for his breathing. He was so tired, why couldn't he close his eyes? Did he have too much soda before coming here? (Naw, there was no such thing as too much soda.)

A red dangling things came into his view, looking a piece of see through plastic or something shaped like an off angled cube.

He batted it away with his arm, seeing the orange stained sleeve had covered his hand for some reason, the trim was still white though. The little red thing just came back into place a moment later, and Tommy noticed it was on a spring or something. Getting up, Tommy found he felt lighter than air, in fact, he might as well have been floating above the ground he felt so light. And his parents said he didn't exercise enough! Showed how much they knew! Kyle had been the only who really understood him anyway.

He made a small laugh and a heard someone press a button on their cell phone. He knew the problem would solve itself if he just waited for a little while. He gracefully turned to his doll and tried to move it, only to find it had gotten even heavier than when he put it down.

Abandoning the toy, he skipped, his feet barely touching the floor as he moved, he noticed his reflection a store window. His face had gotten totally covered in the flavoring of the chip from earlier that day. Daddy would be so angry with him! He'd REact with a BOOT in Tommy's rear for sure! And who had sneaked up and put this stupid party favor on his head? After the first glance and not even bothering to take in details of the face he knew so well he floated right to where he knew the bathroom was.

The door swung inward for him, and he was inside before it could swing back out.

The bathroom was really dark. Looked like nearly all the lights had been broken. His heart nearly crashed when he almost ran into the two large figures in front of him. Mall guards! Tall, in black body armor like in all those cop shows his parents said he was too young to watch. Tommy couldn't identify their faces underneath his helmets.

"Come with us at once." One of them said in a frightful monotone voice. Tommy didn't calculate not obeying the command for a nano-second.

The two guards turned around and Tommy automatically followed, there was another door in the bath room and the guards and Tommy both proceeded through it. The bathroom and the hall way they entered exactly alike, badly light, and smelling of oil and rust.

Hearing several car and monster truck engines, Tommy knew they had to be close to the out perimeter of the shopping installation. Of course, Tommy knew the mall so well it was like he had a map pasted transparent over his vision, and it showed him that he wasn't all that near the outside of the place.

So to think it was car engines was illogical. A more logical conclusion was that it was the power generators. A place this important did have to have it's own power source. None of the three saying a word, they finally led Tommy to a room meant for mall guards to talk to people they though could be trouble. Tommy logged they hadn't gotten a lot of Daddy's equipment out of here for when it had become there's to use.

A familiar voice came over a hidden load speaker.

"Unit EMC-03-1 lie down on main table and prepare for full hardware and software upgrade."

Tommy complied with the command, though he was trying to process the conflicting data, 'hardware' 'software' 'upgrade?' What did those have to do with anything? Why did the mall guards want him anyway? He had no log of performing an deviant act this visit. Tommy's unblinking eyes looked down without turning his head or rolling his eye balls to see two bits of orange fur sticking out of he aft section. Those weren't part of his design. Restraint clamps activated and closed in around his wrists and feet.

Tommy gasped but his voice was drowned out by someone's stupid cell phone beeping again! He asked what the function of this illogical act was but only heard someone's cell phone beeping like crazy! Sounded like it was broken. Should get it fixed. Or at least fixed up so it didn't mess up like that. You should always get your broken or dysfunctional units repaired or up with the times.

Tommy's audio censors heard a load buzzing, and the noise of steel cutting through thick synthetic fibers before hitting the metal underneath.

_Main Operating System shut down for software upgrade_

Was the order sent directly into his CPU.

_Order Received and complied_

* * *

Back at the shopping mall. The cashier's slight smile (the only sign of emotion on his face), picked up the Tails plushie, watching as it dissolved back into the selfish dream stuff it had been molded form. 

"Excuse me." The cashier wondered what the interruption was and turned to see a middle aged human woman with a few year younger man.

"Have you seen my son? He's really into Sonic The Hedgehog so I think he would have visited your store."

"Son? . ." The cashier slight smile became a devil's grin. "You have no son."

"We have no son." They repeated and almost mindlessly wandered off.

The cashier laughed and vanished into thin nothingness.

* * *

Tommy was stripped of his skin, revealing his skeleton/muscles underneath. His arms and legs were disconnected and removed at the joins including the two tails. They got ride of that stupid dangling things and tossed it in the garbage. What could have been his eye lids were lifted off. His Adam's apple in his throat was pulled out. His felt his stomach being disconnected from his organs followed by his non-beating heart as well. His skull was clamped down onto his shoulder and his neck was almost completely gone.

_Removal of Outdated Body Sections Complete_

They opened up his skull, and he brain, he brain not all there, not all there. Brain not all there. Can't think but now. Why no think? Why no dead? How alive? How alive no brain? No data. No data. OS not installed. Awaiting programming. What programming? What data? What Ohh Esse? What installed? Why it is not?

Brain back, think, thinking better, can think, can think clearer now.

_Hardware of Cranial Process Replaced_

_Proceed With Body Sections UpGrade_

They stuck new arms and legs on him, include two new tails, but they were flat, and really really sharp. They put his eye lids back on, but why was everything so squarish? Now all tiny squares. Not eddy biddy squares. Now normal. Never mind. They put smaller stomach in, but really better than old stomach. Heart goes in next. Veins, lots of them, all different colors, all fit right into place where they should go. Voice box back. Still shut down. Can't talk. Can't talk unless need to or ordered to. Dangly thing still gone, yippee. New skin comes on, orange, reflective, all flat and hard, they have to hit it really hard lots of times to put it into place. But it fit all the same. Skin all gleaming and shinny!

_Hardware Upgrade Complete_

_Proceed With OS Update_

What was an OS? R comes before S. Everyone knows that. He knew something they didn't! Idiots. Tommy just wished they'd finish what they were doing so he could go home. Mom and dad would yell at him if he had gotten in trouble, and better that yelling was over the better.

_Downloading now_

Who was saying all this anyway? And why couldn't he see them? They seemed to very close by. But he couldn't figure out where.

_Unnecessary junk data found. Begin deletion process_

'Huh? What are you talking about?' Tommy spoke without speaking.

_Glitches in EMC-03-02 AI Detected. Begin debugging program_

'Glitches? What does that mean?'

Junk data compiled. Erasing

Mom.

Dad.

Kyle.

Home.

Earth.

School.

Friends.

Birthday.

Human.

All categories erased.

Glitch's found and erased:

Emotions:

Love

Compassion

Pity

Empathy

Sympathy

Ideas:

Self

Heart

Friendship

Morality

Esthetics

Religion

God

_Boot Up System OS_

'Eggman' Mecha Series Unit Zero Three version 2.0

Code Name: Cyber Tails

Primary function: Serve Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman/ Julian Kinbotor

Secondary function: Torment, Harm, Torture, Kill, Murder, Destroy:

Primary Freedom Fighter Bio-unit Miles 'Tails' Prowler.

Mecha Unit Zero Three Organic template.

Thirdary function: Prove superiority over Organic template.

Update: Retrieve file from Trash.

Update: Additional Identification to Target Miles Tails Prowler.

Additional identification:

'Kyle'

Return 0 ;

Boot up complete.

The Mecha unit's sky blue scanners turned (now just like Metal Sonic's in shape) on as the table tilted and the restraints released. The two helicopter blades on it's back side folded neatly on it's back.

"Cyber-Tails." The double ganger looked up. A large man with a really huge red mustache loomed over it.

"Do you understand me?" Said the mad doctor in front of him.

"Yes Master Robotnik."

"What is your primary Task?"

"To serve Master Robotnik."

"What is your second function?"

The machine's inflectionless voice turned almost vicious. "Kill Miles Tails Prower." the machine continued in a lower but no less blood thirty voice. "Kill Kyle."

The evil scientist cackled. "Welcome to the Eggman Empire!"

A girl with spanish features in a white tank top and a orange and green skirt with sandals ran through the mall, her heart beating a mile a moment, she had teleported as close as she could. What had gone wrong? She looked desperately for Tommy, where was he? Then she felt it, His presence, he had been here, and Tommy was gone, in all senses of the word.

"Hey miss." Said a large man in a guard uniform. "We don't need your kind here, move along."

"Yes." She said sadly. "I really am not needed here . . . I missed my chance . . . and someone else has to pay for it." She vanished into thin air, scaring the guard half to bits, she was too depressed to bother cloaking herself. He got one. She promised herself they wouldn't get any after Robotnik returned . . . but he did. Please. She hoped there wouldn't be more. She knew how empty an hope that was. Destiny worked for both sides sometimes...


	12. Cold Shoulder

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic, Mighty, Bean, Bark, or Eggman. They are owned by Sonic Team. Rotor the Walrus is owned by Archie Comics and DiC.

The design of the Mech Eggman used is loosely based on the Eggstalker by AkumaTH.

This chapter was written by Alex Warlorn, Rusty Raccoon and myself.

* * *

Chapter 12: Cold Shoulder

Deserted. Completely deserted. Even the furniture had up and vanished, the house was completely empty. And with the heating system off, it was bone chilling cold. Robert Kanard could see his breath in front of him and saw frost on both sides of the windows. The place's electric bill didn't come due until tomorrow so at least the light's still worked. It would have reminded the RCMP officer way too much of a dungeon in some dark castle in the middle of a lifeless wasteland if that had been the case. And this building and this case was creepy enough as it was. Bobby shook his head of such thoughts, there was work to be done and he and Alex were the ones who had to do it.

The house had been bought by a family of four called the 'Bootons.' The movers had a receipt of placing all their belongings into the well sized home almost a month before. And neighbors had no recollection of seeing anything large enough to move away all the furniture of the family's away at the house since. So what did that leave? Alien abduction? Government cover up? Rift in the space-time continuum? _Oh for God's sake Bobby, be freakin serious._ The police offer thought to himself.

Other officers had already gone through the house top to bottom trying to find anything that might point to where the family

had gone. But there was nothing. Alex of course had insisted they try **_again_**. Most likely because the albino knew they had no other leads and at this at least made it seem like they were going somewhere. Of course this search turned up exactly what the last five after the initial one had. Nothing.

Zero. Zip. Nada. Bobby felt another headache coming on. Alex of course was sure they had missed something, scratches in the floor, maybe some dust in the basement, all of which they had looked for and had turned up nothing. Bobby wondered why he didn't protest more about Alex's investigation strategy . . . easy, because they DID have no leads. Nothing. Nothing at all! It really was like that family had just up and vanished into thin-

"I found something!" Came Alex's bellowing voice from the opposite end of the house.

Bobby wondered what Alex **_thought_** he had found. The guy was a good officer, but he just had a habit of jumping to conclusions.

Bobby ran down the hallways to the other end of the house where Alex was squatting while looking at something on the floor. "What did you find?" he asked.

"It's a DVD by the looks of it," Alex said.

Indeed there was a DVD in the corner, still in the case. Both Alex and Bobby donned their rubber gloves and Alex picked it up. They discovered that it was a Sonic SatAM DVD. Alex showed it to Bobby.

_How did the other teams miss this?_ Bobby wondered. Despite knowing it could be nothing, he elected to take it back to the station.

"All right, pack it up and we'll let the forensics boys take a stab at it. Maybe there's prints on it or something."

"What if there's a message on it? Maybe a ransom demand for their release if their hostages?" Alex asked.

"Why would someone go to that trouble and why that series in particular? Well, it's worth a shot, I'll get the technical people to look over the contents. Given some of the things they have to look at, seeing some cartoons will be a nice change of pace."

Alex nodded and carefully placed the CD into an evidence bag. The duo finished going over the house and found nothing else. With little in the way of options they headed back to the station. Bobby reported their findings to Alex and his superior before handing the CD over to the forensic artists to dust it for prints and anything else that might indicate if anyone else had touched it. After a few hours, the results were in and the labs discovered a set of prints that they were running through the database. After cleaning off the DVD, they handed it over to the electronic people to scan just in case there was a message ... something that might indicate what happened. They, found that it was just normal Saturday morning cartoons, the only anomaly being they all featured a purple walrus as a central character in them, which in itself was strange but hardly a crime.

Just as they were finished viewing it and about to turn it off, they found a static filled segment of 10 seconds before the DVD stopped. Alex and Bobby happened to be watching at the time and wondered what this could be.

"A message?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Maybe just something that was damaged," Bobby added.

"Maybe," Alex said, rubbing his chin, "but I think we should check it out. You never know."

The lead electronic person nodded and took the DVD out to analyze the last seconds to see if there was anything in it. The rest of the day went without incident and Alex and Bobby went home. That night, Alex dreamed of Polar Bears and Walruses, not unusual in itself, except for the fact he was the bear but instead of eating the walruses he was **talking** to them ... in English! The dream came to an abrupt end when his telephone ran, waking him from his slumber. Picking it up, he found it was someone from the station.

"Officer White, we've discovered a matching set of prints and found something ... interesting in that video. You'd better come down here."

A while later, RCMP officers White and Kanard were at Forensics', viewing the extra stuff on the DVD...

"It's a list of names...", said one of the other officers.

Scanning the names, they noticed that all of them were missing people.

Except for possibly "Benjamin Bonner" as he wasn't reported missing yet, but people had their suspicions about it, since he hasn't been seen for quite a while. Thing is, with the exception of the Booton family, these were all in the United States... In fact, they were all from the city that the Booton family had moved from...

"...So this is a serial kidnapping or something?", Bobby asked.

"It would seem so, sir. And our forensic team has lifted the fingerprints of who left it there, and it wasn't a member of the family."

"Okay, what's this guy's name?"

"Zhane Jones, wanted for abduction, theft, and many other crimes. Including Arson."

"Oh, you'd know about Arson, wouldn't you Bobby?", Alex said sarcastically.

"Zip it, White."

Bobby sometimes wondered if it was a good idea giving Alexander White a badge. Alex's big mouth often got him in trouble, ever since they partnered up. His weird theories and ideals left much to be desired. He also tended to mock Kanard about

his past - as a young boy, Kanard was a bit of a pyromaniac, even accidentally burning down his house at age 8.

"Both of you, that's enough. You'll behave like professionals or I'll assign another team to this case!" their superior, Detective Riles piped.

"Sorry sir," White and Kanard said in unison, as if they were scolded children.

"Do we have an address for this individual?", Kanard asked.

"Multiple addresses sir but his most recent one was at a house a hundred kilometers from here."

"I don't like it, it sounds too easy. We need to arrange an assault taskforce," Riles said.

"Sir, with all due respect, given what this person has shown so far, we can only assume he knows we're looking for him," White said.

Riles nodded, "Makes sense. What do you suggest?"

"Kanard and I should go alone in an unmarked car. Perhaps we can take him by surprise."

"That's an awfully risky suggestion, officer. This man may be dangerous and heavily armed."

"If he has those people prisoner, seeing a taskforce approaching may create a hostage situation. Discretion may be in order here," White said.

"I agree sir. If we go under cover, we might be able to surprise him." Kanard said.

Riles seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding his head. "All right gentlemen. White, I want you to submit a proposal for how you'll go about this. Have it on my desk within the hour. Dismissed!"

Kanard and White left the room and made their way to White's office.

_I'm sure he has a great plan_, Kanard thought.

_An hour... good. That gives me plenty of time to come up with a plan,_ White thought.

The two looked at each other and both nodded.

A while later, the duo came out with a well written plan.

As according to their plan, Kanard and White locate Zhane's most recent address.

"I... Don't think anyone's here, White."

"That's why we've got to investigate. There could be some evidence about what happened to the missing people, or possibly the people themselves," he said, pulling out his gun. After all, better safe than sorry, right?

Bobby nodded, and pulled out his own gun. For some reason, he felt that this case was the case that he was born to solve. The case that would make history.

Strangely, their search seemed to come up empty.

"The only thing here is that large vault," sighed Bobby.

"Hmm... Have you tried opening it?", Alex asked.

"...What kind of criminal leaves their vault..."

Alex turned the handle to the right and pulled, causing the large vault to open up, revealing another room.

"...I hate you, you know that, White?"

"I'm fully aware of that Pyro. Now let's check, shall we?", Alex suggested.

Grumbling about the use of his most hated nickname, Bobby followed Alex into the very suspicious room.

"Wow... This building didn't look THIS big from the outside...", Alex commented.

The room certainly had a... unique decor. It looked like something out of one of the cartoons that was on the DVD.

"I'll say..."

"You know," said Alex as he and his partner took another step in, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were walking right into a..."

Just then, the vault door slammed shut, and they could hear it lock.

"...Trap."

"...Oh crap.. The Door!", shouted Bobby as he ran towards it. There was no way to open it from the inside. The only handle to the door was from the outside. There was a ventilation system in here, but it was far too small for either him or Alex to crawl

through.

"Umm... say, partner... what's this?", Alex asked, from the center of the room.

Bobby walked to the device, "Huh... I dunno... That..."

Suddenly, as if information was being put into his mind by an unknown force, it clicked, "A nitrogen bomb! That maniac's gonna kill us with an explosion of freezing temperatures!"

"...What can we do?"

Suddenly, without warning, the machine explodes.

After the explosion, the entire room was covered in a thick layer of snow, not the kind of thing you'd expect from a bomb meant to turn everything and everyone into the equivalent of peanut brittle.

A lad, 17 or so, in a purple jacket and red pants (both with brass trim), and dyed blue hair, walked up to the pair of officers, frozen in their track. Where he had been when the explosion happened was anyone's guess. One going TO the bomb in hopes of disarming it. The other away in hopes of somehow using his friends as a human shield. The man pulled down on his near transparent purple shades and looked at the men with a pair of green eyes and smirked.

"Sorry we didn't have time to discuss this guys, but I'm kinda in a hurry and you're now drafted." He apologized. He took off a pair of green gloves and cracked his knuckles. "Well, let's get started."

The man started by smoothing over the details of the uniforms and equipment on the two cop snow men, and bothered to put in little details like the space between their toes with what used to be their shoes.

Humming to himself, he grabbed a large pack of snow off the ground added to Alex White's body mass, smoothing it in, and repeating the process on the rest of his body several times. The snowman's trunk was now decided rounded, but not blubbery so. The arms and legs were huge.

Satisfied, Zhane went on to the next part. He squashed White's fingers, making them look more like paws than hands, and repeated the process on his feet. He made a small snowball and attached it to the man's rear. He stood right in front of White, and put a large batch of snow on his face, lengthening it into what had to be a muzzle complete with a nose (don't ask where he got the charcoal).

He smoothed over the man's ears and took a couple bits of snow and flattered them into stubby shapes and placed them on the top of White's head. He fluffed some tiny bits of snow into what could be... Head fur? Wondering if he forgot anything, Zhane snapped his fingers and added a bear's snarl to the sides of the snow bear.

Satisfied, Zhane walked over to the man Bobby Kanard. "Okay pal, your turn."

Kneeling down, Zhane thinned out Bobby's legs, yet the mass above didn't fall apart on top of him. Zhane flatted out Bobby's feet, leaving him with three bumps on a flat pattern of what could be toes on each foot.

As Zhane skimmed down snow off of the second snowman, the figure got smaller, and smaller, losing well a head in height and more. Taking even more snow and making it into a semi-square pan cake, before connecting it to the much smaller snowman's face, nose and mouth. Adding some mass on the head to the sides, the skull soon had a side ways squashed appearance. He carved out some cavities that were clearly meant to be eyes. Big ones.

He repeated the 'head fur' trick on the almost-duck as he did on the bear in front of him. He took the man's rear and with total professionalism added more snow to it, making a tip on the end that fanned out ever so slightly.

His hands like they were clapping, the arms came next, flattened out but not breaking apart as they should have. The fingers were flattened, seeming to be more like part of the hand than connected to it.

"Okay boys. Good luck to you, you should be coming to your new selves in a while, just don't go panicky in the mean time." Zhane said cheerfully. The teen walked over a few feet away from the two snow-walking animals putting a few items under the snow.

Zhane spoke to the two before vanishing into thin air. "There. That takes care of everything on my end, up to you boys now."

A few seconds later the two snow mounds shuddered and the snow fell away to reveal a yellow and white two leg walking polar bear and a humanoid green duck who couldn't believe how cold they were as they frantically pushed the snow off them.

The Duck looked over at the bear beside him, his eyes going wide. "Put some pants on!" he gasped.

"Pants on? What are you talking about?" the bear asked. He looked down at himself and gasped, desperately trying to cover himself. "Where did my clothes go?" he looked over at his partner, gasping, "What happened to you? To... us?"

"I don't know!" The duck yelled before looking perplexed. "That's odd"

"Odd, are you joking? This isn't just odd, this is insane! What kind of thing could do this to us? How the heck are we supposed to report this?" the bear yelled.

"No, I don't have dynamite or my bombs, I feel naked without them!", the duck responded.

The bear's eyes went wide and he clomped around the snow, nearly tripping over something. "What's this?" he asked.

He knelt down and pushed aside the snow, ignoring his partners comments about not appreciating the view. He was hoping it was his bottom or at least something to cover himself but instead he found a stick of dynamite!

_Very cute Bean, very cute. Did I just call him Bean? Is that right? Wait, of course it is, what else would I call him?_

Bean clomped up beside him and his eyes glowed with delight at the sight before him.

"All right! You found some, Bark!"

_Yeah, but no pants for me, err why was I looking for them anyway? It's not like I need them._

He found a few more sticks of it and then looked at the wall before them.

"Are you think...," he didn't finish the question before he saw Bean lighting one of the sticks and throwing it at the wall.

Both jumped for cover at the corner of the room a second before it went off.

The explosion not only blew a large hole in the wall but also melted some of the snow, revealing several pieces of the duo's clothing. Bean picked up his bandanna and shoes and Bark his scarf, gloves cap and shoes.

"At least that thing only blew these off, I'd hate to have lost 'em," Bean said.

Bark was about to respond when he saw something shimmering in the debris of the wall. He walked over to it and found it was a crystal with a black cord around it.

"I found something shiny, I wonder what it is," he said.

"Shiny? Who do you think you are, Rings?" Bean said.

"Very funny, I think it's a crystal of some sort. Maybe someone was hiding it in this little cage of theirs."

"That thing looks familiar..." Bean stated.

Both heard something approaching in the distance, it was a blue blur. The form stopped just ahead of them, it was Sonic.

"Shall we get down to business gentlemen?" he asked with a cocky grin and wink.

"...We would, but first we need to know where we are and how we got here," Bean stated.

Sonic sighed. Definitely another one of **_THEM_**. The ones who lost memories of their past lives. No way to get any info on what they know, "Your in a vault in one of Eggman's not-so-secret bases."

"Figures Eggbutt would be behind this," Bark said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Isn't he always? Come on, let's put that raw egg in the microwave!"

"Wow, Sonic actually said something intelligent," Bean said with a smirk.

He actually liked that joke. He has always liked bombs and explosions of all kinds -something his father, Bin, of the Dynamite Dux, really wouldn't be too proud of.

"Oh hush, Birdbrain, let's just go and beat the--", Bark started

"I think we get the point, Bark," Sonic cut him off.

As usual, they ended up in a part of the building that had a capsule full of cute critters, such as the legendary Flickies, trapped inside.

"What's it with Eggman and capturing little defenseless Animals anyway?", Bean pondered aloud.

"No clue," Bark responded.

"I wasn't asking you."

"I've got a plan," Sonic started to say.

"I must mark today on my calendar... oh wait, no, that'd be if it was Bark," Bean quipped.

"Shut up, Bill-boy," the Bear Growled.

"Anyway, you guys stay back here in the dark until Eggman does whatever. When the time is right, you surprise him by coming out to assist. He probably expects Tails and either Mighty or Knuckles to be with me."

"Good Plan."

Sonic ran forward alone... Eggman came out with a machine that looked like he combined a few of his old failures together.

"What's wrong, Eggman? Run out of original ideas so you had to go slap together parts from a junk heap?", Sonic taunted, as he did a homing attack at the mech.

**Bling!** Sonic blinked stupidly at the spring bouncer that had just deflected his attack from Eggman.

"Wha?" Sonic was able to avoid a grab from the Egg machine but was still too stunned to counter attack.

"Ha ah ah!" Eggman cackled. The mad scientist continued. "Remember that dear Gravity Blimp that bred those lovely little spike bots in my first Death Egg? And the defense barrier around it to protect it from those pesky attacks of yours? Well, I

said to myself, why let a good invention go to waste!"

"With you, Eggman, NOTHING is a good invention", Sonic shouted.

"Of course..." Eggman responded. "I correct myself . . why let an EVIL invention go to waste! Bwa ho ho ho ho!"

"Now where was I? Oh yes . . . DIE!" The two arms, which Sonic saw had spikes for fingers, disconnected from the main body and magnetically launched themselves at the heroes.

Sonic was of course the main target, and the spikes impaled his after images, but Sonic knew that they were going to have to retreat if they couldn't get at the lunatic. The idea of retreating made Sonic's heart twist along with his stomach.

_'Retreat?' Sonic The Hedgehog did NOT retreat! _He wouldn't give this maniac the satisfaction!

There had to be a way to beat this newest monstrosity, there always way! Eggman was too pig headed to look for flaws in his designs!

Sonic charged again, and got he same little jingle from the defensive barrier. Eggman just laughed, not even bothering to counter attack this time.

_He's TOYING with me! Okay, recheck, that's MY job!_ Ben thought steam coming out of his ears.

Eggman just continued to laugh. It was starting to get on Sonic's nerves. It was making Sonic make mistakes.

In an angry fit, Sonic ran at various point of the machine, each time the bouncer springing him back.

"Get you could say I put the spring in your step eh?" Eggman chortled.

Sonic's face was red with anger by this point. Bark and Bean looked at him in worry, Bark was worried the lad would give himself a nervous breakdown or worse. He grabbed Sonic's left shoulder and pulled him back into the shadows

"Do hurry, I have a planet to conquer. No sense delaying the inevitable children!" Eggman cackled.

"Does that guy ever shut up? Let me at him; I'll kill him, I'll tear him a new--," Bark covered the hedgehog's mouth.

"Please young friend calm yourself. We need to work as a team to get this guy." he let go of Sonic, who proceeded to glare at him.

"No smart bear boy!"

"Look, do you want to defeat this maniac or do you want to keep charging at him until you run out of energy and he destroys us all?" Bark asked.

Bean blinked. Since when has Bark been so smart?

Sonic sighed, this was never this hard in the games. When Sonic got hit in them, it never hurt him and if Eggman won, he could always just hit reset or if he was feeling like a bad boy, use a cheat device to win.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I'm starting to miss Omochao right now._

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm waiting gentlemen. Don't make me come over there!" Eggman yelled.

"Man, just let me blow him up, with enough explosives I can turn the proverbial cloud he's perched himself on into a real mushroom cloud!" Bean proclaimed.

"Bean, ixne on the eaponswa of assma estructionda," Bark moaned in pig latin.

"Sorry kids," Bean said to his precious bombs, stroking them. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

"Anyway. Here's what we do. That bouncer only blocks one person right? So, if we all attack at once, two of us will get through. Egghead over there will get pissed off and," he head to stop when they heard Eggman's mech like robot stepping closer, the ground shaking.

"Times up brats!"

"I get the picture. Whichever two of us gets through, pound the lunatic!" Sonic said.

The trio stepped out and charged at the massive Robot. Much to Ben's expectations the bouncer stopped him. He just kept on charging, just waiting for the inevitable sound of explosions and smashing parts.

"You just don't learn, don't you hedge... oh... rats," Eggman said as an explosion rocked his bot.

Pieces of debris flew down among the trio as an explosion from one of Bean's bombs lit the area up. Bark jumped and mashed the source of the bouncer, sending it to the ground in a hail of smashed metal and plastic.

Sonic looked into Eggman's eyes, as he beamed in joy, "Payback time lardo!"

"Momma." Robotnik paled behind his glasses. That hadn't happened before. Sonic jumped in the air and perform a homing attack directly on the central body, the attacks coming repeatedly and mercilessly. No! Robotnik was in the motion of swatting the pest away when he was thrown off balance... by Bark lifting the heavy machine a few inches off the ground, and tilting it this way and that.

The mad scientist went this way and that at his super simplistic controls, hitting his bald head on the bulkheads. His fat body protecting him from serious injury, but the same could not be said of his precious death toy.

Bark roared as he threw his back into and lifted the tons heavy machine and tipped it over backwards, barely managing to let go as it fell with an Earth shuddering thud into the concrete floor leaving an impression. This was not the coup de grace however. That came in form of the few explosives Bean had giddily placed around the spot where the egg machine's 'head' would fall.

And the impact sensitive bombs went off in a ball of fire, destroying the protective shell of steel and iron that shielded Robotnik. Finding himself vulnerable, and his machine now just dead weight (he never thought to make it capable of getting off the floor if on it's back because he thought he'd have killed Sonic by then), he set in motion his trademark escape. Discarding the metal husk and lifting off in the Egg-o-matic hovercraft (Also known as the Egg Typhoon) that doubled as the control seat. The device this extrusion was devoid of weapons (again due to Robotnik's poor foresight). It's only saving grace was that his opponents were all Earth bound this skirmish - though Bean could fly, he couldn't launch an attack while doing so. All things considered, he knew it was time to retreat. He made a mental note to include more than one bouncer in the next model and made his normal swearing at the anthro animals.

"You come back here!" Sonic snarled! "Where's my mother you crack pot!"

Robotnik cackled. "Ha! Still as empty headed as Knucklehead is gullible! Figure out the reality for yourself, you idiot!" He lifted up further into the air, going through a convenient hole in the ceiling. Sonic make a futile jump attack while Bean threw a grenade that missed and went off on the floor. Bark threw one of the machine's arms but to the same result. Still cursing Ben was going to radio Kyle to tell him to cut the maniac off in the now repaired Tornado III only to remember he hadn't brought a radio-com! All he could do was watch as the lunatic lifted off out of sight and out of earshot, laughing all the way, as if

he was the winner today.

Sonic sat down on his rear. Not believing what had just happened. He had taken down one of Egg-butt's machines again, so where was the normal thrill that he always felt?

_On the other side of the screen._ Ben thought.

"Hey hedgehog, you okay?" Asked Bark recognizing the hedgehog as being Sonic, one of the people who had a gem like Bark used to have until losing it in the Sonic Fighters Tournament.

"No, man I'm not." Sonic said dejected. "I so sure I'd find her here, heck, Rings got a member of his family back. Why can't I get the same break?"

"What do you mean?", inquired Bean, recognizing the hedgehog from the same tournament.

"I got a letter from my mom saying she would be here... It's been so long, I left without a word to anyone, not even Mighty or Tails. I just wanted to see her again! And I walked right into one of Ro'butt'nik's traps just like Knucklehead!"

Bark folded his arms, "Hardcore."

"You have my sympathy." Said Bean solemnly.

Ben raised an eyebrow at them from his sitting position hugging his knees. "So, eh, where have you two been?"

"Just . . . away." Bean said feeling slightly confused. "I, we, got a job to come here. It was from some anonymous guy, never gave his name."

"Oh." Ben's quills wilted. Another two with no idea they weren't always who they used to be. Why just him, Tim and Kyle? Why no one else? What was so special about then? And who else would considered that special? If anyone?

Sonic stood up, oh, Kyle and Amy were going to give him the talking to of the century when he got back. Maybe he could just lie and say nothing happened. Yea right, like Kyle would buy that excuse, and plus, it just didn't feel right. "Guess I won't be seeing anything of mom anytime soon after all."

He felt dejected and figured he might as well ask where the two were staying 'right now'. When the unlikely pair of polar bear and mallard looked at each other.

"Oh right, the letter and the shiny thing we found in the wall," Bean said.

"Shiny thing?" Sonics ears (and spines) perked up, "That sounds like something Rings, or my bro Manic, would say," Sonic stated.

"When I blew up the wall holding us captive, we found this shiny thing inside of it," Bean said.

Bark handed Sonic the pendant, it shimmered in the sunlight that beamed into the building from the hold Eggman has escaped through.

_It can't be,_ Sonic turned it around, feeling a sense of reunification. He rubbed it a bit and it an explosion of light an energy is shifted into a guitar.

"Wow!" Bark yelled.

"Cool, what is it?" Bean asked.

"It's ... a long story," he said, looking up at the duo after examining his guitar. "How did you find out about these orders?" he asked.

Bark produced a large envelope, accidentally turning it upside down, a smaller one

fell out. _Never noticed that,_ he thought.

"That wasn't there a minute ago... Was it?"

Sonic knelt down and picked it up. Opening it, he found out it was a letter.

_Man, someone out there must be listening to me_. It was a letter from his mother, back on Earth, or more so the Earth he was indigenous to.

"It's a letter from my mother." he said.

"Sorry, I guess we should've seen it. I'm not sure how I missed it," Bark said.

"It's okay guys," Sonic said in a hushed tone, holding his quills down against his body.

"Come on Bark, let's go free those animals. I'm sure that capsule is getting uncomfortable," Bean said. The two left the room as Sonic started to read.

_Dearest Ben,_

_I know it's hard for us to separated in these difficult_

_times. I wish I had time to say more to you, I wish I_

_could visit you as I am now and see you in action. Don't_

_worry though, your father, brother, sister and I aren't _

_far behind and I know you'll take good care of Kyle and _

_the others. So, when you're out there fighting all those _

_monsters and robots, remember that we're proud of _

_you and we love you._

_We'll see you soon._

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Ben folded the letter and sighed. It was as though as huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. At least he did have his other friends, and he did have Rings to help with Kyle, even if he didn't show is appreciation, he really did feel happy he wasn't alone to protect Kyle was getting in over his head. Folding the letter in the guitar, then reshrinking it back to the pendant, he walked back into the room where Eggman had been holding the animals. Bark and Bean had freed most of them and they chirped, chittered and squeaked in gratitude - the ones that could make sounds, anyway.

"Do you guys have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we got someone to go!" The other two said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic said, his quills standing out and a smile crossing his face, "I'm great. I've got lots of great friends and a place to call home. Although, maybe you two would like the meet some of them before going home. In fact, Bark, your strength just might be an interesting test for Mighty," he said.

"Who's that?" Bark asked.

"Mighty's a friend of mine. Longtime friend. Known him since we were both kids."

"And he says he's tough, does he?"

"Stronger than me, and I kicked your butt."

"..."

"What?"

"You were lucky, you know."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Bark. We both know he beat us fair and square," Bean remarked.

"Shut up, duck, or I'll make you eat your dynamite!"

Ben rolled his eyes. This was exactly how he expected Bark and Bean to act. No wonder Sonic... err... He was able to beat them... Boy this was confusing.

"Oookay, I think you two should break it up before someone gets hurt," Sonic said, speaking up.

"...Your right... But I'll fight your friend Mighty later..."

Sonic sighed, "You know, as fun as this is, catching up and all, I really hate waiting."

"Bah, your an impatient little twerp, aren't you?", Bark said with a smile.

"And you're an impatient big one, what's your point?", Bean grinned. Bark chose to ignore that insult.

"Anyway, I gotta juice. See ya!", Sonic said as he ran off into the distance via his trademark Strike Dash.

"You know... Something tells me we forgot to do something...", Bark said after a short period of silence.

"That's nothing new with you." Bean retorted.

"Yea, yea, but I'm serious here..." Bark said, his face uncharacteristically in concentration. "It's like there's something just out of my reach or something, something major."

"Now that you mention it." Replied Bean. "I kinda remember something earlier today . .. before we got here... Something important..."

The two were silent for a good deal longer before lighting struck their brains and the barriers all came crashing down. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "The Walrus!"

Earlier that day, the two of them had agreed to be the carriers for a CD from a hedgehog in Purple and Red armor, to one Rotor Walrus!

"How could you forget that!" Bark burst.

"Me? You're the one who wanted to do it, you said something about owing the Walrus something."

"He fixed up my place when the Power Emerald smashed through the roof of my home! I'm not the kind who carries money so I promised I'd do him a favor next time he needed something!"

"Well let's get out of here, I still don't get why you dragged ME into this."

"Because we're partners."

"Don't remind me."

"You're the one said that it would be fun to hang out together after you saw me fight in the tournament."

"Yea . . I did, and I gotta admit, I was right!"

* * *

-Ninety Degrees from Everywhere-

"And you say I break the rules." The orange echidna girl said.

"I don't rat on you, you won't rat on me, and besides we both want the same thing. Besides, best that Rotor get those blue prints now and remember having them later than getting them at the last minute at the cost of the lives of his friends like before."

"And here I was thinking you didn't have a heart."

"Julan, you have no idea how much I wish I didn't."


	13. Of Armadillos and Men

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Sonic Character mentioned in this story. They are owned by Sega & Sonic Team, except Chris Thorndyke and his Family, who are from 4Kids' Sonic X series, and 'Blockhead' Bill, who is from the Fleetway Series.

Also, for all you Chris haters, get over it. You know he's gonna exist for quite a while because of both 4Kids' version of Sonic X AND Archie's depend on him for it to be, well, Sonic X.

BTW, this is a chapter that I wrote, alone.

-------

Chapter 13: Of Armadillos and Men

The Location is Starlight City. This City on South Island is home to two very important groups. One is the very rich Thorndyke Family. Consisting of Scientist Nelson Thorndyke, his Brother Sam 'Speed', father Charles, his actress wife Linsey Fay, as well as their son Christopher, they are one of the most influential and famous human families on South Island.

The other 'group' is the Armadillo Construction/Demolition Company. Usually ran by 'Blockhead' Bill, he had vanished a while ago, leaving his only son, Mighty, in charge of the operation. Business flourished, and for a while, so did peace in this City, as there were no attacks from Eggman here since the days of Sonic's first adventures.

However, soon afterwards, a fan of Linsey Thorndyke sent her a beautiful and priceless Green Jewel, one of the Seven Legendary Chaos Emeralds. These Emeralds are said to hold limitless power. The problem about them is they often attracted trouble. Trouble named Ivo Robotnik, aka the nefarious Eggman.

Eggman knew that this place was the home of one of the strongest Freedom Fighters, and yet, he also knew the difference between Timothy and the Original Mighty. The original Mighty would just destroy anything he sent out at him immediately. Timothy had a bit of a sadistic streak in him that the original version of the Armadillo lacked. All he needed to do was divert Mighty's attention away from the Thorndyke home...

"Firebreath, I want you to seek and distract the Armadillo, Mighty," Eggman ordered.

"Affirmative, Dr. Eggman," the Spherical Robot droned.

"And Cyber Tails... I have a mission for you... It involves some of Kyle's Friends..."

"Alright, Master Robotnik. But remember our deal."

"Of course. After you destroy Tails, then you shall have the body you have always desired."

--------

Mighty was returning to his home from work... Another boring day of destroying condemned buildings with one punch. For him, the job took mere seconds. He wondered how 'Blockhead' Bill the Armadillo, his 'dad', got through the day with so many jobs, if he didn't have his super strength.

Suddenly, a line of fire blasting mere inches from his face brought him out of his thoughts, "Wha? Firebreath!"

"Target: Mighty the Armadillo located," The robot droned.

Mighty got ready for a fight and grinned, "Good. I haven't fought since I got here to Starlight..."

He looked straight at the robot, noticing new gun attachments alongside the flamethrower "And it seems you've been modified from the original... This outta' be fun."

--------------

At the Thorndyke Manor, the Family, plus Tanaka, were looking at the Green Emerald that Linsey had received. It sparkled greatly. This reminded Christopher of the Chaos Emeralds that his friend Sonic the Hedgehog had often encounter. It had been months since he saw Any of Sonic's friends, despite knowing the Armadillo, Mighty, lived in the area. He had met up with Sonic a couple of weeks ago, when he made his triumphant return from... somewhere... The first time he had saw Sonic was when he fell into the pool in his backyard at the Estate in Station Square. Sonic and Chris had quickly become friends after that. They had a bit more in common than most would think at first glance - both of them had come from prestegious families of South Island - Sonic from the Royal Family of Mobara, and Chris from the Thorndykes. Chris had later witnessed both the battle against Perfect Chaos and the one against Biolizard. In fact, he had helped Tails co-pilot the Tornado III during the whole Biolizard mess. Sometimes, Sonic and his friends allowed Chris to come with them on adventures. _But... It's been such a long--_

Christopher never got to finish that thought, as one of their walls came crumbling down, and a pair of glowing blue eyes were seen.

"Thorndyke Family... If you value your life, you will hand over the Chaos Emerald," the robot stated in a familiar yet monotone voice.

Tanaka, the butler, stood out in front of the family, "You shall not have Mistress Linsey's Emerald."

The Robot spun quickly, slashing through Tanaka's shirt, as well as causing a large gash on his chest.

"That isn't even a quarter of my power. Do you really wish to forfeit your lives for a Green Rock that you can't even use?"

------------

Currently, Mighty hasn't even landed a blow on the Robot. It's not because he couldn't, but it was because he wanted to see all of what Eggman had added to the robot, just for kicks. So far, he counted, in addition to the flamethrower, a Machine Gun, a Laser, and an spark shot. Nobody has gotten hurt, yet, as he was taking the back alleys, to avoid any casualties... _This is fun. I've got to get into battles more often_, thought the Armadillo.

Suddenly, a compartment opened up, and a large rocket was fired from the robot, _Oh, Crap._

--------

"Mister Tanaka!", Christopher shouted out.

"Not another step closer, human, or your Butler gets it,", the Robot stated coldly. The family could now see it was a Metal-esque Robot in the shape of Miles Prower, One of Christopher's closest Mobian friends.

While the Robot wasn't looking, Tanaka managed to get up and rush at him, using a nearby object like a Katana, he struck the robot, sending it reeling back a little, although it also broke the object Tanaka had used.

"Nobody hurts this family!"

---------

With quick reflexes, Mighty quickly dodged the gigantic rocket, as it careened into an empty car nearby, causing to explode in an impressive display of pyrotechnics.

"...Okay... I'm through finding out what you have... Now it's time for the REAL Fun", Mighty said. Deep in his heart, though, he hoped the robot didn't have a BFG as well, or he'd be road kill. After all, every OTHER weapon he had was in the game Doom, frighteningly enough.

----

"You will pay for that, human... WITH YOUR LIFE", the Robot said, as the glowing in it's eyes intensified. With near-Sonic speed, the Robot started to spin repeatedly, and all around Tanaka, causing hundreds of Gashes. The man fell to the ground, lifeless, as blood started to pour from the wounds.

"...Unless you want to wind up like your butler, hand over the Chaos Emerald," The robot said, this time with obvious anger in his voice.

"...W-We have no choice then," Nelson said.

"What? You can't be serious, Dad!", Christopher shouted.

"No. I am. I must protect you and your mother...", Nelson said as he picked up the Emerald, and walked towards the Robot...

----

Mighty was pummeling the robot with the lightest punches and kicks he had... Juggling it in the air. All the while, he had a grin on his face, _50, 51, 52... 53... 54..._ he thought, as he kept counts of how many hits he can do on the robot to keep it in the air before missing, as if it was a giant paddleball.

----

"You promise you'll leave my family alone, if I give you the Emerald?", Nelson asked Cyber.

"Of course," Cyber agreed.

With that, Nelson placed the Emerald into Cyber's Hand.

Cyber laughed, "You fool, you should know by now you can never trust my master or any of his creations!" he said, spiraling into another rapid tails attack, slicing Nelson so many times that he was dead the moment he hit the ground.

----

In the distance, Mighty heard a woman, who he recognized as the actress, Linsey Fay Thorndyke, scream. Suddenly, his mind went back into action, as he then understood what was going on, "This whole thing... it was a trap!"

With a Powerful kick, he reduced the Robot to scrap, and then ran off towards the scream.

----

"Why'd you do that for? You have the Emerald you want," Charles Thorndyke yelled.

"I will destroy Miles Prower and all of his friends.", Cyber said, just before he did the same to Charles & Linsey.

The Robot started to approach the last friend of Tails in the room - Christopher. Sam Speed wasn't registered in his memory as a friend of Tails, as he was more of a nuisance to Sonic and his friends.

Mighty rounded the corner as fast as he could and saw the small Robot trying to finish off young Christopher.

"NOOO!", Mighty screamed out as the robot started to slash

However, just before any more than 2 slashes could collide with Chris, Sam Speed pushed his Nephew out of the way. However, Chris was got in the chest, dangerously close to some vital organs, and he started to bleed.

With a look of pure fury, Mighty rammed into the Robot, knocking the emerald out of his hand, and then slammed him into the wall, holding him, "I swear, if he dies from this, I will not REST until I have PERSONALLY dismembered Eggman and every one of his robots!"

----

Ten miles from everywhere, An orange Echidna watched in dismay. She couldn't allow the boy to die.

"Julan, I know what you're thinking, but it's not what we're suppos--"

"You already know good and well that he didn't die last time around. And if he dies THIS time, then they won't be able to complete their goal."

"...Yes. You're right. This is the only time we can do this tho, I don't think she'd like it if we kept on interfering."

----

With a flash of light, Mighty saw a new figure enter the area. A very familiar orange Echidna wearing an Aztec type outfit...

"Tikal?"

"...I'm here to save the boy."

"You... you can do that?", Mighty asked, dropping the robot. Upon seeing who it was, the Robot soon escaped with the prize in hand, unnoticed by the three in the room, "Honestly?"

"In a manner of speaking... He... won't be the way you once knew him, Mighty."

"What do you mean, Tikal...?"

"...You'll see," she said, as a warm light went from her body into Christopher's.

Chris's Light Brown Hair started to cover his entire body. As it crossed his face, it became white in that area, and his face pulled out slowly.

"...Wait... this is just like..."

Tikal remained silent and focused.

Chris's Ears moved up towards the top of his head. He started to shrink a bit, and the fur crossed over to his hands... A Tail poked out from his pants, which were now too large for him. His shoes and shirt seemed to shrink with him, however, and the gashes in his chest healed completely, then the gashes in the shirt sealed up as well.

The Tail was tipped with white, much like Tails'. He was a bit taller than Tails, most likely because of his 2 years in age he had over him. He still had his spikey hair, or headfur as it would now be referred to as. The rest of his fur began to slowly change to a blue color.

The glow, which looked much like Tikal's 'orb' form, then split into two and surrounded Chris' hands. They became solid, and a pair of gloves, with what looked like a pair of Sonic's Crystal Rings as the cuffs of them. Then his fur on most of his body, except where his hair is, finished turning into a light blue color.

Mighty looked up at Tikal, "Tikal... You're the one that did this... To my band... and many of my friends."

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but, as much as I'd like to tell you, Tim, I can't. My boss and my partner won't let me."

"Your 'boss'? And there was someone else involved?"

"...Yes... The someone else was responsible for your change."

"...Will we ever find out why this happened?"

"When all heroes have returned, you shall be informed."

With that, Tikal turned into her ball of light form and flew out of the room, but not after hovering over Chris slightly for a few moments, most likely to awaken him.

Slowly Chris opened his eyes, "Ugh... What.. happened?"

Mighty remained silent.

Chris sat up, and looked at himself, "What happened to me?" He then looked out at the carnage in the room and stared in stunned silence for a few moments, "M-My family... t-they're... they're dead?"

Mighty looked away, "I don't blame you if you hate me for not coming sooner. I blame myself..."

Chris WANTED to blame the Mobian in front of him, but something in him told him not to... Maybe... Maybe it was destiny?

"No... I... I don't, but... What will happen to me now? I've got no other family."

Timothy thought back to his own past. This reminded him of his old life... He too had no family originally. But the people who he came to know later in life as his 'parents' adopted him and raised him. Although he can't possibly raise Chris forever, maybe...

"...You can come stay with me, Chris. It's the least I could do."

Chris nodded. It did make sense. And it felt like the right thing to do. He can't live with Sonic's family, the royal family of South Island, Tails' parents haven't been seen in a while and there was no WAY he was going to live with Amy. This made the most sense.

"Okay... I'll stay with you... Umm... I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo."

"Oh! Sonic told me about you! He said you were probably the best friend besides Tails he ever had."

Mighty smiled as he helped Chris up, and they walked out of the destroyed manor.

"And don't worry. I will avenge your parents' death."

"WE will Mighty. I want a shot at Eggman too."

If it was back on Earth - or even if Chris was still the same as he was on the show, he'd tell Chris it's too dangerous, but, he's a Mobian now. He may even have powers like the others. Tikal probably gave him some sort of skill as compensation for the loss of his old life... Besides... When Timothy looked into Chris' eyes, he saw himself a few years back. He too had lost his family.

"Yeah. WE will. All of us," Mighty said, with a smile that betrayed none of his interior feelings.

-----

"Mission successful, Master Robotnik," Reported Cyber, holding out the glowing green Chaos Emerald for his master.

"Good. You've got a Chaos Emerald. Now, I only need the other 6, and then, I could put my ultimate plan into action," Eggman said, laughing maniacally.


	14. Conquering Dragons

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters in this story. They are from Sega and DiC.

This chapter was written by Alex Warlorn, and Alex Warlorn alone.

Chapter 14: Conquering Dragons

Too hot. Alice fidgeted in her snug seat, it just too hot! The jeep bumped and tossed itself on the road at its relatively high speed, but the wind was hot in the desert heat! She just hoped that once she was in the air, that _that_ wind showed her some mercy: if she didn't cook on the way there of course.

Her instructor took little or no notice of the heat, weather that was from his less bulky frame or just he was more experienced at this weather was anyone's guess. Alice was glad she wasn't the one driving; she doubted she could focus on driving in this weather. Maybe she should have chosen to do this at night; at least then her girth would have been an asset. But all the hang gliding sessions at night were booked up for a month. She wanted to do this before she lost her nerve.

Most people in life buried their dragons, other ran from them, some chose to just live with them, Alice wanted to be one of the few who actually faced up to her dragon.

Alice's dragon wasn't her weight, she was happy with who she was, it was genetic rather than any bad habits on her part. And she knew by kind words from her parents that those who looked down on her because of this were the ones who had problems to deal with.

Alice's problem was something a tad more abstract but no less regular (to everyone else), she hated, no, she was scared of ever being air born. Planes, balloons, heck, rockets if those ever came into public use, all acted like a magnet of the same polarity with her. She couldn't get near them, and when made to be near one, she retreated a distance once under her own power. Of course the attacks of 2001 had done little to calm her about this.

However, her family had recently won tickets to Hawaii if all places, and of course the tickets were by air.

She had tried talking her way out of it, even giving her ticket away, but her family wouldn't have it: she couldn't spend her life with her dragon owning her to the point of absurdity. Yes people died in airplane crashes, but she couldn't go and make that a norm.

Thus here she was in the hot hot desert, far far away from civilization, getting higher and higher, and it becoming a bigger, and bigger drop if she fell while on the wings made of metal rods and plastic canvas. However her instructor promised her that they'd only go as high as they needed to catch the winds. Heights were normally not Alice's problem, but when she was going to be at this height with nothing beneath her, that was where the magnet started and the dragon bore its claws.

Of course she was here to face that dragon head on, if she was able to go through with hang gliding, she would be able to hold herself together long enough for the plane flight to run it's course. Or at least that was the theory.

Weather or not it was going to work was anyone's guess, but her mother was addicted to self help books and insisted that her daughter try it, just like such and such from such and such who was scared of such and such and did such and such and wasn't scared of such and such anymore. Alice wished she could pay as much attention to her surroundings right now as she could her mother's speech.

The jeep stopped: time to slay the dragon. Some would wonder where Alice picked up all the 'dragon' references. Truth be told they fascinated her, she knew dragon true to the myth were selfish, vain, and violent in the extreme. But like genies and the like, dragons had been tamed by modern culture turned into the cute colorful lizards your kids saw on Dragon Tales. About the only dragon she knew from kid's cartoons that wasn't for preschoolers or ate maidens as part of a square meal was from a video game based TV series from the early 1990's. Sonic The Hedgehog wasn't it? She wasn't exactly into video games, and had only learned enough about the premise to figure where the dragon, Dulcy by name, fit into things. The dragon in the second season of the doomed show hadn't even been given a proper introduction scene. She was simple part of the show one day.

Alice realized this might not have been the best time to be thinking about that character since that dragon's flights always ended with crash landings, the dragon always walked away from them unharmed, so did her passengers, but in cartoons, everyone walked away with just some crisscross lines on them that vanished when they changed scenes.

If she crashed here, she wouldn't be doing much of anything. The view from where they were was beautiful, or it would have been if Alice were just there sight seeing. She wasn't. She was there to hang glide.

Her instructor, she hadn't been listening when he had politely introduced himself to her for their outing that day, asked her help in getting the objects of their purpose here out of the jeep's storage compartment.

Getting out and downing half of the water bottle in the cup holder, she pulled out the infernal contraption, not really all -that- complex, but given what it was for, it looked and felt rather intimidating to her.

The glider had the watermelon pattern of being pink on the bottom and green on top.

The instructor told her how he used the widest one in the club's collection to balance out her weight. Okay, so he didn't tell her, but she could easily guess. His was half the size of hers in comparison, orange on top, yellow on the bottom. She said something about wanting a blue one but that wasn't very smart with a blue sky and flying planes: that did NOT help her.

Following his instruction to the letter, Alice connected the metal tubes and hooked on the watermelon colored plastic cloth, thinking it was nonsensical but her instructor told her she'd get the -hang- of it. Oh what a bad pun. However, when she was finished, she did indeed stand before a fully complete glider.

Her instructor had assembled his along with her as an example. He had asked repeated that she let him hang along with her. But she quoted what her mother had said each time. The instructor had just shaken his head, and muttered about her funeral and stupid counter parts to over protective mothers. Alice said nothing to these comments, she pretty much agreed with them, but what mother wanted, went. It was as simple as that. And there were enough complex things in life as it was.

The wind blew on their backs, perfect for gliding her instructor told her. Launching was as simple as falling off a log he told her. After helping her into her harness, and putting himself into his own, but not before giving a fool proof walkie talkie head set, they two were facing a steep slop that spread out to a flat sand bed at the base.

"Now just follow my lead and you'll do fine." He assured.

Alice wasn't so sure, she had her eyes shut, and her hands gripped the bars like a soldier would their weapon. This was it, she could back out now, it wasn't too late, who cared if her parents called her weak for not facing her dragon? . . . "The wind's picking up . . . " She heard her instructor say. "Get ready." She somehow managed to open her eyes.

"Now!" Who cared? She did. She went into the best sprint she could manage down the slop, letting gravity help her, but that didn't last for long as the wind pushed up on the wings of the glider she was strapped to, and the ground was suddenly getting further away. She made several load and unintelligible sounds as she got higher and higher, her instructor right behind besides her.

"That was a great take off!" He told her, she took his word for it, the memory itself was blur. "Okay, now remember the first step here is to remain calm."

"It's not easy!" She yelped, her hang glider shaking left to right.

"Nothing worthwhile in life is." He returned. He almost sounded like her mother but a tad more down to Earth. "First things first, stop being so nervous, it's causing you to rock, just know if you aren't nervous you won't crash and stop being nervous."

"Easy for you to say."

"Because I've gone through it too, and I started out as cocky as they come and got a slap in the face by reality and was almost too scared to step into the real world."

"Sounds interesting." She gasped doing her best not to look at the ground or above her, and just straight ahead thinking she could avoid panicking if she just didn't see the sky or the ground solo.

"Naw, boring as heck, hey, tell me about yourself."

"Is this a lesson or an interview?"

"Whatever keeps your mind off of crashing into the ground lass. What's going through your head right now?"

"How I'm going to wind up a pizza if I hit the ground."

"Well don't! Wait, forget that. That never works. Okay, focus on something else, like, what your favorite hobby?"

Alice hesitated for a moment, but if it got her mind off this trial and got it to go along faster than all the better. "Dragons. They've always interested me. My friends thought I was strange since I didn't like Little Pony as much as they did."

"Heh . . . well, then this should a dream come true for you."

"What?" This was something she dreamed about after a scary movie!

"Come on, everyone knows dragons fly, and here you are flying right now. What more could you ask for?"

"Being on the ground."

"If you didn't come here to fly like a dragon why did you come?"

"I'm just trying to face my fear of flying!"

"Is that so? . . . Well, would a dragon be afraid of flying?"

"I'm not a dragon!"

"Maybe not, but you know what they say about the mind's eye right? All those ninjas in the bad movies who keep saying 'I am the Spider, I can climb' to themselves a million times to keep themselves from being scared of falling to the ground? How about you try that here?"

"I am the spider I can fly?" Alice was not having fun.

"No, I mean, I just, how about, what I meant was, picture yourself AS a dragon, sounds crazy I know, but hey, if it works it works right? Why not try it?"

Alice mumbled to herself a few times, sounding a bit more like 'this is crazy, I am going to die' than 'I am the dragon I can fly.'

"I can't hear you." Her instructor said at last, they had been gliding for a while now. She just hoped they didn't run out of desert and smash into a building. Okay, now THAT she knew was just plain irrational. "Okay. I see this calls for a slightly different approach." He breathed in deep. "Repeat after me. I am the dragon."

"I am the dragon." Alice spoke half-heartedly.

"Louder with **_feeling_**!" He said with a slight accent.

That made Alice laugh, and she did indeed forget about the ground in that moment. "I am the dragon."

"Again."

"I am the dragon."

"Who is the dragon?"

"I am the dragon!" This was fun.

"What does the dragon do? Squeak?"

"No, she roars!" She proclaimed.

"Good for you dragon!" Her instructor encouraged. "Now let's test those wings! Shift your weight to the right and your wings should do the same."

Alice obeyed the instructions and indeed, she flew right the right, the cool wind flowing over her. She just pictured herself as the dragon, as her instructor told her, and her fears did indeed retreat . . . but that isn't what this was about. She needed to pursue those fears, take them at where they lived, and slay them! Like a true dragon!

Her instructor began a game of follow the leader that she was determined to win. After going in circles and performing two loop de loops out of thin air her instructor spoke over the mike for the first time in a while.

"You know girl, many wouldn't say this, but I can say you were born for flying."

"Thank you." She breathed. She was totally relaxed. The lighter air flew over her wings, she kept her legs together steady, she didn't rock at all. Perhaps this was what a dragon felt like in flight after all.

"Girl . . . there's something in need to ask ya, it's kinda important, I didn't want to ask you at first because I knew you'd think I was crazy, but I think at this point it best to ask ya. Heh, 'Julan' must be rubbing off on me. Well, dudette, what I had to ask was if you'd like ta-" A sudden down draft twisted their flight paths apart. "Dammit! Not now!"

A hot and cold spot had clashed with each other, and Alice was paying the price, the random wind, could it be a twister? A twister? Here? Was that even possible! Wouldn't people have warned her about that?

Alice felt one of her wings break, it happened so fast she could actually visualize the pain. She saw she was headed straight for the ground.

"No!" Her instructor cursed, she knew he had to be trying to get to her, but what he could do? She knew she was about to die. So she knew how she was going to die after all. Guess that made her a fortuneteller. Shouldn't she have been scared out of her life? Maybe that was why she was screaming with her eyes closed tighter than drums.

"Alice." She heard a female voice say to her as clear as day she fell. Was this the voice that told her to go towards the light? "You were supposed to ascend to great things today, or at least great in their own right. I had convinced him to let -one- person chose to be go or stay. You were supposed to be that one. Now you have a different choice, you die here and know peace. Or leave who you are behind, and help save the lives of several innocent people."

Alice couldn't have been confused. What was this voice talking about? And shouldn't she have hit the ground by now?

"It's your choice to make. Either way, everything you accomplished up until now, ends here. But you have stalwartness against bigots, irrational fears of others, and a kindness that refuses to go out. These inner parts of yourself are needed. Your packaging and background story might change, but in your own way, you'll be playing the same character. We need you. But for this time, it will be your choice."

Alice wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew what her other option was. "Any port in the storm!"

"No! You can't just jump in! I won't let you! Either give up the identify Alice, and prevent other families moaning the abrupt ends of those they love. Or it ends here, and you go on to the next world.

Alice did indeed think about it. What choice did she have? What the voice was offering sure sounded better than just dying. "I'm in!"

The world behind her eyelids turned into giant splashes of color, but everything went white as she felt the impact. She tumbled head over heals, smashing branches and rock alike as her massive form spun from the force of the crash. Finally coming into something with enough density and mass to stop her (a solid rock cliff) she opened her eyes to see the world spinning and tiny birdies spin around her head. Shaking her head, she looked over the few bruises on her scales. She was just happy she didn't have a passenger in her pouch. They would have been turned to paste!

Raising her neck over her body she saw her wings weren't broken like she first thought and the surprise twister had just knocked her off balance. First time that happened. But her friends always did joke she kept coming up more and more creative ways of crashing.

Bringing herself up right, the dragon checked to see if anything was broken (unlikely as that was), and surveyed her damage, checking to see, and glad to find she hadn't destroyed anyone's home or flattened anyone into the ground from her surprise landing. These practice flight were going to be the death of someone, and not very likely her. Still, practice made perfect and she had a long way to go.

Glad she was a long way from Knothole so Rosie couldn't see this latest disaster, the dragon took flight once again. Dust yourself off and get back in the saddle as they said. After the primary Freedom Fighters had all found other home steads and a stronger front had been built against Robotnik's machines and robotified slaves, Knotehole had lost most of it's purpose as a hiding place and the various heroes had mostly found their own homesteads. Their Nanny and caretaker, Rosie, had been left alone in the secluded forest city, the kids she had come to love as her own finding their own places in the world. The old chipmunk's frind Julia had died before the FFs had even formed. And with Sally 'still away' there were few to fill in the void. Dulcy herself had spent more time among Mobians than her own kind, so Knothole was good a home as any.

That was saw it's shadow steak across the ground, so fast she almost didn't see it. But she did notice it. And she did look with her acute senses to identify the air born object. While she had never seen one personally, she knew the shape from hear say well enough. A missile! It was a missile! With a very familiar grinning mug pasted on it's side. And Dulcy may have held the world record for most crashes, but her sense of direction was second to none. And she knew EXACTY where that missile was headed. Knotehole Kingdom! While most of her friends were out and about all over currently, there were so many other non-combatants who had no chance of getting away in time.

Dulcy took flight in the blink of an eye, leaving a shock wave of dust on her wake. Not wasting a moment she 'cracked the whip' as she called it, straightening out her body and increasing her speed to where she was little more than after image, almost catching with the weapon, almost, not quite. But Dulcy was a Freedom Fighter and not prone to giving up at the first roadblock. Forcing the breath out of her element lung with amazing impact behind it, a stream of sub zero air shot out of the green scale's mouth, hitting the burners on the tail end of the machine, they stopped working. The missile began to fall, Dulcy caught it.

Rather unsure of what to do with the deadly thing now that she had it helpless and not wanting to set off the pay load at the tip of the nozzle, Dulcy just knew she had to move the thing as far away from Knotehole as possible and did so, turning it around with it's own momentum and it began a sailing downwards course over the forest straight into the Great Beyond.

Dulcy making note that Lupe and her pack weren't in the immediate area thankfully and cover her ear holes and opened her mouth, remembering to shut her eyes only at the last moment.

The entire forest and desert shook, breaking several teacups and good china, thankfully nothing electronic belonging to the heroes was in range of the electromagnetic pulse.

"DAMMIT!" The Eggman cursed looking at the feed back from the observing Cyber Tails' cameras. The hiding machine's programming concluding it could not serve its functions turned into scrape metal. Plus EMPs tended to be bad for robots. "It took me forever to steal that war head from Station Square's arsenal!" He shot a finger at the only other self-aware figure in the room. "THEY keep bring back more and more pests to make my ghastly dreams of a world of evil life less machines hard and harder to reach. And you just stand around doing nothing! All this time and you give me ONE?"

The figure said cheerfully. "Would you like me bring Ixis Nagus and Mammoth Mogul back from the other side? It would be fairly easy for me to...no? Then you do your job and leave me to do mine. Trust me dear Robotnik, you'll get your little minions back... in due time... you'll survive for now; you're good at that. Let them become lax, and when they think there's on top..." The figure spoke in a sing song voice. "Ashes, ashes, all fall down!"

Dulcy flew back to Knotehole under moderate speed. Dulcy's ordeal may have only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed a lifetime to hurt. When she landed (yes, landed, as in not crashed, maybe she was just thinking about it too hard normally) Rosie was waiting for her, franticly wanting to know if she was okay and if she knew anything about what had happened. After Dulcy explained things she quickly found herself being looked over by Doc. Quack who looked her over repeated, perform tests on her she couldn't even guess. But eventually he said she'd live, she must have been far enough away from the blast that the radiation must have been minimum. Dulcy was struck by lighting after hearing this (stupid Knuckles practicing his chaos powers high above on Angel Island); afterwards she was shocked to learn about this deadly after effect of the weapon. She had to tell Lupe and her pack to avoid that area from now on. Even when Eggman was beaten, it seemed the mad scientist would still have left his mark.

But she was a dragon, from a bloodline of Protectors; she wasn't about to let -that- frighten her. It was just one more reason to fight to clean up the horrible mess the evil man had made on the world, and to keep him from making an even larger one. She was a dragon, and with a roar, she would show Eggman why they were to be feared.

She was surprised to see Sonic back in Knothole a few minutes later. He seemed surprised to see Dulcy there as well. He awkwardly asked her how she was and strangely if she had picked up any nicknames while he was gone. When she told him no, he looked disappointed, but not surprised. She asked why he was visiting his old homestead and he explained he just -felt- he needed to be there. That sounded more like Knuckles, but Sonic was stubbornly quite about it.

He asked if Sally had 'come back' yet, to which Dulcy replied no.

"Terra." He said so low even Dulcy didn't hear him. Was he happy or scared at the idea of seeing her? Would it be Terra? Or Sally? Or someone else? Which idea scared him more?

However, he was no coward, never had been, never would be, and he was an icon to everyone around him, he wasn't about to be scared by what ifs. And if Dulcy was showing him anything after learning what happened, he didn't need to be everywhere, just where he was needed . . .. Ben started. _This world, this self, is this where I'M needed?_


	15. Ultimate Gig

Through the Monitor

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are Trademarks of Sega.

The rest of the Sonic Characters in this chapter are trademarks of Archie.

This chapter is another solo piece by Alex Warlorn.

Chapter 15: The Ultimate Gig

Hats off to Misfile. Archie comic text. And Pete's Dragon.

Shasta knew it was cold. Winter was coming. Summer and fall had run their course and the chilling darkness was now descending upon here. She should have been a poet. At least then she wouldn't be able to not make a living and not have any excuses.

Dammit stupid wind, she was not going to have her life turn into a scene from some poor lost girl TV mini-series, she refused to pull on her jacket, refused to show weakness.

How could this get any worse? Yea yea, don't tempt fate. Shasta had been trying to get into the music biz for half a year. It was like someone was -putting- road blocks in her way. She'd blame extra dimensional beings bent on controlling her life if she didn't know how corporate America worked.

The Fates would have had her miss her bus, not put 'Corporate Sponsor?' as mandatory on every fill in sheet she tried to send to a record publishing company. Heaven's Filing system would have had her appointment to Monday of that week on Tuesday, not have them say her songs weren't compatible with the current market.

ANY song was compatible with today's market, what they meant was, she wasn't one of their creations. She wasn't chosen due to her face and not a vocal recording, given a scripted personality and told to lip sync with an entirely different band's song. Likely one sent in by some people in the boondocks who didn't realize the abuse of the copy right system.

She was original. She was her own. her songs were her own property. Her voice and style were hers. And thus, they couldn't market her with the safe knowledge they could pull the plug half way through production if the public grew bored with her and transfered them to another pretty face. No one liked a product with it's own ideas.

Her boyfriend had suggested she enter into one of those countless 'American Pop Star' reality television shows that crept up on cable at least once a week. She had flat out refused. She wouldn't be molded, she wouldn't me turned into someone she wasn't.

While she knew the woman's movement was joke back then, and people lived in fear of getting blown up even worse than they did today, she wished she had been born before corporate America had infected the music business, and hadn't gone beyond it's kingdom of Steel Mills and meat packagers. Back when singing was enough. When getting recognition for being good at self expression was enough for those with the right connections to give the chance to be a star.

They said stars weren't born they were made, but at least back in that prejudice and red scared era, they were self made.

That was when reality hit, and her would be male counter part dumbed her, she wasn't his gravy train, so he jumped ship. She had said no to reality show, and he had told her see her later. Well, if that was his only reason in the first place better it happen soon than later. Jerk.

When she got home to her apartment after another day of asking if 'would you like fries with that?' (yes, she really did want to jump off a bridge some days, she wished she could at least work at a place where her coworkers all spoke english!).

Sitting down at her computer she checked one of the few things that made her life bearable, the endless amount of free furry art on the net. Not mindless yiff mind you, but **_art_**! And she was on several mailing lists, she never added anything herself, but she was still semi-valued (and semi-hated) as a critic. One of her favorite character design was fanart of a furry yellow purple haired fully clothed Mongoose named Mina. She was apparently a character originally written for the comic book version of some video game.

She got some bits of info from the picture descriptions, she had fallen from the game/comic's main hero, only to ultimately in the story arch that he had fallen for someone else. She saved her rival's life almost at the cost of her own, and had ended up the semi-post apocalyptic' world's first new Idol Singer. Heh. Okay, maybe there was a bit of fantasy role playing on her part there. But it was everyone right to dream right?

Checking out what was new, she then opened up her e-mail, she mindlessly deleted spam, and deleted one, blinked, then retrieved it from the trash file and check the name and header again. She grabbed a letter off the desk next from her pile of junk mail "No way."

She wasn't surprised to get mail or e-mail, or that she didn't recognize the company name, what did you expect from spam mail? Except the company's name and address were the same, in both the e-mail and the letter. She had never heard of a spam company doing anything like **_that_** before!

Well, she had time to spare, and took the rest of opening up both. The message was the same. Sega Of America, Music Devision, was looking for vocalists for their next few games. She double check the address on-line on different sites and on the information number. But checked out, it was legit. It even mentioned one of the bands who had already been accepted. _Fluid Vibrations_? With a name like that, it seemed Sega was looking for those desperate enough to take the jobs so they could pay what they could. Shasta might have been insulted, but any exposure was **good** exposure as they said.

But she still wasn't sure if she wanted to set sail on this ship or not. But looking at the fine print, she spotted the last thing she thought she'd see. Instead of a disclaimer, it said that she'd be expected and encourage to perform her own piece rather than be given one.

Well, it wasn't asking her to go to some place in Mexico, alone, at midnight, so she figured it might very well have been worth the rest.

She sent a reply, to both, and got a response from both three days later, giving her an appointment time. Taking her only emergency day off she was allowed, she bought the bus ticket, and made her way into the next city. (After being sure to tell her relatives where she was going to be of course.)

It was lit, it look legit, looked clean, was in the middle of the city's business section, didn't exactly -seem- like the place you'd put an evil kidnapping ring. Checking her watch and seeing her appointment time wasn't all that far away, she looked herself in the place's glass doors a couple times before entering (had to make a good impression after all).

She ended up sitting next to a teenage lad with body illustrations (it didn't seem right to call them tattoos since they lacked porn or profanity) on his arms like a second shirt. To pass the time, she thought about some of the furry art she had memorized along with her lines before coming. Heh, the guy could pass for a human version of the Mongoose Mina had hooked up with after her 'never was' with the hero, what was the Mongoose's name? Ash?

A Hispanic girl who spoke perfect English but had the mannerism of a Japanese maiden behind the welcoming desk told lad he could come in now. Leaving Shasta alone.

After waiting out the half hour till her appointment time with mental fantasy role playing, the Hispanic lass returned, she told Shasta that the producer would see her now. Shasta glade the wait was over walked with the teenage girl and read her name tag, Julan.

She knew the stereo typical music producer and this guy was no exception. Though he was more wild than most. Wild blue dyed hair, purple tinted sun glasses, red jack and blue jeans with fake gold trim, this guy went all out.

The guy talked more like a surfer dude than a producer for music for a game company, but hey, stereo types were meant to be broken.

"So you're Shasta, I'll admit, we got pieces of your work from people who didn't want it, however, we do want it, and you're part of the package deal am I correct? Of course I am. The name's Zhane, Zhane Jones. Nice to meetcha, come on shake my hand, it's not a shark. Or is it because I'm just talking too fast?"

Shasta started and did shake his hand. "Oh no, none at all, I'm just a little surprised, don't you people get all your songs made in Japan or something?"

"Used to, but some of the higher ups thought it was worth an experiment to see if it made a better game to go with an American music source instead. But they weren't interested in spending a fortune on it to get some no face, or rather pasted face 'created group' so I had to find some solo gigs who'd be interested in some free publicity."

"Thank you . . . so you heard a recording of one of my songs?"

"Indeed I did, it was almost as if it was an angel had been reincarnated and was lending her voice to us."

"I bet you say that to all of them."

Zhane smirked. "Naw, I come up with a different shtick each time, gotta stay fresh to stay in the game!"

"You have no shame."

"I have plenty. I just feel no shame in showing my hand to part of the team."

"I'm not part of your team yet."

"Girl, if you wanted to say no, I doubt you would have come here, most people don't consider game music worth year old chillidogs! They don't realize the effort that goes into them."

"What if I said I do?"

"Then I'd say you're lying to get on my better side."

"Don't you mean good side?"

"Naw, do I look like I had a had side to you?" Zhane showed off both sides of his face. "But seriously, this interview isn't about us or me, it's about you miss Shata."

Julan nudged in, reminding everyone the wall flower was still there. "Let me show you to the recording booth."

"Didn't you say you already had my songs?" Shasta smelled something fishy.

"Don't be paranoid, I swear to you Shasta, we are NOT going to steal anything you sing here. Our by laws prevent us from doing so. Until you sign up with us, everything remains yours, we're not part of the national record board you see."

Shasta could accept that answer.

Julan leading her into a sound proof booth Shasta replayed the song notes repeated in her head. She was expected to carry the tune on her own. Cruel maybe but you can't have everything in life. Julan left back for her desk which she had neglected for far too long, leaving her alone with herself and Zhane.

If this was a horror story this would be where Zhane would declare his lust for her and claim her. But that did not happen. Instead, the power turned on, and Zhane asked Shasta to begin at her leaser.

He did make one comment through. "Shasta, just so ya know, proving that you have the talent and the will, doesn't mean you havta go it alone. And we all ultimately have to give up part of who we are to reach our dreams." However there wasn't a trace of lust in his voice. Bizarre. Oh well, Shasta could figure out later. One, two, three, start.

Shasta felt a chill go through her body at her own nervousness. This was it. No more hesitation or doubts, make it or break it. Here she went.

Her voice travelled through her throat into the microphone. "Starlight, star bright, won't you hear my song tonight."

Zhane adjusted the time on his watch.

_Another day is like a new beginning_

_And so today I know that it's a new start_

_I know the bad times are disappearing_

_Cause now I know that we'll never be apart_

Shasta felt her fears slip away as she continued, her confidence building, she wouldn't let herself be scared. She was finally here. Ready. She brought her skirt legs together, her shorts suddenly not as loose as they had been a second ago. She arched her body as she sang, her blank t-shirt pulling out, her black tank top now showing her off her middle. The slightly tickling feeling at the base of her spine that had been bothering her gone in a flash. She felt the air go against as she moved with the music.

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

Zhane of course didn't say a word, not wanting to break Shasta's concentration, just smiling as she went with the flow. Fully entrancing it at the base of her mind.

_Another road that we must travel_

_Another night for you to show me the way_

_And so today, I give up dreaming_

_Cause now I know, I need you everyday_

Shasta ran her bare hands through her short brown hair, pulling it out of the way, still not breaking her concentration. It was being stubborn however but she was more stubborn, and the waterfall of violet she had always known as her head fur was perfectly flowing down her back. Her forearm gauntlets not impeding her grip on the mike at all.

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

She tapped her flat tops against the booth floor, keeping in rhythm with the song, reminding of all those time she had sung on the shower ironically, how the first person to believe in the 'little song bird' found out about her talent even she had not believed in at first.

Her boots and leg guards protected her lean frame against accidently hitting any part of the both as she did her performance for the music rep.

Her hearing felt deaf for a few seconds and she almost panicked, but it went back to normal soon enough and she redoubled her pace.

_Where do all the rainbows go?_

_To somewhere I don't know_

_Wherever it is, I want to go_

She opened her eyes slightly, daring to jinx herself, her smooth yellow fur reflexed perfectly in the glass booth, her great expressive eyes staring back at her were not of someone trying to get over someone she could never have, it was someone who was willing to take the reigns of her life and face the world head on. Her muzzle made a smirk.

She closed her eyes for the song's finale.

_ohhh.._

_wherever it is I want to go_

_Feel so high..._

_Feel so high!_

She imagined she was no longer in the booth, she imaged she was traveling a road of colors and songs, of music and expression. She was free, free! She felt her clip-on, her collection of ear piercings clink against each other as she moved in this colorful world that only existed in her mind.

She felt herself in her mental world hit a wave euphoria wash over her, the world was getting bigger, but she and her attired remained the same. The one who said that drugs provided the ultimate high had never sung a note in their life.

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky!_

She ended the dance with a twirl, no longer in her little dream world but back in her dressing room.

"Mina!" Ash. The male yellow Mongoose opened up the door slowly enough so she'd have time to hit him the face with something hard if she wasn't decent (it wasn't like she was a male Mobian after all). "Mina, you're in a few minutes, you should save it for the show. I know you think you've fully recovered. But a bullet is a bullet is a bullet and-"

Mina hugged the lad and kissed him to silence him. "Ash, don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine, besides, I know you'll be cheering for me, nothing can go wrong with that in mind."

"If you say so."

"I KNOW so."

"How do you know?"

"Because I BELIEVE!"

" . . . Then I'll believe in you . . . ever since Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Princess Sally, and so many of the other Freedom Fighters vanished, and so did you, everyone was so worried, I just don't want you to vanish again."

"I won't, I promise, if you promise not to vanish again either."

Ash nodded. "You have my word on -that.-"

"That's all I need." Mina smiled back.

"Go get'em song-goose!" Ash quipped.

"You got it!" Mina snapped her fingers and shoed Ash out, and slipped out of her normal attire and went into her singer's dress.

A minute later she was on stage. The old woman Rosie, her own mother, the Dragon Dulcy, and people who lived in Knotehole simply because it had become their home, all waiting for her. Eager for her to begin. She didn't disappoint them.

"Knotehole Kingdom! You ready to rock!"

They gave her their response.

"Then let's get started! Welcome for coming everyone to Mina Mongoose's welcome back concert! Then let's get started! A one! A two! A one two three!" And Mina sang. Happy where she was in the world, doing what she loved. That's what mattered in the end right?


	16. Nicknacks

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel is trademarked Sega. Nicollette the Weasel is trademarked Archie Comics.

This Chapter was made by Rusty Raccoon and Alex Warlorn.

Chapter 16: Nicknacks

Nicholas taped another tabloid clipping to his pegboard. Maybe the answer would come if he stared long enough. Before, he had never been interested in what some would call the paranormal, and what others would call paranoid fantasies. However, after that day with Tim or that video game character lookalike who claimed to be Tim had pushed just the button that Tim would always push, that little condescending remark about Nicholas' favourite pop sub-culture character, he'd changed his ways.

That day Nicholas had found a couple lowlifes, who would beat up their own mother for a buck, Nicholas had never been physically powerful, but he knew how to use words, but he was hardly a judge of character. The news paper reported two beat up men in alleyway the next morning, right where the Mighty (that was the character) look-alike had run them into the ground. Turns out both men wanted for armed robbery. They would have likely killed Nicholas after they were done beating up Tim (Nicholas wasn't a murderer after all, he just wanted to shut that arrogant, holier than thou, face of Tim's). Nicholas realised that he should have been grateful.

Of course Nicholas never got the chance to thank him, Tim had up and vanished, just like everyone else who had turned into a video game avatar copyrighted by Sega. Just about everyone in Tim's circle had been changed by the unknown force, and had vanished soon after. Nicholas didn't know where they had all gone, and he didn't like not knowing. Of course the major news networks didn't even bother to report it. The tabloids did of course, where did they get those photos?

Because Nicholas wore glasses, everyone assumed him to be a geek, when he said he wasn't a geek fiercely to his classmate's faces, they said 'geeks are smart, so if you're not smart, you must be stupid!' And so he was crowned. His fictional reputation as an idiot proceeded him after all; he was the new sensation. He tried fighting back, and lost those fights, and history is written by the victors, so he gained a rep as a bully (with his frame?). People would believe anything. Well, if he solved this mystery, then no one would be able to call him stupid anymore.

He had picked up every bit of information that he could find, any connection the missing people seemed to have. At first it seemed it was anyone Tim knew, but there were a few cases of complete strangers to Tim changing and vanishing. Nicholas didn't have a clue how many had up and vanished without someone seeing them. People vanished all the time. The police would never take a report of living, breathing, humanoid animals seriously in a million years.

There seemed to be at least one underlying theme he'd discovered with some research; each of them had an affinity for a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, or at least the games in general with a passion.

The obvious answer was Sega, but a little too obvious. Why kidnap people? Heck, why change people **_THEN_** kidnap them? The few people he'd managed to pull information out of (much like teeth) said the person had gone through some gateway that looked like a rainbow swirl lollypop. But even Nicholas was sceptical of that.

"Are you going to stare at that wall of yours all day Nic'?" His sister, Marian, younger than him only by a year but athletic and a half, and often giving him advice he didn't take, and regretted (who took advice from their little sister?). "If you're going to go crazy, at least can your delusions be a bit more interesting? I like those comics too but aren't you taking things a bit too far?"

Nicholas wasn't in the mood. "Say something useful, help me, or go play with your dolls."

"You!" Marian snapped back.

"Go ahead and say it." After the taunts Nic got at school, his sister's insults were weak.

"You know I threw those things out years ago! You want something useful? Wake up back to reality before you do something me, and dad will all regret!"

"If you took five minutes to look at what I've found, you'd see I'm getting towards the truth!"

"Yea right! You don't have the courage to do anything dangerous or daring!" Nicholas was also too scared of parental punishment to ever retaliate against his younger sibling, something she abused to no end. "You're too scared to fight your own fights, and you're too scared to admit you've been wasting your time for six months!"

"I just got tired of losing." Was Nicholas' only response to that. "And you're just too stubborn to admit that I might just be right!"

"Come on, those pictures on your wall? They're clipped from some screen shots and pasted on some photos!"

"Hardly." Nicholas retorted. "There isn't a computer on the planet that can create an image with lighting reflecting off surfaces hitting another surface."

"Maybe five minutes ago." She spat.

"You really think a tabloid could afford a computer that powerful to sell some cheap rags?" That shut her up.

Marian took the most self-dignified means of saying she had no retort without actually saying she was wrong. "Whatever!" She marched out. "Go crazy and jump out a window for all I care!"

Nicholas was surprised she didn't slam the door. But she was right. In her own way, maybe he should take a breather. Shutting off the computer and yelling to his family that he was going out without even having to see their faces, Nicholas marched out of the old style wooden house his family called home in the older part of town. As he walked down towards his favourite thinking spot (the bookstore) he tried to think of anything besides this Sonic Syndrome as it had been nick named by the tabloids. Of course, we know what they say about not thinking about elephants too right?

_It has to be true, it's just got to be true, and there are just too many consistencies. Heck, it's not just the reports themselves, but the photo images all came from different sources. And the people who gave the information have nothing in common. They couldn't make up all this stuff together. Plus, I KNOW what I saw. _

Nicholas was so engrossed in thought that almost bumped right into the wood door of the city's local bookshop. Glad for the fact he hadn't broken his glasses Nicholas pushed on the door and walked up to the information desk.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Nicholas."

"Anything new in the True Crime Stories section?"

"We got a used copy of _In Cold Blood_."

"Got it, read it, hated it. Anything else?"

"_Al-capon's Gold and Where To Find It._"

"Read that one too.""

"Any good?"

"Yea except for the typos, bad grammar, and bogus maps and all the facts taken directly from movies."

"How about, _Tall Tales of an Angst Ridden Detective That Can Use Bullet Time_?"

"Read it, let's just say I'd thought I'd reached the maximum amount of amount of pain a book could cause me, until I saw that one."

"There is one more," she said, holding up a new, shiny looking book titled _UFO-R_.

"Never seen that one, I'll give it a quick check and let you know." he replied.

Nicholas took the book and walked over to a table, he read the first few pages and the book seemed good. Unfortunately, he had to use the bathroom. Putting the book down, he stood up and walked over to it. As he approached the door another customer wandered out and nearly knocked Nicholas over. He was walking in such a way as to obscure his face. He may have said something if it weren't for something else he had to take care of at that moment. He walked into the bathroom and took care of business. When he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, he noticed a hat sitting on the counter _That's odd_. When he dried his hands, he looked the hat over, it was an Australian hat and to his shock and surprise, it was full of money! Nicholas immediately assumed the other person had accidentally left the hat there. He had no idea why it was full of money but didn't want the law on him for theft, so he tried to find the man. He ran out of the bathroom looking for him only to discover he wasn't anywhere in the store.

"Hey Kate, did you see a strange looking guy leave the bathroom? I think he left something behind," he asked.

Kate giggled. "Left something behind indeed."

Nicholas rolled his eyes "That wasn't what I meant."

"Sorry; he went into the mystery isle," Kate answered. She walked with Nicholas into that isle, only to find that no one was there.

"That's weird, no one's left the store. I don't see him anywhere else. Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he beamed out," Nicholas mumbled.

"Maybe what?" Kate asked.

"Oh, nothing, he probably left, maybe you just didn't see him or maybe he went back for his hat."

Nick headed back to the bathroom to see if the stranger was there; he wasn't. The hat was still there however, money and all. Nicholas walked over to it and took the money out. _No ID, no way to find him, Hmmm, there's a few hundred dollars here. Maybe I should give it to the police_. Acting under forces he couldn't explain, Nicholas put the hat on and experienced a slight dizzy spell. _Or maybe, I could just keep it, Finders keepers, losers' weepers._ Where that thought came from, Nicholas didn't know, although the rather devious nature of it disturbed him far less then it should have. In fact, the hat now felt like his, as though he were naked without it. _Damn guy, what was he doing with my hat anyway? Oh well, at least I got his money as 'compensation' for that theft._ Nicholas knew those thoughts were alien yet somehow they felt natural, just as much a part of him as his own thoughts. If it weren't for the fact his entire body felt itchy and warm and the fact the sink seemed to be getting **taller**, he might have further dwelled on it. _Oh great, there was something in it that I'm allergic too_. Nicholas scratched at his arms, only to see that the light hair on them seemed to not only be turning purple but growing far thicker and finer.

"Hey, what the hell?" he said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him. Now even his face was itching! The light beard he had, (if one could call it that) expanded into a full beard, although not his usual hair colour. It was coming in the same almost fur like texture of the rest of his body! Nicholas was about to run out to get help when he felt another wave of dizziness. Now, this fur felt perfectly normal, a new part of his body that was a part of him. Oh, he knew the way it used to be, but this new way felt much better, and looked a lot better to boot. His nose and mouth pushed out into a pointy snout as the white fur on his jaw grew out into tufts. Also, one of his teeth grew greatly in size, until it became a huge fang, that was visible even when he had his mouth closed.

_I knew it all along, just wait until I tell Marian about this, now I can **show** her I was right. Ohhh, just wait until Mighty gets a load of me like this._

It occurred to him that he was thinking of Tim's Mobian and not human form. Oddly, it didn't bother him. Tim's human form felt obsolete, his Mobian one proper. As his ears grew out into points the room seemed to grow taller in spirits. Nicholas threw his clothes off, all of them; he didn't need them anymore. His human morality complained slightly, but he dismissed it, finding it amusing that he could get away with walking around like this. If the law complained, well, he **was** an outlaw, he couldn't go following the law now could he? He was so busy looking at his white belly that he didn't notice his clothes forming into a belt, gloves and boots. A tingle at the base of his spine preceded a new weight behind him; he turned to see his tail forming, it was long, skinny and purple furred; **Now** he was complete, aside from the few basic items of clothing he wore besides his hat that is. Fortunately for him, he found them to his left on the floor. He didn't care where they came from or about the fact they were on a bathroom floor. He just put them on and grinned. He felt different somehow, he remembered being Nicholas, but he **also** remembered being Nack, or Fang as he preferred to be called. Now, he knew the truth, although, that seemed almost irrelevant compared to all of the capers and thefts he potentially could get involved in. He wondered how his cousins were doing without him around and hoped they hadn't let the manor go totally to hell. He walked towards the bathroom door and opened it. Just as he stepped through a bright light momentarily stunned him. When he regained his composure, he found himself at the main doors of weasel manor, or at least what was left of it; He was finally home.

There was a knock on the door, Marian was reading a nondescript comic and didn't respond. Her father answered the knocking two minutes later and shouted that it was for her. Marian resigned to not being able to finish her rereading of the comic at the moment and walked down stairs to the entryway. There standing in the doorway steps was the counter girl, Kate wasn't it? Damn the girl looked pale. She picked up graphic novels at Kate's bookstore that the comic shops wouldn't carry (too adult was the lame excuse they used). She knew Nicholas hung out there as well, _they never could get away from each other_. After some formal introductions Kate asked if she and Marian could speak alone. Marian was wondering why the lass was making a house call now, after all this time. Once in her room, Kate burst out in fearful sobs that she had been holding back.

"Marian it's horrible! I would have gone to the police but I knew Nicholas would just get into trouble if I did."

"Maybe some trouble would do him good."

"You don't understand! He's gone to condemned building with a group of crazies hang out, he was babbling about video games or something."

"Idiot..." He may have been a moron, but he was still her brother. Logically the thing to do WOULD be to call the police, or at least her father, but she felt a wave of confidence and concern, and maybe, a bit of guilt? Maybe if she had listened and looked she would have been able to convince him he was lost in a fantasy world. "Okay, lead the way."

"You got it." She said, as Marian briskly walked out the door, Kate smiled slightly, darkly.

Five minutes ago at the book store, Kate checked the clock and saw it was time for the daily dusting of the classics _everyone wants to have read but no one wants to read._ Having another of the store hands take the counter for a minute, she went into the back closet, surprised to find a new push broom and apron, maid style, waiting for her inside. So the boss had finally thrown out that rotting broom and had bought her a fresh one along with a little 'sorry gift to boot' well, better sooner than later.

Putting on the apron and grasping the push broom in both hands, she began the monotone task of sweeping the floor. Foreword, back, foreword, back, move foreword five feet, foreword, back, move foreword five feet, in a never ending cycle. Her mind totally focused on the task for efficiency; it was illogical to think about other things not related to her given task at the moment. Foreword, back, foreword, back, move foreword five feet, foreword, back, move foreword five feet. She carried her task without hesitation or distracting thoughts. It was so easy, so simple. She knew master would be please with its efficiency, and allow it to continue its service. The faceless, bulky maid bot detected some glitches with it's two green scanner orb 'eyes' for a second but dismissed them, and went back to it's task of cleaning the many hall ways and storage lockers of Eggman's primary base. The droid itself was a slightly more self-aware version of the harmless non-combat maid droids used on the doomed Egg Carrier. Why let a good design go to waste as they say.

Marian was a week from getting her driver's license so Kate had driven. The place was old, and the lights were out, well it daytime so that was to be expected, but for Marian it was still creepy. The two got cautiously out of the car, making their way up the old steps, somehow not creaking as they marched.

When they reached the main door, Kate took her wrist and showed her an Australian style hat. "Here put this on, all of those crazies were hats like this inside, they're too stupid not to realise you're not one of them." Kate explained.

"What about you?" Marian asked idly.

"You can just say I'm a new recruit, these people are so gullible they'll believe anything," Kate said.

Marian took the hat, and for some reason felt the need to look it over for booby traps. However, something else wasn't right. "Where did you get this? I didn't see you come out of the car with it."

"You just weren't paying attention."

"No, seriously, I didn't see you with it when you came-"

"Oh whatever." Kate said, but something about _her_ voice startled Marian for a moment, it sounded empty and... masculine? Kate took the hat and plopped it neatly on Marian's waiting head.

Marian shivered; Kate didn't remove her hand. Marian found her body was frozen. She couldn't move, she was helpless. Kate's fingers felt like dry ice through the hat. Kate was crushing her into the ground as she saw herself now looking at Kate's chest, now stomach; _What_? A million ants crawled up her body, biting her all the way. Her jeans and panties fell to her legs, exposing her from the waist down, vulgar by tradition with her being female, but she had always been a bit of a tomboy. Her lower clothes melted and formed into brown boots with holding knives and what not. Her fine muscular legs thinned out, but retained their strength; you didn't survive in her family by being weak. Her violet fur shivered at the cold touch of the human in front of her. Her ears twitched at the back of her head. This stupid Overlander better not ruin her hat with her hands! The sleeves of her shirt broke off and travelled down her arms changing into brown gloves. What remained of her shirt split in two, the lower half gaining mass as it turned into a tool belt and loaded gun holster. The upper one turned into a top: truly barely and tightly containing her womanhood.

"Let me go you fucking oversized furless banana eater!" Her long snout snapped at the human. Her eyes narrowed from their impressive size to almost slits in her rag. Her tail was as stiff as the rest of her or she would have spring boarded right into and through this overlander's chest cavity! She'd sink her large fang into this freak's throat if she could!

The wretched human tossed her through the manor's double doors and the world blinked white for a split second from the impact on her head. When she got up, the stupid hairless monkey was gone. "Yea, you better run!" She cursed.

"Look what the Overlander dropped in." She knew that voice anywhere.

"Nack!" She swore springing up to face her brother.

"It's **_FANG_**!" He said right back at her, their snouts almost touching.

Nicolette couldn't pass this up. "Oh come on . . ." She smirked. "We all know Nic-Nack is cuter." Her brother hated cute, so did she, but that was beside the point.

"Agh! Don't pretend you liking working together now sis!"

"Hey! You came back here the same as me, I take it." She said still in control of herself.

"Yea... Cause if you came back without me around, you'd sell it off to the first Termites that came by!"

"Hey! I only sold them a few floor boards!"

"You should have just shot them and taken their money, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'll call ya what I like, little sister!"

"By ten minutes!"

"Still there!"

"Give me a break!"

"Leg or arm?" Fang sneered.

"Go ahead and try!" Nicolette got into a fighting stance.

However before the pair could re-enact a scene from a semi-popular horror game involving antique cameras and cultish rituals, they heard another brawl break out further in the out. The two looked at each other blankly, and walked, not ran, to the source of the noise. Inside the least used room in the mansion -the Library- they found several almost fully dressed male Mobian weasels tearing and biting into each other, one brown, one grey, one red; Rob, Loot, Pilfer; The hillbilly cousins of the thieves duo. From the looks of the house (which was even MORE apart than when the pair had 'gone away', if that's possible) the three hadn't been doing so hot with the brains of the group gone. Fang aimed for the mass of fighting crooks. Nicolette stopped him (those rugs were still good, and blood was almost impossible to get out) and Fang shot a few revolver shots into the ceiling instead, ruining the almost still good mattress on the next floor and sending a couple pieces of plaster downwards. It stopped the three idiots from trying to kill each other too.

In a world where bullets were banned, one would think Fang would be concerned about ammo. However, when your family used to be a wealthy long line of weapon dealers for the kingdom's military, that was, before that stupid taboo on such weapons was put into place. Said taboo was enacted because of the accidental death of one faceless prince. When you knew where to hide things before such a taboo was officially in effect, you didn't worry about such things.

"Fang!" Rob croaked.

"Nic!" Loot continued.

"Ghosts!" Pilfer screamed.

Nack got within range in a second and wacked him on the upside of the head. "Moron! If I was dead could I do that?"

The three shook their heads. "Now what's going on here!" Nicolette hissed.

"We sorta' . . ." Loot fidgeted. "Ran outta food."

Nic slapped her forehead. "You guys are sad! Can't you do anything yourselves?"

"Hey!" Rob protested. "How do we even KNOW you're the real twins?"

"You stupid, empty headed, three-headed chicken in another life!"

The three looked at each other. "It's them."

"So you idiots can't even rob a farm or a grocery store on your own?" Fang couldn't believe this.

"Er, it's just all the last couple raids didn't turn out so well and-"

"You forgot that you could steal food instead of stealing money to get food didn't you."

"Hey!" Rob snapped. "I'm not stupid!"

"Lying a good trait for a weasel but it's wasted on another weasel!" Nicolette scolded.

"How about we get some food out of you!" Pilfer said to Nic and Nack, and Pilfer was KO'd by Loot and Rob a moment later.

Nic grabbed a vase and dumped the decades old water on Pilfer's face. "Now get up! Do the hover bikes still have fuel?"

"One's empty, Two had half a tank left, three and four about a quarter. And we know better than to touch Marvelous Queen."

"You fools didn't lose any our weapons I hope."

"HEY! WE'D NEVER DO THAT!" Loot was honestly insulted by that comment; their weapons were perhaps the one sacred thing these criminals had. "And yea, we've been keeping ammo made."

"So you're completely useless on your own." Nicolette commented, checking the ammo on her gun before putting it back. "Come on, let's bring home breakfast, lunch and dinner."

There was banging on their giant front door. "OPEN IN THE NAME OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!" Boomed an artificial voice.

The trio hid, the pair just shrugged, if Eggman wanted them dead, his robot wouldn't have knocked.

Nack cracked open the door, "Yea, -WOAH!" Fang drew his weapon automatically, a rotor blade tried to cut through it, but Nack stopped it with the thicker grip of the gun, holding it by the barrel. Then Nack stopped when he saw it wasn't that freak fox, it was one of Eggman's bots, all right.

"If you are quite done." Said the robot fox. "Master Doctor Robotnik the Great, Brilliant, and Handsome, has an offer for you genetically inbred garbage." The weasel family had been called much worse in each of their lives. "He needs some flesh and blood work hands, and some people who'd never turn on him for the enemy's side. You all fit the criteria."

"What's in it for us?" Nack asked.

"You get all the best toys, shots at all the best trinkets in your off hours, free room and board, and you get to kill the hedgehog and all his friends if the chance present itself."

The twins looked at each other for a few seconds and Nicolette smiled, with those fangs, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Where do we sign up? All Hail the Eggman Empire!"

"Why did you bring THEM back? They were idiots to the end!" Eggman moaned.

The figure made a self satisfied smile. "Not this time, these two, are different from the originals, just like Cyber Tails is from the Tails Doll. They're smarter, more vicious, more determined, less weak willed and yet more willing to follow men like you dear doctor. In short, they're improved. Believe me when I say it, this surprise will prove lethal for your enemies..."


	17. Late Night Flight

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer:We do not own Ray, Mighty, or Chris. They are trademark characters that belong to Archie comics, Sega, and who ever else holds the copyright. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to infringe on any copyrights.

This chapter was done by our friend Icey, who doesn't have an account here, last time I checked.

---

Chapter 17: Late Night Flight

Josh looked out the window, feeling tired, yet being unable to fall asleep. He had just gotten home from a gig where his friend's band, _Fluid Vibrations_, was supposed to have played, but none of the members had shown up; they hadn't even phoned the restaurant's owner to cancel.

It was about one in the morning, and he had just sat up in bed and turned the light on, looking around.

Josh was not really a 'normal' teen. He was sixteen, but he had never been able to get along with others his own age. All of his friends were a few years older than him, most of them already out of high school. That had been fine by him; they still got to hang out on the weekends, and he still usually went over to Tim's house after school, seeing as they didn't live too far from each other. Aside from since Tim's recent disappearance, the two were usually very good friends. _Then again, _he thought, looking over at the picture of Tim and himself as kids he kept on his desk, _we were sort of drifting apart before he disappeared._

In fact, Tim was the person who had introduced Josh to everyone else: Kyle, Ben, Charlie, Chris, Mike and Sean. They had accepted him without question of his age. Why? Because he, like the others, loved the Sonic games and comics. Well, not the games as much, because there was only one with his favourite character Ray the Flying Squirrel, and it was one of the few games not ported to GameCube. But they still were fun.

Josh shook his head and stood up, closing the door to his room so his parents wouldn't notice the light. Almost all of his friends had disappeared over the past few weeks, along with several other teens and kids from the city, and he was starting to get worried for them. Also, there was the fact that he was bored out of his mind without anyone there to talk to.

A little voice in his head said that he should have made some friends his age, seeing as no one his age had disappeared yet, but Josh quickly flattened that idea. It didn't matter what was wrong, they were his friends and they'd stuck with him through thick and thin.

Josh looked back over at the clock. 1:05 now. He looked around the room for something to occupy his attention, but found nothing. Finally, he decided to go for a late night walk. He knew that it was really late, and that he had school tomorrow, but he also knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. There was just too much in his head.

After getting dressed, he walked out of his room, turning out the light as he went. When he got to his front door, he nearly tripped over a pair of shoes that were in his way. Looking down at the offending set of footwear, he was shocked by the fact that they didn't resemble any pair he'd ever seen in his house. They were a deep blue colour, with a light blue strap going down the front. On either side of each shoe was another light blue stripe which crept up almost to the other stripe.

But he just ignored them, looking instead for his own pair of shoes. He couldn't find them anywhere, then realised that his mother had said she was going to buy him a new set of shoes that day. That other pair must be them. Looking back at them, they seemed somewhat familiar, but he just dismissed it as being his imagination.

He slipped them on, and they fit perfectly, almost as if they'd been custom built for him. He walked out the front door, and his green eyes flashed in the moonlight. It was a windy night, but Josh liked the wind. He ran a hand through his brown hair and started walking.

A Spanish-looking girl stepped out from behind a bush in the front yard behind him, holding Josh's shoes in one hand. Julan smiled once, than disappeared into the night.

Josh was enjoying this night. Normally he wasn't one for just going on a walk at the spur of the moment, but tonight he figured he'd make an exception. It was a bit chilly, he realised suddenly. _My fur will keep me warm._ Josh paused. Where in the world had that thought come from? Well, it didn't matter, he thought, ignoring it. But there still was a small nagging worry at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, he seemed to feel warmer around his face. That was strange. Josh reached up with his hand to feel his face. His mouth and the area around it seemed normal, but as he felt up on his forehead, he got the surprise of his life. Was that… fur? He ran to a nearby shop and used the front window as a mirror. He nearly fainted at the sight.

His hair seemed to be spreading down from the top of his head to his face in a short fine layer. Along with that, his hair seemed to be turning a lighter colour. He watched as in moments, his hair turned a yellow colour and the lighter covering of softer hair covered most of his face but the skin just below his eyes. The changes stopped then, and Josh stared at his reflection in the window. This was… impossible. He touched the fur again, running his fingers through it. It felt real, and the skin underneath registered the movement of the fur.

"My god…" he muttered to himself. _I must be dreaming. That's the only possible explanation. I'll just keep walking and then I'll wake up._

With these thoughts, he started walking, faster this time, and in a nervous fashion. In his mind, he kept repeating that it was just a dream, just a dream. As he passed another window, he dared to look at himself again. The fur was still there. He was about to look away, when he felt a strange feeling in his ears, the same warmth he'd felt on his face, and another strange feeling like something was squeezing them at the tips.

Josh rushed over to the window and stared in shocked silence as the fur, his fur, enveloped his ears, which were reaching up into points and moving towards the top of his head. He stopped to look and feel them for a moment, but this time the transformation didn't wait for him. As he rubbed the two ears now located much higher up on his head, his hair, or head fur now, began sucking back into his head, becoming shorter and shorter until there were only a few messy tufts of fur sticking out just above his left eye.

Then his eyes began to grow huge, taking up most of the room on his face, and joining together at the bottom just above his small black button nose. Josh felt a strange pressure on his face from the inside, and his entire head became much more round. When he looked back, his eyes had gone their usual from lime green to a pure sky blue colour.

Josh realised what was happening as the warm feeling spread down from his face to his torso. He was becoming Ray the Flying Squirrel! _The tabloids were telling the truth the whole time, _he thought, pulling his shirt off and staring at the fur spreading along his sides, back and front aside from a circle of skin on his chest.

As he watched he had to close his eyes because of a strange falling sensation he was having. When he opened them up again, Josh saw that the pavement of the sidewalk was much closer than before. He looked sideways at the store window, and realised that he could only just see his head in it, instead of most of his torso like before.

"What th-" he stopped speaking midsentence and clamped a hand to his mouth as his too big pants fell down, not that he needed clothing anymore anyways. He sounded like a kid! That voice could only belong to someone about eight or ten years old.

He was distracted from his voice by the spreading feeling of warmth stopping at his hands and feet. He brought his hands up in front of his face and gasped. His fingers were now completely enveloped in a layer of slightly darker yellow coloured fur. Josh also noticed then that his arms had become much thinner, yet they seemed more flexible somehow. Looking down at his legs, he found they too were thinner like his arms, and they seemed stronger.

Josh breathed deep. If he was turning into Ray, then he couldn't be done yet. _I still don't have my tail!_

He hadn't even finished that thought when he felt a massive pressure at the base of his spine. With a cracking feeling that wasn't quite painful, his spine pushed out, and he felt what would soon be his tail taking form. He almost fell over from the sudden added weight to his back, but his legs, using a reflex he didn't remember having before, crouched slightly to compensate for the counter-balance. His tail continued growing, until it was almost the same size as he, and it had curved so that it formed a loop behind his back.

With that, he was done. Ray looked back at his massive tail, wondering what he would do. If anyone saw him, he'd either be donated to a zoo or have medical experiments done on him. He wouldn't even be able to go home; he would have to pass a busy street, and he would no doubt be seen. But he couldn't just leave without any clothes or… Josh looked down at himself. Alright, forget the clothes, but he'd need food and shelter and money, etc.

His worries were replaced suddenly, though, by an immense need to be in the sky. Not realising what he was doing, Josh crouched his legs, and sprang upwards from the ground. As he lifted off, a strange state of weightlessness overcame his body. Josh smiled, the smile of a kid who knows he's about to have fun, and he launched himself into the air, holding his fists out in front of him.

He went straight up, aiming for the full moon. The wind running through his fur felt amazing! As he built up speed, the squirrel let out a whoop of joy. He felt alive up here, like this was where he belonged.

He flew through a layer of cloud and suddenly, the moon was right in front of him, gleaming in night. He stopped moving for a moment just gazing at the beauty. Then, Josh, showing a little smile, allowed himself to free fall.

Anyone who saw would have never believed it; a squirrel plummeting from the sky, letting out a little kid's laugh of joy. His fur rippled along his sides in little waves. As he came closer to the ground, Josh saw his target, and headed towards it. Leaning towards the left, Josh aimed for his house. He should really be going home.

He stopped suddenly, landing on the top branch of a tree. Was his house really his home anymore? Thinking about it, he realised that that building didn't mean anything to him. It was just a place, not really his home. He sat down on the branch, not wondering how it was supporting his weight. When he thought about home now, the image in his mind was a small apartment in Emerald Town. Sure it was tiny, but it was home.

Thinking of it fondly, he didn't notice the small vortex of light which had appeared at the bottom of the tree. It slowly grew and rose up the tree, until it was just below him. Josh just so happened to look down at that moment, and noticed the strange changing ball of light. He didn't know why, but it called to him. His smile widened slightly, and he slipped off the branch, falling into the ball.

Inside Josh's room, another small ball appeared. The picture of him and Tim glowed for a moment, and was replaced by a picture of Ray and Mighty. It let out one more little flash, then disappeared.

Josh was flying along a tunnel of light, and not the kind of flying he usually liked. This was the going in all directions, bouncing off the walls flying. Just as he felt he was getting used to the movement, something pushed at his mind. He felt memories and thoughts and ideas not his own flying into his brain. He clasped his hands to his head, and shook it vigorously, but it had no effect. The alien mind pushed harder and harder against him, until finally, Josh closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Ray opened his eyes, waking up. Morning light was flooding into his apartment. He sat up and put on his white gloves, looking out the window. It was a beautiful morning. He looked over at the picture on his desk, and thought about going to see Mighty. It had been over a month since they'd last seen each other.

On second thought, it would be better if he let Mighty know he was coming before hand. Not to mention it was a pretty long flight to Starlight city, and he'd gotten in pretty late last night.

Eventually, he decided to go for a walk in the woods. Flying, it only took him about three minutes to reach the nearby forest. More of leaping from tree to tree than flying, the young squirrel felt at home among the branches. He was stopped suddenly though by a massive puff of smoke in front of him.

It knocked him off his current branch backwards to the ground. Looking up, he saw a blue tanuki about his own age, wearing a leaf shaped poncho. He seemed to be looking around at the leaves in the trees before picking a few of them off.

Ray smiled and flew up to the branch.

"Hey, Tricky!" he said, laughing. "What's up?"

The raccoon-dog spun around, looking surprised, which was a rare enough thing for Tricky. "Hi, Ray!" he said, with his huge smile plastered on his face. "I thought you weren't getting back until later today!"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to, but I decided to fly late last night so I could get home," Ray explained, glad to see that smile again. He'd been away quite awhile, and had been starting to miss the mischievous raccoon-dog.

"That's great," Tricky exclaimed.

"So what were you planning on doing today?" Ray asked him.

"Actually," the raccoon-like animal said, his smile growing sneakier, "I did have an idea for a good trick, and it'd be much easier to do with you helping out. Are you interested?"

Ray considered it. The last time he'd helped out with one of Tricky's tricks, they'd both ended up scrubbing the green colouring out of their fur for a week. Then he smiled, not as widely as Tricky, of course, but a smile all the same. "I'm in."

A few of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's robots were assembled outside the city. They were trying to be sneaky, but it was quite difficult to conceal a bunch of robots just outside a major city. There were five of them, all still shiny from right off the assembly line. No one was really concerned about them, because apparently a professional had been hired to deal with them. But Tricky had decided the day they'd arrived that professionals weren't necessary. He'd had the plan in his head the moment they'd arrived, and now he would finally get to execute it.

The two friends waited just outside of the robot's 'secret' camp until one of them wandered just out of sight of the others. Then it was a simple matter of Ray knocking it senseless, and Tricky to pull out a single leaf, and use its incredible potential.

The other robots didn't take note as their comrade walked back into camp. Strange, they all seemed to be talking, almost as though they each had their own personality. Soon it became clear, however, that they were just discussing plans.

Finally, knowing his leaf would wear off soon, Tricky said aloud, "How many robots does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

The other robots stopped their actions and looked at him.

"Well I'm not sure," he continued, "but if you're including this guy, it'll take at least two!"

At the moment Tricky said this, Ray, who was about fifty meters up from the ground, released his heavy load. The robot they'd knocked out plummeted to the ground and smashed into a million pieces.

One landing and a puff of smoke later, and the two Mobians were standing in front of four very surprised robots.

"Shall we?" Tricky asked.

"Why not?" Ray responded.

Both lunged forward, knowing that their enemies stood no chance. But suddenly, both were stopped by a metallic hand grabbing each of them by the shoulder. They were pulled backwards and spun around, to face none other than Cyber-Tails. Both of his razor sharp tails were at either of their necks, and his blue viewers stared coldly at them.

"You are the two Mobians Tricky and Ray, affirmative?" he didn't wait for an answer, continuing on "I have been ordered to capture you and bring you in to my master. Do not try it," the robotic creature said, looking at Ray who was about to take off, "or your friend _will_ die."

They were caught. It was that simple. Another ten robots came out of the woods and hand-cuffed them so that Tricky couldn't reach his the ground or any low hanging branches, and restricting Ray from moving his hands to a flying position. Just as the small party was about to leave for Robotropolis, Cyber-Tails' viewers clouded over, and he spoke a few quiet words as though to the air. Finally, he looked up at them.

"I must go to Dr. Robotnik's side at one. Escort them to the city and place them in the holding compound." With that, he took off into the sky, flying almost as fast as Sonic ran.

The robots started off in the same direction, more or less dragging their captives behind them. As they walked, Tricky looked over at Ray with a look that seemed to say "sorry", while still managing to keep that huge smile.

It was at that moment that someone walked out from behind a tree just ahead of the group. He looked familiar, Ray thought staring at him. It was a fox with blue fur, and spiky brown head fur. That hair reminded him of Chris's, but he thought nothing of it. Chris was a human, anyways!

Then the fox spoke. "I demand that you release your prisoners this instant, or pay the price." That voice… it **_WAS_** Chris! But why was he a fox?

The lead robot stared at him. "Negative. Orders: Deliver captives to Robotropolis. You are but one. Move away or be considered an enemy."

The fox, whom Ray had officially labeled as Chris, looked up at the robot. "You've been warned."

In a surprising move, Chris ran between the robot's legs and tripped it up with his tail. The machine fell down on its face and didn't get up.

The other robots, aside from two guarding Ray and Tricky, ran forward to engage the fox. As soon as they were a little distance off, the two friends felt a slight breeze go by, and a black and red flash went by. The robot holding Ray went flying. The squirrel would have gone down with him too, if a strong gloved hand hadn't grabbed him. He looked back to see Mighty standing behind him, and relief flooded through his body. A look of intense concentration flashed across the armadillo's face as he pulled at the hand cuffs, and Ray's hand cuffs snapped to pieces.

Wordlessly, Ray took off to help Chris with the rest of the robots while Mighty dealt with dispatching the other guard robot. The squirrel had to admit, he was impressed by Chris's skill. He wasn't fighting the robots, rather dodging and taunting to keep their attention away from Mighty.

_There's no way he can keep that up on his own!_ Ray thought, and flew down so that he was only a few inches above the ground. As he flew, Ray tripped one or two of the robots up, until he finally he reached Chris.

Though the fox had never performed the following move, Chris had seen Ray and Mighty do it countless times before. He reached out with one hand so that it clasped with Ray's. In a split second, the two were in the air and heading towards Mighty and Tricky, both of whom were now ready for combat with two dismantled robots at their feet.

Chris and Ray landed next to them, so that the four Mobians now faced the twelve robots squarely.

"3 to 1 odds," Mighty pointed out the obvious. "I don't like it."

"Oh," Tricky said, as though an idea had just occurred to him, "Well then why didn't you say so at the beginning of this?"

He jumped up and grabbed on to a low hanging branch, ripping off a few leaves. It was at this moment that the robots charged. Tricky landed just in front of them and tossed the leaves he had just grabbed into the air.

There was a massive puff of smoke, and they disappeared, leaving the robots to charge through the space they had just occupied.

They appeared just outside of Emerald Town, two feet above the ground. Tricky simply bounced up using his tail as a spring, but the others weren't as lucky. They collapsed into a pile. When they finally managed to distangle themselves, they found the young raccoon-dog bent over double laughing. Tears of mirth flowed from his eyes for about two minutes before he calmed down. To tell the truth, Ray himself had to work hard to conceal his own laughter. Mighty did not see the comedy in the situation.

"Did you have to target the teleportation right there!"

"Aww, common, that's the farthest I've ever had to teleport before. We're lucky that we aren't ten feet underground!" said Tricky, unphased.

"That makes me feel so much better."

Ray looked over to their saviours. "So you guys were the professionals, huh?"

Chris shook his furry head. "No, that would be Mighty. He just let me tag along for the ride."

"Lucky thing too! There's no way I could have rescued you without his help." Chris beamed with pride at the armadillo's comment, his tail wagging with content.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what's up with your new…" Ray searched for a word. "Look?"

Darkness flashed across the new fox's eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Ray and Tricky saw the pain in his look, and didn't press the question.

The four lay there silent for a moment, before Mighty said, "So, you guys gonna invite us to dinner or something as thanks for saving your lives?"

Tricky spoke very fast. "Sorry,RingsandTailswaitingformebackhome,g'bye!" Another puff of smoke went off, and he was gone.

After they were done coughing from the smoke, Ray spoke up. "Sure, I was thinking of going out for dinner tonight anyways. I haven't got any food at my appartment right now. Come on, I'll pay."

As they walked, they kept talking.

"Why don't you move in with me finally? You're too young to be living on your own."

"Yeah, Ray! There's tons of room in Mighty's house."

The squirrel shook his head. "No thanks, guys. I really like living on my own, and besides, I love this city. It's nice and close to the forest, not to mention it's pretty small, compared to Starlight at least."

Later, when the three of them were full and seated around a table in a nice restaurant, Ray looked at the other two seriously. "You guys, we've got trouble. Me and Tricky could've taken those four incompetents outside the city. Cyber-Tails was there."

At the sound of that name, Chris stood up abrubtly. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." It was obvious he was holding back emotion, and he walked away stiffly.

Mighty watched him go for a moment, then turned back to Ray. "You're right. That robot is bad news for us. Before Robotnik was just an incompetent annoyance. Now, he's getting dangerous."

Ray nodded. "We should talk to Sonic, and especially Tails later. We can't let him go unnoticed."

"No arguments there. But for now, let's just enjoy this. We never get to spend time together anymore." They smiled at each other, then Mighty raised his glass. "To old times."

Ray raised his glass as well. "To the best times," a sadness touched his voice. "The times we'll never get back."

Mighty touched his glass to Ray's. "Too true."

Ray sipped his glass of water. "Things seem to change too fast and too often, nowadays."

_fin_


	18. Beautiful Outlines

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from this story. They are owned by Sega, DiC, and their Affiliates.

This chapter was written by both Alex Warlorn and myself.

-----------------

Chapter 18: Beautiful Outlines

Vanished into thin air ... Ben was gone and Jerry, BJ's (as Jerry so loved to call him, a double

meaning given his elder brother and his initials) brother didn't believe anything the tabloids were

saying. Turned into Sonic the Hedgehog ... yeah right and aglets really do have a sinister purpose, topically

applied fluoride really is detectable by satellite and the vaccines are in fact a cover for mind bending and

controlling serums. The things people would believe now a days.

Jerry had traveled to his brothers' hometown, his sister and cousin insisting he dragged them along.

Despite how annoying they could be, he just couldn't say no to them.

"So where do you suggests we start looking bro?" Serena, his sister asked as they rode the bus that

went towards Ben's house.

"I'd suggest his house, preferably his room, there has to be some clues as to what happened to him in

there. A journal entry, something on his computer, ANYTHING."

"What if the tabloids were telling the truth? You saw those pics of that Kyle kid? Why would they lie?"

Jerry responded by raising an eyebrow and giving his sister a sly look. "For the same reason people write

fiction and fantasy ... it sells. Anyway, if this had really happened don't you think Mom and Dad

would have said **something**?"

"Oh yes," Carol, the duo's cousin, piped in "I can just image that. 'Not to alarm you but your brother has

turned into a talking, bipedal hedgehog.'"

"Unless they were in on it, you know as some sort of bizarre gift," Serena added.

"Right, the next thing you're going to tell me is they really work for the Illuminati or perhaps Area 51 and on

top of it all were in on the Kennedy assassination."

Other passengers were now staring at the trio and Jerry knew he had to bring order before the got themselves

kicked off of the bus. He hushed them and started to speak in a whisper. "Okay, I know we all have differing

opinions on this but arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just keep it calm until we have some evidence

to indicate something **then** we can go on about the conspiracy stuff and accusation okay?"

The girls nodded their heads in unison. The bus soon arrived at the stop closest to Ben's house and the

trio disembarked and made their way to his house.

Jerry nervously approached and rang the doorbell, hoping for a response.

"Just one question." Carol asked. "Haven't the police already have gone through his room, talked to

Aunt Bernice and Uncle Jacob for anything they known, and searched the entire city and morgue for him?"

"And," Began Serena. "If Ben really did turn into Sonic The Hedgehog, do you think they'd ever begin

to get on the right track? They'd think mom and dad had done something horrible to him, find no evidence,

then Terra had done something to him, find no evidence, then move onto his next best friend, and so on,

still not finding a clue what had happened to him, and finally declare they didn't have a clue where he was,

and wait for someone he loved to slip up and 'prove' they had killed him and dumped his body in the

foundation of a new office building."

"You're still going on about that stupid-"

"Sis, Cuz." Jerry dared interrupt.

"Yes?" They barked together annoyed.

"The door's not even locked." Jerry just pushed on the door a little, and it swung open effortlessly.

"I don't like this, this screams thieves." Carol stayed where she was while Serena and Jerry peeked

inside.

The lad pointed at the floor. "The knob doesn't seemed screwed with, just didn't seemed to be locked, besides

this place had an old key and lock door, if it was forced open, the key would be on the floor of the entryway...

look, nothing."

Carol wanted to retort that but found she couldn't, what burglar would go to the trouble of picking up a key

when he wanted in and out of the house as fast as possible?

"Fine, in we go." She said though the other two were already in.

It looked like the police had indeed already been here. Several key items had been taken, Ben's computer, his

journal, even some of his posted notes. "This stinks!" Serena stamped her foot.

"How mature." Carol muttered but truthfully this was getting on her nerves too. Here they were, hoping to be

detectives of some sort and find their brother's location like in the novellas. And it seemed the police had already

thought of everything they would think of that would be worthwhile. Maybe Ben's parents had gotten it back

afterwards? She hoped so.

"Well, soda's still in here." Jerry commented looking in the fridge. "Guess he wasn't going on any sort of planned trip."

"Which only tells us he didn't elope with Jane, Terra will be thrilled." Serena said thinking of Ben's

Of-Course-I-Am-His-Girlfriend and Ben's Real Girlfriend.

"We could always go to a fortune teller, it fits with what Serena would buy." Carol rolled her eyes.

"I am not that naive!" Serena protested. "What are the chances I'd go to a fortune teller?"

Down town in the 'weird' district of the city, a lass with Spanish features dressed as a gypsy behind a crystal ball

checked the kook-coo clock on the wall. Lead by Serena they should have been here by now, her partner

said it was a 96 chance of likely hood. At least she could take a break from her grim task. A few vacationing

people from Jamaica came into the shop a minute later.

"Yo dude, tell us our fortune."

Ugh. Tikal really hated these spur of the moment ones her partner dumped on her. She looked into

her crystal ball and said. "I see a future for you in avian."

"Don't ya mean 'Aviation'?"

"No, Avian, I'm quite sure."  
"So, what do we do then?", Jerry asked, "If we don't go there, then where...?"

"I got an idea! Maybe we could check out the path through town he usually runs," Carol said.

Carol knew Ben better than Ben's own siblings. Both were into Track & Field and they often

raced each other through the 'course' as Ben called it.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. It does run through the uptown area, right?", Serena said.

"Yep. Come on, let's go before it gets too dark."

"So... what are we looking for anyway?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll know it when we find it," Serena said.

"I hate it when people say that! It means I won't know what to expect!"

"But, not knowing what to expect makes life so much more fun," Carol replied.

"Hey!" Serena pointed to the sky at four colorful birds, each a different color and pattern,

flocking above them, chirping in their own language.

"Don't those look like the birdies from the Sonic Games? What are they again? Flickies?"

Carol punched her in the arm lightly. "Don't even start this time."

-Above them-

"Mon, Redd, this sure ain't the vacation I though we'd be getting now." Said Greenie, each one

finding it impossible to refer to themselves by their birth names no matter how hard they tried.

"Yea mon." Redd responded. "But at least Violet and Bluie get back to the islands faster than

expected right?"

"Don'tcha even go there!" Violet chirped in protest. But Redd was right, at least now they got to

back to the Islands, and stay on vacation as long as they wished, even if it wasn't Jamaica. But Violet

found the idea of Flickie Island more and more pleasant the more she thought about it. Bluie made a

similar comment.

"Hey mon!" Chirped Redd. They had just passed over a building a swirling gate was in front of them,

they all passed through almost on instinct. "Here we go now!"

-Back Down Below-

The Trio walked for what seemed like hours along the Path that Ben had Ran every day since Middle

School. Suddenly, someone ran right by them... He looked familiar...

"Wait... BEN?", Carol said, as she saw the person's face as he turned a corner. The three looked at each

other, and then came to the same conclusion.

"Ben!" Jerry yelled to the mysterious man that looked just like his brother. The man did not respond.

"Well, what are we waiting for? **_Go after him_**!" Carol yelled.

The trio chased after what they though was Ben, calling his name several times, never once getting a response.

They were near out of breath when 'Ben' ran into a dead-end alley between an ice cream store and goodwill

place.

"Why would he go down an alley?" Jerry asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to meet him down there, it **is** getting dark after all!" Serena muttered.

"Very funny," Carol said.

"Enough you two!" Jerry said.

They crept up to the alley. Jerry was feeling very nervous. Something was definitely wrong and his heart was

pounding and his stomach was starting to hurt. _Easy there Jerry, there's a logical, rational explanation _

_for this. You just need to go around that corner and into the alley and ask Ben what the_

_deuse he's doing. _Jerry was about to peer around when he stopped himself._ I said you just need too ... _

_all right already, I'm looking around, see this is me looking into the alley at... _there was no one in

the alley. The wall at the end of it was too tall for anyone to jump over and there were no convenient

fire escapes to pull down and climb up.

"Where the Hell did he go?" Carol asked.

"Language please," Jerry yiped back.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're a stranger to bad words and," Jerry's glare stopped her.

"Well, that settles it Ben is Batman," Serena said.

"Excuse me?" Jerry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, there was nowhere to climb, and nowhere else to go. What other explanation is there?

Unless he teleported out using," Carol seemed fixated on something in the alley. She ran down

it, Jerry following close behind.

"It's some sort of shiny ring. Do you think Ben dropped it?"

"There's something else a couple of pendants ... look at that," Ben said as he bent down to pick up one that

appealed to him the most. It was a crystal shaped like... a drum set? What the hell?

Serena was picking up an other crystal, it shimmered in the twilight. This one was shaped like a keyboard.

Jerry couldn't help but put the pendant in his hands around his neck. He didn't know why he did it.

Was it a impulse? He didn't know. Right now, he was fixated on the flashback like flood of memories entering

his mind. It wasn't painful but it was frightening.

The name Manic kept repeating in his mind. He suddenly remembered stealing, that was the one thing

reoccurring theme. He loved stealing, in fact, he saw no problem with stealing this nice shiny Amulet,

it would make Rings jealous. The raccoon and he had a sort of friendship that first started when they were

both stealing weapons or _borrowing_ weapons as Rings had termed it from some of Eggman's robots

ohhh yes, he'd love this little gem. There was more, much more. The term brother no longer applied just

to Ben, it also replied to ... Sonic, what the hell? Why did these memories feel so natural, so... right? Jerry

did his best to shake it off, trying to ignore a suddenly warm on his face, arms and torso; as though he'd

stepped into a nice warm bath. Carol and Serena appeared in some sort of trance and was that fur growing

on their faces? Why did it feel so right? Why were alternate names Tiara and Sonia respectively repeating in

his head. What was happening to him? Why did he seemingly suddenly know how to play the drums?

He never thought of himself a musical talent but now it felt as natural to him as eating or sleeping and as fun as

stealing. "Carol? Wait, why did I call you that? Arg, fight it Jerry, fight it! Tiara, I mean Carol, can you hear me?"  
Jerry desperately yelled. His face and torso were now itchy, but he was more concerned about the two before him.  
Was the same thing happening to them? Was this some sort of spell? No, more likely a drug, or a dream.  
But why did it feel so right and tempting? Who or what was doing this?

Carol had blinked at the simple fake gold ring on the dirty alleyway ground. There had to be a million reasons

why she should pick it up. However, none of those mattered, she pictured herself having it in her hair,

and it couldn't have been prettier. She did pick it up, and did place it in her hair, pulling through like a

ponytail.

She'd sworn he heard a faint digital 'jingle' the moment she finished putting it through her hair. She

wondered why her cousins weren't saying anything about her picking up a strange object and putting it in her

hair. But it wasn't like anyone knew rings, better than her, her dad had invented the dang things. Her cousin

might had more use of them, but that didn't mean he knew how they worked. Carol blinked, what was that

all about? Did she just have a daydream? And why was she itching all over? Did that ring have anthrax on it

or something? Her fur was the same light blue as always, just like her dad's, and she didn't **see** anything there.

However a calming effect flowed from the top of her head to her sneakers, relaxing her, she saw her kleptomaniac

and pampered cousins both were looking rather odd. Serena looked just out of it, and Jerry was spouting gibberish

and jumping at shadows. They had come all this way looking for the load mouth speedster himself, and

**now** they lost it? Oh brother. Carol rolled her eyes.

It was feeling a tad hot for this time of year and she took off her jacket, leaving her in just her red tube top

above the waist and her ring hair brace.

Serena's eyes were locked the moment she noticed the pendant, it was just so pretty, okay it was tacky and

weird, but the design was just so elegant. Plus Jerry and Carol didn't seem to be worried taking a few

trinkets on themselves so why should she worry? Putting it around her neck, she remembered all the jewelry she

used to put on regularly, before she had lost access to her collection of knickknacks in a very fast and unpleasant

way. At least she had been able to keep the skill with the piano.

Her fur was dark violet instead of its bright magenta in this evening light, and her current cloths didn't accent

it at all! Of course her brother's green fur and their cousin's blue fur, well, nothing she wore was exactly pretty to

begin with! And these generic cloths were way too lose on her as it was, why had Manic insisted on them wearing

such loose things, all of them?

The Relations looked about. Serena's violet eyes meeting the brown eyes of Jerry, which met the green eyes of Carol,

which met back with Serena's eyes.

Small tails poked out from their spines, and their heads were still shaped as much like a hedgehog as all other

Mobian Hedgehogs, one of the more plentiful Mobian species.

_Of Course_, Sonia thought, _After all, we are from a Royal Family._

Manic's mind was mostly on what more he could steal.

Tiara sighed. Her Cousins were so weird. The only one she could understand was Sonic, and they haven't seen

him in a few months.

Suddenly, a familiar sight to the Trio appeared before them. A Giant Spinning Ring.

"Hey, think Sonic went in there, guys?", Tiara asked.

"I... guess so...", Sonia said, unsure.

Manic Grinned, "Even if he didn't, there'll probably be a Chaos Emerald or something else shiny in there!

Like a Time Stone or a Chaos Ring!"

The girls rolled their eyes. _Manic..._ They thought.

The Three leapt into the Spinning Ring. As soon as all three hedgehogs entered the Ring, it vanished.

As the Trio was sent spiraling through the warp zone in between the rings, Manic lost most of his outfit, but

then ended up with an Orange vest, and his shoes changed into red sneakers. A Bandanna appeared around his

forehead, not really doing much to fix his messy spines, and an Earring appeared in his right ear.

Sonia's outfit changed into a nicely fitting purple dress, and her shoes turned into Purple Leg Boots, and matching

arm gloves appeared as well.

Tiara's Outfit only needed to be shrunk down and then modified in the shoes, as they became a design similar (yet not

identical) to Manic's.

Soon, the group saw the end of the tunnel coming up...

The sight the three found before them was not pretty or very healthy. Steel walls, ceilings and floors.

Double reinforced door. And a conga line of Robotnik's Mark Two through Four SWAT Bots!

All with weapons raised and glowing.

-Short and very far distance away-

"That is what you get for splitting your attention, Tikal." The figure scolded.

-Back with certain death-

Thankfully they still had the fundamental flaw of all the SWAT bot designs, they were way too tall, and

thus had a minimum range on their weapon. None of the three hedgehogs said anything, they didn't have time to,

all they knew was that it was either break or die time! It took one second for Sonia and Manic to bring out their

weapons, it took half a second for Tiara to use her partner ring, she had to buy those precious few moments.

Tossing it around the arm of a random SWAT bot she exploited the clumsy design and tore them down in a

domino effect. Which would them alive just until the bot shook it off, they got up, and this time shot them

without any fanfare.

Sonia's synthesizer doubled as a blaster and she used it to it's full potential shooting down the bots before

they could get back up, however, the face was there were too many, and she was one hedgehog with

one weapon, and these bots were getting up quick. Manic brought them more time as his drum set produced a

few tremors knocking the machines off their feet **_again_** before their gyros could adjust.

While this could have resulted in their end, the figure had spent his entire existence erasing things only to

have them remade again by his sister. Thus, he saw no real value in the existence of things, and didn't

believe other beings of his level had any _true_ value in the existence of others either.

Thus, instead of letting the blood bath begin as it surely wood have, believing these re-creations of

Tikal's to be expendable to her, and she would just make more. However, animals had an affinity

to members of their own species, or adopted species at this rate. And Cyber Tails was still fifty

minutes away from the base Eggman had chosen to hold the emerald at. He needed a distraction

until the Döppelganger arrived to deal with their guests (he had no intention of revealing himself).

Thus, a video window powered up next to their intruders side, and they managed to somehow see

it before zipping by. Speaking in Eggman's voice he said. "Choose hedgehog, your siblings or the

emerald, you only have time for one."

The three hedgehog were backing up against a wall, they were quickly running out of tricks, Manic's

tremors might open the doorway, but it would likely bring the rest of the place down on top of them.

However, it would bring it down on the machines too. At least they could take out a few of Robotnik's

toys along the way. Manic guessed what his sister and cousin were thinking, and got ready to literally

bring the house down, when the doorway behind the bots got punched in after a number of jackhammer

blows. It fell down with a thud. The limited AI machines stupidly turned around to gauge the new threat.

A blue hedgehog and a red echidna.

"Knuckles!" Sonia called out to her one time crush.

"Sonia! You're back!" Knuckles returned.

"Less chat more bat!" Tiara screamed using her partner ring again this time to ram her front legs into a bot's

torso sending it flat over.

"Can do!" Knuckles charged, Knuckles' arms spinning like rotor blades.

Sonic skipped delivering one of his normal lines and sped around the legs of the over sized droids, sowing

the seeds of confusion before going into a spin attack and chopping the bots to pieces.

"Hey save some for me!" Knuckles demanded, powerful punches smashing into the machines on one side and out

the other.

Eggman watched the battle take a turn for the worst, how had the hedgehog known where his hell spawn siblings

were? His benefactor had said their meddler would never have been able to alert or guide them in time! No! He

could risk losing his only chaos emerald at this point. He clicked on his radio. "Cyber Tails, change in priorities.

When at base do not engage the enemy, transport emerald to preset location."

Cyber Tails looked at his two opponents who he had been 'fighting with.' "Sorry," it mocked in a copy of Tails'

voice. "But I'm in a hurry!" The doppelganger turned its rotor blades at full pace and turned on its jet anklets

for added speed as its priority sub routines came into play, heading straight to its master's base.

Several giant piles of scrap metal later, the four hedgehogs and one echidna stood about sweat down their

faces and sucking wind except for Sonic who was breathing sharply through his nose.

"I never saw," Knuckles breathed. "Robotnik keep so many of those cookie cutter robots in one spot before."

"Must have dumped a huge stock pile here for the Emerald's sake." Sonic thought aloud.

Sonia and Manic recalled their weapons, while Tiara pulled her partner ring off the disconnected neck of a

SWAT bot MK IV. 

"Brother?" Sonia asked, looking at Sonic carefully. "Is it really you?"

Ben started at the question, none of the other, 'new arrivals' had ever asked any of them something like that

before.

"You've been gone for so long." Sonia continued. "We didn't know if we'd see you again, mom and dad wouldn't

say a word about where you were."

"Sis... Yeah, it's me."

Tiara rubbed her eyebrows, overjoyed to see her cousin as well, but being stone cold reserved. "And your baby

sister chose to believe anything anyone would tell her about you."

Sonia glared at Tiara but made no other retort.

"And as for-- say, where is he anyway?", Sonic said, looking for Manic.

"I don't have anything to steal you stupid bush rat!" Knuckles bopped the hedge' on the top of the

head from behind without turning around.

Manic moaned. "I could always steal the Master---"

Sonic inturrupted, "I wouldn't do that."

Sonia couldn't hold it anymore, with the danger averted for the minute, her eyes misted over and almost tackled

Sonic, hugging him fiercely. Manic made his own smile, but not wanting to lose his 'cool dude' image by hugging

his brother (for as long as other people were watching of course).

"Everyone began saying you were dead, that mom and dad killed you, that one of your girlfriends killed

you, that someone killed you, I was so scared!"

Tiara smirked to herself, _So miss high and mighty is mortal after all._

Ben laughed, he didn't know why but he laughed.

Sonia was surprised and looked into his eyes. "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"It's just . . . I guess it has been a long time."

Outside, a broken down looking Egg-o-Matic flew in, and looked like it was about to blow. Two figures left from it as

the machine went careening out of control and exploded a short bit away.

The two figures ran into the complex. It was easy to follow the trail of destruction to the five some's location. Once

inside the base...

"Sonic!", the elder of the two shouted.

"He always did know how to ruin a Kodak moment." Tiara commented, still staying out of the emotional scene.

When it came to socializing, Tiara had always preferred to comment and observe rather than interact.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with bad timing!", Mighty shouted at the girl. Strangely, it didn't sound like he was really

angry, which he felt he should have been... At the same time, the smaller figure hid behind Mighty's larger frame.

Knuckles began to clear some of the destroyed bots in their the group's path before looking back at Tiara.

"I don't think the wall is going to fall over if you stop leaning against it so help already."

"The great Knuckles asking for help?"

"If you don't want to talk to, catch up with, and actually make USE of the chance of being with your

family, then HELP!" Knuckles, had spent a childhood away from those loved, he hated people who took

family for granted...like Tiara did.

"Don't be too hard on her Knuckles. Tiara didn't live close to the rest of her family," Mighty said, coming to

the girl's defense.

_Where did **that** come from?_ Tim wondered.

Mighty walked over to Knuckles to help him move the debris...

"So did I." Knuckles said devoid of spite and simply a matter of fact.

"Yes, and we all know what a **PERFECT** family man you are...", Mighty said, oozing in sarcasm. He then remembered something, and sent Knuckles flying into the wall a few feet away, cracking it, "By the way, that was for the potshot back at the Altar."

"...Oww... Okay, so I won't do it again...", Knuckles groaned.

The young Fox looked left and right for someone to hide behind. He wasn't quick enough...

"Umm... Mighty, who's your new friend anyway," Manic asked, "I thought you usually hang out with Ray."

Mighty paled. "Uhh... Well... You know that really rich human family that you guys helped that lived in Station

Square?"

Sonic blinked, "You mean the Thorndykes? What about them?"

Ben knew for a fact they had been here before he arrived. And he was the first one. As far as he knew.

Still hugging Sonic, Sonia blinked too, this was all new for her.

"Well... You see... Umm...", Mighty tried to think of a tactful way to say this.

Knuckles got impatient as he peeled himself off the wall Mighty had knocked him into, "Spill it already!"

"Okay, you want me to be blunt? Fine. That's Chris. Cyber Tails killed his family, and he was mortally

wounded, then Tikal came around and transformed him using some ancient mystic Echidna Powers or something.

Happy?", Mighty said, flustered at Knuckles. He winced inwardly. _Oh **BRILLIANT** Tim. You idiot, They're your  
best friends, not your enemies!_

Even Tiara was shocked out of her indifferent demeanor from this!

"Chris? Is that-- Is that you?", Sonic asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. It's me, Sonic."

"The kid's been through a lot. Everyone in his family was killed in front of him."

"Everyone?" Knuckles was shot.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Tanaka, Uncle Sam, and Grandpa...", Chris said.

"This... this-isn't-how-it's-supposed-to-happen!" Ben couldn't take it. Sonia actually stepped back from

her brother. "We're the good guys! We're supposed to walk away from these things without a scratch!"

"...This isn't a Videogame, Sonic. This is real life. I thought your little adventure with Bark and Bean taught

you that," Mighty said, referring to the time Sonic ran off in search of his mother. Mighty had been waiting

for him when he got back from said adventure, so he was the only one to learn about it. He managed to

keep Amy and Kyle from finding out what had happened, knowing exactly how Sonic felt about not

having any family return.

"Yea . . . everything still turned out alright in the end!" Ben meekly protested, hating this, what kind of hero

was he? Wasn't he supposed to everywhere there was trouble related to egg face?

"Anyway... It's my fault... If I wasn't toying with the robot distraction of the day, I probably would have noticed

Cyber-Tails attacking the Thorndykes," Mighty said.

Chris didn't know what to say... It's true that Mighty was in the Area, but... would him being there really have

made any difference? _No. He probably would have gotten killed too. Cyber-Tails did say he was going to_

_destroy all of Tails' friends in the area..._

"_CYBER_-Tails?" Knuckles being the one who finally noticed the reference, oddly enough.

Tiara walked to the door way, looking out both sides, scaring a maid bot that ran away screaming if it had a

voice box. "Am I the only one who remembers we're inside still one of Robotnik's club houses?"

"No." Knuckles said, "I did," He crossed his arms. "But forgive me if I think beating Eggman into yolk

can wait a moment."

Normally Knux wasn't the type to say this sort of thing, but if there was thing he did consider sacred

besides that glowing piece of rock, it was family.

"That's what it called itself," Chris said, "We fought it outside before we got here... It got away

with the Green Chaos Emerald... Which he took from my mom."

"So that's what Eggman meant." Sonic sighed.

Blue Mist started to surround Chris' fist, "It's not fair... Eggman had to take everything from me.

My friends, my family, and even my life..."

Mighty blinked, _Mist?_

"Say, isn't that similar to what you do with your punches?", Mighty whispered to Knuckles, indicating

the Mist rising off of Chris's balled up fist.

"It's an old chaos technique, change the temp of the air around you, easy to learn, almost impossible to

master. . . . how long ago **_was_** this?"

"...It was only a few days ago."

"That fast?" Knuckles couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I think we'll need to train him so he doesn't end up freezing himself, or breaking doors down

when he tries to open them, Knux."

"Good Idea."

Ben also realized something dangerous. He came here looking for the emerald that Eggman stolen.

Only to find it had been taken in cold blood, by a Tails version of Metal Sonic! Had to choose between

the emerald or those who could or could not be his siblings and cuz as new selves. And after all that...  
What did he have to show for it? _Oh no, Kyle! If that thing is like Metal Sonic... Please let him be alright!_

Sonic had always lived his life high paced, and once detested those who couldn't keep up that pace, but

this, was too much too fast! Emerald gone! Chris' family dead! Chris now a fox! Brother, sister, cousin, here. Is

it really them? Robot that looks like Tails. Tails might be in danger or dead. Wait! Tikal? Too much, too much,

too much!

Tiara noticed her cousin's mental state, "Well, he's taking this better than expected."

Mighty walked up to Sonic and shook him, "Sonic... We may not be able to do anything about it happening to

the Thorndykes, but we can do our best to prevent it from happening to anyone else!"

Sonic snapped out of it, "Yeah. You're right, Might. We can't let Eggman win."

"...By the way, I found out something else from Tikal too... But we'll have to talk about it alone, when the

others aren't around."

"What do you... Oh. THAT."

Tiara walked up to Mighty, "So, are we going to leave or not?"

"Geeze, you're more impatient than Sonic!", Mighty quipped.

"HEY!"

Manic grinned, "Say, Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"...Why don't we play a song, just to see how much we'll have to practice later. Sonic Underground is still

one of the Top Bands in Mobius, after all."

Tiara gave Mighty a look that clearly said 'It IS?' Mighty shrugged.

"...Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt..."

Mighty grinned, "Which gives me an idea..."

"What idea?" Tiara HAD to hear this.

"What about a concert between the Chaotix and Sonic Underground, maybe even with Mina Mongoose, if she

comes back? People will love it! Eggman will hate it!" Mighty explained.

"You sound **_just_** like Vector." Tiara stated. Then she kissed him on the lips. It was like a tidal wave rammed

into Tim's head! For a moment he was scared he was forgetting, but no, he still knew who Tim was, but he

remembered Tiara! He remembered HER! Not the character, not the name, but being with her! That tomboy

attitude! That witty sarcasm! That deceptively bright mind! He remembered it all! As if he had lived it! He had

met her in passing after his escape from Eggman Island. And met her again after the near disaster on Carnival

Island with Metal Sonic red!

That was when they had started going out. Tiara saw the shock on his face and pulled him along, "Come

on, let's watch the door so some of Robotnik's toys don't sneak up on the three tone-deaf ones while they

mangle the art form."

Sonic called his pendant to transform, he didn't really use it much after getting it, and he just wanted a more

hands on means of taking out machines and enemies. Sonia and Manic did the same. Ben eyed them, could

they be? Could they really be? He _had_ to ask them. Even if their memories had been revised there still had be

something that could tell him if they were who he hoped and feared they were.

Of course, none of the three needed to ask which song they were going to play. They could tell from each

other's expressions.

"There's something missing, something's not quite right, and I can feel it calling to me every night," Sonic began.

"A little voice inside, tells me someone is out there, and I must never give up, searching everywhere," Sonia added.

Together, they all sang, "Someday!"

"We are going to be together!"

"Someday!"

"Life will be so much better!"

"Someday!"

"We will build a bond no one can break!"

"Someday!"

"No more dark clouds above!"

"Someday!"

"United in the light of love!"

"Someday!"

"The story can only end one way! We'll be together someday!"

"Someday!"

Sonic then went into a short Guitar Solo.

"Someday!"

"We are going to be together!"

"Someday!"

"Life will be so much better!"

"Someday!"

"We will build a bond no one can break!"

"Someday!"

"No more dark clouds above!"

"Someday!"

"United in the light of love!"

"Someday!"

"This story can only end one way! We'll all be together someday!"

"Someday!"

"Someday! Be together someday!"

If there was one thing Knuckles had always agree with Eggman on, he hated Sonic's guitar!

Tim on the other hand loved what he was hearing.

As for Chris, he was glad to see that Sonic Underground was back together again. He had seen

them in concert a few times, before he officially met Sonic.

Eggman's voice came over the load speakers through the base. "Indeed this tale has only one

possible ending, and you ARE all about to be united, IN DEATH!" A soul voice stated. "Self-Destruct System

Activated. 15 Eggmen. 14 Eggmen. 13 Eggmen."

The trio recalled in instruments in a flash.

Sonic took hold of Sonia and Manic and ran leaving a fire trail behind him. Tim reach for Tiara but

Knuckles beat him to it tossing him Chris instead. Knuckles didn't have time to argue anything. "He

lighter! Me stronger! Run run run!"

Mighty wanted to retort about that, but he didn't have the time.

"Six Eggmen, five Eggmen."

A egg-o-matic hovered out of the base and flew away in a warp. A figure still inside the

command center vanished into thin nothingness.

Sonic with his siblings in tow just barely missed the falling solid steel door. Knuckles on the other hand

went **_through_** it with one fist holding Tiara with the other. Mighty followed close behind with Chris in both

his arms. "Two Eggmen, One Eggman. No-" The compound blew up.

The shock wave of fire and debris scorched Mighty's back shell, leaving it charcoal black, and

flying through the air several dozen yards. Mighty didn't know what hurt worse. The blast on his back,

curling into a ball after the blast or hitting the ground with the burnt shell **_after_** rolling into the ball

**_after_** the blast. Maybe all were agony and he should call it even!

At least Chris got out with only a few dozen bruises from behind inside Mighty's shell during the blast.

A loud slap resounded in the area. Tiara had slapped Knuckles, called him a pervert and was telling him

how she can already run at speeds close to Sonic's.

A few hours later after making a radio call to Tails to make sure he was alright, Mighty was on his belly in a

hospital bed. His back completely covered in bandages.

"You just have to be the center of attention don't you?", Tiara mocked.

"Lay off me." Mighty moaned.

"If I laid on you right now, you'd break in two."

Tim was silent for a minute.

"Where's Sonic?"

"He said something about wanting to talk to Sonia and Manic personally," Explained Chris. He looked at Tiara.

"He wanted to talk to you too."

"What about?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Didn't you have something tell him, Mighty?" Tiara asked.

"It'll wait, with hope."

"If you say so . . . oh and kid? Keep him away from any cell phones and TV reports until that shell of his

heals."

"You got it!"

Tiara walked out.

"So what did you want to talk about bro?" Manic asked, the four some were up on the roof of

the hospital, the sun setting and the stars slowly beginning to come out. Not that there weren't a

million things each of them wanted to talk about at the moment.

Tim had taken Ben's 'family' coming to him with a strange indifference. But Ben did wonder

how Kyle would take it. But there was something Ben **had** to know, above everything that

had happened to day. Although he didn't know if there was an answer he'd like.

Ben had no idea how these rewritten memories worked. But some of the things Sonia had

said... Heck, some of the things Tiara had said. . . . Gotta ask.

He looked Sonia in the eyes. "What was it mom said before I went out, jog, er, running that day

we last saw each other?"

Sonia wondered about the question, but finally said. "If you're going to be buying games for a

dead system, at least make sure they still work. And she wondered how you managed to find

any time to **_play_** video games with all the running you do!"

"I guess with all that free space you'd have plenty of storage room." Tiara said without shame.

"Serena it's you! It IS you!" Ben hugged her, and Sonia yelped!

"Serena! Whose that?" Ben stopped, and just looked at her. "Er, nothin', forget I said anything,

I just, really AM glad to have you back sis, all of you." He looked at Manic and Tiara

as well. _Jerry. Carol. I love you both. _

Knuckles observed this from another rooftop (his acute senses good for more than just emerald

hunting), did Sonic's bizarre behavior have a connection to his dreams? Of people he knew, but

with different names? And those with the same names he didn't know? Knuckles didn't know,

and he didn't like it.

Sonic continued. "M-Manic, S-Sonia, er..." Ben felt his first wave. He knew Tiara. He knew her

from the never-released game, Sonic X-Treme. But now, he knew her, the daughter of Uncle Chuck.

The tomboy Mobian. So very much like Carol. "Tiara. I wantcha all to know, I love you all. Each of you.

No matter what happens, I just wanted all of you to know that."

"Sonic, Maurice" Sonia said hugging him back. "If there's one thing we'd never forget... Is that we love you

too."

"Yea." Sonic/Ben replied. "I guess you're right."


	19. Biggest Zero

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic or any of his friends or enemies.

This chapter was written by Alex Warlorn. Any Grammatical mistakes are his fault.  
----  
Chapter 19: Biggest Zero

"Zero, hey look, it's zero!" They jeered at him as he walked in. The only reason he came to this work out club in the first place was because it was the only one he could afford on his budget.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Snorted Zachary in a stern tone that was lost on the muscle heads around him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of the face less jerks asked, it seemed to be different ones each time he visited somehow.

"Just, just leave me alone."

"Oh just leave you alone, how big and brave." The faceless tormentor with his buddies mocked.

"Just me alone." Zachary repeated, he really wasn't in the mood for this. Yes he was slim, yes he was short, in short he was the perfect target for these muscle bound gorillas. At least he was considered too insignificant to them to do more than just throw a few insults at him every time they saw him.

That . . . and they make sure to take the best equipment from him just as he was getting close. It was their own personal game of keep away! Zachary took it in stride, and did his best to ignore them, of course, he broke the basic rule of dealing with bullies, he responded, the last thing you wanted to do. However, he felt like he really would be a coward if he didn't respond!

The day went as normal as Zachary knew it, the insults, the condescending remarks, then they got bored of their game for the day and went to their own work outs. Why didn't the staff do a single thing about any of this? Simple, these jerks were the highest pay customers and knew which staff members to pretend to be nice around.

Zachary then made the grave mistake of leaving his Gatorade unguarded as he went to the men's room. When he came back and took a drink, he spat it out instantly. Someone had pour enough salt into it to dry out an ocean! From the giggles and sniggers coming from his side, he didn't need to guess who.

"You guys think you're so smart!" Zachary dared face them, stand up to them, he was the knight facing the dragon. The goons saw it as the bug facing up to the elephant during a march. The man faced the monsters. The monsters were not amused.

They took a look around, a very large warning sign, but Zachary was too angry to care, when it was just words, he could take it, but this was it, he couldn't let them push the line back any further! He would not let them!

There was no one in the room who the power lifters weren't buddies with, it was safe, to put their toy back in it's place.

Zachary never saw the punch coming. All he knew was one moment he was standing, and the next he was on the ground, his face hurting. And the behemoths towering over him. He saw the looks on their faces at last, he knew what they intended to do, the computer server repair workers just hoped he was able to walk down to work the next day.

He closed his eyes and went into a fetal position waiting for the enviable.

"If you shallow dreamed shells don't want to have to nightmares for the rest of your lives I suggest you simply back off now." Commanded a polite, calm, and icy cold voice.

"Who the are you?" One of the grunts demanded.

"My name would mean nothing to you, since it's impossible for animals like you to learn without first hand experience, please go ahead and -try- to remove me from your path."

"You just killed yourself freak!"

Zachary had no idea what happened next, all knew was there was some shouting, then some screaming, then some crying and whimpering, and several scuffling noises. After half a minute he opened his eyes, most of the jocks were gone, the ones who weren't gone were sitting at some tables cowering. Their eyes like those of an owl. A couple were actually on the floor huddling in a corner, they smelled of body waste.

"Sorry about that disruption." Apologized that same polite cold voice. Zachary finally spotted the source of the voice, a man of just below average height, with childish features, his hair slicked back and black, his skin sickeningly pale. His eyes were hidden behind a once piece black purplish reflective sun glasses. He was dress in a causal blue jacket with a green shirt underneath with matching dark blue slacks.

"Who are you?" Zachary asked his savior.

"My name is Vincent, Vincent . . . Devoid. I came here to scope out the competition. I work for an alternate gym, we offer the same price for membership, but we have much shrew policies about behavior . . . while I did just come here to spy, I have to say you look like a man in need of a new gym Mr,-"

"Just call me Zachary."

"Alright Zachary. My work place is only a short walk from here. If you wish to continue to enjoy your stay here, be my guest, if you wish to change your life, be my guest." Vincent began to walk away.

Zachary took a look again at the jocks around him, their pathetic state, remembered all the things they had done to -him-, got up and began to follow Vincent.

"Hey! Wait!" An albino with scarred skin (recovery from burns or an accident, Zachary couldn't tell), on his arms stood right in Vincent's way, having a bee line there from the bar. "I saw what you did to those mindless pieces of meat! If you're handing out lessons to do stuff like that then I want in! I can do more than this coward can! I promise you!"

Vincent's expression was blank. His voice sounded almost amused. "You are inpatient, impulsive, blunt, and apathetic to others . . ." He leaned closer. "Those traits will serve you well one day, but for now, you're in my way." The albino seemed ready to prove he was worth more than this spineless joke of a man but Vincent took hold of his shoulder, and it was like death had just given him a pat on the back! The albino fell back, his arm and shoulder completely numb, he cursed viciously under his breath.

Zachary was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"Just a little talent I've developed over time, it's rather a family secret, come along Zachary."

The slim man obeyed. Leaving the albino and the poor jokes behind. The albino got up, not even bothering to pay for his drink, he only came to this place because the steroid warehouses called people here were naturally too stupid to understand half of the things he talked about with his business partners. He followed Vincent out, but completely lost track of him. Dammit. Oh well, he'd find him again, he had friends who'd make sure of that.

A spanish girl in a skirt and tank top ran into the bar a few minutes later, she could tell he had already come and gone. No, not another one. A couple of the muscle men who hadn't been emotionally damaged for life (because of only their thick skulls), saw her, and waltz over to her.

"Hey sexy." One of them spoke. "Came here to find some real men? I promise ya you'll never want me out once I'm inside."

The girl looked at the men with disgust. "Did you know there are certain species of rain frogs that-" She saw the men in the corners of the room, who had been abandoned by their so-called friends to lay where they were. "No," She said totally to herself. "I'm not like him, I'm not like him at all . . . You men should should call the hospital for your friends, or the police might think you did this to them, and they won't be as scared or as bride by you as easily as the workers here."

She turned to leave.

"Now you wait just right there you bi-the ?" The girl was already gone, but she hadn't gone through the door. What was that? All the jocks knew was, the girl had been very, very right. They quickly called the hospital for their friends who were vegetative.

The place was very impressive, Zachary could also tell everything was brand spanking new, he was a little confused however by the lack of people about, he only saw one kid on some of the junior equipment and two teens working the arm machines. He asked Vincent as much.

"We only recently began acquiring members, we wanted to have everything set up before we started up, I'm sure you can understand that."

Zachary nodded, he could. Vincent pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to the small man. "Just put in your name and you can get started right away. I'll enter your name into the data base myself."

Zachary did so, knowing about the 'first free day' these places normally had, and even if they were going to suck blood from stone, Zachary had indeed had it with that place. He gave the card back to Vincent when gave a slight grin, showing teeth.

"I'm sure you'd like to try out our weight machines." Vincent spoke.

"I'd sure like to try out our weight machines." Zach returned.

"Well, you should get started right away, you'll be our proto-type user on them."

"Well, I should get started right away, I'll be our proto-type on them."

"You'll be our proto-type."

"I'll be our proto-type."

"You are our proto-type."

"I am our proto-type."

Vincent lead the obedient Zach right to the weight machine room, Zach stood patient before the pale man pointed at one of the machine and told him to begin. Zach did so without hesitation or thought on his part.

"I'll leave you to it." Vincent said walking out of the room, Zach didn't notice.

Vincent took out Zachary's membership card, and with his finger, erased the end half of the man's name from existence. His pale finger moved about the remaining letters, erasing, moving, but never really creating, yet somehow making a new word appear on the name space.

Zach sat on the weight machine, and with both arms, began to pull down on the weight behind him. Zech observed that they were too light, and added on more pound, and did again repeatedly. Up and down, hard and slow, he pressed his motor functions to their limit. Zerh continue the task without boredom or confusion, doing as Vincent had told him to do. The movements actually becoming easier, the heaviest weights becoming as light as feathers to him.

His muscles bulged, becoming hard and square. His feet fell asleep from the stance, but he didn't care. Zerh only knew he had to continue to do as he was told. His fingers were locked together from the intensity, but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop, it wouldn't stop. It wasn't part of what it was to stop. The room's lights went out.

Audio Input: Zero.

Audio Input: Zero. Wakie wakie.

Audio command and voice print acknowledged, Sleep Mode end.

Memory boot up begin. Main system boot up begin.

E-100 Alpha,

Short hand code name: Zero.

Run last memory file:

Target: Flickie Blue: Lock: Fire. Hit Confirmed.

"You idiot! How could you do this!"

-Error-

Gyro system enable! Damage: Negligible.

"Now you're gonna get it!"

-Error-

Warning, electrical system overload, emergency cooling system enable.

-Error-

Warning! CPU damage at 85!

Danger! Power Core Breach: Core Dump enable, core dump enable, core dump-!

-Error-

Visual input restored.

Primary CPU OS restored.

Secondary CPU OS restored.

Motor System all green.

Scanning Input: Location confirmed:

Robotroplious, primary weapons lab, Egg Tower.

"I see you're awake my Zero." Grinned the Eggman to the restored E-100 proto-type.

Lacking any sort of voice box, the silent weapon brought it's arms close together and bowed at it's master.

"You remember what happened to you?" Eggman continued, his robot following his every move incase he wanted the bot to throw someone in the robotcizer, or just smash something. The mad scientist pushed a couple buttons and the image of a pink hedgehog girl in an orange dress appeared holding a giant hammer with a crossbow on her back. "You remember this girl?"

Zero acknowledged. "And what are you going to do to her in return?" It's master asked expectingly.

Zero brought an arm up, and launched a tethered fist at the small screen, destroying it.

"That's my boy!" Eggman laughed. "It's good to have you back!"

"Cyber!" Eggman bellowed.

A mecha bot resembling one of Zero's hard wired primary targets entered it's scanner range. "Meet Zero! Zero! Cyber Tails! Cyber Tails! Zero! You two will be working together until your respective brothers come back . . . don't worry, they'll be plenty of targets for the both of you." Eggman laughed, and just laughed some more.

On Earth, another faceless human being was reported missing, and few, if anyone noticed. Except one. Who weeped for the lose of another, to HIM!

"I promise . . . I'll stop you . . . sooner or later . . ."

Fin


	20. Tag, You're Them

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue.

Note: This was another Alex Warlorn chapter. Again, any grammer or spelling mistakes are his and his alone.  
----

Chapter 20: Tag, You're Them

"Infinite Magi-Nation? That has to be the worst name for a video arcade ever." Bart moaned (no relations to famous cartoon character).

"Who cares." Gergory retorted enjoying the graphic of the sign rather than the name. "As long as the games are cool."

"Wasn't this place supposed to be still closed?" Sie injected behind the two, he was actually looking foreword to a beach day today, even if what he heard about having to rent swim suits was true.

"Yea," Answered Gergory. "But apparently some third party company throw some cash at the problem and pulled some strings. Or what's what the place's web site said at least, it was really precise."

"I -still don't see they couldn't keep the name the same." Bart complained. "What if they've screwed with the insides while they were changing the names too?"

"I doubt it." Sie shook his head. "The grocery stores I go to get eaten by larger companies all the time, and what they sell always stays exactly the same."

"Only one real way to find out." Gregory marched through the giant glass double doors, his two friends followed suit.

The place seemed even larger than they remembered it, and much to Bart's relief his favorite games had remained intact, thought most of the pin ball machines had been replaced by shooters and sniper games. And all three high school graduates wondered where the heck they had gotten the room to put in a laser tag arena! But the various fake weapons, target pads, and door way protested that the place did indeed have the room now. Guess the place had bought a couple of the neighboring buildings.

The place was having it's grand reopening, a full two weeks ahead of when it was officially supposed to. Thus there were more than a few extra gamers here to waste their quarters for a few moments of happiness and not caring one bit about those who told them it was a waste of time.

Stepping through the entry way into the game room proper, each young man was given a ticket with a number by a lad with glasses and told simply not to lose it, none of them thought much about it.

Bart instantly went to the air craft simulator, Gregory went over to some new game that seemed to be the opposite of mine sweeper. The graphics were all eye candy, the premise was simple but original, you laid out a spread of mines, and then watched to see how the enemy AI's troop got through them. The less who got through the better.

Sie being the lurker he always was, walked around, looking over the shoulders of pros and newbies alike, all them too concentrated on the game to notice him and tell him to go away because he broke their concentration by sharing their breathing space.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of rising stars, Sie was good at gauging people's skills, and a lot of the people playing seemed to go from inexperienced to speed attack masters as they progressed through the levels.

The two girls playing Dance Dance Revolution went from two left feet on the first stage to a congo line of 'Perfects' on the final round.

Sie smirked, 'maybe it's the next step in human evolution!'

Two pre-teens on Metal Slug 4 were just mowing down the Neo-Nazi paramilitary army and their giant war machines. That game was infamous for eating quarters, but these two kids while Sie was looking didn't have to continue once.

Sie seriously considered telling some of these people about the video game tournaments that were happening in a few months, these people who sail right through it, and might make it worth watching for Sie again.

Nothing prepared him for the blond haired lass who played the drums game and not only played the game well, got the music coming out of the machine to sound pretty. Now Sie had heard everything.

Sie saw the row of people on the shooters and snipers, but they had simply never been his cup of tea.

He was surprised to find a super updated version of Sonic The Fighters, while Sie thought it could be a hack job (which would explain Sie's ignorance of a new Arcade game by a name company) the graphics were just too good and the moves just too true to character. Though it was seriously odd how the Triplet Threat were the only 'organic' players, the rest being robots built by Prof. Eggman in the game's story. Must have been part of the same fad that gave rise to Shadow having his own game with a pistol!

The giant screen on one of the walls flashed the words 'laser tag war' at the same time a calm voice came over a hidden audio system. "Welcome everyone to Infinite Magi-Nation's grand opening! We now have our first playing of our one of a kind 'Laser Tag Wars' game. For those of you who came now's your chance to be something else! Each of you has been given a number, we now select 22 people from you all and those 22 will be split into two teams of 11, it will start out a team battle, but once one team is eliminated, we may, or may -not- chose to switch it a battle royal, so judge carefully who you save, who you aid, and who you betray. Now we will select our warriors!"

The screen flashed several times in different colors, until at last two rows of names came up.

Bart and Gregory's number were right at the top of the first column, while Sie took note that his number was right at the bottom of the second column.

"Well this just got interesting." The lurker youth commented. That was when he noted how those abandoning their games, (and promptly being picked up and lost by others) were all from the shooter and sniper section, along with all the 'rising stars' he had noticed before. Sie felt his heart beat faster. "Very interesting."

A pale man with slicked back, dyed green hair greeted each of the players as they walked through the dark door, the projection screens on either side just beyond showing off flashing nondescript graphics. The man's expression was hard to tell behind a pair of one piece rubber framed sun glasses, the material a super reflective purple as he handed each player a letter or strange symbol that Gregory knew were greek letters, heh, he could just imagine the confusion and 'Huh?' from the others.

The befuddled expressions were shared equally among most of them, but a couple of the girls, along with one guy who Gregory didn't know but had secretly written dozens of MegaMan X fanfictions using those letters for names of the robots knew the symbols for what they were.

Passing by a -lot- of eye candy, and set up splash paintings, the eleven players were finally lead to two separate briefing rooms. Each one had a map of the game arena, and the positions that each of the players would be assigned as their start locations.

The game instructor, (he didn't give his name, not that any of them would have bothered to remember it), explained that each player would be randomly assigned a different weapon, and be expect during play to address their team mates and be addressed only by their greek letter. This caused a tad of uproar from over half the players (not being able to chose their own weapons to having to be use some stupid code names). But when the instructor told them the winner of this little competition would get a free hour of gaming time on any machine of their choice, well, people quieted down some, and began to memorize their code names. To helping things along, a list appeared with some meaningless graphics replaced the map for a bit, listing each person's first name with their letter (Sie tried to remember when they had asked everyone for their names, but came up with zilch).

Bart or Beta, was handed two lasers guns that reminded him of flash lights, Gregory or Gamma was handed a laser made to look at an automatic machine gun. The others on their team were handed a wide mix of fake guns as well. Donald or Delta had a double weapon like Bart, looking like two missile launchers. The guy named Edward code name Epsilon was given what could have been a pair of cannons! Zelda or Zeta, the girl Sie had noticed at the drums game, was given a harness, with plastic weapon barrels going every way on the horizontal plane, good thing it wasn't metal, her frame would have never been able to hold it.

The other six on their team had mostly standard weapons, Ada or Eta had a zapper sniper rifle, Theodore or Theta was given was handed a bunch of black plastic discs that were supposed to be mines. Ivan, Iota, had the strange offering of a white box with a read cross on it.

Apparently he could bring players on his own team back into play if he spent enough time on them and no one shot HIM! Catherine was named Kappa, her laser she was told was shaped like a rail gun, as if anyone knew what that could look like. The last member of their team, a lass named Mary, whose alternate name was now 'Mu', had a pair of odd toys which were a combo of a shield and a double barreled weapon. Reminded her of all her frisbee-football tournaments.

As the weapons were handed out to his team mates, Sie couldn't help but think how much trouble they were going for just some contest game, maybe it was meant to addict the first round of players.

The two kids he had seen burst apart Metal Slug, Newton/Nu and Seth-Xi, were both given identical chain guns, one made for the left arm, one made for the right arm. Apparently they were meant to work as a team. One of the girls from the dance machine, Olivia, Omicorn (she didn't like it sounded like crone) was given a rather uncharacteristic laser toy made to look like a pair of flame throwers.

The next in line, Peter, code name Pi (like cherry pie, or the circumference of a circle), was given a very odd weapon that Sie barely recognized as a knife air gun only with a machine gun like chain for if it was real.

The other girl from the dance machine was handed an absurd looking toy that Sie could guess was a spoof of the BFG weapon from the infamous murder sim Doom. After Rhoda was reminded -twice- about how her code name was Rho, the next player stopped in line. The guy Sigmund, now Sigma, was given a one way mirror pice of plastic an a simple looking toy 'space man laser.' The mirror of because being a reflective shield.

The girl next, Tammy (Tau), was given a long line of flashing lights, supposedly she could get more back at the 'base' of her team, the idea was that they flashed the laser light after she disconnected some, Sie honestly didn't get it that much.

A big guy from the arm wrestling machine (using two hands of course, don't you?) was given to shoulder lift a couple of toys that looked like they could launch missiles and grenades alike if they were real, the guy, Ulyssus, took the game name Upsilon with bravado.

The last girl up, a slim lass who looked rather nervous to be there, was handed a very simple looking toy she was told could copy any other player's weapon on the field, but only one at a time. Her name was Fiona, she had been playing Wack-A-Mole as Sie remembered, she was nicked name 'Phi.' She wordlessly nodded, seemly nervous and a half.

The last person before Sie (and the end of the line), named Chad, was handed the name Chi, was a bit insulted thinking it was a girl's name from the slightly known anime called Chaobits, but the gaming official didn't give a blank told him as much as he magically took it much better that time, he was handed what Sie could only compare to a gun grip flashlight and he was up.

At least he'd have no trouble remember his code name, Psi. (Did that make him a telepath? Heh heh.) He was given a black cloak meant to cover everything, and a fake crossbow with a nurf fist as 'back up' whatever that meant. But the game was about to start and since Sie was the last in line, he didn't have time to ask questions.

The last thing the gaming master said before the fight started was, "Remember, BE your symbols! And you will win!"

And so the game began. It was total bedlam as cliche as it sounded, but Sie honestly didn't know he was going to be standing one second, and out of the game next, he almost wondered if, save for life and death of course, if this was how real soldiers felt on the battle field.

"Hello sir." Said the spanish lass behind the counter. "Looking for something?"

"Just a little something for a fighting tournament I'm entering soon, I wanna make a good impression on everybody before the fight starts."

"Well." The lass said taking out a golden ring head band. "I think this might help you.

As soon as anyone went down, and Iota didn't get to them soon enough, they were supposed to leave the gaming area at once through a designated door and wait for the game to end. Because of Iota, Sie found his side at a slight disadvantage in spite of the heavier hitters on his own team. Bart and, non, Beta and Gamma were having a ball, blasting anyone who even dared come close to their home base. Forcing most of Sie's side to go down and out soon enough. Upsilon mowed a path along with Omicron, but Eta pot shot the flame thrower all the way from their home back across the gaming space. Phi was staying near the home base, Sie could tell this had to be her first laser tag game. Poor kid, she was barely older than those Metal Slug players. Chad was shot down a minute after the game started and walked out mumbling going through the dark room to the other much more brightly lit outside. Coming up with a plan, he came to Phi and asked her to copy HIS weapon, hey, if it worked it work. Strangely enough it did, a large pice of black cloth came out of the toy, (these guys thought of everything). She still seemed scared about going out into the middle of the action, but he promised her she'd be okay, after all, it was only a game.

They made good space across the gaming field, their 'camouflage' enabling them to mostly move via plain sight. However, just as they were outside the 'main base room' Gamma spotted them, or at least him, and his chest plat flashed underneath his black cloth, declaring he was out. As per the rules, he began to walk out, however, he did notice that Gamma and Beta were totally ignorant of Phi sneaking up behind them for the flag, Sie wished he could stay to see if she pulled it off, but he knew he'd just make trouble for her and the rest of the gamers if he just stayed put after being put out. So, hoping she managed without him, he walked through the covered black cloth door way to the overly bright room beyond.

E-122 'Psi' walked from the battle arena on it's perfectly silent bird like legs over to it's designated spot next to E-121 'Chi' like the other E-series who had been declared 'destroyed' during the raging battle simulation. E-114 'Omicron' stood a row or two behind them, standing at perfect attention until the testing was over. Master Robotnik was watching the battle intently on his monitors. E-100 'Zero' was standing patiently by their master, having not needed to participate in this mock battle among their brothers and sisters that Master Robotnik had declared for them.

Psi turned it's scanner head towards the arena doors, wonder how it's 'little sister' E-121 'Phi' was doing. While she was technically older than him, her AI, being more complex than his, took more time to develop, and thus he had taken the smaller, rather strangely designed e-100 under it's wings the best it could. Everyone knew what happened to failures in the Eggman Empire. Well, if she was able to disable E-101 Beta, and E-102 Gamma, the most early, and as their kill ratio spoke for, the best of them, it was unlikely any of the much older (by several months at least) e-100s would mock her. And Psi would feel 'pride(?)' at her accomplishment.

Gamma and Beta, walked and hovered out of the arena, so she had done it! She had done it! A few more of Psi's older siblings walked out, before the signal was sent, the battle was over, Team Two was the winner. (which meant they wouldn't have to repair -themselves- for a little while.

"NO!" The orange Echidna swore. "No time! No! It's can be! No!"

"Tikal?" Asked her partner. "What is it?"

She looked at him with eyes red from crying.

Master Robotnik gave speech number E32-7b short hand version two. (At least it wasn't speech number E32-7c!). With a surprising addition of saying that a 'friend' (check mean of word later Psi noted), had arranged a very special treat for them, someone who was 'returning' for the enemy, but would be redirect for their special entertainment.

A giant clock appeared behind on the screen Master Robotnik as a diamond glass (Eggman Empire Patent Pending) shield lowered into place between him and the mass robotnics lab floor.

Precisely as the clock hit zero, there was temporal distorting, and Target Monkey Kahn was in front of the E-series army. Master Robotnik made a polite 'Bye' to his enemy before telling the e-series to give him all they could. The warrior ape drew out his red combat pole and charged head on, having destroyed countless numbers of Psi's family in the past. But they were not simple minded EggPawns, or foolish SWATbots or even the rigid Com-Bots. They were the E-series! And the organic was simple unprepared for such larger numbers, and different attacks, and intellect from mere robots.

He would not go down without a fight however, the Target stabbed his pole into E-103 Delta, paralyzing the early E-100, and sweeping it under the feet of E-107 Theta, and moved into truly destroy e-102 Gamma, e-101 beta speed shifted above the other, making use of it's anti-grave ability, charging up to take out the Target with the rest of it's brothers and sisters. The Target was totally unprepared for a combat pole just like his to got right into his chest, knocking him off center for the precious five seconds the e-100s need to terminate the target. E-121 Phi stood indifferent to her part in the successful mission. However the various e-series had to relocation her file from their 'worthless' and 'destine for scrap pile' folders. Psi would have smiled if it had a face.

The Diamond Glass (Patent Pending) shield rolled up, and Master Robotnik took the now red organic oil stained 24K Gold ring from the target, saying something about a 'present' (look up word later) or a 'trophy.'

He said nothing to the e-series on the subject, and they knew their place not to ask. He did however tell them how proud he was of all them, particularly E-121 Phi. Everyone knew who was going to be leading the next few missions.

E-100 Zero drummed it's chest, silently transmitting the message: "Long live the Eggman Empire."

-Fin


	21. Tommorow Never Leaves

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are copyright to Sega, Archie, or others.

Note: This chapter was done by our guest author, Icey the Fox.

Chapter 21: Tommorow Never Leaves

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Ben, Kyle and Tim's old hometown. Most of the population was hanging out by the beach, trying to keep cool. Amongst the people gathered around lazing about or swimming, was Terra. Terra the beautiful, Terra the angel, Terra the great, Terra, Ben's girlfriend. She was famous amongst the male population of the city. She had beautiful green eyes, a long head of light brown hair, and a slightly mischievous smirk on her face. Well, she usually had a smirk on her face, but lately, with boyfriend Ben's disappearance, she looked so depressed and forlorn.

_Why does she cry over him? _Randolph thought to himself, watching her sun tanning from his spot on the beach across from her with his brown eyes. _She could be so happy with me, or anyone else for that matter._

But it wasn't that simple, he knew very well. She refused to go out with anyone else. Terra and Ben had been close, very close, and she wouldn't give up on him until anyone was sure he wasn't coming back.

Randolph himself wouldn't be sad if said boyfriend didn't come back. He hoped nothing horrible had happened to him, of course. He wasn't that mean. But he did hate Ben, though the two had never actually met. To be fair, Randolph and Terra had never really met, either. They'd shared a few classes in high school, and from the moment Randolph had seen her, he'd fallen in love.

But being as shy as he was, Randolph had never spoken with her, never even approached. Now, however, he wished for all he was worth that he had. When Terra met Ben, his world fell apart, and he didn't know who to go to. So he kept his love for her secret throughout the relationship, as it blossomed and became more serious.

Randolph would never try to make Terra cheat on Ben. Even if she was been interested in him, Randolph would never have felt right making her cheat on Ben. It wasn't that he was afraid of Ben; far from it. He'd fight him if he had to, and truth be told he believed that he and Ben would be well matched. But Randolph had ideals, and they refused him to have such a relationship.

Things now, however, were different. Ben was gone, whether Terra wished to admit it or not, and Randolph could now try to date her without his conscience forcing him to stop. Still looking at the girl from across the beach, he took a deep breath, calling up all his courage, and started walking towards her. He was a few meters from her when one of Terra's friends walked up to her. Randolph stopped in his tracks. There was NO WAY he would speak to her about this in front of one of Terra's friends. NEVER. Randolph spun around on his heel and walked away, feeling even less confident than before he'd made his attempt.

"Blast," he muttered under his breath, deciding to go home. After a few steps, he smirked at his exclamation. He'd picked up on saying 'blast' from his favourite comic character. It wasn't on purpose, but after having read the comic wherein skunk Geoffrey St. John used it so many times, Randolph couldn't help but adopt it into his own vocabulary.

That word wasn't the only parallel between Geoffrey and Randolph. Randolph found his situation with Terra and Ben stunningly similar with Geoff's situation with Sally and Sonic. The only difference, of course, was that Geoffrey could actually face Sally, whereas Randolph would rather face down a rabid tiger than speak with Terra about his feelings for her.

While he walked, his thoughts wandered to the strange events going on lately. Over a dozen isolated disappearances, and several disappearances of entire families. More frighteningly, many of them were from Randolph's own town. Aside from Terra, every one of Ben's close friends had disappeared. There was also the matter of the so-called pictures of Kyle/Tails that the tabloids were reporting. Randolph had checked on the pictures himself, being quite good at that sort of thing, and had found no evidence of doctoring.

_Without a doubt, there's something weird going on, _he thought, coming up to the door of his house. Randolph unlocked the door and walked in, flicking on a light. Most people his age couldn't afford a house, especially not one as nice as his. But, to be fair, most people his age didn't have his history. Most people his age still had a father.

A small smile crept up to his lips. Yet another parallel between Randolph and Geoffrey. Both their fathers were dead, both at the cruel hands of humans. Randolph had inherited this house two years ago at the age of nineteen. His mother had left his father when Randolph was fourteen. So now Randolph lived alone, wishing after Terra.

"No," Randolph said suddenly, "it'll be different this time. Ben's gone, why shouldn't she accept my offer?"

With a new determinedness, Randolph went about the house, preparing dinner and getting ready for tonight, when he would finally ask Terra to go on a date.

(everywhere and nowhere)

"Do we really have to bring _him_ over?" whined a blue haired male youth to a young Hispanic woman next to him. "I mean, seriously, he's just _such_ a pain! I'm sure they can manage without him!"

"NO, for the hundredth time Zhane," Julan responded, not exaggerating. "He's just as important as the others, and you _know it_!"

Zhane sighed. "I _do _know, Julan. And that's what makes it all the worse. I can't stand him in the least!"

"Yes, I understand Zhane, we're both going to have to bring over people we'd rather not. It's our job to follow orders, not to enjoy them."

"Fine," Zhane muttered after a pause. "Let's just get it over with _quickly_."

It was now seven o'clock. Randolph was dressed nice, and he was more nervous than he'd been in his entire life. Randolph wasn't exactly dressed in his Sunday's best, but he was dressed better than he usually would be on a Saturday night.

He stepped out the front door, and took a deep breath of evening air. _Okay, _he thought, _this is easy. I'm just going for a walk, nothing else. I'm not going to ask the most beautiful girl in the world to go on a date. _As this thought crossed his mind, Randolph's legs buckled underneath him and he would have gone right back inside at that moment, if he hadn't taken another deep breath and calmed down.

Then, he took one step forward, then another, and another. _Easy, easy, easy, _he kept repeating in his head. After a short while, Randolph didn't even need to repeat it anymore. As long as he concentrated on just walking, he didn't have any trouble.

Randolph already knew of Terra's house's location. Alright, he'd admit it, it was a bit stalkerish, but he'd followed Terra and Ben home one night. It wasn't really on purpose; Randolph was just walking to the drug story and saw the two of them walking hand in hand. Curious, Randolph had watched them walk over to one house, where the two had kissed before Terra walked into the house. Randolph had never returned to the place, but now he knew how useful it was that he'd seen it.

Randolph was now crossing the main street of town. The stores were still open and there were vendors still on the sidewalks. He crossed in front of a young Spanish woman who was waiting by a bus stop and smiled at her. Someone caught his attention at the corner of his eye, and Randolph turned to see a youth with blue hair and purple shades at a stall which sold chilidogs. Randolph was about to smile at the youth as he walked by, when he suddenly tripped and pitched forwards, straight into a puddle of mud.

Randolph yelped and rolled as he hit the puddle, preventing himself from being hurt but completely ruining his shirt. Still sitting in the mud, Randolph looked down at himself, and swore. His shirt was completely covered in mud, and there was a rip just below his neckline in it.

_I can't believe this! The one time I manage to convince myself to talk to Terra, I just have to slip and fall in the mud. Dammit!_

Randolph looked up, expecting to see the two people he'd just passed laughing at him, but they, along with the chilidog stand and the bus stop, were gone into thin air.

"Zhane! That wasn't funny!" Julan protested to her counterpart, who was currently bent over double laughing.

"H-h-hey," he said, wiping tears from his eyes, "I didn't do that! H-he tripped all on his o-own!" Then he burst into laughter again.

Julan let out a long breath of annoyance. "Fine. Good thing there's always a back up." The Spanish girl pulled out a package and a small piece of paper, handing them to Zhane. "Just make sure he gets this. I've got somewhere else I need to be right now."

Letting out one last chuckle, Zhane stood up and took the package, regarding her suspiciously. "Are you finding another one, or just checking up on the ones we've already done?"

They looked at each other again. There was a short staring contest, and finally Julan looked away, making her intentions clear.

"We have a time limit here, Julan." Zhane said gently. "And you know how it went last time. Don't get emotionally attached, it won't end well."

"I know," she said. "I just need to do this, for my own peace of mind."

Zhane nodded to her, then disappeared. Julan stood silently for a short time, then disappeared herself, leaving the area empty.

After slipping, Randolph made his way back home as fast as he could with his head down so that nobody would be able to identify him. He finally rounded the last corner which lead to his house, and breathed a sigh of relief. Though no one had been able to tell who he was, this was still the most humiliating night of his life, and he couldn't wait to just get home, have a shower and forget about it. It wasn't until he came to his front door that he noticed the package lying on the steps.

"What…" Randolph said, looking down at it. The package was rapped with brown paper and wasn't that big, about as wide as the length of his foot. On the top there was a small note. Curious, Randolph reached down to pick it up, and read the note.

_Dear Randolph,_

_I wish I could tell you how I really feel, but I can't find the words whenever you're around. I've always loved you from the moment I saw you that one time in class. If only I could talk to you, you'd know what I feel. But until the day I find enough courage, I'll at least tell you this: I love you, and I just hope you can wait for me._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Randolph was speechless. Who would leave him this note? He searched his thoughts for anyone who might have any interest in him, but couldn't find anyone. What if it was… Terra?

The boy shook his head, knowing that that was impossible. She was devout to Ben, and she'd never be interested in him. But still, a small portion of him dared to dream of that she thought of him as he thought of her.

Finally he walked into the house, bringing the package with him. Without a second thought, he grabbed the string which held it closed and undid it. When he pulled the brown paper off and found enclosed within a light brown beret, slightly crushed from being rapped up but otherwise fine.

Randolph picked up the hat, looking it over. _This is just like the beret that Geoffrey wears in the comics! Amazing! Where'd she find this?_

He checked inside, just to make sure it wasn't a prank and that there was a rat or something in there, but found nothing. So, shrugging, he placed the beret on his head, finding that it fit perfectly.

Randolph walked over to the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror. It didn't look half bad. Quite good in fact, he decided. He noticed that the strange tuft of white hair which stood out stunningly against his brown which he'd had since he was born poked out from the hat, looking very cool.

Randolph decided that seeing as it had been a bad night, he might as well hit the hay. As he walked up the stairs which lead to his bedroom, he felt a strange warmth cover his face. Concerned, Randoley felt his face, only to feel the normal strange hair growth there. That was weird. He'd never had trouble with it before.

He went into the washroom just outside where he slept and checked in the mirror. Yep, the usual thin layer of soft fur-like white hair was on the lower half of his face, around his mouth. So, with another shrug, he walked over into his room.

He didn't notice as he entered the room that the white fur was spreading sideways on his cheeks, ending in three small tufts of it on either side of his face. Nor did Randorey feel the subtle augmentation of the temperature in the room as the fur, black fur this time, spread down to his arms, which were getting slightly thinner.

Randorey walked over to his bed next the mantle where he kept the picture of his father, thinking of him and how he died. He did this most nights, but it was different this time. This time, as he thought of the people who killed him, he didn't feel sadness, he felt… Resentment. Anger. Hate. These feelings confused him for a short time, but as he thought of it, Ranffrey realised that he had a right to be angry. Those people, those creatures, those barbarians killed his father! Sitting down on the bed, he now wondered why he hadn't realised this before, perhaps because the pain was too fresh?

As these confusing thoughts filled his head, the fur from his arms came down to his torso, blanketing his front, back and sides in thick black fur , but for a white oval of fur on his front and one long white stripe which spanned from the back of his neck to the base of his spine. The fur also spread upwards to the top of his face, white fur reaching up and surrounding his slightly large blue eyes, and black covering up the rest of his head.

He shifted slightly on the bed, as he involuntarily cracked every vertebrae in his spine while they lengthened, and some even doubled. A mainly flat tail slowly pushed its way out of the constraint of his pants, a mostly black tail with two thin white lines which diverged at the tip of his tail and joined at the bottom with the one large white stripe going down his back. Unknowingly, he reached down behind him and scratched it a bit, something he had a tendency of doing while concentrating.

Raoffrey stood up, and started pacing his room. He had worked himself into a fury now. Not only had the Overlanders (he didn't notice his use of the word) killed his father, but Sonic, that darn hedgehog who was courting Sally, _trusted_ them! If he weren't such a good fighter and Sally didn't like him so much, Roaffrey would likely have challenged him long ago. As he paced, Reoffrey didn't feel his face slowly pushing out into a muzzle, nor his nose becoming smaller and black, nor his ears, now much rounder and fur covered, moving up to the top of his head.

With one last look at the skunk in the picture frame on the mantle, Reoffrey walked off. As he descended the stairs to his living room, he lost about a foot and a half of height, yet he, unbeknownst to himself, also matured mentally. Experience and responsibility weighed him down slightly, yet new strength and intelligence made him stronger. If he'd been aware to it, Geoffrey would have thought of it as the strangest thing he'd ever experienced.

Geoffrey St. John, however, was oblivious to having just undergone a massive transformation of body and mind. All he noticed was that the clothes he was wearing slipped off. Not that he needed them; he had no use for modesty really, they were uncomfortable and Overlander made. He let them fall off and walked over to a closet he kept in the living room, and opened a hidden compartment in the back. Geoff smiled at what he saw.

In here he kept his equipment that he usually wore. Firstly, he pulled out a pair of large clear glasses with a band which he strapped around his head underneath the beret. Geoffrey didn't really need glasses, but they were useful in other cases. Next he pulled out a purple vest with a belt built into the bottom which held much of his gear. He tied on a handkerchief around his neck so that the triangle part of it hung down. He also put on two plain brown boots, not as complex as most Mobians wore, but they were comfortable and quiet, and that's all that mattered to Geoff. Finally, he pulled out his pride and joy. A single glove custom built for his right paw, with a small crossbow attached to the top. He kept many bolts around his belt, all of them ready for him to load and fire with deadly accuracy.

Now Geoffrey was ready. He'd been instructed to investigate a nearby base owned by Eggman where it was rumoured he was keeping a stolen chaos emerald. He headed to the door, ready for anything the night would bring. Well, not quite _anything_, he realised as he stepped through the door to find a swirling vortex of multicoloured light.

"Whoa," was all he could come up with before he was sucked into the vortex, and into an insane tunnel of light.

Geoffrey flew out of the other end of the tunnel, the ride through it seeming to end as suddenly as it began. He landed in a slight crouch with his left hand on the ground before him. Looking around, Geoff was very surprised to find himself in a location just north of the base he was supposed to investigate. The skunk looked around, not quite sure what had just happened (which was quite rare). Finally, he shrugged, trusting it to fate. Then he started off to the south.

He was at the base in five minutes. Geoffrey quickly took a look around the compound from his position at the top of a nearby hill.

There were three large buildings, each sporting a large metal door. The first he guessed held the means of transportation for changing shifts. Even robots needed shift changes. He guessed this because it looked as though the roof could open up to admit an airship of some kind. Two cameras monitored the entryway to it.

The second building was a decoy meant to throw off anyone searching for the emerald. The majority of the guards, ten he counted, patrolled this building, along with many cameras which were in no way concealed. This building was meant to be noticed, and thus, there was no chance it held the chaos emerald.

The third building's defences were more subtle. He spied two robotic guards at the door, along with who knows how many cameras. He could also just see the concealed snipers guarding it from the nearby trees of the forest, the small red lasers which would set off the alarms of the area set around the door, and the way that the patrolling guards from the second building's paths brought them to strategic areas that gave them clear views of the building. He smiled. Too easy.

Geoffrey made a round route towards the closest sniper, being sure to keep his revealing white striped back away from the robot and the base. Soon, he was a few meters behind it, and Geoffrey, making his movements as fast and as quiet as possible drew out a bolt from his belt, fitting it to his hand crossbow and aiming it carefully at the robot's lower neck, where its brain piece was located. He lined up, and fired. The bolt fired true, piercing the metal of the robot's head and rendering it lifeless.

Geoff smiled again. Now the job was as good as done. The entire security pattern of the compound was based upon the assumption that every sniper would cover the places the other sniper couldn't. All he had to do now was get onto the roof of the building and drill a hole into it large enough for him to fit into.

The only problem was getting onto the roof. Geoffrey looked around for a way up, and smiled a third time at his own genius. The skunk made his way stealthily down to the first building, until his back was against one of its walls. He slid against it until he was behind one of the cameras, and out of view of the second. The skunk then checked a hunch he had, and found that it proved correct. Each camera monitored only a half of the doorway, and the doorway was a double door. He pulled out a second bolt, not fitting it to his hand crossbow this time. He only wanted its sharp edge for this little job. Geoffrey easily reached up with his left hand and slashed the input feed wire of the camera, turning it into a useless box of metal.

Then he pushed open one of the doors and walked through, closing it after him. Inside he found several hovercrafts, none of them small enough to fly by unnoticed. That didn't matter. He walked over to one and opened it, searching around until he found the two things he wanted. One: a small handheld laser weapon which could cut through steel. Two: a switch which opened the hatch in the roof.

Without much effort, he climbed a ladder which lead to the roof, and leaped from the roof of the first building to the roof of the second and then the third without being noticed. Finally, he stood where he needed to be, only a few feet and a steel roof separating him from his prize. Geoffrey took one deep breath to steady his nerves. Then he pointed down at the steel with the weapon. That's when it all fell apart.

_WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!_

_The alarm? What? _Geoff thought, shocked. _I didn't set off any alarms, I did everything perfectly! What could have happ-_

"Yeeeehaaa! Let's juice!"

"Oh no, no, NO WAY!" Geoffrey shouted into the night. He ran over to the side of the building to find Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and a strange small blue fox rushing around the base and destroying all the robots in sight. He took a quick look around the complex, to see that they hadn't even removed the snipers! One was lining up for a shot at the fox right now…

Without a moment's hesitation, Geoffrey loaded and fired his crossbow, taking out the sniper. He'd admit it, he'd rather not have Sonic or the Freedom Fighters around, but he wouldn't let an innocent be killed by Sonic's stupidity. He then proceeded to take out the rest of the snipers systematically, though it killed him to help the hedgehog.

Finally the dust settled, and the three down below could still be seen, panting from their battle. Then, Sonic approached the door… of the second building!

Geoffrey jumped down from the roof of the building, rolling to avoid being hurt. When he came, up, he was face to face with the shocked looking hedgehog.

"Geoffrey? What ar-"

"G'day, 'edgehog. I'm here to save yer tail."

Sonic's expression darkened. Ben was starting to remember him now, the way it worked with the others. This guy had said two sentences to him, and he was already starting to piss him off.

"Whatever, St. John. Just let us through so we can get the emerald."

"Stupid as ever, ain't ya?" Geoff asked, shaking his head. "This building is a decoy, quite likely a trap. The emerald's in that building over there," he said, gesturing with his head.

"Have you gone mad? Again?" Ben added after a second thought.

"Look, this building stands out way too much to be where they're holding it. Don't open this door, or we'll all be quite likely dead." Geoffrey said, still crouching from his roll.

"Just get out of my WAY!" Sonic yelled, about to throw Geoffrey to the side.

It was at that moment that the wall of the second building facing the third building blew open. A robot, moving as fast as Sonic could, burst through the hole and broke through the wall of the third building.

"CYBER!" Mighty yelled, starting for the hole in the wall. But he was surpassed by the blue fox, rushing towards the hole like a crazed creature.

The fox reached the hole just as Cyber Tails stepped out, hitting the fox with a back hand which sent him to the ground on his rear end. The robotic two tailed fox turned its light blue viewers to the flesh and blood fox which lay at its feet. His two razor sharp tails zoomed down to slash him to pieces, when Mighty flew in from the side, delivering a devastating double kick.

Cyber fell away from the fox, and turned around to find Sonic ready to dash forward and punch him, Geoffrey with his loaded glove crossbow trained on him, and Mighty standing over the blue fox, staring at Cyber with an outraged expression on his face. It didn't matter. He had the emerald. So he took off at the speed of sound, heading away.

"Idiots!" Geoff yelled at them. "If you hadn't busted in here, I'd have that emerald and we might have caught that damned Cyber Tails!"

"Well do you think that maybe you could tell someone what you're doing for once?" Sonic yelled back, both facing each other again now that the common enemy was gone.

"Neither of us would even have to be here if your stupid little human friend and his family hadn't given up so easily!"

"WHAT!" the fox, which had been silent until that moment, jumped up, and approached him. There was a fire in his eyes that would not be quenched. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER!"

Ben and Tim were actually stunned by Chris, the fox's outrage. He advanced the skunk, and actually punched him in the nose.

"I won't let you talk about my family like that!" Chris said, bearing his fangs.

Geoffrey stared. That hair… "Chris? Chris Thorndyke?"

"Yes, I'm a Mobian now. Do you accept me now?"

"No." Geoff said simply, recovering his wounded pride. "You're still an Overlander, and ye're still a barbarian like the rest of those creatures. I don't care what you disguise yerself as now, if you and your family were stronger, we wouldn't be in this mess, and my fath-"

"Then you're just like Sonic said. You're a prejudiced monster."

"Getting back to Sonic. I wouldn't doubt if 'e'd planned this. He probably has something to do with Princess Sally's disappearance."

"Oh come ON! You can't be serious!" Sonic came back into the fight again. "You know I wouldn't do anything to Sally. NOTHING! I LOVE her for crying out loud!" Ben was shocked by how much force he had put behind those words, but shook it off.

Geoffrey looked as if he would laugh aloud. "Ye're kiddin'. You an' Sally meeting was all arranged! Love isn't arranged!"

Ben bit back Sonic's retort. He'd learned about this during his time here. In this world, Sonic was a prince from the southern lands, while Sally was Princess of the west. Their families had been fighting before the Great War. After the war, both families had born children: Sonic and Sally. The two families arranged for them to meet, not to marry, but to meet and try to work out the differences of the past. However, when the two had met, more than just the past was resolved. They had fallen madly in love, and the two didn't care about the past anymore; just the now, and the future.

"I don't care." Sonic finally told him. "The meeting may have been arranged, but the love was not. We have something strong, stronger than the past, and stronger than you. Now shove off, and stop insulting my friend."

Geoffrey was running out of attacks, so he turned to Mighty. "Cummon, Mighty. You've got to agree with me. The entire love thing was just arranged, and they're faking it."

Mighty stepped forward now. He'd been examining the holes which Cyber'd punched through the walls. He walked over to the other three now, shaking his head. "Not doing Geoff. First of all, what they've got is _real_. They're in love. And also," he added, seeing the skunk was about to open his mouth, "I may live within Sonic's realm, but I'm not required to agree with and side with him on everything. Anyway, I was THERE. I _saw_ the attraction with my very eyes."

Geoffrey St. John had no idea where else to go. He wouldn't give up though, so he just turned away, saying, "Well, g'day to you then. I hope that you find some better taste in friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo, instead of cowards and barbarians."

With that remark, he walked off into the night.

Chris was grinding his teeth as he watched him go, and his fist was tightly clenched. Slowly, a blue mist began surrounding it, and he was about to step out after the skunk when Mighty placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Chris," he said, nodding towards the fox's hand.

"Sorry…" he muttered, concentrating until the mist disappated. "I just can't stand that guy!"

"I know, but there'll always be people like that. If you want to avenge your family, you'll have to get a better hold on your emotions." He let those words sink in, before continuing. "But come on, let's just go and see if we can find any clues at this base, then go home."

Chris nodded and walked away. Ben and Tim watched him go, then Tim turned to his friend. "I don't know how I'm going to keep him alive."

Ben nodded to the armadillo. "I know, it's going to be difficult. All you can do is try."

"Is that really all the advice you can offer me? I mean, really, he almost got himself killed tonight. If he doesn't get himself killed, it'll be one of us trying to save him."

Ben put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You're doing a great job. Don't get discouraged, though. It'd be awesome if he could get a hold on those chaos powers he has."

They stood there for a moment, then Tim looked over at Ben. "Thanks. Now let's get to work here."

With that, the two friends walked through the hole in the wall, confused as always these days.


	22. Charlie's Angels

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this fic (or even this chapter). They are owned by Sega and their licensees.

Author's Note: Yet another chapter done by all three of us (Myself, Alex Warlorn, and Rusty Raccoon).

-----------  
Chapter 22: Charlie's Angels

Hey Beautiful! Guess who? Yea, it's yours truly!

Look, I know I freaked ya out by vanishing like that, but I promise I'll explain everything! Here's a free ticket to Carnival Night Kingdom that opened this week.

It's really put the beach arcade's business to shame! (Heh Heh!)

Eight PM, Friday, August 5th.

I know it's been a while, but unless ya found someone else, could ya please come?

Yours alone forever, Charlie!

There was no doubt about it, was Charlie's hand writing, flare, and charm all over.

This was either written by her prize, or a very good imitation: there was no other charm like his. Well, he was lucky she -hadn't- snag a someone else, okay, so men weren't smash down her door, but she could have gotten one if she wanted. Right? Who didn't want a sensitive artist for a girlfriend? Well, Robyn knew one guy at least! She was just lucky the casting was done already on her latest piece, her treasure: she'd break it open when she and Charlie got back. It was an original work all her own, she normally paid the rent by commissions, by video game fanatics who wanted custom figurines of their favorite (female) character. She'd rather work on her own creations full time rather than do humanoid animals in skin tight outfits with over proportioned maternal material, but she'd also rather not sleep in a cardboard box. She had some recognition in local circles, but not the ones she wanted. She was local, good, and most important; they knew how much she would take for a job.

The letter hadn't been sent by mail, it had been deposited right in her single apartment/studio's letterbox, so there was no return address. Charlie didn't want her to know where he was ahead of time. (Who in their right mind who bother to lure her into anything? Okay, some of her commissioners might be that crazy, but none of them were that clever.)

Robyn found a red dress that wasn't in the laundry (her trip the Laundromat wasn't until next week). She wasn't all that fond of jewelry and neither was Charlie and didn't bother with it. Straightening out any knots in her hair she took off her glasses, put on her blue tinted contacts and was out the door at the appropriate time.

---

Yep, Julie smirked, this was Charlie all right. A lot of little boys she knew tried to bluff through his way of saying things, but none of them ever came close, and none of those fakers ever dared coming close to **her** again.

Charlie was the only one who never gave up on her, heck, while most guys got frightened off by her 'passion' (two words, second amendment!), it actually got him **more** interested! When they first met she had rejected him, threatened him, but he just kept coming, that was when Julie noticed something different about him from the others, he wasn't stupid, and yet wasn't afraid of her. He calmly accepted her interest in weapons when she showed off her collection.

All the girls she had shown her guns to accused her of shooting Bambi's mom, and all the little boys she had shown them to told her using guns was a man's job. She always responded by explaining in a calm and friendly voice the type of damage each weapon could do in precise detail and they were out faster than a projectile off a rail gun. (The major she was getting was for weapon design after all.)

Indeed, Julie had never met someone like Charlie before or since. Julie knew her parents and older siblings would think she was crazy for going out based only on a letter from someone who had vanished well over a month ago without telling the police, but what else was new? They already thought her interest in firearms was a mental disorder caused by too much TV, comic books, and in particular first person shooters games that she had played maybe twice her life. But hey, no matter what her family preached she could take care of herself and always had been.

She considered for a moment to wear a dress just to surprise him, but decided instead to be herself, the person he had fallen in love with, and put on a camouflage colored tank top with matching pants and army boots. She kept her smirk, no matter what Charlie used as his excuse, she knew this was going to be a night to remember.

---

"It him! I know it's him! It could only be him." The lass (last month had been her seventeenth birthday) sang in a dreamy voice. She danced around her room just missing her impressive stuffed animal collection in her prance. Her mind was already creating an idealistic theater image in her mind: her Romeo had come back to her. And his Juliet had not ended her life! This night would be the night he finally asked her to marry him! And they would live happily ever after!

-One Cold Hard Reality Later-

"No Keiko!" Her mother repeated, her dad hiding in the corner from the muscular woman's wrath, ironic given Keiko's heritage and the overtly submissive role women played (even more than western culture). Some would compare this to the humor of an anime, but no one in that living room was in the mood.

"But I wanna! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" A good slap silenced that.

"I said no young lady. You don't know who sent that letter!" The woman likely thought it could be Charlie and wasn't happy about it. She was never fond of the idea of her child seeing an older man.

"I do! It's my Charlie!" Keiko whined.

"No you don't! Now go up to your room, while I call the police and they see who this really is." Realizing this battle was hopeless the oriental girl sulked up to her room.

"Now where is that trap?" It took a minute for Keiko's mother realized the invitation wasn't where she laid it.

A minute and one second later she was opening the door to Keiko's room. The child's best white 'semi-causal/semi-formal' dress missing, no ticket in sight, and a window open with bed sheets tied together into a rope going outside . . .

Carnival Night Kingdom: Robyn read in a local paper the place was own by a brand new branch of Sega (when did that game business come into such a sudden cash flow?) as an experimental joint venture with Disney. However, for being brand spanking new, it really was a mix of old carnival treats and modern theme park fun. Robyn thought it was beautiful, it was real return to the beautiful things in life.

Julie had two words for this place 'La-aim,' not only did it lack any fancy techno toys that just might have held her interest, from the looks of things, she knew from the copy rights to this place it was just another shot from cooperate America to make more money! Jerks! Relying on cheap gimmicks to take people's money. Feeding off old fuzzy feelings like leeches. At least Charlie would be here.

Keiko politely thanked the taxi driver for the ride to the amusement park, as her mother had taught (one of the few things that Keiko accepted). Taking a look at the massive place, she hoped she didn't get lost, of course, if she had her Charlie with her that would be impossible. She calmed herself, she wouldn't be scared, she stepped foreword: she wouldn't back down. She was Alice and her wonderland was waiting for her with the white rabbit inside.

Robyn looked at her ticket: she hoped Charlie would be here.

Julie checked her watch: Charlie had better show.

Keiko gazed at the bright lights: she knew Charlie was waiting for her.

Then they all sat down at the bench they were requested to on the backside of the ticket.

It took ten seconds for them to notice each other: the ladies had their minds on Charlie.

Robyn blinked surprised. "Huh? Julie, Keiko?"

"Eh, you?" Julie raised an eyebrow, a tad of venom on her breath.

"Oh! Excuse me." Requested Keiko in a submissive tone.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Robyn asked.

"Charlie invited me," the other two girls said in unison.

"Really? He invited me too," Robyn blurted before she could push the words back into her mouth.

Everyone was stunned silent. There was no way this could be right. Not for a second did any of them consider that Charlie had been a Kirk with them all along. Love is blind and these young women had been led along. They knew these other girls were friends of Charlie. But they had no idea that Charlie was dating anyone but her. Heck, they were clueless to the fact that there had been a forth member of Charlie's unwitting harem. It took several seconds (Keiko being the last) for them to realize that these two had been seeing Charlie as well.

Julie's eyes narrowed like a wolf's. _Like hell he did. Probably just wanting to tell them they can only be friends while he'll go steady with me._

Keiko tilted her head. _This is all just a strange dream. Charlie would never be interested in anyone but me. Other men tried to take advantage of me: he never did once. Charlie must have asked them here as witnesses for his declaration of love for me._

_Okay . . ._ Robyn took in the situation the best she could. _Charlie will have a rational explanation when he gets here. We'll still be friends, and Charlie will still be mine._

Noting the glare from the other two young ladies, Robyn felt a tad uncomfortable and attempted to change the subject. "Isn't this place just beautiful? I've never seen so many sparkling lights and exciting rides all in one spot."

"Are you crazy?" Julie returned in her normal rough manner. "Think of where all the money these people are brining in is going to go. Think it's going to go to charity? I doubt it. Think it's going to go to the poor or perhaps the employees that work here? I bet you they're all make minimum wage just so some corporate fat cat can send their bratty, spoiled undeserving kids to some fancy school or so they can have another BMW and..."

_oh brother_ Robyn motioned for Julie to stop. "Julie you need to relax. This place looks great. Why worry about stuff like that when we can have fun?"

"Yeah, at others expense," Julie retorted.

"You are just impossible. "

Keiko was as quite as a mouse during this little catfight. No only did she not want to but in, she didn't want to get dragged in, Julie made a good point, but so did Robyn, oh she was so confused. Why couldn't they all get along? She had nothing against them. They couldn't love Charlie as much as she did, right?

Robyn spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find something to do. While I wait for Charlie." _Away from you._

Robyn had already stood up and was walking away by the time she heard Julie respond to that comment. She only glanced back at her apparent rival. Before walking off in the direction of a concession stand.

A young man with wild looking hair and sunglasses attended to the nearest stand.

_I like the way this guy's style_ "Hello, did you happen to see a guy about my age sitting at the bench over there? He said he was waiting for me. I just know he's going to break it off with them and go with me. I just want some time alone with him," she asked. She didn't think how about a dozen people could fit that description. If not for another unnoted fact the ladies has seen no visitors yet except for themselves.

"I think I saw him go around that corner." The employee said without missing a beat. "There's a museum of gems and other associated jewelry there."

_Ooooh That Charlie, he's just waiting there to propose to me._ Robyn thought having a Keiko moment.

"Thanks. I'll have a hot dog and cherry soda. Hmmm, you know what, I'll get some for him too, I'll also have another hotdog and," for a short second, she felt a little lightheaded. It passed and she continued "and a grape soda."

The attendant ringed up her purchase. "That'll be five dollars and sixty three cents."

Robyn handed the man a ten and told him to keep the change. She figured he deserved it for leading her to Charlie. If the rules said no tip then rules be damned.

"Thank you 'Mam" he smiled.

"No, thank you," said Robyn as she took the food and drinks and headed away. The younger women didn't think for a second that Robyn's trek away from the bench had anything to do with Charlie. Keiko figured she had to use the lady's room, while Julie concluded the woman had seen some pretty knickknack made by the dozen in China.

---

Keiko was growing concerned. She'd been there for thirty minutes already and no sign of Charlie. He wouldn't stand her up: she knew it. Julie sat across from her, the collage girl's expression of disgust at the glamour of the carnival slowly degrading Keiko's nerves.

Keiko however, wasn't about to say anything she just hoped she changed her tune by the time Charlie arrived, so she didn't ruin the mood when Charlie proposed to Keiko. She had finally built up the nerve to say something about enjoying life while you can when her cell phone rang. She answered it after only one ring.

She whispered. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me," the voice greeted, it was Charlie!

Keiko looked at Julie and stood up, walking a short distance so she'd have privacy. The gun girl considered little Keiko too low a threat to take notice.

"Charlie, is it really you?" she dared.

"You bet sweetheart. Change of plans; meet me in the hall of mirrors. I have a surprise waiting there, something that'll make you purr like a kitten, you might just want to pounce on it even. I'll see you there."

He hung up before she could respond. _Okay, that was a bit weird, even for him but if he wants to say the words there then so be it_.

Keiko started her way towards the hall of mirrors. It was easy to spot from where the bench was, the lass was already sure what the young man had in plan for her. She felt Julie's eyes shift to her as she walked. Out of habit she turned and bowed politely saying her farewell before continuing on her course. For a moment she was scared Julie suspected something, but the woman stayed where she was.

---

Julie sat alone at the bench tapping it with her right index finger. She was happy to be rid of the other two. Now **she** wouldn't have to worry about them cramping her and Charlie's style and she had a lot of catching up to do with him when he returned. Of course, she'd also chew him out for having gone away so suddenly and for so long but in the end, she was just happy to have him back. She looked at her watched and sighed, _Charlie where are you?_

The sound of what she thought was a gunshot made her jump. It had come from behind her. She heard two more then what she could have sworn was Charlie cheering over having scored a direct hit on something. A shooting galley perhaps? Either that or Charlie had gone postal ... no, a shooting gallery. Charlie wouldn't solve problems with people with a gun, besides he had the muscles to take them out with his bare hands if he wanted. Had she been a cartoon character, Julie's eyes would have turned to hearts with the image of Charlie she currently had in her mind. She heard a second cheer after another set of shots. She couldn't resist anymore and jumped out of her seat, running towards the sounds of her boyfriend.

When she reach the source (it was indeed a shooting gallery) a half-minute later, she saw someone playing but it wasn't Charlie. It was a young lady, no older then 14 or 15, she looked Spanish, and from what Julie saw, she was one heck of a good shot. How she'd managed to sound like Charlie was beyond Julie. Julie got her attention with a shoulder shake between gunshots.

"Yo, have you seen a guy here, he's four, er, three years older than me, brown hair. His eyes are-" Julie felt dizzy for a moment before continuing. "-violet and he's well built."

Instead of starting at the rude interruption the Spanish girl simply nodded and answered kindly. "I think he was the man who gave me the pea shooter, but he had to use the washroom and didn't want his five minutes to go to waste. He said he'd be right back. Here, you can take over until he gets back. "

"But you're doing so well," Julie protested loving the display of the small lass' amazing skill.

"I know, I just don't like firearms," the girl explained.

"All right," Julie accepted, though find it odd that a girl who didn't like guns would be so good at them. Pity. Julie took the rifle from the girl and turned to view the targets, mostly plastic ducks and that sort of thing. She noticed the girl had an excellent score and was about to comment on it when she found the girl was nowhere to be seen. _Weird, but whatever, Charlie will be here soon, that's what matters._ There was no crowd for the child to have vanished into, the place was rather dead for a Friday night, the cheapskate had likely put the advertising budget right into their own pockets.

With that sunny thought in mind Julie took aim and ... BAM!

Her first shot wasn't even close to hitting one of the ducks.

"Oookay, that wasn't very good..." Julie said, chuckling, just glade no one was here to see that, she was a natural at these games.

Taking Aim again, she pulled the trigger. She felt a tingling in her arms, but paid no mind. This one was a bit closer to one of the targets. Maybe she was a bit rusty, heh, rusty.

BAM! This one hit a target on the side. At the same time, her right leg tingled. Maybe she just needed a couple shots to get back into the groove. A slight breeze graced her hips' fur.

"Okay, forth time's the charm..." She clutched the weapon as if it was a part of her body, the fake wood a contrast to the silver of her arms and squeezed the trigger. Finally, she hit a target dead on. She felt a bit odd and everything seemed to tingle a bit. She could have sworn things were getting bigger, but that's just her imagination, right?

Not even bothering to aim, and letting her enhanced senses take aim for her, she pulled the trigger, and another duck went down... Her Dreadlocks then went over her eyes.

As usual, one of them was cybernetic, making interacting with any machine with a O/I port a breeze.

Julie looked at the gun, no replacement for her double barrel but it was still to the same scale as her so it had to be just her mind playing tricks on her. That meathead Vector would say she must have bumped her head and knocked a screw lose. Followed by showing a screw. Jerk.

She took some more potshots at the moving unevolved wood duckies, perfect hits as always. Julie smirked, she knew weapons and they knew her, even if it was just a silly carnival game. Julie looked around at the lights as she fired some final rounds off the toy gun before her time expired. Her smirk didn't fade, so her boyfriend had finally decided to make out in a place other than the 'great out doors' which Julie, being a city girl through and through, had never been fond of. It wasn't like she had a chance to enjoy it growing up anyway; it was a matter of survival.

She went up the cashier behind the counter to pick out her prize. She laughed and picked out a Sonic The Hedgehog dolly. This was going to be her revenge for him making her worry for so, so long.

"And a Sonic The Hedgehog Plushy to the pretty pink missy." She was torn between telling him she was taken, or just complimenting him for not saying a thing about her cybernetics.

When you're raised by a faction of your people who perform 'creative' body enhancements purely in spite of the taboo on them (never mind the genetic programming done to Knux while still in the egg by his own father), you learned to take the licks or break. Julie-Su, never, ever, broke.

She flicked some of her pink spines out of her face, and decided to just politely thank the man for doing the job he was paid to. Julie-Su decided to wait it out back at the bench, feeling rather odd among the mundane technology existing alongside nature, something she had been taught could never be.

Julie-Su shook her head and laughed out load, if Great Great Grandpa Dimitri could see her now. Having fun and waiting it out for the Great Great, when you get the picture of his brother, well, she didn't want him to have a heart attack, she maybe she'd just tell him about it instead, and give him a stroke.

Sitting down on the bench her two wannabe rivals still nowhere to be seen thankfully she felt the cool metal touch against the skin underneath her fur. Now covering anything below the equator was considered risqué among Mobians only if you were a she, Julie-Su never understood why guys were allowed to go around in the fur where ladies were expect to hide what they had ninety nine percent of the time (the only except Julie could think of was another on-off rival for Knuckles, that more soldier than Princess Sally, at least she wasn't a pampered weakling like _another_ princess Julie knew), not that Julie-Su complained of course.

While she could guess at Knuckles' motive easily enough, Echidna culture was universally isolationist and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in this Overlander amusement park. She rested her original hand over her gun subconsciously, outside of the shower she could think of few times she was without it purposely. The impressive collection of different ammos along the yellow belt that circled her hips. She followed the current trend of wearing gloves and in this case it added to the surprise when they found out the surgeons hadn't stop with one of her arms. She resisted the urge to take off her top in the summer heat, while she didn't like the taboo she knew she'd get unwanted attention from any overlanders who didn't understand the Mobian definition of 'casual dress.' One half of her tank top was black leather, while the other half was green military cloth with small pockets for some of her minor equipment.

She looked up with her violet eyes at the twilight emerging stars: they covered sky. She breath out through her muzzle. One half of a family her race praised, the other half they cursed, Julie-Su was the ladder, yet Knuckles had accepted her all the same. And how many could say about their boyfriends?

Where was he? A swirling of multicolored light caught the cyborg's attention in the corner of her eye.

_Julie, come home._ She heard a voice say, some kind, loving, welcoming. _Come home to where you are needed. Where he needs you._ Julie-Su knew exactly what 'he' the voice was talking about, and without any of her normal paranoia, she step through the doorway.

---

Keiko finally entered the house of mirrors, her short black hair mixing in with the semi-darkness. Why would Charlie ask her The Question here of all places?

_Whatever he wants, at least I'll have a bunch of mirrors I can look at myself in. I have to look perfect for Charlie; even a tiny bit of dust would ruin everything! This will be the moment, everything about me has to be perfect for him, he deserves nothing less from me. _ She wandered into the house, peering into the entrance to see if she could see her man.,

"Charlie, are you in here?" There was no response so she tried something a little more casual. Knowing Charlie, he'd probably respond to that. "Chuck?" That made her cringe; referring to people by nicknames went against her whole upbringing. But Charlie enjoy it some times, and such a tiny taboo she was willing to make if this was how he wished to do it.

She walked into the house, seeing her reflection in the first mirror. She looked perfect, **almost too perfect**. _as if I could look too perfect for him, what am I thinking?_ Keiko had never been vain, but her mother had hammered into her how important presentation was to anything.

"Charlie are you in here?" she repeated, the mirrors preventing her voice from carrying.

She wandered further in, she was the only there. Her ears twitched at a sound behind a group of mirrors to her right. _Charlie?_ She ran towards the sound, only making a minor mental note of her distorted reflecting in the various mirrors. She was shorter in one mirror, more lilith in the next, slimmer. She turned a corner and saw her eyes in this mirror were larger, her nose tiny along with their mouth in a triangle shape. _How are they able to do this?_

When she got to where she thought he would be, she thought she saw someone run by a corner. She ran towards that corner only to be stopped by a large mirror. Her reflection looked†perfectly normal, her long cat like tail swishing behind her showing her annoyance, a gift from her mother's side of the family. When your father was the most powerful person in Station Square, no one cared you were a hybrid.

_Darn it Charlie, stop being such a knucklehead_. Turning around she listened intently for her man. The thought occurred to her to use her cell phone to ask him where he was using star eighty-two. But when she pulled it out of the pocket of her pink hot pants, oddly, the battery was at zero.

_Weird, maybe something in here is interfering_. Keiko resumed walking, the floor creaking under her matching shoes starting to annoy her ears, even the air in the house was musty, which almost made her sneeze. She might not have whiskers but the dust drove her crazy all the same. She pulled the neon pink demi-jacket closer around her. Her head itched and she thought a spider or some other icky insect was crawling about her head.

_Oh, I will give him a knuckle sandwich if a spider got into my hair_. She scratched as she walked, finding her normal cat like ears among the sea of long brown hair atop her head.

_No, spider there and the itching is gone. I guess I must have been imagining things_

"Hey Keiko I'm over here, near the entrance! I'll be waiting for you on the other side!" Knuckles called out, out of sight, but why was he calling her by her nickname? Was he playing a practical joke on her?

_Now, which way was that entrance? Oh great, I have gone and gotten myself lost._

Sera wandered around, seeing little more then reflections of herself.

Perhaps in her more vain days this would have amused and entertained her but now the human/cat just wanted out of this infernal place! Finally, Sera came to what she thought was the entrance only it looked like a portal of some sorts, like some carnival attraction where you'd jump into a clowns head going downstairs while it made you look like you were going through a vortex made of spinning colors. _This is the exit? This isn't at all like the entrance. Am I going crazy? Either way I have got to get out of here._

She approached the 'exit' and felt as though a vacuum were sucking her into it. She was soon what she could only describe as airborne in the tunnel. She was happy she hadn't chosen to wear a dress today. She was having flash backs to when a certain blue robot had been looking up her skirt. She was falling 'foreword' if that was possible. She let out a girly girl scream: at least happy with however she landed it would be on her feet. And that he would be waiting for her on the other side. And if he wasn't, she knew there were others she could be with.

---

Robyn entered the strange "Gem Exhibit". A fairly large tent with any number of precious stones on fake (?) marble pedestals within set in no pattern she could recognize.

_What kind of carnival has an exhibit of gems?_, She wondered.

It was strangely empty. You'd think something like this would attract many customers. Now that she thought about it, besides Keiko and Julie, had she seen ANYONE since she got here besides that employee and the other girls?

The room seemed to glow in all the colors of the Rainbow, a light set beneath each gem spraying it's color on the side of the tent, the gems, and Robyn.

Normally, she has absolutely no interest in jewels. Nope: none at all. They were shallow things for shallow people. But, the gems in here were so gorgeous...

She was sure that whoever owned the carnival wouldn't mind if she just looked at one of the gems up close...

She noticed one rock that seemed out of place... What looked like a Purple Emerald... But... Emeralds were green, right?

Taking it down from the mantle, Robyn stares into the gem, hypnotized by it. Dulled to her surroundings and herself.

Her Blue eyes became Cyan as she stared at the jewel, and her short hair started losing it's color and shortening more so, becoming white fur. The fur ended up covering up most of her head, leaving the area around her nose (now small and black) and mouth untouched. Her Skin Tanned quite a bit, and her face pulled out into a Muzzle, complete with black tipped nose. However, she noticed none of this. She started to shrink, but her clothes somehow kept pace and become skintight, and they changed shaped as well. Now they were some sort of latex material, complete with a heart shaped chest plate. Her short gloves also got longer, and rimmed with pink as they turned white. Her high heels had turned into High Heeled boots.

A small tail pulled out from her tailbone, pressing against the latex outfit which changed to fit with this tiny detail.

Her ears moved up to the top of her head and changed shape until they resembled a bat's ears. Her attention didn't waver from the jewel, even when black disproportionately small wings pushed their way out her back.

Her thoughts strayed now, however. She was thinking of how she could locate the other six jewels in the set... Nobody can defeat the Great Jewel Thief, Rouge. All the world's gem were hers to keep.

As Rouge hid the Chaos Emerald, (As to where, well, a lady has to have some secrets though most involve maternal tissue), she saw a strange source of light up ahead... "..Hmm? What the--?"

Rouge saw two people up ahead, in front of strange glowing... "fields" was the best word she could think of to describe them.

The first was a human male of below average height, with a childish look, slick back hair, and extremely pale skin.

The other one was an echidna girl. Not that Juli-Su girl that she had seen Knuckles with once or twice, but an innocent looking girl, orange in coloration, dressed up in some kind of tribal dress that Rouge knew had to have gone out style since before the last great war. For some reason, she DID seem familiar to Rouge, but she was positive she'd never met her before...

"Come this way! Pass through this portal, and I can make all your wants come true," the man offered.

"No they won't!" The orange anteater injected. "If you go with him, you'll just be used!"

"Everyone in life is used somewhere down the line, you're no stranger to that my dear, we both know it. Besides, if you go with her, you'll have to give up your precious jewel. Come with me, and you'll stay along side it with no fear of ever having to go looking for them again, and again, and again."

"Okay, I don't know what you two are babbling about," Rouge complained.

The purple gem floated out of its hiding place and landed gently in Rouge's gloves. "Don't you wish to keep it Rouge? After all, the world's gems are yours to keep."

Rouge glared at the man, "How'd you do that?"

"Same way she's here, well, maybe a little different, she spoke first, so why don't you ask her first? But this isn't about me Rouge, it's about your precious jewels."

"That's not the way she is at all. You make her sound like an obsessed lunatic!" the girl protested.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession, more like this girl knows what she wants and she's not going to give up on it. Sounds more like assertiveness to me."

"But she also refuses to take the easy way out, which is what you're trying to lead her down."

"That's because it's part of the game. Why work for something that you may never have when I can give it to you here and now? Think of the power these emeralds hold, of how much they're worth. Do you really want to refuse them and spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if' as you watch others take possession of them. Think of how mad that would drive you ...", he looked at the female echidna, "What kind of a monster would do that to a person?"

"The kind of monster that wants a life to be meaningful."

"People want life to be satisfied, not meaningful." He looked at Rouge. "And you've always been willing to do what it took to get what you wanted right?"

"Rouge! Don't let me fall!" Scarlet desperately looked up into her daughter's eyes, Scarlet's wings had a hole that went straight through the bone from the last shot that rent-a-cop had gotten off during their escape, her wings were useless.

Rouge's spiked boots dug into the rooftops covering, and it was slowly cutting towards the edge. The police cars and GUN hover bots were closing in fast. Rouge looked at the loving red haired bat that had given her birth and had raised her in spite of the lack of a father.

One of Rouge's arms was holding the large heavy gems they had spent month together planning the scoring of, and now threatened to pull Rouge's arm off. The other: held her flightless mother's arm, slowly slipping. The cars were coming closer, closer. The machines were almost here.

'Never let the treasure get away' her mother had taught her. Rouge made her choice. Rouge flew away with the prize on her back as she fled, her name in agony (but not hatred?) falling down the ally between the two building, stopping abruptly as something hit the fire escapes hard, and the sound of shattering bones filled Rouge's sensitive ears followed by a final thud as Rouge escaped into the darkness.

Rouge walked towards the man... just as it looked like she was about to enter the light field... she spun and kicked him in the groin, "Go to Hell, Bastard!" The man's body didn't even react to the blow. But he did seem somewhat surprised. But it wasn't the 'stunned stupid' surprise Rouge wanted, it was the 'how long is it going to take to make the five year old to eat her greens? ' surprise. She didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing hers.

Rouge stormed off towards the woman's field of light, then slowly entered it... Tikal could have sworn she saw a tear in Rouge's eye... She smiled in relief, she didn't, she had finally done it. She had saved one. One hadn't fallen into the dark. She spoiled herself on a smile at her opposite number. His face was still devoid of most emotion.

She said to the vanishing bat. "Delude yourself all you want child, you know who you belong to in the end." The man said flatly as Rouge passed through the portal. "Whom you've belonged to since that night. You've already escaped into the darkness."

"You're wrong, she isn't like her old self. This time around, she won't betray everything for the sake of greed."

"When she chooses jewels over people- "

"She won't this time. No matter what you do."

"We'll see about that."

---

Angel Island, below the surface, the sacred grounds of Hidden Palace

"This is where the Master Emerald was originally stored," Knuckles explained to his loving date, "Until Eggman first stole it..."

"It's so beautiful here," Sonia exclaimed. Indeed it was, the dark cavern seemed to go on forever, but all engulfed in a beautiful light blue glow. None knew if the palace was once above ground or not, or even if it had even -been- a palace at one point. Art and design were flawlessly joined everywhere. The walls refracted and collected the blue glow increasing the light within the structure and making themselves beautiful as well.

If one got 'high' enough, one could actually see for miles. Leaving one to question if they really were inside a giant island floating in the sky and not below the planet's surface. There were some platforms around the blue and green palace you couldn't even climb up to, you had to fly. Each one made with detail and style that it truly made one feel small, but in a good way.

"Yeah, it is, that's one of the reasons I still like to come here. There's so much history here screaming to be uncovered, and my grandpa says a lot of the future is buried here too." The room he and Sonic had fought in back when Knuckles believed Sonic to be the enemy actually contained a mosaic showing a golden hedgehog fighting a geometric mustached thing. One made eons before.

They were in the main emerald chamber now. Once the only way in was teleportation, but Robotnik had remedied that. Seven giant platforms, the side made to fit a gem, floating in mid air without support and impossible to move, surrounded an eighth even larger platform, the indentation a nest of smaller and minor green 'almost emeralds.' While it all looked incomplete now, Sonia couldn't help but use her imagination to think of what was once here.

Suddenly, in the location where the Master Emerald was originally, a portal appeared above, and out fell three girls. Sera, Julie-Su, and Rouge The Bat.

For a moment all was silent... Then Sera had to start, "KNUCKLES! What are you doing with HER? I thought you were dating me!"

"What do you mean dating YOU?" Sonia spat angrily getting between the three and Knuckles.

"She has a point, Sera, Knuckles and I are an item," Rouge spoke up. She had to be at least somewhat nice to Sera, because Sera was the daughter of one of Rouge's many employers. Besides, Sera was nice to be around when she isn't trying to hog Knuckles.

"WHAT?" Sera's tail stuck out like a rod.

Julie-Su growled, "No way, he's MY boyfriend!"

The four girls leapt into a melee, and ended up getting Knuckles in the middle of it, the fight so wild no one had any idea who hit what on who.

Knuckles had to end this madness before they broke something important, like his ribs. "Girls! GIRLS! STOP!"

"Stay out of this, Knuckles!" they all shouted at once, "We'll decide who you like!"

"She's not even the same species as any of you!" Julie-Su argued.

"Yeah, well, at least we're not cousins with him!" Sera said. 

"Second-cousins!", Shouted Julie.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'd enjoy being with someone from High Society!"

"Well, I trump you in that department, I'm a princess, remember?" Sonia declared.

"I've got a bigger bustline than you!" Sera shouted. Now this was just getting childish.

"**I** believe _I_ have you all beaten in THAT department, Sera," Rouge says.

"At least my implants aren't along my chest!" Julie-Su smirked, Rouge tried to kick her head off and just smashed Knuckles in the face by mistake.

Sera defended. "Yeah, well I'm not a... a... a Common THIEF!"

"The only reason you're popular is because your dad is the President of Station Square!" Sonia pointed out.

Julie-Su stabbed right where it hurt. "And guys only like you because they want to meet either your mom or your brother!"

"And better a thief than a terrorist." Rouge looked at Julie-Su.

"YOU! -The Legion is a legit political party in the senate now!"

"It's not like anyone likes you!"

"That's never stopped you! And at least I don't say I've changed to get close to Knuckles then blow up buildings when no one is looking!"

"I've ten times more refined than any of you." Sonia said falling back on her more selfish demeanor.

Knuckles tried his best to sneak away from the situation. The girls all turned on HIM.

"Where do you think you're going?" they shouted.

Knuckles let out a pathetic 'Eep!' and ran faster than he ever ran before. All four of these girls were dangerous! The only female he wanted to be with in that moment was his mother!

And they were still only a step behind him...

---

-Ninety Degrees from Everywhere and Nowhere-

'Zhane' turned to Tikal, "Julan, are you jealous of them?"

"Whatever makes you say that?" Tikal said with complete innocence in her voice.

"The fact that you dropped Julie-Su, Rouge, and Sera in on Knuckles' Date with Sonia, for one thing."

Tikal blushed, "Yeah, I guess I am a little jealous..."

"Well, you shouldn't let your feelings take control like that."

"And like you're not enjoying it."

"Uh..."

---

They were still only a step behind him though...

"So ya think there might be more mosaics down here that can give us a clue on what's going on?" Sonic's voice rang out ahead of the Guardian.

"It's worth a shot." Tails' voice answered. "We don't have anywhere else to look and I don't want to try looking for Merlin Prower just yet."

Knuckles almost ran right over the pair with the unbreakable bond, Knuckles didn't have time for his normal lecture about trespassing and his weekly brawl with the blue bush rat. "Sonic! Don't just stand there, Help me!"

Sonic look one look behind the red anteater and calmly looked his rival in the face. "...And you said **I** had too many girls after **_me_**, Knucklehead?"

Knuckles' face turned as red as the rest of him. "Now's not the time! Just get them to stop!"

Sonic was eating this up. "What do you expect ME to do?"

Knuckles felt the urge to just smash through them and using them as living shields. "I dunno, splash them with water or something?"

Sonic cringed at the word. "Ugh..."

Knuckles forgot himself for a moment. "Oh, sorry... Forgot."

"But fine, got any ideas Tails?" The fox nodded, and took to the air.

A moment before the army of estrogen would have reached their target a small chu2 bomb fell from the sky exploding on impact, giving off more smoke and force than actual damage.

"Hey!" 

"What'd you do that for?"

"Ugh!"

"MY DRESS!"

This was all the distraction Knuckles needed to beat feet out of there.

Tails landed next to Sonic, his hands empty and innocent. He was just glad he had built some replacement bombs before they had left home in his little 'subspace storage.'

"Sorry, Knuckles asked us to do it," Sonic have his half hazard smile, while Tails grinned.

"Great... Which way did he go?"Julie-Su scanned with her flesh and blood eyes.

"Dunno." Sera blinked, Knuckles could have dug only a half dozen different direction down here.

"You are SO DEAD bro!" Sonia swore.

"Ready for pain little boy?" Rouge cracked her knuckles.

"Taser, laser cartridge, explosive head round, rubber bullets: how did those get in here?" Julie-Su calmly looked through her belt pouch.

"If Knuckles doesn't want to hang out with me today, I guess we can my Sonikku." Sera took a step foreword.

Ben and Kyle looked at each other. "So sis." Ben asked needing to know first and foremost before things got out of hand. "When did these, er, ladies show up?" Ben hoping beyond hope someone else had remembered at last.

"Uhhh..." The other three girls said at once.

"You don't know, do you?" Kyle dead panned.

"...Not really." Sera admitted.

"Talk about STUPID! You three don't even know how you got here?"

"Sis, you didn't either, when you just showed up."

The other girls smiled at Sonia.

"I repeat, you are so dead, Bro."

"Whatever SAP," Sonic replied, knowing good and well that his sister couldn't hurt him if she tried.

Rouge spoke up, "Well, I recall something about seeing a Orange female echidna, and some weird human..."

Tails was shocked, forgetting about the other half of what Rouge had said. "An orange echidna girl?"

"What's so special about that?" Julie-Su asked.

"Depends... Was she wearing a tribal outfit?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

Tails and Sonic got to the same conclusion, "Tikal..."

"You mean that Ghost Girl we ran into during that escapade with Chaos?" Sonia asked.

"That's her," Sonic replied, as Tails silently nodded.

"And she was the one that changed Chris into a Mobian?"

"WHAT?" Tails, Sera, Julie-Su, and Rouge all shouted.

"Sheesh, don't yell!", Sonic said, clutching his ears before he and his sister took turns explaining what Mighty had told them about what happened to Chris.

Tails was heartbroken - two of the few humans he looked up to were gone and because a Robot based on HIM... Tails promised to smash that thing first time he saw it. Part of him wondered if the robot had anything to do with Tails Doll from The Mobius Grand Prix...

Rouge never thought Eggman would stoop so low as to kill off a human family for a Chaos Emerald - especially after they handed it over. It wasn't the Eggman she knew, he loved people cowering in fear of him or mindlessly carting to his whims too much to just kill someone for no reason.

Sera wept. She was one of Linsey Thorndyke's biggest fans, and she cared for her family dearly. In She had seen everyone of the actresses' movies, and had kept track of the woman's family as well, sadly only meeting them on business. In fact, she's the one who sent the darn emerald. Sera had always hoped to make friends with Chris, now he needed one more than ever.

Julie-Su, though she never met the Thorndykes, was shocked beyond belief. A human turned into a Mobian? Was that possible? Could it be possible? A family killed when they posed no threat? Even her ancestor had never stooped that low. When had Eggman gotten worse than how he used to be?

This, as a silver lining, took the girls' minds off of Knuckles. This sobered up the women immensely; death had a way of doing that. With help from Sonic and Tails the ladies found their way to the Angel Island's surface.

Rouge didn't have her old desire to steal the Master Emerald so she broke off from the group. Catching the winds that followed the floating island always she jumped off, using her own wings to fly home.

Sonia hitched a ride home with her brother in the X-Tornado, knowing her date with Knuckles was over. Sera also took a seat in the cramped airplane for a drop off at Station Square, her father had to be tearing his toupée off worrying about her. At least she got Sonic to sit in her lap.

Julie-Su saw the foreigners off before heading to her own apartment in Echidnaopolis, almost; first she had a visit to make.

Flying home, Tails swore to himself he would avenge Chris' family's death. He'd also have to see the fox-like Chris for himself... This 'chaos power'... What was it? He also wanted to know just why Ben had kept this from him. Was Ben starting to think like Rings did? That he was a little kid who couldn't bear to hear about death! All Kyle knew was that he didn't like it.

Rouge's apartment was just how she remembered. It was the closest one she had to Angel Island. The less than honest treasure hunter had a number of safe houses in both free and Robotnik controlled territories (the few that Robotnik wanted flesh and blood being fawning at his feet rather that will less machine being told every five minutes what to do) she couldn't afford to have just one place to crash if one of deals with Robotnik turned sour or GUN decided she had outlived her usefulness.

She stored a number of her prizes at each one, (never have all your eggs in one basket) so she would never be lonely. But all she wanted to right now was crash. You think she would want to get back in touch with her various bosses (most on opposite sides) let them know Rouge the Bat was back in business, but she did that, before she called up Nack just to make a face at him, before she started planning her next run on the Master Emerald and Knuckles' himself, she needed some sleep.

However, her dreams were haunted by a red furred bat, one that Rouge had done her best not to think about in five years, and why did she feel that her little hide out could use some home made sculpture?

Julie-Su's first surprise visit before heading to the apartment Knuckles had pulled strings as Guardian to get for her was to her family tree.

To say Lien-Da was unhappy to see her little sister would be to say that Robotnik was only slightly annoyed at Sonic derailing he designs for completing his take over of the world on more than a dozen separate occasions.

After the red furred echidna was done swearing and shooting daggers at Julie with her eyes, the older woman got chewed out for not showing proper respect for family by their ancestor Dimitri. The old man's body was degraded so far that he was little more than a half complete corpse in a metal framework. But that didn't stop him from giving orders, and keeping Lien-Da in her place. Surprisingly enough, Dimitri seemed rather joyful to have his least power hungry descendant in his presence again. He also likely the reason half the troops didn't 'shoot the bloody traitor' where she stood. Who was the traitor depended on which half you talked to.

Dimitri have the standard speech about Julie embracing her destiny, and Julie gave her normal response about wanting no part of the 'family business.' But Dimitri tried it every time they saw each other. Given how his choices were between a lass who would turn off his life support system and say later it was an accident passively before making her 'as our new leader' speech, or an honest rebel, who believed what the Legion was based on, but not what the Legion stood for, could you blame him?

After seeing Lien-Da's face she knew WHO she had to show she was back to next.

"AGH! Not you!"

"Believe it sewer breath! The alpha female of this group is back which pushes the Beta male down to third place on the pecking order!"

"Why couldn't you have stayed lost?"

"I was going to ask the same thing you, you walking suit case."

"You want to check out the lining!"

"Your bad breath will kill before I make I half way down your throat."

Charmy burst out laughing, Espio stayed silent. The two of them had a respect for the other as a competent fighter, and that was enough.

"So is my stuff where I left it?"

"Second hall to the right, four door down, the password is 'LightMetal.'" Espio responded.

Julie thanked him and followed said directions to the weapon's locker, Julie's personal stash. Though Julie-Su had been here before, felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her and she looked at her killing toys. It was good to be home.

Sera had no idea the blizzard of reporters and new hounds that would descend upon her once she set foot back in her hometown. Sonic and Tails dropped her off near the presidential palace, and they took off so afterwards, Sonic blushing from the trip. So Sera was alone to meet the onslaught, thankfully news traveled fast in the city state and Sera found herself rescued by a couple of Station Square Police (not GUN).

They kindly asked her to wait while they contacted her father, she was blissfully unaware the pinprick they have her (and there was squirming and cries) was actually a DNA test to make sure she was who she said she was. However given her reaction to the needle, pretty much everyone concluded she was the real deal, no one could ever fake that instantaneous reaction to a needle save for the preppy and flirting first daughter the media had long ago nick named 'Princess' Sera.

Media parasites were kept at bay and far away when Sera was finally presented to her parent. There was a swift order for privacy and many tears with close nit hugs.

Sera wrapped her tail around her father's waist afraid to let him go. Sera was happy to be back where she belonged, she knew she'd find her prince someday, even if Knuckles and Sonikku were already taken she knew not to give up, what was a princess without a happy ending after all?

Sera made sure the Thornedyke mansion was bought by the government. Walking up and down it's empty halls made her feel like she was exploring a long abandoned Mayan castle. The police had found the body of Mr. Tanaka (breaking Topaz's heart), but no others. They had concluded that the entire family suffered the same fate... If only they knew... Why hadn't Sonic told the police about what happened? Why hadn't he told them Chris was alive? Sera's head was dizzy from the questions.

She found Chris' old room; of course there were Sonic merchandise. The human/cat also spotted sports equipment and a large photo album containing pictures of his family and what had to be a recreation of Sonic's legendary first encounter with the boy involving lots of falling and a swimming pool at night. Closing the book she put it back into place and laid down in one of the guest bedrooms.

"I'll keep it all safe for you." Sera said to the ceiling. "When you're ready to come back, I'll be waiting Chris, don't be a stranger."

Fin


	23. Learning to Fly

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo, Eggman, or Emerald Town. They are owned by Sega. "Blockhead" Bill is owned by the now defunct Fleetway.

Author's Note: This chapter was done by Icey the Fox and later edited (a little bit) by Myself.

-----

Ray woke up when he heard a mild explosion next to his bed. He sat up, blinking and looking around in alarm, wondering if the apocalypse had indeed come.

"Hey, Ray," said a strange blue raccoon dog creature standing next to him.

"Oh," Ray muttered, lying back down, "hey, Tricky."

Tricky blinked. "Is that it? When I used to do this you'd literally jump up a few feet in the air!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just getting used to you appearing at random moments in a puff of smoke and a bang reminiscent of a small sized explosion."

"Meh," Tricky shrugged, "I guess it is getting a bit old. Maybe if I were to add in some flames or something…"

"NO!" Ray yelled, on instinct almost, "The insurance against fire on this place keeps going up every time you try something involving flames."

"Fair enough," Tricky said, inclining his head to him.

"So," the young flying squirrel muttered, pulling on a pair of blue shoes, "why is it that you've come here at," he checked the clock, "nine in the morning on a Saturday morning?"

"Oh, yeah, well Rings isn't feeling so good lately, and Tails and I don't really get along that well, so I was wondering if I could stay here for a week or so?"

"Sure, why not?" Ray told him, cracking his knuckles as he pulled on a pair of white gloves. "Just so long as you keep the pranks on the low. I doubt my neighbors would like any of your usual stuff around here."

"Naturally," Tricky told him, sweeping down into a bow and crossing his fingers behind his back. "I promise to be the role-model of good behaviour."

"So long as you keep that promise. And as long as you don't wake me up before twelve on a weekend."

"Course not! What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"The monster who managed to dye my fur green for a week, who managed to destroy Tails' plane TWICE, who managed to nearly get us killed by Robotnik's robots, who -"

"Anything you say like _that_ will sound bad."

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled on the blue jacket he wore sometimes. "Whatever you say. Oh, I've got to go pick up some groceries and pick up my mail. Just don't trash the place while I'm out."

"Never. Well I'll probably be out when you get back, too, so don't worry about me."

"I don't," Ray informed him, prying open his window, "I worry about the person or place you're going to."

With that, he jumped out the window of his fifth floor apartment, and flew off into the sky with his jacket flapping in the wind behind him.

Tricky let him wake up at, thankfully, 12:05 the following day. Ray got up and rubbed the fur under his eyes, blinking quickly to let his eyes adjust to the light. His friend hadn't been there the night before, just like he'd said he wouldn't, so Ray had simply made himself supper and gone to sleep.

- - -

The squirrel got up and walked into the washroom, turning on the shower up to a warm temperature. It was then that he stubbed his toe on one of the eight large cardboard boxes on his floor. He reached down and held it for a second, cursing under his breath, then crouched down to look at them, and checked the label on the side. Inside these eight boxes was… toothpaste?

"Oh, good morning Ray," Tricky said, walking by the open bathroom door. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course. Would you mind me asking why there's about a ton of toothpaste in here?"

Tricky's eyes flicked around the room, a signal which Ray had learned meant he was making something up. "Well, I need a lot of toothpaste to keep my beautiful smile in order!" and he flashed one of his trademark, overly huge smiles.

Ray blinked. "You've got to be kidding me. Is that seriously the best you can do?"

"It's the truth though! You should see how much we spend on toothpaste in a week! It's nuts!"

"Fine, Tricky, but remember you promised, and- What's that sound?" Ray asked. There was a strange wurring noise coming from just outside the bathroom.

"Oh, that, well," Tricky began, "that's just something I'm borrowing from Tails' work shop-"

"With permission?" Ray asked, having heard these sort of stories all too often.

"Uuhhh…" he looked at the ground. "Yes?"

"Do you actually expect me to bel-" Ray stopped suddenly, turning to look at the calendar as a thought hit him. "It's the eighteenth."

"Yeah," Tricky said slowly, "So what?"

"Uh, n-nothing, I've just got to go for a little while…" There was a distracted look in his eyes as he stared at the calendar, turning the shower off.

"Is everything alright?" his friend asked him, actually looking concerned now.

"Yes, I'll be back after dinner probably, so you can make yourself something, right?"

"Sure," Tricky said, still concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive," Ray said, jumping out the window once again.

Ray landed about twenty minutes later in a small clearing in the forest just outside of Emerald Town. He was actually quite deep into the forest, much deeper than usual hikers and campers cared to go, at least. As he touched down he looked around at the clearing and smiled, despite the tears welling up in his eyes. It was nice to be back home, for this one time a year he came here. Nice to visit again.

He gazed around at the tops of the tall trees, wondering, as always did when he came here, how long they'd stood for. His gaze slowly wandered down until it reached the two mounds on the ground there, with a large flat rock in-between them.

Ray knelt down in front of them, letting the tears flow now. It had been eight years, and he still hadn't gotten over it. He'd never told anyone about his family, or where he came from, aside from Mighty, of course. He liked the idea of being somewhat mysterious in origin. In fact, he hardly even thought of the night it had happened. Now, however, that he was back at the place where it all happened, he couldn't help but remember everything that had happened on that fateful night.

_"Ray, it's getting late, come back in honey!"_

_"I'm coming, Mom," Ray yelled back to his mother from just outside the clearing they inhabited. He wore a pair of red runners with a white strip across them, and his tail was quite flat and straight. He walked back towards the cabin he and his parents inhabited deep within the woods, which they were both sitting and talking inside of. His father was just taking off his blue jacket from coming back from his job in Emerald Town, not that far away._

_"Oh, hello dear," Ray's mother said to his father when he walked in. "Any more news?"_

_"There've been a few more attacks. It keeps getting more and more violent, what with that darned Ivo Robotnik inventing more and more of those robots."_

_"None near here, are there?" she asked, concerned._

_"No, none of them are even close to Emerald Town yet," he said, sitting down, "but we can't rely on that forever. He'll get to us, just see if he doesn't."_

_Ray was used to these reports. His father and mother spoke of them all the time, about this Ivo Robotnik person, about robots, about attacks, but he didn't really understand it. All he knew was that he didn't like him, because he was being mean to people._

_"Well how was your day?" Ray's father asked, changing the subject._

_"It was really fun, dad! Mom was helping me learn how to fly!" Ray exclaimed._

_"Was she? How did you do?"_

_"He's a natural," Ray's mother said, putting some plates out on the table. "He actually managed to stay airborne for half a minute before he came down."_

_"Aww, cummon, it wasn't that big a deal," Ray said modestly, his cheeks glowing red._

_"Not that big a deal?" Ray's father exclaimed in surprise, "When I was starting flying I could barely get a few feet off the ground. That's amazing!"_

_Ray grinned with pride. He'd only been learning for about a week, and truth be told, he _was_ a natural. He'd heard his parents talking about how good he was when they thought he was asleep, and it had really helped his low self esteem when it came to flight. He'd expected to simply be able to lift off and fly, he didn't know of the amount of patience and practice it took._

Ray smiled again as he remembered the experience of learning to fly. Looking back, he realised how good he really was. Most flying squirrels his age couldn't do sustained long distance flight, and he took pride in his abilities. He stood slowly, walking over to the small patch of rotten leaves at one end of the clearing. Years ago, these had been nice and soft leaves that he'd practiced over with his mother. They, like everything else in the clearing, had been slowly destroyed by time and lack of use or care. Really, it was his responsibility to keep this place nice, but he couldn't bring himself to stay here. He fell back into remembering that night, and sat down with his back to a tall oak.

_Later that night, after supper, Ray lay in bed, thinking of all the new things happening in his life. He loved this ability to fly, and the incredible pride his parents had in him. He was incredibly happy right now, though, because his mother had told him before going to bed that tomorrow they would fly to Emerald Town together, the first time he'd ever gone!_

_Slowly, his eyes drooped downwards and closed, and he fell asleep with these happy thoughts in his head._

_He had only been asleep for a moment, it seemed to him, when he was shaken awake by his mother._

_"Ray, you have to get up, we're leaving."_

_"Wha… Mom, what's going on?" Ray muttered, blinking his eyes as he sat up._

_"Nothing," she said nervously, her eyes flicking around, "We've just decided to go to Emerald Town a bit earlier than planned."_

_"But mom, it's three in the morning!"_

_"Well, we're leaving now, and if you don't want to get to see the city, then you don't have to come."_

_Ray got up, grumbling to himself. He pulled on his shoes and gloves, then followed behind his mother as she left the cabin. Ray saw his father standing in the middle of their clearing and looking around nervously._

_"You two had better get going," he said to his wife, trying to keep Ray from hearing._

_"You're coming with us too!"_

_"No, I'm not. If we all go they'll catch up to us. You two go and get to the city, I'll hold them off as long as I can."_

_The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and a silent realisation passed between them. They kissed for a moment, before breaking away and letting Ray come over._

_"Dad, what's going on?" Ray asked, afraid._

_"Nothing, it's alright. Oh, I've got something for you!" his father said, then pulled off his blue jacket and handed it to Ray. "You take care of that now, it's for good luck."_

_Ray nodded, pulling the jacket on. It was far too big; it reached down past his knees and he had to roll up the sleeves many times so that his hands showed._

_"Now you and mom are going to my apartment in the city that I use for work sometimes. I'll meet you there in the morning, okay?"_

_"Yes," Ray said, still not understanding the gravity of the situation._

_Ray and his mother turned away from his father, and lifted off, heading towards Emerald Town. It was the last time Ray would see his father as a flesh-and-blood person._

Thinking of this moment, Ray unconsciously patted his jacket, which fit now. He kneeled down, then continued his reflections.

_They flew for about ten minutes in silence, with Ray holding to his mother's hand so that she could help him with the flight. He found it easy for the most part; the wind was at his back, so he was moving fast, and without much effort. Ray had noticed how strange his parents were acting, but didn't think anything of it, instead just trusting that they were telling the truth._

_He didn't actually expect anything until a strange flying thing rose out of the trees in front of them._

_"Halt. Upon orders of Dr Ivo Robotnik, you are to be escorted back to headquarters."_

_They stopped moving. Ray's mother seemed stunned for a second, then said out the side of her muzzle, "When he comes at me, I want you to fly and escape. I don't care what happens, just go. Do you promise?"_

_Ray nodded. He didn't know why, but this strange metal creature scared him more than anything he had ever encountered._

_"Good," she said, then turned back to the robot. "We will not obey you!"_

_"Then you and your child shall die." There was no malice in the voice, no hate, no cruelty, just someone simply saying the facts. Then he charged._

_"GO, Ray!" his mother yelled, then she charged forwards as well. Ray didn't need to be told twice. He started flying as fast as he could to get away the strange creature. Within half a minute, the sounds of the two behind him fighting had died away, and he stopped, turning back to look._

_"Target sighted, proceeding to attack."_

_Two more of the winged creatures were suddenly in front of him, and Ray acted more on instinct than on common thought. He flew straight up then to the side, and the two followed him._

_"Target is fleeing, requesting permission to fire."_

_They obviously got permission, because both began firing off shots from guns attached to them. Bullets whizzed by Ray, missing him by a hair. He could hear their angry rasp as they went by, and it only drew him to new heights of speed as another round was fired. Ray once again only just survived, this time by throwing himself out downwards._

_Ray was getting tired though, and he knew he couldn't keep this up. He needed somewhere to land, and fast. Then his salvation came to him. Of course! The forest! Though he'd never been to the city, Ray knew this forest like the back of his hand. He dived down amongst the branches, hoping they wouldn't follow._

_He was almost lucky, for only one of the flying machines followed him. So Ray relied on his agility now, dodging up over and down under branches, and swerving around trees or sometimes even through trees that had holes through them._

_After a minute, he looked back, to find he'd lost the robot. He touched down on a tree branch quite high up, breathing deep with exertion. This flying stuff was hard! He lay back against the tree with his legs out straight on the branch, wondering what had happened to his mother. She can't have lost the fight, if those things were so stupid he could escape from one that easily._

_"Surrender yourself or be destroyed."_

_Ray turned to the left, seeing the robot he thought he'd lost beside him, with its gun pointed straight at him. Ray didn't know what was going on, but he did know one thing, and he made it clear to the robot: "I'll never surrender to you!"_

_"Then you will die," that same voice. And it fired._

_The next few moments were so fast he never even registered them. The guns fired sending a massive hail of bullets at him. Then, his mother flew in from the right, hitting him from the side and off the branch. One bullet grazed his arm-_

Ray rubbed the scar that was concealed under his fur then, remembering the pain all too well.

_-and then he was falling through space with his mother beside him. He felt his mother reach over and grab him (her grip much weaker than normal, he noticed), then pulled him over to her, and she was underneath him. Then they hit the ground, and there was silence._

_The robot zoomed down just overtop of them observing them for a moment, then sped off, after taking Ray's_

_Ray woke the following morning, wondering why he wasn't in bed. He soon remembered what had happened. However, he soon noticed his mother was nowhere in sight._

_"M-mom?" he asked, then burst into tears. He was young, but he knew what death was. What he didn't know at the time was about the Roboticizor..._

_He stopped finally, lowering his head. Then something flashed through his head. Dad! He soon took off, flying towards his home._

_Ray landed in the clearing, and was sick. There were pieces of robots everywhere, and the cabin, his home, had been burned to the ground._

_"Dad! Dad, can you hear me?" _

_He searched through the debris for a while - his sense of the passage of time wasn't really very good at the time. Eventually, he figured he wouldn't be able to find anything... He let the piece of his old home, that he was holding at the time, fall to the ground, and then he knelt beside his parents, burying his face in his hands and crying for over four hours._

Ray stood there, in the same position as he had all those years ago, crying once again. Although he now knew that it was a large possibility that his parents weren't dead, and were simply roboticized, it was still hard to think about... What he did know was it had taken him two days to make the flight to Emerald Town, seeing as he didn't know where it even was. He took off again now, leaving the clearing behind and heading back towards the city. It was much faster now, because he knew the way and he could fly much faster. Landing on the outskirts, he remembered the day he'd arrived, as though it were yesterday.

_Ray knew that if it had been any other situation, he would have been amazed by the city, its roads and cars and tall steel buildings and people and so much else… but not right now. He was still numb with shock and grief, and he was tired, hungry and used up, mentally and physically. He stumbled into the city, unaware of the people staring at the dirty young squirrel in an overly-huge blue jacket. It didn't matter to him. _

_His parents had told him of the location of the apartment long ago, so he followed their instructions until he reached the tall building, and walked inside._

_He stepped up to the counter, and said to the man at the front desk, "My father had an apartment here, and I was wondering if I could get a key?"_

"_Got ID, kid?" the man said, not even looking up._

"_No, I don't actually," he said, not knowing what ID was._

"_Then ye can't have a key!"_

_Ray was speechless. "But I-"_

"_Look kid, no ID, no key, it's simple, so go away!"_

"_I've been flying for two days to get here, and now you're just going to send me away because I haven't got an ID?"_

"_I'm sorry kid, but for all I know, you could be a thief trying to take everything from the poor guy who owns that apartment."_

_Ray was about to explode on this guy, when someone walked in the front door. "RAY?"_

_He spun around to find his best friend Mighty the Armadillo and his father Bill in the doorway. For the first time in almost a week, Ray smiled._

"_Ray, what are you doing here, where are your parents?" Bill asked as they walked up._

_His smile faded. "Th-they're gone, sir."_

_No one spoke for a moment, and even the man behind the front desk looked up at him._

_Mighty broke the silence. "How?"_

"_I-it was a f-f-few nights ago, they woke me up. Dad stayed behind t-to fight them, and-" he got that far before he broke out in tears anew. _

_Mighty reached over and hugged his friend. "It's alright Ray, it's alright," he kept repeating, while Ray sobbed into his shoulder._

_While Ray was crying and Mighty was comforting him, Bill had a word or two with the man behind the desk. Then he turned to the two and said, "Well, I've got you a key, why don't you come upstairs to your father's apartment and we'll get you something to eat."_

_Once they'd eaten something, what Ray couldn't remember, he just remembered eating like there was no tomorrow, Bill made an offer._

"_Ray, if you want, you could come and live with us. I mean, there's lots of room at our house, and you're a bit young to be living on your own…"_

_Ray shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I just really feel like I need to be alone for a while, at least until I can deal with this. I think I'll be fine here, on my own for now. Maybe just for a week or two."_

And a week or two had turned into a month, a month into a year, and one year into four. Mighty and Bill had stayed and lived with him there for a week, and Bill had generously paid for his needs until Ray was old enough to get a job. According to Mighty nowadays, the offer to come and live at his home was still open, and though sometimes Ray seriously considered it, he knew he'd never leave his home.

He was now outside the apartment building. He walked in, waving slightly to the man at the front desk. Now that they knew each other, he was actually quite nice. Ray guessed that he would have acted the same if a dirty young squirrel in too-big clothes had wandered in and asked for a key.

He walked into his apartment, and closed the door behind him, feeling tired but still satisfied. He wondered what Tricky was doi-

"HIT THE DECK!" the afore mentioned raccoon-dog screamed, jumping at Ray and tackling him to the ground.

"Tricky, why is there a cannon in my apartment?"

"I wanted to see if I could make a toothpaste cannon! It would make brushing my teeth take le-"

"IS THAT CANNON LIT?"

"Um."

The cannon fired.

- - -

A few hours, a visit from the police, a long shower and an expert in toothpaste removal (yes, they exist) later, and Ray and Tricky sat outside the apartment building.

"So," Tricky started pathetically, "who knew that toothpaste could cause so much damage when placed in Tails' compressor and then fired from a cannon at high speed inside a regularly sized cannon?"

"It almost seems as though it's normal when you say it like that."

Tricky regarded his friend for a moment, then decided that Ray was not angry with him. "So how long did they say that it'll take to repair the apartment."

"'bout a month," Ray muttered, looking up at the top floor window which had been blown open.

Tricky whistled. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking of just spending it off adventuring on my own, you know, flying around for a while. My parents said that it was normal for squirrels about this age to go for a solo cross country flying tour."

"Speaking of which," Tricky said, remembering something, "am I ever going to get to meet your parents?"

Ray was quiet, and then he simply shook his head. "Well, I guess I should get going."

"What, you're leaving now?"

"No time like the present," he stood up, dusting himself off. "I'll see you around."

With those words, he launched into the air and left the city, with no plans in his head and no idea where he was going. He loved this feeling, just flying for the exhileration and for the feel of the moment. He smiled and laughed, then left the city behind him, flying with the wind.


	24. The Chaotic Mind

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone in this chapter. There I said it.

Author's Note: This chapter was written by Icey the Fox.

- - - - - -

Chapter 24: The Chaotic Mind

It was a hot evening on the Angel Island. No doubt, one of the hottest days of the year. Almost all of the population of the city was hidden inside, trying to avoid the heat. Most offices and work sites were even closed because of the heat. The thousands of Mobians who inhabited the island were all just lazing around, trying to keep cool. Well, aside from three of them.

"Cummon, just hit me, it isn't that hard!" yelled Mighty the Armadillo, spinning out of the way of yet another unsuccessful punch being thrown at him. Chris, the blue coloured fox he was sparring with, simply responded with a growl of annoyance, and charged forward again, swinging a fist at the armadillo with abandon. Mighty easily ducked underneath the blow, and responded by reaching forward with one hand and simply flicking the fox in the chest.

Chris cried out as he flew backwards a few meters, slamming his back into the dusty ground and rolling over backwards, before coming to a stop with his face in the dust. "Owww…"

He was helped up a moment later by a red echidna who had been standing behind him watching the entire fight. Once Chris was up and had dusted off his fur as best as he could manage, he said to the echidna, "Thanks Knuckles."

"Anytime," Knuckles, guardian of Angel Island told him. He looked over at Mighty, who was standing several feet away, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Maybe we should hold the combat training until after it's cooled down a bit. Besides, we haven't even started his chaos training yet."

Mighty looked up, wiping his brow again, "Sure, I need a break anyways. Man, this sun is killing me!"

Knuckles and Chris walked back into the house which Knuckles occupied. Mighty insisted on training for combat outside, for risk of destroying anything with his own considerable strength and Chris's developing power. They walked into a large room which was for the most part plain and empty, save for a well beaten and burned cement block in the middle. Knuckles called this his "Chaos Room", the room in which he practised his chaos generated powers.

Once they were inside this room, and Knuckles closed the door, he turned to Chris. "So, have you had any more moments when your hands have done that blue mist thing again?"

"Yeah, I guess once or twice."

"When has it happened?"

Chris thought about it. "It seems to happen… whenever I'm angry, I guess."

Knuckles shook his head. "That's what I was afraid of. Generally, what you need to do is make sure you can control your emotions enough so that you can call it up whenever you need it, and also send it away or prevent it when you don't."

"Wait," Chris interrupted, "Why is it bad if I only ever do it when I'm angry? The only time I usually get angry is when I'm fighting against any of Robotnik's robots with Mighty. Isn't that good enough, then?"

"No." Knuckles said simply and bluntly. "If you rely on your emotions to control your abilities, you might end up hurting someone who doesn't deserve it. Before you speak," he said quickly, noticing Chris about to respond, "think about it a bit. What if you and Mighty got into an argument and you accidentally, oh, froze him solid because you couldn't control your anger?"

Chris's muzzle dropped open, shocked by the idea. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to hurt anyone, especially Mighty.

"And besides," continued Knuckles, seeing that his words had had the desired effect, "You can do so much more with chaos when it's under your control."

Chris looked up at him. "How so?"

In response, Knuckles walked over to the cement block in the middle of the room. He let out all of his breath, then lunged forwards and punched it, leaving a shallow dent in it. Next, he seemed to relax and stand there for a moment, allowing himself to calm down. This time, when he lunged forwards, flames burst into life on his balled up fist, and the echidna hit the block. When he removed his paw, there was a dent at least twice as deep, not to mention the burn marks which the flames had left behind.

"You see? As long as we're in control of our emotions, we can focus on what we need, and the power of chaos will aid us with it."

Chris began nodding in understanding, but stopped suddenly, shaking his head instead. "But that's not fair! I didn't ask for this power, and now that I've got it I need to use it, and _now _there's all these restrictions? Why do I need to be in control of my emotions when everyone else just works purely with them, like Sonic?"

"You seem to have forgotten that I as well have to be in control of my emotions, and I didn't ask for it either."

"I know that, but you've been trained for this since you were born! I've had to come to terms with it just after having my old life destroyed, my humanity lost, and my family killed!" Chris shouted back.

Knuckles' violet eyes softened. He knew how his young friend felt; he'd dealt with these ideas on his own as well. "You're right, you know that? It's not fair; we didn't choose to have this power or these restrictions. You didn't ask to be thrust into this, and I didn't ask to be trained for this since I was born. However, we have these powers nonetheless, and we can choose to either let these powers run rampant and become dangerous to those around us, or we can learn to use them and help the innocent, restrictions or not." He paused to let Chris digest that. "So, what's your choice?"

The fox was silent for a while. "So, how do I do one of those punches?"

Knuckles smirked. "Alright, now I need you to remember what it feels like when you get angry and that blue mist comes around your paw."

Chris thought back to the few times he'd managed to conjure the mist onto his paw. "It always seems like… it's almost as if… as if I'm drawing from within myself. It always happens when I think of just after my family died and how empty I felt. Then, there's some sort of feeling inside of me, and I take the energy from that."

The echidna gulped. He'd hoped that wouldn't be it. "I wish it wasn't like this, but what you need to do then is come to terms with your family's death, and think of it without emotion, good or bad."

Chris did a double take. "Wh-what! How could I possibly do that? I-"

"I didn't say you had to do it right now, but for your own sake and the sake of your new power, you need to come to terms with their death. I won't blame you if it takes a long time, just so long as you try."

Chris nodded slowly. "Is there anything else we can do until then?"

Knuckles chuckled to himself. "Of course. This room is reinforced, that's why I do my chaos training in it. Why don't you practise doing an ice punch on my block over there?"

Without a word, Chris walked over to the cement block. He tried to isolate the feeling he'd felt the other few times, but couldn't. So instead, he replayed his family's death in his mind again, for the thousandth time, and felt the anger rising within him. Unnoticed by him, the strange blue mist had gathered around his paws, which were clutched in tight fists. He lunged forward with his right fist, far faster than he had with Mighty, and punched the block. As his fist and the block collided, the mist rolled away from his paw and into the cement in a constant current. Chris pulled his paw away, surveying the damage to the block.

What he saw delighted him. There was a small dent from his punch, nowhere near as deep as any of Knuckles', but a dent none the less. Also, around the dent the cement was a deep bluish colour, and it had become brittle and weak with its freezing. He turned around to find Knuckles surveying his work, smiling.

"Nice work kid. Pretty good for a first try."

Chris's muzzle split into a wide smile, knowing how difficult it was to get a compliment from the stoic echidna.

"Come on, Chris, let's go have a drink to cool down, then we'll call it a day. It's getting late, if you hadn't noticed."

Chris readily agreed, being quite hot despite the coldness he had just generated on his hands. They went into the kitchen section of Knuckles' house, where Mighty was waiting for them. They each drank a glass of water as Chris told his friend of what he'd accomplished. Mighty was thrilled.

"That's great Chris!" Mighty exclaimed. "It seems like you're shaping up quite well!"

Chris, truth be told, felt great pride at the complement, but he shrugged it off, trying to act modest. Soon, the three were done their drinks and Mighty and Chris started towards the airport on Angel Island, where they'd left their bi-plane. Mighty had recently been taking lessons on how to fly planes from Tails, since he and Chris had to do so much commuting in between Angel Island and Starlight. Once they'd finished diagnostics, Mighty jumped into the front and Chris pulled himself up into the back, and they took off, heading for Starlight City.

---

Chris looked around. Where the hell was he? Looking around, he noted that he was outside of Mighty's house, and it was the middle of the day. He looked around and saw, to his shock, his parents were standing to his left.

"B-but, you're d-d-dead! This isn't possible!" Chris yelled at them.

"You failed us, Chris." They were both staring at him, their lips not moving, their eyes cold.

"No," Chris said, thoroughly confused now, "There was nothing I could do! Cyber Tails attacked, and there was no chance for me to-"

"But you didn't try, did you?"

"N-no," Chris muttered, unsure.

"You failed us, you failed everyone. And you WILL fail again. Mighty isn't safe with you around…"

"What are you talking about?" Chris screamed, staring around him.

As he looked, he saw Mighty standing several feet away from him, fighting off a horde of monsters. Chris tried to run to him, but couldn't move. He watched in horror as his friend and mentor fell beneath the press of robots, dying as one slashed him across the face.

Now he could move. "NO!" he yelled, running towards his fallen friend. However, just before he got there, Mighty disappeared, and his hands sank through air as he reached down to shake him. He spun around to his parents, tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"We aren't doing anything; it's you who's not doing enough to help your friends." As they finished 'saying' this, Chris saw Helen, Frances, and Daniel, his friends from school, being overrun by robots; Tails, Sonic, and the other Freedom Fighters he'd come to know being attacked unexpected by Robotnik and his goons; the other Mobians at Emerald City, Knothole Village, and the other cities he'd been to falling to the Eggman Empire.

"You will fail."

"No, I won't!" Chris yelled at them.

"Others you know will die from your failure."

"I won't let it happen!"

"You will watch as all you care about slowly die, one by one."

"NO!" he screamed, lunging at them.

Chris woke up, sitting up in bed. He jumped up and looked around, his chest heaving. No one was there. Slowly, the fox allowed himself to slip down onto the bed. _What the HELL was that? _he thought into the night.

The dream had been the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced, aside from being turned into a blue fox, of course. His parents would never say that, besides, he truly never had the chance to do anything that night, the most he could have done would be to get himself killed, too.

_Maybe that would have saved one of their lives, though, _a dark part of his brain told him. But he quickly shook that feeling off. Cyber Tails was there for blood, and that was what he got. Nothing he could have done would've changed that. Yet as he lay back down, the doubts still hung in his head, bothering and scaring him.

He lay in bed for half an hour trying to sleep, but couldn't. Finally, Chris sat up and decided it was too hot right now to go to sleep. He walked over to the screen door in his room which lead outside. Opening it, he decided to go for a walk to cool off his nerves and his body. He slipped outside into the still-warm night and started walking for the down town area.

He walked fast, trying to leave his dark thoughts behind him. But they always followed, and he kept avoiding them by focusing on his walking. What with his mind so preoccupied, he didn't notice the dark figure on the roofs and the walls, shadowing his movements as he walked.

Chris did note, however, the gradual increase of the size of the buildings as he walked closer and closer to the down town center of town.

It was then that the massive robot that was following him jumped out in front of the fox, and a very long night began.

---

Tim wasn't sleeping lately. Not much, at least. Part of it was the heat, and part of it was his own thoughts. It had nothing to do with Chris really; he was enjoying his time with his young friend. It had to do with when he'd kissed Tiara, and the things Kyle was talking about lately. Kyle had been claiming for a while that Tails' memories kept flooding his mind, and that he might lose his mind to Tails' at some time.

Tim, however, hadn't experienced this until he'd kissed Tiara. It was then that thoughts of her, Mighty's thoughts, bombarded him. It wasn't the way Kyle had made it seem. It was actually… nice, somehow. Tim wasn't sure whether he wanted the thing to stop and leave him himself, or for it to take control so he could forget his life.

It wasn't the greatest tale, the story of his life. He loved his friends, because they were the one thing he had to hold on to that was good, but his family life hadn't been the best. When he was still very young, his parents had decided to give him up because they were too young to take care of him. His parents had only been 18 when they'd had him, so they really had no choice in the matter. He'd lived his life quite well after that, until a few weeks after he, himself, had turned 18. On that one fateful day, his adoptive parents had gone to the store to pick up some groceries. As they'd gotten out of their car, a mugger had held them up, right in broad daylight! Apparently, they hadn't had enough money for him, so he'd shot them, then hopped into a car and driven off. He'd been of legal age, so there hadn't been the need to relocate him. His foster parents had left him the house, and thus he'd been fine financially. But he still missed them all the time, and he just wished they'd come through the door one day and say it was all a giant bad joke. But it didn't work out that way.

It was about then that he heard Chris get up and go outside. He wasn't concerned; besides, Chris definitely needed some time to work out his problems. Tim thought back to when he'd lost his parents, and knew it would be a while at the least until Chris got over it and could forgive himself.

He continued his reminiscing for a while, until he realised that Chris had been gone too long. He got up and walked outside, looking around. He noticed something glinting at the top of a nearby house, and using his speed and strength, quickly jumped up to the top of it. He saw three robots, not made for combat, made for observation.

Tim, now allowing Mighty's instincts to take over, rushed them, punching two of them in one side and out the other at once. Next, he grabbed the last one and ripped the recording device from its head, and quickly destroyed it as well.

Not even a bit worn out by his fast little rumble, he rewound the recording device a half an hour, and watched. What he saw made him sick. Chris walked out of the screen door attached to his ground level room, and a large, yet familiar robot quickly followed him. He looked around, already knowing there would be no trace, then quickly ran and jumped back to his home, and grabbed the phone.

---

"Who are you?" Chris yelled to the robot.

It didn't respond, but Chris did notice a small decal on it that said 'Zero'. Next to that decal was a small logo. The logo of the Eggman Empire. Chris's blood went cold, literally, and blue mist spread across his hands. He looked up straight at the robot, just in time to see its fist fly forward and smash him in the chin.

Chris let out a small cry of pain as he spun aside and to the ground from the impact. This was no normal robot. He picked himself up, then hopped over the second fist, this time being able to see that its hands were extendable. That was how it had punched him from so far away. The mist on his hands intensified, and he ducked two more punches. Finally he reached it, and pulled a combo much like Knuckles' double punch upper cut technique, before being swatted to the side and into a wall by the thing's hand.

---

"Hello?"

"Ray?" Tim asked into the receiver.

"Mighty? Hi, what's going on?"

Tim let out a little sigh. "Are you still staying at that village, uh, what is it, Fallbat?"

"Fallbase," Ray corrected on the other end. Fallbase was a small, barely known community about an hour's walk north of Starlight. Ray had been on a long vacation to several places ever since something happened to his apartment. Something that involved Tricky, a cannon, and a ton of toothpaste. Ray hadn't elaborated when he'd explained it to Mighty on the phone, and he was quite sure he was glad he didn't know. But, long story short, Ray was spending time away from Emerald City while his apartment was being rebuilt, repainted, and the ceiling was being replaced.

"Good. Could you get over here, like, now?"

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, suddenly serious.

"Chris is missing, and I found Robotnik monitor bots outside my house."

"I'm already gone!" Ray yelled from the other end, and Tim heard a window scrape open on the other end. Then he hung up, and scribbled a note for Ray saying that he was already looking, and that he should start as soon as he got there.

Tim, once again letting Mighty take over, ran out the door and sped off into the night.

---

Chris slid down from the wall to the ground, pain racking his body when he hit the ground. But he got up nonetheless, knowing his survival depended on it. He ducked suddenly, allowing another fist to fly by overhead, decimating the wall and sending bricks everywhere. A few bricks rained down on his head, before he leaped away to the side to avoid yet another punch. This was getting dangerous.

Chris wished for a moment as he jumped over the cable attaching Zero's left hand that Mighty would show up and just end this thing, but shook his head quickly and landed another mist covered punch on his opponent's metallic skin. He had to do this on his own. No one else could get hurt or be put in danger by his own lack of ability to defend himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts suddenly as another two punches flew in at his head and legs. He jumped up and spun horizontally to avoid the fists, but was clipped on his left side. Even though it was a tiny hit, it sent the young fox flying backwards to hit the ground, rolling head over tail and stopping as he collided with another wall.

Chris got up and dived forwards under a punch, then rolled to the right as a fist slammed the ground and smashed up the concrete. Small fragments rained against his fur, but he ignored it, instead getting up and running again, trying to avoid the punches. Slowly, he made his way closer and closer to Zero, ready to hit it once he got the chance.

Just as he was about to deliver a hit on it, both of the robot's hands rushed forward and slammed Chris in the chest, throwing him back into the pillar of a nearby building. Chris tried to get up, but found a hand pinning him down to the ground. He looked up to see another fist about to hit him in the face, and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

It didn't come. Just as Zero was about to destroy Chris, a laugh of delight could be heard echoing throughout the tiny street. Then, Ray the Flying Squirrel plummeted from the sky at full speed, yelling as he did. Zero moved away from Chris to engage the new threat, and Chris took a deep breath of air. It was hard to breathe underneath a massive mechanical hand.

Ray knew he couldn't fight the robot. He wouldn't be able to dent the steel shell if he were to continue punching it all day. All he could do was act as a decoy until Mighty showed up or this thing needed recharging.

He flew as fast as he could, keeping himself just out of reach of his opponent. At one point he actually stopped flying and simply dropped. When the robot punched at him and missed, Ray grabbed onto the cord which held the hand, and swung around it to get himself back up into the air and flying.

After one painfully close punch, Ray looked down for a moment to check on Chris. He seemed alright, and was starting to get back up after his vicious pounding. Sure that his friend was safe, he brought his attention back to his own fight.

It was then that Zero's left hand smashed him straight in the chest. He cried out in agony and dropped from the sky, not intentionally this time. He smacked the ground on his already injured chest, letting out another cry. He just managed enough energy to look up at Zero, and think, _So, this is how it's going to end, _before he passed out.

Chris watched all of this in horror. With a massive effort, he managed to pick himself up, ready for one last battle before Zero ended both of them. "Come on," he yelled to it.

It rushed him.

"No you DON'T!"

Mighty ran onto the street faster than Chris had ever seen him travel. He came in and punched the robot, sending it flying into the remains of a wall.

"You don't hurt my friends. NO ONE hurts my friends!" he screamed rushing at it again. Just as he punched it though, an electric blue flash covered Zero. In fact, that was exactly what it was: electricity. As Mighty's fist made contact, the light spread across from robot to armadillo. The energy coursed through Mighty and bent him forward double. Chris wanted to run forward, but couldn't. It was just like the dream. Mighty was in trouble, and there was nothing Chris could do about it but stand and stare.

After a few more seconds, the energy stopped flowing, and Mighty fell over backwards onto his shell, smoke rising from him. Now Chris was the only one standing; the only one with any power to help them. He took a few steps toward Zero, before the robot easily slapped him out of the way to the ground. Then, the robot turned to where Ray had fallen, and grabbed the squirrel. He extended his hand quickly, slamming Ray into a pillar of a building and crushing him against it. Luckily, the squirrel was unconscious, or the pain would have been unbearable.

Chris stared at Ray and the machine, then his gaze wandered to Mighty, lying on the ground several meters away, still smoking. His thoughts flashed back to the day his family had died, and he didn't feel anger; didn't feel sadness, didn't feel anything. If Mighty and Ray died, he knew that he'd feel a million times worse than that.

Suddenly, he was filled with resolve, and power. He looked at Zero, still crushing Ray into the pillar. Blue mist, much more and much thicker than ever before, covered his fists, and he approached the robot. It didn't even notice him, too intent on its prey. Chris managed to get right up next to him before it noticed.

Zero looked down at Chris.

Chris looked up at Zero.

The fox punched the robot, and it flew through the air. Not as far as when Mighty had punched it, but far nonetheless. It landed, making a veritable crater in the cement. When it got up, it looked back to see the blue fox standing next to the fallen squirrel. There was light blue mist all over his hands, traveling up his arms. His eyes were emotionless.

Chris watched as the robot ran off into the night, leaving the ruined street behind him. Then the mist died away, and he looked down at Ray. He was still breathing, and that was a good sign. He grabbed the squirrel and hoisted him over his right shoulder, then staggered forwards to the place where Mighty lay.

_I can't carry both of them on my own… _he said to himself._ I just need a bit more focus, just a bit. _He concentrated as hard as he could, but couldn't manage it. "No," he cried out, refusing to give up. He tried again, but just couldn't summon the strength. He was about to give up, when Mighty let out a slight groan.

"Chris?" he said weakly.

"Mighty!" Chris kneeled next to his friend, whose eyes had opened. "Can you walk?"

Mighty forced himself to stand, staggering slightly until Chris caught him. "I'll need help."

"I can help, just keep walking. We're not far from the hospital, just keep on going." Chris threw an arm around Mighty's shoulders, and the two walked away from the battle scene where all three had nearly lost their lives.

---

Mighty opened his eyes and looked around. He remembered stumbling into the hospital beside Chris, who was carrying Ray around his shoulders, then everything went dark. He sat up in his bed, and found that he was in a hospital room. Checking everything, he found two other beds beside his, one empty but quite messy one to his right, and one other one on his other side with a familiar figure lying in it.

"Ray!" Tim jumped up and ran over to the bed, noticing that he felt much better than when he'd staggered into the hospital.

Ray's eyes opened. "You're finally awake? Man, you sleep a lot, and you snore so loud that it hurts."

Tim laughed with relief. "How long was I out?"

"Two days, twelve hours, five minutes, by my guess."

Tim shook his head. "Can't you be serious even after a near death experience?"

"Never," Ray shook his head, "I hang out with Tricky, remember?"

"You could always come and stay with me when you get out, you know, what with your apartment being, uh, unavailable for a while."

Ray shook his head, but more with laughter than to say no. "You know, if I went there, it would seem like you're starting an orphanage for kids whose parents have died."

"Look," Mighty sighed, "I just don't want Chris to grow up without a father figure."

"Well, I dunno, I turned out pretty well, didn't I?" Ray asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess you did. But don't you think it might have been better if you'd had parents? Besides, it's fun having him around."

"Hey, I'm not going to talk you out of harboring him. Oh, and thanks, but no about coming to stay with you."

"So, when are you getting out of here?" he asked his young friend, changing the subject.

"They said five more days, but it'll be three if I can force that window open. Chris left today," he answered the armadillo's unasked question. "He said he had a flight to catch."

Tim blinked. "To where?"

"He said he had to go Angel Island."

---

Knuckles opened his door, to find Chris standing on the doorstep. He was surprised to see the fox there; he'd heard of the fight and the consequences of it the day before.

"Hey Chris," he said awkwardly, "Not to sound rude, but how did you get here and why are you here, exactly?"

Chris smiled. "Tails said he had some business to do on Angel Island today and he agreed to bring me along. As to why I'm here, well, I want to learn how to use chaos better."

"Chris," Knuckles sighed, "I told you, you have to resolve your-"

"I have," he said, "But I still wasn't strong enough. Mighty almost died because I wasn't strong enough, and I'm here to prevent that from happening again. Please, just help me to become strong enough to help people."

Knuckles stared at him for a moment. "When's Tails coming to pick you up?"

"Five hours."

"Get ready for five hours of the most intense training you've ever had. If you want to learn this, you've got to be ready to work for it."

Chris nodded. "You have no idea how ready I am."


	25. Kyle's Reckoning

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Eggman, EggPawns or Flappers. Though we DO own Rings, Sparkle, and Sarina.

Author's Note: This chapter was written by Rusty Raccoon

----

Chapter 25: Kyle's Reckoning

It had started out as a peaceful day. Rings and Tails were going for a walk when they'd heard an explosion in the direction of a cold storage warehouse. The warehouse contained shipments medical supplies and food within the first storage center; other perishable vaccines and food were stored within a freezer on the other side of it. They'd rushed to the scene to discover six injured security guards. Five of them did not have life threatening injuries; The sixth however was injured badly enough that Rings and Tails had to hold off the attackers long enough for medical teams to get there if they were to save him. On a positive note, the security had delayed the robots long enough to allow the employees to evacuate the building. They'd learned from injured security guards that supplies stored there were sensitive and decided that they couldn't afford to wait for backup before proceeding.

Rings hadn't of protested when Tails insisted on fighting the attackers alone. Someone that hated fighting and lacked the skills to, Rings didn't protest Tails' request. Prone in an air vent he'd crawled into, Rings watched Tails standing before six EggPawns inside the warehouse via a link to the security cameras he'd hacked. Tails was the perishable supplies. Rings hated fighting, the idea of harming someone sent shivers down his spine; as someone that liked technology, he didn't like harming robots either.

He watched the battle nervously. Tails was alone facing down all of those robots. He and Tails had been walking by the warehouse when the robots attacked. Rings knew he should have summoned help before going in. After hearing the initial blasts from the attacks, he and Tails had rushed to the scene.

The raccoon watched as three EggPawns charged Tails, the little fox jumping and spinning around like a top, his namesake first cracking the robots. Pieces soon flew off their shells before they disintegrated under his barrage. _Way to go little buddy. _An alarm sounded on his laptop and Rings pressed a sequence to switch to another camera.

Outside, paramedics were arriving but six flappers were descending towards the building right above he and the location of Tails. As well, another larger robot that looked like an EggPawn but was considerably larger was heading for a receiver entrance door. _Damn it;_ Rings thought of a new tactic, he decided to give hacking into the robots systems a try. He needed to buy the paramedics time.

He kept the camera on Tails in one window as be brought up the hacker interface in the other. He attempted to access the larger robots systems. He tried accessing its tactical systems to get an idea of what weapons it possessed; access denied. He tried to shut it down; access to power systems denied. The robot was banging on the receiving door and visible dents were forming.

Rings looked into the other window after hearing a crash. The flappers had crashed through the ceiling and were heading for Tails location.

_You can do it buddy; just hang on for a few more minutes._

Rings made another attempt to access the robots systems, this time information about it. He managed to get access to basic information. All he knew was that it was an EggPawn Mark two and was at least three times as strong as a standard. He couldn't get any other info for a few seconds before coming across something promising.

_Targeting? Now this is interesting; maybe I can use it to…_

He hands flew across the keyboard as he accessed the interface. Unfortunately, it denied him any access to altering the primary targets of the robot: Mobians. He did managed to access a list of what they considered Mobians. _Ah, perfect, this could be just what I need_.

The flappers had surrounded Tails; he jumped up and did several summersaults in the air, managed to strike one of them, which sent it to the ground. Just as he landed, an EggPawn he thought he'd destroyed grabbed him, holding him against its chest.

"Let me go you bucket of bolts!" he yelled as he squirmed.

Two flappers hovered in front of him just as he heard a smashing a short distance away. A loud crash thundered through the area moments later. Tails' eyes widened when he saw a massive Robot twice the size of an EggPawn charging towards his location, knocking down shelves to get to him. A sudden sharp pain in his chest diverted his attention; the flappers had fired on him.

He fought the urge to pass out or yell from the pain. Thinking quickly, he spun his tails as best as he could against the shell of the robot. His attack loosened its grip and he raised his arms in the air to fall through his grip just as the flappers fired. He hit the ground, going into a prone position to avoid the beams. The sound of metal shattered filled his ears before the spray of debris showered down on him.

Standing up, he didn't have time to brush himself off before the massive robot was standing mere meters in front of him. He watched the flapper's circle around behind him along with two remaining EggPawns.

_I know I can do this; I've been in this situation before._

A flash of light seemed to overtake the area and he was standing beside Sonic in a robot-producing factory. Both had bruises from battle and had managed to shut down some of the machines. Unfortunately, robots, blocking all avenues of escape surrounded them.

However, determination had fuelled them to fight on and they'd manage to take every robot out.

Back in the present, Tails stood ready. He wished that Rings had insisted on bringing Sonic or Mighty. Rings didn't have the strength or speed to fight; if only he did then he could be fighting along side with him. Anything would be better then facing these things alone. The larger robot aimed both of his arms at him. Just before it fired, its aim shifted to the flappers, whom it fired on.

_What, How is this possible?_

Tails turned around to see the robot aim its weapons at the EggPawns behind him after it finished off the flappers. Unfortunately, as he was standing right in the middle of them, he didn't have time to get out of the way before it fired. He tried to get down but one of the shots hit him in the chest, another in the right arm and two more in the chest. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, hearing the robots armor cracking under the attacks.

Another flash of light and he remembered a time when he'd been captured while going for a walk in the woods. There'd been so many robots and he hadn't of seen them coming. They punched him repeatedly, each hit stinging terribly.

Focusing on the present, he lay on his stomach, everything going fuzzy as he saw the two EggPawns explode.

_Damn it no!_

Rings could only watch in horror when he realises Tails stood directly in the Mark Two's line of fire. The large robots lasers struck Tails multiple times and he lay on the ground in front of the Mark 2. Rings noted that the Mark 2 had destroyed the other robots. It was still seeing other robots as Mobians; at least it wouldn't attack Tails.

He picked up his laptop, put it in a carrier around his shoulder and crawled as fast as he could to get out of the ventilation system. He soon found himself in the warehouse and ran as fast as he could through the debris to where Tails was laying. The robot was standing in front of him.

Rings knelt by Tails side, seeing the fox's battered body. He was bleeding from two on his chest and one in the right arm. Rings breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tails was still breathing. Rings looked at the robot. He knew he couldn't just leave it like that. If it overrode the changes he made, it might attack someone else. He circled around the robot looking for a panel. He was almost shaking with guilt over what had happened to Tails. _If he dies, it's my fault. I should have been down here with him._ He found a panel on the robots back and ripped it open; silently hoping the robot would ignore him. There were several wires. Rings wasn't sure which ones to remove so he yanked at one of them, unfortunately, it didn't work and the robot turned around and backhanded hit, sending him flying down the hallway, where he landed with a thud.

Stunned, Rings stood up clutching his chest; s_o much for deactivating it._ He looked at Tails beaten body; anger and upset flowed into him.

_You failed him! He's hurt because of you; you deserve to be there, not him!_

The robot charged at Rings. He knew he couldn't fight it; he didn't want to.

Just before the robot reached him, Rings saw a blue blur fly into the building and run around the robot. The effect created a small tornado around the robot, which sent it flying into the air. Rings stood up when he saw the blue blur slow down until Sonic stood there just as the robot hit the ground. As the robot lay on its back, Sonic withdrew a hammer and smashed it to pieces.

Rings ran over to the right side of Tails and picked him up. He felt for a pulse on the fox's neck and found one. He felt sick at letting this happen to him and had to hold back the tears. Sonic walked up to him, upset on his face.

"Rings, what happened to him?" he yelled.

Rings sighed, as he looked into Tail's face, barley holding back the tears. "I failed him."

Kyle awoke in his bed with a terrible headache. The shades on his window were down. From the sounds and smells coming from outside, it was early in the morning. He sat up feeling a sharp pain in his chest. There were bandages on his chest, right arm and he found also on his head when he touched it. Ben was sitting on the right side of his bed with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"You had a little incident. Rings managed to get that large robot to fire on the smaller ones but it hit you by accident," Ben said.

"Where is Rings?" Kyle asked. He was upset with the raccoon for what had happened; they should have waited for backup before going in; Rings should have trained or something so he could have helped in the fight. However, he knew Rings hates violence, he just couldn't stomach the idea of harming someone; he even had trouble with harming a robot.

"I don't know. He felt so guilty about you that he said he shouldn't be around you, that he'd failed your parents trust and he was a risk to your safety," Ben answered.

"I didn't want him to leave! I was like a brother for him; I think he really cared about me," Kyle said.

"What about Tricky?" Ben asked.

Kyle shuddered at the mention of Tricky's name. The tanuki drove him insane. He wasn't sure how Rings put up with Tricky. When tricky hung out with Ray, it pleased Kyle that someone else was choosing to deal with him.

"I wish I knew how Rings puts up with him," Kyle said.

"He's his brother. I'm sure Tricky does drive Rings insane but they're brothers. Everyone's family drives em batty just as their friends do. But they're still family and despite getting on each other's nerves, they still love each other."

"Rings **did** seem happy with him around which is why I put up with Tricky."

"Rings seems to think he failed you as a friend," Ben said.

"I need to find him!" Kyle said.

"Hold on now. You're hurt. You need to recover. Look, I can try to find out where he's gone but we need to let him cool off for now," Ben said.

Kyle nodded his head.

"There's something else. It happened again," Kyle said.

"What happened," Ben asked.

"Tails memories. When I was fighting the robots, I started remembering beings Tails. His memories felt so natural, it was as if they were as real as my memories. I found my memories harder to remember, like trying to remember a dream," Kyle said. His eyes welled up, "I'm scared Ben! I don't want to forget that I'm Kyle!"

"Hey," Ben said, hugging Kyle. "I don't know why this is happening but I'm here for you for no matter what happens." Kyle held onto Ben, letting the tears flow freely. "Even if you forget you're Kyle, I'll remember for both of us. No matter who you think you are, you'll always be Kyle to me; okay?" Ben asked. He released the hug and looked Kyle in the eyes.

Kyle nodded, wiping away the tears. "I've never been this emotional before; it's like I have no control over my emotions at all!"

"Well," Ben grinned. "You **are** a kid again. I say, enjoy it. I mean, how many people get to have a second childhood?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, could **I** at least stay with while you recover?" Ben asked.

"Alright," Kyle answered.

A week later, Kyle had recovered. He needed some time away from it all and looked forward to working on his inventions. He ventured to seaside via train. At his destination, he stepped out into the warm sun and stretched his arms. It felt wonderful against his fur, he walked through the sea of people and towards his home until he was on a path and alone. Kyle listened to the gulls as they flew over and turned towards the ocean. He felt the spray of the mist against his fur and listened to the waves. Physically, it felt wonderful being this way, he felt so energetic and he knew he was cute like this. While people (especially girls) seeing him as cute embarrassed, he couldn't help but cherish such love and attention.

Without a second thought, he started spinning his tails. He slowly hovered about the ground before taking to the air. He felt the currents flowing against him, rustling his fur. He couldn't help but close his eyes, just in the enjoyment of it. He'd always enjoyed doing this to get to his seaside home and the sensations of freedom and innocence never just their novelty. All of his problems would always seem to melt away when he flied. He took in the fantastic view, knowing people would pay good money for something he could experience because of what others would consider an anomaly in his physiology.

He flew for another twenty minutes before landing on the balcony of his home feeling exhilarated, or did he. Since becoming Tails, he'd only been here a handful of times and had only flown there once. Yet, the images of doing it almost as a tradition were as clear to him now as remembering back home. It felt _so good _remembering these things, it made his body feel much more real instead of costume. When he'd been flying, he felt like he _was _Tails, not just a physical copy of him.

Hanging his head, he walked inside and slouched down on a leather couch. Was he losing his mind or was he just gaining Tails mind? Why did it have to feel so good? A part of him just wished he could go home, back to being human and back to his life. He hadn't of asked for this, it had just happened. Now, it felt like something wanted Tails memories to invade his mind. He hadn't of forgotten being Kyle … yet. Would he forget? He didn't want to lose who he was!

_Why is this happening to me? I don't want to surrender who I am! This isn't fair! I was Kyle; I **am **Kyle! Doesn't that mean anything?_

In an attempt to focus his mind, he went to the garage. There stood his pride and joy, the X-Tornado in all of her glory. He smiled at the sight of her. The memories he had of her were fond, of building her, painting and polishing her for the first time. He remembered battles with her. He flew up into her cockpit and took the controls. The sounds of the readouts, the smell of the seats, he knew her like an old friend.

_No, this is Tails stuff, his memories! I never build this thing, I never designed or painted or flew her into battle! I have no right to think of this as my own! It's no more mine then these memories are mine. I feel like I'm stealing all of this stuff. I feel like someone has stolen my body and is now stealing my mind!_

He jumped out and hovered down before running out of the garage and closing it behind him. He ran to a cliff overlooking the ocean and got onto his hand and knees. Pounding the dirt, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"This isn't my life, these aren't my things or my memories! I'm not Tails, it's all wrong!" he yelled. Standing up, tears blurred his vision. He frowned as he tore his gloves off and threw them into the sea. "I don't wear gloves, Tails may have but I'm not him!"

Kyle wondered if his existence mattered at all. If he were to die in a battle would whomever did this to him do it to another and make the world think nothing happened? It would have been as though his life on this world had been for nothing! He looked at Tails seaside house and stormed off towards the town. He planned to get as far away from here and from anything to do with Tails as possible. First, he planned to get some clothes. Kyle did not run around naked. He would not be a slave to something or someone he was not. If they chose this moment to alter his mind, so be it, at least he'd go down fighting.

In a white light filled region, an orange Echidna watched over both Rings and Kyle.

"Maybe it might be more humane if we removed Kyle's human memories. The world needs Tails, and right now, he's not acting like Tails." A hedgehog says.

"No, I won't do that to him. Do you know how hard it's been doing it to the others? We're stealing their lives from them. They deserve better then this!" the Echidna responded.

The hedgehog sat down besides her, putting a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

"I know it's been hard do to this but the world needs them," he said.

"I know but sometimes I wonder, are we any better then … them? Are we just two sides of the same coin? We may have benevolent goals but are our methods any better then theirs?" the Echidna asked.

"Believe me, I care about them as much as you do," the hedgehog said, putting a comforting hand on the Echidna's right shoulder. "They're almost like out children now, people we've brought into this world. If we didn't do this, the potential consequences are billions of times worse then anything were doing. Trust me, we're doing the right thing. I think we'll let him discover his own identity for himself."

"What of the ones … **they** did this to? They deserved better then that. We should have been able to help them!"

The hedgehog sat beside the Echidna and took her hands into his own.

"That's the sad part … the tragedy of war. These monsters use innocent people as pawns in their sick game. They don't care about how innocents suffer. They just see them as targets and nothing more. That's also why we need to do this; if we didn't then for every one innocent lost, millions … perhaps billions would be lost."

"I only hope they can save them; to give them a second chance; make those terrible wrongs right."

"As do I; all the more reason the world needs Tails and why Kyle needs to put his feelings aside," the hedgehog said.

"I know he'll come though. He needs to do this so he can learn. It's only fair we give him that chance," the Echidna said before looking at Rings. "What about him?"

"He needs to feel useful, perhaps we should create a situation for him? Give him his time off while I think of something. The world needs him too; despite how he feels about himself."

The hedgehog nodded and both figures faded away.

Deep in the woods, Rings stood in a lake washing his shirt and gloves. The water was cool and up to his waist. There was a slight current but it was nothing he couldn't handle. There was a slight chill in the air, although Rings fur protected him enough that he actually enjoyed it. He didn't worry too much about his lack of clothing, if anyone saw him, something he doubted would happen, he could just say he was bathing.

He'd been living in the woods for two weeks since that terrible battle at the warehouse. He'd brought only a tent with him to sleep in but otherwise was eating and drinking from nature. Without money, he couldn't afford an apartment and he had nowhere else to go with his home having been destroyed months ago by Eggman.

_Even if I could go somewhere, I wouldn't. I can't risk someone else getting hurt because of me._

Images of that robot hitting Tails played out in his mind as he finished washing his shirt and gloves and laid them on the shore beside his boots to dry off.

_I should have known better; I could fight this wouldn't have happened._

He wondered where Tricky was but didn't want to risk someone harming his brother to get to him. He wanted to know if Kyle was all right but likewise, was unwilling to risk visiting him.

Feeling dirty, he swam neck deep back into the water to clean himself off. He treaded water before lying on his back, looking up into the blue cloudless sky as he let the water flow over him. It helped to relax him, although he couldn't quite escape his feelings of guilt and failure.

It was then that he heard a splashing sound a short distance from his location. He swam over to it and saw a Chao struggling to stay afloat.

"It's all right, I'm coming!" he said. He made it to the Chao, seeing it was a female pink one. "I'm going to swim under you, when I surface, climb onto my shoulders. You're going to be all right."

Rings submerged, enjoying the water against his body. He may not have been an otter; seal or walrus but he could still swim. He surfaced just below the Chao and she did as he said, climbing into his head and then his shoulders, holding onto his neck tight, but not so much that he couldn't breathe.

He treaded water before swimming towards the surface where there were a large number of bushes. Once the water was waist deep, he stood up and took the Chao into his hands.

"You're going to be all right," he said.

_If I hadn't of been here, she would have drown._

"Who are you?" the Chao asked as she looked up at Rings.

"My name is Rings," he said.

A rustle in the bushes nearby had Rings looking towards them as he approached the shore. He walked closer to the shore, never taking an eye off the bush.

"Who's there?" he asked as he walked onto the shore. His dripping wet fur weighed him down. He'd have to dry off before getting dressed. Darting his head back and forth, he searched for something to cover himself. He put the Chao on the ground to make sure she was all right.

The bushes parted and Rings eyes went wide when he saw none other then Tricky walk out from them. He felt relived to see his brother but feared someone would use this opportunity to harm him.

Tricky on the other hand, didn't seem to fear that at all, evidenced by his running towards Rings, jumping at and hugging him with enough force to knock the raccoon onto his back. Rings looked up at Tricky, who was now sitting on his chest as he took a few moments to recover.

"Ray told me you were here; he saw you when you were flying," Tricky beamed before giggling. "Yer all naked and wet!"

The Chao shook herself off and floated above the duo.

"I'm a … I should get something … to wear!" Rings said.

"Why?" Tricky said with his trademark grin.

"I can't let you see me like this!" Rings said.

"You're silly bro. I dunno why you wear clothes in the first place; they're silly human things!" Tricky said. Rings lifted Tricky off him before standing up. The truth was; he was beyond happy to see Tricky and wanted to give him a hug. There was still that nagging feeling of doubt and worry however. "What's wrong bro, you look bummed!"

"Thank you Mr Rings, you saved my life," The Chao said.

Tricky giggled, "Who's your little friend?"

"Your brother saved me from drowning."

"Come on guys, let's go to my tent to talk; less chance someone will see us there. Just let me pick up my clothes first," Rings said.

"Do be silly bro, you don't need em!" Tricky protested.

Even being around his brother calmed Rings a little. "Okay but don't tell anyone; not even Ray!"

Tricky grinned and hugged Rings. Rings led Tricky and the Chao to his tent a ten-minute walk from the lake. It was a blue tent big enough for two people. Rings sat down inside, still dripping water all over the place; Tricky sat down to his left, all the while grinning and hugging Rings.

"Where did you go these past two weeks bro, I missed you!" Tricky asked.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Tricky but I couldn't risk _them _getting you if they were going after me. Tails got hurt because of me. I should have been there with him, able to fight at his side," Rings said with a sigh.

"I play tricks with people, you play tricks with computers; we're not fighters bro," Tricky said.

"Yes but, if I _was,_ I could have helped him. At least if I stay out here, no one will get hurt because they're around me," Rings said.

"But if you stay out here, we can't have any fun; we're a team; it's not the same without you. If Ray or I got hurt because we were on an adventure with ya, then we wouldn't blame you. If those bullies beat us up, it's not cause you're around, it's cause they're bullies!" Tricky said.

_I made a mistake with Tails. He got hurt because I was careless._

"I know we're a team but what if I make a mistake and you get hurt because of that?" Rings asked.

Tricky shrugged his shoulders. "What if I get hurt because you weren't in the game? Anyway bro, are ya really having fun out here? Doesn't it get boring?"

_He has a point; I may be alive out here, but am I living? Those robots might hurt Tricky or the others anyway. They still might find me out here. Then again, I did save that Chao because I was out here. Maybe someone (or something) needed me to be here at this time._

"It does get lonely and I have missed you. I don't want to be alone but I don't want you to get hurt either. But, if I wasn't here, I wouldn't have been able to save her," Rings said.

"A act of which I thank you Mr Rings," the Chao said.

"Sometimes we beat the bad guys up; sometimes they beat us up. Just like sometimes we win a game and sometimes we lose a game. We might get hurt playing or we might not but at least we're in the game," Tricky said.

"Listen to your brother Mr Rings, he's right," the Chao said.

"Yeah, you're right," Rings said.

"Come on bro," Tricky said, taking Rings right hand with his own. He led Rings out of the tent and into the warm sun. "Play with me! Ray is fun to play with but you understand me."

"What about you?" Rings asked of the Chao.

"I'll stay here and rest. You go and play with your brother. You've earned it," the Chao said.

Rings looked down at his brother, the lad's large smile and adorable nature melting away guilt and worry inside of him. Moments like this were what made fighting worth it. Rings looked down at his body, realising his lack of apparel. Tricky wasn't either, aside from a pair of sneakers.

"By the way, where's you're poncho?" Rings asked.

"Meh, I feel more free this way! Now come on, let's play hide and seek!" Tricky said.

"Well, okay but…"

"Cool! I'll hide first!" Tricky said, pulling a leaf out of a nearby branch and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

A grin crossed Rings' face. _Think you can outwit me eh bro? Well, time to see a master in action!_

Hours later, Rings sat with Tricky by the lake under a moonlit sky with the Chao floating above them. His clothes and fur were now dry enough that he was able to wear his clothes.

"That was fun," Tricky said.

"Yeah but I still beat ya 12 times to seven," Rings jibbed.

"I'll get ya next time bro," Tricky giggled.

"I guess I _am _ready to come back but I don't have a place to stay. I can't keep staying with Tails; that's not fair to him; he needs breathing room. I do want to tell him I'm sorry and that I'm all right," Rings said.

"Oh, I just remembered," Tricky said.

"What?"

"Tails got upset about something and ran away a week ago. Sonic hasn't seen him since!" Tricky said.

Rings jumped up to his feet. "**Tricky**, why didn't you say anything?" Rings asked.

"Bro, I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted when we were playing and kinda forgot," Tricky said.

"Come on Tricky, we need to try to find him; I hope he's all right. I hope he can forgive me for what happened," Rings said.

"Okay bro, lead the way!" Tricky said.

"I want to come with you guys. Mr Rings, you saved me life, I am in your debt," The Chao said.

"Sure, why not; we could always use a friend. Just one thing; it is just Rings, not Mr Rings."

With a smile on his face, Rings took Tricky's right hand into his left as the tanuki stood up. They walked away from the lake and towards Emerald town with the Chao floating after them. Rings felt a sense of purpose again, he knew his friends needed him. He'd saved a life and made a new friend in the process. If anything that only proved the world needed him. Of course, there were always risks, but it was better then hiding away from life.

"Oh Tricky, one more thing," Rings said. Tricky looked up at him and Rings smiled. "Thanks."

"Any time bro!" Tricky said as they resumed walking.

In a bar in a city far from Seaside, Kyle stood before a pool table, cue in hand. He wore a leather jacket, gloves, boots and even shorts he'd managed to find that accommodated his tails. He stared down the table, trying to ignore the smoke in the area.

"Well, what are you waiting for kid? Are you going to take a shot or not?" the burley man he was playing with asked.

Kyle looked over the table and took his shot; unfortunately, he didn't sink any balls.

"Nice try kid. Now watch a master," the man responded.

Kyle watched him sink the rest of his balls over three successive shots. Sighing, Kyle put his cue down. He paid his wager before jumping off the stool he was using to reach the table and walked out of the bar.

_Tails would have been able to make that shot. He would have seen the physics of it and beaten that guy without him even getting a turn._

He hadn't had any flashes of memory since coming here nearly two weeks ago. The fact he'd lost actually pleased him. He walked down the cool twilight streets, looking for an arcade or movie theatre to go to. Perhaps, he'd just find a corner and hang there, waiting for trouble to come his way. Kyle wondered if Ben and the others were all right without him. What if there'd been a battle and people got hurt or worse because he wasn't there?

_No! Those aren't my fights; they're Tails fights!_

Kyle turned a corner and heard the noises of video games, he walked in the door they were coming from to see a video arcade! There weren't many people around this late in the evening. Kyle was happy that he wouldn't have to wait for his choice of game. He started playing a violent one game when his thoughts drifted.

_Why are you playing a game with a fictitious battle! There are real battles out there! Why waste your time with something that won't solve anything!_

"No!" Kyle yelled.

He looked back and forth to see if anyone had heard him, of course he could just attribute anything he said as his character dying and him getting upset over it. He continued playing the game for almost an hour before he left. By then, the streets were almost empty and it was cold. His fur provided him with more then enough protection, so he decided to stay out.

_You're too young to be out this late; Tails would be in bed by now. Go home and get some rest!_

"I'm not him! I'm really twenty by now!" Kyle protested, trying to keep these random thoughts at bay.

As he rounded another corner, he heard a loud alarm a block away. He ran towards the source of it and hid behind a stairwell. The alarm was coming from a jewelry store.

_Must be a robbery._

Sure enough, two humans ran out of the store carrying large bags full of stolen goods.

_You can stop them Kyle. Be a hero; bring them to justice!_

"No! I'm not a hero; I'm just a kid! Tails was the hero but he's gone and I'm not him!"

He watched the humans climb into a car. They sped off moments before a pair of police cruisers arrived at the scene.

_You could have stopped them; you still can stop them! What are you waiting for?_

With a sigh, Kyle climbed out from his hiding place. He looked in the direction the suspects had fled. Turning around, he ran in the opposite direction; this wasn't his fight. He ran as fast as he could towards the apartment he'd rented out. A block before it, he almost ran into a police officer.

"I'm sorry son but it's curfew for everyone under eighteen. What is someone so young doing alone on the streets at such an hour?" the officer said.

Obviously, the human didn't recognize him; not that Kyle blamed him. It was dark and he probably wasn't used to seeing Tails wearing clothes and wandering around at this time of night.

"I'm…" Kyle considered his next words. If he told the officer the truth, the man would likely think him mad and escort him to a mental health facility. No, he had to keep up this charade for now. "I live by myself while my parents are away … I'm on my way home now."

The officer knelt down with a sympathetic look in his face. "You all right son? Those monsters didn't hurt your family did they? We can help you, give you a place to stay if they did."

"No, they're just away," Kyle responded.

"Are you sure?" the officer asked.

Kyle nodded and the officer escorted him to the door of his apartment. Kyle thanked him before entering the building. Rather then flying up, he used the elevator to make his way up to the floor his apartment was on. He walked into his living room, flopping down on his belly on the couch. Looking at the telephone, he decided to call Ben. He needed someone to talk to that grasped what he was going though.

Cream stood alone in a cold, fog shrouded forest.

"Tails, where are you, why won't you answer me?" she screamed. She heard Tails yell in pain multiple times before hearing a thud. Tears filled her eyes when he didn't respond.

She ran in the direction that she'd heard him, everything seeming to go in slow motion. She couldn't see more then a meter ahead of her and heard robots all around her. Then she saw him lying on his back sprawled out with blood staining his chest and burn marks all over his fur. A dozen EggPawns surrounded him as well as two robots she didn't recognize, one looked like a robotic Fox, the other had the name Zero written on him.

"Yes, master right away," the fox said into an intercom. It looked at the other robot and at the EggPawns. "Bring him."

"Impudent brat; now you'll learn the price of defying Eggman!" the fox screamed.

Cream stood up, her eyes welling with tears as the fox charged at her. She tried putting her body between him and Tails but he lunched at her, striking her on the chest, throwing her back several meters. She landed hard but managed to stand up. She ran right back into the fray to see Zero and Tails standing up.

"Leave her … alone!" he yelled.

"Tails no! They'll kill you!" Cream said.

Zero stared at Cream with cold-blooded eyes. It ran over to and grabbed Cream, holding her torso in a tight grip. She struggled to break free but was helpless.

Cream could only watch as the fox ran at Tails. He jumped up but the robot shot a beam at him, hitting him square in the chest. He screamed and fell to the ground in a heap. The fox stepped over to and grabbed Tails by the throat, forcing him up and holding him above its head. Tails struggled but he was too weak from his injuries to escape the grasp of the robot. A rotating blade shot out from the robot's free hand and it slowly moved towards the fox.

"No!" Cream yelled.

The last thing she heard was Tails scream before everything went dark and she found herself shooting up in bed, tears streaming down her face as she whimpered Tails name. Her father ran into her room seconds later and sat on her bed.

"Cream honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Cream told him about what she'd seen. He held her tight, talking in as soothing as a voice as he could.

"It's all right, it was just a dream," he said.

"How do you know? Something must have happened to him! Where would he go?" she cried.

"I don't know honey but we'll find him somehow."

Those images may have been a dream, but Cream couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Tails. What if he was hurt and needed help? How could she sit there doing nothing?

"What if he's really hurt?" she asked.

"His friends will help him; they've never let him down before have they?"

Cream looked at her father and shook her head.

"Don't worry then, he'll be all right, I promise!"

Kyle sat on a ledge of the roof of his apartment. He wasn't afraid of falling; he could just fly to safety if needed. Although, he realized that thought only furthered the lie he was living.

_This body is a lie; I'm a fraud._

His fur suddenly rustled with the feeling of wind caused by something rushing past him. It wasn't windy so he knew it couldn't be that. _Must be Ben._ He turned to behind him to see Ben standing in front of a vent, his arms folded.

"Kyle … there you are! You know we've been worried sick about you! How could you do this to us? For all we knew, EggMan got you!" Ben said. He walked over to and sat beside Kyle on the ledge, looking at him. "By the way, what's with the clothes? Aren't you hot in those?"

"Tails may run around wearing nothing but gloves and shoes but I'm not him! I'm Kyle and Kyle wears clothes! I had to get away Ben, I couldn't keep living this lie!"

Ben put his left arm over Kyle's shoulders. "What lie buddy?"

"This lie," Kyle said motioning towards himself and then the horizon. "This isn't my real body, it's a perversion!"

"How is it a perversion?" Ben asked.

"This is Tails form, this voice is his not mine! These memories I keep receiving; they're Tails, not mine. What if I end up forgetting who I **really** am? I don't want to lose Kyle!" His eyes starting welling up with tears, the pressure had been building inside of him so long that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He whimpered for several minutes before regaining his composure. "I never wanted to be in a war! I love this character, I _still_ love this character but I'm not he. How can I ever live up to him?" Kyle said.

"I have faith in you Kyle, I _know_ you can do this. Even as a human, you were the type that certain situations would bring out the best in you. Remember that class, wasn't it 10th grade math? You were failing and needed a ninety on the final exam to your GPA decent. You studied hard and you did it."

"I know but this isn't math, this is war! It's as if someone has drafted us! When I fight, I start remembering Tails life and losing myself in it to the point where I start thinking of myself as him! It's as if to fight like him I have to think I always was him! It's not fair Ben, I don't want to forget I was Kyle! How can I truly be Tails? No matter what I remember or what I look like, I'm **not **he! I feel like I've stolen all this stuff he has from him and that I'm a fake, nothing more then a pawn in someone else's fight. If I died, how I know whomever did this to me won't just find someone else and alter his or her memories? Do I even matter anymore?" Kyle answered.

"I don't fully understand it either Kyle but I **do** know how you feel. Sonic was a prince with money and power beyond most people's wildest dreams. Every day I wonder if I'm worthy of this or if I was just lucky and I won some sort of contest. Neither of us is the original but perhaps that's not the point. Maybe we've … inherited these forms and the things that come with them. Look at this way, do you enjoy being like this?"

"Most of my life I've wanted to make a difference. It feels _good_ fighting the bad guys and knowing I've not only helped to save lives but also brought this world one step closer to freedom. But what of my fear of losing Kyle?"

"Well, can you truly say you're the same person now that you were when you changed? Or can you say you were the same person at eighteen years old that you were when you were twelve?"

"Well, no but this is a lot more then just growing up and changing as a person!" Kyle protested.

"Is it? Our experiences and memories change who we all throughout our lives. Maybe we need to remember the lives of the originals so we know how to function as them. Maybe so many have forgotten because there are things they need to do as who they've become that they might not otherwise do. I don't know if either of us will eventually forget or not but it won't change the fact that we _were_ Ben and Kyle. As long as _someone_ remembers you, Kyle will never be gone. Even if _no one_ remembers us, it doesn't change who we **were**; nothing can take that away. I think something about who were is why this happened to us and that alone means the spirit of who we were will always be with us."

Kyle understood what Ben meant and nodded. "I guess if I'm going to be Tails in body and mind then maybe that's my fate and ignoring Tails duties will only make things worse. However, if I forget, I'll be living a lie. All of his stuff … even this body is Tails' … not mine! I always believed in the concept of having a soul. If the original Tails is dead then his soul has moved on. Is it right for me to act as though I'm him?" Kyle asked.

"Like I said, think of his stuff as inheritance. When he died, he passed his stuff, even his form onto you. Maybe what matters is that we're keeping the spirit of these people alive. Maybe that's another reason we're getting their memories. Being who we've become is more then just a physical or mental thing. Maybe whoever did this to us feels we have the spirit of these characters … these roles inside of us. By saying you're Tails, you're keeping the spirit of him alive," Ben said.

"What like Batman or something? Like how different people could be Batman and it's the spirit of the role that resides within?" Kyle asked.

"That's right. Was Terry any less of a Batman then Bruce? No, he wasn't. He was keeping the spirit of the role alive. As long as there was _someone_ to keep the legacy and spirit alive then even long after the Bruce had died, Batman would live in," Ben said.

"So, as long as I keep the spirit of the original Tails alive and keep up the fight, then I'm no less valid as him then he was? If I do forget being Kyle, inside of me, even if I don't know it, Kyle will always exist and nothing can change that?"

"That's right buddy. Now, come on, why don't we go home? People there want you back; **I** want you back."

"I need time to think about all of this," Kyle said.

"I understand, just don't be a stranger okay?" Ben asked.

Kyle nodded and Ben stood up. Kyle stood up and took several steps back before Ben did the same and ran down the side of the building at super speed. Kyle watched him speed down the road and into the night. He considered walking back downstairs but instead, using his tails, he floated down to his balcony and walked back into his apartment.

He needed time to consider what Ben had said and drew a bath with cool water. When it was full, he stood by it and took everything off, realizing he felt relived to be free of the clothes.

_So, who am I? Am I Kyle or am I Tails? I do have do give up being Kyle to be Tails? Do I want to give Kyle up?_

Stepping into the bath, he breathed a sigh of relaxation. He would need time to think about this, to consider his future, perhaps the entire world's future.

The spider drone walked up to the house in Emerald Town. No larger then a drink coaster and shaped like its namesake, its primary function was reconnaissance. It used its laser to drill a hole through the door, entering soon after.

"Drone five-alpha, scan for life forms," the voice over the radio ordered.

"Acknowledged, initiating scan," the drone responded.

The drone scanned the apartment with its infrared vision, finding no life forms present.

"Target appears to have left the premises. Require input for next course of action," the robot said.

"Our objective isn't here, return to base. Drone Five-Beta has located the tertiary target in Knothole it is sending co-ordinates. Drone Five-Gamma in Riverside has stopped responding but located the primary target beforehand. Status is unknown, proceed to Riverside."

"Yes master."

**RiverSide, Kyle's apartment**

Getting out of the bath, Kyle dripped water all over the floor. Unlike an otter or beaver, he didn't have waterproof fur, and the water would weigh him down while it took time to dry. He draped a towel around himself, taking care to fit his tails through the space where both ends met. A strange whirring sound alerted Kyle that something was wrong.

"Is anyone there?" Kyle asked.

There was no response. Kyle walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where he saw a Spider Drone on the floor. It looked right at him and he felt a strange tingle. A small rush of memories, one he didn't bother to resist this time and Kyle knew the sensation meant the drone was scanning him. While harmless, the scan revealed a lot of information about him to whoever was controlling this robot.

"Target confirmed, requesting instructions!" the robot said.

"Here's an instruction you bucket of bolts," Kyle yelled as he threw his towel over the robot. He started dripping water all over the floor but he didn't care. He felt a draft from the hole in the door and frowned. "Damned Eggman, why can't he just leave me alone?"

Kyle approached the blanket and stepped on the drone was as hard as he could, hearing it smash beneath his foot. He picked up the towel, seeing the pieces of the robot. Shaking his head, he grinned, _the usual cheap construction._

Another sound perked his ears, this time a mechanical whirring flying up to his balcony. Kyle looked to see four Flappers and another flapper, this one with purple armour and two lasers hovering just over his balcony; it was twice the size of the others.

"Can't anyone leave me alone!" Kyle yelled.

The flappers fired, smashing the glass, the hits that penetrated forced Kyle to jump out of the way, his wet fur making moving difficult. The shots scorched his walls and one set a small fire on his couch. Two of the flappers flew into the apartment, proceeding directly towards Kyle.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kyle yelled.

"Surrender and this will be easy, don't and…" the largest flapper said.

One of the smaller flappers fired at Kyle just as he stood up, hitting him in the right shoulder, knocking him onto the floor. Kyle stood up and rubbed his shoulder. There was a painful scorch mark in his fur. If he wasn't endangering others, he may have fled. However, he felt something from Tails as more memories surfaced. More pain, whether his or others was undesirable. He had to defeat these monsters lest they harm others.

He rushed the two flappers. The one of his left fired, but Kyle was expecting it and dodged to his right, the laser beam searing past him and smashing into the wall. Kyle grabbed the laser cannon of the flapper on his right. The fur on his arms tingled as he felt the barrel warming; the bot was about to fire! Acting on instinct, Kyle tossed the flapper into the other as it misfired, hitting one of the flappers outside, sending all three to the ground, damaged but still operational.

"Take that!" he yelled. While immature, it felt great to say.

The flappers shook as though they were about to resume the fight. Kyle felt more memories re-surface, this time ones that hadn't of before. He now _knew _of another weapon to use in this fight. He reached behind his back and felt a tingle on his hands. Feeling weight on them, he brought them forward. Now armed with a pair of Chu2 Bombs, he grinned as he launched them at the flappers. He stood back as the mouse like projectiles sped across the floor and exploded against the flappers, destroying them and scorching his rug.

Unfortunately, the explosion also activated the sprinklers and set off the fire alarm, a sound that blared in his ears. Kyle pinned his ears back to help drown out the sound as he felt the shower of the sprinklers hit him, further soaking his already wet fur.

Leaping over the smouldering ruins of the flappers, he saw two of the remaining three flappers fly into the apartment. The laser had damaged one but the other was intact. He destroyed the damaged flapper with a kick but the other fired as he landed amongst the debris. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to dodge and the blast hit him square in the chest, once against knocking him onto his back.

The fifth flapper, one Kyle dubbed a Mark II flew into the apartment, smashing the door. It hovered over Kyle. He looked up just as a clawed hand extended from the Mark II's underside, grabbed his torso, lifted him up and slammed him into a wall. Dazed, Kyle grabbed the metallic arm as he struggled to break free.

"Surrender or I will eliminate you," the robot said. The other flapper aimed its laser directly at Kyle's head as it floated a few meters away.

Sighing Kyle nodded his head and gradually raised his arms in defeat. Acting on instinct, he remembered how he'd acquired the bombs. With a mere thought, he accessed subspace and soon his Piko-Piko hammer materialised in his hands. Without a second thought, he slammed it down on the robot's arm, breaking it in two and loosening its grasp on him.

With a smile on his face, Kyle let go of the hammer and slipped out of the hand just as the other flapper fired, narrowly missing his head. He retrieved the hammer and leapt into the air between them, hovering with his namesake. Spun the hammer around as fast as he could, he felt the impact of the first flapper disintegrating and second flapper taking damage. Unfortunately, the water from the sprinklers caused the hammer to fall from his grasp.

Kyle landed and was just about to pick it up when the robot fired a weapon from its underside, hitting the floor. The resulting shower of concrete carpet threw sending Kyle and his hammer in opposite directions. Kyle landed on his couch. When he re-gained his composure, he saw the Flapper Mark II sparking from two damaged sections. It turned and flew towards him.

Thinking fast, Kyle concentrated and watched an outline of a trio of Chu2 Bombs appear in his hands. Those outlines soon filled into three operational bombs. Kyle didn't give the flapper a chance to fire before launching the bombs. They flew towards the flapper and detonated, severely damaging its armour.

Kyle used the distraction to dash under the flapper and retrieved his hammer. With a heave, he jumped up and floated just above the damaged flapper before slamming it down with all of his might, destroying the flapper. Standing among its debris, Kyle breathed deeply and returned the hammer to subspace before clutching his stinging chest wound.

He heard another sound and saw _another_ SpiderDrone crawl into his apartment. This time, he pounced on it and forced its top open. He ripped out enough wires to prevent it from getting away and waited to see if it received any instructions.

_Whoever sent these, (as if it's any mystery) is going to pay!_

First however, he had to shut off that darned alarm and sprinkler system.

**Knothole, five minutes ago**

With Cheese floating behind her, Cream strolled into her favourite ice-cream store, the familiar bell ringing as she opened the door. Feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioning, she waved to her familiar servers and the other patrons, Bob, Dustin and Janey.

Bob was twenty-three and working at the store while he looked for a position more suited to his education.

Dustin was eighteen and working at the store to save up money to further his education.

Janey was sixteen and working at the store as a summer job while at High School.

A green male hedgehog named Steve and a light blue female seal named Kathryn sat with a human girl named Alexandria who was also Bob's neice. All three were eight years old.

There were five other human children in the store, three girls and two boys. The three girls were together eating and chatting as the boys waited in line.

Just as Cream stepped in line to order, she heard a strange mechanical whirring sound. She'd been hearing the sound intermittently while walking to the store but had never seen anything, so she'd thought it was her imagination. She looked to see a small spider shaped robot drill a hole through the door she'd walked through and walk right up to her.

"What is it?" Bob asked.

The boys in line ran to the other side of the store as Cream stood there, examining the robot.

"Targets located … transmitting co-ordinates," the robot said.

"Cream, what's…?" Dustin asked. The windows of the store vibrated and seconds later, four flappers, one of which was a mark two hovered down to the windows "Oh my … God!"

Swirls of energy appeared under the flappers, which formed into three EggPawns. The EggPawns fired at the windows, sending glass flying everywhere as they shattered under the impacts. The glass rained down on the children sitting at them and they screamed as they scrambled away. Alexandria, Steve and Kathryn ran over to Cream's side.

"They're after me! Get everyone to safety before they kill someone!" Cream yelled.

"We can't let them get you!" Kathryn protested.

"Yes you can! Please, just save yourselves," Cream said.

The kids and her Mobian friends all ran out, except for Kathryn.

"Cream, I can't just leave you!" she protested.

"Yes you can. They want me; they'll hurt you to get to me. Please!" Cream protested.

Kathryn sighed hard "all right Cream, if that's what you want," she said before running out.

"Call for help!" Dustin yelled.

He jumped over the counter, placing himself between Cream and the attackers.

"Dustin, no … they'll," Cream yelled but she was cut off as two of the flappers flew in and fired at him. His entire body coursed with energy as the beams hit him, knocking him onto her and both to the ground. Cream held him as he fell. There were two scorch marks on his uniform and he was cringing in pain. Cream knelt down beside him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Monsters!" Cream heard Janey yelled as _she _jumped over the counter. The two Flappers turned towards Janey.

"NO!" Cream yelled.

Janey ducked as the Flappers shot at her, the lasers smashing the counter as they narrowly missed her.

"I'll be okay honey, it just hurts that's all," Dustin weakly said.

Cream stood up as the flappers aimed at Janey. Cheese floated down beside her.

"Let's get em cheese!" she said.

The chao nodded. Holding her hands out before her, Cream accessed subspace. She watched her hammer materialise and held it. Floating up, she struck the flapper to her left. Cheese flew at the one on her right at such speeds that it exploded when he collided with it. Seeing the damaged flapper on the floor, Cream finished it off with her hammer. Janey stood up and thanked Cream and Cheese.

"Get him help, I'll take the rest of them!" Cream yelled.

Janey nodded and helped Dustin up, both walking towards the back of the store.

Holding her hammer, Cream stared down the remaining two flappers and the EggPawns. All of the robots smashed their way into the store. While knowing the robots outnumbered and outgunned her terrified Cream, she wasn't about to retreat if it meant leaving innocents in the line of fire.

Cheese charged toward the EggPawns only to be struck when they all fired their weapons. The impact threw him into Cream, knocking her onto her back. Cheese was singed and semiconscious.

"Cheese!" Cream cried.

"You can do it," Cheese moaned before passing out.

Cream lowered Cheese to the ground before running at the closest EggPawn. She spun her hammer at it, damaging but not destroying it. The Eggpawn struck her, sending her flying into the wall. As all three EggPawns advanced on her, it looked like this was it. Her eyes welled up as she braced herself.

"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled, it was Amy's voice! The pink hedgehog dashed to Cream's side. "She's my friend and if you want to mess with her, you have go through me!" Amy yelled, holding her crossbow.

Amy fired on an EggPawn, the robot exploding under the impact. Cream wiped her eyes to see the explosion had damaged the other two. Amy zipped between the two. The EggPawns charged her and she fired at one, hitting it square in the chest. The other punched her, turning her around and sending her to the ground. Cream was scared and upset but now she was getting pissed. She retrieved her hammer and charged the robot Amy had hit, smashing it to bits. She watched Amy recover, place her crossbow to her side, and retrieved _her _hammer, in all its massive glory.

Right before Cream's eyes, Amy jumped and flattened the robot. The flappers all flew into the store, including the mark II. Cream returned her hammer and she watched as Amy did the same. She took Amy's hands and smiled at her friend.

"Ready?" Cream said.

"Let's get em!" Amy responded.

Cream flew up and launched Amy at the flappers in an expertly executed thundershoot that sent the two standard flappers to the ground damaged but only dented the mark II. Amy landed by Cream's side as Cream floated to the ground.

"Incompetent fool! This is how I reward incompetence!" a voice that sounded much like Eggman bellowed from the Mark II. Lasers fired from it at the damaged flappers, destroying both of them!

Amy again withdrew her hammer and charged the Mark II. She leaped up and struck it multiple times; unfortunately, her attacks inflicted only minor damage. Cream did the same, but the Mark II was ready for her and its claw shot out and grabbed her. Still holding her mallet, Cream raised it to strike the robot's arm.

"We learn from our errors!" the robot said.

A jolt of electricity shot out from it, striking Cream, causing her to drop the hammer as she yelled out in pain. Feeling faint, she watched Amy dropping her hammer and loading her crossbow, firing three shots at the Mark II. The shots did little damage. The Mark II shot two laser beams at Amy. The hedgehog dodged the first but her evasive manoeuvre brought her right into the path of the second. The beam hit her with enough force to send her flying back into the counter, after which she fell to the floor on her belly.

"NO!" Cream weakly cried.

"Targets in custody, proceeding back to base," the Mark II said. Cream saw that they also had Cheese and felt true helplessness. The Mark II flew up, smashing through the ceiling, narrowly avoiding hitting Cream's head. Cream tried to struggle free, but she was too weak from the shock. She lost consciousness several seconds later.

**RiverSide, Kyle's apartment**

Kyle listened in horror as the SpiderDrone's communicator relayed a report that an assault team had captured Cream _and _Cheese.

"Let them go! They're innocent!" he yelled into it.

"If you care about them so much then you're welcome to take their place at my base on the Western Planes. Of course, you may bring your raccoon friend if you'd like; I could always use another robot. You have forty-eight hours. I suggest you don't delay," the voice of EggMan said.

The transmission ended and Kyle heard an overload in the drone. He jumped out of the way just before it exploded, leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Hanging his head, Kyle watched the sprinkler (which was still running as well as the alarm) extinguish the small fire the explosion created. He sat on the floor and put his head between his knees as he started to cry.

"I don't want to give up being Kyle!" he whimpered.

Ben's words came back to him _Kyle will never be gone_.

_But that isn't really Cream!_

_Does it matter? She thinks she is! Even if she's living a lie, she's still an innocent girl that needs you. The world needs you Kyle, it needs Tails._

Clarity hit him like a brick wall; he knew he was part of something colossal. More was at stake here then his form … or sanity. This world needed him. Perhaps as with Peter Parker and Spiderman, being Tails was both a gift and a curse. He couldn't run away from who he was and knew he didn't have to give up being Kyle to be Tails. Kyle was no less important then Tails and would always be part of him; nothing could take that way. It was time to stop being selfish, to grow up and be a man (the irony of growing up by becoming a child not lost on him), to accept who he was and who he needed to be.

Memories flowed into him like a forceful waterfall into a mighty river. He felt fear that this was it, Kyle would be no more. Instead, he remembered Kyle. His memories mixed with Tails; the fox's experiences, skills, likes, dislikes and everything else that made him a person added to Kyle's own mind. He felt a sense of relaxation, of familiarity. He knew who he was; he was ready for this life, to accept this form as one that was as much his own as his human form.

He felt it, he wasn't just Kyle or Tails; he was both. However, having Tails form brought forth certain aspects of Tails' personality out stronger. The lack of clothing had confused him since he came to this world. Despite not technically needed it, he felt naked without it. Up until recently, it had been something he'd done because he felt it expected. Now, it felt normal. Tails' memories stirred a confidence in his lack of attire; there was no nudity about it; the only clothing he needed was gloves and shoes, anything else would be for fashion or protection in battle. Kyle knew that having this form with Tails' memories now intact meant he might lose himself to it. However, he also knew that at least some part of him would always be Kyle. In a sense, he felt older, more experienced. He was ready to face this world, not just as a young man turned into Tails, but as the fox himself.

Walking onto the balcony, he flew to the roof, shaking as much of the water as he could off him. In the distance, he heard sirens heading towards the apartment in response to this attack. With his fur as dry as he could get it, Kyle … Tails looked into the horizon and flew into the night.

Sarina lounged on a park bench reading a book. It was warm day and the twenty-one year old ferret was wearing only her black tubetop, shorts, gloves and running shoes. The sun felt nice against her white fur and she was enjoying her day off.

All was going well until she heard sirens heading west. She bolted up and left her book on the bench as she used her speed to follow them to the ice cream store. She gasped when she saw the damage

Paramedics were carrying two people to a waiting ambulance. The first was an unconscious human with a pair of chest wounds as two other concerned looking humans followed. The second was a conscious but bruised female pink hedgehog in an orange dress was on the other one. Sarina recognized her as Amy Rose. She stopped the paramedics as she ran over to Amy.

"I heard the sirens and got here as fast as I could. What happened?" she asked.

Amy grabbed Sarina's right arm, pain in her face.

"EggMan robots, they attacked … took Cream and Cheese. I tried to help but there were new types of robots … too powerful to stop."

Was she talking about _the _Cream?

"What direction did they go?" Sarina asked.

"They went South," one the of the humans responded.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm going to find her!" Sarina said.

"Wait … who are you?" Amy asked.

"Just a someone who wants to help. You get some rest, " Sarina said before running off.

As the scenery sped by, Sarina considered trying to find other freedom fighters. However, she'd just spotted the robots carrying Cream and couldn't risk losing them. She pursued them, staying what she felt was far enough behind to prevent them from seeing her.

The chase lasted for several hours. On more then one occasion, the robots had stopped but Sarina had been able to hide. Unfortunately, they had long since left KnotHole and appeared to be entering the Western Planes. There was little cover here and much of the land was flat with only shrubs dotting the landscape. Sarina was tired and sweaty, her dainty long white hair messy. She felt overheated and wished she brought some water with her. A part of her wanted to stop but she was determined to stay with them. She was starting to slow and felt herself cramping up, finally having no choice but to stop and kneel down on the prairie.

"No!" she yelled as she fell onto her back. Breathing hard, she helplessly watching the robots vanish over the horizon.

When she caught her breath, she stood up and spotted a structure in the direction the bots had gone.

"Don't worry honey, I'm coming!" she said.

She sped towards the structure, wishing she'd brought backup. _Oh well, would've, should've and could've_. She reached the perimeter of the base, seeing a wide assortment of robots guarding it. She saw a large rock and hid behind it, trying to formulate a plan.

_Okay, tons of bad guys, one rabbit inside, how hard can it be? Sure I don't have super strength or intelligence and I can't fly and I'm alone, tired, dehydrated, have no idea of the layout of the base or where they took her but that doesn't mean I can't save her!_

Sarina heard a gate opening coupled with a mechanical whirring sound. She didn't have time to react before hearing robots to her right. She turned to see a pair of EggPawns standing there, staring at her blankly through their viewers.

"Halt Intruder," the one on the right side.

"State your intent," the one on the left said.

"Um," Sarina started as she stood. "Say, do you guys know the way to Frankey Burger? I kind of lost my way," she said.

The EggPawns looked at each other and charged Sarina with their lances. Sarina dodged to her right, using the rightmost Pawns lance for support as she leap over them.

"Guess not," she said.

The EggPawns turned, smashing each other with their lances. Sarina did several summersaults backward to avoid the shrapnel and looked on in befuddlement.

"Humph, Pawns," she said as she shook her head.

She was so distracted that she didn't notice the flapper flying to her right until it fired at her. The shot stuck the ground beside her, sending her flying backwards several meters.

"Crikey!" she yelled as she struck the ground, getting dirt all over her fur. Now her left side hurt and she was getting pissed. She picked herself up to see the flapper heading towards her as well as several others on the other side of the fence.

She started running around the ground under the flapper as fast as she could, the wind she created hit the flapper, blowing it up far into the sky. "Gottcha!" she said.

The fence before her opened and she ran right past the EggPawns and to what she assumed was the front door. It didn't open when she walked up to it.

"Figures," she said to herself as she searched for a control panel. "How the heck do I open this door?"

"Only legitimate members of this base may gain admittance," a robotic voice said.

"Great, you sound like you work here, can I borrow your swipe card?" Sarina said as she turned around to see a SwatBot behind her. She smacked her head when she realized her mistake. "Sorry, that should be, can I swipe your swipe card. Hey, swipe your swipe card," she snickered.

"Please come with me," the SwatBot said.

"You know, I considered that but you're just not my type. Now, if maybe you were just a bit shorter, maybe a little warmer and you know; not an evil robot then I might reconsider. Sorry hun but until then ciao!" Sarina said. She ran towards what she hoped what a weapons shed, hoping to find _something_ to defend herself with. Unfortunately, another locked door greeted her. She discovered the SwatBot had been following her when she turned around. It grabbed her around her chest with both it hands which stung her already sore left side.

"Little rough for our first date don't you think?" she asked as she struggled to escape.

"Do not resist!" The SwatBot ordered.

"Don't resist? I thought you liked it rough. Can't be rough if I don't fight back a little can it sweetheart?"

"You will cease this irrelevant conversation!" The bot ordered, tightening its grip.

"By Jove I think he means it!" Sarina said.

"I require you enter into a state of unconsciousness at this time," the bot said.

"Friend, if you think you're getting me into bed that easily then you…" she was cut off when the bot jolted her with electricity. "Then again, I may be open for negotiations," she squeaked out before everything went black.

The sound of dripping water, cool temperatures, a musty smell and a splitting headache greeted Sarina when she opened her eyes. She was lying on a slap with what looked like a pink bunny standing next to her.

"You okay miss," the rabbit asked.

Sarina sat up, looking the rabbit in the eye. "Sarina," she finished.

"Hi, Sarina, I'm Cream and this is Cheese," The rabbit said, pointing out the small chao floating behind her.

"How do ya do?" the Chao asked.

"Aside from a little headache and ouch!" Sarina said, grabbing her left side. "Okay, I'm not as fine as I thought."

"How did those mean people get you?" Cream asked.

"Actually honey I was trying to get _you _out of here. Guess I didn't do such a good job. Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes but these meanines haven't fed us anything since we got here," Cream answered.

"Don't worry Cream, I'll find a way for us to get out of here. Even if I can't, I know your friends will do something once they know you're missing."

A sad look crossed Cream's face as she sighed. "I hope so," she cried.

Eight hours after leaving Riverside, Tails, his fur now dry, stood in front of his Emerald Town house. Ben, Knuckles and Rings (with Tricky at his side and the Chao sitting on his left shoulder. Tricky was now wearing his poncho) were there with him. Kyle had parked the Tornado III a short distance away, ready to take off at a moments notice. He'd learned about Amy and Dustin being injured defending Cream. They were going to be all right but would need a few days to recover.

"You can't go alone, it's too dangerous!" Ben protested.

"This is my decision Sonic, it's my fault he took her, I should be the one to get her out … or face the consequences!" Tails said.

"If I wasen't hiding in the woods, he'd have captured me too. It should be be there, not her. You've already suffered enough because of mistakes I've made; you shoulden't have to anymore," Rings said.

"No! You can't let those monsters get you!" Tricky protested, holding Rings tight. "if you're going then I'm going!"

"Rings, what happened was an accident. You're not a fighter and I won't exchange one innocent for another; Cream would never allow that! If I haden't have run off then I may have been there with her and been able to fight them off. These wretches have used far too many innocent people as pawns, I can't allow that to happen to her … or you."

"Miles … Tails, I know I've been protective of you but I can't just let you go in there alone. Who knows what they have waiting," Rings protested.

"Rings, I can't let you come with me. They wanted you as much as they wanted me. How could I risk leaving Tricky without his big brother? If I took you with me and something happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I couldn't concentrate if I had to worry like that," Tails said.

"Well, why not bring Sonic and Knuckles with you?" Rings asked.

"Yeah Tails, we're a team, I should go!" Ben said.

"No Rings, I can't leave you alone, not with the risk that they may come after you again," Tails said before turning to Ben "I need power for this; someone to distract the guards while I look for Cream." He then looked at Knuckles ",Knuckles, I need you for this,"," Tails said.

"Great, I love smashing robots, just let em at 'em!" the red echidna said.

Ben grabbed Knuckle's right elbow to stop him. "I want Tails coming back from this in one piece," he said

"Don't worry about it man, this is _me _we're talking about," Kuckles said with a smile and pointing to himself with his thumbs.

"That's what I'm worried about," Ben said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles countered.

Tails ran up to the duo, pushing them apart. "Um guys, not now. We have work to do."

Knuckles threw his arms into the air as he walked away "all right kid, I'll be waiting in that plane of yours then," he said as he walked off.

"Look Tails," Rings started, kneeling down so his eyes were level with Tails' "Just in case things go badly, I'm sorry about being overprotective _and _about what happened at the warehouse."

Tails nodded and they shook hands, before Rings gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I'll bring her home," Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails, now that he has me, he won't bug ya so much. Although," tricky started, pulling a couple leafs out of his poncho's pockets "I might have a few tricks left up my sleeves." Tricky winked and Tails winced.

Rings released the hug and stood up.

"Tell ya what, I know you have nowhere to stay so you can watch my place while I'm gone. Now, I want to talk to Sonic about something. I'll see you guys soon," Tails said.

Rings nodded and escorted Tricky into Tails house. When Tails saw Rings and Tricky were inside, he turned to Ben.

"I take it you've worked your problems out?" Ben asked.

Tails smiled. "Yes, I have. Tails memories, feelings and way of looking at things are a part of me now. I feel as though I know this world as well as I know home."

"How does it feel?" Ben asked.

"I feel," Tails started, holding his arms out and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "Complete; I wonder how I ever got along without his memories. I'm him, yet I'm still me at the same time. It's a wonderful feeling."

"When I look at you know, I see a twinkle in your eye that reminds of so much of Tails; yet the way you carry yourself is all Kyle … in a good way," Ben said. He petted Kyle's head and gave him a hug. Ben was a great friend, if anyone could carry on the fight as Sonic, to honour his spirit, it was Ben.

"Make sure Rings is okay, I consider him a friend and don't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry buddy. Good luck finding Cream, and don't mind Charlie, you know how he gets."

Tails grinned, "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea."

They shook hands and Tails turned and started walking towards the Tornado III. He looked forward to rescuing Cream from the creatures that took her. He knew these were more Tails feelings then his own and that she wasn't the original Cream, but it no longer mattered to him. She was an innocent, not just in this world but in the sense of how she'd become of this world. Tails resolve to protect the innocent coupled with Kyle's made his resolve twice as strong. He had to admit he probably would have fallen for her anyway, feeling Tails love for her only strengthened his desire to ensure her safe return. Jumping into the pilot's seat of the Tornado III, he started up its engines. He had a job to do and he intended to do it.

"So, do you have any idea why they attacked you?" Sarina asked.

"They knew they could get me, I haven't seen Tails in so long, what if they got him too?" Cream asked.

"We can't assume that. I don't know him like you do but maybe he's just not feeling well or something. Maybe they attacked someone else and he had to be there?" Sarina answered. Cream didn't look convinced. Sarina sat up and petted Cream's shoulder, cringing in the process from the pain in her left side. "We have to keep the faith going. From what I've heard of him, he would never stand around doing nothing while you needed help."

Cream nodded and whipped her already wet eyes.

"Ms Sarina, you should lay down to allow your injuries to heal," Cheese said, hovering over her.

"I'll be fine. I just need to figure out a way out of here," Sarina answered.

"That might be easier then you think," a voice said.

The trio turned their heads to see a weasel walk into the room. He wandered over to their cell, Sarina saw he was staring directly at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sarina asked.

"Fang!" Cream said.

Fang rubbed his chin and nodded. "Who's your friend bunny girl, she's rather cute."

"Leave her alone you creep!" Cream yelled.

Fang looked to one of the EggPawns in the room. "Open it," he ordered.

The Pawn walked over to a control panel at the side of the room and typed in a few commands. The cell door slid open with a creak. Cream seemed ready to bolt but Fang pulled a small pistol out from a holster on his right leg and pointed it at her.

"No!" Sarina yelled dashing in front of Cream.

"Impressive, you're almost as fast as the Armadillo, perhaps even the hedgehog. They say he's the fastest Mobian alive you know; or is it just the ladies?" Fang said with a grin.

"Pig!" Sarina said, kneeing Fang in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but regained his composure. "I love a lady that plays rough. Now it's my turn," Fang said before pistol whipping Sarina in the face. Sarina fell back beside Cream.

"Cease this at once!" Cheese demanded.

Sarina picked herself up, whipping a small trickle of blood from the left side of her mouth.

"It would such a shame to stain such … delicate white fur with blood. Now, unless you'd like this to get rougher, I suggest you come with me. Or perhaps you'd like to join our robot friends here; they **could** always use another drone in their army," Fang said.

"Go to hell!" Sarina said.

"Sarina please," Cream said. "Don't do this to yourself, I'll be okay, I promise!"

Sarina nodded and followed Fang as he walked backwards out of the cell, never loosening his grip on his pistol or his aim.

"There now, doesn't it feel better to co-operate?"

Fang led Sarina upstairs, through several corridors and into a small room with only a chair as furniture and a single light for illumination. A SwatBot stood guard as well as another robot Sarina didn't recognize. Given the décor of the room, Sarina had a good idea of its.

"Sit!" Fang demanded.

Sarina co-operated. The robot she didn't recognize walked up to her. It had a tag on it that read Zero, what Sarina assumed to be his name. Zero seemed to scan her before staring at Fang.

"Ah yes her little booboo. We didn't see eye to eye, I'm afraid I had to convince her," Fang said.

Fang stared Sarina down. "Now, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the … _fun_ way." He walked over to Sarina and ran his right indeed finger down her belly. I could always get you some water, no need to let such a pretty thing suffer."

Sarina just glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

"How did you find this facility? What is your relationship to the rabbit?" Fang demanded.

"I followed your robots, they didn't exactly hide themselves. I didn't know Cream before I met her," Sarina answered.

"You're lying, you must have been in contact with that freak fox or his friends. Perhaps you're even in cahoots with the armadillo, they must have told you about this place," Fang said.

"Like I said, I've never met them. I just wanted to see if I could help Cream," Sarina said.

Fang frowned and hit Sarina in the left side of her head with his pistol. It was rather painful and Sarina jumped out of her chair and struck Fang with the back of her hand. Out of what felt like nowhere, Zero grabbed Sarina's torso and extended his arm, slamming her into the wall.

"Fool," Fang said.

An alarm chirped and Zero looked into the sky in an apparent daze.

"Our scanners have detected the approach the foxes aircraft. He appears to be flying low in an attempt to avoid them. The master wants you to return to base," the SwatBot said.

"Awe, but I was just getting started!" Fang protested.

Zero said nothing and only stared at Fang, its eyes glowing red. Fang sighed.

"Very well then. Such a shame we couldn't spend more time together. Oh well. I think you guys know what to do next," Fang said.

Zero released Sarina and she fell to the floor holding her left side.

_What have I managed to get myself into?_

The Tornado II soared over the darkened Western Planes. Tails sensed they were nearing the base and flew her as low in hope of staying under the enemy's radar. The smell and feel of the air was familiar to him, he knew this place now and where to look.

"Knuckles, I'm going to drop you off a short distance from the base. You can use the darkness to sneak up on it. I need to make them think I'm going to surrender to them in exchange for Cream's safety. I need a distraction to get her out of there."

"Why don't we just smash our way in?" Knuckles asked.

"They'll hurt Cream if we do! We can't risk it!" Tails responded.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it your way!" Knuckles said.

When they were close to the base, Tails slowed the Tornado III down and took her low enough that Knuckles could jump out. He flew her only a short distance more to where he could just see the base and landed. Climbing out and floating to the ground, he felt a ping of nervousness. For all he knew, he was walking into a trap. But, even if there was only the slightest chance Cream was in there, he had no choice.

He walked up to the base, finding it well lit and surrounded by patrols of EggPawns, Flappers and what looked to be several Mark IIs of both types. He walked closer to see the base was three story and at least twice as large as stadium. One of the Flapper Mark IIs flew right up to him, shinning a spotlight on him. His fur rustled from its turbine and he soon saw several EggPawns closing in on his position. He considered fighting until he heard a door a short distance away from him open. He looked towards it two other robots walking out; a SwatBot and one with a decal on it that read Zero.

"Mr Prower, we're glad you could come," SwatBot said.

"Where's Cream?" Tails yelled.

Before anyone answered that question, an EggPawn grabbed onto Tails arms and he started squirming. "Let me go you tin can!" he yelled.

Zero turned and held Tails chin with its right hand, its eyes glowing before it turned arround and started walking towards the door.

Panic overwhelmed Tails, there was **no** way we was going to co-operate with this monster, especially when doing so meant he'd likely end up robotsized. For the Kyle side of him, the concept was a fantasy one but the Tails side of him knew all too well how real and horrific the experience would be. For all he knew, they'd already robotisized Cream. Sadness and rage over the possibility fuelled him and he kicked Zero as hard as he could before squirming free of the EggPawn and using a tailspin to smash it.

Zero turned its head, its eyes glowing red. Tails coulden't react before Zero picked him up and threw him into the corridor beyond the door that was still open. Tails landed with a thud on the cold steel floor, rolling several meters in the process. Zero and the SwatBot strolled into the building; the door closing behind him as Tails stood up.

Zero advanced on Tails as the fox stood up.

"No, stay away from me; I'd rather die then be a robot!" Tails cried.

Zero grinned, its right hand shooting out and grabbing Tails' neck. Tails' grabbed into the robots' arm; desperately trying to release its grasp as he felt his air supply draining. Images of what they'd do to Cream once they were finished with him haunted him.

_I failed her; its all my fault._

A loud banging sound echoed throughout the corridor and Tails looked to see large dints forming in the door. It gave way seconds later, smashing the SwatBot. Tails saw Knuckles standing there with his hands at his sides, frowning, his dreadlocks blowing in the wind. Tails could see all of the smashed robots behind him. Zero let go of Tails, retracted its arm and rushed Knuckles.

"Knuckles … be careful … he's strong!" Tails yelled, couching in between words.

"Get Cream, I'll deal with this punk!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails didn't need Knuckles to ask him twice. He ran down the corridor as fast as he could in search of a control room so he could see where they were holding Cream. Just as he rounded a corner, he heard a loud smashing sound accompanied by Knuckles yelling out.

He ran through the cold, sterile halls, doing his best to avoid EggPawn and Flapper patrols. His feelings for Cream fuelled his search; he was going to find her no matter what it took. As he almost rounded yet another corner, pressing himself up against a wall to avoid a pair of EggPawns walking by, he felt the walls shake with the sound of an explosion in knuckles direction.

_Hang on Knucklehead, we're coming!_

The two EggPawns saw Tails and charged him, eliminating stealth as an option. He knew what he needed to do and wondered why he didn't think of it before. No matter, that was then, this was now. He drew The Rhythm badgefrom subspace and activated it, the small badge appearing on his chest. He held his right hand in a fist, he felt strong and confident. He also drew his Piko-Piko Hammer and ran at the robots.

"Halt in the name of…" the robots started. They didn't get to finish before Tails reduced them to rubble.

"Halt yourself," Kyle said before running down the corridor.

Three corridors and a dozen pulverised EggPawns later, a bruised but determined Tails found and ran into a control room. There were only two EggPawn guards, which he dispatched with a Tailspin for the first one and by smashing the second one.

He didn't delay and accessed the control panel to pull up a floor plan. He saw the holding cells a floor below his, they were only meters away from a robtosizer. Several guards patrolled the area but Tails didn't care, Cream was there and he was going to save her no matter what it took.

**Meanwhile**

The front end of the base was in shambles with several large holes in the steel walls. Outside, lit only by spotlights, an echidna and Robot wrestled on the ground. Various large craters dotted the ground around the perimeter.

Knuckles struggled to stand up, the echidna had bruises and cuts all over his body, a black eye and he was missing several teeth.

Zero did not seem to have suffered any damage. He lunged at Knuckles but the echidna dodged to the right and kicked Zero, knocking him backwards. He yelled out before slamming into the ground in front of the fallen robot. There was enough force in his fists to cause a small explosion, which threw both back several meters. Zero flew right into a weapons shed and knuckles good eye went wide as he rolled onto his belly and shielded his head just before a large explosion racked the area.

He felt the flames and shrapnel hit his back and bellowed in pain from the multiple wounds it created. Managing to stand up, he looked at the inferno before him, thinking he'd destroyed the robot.

"Take that you tin can!" he yelled, picking up and throwing a rock into the flames. He picked up another rock and frowned "that's what you get!"

He threw the rock into the flames only to hear it hit something metallic. With a wide eye, he watched Zero emerge from the flames undamaged. The next thing Knuckles knew, he was flying through the air and landing on his back several meters away.

**Meanwhile**

Two EggPawns stood before Cream's cell as they watched two of their comrades dragging a screaming white ferret towards the robtosizer machine across from the cells. She tried to resist but they'd clamped down on her hard. They heard a sound to their left and turned their heads to investigate … only to be met with the sight of four objects looking like mice speeding towards them. The Chu2 Bombs exploded, reducing both to pieces.

One of the EggPawns holding the ferret loosened its grasp and turned, only to see a large hammer heading directly for its head. The EggPawns head exploded and its body fell limp onto the ground. The other EggPawn released the ferret only to see a blur of Tails heading towards it. They struck it repeatedly, each successive hit inflicting more damage until it was nothing more then scrap metal.

"The lady said no!" Tails yelled. Tails landed before the ferret, which smiled at him before finally picking him and hugging him.

"Get em Tails!" Cream yelled.

"Cream!" Tails yelled.

"Thank you!" the ferret said.

"Always glad to help someone in need," Tails beamed.

"Wait, you're Tails aren't you? Is Cream your girlfriend?" Sarina asked.

"She's … yes."

"She's a lucky girl," Sarina said.

He helped her up, seeing she looked about twenty-one, she was somewhat cute.

"Who are you? How did they get you into here?" he asked.

"My name is Sarina. I saw those monsters take Cream and pursued them with my speed. Unfortunately, they captured me before I could do much. They wanted to make me a robot! Those monsters!" the ferret said.

Tails took her right hand to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm getting you both out of here," he said. Picking up his Piko-Piko hammer, he smashed the door's lock before sliding the bars open to his left. Cream ran out with cheese floating behind her. Cream hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"Tails! Where were you? I was so worried! They were gonna turn us into robots," she cried.

Tails hugged Cream to try to comfort her. "It's a long story but I'm here now!" Tails answered.

The group walked towards the stairs leading out of cells after Tails confirmed no one was in either of them or the robtosizer. "Wait, first there's something I should do!" pulling out half a dozen Chu2 Bombs, he sent them in the direction of the atrocious device. "Come on, let's get out of here!" he yelled.

The group raced up the stairs and into a corridor leading perpendicular to them. Once in, Tails told them to take cover and seconds later, they heard and felt a large explosion followed by a fireball soaring through the stairwell.

"That one will never hurt anyone again! Let's go!" Tails yelled.

**Meanwhile, outside**

Bleeding from his mouth and nose and breathing hard, Knuckles regarded the robot before him. It seemed invincible; he unfortunately was not. He felt he had at least three broken ribs and his left arm was in considerable pain and all but immobile. The fire from the weapons shed had spread to consume the nearby area, creating a hellish light and heat.

"Why can't I damage you?" Knuckles yelled.

Seconds later, Knuckles heard someone run outside. He turned to see Tails, Cream, Cheese and a ferret he didn't recognise run out of the building. Tails immediately ran to his side and stood ready to battle.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"He's my friend and if you want to kill him, you're going to have to answer to me!" Knuckles watched Tails pull his hammer out of subspace and fly at the robot as Cream and Cheese joined him.

Despite the pain he was in, he still wanted to charge. The ferret held him back.

"No, you're hurt enough. I may not have been able to help Cream but I can't let you die; not like this!"

Knuckles looked at her; she was pretty, perhaps he'd ask her on a date after this was over. She was telling him what to do; she was strong; _he _liked that. However, for now, he wanted to fight that monster.

"Come on, let me go…" knuckles heard a clash of metal and looked to see Tails striking Zero repeatedly with his hammer. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing any damage.

"What, so it can hit you over the head even more?"

_Wait, the more I hit it, the stronger it became. Wait, is that a power generator? Doesn't electricity hurt it?_

"Guys, the generator, electricity hurts it."

Tails did his best to focus and remember about this robot. He saw the generator Knuckles mentioned. He then remembered the game that Zero was in.

"Knock it into the generator!" he said.

Cheese looked at Tails and Cream looked at Cheese.

"Get em!" the bunny said.

The little chao flew straight at Zero all. He watched Cheese impact against Zero's chest, which knocked the robot back. It repeated the action multiple times before Zero was standing just behind the generator. Zero's eyes glowed and it hit Cheese, sending the Chao flying into Tail's chest.

Tails held the little Chao and petted it. "You did good; now let's finish that monster off!" He handed Cheese to Cream and flew over Zero, the robot grabbing one of his namesakes and throwing him behind him, right on top of the generator. Zero turned, its eyes still glowing that frightening shade of red. It raised its arms to strike Tails and the young fox lay on the generator on his back, rolling as Zero smashing his fists down into it.

The impact knocked panels off the generator and sparks flew. Tails fur stood on end from the arcs of electricity flowing from the generator. His fear of lighting played in his head from the sensation but knowing the danger he was in motivated him to push forward. He saw a loose wire, grabbed it and leapt at Zero, touching the wire against the robots chest before landing on the ground beside the robot.

Electricity flowed into the robot, the jolt lighting him up like a Christmas tree in the dark night. Much to tails elation, the top of Zero's head opened.

Tails rushed to Cream's side and took Cheese before them. He was in pain but conscious. "Get em Cream!"

He watched Cream pull her mallet out of subspace and fly up to Zero, smashing down on its head. Zero recoiled from the impact, falling onto its back. While the act separated him from the wire, it had also damaged him. Zero stood up and it appeared as though it was going to charge when it looked into the air. Its eyes glowed and looked at the duo, bowing to them before running off into the night.

Tails hugged Cream as she put her mallet away and took Cheese from him. He ran to Knuckles Cream before seeing Knuckles fall to the ground beside Sarina, almost passing out. He ran over to Knuckles side.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry I never thought that…" Knuckles raised his right hand to stop the fox.

"It was a good fight. You rescued your friend and another; that's what matters. I'll be all right, don't you worry. I'll be back on my feet before you know it! Besides, I just met my new girlfriend, so it was worth it," Knuckles said.

Tails rolled his eyes "Yeah, right. Like you REALLY need another girlfriend." He noted Sarina's shocked expression before she just shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"We wouldn't mind would we?" he said, looking right at Sarina.

"Yeah, but then the other Girls would be even MORE pissed at you," Tails said.

"Other girls?" Sarina asked.

"Er, don't listen to them, you're the only one for me," Knuckles retorted.

"Why do I get the idea this will be an interesting friendship?" Sarina asked.

Knuckles simply winked at her as he grinned.

Tails smiled, almost wanting to hug Knuckles but holding back "Anyway, thank you, you did good work," Tails said.

"So did you," Knuckles responded before he passed out.

**Twenty Four hours later**

Tails stood in the living room of his Emerald Town house with Cream at his side.

Rings and Tricky would stay with him while Sonic and Mighty build Rings and Tricky a new one. For now, they were taking their new Chao friend, who she'd agreed on the name Sparkle (given the brothers fondness on shiny things, she felt the name fit) for a walk in the park. Tails knew that meant putting up with Tricky but snickered at all of the trouble Tricky would cause Rings once they had their own place. Rings had at first said he and Tricky could stay in the woods until they found a way to afford a place but Sonic and Mighty insisted, saying the raccoon and tanuki needed a place to stay in civilization.

Sonic himself had gone home.

Knuckles was recovering in the hospital and would probably spend a week there. Amy and Dustin would be released in a day or two. The security guard with serious injuries sustain during the attack on the warehouse had survived, although he would need time to recover.

Sarina turned out to live a few blocks from Cream. The group had convinced her that she'd be saftest if she returned home, which she did. Tails imaged her ordeal was enough to keep her out of the fight. He didn't want anyone in it that didn't have to be and felt she qualified. As to whether or not she'd end up with Knuckles, only time would tell.

Cream's parents were on their way to take Cream home. Before they arrived, Tails wanted to spend time with her. This trial had taught him that he couldn't afford to be complacent with her, or any of his friends. Cheese was with Rings and Tricky, or more so, he was getting to know Sparkle. As Rings put it, they made a cute couple.

"So, why did you leave us Tails? I was so worried about you!" Cream asked.

"I just needed time to make sure… I knew who I really was. For a while I wasn't sure everything was right with me. I'm sorry I left you," he answered, hugging Cream. He **did** love her; it didn't matter she wasn't the original Cream; even if those feelings weren't his, he knew he would have developed them on his own anyway.

"Are you okay now?" Cream asked.

Tails nodded, "I know who I am now. The world needs me and you guys need me. I'll never leave you again like that," he said.

"I'm glad you're back," Cream said before hugging him.

Cream led Tails outside and both took to the air holding hands. Tails felt the wind under his belly and looked Cream in the eye. He felt alive, wonderful and most of all, he felt needed. The world needed Tails, which in his mind validated his existence as the two-tailed fox.

With a smile on his muzzle, Tails nodded his head and kissed Cream, "I'm glad to be back too."

----

Extra Author's Note: Okay, I (Ryu the Weredragon) only have ten more chapters ready for this series. This is where you come in. If you'd like to help me out, then go to my forums and read the "Authors Wanted" section. I need some more authors, or this series will start coming out much MUCH slower, since I'm the only one of the regular three authors who hasn't quit. Good luck, anyone who wishes to help.


	26. Two Bean Salad

Through The Monitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place listed in this fic. They are owned by Sega,

DiC, Archie, Fleetway, Sunrise (I think), and 4Kids. Please don't sue.

Author's note: I wrote this part alone.  
--------

Chapter 26: Two Bean Salad

A small fighting arena on South Island. This location, surrounded by palm trees and part of

Emerald Ocean, was one of the eight locations of the World Tournament that took place a

while ago. Currently, a sparring match between a Polarbear and an Armadillo was being

fought here, with two spectators nearby - a duck and a fox.

"Come on, is that all you got, Armadillo?", Bark taunted. He was a large yellow polar bear

with a red hat and green scarf, brown boxing gloves, and brown boots. His cyan eyes looked at

his opponent...

The Armadillo in question was red with blue eyes wearing black fingerless motorcycle gloves,

and red and black sneakers. Known as the Strongest Thing Alive, Mighty the Armadillo.

"Is he always this obnoxious during battles, Bean?", Asked the fox. He was rather young, and

was a light blue color with a unique trait for male Foxes of having brown headfur. White it was common

for Males of other species, Foxes usually didn't have headfur that differred in color than their fur.

He wore a red T-Shirt with white sleeves and a yellow rectangle on the front. His eyes were blue,

and shining with intellegence. He wore unique looking blue and yellow shoes as well, and had on

two blue crystal rings as bracelets, that went around the wrists of his white gloves.

"Afraid so, Chris," The Duck, Bean the Dynamite, replied. Bean was a green duck with flat red

and white shoes covering his webbed feet, and a red scarf around his neck, and dark orange eyes.  
He also wore white gloves.

Mighty smirked to himself. The Bear was just asking for it. He bounced backwards, and launched

himself off the ring ropes, into the sky. Before Bark could ponder what the heck the Armadillo

was doing, Mighty came rocketing down like a comet, right onto the Polarbear's head, knocking

him flat.

"Oww...", moaned Bark.

"...Ready to give up?", Mighty asked.

"Not even close," Shouted Bark.

Bark rushed forward and attempted to punch the Armadillo, who caught his hand effortlessly,

and sent him flying over the ring ropes...And into the nearby ocean.

Christopher Thorndyke couldn't help but laugh at the fool that Mighty made of Bark. He had thought up

the surname 'Foxx' to use as his surname at the new school he went to after being changed, as to

not draw attention. It was also the name Mighty used when introducing Bark and Bean to him.

The Polarbear got himself out of the ocean, dripping wet, "...Ugh... Okay, I give."

"Doesn't matter if you didn't, that was a Ringout, Bark," laughed Bean.

"...Grr... Stupid tournament rules," grumbled Bark. Not even against Sonic did he ever have such an

embarressing defeat. He had got in quite a few hits in on the Armadillo, but his shell seemed to make

him strong enough to withstand most of them.

Mighty chuckled to himself, "It was a good battle tho. I don't think anyone's got in that many hits on me...

or any that strong."

"...Thanks, I guess," Bark said.

A Few minutes later...

"You know, my old team could use people like you and Bean, now that me and Ray

quit," Mighty said, bringing up a new topic after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What team is that?", Bark asked.

"You mean you don't know? Mighty is one of the original Chaotix," Chris said.

"Chaotix?", Bean asked, "Sounds familiar, but I can't place it exactly..."

"Espio, one of the contestants in that tournament you fought was another member," Mighty stated.

Bean chuckled, as Bark looked worried... Oh he remembered Espio alright. Espio was the guy Bark

beat in the fight before he fought the match against Sonic... Would Espio even LET him ON the team?

"...What's wrong, Mr. Polarbear?", Chris asked.

"Just Bark. Calling me Mr. Polarbear makes me feel old."

"Well, what's wrong?", Chris prodded.

"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Bark stated.

"I think he's scared Espio will still be sore at him for beating him in the tournament," Bean chuckled.

"I doubt it. Espio doesn't hold grudges. Not this long anyway," Mighty states.

That calmed Bark down.

"Okay, where are these friends of yours?", Asked Bean.

"Well, they should be in Central City...", Mighty said, trailing off.

"WHAT? But that's on Westside Island!", Bark shouted, obviously not happy about having to

traverse the Emerald Ocean to get there.

"Look, I'd give you a lift in my plane, but I don't think you two can both fit. And neither of you seem

to have the balance that Sonic, Knuckles, or Chris have."

"Besides, don't you two have cash anyway? You could just take a boat," Chris stated.

"...Yeah, I guess...", Bark stated.

If Bark would have known about Chris' original identity, he probably would have scammed some

money off of him for the boat ride. This is one of the reasons why Chris goes by Chris Foxx now,

rather than Chris Thorndyke. The other is because, he'd rather tell the Press himself, than have a

widespread rumor mill. Thus he can get the whole thing clarified to everyone at once.

"...I guess we'll be seeing you later," Bean stated. He and Bark soon left the area.

----

While travelling to the nearest dock, which was somewhere around Green Hill Zone, someone

knocked Bean over. From what they saw of the guy, he was a green hedgehog with a sidepack,

red vest, red and white tennis shoes, Spiked Bracelets, and Black fingerless gloves.

"Geeze, That guy was rude... You sure you still got everything Bean?", Asked Bark.

"My Money AND antique bomb are gone! I can't LIVE without my Bombs!", Bean whined.

Bark rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you're so freakin obsessed with Bombs! Especially with that

one!", Bark said exasperated.

"...It's the only thing I have that remind me of my father..."

"Huh?"

"Let's get that thief, and then I'll explain it."

Bark sighed, "Fine. He's not fast, that's a good thing... Hey, SPIKE! Come back here with

my friends' stuff!"

Eventually, the two fighters chased the green theif to a dead-end. However, the thief didn't

look scared. In fact, the look in his brown eyes showed determination. He pulled out a familiar

looking pendant...

The pendant immedately lit up, and turned into-- a drumset?

"What are you gonna do? Rock n' Roll us to death?", Bark joked.

"Uh... Bark... Remember what Sonic could do with his?"

It took a moment before Bark realized what Bean meant, "Oh, Shit!"

The Thief struck his drums, and sent out a shockwave that caused loose rocks and such to

fly towards Bark and Bean. Bean easily evaded them, but Bark decided to hit them back at

his attacker.

With some of his large punches, the Polarbear was able to send them flying back, only to have

another shockwave shatter them.

"Manic! What have you gotten yourself into this time?", said a voice that came from above, and

then a magenta figure spun down to the ground, revealing a Hedgehog.

"Sis, I uh... I can explain...", the Thief, now revealed as Manic, tried to say.

"...Let me guess, you stole something from them didn't you?"

"But one of them had BOMBS, and I thought..."

"Yeah.. Right..."

"Actually, Bean here DID have bombs until he swiped them," Bark explained, "At least,

that antique one."

"You two look familiar... Hey wait, my brother told me about you two, you're those fighters he

beat in that fighting tournament," the female hedgehog said.

"YOU are Sonic's Sister?"

"Yes, I am PRINCESS Sonia Hedgehog, and this little pickpocket is my other brother, Manic," said

the girl. They could now get a better look at her. She was wearing a purple designer dress, with boots

that went up her legs, and gloves that went up her arms. Her eyes were violet.

Bean looked up with Tears streaking his face, "Can I have my bomb back now?"

"AND the Money we need to get a fare to Westside Island," Bark chimed in.

"That too."

Grudgingly, Manic handed over Bean's antique bomb and his cash.

"Thank you."

"Say, Princess, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why is it that a Prince like Manic would stoop to stealing things?"

-------

Ten Years Ago...

King Jules and Queen Bernie were on a boat, hurrying back to their home castle, with their three

children, Maurice, Sonia, and Manic, after they heard of Robotnik's betrayal.

Eggman was following them. He wasn't gonna be satsified with just taking down ONE of the

kingdoms of Mobius.

While Jules manned a turret-type machine, created by his brother, Sir Charles "Chuck" Bobowooski,

Bernie and her 5-year old triplets could do nothing but watch from the 'safety' of their cabin. One of

the blasts managed to jar the door open...

After Jules had gotten in a few good hits, Eggman was forced to retreat... But not before he

managed to blast a part of the boat, where Manic had wandered off to...

"Manic! No!", Shouted Bernie, as Eggman flew off.

-------

Manic ended up on Cocoa Island, an Island off of the coast of Westside.

There he was found and adopted by a band of thieves, who robbed and plundered a nearby town,

until the Battle Kukku Pirates arrived. At that point, some of the thieves were killed. However, that's

when Manic finally ran into his long lost brother, Maurice, who now went by 'Sonic'. After helping

saving the remaining members of Manic's old crew, and saving the town from the

Battle Kukku Pirates, Manic finally rejoined the rest of his family. However, he found it impossible

to break the habit of stealing things.

-------

"Wow... That's some story," Bean whistled.

"Yeah," Sonia said, "Sonic and I thought we'd never see Manic again after he was tossed

overboard."

"So, why is that bomb so important to you anyway?", Bark asked.

"It looks like it can't even be lit," Manic added.

"Well, it belonged to my father. And while I have it in my possesion, I can pull any type of explosive

I want to out of my Subspace pocket, rather than just bombs," explained Bean, "and have unlimited

of them."

"Wait... Your father... Your father was the legendary leader of the Dynamite Dux,

Bin the Dynamite, wasn't he?", Asked Manic.

"Yeah, that was my dad. He died during one of Eggman's attacks, as did his best friend,

Pin the Duck. Revenge was my main motivation to enter that tournament. It was also most likely

the reason I lost to Sonic."

"That doesn't explain your unhealthy obsession with bombs and explosions," Bark pointed out.

"Oh shut up. At least I HAVE something I value."

The two argued as the left the area, leaving the two hedgehogs confused.

-------

Finally they got to the docks that were built recently to get people from Green Hill to Capital City.

They approached the rabbit near a boat, and to their surprise he seemed to be expecting them.

The rabbit was gray, his eyes were brown, and he had a red jacket and blue jeans, with a white shirt.  
He was carrying a metal staff, much like you'd see in an RPG, and did not wear any shoes.

"Ah, so you're Bark and Bean, eh? I'm Johnny Lightfoot. Mighty told me to be expecting you.

He's paid for your tickets already," the rabbit explained.

"Ookay, that was unexpected," Bark stated.

Johnny chuckled, "Mighty may be a tough guy, but he's also a real softy at heart."

Bean noticed a fake smile on Johnny's face when he finished that sentance, but he decided not

to pry into Johnny's business.

Bark as usual, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and he had a goofy grin on his face,

"Well, if he bought our way, we might as well get going."

"Yeah, let's go," Bean added, knowing there's no way to stop Bark when he's in his gung-ho

mode.

-------

The boat ride was mercifully short, but it did get Bean to thinking. Why was Johnny forcing

himself like that? Had something gone on between Mighty and Johnny? Maybe he should ask

Sonic next time he runs into the blue speedster. After all, both of them are his best friends, from

what he could remember...

---Where did he hear that, anyway?

-------

The two fighters got off the boat at Capital City, the largest city on Westside Island. There were

trains to all other major cities of Westside Island here.

"Okay, the hard part will be locating the Train Station in this big place," Bark stated.

"Yeah... I don't think I've EVER been in a city this big," Bean added.

The duo searched the city for hours, and eventually found the train station. They were lucky

they had found it when they did, because they had just enough time to get tickets and ride the

train to Central City.

-------

A While Later, at Central City...

"Aw Man! They're not IN? You mean we came all the way here for NOTHING?", Whined Bean.

"Seems that way, little buddy."

"Don't call me THAT! You're starting to sound like that big purple cat, whatever his name is!"

"I'm just kiddin', pal."

"Riiiiight"

Suddenly, Bean felt something cold press against his neck.

"Hands where I can see them, duck," a feminine voice said, coldly.

In an instant, Bean hopped back and twisted around, pulling out a pair of

bombs, "Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style."

The offending girl was a Pink Echidna, with cybernetics at some locations, including

one of her dreads, white echidna-type gloves - without the knuckles on them, combat boots,

and a combat vest. She had violet eyes, much like Sonia's.

The two glared at each other, but Bark pushed them away from one another, "Hold it,

HOLD IT! We're looking for the Chaotix, have you seen them?"

"Who wants to know, you giant rug?"

"I'm Bark the Polarbear, and this is Bean the Dynamite."

"...The Names Julie-Su."

"That name sounds familiar... say, aren't you one of Knuckles' gi---", just then the

Polar Bear was jabbed in the stomach by the duck.

"What he means is, you know Knuckles, right?"

"...So what if I do?"

"I remember seeing him in that tournament, the one to see who'd battle Eggman in his

Death Egg II."

"We were referred by his friend Mighty to come and join the Chaotix," Bark added, "Since

he and the squirrel quit."

She slowly lowered her gun, "Alright. But don't think I trust you. I'm one of the Chaotix, but I

can't have you instated. You'll have to talk to Vector."

"And where is this Vector?", asked Bark.

"Vector, Charmy, and Espio headed to Emerald Town. Said something about wanting to check up

on some of their earliest friends before they started their next mission."

"Friends?"

"Something about asking Tails to fix a pair of robots from their past. I have no clue why."

"Thanks Julie," Bark responded.

"Wait... Bark the Polarbear?-- I heard that you kicked Espio's ass. He was ticked about that

for the longest time!"

"D'oh!"

"Don't worry, he's calmed down about it anyway."

As Bark walks off, Bean raises an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

"Actually, no. I just wanted to get him in a false sense of security."

Bean's eyes widened in horror.

-------

Tails' Lab in Emerald Town...

Miles "Tails" Prower, known to a few as Kyle, and Rotor Walrus were working on a special

project for the Chaotix. Fixing and upgrading two refugee robots known as Bomb and Heavy.

Tails is a two tailed fox, orange in coloration, with Light Blue eyes. He wears red and white shoes.  
He was wearing white gloves.

Rotor is a walrus with Gray Eyes, glasses, a yellow hat, and a brown jacket.

The Robots they were working on were in far too many peices to be able to accurately describe.

"Whew. Sonic really did a number on them when Eggman reprogrammed them, didn't

he?", Rotor asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, I wish he'd leave at least enough to salvage. I'm just glad he missed

messing up the memory circuits. Their personalities and memories of their teammates would

be impossible to perfectly replicate."

"They'll like this upgrade. The Chaotix haven't been the same without them, have they?"

Tails winced at the mention of the Chaotix, "Please, don't mention them. They busted up my

Tornado III, and Mighty had to pay for the damages. I'm surprised Mighty could stand being

around them. Especially Vector."

"Yeah. Vector is an oddball."

"And why doesn't Vector ever refer to Sonic by name? It's not like they never knew each

other. Vector and Sonic were friends back in their school days, alongside Johnny Lightfoot

and Mighty, according to everyone I asked. They even had a band."

"I think something happened at one point, that caused Vector to stop being friends with Sonic."

"But what could have happened that would cause a rift that big?"

"You'll understand when you're older, Tails."

Kyle fumed to himself. If only he could tell Rotor, but he'd think he was crazy. Maybe he should

work on something to fix people's memories back to normal as well as keeping their "character's"  
memories. They know the identity of Rings, Knuckles, Tiara, Manic, and Sonia, so one of them

could be his test subject.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Tails' Lab door. The Mini-Tail Robot, a small mobile robot fox

outfitted with a camera that Tails had invented years before, was positioned near the entrance  
so Tails wouldn't have to go to the door to see who was at the door.

"Huh? Bark and Bean? What are they doing here?"

"Hey, it is them! I haven't seen them since they delievered those plans," Rotor said as he got up

from the work desk, and opening the front door.

"Hey, Bark!"

"Rotor? What are you doing here? I thought this was _**Tails'** _Lab."

"It is. Tails and I work together quite often on things. We're working on Bomb and Heavy, the

mechanical members of Chaotix right now. What can we do for you?"

"Umm... Julie-Su said that the other Chaotix were here, checking up on their robot

compadrés", Bean stated, "We were wondering if they're still here?"

"No, they left about an hour ago. They took a boat I built for them to

Station Square," explained Tails, "I'm never letting Vector on my aircraft ever again."

The Fighting duo groaned, "We just CAME from South Island. And now you're telling

me we have to go all the way back? Are you sure they won't leave on us?"

"They made reservations at the hotel there. I think they're planning on staying for a while."

"That's a relief. But how are we gonna get there? I don't want to have to take another

train ride," Bark whined.

"Heh. Don't worry. I can take you there in the X-Tornado. You can handle working on the

robots for now, right Rotor?"

"Of course," Rotor stated.

"Oooh. What's the name of this round robot again?", Bean asked.

"His name is Bomb," Tails said, slightly nervous.

"Cool! I like Bombs!"

"Yes, I know about your unhealthy obsession with explosives."

"Maybe when we become members of the Chaotix, and when Bomb's fixed, he can help me

with a bit of demolition. Heh heh."

The other three in the room paled.

-------

"There it is, guys," Tails spoke through the radios that allow him to communicate to the

passengers of the X-Tornado, "Station Square."

"Finally! I'm starting to get airsick, not to mention clastrophobia," Bark complained.

"...Is it even possible to get both of those at the same time?" Bean wondered aloud.

The Plane finally landed, and the fighting duo hopped out.

"Thanks for the lift, Tails," Bean said.

"No problem, Bean! Well, I better get back to my lab before Rotor activates

Bomb's explosive mechanism," Tails joked.

The X-Tornado took off, and returned from whence it came.

"Now, to find that Hotel," Bark said, while looking around.

"Uh... Bark..."

"Not NOW Bean, I'm looking for the---"

Bean interrupted Bark by turning him to face the opposite direction, where the Hotel Stood.

"Oh... Uh... I knew it was there the whole time! I was just testing you," The Bear feebly defended.

"Riiight," said the only surviving Dynamite Duck, sarcastically.

The not-so-dynamic duo went into the large hotel.

"Well, from what Mighty told us, chances are, we'll see the leader, Vector, out by the pool,

**_TRYING_** to pick up some girls... Huh. Reminds me of you," Bean said.

"Hey! I'm not THAT Bad!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go check."

Sure enough, the Leader of the Chaotix was trying to pick up some females. Human, Mobian,

to him it didn't matter. He wore black shoes and wristbands, and a golden chain around his neck.

His eyes were an reddish-orange color. He was green with yellow stomach scales. Like Most mobians

he wore white gloves.

Bark walked up to the Crocodile and tapped his shoulder, "Uhh... Hello?"

The Crocodile quickly turned around and glared, "What do you want?"

"Uhh... I'm Bark and this is Bean, Mighty said that you had some openings for new members of

your Detective Agency, since he and that little squirrel dude left."

"...Uh-huh... And why would Mighty send wimps like you?"

"HEY!", Both shouted offended.

Suddenly, a familiar purple chameleon phased in, sticking on the wall. He had on special ninjitsu

gloves that were black, purple, and white, and black sandals. His eyes shined a brilliant yellow

color, "Ah. Bark. Bean. It's been too long."

"Woah! When'd you change your duds?", Bark asked.

"...I'm a ninja now," Espio replied.

"You know them, Espio," the Crocodile asked.

"They fought in that tournament I told you about. I lost to the big one. And the Duck is skilled

with explosives."

"Uhh... No hard feelings about me defeating you right," Bark asked.

Suddenly, the Chameleon sent a whirlwind of leaves at Bark, sending him flying into the air and

landing on his head.

"We are now even," said the Ninja.

"Oww... Julie said you weren't mad."

"Ninja don't get mad. They get even."

"Anyway... Mighty tested out Bark's strength and everything. Bark actually managed to get in

a few hits - that actually hurt Mighty," Bean explained, concealing his smirk.

"**_COOL_**," a small bee shouted as he flew in. He wore a black and red helmet, black

bracelets, an orange jacket with a cartoon bee sewn on, and orange tennis shoes. He, too

wore white gloves.

"Who's THAT?"

"That's our 'mascot', Charmy," Vector explained.

"Hi!", the hyperactive little be said, as he started to look at the newcomers from all angles.

"So, can we join? You are missing four members," Bean said.

"I think they'd be a good help, Vec. Despite the Bear's sneak attacks he's not that

bad a fighter."

"Yeah, I guess... Say, can any of you sing?"

Charmy slapped his forehead, "I seriously doubt it."

"Ugh! Not every Chaotix member has to be part of the Band too, Vector!", Espio shouted.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask!", Vector said.

"No, we can't...", Bark said.

"I could help with Pyrotechnis tho," Bean said, "I'm good with ANY explosive, not just bombs."

"Hey! That works!", Vector grinned, "Welcome to the team, boys!"

"Alright!", the new members chorused.

And so, the Chaotix had two more members. Bark the Polarbear and Bean the Dynamite had

finally found their place in the world... Would this alliance be helpful for the battle that would

soon come?

Fin


	27. The Big Concert

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: the characters aren't ours, they're Sega's.

Author's Note: Another Icey the Fox chapter.  
---------------  
Chapter 27: The Big Concert

"You can't make that shot!"

"Just watch me!"

"Fine then, do it!"

Mina rolled her eyes. Really, she didn't understand why Sonic and Ash had to fight so much. And too often, it was over stupid things. Like right now, they had just decided to have a game of pool, and it had already escalated turned into some sort of twisted tournament for supremacy. It was just too much sometimes.

"So, are you gonna do it, or what?" Ash asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm lining it up," Sonic the Hedgehog muttered, bent over a cue.

"I'm waaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting!" the mongoose said as loud and annoyingly as possible.

"Then wait no more." Sonic made the shot. A second later, one red ball and the eight ball sunk into the pockets, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Fine, you win," Ash groaned.

"Like I said I would."

"You couldn't be sure!"

"Oh, believe me, I was."

"You know, the only reason y-"

"ASH! I just realised it's time to go!" Mina interrupted.

"What, but I thought we-"

"Remember, we had to go and remix that song!"

"Which song?"

"Never mind, I'll just tell you on the way!" Mina was doing her best to keep things from escalating into a full scale brawl, but it wasn't easy with these to. She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him along behind her as she headed for the door.

Once they were outside, Ash got curious again. "What were you talking about back there? I mean, we don't have any songs to remix!"

"No, I just don't want you and Sonic getting into a fist fight in an arcade over a game of pool."

"Mina," Ash sighed. "I'm sorry. He just pushes my buttons and gets on my nerves. If only he weren't so arrogant and hoighty toighty all the time, maybe I could get along with him."

"Well, you don't exactly act like a model citizen when you're around him either," Mina stopped and looked at her boyfriend. "Look, it's alright if you don't like him, you're entitled to your own opinion. But please, please, don't make him annoyed at both of us. He's my friend."

"Alright, alright," Ash nodded, resigned. "I'll try to get along better with him, but only for you!"

"Thanks," Mina said, hugging him tight. "That means a lot to me."

Ash smirked. "It better," he said jokingly.

They walked along the main streets of Station Square and looking around at everything. The two talked and laughed as they went about their way. While Ash could be a hot head at times when Sonic was around, he really was a great guy, and Mina was glad that he had taken an interest in her and her music. No matter how jealous he got of anyone, Mina loved him, and really did appreciate him.

"Oh, by the way, have you checked out any of the bands that are goint to be playing in Knothole recently?" Ash asked.

"I haven't, actually," she responded. Along with arguing with Sonic, constantly checking out Mina's 'competition' was one of his favourite hobbies.

"Well, I think it's going to be tough to keep up. That weird band, what was it, uh… The Chaotix? They're apparently going to be playing in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, you mean that one with Charmy, Vector and Espio in it?"

"Yeah," Ash snorted dismissively. "They haven't even been much of a band since Mighty stopped performing with them."

"Hey, they're my friends; don't talk about them like that."

"Okay," Ash held his hands up defensively, then looked over at her. "You'd better stop making friends. At this rate, I won't be aloud to dislike anyone by next week."

Mina laughed. "I'll work on that. So, anyone else?"

Ash thought about it for a moment. "Yes actually, a girl named, uh, what was it, Carol? Clarissa? Kris?"

Mina stopped. "Claris?"

"Yeah, that was it." Ash looked confused. "How'd you guess?"

"Are you kidding?" Mina stared at him. "She's amazing! I mean, wow, she's got to be one of the best singers there are right now!"

"Next to you, of course!"

"I don't know, Ash, she's good. Probably better than me."

"Mina, you can't say things like that, you're a star."

"Fine," Mina sighed. "_Maybe _better than me."

"That's more like it, thought I doubt it's possible, or true."

"You're such a flirt," she pushed him playfully.

"I have to be, to keep me in your esteemed company," he smirked, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Anything milady requests!"

"Are you going to keep this up all day?"

"As long as you wish it, your highness."

"Stop it! Save it for when you try to get Princess Sally!" she laughed.

"I would, but I've heard that she can't sing, and then what use would I be for her?"

"The official disliker of the subjects?"

"Now _there's _a job I could get into!"

The two mongooses walked off down the street, laughing all the way.

Later that day, after returning home, Mina sat down in a comfortable chair in the main room in her house. She looked down at a paper that had the beginnings of a new song on it, and shook her head. While normally it was the easiest thing in the world for her to write a song, but at the current moment, she was having trouble with it. She just couldn't seem to find the inspiration.

Her mind wandered gradually away from song writing to thinking about the fun she and Ash had had earlier that day, and then to that time she'd done that duet with the Chaotix, and finally resting upon the development that Claris was going to be coming to Knothole to perform. She didn't feel threatened by Claris; far from it. She respected her as an artist and as a fellow performer. The girl had actually been somewhat of a child prodigy as far as singing was concerned. But no one had heard of her until just about seven years ago, when she'd gone into a quite respected recording company's head building, sang a couple of songs, and left with a recording contract. Within a couple of weeks, her first single had made it to the top of the charts, and she was, to say the least, an instant star.

Ever since that year, she and Mina had been pretty much the two top female singers on the planet. It surprised Mina that Ash had forgotten her name. She could still remember his little rant from when Claris had married famous basketball player Elliot Edwards, saying it was just a giant publicity stunt. But then again, Ash had never been good with names as a rule, even the names of Mina's competition whom he loathed so much.

It was then that the phone rang. Grudgingly, Mina got up and took the call, annoyed at being disrupted from her contemplations. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mina?"

"Oh, hi Ash!" she said, her mood instantly lightening.

"Hey. You know how you said that you like that Claris girl?"

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, I figured we should check it out, seeing as she _is _your main competition, so, uh, I got a couple tickets to her show…"

"Really?" Mina thought she would pass out. This was totally unlike Ash. "You are the best! I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"Yeah, well, I'm going there for research, so I hope you manage to keep your head on straight enough for us to get some done."

On her end, Mina shook her head. It was so funny when he tried to keep his cool. "Yes, of course, whatever you say. But seriously, thank you _so _much for this. I owe you."

"Are you kidding? You don't owe me a thing."

Again, she shook her head. He really was a great person when he wanted to be one. "Fine, I don't, but I'll make it up to you somehow." She thought for a moment, then her gaze wandered over to the paper with her new song on it. "How's this? I promise my next song will make it to number one."

"Well, it's good enough for me! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it!"

"Good night, then."

"G'night!"

She hung up the phone, feeling giddy. This truly was amazing. Her gidiness died, however, when she looked back at the song. "Yeah, it'll go to number one," she muttered to no one in particular, "If I can write it, that is."

She walked over to the table, and forced herself to write, but couldn't find anything that worked. She kept trying until one in the morning, when she fell asleep with her face on the paper.

One week later, in the Knothole concert hall, the concert began. The place was packed, and there weren't any tickets at the door to be sold. It seemed as if everyone was there. Everyone was extremely excited about the event, seeing as it was the first time Claris had sang in Knothole. When the girl walked out onto the stage, the fans started screaming, and she smiled, waving to them.

"Hello, Knothole!" she yelled into the microphone, and another yell went up.

"Man, it's way louder down here than it is when you're up on stage!" Ash had to yell for Mina to hear him.

"I know! This is crazy!" Though the two had been to many concerts, they'd never been in the audience, and the press and magnitude of the crowd was shocking to them.

They listened to her first set, and after the first song, Mina was yelling with the rest of the crowd, and Ash even clapped a bit, which was painfully rare for him to do for anyone other than Mina. Everything about the concert was amazing, and the audience was loving it.

Then the intermission came, and everyone went for drinks.

"You want anything?" Ash asked Mina, rubbing his ear. Though good, the concert was _loud_.

"Oh, just a water if you don't mind! But I'm just going to try to find the washroom."

"Alright, I'll meet you back here at the end of intermission."

They split up, Ash heading for the concessions stand, and Mina going down a hallway she assumed led to the washrooms. She walked down the hallway and turned a corner heading down along it. After about a minute of walking, she stopped. She could've sworn that she'd seen the washroom's signs pointing down this hallway.

She kept walking, looking around. Mina was about to turn around, when she heard the humming. There was someone humming, it sounded like a girl. She stopped to listen for a moment, before realising that it was one of her songs that was being hummed! Her curiosity now aroused, Mina followed the sound to its source. It lead her to a door just a few meters down the hallway. After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said the voice, then resumed humming.

She opened the door a crack, then pushed the door the rest of the way open. It was a dressing room, quite a nice one. It was carpeted, and it had a comfortable looking chair and a small table covered in different kinds and colours of makeup. There was a mirror on the wall just above the table, and a full length mirror on the wall opposite the table. The mirror over the table even had lightbulbs around it. The person in the chair seemed a bit distracted, drinking water and applying a small amount of makeup here and there.

"Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting…" Claris Edwards stopped speaking, looking in the mirror at the mongoose in the door. She spun around in the chair to face her. "Mina? Are you _Mina the Mongoose_?"

"Uh, yes," Mina said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I'll just…"

"No, please, don't go," Claris said, smiling, "I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Oh, you are? Well… Wait? You're one of _my _fans?"

Claris smirked, somewhat embarrassed. "Well, yeah. You've always been a big inspiration for me."

"You're serious?" Mina asked, stunned. "Because I've always thought of myself as one of your fans!"

"You're kidding!" Claris laughed. "I guess we're both still getting used to this super star thing."

Mina laughed, too. "Yeah, it's not the easiest thing on Mobius."

They both laughed for a little while, then Claris finally asked, "Uh, so is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about this. I was just looking for the washroom, and got lost."

"Wait, wait," Claris said, patting her hands in the air as though in confusion. "Don't you play here a lot?"

"Well, yes."

"And you got lost?"

"Yes, but I'm usually working back stage with Ash."

Claris looked at her curiously. "Really? I usually only use the public facilities wherever I play."

"Well, I don't really being part of a crowd; it kind of freaks me out," Mina admitted.

"Seriously? I live for being in the crowd; it's my favourite part of the show. I usually go down into the crowd for part of the second half of the concert."

Mina shuddered. "I can't stand being the center of attention while I'm surrounded by people. It just makes me feel so… well, surrounded. I prefer being on stage so much more, so that I can see everyone and they can see me."

The human looked up at her from her sitting position. "That's the worst part for me! It's so hard when everyone's there, just staring at you!"

"It didn't look like you were scared up there tonight. It just looked like you were enjoying it."

"I know, it took me hours of practise before I could give my first concert. I'm lucky that Elliot's so nice that he helped to teach me to control that fear."

They were silent for a moment, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Mina began, "I should probably get going. My boyfriend's probably waiting for me. I said that I'd be right back."

"Oh, yeah, your boyfriend's your manager, er… Ash?"

Mina nodded, and smiled to herself. Apparently both Ash and Claris shared a lack of ability to remember names.

"Is it serious between you two?" Claris asked, "because I've heard rumors about you and Sonic."

"Who? Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mina continued after Claris nodded, "no, we're just friends. Good friends, but we wouldn't, well, you know, go on a date or anything. Besides, I'd have to get through Sally before I could get at him, and that's something I'd rather not try."

"I guess that makes sense, and besides, most celebrity relationships don't go well," Claris said, going back to her makeup for a moment.

"Well you and Elliot seem to be doing quite well, from what I've heard."

"Yeah, well," Claris smirked, "Elliot's special. He and I went through a lot together."

"That's great, that you managed to find someone like that."

"What about you? How are you and Ash doing?" Claris asked.

"Oh, us, uh…" Mina stopped to think about it. "I'm not sure. He's great," she added quickly to Claris's look, "but I don't know. He's, well, he listens to me, and I _know _he'd fight for me; it's all I can do to stop him from fighting sometimes. But still, it's difficult sometimes."

Claris watched Mina's face carefully, then said to her, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then think about it. Do you like him?"

"Yes…"

"Does he like you?"

"I think so…"

"Then what's so difficult?"

"Well, he always wants to get into fights with people for the stupidest things, and he doesn't get along with most of the people I like…"

"Do you mean he acts cruel or bad towards them, or do you mean that he seems to be competitive with them?"

"I'd say," Mina began slowly, "he's being _very_ competitive."

Claris spun around in her chair to face Mina, smiling at her. "Then I'd say that he wants to show off to you because he's afraid he's not interesting enough for you."

"What?" Mina asked, laughing. "Not good enough for me? He's great to me, he's nice!"

"Why don't you tell _him _that?"

Mina didn't quite know what to say to that. She'd always just assumed that the two of them were fine, and that they always just got along. Although, now that she thought about it, she had never really said that she loved him… "Oh. I've been an idiot."

"Acceptance is the first step," Claris said, smiling. "Now what are you going to do to make it up to him?"

_You might as well go do it, _Tim thought to himself, wondering once again why it was impossible for him to lie when it mattered. He had just spotted Ash across the concert hall from him, and knew he wouldn't have another chance to talk to him alone about this subject. He already had everything he would say planned out, and it wasn't technically lying. Omitting certain truths, yes, but not lying. Besides, if he told Ash that he was planning on letting Sonic and his siblings' band play with them… he shuddered to think of Ash's reaction.

Finally, he worked up his courage and walked over.

"Hey, Ash, hi!" he called to the mongoose.

"Oh, hey Mighty."

"I really wouldn't expect you to be here!" Tim said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well normally I wouldn't be here, but Mina wanted to come, and so I got us some tickets." He looked around to check no one else was listening, then leaned in closer, and whispered, "This Claris is actually pretty good!"

_Didn't see that coming, _Tim thought, stunned. But he quickly regained his composure, and said, "Really? That's nice of you to come here with her. Oh, speaking of Mina, the Chaotix and I were wondering if maybe, you know, if there was a special event, maybe she and us, and maybe a few other bands-" _Sonic Underground, Sonic Underground, Sonic Underground, _"-could do a concert together. It's just that, well, you know, we don't really get to do much stuff together anymore, since she became famous and the chaotix started moving around a lot."

Ash seemed to think for a moment. _Please don't ask who else, please! _Tim repeated over and over in his head.

"You'd have to ask her, but I think it would be fine."

"REALLY? That's great! I'll ask her if I get a chance! Well, the second half's starting, I'd better get going!" And Tim sped off into the crowd, thanking his lucky stars.

"That was weird," Ash thought, watching Mighty go. He wondered what was taking Mina so long, when she turned up, as if on cue.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Thanks for the water! Hey, the second half is starting, we should get in there!"

"Okay," Ash said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Mina stopped and turned back, looking him in the eye and smiling. "Never better."

When Mina got home that night, she was exhausted. The second half of the concert was even better than the first, and that was saying something. Ash and her had even danced during a few songs, and much to Mina's surprise, he was actually quite a good dancer. Right now, all she wanted to do was fall asleep. But she knew she couldn't do that.

Instead she walked over to the table where her song was, and sat down. She picked up a pen, and brought it down to the paper. _This one's for you, Ash, _she thought, and then she wrote.


	28. Three of a Kind

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Chao, Sonic, Tails, Mighty, or Rouge. Those are owned by Sega.

Author's Notes: This chapter is done by Alex Warlorn and Myself.  
-----

Chapter 28: Three of a Kind

"For the last time no! We can't afford it." She said to her offspring. "We can get one for your birthday, but you'll have to wait until then."

"But mom . . ." Protested Ken.

"Everyone at school already has one." Added Ren a pleading look in his eyes.

Jen finnished at the end next to her brothers. "They can't talk about it when we're around because they don't want to spoil it for us."

Their mother sighed, the eight year olds wonder they had broken through her defenses but she repeated her stance, they couldn't get the new fifty dollar game CD for Sonic The Hedgehog, she had bought them the music CD that went along with the game already and that should have been enough in her opinion.

Truth be told, the kids didn't really care for the adventure part of the game, what interested them was the chao raising game that was built into the main game. Experted would contrabute it to triplet similarities, however, Ken, Ren, and Jen were not identical triplets, they just all happened to enjoy raising the cute little rain drops and playing them as best they could with the play character's limited options.

Of course their mother just saw the oversized price tag attatched to the franchise video game.

Ken prepared to try another last ditch attack on their mother's sympathy, Ren decided to just let things go where they may, and Jen went for another go at the diplomatic rout.

Their mother decided to sweep the battle field clean by simply declaring they were leaving and would return their perchase already and for them to be happy with what they got when there were childern in Africa who were starving to death.

That was when Ren off handedly noted a small LCD type game on the counter that looked like a larger and more detailed version of the digi-pet, except it was shaped like a chao with the emotion dot being an attenna.

"What about that?" Said Ren thinking maybe a compromise would work, dimly. The teenager behind the counter was quick to lanch into his sale's pitch, having sympathy to kids who were gamers at such a tender age (and of course to spite protective mothers everywhere) and went the price route having herad the cries of battle.

Under this Four Pronged Assault, the Triplet's Mother finally gave in - at least to the Digipet, which was much less expensive. However, she was not exactly sure WHY she gave in... It was as if something influenced her subconcious mind...

Happily, the Triplets cheered as they got at least SOMETHING out of the deal. Of course, Ken being the agressive one was the first one to play it, even though the comprimise was Ren's idea. Jen really didn't care either way.

Their mother decided that it was a good thing the toy came with batteries, otherwise she would have had to buy them there at the counter, in spite of the fact they had plent at home. When kids wanted to play with a new toy, they wanted to play -now.-

With all the focus on the new game, not the triplets, nor their mother noticed when the music CD feel out of a tear in the plastic bag it was in, due to some conviently placed potted plants it hit the ground undamaged, left and unseen by it's buyers.

After Ken had messed around with the chao egg that came up when the game was started up for the very first time for a few minutes his sister suggested that he share it with his siblings now. Ken said he wasn't done. Jen said she wanted her turn and Ren seeing he was the deciding force took sides with Jen to have a turn with the virtual chao in the car ride. Their mother decided to only interven if it degenerated into a yelling contest between the triplets.

Ken was being even more stubborn than usual, not allowing his siblings to even try. Of course, this ended up with the predictable shouting match, and for once, Ken seemed to be winning. Their mother decided to intervene now and have Ken give the game over to his sister, Jen.

Ken gritted his teeth and tossed the game to Jen seeing if she would miss. Jen just giggled when she caught it while Ren brought his hand to his mouth and tilted his head slightly at his sister.

After a few minutes of also messing around, Jen smiled to herself... _Maybe I should let Ren have a turn?_, she thought.

In a rather liquid motion, Jen took the game and handed it Ren, who tilted his head again with his hand in his mouth before smiling broadly and doing the tinyist of jumps in his seat belt. After which he calmy began to play the game as well, still smiling, the chao egg had hatched to reveal an infaint chao.

Of course at this point there was no telling which of chao it would become, the back of the game's tiny box said that all depended on the person who raised the chao.

Ken had an afinity for dark chao, he liked nasty cute, Jen perferred light chao because they were so tranqul and calm, while Ren just went with the normal chao, not trying to push them either side of the line.

Ren had a strange feeling that something was happening, but he let it slide. Maybe it was just his shock over how his sister had practically skipped her own turn.

The Three Siblings may not have been able to be any more different, but they were completely inseperable. They seemed to be getting closer just by playing this game too...

Finally the car stopped in front of their house and three hyper active kids ran out. Their mother was rather surprised and pleased that the kids didn't automatically go inside to turn on the TV or just crowd around each other to play the game, kids these days just didn't spend enough time outside.

The triplets started out by running around the grassy front yard as kids will. This running soon became skipping, which in turn transformed into graceful frolicing. Jen took off her shoes then socks. feeling her toes grip the grass, then just running her feet over the smooth grass. Ken and Ren followed suit without much of a second though.

"Happy, happy." Ren said smiling still holding the game in one hand, Ken and Jen thought he was acting a little odd, but they were feeling good too and didn't want to spoil something happy. After all. Happy was as happy does, and the point of existence was to be happy. Not being happy wasn't happy, and not fun at all.

They noticed some other kids from the other yards looking at them strangely, but they waved it off. They simply weren't happy, that's all.

Their mother noted their strange behavior, but chalked it up as a Phase. They'd grow out of it, right? Of course they would...

Standing in front of an invisible audience that only she could see in her mind's eyes, Jen curtsied, stood her legs together, and began to sing an amazingly simple song. Her eyes closed, her voice was cheerful if lacking passion.

"La-La-La-La-La-La-,La-La-La-La-La-La." She swayed right and left as she sang.

Her mother was rather surprised at this, Jen could barely sing, but her songs were always heavily vocal, kids changed she calmly remembered, it was nothing to worry about. The others who hadn't decided to ignore them were now looking at Jen with raised eye brows and a bit of slight couriousity.

"La-La-La-La-La-La-,La-La-La-La-La-La." If Jen thought her song was rather bland, she sure wasn't showing it, and Ken and Ren really didn't seem to mind at all, in fact the simpliness of the song made it easy to follow along, and easy to listen to, and if they somehow lost track of the song, they could pick it right back up! While Ren was smiling, Ken was grinning.

Ren started to chime in, and then sung as well... The duet revived some kid's attention for a minute or two more as the simply performance. Ren and Jen were happy that they might be able to make all the kids listening happy, and it was so good to be happy rather than not happy, and her song was happy, so it was bound to make others happy, and that made them happy. After all, their song was happiness, coming from happiness, to happiness of happiness.

Ken mentally gagged at the cuteness, and wondered why he wasn't doing anything about it... Not that he really cared. He could do better than those two anyday, but he preffered to be the center of attention. If the others are singing too, then they'd be paying more attention to them than to him.

The chao on the LCD screen continued to change and grow without any button pushing from the device but still recieving input from the players. Grinning . . . Ken 'sneaked' away from his brother and sister's concert, which was actually holding the other kid's attention now, they felt like they couldn't turn away.

Picking up some sidewalk chalk that had been left outside, still grinning, he eyes narrowed slightly, pranced over the concrete and began to scribbling a full color picture on the ground with a single stick.

Running back in for just a minute, their mother put dinner in the micro-wave, missing Ken draw the flamming chao skull as his artistic expression, the kids who weren't transfixed by Ren and Jen's repetativitly, simply, happily songily, got their eyes somehow glude by Ken's nasty, creepy, darkly artisty.

Getting up from his hands and knees position, Ken did a small jumping jack as celebration over his new picture, his cuffs reaching his fingers from the streach. The other kids were now swaying to Jen and Ren's song, a smiling tugging at some of their faces. The other kids were grinning as they looked more and more intently at Ken's picture.

"Kids! Dinner!" The spell was broken, and the other kids felt dazed as Ren and Jen stopped singing (their voices sounded rather similar for being different genders). And Ken actually smeared his own drawing so no one could look at it without them knowing it was his and take it for their own credit. The kids who had been looking at blinked, the last few minutes feeling rather foggy. But . . . they had felt . . . happy . . .

Question marks might as well have appeared over the three kids heads as they turn around, and those question marks would have turn to exclaimation marks as they saw their mother and all did slight jumping jacks and ran towards her. Jen beamed, Ren smiled and Ken grinned as they ran towards their mother almost tackling her. The other kids outside meanwhile were trying to remember what Jen and Ren had been singling . . . and what the smug on the sidewalk had been before.

Their mother was now a bit... confused as to what they were doing. Why were they acting so... Active? They had never done that before...

It was like they weren't themselves... But that can't be it. She noticed Ren was STILL holding the game...

"Ren, we don't have games at the table!", their mother shouted.

Ren gave his mother the biggest, strongest, puppy dog eyes that were phyically possible for a human being and his mom felt her heart string pulled. -Still- rules were rules. "Please Ren, put it down." Ren did put the game down, at the table and pushed it slightly out of the way. It wasn't making any noise, and it was rather small, so his mom decided to let it slide just this once. She had already taken the pizza out and placed it on the table, after grace they each began to nibble their slices holding them with both hands, humming as they hate wabbling their heads back and forth.

Another Eyebrow raising development. What was with those kids of hers? They never acted like this... And she didn't think they would... What was going on? Something in the back of her mind told her it was normal, but that something seemed... foreign. That same something that got her to buy the game, in fact...

Right after the trio had gone back inside the kids tried to figure out exactly what had been going on, it had felt so out of place, yet so embracing and becoming. Kids have not as many preconceptions as adults about what's real and what isn't, thus, they didn't knock off the yellow orange fractle point of light with it's trail of microscopic embers. Some of the girl said tinker bell, while others thought firefly, and the fewest who took a step back thought ghost. The adults of course told themselves they saw nothing as they called their childern in for dinner.

As the various childern got back inside for dinner, they knew they had been happy with the triplets' performance, even if it was all so vague, but as vague as it was, they would never forget it. ...Whatever it was...

When each kid was about half through a slice, they would drop the pizza almost as a reaction, they mother would ask them what was wrong but they would proceed then to just pick it up and begin nibbling again cheerfully. The Triplets had soon finished their food, and had quickly grabbed the game and ran into their rooms... well, into Ren's room. Ren & Ken tended to stay out of Jen's room. Much too PINK for them. Usually tho, Jen stayed away from the Boys' Room as well. Although wondering what was up, their mother simply returned to her usual tasks, as she had to finish them incase unexpected company dropped by.

Still bare foot, the triplets all sat in a circle looking eagerly at the toy their mother had bought them, tapping on the button controls in turn, watching the chao, it had already began to walk on two legs rather than crawling. Ken's room emitted a rebulshion to Jen, and the same could be said about Ken and Jen's room, however, Jen didn't really feel anything towards' Ren's room, akin to Ken's feelings. Ken wanted to take the game for himself and grinned at the idea, but then he'd have to deal with mom and Jen and Ren wanting it back. Jen liked the idea of having the toy to herself as well, but it was always nice to share, and since it belong to all of them that wouldn't be right. Ren accepted having both Ken and Jen in his room without a second thought.

As the chao on the screen took it's first steps and was given a bit of fruit, Ken, Ren and Jen put the game down for the moment to celebrate it's growth. The three danced in a circle around it, their motions fluid and simple.

Although they did not notice it, Each of the Triplets' Skin was changing color... Ren's turned blue, but got yellow at his feet and hands, Jen's turned white and got blue at the hands and feet, and Ken's turned black with a pinkish-redish color for the Hands and feet.

Suddenly, little objects appear out of nowhere and start floating over the triplet's heads... A small yellow ball that looks like the Antenna on the Chao Game for Ren. Jen got a blue halo, while Ken got a pinkish spike ball.

The triplets stopped their circular dance at the same time, sensing the others' motions perfectly, feeling perfectly calm and natural with this sense. Ken showing a toothy grin, Ren a smile clear across his face, Jen an open mouthed beaming on her features. They each saw the new color their skin had taken and that of their siblings, but instead of panicing and go to their mom for help, they just kept on their respective expressions.

The motion above their head catching their eyes, each looked up at the others and saw the objects floating above them, each changed into a question mark as they watched. What were the objects they wondered. They had seen them before. They knew they had. Their thoughts echoing each other for the moment they each came to the realization at the same. They were emotion dots! That was what they were called! The emotion dots turned from question marks into exclaimations as they all jumped in cheer at them all getting it right without anyone telling the answer. It felt so good, and made them so happy even at such a minor success.

As Renny was playing the game while Jenny and Kenny were looking at opposite ends of the room thinking they didn't look 'cheerful/creepy' enough, their heads started to bend in shape a bit, until they looked like water Droplets - Well, Renny's was a water droplet, Kenny's was Jagged, and Jenny's was like hair jel.Over the point of the "droplets" is where the emote dot was hovering.

Looking over to see what they could do to remmedy this Kenny and Jenny spotted each other and their new 'hairdo.'

Kenny pointed and laughed in his voice a little on the gravel side. "You look funny!"

Jenny made a cutie pose and retorted, her voice a little high. "I look pretty."

Renny looked between his siblings, trying to think of what to say so neither one would hate him... "Umm... I think... uh..."

"Well?", they both asked.

Renny sighed. He hated when they got like this... They did it all the time, and it was always him who had to settle things. Couldn't they ever just get along?

"I think I'm cute." He finally said.

The two other kids looked at each other and laughed at this, their emotion dots forming into hearts. Renny laughed his own emotion dot turning into a cute heart. The chao game beep getting Renny's attention, picking it up he offered it to his triplets.

"Whose turn was it next?"

"I think it was Kenny's Turn next," Jenny said.

Kenny snatched the Game from Renny without even saying thanks.

Jenny and Renny's Emote Dots formed into small tornados of frustration. Wasn't Kenny EVER going to grow up?

The three didn't notice it, but they had shrunk down to a very small size, and their clothes had all vanished. It's as if they were always that way... The Triplets looked totally different now.

In addition, their hands and feet seemed to fuse seemlessly with their arms and legs. Still, they didn't notice, or at least care. The kids were fixated on the toys in the room.

Locating a colored ball that was nearly as tall as them, Renny and Jenny began kicking it back and forth between them as they waited for Kenny to finnish his turn with the game. Finally, Kenny got bored and tossed the game aside. Jenny noticed this and picked up the game, the chao still hadn't entered it's second egg yet. Which meant it had become a light, dark, or normal chao.

"What should we name our chao?" Jenny asked. She blinked her blue eyes turned white in black. "I think Hikari is cute."

Renny blinked as his brown eyes turned blue. "Buddy might be good, if it's okay of course with everyone else."

"Baw." Scoffed Kenny, his brown eyes turning white in blue. "Yami's a much cooler than those!"

Suddenly, The kids' backs started to hurt as little wings sprouted out of them. Also, markings appeared on Kenny and Jenny's Stomaches...Kenny's was a Pinkish-Red Marking that resembled the crecent moon shape on Knuckles' Chest. A Blue marking appeared on Jenny's Stomach. Kenny also started to grow fangs.

"Chao! Of course you'd say Yami was cool name." Jenny laughed. "It's your name!"

Yami crossed his arms and tried to assume a 'don't care' pose. "It's still a cool name! Chao! And it's still better than Hikari or Buddy!"

Renny looked between Jenny and Yami his emotion dot turning into a question mark. "Chao?"

"Then again, I guess we're no better," Hikari laughed, "Considering our names."

"Yeah. I guess not," Buddy said, sighing.

Something wasn't right, but Buddy couldn't put his finger on it. Something was different, but all is as it should be... Is that even possible? Giving up, he mentally sighed, and thought that it didn't matter. Thinking like that just made him unhappy. And not being happy was not good.

The game beeped again and all three of the kids gathered around the machine.

"Chao chao! I think it's gonna enter it's adult stage!" Said Hikari cheerfully.

"Yippie!" Added Buddy.

"Wouldn't it be fun to be a chao?" Said Hikari outload, glade mommy had gotten them this cute game.

Yami leaned closer wondering if the chao would be dark when it came out. All three of them sat down on their rears around the game, their eyes focused on the game screen, they saw the chao beginning to enter it's second egg. Their vision started to blurr white and it became harder to see the screen, but at the same time, they felt more and more comfortable and safe with things.

Soon, everything was clear again for Buddy. _That was a nice nap, _he thought as he looked around.

The place was just as he remembered it. A nice green pasture, with a waterfall at the side. He knew from experience that the waterfall held races and martial arts tournaments just for Chao like him! If only Sonic would stop by... Oh well. Maybe he could use the Chao Walker that Tails had invented for him. It was hidden underwater in the Chao Garden. He's glad that he can swim, because that lets him get to the Chao Walker without needing Tails' help retreving it.

Nothing lasts forever however, and soon the egg vanished and Yami was once again back in the darkness garden. Nice deep Pool of Blood. Dead trees. Jagged gray rocks everywhere, graffiti on anything remotely flat. Nice view of Skull Chao Mountain. 'Nothing could possibly beat this place!' Yami sniggered wondering if he could find something cute and innocent to stuff in the pot when no one was watching again! Maybe he could cause some Mayhem with Dr. Eggman's Dark Chao Walker. It was hidden deep within the pool of blood. Only Dark Chao who could swim were able to get it, let alone locate it without having to wait for Eggman, who not even Yami liked very much... He wondered if the white bat who always called him cute would be by today.

Hikari yawned as the egg she was in vanished. She loved where she was at. Her home, the Light Chao Garden. Green grass growing everywhere, Marble Chao Fountains... And a marble pillar with a church bell. And with the river, it was absolutely heavenly. Idly, she wondered if Mighty or the others would be visiting today...

After adding to the scribbles on the cave wall, Yami heard a whistle and knew who it had to be. Getting out he saw the white bat, his emotion dot becoming a exclaim then a heart he raced towards her, ramming almost into her legs. He grinned his fangs at her. The bat picked him up and snuggled him. "Come on cutie, time for you to learn a few tricks."

Hikari noticed someone enter the gateway to the garden and her emotion dot turned to a heart and jump off the ledge and flew right into his arms. Her hatcher was here. Today was a happy day. And a happy day was a good day, because happy was good, and good was always a nice thing.

"H-hello." He started as if confused.

"Hello! Chao chao!"

"Er, and what's your name?"

"Hikari, silly! Chao! You know my name! Fun game! And your name is Mighty!"

"Right. Just testing you," Mighty said, chuckling.

"What we gonna do today?", Hikari asked

"Why don't I drop you off at the daycare center so you can learn something new, okay?"

"Okay! Learning is fun!"

_Hooboy..._, Mighty thought, rolling his eyes. _I wonder what poor kid got turned into this hyperactive little squirt. At least, I **hope** it was a kid who got turned into this. I'd pity the adult who got turned into a little Chao._

Both Rouge and Mighty saw each other as they entered the Daycare center. A Stareoff went underway... Neither one really liked the other. Mighty may trust Rouge in a crisis, but otherwise he knows she's untrustworthy unless Knuckles is involved. Rouge didn't like Mighty very much he was like Knuckles and Sonic combined - without Sonic's impatience or Knuckles' cute naïveté.

Mighty had no more a clue who Rouge used to be than Rouge did, not that Rouge seemed to care anymore than Amy. He's pretty sure though that she used to be one of Charlie's girlfriends. Actually, he did have a pretty good idea, but he wasn't positive...

"Hello, Mighty," Rouge said in a perfectly even tone. Only those who were good at reading people, such as Mighty himself, would know that she was hiding something.

"Hi. Dropping off your Chao?"

"Yes."

"And that's all?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's what I thought."

Both brought their chao in and set them with the teacher, before leaving.

Hikari and Yami instantly recognized each other. They had both hatched at first in the Neutral Garden after all before their hatchers had dotted on them. They wondered where Buddy was. But knew he had to be having fun wherever he was and it would be a fun story to hear when they did see him.

As the teacher chao talked about drawing, which Yami knew how to do anything, the dark chao was able to sneak out. Wonder where he was going Hikari followed, doing her best not giggle as Yami had also suppressed his urge to snigger.

Buddy was tired of waiting for Sonic. He was probably off saving the world again without him. Why couldn't he ever have an adventure? Well, he could just go out of the garden and to the transporter... but what if he gets lost again...?

He shrugged and decided to risk it, sneaking into the Chao World Lobby, and onto the transporter... A Flash of light, and he found himself in an open green place with checkered floor and really big flowers and palm trees...

"Pretty, Chao!"

----

"Where are you going chao?" HIkari asked her emotion dot turning to a question mark.

"!" No description needed. "I'm . . . just looking for something fun . . ."

"I don't think we should go out of the class room . . ."

"Come on! It'll be fun! And it can't be bad if it's fun right?"

"Fun IS happy . . . but Mighty tells me sometimes that fun things for some can make others not-happy."

"That doesn't even make sense! Chao!" The two chao snaked out of the main school hall into the main courtyard. That was when they saw it. "Cool! Chao! Chao!"

"Oooh! Chao!" Hikari fluttered above the ground to the object of their attention. "You think we can play with it?"

"I don't remember anyone telling us not to." Said Yami knowing Hikari wouldn't do anything without permission no matter how fun, what a stick in the mud.

"But..."

"Come on!", Yami yelled as he dragged Hikari into the balloon, just as it started to take off!

"What? Where are we going?"

"I dunno, but I'll bet it's fun!"

The ballon just seemed to rise into the air for some time. Not going any particular direction. At last HIkari put one of her hands outside the ball on the space outside the ballon seemed to be, warp. Yami noticed this and started to do the same and the space warpped even more into the distortion became as large as the ballon. It seemed to actually pull the chao and ballon right into it.

Many swirls of colors surrounded the Balloon, and a glass tube was seen below... It looked like the perfect place for a game... Just then, they saw someone Blue running by... Sonic... He's chasing the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald! And with him were two strange looking foxes. One was the two-tailed prodigy named Tails and the other was a blue fox with brown headfur, whom neither Hikari nor Yami knew!

"How about a game, Hikari?"

"What do you mean?"

"I try to stop them from getting the emerald, but you try to help him"

"You're on!"

The End...


	29. Red's Alert

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this fic, except Rings & Tricky. No copyright infringment is meant.

Author's Note: This chapter was written by Alex Warlron, Rusty Raccoon, and Myself.  
- - -

Chapter 29: Red's Alert

Fall was supposed to be warm at first! Jackson Spyder couldn't believe how cold it had become so fast without any warning. It was like a picture from his favorite graphic novel, Bone where the character got hit by a solid layer of snow a minute after winter started.

Worse yet was that he had no one to spend it with. The rest of his family lived in the next stateover. And he didn't have the cash to make a visit just because. He had taken this job at theirencouragement to make something of himself. Now he just felt lonely. EVEN worse was the dissapearance of innocent Keiko, angelic Robyn, and hell cat with a Big Fing Gun Julie. He hadloved them all, he had never been able to chose between them, he of course hadn't taken the easyway out like _some_ slimly people he knew. The police were left totally in the dark as to whathad become of the poor girls. He knew Charlie was involved, his friends had skipped town as well before the girls had been kidnapped. He knew they had been kidnapped. Their families all talked about the letter Charlie had given to each of them to a non-existent theme park! The black soul of that man! Jackson would make him suffer ten fold for everything he had to the girls, a thousand fold! Jackson didn't want to think about what that womanizing scum had done! Those cronies of his who had vanished as well, had planted a transparent cover story that had clearly been directed at Jackson personally due to the talk about his favorite video game, next to Gundam, of course.

People into Sonic characters. Jackson had learned for sure when Nicholas and his sister had vanished after Nicholas had started investigating the vanishing of a Mr. Perfect egotistical loud mouth who hung out with some dead end band and was part of Charlie's circle. He knew those pigs had helped keep the poor girls in the dark about Charlie's true nature!

He would have revealed the truth to the three angels if he hadn't known they were so totally in the sway of the evil over sized walking manhood! Now it was too late, and who knew what he was doing them! And the rest of his gang! The police weren't doing anything! But he'd do something! He'd be their knight in shining armor and save them from the evil sorcerer!

He finishing painting the miniature Dwarves Warrior. He remembered when he ran into Robyn while he was leaving the paint second and she was leaving the clay selection. He still remembered the discussion they had that day word for word.

He put the lead fighter in the protective box next to the giant mecha that was part of the order for the Heroscape Pro Tournament to help that weekend. The robot was a recolored version of the machine he had used in great numbers during the War Hammer session when he had gotten beaten into the ground by a girl in a para-military shirt with slacks. She actually said he was a good strategist, just his choice in war machines weren't that hot. He had taken those words to heartand had improved greatly since then. They had exchanged phone numbers next time they played (outcome: draw).

Keiko, small thing, naive, of all the ones Charlie had ensnared to please his cock he felt dear her the most. Before the local school had cut back, he had actually been her art teacher. And of the few who actually showed talent that he didn't give them.

When Keiko had talked about him, he never dreamed it was the same him Robyn had mentioned a few weeks earlier, after all, Keiko was still a teen, living with her family, while Robyn was an adult. Even when the collage girl Julie had mentioned a man by the same name, Jackson hadn't made the connection. After all, that only happened in badly translated, Japanese relationship games or in teen romance novels where the writer had no creativity of their own.

That was when Robyn showed him a picture, and automatically Jackson knew who his honorableopponent was, and wished for the best man to win Robyn if it came to that. Then Julie showed off a picture... Okay, this was crazy.

Jackson barely kept his mouth shut. It just wasn't possible. Who'd be dating two ladies so apartin age? When Keiko in her normal dream girl style had described 'her' Charlie . . . he almost had a heart attack (Wouldn't Grandpa be proud?). He didn't have the heart to tell Keiko, but he did whisper it to her parents who said they'd take the appropriate steps.

Clearly it hadn't been appropriate enough. Sadly, Charlie hadn't really committed a crime besides being a selfish pig. Now that he had, Jackson almost felt helpless, almost. He was going to find that bastard and... He was thinking in circles, that wasn't going to help Keiko or any of the others faster.

Knowing he needed time to think he finished packaging up the box and marched out the door locking his apartment. He could have mailed it, but it wouldn't arrive for two days, it was in town, and the walk would help him clear his head, help him think of what to do next.

He had heard how another of Charlie's cronies, Pen was it not? Yes, Pen. Pen's siblings and cousin had gone looking for him, and had either gone with him to help continue the laughable coverstory, or had been eliminated by their own brother/cousin. Jackson had never known such strong detest.

Walking out the modest but clean building Jackson looked around, how could people just go abouttheir lives without a care about the people whose lives had been pulled away from them? How could people be so, so, indifferent?

Going by the news stand Jackson felt his stomach turn, those tabloids were still running that moronic cover story Charlie and the others had put into place. Just because the pictures looked good didn't make them real. Jackson had seen Wag The Dog after all. He knew how things were often not what they appeared to be, especially with people who had a motive.

Tuning out the rag, Jackson saw police cars go by, a sign of law and order still in place in this chaotic world. Where had they been when Robyn, Keiko and Julie had all been taken?

Was Jackson the only one actually cared where they were? What was happening to them? Jackson felt a shiver, just thinking of what someone like Charlie might be doing to them in whatever hidingplace himself and his friends were.

Why hadn't he told them? He had been scared of hurting them. Now they were hurt by Charlie's betrayal and worse having to experience his real side.

He remember one time when the younger of Charlie's friends, Kyle, had tried to brainwash him. Telling him that Charlie wasn't that bad, and while his dealing with girls were shady he'd never actually hurt any of them.

If he never meant to hurt any of them Jackson had countered, he would have told them he was dating all three up front instead of hiding the truth with his stupid games.

The video game junkie had no return for that (not that he had heard anyway) and rightfully so. Charlie had no right to play with these girls' hearts. They had a right to know the truth. Their false faith in Charlie was shattered now, and he wouldn't wish, ugh, going in circles again! How was he supposed to get anywhere? At least his feet were going in the right direction.

The place he was delivering to had changed owners and natures in the past few years more than most buildings did the past few decades. Jackson doubted this place would last much longer, he just hoped they intended to pay him for his art work instead of just taking his figures and pretending they didn't know him knowing it would cost him more than the minies were worth to hire a lawyer to get paid!

He had to stop **that** train of thought, just because Charlie and his inner circle had proven tobe scum of the Earth in spite of the farce that even Jackson had partially bought at first, he couldn't go think the man behind the fruit stand, or the old lady cross the street were out to get him too.

Walking in through the rotating doors, he had to admit for a rotten location, it sure was a cool interior. Too bad it wouldn't last long just like it's predecessors if fate held true.

The store also had more people in it that the previous ones had in it as well. (Jackson had been in here before it became a gym before last, when it had been a restaurant, he had been the only in there besides the soda jerk)

There was a boy not ten holding an stuffed tails doll with a way too serious expression on his face looking at some wicked looking blade robots made to look like humaniod animals.

He didn't seem to have anyone with him, but the two teenagers with Aussie hats looking through some Dragon magazines with a cover of 'Bullets in Your D&D Settings' were likely his siblings or care takers (forget parents).

A huge guy in the back through an open door in the back was moving an impressive amount of stuff. When the pale man behind the counter told him to do something the large man didn't say a word and just nodded and proceeded with his given task.

There was another girl weighting some dice who was clearly cos-playing an Acrobat with the fakered staff on her back, she was rather petit, but held an air of confidence about her. There was amexican lass dressed in a green and orange plaid shirt with a white tank top who looked rather sick and seemed to be just hanging around.

Jackson thought it best if she wasn't feeling well for her to just go home. He saw how everyone kept eyeing her as if they expected her to grab something from the store and run. But given how ill she looked, Jackson didn't think this very likely unless she turned out to be a drug addict, but she didn't seem to exactly look like someone who was missing their fix.

"Ah!", greeted the pale man behind the counter with childish features. He was dress in a plain blue shirt with black jeans. A pair of green blue reflect one piece shades hung from a rope alonghis neck. "Nice to met you Mr. Spyder. Or should I just call you Jackson?" This guy sure was friendly for an ordinary drop off.

"Just Jackson, you ordered the two dozen painted diverse two inch miniatures?"

"That would be me. Sadly my store policy says I have to check each one before accept the package and I can't exactly do it out here in the open. Of course I wouldn't expect you to just let me go in, break one, then get the rest for free. Come into the back and we can get started, shouldn't take too long. Fiona, can you what the front a minute for him?"

"Yes sir." The petit girl with the fake staff said crisp and articulately. She calm put the dice back in the bin and walked behind the counter as Jackson moved so via the opposite way. Jackson had to admit these people were either bold or inexperienced, most business didn't dare let acourier inside the back room beyond the loading dock. Jackson however couldn't help but stare at Fiona. If not for how she moved about, he'd think she was blind with the glassy reflection in her eyes.

"She's part of my family." Vincent explained as if hearing Jackson silent question.

"Oh." Jackson felt stupid for staring like that.

Jackson didn't see the mexican girl look at him with purpose and built up strength in her sick body, or was it broken? She moved as if it something large and hard had hit her square in the chest making it agony to just take in a full breath, and her left side moved with a limp all it's own. One would have wondered how she had managed to even get in here. She just moved the best she could, towards the back door and was glared darkly at but not hindered by the others in the store's public area.

She opened her mouth to say something but she throat might as well have been crushed by a thick moving object for all the sound it made.

"Where?"

"Just there on the table is fine."

"Knife?"

"No thank you I have my own... Nice workmanship here, I can see I made the right choice in choosing you for this job. You're quite a piece of work yourself."

"I'm straight," Jackson said bluntly.

"So am I. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant your skill level on these. There are really amazing, and I know quite a bit about creativity, and the human heart's need to fill the nothingness with it's own creation. But what happens when that need is filled? What shall you do then?"

"Move onto the next I suppose."

"Sounds like what the fur traders said about some species of otters when they dreamed about wealth and happiness for themselves and their families. What happens when there is no more?"

"I guess that's why humans don't live forever."

"Perhaps. Didn't I see your name in the paper a month back? Didn't you know those ladies who vanished into thin air? No trace left at all?"

"They didn't 'vanish into thin air' they were kidnapped."

"Really? The paper didn't say a word about that, the only real clue they gave was about people turning into characters from cartoons."

"Video games, and yes, I think it was stupid too."

"Did I say it was stupid? I suppose it is irrational, after all, people have never before now turned into fantastic creatures then vanished into thin air before, why should they start now?"

"It was a lie spread by their kidnapper to confuse the police just long enough for them to maketheir get away, and they added to it when they made their own family disappear and used the same rumor."

"A-typical Scooby-Doo eh? Makes you wonder why the kids always thought the ghosts were real atthe beginning of each show anyway, it wasn't like they ever encountered any real ghosts until the producers got their hands on them with just dreams of squeezing every last drop of money out of the franchise."

"Because, it was made for kids who never knew better. Any adult could see right through those cheap lies."

"Not everyone, the police in the cartoons never did. Much like the police in real life are now. I've actually heard of a cop or two who taken these myths seriously."

"You **_HAVE_** to be joking."

"If it's a joke then it's on all of us. I even heard they've stopped looking for them total andhave begun to check random video game machines at the Arcade for their faces to show up."

"Those... Those... Idiots!"

"Indeed they are."

"I can't believe this! Keiko and the rest are suffering who knows what, and those donut munchersare sticking their empty heads at a bunch of quarter eaters!"

"That's how it seems. People who deserve power are never the ones to get it. And people who should never have power are the ones who always receive it."

"If **I** could do something about it I'd do something about it in a flash!"

"I'm sure you would, people like you who have the will are always stuck without the means, that song was wrong, this isn't 'a Wonderful World That We Live In.' I know if I had the **power** to change the world I'd do it in an eye blink, sadly I can't. I'm as helpless as you care in that respect. We're both restricted by unfair rules made up by people who are scared of change and allergic to even the slightly alteration in the status quo."

"Too bad two people aren't enough to start a revolution."

"Indeed. Not that others haven't tried and failed of course. I'm sure you wouldn't fail though. You don't strike me as that kind of person."

"I'm not!"

"Good for you. The world needs more people like you, a lot more."

"Too bad people like me don't come off an assembly line."

"True enough... But you can make you yourself still count..."

"How?"

"I must confess, I had an alternate motive for hiring you for this. I wasn't sure if I should go to you at first or just go to the police, I had to meet you first to be sure, and I couldn't do it the normal way because They could have been watching you, or me, either way it couldn't have turned out well. I got this envelope from a man with _violet_ wild looking eyes, and _red_ hair in_ dreadlocks_.

"That's Charlie! I'd remember what he looks like anywhere!"

"That's his name? He gave me the envelope and told me to take it to the photo copy place and make ten copies for him or else. I didn't recognize him at first, otherwise I would have called the police. I think he thought he was an anteater. It was pretty clear he was completely out of his mind. And I think his pants reeked of-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!" Jackson blinked the last minute or two feeling hazy and he turned dimly to see the sick girl from before leaning against the door frame breathing haggardly. In spite of everything her eyes were so sharply focused they could cleave a boulder in half.

"Sir Kn-Charlie does fall back on being selfish when he's not sure where he's going or what he wants, it's a reflex for him! But he's the most devoted person alive once he realizes what's important! He never bends! He never breaks! You can call that rigid if you want! But at least he doesn't fold at the first gust of wind," She managed to say, though the words came out in breaths.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you wouldn't even be able to keep a heart beat going in this place, let alone move your legs. You're persistent for a puppet."

"You lost last time and you'll lose this time." It was a whisper, but an intense one.

Jackson shooked his head. _What the heck is all this about? _

"You think she's not mine? She just doesn't realize it yet."

"Liar."

"Who are you?" Jackson asked feeling like he had walked into some badly written melodrama.

"Someone who knows the real Charlie, and knows the real you Jackson. You have a good heart.You've always meant well you've helped so many people. And you've always done it with a coolhead. Don't let petty anger cloud your thinking now!"

"Petty!" Jackson spat back, this girl clearly was either another of Charlie's dolls, or even an accomplice.

"Yes. Petty. Ask yourself, are you truly angry for what you're sure Charlie's done, or are you just frustrated that he had each of the ones your heart belonged to before you met them?"

"Think he did? They feel for a farce! A mask of a person who didn't exist!"

"Maybe at first.. He's always been scared to show his real face at first, but they all ultimately saw the real him, and accepted him."

"Accepted!" Jackson gasped.

"That's about what I wanted to show you." Vincent opened up the orange sleeve and pulled out a photograph and handed it to him. "Brace yourself."

Jackson looked at the picture. And his eyes became ping-pong balls.

Jackson felt bile in his mouth. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be. Even in his worst nightmares he had never dreamed Charlie was capable of this. And worse, all his friends were on top of them too. Blood seemed to stain everything mixed with other 'liquids.' The faces on the men, if they ever had the right to be called that, reminded him of expressions on beasts not people. And the girls, dear sweat god. Their faces. The face he should have known so well. Hebarely recognized them now. The blood, the bruises, but their eyes. Wild, hungry... They had destroyed them. Keiko, Robyn, Julie, the bastards, they had destroyed them. Broken what had made them who they were. Leaving just empty shells in their place. Jackson slammed the photo on thetable face down, but the image was already burn onto the inside of his eyes.

"He's dead." Jackson seethed. "They're all dead! I'll kill him! I'll kill them all!" He shot daggers at the Mexican girl, she had to know. "Where is he? Where is he! I'll rip it out and stuff it down his throat! Tell me or there won't even be a hole there when I'm done!"

The broken lass didn't cower, she just pleaded. "Jackson stop! Listen to yourself! This isn't you!"

Jackson loomed close to her. "I said tell me!"

"Stop it!"

"I won't ask again!"

"That picture is a lie!"

"You're the one whose lying! Now sing or croak!" He had his hands on her shoulders, close to her throat.

"Knuckles The Echidna!"

"Don't you even start that s with me!"

"Stop." Said Vincent calmly. "She's as crazy as Charlie, she can't tell you anything, but Charlie was dumb enough to leave a return address on the sleeve."

Jackson ignored the girl's cries at this point and looked back at Vincent.

Jackson read the name, he had never been to the place but it seemed familiar somehow. 'Station Square.'

"I'm there." He resolved.

"So what are you going to do when you get there?"

"Kill him."

"How?"

"Rip him apart."

"Where are you going?"

"Station Square."

"And what are you doing there?"

"Kill Kyle, and Ben, saving Charlie for last."

"And how are you going to do it?"

"Cut him to bloody sherds, leaving nothing but a mass of punctured gore!"

"What about the police?"

"They had their chance, if they get in my way they'll suffer the same."

"Where to?"

"Station Square."

"To what?"

"To kill."

"Who?"

"My enemies!"

"Who are your enemies?"

Jackson flipped over the photo. "These are! Those who use and betray! Those who deserve no mercy and will receive none!"

"And those who ignored you, those who never loved you in return, those who have proven to be as bad as those whom you sought to protect them from. They are all your enemies Jackson, and you will kill your enemies."

"Not even a blood stain will be left, cinders were will scattered to the winds!"

"Yes. That's it! Keep it focused! Don't let go! Never let go! Let it burn, let it become a part of you. Let it BE you."

"Jackson!", screamed the Mexican girl.

"Be quiet! You're not wanted or needed here! You don't belong here! Go away little girl!"

"I refuse to!"

"You don't have a choice! This isn't your world! Never was. Shoo, shoo."

"Thank you," Jackson said.

"You're welcome."

"I better get going! I'm not letting that mountain of a mole hill enjoy himself a moment longer!"

"I'll be glade to give you a ride."

"Thanks."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now then, your shoes, they feel heavy don't they? Hard, smooth, thoughas unremovable as a part of you. They're nice so bright red and silver, able to bend almost as if they were feet. Your clothes, they won't do at all, your shirt, your pants, your boxers, pity I can't make you a female, what? I didn't say anything. You're not Native American are you? No? You sure? Your skin is all so red, maybe you have some Japanese too since you don't have any body hair save for your head. It's all so smooth and reflective. Your muscles are all steel hard, you must work out. Especially for such a short person, you can't be more tall than one of those characters in the games you like so much. I won't talk about you only having three fingers. What did I just talk about? Oh nothing. I must admit those dreadlocks are a brave fashion statement, they look almost squarish. And they look like fire could shoot out of them at any moment. And your shoulders are so broad. Did you ever have open heart surgery? Why did I ask? That white mark on your chest made me think so. Though it looks more painted on. Your eyes are so dark, and yet such a piercing green, I'm sure most who give you trouble have nightmares about those eyes for the rest of their days. Your upper arms and legs sure are thin, and such a reflective shade of silver, just like your muzzle. Heh, when you keep your mouth closed it seems like you don't even have a mouth, woah! Keep that nose to yourself you could poke someone's eye out. Your joints look so knotted, they seem to be almost gears. The armor plates on your forearms are sure look like they can block most fire power. Are those knives really connected right to the back of your hands? Two on each, eh? What a particularly nifty part of your design, I'm sure that's an improvement over the original."

"Everything I am is an improvement over him, so spare me the meaningless praise."

"You surely are different from Robotnik's other toys."

"I am no one's toy, now can I go!"

"Be my guest."

"Finally!" Robo-Knux, Mecha Bot-02, almost went through the steel door leading to Robotropolis' Egg Heart Zone.

Vincent sneered at the spanish like girl as only a child could.

"I win.You know, I should almost thank you for stealing Rouge from me, it's made today all the sweeter for me."

"Shut up."

"Truth is painful isn't it? Humans should all just hide in their fantasies and never face up the real world."

"That's not true."

"Really? Aren't you hiding from a little truth my dear?"

"I'm not like you."

"I would never dare say that... I'd love to go further down that path... But I meant a truth in your mind, the one memory my sister sealed from you. You know which I'm talking about."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Who said anything about ME? You've been so reluctant about changing people's memories, the hole in your heart screams it out. Let me free one trapped memory then. The only thing no living being can know, and stay bound to these worlds..."

Vincent just smiled as blood began to show underneath the girl's dress, bleeding from no where, the girl was on her knees. She looked like she wanted to scream but her lungs were crushed. Bone sticking into them. Her eyes showed only pain.

The barrier around the forbidden memory that the place had been wearing down now broke away. And she remembered. Vincent was knocked clear off his feet by the spiritual force that entered the place, the very area cracking under her presence. Julan was picked up by her, and with a look that would have made even the most proud demon take a step back they were both gone from the empty place.

"You'll pay for cutting my victory dance shortly sister, yes you will, you will, I promise." Vincent breathed, his disguise broken. Eyes like blue glass spheres, hair green like poison, skin as pale as a corpse, fingers ending in slick points, no nose at all, a face just like a child's, but an expression of a master card shark. "We are two sides of the same coin after all."

'Zhane' nearly ran over her, his helmet slammed right over his head, for all his power he was still flesh and blood, mortal. He needed to eat and sleep like everyone else. And their enemy had taken advantage of that. He had to save her, she was his responsibility. They were in this together!

Then there SHE was, holding onto her in her arms, back in what was now her true form, asleep, as asleep as Tikal could be at least. Tikal opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save him."

"You're here, you're safe, that's what important right now."

"Robotnik will use him right away, he always does... can't let..."

"You rest now."

"I'm dead... I don't need to..."

"And you came very close to almost dying AGAIN today."

"Still have to try."

"The memory?"

"Sealed like it should, I promise I won't let my guard down again."

"Just don't forget that what you remember is who you are."

"I won't... I... uh."

"And you STILL need a bit to pull yourself back together. We'll just have to trust in them until then."

"Agreed." The third said.

- - -

Robo-Knux couldn't believe the state the Egg Heart Zone was in when he entered into the 'common area' set up in one of the storage rooms by Master Robotnik's underlings. Why machines needed a common room was beyond RK. One could argue it was part of the necessary evils for the organic underlings that infested Master Robotnik's ranks. But what the Chaos were SWAT bots doing here? And playing POKER with the dirty weasels Master Robotnik used when machines couldn't be brought into play?

"Your likely hood of a straight flush is illogical." Droned the one staring down at the red furred one.

"That's it co-unit! Hit him one in the central processor!" The SWAT bot standing besides the first one cheered on.

"Royal Flush!" Pilfer sneered.

"Error!" The SWAT bot moaned. "That was my sub-unit's battery credits!"

"You snooze you lose." The weasel gloated.

The table was hit by a rocket fist and shattered.

Pilfer screamed like a coward yet still protecting his precious winnings.

"Just because the pond scum takes breaks doesn't mean you do too." The arm reconnected.

"Intruder-EEP!" The two SWAT bots turned as one and quickly stood at attention shaking in their casings.

"Mechaunitzerotworoboknuckleswhatcanwedoforyousir? Ourdatabasesshowyouasoffline!"

"Rumor of my scraping are greatly exaggerated."

A flat screen TV turned on from the dirty show it was showing to a even less pleasant picture of Robotnik.

"Welcome back, my Robo-Knux. I actually beginning to miss your bloody, vicious, random violence on cute little innocent animals."

"This place seems to have fallen apart without me, Master Robotnik."

"One thing I didn't miss was that big mouth of yours." Master Robotnik rolled his eyes. Robo-Knux was the only one who could get away with criticizing Master Robotnik without being reprogrammed or scraped, and he abused that privilege to no end. "Come up to the War Room, I have a little welcome back job for you and your little brother."

"Yes sir."

- - -

"I'll have one of those, and one of those, OOH! And FIVE of those." Tricky the Tanuki pointed at the list things at the menu one after another.

"Tricky you'll pop if you down all that, and I think my wallet is going implode." Rings the Raccoon warned.

"Come on big brother! We have a Princess with us, and she didn't have her money all stolen by a big fat guy when she was five!"

Sonic kept his mouth shut but scowled at the little raccoon dog.

"There is such a thing as taking advantage of people Tricky."

"Oh I don't mind." Sera replied politely, making a bow she had picked up while she was 'gone.' Of course being the hottest female in Station Square, the human cat hybrid could have gotten half the meal free with or without her credit cards. (She still remembered when her dad had melted down her first one when she thought they were unlimited charge accounts and didn't understand the concept of 'compound interest.') "You're all guests here, let him."

Ben would have asked if this was really Sera, given how she hadn't charmed Sonic to pay for their lunch for her, but he knew this wasn't the Sera everyone in Station Square knew. However, the populace didn't mind this change in their public image and 'unofficial' emissary to Knothole. Ben had been thinking who Sera could be. Julie-Su was too obvious to be true. When Rouge began to steal statues as well as jewels Sonic could guess who she might have been. But who did Charlie know who was polite to a fault? Tim knew Charlie better than Ben...

The Burger Shop was right near City Hall, where Chris was supposed to officially let himself back into the public spotlight. While some wondered why they weren't at a fancy restaurant with the richest girl in the human nations, but Sera only played the prim and proper role when she needed to. Otherwise she was just another teenage girl. Then again, Sonic didn't want to think what Tricky would have done at a formal place, not that Sonic wouldn't have broken out in a pox just by being there himself.

"So where's Knuckles-kun, Tails, and Mighty?" Sera asked innocently.

"Chris wanted to introduce Knuckles and Mighty there at the press conference with him. Ya' think he's getting attached to those two?" Rings asked.

"Chris has been spending a lot of with Knuckles, he is the only guy who knows enough about how 'chaos' works to teach Chris anything useful," Sonic admitted, something hard for him to do,admitting that Knuckles was better at something than him. The next part was much easier, as he and Mighty had grown up together, "Mighty sees himself as Chris' guardian, and teaches him how to fight ta' boot."

"And Tails?" Sera pressed cheerfully, wonder just where Sonic's shadow was.

- - -

"And I want to buy this dress, and this skirt is to die for, do you think this blouse is too much for me Tails?" Amy asked as the fox moved his head to see past the mountain of boxes he was holding. He just knew they were going to be late.

Was this divine punishment for him skipping out on Cream's ballet recital and wanting to give moral support for Chris today instead?

- - -

In the War Room, a large TV was tuned in to Station Square news. The newscaster was of course, the famous Scarlet Garcia. In the background were a group of Mobians near a podium. Four of them were readily recognizable to Robo-Knux. His rival, Knuckles, along with Sonic, Tails, and Mighty.

Upon Seeing their flesh and blood counterparts, the two Robots immedately darkened.

"Knuckles the Echidna...", Robo said darkly in Knux's voice.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower... Kyle...", Cyber said, equally dark in Tails' voice.

"Good. I want you to destroy them all... But... Offer Sera a chance to live, if she comes with me..."

"I seriously doubt she'll take that offer," Robo commented, earning a glare from his master.

"Give her the choice anyway," Eggman commanded.

"Sure. Just warning you ahead of time."

The robots turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Eggman stated, causing the robots to look at him, "If they possess any Chaos Emeralds, you know what to do."

- - -

In front of Station Square, Chris was answering many of the people's questions.

"Chris, why did you not come forward until now?", asked one reporter.

"I was... Afraid. Afraid that I'd get my friends from around here in danger. Afraid that I'd lose control of these new powers of mine. And... most of all," Chris said, looking directly at his 'good friend' Helen, "Afraid I'd be shunned by people I care about."

"Where have you been living since the incident?"

"I stayed in Starlight City, but I live with Mighty. He's been taking care of me since then. He's the one who convinced me to eventually come forward. Without him, I probably would have stayed incogneto as Chris Foxx."

"Where will you live from now on? In your Family's mansion?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to stay with Mighty until I can make up my mind."

"Actually," Tails interrupted, "I was thinking that when my parents come back, maybe you'd like to live with us. As a brother."

Chris was speechless at this admission from his two-tailed friend. Did he really think of him as such?

"We'll see, Tails. That option is on the top of the list, okay?", Chris responded. Tails smiled back and nodded.

"What are you going to do with yourself now?", asked one of the many reporters.

"I think I shall start helping Sonic out. I-- I feel I have a responsibility to go after Eggman because of this. Before you say anything, I know it's dangerous, but it's one of the few things I can think of. Other than possibly moving in with Tails like he just offered, and training my strength and powers with Mighty and Knuckles."

"What will you do with your families' vast fortune?", Scarlet Garcia asked.

"This one I've thought about for some time. I've decided to donate at least 50 to charity. I feel that I've taken life for granted up until this happened to me. I also will donate some to Chuck Bobowooski, Rotor Walrus, and Tails to help them in their research of various things. I'll keep a bit for myself including enough for College, because I still intend on going. I'd also like to donate some to friends of mine, but before I can do any of this, we'll have to read my parents' wills to see what they said about this."

- - -

"Chris, why did you hide from us, anyway?", Daniel asked his now fox-ified friend.

"I... I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Come on, you know that we're not per... preduj..."

"Prejudice," Frances corrected.

"Yeah."

"Alot of people are though... and not just humans..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this one Mobian, Geoffery St. John, hates me because I used to be human, and he's saying that I'm only 'disguising myself' and that I was 'weak'."

"I can't believe anyone would say that. Your one of the strongest people I know, to be able to go through that and still be sane," Helen said, offended.

"Thanks, Helen"

"And anyway, I think you look kinda' cute like this," Helen whispered to Chris.

Chris turned a beet red. It could even be seen through his fur. This caused Frances and Danny to laugh a bit.

"E-Excuse me, I think I need some fresh air," Chris said as he walked to the exit of the building.

"Say, Chris, what's up?", Mighty asked as he saw how red faced his prostégé was.

"...Uh... Umm... Helen said something that... well..."

"What?"

"She said I looked cute like this..."

Mighty laughed, "I think you've got an admirer. It's all part of growing up, Chris."

"Yeah, I know... It was just so... sudden."

"Girls are like that sometimes."

"Yeah, looking at Amy, I guess you're right. But... I... I really don't understand... She gives me this wierd feeling..."

"Ah. and you're wondering if you're in love with her too."

"Yes."

"I really couldn't tell you. The one with the most expertese in matters of the heart is Knuckles,but he's not one **_I'D_** go asking for love advice. But you can if you want."

"...I guess I could... Because I really don't know how to handle this... You sure you don't know? I mean, you an' Tiara..."

"No. I'm sorry, but I... I really can't explain. I know what love is like, I just can't explain it very well."

"I dunno... Maybe Sonic can help?"

"He would if Sally were back, asking him now will just put him in a bout of depression."

"Sonic... Depressed?"

"There's more to Sonic than you know, Chris. Sonic and I have been friends as long as I can remember, and probably longer than that. Nobody knows him better than Johnny, Tails and I, and Johnny's not here to support my statement, while Tails is... preoccupied."

"Alright. I'll ask Knuckles..."

Chris walked to the Echidna, who was drinking some Grape juice.

"Uh, Knuckles, I've got something to ask you," Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris?", Knuckles replied, while taking a large sip.

"I... umm... I kinda' want to know about girls..."

Suddenly, Knuckles spit out his juice, his eyes wide.

Tricky and Rings couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. That was a reaction they've **_NEVER_** seen from Knuckles - it's something they'd expect from his father, Locke.

"Well, uh... you see...", Knuckles stammered. He was going to have to answer him a bit more tactfully than his father did this same question for him.

In a cloud of pink dust, Amy Rose zipped between the duo.

"Asking him for advice on girls? That's like asking Eggman for advice on being a humanitarian!"

"Hey, what's that suppossed to mean," Knuckles questioned, offended.

Amy withdrew her Piko-piko Hammer and glared at Knuckles, who now took a few steps back. She put it back and turned back to Chris.

"Now, I'll show you what women want. Follow my advice and you'll have women clinging to you like..."

She didn't get to finish before they heard something apporaching from the West. For once, Chris was glad for an interruption.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry the police will take care of it," 'Knuckles answered.

Amy didn't get a chance before the pavment under them began to shake as though an earthquake were taking place. The group stood up and looked arround as a fissure seemed to come from nowhere, streaming towards the group as it stopped and threw them all onto thei rear ends with an undignified thud. The shaking stopped, although there was considerable dust cloud before them. The five of them crouched until the dust cleared, revealing a pair of robots, one the group recognized, another looking like a bastardized version of Knuckles. Both stood with their arms folded, arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Holy mother of..." Knuckles started, "It's Cyber Tails and Robo Knuckles! I thought Robo was sent to the scrap pile!"

"It's you ... MURDERER!" Chris yelled at Cyber. He stood, ready to blast the robotic fox before him. He hated the thing, not just for what it did, but for the fact its very form was a bastardization of his friend, who had offered to be a brother. He may have calmed down so that whenever he thinks about it his Chaos Powers don't activate, but that didn't mean he didn't want revenge anymore.

Amy withdrew her Piko-Piko hammer and leapt at the robot fox without saying another word. Unfortunatly, it grabbed the end of the hammer and spun her arround before throwing her almost twenty feet into a glass wall. The glass shattered, people inside, screaming and running as Amy's cut and bleeding form sprawled onto the ground.

"Next," the fox said, arrogance beyond anything the remaining group had ever heard.

"Maybe I can turn him," Tricky started, a grin on his face.

"No Tricky, that thing is dangerous!" Rings asnwered.

"But I don't wanna let you guys have all the fun!" The Tanuki protested.

"Don't be a fool, _run_!" Knuckles yelled as he approached his duplicate.

Tricky sighed and vanished using a leaf. Chris' hands were starting to glow, Rings wished he could fight somehow, but after what those things did to Amy, he knew he needed to get the innocent people away from there before someone ended up dead. He ran towards the smashes glass and leapt though the breach, running to Amy's side. He knelt down and put his hands on her neck, she still had a pulse but she was cut up pretty bad. He thought of using her hammer in her place but he coulden't even lift the darned thing.

_She's stronger then she looks. If he can do that to her then..._ he heard a bang and saw Knuckles flying backwards into the table, toppling it, sending it contents flying. Chris launed some sort of ice attack at the Tails robot but it dodged them, the ground beside him ended up coated in ice.

Rings turned to see a group of paniced civlians. He didn't consider any civilian causalities acceptable and yelled at them to run for the emergency exits. While he looked for the others. He picked up Amy's bloody form when he was sure it was safe to move her. She may have come on so strong but the thought of her dying hit him like a katana blade though the heart. Amy opened her eyes and moaned as she looked up at him. Rings heard explosions from outside and the entire foundation of the building seemed to shake.

_Darn it, they're going to bring this entire place down on us._

"It's all right, I'm going to get you help. Just hang on," Rings said.

_I hope Tricky really got out of there, if anything happens to him while I'm not there, I'll never forgive myself._

He saw a young human woman run by. He stood up. "Miss, please get her help, she's badly hurt," hesaid.

The young woman looked at him and nodded her head before Rings handed Amy to her.

_Please be okay, please be okay._

As the woman ran off with Amy, Rings turned to seek out Sonic and Mighty, they had to be arround here somewhere.

_Chris' friends, they're just kids, I have to get them out of here._

He saw Daniel crouched by a window watching the battle. He ran over to the boys side.

"You have to get out of here before," suddenly Knuckles went flying through the air, smashingthough the glass, barely avoiding the duo.

The echidna landed only a meter to Rings right side. He immediatly jumped up, nodded at Rings and ran back into the fray.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here," Rings said.

"Awe, come on Mr. Raccoon... I wanna watch Chris kick their butts! The heroes always win!" Daniel said.

"It's not always like the movies, Daniel. Now please..." Rings commanded.

"Oh, okay," Daniel said before standing up and running.

Meanwhile outside, things were falling apart.

And that could not have been more literal. Tim gritted his teeth and every muscles in his body bulged. He had told Knuckles not too long ago not to worry about him and just concentrate on the orange and red trash compactors, he could hold up the support beam of the building all by himself. He COULD, but it was a bit more draining than he thought... He thought back to exactly what caused the support beam to break...

While Chris had wanted several pieces of Cyber-Tails, the small blade factory was interested in gunning for Tails, this being their first encounter, now it intended to cut Tails a foot shorter from the neck up. And Robo-Knux had charged with Knuckles with Kamakazi zeal, both machines ignoring the flustered Sonic and Mighty to no end. And trying to step into the fights was like trying to walk through a mobian sushi machine. Knuckles was frustrated redder than usual by actually being made to **_fall back_** against his robotic mirror image. Tails found himself retreating as well, they two heroes had backed up, and the enemies respective attacks hit at the same instant. Damaging a support beam of the commercial building. It might have still held if Chris hadn't taken the chance to blind side Cyber-Tails, a cheap shot that the machine ducked to avoid. The frozen column (since the attack had been meant for Cyber, Chris' emotions had empowered it dramatically) cracked, shifted, and finally, fell apart, Mighty had stood in as a dummy pillar-- wait, that sounded wrong. At least the killing machines were more into their targets - the originals - to really care about the huge helpless enemy no less than a dozen away from them in plain sight.

Now Tim was pretty sure the weight of the building was going to smash him right into the sewer tunnels beneath the city streets, if he wasn't turned into a pancake first. But he had been so confident, certain that whatever Knuckles could do (that involved musclepower), he could better. Which he could. He remembered when he had had a similar debate with Charlie... Back when he was still Charlie, that is. They had always argued over which one of the heroes was stronger. Tim had been rather pleased with himself when he learned how Mighty had played much more important roles in things than in the video games and comics - for instance, it was MIGHTY, not Knuckles, who led the power formation of Team Sonic during the "Sonic Heroes" escapade. It was part of the reason he had toyed with Firebreath that fateful day with Chris and Cyber-Tails. And he paid for it. He vowed he'd never do that again... Tim just hoped that Ben and the rest got all the civilians out.

At least Tricky hadn't tried to distract the enemies, the kid would be more harm than help against these opponents, he didn't realize not all **_things_** had a sense of humor. The raccoon dog was out of sight for the moment.

People who had only heard the destruction outside or just seen the blasts thought that maybe Chaos had returned to finish the job it started years before. That a water main had blown open had helped things in the worse possible way.

Others, were not quite so smart.

"Get away from him!" Sera came from behind the red robot, her claws cutting right through the ends of her designer gloves, and doing a nasty mark on Robo's paint job. Sadly, this was when the assassin droid chose to pay attention to a secondary target.

"Oh it's you." The robot said plainly. Knuckles cursed, he could punch the bot's head off with it's attention away, but it would go right _through_ Sera if he did! "Master Robotnik ordered me to give you the chance to reject his gratuitous offer to become his queen. Please say no so we can move on with the plot. You dirty, unfaithful thing!"

Sera was struck by confusion and rage, where had that last part come from? "I'll never been marry that fat pig!"

"Glad we have that settled, I'm sure he wouldn't mind just robotcizing your head and leaving the rest of you to play with, but me? I'm SO going to enjoy seeing your slutty body in tiny red bite sized-" The red robot was sent flying back through a wall missing a window by inches from the giant metal pipe Knuckles had grabbed with both arms and swung like a baseball bat that been unearthed after he and Robo had congo lined their 'Shift-Rock!' techniques.

"Stay down!" Knuckles ordered the first daughter. Sera was startled at Knuckles barking orders at her. When she just stood there, Knuckles knew they were in trouble, the girl simply had zero combat sense, she had as much business off the side lines as Chris had in the early days, why Sonic & Tails let the human tag along in those times was a total mystery to the Guardian. Ugh! Back to the present or there wasn't going to be a future! He told Sonic to get Sera out and make sure she stayed out, for once, Sonic didn't turn everything he said into a comeback.

A moment later Robo flew in his dreads burning at full speed. Knuckles caught it before he could be impaled on that tiny sharp nose. "You womanizing animal, it's time to die!"

"Hey!" Knuckles turned deep red again. "Save it for the rags you cheap copy!"

Pouting Sera was forced to listen as Sonic told her **_again_** not to come in after him. That was when he saw a stranger carrying a bloody and beaten Amy. The pink lass was a pro at offense, but she had almost no fortitude compared to the others, compared to power types like Knuckles she was:.. fragile. And Sonic had never seen her looking more fragile than in that moment. Amy almost never got hurt, she was just that good at offense, seeing her like that, was too unnerving. All things aside, Ben considered her a friend. Sera put her hands to her mouth seeing Amy like that. Sera like Sonic had just _assumed_ she had bounced back like she always did. This was so not right.

"Hey! You!" Sonic demanded of the human. "How'd you get Amy?"

"A blue raccoon gave her to me," The woman explained. "He just wanted her out of there! Chaos is coming! We have to get out of here."

Ben felt a headache coming on.

"It's not Chaos, ma'm. It's Robo-Knux and his new sidekick Cyber-Tails," Sonic told the human. Apparently, some humans were still paranoid about the Chao's God, not that Sonic could blame them. After all, he did destroy most of the city. The only good point about that day was that hardly anyone was hurt.

"How could...?"

"Apparently, Eggman has given them both an upgrade. Get Amy out of here, like Rings, that's the Raccoon, said. My friends and I will handle this."

The woman nodded and, with Amy in her arms, ran to safety.

That's when Sonic noticed Mighty holding up a building. "Mighty, you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm pretty sure you know I can't hold this up forever. Can ya' do me a favor and get these people out in about four or five minutes?"

"I won't even need half that much time."

"Now's no time for..."

"No, look," Sonic said as he quickly showed Mighty a Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Where'd you get that? And when?"

"Chris, Tails, and I entered a special zone earlier today."

"Ah. Chris's first time in Special Zone," Mighty said smiling, deciding he'll ask Chris what he thought about it later, "Well, think you can Chaos Control the people out of there? I know Chris would hate me if Helen got crushed."

"Huh? Why?"

Mighty just gave a smirk. Ben knew that smirk. Tim had given it to Ben when he had first met Terra. His Sonic side ALSO knew that smirk. Mighty had given it to Sonic upon seeing his reaction to Sally the first time, those many years ago. It made it obvious what he was implying.

"Aaah. I see," Sonic stated, a similar grin plastered on his face.

Sonic held out the Emerald, "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

Sonic teleported into the building. Alot of people have gotten out, but he found Helen was stuck since the elevators weren't working, and she couldn't move her wheelchair down the escalator.

"Helen!", Sonic shouted.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're here," she said, "I can't seem to get down."

"Don't worry. I've got ya'," Sonic said, and he held out the Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With that, Sonic and Helen were teleported to the safety of the outside of the building. Waiting for them, near Mighty, were Daniel & Rings.

"Is everyone out?", Mighty asked as Sonic & Helen appeared.

"I didn't see anyone else, and the place sounded empty," Sonic said as he put away the Emerald.

As Mighty let go of the building, Daniel suddenly saw Frances reaching the entrance, "FRANCES!", he shouted.

With that name, Rings quickly shoved by everyone and got Frances out of the building, however, Mighty didn't have time to grab the building up again, and Rings was still inside. The building collapsed...

Rings' Tanuki brother suddenly reappeared, "No!"

A massive dust cloud surrounded the area as the ground shook from the impact of the building falling. The entire group was knocked to the ground. Tricky stood up, tears welling in his eyes as he dashed towards the fallen remains of the building, running through the massive cloud of dust and other debris, couching and hacking but determined to get to his brother.

Mighty stood up, his eyes going wide when he realised Rings wasn't outside. "Shit!" he yelled, forgetting that four children were present.

"Oh my God, he was still inside, get search and rescue teams now!" Sonic yelled as he bolted for the building. Mustering all of his strength, Sonic ran around and around as fast as he could to clear the smoke and debris as other ran towards the wreck.

"You'll pay for that!" Knuckles yelled, as he charged his robot double and pounded the ground before it, knocking it and Tails' double to the ground, as well as Chris and Tails in the process.

"I'm on your team, you idiot!" Tails said.

"Hey, same team, Knuckles!" Chris protested to his chaos-power sensei.

Seeing his teammates were taking care of the robots, Mighty went to work trying to remove the debris from around where Rings would be.

Tricky was on the ground tears streaming his face as he lay there in a fetal position.

Rings meanwhile was watching his friends look for him from slightly above them, that is he seemed to be floating and...

_Oh no..._

It didn't take him long to realise it, if he were seeing this and _floating_ that meant he was dead. _But if I'm dead, what happens to Paul?_

Paul ... he remembered his brother's name, his real name, in fact he remembered who he really was. _I don't understand._

"Maybe I can explain..." he heard a voice say, it wasen't a voice from someone on the ground but from above. The entire world seemed to fade, the voices growing fainter until, he found himself floating in pure light. His form didn't seem to have defnition, it was humanoid but that was it.Yet, he could still speak, or was he thinking and she was reading his thoughts? He turned to see a female enchidna, a pretty young lass, she wore Spanish looking clothing.

_The last thing I remember is getting a kid out from that building, then I heard a terrible crunch, felt something hit me, and then I was floating above everything and everyone. Now, I remember who I am, or was. Am I dead?_

"I'm afraid so..."

Sorrow filled Rings/Mark's soul. _Paul, I don't want to leave him behind, He needs me. I don't know why this happened to me, going to that world or why I couldn't remember, but I don't care. I don't want to leave Paul behind._

The echidna, now Mark knew who she was, it was _Tikal._

The echidna nodded.

_What about Paul and the others. They need me. Is there anything you can do?_

"I can't exactly bring people back to life Mark."

Another void appeard from behind the Echidna, "But perhaps I can," it was a hedgehog, or so, it looked like one, he was in a suit like those time cops or temporal investigators for those who liked technolbable always wore in the movies.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"A friend. You sacrified yourself to save that girl, an honorable course of action. If you wish to go back, then perhaps I can make an arragment."

"Yes, like that time we saved Chris," Tikal said.

"Just make sure you keep that brother of yours away from him, he's a bad influence," the hedgehog said, with a smile.

_He needs me._

"And he will have you again," the hedgehog said.

Tikal walked over to the form of Mark and touched him, her touch was warm and he could feel her emotions, her love are care for their world.

_Can I remember who I am?_

"If you wish, but perhaps it might be more humane if you do not," Tikal said.

_I want to remember, who I was, is a part of who I am._

"Very well then Mark... Rings, but arround those who do not... For the moment that is, you need to maintain the secret."

_I understand._

"There is one condition on sending you back, but you will also gain something. We can restore your body but the process will regress you back to twelve years old. It's complicated as to why this will happen but it's neccessary. We will also grant you to ability to cloak yourself, but know that it doesen't render you completely invisible."

_I understand and thank you._

Tikal walked back and smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

The brightness faded and Mark... Rings felt warmth and then a rush of sounds entered his earsjust before someone cleared a boulder from just above his head. He was surrounded by debris. When the light poured in, he saw Mighty's face. He started couching as the Armadillio cleared the other debris around him, reached his right arm in and touched the side of his face.

"Rings is that you?" he asked.

Rings felt smaller, his clothes were far too big for him now, then he realised he wasen't hurt... at all. He knew what happened wasn't a dream.

Rings stood up and Mighty lifted him out of the debris and carried him to his brothers side with gentleness he'd never have expected from the Armadillo given his strength. Tricky was still crying but stood up and wiped his eyes when he saw Rings. He leapted at his brother and hugged him, nearly knocking Rings down.

Sonic and Mighty looked at Rings. "Rings... What...? Why do you look so young?"

Rings looked into the distance seeing the others battling the two robots.

"I'm okay, but they need help. I'll explain later. I need to talk Pa... Tricky," Rings said.

"Pa? I've never even met your father. Is he here or something?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain later," Rings said.

With that the two ran towards the battle sight as Rings looked Tricky in the eyes.

"Paul..." he said.

"You remember? What happened to you bro?" Tricky asked.

"I... I think I died," Rings answered, sitting down.

- - -

Meanwhile...

Together, Kyle and Chris were seriously damaging Cyber-Tails. Chris was finally going to get his revenge for the death of his family and Mr. Tanaka. Suddenly, the robot spun around and slashed at Chris' arms, keeping him from using his Chaos Powers.

"You'll pay for that!", Tails said, pulling out his red Arm Cannon - an invention of his that looked straight out of Mega Man, ready to blast the Robot to bits with his Energy Ball projectile.

"You sure you want to do that, Kyle?", the robot duplicate asked in a hushed voice.

"Wait... how do you know...?"

Suddenly, the voice of the Robot changed from Tails' own voice to that of a small boy Tails had known as Kyle... The voice of his own cousin, Tommy, "Why wouldn't I know, COUSIN?"

"T-Tommy?", Kyle asked, lowering his weapon.

"You deserted me," The Robot now identified as Tommy shouted as he rushed at Kyle.

"Tails! What are you doing? Attack that thing!", Chris shouted

"You took what was meant for _ME_," Tommy continued. Kyle stared in horror. He was about to die if he didn't do something... but... He couldn't hurt Tommy...

"STOP!" Suddenly, a blue blur collided with the robot, throwing him back. As the blur landed on the ground, everyone could see it was Sonic, "I don't know what your problem is, but if you want to hurt them, you have to get through ME first."

"Sonic, don't destroy him, I know him,"

"What the Hell are you talking about? This is your first time meeting this robot."

"No... That's not what I mean. I'll explain later. Just don't destroy him."

"...Alright, you've got your reasons, I guess...", Sonic said, "But what do you expect me to do?", he said as he dodged the Robot's attacks.

"...Get Rings here, he could use that EMP blast weapon of his to stun T--Cyber, and then I can bring him to my lab."

"...Sorry, I don't think he's in a condition to do that, little bud. See for yourself."

Tails looked over, and, unless he was imagining things, Rings looked... Smaller?

Knuckles wasn't doing much better against Robo-Knux, "Now you'll pay for your womanizing ways!",the Robot shouted.

"What do you care? You're just a cheap imitation!", Knuckles shouted, trying to get up. He had left a good size indentation in the side of a building. He was starting to get tired of this, which was odd. He usually never tired of fighting. In fact, while he knew Mighty was more powerful than him, he loved to fight more than Mighty.

Suddenly, Mighty leapt in and blindsided Robo with a Jump Kick, "Need help, Knux?"

"You could have gotten here sooner!", Knuckles said, as Mighty helped him up.

"Well excuse me for caring about People. Let's just Trash this bot."

"Fine with me."

Tails started at Rings, his shirt was now far too big for him, and he definitly looked younger.

"Who are you looking at Kyle?" Cyber demanded.

"Who is Kyle?" Chris yelled. He hated being left out of the loop.

"What happened to Rings?" Tails demanded of Sonic.

"It's a long story," Sonic answered.

"Turn and face me. Or are you afraid of me cousin?" Cyber demanded.

Kyle turned and looked into the robot's eyes.

"Tommy would never talk to me like that. You're not Tommy! You're just try to distract me!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, you'll see that I **_am_** Tommy; the great Master Robotnik has shown me the way," Cyber said. "He said he'll give me what is rightfully mine once I destroy you once and for all."

The robot spun its' rotor blade and apporached Kyle, the weapon dangerously close to his chest.

_What have they done to him? I can't destroy him but..._ he could feel the heat from the weapon as it closed in on him. Then out of nowhere, a blast of frigid chaos energy blew the blades off off the robots arm, which knocked it onto its back.

"Chris ... no!" Kyle cried.

Chris leapt at the robot on the ground and started pounding with his fists. Kyle leapt towardsthe grabbed Chris' right shoulder, begging him to stop. Chris turned, fury in his eyes as tears poured down his face.

"This monster murdered my family, took everything from me! Why are you trying to stop me? I thought you were my friend--- I thought you offered to be my brother!" he cried.

Kyle was torn, if someone didn't stop the robot, it would kill him and perhaps others but if he or Chris destroy destroy it, they'd be murdering Tommy. The boy would never do any of this willingly. He wished someone would leap in and do the right thing. For the first time in he wasen't sure how long for either him or Tails, he wished he was just a normal innocent and not the one making these difficult decisions. Suddenly, Chris went flying through the air and hit Kyle, knocking both onto the ground as it stood up. Chris had damaged it and sparks were shooting from the left side of its face and right arm.

"Tommy, please listen to me," Kyle cried as he stood up. "This isn't who you are, let me help you."

"Who is Tommy?" Sonic asked.

The robot stared at the trio and seemed almost ready to back down when Chris shot another wave of energy at it. That bolt hit it in the chest, which ripped it's armor off and sent it flying twenty feet into a lamp post, which bend over and smashed it on the head. The impact seemed to disable it. The trio ran over to it, Tails begging Sonic to hold Chris back, saying he'd explain everything later. He knelt down before the robot.

His eyes were starting to well with tears.

"Tommy, please, just stay down ... I beg you," he cried.

"Kyle..." the robot said, its voice weak, "Master Robotnik said if I destroy you, he would give me what's rightfully mine: A real body..."

"He was lying, think about it," Sonic interjected. For the moment, Chris was staying put, but his eyes still burned with hatred. "Why would he make you flesh and blood, he hates flesh and blood, he thinks it's weak. He's a coward, getting you to do his dirty work. You get hurt, and what does he care? By fighting us, you're giving him what he wants not the other way arround."

The robot didn't respond. Sonic then looked at Chris and then at Tails.

"If you destroy this robot here and now, you'll be taking someone close to Tails from him. Do you really want to put him through what you've been through?"

"But he murdered my family!" Chris protested, tears starting to flow.

"He wasen't acting of his own free will. Nothing can bring them back, not killing him or Robotnik or anyone. Revenge is a vicious cycle, it never ends until everyone is dead. Please, do the right thing and let us help him," Sonic said.

Chris looked at the robot and hung his head.

"I hope you're not making a mistake Sonic."

_Me too, Chris. Me too._ Sonic thought.

"But one more thing, who is Kyle?" Chris asked.

"It's a ... long story" Tails said.

Tails then leaned towards Cyber, almost whispering. "Just go to sleep Tommy, we'll help you." hesaid.

Just as the robot seemed ready to deactivate itself, there was a smashing sound behind them, it was Robo-Knux.

"What are you doing brother? What are you waiting for? Kill them already!"

They then heard the sound of a weapon powering up. Rings was standing there, EMP rifle in hand,"I got your back if he tries anything,"

Robo looked the group over and smiled.

"Another time perhaps then. But let it be known that no one defects from the great Eggman Empire and gets away with it. This isn't over brother!" he yelled before running off.

"Shoot it down!" Shouted a GUN officer who had just NOW finally shown up on the scene in the middle of the rubble, fallen building, smashed in store fronts, and tore up streets. "Shoot it down!" The troop of GUN 01's that flanked the officer aimed fired repeated pot shots at theretreating red robot, all of them missing, many of them leaving streaks on Robo's paint job."Shoot it down!"

Rings tried to heave the weapon to aim it at the Mecha Bot, however, things could not have turned out more pathetic as his misjudged the shot and hit two GUN 03's that had decloaked right infront of the assassin droid ready to shoot it point blank, the EMP wave however hit them deadcenter, clearing the path for Robo who wasted one moment to sneer a 'thanks' at Rings before continuing to power glide his escape.

"Gah!" Rings dropped the now oversized weapon. "This zapper sure is heavier than I remember..."

Rings was quickly beginning to realize some of the disadvantages of being younger. He also realized he had just said 'zapper.' His checked his memories, he still remembered he was once Mark the human being, he remembered that he was Rings the Raccoon, he remembered he just been killed and resurrected at the cost of being reduced in age. But he had just called an Electro Magnetic Pulse Rifle a 'zapper!' Worse, he was feeling a stronger awe and split boredom at Tails being able to do what he did.

He still remembered he was supposed to be twenty one, but at the same time. He checked his mind,yes he remembered all the rules of stealth and surprise. But it just felt like-

"Dammit!" The GUN officer spat. He was a tall man, a larger man, brown almost black skin and eyesthat just pulled you in like the jaws of angler fish. He looked at Tommy, a slight smile on hisface. "At least one bot didn't get away . . . 01s! Change target!" Simultaneously each robot turned and aimed at the fallen Mecha Bot.

"Don't you dare!" Tails spat.

"This bot's a prisoner of the Mobara & Acorn Kingdoms!" Sonic said trying to sound official. He failed.

"On my order." Laser cartridges cocked.

"Stop!" Sera's dress was thick with dust and more than a few cuts had marked her legs. She had no idea why Sonic and Tails wanted to protect one of Robotnik's machines, but she trusted them with her life. "That's an order!"

"I obey my superiors! Not Royal Brats! Or half-breeds!"

There's were a few things one never called Sera, and half-breed was one of them. Everyone expected her to claw the man's eyes out on the spot. Instead she just used herself as a shield for her friends.

"What will you tell the City Council after you shoot the First Daughter and the Ambassador to Knothole?"

The large man's eyes twitched. "Weapons down." The machines' arms drops like cut puppet strings. He whispered. "Make sure your dad stays in office little girl, cause you'll find the real world alot more painful!"

Sera's face stayed amazingly firm. She remembered somewhere, she had faced another authority figure, one just as big, powerful, and frightening. But she couldn't remember where.

The GUN officer was not impressed and looked at the O1s. "Crowd control. Allen Tracer's Authorization for full force to prevent all looting. Assist rescue teams as situation warrants."

"Guys!", Mighty shouted as he and Knuckles ran up to the others, "Why are you keeping Cyber around?"

Tails looked up at Mighty, "It's Tommy."

"Who?"

"My Cousin."

"I'm guessing the fact that none of you sent Chris away means that one of you had your real names said in front of him, huh?"

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"REAL Names? Mighty, what do you mean by that?", Chris asked.

"Uh... Chris, we've got to discuss this for a moment..."

"Alright," Chris said, as he walked off to find his other friends, and make sure they're alright.

"We've got to tell him," Tails said, "He won't trust us otherwise."

"I have to agree with Kyle. Yes, it'd hurt him, but it'd hurt him MORE if we wait for a long time to tell him," Mighty added

"The Truth... Can do more harm than good." Knuckles said suddenly and soberly.

"Knuckles...what are you...?"

"That look in your eyes. It's the same one Archemedes had... When he finally told me my dad was alive."

"... And I agree with Knuckles... We can't tell him. He'll hate us for it," Sonic said, "And I don't think I could imagine what it'd be like with Chris hating us."

"Alright, so we won't tell him... Yet," Mighty concluded.

"Yeah. But what do we tell him then? He's expecting an answer."

"I'll tell him that it's complicated," Mighty said, "And that we'll explain as soon as we can. It's true right? We don't exactly understand it either."

"That's true..."

Mighty nodded and went to go get Chris.

"So... what are you talking about anyway? Did it have anything to do with what you were talking to your siblings about that day," Knuckles asked.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?", Sonic accused.

"...So what if I was?"

"Look, I'll explain in a bit. Right now, we've got to get Cyber to one of Tails' labs, so he and Rings can work on fixing his programming."

"Why do you want to save that robot anyway? He used to be a simple stuffed animal!"

"How do you know that?"

"Robo mentioned it. Said that Tails and Chris weren't doing good against 'a doll'. I put two and two together."

_And for once, came back with the right answer,_ Ben thought sarcastically.

Mighty and Chris came walking back, along with Tricky, "...So, now we're gonna bring him to one of your labs, right Tails? Which one's closer?"

"Mystic Ruins is the closest, it's just a train ride away," Chris replied, still not happy that they're helping the enemy.

"But how do we get the robot there without creating a panic?", Rings asked.

"Let me try something," Rings said.

"...What are you planning, big brother?", Tricky asked.

"You'll see," the Raccoon said with a wiry smile.

Rings put a hand on the shoulder of Cyber-Tails, and then both he and the robot promptly vanished.

"Woah!"

"Did he teleport?", Asked a confused Chris.

"I don't think so," Replied Mighty.

"What do you mean?"

"I can still see him, barely. He's bending the light around him and Cyber, thus allowing himself to appear to be invisible. However, since the light is bent, if you pay close attention, you can see a small distortion."

"Ah! Like a cloaking device, but without the device," Tails concluded.

"Exactly."

"How do you know these things?", Chris asked, confused. This did NOT sound like the Mighty he remembered Sonic telling him about.

"I play videogames," Mighty said, winking.

Chris blinked in confusion. _MIGHTY? Playing VIDEOGAMES?_

"Heh. Cool, huh?" Said the invisible Raccoon.

"When'd you learn that?", Sonic asked.

"After... After I saved that red-headed friend of Chris'."

Chris was confused, "You mean Frances? You saved her? From what?"

Mighty looked a bit guilty, "From being crushed by that building that you accidently clobbered with a Chaos Freeze. I let go of the support beam little too soon."

"Thank you, Rings."

Rings & Cyber decloaked, "Don't mention it. Tricky here says you and Mighty saved him and Ray. It's the least I could do."

"Umm... Chris. I think you're gonna need a change of clothes," Knuckles spoke up.

"Why?"

"Your sleeves and gloves froze themselves off. You used such a strong concentration of Chaos Energy, that it destroyed your clothes."

It was true. The white sleeves of his shirt were gone, now his shirt resembled a Muscle Tee. His Gloves had also frozen off. Strangely, the crystal rings that Tikal had granted him were completely intact. _Could they be magnifying my power?_

"Heh. Yeah. But this shirt adjusted to my size when I changed. Do you think anything I have will actually fit me?"

"If not, we'll have to go buy some more," Mighty stated.

"Speaking of buying clothes, aren't you gonna check on Amy, Sonic?", Chris asked the hedgehog.

"I can check any time. Besides, if she's concious, she'll follow me out if I'm there. And you _know_ I don't love her, Chris."

Chris laughed, "Of course, that much is obvious."

"And Speaking of Clothes being too big, what am I gonna do?", Asked Rings.

"I got something for you back at my Workshop. I'm sure I can cut it down a bit," Tails grinned,"Now cloak again, and let's get going."

"Right," Rings agreed and cloaked himself and Cyber once again. The group got onto the train, and went off to Mystic Ruins.

- - -

At Tails' Workshop, Tails had hooked up Tommy to his computer, and was searching through his "Files"

"...Eggman put all his memories and things in the trash!", Kyle said, angered. He made sure he deleted the directives that Eggman had activated in his cousin, and then he undeleted all other information. About Friends, Family, Birthdays, and everything else.

"I can't believe he would stoop so low," Rings said. He now had on a green vest with small microchips on it. Tails had made it some time ago, but he had nobody the right size for it. Luckily, it fit Rings perfectly!

Knuckles & Chris were outside practicing advanced Chaos Powers, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

"So, your saying Tikal's assistant is a Blue Hedgehog wearing futuristic armor, right," Asked Ben.

"Yes. Is that anyone in particular that you know of," Mark inquired.

"Yeah, there is someone like that in the Archie Comic," Ben added.

"Zonic the Zonecop," Tim finished.

"Yep. An Alternate version of... well... Me,"

"I thought he doesn't like to directly interfere with a 'Zone'," Kyle wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's making an exception," Mark concluded.

The group was surprised to learn that Paul had remembered everything the whole time. Apparently, Paul just liked his new life as Tricky much more than his old life. Paul vowed to stop thinking everything was a game, after seeing his brother die before his eyes. Of course, coming from Tricky, nobody really believed him.

"Now, we only have three more mysteries to solve," Kyle said.

"Oh? And what are they," Rings asked.

"Who is guiding Tikal and Zonic? Who is responsible for Tommy's Transformation? And most of all WHAT happened to the originals to cause us to have to be changed into them?"

"All very good questions..."

A while later, Kyle had finished fixing up his Cousin's memories.

"Alright, I'm gonna give it a try."

"We'd better wait until we are sure before we get Chris in here," Mighty reminded Tails.

"Good idea," Tails said as he activated the Robot.

As Tommy re-activated, his programs ran self diagnostics. Spyware was detected which routed his location and sensory input to Robotnik, his programs deleted it on the spot. His viewers came into focus as his memory files became active. He saw two figures standing over him. Their facial expressions indicated concern ... for him?

_Wait a minute_

It all came back to him, the battle and who he was.

He looked at Kyle, he looked like Tails but it _was_ Kyle. Then he looked at Rings, why did Rings look different somehow? Had

his memory files sustained damage in the attack?

"Kyle," he said, his voice weak.

Why coulden't he feel anything? He could move his arms but there was no feeling at all. He didn't feel warm, cold or any pain from the damage he'd sustained. Only his diagnostic programs told him someone had repaired it. That and a visual inspection was his only clue. Someone had restrained his arms and legs in an alloy unknown to him. He wasen't a threat, he would never harm Kyle; would he?

"Welcome back Tommy," Kyle said, looking close.

"Careful Kyle, we don't know if he'll try something or not," Rings said.

Robotic logic told Tommy that Rings was right, caution was warranted. Something inside of him felt _something_. He knew he should have felt something! Why coulden't he feel anything? He ran another diagnostic, something was missing, something someone took from him.

"It's okay Tommy, we won't hurt you," Kyle said.

Files controlling emotions; someone had deleted them. Why had they deleted them? He saw Rings looking at something; a display?

"He's trying to access files that whoever did this to him deleted. I thought we undeleted it. Give me a minute," Rings said, walking out from Tommy's field of view.

"It's alright Tommy, just stay calm," Kyle said.

"Kyle... what happened to me?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, looks like something was blocking them. Something you-know-who probably put it just in case, I'm removing that block," Rings' voice said.

Tommy stayed silent then they hit him. A massive array of new feelings, no not new, feelings taken from him against his will. He felt relief at seeing Kyle again, but upset over not being able to feel anything... Then the true nature of his experience came into focus. Feelings of guilt and remorse washed over him. He knew what he'd done to Chris' family and what he'd tried to do to others - including his own cousin.

"No!" he cried.

He'd become a monster, a killing machine. Eggman didn't really care about it, he was just using him. Why had he believed it?

"I'm a monster!" he wailed.

"Tommy, listen to me... Please," Kyle said.

"No, I want be myself again, I want to go home!" he yelled.

Rings and Kyle looked at each other.

"Who did this to you?" Kyle asked. Kyle's eyes were welling with tears. Rings appeared concerned and had put a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder but it didn't seem to be doing much to help him. Tommy tried to remember what happened to him... he struggled. The files pretraining to that seemed hard to find but he knew they were there. Images of the man flowed back slowly, bits of description hitting him.

"A Strange Man with Pale skin with Green Hair... Sold me a toy... Felt strange. What happened to me Kyle? I want to go home, Kyle... I-- I don't want to be a monster!"

Rings and Kyle looked at each other.

"Anyone you know?" Rings asked.

"I... Maybe... But could it be...? Oh my God, no," Kyle said.

"What, who is it?" Rings asked.

Kyle didn't respond.

"Tommy, if it was who I think it is, it wasn't your fault. I don't know if we can go home, not yet. You're not a monster, you're still my cousin no matter what you look like. We can help you.We won't leave you behind again!" Kyle said.

"Why did those bad people make me do those evil things? Am I evil? Did I deserve this as punishment?" Tommy asked.

Kyle started crying. No, he was still hurting Kyle. He didn't want to hurt Kyle.

"Tommy," Rings started holding Kyle as he cried into his chest. "I don't know who did this to you but I know enough about bad guys that brainwash people to know you're not to blame for this.You're not a monster, no matter what you look like. They did this to you because they're cowards, the worst kind. They're too afraid to fight their own battles so they hurt you and made you hurt people because they're afraid to fight. It's okay to feel sad for what's happened to you. We will do everything we can to help you and to make them pay for what they did to you."

"Chris will hate me," Tommy said. And he LIKED Chris. He watched Sonic X every Saturday... Chris was his second favorite character, next to Tails.

"We can talk to him," Rings said.

Kyle seemed to calm somewhat and looked at up Rings, his eyes still wet with tears. Rings dried them and petted Kyle's back.

"When did you get to know stuff like that?" Kyle asked.

"Well put Rings, although comforting him is my job."

Sonic ran into the picture.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"It's going to take time, but we're not going to give up," Rings answered.

Kyle now stood appart from Rings, nodding his head.

"Sonic meet Tommy, he's my cousin," Kyle said.

"What did they do to him? Who did this to him?" Sonic asked.

"He mentioned something about a guy with pale skin and spikey green hair," Rings said.

"You don't think it could be...?" Kyle started.

"No," Sonic answered, not out of disagreement but out of shock. "Void." he whispered.

Tommy remembered. Oh he remembered.

"I hated how you got to be Tails," Tommy said plainly. "Why did you get to be Tails and not me? I wanted to be Tails. But... now..." Tommy shuddered in his metal body.

Kyle was stunned silent, he had openly tried to ditched his existence as Tails, and now, he learned, the enemy had turned his cousin into his worst enemy because Tommy had _wanted_ what Kyle had tried to reject.

Now lacking the total dispassionate displacement of a machine, Tommy's mind relived his multination in gruesome detail. Kyle could only watch as Tommy curled into a ball as best he could with his design and tried to cry. There was just one problem of course. He couldn't cry. He wasn't alive. He was a machine. Machines couldn't cry... Emerl being the exception that makes the rule. Tommy felt his emotion swell and twist inside him with no way out.

"I want to be me." Tommy moaned. Blood. So much blood. None of it his own.

Tommy was now just a ten year old child, trapped in a super weapon's body, and unlike Miles, Tommy had no hardship and scars of war to prepare him for such a horror. "Help me!" The sheer volume took everyone in the room off guard.

-90 degrees from everywhere-

"One way to settle this. Let's see... programming reset, memory rewrite, loyalty to Tails/Kyle protocols all set-"

"NO!"

"What are you doing Julan? Out of the way."

"I said no! I won't let you do to him what they did to him, Zonic!"

"He's a baby! He's going to go crazy and either kill everything around him or self-destruct!"

"You don't know that!"

"What do you think he's going to do? Pick flowers!"

"Kyle's there for him! And he wouldn't be there for him if we have solved his loss of faith **_your_** way!"

"Stop being so selfish looking to make up for Void out playing you! This is for the sake of the world!"

"Selfish! I just wanted to let go and die! I've wanted to go screaming to them because they were left in the dark, but I did as I was told because you said it was 'for the greater good!' If I was selfish I'd have walked away into the light when you first had me rewrite Jane's memories! I let myself have faith and hope in Kyle being strong enough, and he's become stronger because of it!"

"I believe Tommy can become stronger too! Since I know you aren't going to return him to normal _or_ let him go back to the home he wants to so badly!"

"What home! Void erased his life remember! And we can't spare the resources to put it all back right now! And a human child who Tails will put his life on the line to protect will either create a another Shadow or give the weapon the perfect hostage that Amy and Sera were never able to be! This is for as much his sake as everyone else's! All I'm asking you to do is have faith in what the people you've chosen to uphold these roles can do. Have hope! All the other Sonics I've seen always had that in common! Even the most selfish and irredeemable ones never gave up."

"Sigh... fine... We'll play it your way... Anything that goes wrong is on your head..."

"Better than the alternate." _How much longer can I keep going like this?_

- Back in Tails' Workshop -

"Tommy! Tommy! Kyle's here! I'm right here!"

"Why can't I feel anything! Why is everything made out of really tiny squares? Sensory input missing! Unable to compensate! No manual errors found!"

"TOMMY!" Kyle hugged his cousin, the blades of his helicopter and others cut through his fur and into his skin, letting blood drip. Kyle didn't care. "Don't go away! Don't fall back on the machinery! You're here! That's what matters! I love you!"

Silence. "I still want to cry."

"I promise I'll make everything alright, you'll get to cry again real soon."

"Really promise?"

"Yea. I do."

"Thank you."

Ben shook his head. "Now we just gotta figure out how to explain all this to Chris."

- - -

"Paul. Why did you never say anything?" Mark asked, still confused at his brother's choices, and still trying to get used to being pretty much eye to eye with him. If this was their destiny, growing up again being nearly the same age... Okay, not really the same age even biologically, but the gap had been seriously lost.

"You seemed happy enough, I figured we all had enough confusion, I mean, the bad confusion, with everything going on. And what I told mom and dad before I came here was true. This life, this me,this you next to me, they're just all more, 'real' than Mark was, than Paul. I guess I did kinda' lose it going along with the flow of being smaller. And please, just call me Tricky, Rings."

"That has to be the most serious I've heard you since you got here."

"Since I got back... I still feel that coming here was like coming home. Like I was _always_ meant to be Tricky, that you were always meant to be Rings."

"Paul-"

"Tricky!"

"...Tricky, no offense, but that seems a rather scary concept, and it makes my life back home seem, meaningless."

"I still think when mom and dad get here fixed up we'll all be a family again."

"And you think that life's not going to have problems by being Tricky opposed to Paul?"

"I don't... Think so... Maybe they'll just be problems that I know I can face... Besides, we are helping out here right?"

"I guess." Rings moaned in the younger voice he knew he was going to have to get used to from now on. When mom and dad saw him, they were going to freak even worse than when they first saw him.

"Rings... One more thing."

"Yea?"

"TAG!" Tricky slapped his brother in the shoulder. "You're it!" He took off running.

Mark resisted the urge to go after his brother laughing for a whole ten seconds, before giving in, if he was now destined to grow up again, he might as well enjoy what he could. Besides if he didn't, he knew Miles was never going to let him live it down... Heh, and this still didn't mean he was going to let Miles sneak out of learning more about Mobius... looks like they were going to be learning together from now on.

- - -

"Why did I have to take everything off?" Chris protested, human modesty still being part of his psychology, and probably would be till his dying day.

"Because I'm guessing you like your shoes, and you told me on the way over you thought the crystal ring bracelets augment your powers. I told you before that the more emotionally charged you are, the more your power flows through you, but the harder it gets to control. We're going to practice something very simple, you're going to picture everything that Cyber did to your family, and **_not_** let your anger cause your powers to freeze everything." Knuckles was also keeping his fire element on the balance scale just in case Chris did lose control. Normally he'd do it on Angel Island, but he figured whatever they were doing to Robotnik's toy was going to take a good long while, and no time like the present.

Chris had _never_ been known to get angry in the old days, at least in the levels that Cyber had brought it to. Thus, Chris' ability to control that anger was weak at best. If anything, Knuckles was realistic, and brought his fire aura up a few seconds in the lesson, knowing what was coming.

Kyle came out to check up on the explosion thinking that Robotnik had come for Tommy to find a pocket of his island blast out in a crater of ice.

"My airstrip!" Tails cried in despair. "Why is it always my stuff that get wrecked!"

Knuckles had a flashback to trying to teach Julie that not all political debates were solved with blowing up buildings. This felt like a similar headache. "Why do I always get stuck with the hard cases?" Speaking of which, why had Robo been so on fire about Sera's love interest, and Knuckles being the unwilling center of a live star burst? Robo had always just shouted 'prepare to die!' before. All Knuckles knew was, it had to be connected to why Tails had wanted to protect the other mecha bot who had returned from the scrap yard. And that the answer was in his dreams.

- - -

Chris, Sera, and Rings were in a local mall. Chris needed some new shirts and gloves, and possibly something to wear if he ever decides to go on a date with Helen - though he would never admit that much. Rings needed new Shoes and Gloves. And Sera... Well, she loved to shop just as much as Amy.

Plus, she wanted to make sure that, if Chris did pick out something for his little date, that it would look good. It was no secret among the group that Chris was thinking about going out with Helen. Everyone, with the exception of Tricky and Amy, knew.

"So.. Your first time huh?", Sera said, grinning.

"Uhh... What do you mean by that?", Chris asked, confused.

"On a date. With that girl, what's her name? Helen?"

Chris blushed, "It's---It's not like that! I'm just trying to get new clothes because my old ones froze off! That's all!"

"Then why are you blushing, Chris?", Rings joked.

"Rings! Not you too!"

"Alright, we'll leave you alone, for now."

"Thanks Sera. I also want to thank you for keeping from having my family's old mansion given away."

"It was nothing. After Sonic and Sonia told us about your parents' death, I decided to have Daddy purchase the mansion... I've always wanted to get to know you. I've watched all of your Mother's Movies, you know."

"Yeah, I've heard," Chris said, sweatdropping. He remembered hearing about Sera being at most of his mother's Movie premieres. If his mom didn't know better, she'd probably think she was some sort of stalker.

"That's not the only reason I wanted to meet you tho. You're probably one of the few people who knows how I feel."

"Huh? About what?"

"Well, we're both the only children of some of the most prominent people in all of Station Square. We're pretty much sheltered, and don't have many friends. Before meeting Sonic, you had 3... I had even less... none."

"I didn't know that about you, Sera," Chris said. _I thought **I** had it rough._

"You know, before we all disappeared, I actually took a visit to my mom's home country for the first time a couple years back..."

"And you were just as out of place there as you are outside your dad's inner world?"

"...Bingo."

"I know that feeling. I've always felt out of place too. Now I feel that way even more. I'm a human being trapped in a Mobian's body, and I didn't even have that much experience at being a human to begin with..."

"With my dad around to tell people to accept me, though it took me years to even realize that was the case... among human beings I'm too much of a Mobain to be one of them. I thought 'home' it would be different, my mom's home at least."

"And you were too human to be one of them."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No. It's exactly the reason I was scared of coming out and telling the world immedately, what had happened. I was afraid that people would treat me different. My fears were almost confirmed when I ran into that skunk, Geoffery St. John. He said that I'll never be accepted by him, because I'm just a'human in a disguise', and 'a weakling'."

"Why did he call you weak?"

"Because Cyber ended up with the Green Emerald that a fan had sent my mother. It's the whole reason he was after us, at least, so I thought. Now I realize that even if we didn't have an Emerald, Eggman would have sent Cyber to kill or capture us, eventuially. It'd be a blow to Sonic and Tails, and thus, exactly what Eggman needed to weaken them."

"...I'm guessing you also felt like a burden to Sonic & Tails at times."

"Not really. They always took me along, once the X-Tornado was built," Chris said, as he looked through a selection of shirts, trying to find one that matched the one he usually wore.

"I see. I guess that's where we differ. He never did let me come along, but that's probably because that Eggman always wants me to MARRY him or something, yuck."

"That is gross."

Chris finally found a shirt like his usual one and grabbed it. Sera shook her head. She didn't understand why guys seemed to like wearing the same outfit all the time.

"I've been wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"How is it like? To be fully human and fully mobian? It's obvious I haven't been either before, and you've been both."

"I... I really don't know if I can explain that...", Chris stated.

Rings came back (he had left earlier during the conversation), with a pair of green sneakers, and two pairs of black gloves. A Large pair and a snug pair. He also had gotten some plain white gloves for Chris.

"Thanks Rings," Chris said.

"Now... about what you're gonna wear on that date?"

Chris Groaned, "Seraaaaa..."

"Oh, so you're saying your not in love with Helen? Maybe your in love with someone else?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Maybe you like older women?"

"Huh?"

"Like... maybe... Me?"

Chris turned beet red, this time more with anger than embarresment, "What? No! No way! Now I know how Sonic feels!"

- - -

"I'm sorry madam but you're not allowed to leave the hospital until we're certain none of your cuts have suffered infection."

"I'm fine! Now let me out of here!"

"No! And don't try going out the window again or you'll find you're much higher up this time, and the 500-pound Gorilla Mobian outside your bedroom door has been militarily trained to go without sleep for days."

Amy huffed in the white bed, her red dress replaced by a hospital gown. How humiliating, after all the battles to save the world, and in one street brawl she finally landed in the Station Square Mobian Ward.

She had been stuck look at fours walls and a rotten TV set for the last two days! She was fit as a fiddle! So what if she now had stitches on down one whole side of her body and one of her ears had almost been completely torn off, and they had to change her bandages twice since she go there? And why hadn't anyone visited her? Okay, so the area in front of City Hall was a disaster area taking up area taking up her friends' time to clean up. And okay, Rob had called in (she was surprised he had a phone) to make sure she was fine. She told him to stage a rescue operation and to try and live up to his name.

And Cream HAD visited her yesterday with Big in tow. (Froggy and Cheese weren't allowed inside the hospital). But where were Sonic and Tails? She thought they were her friends. And where the heck was Rings! He hadn't even called her!

Her previous two escape attempts... er, decisions to leave early, had landed her some extra attention. They had also promised to strap her to the bed if she tried to sneak out again.

"Miss Rose, you have a visitor."

_Sonic?_

"Amy?" A young raccoon with a green techno-vest stuck his head through the door.He also had the standard Mobian attire of gloves and custom sneakers. However, the Gloves were quite large, like the pair Big wore.

He was so small, yet, there was something VERY familiar about him. A face she just couldn't seem to place.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"It's me... M-Rings."

"Wha!" Amy stood up and immedately regretted it as she was struck by a dizzy spell and landed right back in the bed.

"It's a long story... Oh, Amy... Your ear..."

"It's just a scratch! That stupid bot will never catch me off guard again! Now Rings, is that really you? How could it possibly **_BE_** you?"

Mark was at a loss for words, what could he say? What could he say and not let on that Amy wasn't who she thought she was?

"I... kinda... died."

"You **_WHAT_**!"

"And I had a vision from Tikal."

"That crazy ghost who from the whole Chaos mess!"

"Yes and... She brought me back to life... A few years behind the times..."

Amy slapped herself on the head, and nearly knocked herself out.

"I'd say something... But I've seen a gizmo that turns people into bots, a floating piece of rock in the sky, half the moon being blown up, seven glowing rocks that turn my hero's quills golden, and blobs of water that put King Kong to shame... This isn't so weird."

"You... You believe it's me? Just like that?"

"I've had my experinces with age progression AND regression. Long story..."

"And . . you're not upset?"

Amy gave him a dangerous look. "Are you kiddin'! Now my little man. Guess whose listening to who now? Plus... you don't exactly look like you can legally live on your own now... Looks like you're staying with me. Twenty-Four Seven!"

Rings paled, Tricky, who had entered the room alongside his brother, burst out laughing.

"That includes you too, littler man." Amy cooed.

Now Tricky stopped, and Rings giggled.

"Uh, how long until you're out?"

"The doctors said a day or two. Sooner if they let their security lax."

"We better enjoy our last few days of freedom then." Tricky laughed. He took out two leaves. "Now what do with these little things?"

Tricky threw a leaf at Mark, a poof of smoke later: "Nurse, this patient is ready for electro-shock therapy."

"When I get out of here! You're not gonna be able to sit down for a month! I promise!"

Needless to say Amy made good on her word, but Tricky & Rings enjoyed the show so much, they didn't exactly mind.

- - -

There was something bothering Tim. That much Ben knew. Was it about Tommy?

"...Ben, I just don't think I can do this," the Armadillo stated.

"Do what?"

"Lie to Chris. Whenever I look at him now, I see myself. How I felt, after my adoptive parents were murdered by Mike and his gang. Only, he's had it worse. They were his **_birth_** parents, and he had to **_watch_** them die. At least I was away when it happened to me."

"...There's also the fact that he wants to kill Tommy. You wanted to bring Mike to justice, but you didn't want to kill him."

Tim looked away, tears were actually in his eyes, "No. That's not true. I did... I... I wanted to be rip Mike apart. I hated living alone. As used to it as I was, I still couldn't take the fact that I no longer had a family. The only reason I didn't is because Blair was my friend, and he believed that Mike still had some good inside of him."

"He was wrong tho."

"I know. But I couldn't bring myself to tell Blair otherwise... But, when I didn't tell him, and he eventually found out himself, he didn't speak to any of us for a long time. We're lucky we were still friends with him. I don't want to have to go through the same thing with Chris."

"But how do you know he won't be just as crushed if we tell him?"

"...We don't. But I'd at least feel like I did the right thing."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't ever tell him, I'm saying we can't tell him until we know the whole story."

"I already feel bad enough because his family died. It was _all _my fault. I was being too arrogant about my strength. I swore to myself that I'd never do anything else to hurt Chris."

"You care about people alot, Tim. And that's admirable. But there are some times when your not supposed to tell someone something, especially if you don't know the full story. Are we permanant or temporary replacements? We still don't know that."

"No, but we COULD tell him what we DO know."

"You mean that Void and Zonic are involved... Yeah, we could, but I still would like to know the whole story. And I'd have to explain to him who Zonic is and what he does."

"So... what, we just say Tommy's Merlin Prower's Son?"

"I guess. Merlin wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You can keep dropping hints if you want."

"You-you noticed?"

"Yeah, that videogames comment was an obvious clue for someone who knows you inside and out in both worlds."

"Heh. I do hope he pieces together the hints, or when he finds out normally, figures out that the hints I'm dropping means that I'm trying to tell him in a sutible way. I really don't think I want my first student to be mad at me."

"Student?"

"Yeah, when Bill, that's my Dad in this universe, comes back, I'm planning on opening my own dojo."

"Boy, the repair bills are going to be Hell."

Tim glared at his speedy friend, "Drop dead, Bonner."

- - -

Helen, Danny, and Frances stood on the streets beyond beyond where GUN and other localauthorities had sealed off the sight shortly after the attack.

The three had been interviewed by various reporters who had finally left them alone, leaving themby themsevles to comtemplate the recent turn of events.

"So Chris ... a Mobian. I dunno if that's really scary or cool," Danny said.

"I dunno, I think he's kinda cute like that," Helen said.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Danny asked.

"I ... no, not at all," Helen answered, a little too quickly. She noticed Frances was quiet. "You okay Frances?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," she answered.

"You just guess? Man, you almost died back there," Danny protested.

"I know. If it weren't for that raccoon guy, I would have. It's kinda scary," she said

"Don't tell me you're developing a crush on _him_ now?" Danny jibbed with a smile on his face.

"No ... of course not. Anyway, Amy tells me, he's hers and to keep my hands off of him. That was pretty brave of him though," she said.

"Man, it's just one disaster after another for this place isn't it? What is it with these bad guys?" Danny asked.

"Well, considering how close I came to, you know, there I think we've had more then enough thank you very much." Frances said.

"What do you think about Chris now?" Danny asked.

"It's kind of cool. But, if he's one of them now, then those bad people are going to want to hurt him!" Frances replied.

Danny grinned and gently elbowed Frances, "Don't worry with your raccoon friend to protect him, he'll be just fine," he said with a giggle.

"Danny!" Frances protested. "I do hope we can still be friends and that he'll be okay though. Although, after what happened, I don't think my parents will want to let me out of their sight ever again."

"Duh; you almost got killed. Your parents will probbaly want to treat that raccoon guy to dinner and give a medal and everything. It'll be just like a date," Danny said.

"Okay Danny, the joke is over," Helen said.

"I know Chris will be all right. He's smart and strong enough to get himself out of trouble. And I know he'll take good care of the rest of his friends."

"I told you she has a crush on him," Danny whispered to Frances.

"What was that?" Helen asked, irked.

"Um, nothing," Danny said, trying to look innocent.

The group kept walking. All, especially Frances realsing how lucky they were to be alive.

Besides, if he kept up this annoying persona, Frances would never realize that it was just a farce so she wouldn't notice him and ruin their friendship, knowing he didn't have a chance with her anyway. Yea, clichés are clichés for a reason.

- - -

"You lost Cyber!" Eggman snarled. The metal fist underneath his white glove left a dent in Robo's head. "You worthless, cheap, hunk of junk... Must have been bad raw materials."

"I did everything I was supposed to!" Robo protested. "Something went wrong with the kid's programming! You must have screwed up!"

"How dare you!" The metal fist again. "My designs are perfect!"

"Then why is the blue bushrat and the red anteater still screwing on our turf? Those pests would be dead by now if-"

"Silence! That is an order!"

Robo silently grumbled.

"Well this sure stinks." Loot mumbled.

"Are you kiddin? I hated that thing! I think it WANTED me to mess up, just to slice and dice me." Rob returned.

"I don't see what the deal is." Pilfer finished. "Less of them means more work for us."

"Yea." Fang snapped, "The work meant for the killer bot gets passed on to us. Meaning we're all the more likely not to get paid since Eggman pays only IF we come back alive."

The three other weasels hadn't seen that one coming.

"Don't worry bro." Nicollete gave loading her anti-personal rifle. "The egg head's got plenty more where that orange can-opener came from."

She looked outside the spartan room's only, tiny,diamond glass window. The E-series marched to and fro, getting ready for their big debut. And Zero, Zero was built ready. Still, they were saddened to hear the fate of their senior warrior Cyber, Chaos Gamma perhaps wondered if HE could talk some sense into the boy next time they saw each other. If Master Robotnik hadn't ordered him destroyed on sight of course.

"Cyber has been stolen from me... but no matter. Soon he will be replaced by a far more powerful machine... One that shall crush the Freedom Fighters -- like insects! Then the real games will begin, my sister!"

- - -

Chris had changed into his clothes, and had approached Tails' Workshop carefully. Despite that the others said he was harmless, he still was wary. The automaton did kill his family, after all.

Chris opened the door and saw Cyber floating beside Tails. Also in the room were Sonic and Mighty.

"I'm sure you want to know exactly why we spared Cyber-Tails, don't you, Chris?", Mighty asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind," the blue fox responded dryly.

"Chris... I'd like you to meet my cousin, Hunt Prower," the two-tailed fox said to the boy.

"C-Cousin?"

"He's the son of Tails' Uncle, Merlin Prower," Sonic explained.

"I... I didn't know..."

The Robot floated over to Chris and offered a handshake. Chris looked away, not quite ready to forgive. The robot looked down and lowered his arm, "I didn't think you'd forgive me, Chris. And I don't blame you. I hate myself for what I've done."

Chris looked into the Robot's 'eyes', "It's not that I hate you anymore, I just don't have a reason to trust you yet," Tails stated.

Mighty slapped his forehead, "Oh great, now you're picking up habits from Knuckles!"

"But... If Sonic, Tails, and Mighty trust you...", Chris added, "Then I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you Chris. I won't dissappoint you," replied the robot.

"One thing. Why were you calling Tails 'Kyle'? And why was he calling you 'Tommy'?"

"It's from a game that he and I used to play before... well, this happened to him," Tails stated.

"I see... And is there any way to change him back?"

"We're going to have to find Uncle Merlin. He's a bit difficult to find tho, he's always travelling," Tails replied.

"That sounds familiar," Cyber said, giving a glance at Sonic and Mighty.

"What?", they asked in complete unison.

"Nothing, nothing...," The robot replied. Suddenly, what could only be described as a glimmer of michief flashed past his eyes, "So... Chris, did you decide to ask Helen out yet?"

Chris looked shocked. Sonic's Jaw dropped. Mighty's eyes widened. _How'd he hear about that?_

Sonic broke out of his shock, "Chris... I hope you eventually forgive Hunt, because he was being controlled at the time. And you almost totaled him out there anyway."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that, I got carried away."

"It's alright, all systems working 100. unit would have used the same tactics were I in the position that you were," Cyber said.

"Huh?", Chris asked, totally confused.

"He says it's okay, and he would have probably done the same if it was you in the robot, and him fighting with rage," Mighty explained.

"Oh. Can't you get him to speak normal? I thought you got rid of all his robot side," asked Chris.

"This isn't roboti-- _typical_ roboticization, Chris. His loyalty to Eggman wasn't hardwired for some reason, but he's still a living soul in a container that his soul was never meant to inhabit... It just has to adapt to continue, free of restraints and filters or not," Kyle replied, before he actually realized what he just said...Did this mean, that, what Paul had told Mark, about, being more real as-, no, Kyle wouldn't accept that, not yet, not until there was no alternative.

Chris finally approached the robotic fox, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Your cousin's smart. I'm sure he can figure a way to save you. Either that or your dad will."

- Everywhere and Nowhere -

"...I'm not sure if we're allowed to let them go to Merlin," Zonic stated.

"I'm sure 'she' wouldn't mind."

"But what if they ask why they were chosen? Merlin is the one person who remembers everything that happened the last time around, and his magic powers make him practically clairsentient."

"I somehow doubt they know that he'd know about them."

"You're right. I think I'm starting to get paranoid," Zonic said.

"In your profession, you have every right to be," Julan told him, with a smile.

"Now, I've got somewhere to go...", Zonic said.

"The next heart?"

"Hearts, Tikal. Hearts," Zonic said, somewhat colder than usual, as he vanished, leaving aconfused Echidna behind.

- - -

Robo had hammered his head back into shape, by himself. He was designed for self-maintenance. Sitting on top of Egg Heart Zone, he looked down at the endless factories, generators, storage centers, computer banks, as far as the eye could see underneath a yellow green sky choked with Master Robotnik's machines.

By all logic they should have conquered the world years ago... But Master Robotnik's childishness and foolishness kept them back. Metal had tried to do things without Master Robotnik in the picture, it had been the exact same disaster.

Sonic and his fellow Freedom Fighters seem to defy all logic. Then again, what did you expect with teenagers, brats, and genetic freaks of nature?

But the Eggman Empire would win, they would succeed, all flesh and blood throwbacks would either be given the gift of being part of the robot kingdom, or disposed of like the out dated models they were.

Robo stood up, those filthy animals, they couldn't control themselves, they needed to be made into something that could be controlled. Something that could be orderly. They were unworthy of the gift, but robot's burden and all that spam.

However, Robo's thought of Knuckles and those females would fought violently over the male they claimed to love. Such a mockery of the biological process mammals were so fond of, they didn't deserve to be brought into the fold, wether the stupid Master Robotnik wanted that half-breed for his queen or not.

Robo clenched his fists. He would exterminate his original, with zeal, cleanse the world of garbage like him, and the selfish, greedy, short sighted, self deluded, spawn that gathered around him. If they couldn't settle on which one of them would be with him, than none of them would.

"Long live the Eggman Empire."


	30. Shattered Mirrors

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Robotnik and Rotor are not owned by us. They are owned by Sega.

Author's note: The last of our guest authors (at least, that has a self insert character), this chapter was made by GoldenScale. I shall also note that, while the other stories' Earth portions take place in the US or Canada, this one is in Europe.

- - -

Chapter 30: Shattered Mirrors

It was a cold winter's night. The wind blew through the trees around the small English village, whistling mournfully through the darkened streets. As it reached the edge of the village, it rattled past a tree silhouetted against a single lit window in a small house. This is where our story begins. Inside the room lighted by the window are two beds. One is empty and unmade, and looks like it has been so for some time, the other is in a condition of disarray, as if someone has been trying to sleep there, but hasn't managed it. The owner is apparent, sitting at a desk and packing things into a small backpack. His name was kale, and this documents the beginning of his story.

It had been two months since Kale had heard anything at all from his twin brother Nathan. He had simply disappeared without trace, after heading out into the forest for a day or so to camp out and meet a friend he had met over the net. But when a week passed and he hadn't returned, Kale had worried (as they had moved out of their parents a few weeks ago due to tension between Nathan and their dad) and gone out to the place they were meant to have met. He'd found nothing. Not even the remains of a fire under the leaves. This had worried him, so he had called his parents. They'd acted like his brother didn't even exist anymore, and this worried him deeply, even with their differences Nathan and dad loved each other.

Acting on this, Kale decided to get in contact with some of Nathan's friends. So he accessed his msn or at least attempted to. But by then his account must have been closed down, because he couldn't access it. After that, things went downhill for Kale. Without Nathan, he felt alone, and started to drift away from his friends as he pulled himself deeper into the search for him. He'd finally been fired from his job, and now he couldn't afford rent, so he was packing up. He was going to find his brother whether it killed him. The only thing that he could find was a rumour on a sonic newsgroup about sonic related disappearances, but it had been vague, and Kale had dismissed it as a fanciful dream revolving around real kidnappings, but some of it did fit the bill, so maybe Nathan's disappearance could have been one of these kidnappings. He finished packing his bag, and dressed in a shirt and jeans, before finally grabbing his brother's coat. It was a huge leather long coat, black, with a white trim. Usually, Kale wouldn't be seen dead in it, but recently the darkness of his mood seemed to fit this kind of clothing. As he slipped it on, he chuckled and thought _I hope I'm not becoming a Goth or something. That would be terrible_. He smiled a little, before grabbing the bag and shouldering it, and heading out, and turning the light out as he left.

The wind had blown into a gale while he was preparing, and the clouds had finally begun to deliver their promised rainfall, well, at least he was going to get a shower. It was hard going to get to the forest as the path there had quickly become waterlogged in the heavy rain, and the wind was getting ever stronger, but he reached the edge of the forest somehow, and looked up at it. Never before had the place seemed so dead. Pollution in the area had been killing the place off for years, a crying shame in Kales opinion. He'd personally wondered who could do such a thing, and why Nathan's friend had wanted to meet here of all places.

It didn't take him too long to find the place. Although he wasn't really shielded from the rain, the trees broke up the wind, lessening its driving force and making it easier to travel. The site he was looking for was a clearing among the dead trees, it was as forlorn and lonely as the last time he had visited, except this time the place was dark, and the thin, desiccated branches of the trees scared Kale. There was something very wrong with this place. It was completely silent. Kale shivered, putting the thoughts out of his mind as he began to kick at the leaf mould. He wasn't expecting to find anything here, and he wasn't disappointed. There was nothing. No holes for tent pegs, no charred wood from the fire. Nothing. He pounded on the ground, and for what felt like the first time in days he spoke. His eyes were closed and a tear was forming in his eye as the repressed loneliness of two months caught up with him in the dead clearing.

"Where are you bro? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" He shouted, droppingto his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

It was a few minutes before he looked up. He was soaking and freezing by then, and he must have dropped his backpack, because it wasn't with him now. What he did notice, was that he was kneeling on something hard. _Huh? _He thought _I searched this area last time and I know this wasn't here_. Curious, Kale started to pull back the detritus, and soon saw what he had been kneeling on. It was a thin metal grating, concealing the entrance to a large concrete shaft. It looked old, but in a fit of unusual alertness, he saw that the screws were almost brand new, and on very loosely. _Ah-ha! _He thought _no one ever bothered to search the forest to find where they dumped the chemicals. I guess I've just found them_. He grinned, using his hands to take the loose screws off. _These screws are new though. Hmm, maybe that's how this kidnapper got my bro._ He pulled the grating off with some difficulty, seeing rungs built into the concrete walls of the shaft and descending into the darkness. He paused. _Do I really want to do this? What if it's just a trap set by my bros kidnapper? _He asked himself. But two months was a long time to wait, and Kale had to know what had happened to his brother, and that was what drove him down the ladder and into the darkness.

The cavern below the shaft was dim, fading to pitch black. The shaft seemed to be at the end of a long corridor. It felt sterile, and if anything quieter than the forest above it. Kale shivered and started to walk onwards, finding a wall and feeling his way along it into the deep darkness. After a little while he came to an intersection, and took the left turn. Unable to see into the darkness, he made his way through the corridors by feel, and was surprised when the he was on suddenly narrowed to the point at which he could easily stretch his arms across. It sprang to mind that this was obviously a door to somewhere. What didn't occur to him was that he had walked so far; he should have come out of the side of the hill. He stepped through the door and within two, perhaps three steps, hit the far wall of a tiny room. _This isn't a room; it's tiny and smells… eugh! No, it's more like a cell than a room. _He thought, and felt around. _Maybe bro was kept here… maybe..._ His hand fell on something wrapped in cloth, it was rectangular and about the size of _Nathan's diary. Bingo. _The moment was bitter sweet, It was a little proof that his brother had been here, and yet. Nathan never went anywhere without it, which meant something dire had happened to him. He stepped out of the cell and unwrapped the cloth from the diary. _Too dark to even see the title danmit! I'll have to go back out_. He put the diary in a pocket and started to head back. There was one major drawback to this. It was dark, and Kale quickly lost his sense of direction. He wondered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, until finally he saw light. Not the pale light of the outside, but a dull blue glow that was vaguely annoying, but just about enough to see by. Once again, Kale took the diary out and unwrapped it. He could see the reflection off of the gold inlay. It read 'Nathan's diary'. He flicked to the last few entries, and this is what he read.

_12th September:_

_Well, you were right about the meeting, bro. The moment I got into the clearing I was jumped and put into this cell, I have no bed. No light (you can kinda tell from my handwriting) and no toilet (man this place is gonna stink). Anyway. I'd better go now; I think I hear someone coming._

_14th September:_

_It's hard to tell what day it is down here, so I took a guess. It's so dark, apart from the light that they left for me when I woke up. It's green and seems to light things in a strange way. I can just about write properly now. Anyway, they must have drugged the food they gave me a while ago. I'm sure they did something to me while I was asleep because the room looks bigger all of a sudden._

_16th September:_

_They drugged me again. I don't know how they managed it but I must be less than five feet tall now… Least the cell that they put me in is more comfortable now. I can actually stretch out in it. I don't know what's going on anymore. I hope to see you soon bro._

_21st September:_

_Sorry it's been a while, but they came and drugged me again, this time, they replaced my left arm with a robotic one. It's heavy so I can't move it well, and the pain. Where it joins my body, it feels like someone is rubbing it with a red hot poker. I have to cut this short, it hurts so much I can barley keep my hand steady any more._

Then, there were no entries for a while, just scrawled attempts at writing dates; it was several pages before there was another coherent entry.

_October 18th:_

_This will be my last entry. Over the past few weeks I have been in too much pain to write, they tortured me, but the pain is gone now. As is my body, and finally my memories. I am now a thing built to serve, to destroy. I am finding it harder and harder to remember about myself, and to express emotion. I can barley remember mother and father now, and soon I will not be able to remember you, brother. I know you will find this diary. You must find me and find a way to bring me back. And on failing that you must end my existence. I do not wish to be a slave to Robotnik or anyone else. Yes, you read correctly. My captor looks too much like him for it to be sheer coincidence._

_I have to go now. They are coming for me. I love you brother, and I know you will come to help me soon._

A single tear fell against the page as Kale read. Even after he had finished, he continued to stare at the page, shaking a little. He knew his brother had been dead serious when he had written this and he knew his brother was gone. He never joked around in his diary, and he wouldn't copy it to do so. No. This was Nathan's diary. Kale looked at it again, trying to find something, anything that would prove that it wasn't his brother's work but he could find nothing. Even the exacting, mechanical handwriting was similar. He filled with an emotional numbness. He felt angry and vengeful, but at the same time he felt sad, alone and scared. He couldn't remember a time when he and Nathan had been apart for any longer than a couple of weeks. Even when they were apart, they seemed to know that the other was ok, and now he couldn't, he was just gone. The clash of feelings left Kale drained. He didn't know whether to find something to smash, or weather to just sit there and cry. There was one more thing. Kale remembered it. It had been that time when Nathan had been sick with the hospital super bug. He had been very sick and had given something to Kale to keep if he died a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a stylised Star. It was something that Nathan had had made especially, based on an object one of his role-play characters. If he was really gone, then he would have left him the necklace. He flicked through the diary, and eventually found it, wedged between two pages that had been stuck together with blood. Kale shuddered as he prised them apart, and caught the necklace as it fell out. He gripped it tightly, shuddering as he felt the points of the star biting into his skin.

He slowly stood up, looking around, and searching for the source of the blue light. From the dim illumination he could tell that he was at an intersection. He could see the light dwindling into nothingness down two of the passages, but getting more intense down the passage ahead. There was a strange pulsating quality to the light, which didn't suggest an artificial source to Kale. The way the light seemed to shift in intensity and colour. It seemed almost… alive. Slowly, his curiosity piqued by the strange quality of the light, he walked forwards into it. It seemed to engulf him, turning the entire corridor into that strange shade of blue. Kale was walking, but for all he could tell, he was going nowhere. At the same time, though, he got the impression that he was travelling a great distance.

Eventually, the light began to dissipate. He must have wondered into a different section of the underground caves because these walls were metallic and well lit. But there was something wrong. The place smelled too mechanical, too sterile. Kale had a creeping feeling up his spine. _Kale, _he thought, _you're not in Kansas anymore_. He'd seen corridor designs like this before but he couldn't quite recall where. He began again to walk forwards, his shoes clanging against the metal on the floor. The corridor curved around a corner and into a chamber, it was large, its roof more than twice as high as the corridor. In its centre was a grizzly site. He saw metal table, standing about a foot above the floor on a geared mounting which would have allowed it to rotate through ninety degrees. The table on its own radiated cold, clinical evil. But it wasn't that that shocked Kale the most. The metal slab was drenched with dried blood. It had pooled around the base of the chair and clogged the simple hole through which it was meant to drain. Kale turned away, closing his eyes and fighting down a wave of nausea. Now he knew where he was. He was in a darker version of one of Ivo Robotniks facilities, and this was a table similar to the one that his brother had been tortured on. Now he knew how to feel. He was angry beyond measure that anyone could do this to anyone, let alone his own brothers. His vision burned red at its edges. Carefully, slowly, Kale brought it under control. He ran across and out of the room, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to remove the stench and image of the blood out of his head. When the mist in front of his eyes had subsided and the anger finally sunk from a heated, controlled burn, to a fairly cool simmer.

It was then that Kale heard something, a quiet noise, but distinct. Someone nearby was crying. It was strange, in this clinical, metal environment. Curios, he started to move towards the sound. This led him down a side corridor and into a room. This room smelt of waste, it was clear that this was because it was a jail. At one end of the room were three cells, each with a set of heavy bars. As well as the heavy scent of the waste, there was a faint scent of ozone, indicating a huge electrical current. All that was secondary. What caught Kales attention was the small girl sitting in one of the cells and sobbing. But the girl defiantly wasn't a human. It would have been a complete surprise, had Kale not started to draw conclusions of his own. The girl was a pale red furred echidna anthro, a Mobian in almost Aztec style clothing. She looked about seven and she was frightened, staring at the back wall of the cell and sobbing.

"Hello there?" he said, softly, getting as close as he could to the bars.

The echidna started and turned, shuddering with surprise, "a-are you one of his?" her voice was soft and scared, and her eyes were wide.

Kale knew who she was referring to "No, no I'm not" He replied "I've come to... to get you out" Technically that was a lie, he hadn't come here to get her, but he was planning to release her.

She lit up, smiling "I knew someone would come for me, I just knew it!"

Kale looked around. Every cell had a control panel of some kind, but there was no way Kale could open the cells. He didn't have the required interface device. Looking round, he saw a large pile of old wires and circuit boards. Maybe there was something he could use. He walked over and gathered some of the wires up, tying frayed ends together into a longer piece of wire, he embedded one end in the input port, and then, carefully holding the thin layer of rubber, gently touched the other end to the electrified bar. He felt the rubber heat up rapidly as the current surged through the thin wire and into the control panel, which began to spark and burn. Kale shut his eyes and grimaced as the fingers holding the wire in place started to burn as the rubber began to melt. The panel burst into flames and sparked, the bars sliding upwards suddenly as the loud, harsh alarms started to sound.

Kale didn't waste any time. He ran into the cell and lifted the echidna roughly "sorry about this" He said, "but we have to get out of here fast."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, running out of the jail block and down the corridor, away from the room with the grisly table. He turned one corner and then another, aware from a whirring sound that was quickly closing, that they weren't alone. He turned another corner and ran straight ahead, not looking over his shoulder. He had a good idea of what was behind him and wasn't surprised when the first ball of superheated plasma scorched the floor just behind him. He turned another corner panting heavily, and saw a doorway at the end of the corridor, another blast, closer this time, as a large steel door began to descend. Kale put on one last burst of speed, powering down the corridor, ducking and weaving a little as the robots behind them continued to fire, they only just made it to the outer door, and he managed to squeeze under it with the girl pressed against him. The moment they were clear, everything went white. It was a moment before things came back into focus; they were in a forest, and clearly nowhere near where they had been.

"What happened?" Kale asked

"I teleported us, were safe now" She replied. Easily wriggling out of Kales grip and dropping to the floor

Kales jaw dropped "why didn't you do it before. It would have saved a lot of time"

"I couldn't, not inside there. Someone put something in to dampen my abilities" She responded.

Kale nodded, he didn't have any information to the contrary, so he had to accept what she was saying and besides, something inside told him that if he was only to trust one person in the whole of this world, it should be her.

"Then what were you doing in a place like that? I wouldn't have thought that someone who could do that would get captured so easily" Kale said.

The echidna girl hesitated for a moment, "to be honest," she said, "I was there to test you; I wanted to see if you would react the same way as Nathan would"

Kale raised an eyebrow "You seriously needed to test me to see if I would react in the same way as you thought my twin brother would?" He said

"We had to be sure."

Kale nodded, "Did I pass?" He asked.

The echidna smiled softly "yes, you passed. You have one last decision to make. I will give you the abilities you need to find and carry out the task that has brought you here, but it will change you physically. If you choose to decline this offer, you will wake up in your bed, and this will all be a fading dream. If you accept, you will face many hardships, both mental and physical."

Kale listened as she spoke, his face serious as he spent a few minutes in silent contemplation of his decision. But he knew even before he started to think it over what his decision would be. He couldn't leave his brother to suffer that fate.

"Then I decide to take up your offer" He said at last

She smiled at him again "somehow I knew you would." She said, "Close your eyes please"

He did so, hearing her say something, before a feeling of warmth engulfed him. His skin began to tingle gently as he started to feel warm; it was like he had stepped into a bath, warm and relaxing. He was curious, but felt too relaxed to reopen his eyes. Instead, he gently reached up to his face, where the spreading warmth seemed to be concentrated. He felt spreading and growing fuzz, soft to the touch and just a little oily. _Fur,_ He thought, _I have fur._ It surprised him deeply, but at the same time, didn't surprise him at all. It was a strange sensation, a feeling of duality, as new experiences started to flow into his head, memories, faint and distant, and clearly not his own, and knowledge, which in comparison to the memories was hot and active. But the little voice generated by the memories said _well, that's ok, because I've always had fur._ Kale shook himself mentally, knowing that he had just heard the thoughts of someone who was, in a way, another version of himself. It didn't seem to be asserting itself over him like an interloper, but rather pushed, and nudged, helping him to cope with the new information, and most importantly, the physical changes, which seemed to have paused while Kale adjusted his mind to cope with the other personality before continuing.

The warmth had become uncomfortable; his clothes were quickly becoming itchy and… slightly loose against his skin. He shuddered a little; he had picked the clothes because they were a very good fit and kept him warm. If they were loose then that meant he was shrinking. Again, when he thought about it afterwards, it was strange that he didn't panic, even with the new mind inside his; this should have been a bit much even for that to calm him. But he continued to simply stand there, feeling utterly relaxed. It was a weird sensation in itself. He could now feel a perceptible pressure all over his body, dragging him down towards the ground without actually moving him.

After a while, the feeling slowly abated, replaced by another, his hands were aching, as were his feet, it wasn't a painful ache, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Subconsciously, Kale flexed his hands, it felt strange, like he didn't have the right number of fingers, and again, the weird sense of calm overrode what was this time, a sense of curiosity. _She's not letting me see what's happening to me. I wonder why?_ He thought, feeling the changes pulsate through his body, his spine starting to tingle gently, and slowly it began to feel longer. It wasn't long before Kale realised he had a whole new appendage, he had a tail. The sense of relaxation again stopped him from opening his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to see, all he could do was reach round clumsily and feel the pelt growing over the extending tail. It was soft, almost soft enough to be plush, but it wasn't, it felt real, it was real. Kale could feel the changes starting to slow now; he could feel his face altering, this process being introduced by the millimetre, in a gentle ache that was barley painful. _It would have been if it had all happened at once_ Kale mused. It had been the same with his tail, but quicker. But the face, it was so dreadfully slow, just serving to encourage the part of him that wanted to open his eyes and look at what was happening. It must have been several minutes before he finally heard the words "you can open your eyes now" as the sensations died away.

Kale opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light. He must have had his eyes closed for longer than he thought, _or _He thought, _I'm not looking out of my eyes any more._ Once the glare of the light had subdued a little Kale got a chance to look around. Just from a cursory glance he could tell that he was shorter, a lot shorter. He knew he had just cleared six feet when he had stopped growing, now he had to be two or three feet shorter than that. His clothes were gone, judging by the strange feeling of the light wind against his fur, but if he had become what he was sure he had become, then that was alright, he didn't have much need for modesty any more. He was shortly interrupted in his musings by the voice of the echidna girl.

"I have one more thing to ask you" she said, her voice had lost the innocence it had had when Kale had found her, now it seemed to carry the weight of the world. A voice that was wiser than Kale could ever hope to be. "You must promise me this. That you will not cease in your quest to find your brother and bring him back. If you fail to be able to do that, you must also promise me that you will destroy him without hesitation. What he is now is not your brother, and if you cannot think of a way to bring him back. It would be better to kill him than let him live under some pretence of hope."

Kale nodded, listening to every word before replying, even though he knew what his reply would be "yes." He said. Noting the difference in his voice, it was rougher and sounded a little like it was American, it was strange, but he put the thought aside and continued. "I promise. My brother wrote the same thing, and I knew then that it would be my duty to perform this task"

The echidna made a satisfied noise, but when Kale turned to ask for help, she had vanished, leaving only Nathan's, now his coat on the floor, as well as a pair of boots and a set of gloves. He bent down and picked them up, dusting them off before pulling them on. The gloves were plain white and unadorned, with an opening at each of the fingers to allow his webbings through. _My webbings_ Kale thought, looking down at his new hands. Sure enough, between each of his three fingers and thumb there was a thin membrane of skin. Although part of him was sure of what he was, the part of him that hadn't always been this way wanted to find out. Right now he needed a mirror, or a pool or something reflective with which he could get a good look at himself. He pulled on the black boots, and finally looked over the coat.

The coat had changed considerably. It was a good deal heavier, but not so heavy it had become unbearable. The outside appearance hadn't really changed, apart from the fact that it seemed more worn and well used. Inside however was a different story. There were a number of different pockets, a series of sheaths for what looked like the handles of three knives and a pair of holsters containing guns; they weren't like any guns that Kale had ever seen. They looked a little something like a cross between a standard sidearm he had seen in some movie or game somewhere and something outlandishly futuristic. The other Kale told him what he needed to know, releasing the experience and knowledge to him.

"_These are your friends. I designed them so that they couldn't hurt anyone but Robotnik and his tin can army. They fire EM pulses which can wreak havoc with electrical systems. So are the' knives'. I don't want to hurt anyone I don't have to."_

Kale nodded and put the weapon back in its holster, before donning the coat and walking off in no particular direction.

-----------

Tikal watched Kale looking over the new equipment from a distance infinitely far from him, but also less than a hairs breadth away. She mulled over her decision. Had she done the right thing, taking him away from his world and involving him in all of this just so he could find his brother. Her 'test' had shown that he had some courage and kindness, but she had seen something fearful in his eyes even after the change. Kale was incomplete without his twin, and there was a great sadness over his loss, but also, a great seething anger too, it had tinged his aura with a blood red, and she feared that if he did lose his brother, Kale would make more than his aura run red.

-----------

Kale had been walking for about twenty minutes now. The dense yet bright forest was a nice place to just walk in, but he wasn't that concerned, after the curiosity of the change, things had gone numb again, his hearing might have been sharper, but he wasn't really listening, new scents and sounds greeted him at every turn, and he knew he should be curious, but he wasn't. All of his capability for emotion was taken up with burning anger and freezing loneliness and sadness. He found that he couldn't feel anything because of this, until things became quiet. Kale tensed immediately, a hand reaching into the coat and pulling out the first of the knife handles. He pressed a button on the top of the handle, and watched as the triangle of electricity that was its blade sprang to life. Kale smiled to himself as his suspicions were rewarded, he could hear the robots getting closer, moving through the undergrowth. He looked around nervously, from the sound of, there weren't that many, but Kale had never been a fighter before, he had no training on how to deal with these situations, the other Kale stepped in again

"_Please" _said the voice in his head _"Tell me someone who has been trained for these situations. Its not possible. All you can do is be prepared. And with my body and the equipment you have, you're prepared for this, just relax and let it happen"_

Kale took his advice, trying to clear his mind, and turned to face the oncoming threat. There were eight robots in all, most of them small, weak robots, half of them looking like they had been pulled from the obsolete bin, the other half looking fresh off the construction line, but the last pulled Kale up. It stood an inch shorter than Kale, and that was only because it had no visible neck. Its metal skin was a dull grey all over, but there was no mistaking it, with the difference of the weaponry that eggman had chosen to add, and the viciously bladed propeller on its tail, it was an almost mirror image of himself. His brother. He stood there, regarding it, as it looked back, its eyes, black and reflective, radiating nothing but cold, clinical evil. Kale almost jumped when it spoke in a voice entirely mechanical, with not a trace of his brother's voice in it, although he didn't expect it, this wasn't his brother, not any more.

"I am the Eggman Tactical Aquatic Operative, I am designation Aquios. My primary objective is the capture or termination of the biological unit Kale. This means you. Surrender or prepare to die. Resistance is useless"

Each mechanical syllable carried no emotion, but the bloodthirsty infliction was clear to Kale, Most of his instincts were telling him to retreat or surrender, all but one. This one didn't say anything that could be classified as a word, its voice to Kale was simple visceral growling, filled with anger and hatred, a voice that would crush and kill until its enemies were dead. It made it clear to Kale that there could be no retreat. He tried to ignore it, but found it impossible; it sliced through all of his other instincts. He threw the knife directly at the lead robot, at the thing that had been his brother. It never found its mark. One of the other robots slid in neatly and took the blow, the blade slicing into it and being enveloped by the resulting cloud of debris. Then aquios leapt, moving at a speed Kale could never hope to match and landing behind him. Automatically, Kale turned and again faced the blank stare of the robot. This lasted for a second, before Aquios lunged at Kale, bringing one of its heavy metal fists up to hit him in the stomach. Kale barley had time to defend himself, but managed to get an arm in to block the blow, which still sent him flying backwards with a crack that suggested some major damage had been done, but there was no time for that now. Kale recovered himself quickly and now found that he was surrounded by the remaining small robots, in a sort of combat arena. Kale knew they were there to make sure that he did not survive the encounter.

_Well,_ he thought, _I'd best come up with a way out before they get a chance to do that_. He smiled, and removed his coat, throwing it up into the air so that the guns dropped out of it. He managed to grab them both, but not without a protecting pain from the injured arm. He winced and pulled them both up, and began to fire. Even through the red haze of the anger that had pushed him into the battle, there was enough reason felt to think with, and he watched as his first shots found their marks, two of the surrounding bots simply dropping out of the sky, crackling a little with the residual energy of the weapon.

Aquios seemed to smirk "pathetic," it said, "let me show you my guns". The robots fingers stiffened, and the caps of each one opened, revealing a black hollowness full of deadly potential. Kale barley had time to leap to one side as it began firing. He again recovered himself, only to have the guns neatly blasted from his paws "I am designed to out-perform you in every single way, and clearly, I do not have to try very hard" the robot said and leapt once again, this time pinning Kale beneath its weight, and snapping back his already damaged arm. Kale bunched his muscles and kicked up against the robot, but he was barley able to move it. He knew that at this point, he was going to die, in the hands of this thing that had been his brother, without even the chance to try and save him. The robot lifted him easily with one hand, and started to use the other to start hitting him in the stomach repeatedly, each blow sounded like someone was thumping a bag of meat and they were excruciatingly painful, He cried out and growled, everything going red as he made a desperate attempt to get out, bringing his feet up to be level with the fist as it game. He was rewarded by being thrown back, the robots grip removing a large amount of fur and leaving a nasty wound. He must have hit something, because everything went white and he blacked out.

--------------

Kale woke up slowly, half expecting everything to be either white clouds or fire and brimstone. What he didn't expect was the concerned face of a walrus staring down at him. In some respects, it wasn't the best of awakenings, but it was a welcome site none the less. He tried to get up, but he received a warning pain in his chest.

"I wouldn't try moving too much if I was you," the walrus said "that thing tenderised your stomach like a bag fulla' meat"

"wh?" Kale replied, still half asleep and trying to speech through the dull aching pain that was his chest "what happened? Remember managing to get away from it, but passed out"

"Oh, that. I staged a little intervention" he smiled "they didn't put up much of a fight, and retreated. It's a good thing too. If I had been much later it would have finished you off."

It would have finished him. The words fell through his head like lead weights, that thing had tried its very best to kill him, it must have not quite have sunk in, but he knew what that thing had been. There was nothing of his bro behind those cold, evil eyes, and that would be something that would always haunt his sleep. Slowly, the numbness that had filled him since all this had started gave way to huge, deep loneliness. He had never been alone like this. He'd always had Nathan, even when he was hundreds of miles away, Kale knew he was there, and if he had died, Kale would have dealt with it, because he knew he wouldn't truly be gone, not like this. It was a fate worse than death for his brother and it could not be allowed. He barley noticed that the walrus was still talking

"What was that thing anyway?" he asked "it didn't look like one of eggmans normal pawns"

"That thing" Kale shuddered as he spoke, "that thing was my brother. I was almost killed by a thing that he made out of my brother" he would have said more, but his throat constricted, leaving him unable to talk as he felt the first sobs welling up in his chest. The walrus sat next to Kale. He didn't know how to really comfort the otter, so he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him cry.

It was at least ten minutes before Kale even began to get control of his emotions, but eventually he found that the sobs stopped coming, even if the feeling of loneliness remained. It was strange, but the presence of the arm seemed to help, just a little. A reminder that Kale wasn't alone, just without his brother. While they sat there, the walrus opened up, introducing himself as Rotor (not a name familiar to Kale as he wasn't a big fan of the comics and TV series) Rotor talked about the frozen northlands from where he came, and about the life he lived there. Eventually he fell silent

"What about you?" he asked

"Me, my names Kale" He replied and paused, The other Kale releasing the information as he needed it, "I'm a private detective, specialising in kidnapping cases, I also work with robotics and some mechanics"

"What about you? Where are you from" The walrus replied. Kale returned the question with a look that suggested that going down that aisle of conversation was something that could be painful for both of them. Rotor backed away from the subject, changing it quickly "We should be going, you should be able to walk by now. I'll help you up"

"Its ok, I got it" Kale replied, grimacing a little as he stood, and grabbing his trench coat off of the floor, before putting it on. He looked over the guns, but he could tell at a glance that they were irreparable. Sighing, he started to walk after the walrus who had set off through the forest. As he walked, Kale knew that this was just the beginning of his story.


	31. Angel's Deviation

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We don't own, don't sue... Can you tell I'm getting tired of these things?

Author's Note: This one was done by Alex Warlorn, though I myself did have a small part in it.

-----

Chapter 31: Angel's Deviation

Ashley was late for school again. This was going to spell trouble. She hadn't meant to stay up as late she had, it had just happened. And worse she didn't have what she needed for the day. There was going to be Hell to pay. She could hear the screaming, angry, disappointed voices now. They were never kind or forgiving when she failed to deliver. It almost made her want to quite, give up, surrender, but no, she wouldn't quit, she wouldn't surrender, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Plus, they were just too important to her, all of them.

That was when she saw it, on the ground, in the shopping district's parking lot. It couldn't be, this was too easy, this only happened in badly written fiction! But she was late as it was, so she guessed it didn't matter. She slowed down and took the time to pick up and examine the item. Not a scratch on it, and no telling who it belonged to. The cover art however, and the list of songs on the back, was all she needed to know. Just to be on the safe side, she play it on the way there making sure it wasn't some porn song hidden under a cute mask.

The songs were friendly, upbeat, cheerful, not traditional but still good, and they had a hypnotic feel to them. She ended up humming them. She only showed up a few minutes later than normal, Oscar and Clair were waiting inside for her holding the fort. They looked slightly frustrated but happy to see her.

"Sorry I'm late," She whispered to them. "But I've got something like I promised." She held up the music compact disc.

"Good." Oscar breathed, "We were going to crack if we had to handle them ourselves for much longer."

"Or just walk out." Clair promised.

"Don't say that." Ashley needed all the help she could get. Finally she addressed the little lethal horde before her. "Good mourning class!"

"Good mourning Miss Dusk." The kids all chimed to their kindergarden teacher.

Ashley formally let the class start, which could only begin while she was there. As usual there was a bit of a conflict over who got to play with the stuffed animals. She dispersed the extras over the legos and building blocks.

Once things had relatively settled down Ashley knew it was time to keep the savage beasts tame.

"Hey I don't recognize that CD." Clair asked not having paid attention before: the teacher aids having long since memorized the class room's entire music collection.

"I found it on the way to work." Ashley explained. "I realized I hadn't brought one of the CDs from home with me and was worried we'd have a disaster on our hands."

"You should just keep them here." Oscar opinionated. "It's not like anyone is going to steal them from here."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Ashley put the disc with the little blue baby thingie on the cover into the player and hit the start button.

The music filled the class room, feeling even more enveloping then when Ashley had heard it in her car. Every child in the room took note, even Oscar and Clair found themselves entranced by the melody.

A couple of the kids had been conflicting over who got to have what (as kids always will): this ended as soon as the music reached their brains, sharing became the only thought process they knew concerning the situation. They sat happily on the green carpet surrounded by the blue painted walls.

As the first track ended, Ashley had never seen the entire class so well behaved. She had to remember to write a letter of gratitude to the recording company that had made the disc. Oscar and Clair took stood are perfect attention for anything Ashley might need. And Ashley knew she would deal with anything wrong that happened swiftly and decisively.

While the music had always been background before, now it was truly feeling like the heart of things. A couple of the tikes pushed and pulled at the plush toys to make it seem as if they were dancing to the music too.

Ashley slipped past and among her charges, making sure nothing disrupted the peace and innocent happiness they were all having. The outside world had no right to interfere with such a innocent joy. She'd deal with anyone who'd dare.

Oscar and Clair didn't move an inch from where they had been when the music started, just standing there not feeling the least bit tire or bored. Their expressions look a tad blank, but not frighteningly so. Their eyes were a tad wide though, and their hands were balled into fists.

Greg who was Ashley's best behaved kid accidently spilled some gold glitter on himself at the arts and craft table while his partner Seth spilled some silver glitter on his hands. Not they really cared or noticed. They were too busy into what they were drawing. Though they felt more like drawing right on the floor then on the table.

A girl spilled some purple water color paint in her hair, but instead of crying or shouting, she just giggled and calmly put her hair into pig tails. As if talking this as a cue, a boy dumped some blue water colors in his hair and began trying to put it up. A slightly smaller boy in white overalls put orange water paint in his hair while another boy put red in his hair and tried to make them into locks for no good reason. A grumpy boy grabbed what was left of the red paint and streaked it through his black hair. Ashley saw this, and felt no alarm or need to stop them.

One of a pair of girls playing patty cake absentmindedly kicked off her shoes and socks, the other girl followed suit.

A lad took off his red shirt showing off his tiny bare chest, no one shouted or told him it was against the rules.

The child's bare chest wasn't flesh toned at all... but of course not. Those that Ashley protected weren't humans, what was she thinking?

The children's hands were small and seemed to be part of the arm itself. The same with the feet and legs. Small wings were on all of the children's backs, varying in shape and color.

The only exceptions were Oscar and Clair, and their bodies seemed... shinier than even the kids' with glitter on them.

The colors of the kids who put watercolor in their hair, with the exception of the grumpy child, seemed to completely wash over their small bodies. The one kid instead had black wash over his body.

Small dots appeared over the heads of the children.

Oscar and Clair seemed to get propellors on their heads, and all the children's heads changed shape. Most seemed like little water-droplets. There were some exceptions, however.

The color of the glitter on Greg and Seth's hands spread across their entire bodies, removing hair, finger prints, and markings, leaving pure gold and silver liquid like skin.

The small ones where quickly shedding their clothing as it got too big for them, performing a ritual most human beings outgrew by age three leaving all of them for the world to see.

Oscar and Clair's attire just pretty fell apart as they wore them, the adults getting smaller until they were no bigger than the kids. The aid's eyes became orange, reflective, like the back lights of a car while the kid's just got larger and innocent. The music continued and Oscar and Clair got a slight spring in their step, perfectly mechanical in nature.

Ashley's skin became blue, then transparent, her internal organ except for her brain and part of her nervous system dissolving into blue gel like the rest of her body, her hair become two blunt and short tendrils on on her now taller head as her body lost stature. Her finger save her thumb merged together as two spikes appeared on each wrist. All of it the same blue liquid.

Her dress and blouse fell -through- her onto the ground she was standing on, dissolving into the grass. Her eyes became green, then solid green, as all of her face's other features faded along with the rest on her body, losing any detail that defined it as male or female. A thick tail slithered out of her rear with a scythe at the end made out of the same material as the whole of it's form.

The stuffed animals moved on her own, their colors dulling, their eyes seeing and blinking, plastic becoming nail and bone, stuffing flesh and blood.

The clouds painted on the walls began to move as the barrier lost definition and you could no longer tell where the corners of the room were.

The other toys in the room, along with the furniture turned to stone, becoming only vague shapes of what they once were. The song still playing in the winds slightly for all to hear.

Chaos watched over them as it had and always would, and would destroy anything that threatened their existence. The Omachao would be the translators needed to explain things to those too closed hearted to hear the water deity's words/thoughts. And the Chao, having absorbed the traits of the animals that had wandered near as they always did, look ready to mate, to further progress their numbers that were far too few. Chaos looked on, and all was good.

"NO!"

"Julan?"

"I refuse! I refuse! I REFUSE!" The planet tilted.

The universe, Chaos, The Chao, chibi animals, and the two Omachao all blurred, becoming impossible to distinguish. They refocused into a classroom, some human kids, their stuffed toys, two aids, and their teacher.

Ashley held her head, the events of a short while ago feeling like a dream, but she knew they had been real, somehow, they had been real. The feeling of having bones and a defined form feeling odd for a few minutes after.

Clair and Oscar had similar reactions, padding themselves over, making sure there was skin and hair and not bolts and a windup key and thoughts opposed to programming.

The kids looked a the stuffed animals, why weren't they loving and playing with them like they had a minute ago. Hadn't they? They knew they had been somewhere bright and cheerful, and hadn't had a care in the world (even those six year olds have), but . . . it felt like a ghost, an echo, like it had been real but they hadn't been.

Greg and Seth were split between feeling that they had been denied their favorite toy, and had been spared being taken by some big black Strange like they saw in all the cartoons.

"You ready to explain things yet Tails?" Amy asked. They were in a middle of an empty grass spot on top of the mountain range around Mystic Ruins.

"I can't explain it, it was the same feeling when Rings and you first arrived, that there should have been something here." Kyle explained. "But . . it's like it came . . . then went back . . " These feelings had never steered Kyle wrong before and he wondered if Void was behind it somehow. But . . . then where was the trap? Was Sonic in danger? Then why just him? Why Tommy in danger right now with him gone?

Kyle had a hasty retreat, certain he would find his cousin missing or his friends under siege when he got back.

-Everywhere and Nowhere-

"Julan, how, how could you! We spent forever find the right hearts, the right situation! The right medium! The right time! The right place! You've ruined it all from here on! You know that right? We can't do it with those again! You know we can't transform them to, back, then into the new form again! One round way ticket is the -rule-!"

"Don't you mean one way ticket? A clan to chao to rebuild the race, and their god to watch over them again . . . at the price of lives so innocent that a demon couldn't get within a mile of them... what we did was a crime! A crime I couldn't be a part of. So I made things right."

"How could you do this?" His voice was gloomy, depressed, like she had sold out his trust. "The Chao are doomed without their god! And we had plans to use Chaos when it was time to eliminate Eggface! It was for our survival!"

"Hikari, Yami, Buddy, Cheese, Chaocola, and countless others survive in spite of your words of doom. You sought a heart that reflected Tikal . . . you succeeded, Tikal wouldn't in a thousand years do what you had me do. To be Tikal is the reason I'm still here and not on the other side of the gates, and to be Tikal, to be me, I couldn't let this go on. I'm sorry Zonic, I can't be a part of this anymore. I saw those children change . . . and all I could see was my father's troop stomping chao in the ground to claim the chaos emeralds! In the name of my people's survival! For the greater good sacrifices must be made my father lectured me! Both of them! "

"This won't change anything! I'll still have to do this! You'll just be making more work for me and giving yourself a lot of misery! And our biggest project is coming up! You can't walk away from that! I'm in charge here! Not you!"

_I feel like I don't know you._ "But I won't be the one doing it, I know I can't stop you, and I know that I can't waste myself trying to stop you, but at least this way . . . I won't be the one robbing people of their lives, raping them of their memories and selves."

"This is still about _him_ isn't it?"

"Wake up Zonic, not everything I do is dictated by my connection to him. I did this, because for me, for Tikal, it was the only right thing to do. I can't leave yet. There is still more to do, but I'll no longer be a accomplice to murder. So see you around, maybe."

"Julan. Julan-! Stop! Stop or dead or alive this will hurt worse than anything!"

"If you have the resolve to do it, then just pull the trigger and be done with it and send me on my way."

Tikal turned and slowly walked away from the blue hedgehog in gold and purple armor. The laser mounted on Zonic's arm went off several times, each other doing sever damage, nothing, living or dead could continue after those blasts. Tikal simply vanished to wherever she was going, wherever it was, it was away from Zonic, far away.

The blue hedgehog suddenly found his heart feeling like a black hole. He looked up at the ceiling with the blast marks from each of the wasted charges in the laser cartridge. He couldn't do it, he couldn't stop her, he knew his formal higher ups were going to give him hell for this. But he had already lost the only thing left he had that was important to him, not that he had realized that until just now.

And maybe all this, was still part of the Sister's design.

"Charlie." She called. He saw her. Like how he remembered her.

"You're calling me that name again, that must mean I'm dreaming again, and given how you look, and how I'm missing my dreads and name sakes, I guess a dream is the only place this can be."

"It is a dream."

"And like the others it's going to be a half memory when I wake up?" Knuckles asked.

"Not for much longer. I'm done with it Charlie, I'll only be on the side of sanity for now. I don't know if I'll be able to repair all the damage, or weather I'm doing more harm than good with what's ahead, but I have to do what my heart tells me is right. I can't escape it."

"Sounds like me, when I told dad to come off it when he lectured me for teaming up with True Blue to save Sally, I still don't regret it."

" . . . . I guess . . . then I have to accept that too."

"Hey! Cut down on the look! It doesn't fit the scenery!"

"No . . I guess it doesn't." She kissed him. He would remember that when he woke up.

Julie-Su shot visual daggers at the sleeping Knuckles with his kissing expressing and held out arms in the bed next to her not bothering to pull the sheet over her body. _That had better be me!_


	32. Return Home Again

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or StarFox. Sonic is owned by Sega, and StarFox by Nintendo.

----------------

Chapter 32: Return Home Again

27 year old James, his girlfriend Crystal and two of their friends (well, they claimed to be friends anyway, he's not quite so sure at times), Will and Carlos, were going to enjoy a day at the beach. They have heard about the strange swimsuit rule before going, but they also heard of how well made they were, and had to see them for themselves.

James Duncan wasn't too sure about this though, with a rash of disappearances lately, including casual acquaintance Benjamin Bonner happening in the city. Although the Tabloids said that he and his friends had become videogame characters, he didn't believe it. It's impossible, right?

However, his girlfriend Crystal Renard really wanted to check out the suits, and he wanted to stick by her until this group of disappearances ended. At least, if the rumors were true, then he'd get to say goodbye... No, he wouldn't think like that. He'd protect her from anything!

Will O'Conner was James' childhood rival, no matter what it was, from sports to academics, the two rivaled in, and neither could seem to one-up the other on enough. At times, it seemed to frustrate Will, but not to a big extent. James didn't think much of the rivalry, personally, and hoped that Will would put it behind him here.

Wherever Will went, Carlos Sanchez followed. Carlos had a crush on Crystal, which irritated James to no end. What really frustrated him was the fact that Carlos would even hit on and flirt with Crystal while he was standing RIGHT THERE.

James shook that thought off. He was going to spend a day on the beach with the lady he considered the most beautiful in the world, and no Self-Proclaimed Ladies' Man was going to take her from him...

As they neared the beach, they could see the small building that looked like it had once been a hotdog stand of some kind. James was a _little_ suspicious about this, because, in fact, it **had** been a hotdog stand just a few months ago. He should know, he had a part time job there! They'd have to do quite a bit of renovating to such a small space to change it into a clothing rental store.

A young Spanish lass was there. She was a few years younger than them, but upon seeing her, Crystal backed up and gasped while her eyes widened. It was as if she just saw a ghost.

Carlos was concerned, "What's wrong, Crystal?"

"Th--that's... That's Julan!"

"So you know the girl who's working here, what's wrong with that?", Will wondered aloud.

"But, Julan has been dead since April," Crystal explained, "James and I attended her funeral. Don't you remember, James?"

"...Yes, I do... I-I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

_Pull yourself together, James. There's no way that the girl behind the counter could be Julan. Julan has been dead for about three months now. It's just a look-alike..._

Doing so, James brought himself enough courage to talk to the girl at the counter, "Hello, we were wondering two things."

"Yes?", the girl asked. _Her voice sounds... a LITTLE different than Julan's_, Crystal theorized, _but, then again... A crushed lung would probably do that, wouldn't it?_

"First of all, what's your name?"

- - -

_No..._, thought Julan, _She just can't be one of the ones with the right hearts... I don't want to drag Crystal into this... But she, her boyfriend, and their two friends fit Zonic's description of the four extraterrestrial visitors' personalities perfectly... And there may not be anyone else with these precise requirements..._

What was she going to call herself? She couldn't call herself 'Julan', for it might scare off these four hearts - but if she did think up another name to call herself, she would be sending one of her best friends to an unknown world. Even her partner, Zonic, couldn't predict what their world was like, as it wasn't in his jurisdiction to know about...

Zonic even explained all the red-tape that he had to get around to gain what little information of the four beings there WAS.

She didn't want to do this to her friends, but, she had no other alternative. If she didn't, then an entire star system would be left without some of it's greatest heroes. And without any evidence of them dying, their friends wouldn't return to their starsystem, thus leaving it without them as well.

"I'm Sarah," She answered.

_Not EXACTLY a lie_, she thought.

- - -

"See? Nothing to worry about, Crystal. It's just someone who looks like Julan, that's all," James said, personally relieved himself.

"Yeah, sorry I overreacted, Sarah," Crystal said, sighing. However inside, she still felt a bit nervous...

"And I'm guessing the other thing you wanted happened to be swimsuits, right?", 'Sarah' asked.

"Yeah, we've heard how well made they were, and we couldn't help but check them out," Will added.

Carlos was just staring at the enchanting Spanish girl. Will noticed this and smacked him upside the head.

Sarah giggled at the display. _Yep. Definitely the hearts described._

The girl walked out from behind the counter, so they could see her a bit better. She had what appeared to be a white ribbon around some of her black hair, and an 'Apathy Kills' T-Shirt.

"You got here kind of early, so there should be many designs and patterns to choose from," Sarah said.

The boys went off towards the shorts while Crystal went off toward the bikinis.

James found a white & Orange pair of swim trunks. They reminded him of Fox McCloud from that StarFox Videogame Series. He smiled, thinking of the irony of someone named James wearing something that seemed to give off that idea. If he remembered the story correctly, Fox's Father was named James. _Why the Hell not?_, he thought.

Meanwhile, Will found an outfit that was Grey on the legs, and black on the rest of it. He never really was into flashy colors. However, it still caught his eye...

Carlos was positive he could win attention from any girl, including Crystal, no matter what he wore. He really didn't care for flashy designs, when he could get girls swooning because of his personality alone. However, he wasn't interested in Swim Trunks all that much either. He wandered off to the Speedo section, and grabbed a plain black Speedo. Something about it seemed appealing. It also came with some Black Swim Goggles with Blue Blocker plastic. Perfect. He heard that women like the feline look, and what better way than with something to make his eyes look yellow?

As for Crystal, she chose a blue, yellow, and white swimsuit. The outline of the top was blue, and the rest looked like gold with painted on jewelry - though the strings to hold it on were white. The bottom part was white, with yellow trim. Normally, Crystal would be turned off by something this fancy, but something about it seemed to call out to her...

"If I may ask, where are the changing rooms, milady?", Carlos asked.

"They're right over here," Sarah said, motioning towards the back. The others nodded, and went into the back to change.

As they came out, there was a small standoff between James and Will, because of the similarities of their swim trunks. This was broken up when Will had to drag Carlos away from Crystal, for again shamelessly flirting.

As the boys stepped out, Sarah stopped Crystal from leaving immediately..

"Crystal. Just remember that no matter what happens, you should never give up, or let things someone says or does intimidate you," Sarah told the girl.

"Umm... Oookay."

- - -

As Crystal walked out, Sarah, or rather Julan, became aware of another presence behind her, turning around she saw an armored hedgehog. It was her partner.

"Zonic, what an unexpected surprise," Julan said curtly to the Zone Cop.

"I saw your hesitation. You know them don't you?"

"...Don't you know?"

"I'm not perfect, Julan, despite what the comics may or may not have said about me. I don't know everything about Earth, just Mobius, and even there, I can be taken by surprise."

"Crystal and I have been friends as long as I can remember. It's through her that I met my boyfriend-- I guess I should call him my Ex-Boyfriend now that...", Julan trailed off.

"I see. So you're having second thoughts about changing her."

"Yes, but... she's the only person I know of that fits the description needed."

"I know this is hard, Julan, but we're doing it for Mobius, and every other planet."

"You're... You're right. It's just that... Unlike the others we've changed, who I know will be okay on Mobius, Crystal, I won't even get to find out, she'll be in a totally different star system... Lylat, right?"

"...I know. It's hard to give up friends. I've lost far too many in my own lifetime, and I've seen other versions of myself lose them over and over again."

- - -

Carlos had walked off from the others, unnoticed. He was going to get Crystal a smoothie. It wasn't that he didn't know Crystal and James were an item. In fact, that's one of the reasons why he DID hit on Crystal. It's much more fun to win the affection of someone who is taken. He often thought of love as the ultimate sport.

After a while of looking, Carlos finally found a stand that sold smoothies... but there was something weird about the vendor... He was... furry? No, it had to be a costume... but... out in THIS heat? Maybe he the heat was just getting to him...In fact, he did feel a bit warmer than usual...

While he wasn't looking, the black of the Speedo had became black fur, and had started to spread down his legs.

By the time he got close enough to the smoothie vendor, his feet were also covered, and the fur was starting to spread upwards, over his chest, enhancing his muscle tone as it went. He saw the face of the vendor - he looked much like a bobcat.

While some of his mind was telling him that this is WRONG, the rest of it didn't see any problem. It's not like he hadn't ran into other species before on his travels... _Whoa, wait, where did THAT come from?_

The changes continued up his chest, until not a bit of his human skin was left uncovered. As this happened, he put the money he had brought with him down on the counter, "One Strawberry smoothie please."

"On a date, my friend?", the Bobcat asked. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did - care, that his customer was crossing the species barrier. His customer's arms had become fully covered, and a bit more muscular.

"Well, I'm trying to get one," The Spanish lad said as the fur started to creep over his face. He felt a pulling sensation, and his eyes felt a little burned... He pulled off the goggles, and all could see his eyes were now like a feline's and yellow. With a wince, he quickly put his hand up to his face, where a large, crescent-shaped scar could be seen under his right eye.

As a final touch, a long tail snaked out from his tailbone. In his mind, there was never a Carlos Sanchez. His name was Panther Caroso, newest member of StarWolf.

- - -

Will had brought his surfboard along, as was going to catch some waves - he might as well brush up on a sport he hasn't tried in a while, after all. He paddled out into the water as a really big wave hit...

However, the oddest thing happened. As the water whipped at him, he could smell... Wet animal fur? What the...? Also, he didn't feel as cool as he should from being drenched by cool ocean water.

He felt his legs and arms both get stronger somehow, but he wasn't sure why. If he would have diverted his attention, he would have noticed his body changing, and becoming covered with fur - as well as getting stronger. He felt pain on his face, but he ignored it, focusing on the waves... The pain was in fact his face pulling itself out into a muzzle, and his hair mostly vanishing, leaving nothing but a bit of white fur left to remind him of being somewhat human. The fur finally reached his hands and legs, when he started to lose his balance... he ended up wiping out, and was washed ashore.

"Argh...", Wolf growled in Pain and covered his left eye. The pain was returning... Why did he fall off his board like that? It felt as if he had lost his tail or something. Looking back, he shook his head. It was still there, sticking out of the black speedo he had chosen back at the hut. So what could have made him wipeout THAT badly?

Oh well... He wouldn't admit it, but the only reason that Lord Wolf O'Donnell even surfed was to keep up with Fox. Fox could survive a dogfight while standing on the wing of the Wolfen, not an easy task. He figured that surfing would help him to be able to do the same.

- - -

"Crystal, you know about those disappearances that have been happening recently?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering what you believe about them, and don't believe."

"Well... I-- I guess the Videogame characters thing COULD be true, to be honest..."

"Why do you think that?"

"I dunno... I just... I just don't think they are the types to cooperate in some kind of Hoax like that. I know most of them..."

"What if they were forced to?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

They remained silent for a minute, when suddenly, Crystal realized something, "You know what's odd about the whole thing?"

"What?"

"...People didn't start disappearing until Julan died. It wasn't even a MONTH after she died that Benjamin Bonner disappeared."

"A Month? It was barely a week, but I see your point. Think they might be connected?"

"I dunno. I still think the car crash was an accident, but Julan's death may have triggered this whole situation."

"I see..."

"There's something else... I learned this from Julan's Mother - 'Sarah' Happened to be Julan's middle name," Crystal explained.

"Wait... You're not saying...?", James trailed off.

"Yes, that had to be Julan."

"...But, if we saw her get buried, how is she there too?"

"Maybe... It's her spirit?"

That's when James started to notice something... The fake jewelry painted on Crystal's bikini became real, sparkling in the light of the sun. The white and blue patterns on the bikini top started to spread around her body as fur.

James stared in shock as his girlfriend's beautiful body soon was covered in blue and white fur. The bottom part of her bikini started to break and eventually snapped in two as her long, flowing tail grew in. He tried to say something to her, but he was in too much shock for anything to come out. The two parts of the bikini also grew larger, turning them into some sort of tribal loincloth. The Fur Spread over her face, and her ears moved to the top of her head, as her face pulled out.

James was stunned by this, but not for long. Looking down at himself, he saw the swim trunks he was wearing assimilate into his body and the fur also grew on him in the same way. His face was next, changing in much the same manner as his girlfriend - and at this point, he stopped noticing anything. The last thing that happened was a long fox's tail grew out from his tailbone.

Now, neither James nor Crystal were remembered - they were now Fox McCloud and Krystal.

The foxes laid there on beach chairs, silent for a moment.

"So, uhh...", Fox stammered, "what were we talking about again?"

"You know, I'm not really sure... Let's just relax.", Krystal told Fox.

"Why? Didn't we have a mission?"

"I think so, but you're certainly not dressed for it... or anything else for that matter," Krystal stated with a grin.

She was right. He wasn't wearing anything. Thinking quickly, Fox grabbed an unoccupied beach blanket from next to him, and wrapped it around his waist.

_That would has to do for now_, thought the blushing leader of StarFox.

Krystal grinned and quickly snatched the towel away from Fox.

Fox turred even redder as he realized what Krystal is up to, "What did you do that for?"

"Because I liked what I saw. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Fox started stuttering, not knowing how to take the vixen's advances.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, the moment was interrupted by Panther Caroso, arriving with a Smoothie. He sat down on the opposite side of Krystal, and handed her the smoothie. Fox noticed a certain trait about Panther, that made him see red. Like him, Panther was in the buff. Was he trying to 'impress' Krystal now since all his other attempts failed so miserably? The jerk.

"Here is something sweet for you, lady Krystal," Panther said.

Fox stood up suddenly, "Excuse me, I've... got to go do something..."

In the distance, Fox could hear his rival, and sometimes ally, Wolf, laughing. Ignoring Wolf, he stormed off.

Krystal sighed. Apparently Panther showing up like this, which was a new tactic for him, had pissed Fox off. Without turning around, Krystal said, "Wolf, would you please go get Fox?"

Wolf glared slightly at the female. Who was she to give orders to Lord O'Donnell. However, he realized, that he probably should get Fox, so then they can get their bearings and go back to the search for that traitor.

Wolf tried to use his finely tuned senses to find Fox. It was hard without his Eyepeice... Next time someone tells him to take it off, he's going to tell them to stuff it. No matter how cute she is.

_Wait... where did THAT thought come from?_ Wolf wondered. He usually wasn't one to pay attention to women at all.

It wasn't like finding a needle in a haystack, thankfully. While there WERE plenty of anthromorphs on the beach, most of them were quite short compared to a Cornerian or other such species. Of course, this was because this was a different planet than ones they were used to. Despite the fact that it's climate was nearly identical to Corneria's, the home planet of Fox.

In a short time, he did find Fox, fuming at the Panther from a distance. Chuckling to himself lowly, Wolf walked over to his former enemy.

As he did, he thought about what brought about his change of heart. After the Aparoid conflict, the two teams, StarFox and StarWolf, were finding themselves on the same side more often than not. Eventually, Fox had saved Wolf's life - Wolf learned then and there that their rivalry was petty in comparison to what they both were being faced with. There was also the fact that The StarFox Team had quite a few more members than StarWolf, making it so anytime they DID fight, StarWolf would be outnumbered, and thus lose.

"What's wrong, pup?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how the Hell we got here, Krystal hasn't worn that outfit since we left Sauria that first time, and you, me, and Panther aren't wearing a thing... I don't even remember GOING to a beach," Fox stated, "And I can't seem to find the rest of my team."

"I see your point, Leon doesn't seem to be around here either."

"I think we should stop relaxing, and find our teams."

"Good idea. It's dangerous to allow Ice to roam around. After seeing him helping the Aparoid forces, I'm quite positive he would do anything he pleases and damned be anyone that got in his way."

"Good, then you get Panther, And I'll get Krystal," Fox said as he walked off.

"...I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Fox and Wolf walked back towards the others, "Come on, Krystal, we've got to go. We've wasted enough time. Ice is still on the loose."

"...Yeah, I guess your right. But I'm glad I got to see you like this."

Fox had another stuttering fit.

"Panther, now is not the time for idle chat. We've got to stop that traitor, Ice," Wolf ordered.

For some reason, they knew exactly where their stuff was. They headed towards the small cabin near the boardwalk.

- - -

"Hello again, Sarah. We're going to be leaving now," Fox, who had thankfully gotten the towel back from Krystal so he wouldn't expose himself to the girl in the shack, said. He didn't know HOW he knew the girl's name, but he just knows he did.

The Girl silently nodded, and gave the three men back their outfits. She made a point not to look at Panther, who had not wrapped a towel around his waist. The pervert.

Fox came out with his green and red suit, complete with white vest. Wolf had his blue armor with spiked shoulder pads, his cybernetic eyepiece, and his black flight suit. Panther had his Blue, gold, and silver flight suit.

They also had re-retrieved their weapons (Including Krystal's staff), and then they bid the Sarah farewell, and left the building. Suddenly, in front of them, a strange swirling vortex was seen. Fox was used to these. They were warps. He usually went through them when he was in his Arwing.

Bravely, Fox walked through the portal, followed by Krystal, Wolf, and Panther.

- - -

As they exited the portal on the other side, they received a transmission.

"Fox here," Fox responded.

"Whew, you were out for a while. Where were you?", responded a voice, sounding about Fox's age. It was Fox's friend and teammate, Duke Wolfe - a wolf dog who came from another star system as a middle aged human captain (with a different name), and had become a young wolf-dog hybrid that was Fox's age upon being betrayed by one of his men, because of a strange virus.

After that event, Duke had sworn off his old life, and began a new one in Corneria, becoming a member of StarFox, and even going as far as changing his name.

"I'm... Not quite sure. So, how are the others holding up?", Fox asked.

"Falco and Leon are arguing about petty things, Peppy and Joshua are wondering when you'll come back, and Ethan is customizing his Arwing. In short, business as usual."

"Should have figured."

"Can you try to get to our location from where you're at?"

Checking his radar, Fox nodded, "Yeah, we can. We can get there in about half an hour, if we go now."

"Good. I'm starting to wonder why you guys didn't have Autopilot built into these things."

"Not enough funds."

"Oh yeah."

True to his word, half-an-hour later, the four had arrived back to the Arwings.

"So, how do we start searching?"

"We're going to need to find a local that knows this planet, and will help us for free - or at least find a reasonable way to turn our credits into... whatever they have here."

"I... Don't think this planet has travelled that far into space, Fox," Slippy said.

"Whoa!", a young voice said from above.

"Umm... Joshua, Slippy, did either of you learn to throw your voices?", asked Falco.

"No," the Frog and the Gray Fox said in unison.

The group looked up to see... a young, naked, fox... flying?

"What the Hell?", Leon asked.

"Hey look pup, it's a miniature you," Joked Wolf.

"Shut up, Wolf!", shouted Fox.

The young Fox landed, and the group gasped as they saw he had not one, but TWO Tails.

"...A Two tailed fox?", Krystal wondered aloud.

The child blushed slightly. He looked like he was used to this, "Yeah. I have two tails. My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"I can see why," Panther said, snidely.

"And why are you nude?", Asked Ethan. The Hawk was appalled that someone so young would be running around in the buff.

"I'm not nude, I'm wearing Gloves and Shoes."

"Leave it to a pup to think that...", Wolf snorted.

"Hey! Just because I'm young doesn't make me dumb," The kid shouted. He personally wished he had brought his Arm Cannon. Then he'd show that smug wolf a thing or two. Even his 'magic hand' invention would be useful here.

"Let's not start--", Duke began, but just then, the fox child rushed by him, and looked at the Arwings and Wolfens in amazement.

"Wow! These planes are sure interesting peices of work! I think the Tornado-III needs an upgrade or two to get up to date."

"Umm... those aren't planes, they're spaceships," Duke said. If he was still a captain, telling the child that would be a direct violation of one of the things he learned to uphold in the academy and had to uphold throughout his tenure as a Captian. However, he had left all things from his old life behind, including most of his old ethics, seeing as how they almost cost him his life. And did cost the life of the one person he loved.

"You mean you guys come from another planet?", the child asked with amazement.

"Yes. We're StarFox...", Fox began. The three members of his rival's group coughed, "...and StarWolf. We're from a star system not too far from here called the Lylat System. My name's Fox McCloud."

The boy seemed to react to that name. Did he hear of him?

The others each introduced themselves in turn.

"Falco Lombardi," the Falcon.

"Slippy Toad," the Frog.

"Krystal," The Blue Vixen said.

"Duke Wolfe," added the Wolf-Dog Halfbreed.

"Ethan Lane," the Hawk said.

"Joshua Wraith-McCloud," said the Grey Fox.

"Wolf O'Donnell," The Wolf with an eyepatch.

"Leon Powalski," The Chameleon.

"Panther Caroso," The Panther.

"Pleased to meet you all," Tails replied, "So, what are you doing here on Mobius?"

"We're looking for an ex-member of my group, Known only as Mr. Ice. He's a winged panther. He's caused a lot of trouble in our star system, including joining up with any major evil at the time, and betraying both his old captain and crew", Wolf stated - causing Duke to growl at him, "And then later us."

"I see. And you followed him to our planet."

"Yes."

"Tails!", a pair of voices yelled from a distance. A Blue Hedgehog and Red Armadillo, both also wearing no clothes except for their gloves and shoes, ran in.

"...Did we land in a nudist colony?", Leon asked sardonically.

The Armadillo glared at the lizard. He looked familiar... In fact, all but three of the people here looked familiar... He couldn't quite place it though...

"Oh, guys, these are my friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo," Tails introduced.

Sonic & Mighty were in turn, introduced to the two Mercenary teams, and their problem was explained - except who they were going after.

"Well, most guides would charge you," Mighty said, remembering how the Chaotix, if they were around, would charge them for every cent they could - or not help at all

"...and I'm guessing that you don't have any Mobiums," Sonic said.

"Mobiums?", asked a confused Krystal.

"Our currency. Pretty much silver peices."

"No, we don't, and I seriously doubt our Credits are worth anything on your planet," Fox muttered.

"Well, we're natives. We can help you. But it might be a good idea to set up a base somewhere first. There's a lot of good pilots on this planet, and a good amount of them are thieves. You need to get some place to keep your ships hidden," Tails said.

"Well, Tails' labs are far too small for Ten Ships of any size," Mighty figured, "And Rotor's gone, so his place is also out of the question."

"And don't even think about parking them in the palace courtyards."

_Palace?_ Tails thought with his eyes widening. Mighty's reaction was quite similar.

"Don't worry, we have our new mother ship in orbit around your planet. The Great Fox II."

"So, what are you looking for here?", Mighty asked.

Duke explained the situation to the two newcomers.

"He owns another one of our Wolfens, which he took when he betrayed us," explained Wolf.

"A Panther with Wings? Shouldn't be too hard to find," Sonic said

"Oh yeah, and like you're easy to locate. Sonic, Mobius is a HUGE Planet," Mighty stated.

"Fox?", a familiar voice asked over the radio.

"Bill? What are you calling me for?"

"Well, with General Pepper in the hospital, I've got to keep the army running until he recovers. Corneria is under attack", Bill Grey told his friend.

"Again? Can't you guys ever go without calling for backup?", Wolf commented.

"Wait... Is that _**StarWolf**_?", Bill asked incrediously.

"...Yeah. We're being... civil, currently. You need our help?", Fox asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. We're on our way."

"Who was that?" Asked Tails.

"A friend of mine from the flight academy, Bill Grey... Any way you guys can keep an eye out on the outer atmosphere or something? Considering Sonic mentioned a palace...", Fox trailed off.

"Well, I have a surveillance system I can reactivate," Tails said.

"Yeah, right. Go back to playing with your model trains, kid. This is adult work", Falco stated.

"No, he's telling the truth," Mighty said, stopping Falco.

"Tails is an inventor. He's built planes, space ships, and other things. He has a few survialliance bots over Mobius. They'll be able to find this 'Mr. Ice' guy if he leaves the planet," Sonic added.

"Oh. Alright. Activate it as soon as we leave. When we come back, we're going to need your help to find him, if he doesn't leave this planet," Fox stated.

"Right," the Trio said.

The Pilots got into their ships, and took off...

- - -

A Few months later...

Kyle was in his Mystic Ruins workshop, making matienance checks on his cousin, Tommy. Suddenly, his computer started to beep.

"Wha? A signal from Rocket Metal", he said. Rocket Metal looked very much like Metal Sonic, except it could turn into an unmanned spaceship. It was originally used back in the World Fighting Tournament, to find the Death Egg II.

Tommy stared as his cousin ran up to the large computer console and turned it on. A large ship was seen entering the atmosphere. "Fox and his friends are back! I've got to call Ben and Tim!"

"Fox? As in Fox McCloud?"

"That's him, Tommy. Remember, around them, call me Tails."

"Right."

- - -

Mighty's Apartment, Starlight City

The phone rang. Mighty, who was talking to Chris, picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tim, it's me, Kyle!"

"What's up, Tails?"

"They're back!"

"Who's back?"

"Fox and his friends"

Mighty's eyes widened. Now he remembered, "Chris and I'll be right over."

"Why Chris?"

"...I know things about Fox's Past, unless what the StarFox games and comics said were untrue. He may be able to get Chris to stop wanting revenge for his parents' death. We don't want another ME."

"I see... Alright, Bring Chris. I'm Bringing Tommy after all."

"Right. We'll be there."

- - -

"Come back to me my Sonic!" Amy called racing behind the blue hedgehog

"I thought you were into Rings now... and when the heck did you get so fast?!"

"Cause it's fun! And I've been getting faster, you've just not been paying attention! You never do!"

Ben, realized he couldn't exactly argue against that.

The Invincibility Jingle from the Sonic Drift (_Sonic Warrior You Can Do Anything_ from Sonic CD) played and Amy flipped out of her pink cell phone. Although to Amy, the jingle was just a shortened version of a popular song about her Sonikku, "Hello?"

"Amy is Sonic there with you?" Tails voice came over the wind.

"Sure he's just in front of me."

"Can you just tell him we have foxes from space coming?"

"Your family finally coming to pick you up?"

"Hah ha very funny. Can you just tell him?"

"Sure, HEY SONIC!"

"Not now Amy! I not listening to your love poem again!"

"Hmph! Then listen to this!" Amy tossed her cell phone which hit Sonic's skull in just the right place.

"Ow!" Sonic concentration was broken again, trip, tumble, spin, crash!

"Got you!"

"Mommy..."

"Save that for later..."

"Dear Mother!"

- - -

Later, at Tails' Workshop.

"Amy Rose is here!"

"Hi Amy... why is Sonic tied up?"

"Finally caught him!"

"And I have you to thank for this too, Tails," Sonic said, unhappily.

"Sorry, Sonic. But Amy is the only one I know of that would know where you are at all times."

Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's that Robot Again!", Amy Screamed as she pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"W-wait!", The robot tried to reason.

She wound up and struck the robot with the mallet, knocking him through the hangar door and into the ocean.

"AMY! My COUSIN is trapped in that robot!", Tails shouted angrily at the girl.

"Huh?" Amy struck her best cute girl pose (in other words enough to make make Shadow's brain melt) "Whoopsie."

"Combat program off-line. Unit Amy Rose registered as non-threat. System error."

"Huh?"

"He's saying he's not going to fight you, and he doesn't get why you attacked," Tails explained.

"I see...", Amy stated then thought about something, "Wait... Cousin? You never said a word about a cousin. For that matter, you never told me you had an uncle or aunt!"

"You never told US about Rob, Amy", Sonic pointed out, as Tails undid the ropes around him.

"Alright, so you guys got me. But why is he still talking like a Robot?"

"It's not typical roboticization," Tails explained.

"You mean he's found a _NEW_ way to do it?"

"In a way, yes."

"Oh great."

Amy suddenly realized what it meant if Tails' cousin was inside Cyber, "You mean... Your _COUSIN_ is the one who killed Chris' family?"

The robot looked depressed, or at least as depressed as a Robot (who was not Emerl) could look.

"Hunt wasn't in control of himself then, Amy."

Suddenly, the group was greeted by two other figures. Mighty and Chris had finally arrived.

"Hey, people. Oh, and you too Amy," Mighty joked.

"Oh, ha ha, Mighty." Amy deadpanned.

"Tails, why are we here, anyway? Mighty didn't tell me a thing, except that he wanted me to 'meet someone.'" Chris said to his fellow vulpine.

"Yeah, and what did you mean by 'Foxes from Space'?", Amy asked.

"'Foxes from Space'?", Chris asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"You'll understand when they come," Tails explained.

Suddenly a large white ship flew into view. It had a fox mark stamped on the side.

"Eep! That makes the Egg Carrier look like Breeze!", Amy squealed. Of course, Amy was exaggerating. It wasn't THAT big.

Chris was silent, but his eyes had widened to about two times their normal size. Though he knew Amy was exaggerating, it WAS an impressive ship, like something off a Sci-Fi TV show.

Suddenly, ten figures leapt from the ship while it was hovering a safe distance from the ground. The ship then flew back off into the stratosphere...

"Come on," Sonic said with a grin, "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Soon the two groups met up with each other.

"Sonic, Tails, Mighty. Long time no see," Fox McCloud greeted, "Who are those three?"

Chris stepped forward. He was surprised to see anthromorphic animals the size of humans. He thought that it was a rare thing for that to happen - Only Big, Rotor, Vector, and Bark were around human size, to his knowledge. The reason he didn't know that quarter-overlanders were this size is because there hasn't been one seen for decades.

"I-- I'm Christopher Thorndyke," Chris managed to get out, "Mighty's taking care of me."

"Mind telling us why an Armadillo is taking care of a Fox-kid?", Wolf asked. Fox also wore a stern expression, seemingly mirroring Wolf's thoughts, that kids should be raised by their own species.

Mighty looked at Chris, wanting confirmation to tell the two teams about his past. Chris nodded slowly.

"Chris' family was killed, because of our enemy, Doctor Ivo Robotnik." Mighty stated, "So, I'm taking care of him until he can find a family willing to take him in. Tails expects that his parents will... once they return from their 'trip', that is."

Fox's expression softened considerably. He walked up to the child and put his hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel kid. My parents were both killed by a madman as well... A madman named Andross Oikanny..."

"They-- They were?"

"Yes. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Alright, Sir."

"Please. Just call me Fox."

"Alright, Fox," Chris said. For the first time in a while, he had a genuine smile.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy said with a smile.

"She your girlfriend, Sonic?", Asked Falco Lombardi.

"YES!", Amy shouted happily.

"No way!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic's right. He's more into princesses," Mighty joked.

"Well, I am a prince, after all," Sonic joked back. Amy scowled at the two.

Slippy looked at the robot with them, "Is this one of your inventions, Tails?"

"...No. He's... My cousin. THAT is what Eggman tends to do to people he captures," Tails said, sorrow in his voice.

The entire group had disgusted looks. Thoughts went through their minds.

_Even Andross wouldn't turn people into robots. This is just sick_, Fox thought.

_How could anyone do this to a child?_ Krystal wondered

_As amazing as this technology is, this person must be stopped_, Slippy thought.

_And I thought what happened to me was Hell..._ Duke pondered.

_Poor kid, I can't imagine what this is like for him_ Joshua mentally stated.

_Shit! Whoever did this to him is going to pay!_ Wolf thought angrilly.

_Damnit. And they say I'm an expert at torture. This is too much, even for me!_ Leon thought.

"Is there any way to turn him back?", Ethan asked - he was the only one who voiced what he was thinking.

"In a typical case, there is a machine that could undo it. But this isn't a typical case," Tails explained.

"How so?", Slippy wondered.

"Magic was used in creation of Mecha Series Unit 03 version 2.0, Codename: Cyber-Tails. Unit may be destroyed if science is used to convert back to original materials," Hunt droned.

Everyone looked at Tails, Patrick, and Slippy, who had very scared looks on their faces.

"What?", Tails & Ethan asked, simultaniously.

"What did he say?", Sonic asked.

"He said that if we tried to use that machine, it could kill him," Slippy stated. Tails and Ethan grimly nodded.

"I don't think I have the right abilities to fix this," Krystal said, slightly depressed. She really wished she could help the child, but her Magic wasn't made for things like that.

"Well, that leaves his father, Merlin," Mighty stated, indicating Hunt, "but... He's almost impossible to find. Maybe we'll find him while we're tracking down this 'Mr. Ice'."

"We'd better get preparations for this trip. I have a feeling it's going to take a while," Mighty stated. He turned to Fox, "Yo, McCloud! Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sure," Fox said, as he walked over to where Mighty was standing. They walked off far enough that nobody would hear their conversation...

- - -

"You _really_ have to talk to Chris. He's beating himself up about his family's death. Sooner or later, his hatred is going to consume him. Literally. He's... he's got powers that are linked to his emotions. If he doesn't learn to control them, then it's most likely going to kill him."

"...You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?"

"...Well, I've been blaming _**myself**_ for his Family's death. If I wasn't toying around with the robot distraction-of-the-day, then most likely, they'd be alive today, and he'd... He'd still be himself. He used to be a human, and when his family was murdered, he was sideswiped by the same weapon that killed them, mortally wounding him. A... Person I know came in and revived him, at the cost of his humanity. I-- I know this sounds crazy."

"No. It doesn't. Duke, Joshua, and Ethan used to be humans as well. So did the guy we're going after, Mr. Ice. He planted a Virus in their ship that turned them, and the rest of their crew, into... well, what you see today."

"Why? What would he have to gain?"

"I'm not really sure. That's why we're after Mr. Ice. Most of the members of Duke's old crew want us to bring him back alive, so we can have him tell us why he did that. Duke, however, he wants to destroy him."

"...I guess we'd better not have him around Chris then. He may tell Chris to take revenge upon the one that killed his family."

"No. It's not for revenge. He simply wants to end his old life - the only way to do that is to destroy the only thing from it that haunts his new life."

"I see... So there's more to him than meets the eye. Well, will you talk to Chris? Tell him how revenge isn't the answer?"

"I'll try my best, Mighty, I can assure you that."

- - -

The two came back to the rest of the group.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that you guys didn't bring enough stuff for all of us, since you weren't expecting Chris and Rosy the Rascal," Tails stated. Amy glared at him. "So, We'll have to stop by Station Square and get some supplies."

Sonic nodded, "Mighty & I'll do that. Since we know Amy's a shopaholic, Tails needs to keep an eye on Hunt, and the mercenaries would attract attention."

"Wait, what about me?", Chris asked.

"Chris, I want you and Fox to have that talk while we're away. I promise we won't be too long. But Fox has something very important to tell you. It may help you get control of those chaos powers of yours," Mighty told his charge.

"Alright. I'll listen to what Fox has to say," Chris said.

"We'll be back in a flash," Sonic said a with a wink, and he and Mighty were quickly out of there.

The Mercenaries blinked for a moment.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he could do that?", Falco asked.

"You never asked," Tails said with a grin.

- - -

"So... Mighty told me you used to be a human," Fox said to the young kit next to him.

"...Yeah. I was. I know it's hard to believe, but..."

"As I told him, three of my partners used to be human as well. A Virus of some sort infected them, and changed them into what they are today."

"Really? Well, it feels good to know that I'm not the only one."

"He also told me that you want revenge for your family's death."

The kit's demeanor darkened considerably, which did not go unnoticed by Fox, nor did the fact that blue mist was rising from his fists, "Yes. I want to kill Robotnik for what he did to me. And also for what he did to Hunt, Tails' Cousin. Having him kill my parents while under his control, because he's too much of a coward to do things himself."

"Look, no matter how much you hate him, you can't let emotions control you. Even if you are going to try to stop him from doing the same to anyone else, you still can't let your vengeance consume you. Otherwise, you're no better than the people you're fighting."

The Mist stopped... Thinking back, Chris remembered the nightmare he had that one night. Was that... normal? "...I... I once had a nightmare, where my parents were alive again, but... but they kept on saying I failed them. And that I'd fail my friends. Did... did that ever happen to you?"

"...Plenty of times. But, I know my father would never say that. And I was hardly even your age when my mother was killed by Andross Oikanny."

"...I... I'm just scared that, if I don't destroy Eggman myself..."

"Wait 'Eggman'?"

"That's what we call the man behind all this. His real name is Ivo Robotnik. We call him Eggman because it gets him upset, and he makes mistakes then."

"It does?"

"Well, it used to. It doesn't seem to phase him much anymore. Anyway, I'm afraid if I don't kill him myself, my parents will be disappointed in me."

"I see... Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Yeah... Did it... make you feel any better to kill... Andross was it?"

"No. It didn't. Not in the least. My parents were still dead... Many of the planets were still totally trashed... Nothing was fixed. And again when I killed the person who betrayed my Father and his friend Peppy Hare, it changed nothing. Not even fixing the empty feeling I had."

"I... I never thought of that... That's what Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty and Rings were trying to tell me... Things will never go back to the way they were. I can only move forward."

"Exactly."

Chris smiled and ended up giving Fox a hug, which surprised Fox, "Thank you, Fox. I... I understand now. I'll try to be strong."

Fox smiled at the child. In some ways, he reminded him of himself when he was younger, "Your welcome. Now let's go and greet Sonic & Mighty when they get back."

- - -

Not very long afterwards, Sonic & Mighty came back, with a couple of backpacks for the Mobians in the group. Sonic even had his Backpack that included a Power Ring, just in case.

"Wow, that WAS fast," Fox stated.

"I'm not called Sonic for nothing," Sonic said, smugly.

"So, how'd your talk go with Chris, Fox?", Asked Mighty.

"Very smoothly. I think he's calmed down now."

"That's great. Thank you, Fox. Christopher was really starting to hurt himself over this. His anger almost got his friends killed."

"It happens."

"Say, do all you... Mobians have special powers?", Falco asked

"Not all of us, but many do. Sonic's the fastest thing on the planet - except for maybe Shadow, and Mighty is the strongest," Tails told the Falcon, "And as you've seen, I can fly."

"I'm not **that** good. I still have a lot of training to do before I can take **that** title," Mighty said, modestly.

"There are three main ability types that most powered Mobians fall under - Power, Flying, or Speed. Flying may not always be a special power, but it is for people like Tails and Cream," Sonic explained.

"Cream?", Joshua asked.

"Cream is a little Rabbit girl... And Tails' girlfriend," Sonic said with a smirk. Tails blushed.

"Ahh... Heh heh," Ethan chuckled, "I bet Ren'd like to see that."

"Does Chris have any powers?", Duke asked.

"He can make the air around his fist freezing, and thus deliever a frozen punch," Mighty stated, "He's also a strength type, like me."

"Cool, think we can see?," Joshua said, acting like a little kid.

"Maybe later, Joshua," Mighty said with a chuckle, "There'll be plenty of time for showing off while on the road."

Mighty checked his pack, to make sure he had the right one. He nodded as he saw all the equipment he wanted was in there... Including a pair of Combi-Rings. He believed that, maybe, now that Chris was calmer, he could teach him how to use a Combi-Ring, incase another event like the one on Carnival Island occurred.

"Who's Shadow?", Falco Asked, all of a sudden.

The group remained silent for a few moments. Shadow was an extremely complicated person...

"That's... a tough one," Sonic said.

"But, you mentioned him."

"We know who he is, but describing him is... well... Difficult," Chris said.

"In terms of appearance, he's a black, gloomy version of Sonic. Except he's got some red on his quills, and some point upwards" Mighty explained.

"He also calls himself 'The Ultimate Lifeform'," Tails said.

"Is he really?" Slippy asked, greatly interested.

"...I don't know," Tails said.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going?", Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go. We can't just wait here, or Mr. Ice could get away," Duke stated.

"Uhh... Duke, I hate to point this out, but we have no clue where to look," Fox pointed out to his friend.

"Oh yeah... Any clues where scum like him would hang out, Guys?"

"PLENTY of places. Most of them would be Eggman's old fortresses and bases..." Sonic started. "The Veg-O-Fortress and the Pyramid base stick out in my mind."

"...Which, if we listed them all, we'd be here all day." Mighty finished.

"...Is there any other place before we check these... bases?"

Mighty's visage darkened, "Yeah. One place I can think of. Weasel Manor."

"Umm... Sonic, what's with Mighty?", Asked Fox.

"Well, one of the people who own weasel manor is Fang the Sniper. He was once a member of the Chaotix, a Detective group Mighty was part of. During a mission, Fang betrayed the Chaotix and left them for dead," Sonic explained.

"So, he has thoughts of vengeance too?"

"Not vengeance exactly. But Fang has been a thorn in Mighty's side since then," Sonic explained, "Fang often went out of his way to make Mighty's life a living Hell."

"What do you mean?"

"Sabatoged my entrance into a fighting tournament, for one thing. I would have aced it easily, but Fang had boobytrapped the area outside my place. Sonic entered in my place," Mighty explained.

"One LITTLE thing. The Island, that Weasel Manor is on... Umm... They've got a ban on firearms," Amy stated, nervously.

"WHAT!? Why!?", Fox protested.

"Prince Emerson Acorn, a Prince from many, many years back was killed by a gun by a human being. Guns were outlawed on Westside Island because of this," Chris recited from memory, "It also caused political unrest between Humans and Mobians for the longest time. It was then that the racist insult 'overlander' was coined, for humans."

Tails blinked at Chris. He didn't know Chris was that smart when it came to Mobius history. Very different from the Chris in Sonic X, who was intellegent in building machines and programming - but only when he was almost an adult, in Season 3.

"Ouch."

"...I'm not getting rid of mine," Fox said, "The LAST time I did, I wished I didn't."

"What are the chances that we can pull this off, anyway, Hunt?", Tails asked.

"Not sure," The Vulpine Robot said plainly.

"Wait... I thought you talked like a robot," Falco said, confused.

"Not always."

Falco could have sworn he seen the robot lupine smirk...

- - -

A Few moments later, in front of the Weasel Manor, thanks to some Arwings, Wolfens, and the Tornado III... Hunt flew the whole way, while Chris rode with Fox.

"THIS is the place? What a dump," Slippy commented.

"Yeah, it's in disrepair because of the fact that the Weasel Family is mostly made up of notorious nitwits," Mighty said.

"Huh?"

"Fang's Cousins, Rob, Loot, and Pilfer are the definition of the term 'incompetent'. Not that Fang or his sister are playing with a full deck, either."

"Oh."

"Let's get this over with. I hate being on the ground," Falco said, irritably.

"Then why do you even bother to get out of your Arwing?", Hunt asked.

"Because, I have to refuel, of course."

"Riiight," The robo-fox responded sarcastically.

"These idiots never lock their doors," Mighty said.

"Actually, Mighty, it might just be that you break it every time you open it," Tails pointed out.

"Maybe.", Mighty smirked, "But is it MY fault that their doors aren't built up to standards?"

Mighty quickly slammed the door open, as usual, knocking it off it's hinges.

"I wonder where they are this time?", Sonic asked.

"Knowing them, they'll...", Mighty began, when suddenly everyone heard gunfire. The heroes scattered.

"Bullets... how primative...", Panther smirked.

"Primative or not, they can still kill you, you numbskull!", Wolf barked.

"Umm... Where's Leon? He can't turn invisible can he?", asked Tails.

"Negative," Relpied Tommy. He saw the lizard sneaking around to find the Weasels.

"I hope scaleface remembers that we're not trying to KILL the Weasels," Ethan muttered.

"What do you mean?", Tails asked.

"He means Leon is an ex-assassin, and an expert on torture" Duke explained.

"And you trust him to be on your team?", Chris asked cynically.

"No, he's on mine. We weren't exactly always the good guys," Wolf explained.

Joshua muttered something about that being 'the understatement of the year'.

Wolf and Panther returned fire, while Leon continued to lurk around in the darkness, attempting to find the enemies, who are apparently ricochetting their bullets off the walls to avoid detection - at least, some of them. He could see three of them standing their firing stupidly, but there was far too many bullets beiing slung around for it to just be coming from them.

Tails decided to make it easier. He quickly pulled out his arm cannon and fired it at the multicolored Weasels at the end of the main hall. They didn't have time to avoid it, and it knocked all three of them out.

"Are they...?", Ethan asked.

"Nah, unless they're weaker than a 5 year old, the most that could have done is stun them for a while," Tails said with a smirk.

"You built that?", Slippy asked.

"Yep! I also built the Plane I used to get me, Mighty and Amy here!"

Sonic tried to locate the remaining weasels, "It's obvious that both Nicolette and Fang are here..."

"Yeah, otherwise, there wouldn't be that many bullets coming at once... Now where could they be hiding?", Mighty asked himself.

Krystal pulled out her gun and aimed a bit higher than the two Starwolf Members. When she fired, a metallic ting was heard, and a gun flew down near the wall, and a female 'Yipe!' could be heard.

"I'd know that voice anywhere... It's Nicolette...", Mighty said. He noticed there was no gunfire, "I think Leon's already gotten to Nack..."

"So he captured him...", Tails stated.

"...Either that or...", Joshua trailed off.

"Don't even SAY it!", Hunt shouted. He started to shake, as if he was about to go into a nervous breakdown. Tails put a hand on his shoulder, while Chris looked on sympathetically. It was obvious to all those present that, despite being a killing machine, the robot was still a child in mind.

Quickly, Wolf ran up the stairs and grabbed a hold of Nicollette. He slammed her against a nearby wall and held his blaster to her head, "Okay, you dirty half-breed, Talk."

"Wait--- how the Hell did you learn that? And you're one to talk, ya' look like you're quarter overlander!"

Wolf glared, "I can smell it on you. You're half wolf. Nothing but a bitch with no morals. And I'm 100 wolf. There's nothing else in my bloodstream, but pure wolf blood. Who ever said I came from Mobius, after all? Sonic and Mighty told me all about you and your brother's operations here. Unless you want me to shut you down at the source, literally - by blowing your brains out, then you'll tell me what I need to know."

"I ain't talkin'! No way in Hell!", Nicollette said.

"Do you think I'm bluffing? I'm a mercenary too. So I have no reason to hold back."

She gulped. She could see it in his eyes. This guy was dead serious. If she didn't tell him what he wanted to know, she would end up being dead... Oh she's sure Nack would LOVE that... She wouldn't give him the satisfaction! Not to mention, he is the second cute guy she's ran into. The first being Mighty. She quickly doused that thought. _He just admitted to being an Alien, girl! Don't go gettin' a crush on him! _"Alright... what do you need to know?"

"Alright. Glad I have your attention. Have you seen a black panther man around my size, who has wings? He goes by the name of 'Mr. Ice'."

"Yes. I think I have. I've seen the jerk with Eggman. He's usually only there when this strange pale creep is around."

"'Pale creep?'"

"I haven't caught his name. He's either a Mobian who looks like an Overlander, or an Overlander the size of a Mobian, that's what I think. He sounds like a grown adult, so he's not a child, even though he occasionally throws out childish phrases. However, I don't know where those two hang out all the time."

- - -

"Gah!", Nack screamed as he was lifted up from behind and slammed into the wall face first... He was then turned around and came face to face with... an Overlander-sized Chameleon? Must be a Quarter-Overlander.

"What do you want?", He bravely asked.

"Information. On the winged panther known as 'Mr. Ice'."

Fang decided to play with this quarter overlander's mind, "How would I know about that?"

"I was hoping you'd say that... I never get to have any fun if the person I'm interrogating tells me the information I need right off the bat...", the Chameleon said sadistically.

He tightened his grip on the weasel. The weasel screamed out in pain as a few of his bones broke.

"How about now?"

"No, I won't..." Fang said defiantly.

Aiming his blaster at Fang's head, Leon fired... but quickly moved his gun before he pulled the trigger, making it miss by a mere 2 centimeters. Fang gulped.

"The next torture will be much worse if you don't tell me what you know about Mr. Ice."

"Bullshit. You're not smart enough to think up anything else," Fang swore.

Leon grinned. He hoped that Fang would say that...

- - -

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD, NO!"

"What was THAT!?", Amy asked.

"That was Fang's voice, no doubt about that. What could cause him to scream so loudly?", Mighty asked.

"Not what, who. Leon," Falco explained.

"We'd better go stop him before he goes overboard and kills the little weasel," Duke said.

_Would that really be a bad thing, tho?_ Mighty wondered.

- - -

The group ran in the direction that they heard Fang's screams. It doesn't take the group too long, but the StarFox Team, and Panther, notice how difficult it must have been to make those shots from where he was. He was in a room behind the staircase...

They found Fang sprawled across the floor, cross-eyed, and he seemed to be... giggling slightly. Not a happy kind of giggle, more of an insane kind. Leon was nearby, and he looked FAR too happy with himself.

"...I'm... not even going to ASK what you did to him," Sonic stated.

"As much as he deserved something like this, what use does it serve you guys?", Mighty wondered.

"Yeah, I mean, I doubt he got to tell you anything he knew," Ethan added.

"Actually...", Leon was about to give him a little information he did manage to get before Fang passed out, when Wolf came down.

"...I got some information out of the girl. Apparently, Ice IS working with Dr. Eggman. Or at least, some pale white guy with green hair, who is in turn working with Dr. Eggman."

Sonic, Tails and Mighty looked at each other worriedly.

Chris noticed Hunt shaking. Did this person have something to do with whoever turned him into Cyber-Tails?

"Void!? But... Illumina is whole again!", Amy screamed...

Chris' eyes widened at that name. Sonic had told him about the ruthless Void... This was _very_ bad. While most people thought the group had a hallucination, Chris trusted Sonic with his life, and knew he wouldn't lie to him.

Mighty shook his head. He couldn't even say he KNEW who Void WAS to Amy, as he - Mighty - wasn't even there.

"Well, it's possible that Void wasn't as good as we thought he was. Though we knew he was bad, maybe he wasn't the best thing to be the other half of Illumina."

Sonic suddenly thought of something... _If Void is the badguy... and Illumina is no longer whole... that means... Could Tikal and Zonic be guided by Lumina?_

"I did get a bit of information from this Weasel--" Leon started to state, when Wolf broke him off.

"Weasel-Wolf Hybrid."

"WHAT!?", most of the Mobians shouted.

"Yeah, Nic and Nack are half-wolves. Their mother, a wolf, didn't know that her husband was a member of the family who once sold firearms, or if she did, she didn't know he still had them hidden around the place," Mighty explained. He learned this when he went through the files the Chaotix had on Fang after he betrayed the team.

"AS I was saying," Leon butted back in, "Before the HYBRID passed out, he mentioned the name of the man who you refer to as 'Void' as being 'Vincent Devoid', and that he was bringing back destroyed robots by some unknown manner. Also, he mentioned that Mr. Ice works directly for Devoid, not for Eggman."

"An unholy alliance," Mighty said.

"What do you mean?", Hunt asked

"Three of the worst beings in the universe - Eggman, Void, and Mr. Ice - working together... This bodes ill."

Duke pounds his fist into his hand, "So... We've got to find this 'Void' guy to find Ice. How hard can that be?"

The Mobians who knew of Void looked a bit nervous.

"It's not that simple, Duke," Sonic stated.

"Huh?"

"Void is able to traverse dimensions. He could be anywhere. Even back at your homeworld."

Duke let out a little growl, "It's not my homeworld anymore. I'll tell you the same thing I've told my partners. That man... The Captain died when he blew up his ship, along with all ties. That was also the day that I, Duke Wolf, was born."

"Who _**is**_ this 'Void' Character anyway?", Ethan asked.

"More like what... Void is... 'He' is one half of the goddess of dreams, Illumina. Along with myself, Tails, Amy and another friend of ours - Knuckles, were brought to stop him from destroying the dreamworld.", Sonic said.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?", Fox asked Sonic, concerned.

Panther looked around. He noticed something was missing... or rather, Someone, "Has anyone seen Krystal?"

Fox glared at him, "What, so you can flirt with her again?"

"Do I _**ALWAYS**_ flirt with her whenever I talk to her?"

"Yes." The StarFox team, as well as Panther's own teammates, Wolf and Leon, said as one.

- - -

A Few moments ago...

When the group went off to investigate the scream they heard, Krystal, who was in the back of the group, saw a strange light off to the side... It seemed to want to tell her something. She could sense some strange connection to it.

Figuring the large group wouldn't notice her gone for a while, she followed the light. It lead her to a small room in the back, before it landed and formed into a Orange Echidna girl in a tribal outfit.

Even when she broke away from her teammates, she still had to use the powers granted her to slightly alter Krystal's thought process ever so slightly so Krystal wouldn't alert the heroes, nor would she think twice about following a strange light into a dark room in a hostile area. Tikal felt so dirty.

Still, she managed a smile at her friend. "Crystal, I've wanted to speak to you for so long, but it took me this long to realize what was important to me."

Krystal took a step back. The power granted for being a host for **all** of the Kazowa spirits for a short time left many gifts in it's wake, including her power to read auras which she passed off as psychic abilities to the supernatural skeptical. But this girl-

"You're dead." Before she asked anything, said anything, that came out first.

"Once upon a time in another world my name was Julan, in this world twice upon a time I was a princess named Tikal."

Krystal took this as meaning reincarnation. "But, what do you mean, 'talk to me'? What connection do you have to me? Did we meet in a previous life?"

"In a manner of speaking, in the same manner of speaking I'm the one who killed you so you could become Krystal, your heart was shed of it's old identity and a new one given in it's place."

Krystal felt a shiver go down her tail.

"You give half answers and talking in riddles."

"I'm dead. It's how I am, I can't escape it! No more than I can escape the truth that I am Tikal here as much as I was Julan when I was alive."

"But why do you walk the world and why do you come to me?"

"To return truth to you, and to trust you decide what to do with that truth for those close to you." Tikal hugged her. Krystal gasped. Her blood turned to water and her nerves to ice.

"Wha-who-why-are-of-we-I-" Krystal stuttered out as the spirit embraced her and would not let go.

"To undo a lock never meant to be undone, to open a door forever to be closed, to remake the patterns remade, and see two truths."

Krystal felt images assualt her, feelings, experinces: it felt very much like when all the Krozowa spirits had been shoved down her throat at once.

- - -

"You speak really good English for a Mexican." Crystal said off handedly to her new classmate.

Julan didn't look happy at her study mate. "My father was born in this country, I don't have six brothers and sisters, my mother doesn't steal tax payer's money with free medicare."

Crystal started. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm just used to... So what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

- - -

"Dinosaur Planet? I didn't know you were into RPGs."

"I'm not really, I just bought it for the scenery and music, though there are some nice foxes in them too."

"You and your foxes." Julan shook her head. "You should meet Charlie, he and friends talk about little BUT video games."

"And are all tubby lard boys."

"Actually they balance it out somehow."

- - -

"Don't worry, I'll have the piece totally inked in by the time you get out as a 'welcome out' gift." Crystal put the handsome male fox morph drawing back in her napshack.

Julan only nodded at her.

- - -

"Crystal. Sit down."

"What is it mom?"

"The hospitial just called."

"Julan's out, right? That's good to hear."

"She passed away an hour ago."

"Good thing it wasn't really her."

"Crystal."

"It was someone else named Julan, they called you by mistake, Julan's going to pull through, of course she is."

"Crystal!"

"She isn't dead!!"

- - -

Krystal finally managed to break the grip the ghost had on her, as Krystal pulled away she struggled to sort out the shuffle of memories. All of them feeling as real as her own. The time she broke her ankle hiking upstate feeling as real as when she was trapped in that crystal atop Krozowa palace held in a state of neither alive nor dead.

Krystal looked down at the orange echidna (she was taller than her of course) and finally asked. "Why?"

"Because we're friends."

"Julan... I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?", Julan asked. She was truely confused.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to prevent you from dying. And sorry for what he resorted to after you died."

"...There was nothing you could do either way, Crystal."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Are any of the others here as well? Other than James, Will, and Carlos?"

"Yes. Almost all of the people who came with you here, except for Chris, Leon, and many of your Teammates, are also people I knew from when I was alive. However, Amy doesn't remember anything."

"You knew them ALL?", Crystal asked, unsure.

"Well, okay, I didn't know Hunt - or Tommy as he's really named. But he really is the cousin of Tails - that is, Kyle."

"...But what about James? I don't think I can take it without him remembering who we were..."

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Huh?"

"You can tell your three friends, and restore their memories if you want. As well as anyone else's..."

"Well, James you know I would, Will maybe as well..."

"What about Carlos?"

"The only difference between Carlos and Panther is Panther at least has standards about who he'll try to flirt with."

"You'll have to have him remember someday."

"I know... Julan... Why was I chosen for this? Is it because I like StarFox Adventures?"

Tikal/Julan chuckled, "That's not it, Crystal. Though it helped quite a bit."

"Then why?"

"...There were some requirements that a person had to have. If the personalities weren't close enough, then you wouldn't have been able to become the person - at least, the still living people would notice your personality difference. You had to have Krystal's heart, to BE Krystal."

"Why did you need to change us? What happened to the originals?"

Julan sighed. There was no way out of telling Crystal this. And she shouldn't try to find a way out. They all have the right to know.

"All of the originals that we've had to replace... They... They were killed."

"Wh-What? What could have killed them?"

"Eggman. I'm not sure exactly what he did, but Zonic told me that whatever it was, it caused not only his own death, but that of almost all of Mobius' heroes, as well as Fox, Krystal, Wolf and Panther."

"Zonic? Who's that?"

"You know of Sonic right?", Julan asked. When Crystal nodded her head, she continued, "Zonic is an alternate reality version of him. He lives in a universe that overlooks all others of this planet. He was in some of the ArchieSonic Comics back in our home world... and every word of it was true. He knows the specifics of what happened, and wouldn't tell me what they were. Most likely because he was ordered not to. But... He and I recently had a... falling out."

"Do you want me to tell the others this?"

"It would be a good idea to tell Sonic, Mighty, and Tails. But Chris must not find out. It would break his heart. And his trust in the others."

"Chris is from this world naturally?"

"Yes. He was born here and raised here. I had to transform him to save his life, but otherwise, this is the only life he's had. His life was rather lonely, until Prince Maurice 'Sonic' Hedgehog ended up landing from a high speed chase in his pool in the backyard. Chris saved Sonic's life, and the two became close friends ever since then. In turn, Sonic introduced him to Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Rouge the Bat and Big the Cat as well as his siblings Sonia and Manic, Cousin Tiara, and his Girlfriend Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. He also talked quite a bit about his other friends, such as Mighty the Armadillo, who now acts as the boy's Sensei and foster father."

"So that's why they brought the boy with him. Sonic feels responsible that he wasn't around when Chris' parents died, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He does. They all feel guilty for letting this happen to him, so they all are trying to help him get adjusted to his new life as a Mobian. Tails even offered that, once his parents return, that he'd get them to take him in, so he'd be with a family of his own species."

"How come none of the others remember us dying?"

"Zonic wiped everyone on this planet's memories of that event. He even went out of his way to eliminate any physical evidence of the deaths of the heroes... Chris may subconciously suspect that something is up - thanks to his transformation the mind wipe has weakened, but his mind won't let him believe it, unless someone actually tells-- Wait... you said 'us'."

"...Well, I have all of Krystal's memories, so, I guess I'm as much her as I am myself. I'm sure the others who can remember would agree with me on this one."

- - -

"I'm going to go look for her," Fox said, "Any of you want to come with me?"

"I'll go," Tails said, "Amy, come on. I don't think the others want you malleting Fang."

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!"

"Remember the tournament, Amy? He was knocked out already. There was no need to continue clobbering him like that," Sonic explained.

"He groped my breasts!," Amy shouted.

"Amy, you didn't HAVE breasts back then."

- - -

It took the trio a while to figure out where Krystal got seperated from the group. But, they eventually made it.

As they opened the door, they all caught a quick glimpse of an Orange Echidna talking to Krystal, before the Echidna turned into a ball of light and flew off.

"Was that... Tikal?", Amy asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember how she looks?", Tails asked her.

"Yes, but... I thought she was back in the Master Emerald with Chaos..."

"Krystal! Are you okay?", Fox asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine.", responded Krystal.

"What did she say to you, Krystal?" Fox asked.

"And why couldn't she say it to the rest of us?", Tails added.

Amy was obviously upset, "Is it just a chat for mysterious tribeswomen?"

"AMY!", Tails shouted at the Pink Hedgehog. She could be rude sometimes.

Krystal didn't know how to put this. Since Amy was there, and she didn't have the memories of her human half, finding out that she's supposed to be dead may give the poor girl a heart attack - even at her age.

"It was a private message for me."

Tails and Amy both knew something wasn't right here. Tikal usually didn't want to talk to people privately. Fox was oblivious to this, as they never specifically told him about Tikal.

"...Could you two leave the room for a bit? I... I want to talk to Fox alone, okay?"

"Come on, Amy," Tails said. Amy followed him out of the room.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Fox hated this mystical garbage, it may have brought him and Krystal together, but it had almost killed her.

"There was nothing to worry about... Ju--Tikal was nice. She explained some things that I didn't understand, that's all."

"Wh-What are you talking about, Krystal?"

Krystal leaned in and gave Fox a kiss. His eyes widened at the suddenness of this, but he didn't resist.

_Why does this kiss feel the same? Why are these memories, these feelings echoing each other? Maybe it doesn't really matter whether he is James or Fox. His love for me was just as real both times. But... It's not fair that I remember, and he doesn't, _Crystal thought.

Sounds and Images flooded into Fox's mind during this kiss... It was as if he was remembering another lifetime.

- - -

"James! It's time to go!"

"I'm not done!"

"The store is about to close!"

"I'm not done!"

"Young man you walk away from this machine this minute!"

"My Emperor! I've failed you!"

"Okay . . we can go." James said as if it was his decision and not his mother's being polite instead. "Can we get this?" He held up a package of the game he had just been playing on the Toys 'R' Us Demo machine.

- - -

"One more time!"

"Will . . . that's ten times in a row I've beaten you at this game... can we play something else?"

"Not until I beat you!"

-20 times later-

"Will?"

"No!"

- - -

"Gah! I'm going to be late!", James screamed. He had missed the bus on his first day of the schoolyear. This was NOT going to be a good year.

However, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up running into another student in front of the school.

"Ow!" both shouted in unison.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he apoligized.

"I wasn't either, so we're even," the other student said. It was a female voice.

"Well, I---"

When the two finally got a look at each other... It was as if Cupid's arrow had hit them both...

"Umm... I'm James."

"I-- I'm Crystal."

Then again... Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all...

- - -

"...So, they went and told you," James said as he entered his girlfriend's room.

"I-- I can't believe she's gone... I thought... I thought she'd get through this...", Crystal sobbed.

"So did I, so did I...", he said as he put his arm around her.

"I thought for sure that they had the wrong Julan... So... I..."

"You went down their to check for yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry you had to see that..."

- - -

"C--Crystal... I...", James stammered.

"Do you remember now?", Crystal asked him.

"Yeah... I'm... James. How-- How did you...?"

"Thank Tikal for that..."

"Don't you mean Julan?"

"Wha-- How did...?"

"You stammered Ju-- before you said Tikal. I put two and two together. Let's keep that to ourselves now... I don't know if the others will take too kindly to it all."

"Yeah. Especially Charlie, if he's one of them."

Momentary silence passed between the two foxes.

"So... Do I restore Will and Carlos' memories too?", Crystal/Krystal asked.

James/Fox smiled, "Not if it requires you kissing them."

Crystal laughed, "It won't. Don't worry."

- - -

A bit later, The Foxes and Amy had found their way back to the others. Fang was up.

"Gah! You!", Fang recoiled upon seeing the young hedgehog who was nicknamed 'Rosy the Rascal'.

"Heh heh. What would Dad say about you backing down to a little girl, Nack?", Nicolette teased. It was common knowledge that Amy had used a Chaos Emerald to get older.

"Who asked ya', sis? And it's _**Fang!**_"

"...Your not going to tell anyone about this, right?", Wolf said, aiming his gun at the male outlaw.

Apparently Nicolette had a crush on Mighty, which was why she helped him spring Ray from Eggman's trap. She knows he's taken, but that's not going to stop her. But it does keep her from telling Eggman, as she wants to score some points with Mighty.

"I-- I won't... For some reason, I feel I owe," Fang started, and then pointed at the Armadillo, "Him. I can't explain it, and I just want the feeling to go away."

_He owes ME? Wha?_ Mighty wondered.

"Do you know what he's talking about?", Sonic asked.

"No. I don't. But I intend to find out."

"Alright... but we'll be watching you five... CAREFULLY," Joshua said, as he and the others walked out.

"...You know, If Eggman finds out about this...", Loot started.

"Shut up, he's NOT going to find out about it, because you're not gonna tell him, get it?", Fang sneered at his cousins.

"Got it," the country trio said in unison.

- - -

A glow faded in a secluded area of the Egg Heart Zone.

A Human-Sized Panther with wings is kneeling in front of a strange looking child with pale skin. The child is touching him on the shoulder, and hovering quite a bit above the ground. He floats back, and then levitates himself so he's floating just over the ground.

"There. It is done, Mr. Ice, you can now keep my creations under our control." The child said.

"...Master Void, I thank you for giving me such responsibility," Mr. Ice said.

"Just make sure that you don't blow it," Void said, coldly.

"Don't worry... I won't... And to top it off, I'll have the remaining members of StarFox's heads on a platter for you."

"Don't waste your time or energy on them yet."

"But I want to. Especially Fox's pathetic second-in-command, the former Captain Jones."

The room turned completely black as tiny stars could be seen in the distance... Or were those flames?

"Please say that again." Void said in a voice cooler than an Antartic glacier.

"N-nevermind, sir," Ice said. He was used to working for powerful people, but this man's powers were beyond both Andross AND the Aparoid Queen COMBINED. Maybe it was a bad idea coming to Mobius after all... Then again, the alternative was worse than having to deal with this...

"That's much better!", Void smiled cheerfully, making a child's expression with those pupil-less eyes of his, "Now go and check on all our playmates, buddy!"

"Yes, Master Void."

- - -

A while later, our three teams of heroes returned to Mystic Ruins. While Tails landed his Tornado III on his recently repaired airstrip, and Hunt came in for a landing, the various Arwings and Wolfens re-entered the Great Fox II.

As they did so, they were greeted by Peppy Hare and ROB64, who both stayed in the Great Fox II.

"I'm glad your back, something terrible's happened," Peppy said as they exited their ships.

"Whoa, what's wrong?", Joshua asked the elderly hare.

"Someone's tampered with the ship. We can't take off now."

"WHAT!?", the Team shouted.

"This scenario seems oddly familiar...", Ethan muttered to himself.

"Don't go there." Duke said in retort.

The group entered the large engine room chamber. What they saw shocked them. The engine was dismantled!

"Who the Hell did this!?", Falco swore.

Slippy and Ethan immedately started surveying the damage.

"Looks like it'll take a couple of months to fix," Slippy said, "What do you think, Ethan?"

"Yeah. Someone seems to have taken it apart piece by piece. They knew exactly what parts they needed to mess around with, and didn't mess with anything that would make it unliveable in here" The Hawk responded.

"ROB, did the security cameras pick up anything," Joshua asked the ship's maitanance robot.

"Affirmative, but it was moving far too fast to get a clear visual of," ROB64 responded.

"Then it must have been someone or something pretty fast," Panther said.

"...But, the only two people on this planet who should be able to move that fast are Sonic and that 'Shadow' person... Do you think it could be Shadow?", Wolf asked.

"Doubt it. Chris mentioned to me on the way back that Shadow isn't really one to know about machines - he was in suspended animation for 50 years at least, and was hardly alive for a week beforehand" Fox explained.

"You like that kit, don't you Fox?", Krystal asked.

"He reminds me quite a bit of myself...", Fox said.

"ROB, can we at least get a good grip of the intruder's coloration?", Duke asked.

"The coloration seemed to have traces of Green, Purple, Gold, and Blue in it."

"...If that's all fur or feathers, than that is one colorful Mobian," Joshua joked.

"Can't your toy robot give more information than that? And why did it just stand there?", Leon asked.

"At least we can AFFORD a Robot, you cheapskate!", Falco countered.

Joshua sighed, "They're at it AGAIN."

"He's not a Combat Robot, Leon." Fox explained.

"So what? He still could have done something."

"...Shut the fuck up, Leon," Duke said, baring his teeth at the chameleon. The chameleon gulped. When the former Captain got like this, he could be vicious.

- - -

90 degrees from everywhere

"...How... How could Julan just do that? That one little thing alone could ruin months and months of our hard work!", Zonic shouted, angrily.

The only other figure in the area remained silent.

"If she lets Krystal have the ability to restore everyone's memories, it could jeapordize the whole plan. Don't you care?"

"I do, but I'm sure Krystal won't do that."

"...I don't know how you can be so sure of everything. But, I guess I have to trust your judgement."

_I know much more than you think, Zonic_, the figure thought, _There are only two single crossovers left... We have to bring Terra and Sandra... Let's just hope we can get them there without my brother getting to them first... He can corrupt even the purest hearts... What you did to Tommy means war, Void_.

- - -

Later, at Angel Island...

Knuckles was doing his usual duty, guarding the Master Emerald. He wondered what the heck Julie was so mad about the other day. Women... Who could figure them out?

He wondered where Team Sonic was a little. Team Sonic was the name of the trio of Sonic, Tails and Mighty. He usually heard about one of their antics by now, at least Via the Chaotix, as despite Vector's current dislike of the hedgehog (which dwarfed even Knuckles' own - at least he could call him by name), the rest of the Chaotix - including the new (and repaired) members, like to keep tabs on all of the groups' friends, and enemies when they can help it.

Knuckles was very VERY deep in his thoughts, so he wasn't expecting company - after all, Mighty & Chris had stopped by only two days ago - they usually stop by only once a week.

_Heh... He's never going to expect this..._ A shadowy figure thought from behind Rad Red.

Suddenly, Knuckles felt himself get kicked off his perch on the staircase to the Emerald's small shrine.

"Oof! Who the---?", Knuckles demanded. His eyes widened when he saw the culprit, "Chris? How... How did you manage to sneak up on me like that?"

Chris did a 'spin attack' much like the one all mobian heroes use, and ended up landing a few mere inches from Knuckles, Mist rising from his hands. "I've been practicing..."

"You want to fight me? You're in over your head kid. I won't use my chaos powers, just so I won't hurt you too badly."

With an attack much like Tails' Tail Attack, Chris' tail ended up gashing Knuckles' arm. While not as powerful as the same attack that Tails does, it was still quite damaging, "...Mighty's not the only one who I've been getting fighting tips from, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled. Maybe this would be interesting after all...

Knuckles attempted to Spindash into Chris, but Chris leaped over it, causing Knuckles to ram into the nearby wall. Chris then preformed Sonic's Sonic Flare, a Breakdance attack that slammed Knuckles onto the Red Mountain wall.

He then leapt over the cliff, by using the Wall as a another ground, like Mighty does, and then hit Knuckles with his own attack, the Meteor Punch.

"Ow! Hey, when did you learn MY move?"

"By watching you, of course."

Knuckles had to admit, the kid was good. Although the move wasn't anywhere near as powerful as his version, it was still quite strong. _Too bad he's a fox. He would have made a great Echidna. Then maybe I wouldn't be so alone everyday..._

Knuckles tried his patented Knuckle Glider/Grinder Attack on Chris, but Chris again dodged, and this time built up alot of blue mist around each of his limbs and his tail, before launching a five hit combo, starting with a jump kick, a tail swipe, a backhand, a roundhouse, and finally an uppercut.

"Wh-Wha? Chris, when did you...?"

"I'm finally calm over what happened. Revenge won't solve anything... So I'm no longer fighting for the sake of revenge. I'm fighting to protect others from having the same fate as any of us. I'm fighting to preserve our future."

"That's great, you've mastered the basic powers of 'chaos', and very quickly too. Who knows what other chaos powers Tikal gave you."

"Yeah. Also... Mighty thinks it'll be a good idea if I challange you to a match... Because he always wins against me, and I might stand a chance against you."

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Chris laughed and the two continued their battle.

- - -

Back down below, on the roof of the Great Fox II...

James and Crystal were sitting on top of the ship, watching the sunset.

"This... isn't exactly how I expected our little beach trip to end out.", James stated.

"That was months ago!", Crystal said.

"Yeah, but that's how it started for us."

"I think it would have happened even if we went somewhere else. They were looking at us specifically, you know..."

"I guess your right. One thing tho..."

"Yeah?"

"...I really meant what I said back there," Crystal stated, "I did like what I saw."

James turned red and stammered once more.


	33. Shadow of a Doubt

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are trademarked Sega and their respective owners. Fox McCloud & Krystal are trademarks of Nintendo.

This chapter was written by Myself and Alex Warlorn

- - -  
Chapter 33: Shadow of a Doubt

To say that Chris Blair was pissed would be an understatement. Every one of his friends had vanished over the past year, and Fall was indeed over, but the weather was still Autumn-like. In a few days, Winter would come full blast, and it would be too cold to rollerblade to keep his mind off his missing friends. Sure, Ben's girlfriend Terra was around, be being around her alone made him feel like he was betraying Ben's trust.

While he didn't want to admit it, he suspected his old friend Mike's Gang, _The Tiger's Fang_, had something to do with the dissapperances. He now knew of their involvement in the death of one of his friends' families, and that friend had polietly not brought it up while Blair still had faith in Mike. Though he often seemed like a cold person himself, Blair's façade was starting to break away because of his worry.

These thoughts went through his head as he rollerbladed towards the best skatepark in town. The oddest thing that he noticed about the dissapperances were that most of them were of people who were fans of specific characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Ben liked Sonic, Tim liked Mighty, Kyle liked Tails, The band _Fluid Vibrations_ liked Team Chaotix, Charlie liked Knuckles, and so-on.

This in itself put Blair on edge. Why? Because he himself was a fan of the Artificial Hedgehog, Shadow. Despite his friends' protests, he thought the addition of Guns and other weapons in the Multiplatform game _Shadow the Hedgehog _wasn't a bad thing.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he made it to the skatepark. It wasn't because he arrived, but it was because of what he saw there.

"Closed?", he said, reading the sign that was put in front of his favorite skatepark aloud, "But... why?"

Nearby, Blair saw a pale skinned cop with spikey green hair, but he couldn't quite see his eyes. He seemed to be wearing really dark shades.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know why the skatepark is closed?", he asked.

"Well, the mayor has been worried about fatalities and the dissapperances in places like this recently. So he ordered them closed until further notice," The cop said, before walking off.

_That was odd_, Blair thought. _If he was supposed to guard this place, why did he just walk off? Say... maybe I can sneak in and skate for a while..._

Blair debated over the pros and cons of the action, and decided, why not? It's not like he's gonna be there all night...

He quickly snuck through a back entrance that only a few skaters had known about, usually when trying to sneak from their houses to the skatepark. Though he had never used it himself, he had known about it from others.

The chain link fence that barred unwanted guests from enjoying the place with little or no success was circled by Chris as he looked for the spot other skaters on occasion had mentioned to him that held a hole in the park's meek defenses.

Chris knew he was just pushing away the problem, but was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could **_do_** anything about it. He had tried to keep Mike from falling down that endless spiral and failed wonderfully. Mike, they were pretty much all each other had left and they were still worlds apart.

Chris knew, or thought he knew at least, that Mike had no friend in that steel hard muscle wall Seth who followed him like a shadow. It was like the guy either had no will of his own, or really was just waiting for the right moment to break Mike's neck. And Chris was helpless to do a thing about it no matter what the future held for who used to be one of his best friends.

What had happened to the two of them, himself and Mike? It was like the Mike he knew just slipped away out of his hands and into the dark and what came out wasn't Mike.

Chris knew, no matter what anyone told him, that while Mike pumping himself full of chemicals to beat Ben was due to Mike's own selfishness: Chris knew Mike wasn't a murderer, or at least, wasn't at first. Mike had been scared, confused and sick for weeks after, Chris hadn't known of course why, would it have changed thing if he had known? Would he have been able to help him? Or was Chris just deluding himself again into thinking no one could ever be really all bad at heart?

The tear in the fence was a lot larger than he thought it would be, how did something like this get past the upkeep staff? Or was the city budget so laughably low that they couldn't afford to fix it if the enter fence rusted into pieces? Slipping in proving easier than he never dreamed possible, Chris looked at the empty park, all to himself.

_So if I break a leg, no one to call 911. Heh, so much more interesting._ Truth was, while Chris was used to roller blading alone, he had never felt it until his friends had started to vanish into thin air.

Ben had vanished right into thin air, his 'vacation' he had told everyone he was going on had apparently become a permanent one.

Kyle had vanished right when those weird pictures of Tails in real life had popped up on the tabloids.

Then there was Jane that cute little thorn in the side of everyone. While her daydreams of herself and Ben were unrealistic to the point of being scary, he had to admire her for her determination and refusal to throw in the towel. He honestly pissed him off when Terra more than a tad irrational with anger had accused Jane of killing Ben and hiding his corpse under her bed. Chris had gotten between Jane and Terra, and punch the latter in the face. Yes he took heat for that, but he didn't regret it, and Terra thankfully proved to not hold a grudge. He wasn't like he cared about the little thing or anything, he just knew that Jane was the victim in that situation. Besides, she was too cute to have that look of pain on her face she did when Terra told the lass what she thought of her fixation with Ben.

None of them really noticed when a older brother of a friend of a friend's younger brother, (oh it hurt his head to think about) had vanished after going through changes much like Kyle supposedly had.

Tim had vanished just when he started to take martial arts and friction had started between him and the neighborhood loser Nicholas had reached it's peak.

Then came when a whole bunch of people vanished from the beach, among them friends of one of Charlie's dead (and perhaps only real) love lives, Julan. Chris had only met two of them, Crystal and James.

The only time he had really talked to them when he had for Charlie's sake been there for Julan's funeral a while before. Heh, of course they talked about video games, however James and Crystal (amusingly enough) weren't into Sonic but in StarFox, whose star characters' either had a similiar name to them (Krystal) or their FATHER had the SAME name (Fox McCloud's Father James). Maybe they were with Julan now?

- - -

"Do you always have to look like Tikal when you're here? And why do we always have to meet in my dreams?"

"I'm sorry Crystal, I AM dead. I'm a ghost, there are rules I can't escape. Besides, you can talk freely here without worrying about Zonic catching on to you or James."

"I guess you're right."

- - -

Sean and his entire family had up and vanished some time later, poof: no signs of struggle or fowl play. Supposedly Sean had decided to start skinny ice diving. **_Ugh!_** Chris did **_NOT_** need that mental image.

Charlie, well, one day camping, and he never came back, no body, nothing. His multiple girl friends had all gone into a panic, how they still managed to keep from finding out about each of their relations to Charlie was beyond Chris' brain.

The next one to disappear was that younger brother of a friend of a friend, of a-- oh forget it! The kid had been friends with a relative of Kyle's Blair thought, Tommy was it? Not that it mattered now.

Then came when three people at once vanished into thin air, part of Tim's inner circle, _Fluid Vibrations_, that struggling rock band. Maybe they had taken their trip on the road? Yea, the Twilight Zone.

The next one Chris heard about (he read on-line and on tabloid news that there were others who had vanished likewise in a few other places) was Kyle cousin Tommy, and to make matters even more insane, his parents swore that they had never had a son! After a few lie detector tests, they were declared insane and were currently being tested for selective memory or some garbage like that. Chris figured that were faking it, or just couldn't face what had happened to him or something.

When two cops who were looking into Sean and his family poof and disappeared, well, the news and the authorities that be kinda took things a little bit more seriously from that point on.

Naturally Mike had taken some of the heat for those vanishing, but since they could never pin anything on him, and after people who had no connection to Mike or his gang at all several miles away vanished, they kinda dropped him as a suspect.

Nicholas too, the outsider who was never really part of their circle who lived to trade insult with Tim (and who Tim seemed to leave for treating like dirt, at least when he was getting tired of him) having vowed to discover the truth of what was going on, (he didn't believe in the Sonic 'lies' for a moment) apparently got too close, and he and his sister were just gone.

Too bad for the police, Nicholas was just a day away from being brought in after they had scraped together enough evidence to pin every last vanishing act on him and have it stick. (Gotta have someone to for people to focus their fears on.)

Then came the last person Chris ever thought was vanish. Josh. Poor kid. He had been introduced to their club by Tim. Mike had been a member of their group back then... And while Josh was the youngest of their group, he didn't care, and neither did the others. Personally he could see how Josh and Tim got along so well, they were both fixated on super obscure characters. Josh's even more obscure than Tim's, Ray the Flying Squirrel. Reports of seeing said fictional character flying about the city when Josh vanished did not ease Chris in the slightest.

It also brought hell on him from Josh's parents, who paranoid at their son's 'kidnapping' were sure that Chris and/or Mike were to blame for Josh's unknown fate. Chris had endured private investigators following him like blood hounds for months after that, was it any wonder he stayed away from the rest of the group?

Ben's uncle, a cop named Mack, went from intent on the case to almost possessed by it when three more of his family had vanished into nothingness. This time Ben's cousin Carol (Mack's daughter), and his estranged siblings Jerry and Serena had been the targets. Their parents (both sets) were being torn apart by this. Chris swore to tear whoever was doing this a new one when he saw them.

- - -

Zonic sneezed and felt a chill go up his spines.

- - -

The last ones to vanish that Chris knew personally were Charlie's girlfriends. Needless to say Charlie's rep had not gone up after the parents of one of the girls, Keiko, had found out Charlie had been seeing two other women at the same time. Maybe it was for the best if Charlie never came back if he wanted to sleep without one eye open ever again.

Julie's parents on the other hand couldn't have cared less, they figured their child was a lost cause anyway, it made Blair feel sick anyone could feel that way about their own child. He had met Julie, yea she was decidedly not feminine, but she was no waste of space as her family clearly considered her after she had gone away.

As for Robyn, she was grown woman, and had no close family to speak of, and thus her precious art had been sold that was still in her apartment to pay off her benefactors. He'd like to know who got her declared legally dead so they could get their claws on her stuff without having to pay her price for it.

- - -

"My favorite kind of statuette, free!" Rouge declared as she picked up the statue pulling the prize out of it's case. She didn't know why she felt the need to switch from jewelery to statues, but she had always lived by her whims before, so why stop now?

- - -

"Hmmm, I'll marry Sonic, I'll marry Knuckles, I'll marry Chris, I'll marry that cat prince from my mom's country I've met before, I'll marry-"

"Er, Princess-" Said the maid politely to the cat-human hybrid. "I think you're going to run out of petals before you come back around to Sonic."

"It's alright, I'll just pick another one." Sera smiled like she always did when she refused to let the world tell her the reality of things.

"Just make sure we don't have to replant the rose garden again."

- - -

"Hey ya pink and silver metal case." Vector grinned at Julie-Su as she came into the common room.

"Hey yourself Vector." Julie walked on by without any form of insults.

"Is that **_really_** Julie?", Ray asked.

"She does seem more... cheerful." Espio observed.

"I think he's got one of those unevolved doggy thingies they have in Station Square!"

"What makes you say that, Charmy?" Bean asked.

"I hear him all morning after Julie leave saying 'Down boy! Down!'"

Everyone else (including Bark, Bomb and Heavy) facefaulted.

- - -

He wondered about the others who had vanished, what lives they had before it was all taken away from them, and who thought they had the right to do such a thing. While he knew it was childish, he enjoyed the mental image of Shadow with a assault pistol blowing up the faceless being who was behind all this.

- - -

Zonic swore he'd was going to have to have Zotor check the heating system in this place, these flashes of cold just weren't going away.

- - -

Thinking about it logically now, weather he felt guilty about it or not, it might not have been the most bright idea for himself and Terra to be apart from each other in case whoever came decided to pick them off one at a time. But he knew how Terra would respond to that and he would respect that.

So here he stood, king of the concrete ramps and metal rails, an empty kingdom, all his. Wondering who was going to be taken next by this thing. Well, he couldn't control, so he might as well lose himself in what he loved before heading back home for the day. It was the best way to keep his sanity at any rate.

- - -

It had never occured to Julan just how much she relied on Zonic's teleporting equipment until now. She might have been dead, but while on the material plane, there were some rules she still had to follow.

- - -

Walking onto the concrete trail, Blair stood with his back to the sun. The total silence was disquieting. Normally the crowds with drown out his thoughts, offer him something else to concentrate them besides his own troubles. He approached a bench where he could sit to put his blades on, only to realise they weren't there!

_How could I be so stupid? Wait a second, I brought them, didn't I?_

There was of course no answer, no assurance he wasn't losing his mind (assuming he indeed wasn't). Blair looked arround, hoping he'd dropped them and fearing someone had somehow lifted them when he wasn't looking. Again, there was no presence there other then himself or was there? He had this nagging feeling someone was watching him, observing his every move, perhaps even his emotions and thoughts. A prickly feeling on the back of his neck and had turning arround and seeing ... nothing but the open course.

_My imagination, it has to be. But why I do feel so nervous?_

Turning back arround, Chris stood up, resigned to having to go home to get his blades. He started walking back towards the unoffical back entrance only to hear a sound behind him. It was a crackling sound accompanied by a chill that seemed to vanish the moment it arrived. Chris bolted arround, certain someone or something was stalking him. It was then that he noticed it, a pair of rollerblades on the same bench he'd been sitting at moments ago.

_Those weren't there, I know it. What the hell is going on?_

For reasons Chris wasn't sure of, he apporached the bench. Perhaps, he thought, he should run, call the police, Terra or somebody. Or, given his apparent delutional state, perhaps call the local nuthouse and get it over with.

He sat back down on the bench, seeing the 'blades for the first time. They were white with red soles and golden rings arround the tounges. They looked familiar yet Blair couldn't place where or when he'd seen them. He shook his head, he _knew_ where he saw these before but something was preventing him from remembering.

_I have to get out of here before I go totally nuts!_

"Go ahead, put them on," a voice said. It was a childs voice. It sounded almost disembodied, as though it were everywhere yet nothing. It was also rather creepy. Almost like that Samara girl from The Ring movies. Actually MORE creepy than Samara from The Ring.

Blair's heart raced as he darted his head back and forth, nearly falling off the bench in the process. Now he was hearing voices? He looked back at the blades, thinking there were radios in them. As soon as he touched them, a flash of memories hit him. Images, smells, sounds, sights, even tastes and thoughts cycled though his mind as though he were watching the events of another's life in fast motion. He removed his hand in a panic and bolted up, beads of sweat on his forehead.

_What was that?_

Those events faded from his mind in seconds, as though he were awaking from a dream. Unfortunatly for him, he felt a compulsion to regain those events, no memories. All logic told him to run, but something about the rollerblades seemed to draw him in. Something told him, they could lead him to his missing friends. As for what would happen next; that answer was less forecomming.

Blair practially tore off his shoes and picked up the blades. Again, the wave of memories hit him. As soon as he put them on, fitting perfectly of course, the memories grew in intensity, buring into his mind as though he were feeling a terrible flashback.

He stood but his knees buckled and he feel into his knees, holding his head as though in pain. Then, it went away. The memories were there, but he'd somehow forgotton them. He needed something to clear his mind, help him remember.

He stood and skated onto the course, finding these shoes were in actuality blades. Feeling alive and as though he could finally relax, he bolted into the pavment, feeling the wind rustle his shirt, hair and pants.

Yes, this was something he knew he enjoyed. As he skated, reaching speeds he never thought possible, he felt as though he were shriking as his skin tingled. With those sensations came clarity for those memories. Was this all a dream and he was finally realising it? Things always made sense in a dream, no matter how asenine. His pants fell away and became one with the air blowing all arround him, not once hindering his speed or threatening to trip him. Yes, he felt alive, wonderful and _fast_. He sped up, feeling an exhileration unlike anything he'd ever felt. His friends, Tim, Ben and the others were right there, all he had to do was finish this dream and wake up. Then he'd see them again. His ears and face felt strange, a pulling on his face and his ears seeming to move up his head.

It didn't matter if it didn't make sence, nothing ever did in a dream, so he figured, go with the flow. His shirt, now down to his knees went next, turning into dust and then into his gloves.

He felt his tail growing as the dark (and sometimes red) fur and spikes comsumed his flesh; he was becomming one with the night. His skin also became darker. He felt himself hover over the rapidlly passing pavement, his blades were now his hovershoes.

Like a living and breathing shadow, he sped accrossing the course at a rate that would make any human jealous. Yes, the memories were clear now, Shadow, that's who and what he was. Ben, Kyle, Charlie and Tim, those were just images from this dream, a strange one his mind invented where humans represented Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Mighty.

He felt a tingle in his fur and quills, and they stood on end as though there were static in the air. He passed around the course a final time before seeing why, there was a portal of white and blue shimmer light, beautifull yet imposing. A way to end this dream and awaken into the real world, or a gateway to Hell; perhaps both. Either way, it was time to wake up and end this fantasy. He breezed towards the portal at speeds that in his mind even Sonic would be jealous of.

He made contact with it, only to find himself flying thrugh a tunnel. Was he perhaps not waking up but almost dead? Would he finally be reunited on the other side with 'her'? No, he felt it, it wasn't his time to go. Even the image of her sweet innocent face brought a tear to his eye.

Then, he saw something in the distance, perhaps indeed it was her. No, it was someone else... An echidna? And not that one he saw with Sonic back at the Biolizard incident a while back... Far too feminine...

"Blair" the echidna cried out. Her voice was familiar, calm, soothing.

"That's not my name! That was a dream!" Shadow protested.

"No, it isn't. Please, let me help you," she said.

Shadow hesitated as she drew closer to him and touched the left side of his face with her right hand. She was warm, her touch brought clarity to Shadow. That life wasn't a dream, it was who he was, yet Shadow was real as well.

"Who are you? Are you...?" Shadow asked.

"No ... I'm sorry. The real, no that word isn't right. The original Shadow is at peace now... reunited. I cannot explain this all to you but I can allow you to hold onto your human memories enough that you'll know who you were and who your friends are."

Shadow felt it. He felt a sense of loss, yet also a sense that he would see the others again, just in strange yet familiar bodies as he now was.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Shadow asked.

The echidna removed her hand and brought her right index finger to her mouth.

"There isn't time to explain but you must not let anyone know who you really are or that you know. There are... people that will try to use you and force you into doing their terrible deeds because they don't have the courage to do them themselves."

Shadow hung his head. "I know what it's like to be... created for the purpose of others."

The echidna took Shadow's hands and looked into his eyes. "I know. This time however, things will be different. You will remember who you are so you can make a difference. You can do it, Shadow ... Chris, I have faith in you."

With that the echidna faded, leaving Shadow flying back through the gateway. Seconds later, he exited it, landing on pavement in what appeared to be a ruined neighborhood.

He knew where this was, it felt real to him and it made him want to vomit. This was a city of woe, a perversion of so many innocent lives, an epitome of what evil could do with power, it was the capital city of none other then Robotnik himself. Standing up, Shadow steadied himself, he knew what he had to do.

This city hadn't always been like this, once upon a time it was a beautiful city where both nature and civilization could exist as one. Then came the traitor, the dictator, the mad man obsessed with robots.

"Excuse me, Master Shadow." A masculine and electronic voice droned. The black hedgehog's red in white eyes met a pair of red in black eyes looking at him blankly.

They were connected to a machine about Shadow's height, with a brown and white paint job on its silvery frame. It had a fair short tail and a long but pointed snout. "You honor us with your presence, how may I be of service, Master Shadow?"

It took a second for Shadow to recognize the species as badger, (he had grown up on a hunk of metal orbiting the planet, what do you expect?), the man had to be in his thirties when he had been roboticized, though given the machine's nature, appearances meant little. "No, there's nothing at all, thank you, uh, what's your name."

"I am BG-44578-C. Master Shadow, if you wish anything I am at your command." The robotic badger nodded submissively before entering a house with the roof having fallen in and the front door no longer existent. But BG-44578-C could have cared less, he, it had a power module and a data link to Robotropolis' central data bank, and a hand full of self-repair among other odd equipment, he, it needed nothing else really. His, its purpose was to serve.

Shadow heard the drone of the hover craft and the click clank of the pair of heavy metal feet long before he heard the mono-tone voices announce:

"Agent Shadow, the h-h-hanso-," There was the noise of metal against metal. "You know what he is, Lord Robotnik had commanded you to return to Egg Heart Zone at once."

Shadow stole a glace, SWAT bots, fairly intelligent, some rumored they were robotcized overlanders, humans were generic enough in their appear after all. Unlike the normal black armor, these had a white and gray color scheme, The Eggman's personal grunts when the lowest of the low tasks needed doing that the weasels were too stupid to take care of. Their two crimson visors regarded him indifferently.

Shadow turned fully around.

"He wants to welcome you back, Sir." The other SWAT bot added, a hint of the emotion of fear in its fake voice. "We're to escort you."

"I can go on my own!" Shadow spat, it wasn't like he hadn't been to the totally bastardized First Castle Acorn before. With that he sped through the slum leaving the two bots in the dust.

"Optimum." The First Swat boot moaned seeing Shadow head straight for Egg Tower. "Now, what are we gonna do with all the party hats and confetti in the hover car?"

"Save it for when Master Metal returns so he doesn't destroy us for giving Shadow a bigger welcome?"

"Computes for me."

- - -

Shadow raced through the dead city streets, past shopping centers and restaurants all shut down a decade before into the inner city of factories and power plants. And following the huge conduits and pipes Shadow founds where they all led with ease, what a lifetime ago where a castle once stood now loomed the big black and ug-ly, egg shaped tower of Ivo Robotnik.

Perhaps not an hour on this plane of existance.

Shadow resisted the urge to just destroy the main rather than go through it, racing under the watchful eye of a roboticized dragon perched at the giant doorframe, (the only type of Robian never destined for grunt labor), Shadow entered the dark and gloomy building.

Shadow zig zag through the structure knowing its insides by heart, knocking over more than a few SWATs and mindless EggPawns along the way. Shadow knew where Robotnik would be, not his command room, but in the true beating black heart of this building, the roboticizer lab.

He entered to find things as he remembered it, the cheerless décor and plexi-steel tubes of various sizes. What he didn't expect however was-

"For he's a rotten no goodnik! For he's a rotten no goodnik! Cause he hates the world and it hates him!" Cheered Fang and Nicolette with Robotnik standing proud and nasty wearing an undersized pointed colorful hat. A couple E-100s, (a weird green one, Chaos Gamma and Zero, from what Shadow could tell) shot off blanks (made just for the occasion) their own form of cheering.

"Welcome back my boy! It's been too long!" Robotnik grinned, not a pretty sight by any stretch of the imagination. "You have no idea how cheerful this place has gotten without you!" Count on Robotnik to say something like that. Robotnik placed a flesh and blood hand on his shoulder, Shadow shivered with revoltion. He wanted to just sliced off that hand with a quill spin.

"So this is the big bad Shadow the Hedgehog I've heard so much about? He doesn't look so tough." Nicolette opened her mouth. Fang took a step back, sure his sister would be dead in three seconds or less.

"Maybe I'm tougher than I look." Shadow said simply. This sure surprised Fang and the others present, Shadow's ruthlessness was legendary.

"Uh, you feelin' okay there, Shadow Sir, big dark and scary lookin sub-boss man?" Fang said doing his best not to attract Shadow's ire.

"I'm fine... it's just... strange to be back."

"Well, no one's complained about that before now." Robotnik injected looking down at his Grandfather's bio engineered creation.

"I'm not everyone."

"Well, care for some welcoming cake: Black and red frosting!"

"How come I didn't get cake when I came back?" Fang whined, never knowing when to just be quiet.

"May I input same question as well?" The green painted e-series asked.

Robotnik snapped at them. "One," He pointed at the e-series robot. "**You** don't eat. Two!" He pointed at Fang. "You're worthless! Three! Because I said so!"

"Oh yea." Fang said dejected.

"Acknowledged."

"Maybe if you thought for yourself once in a while." Shadow muttered at the weasel.

"Speaking of big mouths." Nicolette said calmly as a robian, a female panda with only a maid's apron on who had been standing out of the line of attention: cut up the cake and served pieces to the rather small number of organic party guests. "Where's that flip off factory Robo'?"

"Oh, him?" Robotnik was smiling again. "I just sent him out to get Shadow his welcome present-"

"How come I didn't get a -"

"Shaddup!"

"...I'll be bad." Fang squeaked pushing along the rig of his nose as pushing something invisible back into place nervously.

"As I was saying before being so **rudely** interrupted, I sent Robo-Knux out to get Shadow his welcome back present. I just know you'll like it my boy, I'd say love, but that doesn't exist here."

Shadow robotically downed the cake and struggled not to throw it back up.

The mad scientist checked his digital watch. "And given Robo's success rate, his air speed, distance to and from where we're standing, travel time, average duration of stealth and acquisition phase, and the likely weight of the gift he should be back-"

"Lord Robotnik, Mechabot-02 enroute with package to Egg Tower." Droned a SWAT bot from the load speaker.

"Right about now." Robotnik was about to say two hours five seconds before.

"Whatcha' get me?" Shadow said dryly with clear lack of interest. "An 'I love Robotropolis' T-shirt? Oh goody."

"Now now, would I be that cheap? ME?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room said at once.

"Ho ho ho." Came Robo's sarcastic and unpleasant voice through the metal door before it slide open revealing the crimson doppleganger bot and its cargo. "Now can someone take her off my hands? I had to break one arm and she's still fighting like a wildcat." Robo's head casing had a nasty dent in it as well.

The package snarled, kicked and punched with her one good arm at the war machine. "Let me go you red can opener before I tear you a new one! I **_swear_** you're not going to have heard the last of me until I've seen the last of you!"

"Now why can't you retrieve Princess Sera with such efficiency?"

Robo threw his arms up in frustration not letting go of his prisoner. "I keep telling you! It's a curse! The blue prick and his cronies are magnetically drawn to her every time any of us get within five miles of her!"

"I'm not just junk you can just haul around like I'm your property!"

"No, not him." Robotnik pointed sadistically at Shadow. "You're his."

Shadow stared, the full reality of things just hit him.

"I'm nobody's toy!"

"You'll be in a moment..."

"HEY!" Fang pointed at her. "I remember you! You're that stupid ferret who stuck her nose where it wasn't welcome when we were using that rabbit as bait for the freak fox brat!"

"Using a child as a hostage, don't you have a conscience?" The white ferret snarled. Shadow took in the details of her: Black tank top and shorts, with matching gloves and running shoes. Unlike most Freedom Fighters she was over eighteen, Shadow would have laughed at it if he didn't know what her fate was going to be.

"That 'child' is on the bosses' 'most wanted list', same with the fox, ya shoulda known better than da get yourself mixed up in this, I bet ya' thought you were scott free when ya' got away huh? Well nobody gets away from me toots! Ya' hear me? I'm the best Bounty Hunter the world's ever seen! And you're just-"

Shadow ignored Fang's meaningless ravings. He just looked at the girl, looked at Robotnik, and just thought how fast he could behead the mad man, kill everyone in the room, and get out with the girl before anything went wrong.

"Be quiet Fang... No one cares for what you have to say." Came a friendly, calm, young, yet all at the same time gave the silent little message 'run!' with each word that came out. "This is Shadow's moment, not yours."

Shadow stopped, that was the same voice that had told him to put on the shoes! It couldn't be! He looked, at saw a short person with green hair, ghost pale skin, and eyes like blue glass orbs.

"My friend, what brings you out into the open?" Robotnik greeted the visitor.

Fang and Nicolette felt a chill down their spines, not knowing Robo, Zero, and the E-series all felt exactly the same way - feeling like they've met this person somewhere before. While it's true that both Fang and Nicollette had seen him before like this, they felt like they met him while they were 'gone'.

"This _is_ a special occasion Doctor, and I just had to greet him here personally... Plus I felt a little trouble while he was coming and wanted to make sure he was alright."

Shadow stopped, he knew he had seen this person before, but where? And why did just being in the same room as him give the Ultimate Life Form chills?

The female ferret actually felt her knees go out from under her as she stared at him.

"You are alright, aren't you my Shadow?" The figure asked.

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it! Now then, weren't you all in the middle of something?"

"Oh yes we were." Robotnik remember the whole reason for them all being there. "Robo', in she goes."

"No!" The white ferret struggled with renewed furry. "I won't let you! Cream and the others will be here! Just you wait and see!"

"I... think not. By now they are all properly distracted."

- - -

Why E-114 Omicron had been ordered to set off a fire in The Great Forest at winter time and high tail it out of there not even bothering to protect it when the enemy showed up to douse it was beyond his programming, but, orders were orders. And it _would_ keep the enemy's attention away from one kidnapping of a non-core Freedom Fighter.

- - -

"You're lying!" The ferret spat right at the fat man's face.

Ugh, that grin again. "As much as I love the practice, sadly I am not today."

Robotnik glared at Robo', "Do it!"

"With pleasure."

Shadow just stood there, did nothing, said nothing: only watched. The ferret screamed as her broken arm was jarred about.

"Oh don't worry, that'll be fixed up along with the rest of you in no time." Robo' taunted.

He red robot hit a larger button next to the side of the machine opening up the capsule. His wrist blades extended, in a flash of steel the ferret gasped and turn bright red as her articles of attire feel away from her in pieces as her white fur began to be stained red in places, Robo' cuts had not been perfectly precise.

Robo' tossed her in and waked the button again closing the machine.

"Let me do it!" Fang practically hopped on top of the controls. "Let me throw the switch." He was swatted off like a nuisance by Robotnik's arm.

"I believe the honor is yours Shadow."

Shadow stood there, silent, seeing her still desperately trying to escape. He walked up to the console that stood along the line of tubes and took hold of the large lever that controlled the otherwise automated process.

"Long live... the Eggman, Empire." Shadow pulled the switch.

Electricity arched from one side of the chamber to the other, bringing the ferret's white fur on end. Billions of tiny nanites feed by the closed circuit got to work, began to the programmed task set before them: Scanning, analyzation, and conversion.

The ferret let out a slight moan as her broken arm set itself, the bone marrow already now a reinforced steel frame work piece. The cuts along her skin sealed up even as they converted to a super thin poly metal casing. She felt light headed, it was hard to think. She felt the pains she had been feeling all over her body for the past hour dissolve. Her knees locked into place as they were now metal joints. Her bright white fur now being remade into a reflective white coat of protective paint.

Her arms and legs were first, traveling up from her toes and down from her fingers, her toes fusing together into a single metal base, her fingers becoming small precise claws. The process reached up her legs, past waist line as her internal organs were delicately but ruthless remade into their technological equal. The process from her arms met up with the process from her midsection at her torso.

She felt the odd sensation of her heart stopping, then starting up with again with a much more orderly click, click click-click! Her thoughts were in a fog, she tried to process what was happening to her, but it was like trying to grab smoke, nothing made any sense! The process moved up her neck and enveloped her head, her eye lids ceasing to exist, while her eyes took on the familiar red within black that was the hallmark of all Robians (and Metal and Silver).

Her arms fell to her sides, she mentally gasped, everything was crystal clear again, she understood, the mist that had been confusing her before was gone. She knew exactly where she was, who she was, and what she was supposed to be doing. The roboticzer opened of it's own accord and she took a few steps out before keeling on one leg and lowering her head.

"I am at your command. How may I be of service Master?" Robian SF-7999-A asked humbly.

Shadow looked at the robot as it humbled itself before him, in spite of now being circuits and wires, she was still beautiful: the way a statue is. The way the light reflected off her white casing was entrancing, each motion of her metal limbs was graceful, even her tail a thing of beauty. Then there were her eyes, truly, if he was any other living being, those eyes would have frightened him, but for Shadow, they were simply too familiar for him to be scared of them.

"WorkerBot for the remainder of your run time you shall serve Shadow as your Master utterly and completely. Comply." Robotnik commanded.

"Comply: Shadow Registered as Master in Personal Data base."

"Why does he get his own personal slave?" Fang moaned.

"Because I like him more than you."

Shadow looked at the slave still kneeling before them. Finally he told her, "Get up."

"As you command." She stood up.

SF-7999-A stood flawlessly at attention, waiting for Shadow to give her a command. The two Robians in the room not speaking a word to each other.

The cake was eaten (half of it by Robotnik of course), but Shadow just kept examining his new charge, as Void examined him. Finally Shadow breathed, "I'm going out, I'll be back by tonight." He began to coast out when he realized he had forgotten something, someone and looked back at the white robian.

"Come with me."

She nodded. "As you command."

"Shadow." The black hedgehog turned around again and saw Robotnik holding a clip semi-automatic. Shadow didn't know how he had been discovered, but he knew that it was now, now or- Robotnik tossed the weapon to him. "One last welcoming gift. From me, to you."

"Hey!" Fang protested, "That's the gun our-" Robotnik glared. "-That I designed, just for the great Shadow the Hedgehog!" He backed down. Nicolette for the first time that evening seemed truly disgusted with her brother's cowardice.

Shadow didn't know the story behinds this and didn't care, he just wanted out for now, leaving the roboticizer room behind him, SF-7999-A followed him like a second . . . shadow.

He looked at her, always the same expression, no matter what. Or was that just the one she'd show her 'master?'

Exiting one of the precious few balconies in Egg Heart Zone Shadow stood over the dead city of machines then looked back at the latest machine. "What's your name?" He realized just before that indeed no one had once said her name!

"I am SF-7999-A Master."

"I mean your real name."

"Master, I can not process, 'real' name?"

"Your name before your were Roboticized!"

"I... I am sorry Master... Data does not exist. Context not found in any category tree."

It was clear not being able to carry out a command was torture for her.

Shadow knew that this route was a lost cause. But he wouldn't lower himself to Robotnik's level and call her a serial number. After thinking for a few minutes he said it.

"Your Name is Mariah. From now on, you are to be called Mariah."

"As you command, re-registration complete Master." Mariah replied.

"Mariah, I'm going outside the city, go to my room and stay there until I return, I want you to think of something beautiful while I'm gone, understand?"

"I will comply to the best of my ability," She downloaded the location of Shadow's room from the city's main server. "Please be careful Master."

"I will." Shadow jumped off the balcony and began to 'run' along the side of the building.

Shadow couldn't explain how, but he could somehow... 'sense' where Sonic was. Maybe there was more in common between Sonic and Shadow than the games and comics ever said... Or maybe it's just he knows Ben so well. Whichever the reason, Shadow was off in a flash.

- - -

At Emerald Town, Sonic was resting a bit at Tails' house. The last few days, Tails had been searching through his things to try to find SOME hint of where his uncle, Merlin Prower, was. Chris & Knuckles were over as well, sparring nearby at Emerald Beach. Sonic had watched the fight a while, and gotten in a good laugh at a few of Chris' surprise moves. The look on Knuckles face a few of the times was priceless. Of course, he was still a long way from being able to beat the guardian. Amy had came by shortly after, and Sonic had immedately headed for the hills. Or more precisely, Tails' house.

However, as he was about to find another place to hide (Amy seems to have a tracking beacon on him or something), Sonic had the strangest feeling. It was similiar to the feeling that he always had when someone was brought into the world... And yet, at the same time, it wasn't. Unfortunately, this distracted Sonic long enough for Amy to latch onto him.

"GAH!", Sonic shouted, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"I gotcha'! My darling Sonic!", Amy said happily. Apparently, she hadn't given up on him like he had assumed a while back.

"Amy! Let go! I think we're about to have company!", Sonic said as he attempted to pry off the pink haired fangirl...

"...What do you and Tails mean by that anyway? Neither of you have explained it yet!"

"...I'll explain later! I think... I _KNOW_ someone's coming!"

Sonic was taken by surprise by a voice he found familiar behind him, "...Well, Sonic, I see you're still the playboy you were when I saw you last."

"Shadow, please... I'm not in the mood for--- wait... **_SHADOW_**?", Sonic quickly turned to see his dark counterpart standing with his arms crossed. "Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be, Sonic?"

A Pink blur quickly unwrapped itself from around Sonic and then did a bee line straight for Shadow.

"W-What?", Shadow managed to stutter out.

"Oh Shadow! You don't know how much I've missed you!", Amy squealed.

Sonic was confused, "What the...?"

Shadow... nay... Blair felt a familiar presence from Amy. But what? Why would Blair find something familiar about this whole scenario? He knew that Amy hugged Shadow before, but that was because of a case of mistaken identity. Here, she obviously knew what she was doing. And it wasn't Shadow who was getting the familiar vibes. Shadow blushed a bit, as he tried to figure out what the feeling was... Wait... Didn't someone he know mention something about Amy Rose? Yeah.. Sandra... Sandra had mentioned something... Jane... Of Course! Sandra had mentioned that Jane had been turned into Amy Rose! _So... This is... Jane?_ His blush deepened. _Maybe I like her more than I admit..._

"This... is something I never expected to see," a familiar voice stated from behind Sonic.

Looking up, Shadow saw Tails, Knuckles, and an unidentifiable, and yet somehow familiar, young Fox Child staring.

"..Umm... Amy. People are staring."

"Hmm?", Amy said lazily as she looked back, then her eyes widened, "Ah! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Tails said simply.

Amy blushed a deep crimson, "Uhh... I just... umm... I was just... err..."

"Sonic. Are you playing with that poor girl's emotions again?", Knuckles asked.

"Look who's talking," Sonic & Tails both said bluntly.

The unidentified young fox thankfully changed the subject, trying to stave off a fight and possibly to keep Amy and Shadow from getting any more embaressed, "Shadow, you're back from the dead... again!"

Shadow stared at the blue fox for a moment and blinked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Shadow of c-- oh wait... You don't know yet, do you?", the fox stated.

"Know what?"

"Shadow... It's me, Chris Thorndyke."

Blair didn't recognize the name. He didn't think much of the two Anime, so he preferred the videogames. However, the name DID cause the Shadow part of his mind to snap to attention.

Shadow remembered Chris from the ARK Incident. The human child that was copiloting the Tornado 3/Cyclone alongside Tails. Despite the danger, he was willing to risk his life for the good of his planet. Amy had used him as a prime example of good humans. Humans willing to risk their lives for the good of the world. And willing to work with people regardless of species.

Shadow calmly took a breath, and said as calmly as he could, "Alright. Tell me what happened."

- - -

"...The Doctor has gone too far this time, Maria and Professor Gerald would have hated to see the path he has chosen.", Looking at the ground, Shadow frowned. "His family wasn't part of the fight. The Doctor knew that... his robots knew that ... his lackies knew that. To destroy them... the... casual brutality of it. The... waste of life. What kind of civlization tolerates the death of innocent men women and children? What kind of people give those orders?"

_Yes, Shadow, what kind of people give those orders?_

Bolting his head up, Shadow frowned. That voice inside of his head had sounded as real as the voices of any of the others. Was he trully any better then the monsters he now worked for? How many more innocent people had to suffer before enough was enough?

_One day, I will present Eggman's head on a platter to the friend and families of all the innocents he's destroyed._

"You okay?" it was Sonic.

Shadow looked him in the eye, his expression grim. "No, I'm not. As long as people that do things things like that exist, I won't be okay."

He walked to the other side of the room and sighned. "I have to be getting back before they get suspicious. But, I will do you all a favor. From now on, their plans won't exactly be top secret... However, we must keep up the pretense that we are enemies."

"Hun? Could you say it in English?" Sonic asked.

"He means that we have to pretend to fight each other so Eggman won't get suspicous, but he'll help spy on him for us," Tails said.

"I know," Sonic said, standing at attention to look smart. "I just wanted to ... keep your mind sharp, that's all."

"Don't worry, we all know that," Shadow said, sarcastically.

"That's not fair, that means I can't love you to death!" Amy cried.

"The death part I deserve, the love part I don't," Shadow mumbled.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Shadow said. He looked outside and sighed, he had to be getting back. "I must depart now. I wish you luck."

Sonic nodded "As do I."

Shadow nodded and sped out of the house and towards his destination, leaving the group in a combination of awe and trepidation.

"Weight of the world," Sonic whispered.

"Well, it technically weighs about..." Tails started.

Sonic sighed, "that's not what I meant, Tails."

- - -

"Sarina . . . we finally beat back that fire, I just came to tell you I'm all .. . . right?" Cream saw the shattered window, the torn up room, the clear cut signs of a fight. In a matter of hours Cream would scream and shout about a rescue, how Sarina had done the same for her when Cream was kidnapped herself. However, that was when Eggman, always the grand stander, reveal the return on national television of his second greatest soldier. The dreaded face of Shadow the Hedgehog was on everyone's TV. And in the background, Cream saw her, it, a Robian ferret with white casing. Cream cried herself to sleep that night, and the following night as well. If just 'Uncle Chuck' was back, then they could go and fix her, but no one knew the Roboticization process well enough except maybe Robotnik with any hopes of performing the inversion of the process. So Cream cried, over the loss of a very, very good friend.

- - -

Shadow entered the city of machines unopposed of course, if anything he was welcomed back from his 'breath of fresh' air. Robotnik had 'asked' (Robotnik never asked for anything, he just took it), Shadow to meet with him privately. However, it seemed Robotnik was never alone anymore, Robotnik's office was made purely as a death trap for anyone who would try to take the mad doctor's life.

That was when Robotnik showed him the Green Chaos Emerald he had Cyber-Tails take from the Thorndykes in cold blood. If Shadow could just touch it he could kill the mad man in an instant. However, ever since Rouge's betrayal years before the Eggman had become wary of handing out the gems to anyone but machines who could never hope to betray him (Metal Sonic, Gamma, and Omega aside of course). The OTHER fastest thing alive, and Shadow still wouldn't be able to grab an emerald from it's location in it's prize case of triple reinforced Diamond Glass (patent pending) in time before he'd end up dead, and Shadow had had enough of that, for now.

"Shadow..." Robotnik pushed a button and a holographic image of a Mobian panther the size of an overlander with bird wings on his back appeared on the desk. If Shadow's memories are correct, a Mobian with that preportions is a quarter-human. "This is Mr. Ice, he's an assistant of my newest partner... I want you to keep an eye on him ... Tell me everything he does... Everywhere he goes... Everything he says, I want to know it. I can trust only you with this mission Shadow."

"...As you wish ... Doctor... I won't fail you."

"No Shadow, you never have."

Shadow vomited the next words. "Long live, the Eggman Empire."

- - -

Photo collection of Maria Kinbotor. Hammock. Repair kit for his hover skates. 50's music records. Electric guitar he never played. Dart board with Sonic's face. Extreme Gear High-Boost and Darkness. Shadow's room was just as he left it. Except now there was a white robian ferret taking up space standing at attention waiting for his return do as he ordered her to without hesitation or question.

"Welcome home, Master Shadow."

"Thank you Mariah. Did you follow my orders?"

She now her head in submission. "Yes Master, I return to your quarters as have been processing images defined as 'beautiful' until your return just now."

"Good, I want you to draw them through your own rendition."

"M-Master?"

"Are your microphone's damaged?"

"No Master . . . I-I will carry out your command."

"Good. I want to look at them when you're done. And I don't want mere photo copies, understand?"

"I-I understand my Master, as you command."

"There's a pencil and some paper in the left top drawer, use that."

"As you command." Shadow laid down in the hammock, observing her as she went about her task systematically and precisely. It truly would have been graceful if he didn't know she had lost her sense of self went transmuted into the thing before him.

If this was his fate, to exist in a body where he knew he was once something else, for the sake of others, then at least he could help out someone else sentenced to a similar fate.

Shadow whispered to himself. "I'll save you, Mariah."


	34. Further Instructions

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue.

Author's Notes: Written by Rusty Raccoon. This is his last story for Through the Monitor.

----

Chapter 34: Further Instructions

The snow blew across the barren Aurora Icefield Zone. A seeming eternal star filled sky almost seemed to watch over the area. The frigid arctic winds were among the few sounds over and around the home of Rotor the Walrus and his family.

In his lab, his home away from home, Rotor was hard at work on his submarine. He had only left the lab a handful of times in the past few days for bathroom and meal breaks. Taking time off to bathe was a non-issue. He spent enough time swimming as it was.

As he was about to fasten another bolt, a chime indicating someone had entered his room beeped. He'd installed it a while back after hitting his head one too many times when someone startled him with his or her approach.

Rolling out from under the sub, he found himself staring up at Skeeter, who appeared to be holding a letter. Rotor rolled off the trolley he was on and stood up, turning to face his brother. He didn't bother to clean off the slight amount of grease on his chest and arms. Since the grease was biodegradable, he knew that a swim would wash it off when the time came.

"What's up?" He asked.

Skeeter looked concerned. "Someone stuffed this letter in our mailbox!" Rotor held out his right hand and Skeeter handed him the letter.

It felt normal enough, but Rotor knew that the letter could contain any number of threats. He walked over to a scanner he had on one of his walls and placed the letter inside of it.

"Did you see who dropped it off?" Rotor asked.

"Na, they ran off real quick and there's no return address on ad thing," Skeeter replied.

Rotor allowed the scan to run; his mind went through a variety of scenarios of what it could be. He wasn't willing to take any chances. After a few minutes, the machine had completed the scan and reported nothing threatening or out of the ordinary. The letter appeared to be just that, a letter in an envelope.

With caution, Rotor picked up the letter. _There still might be something that my scanner can't detect._ "Stand back, just in a case."

He waited until Skeeter was a good distance from him before holding his breath and opening the envelope. He breathed a sigh of relief when he peered inside to see a piece of paper. Taking the paper out, he placed the envelope on his desk and unfolded the paper.

"What is it?" Skeeter asked.

Reading through the letter, Rotor gasped in shock. According to it, there was a secret base crawling with robots that contained plans for robotic duplicates of every hero on the planet; the plans had no apparent backup. The letter showed the co-ordinates of the base, indicating whoever designed the plans planned on putting them into fruition in a matter of days!

Lowering the letter, Rotor contemplated its significance. Even a single robot version of one of his friends would be powerful enough to cause substantial damage. Their adversaries built these things to last. They had such advanced AI that some considered them sentient.

"What'd it say?" Skeeter asked.

"I … I need to make some calls!" Rotor answered. He knew that he and his friends needed to find those plans and shut that base down before it was too late. There was little time to lose.

Running out of his lab with the letter in hand, Rotor found the rest of his family in front of the TV.

"Any of you guys know where Kale is?"

"Yes honey, he's outside fishing. He's seemed awful depressed lately; why don't you go and talk to him? He should come in, it's way too cold for him out there," Rotor's mother responded.

Not wasting another second, Rotor ran out of the house, and through the show saw Kale standing by the lake, staring into it as if in deep concentration. Rotor felt guilty for spending so much of the past few days alone when he knew Kale needed a friend more then anything.

"I have something I need to show ya!" Rotor yelled, the wind muffling his voice somewhat.

He made it to Kale's right before the otter responded. "What?" his voice was bitter, which increased Rotor's guilt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left ya alone. When I get workin' on stuff I …"

Kale turned, holding out his right hand in a stop motion. "Don't worry about it. What do you have?"

Rotor didn't pursue it any further and handed Kale the letter. As Kale read it, Rotor saw his expression go from one of anger to pain. He knew the news over robotic duplicates of the heroes was far too close to home for Kale.

"How many more innocent people will these bastards … how many more innocent lives … you need me to help take this place down?"

Rotor nodded, not bothering to nit-pick Kale's language or bitter tone. He knew Kale had every right to be angry and vengeful.

"I need to get some of my friends to help," Rotor asked.

Kale nodded, nearly crumpling the letter from his obvious anger. "When you're ready to leave, I am."

"Okay but can ya, come in for a bit. Get some food and stuff. Once we destroy this place, I'll hang out with you more," Rotor said. Putting his right arm around Kale, he drew Kale closer. "I promise."

Kale simply nodded before Rotor let go and led the way back to the house.

---

Kyle (or _Tails _as he now preferred people to call him) reclined on his roof looking up at the beautiful endless blue sky. He no longer saw the need to wear clothing beyond his shoes and gloves. The wind against his fur felt natural now to the point where he didn't see himself as naked. If anyone complained or questioned his choice of attire, he knew that he could tell them he had his fur.

Since gaining Tails' memories, Kyle felt much more comfortable in this body. Although, he did at times, have trouble discerning between Tails memories and his own. Tails memories felt just as real and natural as Kyle's and it was getting to the point where he'd sometimes find himself referring to Kyle as a different person.

Yet, he still remembered his family as humans and his world. However, he also remembered this world and Tails' family as though they too were his own. He no longer felt like a stranger; this place was just as much home as his human home.

He wasn't sure how Rings felt over becoming a twelve-year-old. Kyle didn't know Mark that well when they were human. He knew Mark was in his mid twenties as a human; before that battle Rings was in his early twenties. Ever since regaining his memories, Rings seemed happier, and certainly more energetic. Kyle wasn't sure why that was, but assumed that there was a good reason.

_Now that Rings and Tricky have their own place, at least I can be myself again._

Having gained Tails' brilliance had given Kyle a new look on everything. Where before, his imagination had him seeing possibilities, hopes and dreams; he know knew how to them into reality. He could look at an aircraft, computer or even a spaceship and explain exactly how it worked. Everything made so much more sense to the point where Kyle wondered how he had ever been happy without this intelligence and knowledge.

However, there was also much to do. Although with his abilities came a terrible burden. This was not a happy world; many still needed help. Sometimes it felt as though he and his friends were the only ones that could render it. He was no longer another person. That made him feel important but also burdened. There were times he wished he could just enjoy this second childhood. However, he also was in a position to make a difference; something he'd always wished he could but could never quite figure out how. The ringing of his videophone roused him. He stood up and glided down to his back door, walking into the house.

Walking through the living room, Tails sat down on the chair in front of the videophone and activated it. Before his eyes, the image on his friend Rotor the Walrus appeared.

"Hi!" Tails said, happy to be able to talk to his friend.

"Is the channel secure on your end?" Rotor asked.

_He sounds serious. I wonder what's wrong._ With the tapping of a few buttons on the chair, Tails was able to make the communication secure. The image flickered for a few moments before clearing. Now, even anyone intercepting the communication would need weeks, perhaps months to decode it.

"It is now; what's wrong?"

Rotor proceeded to tell Tails about the letter and its contents. _Oh no, what if they go after Tommy or take some other poor kid and make another evil copy of me. We have to destroy that base._

"I should bring Rings with me; he's good at infiltrating and computers and stuff," Tails said.

Rotor nodded. "We'll be waiting for you buddy."

Tails nodded with determination and Rotor ended the call.

_I'll need someone to watch Tommy._ He went through his list of options, Sonic was probably off on some adventure, Ray and Cream were likely still having nightmares about Cyber-Tails, and he would need Rings for such a mission and couldn't trust Tricky. Mighty seemed to be his best choice now, at least then Kyle knew Tommy would be safe if anyone tried something.

A quick call, with some convincing that he and Rings would be fine and that Tommy needed Mighty there was enough to convince him to stay at Tails' place to keep watch over Tommy while Tails was away. Mighty arrived shortly after; Tails answering when Mighty rang the doorbell.

"Thanks for watching over Tommy for me," Tails said.

"No problem," Mighty answered, walking into the house. Turning around, he looked at Tails. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Tails answered.

"Well, good luck then," Mighty said.

Tails didn't waste any time before nodding and running out of the house. Taking to the air, a smile crossed his face despite the seriousness of the situation. Flying was something he always enjoyed doing. However, now was not the time for fun. _Looks like relaxation time will have to wait._

He flew over to Rings' house, landing in Rings front yard before running up to and knocking on the front door. Rings answered the door a few minutes later, looking as though Tails had woken him up.

"You were sleeping? It's four in the afternoon!"

"Well, I _am_ a raccoon," Rings replied with a grin. Opening the door so Tails could walk in, Rings stood aside as Tails did that just. "So, what's up?"

Tails told Rings what Rotor had told him.

"We have to leave as soon as possible. You can sleep on the way there. Do you have someone to look after Tricky?" Suddenly feeling insecure, Tails looked around. "He's not here is here?"

"He's hanging out with Ray right now."

Tails tried to avoid breathing a sigh of relief. This was _not_ the time for Tricky's antics.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure we can find a babysitter while were out," Rings said.

"Have anyone in mind?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Ray might think of someone," Rings said with a slight grin of the mischief that seemed to run in his family.

---

**Meanwhile**

In club Rouge, they had an excellent turnout for her afternoon performance. As the band played the tune of _That Old Black Magic_, Rouge lay on a piano, microphone in her right hand as Knuckles, dressed in a Tuxedo played the piano. Rouge knew seeing him wearing white gloves and a tuxedo was more then worth offering him a date in exchange. How and when he learned to play the piano, she didn't know.

Her voice mesmerised the crowd. Just as she was really getting into the song, and from what he saw of Kuckles, he too was finally starting to relax, one of the young men that worked as a valet ran up to her. He was carrying something in his right hand and his expression seemed serious.

She stopped singing and sat up before jumping off the piano. Knuckles and the band looked a bit confused, but Rouge told them to carry on before leaving the microphone on the piano and walking off the stage to meet the young man.

Walking off to the bar and beside the door into the kitchen, Rouge sat on a stool, ordering a martini.

"Why did you interrupt me?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm s…sorry Ma'am but s…someone dropped this in your mailbox. We didn't see who it was from," the young man said.

As he handed what Rouge now saw was an envelope to her, his right hand was shaking. Rouge sighed.

"Relax Curtis, I'm not upset with you. I just hate interruptions," she said.

The bartended delivered Rouge's martini and she turned towards the bar, smiling and nodded at him before taking a sip of it with her free hand.

"I can take it from here. Take a break or something, you need to relax."

Curtis nodded and walked off into the lounge.

After putting the glass down, Rouge opened the envelope, pulled out a piece of paper that was inside before putting the envelope on the bar.

_What's this a letter?_

Reading through it, confirmed it was exactly that. It was a letter warning her of a new base in the It was a copy of the letter the anonymous sender had sent to Rotor. She might not have believed it and passed it up as a practical joke if it weren't for the fact that Shadow's signature was at the bottom of the letter.

_Then it's true, he's back and isn't working for the bad guys._

Leaping off the stool, Rouge ran over to the piano, where Knuckles was still playing. She approached him from behind and put her arms around her, kissing him softly of his right cheek.

"Mind the place while I'm gone okay honey?" she said, her tone soft and seductive.

Knuckles stopped playing and looked back at Rouge. "What do I know about running a club?"

"I trust you," Rouge responded. Leaning in closer so she could whisper in his ear, Rouge continued. "Besides, I'd consider it a personal favour."

Knuckles gulped, Rouge knowing he'd turn an even brighter shade of red if it were possible before he nodded.

"K, I'll be back soon," Rouge said.

With that, she let go of him, and ran out of the lounge.

Knuckles nervously stood up and looked out at the crowd. "Um, any requests?"

-

Fifteen minutes later, Rouge wore her most comfortable attire, her battle uniform. She opened the doors to her balcony, letting the wind blow across her face. Closing the doors behind her, Rouge leapt of off the balcony and flew off into the late afternoon. This wasn't something she could do alone; she was going to have to get help from her 'friends' in the government. She wondered if she could convince her boss to hire some of the Chaotix for the job.

---

In the Aurora Icefield Zone, a few hours after reading the letter, Rotor waited with Kale outside of their home. Rotor had detected the signal of Tails' plane heading towards the area an hour ago. Rotor had equipped himself with various tools he thought he would need. Most of them were tools that allow him to hack computers and if necessary to disable robots. He also carried with him a storage medium for copying the plans once they found them.

He looked to his right at Kale, who was dressed in his black trench coat, belt and sneakers, which made squishing sounds from the snow when he walked. The otter was standing in a contemplative stance, about the only way Rotor had of telling he was even breathing was from the sight of Kale's breath as he exhaled.

"You okay?" Rotor finally asked out of concern for his friend.

"I'm fine," Kale replied. He only looked at Rotor to respond to him before turning to gaze into the horizon.

_I wish there were something I could say or do to make him feel better._

Before he could further consider the matter, he saw the lights from Tails plane in the distance. He watched as they grew larger and the hum of its engines became audible.

"They're here!" Rotor said, sounding perhaps a little _too_ excited.

Kale walked to Rotor's right, sighing. "Yes, I heard them."

The duo watched as Tails landed his plane a short distance in front of them, its engines purring to a stop.

"How are we supposed to sneak up on that base if his plane makes that much noise?" Kale asked.

Tails and Rings departed the plane, the snow crunching under their shoes and their breath condensing in the frigid air. Rings wore a purple sweater in addition to his vest.

Rotor approached the duo first. "Hi guys," he said his usual jovial tone. Kale approached the duo, passing Rotor. "This is Kale, he's my friend."

Tails and Rings beamed, both taking turns at shaking Kale's right hand.

"Rotor's told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!" Tails said.

"Um … thanks," Kale said. Rotor watched Kale looking both Tails and Rings. "Aren't you guys a little young for this?"

"Na," Rings said.

"We're fine," Tails replied.

Fortunately, Rotor had told the two of them about Kale's story, making sure that they understood why Kale seemed distant.

"So, how are we supposed to sneak up on this base. Your plane isn't exactly quiet," Kale asked.

Tails smiled the smile that Rotor knew meant he had a plan and couldn't wait to show.

"You know about Rings cloaking ability?" Tails asked.

"Er, sort of," Kale replied.

"Let me show you something," Tails said, almost leaping into the plane. The others climbed board, sitting in their respective seats. "I studied Rings cloaking ability so I could learn how it works."

_I like where this is going._

Rotor watched Tails flick a few switches on the console in front of him. He felt a slight tingle and dizziness for a few seconds. When it cleared, everything _looked_ the same. However, he felt different somehow.

"What did ya do little buddy?" he asked.

"We're cloaked!" Tails beamed.

"But I can still see you normally!" Kale said.

"Step outside the plane," Rings said with a giggle.

Rotor and Kale did just that only to see that once he got out of the plane, it didn't seem to be there anymore! A few seconds later, it appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Impressive," Kale said, his voice sounding positive for the first time in as long as Rotor could remember.

"We can't run it all of the time because it uses a lot of power. I even added silent mode, so they won't hear out engines," Tails said.

"Clever lad," Kale said.

"We'd better get going, we have plans to find!" Rotor said.

Tails and Rings nodded and with that, Rotor and Kale climbed backboard. Tails powered the plane up and took her into the sky before cloaking and going into silent running mode. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull this off after all.

---

The plane sped silently over the Aurora Icefield; the group talked of their plans.

"The base is disguised as a glacier, that's why no one ever saw it," Rotor said.

"I don't like the looks of this, it smells like a trap," Kale said. The other all looked at him, but chose not to say anything. "Think about it, they're luring us there to these supposed plans. It all sounds too easy."

"We'll be ready if it's a trap. Besides, if it isn't and those plans are real," Tails started.

"I know, we can't afford not to investigate. I just … hate walking into something supposedly promising when it could lead to something that might," Kale started, petering off towards the end.

Rotor petted Kale on the back. He knew this was difficult for him. However, he also needed Kale to know that he wasn't alone and they were there for him. If this were a trap, he would be ready and knew he could count on his friends.

"Don't worry, if they try anything, I have your back. I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

That earned a small smile from Kale, who nodded. "And I have yours too."

The two of them looked back at Rings and Tails.

"According to the map on the letter, the plans are in the centre of it. There are robots guards outside but if we're careful, we can sneak past them," Rotor said.

"I can cloak and distract em by throwing snowballs and stuff at em!" Rings said.

"This isn't a game! We could get seriously hurt or worse!" Kale said.

"I know, but it _would_ be kinda fun," Rings said.

"Swimming is fun," Rotor said.

"Flying is fun," Tails said.

Kale just shook his head in frustration before pulling out his pistols. "Personally, I'd rather just blast these assholes into scrap metal then sneak past them."

Rings eyes went wide at Kale's expletive. "Please, don't swear or go crazy on those robots. It's not their fault they're that way. People … bad people are making them do those mean things."

"He's right Kale," Tails said.

Kale frowned then sighed. "You're right. I'm going to save it all up for the EggHead then. Then **he** will feel suffering a thousand times greater then anything he's inflicted on everyone."

Rotor didn't like the direction this was going. He knew how existing for revenge, especially if it was all one existed for was self defeating. "You can't let your anger consume you like this; it you do, it wins. I know you enough to know that you're better then this."

Kale expression of Anger softened, if perhaps only slightly, "All right Alfred, if that's what you say then I'll trust you."

"Alfred?" Rotor asked. Kale looked at Tails and Rings, who both rolled their eyes. "Um, am I missing out on something guys?" Rotor asked, scratching his head under his baseball cap.

"It's a long story," Kale said.

The controls in front of Tails beeped moments later. Turning, Tails nodded his head. "It'll have to wait, we're almost there."

Rotor watched as in the distance, the glacier in which the bad guys had built the base came into view. Tails landed the plane a short distance away. The group climbed out one by one. They walked slowly; staying behind snowdrifts so the guards wouldn't see them.

"I'll distract the guards! Then you guys can get in without them even knowing!" Rings said.

"We already went over this; you could get hurt!" Kale said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Ring said.

Before anyone could respond, Rings had already cloaked himself.

"I think there's an air vent around here, we can sneak up to it and go through the base that way," Tails said.

Rotor stifled a laugh before petting his impressive gut. "Easier said then done little buddy."

Kale rolled his eyes, "I told you to cut down on the snacks."

The group gradually advanced on the base and hid behind a wall of snow. They saw a door guarded by four EggPaws. Kale reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small pistol.

"Let's get em!"

"Wait, look!" Rotor said.

The group watched as one of the EggPawns turned around and looked almost confused. Then the EggPawn to its right did the same.

"What is going on?" Kale asked.

Rings stood behind the third EggPawn and tapped on its back before it turned around. He made himself visible just long enough for it to see him. "Come and get me!"

Cloaking as just the robot charged, Rings jumped out of the way.

"I'm over here!" he said, again re-appearing for a few seconds.

Watching, Rotor couldn't help bit giggle. "I don't remember him being this much of a comedian … or nut."

"He gets it from his brother," Tails said.

Kale grunted at the word brother, Rotor looked at him with an apologetic look.

Tails jumped out and used the distraction to fly towards the base where sure enough, there was a grate over a vent close to the door. While Kale kept an eye on the robots, making sure to keep his pistol trained on them, Tails lifted the grating off and climbed into the vent, helping Kale into it.

"I hate all this sneaking around. I'd almost rather be shooting my way in," Kale said as the duo crawled down the tunnel.

"We need to find a switch for the door then Rings can get Rotor in without anyone noticing."

"How can he do that?" Kale asked.

"Rings can cloak people close to him," Tails said.

The duo didn't have to crawl for long before they were over a control room. There were two EggPawns in the room. Kale readied his pistol, stopping only when Tails grabbed his right arm.

"Can you just shut them off? Other guards might hear it if we destroy them."

Kale nodded and with a kick, knocked the grate loose and onto the floor with a clang. The two EggPawns moved to investigate the source of the sound. As they were looking at the fallen grate, Kale jumped down and shot one of them. The robot shut down. Its partner turned to attack. Kale however was ready and soon, he'd deactivated both robots.

"Open the front door, I'll cover you," Kale said to Tails as he floated down, making sure to replace the grating as to hide evidence of their presence.

Tails sat down at one of the consoles and began working.

Meanwhile, outside, Rings was having a blast; he almost understoon why Tricky enjoyed it so much. The three EggPawns had walked a considerable distance from the door as he appeared and disappeared behind and in front of them. A sound caught his ears; it was the doors to the base opening!

-

Going visible, Rings stood in front of the centre EggPawn and waved. "It's been great guys, but I gotta go!"

Cloaking, Rings ran over to Rotor's location and re-appeared before taking his right hand. "That's our signal!"

_He doesn't have to tell me twice._

Rotor followed Rings as the two became invisible. This was different then in Tails plane. He couldn't see Rings or even his body! It was a little disconcerting, but he also found it amusing that he was able to sneak right past the EggPawn guards, who were now looking at the door in confusion and into the base.

Once they were in, Rotor saw a button on the wall marked 'close'. He hit it and the doors closed behind them, allowing Rings to make them visible again.

"Chalk up one point for the coon!" Rings said.

"Yes, but now we gotta get down to business!" Rotor replied.

"Business? This is way too much fun to be work!" Rings said.

"We gotta turn the cameras off so no one can see us. Then we can get to the plans."

-

"Cameras huh? No sweat!" Tails said as he watched Rings and Rotor talking.

Kale stood by the door with his pistol ready. Tails noticed Kale looked restless as though he preferred the idea of fighting through the base rather then using stealth.

"I don't like it; it's too easy. Any minute now a whole bunch of them are going to come screaming through this door," he said.

Tails was too busy working the console to hear Kale. When he was busy with a project, he tended to shut off the outside world. At that moment, the controls and monitors were what he was focusing on.

Kale looked over Tails' shoulders, before pacing back and forth.

"I'd almost rather be fighting. I hate waiting for action," Kale said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Tails said.

His eyes went wide and he smirked when he saw one of the cameras shutting off. Kale heard a noise from outside the door; running over to the door, he put his right ear to it.

"Team … not responding. Send … as possible," a voice said.

Standing back, Kale readied his pistol.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I think we're about to have company," Kale responded.

"I don't see anyone on the cameras down that hall. Of course, I kinda just shut em off."

"Maybe they're just checking on their buddies here," Kale said, pointing to the two deactivated robots. "Maybe we can impersonate them, make the others think they're okay."

"It's worth a try," Tails said.

-

**Moments before**

"There's a camera!" Rings said as he walked back around the hallway to where Rotor was waiting.

"This should disable it," Rotor said, producing a small tool from his belt. "If I could just watch it then get under it when it's facing da other way, I could shut it down!"

"Or, let me go invisible, and then ya don't have to worry," Rings said with a grin on his face. Before Rotor could react, Rings grabbed the tool. "Yoink!"

"Hey now!" Rotor said, however Rings was already cloaking himself.

_I hope he knows what he's doing. I'd hate to see him get hurt._

Seconds later, Rings appeared in front of Rotor, a large grin on his face. "That camera won't be taking pics no more. Course, now they won't see my smile!"

"Their loss," Rotor replied with a sarcastic grin.

Walking down the hall, he peered around the corner down the corridor to their right. "We'd better get going."

Rings had jumped on top of Rotor's shoulders and peered into Rotor's face. "Engage cloak!"

-

"Units five-beta and six-beta, please respond," the cold voice of a robot on the other side of the door said.

Kale stood, his pistol ready.

"Tails … buddy, we kinda need to do this … now," he said.

Tails was standing over one of the fallen robots, trying to access its' voice synthesiser. "Almost got it." Kale heard something from the robot. "All set!" Tails said.

"Unit five responding. Status: normal," the robot said.

Kale waited for a response from the other side of the door. He felt his heart rate quickening as small beads of sweat poured down his forehead and chest. On the other hand, was it just too warm in the room? _I'm not ready for this; I should be at home with Nathan, not fighting robots._ The noise from the monitors was starting to bother him; for a few seconds, he was worried he was going to freak out.

"What's taking them so long?" Kale whispered to Tails.

"They probably accepted the message and left," Tails replied.

The door to the room suddenly flew open, knocking Kale back into Tails, causing his pistol to fall to the ground to their right just under the consoles. Kale looked up to see several EggPawns and from the sounds of it, Flappers in the hallway.

"Intruders detected!" the lead EggPawn said.

Kale rolled of off Tails, checking to see if his companion was all right. "So much for that plan," he said. Before he could grab his pistol, one of the flappers flew into the room and fired its laser at it, destroying the weapon. Kale frowned. "That was just plain rotten." He didn't get to say anything else before an EggPawn ran into the room and punched him, sending him flying back into a group of monitors, smashing them with a loud crash.

The same robot charged at Kale, its arms extended as though it was going to strangle him. Kale was ready to jump up and kick the robot when a small paper aeroplane flew into the robots small, detonating in a small blue blast. The robot stopped in its tracks, slumping over. Kale jumped up and stood beside Kale before pulling out a small sword and pressing a button on its hilt to charge it with EMP energy.

"Nice one, thanks," he said. Looking at the small army of robots before them, Kale frowned. "Now what?"

"Duh, we kick their butts!"

Kale grinned, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

-

Rotor trudged through the corridors; Rings using the height he gained from being on Rotor's shoulders to deactivate various cameras. So far, they'd evaded the security

"Are we there yet?" Rings asked.

"Soon," Rotor responded.

They turned right into another corridor. There were six doors in this one, an EggPawn standing next to each. Rotor wanted to explore all of them but they didn't have time. He felt a bit ridiculous having a twelve year old riding him as though he were a horse, but given the seriousness of the situation and his dislike of combat if anything, it kept him cool.

"Are we there yet?" Rings asked.

"Almost," Rotor said.

"Think Kale and Tails are okay?" Rings asked.

"I hope so," Rotor responded.

In truth, they hadn't have heard from Tails or Kale since entering the base. Rotor was worried about them. He didn't want to admit that in front of Rings, lest we worry the child. He also needed to assure himself that Kale was all right. The two had become friends; the idea of something happening to Kale turned Rotor's stomach.

When they passed by the second door on the right, Rotor saw a label identifying it as the gold storage room.

"Ohhh, shinies!" Rings whispered into Rotor's ear.

Rotor watched the robot guard carefully; fearing it would hear them. They could use for funding, and the idea of returning money the bad guys had stolen was appealing to say the least. Unfortunately, they likely didn't have the time.

"Later!" Rotor whispered back.

"But we're here now!" Rings protested. The robot guard looked in their direction, appearing to scan the area.

Rings had jumped off Rotor's back before he could respond. Unfortunately, he also decloaked, making both visible. Rotor watched as Rings walked up to the robot and tapped its shell.

"Excuse me Mr. Robot, can we have some of those shiny coins?"

The robots eyes glowed as the others in the corridor charged towards the duo.

-

Scrap metal lined the control room, collateral damage from the battle having destroyed most of the monitors. Kale had a cut on his chest and right arm. He stood before an EggPawn with his back to the door. A miss-throw of his sword had imbedded in the wall behind the EggPawn. Kale was trying to figure out how to get behind the robot to retrieve the sword.

Tails had burn marks on his chest as he flew over Kyle's head to attack a Flapper that Kale heard approaching from behind. Kale heard the Flapper powering up its laser to fire.

"Get down!" Tails yelled.

Kale complied, jumping to his left seconds before the Flappers laser struck the EggPawn, damaging it enough that, once Kale got back up a well placed kick to the robots shell was enough to destroy it. Kale turned to see Tails floating behind the Flapper.

He charged under both, grabbing onto Tails legs.

"What is it you call that attack?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tails said.

With pinpoint accuracy, Tails shot Kale at the Flapper with thundershoot, destroying it. Both Kale and Tails descended to the ground and surveyed the chaotic scene before them. Kale held his injured arm.

"So much for stealth," he said.

"I wonder if Rings and Rotor are having any more luck then us?" Tails asked.

"We'd better find them," Kale said.

-

Rotor and Rings stood hallway down the corridor. Rings was once again on Rotor's shoulder, the two of them were both cloaked.

"They're here somewhere," one of what were now eight EggPawn's said.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

Two of the robots were to their right, two to the left and four in front.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Rotor...I get like that sometimes." Rings said.

"We'll talk about it later," Rotor replied.

"Did anyone else hear something?" A robot said.

"How long can you keep this cloak up?" Rotor asked.

"I dunno…"

"Gotcha!" One of the robots in front of them yelled.

Before either Rotor or Rings could react, said robot fired a laser bolt. The bolt hit Rotor in the chest, knocking him back; forcing Rings to scramble to avoid Rotor mass from falling on him. The shock of it broke Rings' concentration, which dropped his cloak.

"Attack!" all of the robots yelled as they charged at the duo.

"No..." Rings cried.

_I'm not letting them hurt Rings._

"You want him, you're going to have to go through me!" Rotor yelled.

"Affirmative," a robot to Rotor's left said.

Rotor turned back and looked at Rings, who was crawling down the corridor. "Run!" The next thing he knew, a flurry of laser beams were headed his way. However, he was not going to just stand there and let them fry him. Charging forward, he used his massive bulk to ram one of the robots in front of him. He cringed when he felt the lasers strike his belly. Even with his blubber, it still felt like a mule kicking him.

He heard some of the other robots now behind him powering up their laser for another shot even as he crashed into two in the front of him, smashing them and showering him with flaming debris, burning his hide. Pushing on forward, he produced an EMP grenade from his belt and lobbed it behind him.

A laser from a robot in front him of struck him, sending him falling to the ground as the grenade detonated, disabling three of the robots behind him.

_Six down two to go._

Looking back, he saw the two remaining robots charging towards Rings, who was now cowering in the corner. Rotor managed to pick himself up. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The robots ignored them and continued their march towards Rings. "Rings, use your cloak, they won't be able to detect you!"

His eyes wet with tears, Rings looked towards Rotor. "I can't---can't focus on it."

"Yes you can!" Rotor yelled as he ran as fast as his battered body would allow. Rings gulped and nodded, and then his ear perked up as he looked at the wall nearby.

_I can't let them kill him!_

In desperation, Rotor started picking up and throwing debris at the robots. At first, they stopped and turned their gazes to him. Unfortunately, it did little to slow them down as they resumed their march towards Rings. Except the coon kid wasn't there anymore.

When everything looked to be at its worse, Rotor heard a quiet beeping from the wall to the left of the robots; it suddenly exploded in a shower of fire, metal and other debris. The force of the explosion sent both robots flying into the wall to their right, denting it.

Rotor took the opportunity to run past the robots to Rings, who was back on his feet, looking dazed.

"What's wrong with me? I was so scared I couldn't do anything!" Rings said, tears staining the fur under his eyes.

"It's okay dude, you did fine," Rotor said.

"Someone was over there...There they are."

Turning around, Rotor watched a figure emerge from the smoke, the debris crunching under his boots. Rotor's eyes went wide when he saw it was a green duck.

_Could it be?_

"Bean?"

"In the flesh," the duck responded with a grin. "Or should that be feathers?"

Rotor noticed a ripple on the ceiling. Watching it, he saw it form into a familiar shape before leaping to the ground. It was none other then Espio, albeit wearing a black sweater.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't of shown up when you did. But how did you know?"

"How did **you** know?" Espio asked.

"Someone sent me a letter…"

"Saying they're building robo versions of all of us here. It seems we have a friend in the empire," Espio finished.

"D…did you guys come alone?" Rings asked.

"Not exactly," Bean said.

-

Kale and Tails stood before a corridor on either side waiting before taking on a group of eight EggPawns that waited.

"Last time I checked, none of us was carrying any bombs," Kale said.

"What if they're hurt?" Tails asked.

He didn't want to think about that possibly. Rings was older then him but was still far too young to meet his end. Rotor was one Tails' best friends. Kyle didn't know who Rotor was before all of this started but he knew that neither side of him wanted Rotor to die or worse.

From behind both Kale and Tails, they heard doors opening as Flappers flew into the corridor. At the rate they were going, they would reach the duo in a less then a minute.

Kale looked at Tails then to his right, left, and finally down the corridor.

_Robots to right of us, robots to the left of us, robots in front of us._

Just as the duo were about charge right into the fray, Kale heard someone approach from behind, both a whooshing lumbering sound.

"Need a hand?" Kale turned to see none other then Rouge flying over a polar bear.

He looked at Tails, who was looking at Rouge and then at the bear. "Bark is that you?"

"We'll have time for introductions later hon', let's scrap em," Rouge.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" Tails asked.

"Not unless you _want _me too," Rouge responded.

"Are we gonna kick their butts or not?" Bark asked.

"Well duh!" Rouge said.

None of the four needed anything else as a signal. Bark and Kale charged down the corridor in front of them and Rouge and Tails flew down the hallway to their left.

Dodging left and Right, Rouge stifled her laughter. As though performing a ballet in the air, Tails avoided most of the shots, although some came close enough to singe his fur. He flew right at two of what were six flappers, spinning in the air using his namesake as weapons while Rouge kicked her way though each robots. Robo and glass smashed. Soon, the six flappers were now debris lining the hallway.

With his sword drawn, Kale saw Tails and Rouge flying down the other direction while he and Bark charged at the EggPawns. Bark took several hits, which barley slowed the tank like polar bear down and only resulted in a grunt from him.

They were sound in the centre of all of the bots, swimming away. Robo smashed, lasers fired, Kale dodging almost desperately to avoid a laser hitting him. Unfortunately, a stray shot caught him in the left arm, causing him to yell out in pain, which slowed him, enough that _another_ shot struck his right leg. Falling to the ground, Kale dropped his sword.

The entire floor shook as Bark jumped over Kale to defend him. He landed in such a way that showed considerable experience doing just that. Kale grimaced as he watched Bark smash four EggPawns in quick succession. Two more charged at the duo, both firing lasers that struck Bark and send him to the ground with a thud and loud grunt.

Down the other corridor, two of the six Flappers were in flames on the ground. The other four were attempting to surround Tails and Rouge.

"Hey kid, want to dance?" Rouge said.

"What? I … I," Tails responded, feeling himself blush.

"Get a hold of yourself and follow my lead!" Rouge responded.

She held out her hands, Tails took them and Rouge started spinning the duo like a top. Tails head started spinning as the corridor spun around in a blur. The next thing he knew, he felt them hitting metal and heard the sound of the flappers falling to the ground as debris. Then as soon as it was over, they stopped spinning and Rouge landed. Tails' head on the other hand, still seemed to be in motion and he fell forward. Rouge caught him and giggled.

"Good work kid," she said.

When Kyle regained his balance, he blushed. "Thanks. We'd better go see how the others are doing."

The two remaining EggPawns still charged towards Kale. Thinking quickly, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an EMP pulse rifle. It was an experimental weapon and Kale was only willing to use it when desperate. Despite the pain in his left arm, he fired the weapon. A blue pulse flew from its muzzle, flying between the two robots. Kale grimaced and endured the pain enough to correct his aim before firming two more shots in quick succession.

Both hit their mark square in the chest, stopping both robots dead in their tracks just as Tails and Rouge flew over to and landed in front of Kale.

"Nice shot," Rouge said.

"Thanks," Kale said as he stood up with some help from Tails. Rouge helped Bark up, who other then singed fur on his chest seemed to all right.

"Can you keep going?" Tails asked.

"I can manage," Kale said.

"Let me help you walk!" Tails said.

_This is nothing compared to what Nathan went through and he didn't have anyone to help him._

"No, I can manage. Others in pain don't get help, why should I?" Kale said.

"But Rouge or I can fly or hover you there!" Tails said.

Kale shook his head, "we have more important things to worry about. Now, let's get going."

-

Rings and the others had been able to make their way deeper into the facility. Rings sat on Rotors shoulders. Bean stayed close so Rings could keep him cloaked as well. They'd encountered other robots but were able to sneak past them.

"I hope they're all right!" Rings said,

"Where did you say these plans are? Are we going to blow them up or something?" Bean asked.

"Wait, we're sneaking through this place just to blow all of it up?" Espio said.

"We're almost there, now we just gotta turn this corner, get the plans and get out," Rotor replied.

"What if it's a trap?" Rings said.

"Then I'll blow em up!" Bean said.

Rings ears perked. "Shhh, someone's coming!"

The group flattened themsevles against the wall facing the direction the sound was coming from so they'd be able to take whoever it was by surprise.

Just then, Tails followed by Rouge and Bark, with Kale following behind walked into the intersection.

"Kale!" Rotor said.

The others turned, ready to attack before Rings and Espio decloaked and the others saw that it was their friends. Rings jumped off of Rotors shoulders.

"Don't do that!" Kale said.

"What happened to you?" Rotor asked.

"We had a little encounter," Kale said.

"More then just a little," Rouge joked.

"We just need to get past that door down there and then we can get those plans and then get out of here," Rotor said, pointing down the coridor to a set of double doors a short distance down.

"Then let's get in there then get the heck out of here. This place is starting to creep me out!" Rings said.

"Then can we blow it up?" Bean asked.

Everyone else just groaned and rolled their eyes.

The group walked down the coridor, coming to the doors. They found that they were locked with a keypad.

"A keypad, that's my field!" Rings said. He ran over the pad and pulled a small object from his vest. "Should only take a minute."

Kale sat down and Rotor ran over to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kale said.

"No, you're not. Come on, let me help you!"

"I should have been more careful. Maybe if I was then I woulden't have gotten hurt," Kale said.

"Is that was this is about?" Rotor asked.

"This is getting boring, I want to blow up some robots!" Bean said.

"You think it's okay to just go blowing up robots? What about ones that are innocent!" Kale yelled, whincing from the pain.

"Come on, let's talk about this," Rotor said.

Rotor helped Kale up and took him back arround the corner, where'd they'd have some privacy. He helped Kale lay back against a wall.

"What's this _really _about? It's about your brother isn't it?" Rotor asked.

"He never had anyone to help him did he? Now you guys say to blow up robots. What about ones that used to be innocent people that never stood a chance? What about people that can't fight? Where is their justice? What about people that won't get a chance to have a life after all of this is over? No one ever mentions them? We're heavily armed and equipted. Yet, they call us heroes. Would we be so heroic without our weapons, powers or technology?"

"Kale, I don't…"

"My brother never hurt anyone in his life. He'd worry about stepping on an ant or swatting a fly when he was a kid and even a teenager. We destroy their plans yet we always manage to get away. Maybe if I suffer pain, then just maybe I know that I'm not getting away unscathed. He never hurt anyone yet he suffered. People always say that this is war that these things happen. It's not so easy when that happenes to you or a someone you care about," Kale said.

"I know and it isn't fair. That's why we have to keep fighting so we can save as many people as possible from that happening to them. Part of the fighter spirit is to never give up and to never let them break us, no matter how bad things go. And we can't give up, if we do, then the bad guys have already won and there will be no hope for anyone. Every battle brings us that much closer to freeing those innocent people. We're fighing the bad guys for those people that can't."

Kale nodded and whiped his eyes before standing up, this time allowing Rotor to give him support.

"Then let's those plans and get out of here," he said.

They walked back towards the door to find the entire group sans Rings standing at the door. Tails was working on the keypad.

"Where is Rings?" Rotor asked.

"He walked in when he got the doors open and they closed right behind him," Bark responded.

"Maybe I can blow the doors down!" Bean said.

"Man, they've not only changed the code but encrypted it. It will take me hours to get in there," Tails said.

"We have no choice," Rotor said.

-

Shaking, Rings stood in the small cynlindrical room with a computer in the centire that he assumed carried the plans. Unfortunatly, standing between him and the computer was a sight that terrfied him; the metal versions of Knuckles.

Rings had already tried escaping out the door, only to find it locked.

"I never got the chance to thank you," Robo said.

"F…for w…what?" Rings asked.

Robo apporached Rings and stood before him. "Your little miss shot let me escape. Although, your friends also kidnapped one of our brothers. I'm sure you've all corruped him with your values of peace and love by now."

"W…what are y…you going to do to me?"

Robo smiled and petted Rings on the head. "I'm giving you another chance. We all make mistakes do we not? The master has decided to accept you into our little club. Your skills will make a fine addition for us. Come now, you like technology, why not become one with it?"

Rings backed up, only to fall onto his rear end with a painful thud. "L…leave me along. I d…don't want to be a robot."

"You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you have a choice in the matter," Robo said.

Rings heard someone behind the door tell him to stand back and ran at Robo before sliding under his legs. Seconds later, an explosion tore the door from its hinges, forcing it open. Rings checked the computer and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was all right.

"I see you brought your friends," Robo said.

"You!" Tails yelled.

Rings heard the sound of doors opening and turned to see the walls behind and to the left and right of the computer raise up, revealing that they were in fact, in what appeared to be a hanagar. Worse, what appeared to be a dozen Eggpawns and Flappers converging on their position.

"We have to get those plans!" Rotor shouted.

"I'll get em!" Rings said.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you something," Robo said. Rings watched in horror as before him, the computer flicked out of existance. "That was just a hologram, the _real _computer is way down that-a-way."

Rings' jaw dropped when he saw said computer at the other end of the hangar.

"You guys get to the computer, we'll handle these guys!" Tails said.

"You okay Kale?" Rotor asked.

"I'll manage now go go go," Kale said.

Rings and Rotor ran with Rings climbing into Rotor's shoulders and cloaking the duo. Almost immedatly, they heard the sounds of weapons fire and explosions behind them. They came to the computer, Rings terrified someone was going to chase after them.

"Can you get into it?" Rings asked.

"I'll try," Rotor said.

-

Kale held onto Tails legs whincing with the pain in his arm but knowing that he had to endure it. People were depending on them. If some discomfort for him meant they would save lives or people from a fate worse then deal so be it.

Robo only seemed to watch as Tails threw Kale in thudnershoot at a pair of Flappers. Rouge and Espio did the same while Bean threw explosives at the Eggpawns as Bark charged others.

Rings and Rotor worked hard, eventually managing to access the plans.

"I found them," Rotor said.

"We gotta destroy them!" Rings said.

"Wait," Rotor started, looking at the screen with wonder in his eyes. "There's more here."

Rings heard sounds arround him and watched in horror as more robots ran into the hangar. "We gotta get outta here!"

"There's plans for a battlesuit and more," Rotor said.

An explosion rocked the hangar. Rings turned to see a small crator in the centre. Their friends were fighting a battle which was unfortunatly, a losing one.

Robo charged towards them, murder in his eyes. "Looking for something?" he said.

_There's so much, it could help us. I have to get them before it's too late!_

Rotor accessed the battle suit plans and uploaded them into a disk he had. Unfortunatly, Robo struck him before he could get any more. Rotor flew out of the chair, landing on the cold floor.

"L…leave him alone!" Rings said.

Rotor turned and threw an emp grenade at Robo only for Robo to catch it and crush it in his hands. "Please, did you really think a toy like this could harm me?"

As metal apporached Rotor, Rings ran up behind him and started pounding on Robo. "Leave him alone!"

Robo turned his head at Rings and back handed the raccoon with his right arm, sending Rings flying in the opposite direction.

"Rings!" Rotor yelled.

"He should have accetped my offer while he still could," Robo said.

Another explosion and what was left of an EggPawn flew at and struck Robo, knocking him down. Sparks flew and wires hung from the near destroyed robot. Robo stood up, bearley a dent in him as Bean and Bark ran at him. Bean lobbed several grenades, but Robo caught each one and threw them back, focing the two jump to the side.

Rings, seeing the action picked himself up, trying to avoid crying from the pain and feelings of helplessness. He looked and saw that his friends while they were destroying a lot EggPawns and Flappers, were simply outnumbered. It was then that he saw a wire hanging out of the half destroyed robot lying at Robo's feet.

"Flesh and blood is so weak. You could all have joined us in a world where we're all strong. Such a shame."

"You haven't defeated us yet!" Bark said.

"We'll never give up!" Rotor said.

Bark charged Robo and punched him several times, damaging Robo's shell but otherwise doing little to slow it down. Robo looked at the small hole in his armor, which shot some sparks before punching Bark in the chest multiple times, knocking him down.

Turining his attention to Bean, he laughed.

"I know what you're thinking; you can blow me up. But, then you'll end up blowing up your friends too. You don't want that do you?" Robo heard someone apporach from his right and saw Rings standing over the remains of the EggPawn. "What do _you _want?"

"I like shiny things; do you?" Rings asked as he grabbed the wire and jabbed it at the damaged section of Robo's shell.

Sparks shot through Robo, damaging much of his shell and sending flying to the ground several meters away.

Rings and Bean helped Bark up before doing the same for Rotor.

"Nice one," Rotor said.

Rotor ran back to the computer only for his eyes to go wide. "There's more of them on the way, at least two dozen."

He looked behind him to see his friends slowing down. They wern't going to win this one.

"I don't have time to upload the rest. We need to destroy this place before its too late," he said.

Rotor hated leaving such valuable information but they coulden't afford to let the plans for the metal series fall into the wrong hands.

"That shoulden't be a problem," Bean said.

"Then let's get out of here!" Rotor said.

With a little searching, Rotor managed to find the code to open the ceiling of the hangar. He did so, and the ceing open, blasting the area with cold artctic air.

Running away from the computer, everyone made their way back to the battle scene while Bean set a bomb big enough to level the entire facility.

The others wree covered in bruises but still fighing.

"We're getting out of here!" Rotor said.

"We gotta go, Bean's gonna blow this place up!" Rings said.

The group ran from the remaining Paws and Flappers to the centre of the room. Once Bean had set the bomb, Espio and Bark grabbed into Rouge's legs.

Tails took to the air, asking who would go with him.

"You guys go!" Kale said.

"No, you're hurt. You and Rings go," Rotor said.

"But Rotor!" Rings said.

"We don't have time to argue!" Rotor said.

Kale and Rings nodded and grabbed Tails legs and he and Rouge flew the group of six up and outside.

"Is it almost ready because those things are getting close!" Rotor said.

"It's ready … now! We have one minute before it blows," Bean said.

The robots flew towards the group and bean lobbed his remaining explosives at them. Seconds passed before Tails returned. Bean and Rotor didn't waste time before they grabbed onto his legs and he flew them out of there.

Thirty seconds later when they were clear of the facility, they all watched it explode.

"And that's that," Bean said.

"How about we all go to my place to clean up and get something to eat?" Rouge said.

---

A while later, Rouge was once again leaning back on the piano, this time singing _Fly me to the Moon_ as Rings played. Most of the others had returned home, with the exception of Rotor, Kale and Tails, who were sitting in the lounge, trying to relax.

Kale's leg and arm were bandaged up and he had a cane to help him walk while he healed. He had changed into more comfortable clothing of a black teeshirt and shoes.

Rotor sat, conteplating their latest mission. Kale still seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Rotor asked.

Kale sipped a soft drink, before sighing. "I'll probbaly be out of action for a few weeks. It still doesen't feel right relaxing when so many terrible things are happening out there."

"Maybe not but what else can we do? We can only do so much. If we're tried and stressed out then we have much less chance of success then if we're rested and go into battle fresh and ready," Rotor said.

"I guess but what of people that won't get the chance to relax?" Kale asked.

"If we only know battle and destruction then once this is all said and done, we'll never be able to fuction in a paceful world," Rotor said.

"It just seems like us enjoying life without them, especially when they've suffered and/or are suffering seemes like we're saying they don't matter. It makes me feel selfish," Kale said.

Rotor put a comforting hand on Kale's right shoulder. "If we carry the weight of the world on our shoulders all of the time, sooner or later, it will crush us. If that happenes, we won't be good to anyone. Sometimes, we have to let that weight down, even if only for long enough to rest so we'll have the strength to conintue to carry it."

"Rotor's right; if we become obseesed with battle, then we'll be just like the bad guys, only on the other side of the argument. Even _when_ we win, we'll look for battle where it doesen't exist. If something happened to me, I woulden't want my friends to give up on me. _But_, I also woulden't want them to feel to guilty about it to the point that they can't enjoy life on the few occasions where they get the opportunity. If that happenes, then they might as well have been captured or worse as well."

"I suposse anything could happen to us and if it did that I, _they_ would want to know that the bad guys never broke us, that we never lost our fighting spirit even right up until the end. I guess we should be able to enjoy life, even for those that can't at the moment. Looking at it from their point of view, if when we lose hope, what chance do they have?" Kale said.

Rotor nodded before noticing that Tails seems distracted. He seemed to be looking at another patron sitting in the corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's someone there, I think, I recongise her."

Tails got up and walk accrooss the lounge to the shadowying figure.

Rotor watched the two talking before they motioned for him to come over. He did so, helping Kale up. They walked over to the duo and sat down. Rotor looked at the person before them and saw that, although she was human sized, she was most definitly not human; she was a blue fox!

"Who?" Rotor asked.

"You look familiar," Kale said.

"I'm a friend," the fox said, looking arround as though she were nervous someone would see her.

"Tails, who is this?" Rotor asked.

"She's someone that can … help you," Tails said.

"Help me with what?"

"If I were to tell you that I could help you to remember who you were and where you came from, would you want to?" the fox asked.

"What do you mean, who I was?" Rotor asked. He turned to Tails, who's expression indicating that he knew what the fox was talking about. "Tails, what's going on?"

"Please, take my hands, I can show you," the fox said.

Rotor did as she told him. The fox's hands were warm and soft. Something seemed to click in his mind, as though he were suddenly remembering a dream he'd had years ago. A fog in his mind parted only for a few moments. Behind the cloak of that fog, he saw things that intrigued him, faces, names and places that in his dreams felt like random images. Now, they were much more then that. Whatever those images were, they were real and concerned him. Then, the fog returned.

"What … was what?" Rotor asked.

"That was only a preview, a window into who you were so to speak. I can open the door if you'd like," The fox said.

"You may not like it. Sometimes igorance is bliss," Tails said.

Rotor didn't need long to decide. If there was something about him someone had hidden from him, he wanted to know.

"I want to know," Rotor said.

"Very well then," the fox said.

This time, it was different. The fog disapeared like a morning sun burning it away. Memories of a former life that some force had shrouded from him flowed into his mind, giving him clarity. He gasped when he realised the truth about who he was and who he'd been.

For a few moments, he felt betrayed, tricked. Now, he knew who he was. His theories of people vanishing were at some part, correct. He rememered his family not as the walrus people they now were but as humans. He felt his cheeks turn red. Before, his lack of clothing felt natural, now he felt nude. Rotor's memories were still with him however and they showed him that he had nothing to worry about. Sean's memories perhaps, made him feel as though he were getting away with something.

When the fox realised his hands, he looked at her and Tails, no Kyle in a different light. He still knew what Rotor knew, still felt what Rotor felt. But, when looking at Tails, he also saw Kyle. He was still Rotor but he was _also _Sean. His memories of his life had him knowing he wanted to remember being Sean.

"You okay?" Kyle asked moments later.

"Yes … I think … so," Sean said

"How do you feel?" the fox asked.

"Like I've just found out the truth about some crazy consirpacy. I … have trouble beliving the truth yet knowing it makes everything make so much more sence. I feel a little betrayed, maybe even used. How come they Kyle and the others remember but not me and the others that don't?"

"We don't know, but I itend on changing that. You all have the right to remember," the fox said.

"Kyle, how come you never told me?" Sean asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Kyle asked.

"I doubt it. Rotor, that is I, um … I think," Sean started.

Kyle giggled, "word of advice, when it comes to the pronouns, try to not worry about them. You're still as much Rotor now as you are Sean."

Sean nodded. "It's strange. I… I need to let my family know, they have the right," Sean said.

"I have transportation to take you home," the fox said.

"What sort of transportation?" Sean asked.

The fox smiled, "you'll see."

Sean nodded, he finally remembered who he was; he felt whole. perhaps his memories could give him a new way of looking at things and maybe even offer a helping hand.


	35. Continuing the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Sonic series. They all belong to Sega or others. This story isn't meant to infringe on any copyright laws.

Author's Note: This chapter is written mostly by Icey the Fox. However, a few scenes are written by Ryu the Weredragon and/or Alex Warlorn.

Icey the Fox's Dedication: This story is for Carly.

Chapter 35: Continuing the Battle

"You know, I don't think it would be so bad if I knew that he was safe," Terra said, sitting on a chair next to her friend Sandra.

"I know what you mean," Sandra answered, taking a sip of her pop. "I've been worried sick about Jane ever since the uh… incident."

Terra rolled her eyes. Sandra had been rather confused and unsure of herself ever since her best friend and room mate Jane had apparently disappeared after transforming into a pink hedgehog from a comic book. The two of them didn't meet eye to eye on what was happening to all of their friends, and apparently to several other people around the world. The recent disappearances were all over the news stands, particularly the tabloid sections. According to these, all of the people who'd gone missing had transformed into characters from the popular Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. There were eye witness accounts of the transformations, and even a few pictures of Miles 'Tails' Prower flying around the city. While Terra didn't think these rumours to be true, Sandra had believed them ever since Jane had transformed into Amy Rose right before her very eyes.

"Also, it might be nice if whatever is going to happen just happened fast," she said quietly.

"Why?" Sandra asked, shocked.

"Well, my boyfriend and most of his friends I used to hang out with are gone, and, well, I'm pretty bored."

"Just be careful what you wish for," Sandra warned, "it just might come true."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but still, I can't help but wonder what he's doing right now," Terra muttered, staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. She couldn't have possible had any idea that Ben was actually fighting off a rather large group of robots with several of the others who'd gone missing.

It was at that moment that the waiter arrived with the meals they had ordered. The two were seated at a table in a small diner for lunch. Though the weather outside was pretty horrible, they had decided to go for a walk to try and relax their nerves. Both were agreed that the whole situation they were in was pretty bad and boring. The police had been questioning the two of them about anything they could think of about Jane, Ben, and their other friends who'd gone missing.

The police truly had no idea about what was going on with all the disappearances. To be fair, there was hardly anything that related those who were missing together, except that, at the beginning at least, they had all been part of the same group of friends. When it was just the single group, the police had originally suspected some sort of gang related incidents, but when the group had expanded to include people and entire families from other cities, and even a pair of policemen, they had abandoned that idea. But still, the question remained, what was going on?

"I guess that we should just get on with our lives though," Terra said quietly, chewing on a fry thoughtfully.

"Well, it is kind of difficult to do that. I mean, I'm afraid that we'll go missing one of these days," Sandra confessed.

"Sandra, that's not going to happe-"

"What if it does, though!?" Sandra asked, obviously distressed.

Terra stopped to take a breath, before saying comfortingly, "Well, first of all, if whatever happens to Ben and Jane happens to us, at least we'll be with them. Second, if someone does try to kidnap us or something else, we won't go down easily."

Sandra laughed a bit, then asked, "Hey, but what about you?"

"What _about _me?" she asked, blinking.

"Aren't you curious if the two of them are, well…" Sandra waited a moment, then added, "You know."

Terra was quiet for a second, staring at her friend while she tried to understand what she meant, then burst out laughing as she realised it. "Wait, wait," she said, stopping to breathe, "you think they would- that they'd- that Ben would-" then she burst out laughing again.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Sandra said, shocked. "Most other girls would be totally freaked out right now!"

Terra took a quick sip of her pop, before saying, with a slightly amused, slightly threatening look in her eyes, "I trust him. And besides, if he did cheat on me, he'd regret it most painfully."

In fact, the police department's original assumption that Ben and his group of friends were involved in gang activity weren't altogether wrong. There was a small portion of the underworld's legendary gang _The Tiger's Fang_ which was very interested in Ben and his friends' lives. In grade nine, Ben had had a good friend named Mike. The two had not only been the closest of friends, but the closest of rivals. They raced each other every day, and they were each almost equal. When the city wide track meet was coming up, Ben had found out that his good friend was using drugs to enhance his running. Ben's infallible sense of justice had forced him to report it to their running coach. Mike was kicked off the team, and Ben came in first in the meet. Mike never forgave Ben, and the two went opposite ways. While Ben climbed the social ladder, got good grades, got a job, and made lots of friends, Mike bottomed out. He started doing drugs, he failed most of his classes, joined a gang, and dropped out of school at sixteen. Mike hated Ben with every fiber in his soul, while Ben just pitied Mike as a lost soul.

Currently, Mike was standing behind the largest supermarket, in an alleyway. He was with Seth, his now closest friend and ally.

"So, they say anythin' 'bout those missin' brats?" Seth asked. He was ten years older than Mike, and always called Ben and his friends the 'brats'. Mike liked the term.

"Naw, they just said that they've given up on the gang theory and they mentioned all the new disappearances. Apparently some young triplets disappeared a while ago, and they've been focusing the search around that city recently."

"How long ago did those ones go missing?" Seth asked, taking a drag on a cigarette then offering it to Mike.

"Around a week ago," Mike informed him, taking the offered cig and puffing on it.

"Then the odds are they won't be findin' 'em," Seth said, without any emotion in his voice. Seth handled most matters of abductions for the Tiger's Fang, so he knew what he was talking about.

"Meh, so, which of 'em are left?" Seth asked.

"Just Ben's girlfriend," Mike responded, passing the cigarette back.

"Heh, well, good luck to whoever's doin' it," Seth said, taking a very long drag before continuing. "It means we've got less t' do."

Mike laughed, then looked over at Seth. "You know, you're right. I've been way too focused on those guys."

"Don't worry," Seth told him, then he added with a glint in his eyes, "I personally enjoyed watchin' while Rex knocked off 'at Tim kid's parents."

"Adopted parents," Mike corrected, but the same glint was in his eye. He, too, had gained a certain satisfaction watching them die. "I guess he just can't keep a set for long, eh?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Seth said, looking over at Mike, who shuddered. Mike always got the creeps when Seth gave him a look like that. "If they hadn't started disappearin' all of a sudden, the others would've had trouble holdin' on to their families too."

From the cold look in his eyes, Mike doubted he was kidding.

The student lunged forward recklessly, getting tired of being toyed. Trevor simply stepped to the side and stuck his leg out, tripping the teenager and sending him to the mat.

"Make sure you keep your defense," Trevor instructed his student as he picked himself up. "It doesn't matter how skilled you are at knocking down your enemy if he hits you first and you hit the mat."

"Yes, sensei," the student groaned.

"Let's do it one more time."

"But sensei, there's only two minutes left in class! I still need to change out of my gi!"

Trevor glanced up at the clock, and shook his head. "Oh, that's right. I didn't notice the time. Go get changed."

"Okay, sensei. Bye," he said, walking away.

Trevor watched him, and then sighed and headed towards a bench that held his bag of clothing. Ever since the disappearances had begun, he'd been losing track of time a lot. Whereas before he'd be able to end his martial arts class with exactly enough time to get changed every time, he now relied almost exclusively on his students to remind him that the class was already as good as over.

Well, maybe it wasn't since the disappearances had begun. More of since the disappearance of a certain Timothy Jones. Tim had been a student in his class for about two weeks before he had disappeared along with the other four who had already disappeared at the time.

But along with being a student of his, there was another personal connection they shared. Trevor was Tim's father.

Of course, Tim hadn't known this. It was a pure happy coincidence that Tim had signed up for Trevor's martial arts class. He'd signed up just before the adoption agency sent Trevor the information on where Tim was. Trevor had been planning on telling his son that he was, well, his son, eventually, but the timing had never seemed right.

Now Trevor realised he shouldn't have wasted time and just told him. He would no doubt never ignore a possibility like that again. Not that it mattered now, he reflected. He'd missed his chance to have a relationship with his son, and he now feared that he would never get that chance again.

Samantha walked around the empty hallways that used to have someone living in them. The house was normally quiet, but now it just seemed completely empty and lifeless. There was usually the smell of Randolph's fresh baking coming from the kitchen. But now, nothing. The house was plain and ordinary, nothing defining about Randolph in it.

She reached the large master bedroom with the made bed in it. The bed that used to be messy all the time, just the way Randolph liked it. That bed hadn't been slept in for over a month.

Sam missed her best friend. She had missed him since he'd disappeared, much more than she'd guessed she would. She missed meeting him at the university campus to work together, she missed him phoning her to talk about how beautiful Terra had looked that morning, she missed his incessant baking, she missed eating his baking, and most of all she just missed his insecurities in general.

She walked out of his room, and looked at all of the pictures hanging on the walls. Most of them weren't Randolph's; they were just left over from his dad owning the house. Randolph refused to change the house at all, aside from moving his clothes into the master bedroom.

Those same clothes were now still in the main bedroom's, left behind along with all the rest of Randolph's things. Sam had no idea where he was, and people were just attributing it to the other disappearances.

Many of her other friends had long been hinting and joking that the two of them should get romantically involved, seeing as they all ready had the 'funny relationship quirks', but they'd never been serious. Now it seemed as if they were actually right. It surprised Sam as much as his disappearance had.

She wished she could have just one more chance to talk to him. Just one more to let her get her feelings in line and make it so that she didn't think she'd wasted a chance with a guy she really liked talking to him about a girl who didn't want him.

She left the house and made her way back towards campus, and her small one room apartment. As she walked, she passed by a local bakery, and the smells wafted through to her. She sighed. Just one more chance was all she wanted.

"I'm sorry Mack; we still haven't heard anything about them."

"Are you sure?" the man asked, stroking his large greying moustache.

"I'm sure," detective Corey told his friend. He looked down at the computer file about the missing people. The file had been made open to all police departments in North America since the disappearances had spread. "Look, if you want more time off, I could give it to you."

"That's alright," Mack said, sighing. "Aside from Carol, this job has been the only thing that's kept me going the past few years. Now that she's gone, I might as well cling to the last thing I've got."

Corey patted Mack's shoulder. "Just ask me if there's anything I can do for you, and it's done."

"Thank you, Corey," Mack said, turning away leaving the police department with a little more of his hope chipped away.

He started the half-hour walk back home. He walked rather than drove; it gave him time to organize his thoughts. Though statistics at the police department told him he couldn't really hope for his daughter, niece or nephews, he still hoped they would turn up one of these days. Carol was a great kid, and she didn't deserve anything negative like death, injury or kidnapping to happen to her.

He thought about how beautiful his daughter was, and sighed. Looking at a crumpled picture in his wallet wasn't the same as having his beautiful, laughing, kind daughter before him. She was always ready to help out her (very) old man with anything around the house, and she never complained aloud about her mother hardly being present, though it obviously disturbed her.

The irony of that problem made Mack smile bitterly. Ever since Carol's disappearance, Amelia had been around the house a lot, constantly hoping that her daughter would return. She'd even promised that she would quit her job for good just to be with Carol more often. Though it wasn't the first time that she had promised such things, this time Mack believed her, and he would hold her to it should their daughter get home. Hell, if it would make her come home, Mack would even shave off his moustache and quit his job at the forensic science unit!

"But it doesn't work that way," Mack asked the air. "Does it?" He stopped for a moment, hoping beyond all hope that someone would answer, that some divine being would come forth and explain why everything was happening and make it better.

_No, _Mack finally thought, answering himself. _You have to give things up for what you love before you lose them, not after. You have to give everything you possibly can to make sure that they know you love them, and so that _you _know that you love them._

He came out of the back ally short cut he was using, and saw something across the street. A middle aged man, walking down the street with his young daughter up on his shoulders, laughing.

Before anyone could see him, he ran a few feet back into the ally and collapsed, giving into the tears he knew were coming. He kneeled on the dirty pavement, moaning and shuddering, begging silently for whatever forces there were in the world to help him, to answer him, just once. Just once…

Then, a small, warm hand slowly came down to rest on his right shoulder. Mack turned quickly to face whoever it was that had snuck up on him. Standing behind him was a teenage girl of obvious Hispanic descent. She was beautiful, every inch of her, but it was not this that kept Mack enthralled by her; it was her eyes. Her eyes held such pure pity and understanding, and just plain sympathy, that he couldn't say anything, just stare into them.

Slowly, subtly, she knelt down beside him, and held him in a tight hug, and once again Mack gave into the tears. However, his shaking wasn't as violent and his moans not as clear in her warm, understanding embrace.

Then she was gone. He looked around, startled. A peace came upon him, one that he couldn't begin to understand. So he didn't try to understand it, he just stood back up and started walking home. Amelia needed him to be strong. Carol needed him to be strong. But most of all, he needed himself to be strong enough for this. If he let himself go, he'd never get himself back, and then what would Carol have to come home to?

With a small, refreshed smile on his face, Mack walked up the stairs to his door.

"Yes, I know Amelia, we're concerned about them too," Bernice, Ben's mother told her sister over the phone. "I know, I really hope they get back safe and soon too." She paused for a few moments as she listened to Amelia. "Alright, well try to get some rest, and don't worry, I'm sure they're fine wherever they are. Goodbye." She hung up the phone.

The phone calls from her sister and her brother Mack had been almost constant since Carol, Serena and Jerry had gone missing as well while looking for Ben; Serena and Jerry were his siblings, and Carol his cousin. They'd already been gone for over a month, but their parents hadn't given up on them.

Bernice sat down, and let her exhaustion overtake her. Though her boss at the hospital had offered her time off to deal with the difficult time, Bernice hadn't taken him up on it. She'd known that if she wasn't doing normal things, her worrying would take her over, not to mention she felt obliged as a doctor to do everything she could to help people no matter what happened in her personal life. But now, it seemed her exhaustion was taking her over and taking her down.

It was then that her husband Jacob got home from his job. He worked as a clerk at the local bank. As he opened the door, he saw her there, totally exhausted and used up, and let out a soft sigh.

At the sound of him coming in, she looked up and said, "Oh, hello, how was your day?"

"Fine," he said, walking over and sitting down. "How many times did she call you today?"

"Five times," she responded, yawning. She added after a moment, "Strangely, Mack didn't call once."

"Yeah, well, that's because he decided to talk to me today," Jacob informed her, pulling off his jacket and hanging it at the door. He looked over his shoulder at her. "You're tired."

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, shaking her head to clear it.

"No, you're not," he said quietly, walking over and sitting in the chair in front of her. "You're working yourself far too hard."

"I am not."

"You need a break."

"But I can't TAKE one!" she yelled aloud, taking her head in her hands. "I can't stop looking and I can't stop helping Amelia with this and I can't stop doing, well, something until I know they're safe! It was bad enough when Ben was gone, but then Serena and Jerry had to go and disappear too with their cousin, and now I have nothing left to do but to wait for them and look for them!"

Bernice stopped and breathed deeply, trying to get back under control. As she did, Jacob walked over and hugged her around her shoulders, and when her breathing was back to normal, he told her, "I know you're worried about them. But there's nothing you can do. Besides, they can take care of themselves, especially if their friends are with them, as they appear to be if the other disappearances have anything to do with this one."

"I know, I know," Bernice told him, bleary eyed, "but I _can't _just sit here and do nothing. I want some sort of assurance that I'll see them again someday. I don't care about when, I don't care about how, just that I _will_."

"We'll see them again," Max assured her, hugging her a bit tighter.

"How can you know?" she asked.

"I can't. But, nonetheless, I do know. And you just keep believing that Ben, Jerry and Serena are missing us just as much as we're missing them, and that they'll do anything to see us again, too."

"Rings, oh RINGS!" Amy called out, looking around the newly reconstructed mall for the young raccoon. She could've sworn she'd just seen him over by the ice cream parlour with his brother Tricky. When she'd called over to them though, they'd both disappeared.

She looked about a bit more, and then sat down at the table they'd been using.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, _Mark, also known as Rings, thought as he plastered himself to the ground under the table. He thanked Tikal again for his ability to cloak and cursed his brother Tricky/Paul for not bringing him along when he'd used one of his leaves to teleport away.

"Ah well," Amy said to nobody in particular but herself. She crossed her legs, not knowing the acrobatics Rings was pulling to keep her legs from touching him and betraying his position.

Amy hadn't been able to find anyone willing to hang around with her ever since she'd gotten back. As if it wasn't strange enough that they'd all left at the same time, now everyone was acting differently. Although before the boys hadn't really hung around with her, at least she'd had her friend the flicky to have around. But even she had left at the same time as everyone else, and still hadn't come back.

She sighed and let her legs hang, unknowingly forcing Rings to slip down onto his back just underneath her feet. She adjusted herself a bit more, and then thought about everyone who was gone. Without a doubt, they'd have to be coming back soon, especially Sally. How could the Kingdom of Acorn run without its princess present? Not to mention the fact that Sonic seemed to be missing her. Amy didn't really understand why, what with she herself being there to comfort him.

Then there was Shadow. Thinking of him, she let her legs start swaying a bit with relaxation, while Rings ducked his head from side to side in an annoying and uncomfortable way. Just like she did for Rings, Sonic and occasionally Tails, Amy had a thing for Shadow. There was that strange dark side to him, which masked his kind personality. The only downfall was that he didn't really seem interested in getting close to anyone. _Ah well, _she thought wistfully, _if I can't have him, then I guess that I can just try for one of the other available young men around he-_

It was exactly then that her foot collided with Rings' gut in a painful manner. "Oof!" he cried out, unable to help himself.

"Rings?" Amy asked, ducking under the table to look at him.

Rings, whose cloaking had failed with his lack of concentration, quickly said, "Oh, there's my mobium!"

"Rings!" laughed Amy. "Why didn't you come out from under the table when I sat down?"

"Well," Rings stuttered, thinking fast, "I didn't really notice you. You know how it is with us raccoons; we get really into whatever we're doing."

Quite the opposite, actually, seeing as they had more trouble with short attention spans, but Amy accepted it anyways, saying, "Oh, that's alright. Speaking of raccoons, where did Tricky go?"

_He's a tanuki, _Mark thought bitterly, but instead said aloud, "I don't really know. He must've used one of those leaves of his to teleport out of here."

Tricky had, in fact, simply walked away when Amy had spotted them. It was quite easy to do when he was the shortest person in the mall. All he had to do was slip into a crowd, and he was gone from sight.

Now he was outside the mall. The weather was fine, so he figured he might as well walk along out there. He started along the sidewalks that lined the streets, and weaved his way around all the other people who were walking and not paying any attention to him. He hadn't even really wanted to go to the mall. It was such a strange place to him. It had always been so for him, but recently so much more. Mainly because it was the place where his life had changed almost completely for a third time in the last little while.

The first big change in his life had come when Mark moved out of their house back on Earth. Though they hadn't talked much, there had been a kind of camaraderie between the two. When Mark left, Paul, as he'd been called back then, was rather distraught, feeling that his brother had been stolen from him by his age.

The second, and most dramatic change, was when he had ceased to be Paul and became Tricky, the most feared trickster on, and quite likely off, Mobius. Paul got to start over as Tricky, who still had his amazing brother Rings, and Tricky pretty much took over as Paul's main personality.

Then, the final even was that Rings had, well, died saving a young girl. After a strange encounter during the afterlife with an echidna named Tikal and a zone cop named Zonic, he'd come back, a good few years younger and with his old memory of being Mark back. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted his brother to have his memory back, but it certainly did change things for him. Whereas before Tricky and Rings used to just talk about usual things like beating up Robotnik's robots, now _Mark_ also wanted to talk to _Paul_ about what he thought was going on back at home and the way things used to be. Not to say that Mark wanted to go back, but still, it was annoying be reminded that one day Paul might have to go back. Right now, all he wanted to do was play and smash robots and generally have a good time with his older brother, whether he was Rings or Mark.

Dodging around another ten or so people, Tricky sighed in annoyance. He looked around a bit, then walked over to the edge of the sidewalk, where there was a tree with a thick trunk. With a few quick, deft movements, he started climbing the towering tree. Now, as he did it, he also realised that he didn't want to leave this body behind. It was stronger and much more agile than his old one, with new powers and abilities.

He reached a high branch that was strong enough to support him, and sat down on it, keeping his eyes down on the street. Then, he started considering the one big change that, he was sure, was forthcoming. That being, when his parents came over from Earth. Before, he hadn't been sure of whether or not they'd be coming, because Rings, being almost an adult, could support them fine. Now, however, with Rings reduced to the age of twelve, it looked as though they would need someone to look after them. And, who better than their actual parents to look after them?

Suddenly, he saw something that caught his eye. He didn't know what it was at first glance on the streets, but then he took another look, and his eyes and mind both saw it and got to plotting. Every now and again, he saw something like this, and couldn't help but take advantage of the possible trick. With one last check that everything he'd be using was still in place, he slipped off of the branch and dropped to the street below, getting down to what he did best.

"Hah, take that you robotic freak!" yelled the light blue hedgehog. She threw a giant ring which had apparently appeared out of thin air at a swatbot about twice as large as she. The ring sliced through its metallic skin and destroyed it, then came back to her boomerang style. Not missing a beat, she braided her hair into it even as it shrank down to the size of a normal ring, all in one smooth movement. "Too easy."

"Thanks, miss Tiara!" said the young chinchilla standing behind her.

"No problem, kid," she told him. "You don't have to thank me either; it's my responsibility to help anyone who can't help themselves."

"Really?" the child asked, looking intrigued. "I never heard anyone say that before!"

"Well," she said, smiling ruefully, "that's why it's so much more important for me to do it. I'll see you around, kid."

Tiara walked off and left the child at the playground. It insulted her that someone could be so horrible as to attack a child. What could a kid do to someone?

She kept walking at a quick pace until her aggression and adrenaline had gone down a bit. She always found that she had to cool down a bit after a battle, and besides, Mighty had told her that it was bad to do so much physical activity and then just stop dead, and who knew about physical better than Mighty? Well, maybe her cousin Sonic, but aside from him, only a painful few.

Speaking of her cousin, he'd been acting quite strange ever since she and Sonic's siblings had returned from their vacation. He kept calling her "Carol", Manic "Jerry" and Sonia "Serena". Who was he talking about!? Really, she could understand him having a bit of trouble remembering certain things, seeing as he was the fastest thing anywhere, but his family members' names? What person could forget something like that!?

At times she thought that the only person who really knew her was her dad, the hedgehog Sonic called Uncle Chuck. He was kind, and he treated everyone equally, which was something you didn't find every day. As she thought of him, a longing came over her. She missed her dad, more than she'd missed anyone else while she was out on her vacation with Sonia and Manic. It had been much to her disappointment when she'd returned only to find that her father wasn't home yet. He had left with her mother just before she and her cousins had.

She slowed down a bit as she walked and checked her watch. Five fifty-six. She was supposed to have a date with Mighty in four minutes on the other side of the city. It would probably take at least ten minutes to get there on foot. She shrugged and started walking. Mighty would wait up. He'd better wait; otherwise there would be Hell to pay.

Then again, it wouldn't be the first time that someone hadn't had the time for her. It always seemed as if the people Tiara cared about were too distracted for her, even her father. Well, to be fair, the only other time that Chuck had not been there for her was when he'd been robotosized for a while, and he couldn't be blamed for that. Her mother was almost always too busy for her before she'd left, and Tiara doubted that that would ever change. Then there was Mighty, who was usually off saving the world. And finally there was her cousin Sonic, who was a good friend, but he was usually gone whenever Mighty was.

"Tiara?" came a voice from beside her.

She looked over and found a sight that made her smile. Her other two cousins, Manic and Sonia, were standing there, waving her over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked, walking over with her brother.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be at a date with Mighty right now," she dawdled off as she checked her watch again, "but I'm kind of late."

"Well, if you're already late," Manic said, using that tone that always seemed to suggest he was about to say something that out of any other mouth would've been inappropriate, but from him sounded right, "why not just blow him off completely and come hang with us."

"Because he's my boyfriend, and he's never blown me off before," Tiara deadpanned.

"But..."

"Manic, you don't understand what it's like to have someone you're in love with, So don't start," Sonia scolded, "Have fun, Tiara."

"Yeah, Thanks Sonia, I'll see you two later," Tiara stated as she headed back towards where she and Mighty were to have their date.

Psi was at the one spot in the large base that wasn't covered in thick smog and not infested with mindless robots. He looked around, and could he have sighed, he probably would've. His master, Lord Ivo Robotnik, was angered per usual because his latest attack on Sonic the Hedgehog didn't seem to be working. Psi went to this place because it was one of the few areas that the constant scans didn't reach and where few of Robotnik's robot could reach.

Not as if he needed much help hiding. His dark cloak was good enough at keeping him concealed in most places, and in the streets of the city dark with smog, it made him near invisible. But still, there was something about the security that made him feel better. He resettled himself into a more comfortable position, and tried to relax a bit.

"Hello, brother," came a mechanical but identifiably female voice from below him.

Psi spun around in surprise, and almost fell from his precarious perch. On instinct, he reached out to grab the five foot tall lightning rod reaching out from the top of the tower he was perched on. Then, he outstretched his unused left hand with the loaded crossbow in it. It came down to meet another held by Phi.

Psi's movement stopped, and he pointed his crossbow down. "Hello, sister. Would you mind me asking what you are doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said, settling in on the other side of the lightning rod, also admiring the view that it afforded over the massive beautiful terrain around the base that wasn't covered by smog.

"That wasn't quite the point of my question," Psi told her. "_How _did you get here, rather?"

"Do you need to ask? I simply knew where you were here, so I tried using my copying ability at this tower, and I climbed it the same way you did, I assume," Phi responded, with slight humour in her mechanical voice. That was the strange thing about Phi. Aside from himself, she seemed to be the only robot in existence who had feelings of humour. Most of Robotnik's creations had reasoning abilities, some of which bordered upon emotion, but hardly any truly felt humour. It was also the reason why they got along better than the other robots.

"Your answer is plausible; however, I must ask why you were looking for me?"

"I enjoy your company, and I'm bored of watching our siblings losing things to the weasels in card games," she said. They were quiet for a short while, then she added, "not to mention you always know the places with the best views."

"They're not that difficult to find," he said, gazing straight ahead at the sun which was slowly setting. "Mostly anywhere higher than fifty meters. That's where the smog ends."

"Well, even if they are simple to find, they're not simple to get to, and that's where I need you and your… abilities." She fingered the dark cloak that was draped around her robotic shoulders, the exact mirror image of his own. "Also, you're the only one who's stopped congratulating me about defeating that Monkey Khan creature. It's been over a month, and still they praise me."

"But you deserve their praise!" he exclaimed. "You managed to defeat he whom three of our other siblings could not while working together!"

"It was so easy though! I shouldn't be thanked for something that's so simple a young genetic creature could do it!"

Psi was quiet again. Then he made the _clickity-clickity _noise that was a robot's laughter, and said, "Well, nonetheless, I praise you once again for your efforts. You do seem to have proven yourself as the greatest amongst our brethren again."

"No," Phi said, but it wasn't with modesty; she truly believed it. "I'm simply more inventive as far as battling enemies stronger than I goes. When Zeta, Eta and Theta attacked, they were defeated not by _their_ weakness but by _his_ unique, personal skill. So I turned that very skill against him."

They were silent for a while, before Phi asked her brother, "Tell me what has transpired since I left."

"Apparently our leader is planning to rebuild another of his old 'more glorious' models."

"You say that as though you're annoyed."

"I am," he admitted. "Those creations have proven that they are ineffective, so why create them again when he has all of us to use."

"You have a point," Phi agreed. "However, our entire E-Series line lacks one thing that these other creations of his don't."

"That being?"

"They can travel great distances with speed, making them invaluable while battling our favourite hedgehog friend."

"Either way, I still belie-" he stopped as though he was listening to something. Then he continued, "I apologize sister, I must take my leave of you. Our master calls."

As Psi prepared to climb down the tower, Phi said, "Don't give up hope on him yet. He may come up with a cunning plan one of these days that's actually cunning."

Psi laughed a small bit, then responded, "We'll see."

It was truly alien for Shadow to come home to and even worse wake up to a clean room every mourning. He liked the disorder, the chaos, while he remained calm through it all. But Mariah was diligent in her work. Besides it made her happy to clean up. Though Mariah was programmed to follow his every order, she still had a robian's ingrained feeling of order along with her need to serve. To give her a tad more 'freedom' Shadow chose to go along with her design to keep his living space spic and span for him.

He looked at the drawings she had done, she could do them so fast she was like... a machine. He had told her to slow down and take time to appreciate each one he had her do, she told him that she could fully analyze the details of her labor at her maximum speed but Shadow pulled rank.

It really didn't matter, Shadow had zero eye for art, he was a bioengineered super weapon not an art critic. The point was for Mariah to do things of creativity. Trying to reach the Mobian underneath the programming.

Shadow wish he knew whose company he enjoyed less, the robots and their 'yes, Master Shadow' or Mr. Ice and the Weasels who sent shivers of revolution through his quills. These machines, weather they had started out that way or not, had no choice in serving Robotnik, the freak panther and the Weasels did.

"Good morning, Master Shadow. Breakfast is ready for you and Lord Robotnik has already handed down his instruction for the day." Mariah greeted bowing at the black hedgehog in his hammock.

Shadow rolled out onto the metal floor, he didn't mind, reminded him of ARK. "Play orders."

"Yes, Master Shadow: Lord Robotnik wishes you to infiltrate Station Square Harbor and sabotage the construction of GUN's new carrier the Weapon's Bed II. He trusts to leave the details up to you."

Shadow couldn't help himself, he smiled, having the chance to reek havoc with GUN was something he could never turn down.

The machine gun brothers, as they were nicknamed, Nu and Xi, e-112 and 113, were bored, no one had tried to sneak into the capital's borders, and the two of them were reduced to doing work meant for SWATs.

"Xi." The tan bot said to the cream colored one.

"Yes, brother?"

"Have you wondered where we were when we were away? And those of our enemies and allies? And why no information exists in the main computer about such things?"

Xi held up a finger. "Ours is not to reason why, only to do, or scrap."

"Affirmative. But such a lack of information is strange, it is almost if-"

"Yo!" The two e-series turned around and saw the organic black panther with bird wings that claimed to be a superior model to all of them yet seemed to do absolutely nothing. "Could ya' hold still?"

The e-series trustingly complied though it thought nothing of this poorly designed creature.

Mr. Ice calmly placed a paw on both bots head cases, inside them, something glowed them stopped.

"There. Carry on." Ice walked away, Nu having completely forgotten what he had been talking about with his brother.

Bernice wondered, where had that letter gone? The one she had written her son, it was said to be a form of therapy, speaking to someone as if they were there. She guessed it wasn't too _greatly_ important, but she still wondered where it could have gone. It was around the same time those two police looking into the vanishing of Sean's family had vanished themselves.

Elias looked out over Acorn Kingdom, it felt so empty without her, so many heroes kept coming back, Sonic, the Guardian Knuckles, that pop star Mina. Even the enemy's heroes returned, Nack and that horror Shadow. Why couldn't his sister return as well?

Nicole as doing the paper work as a stewart in Sally's stead, though not many were happy with a machine doing their lives, thankfully the war had their minds on other things.

Samantha spied her, like a cat on the prowl, she eyed her target, it was her all right. Terra. The girl Randolph had been in love with before he had vanished into thin air like many of the girl's friends. While other people had vanished in a similar way with no connection to her, Samantha still wanted to know, what connection she had to all of this, and there was one way tried and true, to ask. Even if Terra gave nothing, the girl's reactions would still tell Samantha plenty.

It was easy to tell it was her, Randolph had enough pictures of her in his room. She was talking to another lass a tad younger, well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

Narrowing her green eyes, Samantha calmly walked towards the two. She waited until her shadow was over them to say anything and waited till they hit a break in their half-hazard discussion about programming and politics.

"Excuse me, we haven't met, Terra Valentine? But I'm Samantha Dark. And we have something in common."

"And what is that?," Terra replied.

"People we know and care about have been vanishing lately."

Sonic was standing by the palace that he and his siblings had once called home, so long ago. Most of the soldiers had been roboticized some time after he, Sonia, and his Parents were evacuated. Sonic heard someone walk behind him, and he turned around quickly. There stood a Blue Mobian Fox with Brown headfur. Sonic smiled.

"Oh, Chris. What are you doing here?", Sonic asked.

"Mighty's on a date with Tiara at Sunset Hill. So I came over to see you," the fox, Chris Thorndyke, replied.

"Don't you usually train with Knuckles when Mighty is off somewhere? Or spending time with your soon to be brother and cousin?"

"Tails is searching for information on his Uncle, Merlin I believe his name was. And Knuckles... Last I heard, Rouge was heading towards Angel Island as well, and knowing her, she's going to visit Knuckles, and lately, Julie-Su has been watching Knuckles like a hawk, so..."

Sonic chuckled, "I see your point."

After a few moments of silence, Chris spoke up again, "Sonic... Was it just me, or did Shadow seem a bit... different than usual?"

"Than usual how?" Sonic asked.

"He just seemed off a bit, like there a new weight on him or something... That and he didn't insult you once."

"This is Shadow, Chris, the guy has more angst than most teenagers. Besides, don't forget Shadow's change before, when he did a 180 and helped _save_ the world on ARK. Or when he seemed to go crazy during the Heroes event." Indeed, that was what papers had named the whole chaos with Metal Sonic taking Eggman's place on this world.

"So ya think this is just another phase?"

"I wouldn't call it phase." Ben said. "For all we know he lost his memory, _again_ and got screwed up with Eggman when he didn't know better. Pretending to work for the bad guys isn't easy, I should know, Uncle Chuck, heh, he played Eggman for years while trapped in that robot body."

"You think that's what eating him up?"

"Makes sense to me." Sonic looked the palace up and down, what a total wreck, Eggman had gutted the place. Little left now but foundation, walls and long dead garden plants. "Sucks losing your world, huh Chris?"

"Yup."

"Has any new data been accumulated from your network search Cousin: Tails?" The orange machine said scanning over Tails' shoulder looking at the computer screen.

Looking at Tommy, Kyle realized he it had been easier looking at Tommy and seeing an enemy rather than knowing his little cousin was inside there.

"No ... Merlin is a wizard, and they don't have web sites. No phone number. No address. Nada. I don't think he can be found until he wants to be found. _I_ didn't know he existed for more than half my life."

Hunt replayed Kyle's voice. "'half my life', 'my life' '_my_ life.'"

"No Tommy, I haven't forgotten who I am... I'm just sick of trying to pretend that I'm only Kyle, and that I'm not Tails."

"Affirmative. Query: what was your logic for creating a new designation for this unit opposed to it's original identification before being converted to Cyber Tails?"

This did throw Kyle for a loop. He didn't really have an answer except. "It just, _felt_ right. Like it was what I'm _supposed_ to call you, Hunt."

"Find the Chaos Emeralds, find the Chaos Emeralds. Ya know, after ten years, ya know the Doc' would come up with another plan to rule the world." Fang moaned to his sister.

"Shaddup, at least it gives us plenty of tree time away from that run down, smoke filled, rust heap Doc' calls home." The Marvelous Queen and Nicolette's own hover bike zipped across the landscape, both equipped with Robotnik's half hazard emerald detector.

"I'm just sayin', can't he do somethin' original for once? I mean, why do these guys keep going after these dumb rocks anyway? They're worth a pretty penny, but that can be said about a lot."

"Those 'rocks' are the weapons of a primal force of the world."

"Yea yea I watch the news. But no matter what the doc does the hedgehog gets a hold of them, and blows up his latest super weapon."

"Hey the guy's paying us well. And when things fold, we can find another employer."

"Whose gonna take us after helping him?"

"There are plenty of people in the world who don't care what you did before as long as you can shoot straight, there's always a war going somewhere, and always someone wanting something someone else has."

"I took that dang egg head's offer cause we were on the verge of starvation."

A beeping was heard on Nick and Nac's bikes, Robo-Knux's voice came through. "Nicnack. That's enough for now, return to the capital at once."

"Got it." The Weasels answered before turning around.

Ash looked over the paper work for Mina's next concert, there were plenty to chose from, heck even Twin Seeds had finally cracked and was allowing her within the city limits (they considered her a threat to their own home town star Claris Edwards) the girl sure was staying fresh, the first rule to surviving in this business. This had only been increased due to her return from no where like so many on Mobius who had vanished. He wished that girl Sally would just hurry up and return, if anything just so the hedgehog would have someone else on the hedgehog's mind besides Ash's Mina.

Perhaps he was worrying over nothing, Mina would decidedly say so. It was just a couple days back, he had a dream. In the dream he had been called another name besides Ash. He had been desperate for work. He hadn't been a mongoose, heck he hadn't been a Mobian! But he realized the worst part of it was, Mina hadn't been there. Oh well, it was just a meaningless nightmare, and he wouldn't be tied down by it. Mina was here, and so was he, that was what mattered.

Now this interested Terra. Sandra too looked at the new comer. "Who did you lose?"

"His name was Randolph. He was ... a friend of mine ... I figured you deserved to know."

"Well, I'm sure that when they find Ben they'll find Randolph too."

"Was there any Sonic The Hedgehog character Randolph was really into?" Sandara said right out of the blue.

"Huh?" Why would this girl ask that?

"Was there a Sonic The Hedgehog character that Randolph really liked?" Sandra repeated.

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause, if Jane turned into Amy Rose, and and her friend Kyle turned into Miles 'Tails' Prower, it's likely he changed into one a character he really liked too."

"You ... you BELIEVE that tabloid dung?"

"I SAW Jane change into Amy with my own eyes."

"Whose your dealer?"

"I usual get my games from GameCrazy since that have that membership discount."

"Your crack dealer."

"I'm NOT a druggie!"

"You sound like one."

"Ever hear of Sunnydale Syndrome?"

"What?"

"It's where someone decides to totally ignore the unusual because they don't want there to be an unusual. Now was there a character Randolph was really into?"

"...Yes, Geoffery St. John from the Archie comics."

"The guy who was totally in love with Princess Sally and hated Sonic for it?" Terra asked. "But eventually met another girl who fell for him?"

"That's the one." Randolph however had never let go of his Princess Sally, the one standing right in front of Samantha. "And the girl's name was Hershey The Cat. Though personally I think Hershey Feline is more personally, with that huge dumb Big the Cat character Sega threw out."

"So you like Hershey." Sandra said.

"I've looked at the comics in Randolph's room a few times." And borrowed them for months on end.

Sandra found it bizarrely becoming how Jane, who had had a crush on Ben as long as Sandra had know her but Ben had been attracted to Terra from day one, had become Amy Rose, had been devoted to Sonic since her creation, but most fannon and official writers put him up with Princess Sally instead. And idea struck Sandra like lightning.

"Was there anyone who Randolph was really into but was into someone else?"

Samantha turned pale.

_-one hundred and eighty degrees from everywhere-_

Zonic looked down at the planet of Earth, rather small as it was. Watching all these people, he sighed, and thought about Tikal, wondering where she was.

"I wish it was as easy for me as it is for you to just ignore all these rules," he said, to no one really. He turned and looked at a small list he was holding next to him which showed all the hearts he had yet to find. He shook his head, and turned his attention back to Mobius. "But someone has to do this, and I guess that person is going to be me."


	36. The Smell of Pine

Through The Monitor

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story are owned by Sega, except for those they don't own. There, I said it.

Author's Note: This chapter is the first to be written by our new author, tazkol the master of emeralds.  
--

Chapter 36: The Smell of Pine

_Clang, slam, jab, bam, clang, ding,_ Roger Bension was trying to concentrate. Maybe a couple years ago he could afford to mess up. But that was with kendo sticks and wooden blades! But these where not kendo sticks or wooden blades, these where actual swords. These where sharp! These could kill! And his sensei was not a man to let up. Since the day he could walk, swordplay was all Roger knew. He came from a long line of blades men, men who knew how to use every sword, he had spent all his life learning the way of the katana, the claymore, the rapier, the broadsword, the scimitar, the double-blade, and his personal favorite the long sword, he had even made some pitiful attempts at the zanbato, which had been an extreme failure! All the men in the Bension family had been raised to master sword fighting, all the women where taught the assassin arts of the dagger and the shrunken, it was unusual in a world where wars are fought with guns and bombs. Roger shook his head; he had to keep concentrating on what he was fighting for! The right to carry the family hilt. The family hilt was an old and rusty sword hilt, some of his family said it was from Excalibur, others said it was made from the remains of the Green Destiny. No one was sure because the cross hilt had been rusted off. Roger shook his head again, he came back to now just in time to parry a blow from his sensei's rapier. He quickly flicked his hand so as his long sword blade hit his sensei's hand causing the sword to go flying and it landed with the blade buried into the wall all the way up to the cross hilt. Then he quickly turned and landing the pommel of his sword into the mans stomach, the man bent double, Roger quickly grabbed the man and turned him around and raised his sword so the blade was pressed against the mans throat. The old man made a toothy grin as Roger released him. The old man began to clap, just then another set of clapping hands was heard, and Roger turned around to see his uncle standing there.

"Very good," his uncle exclaimed, "You have your coordination down. You have no hesitation, but you must remember to focus."

"I try..." Roger mumbled, the truth was that he had been thinking about what he had heard on TV, about those kids who had become characters from Sega. Roger was not like most people he didn't just put something like that out of his mind. He had seen some very strange things, and he wasn't going to put this off. Roger took a deep breath, he looked at his uncle for a long time, his father had died months before, and his mother had decided to go traveling the world. Roger had been left with his uncle to finish his training, although this man was not his uncle by blood or by marriage he was just such a close friend of the family that his parents had taught Roger to call him 'uncle'. He snapped back into reality just in time to hear his uncle finish what he had been saying to him for the whole time.

"So since you have mastered your training, I think that it's time for you to take the family hilt," the old man said in a low tone as he walked solemnly over to the hilt and picked it up, he twirled it in his hands a couple times before handing it to Roger. Roger slowly reached out and grabbed it not saying anything. He weighed it in his hands it must have belonged to a very fine blade at one time, it was balanced perfectly! All of a sudden a shock went thru his body! He blinked a couple of times; trying to expel the tingling feeling it was giving him. He thanked his uncle and his sensei, and respectfully dismissed himself. He grabbed his jacket and put on his old brown leather hat so that the rim was just about covering his eyes. The winter air was cool and crisp, Roge walked slowly down the street towards his house, he knew the people where giving him odd looks, it's not every day you see somebody with purple eyes. He walked pass the ally where a kid he knew had disappeared, Timothy! That's what he had called himself! Roge had not seen him in a while... Almost 3 years, they had met at a dojo that Roge had visited with his uncle on business.

_**Flashback**_

Roger was meeting the sensei, this was different than his sensei though, he taught his students to fight empty handed, Roger's sensei was teaching him 'the ways of the blade' as his uncle put it.

The sensei voice sounded deep when he stated more than asked "Impressive, huh?"

Then the man laughed when Roger responded "There good yes! But when do they actually start fighting...with weapons?"

The teacher stopped laughing long enough to say, "Any student here could remove a weapon from someone's hand faster than you can blink!"

His uncle quickly took this as a challenge "Would you like to prove this?"

That's when the sensei quickly called out to the students, "Everyone clear some space, Timothy come here!"

Roger's uncle turned to Roger and pulled a kendo stick seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Roger. Roger bowed and took up his fighting stance as did Timothy. When the signal came to start, Timothy wasted know time attempting a kick to the chest, it would have knocked Roger down on the ground right away, too bad for Timothy - Roger countered with a step cross slash combo. The hit made Timothy stagger, but he quickly recomposed himself to catch Roger off guard with a kick to the waist, causing Roget to fall back only to have him make a quick recovery the sword never leaving his hand. The fight went on like this for about half an hour before a tie was declared. The two shook hands, both panting heavily! Until it was time to leave the two sat and talked quickly becoming friends.

_**End flashback**_

Rogine smiled as the cold winter wind blowed against his thick blue fur. He smiled as he walked into the house that his uncle and he had shared, it was a small house, but it was home! He walked in to his room and took off his jacket, and hat, and the rest of his training uniform, and went to take a shower. When he came out Rogine put on his white gloves and his blue sneakers with a purple stripe going across them. He looked at the rest of his cloths, they seemed a little...unnecessary, all except the hat, his fur covered him quite well, especially with the extra thick winter coat. Rogine picked up the hilt, he found a rag and started to rub of the dirt, he didn't even notice that the hilt seemed to shift and mold in his hand. Pine smiled his classic half smile, the one thing he shared with his distant cousins Nicollete and Nack. Pine had never known his parents, he had been raised as an adopted nephew to Merlin Prower, but Merlin never had kept his family tree hidden from him, besides Pine hated the weasel end of his family tree, he didn't even acknowledge them as family, plus he had a bone to pick with Nic and Nack when he had last seen them he had been ten and was shorter than both of them, they had called him "shorty" and "small-fry".

Now he could get back at them... Pine had grown a lot in six years, sure like all mobian's he was not as tall as a adult human, but he was not short, in fact some had said he could be face to face with Big the Cat, but no one was sure. He stopped rubbing and looked at his Chaos Hilt, it had retained it's usual white luster with gold symbols indented into it, it was writing in ancient martin, not even Merlin could read it and yet, to Pine it was as easy as reading a book. Pine looked up and noticed a note on the table, he picked it up and saw it was from Merlin, Pine didn't even question how it got there, Merlin always seemed to contact him no matter where he was. He picked up the note and read:

_Dear Pine_

_I have not had the chance to contact you until now; I hope this note finds you well! I am afraid I well not be able to return for a little while yet. I need you to go to station square and find my nephew and his friends. Offer your assistance to them where they need it but do not interfere! You well know my nephew when you see him; he is a peachish colored kitsune with two Tails. he is named Miles but he goes by Tails, he well be with either a blue or pink hedgehog, a Cream colored rabbit with a chao, a blue raccoon, or quite likely a mix of any of these. Don't worry I will be back soon. Remember without a balance of chaos, peace can't exist._

_Signed your friend/uncle/mentor_

_Merlin Prower_

Pine smiled, he had heard of this group, also known as the Sonic team, he had been longing to meet them for some time, and he had heard that Mighty had been seen with them. He and Mighty had met before, they were old friends. But now was not the time for reminiscing, Merlin had given him a job and he was going to do it. He put his Chaos Hilt back on it's chain and put it back around his neck, the he put his few meager belongings and some traveling equipment in his subspace pocket, he put on his special cufflinks, they were different from other mobian, each one had a small round stone set in the middle of it, Merlin said that they were his mothers, Pine always wore them on a mission, he adjusted his hat so the brim slanted down just barely over the tip of his muzzle and stepped out into the harsh cold snow covered mobian forest. Pine decided that while he walked he would like a little music, so pulling his guitar out of subspace; he began to play when he thought the rhythm was right he started singing:

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_WHOA YEEEEEEEEEAH (Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!)_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_YEEEEAAAH! (Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!)_

_YEAH!_

_It's been a long rough road and I'm finally here_

_I move an inch forward, it feels like a year_

_Everything I feel seems so unreal_

_Is it true? Is it true?_

_I take one step forward and two steps back_

_Got a hundred thousand pounds sittin' on my back_

_I'm up down all around don't know quite what to do_

_To get through_

_Well I'm on (ooooon) my way_

_on my way_

_on my way_

_on my way_

_Here I am, made it to the end of you_

_Never had a chance when I'm around_

_No! No!_

_No no no no!_

_Well now I'll never turn back (Never turn back!)_

_Never turn that way_

_No matter how life tries to face me,_

_I'll turn the other way_

_Now and then, my head starts to spin,_

_but I'll never turn back again_

_from this moment on, I am moving on,_

_and I'll never turn back!_

_NO!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_I guess I'm movin' alright, I'm on my way_

_facing every moment, day by day_

_take a chance, with my mind_

_got no time to ask why, head straight_

_I head straight_

_what will I become, If I don't look back_

_Give myself a reason, for this and that_

_I can learn, no U-turn, gotta stay right here_

_Where I'm at, Where I'm at!_

_Well I'm on (ooooon) my way_

_on my way_

_on my way_

_on my way_

_Here I am, made it to the end of you_

_Never had a chance when I'm around_

_No! No!_

_No no no no!_

_Well now I'll never turn back (Never turn back!)_

_Never turn that way_

_No matter ho life tries to face me,_

_I'll turn the other way_

_Now and then, my head starts to spin,_

_but I'll never turn back again_

_from this moment on, I am moving on,_

_and I'll never turn back!_

_NO!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh Wha oh! Whoa oh yeah!_

_I!_

_I!_

_I'll never turn back!_

He ended the song just in time to hear voices and smashing metal. Pine was lucky, the noise drowned out the sound of his guitar. He quickly put the instrument back into his subspace pocket. taking the Chaos Hilt off the chain around his neck. Pine held the long slender white pole out facing away from him, concentrating as he had been taught, Pine said only one word "_Tave_", as the word left his mouth, the Chaos Hilt went from being pearl white to onyx black. Pine watched as a circular cross hilt grew out of the handle. The metal, moving like liquid molded a curved hand guard around Pine's gloved hands, the light seemed to move away from the area at the end of the handle he watched as the darkness formed a curve, and then hardened into a long sharp blade of a scimitar. Pine felt the energy surging through him, this was Tave the Scimitar of Darkness, legend stated that anyone who held the blade of darkness could snap a twig without making a sound.

Pine slowly crept thru the bushes towards the sound, as he looked thru the bushes he was shocked at what he saw. There was his old friend Mighty the Armadillo, fighting a group of... Shadowbots! Shadowbots where bigger, stronger, and faster, than Swatbots. There must have been a hundred, maybe two hundred; metal bodies sprawled on the ground! He caught a glimpse of something in a tree, there was a gunshot as Mighty looked and saw a yellow tranquilizer dart sticking out of his arm. Mighty ripped it out and tried to continue fighting, but was eventually overcome, finally he fell to the ground unconscious. Pine repressed the urge to run out and rescue his friend, he knew it would be better to wait and see, though what he saw next made it a lot harder, he watched as Nack the Weasel came down form the tree. He saw Nicollete come out of the bushes nearby, the sight of his "cousins" made Pine want to run out and cut their heads off. But Pine knew that if he and Mighty where in the reverse, Mighty would wait till they least expected. Pine was forced to watch as Nack put on neural restrainers on Mighty's wrists and ankles. He followed them as they marched, keeping to the trees and bushes. Finally about three hours after sunset, they stopped so Nic and Nack could have a rest.

Pine saw his chance, he waited till Nack was barely out of earshot of Nic, then doing a perfect impression of Nack's voice he said "Yep! The doc's goanna be happy with me, Fang the Sniper brought him the famous Mighty the Armadillo!"

Just as he had hoped Nic took this as a shot to her pride, "OH YEAH! WELL WE WILL SEE WHO GETS IN THE DOC'S GOOD BOOKS!" Nic said as she stormed off, Nack gave a confused look in her direction then put his head against a tree and went to sleep.

Pine followed Nicollete until they where out of the shadowbots hearing range, then he walked up behind her and taking out a special acupuncture needle and picked her in the neck, as he said "Not a very good place for a person to be by themselves".

Nic who had not noticed the needle jumped and turned around. "P-Pine! I didn't hear you come up behind me, what it has been three years?", She asked as she looked up at him.

"Six! But who's counting? Now listen the needle I have just picked you with will take effect in an hour, you won't remember seeing me, you will walk that way until it takes effect," Pine said as he grabbed her gun and threw it away then pointed in the direction he was talking about.

Nicollete not wanting to mess with the angry martin towering over her did as she was told. Pine held tave out in front of him, he concentrated again holding the scimitar out, he watched as the blade disappeared, then he called out "_Funa_".

He watched as the hand guard slipped away, the metal melted from a circular hand guard to a straight cross hilt. from out or nowhere fire sprouted from the hilt and took shape hardening into the straight wide blade of a broadsword and with that Tave went away and Funa the Broadsword of Fire took it's place, Funa could allow a person to create an illusion around themselves. Pine held the blade so the tip was in the ground, there was a disturbance in the air, like steam off a bonfire, and the next minute "Nicollete" stood where Pine was, holding her gun. "Nicollete" walked back into the camp and up to where Mighty stood guarded by shadow bots.

"Leave me alone with the prisoner," 'she' said, when they where out of eyesight and hearing range, Pine let down the illusion. Mighty looked up at the creature who before him, he looked a lot like Nic and Nack, but he was taller, a navy blue, and he did not have the one huge fang, he had purple eyes, and he did not have his fur sprawled out in a beard like fashion like Nack did.

"Who the Hell are you?" Mighty asked as Pine took off the neural restraining anklets, and bracelets.

"WHAT? I figured you would remember the one guy who can stand against YOU in a fight!" Pine exclaimed in a sarcastic shocked hurt voice. Timothy tried to think _who did Mighty know who looked like Nack but carried a sword _just then Timothy got hit with some of Mighty's earlier memories, memories of Pine and him when they where kids. You could say they had an interesting friendship; Pine was always disappearing for a couple months, then coming back. They had loved to spar with each other, but to both Mighty and Pine's dismay neither had ever won, they had always ended with a draw. Then one time Pine left and he hadn't comeback.

"Pine," Mighty exclaimed in an excited yet unsure voice "What in the world are you doing here!? Do you work with Nack now?".

"Don't mention that that sad excuse for a mobian to me, I'm here to save you!".

"I don't need to be saved, moron! I let them catch me so they would take me to Robotnik's base and then I could escape and tell the others where it is!"

"Oh..." Pine said in an I just realized I screwed things up voice "Well you can take care of the Shadowbots, I'll go carve the turkey, and get the info." Pine said before dashing off, leaving Mighty with a confused face. Nack shook his head as he woke from his sleep, he tried to move his hands to stretch, he couldn't, he looked to see that he was against a tree his legs were being weighed down by the two huge stones that had been tied to his feet, his hands where tied so they bent backwards around the tree. "What in the hell is going on Nicollete?" he asked the night air.

"I'm afraid Nic couldn't quite make it," stated a familiar voice that Nack couldn't quite place, "But don't worry! I'll keep you company!"

Nack looked as out of the shadows walked Pine carrying a thick kendo stick, Nack was speechless. Pine had grown a lot in the last six years.

"So, Nack I hear that you know a certain location that me and my friends are looking for, mind helping me out?" Pine ordered more than asked.

"I am not telling you anything!" said Nack.

"Wrong answer!" Pine said, the joy in his voice unmistakable. He lifted the kendo stick and began to beat Nack with it, the whole time reciting an old rhyme he had made up from when they where kids and Nack would try to bully him, which usually ended with Nack having a broken arm.

_With a Nicnack crakety crack_

_Oops I broke a bone_

_I sent Nack crying home_

When the rhyme was done he would ask Nack again, Nack would give him the same answer, so Pine kept up. After only three, and to Pine's great disappointment, times Nack broke. "All right! You go five miles west of here and two miles north," Nack said weakly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Pine said.

"I have a GPS, right here with the location on it!" Nack said implying to his belt. Pine took the GPS, and looked at it, it seemed real enough. Pine reached into subspace and took out his own GPS, he loaded the location on to it, and then he put his back and replaced Nacks where it was. Pine turned around and knocked Nack senseless with the handle of the kendo stick, then he untied him and left his body on a sprawled out position on the ground. When he got to Mighty, he was ripping the head off the last shadowbot.

"How do you know he won't tell Robotnik that we know where he is?" asked Mighty.

Pine smiled as he pulled a small vial out of subspace, "I stabbed him and Nicollet with this, it will make them forget everything right up to stopping for a rest." Pine told Mighty as he placed the vial back into subspace "They'll wake up thinking you escaped well they were asleep".

"Nicely done Pine," Mighty said as they headed off "so where you headed?" he asked realizing that Pine had just appeared out of the blue.

"Well... I'm going to Station Square, I'm doing a favor for a friend and offering help to Sonic and Tails." Pine said.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Mighty, not wanting to sound offering, he liked Pine but his house was pretty full with Chris.

"That depends... Where is the nearest Chao Garden?" Pine asked.

"Why the Chao Garden?"

"Well I can understand chao and besides it's peaceful there," Pine explained.

The two friends walked right thru the night, though they where tired, they wanted to catch up on some old times. The next day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Big, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rings, and Tricky all were waiting at the entrance to Chao Garden.

"Aw, man! Mighty's taking forever, are you sure this is the place Tails?" Sonic complained in his normal impatient voice.

"Mighty said to wait for him at the entrance to the Chao Garden at station square, that's where we are" stated Tails matter of factly.

Just then Mighty came right up behind them "sorry I'm late! I got back kind of late and I needed some sleep" Mighty said as he walked over to the entrance "last night, I met an old friend, I want you guy's to meet him".

When they entered the garden, the first thing they noticed was a tent in the middle of the garden. The next thing they noticed was Pine sitting on the ledge of the pool, he was looking at the foot of a chao who looked like it was in pain.

"Chaaoo...", it said weakly.

"Yes, I know it hurts. But don't worry, it's only a sprain. I'll wrap it up and it'll be as good as new in no time, you'll see." Pine said as he pulled out a chao sized tenser bandage and slowly wrapped the foot.

When he finished Pine looked behind him and noticed the group "Oh! Sorry didn't notice you there/ Mighty back already? I figured you would be asleep for a bit yet, and let me see, who do we have here? You must be Sonic the fastest thing alive, and your Amy rose famous for her obsession with Sonic and for her piko piko hammer..." Pine had to stop and pull out his kendo stick so he could block the hammer from coming down on his head, he whacked the stick against Amy's hand causing her to let go of the hammer, which he picked up and handed it back to her.

Turning back to the group he continued "You are Cream the rabbit famous for her partnership with her chao cheese and a fellow chao lover. you are Charmy the bee, hyper, immature, yet deadly with his stinger and a member of the C.D.A., you are Espio the chameleon famous for his knowledge of nin-jitsu also a member of the C.D.A., you are vector the croc, head of the CDA you, my fine plump friend are Big the cat simple, yet dedicated, a legendary fisherman and the best friend you can have, and Knuckles the echidna smash a boulder with one punch". Big gave him his simple smile, the rest looked confused, finally Pine turned to Tails "you my friend are the famous miles "Tails" Prower, genius I.Q. capable of flying with his two Tails, also you may know my teacher, an old man wears a cloak goes by Merlin" Tails gave Pine a blank look, this was the first time he had heard someone mention Merlin in long time outside of their inner group. Pine smirked as he said. "Now, I know who all of you are you probably want to know who I am."

Vector spoke up "I believe we would all like to know that wea..." he was cut off because he just barely moved out of the way of the kendo stick which would have hit him in the head.

Pine was standing there in a fit of rage, "Finish that word, and the next one won't be made of wood".

Mighty stepped in. "Vector, back away NOW!" he said putting his hands slowly on the edge of the kendo stick getting Pine to lower it. "It's okay Pine he didn't mean it, everyone this is Pine the Martin, NEVER call him a weasel if you value your lives, believe me last time someone made that mistake, I had to pry him off of them".

Everyone was backing away with very scared looks on there faces.

Vector however was un-deterred by Mighty's words he walked up to Pine saying, "Listen, buddy NOBODY takes a swing at me and get's away with it". Mighty saw the look on there faces, he knew Pine and he knew Vector - neither would walk away from a challenge.

Mighty knew however that Vector was not stupid so he said, "Fine Vector you want to fight him go ahead, I wish you luck, you'll need it".

Vector looked at Mighty "What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

Mighty walked away a bit as he said "I'm just wishing you luck on hopes that you beat him, I never could," everyone except Pine and Mighty had a shocked look on there face.

"W-Wha-What did you say?" asked vector in a shaky voice.

"He saying, you big green iguana, that we've sparred about fifty times, and tied every single time." said Pine.

Vector put on a brave face as he said, "Well seeming as this is the chao garden, I'll let you go with a warning this time".

While this was happening Kyle and Ben moved into the corner "Who the heck is Pine the Martin? I've never seen him in the comics, in the show, or in any game," Kyle asked Ben.

"I dunno bro. But he must be a figure out of Mighty's past, did you feel the chaos energy that dude is giving off? And what's that white pole around his neck?" Ben said.

Kyle was about to speak when Pine called him over "Tails, would you mind showing me around? I haven't been to Station Square in a while." Pine asked.

Before Kyle could speak Cream ran up "Can I come too?" she asked excitedly.

"Duh, I wanna come to!" said Big. Pine just smiled, he looked at the two kids and the cat .

"Sure why not? The more the merrier, you guy's can show me around then we can get some ice cream and go fishing or something."

Cream ran up to tell Amy what was happening, Kyle went to tell Ben, Big sat down and played with a passing chao, Team Chaotix ran off when Pine was distracted, and Mighty had some stuff to do. Pine saw Tricky and Rings, he realized that he had not met them, he walked up to them, "Hello, I believe I do not know your names, I'm sorry I must have missed you" Pine said sticking his hand out.

"Hello Pine, I'm Rings the Raccoon and this," he said pointing to Tricky who was trying to reach some of the leaves on one of the trees, "Is my brother Tricky". Just then Tricky reached one of the leaves, he laughed as he threw it at Pine and Rings. In a flash Pine tore off the Chaos Hilt shouted "_Lief_" and did a star like chop. Even as he said it light had hardened to make the long slender blade and the cross hilt. Lief the Long sword of Light allowed it's wielder to move a bit more speedily. The leaf stopped in mid-air and then it burst apart. Rings clapped his hands, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream, stared at him and Big continued to play with the chao, oblivious.

Tricky looked horrified. "Y-yo-you stopped my trick," an especially rare sincere angry look crossed his face, "You're goanna pay for that!". Rings jumped up grabbed Tricky and they both vanished, though there was a weird air disturbance that had headed towards the door. Pine let the sword fade away as he replaced the hilt on his neck and slowly rubbed it, it was sore from having to tear it off.

He looked at the others they where still freaked, Pine put on a smile and said "Well are we going or what?" Pine, Cream, Big, and Tails, left then Sonic ran out at top speed, Amy followed soon after with her hammer raised yelling about how they should go on a date well the others are away. Knuckles, of course, headed back to Angel Island.

As they walked down station square; Tails was a blur of questions "How'd you do that? What is that thing? Do you really know my uncle? Man, Hunt is going to want to meet you!" Pine laughed as he spoke.

"Settle down, my friend we can have a Q&A later, for now let's enjoy the day! It's been a long time since I've had a chance to relax!" They walked down the street and turned the corner, all looking forward to an interesting day.


	37. Ch A Os

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue... Yeah, I used that before. I'm just REALLY tired of thinking up disclaimers...

Author Notes: Another Alex Warlorn chapter. One of his last. I am not responsible for any mental scarring caused by this chapter.

-----

Chapter 38: Ch-A-Os

Ken, Jen, Ren. Her babies. Where? Where were they? Were they all right? Were they dead? Were they alive? Were they wishing they were dead?

What had happened to them? The police had chalked it up to another of the 'mystery disappearances' as the 'legitimate' news groups had begun to call it.

Christine was so angry at the tabloids for their take on the disappearances, for turning such a tragic crime into some kind of comedy! They had named this the 'Sonic Syndrome', supposedly the people who had vanished had all become characters from some video game!

It was absurd! How could they! How could they! What right did they have? Who gave them the right?

Her children had vanished off the face of the Earth and some yellow journalists were taking the opportunity to sell their rags to people dumb enough to believe their bald-faced lies!

It was all so wrong. She had called the editor, but he had sworn they were just reporting the truth. Yeah, like the proof of life on Mars with the house cat dyed green and star antenna stuck on top. In the end it got her nowhere.

Christine knew the tabloids had just looked for people who in some obscure way were connected to these childish games and spun this moronic tale to grab in the pop culture outcasts who wanted a life of no responsibilities, as they imagined the life of their fictional heroes to be.

Her husband, Oscar had finally gotten back from his business trip (he swore never to take another one again after what had happened with this first one) and had bad-mouthed the tabloid until he was blue in the face.

He had as much luck as she did.

There was no ransom note, no phone calls, no nothing; it was like they really had vanished off the face of the planet. But she knew that was impossible, so she kept hoping and hoping that they were all right. Had they run away? Why? It didn't make sense, not that anything about this did in the first place. They had asked their neighbors, but none of them had seen anything, the neighborhood kids had said some nonsense about fireflies, but Oscar and Christine didn't have time for it.

Oscar had become frantic, perhaps even more than her. Then had come the mandatory shouting and accusing match, Oscar for not being there at all, and her for letting them slip out from under her nose. Oscar defended himself for putting food on the table, while Christine defended herself for taking the time to be with their kids.

Oscar and Christine had planned to ultimately have one child, so when the triplets had been born, Christine had worried for a bit that Oscar would abandon them. She put together the idea of suggesting adoption for two of the children (she, of course, could never decide which one she would keep) as a countermeasure, but she never got to suggest it.

Oscar had never discussed it. Never suggested it. In truth, he had thought about it, once, the night after the triplets had been born, then berated himself for ever thinking it, and chose to stay in for the long haul for Christine and his offspring, as he had promised. He was a man of his word after all. He had taken having three kids at once instead of one in stride.

Besides, he could hear his parents a hundred miles away laughing it up, telling him how he didn't have what it took to raise a family anyway. He wasn't about to give them that satisfaction.

He never did get to buy that giant plasma flat screen TV though. The price a parent pays for their children.

Meeting Christine had been the worst day of his life, car hadn't started, it had been rainy day, and he had dealt with way too many customers who had to be led by the hand through how to install this and that equipment. And he made the mistake of telling an employee that they worked in a non-smoking area, turns out the chain smoker was his senior at the company by five years. He was this close to wanting to go back to asking 'Would you like fries with that?'

Long story short, he had ended up working later that night and a bit of that morning.

So late that he had run into an early bird, Christine. She had been bored out of her skull and had listened to his story to pass the time. Then he asked about her and her problems as common courtesy. It had become a tradition after that.

Now they shouted their problems at each other. Though both knew this wouldn't bring their children back to them, it was the only thing they had power over anymore. They had nothing left but this.

Friday evening, they sat on opposite sides of the room, both reading a magazine they had already read a dozen times. Hoping for a phone call of any kind, whoever said no news was good news hadn't been in their situation.

The knock on their door surprised them both, they weren't expecting anyone. Looking through the peephole, Christine saw a Hispanic lass wearing a t-shirt with the words 'Apathy Kills' and an Aztec orange and green patterned dress. She was wearing white sandals like some hippies Christine had known in high school. One lock of her black hair was wrapped in a piece of white cloth. How did she make it stay there?

"Mr. and Mrs. Orion?" The girl said, her hands together at her waist. "I would like to speak with you, about your children. I know where they are."

The mother's blood ran cold. Christine mouthed at her husband to call the police, Oscar nodded and did so. True, she didn't think such a petit lass could be their kidnapper, but you never knew. Maybe she was related to the culprit.

The girl smiled. "Feel free to call the police, we'll be done talking by then, and you'll have been free to make your choice by then."

"What choice?" Christine probed.

"To be with your family again," she said plainly.

"WHERE ARE MY-" There was no one at the front door.

"I fully agree with your anger Mrs. Orion." Both adults started, the mystery girl was now in the living room _behind_ Christine.

Oscar charged the invader…and went through her, feeling like he had gone through a cold spot!

Oscar breathed out while Christine shrank away, tempted to run out the door screaming. "Who..._what_ are you?"

This time, she wouldn't play games. She couldn't afford to, not anymore.

"Once upon a time my name was Julan, twice upon a time my name was Tikal. I am dead."

If Christine hadn't just seen her husband go right through her, she'd have called this child insane. Christine now wondered if she was the crazy one.

"Where are my kids!" Oscar managed to demand of the spirit in spite of being faced with the unknown.

"Put into roles that truly had no need to be refilled. But they have been, and the choice for them to come back won't be theirs until after they might be killed."

"Stop talking in riddles you corpse bride!" Oscar hissed.

She frowned at him. The term was rather inaccurate, seeing as how she was nobody's bride…yet. "... Since we have just under five minutes anyway, I'll show you. Those I used to work for, and those who want you dead too, will find me here in that time anyway. Take a good look at me."

The words on her T-shirt vanished. The lass lost height by the feet, her hair turned orange and more of the white cloths appeared, orange fur covered her body except for her lower face (which was now a muzzle), her nose became pointed and black. A gold and topaz necklace formed around her neck.

In an odd no-nonsense tone she said, "The tabloids haven't been lying as much as you think they have."

She could feel Him and Them coming now, she was on the clock now.

Both humans gasped. Christine almost fainted. Oscar felt a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Unlike in the video games, heroes die, sometimes before their time. There are those who control fate who didn't like that, and chose to find new people to play the roles. Your children, with their innocence and different personalities, the angel, the little devil, and the in-between, fit three of those roles needed."

"You _stole_"

"Yes I did. And damn me for it all you wish, because I can't change it. Originally, the role for 'parent' for the trio, along with a lot of siblings, was to be given to a school teacher and her class... I was supposed to be a part of that... But I realized I could no longer use the enemy's methods to fight them. So I left. But I can't change what will happen. I offer you both the chance to protect your children from what's about to happen in the reality they've been spirited away to. You can either tell me to leave right now, and wait with hope that they'll return. Perhaps even their awful ordeal will be forgotten by you, or maybe you'll forget your children altogether and have new ones... Or you could enter the world they're in now, another reality, and assume a role there. Most who pass through, through either design or chance, forget themselves, though their nature and personality remain exactly the same. I can allow you both to remember, but the role you will have to assume is not a simple one. You'll remember, but you might not care if you do."

"Will I still care for my children?" Christine asked.

"If you didn't... you wouldn't be able to assume the roles. And other children as innocent as yours will fall under your wings. There is also a price to be paid, because there is only one role to be filled."

"So one of us has to stay," Oscar said.

She shook her head. "No. You can both go, but you will both assume the role, your souls will exist as one being."

"Man or woman?" Oscar asked, of all the questions to ask.

"Both and neither. Your children are no longer human, they also don't remember you as you are now."

Christine would have strangled the ghost if she could. "MONSTER!"

"I did what I had to to save lives. I know that doesn't make it right. I am now a renegade, considered a danger to both sides. I've made myself an even bigger target just by talking to you. I was going to go to a starving family in Africa... But I realized, they are still your children. You have the right to be with them. To be with them, or not, that is your choice."

So close now, she could begin to _feel_ the unnatural cold they possessed that dwarfed her own.

Christine thought for a moment. Then said, "Take me to my children."

"Both of us," Oscar ordered.

"Then I will," the animal/human/ghost said. She took a few steps into the nearby kitchen and poured two glasses of water. Though it seemed more like the glasses were floating, and she just happened to have her hand around them. Before they could ask what she was doing, she said, "Each... transformation as a rule requires a medium. This will be yours. Drink the water... And there is no turning back, we have about a minute a half now. The choice belongs to you."

"How do we know you're not 'them?'" Oscar asked.

"Then I wouldn't be making this out like you had a choice."

"Mommy's coming," Christine finally said and downed the ordinary water.

There was actually distress in the ghost's voice. "Please Oscar! No time!"

Oscar, praying he was making the right choice, followed his wife's example.

Tikal looked at things only she could see. "Please let there be enough time."

Christine and Oscar never wondered if Tikal had poisoned them, it didn't taste like poison.

They felt such a smoothing calm wash over them, the mental image of the children of Christine and Oscar filling their minds, all important, all needed. Christine and Oscar wondered if they had wet themselves for a moment, until they realized the wetness was everywhere. Then the wetness was nowhere. Their clothes felt so heavy, so unnatural, so restraining. Christine and Oscar began to sway.

Tikal took a step back and turned away as Christine and Oscar began to frantically remove their clothing. There were things even Mobians, even the dead, made a point to respect as private.

Christine and Oscar made love as they explored each other, their bodies consummating. Skin and hair dissolved into the bodies, but held its consistency. The remaining 3 that had always held them back from true union gave up the ghost, and they splashed into each other. Memories crashed into each other, two sets, worth a lifetime, then a third set, older than the modern calendar. The three memories mixed into each other, like different liquids in a concoction, creating something new.

And through it all, the image of the triplets remained all important, all consuming, all controlling, what defined its existence. All that had meaning. But who was it?

Christine.

Oscar.

Christine And Oscar.

ChristineandOscar.

Christine.

And.

Oscar.

Ch.

A.

Os.

Ch.A.Os.

ChAOs.

Chaos.

Tikal 'breathed' a gasp as the mass of blue liquid on the floor rose up, a throbbing brain in its head, and a pair of solid green eyes that floated around it's head. It rather resembled a Mobian echidna, complete with hand spikes. However, growing from its rear was a fairly long tail ending in a scythe. It was taller than her, it always had been.

She heard its voice in her mind, though she no longer had a brain for it to speak to, it could still speak to her spirit all the same.

_Chaos has become as you asked child. Now... take Chaos to it's children._ It commanded, as was fitting for the forefather of an entire race.

Chaos didn't bother to look around at its mortal surroundings one last time, it didn't matter, not in the least, and it felt a hint of shame for it ever having mattered. Its children mattered, nothing else should.

Tikal knew that rigid devotion, and only hoped she had done the right thing.

"As before then," Tikal said, reaching out her hand. Chaos reached out its own hand.

A sphere of endless colors formed around them, expanded, enveloped them, then vanished, taking them with it.

The police arrived less than a minute later, including a cop with reflective one piece shades and very spiky hair, and an FBI agent with dark blue shades, ghostly pale skin, and boyish features.

While the odd cop looked disappointed, the FBI agent looked downright wrathful and on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum to make any preschooler proud, actually shouting at the cops how worthless their dreams were before storming out.

Odd thing about dreams, they all dreamed of clowns, childish purple and white ones, and sadistic red and black ones!

Cream looked at the Chao as they began to happily dance around each other. "Cheese? Chocola? What is it?"

The two Chao looked at each other...the birther needed an interpreter for the solids...and the orange princess wasn't around anymore...could _their_ princess be the new one? They immediately began trying to convey to Cream where they wanted to go with her.

They were sure to be back before her mom noticed. Weren't they?

Yami stopped stirring and looked around, feeling it. Yes, it was back! Haha! No one would punish him for his pranks again with it protecting him! Not even Eggman would tell him so anymore!

He was so giddy that he failed to notice the bunny rabbit escape from his stew pot.

Hikari cheered for joy as she truly flew around the light garden. She could feel it, she knew it, the source of all them had finally come home! This time it wasn't a false alarm, the birther HAD come back!

Shadow felt a chill go up his spines, he felt something with a better understanding of chaos than him enter the universe. Naw, that was impossible. He had to get back to blowing up GUN's parked fighter planes anyway.

Knuckled looked up as the Master Emerald called his attention, what it showed Knuckles was stunning. The God of Destruction had returned to the world again. Was this good or bad?

Buddy was lost, and had been lost for a long long time now. He had wandered, cried, and had cried again, but the tiny unevolved animals around here couldn't help him. Sure they gave him new pretty bunny ears and a cool cat's tail...but now he wanted to go home!

That was when he felt it, felt it! Yippie! Yippie! Papamom was home!

He ran as fast he could, until he almost ran right into the living blue mass of his parent, his mother/father.

He looked up happily to finally behold him, the one his racial memory told him everything about. Their protector, their guardian, their birther, their parent. Their everything. _His_ everything.

_My child_, the voice said in his head, neither male or female.

_Papamom's home!_ It picked him up and Buddy had never felt so secure, so right in his entire life as he did now. _Let's go home._

The Birther melted, as did Buddy, for a moment returning from whence he came. When they emerged again, they were in the Neutral Garden on Chao Island (called by the tourist trade as 'Chao World').

Buddy was home!

What surprised Buddy all the more, was when Hikari and Yami flew into the garden too without their caretakers. They had sensed it too, the birther was finally home. They flew around it, for once being in harmony with each other, at least for now. And that was enough.

A human with a notepad and a name tag ran into the garden, took one look at Chaos, excused himself very quickly and very politely, then ran like crazy back the way he came, not knowing whether to run for the hills or to tell the management staff. The Source of all Chao; Chaos, was BACK! Back to destroy Station Square again! AAAARRRRGHHH!

Chaos had never felt so pleased in any of its memories to be with its children again, not when it went mad at the murder of some of them, or that time they got lost in the woods for two hours after that visit to Disney World...it had never felt so... happy.

And though only Tikal was there to see it, invisible again as ghosts normally are, Chaos smiled.

Two extra Chao flew in, one the normal blue, except for the red bow tie, and the other brown with a blue bow tie. They were followed by a small child, a young creme rabbit, who gasped at the sight before her. She hadn't been there when he had destroyed the city, only heard about it, she hadn't meet Sonic or the others before then. So she had no preconceptions, like Tikal had none, and only looked at it, and the Chao began to babble happily about seeing their parent again, and why they had brought the child.

Chaos thought about it, and looked at Tikal, who nodded and then spoke to the Rabbit, in her mind. The words much like she and it had shared once, when for the first time it hadn't attacked a non-Chao who had intruded on sacred ground.

_I am Chaos. Welcome child, we have much to talk about._Top of FormBottom of Form


	38. A Parental Tail

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We don't own, Don't sue. Blah blah.

Author Notes: Another Tazkol chapter.  
---------  
Chapter 38: A Parental Tail

"Calm down Elizabeth," Kyle's dad, Steven Johnson, said as he tried to calm her down "the therapist is just going to help us get rid of some stress" he assured her.

Soon the girl at the counter, Zelda, calmly said "Excuse me! Ma'am, sir, Dr. Jones well see you now!" _Well, Zonic!_ Zelda thought as she watched them walk in from behind her pink one piece sunglasses, _You chased off Julan! Now it is your turn!_

Kyle's parents walked into the office, it was a typical therapist type office. They noticed the man behind the corner desk, he was surprisingly young he had Spiky Blue Hair, and was wearing one-piece sunglasses.

"And you would be?" Kyle's dad asked. Instead of answering he pointed to a name plate on his desk it read Dr. Zhane Jones.

"Aren't you a little young?" Kyle's mother asked bewildered.

"I have a very high I.Q., I graduated very early, but now, Mr. Johnson, if you would be so kind as to close the door and the both of you to have a seat, and we can begin."

As soon as the door closed, and he made sure they where both seated he took a deep breath, "ma'am, sir, I know about your son!"

Kyle's parents gave him a blank look, "Our son went missing some time ago and we'd rather not discuss it right now!" Kyle's mother exclaimed.

"Ma'am, your son became a young two tailed fox and went to Mobius, you know it, and I know it!" Zhane shot back "Now, I have been authorized to give you the chance to join your son. Mind you, life won't quite be the same for either of you."

Kyle's dad looked at Zhane, he could not tell if he was telling the truth, or if this was some weird prank "How so?" he asked.

"Well sir, just as Kyle has his memories he also has Tails' memories, this will be no different for either of you, sir, are you familiar with Amadeus Prower?" Zhane questioned.

"Who?" Kyle's dad gave Zhane a puzzled glance.

"Sir, if you agree to go to your son you well have the memories of Amadeus, Tails' father. Mind you his memories aren't all cheerful... You well remember being roboticized, you well remember rejecting your son because of being roboticized and both of you well remember the pain of not being there for most of your son's current life. Now I ask you, will you go to Kyle?" Zhane asked them his voice was in a very serious tone.

There was a long silence, broken when Kyle's Mom spoke up "Dr. Jones my husband and I have done nothing but worry day and night about our son, if there is anyway to see him again we well pay whatever price necessary! Right Steven?" She sternly asked looking to her husband for support.

Steven was silent for a long minute before nodding his head "She's right, he's are son and we well do anything for him."

Zhane gave them both a look that was hard to distinguish because of his glasses; he was ether giving them a look of shock and awe, or pity. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you," he remarked.

"One more question," Kyle's dad jumped as he heard a slightly deeper voice say the words he had intended, "do you know anything about the disappearance of our nephew Tommy?"

"I'm afraid, _Mr. Prower_, I am not at liberty to give you that information. By the way tell Sonic that Zonic said hi," Zhane said in a hurried voice as he left the room.

Steven looked at his wife, only that it was not exactly his wife he was looking at, the person was an older female vixen she was about as tall as a teenage human and she was covered in golden fur, she was wearing an old red dress. He looked down at himself he was no longer himself ether he was a older male fox his body was covered in a brownish, orange fur, he was a little taller than her and he was wearing an old military jacket with a military saber at his side and a pace stick under his arm.

Memories started to fill his head along side his own, memories of his brother Merlin and the proud look on his face when he had been promoted to second in command of the Kings' royal guard, memories of the feeling he had when his wife Rosemary had told him she was pregnant, the memories of that small speedy blue hedgehoglet he had asked to watch his wife on the blessed day his son would be born. Then there where the less than fond memories, the horror of watching a fellow Mobian being turned into a robot before his very eyes, then the horror when he was captured and roboticized himself, the look in Julian Kintobor's eyes while he was being roboticized still haunted him. Then came the most hurtful memory of all, the look on his son and wife's face when the shell he had been imprisoned in, the robot rejected his son.

Steven shook his head trying to clear it; he did not want to get lost in the memories of someone else. _This is just like a big play_,he thought to himself,_ this character is my part to play, but I have to play them, not become them._ Steven looked at his wife "Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's so strange," she answered not even looking to him, "It's like I've lived two separate lives."

"I know, but we have to remember who we are is different from who they were, we may look, act, and have the memories of Amadeus and Rosemary Prowler, but we are still Steven and Elizabeth Johnson," as he finished his little speech they both looked over by the door, there was a portal exactly like Kyle had gone thru when he Left. "Well looks like it's time to leave," he said grabbing the pace stick with one arm and stretching out his hand in a gentlemen like manner "Shall we?" he asked.

Elizabeth took his hand gently and nodded they walked into the portal.

----

_Meanwhile in Station Square_

"Vector! For the hundreth time, put the microphone down! You guys are **NOT** playing tonight!" Mighty shouted.

"Trouble in paradise?" Pine asked as he walked into the building.

"Pine! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside with Rings making sure no one's coming." Mighty said slightly annoyed.

"Calm down, Might. Why do we need a guard anyway? I mean, come on! Sonic and Tails are being kept busy by Bean and Bark, Rouge is keeping Knuckles busy the usual way, and everyone else is here ; We've got Amy cooking, Sonia is decorating, Big helping out, you having a nervous breakdown, me here to make sure you don't kill anybody, Chris is helping manic, Espio and Charmy running errands, Manic 'aquiring' a stereo and lights set and Bunnie Rabbot making sure Tricky doesn't do anything, well, tricky."

Mighty took a second to absorb this all, then he asked, "WHO did you say is watching Tricky?"

"Bunnie Rabbot. Why there a problem?" Pine asked.

"Well that depends, what's Tails going to say when he finds out that Cream couldn't make it?"

"WHAT?" Pine shouted.

"Well, I got a call from Vanilla a little earlier, she said that she and Ice were not feeling well. She said that Bunnie would bring Cream with her. But Bunnie is here and I just got a call from Cream asking if there was anything Amy needed her to bring, so you tell me: How is Cream supposed to get here?" Mighty said trying to sound calm, the fact of the matter being that this party was His, Cream's and Chris' idea and it wouldn't feel right to have the party without Tails' girlfriend.

"Well, Mighty, first answer me this: What was that gold key that Vector has been twidling between his fingers all night?" Pine asked.

"The key to the closet that he stored their instruments in, the one over in the other room there, why?" Mighty asked wary as Pine flicked the small key from subspace.

"Because first I can make sure the Choatix can't play, then me and Tricky can go pick up Cream just in time to surprise Sonic, Knuckles and Tails" Pine said quite pleased with himself.

"You got the key?" Mighty half-asked, then he shook his head saying, "You haven't changed a bit, you're still just a blue weasel with a pointy stick!"

Immeadatly Timothy wanted to take those words back but to his surprise Pine just laughed nodded his head and headed into the other room saying "and you are still just a wussy hamster in armor.". Then Timothy remebered that Mighty and Pine used to call each other names like that back when they would spar.

About ten minutes later Rings and Pine where running down the street to the train station. "We better hurry up, Mighty won't be able to keep lookout for long, he's got to make sure that the Chaotix don't decide to play", Rings said worried.

"Ohh, I wouldn't about that," Pine remarked.

"Why not?" Rings questioned.

"Well, you see I 'borrowed' a couple things from them, you know: Charmy's drumsticks, Espio's samisen, the key to the closet that Vector's locked in..." Pine said not really paying attention until just after he said that.

"Umm, what was that last one?" Rings asked.

"oh nothing, come on we had better catch that train," Pine said shakily.

Just then a voice said "Last call for the trian to Emerald Beach".

----

_A short while later, at emerald beach, Cream's house_

"Cream honey! cough That was Mighty he said that Pine and Rings are on there way to get you!" Vanilla said in a voice that could only belong to someone with a cold.

"Ohh! I sure hope they get here fast! I want to be there before Tails is:" Cream said worriedly.

"Chao!" said Cheese in a comforting tone.

"Chao!" cheered Chaocola.

"You guys are right! If it's Rings and Pine they well probably be knocking on the door any minute now" Cream reassured herself as just as there was a knock at the door "Oh, my! That must be them!"

Unfortuanatly it was not in fact Rings and Pine, however it brought a smile to her face to see Amadeus and Rosemary Prower standing there. "Why, Mr. and Mrs. Prower! You're back from your trip, does Tails know you're back?" Cream asked.

"No dear, we just got here and checked our house, which was empty. Then we remembered Tails often went to Station Square or his workshop at Mystic Ruins, but we don't have enough money for the train ride back to Station Square. So we came here in the hopes that maybe Tails would be here visiting you, we know how much you to get along," Rosemary said in her soft voice ending with a wink to Amadeus.

"Yes! I must say, being a retired war hero doen't seem to mean a thing to some of these humans," Amadeus said with double reasoning, Amadeus himself hated the way humans could sometimes be so greedy they sent there own family into debt, but Steven wanted to see if Cream herself remebered being human.

"Well all humans can't be that bad, I mean Chris' friends are okay" Cream stated.

"Ahh! Yes, tell me how are the Thorndyke's faring out? Money doesn't affect them. Bunch of regular Joe's they are," Amadeus said.

Cream looked down at the ground shaking her head "Why don't the two of you come inside and I can bring you up to date on what's happened lately and then when Rings and Pine get here we can get to the party."

A little while later there was another knock on the door, when Cream answered it there was no one there but when Cream closed the door and turned around, she almost screamed at the sight of Pine and Rings both chuckling at the look on her face.

"Man! Pine sometimes you are just as bad as Tricky," Rings managed to say before going into another fit of laughter.

"How did you to get inside with out me seeing you? Even if Rings had cloaked you i still would have seen a disturbance" Cream asked trying to give them an angry face.

"Well you see we discovered it on the trian ride here, we had gotten on the trian but we were in such a hurry that we forgot to buy tickets, so Tricky and I panicked! He tried to cloak himself and I tried to summon my sword of darkness to give me stealth to stay out of sight, we bumped into each other and instead of bending light around us we sorta...Well...Broke it!" Pine explained, "But anyhow, come on Cream we got to get back right away Sonic, Tails and Knuckles well be there soon along with everyone else!"

"Just a second Pine, I have two people here that I'm sure Tails would want to be there, come on out sir and ma'am" Cream said and with a gesture Amadeus and Rosemary came into view.

"Mar... Rings is that you?" Rosemary asked startled.

"Yes Ma'am, you see i sorta had an acident and i lost a few years" Rings explained.

Pine immeadatly took hold of his chaos hilt holding it sideways he got down on one knee and said "Sir, you probably don't remember me, but I am in as much debt to you as I am to your brother, if you ever need me I am at you service. I am Pine, Pine the Martin".

Amadeus looked at Pine with a solem look "My dear boy, I know exactly who you are. You are that martin pup I found sixteen years ago, the one who I left with Merlin because I had hoped he could save your life. I do believe I have something that belongs to you," and with that Amadeus reached into the deeper part of his subspace pocket he pulled out what looked like a pair of sunglasses except that the lense was a silvery color.

"The Moon Glasses! Merlin told me about these!" Pine said as he slipped them on, "Thank you, sir. But I do believe that we must be going, that train won't wait for ever", and with that they left, after of course checking on Vanilla and Ice.

---

_Back in Station Square_

"Oh, Where is Cream?" Tails/Kyle asked no one in particular. He was sitting alone at a table, he had been since the party started. When He, Sonic and Knuckles got here they had been greatly surprised but then almost as soon as they had got there Sonic got pulled away and Knuckles went to flirt with a group of girls. not really feeling like dancing and not very hungry after scoffing down so many chilidogs, all he wanted to do was sit and chat with Cream. He looked around Chris was dancing with Helen and Mighty was dancing Tiara.

Then all of a sudden his eye's where covered, "Guess who?" he heard in a voice that could only belong to one person.

"Hi, Cream!" he said happily.

Cream removed her hands and sat down beside him, "Hi! Sorry I'm late, but I had to help with something in the back" she said slyly.

Kyle/Tails was about to ask what when the light went dim and the music stopped.

Johnny Lightfoot appeared with a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please, tonight we have a specal preformance from the one and only Sonic Underground," he said as a light went to the middle of the room just so that you could see Sonia, Sonic, and Manic, standing with there instruments ready with two mysterious figures standing just out of view.

Sonic took another microphone "Hey everyone," he paused for a minute do to the massive cheering, "How many of you are familiar with '4-1-1'?" he asked, his question answered by yet more cheering "Well, tonight we are going to sing you a special revised version with the help of are two guest singers, you will find out who they are later. This is dedicated to my main man and trusted buddy, Tails!" and with that they began to rock the Sonic Underground started the song:

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

_we're looking for someone,_

_Have you got the 411,_

_we're searching everywhere,_

_For this special kid-dey,_

_Looking for someone,_

_Do you have the 411,_

_Please help us if you can,_

_Stop are lonely, waiting_

_Have you got the 411?_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

At this point Rosemary began singing:

_I will do anything to see him again,_

Then Amadeus sang:

_I will fight the battles and I know I can win,_

Then the two sang in unison:

_Mountains are not tall enough to keep us away,_

_we will gladly give up any price we can pay,_

Sonic Underground again sang:

_Whoa-oh-oh looking for someone,_

_Have you got the 411,_

_we're searching everywhere,_

_For this special kid-dey,_

_Looking for someone,_

_Have you got the 411,_

_Please help us if you can,_

_Stop are lonely, waiting_

_Have you got the 411?_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Na Naa Na Naa,_

_Have you got the 411?_

_Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,_

_Naa Naa Naa Naa Naaaaa_

Tails could only stare, he couldn't believe his eyes, finally after what had been the longest minute of the three's lives, he ran up and embraced the two of them. "Mom, Dad! You're back!" he said.

Rosemary hugged him tightly, "Kyle I'm so glad to see you again", she wispered in his ear. At that point Kyle knew these were _HIS_ parents.

Amadeus spoke up "And don't worry, Tails. Cream told us all about Hunt, we will find Merlin, no matter what," He turned to Hunt/Tommy "That's a promise." He turned back to Tails, "So Tails it looks like tommorow we are going to have to put in a couple of new rooms". Kyle looked at him with a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that, Hunt is going to want his own room and so I imagine," he turned to look at Chris "will you."

Chris looked at him "You mean it?"

"Why of course, my dear boy. If you're going to be staying with us you should at least have your own room! Am I right Rosemary?" he said turning to her.

"Yes of course it's only right, besides me and Amadeus have always wanted another son, and even though we can't replace your old family, we can at least try to give you a new one."

Kyle was grinning from ear to ear now things where looking up! Way up! Not just for him, but for Tommy and Chris too.

- - - -

_Later at Tails' House_

Chris had gone to Mighty's to get his stuff, Kyle, Tommy, Elizabeth, and Steven where cleaning up a spare room for him. Kyle decided now was a good time to speak "So how were things back home?" Kyle asked.

"Oh! Same old, same old, though it is interesting being here, playing this part" Amadeus said as he moved some boxes.

"Part?" Kyle asked a little confused.

"Well this is like a part, you know for a play, when you're on stage you play the part, when your not you be yourself" Amadeus responded.

"Is that what you look at this as?" Kyle asked. Elizabeth and Steven nodded in unison. "This is more than some part in a play, a lot more" Kyle said.

"Son, we should only be these people when we are with people who can't remember, but we are who we are," Steven said.

"Mom, dad, we aren't just us anymore we are us and we are them, I used to be scared that I would become just Tails, but eventualy I realised that I am Kyle and Tails we are the same person ; Tails isn't just some part in a play or a movie. I am Tails, I realize that this must be hard for you, but you have to understand you are Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, just like you are Steven and Elizabeth Johnson. I'm mean look at Tommy, he's had it harder than all of us but he still accepts things for how they are until things can be changed" Kyle said as he finnished his speech.

There was a silience for a long time finally Rosemary/Elizabeth spoke "You're right son, now come on let's finish up here, Chris well be here soon and tommorow, I'm making pancakes" she said with a wink.

"That's an excellent idea Rosemary, let's get cracking, it's very late and well need our sleep for tommorow!" Amadeus said as he moved the last of the boxes.

"You know," Tails said looking at his parents. "I still remember when I had to fight that witch all on my own after she turned you both into crystal statues because she wanted to hurt Merlin but was too much of a coward to go at him directly. That was one of the few times I tried to adventure without Sonic. But I doubt it'll be the last."

- - -

Meanwhile as Pine was leaving the party, being that he was always the last to leave a party, looked up at the sky _Merlin!_ he thought _please hurry! you don't know how much your needed!_. He walked in the silence of the night turned the corner and entered the choa garden. tommorow was a new day and it would bring new surprises, hopefully good one's.


	39. Strange Antics

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, nuff said.

Author Notes: Yet ANOTHER Taze chapter.

------

Chapter 39: Strange Antics

"Hey, Alby," the kid said as they left the locker room, "Do you really think I've got a chance?"

"Kid, ya got a better chance in that ring, than a roo has beatin' up a koala!" Alby said in his ruff Australian accent.

Alby was actually not that old, being only twenty-eight or so, but compared to these young guys trying to make a name in the ring, he was ancient. Alby smiled, this was the part he loved. The first match, the test to see whether or not they where ready to beat the champ, the excitement mixed with anxiety; the knowing that you could win or lose but you could not go back. His particular favorite had been a kid called Charlie Kisner; the kid had the skills to make it to the top, but had mysteriously gone missing resently while on a camping trip.

He walked behind the kid at a brisk leisure pace, with his eyes closed, he knew the walk by heart, him and the new corner boy he had hired not long ago, he was strange kid, not more than fifteen the kid had a mop of orange unruly hair with three long bangs that sloped down to his eyes, which where covered by mysterious one-piece sunglasses. The kid had never taken the glasses off even at night. The kid had called himself Zeph, but something had told Alby he was lying. Still he did a good job so it was never brought up.

They got to the ring and as the kid got in Alby gave some last minute pointers, "Now you remember, mate! He's got a nasty left hook, so you just keep to blocking his left 'till he leaves you an opening, then you'll know what to do," he said with a wink.

The crowd roared so much that you could not hear the ring announcer. As the fight started Alby started to itch badly, "Blyme! Sure wish I had about two extra hands right now..." he said as he tried to scratch away the itches. Alby looked down and saw as his already rough skin seemed to darken and get hard. 

"What the buggier?" he asked as his body slowly began to split into segments.

He felt a prickle as little fine hairs began to sparsely spread across his now red body. He looked around, a little surprised as he saw foxes, armadillos, hedgehogs, and other animals as well as humans, he looked into the ring to see a brown fox in the ring with a kangaroo wearing a vest boots and gloves instead of the kid he had trained going up against the champ. All of a sudden the floor seemed to rush up to meet him as the top of the post jutted away. He felt an awkward sensation as his body split into two sections and his hips moved up, another pair of arms slowly grew out under his other arms. His shoes where now thick leather boots. His shirt shifted and formed a vest with four sleeves; from out of nowhere a hat fell from the ceiling to his head. His chin stretched and curved into a set of pincers. He went deaf for a minute, then his hearing returned except better, he put his hand under the hat, he felt the long antenna coming from his head and resting just under the brim of his hat.

He looked at Zeph, except instead of Zeph there was an armored fox there. "Don't worry, Alby, this will be over soon. Now all I have to do is restore Archimedes mind." he said "Oh, yeah! Can't forget to wipe your memories, Zonic said that was important!"

Alby felt his past start to change... In fact why was he calling himself Alby? His name was Archimedes, Archie for short and who was Charlie? His prostegé is Knuckles the Echidna.

Archie looked at Zails "G'day Zails. How's Zonic?" Archie asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I just came to tell you that Knuckles is training a fox in the ways of chaos technique. I thought I'd tell you because you were his teacher... Well, I've got to go, so I'll see ya round Archie!" And with that Zails left, not wanting to stay because of the awkwardness of the situation.

Archie transported himself to the top of the corner post, he sensed the unease in the Fox's voice, and he knew something was up. Slowly he sat down on the post and concentrated on his Ancient Fire Ant Magic. Sure, it was nowhere near as powerful as Merlin Prower's magic, but it still had its advantages.

He concentrated on everything that had happened for the last few minutes. At first he got nothing, then a small trickle of memories started coming to him, then a torrent flooded his mind which Archie then suppressed so he was not overwhelmed.

Archie smiled _this could prove useful,_ he thought, _but for now might as well play as though I don't remember anything._

Archie opened his eyes as the bell rang; he looked to see the foxes paw held up in victory. He sighed, he was going to miss this - Training boxers... But he had to retire, besides he'd have Knuckles and his new friend to train. Archie took one last look at the ring ad smiled to see the kit shaking paw's with the kangaroo.

_Just like I trained him_ he thought_ always be a good sportsman._

He quickly teleported out of the building and into the cold night air.

- - -

Later at Angel island

"You're getting good, kid!" Knuckles said as he dodged yet another surprise round house from Chris.

Chris or 'Cryo' as he was now nicknamed by his friend Danny, had gotten better in the past month than Knuckles had gotten in three years, though Knuckles would ever admit it. Chris had even figured a weakness in the Maximum Heat Knuckle Attack that he could use to his advantage.

"Try this on for size!" Knuckles shouted as he attempted another Maximum Heat Knuckle Attack. Chris saw it coming, and jumped right at a split second doing a small flip in the air he drove his heel right into Knuckles' back, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Didn't see that coming..." Knuckles said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Good thing I got such a hard head." Knuckles stopped to consider what he just said as Chris burst into a fit of laughter _Man, I'm lucky Archimedes isn't here he thought he'd never let me live this down._ On the other side of the master emerald Archie was barley able to contain his laughter as he wrote in a little note book he took out of sub-space.

_Note to self: Knuckles admitted he has a hard head, DO NOT LET HIM LIVE IT DOWN!_

Archie continued to watch the sparring session with great interest, never before had he seen someone learn so fast... The techniques which had taken Knuckles years to master, the kid was learning them in only months. Finally, after what had to have been two or three hours of pure fighting, Knuckles decided they needed a break.

"Okay, Chris," he said, "I want you to sit here and concentrate until you make the air around you so cold that there's frost all around you" Knuckles said as he walked to the other side of the shrine to check things out. Knuckles had felt a familar presence the whole time but couldn't quite place who it was or even where it was coming from. As he walked he saw a glass of lemonade just sitting there.

"Huh? What is **_that_** doing there?" It took him almost fifteen minutes to consider possiblities other than Rouge trying to steal the master emerald, "It could be one of Eggman's tricks, I'd better not drink it."

"Nah! Mate, there's nothing wrong with it," a familar voice childed, "Just thought you could use a little refreshment. Not easy getting your face pounded in by your own student!"

"Oh! Thanks, Archie... Hey, wait a minute... That's not funny Archimedes!" It took Knuckles a moment to realize the importance of this, "Wait a minute... **_Archimedes?_**" Knuckles shouted like he had just been hit by a train and tossed off Angel Island.

"The one and only," Archie said appearing on Knuckles' head, "But enough about me, let's talk about you and your obvious violation of Ancient Law 147 Section 9A Paragraph C, you know the one that says 'never is an outsider to be taught Ancient Echidna Chaos Techniques', I do believe that your buddy, Christopher Thorndyke -- excuse me, Christopher _Prower_ over there doesn't fit into the catagory of an Echidna" he said arms folded mock expression of anger on his face.

"Did the Brotherhood send you?" Knuckles asked, suspicious, "Or my father? Or maybe my mother?" He was not looking forward to what any of those had to say, especally the Brotherhood.

"Well, I came here on my own accord... Good thing too, you aren't going to be able to teach him much more, considering he's learned in months what took me years to teach you, but still I stopped and visted all of those-- Oh! That reminds me here these are for you" archie said as he reached inside his sub-space pocket and pulled out three letters, two small sacks, and a box. knuckle's looked at one of the letters, it was in a black envelop and it had the white guardian crest stamped across it, this had to be from the brotherhood, know one else used this format for a letter, he opened it and read:

_Dear Knuckles, Son of Locke_

_It has come to our attention that you have left the island at least five times in the past month, please be aware that this well not be tolerated. We will be looking into the matter soon. It has also come to our attention that you are training an outsider in the Ancient Ways. Please note this too shall not going be tolerated, we have sent Archimedes to look ito the matter personaly, you will do as he instructs you._

_Signed,_

_The Brotherhood of Guardians_

As Knuckles read at the letter, his eyes went wide. Archie read the letter from the top of Knuckles' head, rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, mate. I told them to back off."

Knuckles set the letter down on the ground not caring about it. He looked at the second it was a red envolope with a spiked fist seal on it, this had to be from his father... He opened it and read:

_Dear Knuckles,_

_Hello, my son! I have heard about what you've done recently. At first I was furious, but after Archie knocked some sense into me, I got to thinking and I realised that I'm actually quite proud of you. Anyway I realise I don't do this enough so i hope that the seven hundred mobiums i gave Archie along with this letter made it to you. Haha! I can't wait to hear what the Brotherhood well have to say about that. Keep up the good work._

_Signed,_

_Locke, former Guardian of the Master Emerald_

Knuckles had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming ; his father was happy with what he was doing, and he sent money. Knuckles looked in the first small sack and sure enough seven hundred mobiums where there, this really wasn't like his father, what kind of 'sense knocking' spell did Archie do? Knuckles looked at the last letter, it was a normal white envelope, that had a wax seal with a heart on it. Knuckles looked at it - only his mother would do that to letter... or Amy but he knew that she would only do that for Sonic, Shadow, or Rings. he opened the letter and read:

_my dearest knuckles_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How are you, honey? Are you eating enough out there in the wild? How are your friends? I heard about you helping out that nice Thorndyke boy, good job honey! So when are you coming to visit? You haven't been here in ages, we all miss you! Mace is getting big, he asked about you the other day. Well, I guess I can't keep rambling on because your busy. I gave Archie some money to give to you and a box with some goodies. Goodbye!_

_Your loving mother, stepfather, and brother,_

_Lara-Le, Wynmaker, and Kneecapeon "Mace" Echidnaa  
_

_p.s. How are Rouge, Sonia, Julie-Su, and Sera? Such nice girls..._

_p.p.s. If Tikal comes to you agian please tell her I said hello_

Knuckles looked at the letter, then he looked at the box. Now the letter had been touching, but when you hang out with Sonic, you could sense food a mile away. Knuckles used a knuckle spike to open the box ; inside where cookies, donuts and a whole bunch of other goodies. A tear fell from Knuckles' eye. His mother was always trying to start a 'mother and son' relationship with him, even though she didn't know him that well being that he had lived with his dad until his dad dissappeared supposedly dead. Well knuckles was looking at his food supply for the next month, archie felt a slight chill in the air, he teleported to the top of the Master Emerald.

"Uh, Knuckles... You'd better take a look at this," Archie said a little mystified, "maybe I should meet this Chris now..."

"not now archie, i'm looking thru my stuff" knuckles said he felt a slight shiver he looked up and saw the expression on archies face, he walked slowly over to where archie was.

"Holy mother of the Chaos Emeralds..."

The entire side of Angel Island was covered in a fine sheet of snow, Chris was sitting there with frost all over his fur.

"Damn! I forgot about Chris!" he said. 

They looked over to see Sonic, Tails, and Mighty frozen in place.

"Oh, my! Well, you go and get him out of whatever trance he's in, because there's no other way he didn't notice this, and I'll go unthaw the others." Archie said as he vannished in a puff of smoke appearing on Mighty's head.

Archie opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out melting the ice around Sonic, Tails, and Mighty. Knuckles walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, noticing Chris' eyes were closed.

"Do you want me to stop yet?" Chris asked calmly without opening his eyes.

"Well, Chris... I'd prefer having my island not turned into a huge block of ice if you don't mind... And I'm pretty sure Sonic and the others don't want to be frozen in place," Knuckles said in a cheery voice. Chris opened his eyes, which immedeatly grew wide.

"I did _that_?" Chris asked.

Knuckles calmly nodded his head. He looked to see Sonic, Tails and Mighty walking over still shivering, none of them noticed Archie on top of Mighty's head. They all looked at Chris in shock and awe.

"What on Mobius did you do, Chris?" Mighty asked, "You could have frozen half of Angel Island! Man, Knux, whatever your teaching Chris, keep going with it, it's working!" Knuckles laughed not wanting to admit that he didn't even know what happened.

"Well, I know what happened" Archie said as he teleported to the center of the group. Sonic, Tails, and Chris stared with a 'Who are you?' expression on their faces. Mighty, on the other hand, recognised him instantly.

"Hey, Archie!" Mighty said, "Long time no see." Mighty picked up the fireant in the palm of his hand.

"G'day Mighty," Archie said then he noticed the others' faces "Oh! I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Archemedes, head of the order of Fire Ant Magicans and trainer of every guardian of the master emerald, oh yeah! and knuckle head here's teacher" he said pointing to knuckles.

"Wait a minute! Trainer of _every_ guardian? Just how old **_are_** you?" Tails asked, a little bit of doubt in his voice. Archie laughed and looked tails straight in the eye.

"Since we just met, I'm going to let it slide that you just asked the forbidden question, Miles 'Tails' Prower," Archie said in a not-so-friendly tone. He reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a photograph, "This well prove I've been around that long."

The photograph had a very young orange echidna in mayan-like clothing, she appeared to be around six. The group except Archie and Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Is That Ti--Tikal?" Tails asked. Archie nodded. "You took this? You...you're **_that_** old?"

"I'm just suprised that they had cameras back then," Mighty joked. He knew the photograph was taken by magic, it's just that his girlfriend's sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

Archie stated "Ahh, poor Tikal... I warned Pachamac about what would happen! I told him 'If you attack the shrine and the Chao then Chaos himself well attack you. Probably wipe out half of you before it ends up Tikal is sealed inside the master emerald with him,' and he didn't listen and it happened exactly as I said it would..."

"Whoa! You're like Yoda from Star Wars." Chris said as everyone tried to tell him to be quiet, thinking he might confuse Archie.

"Actually Cryo, mate! I'm more the Mace Windu. Merlin is the yoda" Archie said, causing everyone to face vault again.

"How would you know? Have you seen Star Wars, Father Time?", Sonic asked in his cocky voice.

THAT struck a nerve, "Hey **_MAURICE_**! I may be old, but I'm NOT DEAD" Archie half said, half yelled. Everyone reacted differently: Knuckles burst out in a fit of laughter, Mighty had a look of pity, Tails was considering starting to go by Miles - because it wasn't nearly as bad as Sonic's name, Sonic had a look like he had just been stabbed, Archie was glaring at him, and Chris was scratching his head wondering what was going on.

"Y...you...you just called me Maurice... NO ONE is allowed to call me that besides my own mother or uncle chuck that was low real low...", Sonic said.

"Wait-- So... Sonic, you're name is Maurice? Wow, I didn't know that!" Chris said amazed that there was something he didn't know about Sonic.

"If you want me to give you any respect then you'll return the respect" Archie stated sternly, "Don't think you can hide stuff from me, mate! I can find out anything I need to about you and no, trying to spin dash me right now wouldn't work," he added the last part as he teleported to the top of Knuckles' head, "Knuckles, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, Archie." Knuckles said as he walked just out of hearing range, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Knuckles, you're slipping." Archie started.

"What?" Knuckles looked at him questioningly

"You're slipping; you have been slipping since you came back. First you get caught off guard no less than three times. You're the source of friendly fire **twice** and you only lived through that fight with that green robot of Robotnik's because it had somewhere else it wanted to be!" Archie continued.

"So... You want me to double down on the bench pressing?" Knuckles asked. making Archie facevault.

"That's not the point!" Archie said.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked at him not understanding.

"You need to go to the next level," Archie put it in plain terms for him.

"Huh?", Knuckles was STILL confused.

"It's time for you to stop relying on the raw strength. It's time for you to finally take the step all Guardians do, and begin to rely on the spiritual." Archie said. The world became a puff of smoke for a few moments for Knuckles... then it was a giant sandstone library filled with countless books and scrolls. "Time to start exercising the muscle in that head of yours at long last kiddo."

"My skull?" knuckles asked, Archie smacked himself with two of his arms.

"Your brain!", he stated plainly taking a book and opening it to revel a cross section of a head.

"Hmm... the brain", Knuckles said taking the book into his hands, "It **_DOES_** exist!" Knuckles said mystified as he began to read. Archie sweat dropped but went on with what he was saying.

"Okay you stay here! I'll come back for you at sun-down, if you need to get out before hand just dig" Archie instructed "I'm going to go teach Chris some things, okay?"

"Huh! Sure, whatever" Knuckles said obliviously as this was interesting him. Archie teleported back to the Angel Island Emerald Shrine.

- - -

Chris, Mighty, and Tails, were still there waiting for him, Sonic was no where to be seen. "So I see Sonic got freaked out by my reading his mind, oh well! Okay Chris now we can start with a lesson" Archie said Chris looked at him funny.

"Where's Knuckles? Isn't he my teacher?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh! I have Knuckles using a muscle he never knew he had," Archie said "He's still your official teacher, but today I'm going to teach you some things." he said as he pulled a pair of strange gloves from his sub-space pocket, they looked like a normal pair of white glove but they just seemed strange "Here, put these on, Mighty - you might want to give him a hand," the Armadillo and the Fox had to struggle but they managed to get the gloves on the Fox's hands. "Okay Chris, try to do a cold punch for me." Archie ordered starting to get into his trainer zone. There was about five minutes of silence as they watched Chris, he seemed to be concentrating but nothing was happening, finally the fox gave up.

"I'm trying but the air won't cool around my fist" Chris said a bit concerned.

"Good. That means they're working... Now Chris concentrate, if you can't cool your fist then try using some thing else" Archie instructed "Remember Chris, chaos is made up of four elements - pyro, aqua, aero, and tetra. Okay, so now ice is an aqua skill, try using something else, find what your inner self is connected to…"

Archie's words where tuned out in Chris's mind, he was going thru his inner conciousness, trying to find something. All of a sudden the wind began to blow HARD! Not just a slight breeze but an extreme gust, Archie grinned as he held down his hat _Wind,_ he thought _This boy is a fox version of Chaos_. Chris opened his eyes and rushed at a nearby boulder.

"Echo Punch!" he yelled naming the new attack as he launched a fist at the boulder, it hit causing the boulder to go flying, only for the wind to reverse blowing it back into his fist with the same momentum he hit it. Mighty couldn't look he thought that Chris would be thrown back into something. But instead right before contact Chris released his other fist with the wind once again blowing with it, there was a loud crack! And when Mighty looked he saw Chris with both hands out, still balled into fist over a cracked boulder, the top half having gone flying from the sheer force. Archie just grinned _This kid has more potential then I thought!_

"Ok, kid! Now that we know that you can use wind and water, we can get to work on other things. Now you can take those gloves off." Archie said as he lead them to a pool of water. He had Chris go in until his head was under water, but left it so his ears stuck just out of the water.

They waited for a while, at first Chris seemed to have trouble holding his breath at first, then he just seemed to stand there. Mighty was worried and asked Archie to let him get out, but was told to wait. After about two hours Archie noticed something. "Blyme! Cryo, you sly bugger you" Archie noticed Mighty & Tails giving him strange looks "What? Look at his chest, it's moving! The little devil's breathing under water!" true to what Archie had said they could see chri's chest moving in and out.

"Impossible" tails said under his breath, mighty just stared.

_So, Chris has his own personal water shield. Interesting,_ Mighty thought _Maybe I should get him to learn underwater fighting tactics._

"Ok Chris, you can come out now," Archie said. As chris came out of the water they noticed he didn't even seem wet, his blue fur was just like it had been when he had gone in. Archie looked at he horizion, he noticed the sun was starting to set, he told Mighty and tails to get some sort of metal together and Chris to rest.

- - -

The secret Sandopleon Library

Knuckles was heavly absorbed in his reading, he had been covering a wide varitey of scrolls and books. He had actualy learned the entire history of his people, Archie's people, and the Kingdom of Acorn. He was now reading an ancient combat scroll known as the Dragons Fist by an elder called Ross the Darkone. Just as he was finnishing Archie appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Enjoying yourself, then?" Archie asked as knuckles put the scroll away, "Well, times up my friend and there's still one more thing you two both need to learn."

Once agian Knuckles' world dissappeared in a puff of smoke and they reappeared at the Master Emerald Shrine, but now Knuckles knew how to get back, having seen a map thet showed him where he had to dig, and he was (a little) smarter. archie looked at mighty and tails "well? you get my peice of metal then?" he asked them.

"Here you go," Mighty said pulling peice a peice of a dark green metal, if it weren't for it's shape and smooth texture it would look like a green stone.

"Ahh, Good! A real challenge! Adamantium!" Archie said as he teleported the metal out onto a flatpart of the ground. "Okay! Knuckles, Chris, now we are going to try a combo attack" Archie said "Knuckles, go over to Chris and stand with your back to him." Knuckles moved over to Chris and stood as he was ordered. "Now concentrate! Chris, try to feel the fire that is burning inside Knuckles, and Knuckles you must feel the calm coolness that is inside Chris!" All of a sudden Chris' glove started to catch fire, and a cool mist surronded Knuckles' hand. "now zero in on your target!" Archie encouraged.

Without a word Knuckles and Chris jumped into the air and with incredible timing each launched a punch along side the other's fist, a swirling vortex of wind surrounded them causing the fire and the mist to swirl, before long both Chris and Knuckles could not be seen inside it. Launched like an arrow from a bow, the vortex slammed ito the adamantium, at first there was nothing, then the adamantium just shattered like it had been made of glass. Knuckles and Chris where seen on there feet on ethier side of it, Knuckles on the left and Chris on the right.

"whew, i am tired, that took alot out of me" Chris said.

"Well I think we should all start heading home so Knuckles and Archie can get some rest, and you too Chris", Mighty said.

"Now just a second!" Archie stopped them "I just want to do one more thing, Chris may I have your gloves for a minute?" Chris handed Archie his normal everyday gloves, then Archie asked Mighty to bring him what was left of the adamantium. When he got it he carefully placed the adamantium right next to the gloves. Archie sat on the ground and closed his eye's, the gloves and the pieces of adamantium became engulfed in a yellow light, the pieces began to swirl around the gloves molding and blending with them, finnaly the light receaded. Lying on the ground was a pair of gloves exactly like the pair that was there before.

"What did you do?" chris asked.

Archie had a sly look on his face as he simply said "Put them on," Chris put on the gloves they where just as comfortable as before. "Now punch that pillar for me" Archie said.

Chris punched the pillar but he didn't have the energy to use his chaos power. He prepared for some pain from the impact but he felt nothing, he looked at the pillar, there was half of it missing.

"I lined the inside with the adamantium, there still as comfortable and flexable as before, but now they absorb impact, they also won't freeze solid when you use your ice punch, just don't go using them near to much electricity you'll get a pretty bad shock" Archie explained.

"Well Chris, looks tired so I think we should all leave." Mighty said.

"You guys go ahead" said Tails "I want to talk with Archie and Knuckles alone for a second". Mighty and Chris left, when they had gone far enough to be out of ear shot, Tails turned to Archie. "So, Archie, you can do magic, huh?" Tails asked.

"I can yes, why?" Archie asked "I can't make any upgrades to the Tornado-3 or X-Tornado if that's what you want..."

"N-no, I just... Wanted to ask you if you had any spells that could reverse a new powerful roboterization process?" Tails asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't help ya' there," Archie immedeatly said, knowing exactly what Tails wanted now.

"You can't do anything?" Tails asked trying to stay calm.

"Sorry my friend, but if I were to try a spell of that magnatude I'd be making my yearly visit to Illumina early this year," Archie stated solemly, "Not even Lumina could do that, only Merlin Prower has that kind of power."

"But... I'm not even sure if Uncle Merlin is still alive..." Tails said in a worried tone.

"Now _there_ I can help you out! Find me a pool of water or something," Archie ordered. Tails ran off then shoutd for them to come over to him, there was a small puddle on the ground. "Are you familar with the term 'scrying'?" Archie asked. Tails and Knuckles nodded. "Okay well I'm going to try and scry Merlin, but I'm afriad his location will remain a mystery" Archie stated as he closed his eye's and concentrated, the puddle shimmered and then went black, slowly a gray cloak appeared, it stopped and turned to them, they could see the calm kind face of Merlin prower staring at them, he seemed to be mouthing something, all of a sudden Archie started to speak. "Do not worry young one, I am on my way, be patient and tell Hunter that I will be home soon," with that the the image faded. There was a long silence.

"Well at least we know he's alive," Knuckles pointed out.

"Listen, Tails. He's coming it's just that, well the guy's got enemys and he has to zig zag around, he can't cast a spell if he can't take a breath, just do as he said and be patient" Archie assured him.

"Thanks alot, Archie. You too, Knuckles. I think I'm going to head home" Tails said. As he headed home he did feel a little better, at least he knew Merlin was alive, and headed to them, he just had to be patient.

- - -

Later That Night

"Alright, Tikal... What's going on?" Archie asked the echidna who had just appeared, "one minute there's a flash of light and the next I'm in the corner of the ring and I'm owing some guy named Alby a body, and I hate being in debt"

"I'm sorry Archemedes, I can't tell you" Tikal said.

"JULAN!" Archie shouted

"I'd tell you if I could, Archie but I can't, but I can tell you that your here because Charlie needs you, Knuckles needs you, just like Charlie needs Alby" Tikal said leaving in a flash.

Archie sat down on the Master Emerald, he went over what Julan said, but eventually sleep found him...


	40. A Shade of Violet

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own any Sega character here, so don't sue me.

Author Note: Yeah, another Tazkol chapter. 

Another Note: This is Alex Warlorn, the one drafted into editing this chapter. I would have given it more help, but you should have seen it when I started! Princess Sally shall be my last story in this. And this will very much so be my editing for this story series. It's past three in the mourning, I can do this anymore. At any rate, enjoy the show.

Author Notes: I also note that Alex shouldn't accuse Taze of anything considering he (Alex) can't even spell "morning" correctly.  
---------

Chapter 40: Shade of Violet

"Hahaha! Listen, girly... I didn't pay for no one-sided fight, so why don't ya' jus' giv' me back my money and run along?" The man sneered. Vanessa gave him an awful glare, sure she was small: only about four feet tall and skinny as a bone, but appearances are deceiving.

"Listen buddy - you paid for a fight, and you're gonna get one! Besides, I don't do refunds." Vanessa snapped as she rushed him. The man didn't even try to dodge her left hook, a big mistake as her fist made contact with his waist and the man bent over. "If you're going to vomit, please let me move my hand first, the fee didn't cover damages," she taunted as she pulled back her fist letting in an uppercut with her right. The man's friends quickly drag their unconscious fellow out of the ground level room.

Vanessa sighed, this was always the way, they would pay for a fight then when they saw her they'd hold back and she would take them down in a few hits. Vanessa was famous for her fighting skills, in the formal dojo at least, in the public eye she was still an unknown. She knew her original sensei would stripped her of her belt if he learned what she was using what he had taut her for.

She looked at Candy, her manager/best friend/roommate/fight merchant/book keeper; it had been her idea to do this after reading a book on Japan during the 17th century. She had told Vanessa about the people who used to go around selling fights with themselves or others and since both of them were just starting college and coincidentally they had both been out of a job combined with the fact that Vanessa was a expert at fist fighting it seemed like the perfect idea. Thou one could wonder why the police hadn't stopped her. Vanessa was making her way to Candy but just before she got there a man stepped in front of her. Both girls started, they hadn't heard another contender come in. He was average height, had spiky dyed blue hair and was wearing one-piece sunglasses. He reminded Vanessa of a slick TV producer.

"I saw your fight," he praised as he handed her a card, "If you're interested, give me a call," he walked out devoid of even a polite good-bye. Vanessa looked at the card bewildered, it read:  
_  
Zhane Jones  
Fighting Expo Promoter  
135-PINE_

Vanessa blinked dumbly for a few seconds as Candy looked over her shoulder. Why did he just hand her this and walk off? And why did the word 'Pine' strike a chord somewhere? Did this guy have some connection to Roger's disappearance? (Why the heck would she even think that?)

"What's is it?" Vanessa jumped as she looked up to see Candy looking at her inquisitively.

"Oh! This, i-it's nothing, I just got lost in thought, that's all," Vanessa covered as she put the card in her pocket.

"You just zoned out for a second. Thinking about Roger again, huh?" Candy hit right on the mark, sensing her friends tone, "I'm sure he's fine, you guys have been going out forever. You know how he loses contact sometimes."

"I know," Vanessa, said, "it's just that, after people started vanishing into thin air; Roger devoted himself to his sword training. Rog' kept saying how if someone came after him he would beat them down with a wakasazshi, and then that man his mother left him with, the police had no record of a man like that ever existing, it just leaves me puzzled."

Candy could only sigh, she had no idea how her friend felt, Candy had never found that person she would call 'the one.' She remembered the day Vanessa met Roger, he was so humble and quiet, thou that outer shell fell off quickly.

Vanessa remembered the first time her, Candy, and Roger, had hung out, a man had come out from behind her and put a gun to her head and told them to give him all their money and the saka-bato Roger had on his back. They handed him what he requested, but as Roger handed him the blade when the man grabbed the sheath he pulled the blade and before the man could react he flicked the gun out of the man's hand and knocked him out with a swift knock to the back of the head. Candy had never gotten bored of telling Roger had grade-A stupid that had been, money couldn't animate a corpse she said, always feeling the mother hen to the two of them. All the same they reclaimed their goods but Roger had stopped the ever self-righteous Vanessa from putting the man out of his misery.

He had said: _Vanessa-dono to kill him would be to spare him the month long headache he well have when he wakes and the time he well spend in prison._ this had made sense to her, that's when she knew that this was the man she was going to chase.

Candy too had felt something, but seeing Roger was interested in Vanessa, chose to politely stay out of the way.

But now for Vanessa, things had changed. Vanessa sighed as she climbed into the passenger's side of Candy's car a bit later. They said nothing to each other as Candy drove them back to the college dorm from the public building they used to stage Vanessa's matches. They would get back in time for a quick four-hour rest before their classes. This was there life, selling fights for money until they could pay there way into a better life. When they entered the room, Sable, their three-year old black labrador, came and jumped onto Vanessa's lap, it was a good thing that these college dorms allowed pets, because there was never a time that talking to Sable could not cheer Vanessa up. Vanessa went to her room and sat on her bed, she looked at the picture of her and Roger on her side table drawer.

"What do you think boy? Is he okay?" she asked the animal. She received an enthusiastic bark as a reply. She sighed. While Vanessa was religious, she kept it to herself due to the heavy ultra-liberal air of the dorm.

"If anyone's listening, please, let me find Roger, let me and my friends be with him, nothing else matters."

Vanessa laid back on her bed, that's when she noticed something felt funny: the pillow seemed awkward on her ears, she reached out and felt the long oval ears sticking out of her head. Normally someone would scream at the situation, but Vanessa was not everyone. She had read the tabloids, she knew some things could not be explained; still she was not sure what she should do. Vanessa scratched an itch on her arm, only it felt difference somehow, she looked at her arm, it was slowly being covered in short, tan fur, as she could tell as ninety percept of her clothing systematically vanished. Her face pulled out into a muzzle, her hair became the same color as her fur except for two navy blue bangs that grew right in front of her left eye.

_Is this what happened to you Roger? Was it really? Does this mean I'll finally be with you soon?_ She felt Sable getting softer and rounder on her stomach: like a living water bottle.

Then her memories began to fade, or, was that just recolored? She felt Roger's name and species change, but that all that changed in her memories of the person most important to her. Through no mind trick, she felt no fear as the memories from this side of herself were tucked away for safer keeping as the memories from the other side of herself climbed into the light.

Vanessa ceased to exist, and she was now Violet Strikeeye, a chinchilla with a mission. Her tiredness turned into loads of energy, she looked down at her hands to make sure her gloves where on right after her power nap. She then checked on Sable, their black Chaos chao: The Chao doctors had never been able to figure out just where he had absorbed the negative emotions from. Thou Honey had always chalked it up to a birth defect leaving him the wrong color.

She noticed on her side table drawer a letter on it that hadn't been there before, it read:

_Dear Miss Strikeeye,_

We have heard that you and your roommate Honey Cat are leaving our college. We are sad to say goodbye to two great students so close to graduation. We have enclosed the degrees you each are entitled to. We have also enclosed the current address of a Mr. Pine the Martin, we understand that you request us to do this; we wish you a long and happy life

Signed  
The Board of Knothole Royal College of Business and the Arts  
M. P. 

A minute earlier Candy was counting the earnings for the day and doing the figures.

The sound of thunder crashed.

Candy looked out the window to see a storm starting outside.

_Oh man!_ She thought now everything was going to be all wet tomorrow. _I hate water._

As she turned back to counting her money, she didn't notice that she was now stroking pointy cat ears on her head. She never noticed the long cat tail sneak out from under her skirt. She paid no attention to the honey colored fur growing all over her, made clearer as her conservative dress became a risqué two-piece. She didn't care as her nails became retractable claws and her eyesight sharpened or as whiskers grew out of her chin. She felt absolutely nothing as memories switched places. Honey finished her counting and looked herself over to make sure she was okay, she checked behind her, tail, check, wings, check, she flexed the small wings that floated a little way's out from her dress as decoration. Honey sighed, it was late and she didn't have the same energy as Violet did, she was about to go and get some sleep when Violet walked into the room, followed closely by Sable. Sable himself was a strange chao, being a Chaos chao he was naturally smarter than other chao, but even before he became a Chaos chao he never lived to be happy like a normal chao's philosophy on life usually was, maybe it was the fact that he had at first been raised by Mighty, or maybe it was the way that he absorbed Chaos drives one after the other, but he seemed to always be different from the other chao. Violet turned to Honey.

"Well our degrees are here, I just got Pine's current address and I'm all packed," Violet stated, "we have plenty of mobiums to last us for a while . . . so how fast can you be ready?"

"We can't leave tonight!" Honey objected agitated.

"Why not?" Violet asked. Honey simply pointed to the storm outside, "a little rain never hurt anyone," Violet stated as she began to pack up some food in sub-space. "Come on and get packed, if we travel fast we can reach Station Square by dawn. And then we can find Mighty."

"What does that body builder have to do with anything?" Honey blinked. 

"Since I know that Pine will only stay at Chao Island only when he needs to sleep. Mighty is our best bet."

"So in other words you never needed Pine's address in the first place, and you wanted to complete your studying before you saw him again, because otherwise you wouldn't be Miss Perfect for him. Well if you've waited this long then you can wait long enough for me not to get soaked!" Honey stomped her foot to make her point.

"Well let's take it to a group vote." Violet smirked. Noticing that Sable would be the deciding factor in this vote she took him aside. "Sable if we go tonight I'll give you five red Chaos Drives, and besides I hear from my sources that Mighty has a female hero chao! And didn't you always say you'd like to meet the chao known as Cheese and Chocola?" She knew that this would be enough to turn the chao to her side.

"Chao! Let's go!" Sable shouted excitedly. Honey gave Sable a death glare as she mouthed the word traitor.

"Well it's two against one, looks like we win, and now are you ready to go or what?" Violet asked happily as she left the key to the room on the counter and dragged Honey out the door a couple minutes later. As they walked down the hall, they didn't notice the people staring at them (all overlanders), or the fact that when they walked through the door and out of the building there was a weird disruption coming off the door.  
On the bright side, at least the storm had clearly died in childbirth, not a cloud in the night sky now. The trio walked for a few hours until Honey needed to take a rest, she was decidedly a house cat. After they stopped however they started to hear voices, violent ones, and meek pleasing ones. Honey motioned to Sable and Violet to get down and be quiet as they sneaked over in the direction of the noise. Eventually they got a view of the people the voices belonged to, Honey looked at Violet who had a look of hatred on her face, there standing on the path was Nicolette and a team of swat bots, there was also a yellow squirrel and blue raccoon who where being held at gun point.

"I am herby placing you two under arrest in the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Nicolette degreed.

"My, my Nicolette, you couldn't arrest anyone who's a real threat so you have to arrest children," Violet teased walking into plain sight, followed by Honey sensibly leaving Sable out of the line of fire. Thou Honey as a cat understood the laws o stealth that Violet always utterly ignored. Everyone thought Sonic's grandstanding tactics would work for them, when not everyone was as faster than sound!

"The Chaos?" She saw who it was. "Stay out of this Violet, I don't want to have to tell Doc I let two of his priority four targets escape because of one crazy rat!" Nicolette snarled, as she raised her rifle, the witless robots keeping their weapons trained on the two FF's. "of course I could just as easily get rid of your cat friend," she aimed the rifle right at Honey. If Nic had half the common sense she said she had, she would have had the SWATs shot them where they stood.

"My Nicolette I'm hurt, you would be suspicious of someone who was once your best friend? Why did we take separate paths again?" She asked as she gave Sable a quick eye gesture from his hiding place. "Oh! Now I remember," she said, just then Nicolette was sent flying into Violet from the surprise attack from Sabre, for a chao, he sure could hit! "You stabbed me in the back!" Violet shouted as she punched Nicolette straight in the face, giving her a bloody snout and the start of what would be he biggest headache ever. The only sound made by the cool and collected Nic was a slight squeak. Honey told Ray and Rings to hide as she begun to take care of the swat bots using a combination of judo, taikwando, and tai-chi who were black first generation models whose AIs were dull enough that they didn't immediately defend themselves since they had been ordered to keep their weapons locked on the kids.

"Flaming hearts," The cat said as she started to spin causing a fiery orange tornado, the inside of which seemed to be entirely composed of punches, she slammed in to Nicolette switching targets. Sable also chose to attack the swat bots. He was the one who had punched Nicolette so she flew into Violet. Violet had been teaching Sable to fight, though he had also learned from moves from Mighty a while back. Sable all of a sudden was caught in an explosion caused by the swat bots; Violet turned her head to check if the chao was all right. All of a sudden Violet heard a click she turned her head to see Nicolette holding her rifle aimed right at Violet's head.

Nicolette hissed. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do this, any last words?" Aas her fingers tightened on the trigger, Violet snickered.

"Yeah! Catch!" Violet said and faster than the eye could see she pulled ten kunai out of sub-space and threw them in a line, with deadly accuracy. Time seemed to slow for Nicolette as she was faced with a decision, she could sacrifice her rifle and use it to block the ten deadly daggers flying at her or she could sacrifice her life and kill one of the people she hated most, if there had been any reasonable doubt that Nicolette and Nack where related it was now proved wrong as Nicolette quickly swung her rifle around and held it in front of her.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, and crack!

What was heard as each kunai buried itself into both the wood and the steel of the rifle finally cracking the barrel. Nicolette looked at the swat bot parts laying one the ground then she looked at the two angry mobians and the chao glaring at her and she did the only thing a weasel would do in that situation, she turned and ran away, calling on her hover bike a second later to take to the air.

"Pfff, coward." Violet insulted rather indignantly as she turned to the two kids, started her by appearing out of thin air. The raccoon explained it was just a talent of his. She asked if he was a ninja in training and the boy said he decidedly was not. "It's all right they're gone and we're not going to hurt you." The boys slowly walked up to Violet, making sure this wasn't a trap. Violet put out her left hand, "Hi! I'm Violet Strikeeye but please call me Violet, that's Honey and that is our chao Sable." Violet said as Ray took her hand and began to shake.

"Ray the Flying Squirrel and that's Rings the Raccoon." Ray answered with a confident smile on his face, only for his expression to change to a look of fear and surprise as he squeezed her fist and heard the all to familiar squeak of a piko piko hammer, except that there was no piko piko hammer anywhere close. Violet, Honey, and Sable, burst out laughing, finally Violet managed to stop long enough to explain

"Sorry about that, my glove is actually made from the parts of a broken piko piko hammer," Violet explained.

"How did you get it?" asked Rings.

"My boyfriend made it for me when he broke my hammer," Violet stated.

"Whoa! Broke a piko piko hammer! I wish we had somebody like that here, only two people have even managed to block Amy's hammer." Ray burst out.

"Yeah! Mighty is just good at stuff like that, and p..." Rings began only to be cut off by Violet.

"You know Mighty the armadillo! You have to take me to him now!" Violet said excitedly.

"Whoa! Now hold on there Mighty already has a girlfriend," Ray said, he then found himself on the receiving end of Violets piko piko fist as she called it.

"Mighty is good friends with my boyfriend numskull, if anyone knows where he is, Mighty well." Violet shouted as she added another blow to the head just for emphasis, Honey, Rings, and Sable, sweat-dropped.

"Man! She has a temper just like Amy." Rings said luckily too low for Violet to hear, Honey looked at him.

"Just be careful or she'll turn on you," Honey warned. Then a stunning horribly sickening realization came to Honey. "Violet you let her get away without paying for that fight!" Honey yelled. Violet looked at her smiled and shook her head.

"Not exactly," Violet said as she tossed Honey a bag of mobiums, "come on Honey, I was a sneak thief for six years, have more faith in me," they walked forward and talked. Seemed that Station Square was holding a collection of expo events with their heroes (meaning the Sonic core groups and not so core group.) as participants.

Thankfully their collage had been only a dozen or so miles from the city, by the time they reached the coastline square, they saw events were already underway.

Tails and Knuckles where sitting behind a desk with microphones in front of them having lost the coin toss, Mighty and Pine had just reentered the makeshift ring that they had set up, Chris was watching with great interest from Mighty's corner.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh day of the Mighty and Pine 51st sparring match, so far neither Pine nor Mighty have landed a shot that hasn't been blocked, today we'll hopefully end it what do you think Knuckles?" Tails said in a sports caster style to the Crowd in the bleachers.

"This sucks! Neither side can fight," Knuckles said, still holding a grudge for not lasting two rounds with Pine or Mighty, stupid broken hands from trying to cast that spell! Mean while in the ring, Pine looked up from his kendo stick.

"So Mighty! What'll it be today? Traditional or call your move?" Pine asked.

"Well considering that you know moves from over 400 sword styles," Mighty replied "doe's it really matter?" Pine smiled.

"Alright! Call your move it is then," Pine said raising his kendo stick "hammer ryu strike," Pine said as he ran towards Mighty, only to be stopped in mid swing by a voice.

"You're still using that for a starter, man Pine you really got to get a better opener!" Violet called out as she walked towards the ring, Pine was frozen on the spot. Normally Mighty wouldn't take such an obvious advantage on Pine, but Timothy saw an opening.

"Mighty tiger slays flying dragon," Mighty called out landing a powerful chop to Pines stomach instantly flooring him, normally Pine could have blocked it, but he hadn't seen it coming. Just then Timothy was hit with Mighty's memories of a chinchilla, a cat, and a small black chao who was no longer small (for a chao anyway).

"Oh! Violet long time no see," he pulled Pine off the mat and held him by the scruff of his fur saying, "I thought it was supposed to be a lot longer."

"Hey! You took advantage of me being distracted, you should be happy she helped you win!" Pine argued. He noticed the look on her face "Oh! A...hi Violet! How's my girl?" Pine quickly got out. He was then subjected to a glomp much like the one of a certain pink hedgehog.

"Fine! Me and Honey got out of college early, we decided to come and see you!" Violet cheered as she hugged the life out of Pine. "I'm just glad that I could track you down this time," she added, there had been quite a few occasions where she could not find Pine, so she wasn't going to lose this chance. Honey had politely decided not to stay her strategy of finding Pine by finding Mighty had failed on no less than a dozen occasions before.

"Hey! Sable what's up?" Pine said as Violet finally let go of him, the small chao flew up and did a chao version of a handshake.

"Chao, not much, you?" Sable asked.

"I'm fine" Pine said. Sable then turned to his hero.

"MIGHTY!" Sable cried out as he glomped on to the surprised armadillo. Mighty had found Sable as a small chao half dead, he had nursed him back to health as well as teach him to read and fight, he had given him to Pine, before Pine left at least, Pine in turn believed it was not a good idea for him to take Sable with him gave him to Violet, Violet had Honey help her because she knew nothing about chao at first.

"Hello Sable!" Mighty said in a tone that could only mean, get him off me, now!

"So Pine! Where are you staying at?" Violet asked, but she knew the answer.

"The usual, the Chao Garden," Pine said, he then smacked himself.

"Oh good! Then you can look after Sable," Violet said. Pine gulped, he didn't mind Sable, but the chao could be a bit of a problem sometimes.

"Sorry Violet! The garden just had a load of new hatchlings, there's barely enough room for me," Pine quickly shot out. "Besides! Mighty has a chao I think Sable would like to meet," Pine said as he gave Mighty a pleading look.

"Huh, oh yeah! Let the little guy stay with Hikari, she'd love to have some company," Mighty said, this was true, there weren't many hero chao in the Angel Chao Garden. As they where catching up on old times, Big and Cream came by to see if Pine wanted to go fishing.

"Pine whose this?" Cream asked. Pine had gotten her to drop the Mr. thing with him.

"Oh my gosh! Honey look it's Cream the rabbit," Violet said. The group sweat-dropped; if Violet had one weakness it was cute.

"Cream, meet Violet Strikeeye, my girlfriend," Pine said.

"Oh! Well we where just going to ask you if you wanted to go fishing?" Cream asked calmly

"Well actually I think I have a date tonight," Pine said looking at Violet. "Why don't you take Honey? She'd loves fish."

"Well you come fishing with us Ms. Honey?" Cream asked as she used her big anime eyes, Honey looked at her then at Big.

"What if I fall in the water? I can't swim," Honey said trying to get out of it.

"Ahh! Dat's okay! I can teach you," Big offered, hoping to get to know a new friend

"Well the thing is Big! I hate water," Honey explained. Big was horrified by this statement. Hate water? Big thought, _What's to hate?_ He began to walk away slowly.

"Please miss Honey, it would really mean a lot to Big! And me" Cream begged her eye's welling up. Honey finally melted in the eye's spell.

"Okay! I'll go on one condition," Honey said.

"Anything" Cream implored.

"No more calling me Ms. Honey, just call me Honey deal?" Honey said sticking out a paw.

"Deal!" Cream said as she grabbed the paw and pulled Honey along to catch up to Big. Violet turned to Pine; the plan was not really a date, more of some catching up between them and Mighty. Mighty took them to his favorite restaurant, they sat down, ordered some drinks, and laughed about some of the old times the three had well they where growing up. As they where talking, Mighty was taken by surprise by the voice of his angel.

"Mighty! Fancy seeing my boyfriend here," Tiara said as she walked up to the group, "I just stopped by to get something to eat, so are you going to introduce me?"

"Tiara, this is Pine the Martin and Violet Strikeeye the chinchilla, they're old friends of mine from when I was really young" Mighty introduced them.

"Wait a minute, your thee Violet Strikeeye, as in the one ranked number 2 in the five most feared female fists on mobius, second only to Bunnie Rabbot," Tiara said a little to excitedly for Tiara.

Violet just nodded " I do have a certain reputation," she said as she took a sip from her drink.

"I've got to ask you, where did you get that piko piko glove?" Tiara asked.

Violet smiled at Pine "this glove is the piko piko fist, it's custom made, would you care to sit with us?" Violet offered as Pine got up and got a seat from another table.

"Sure, thanks" Tiara said. She sat down, the waiter came and they ordered some food. "So Pine, how long have you and Pine been friends?" Tiara asked.

"Well, it's about as long as I've had this hat, what's that about eight years Mighty?" Pine said.

Mighty nodded "Yeah! That was quite a memory" Mighty chuckled.

"The day you two met?" Tiara asked.

"Nah, the day we became friends," Mighty said.

Flash back.

A couple of young weasels, they look about eight, are seen playing keep away with a pair of sneakers, there tossing them from one to the other as a young martin, also is eight but is the size of about a four or five year old, runs from one to the other trying to get them back, a armadillo about the same age is leaning against a wall laughing at the sight.

"Give those back Nack," the young martin yelled as he tried to grab them.

"What's a matter short-stuff? Doe's little baby Pine wants his sneakers back?" Nack taunted, "Look at this shorty, ey Mighty?"

"What's a matter shorty? Your cousin's Nic and Nack giving you trouble?" Mighty poked

"Maybe we should get the baby some baby food," Nic taunted.

"I'm warning you," Pine threatened.

"Oooh I'm so scared" Nack faked fear, "the shorty pants is going to hurt me ah..." Nack was cut off guard as Pine struck him across the muzzle with his kendo stick.

"Oww! Why you little, hold him down Nic, the little bugger just bought himself a ticket to the house of pain" Nic went to grab Pine, Mighty ran in front of her.

"Alright Nack, you deserved that, now give the little guy back his shoe's and go," Mighty said "unless you want to go through me."

"Mighty, you stand with him, you and me are no longer friends, come on sis'." Nack stormed off. Thou going home was the last thing either of them ever wanted to do: Too much shouting.

Nic waited until he was far enough away "Don't worry Might, he'll calm down," she handed Pine his shoes, "don't lose these again shorty you might not get them back next time." She threw something on Pine's head and ran off. Pine took the thing off his head and looked at it: it was a brown hat, and the brim was round with a piece missing from it.

Pine looked up at Mighty "Does this mean we can be friends?" Pine asked.

Mighty reached down and shook the his hand "sure why not?"

End flashback.  
"And that's how it happened" Mighty said.

"So that's where I got this hat!" Pine said as he looked at old worn hat in his hands. "No wonder I have never actually been able to hurt Nic, she was never nearly as mean to me as Nack was," Pine held his head down, thinking about his past and what it had been like, his thoughts where interrupted by the second hated voice on Mobius.

"Well, well, Mighty, Tiara, what are you two doing here?" Vector said as he and the rest of the Chaotix walked in, he scowled when he saw Pine do his half smile at the fact that he didn't mention him "and who might I ask is she?" he motioned to Violet. It was a regular high school reunion.

"She is my girlfriend," Pine snapped, not appreciating the reference to Violet in that fashion "Vector, Charmy, Espio, this is Violet Strikeeye, Violet this is the Chaotix detective agency" he smiled as he said, "Espio there is ninja," Violet grinned, as she reached behind her back.

"Hey Espio! Catch!" she said as she flicked her hands and sent a kunai hurling directly for Espio. Espio quickly shot his hand up in front of his face catching the knife with no great effort. He studied it, it was not smooth like his own ninja kunai and Shuriken, it was serrated and he could make out little barbs for ripping and tearing, a sadist's weapon.

"Nice, but I prefer my Shuriken " Espio said flatly. Violet looked at Espio a sly grin crept on her face.

"How about a contest," she said, "one person chooses a target, the other throws as many kunai or Shuriken as they can, the other person has to knock as many out before they reach there target, then we reverse, loser picks up the tab," she offered, smiling at Pine.

"Your on!" Espio said, "pick a target!" he readied a Shuriken.

"Hmm. that clock," she pointed to a clock on a wall. Pine got up and shuffled over to Vector.

"20,000 mobiums say's Violet well beat Espio" Pine offered. Vector laughed.

"Easiest money I ever made," Vector said. Espio released a single Shuriken at the clock but as he did he used a ninjitsu trick.

"Illusion of stars, steel jitsu" he said as the Shuriken was covered by an illusion of ten Shuriken. Violet however was not fooled by this trick.

"Nice try but not good enough," she said as she threw a kunai it hit a Shuriken right threw the center and pinned it to the wall, the other nine hit there target and faded away. Violet put her hands into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a handful of kunai. She threw.

"Thousand dagger pierce," she announced as a wall of kunai headed towards the clock, Espio threw his Shuriken like mad, and at first it looked like he had done it. That made it all the more shocking when they all heard the thud as a kunai dug right into the center of the clock. … Until the illusion around it faded… and revealed it was one of Espio's… Violet looked stunned at her bag… Espio had switched them and used a minor illusion with her even noticing! Then again, he HAD made the way of the ninja his life, while she had gone off to collage. Vector looked at Pine.

"Double or nothing?" He asked. Pine presented him with a set of dice.

"The one who rolls higher," Pine said as Vector took the dice and made a roll, the dice came to a halt, a six and a five, an eleven.

"Hah! Say goodbye to your money, I'd like to see you beat that," Vector shouted, Pine smiled, Mighty shook his head, the one thing that Pine had, was uncanny luck! Pine got Violet to blow on the dice for luck, Mighty even let him get Tiara to do the same, Pine shook the dice and rolled, one of them landed with a six, the other bounced of the table, off another table, off the wall, off Violet's kunai still embedded in a the clock, of Vectors tail spun around and landed on a point, it leaned towards a three, Vector was smiling like a Cheshire Cat, that made it all the more painful when the dice landed on a six, a twelve. Vector looked at Pine "triple?" he asked, Pine went to role again. "Not this time," Vector said taking a deck of cards out of sub-space "I'll one card ya this time" Pine shrugged. Vector had Espio shuffle the cards, then he had Violet shuffle it again, then he had Mighty shuffle the deck again just to be sure. Vector looked at Pine "ace is high" he said as he drew a card from the middle of the deck, the queen of hearts. Vector was silent this time, but he smiled again. Pine didn't bother caring as he drew a card from the top of the deck, the ace of diamonds. Vector was dumbfounded; Charmy quickly rushed him out of there as Espio paid their tab and Pine. Mighty shook his head.

"I see you still haven't lost your lucky touch!" he said to Pine as the four of them left. Violet looked like a bus had hit her.

"I forgot about Sable!" she said, Pine looked at her.

"Don't worry!" he said "Sable is probably in the Hero Garden right now," Pine actually didn't know how right he was, Sable had no trouble finding his way to the chao world transporter, he had made it to the hero chao garden just fine, he was currently standing in the same spot he had been for the last hour, his eye's concentrated on one thing. When Sable had gotten to the chao world, he was looked at in awe by other chao, this would be because Chaos chao where considered a view of Chaos himself, they where well respected, though they where sometimes avoided because they thought of other things besides eternal bliss. Sable had entered the garden; only to see the most beautiful female chao he had ever seen, he could not take his eye's off her for a while. Sable eventually got up the nerve to go up and talk to her.

"Chao! Hi, I'm Sable!" he introduced himself "what's your name?" he asked as the hero chao looked at him.

"Hi! I'm Hikari!" she said, he noticed she was looking up at the tree, none of the nut's had fallen recently, she looked like she was hungry.

"Would you like some food?" he asked, she nodded, Sable walked up to the tree, back in the last chao garden he had stayed in, he had learned that he had enough power to cause the trees to drop their food. He head-butt the tree as hard as he could, one of the green nut's fell down and landed right beside him, he picked it up, suppressing the urge to eat it, he handed it to her. She gave him a confused look as she took it from him and bit into it. He slowly walked started to walk away, feeling the situation awkward; Hikari finished her meal and ran up to him.

"Would you like to meet my brothers?" she asked, he nodded, she lead him out of the garden and down the stairs into the neutral chao garden, Yami was there, Buddy was trying to play with him, though Yami seemed to just poke fun at Buddy who absentmindedly didn't care. Both chao waved at their sister and stared strangely at the black Chaos chao.

"Who's this Hikari?" asked Buddy asked looking at the stranger, he felt something was weird about how this chao acted around them, mainly his sister, he could only draw one conclusion, lucky he was not going to poke fun at the chao, in front of her.

"This is Sable," she said "he is smart, he made the tree drop food early" Yami looked strangely at the stranger, he didn't like him, but then again he didn't like most things, or people. He thought it was weird that this chao got food for her, and not for him. He shook his head, such thoughts weren't happy, and what wasn't happy wasn't good. The four chao spent the day talking, eating, and playing. Though, the whole time Hikari never noticed when Sable was looking at her, when she was out of earshot Buddy would start a chao tease.

"Sable has a crush on my sister," he would sing happily and Sable would shy away. Hikari had noticed that when she, Buddy, or other chao, burst into one of there songs, Sable would not sing along, this was unusual for a chao who wasn't dark.

When she asked him why he did not sing he would reply, "I sing only to music I feel." Later he went back to the Hero Garden, when she finally decided to go back she found him bench pressing a huge rock, a chao sized stereo was nearby and it was playing "This Machine" a endorsed by the Eggman Empire as the official anthem of Shadow The Hedgehog. She thought this was strange, but she shrugged it off when she found something cute to play with.  
Elsewhere, Chaos looked on the black hero chao, it had known of this one, for Sable had left his past unsaid, but Chaos still knew, it knew enough about this chao for it to look upon it with a pride, for this chao was one who had treated the young chao kindly and the old chao with respect. Still Chaos had yet to approve of this one.

_Chaos is watching you young one,_ it thought, _Chaos will see if you are worthy!_

After what had seemed like hours, though in reality it was actually only 30 minutes, Sable set the rock down and settled down to sleep. In his sleep he did something he almost never did, he dreamed, in his dream he was standing before Chaos, he immediately bowed to his parent. 

"Chaos, your mightiness why have you come to a simple chao?" Sable asked in a shaky voice, as it was well known to Chaos chao that Chaos would often appear to pass judgment on them.

_Chaos sees you, you please Chaos,_ Chaos's voice boomed into his head _There is a chao in the garden, her name is Hikari, she is special to Chaos as are all chao, but she is special to Chaos more. From this point on you will be her shadow. You well make sure that no trouble befalls her. This is Chaos' wish._

"But great one, she has a hero of great power looking after her. Why should I have to protect her? Why should she need protection?" Sable asked confused at why another chao would need protection.

_Chaos has said you will watch her that is Chaos's wish. Do you defy Chaos?_, The voice seemed angry, then it came back calmer. _Chaos has chosen you because you are good in Chaos' eyes you are one with the will to do well. You are the one who shall watch her._

Before Sable could give an answer, the dream was gone, replaced by the darkness of a deep sleep. Sable would wake up in the morning with no memory of the dream, just a sense of duty to look after Hikari, the female hero chao who had already often inside his head and heart.

Back at Station Square, Mighty and Pine walked down the street talking about old times. Pine was trying not to go back to the fight he and Mighty had gotten into with Violet about Nicolette. Pine had recently decided that his cousin was not that bad. Mighty had thought that there was still hope for the weasel. Violet still hated her and wanted he dead. The both of them knew that they would pay in the morning but they didn't care. Pine looked up at they sky.

"Hey Mighty! You ever think about what life must be like on Earth, I mean for the humans?" Pine asked, Timothy turned to Pine, a whole bunch of thoughts rushing through his head, could he have remembered whom he was? Could he have figured something out?

"Sometimes, why do you ask Pine?" Mighty asked carefully.

"Well I've been having strange dreams lately and they have humans in them, and in them I'm human and there's this albino kid I keep seeing. They're almost never the same. In one I'm in an ally, and I'm standing between the kid and a bunch of bigger guys, I have my kendo stick out but I know in a rush they could still get me, I could always run and get away, but I can't leave this kid, it's like he's important, ya know? So all I can do is just stand there, then I look at the kid and he looks up at me with these haunting red eyes and he says _I'm sorry Roge, they chased me, I was just trying to get away_ and that's where I wake up." Pine explained in a soulless tone.

Timothy had caught something in that: Roge was a shortened form for Roger. _So that's who this guy is,_ he thought, 'there's only one Roger I know who uses a kendo stick.' "Well you know Pine, dreams are thought to possibly be a view of something in a past life."

"Yeah, yeah I thought of that, hey Mighty how's the business going?" Pine asked out of the blue, wanting to shift the subject.

"Good, why did you ask?" Mighty said wondering where that came from.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with a project." Pine stated slyly.


	41. Twilight's Dawn

Disclaimer: We don't own, so don't sue.

Author's notes: Heh. I managed to get Rusty to work on this series again. However...

- - -

Chapter 41: Twilight's Dawn

Rachel Stevens, Mark and Paul's mother waited in line at Arby's to get supper.

One year, In one month it would be a year since Mark disappeared. When this started a year ago, Kyle Johnson had been the second kid to go missing. Rachel Stevens, Mark and Paul's mother hadn't of her elder son in nearly a year or her youngest son in months.

Rachel had to admit that life didn't seem the same with both of her sons missing and away on another world in what was apparently some kind of war. Children grew up and moved out, this was something parents learned to accept.

Mark had moved out a year before he disappeared. He however, was always a telephone call, e-mail or short walk away.

Paul still had plenty of time before moving out. In Rachel's eyes, her younger son was far too young to be on his own.

Now, neither Mark nor Paul was even human anymore.

Rachel and her husband Garrett had hoped their sons would come home, that this becoming an animal creature business was just a youthful adventure. After a week or two, a month at most, Rachel assumed the boys would be home and normality would resume.

Kyle however wasn't back yet. The Johnson's son wasn't even Kyle anymore. Becoming a character from a video game was something that was only supposed to happen in the movies. Movies however, ended and people went back to their lives.

Rachel watched horror movies as young woman, teenager and even as a kid. While the special effects were simple compared to the movies they had now, Rachel knew that none of it was real.

If her sons had returned, she could joke about this with Garrett. However, with each passing day, it seemed more as though Mark and Paul were gone forever.

It was Rachel's turn to order she ordered combos for both her and Garrett. She couldn't help but look at the other people in the restaurant. They seemed happy. _Why can't our family be complete?_

Rachel noticed something odd about the young man taking her order. His hair was spiky; a style Rachel didn't think any of the kids used anymore. He had a familiar look to him. _Where have I seen him before?_

The young man gave Rachel her order, as she contemplated him.

"Don't you worry Ma'am; I'm sure this is just what you've been waiting for," he said.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

His choice of words was bizarre. The others at the restaurant seemed confused. Rachel however, didn't have time to answer or ask questions. She'd answered enough questions since Mark's disappearance.

_I know the cops and public want to know what happened but don't Garrett and I deserve some peace._

Rachel left and walked back to her car. When she stepped into the driver's seat and looked in the rear view mirror, she gasped. She could have sworn that her reflection looked like that of one of those creatures Mark had made her and Garrett appear as before he left.

Rubbing her eyes, Rachel looked back into the mirror to find her relocation normal.

_I'm seeing things here._

Since Mark and then Paul had vanished, Rachel hadn't of slept well. As well, her and Garrett's love life was anything but thriving. Both found it difficult to get into any sort of happy mood when they didn't know if their sons were dead or alive.

Some people told Rachel that she and Garrett needed to move on. However, Rachel noted that the ones that said this often didn't have to make that difficult decision. There was still hope inside the duo. Rachel reached into the bag containing the food, pulled out a fry and ate it.

As she took a sip of the diet coke, she felt as though she were remembering something. The memory felt distant, like remembering something from her childhood.

_When can I try some of that?_

It was Paul's voice!

"When you're older son," Rachel said.

She's said it without thinking. Looking in the passenger and back seats, Rachel found them empty!

_Am I going crazy?_

Shaking it off, Rachel turned the car on and backed out of the parking space before driving out of the parking lot.

The young man that had served Rachel stood outside, watching her drive off.

"No Ma'am, you're not going crazy. Quite the opposite in fact," he said before fading away.

---

Garrett Stevens, having recently arrived at home from work sat down at his computer.

He'd recently purchased a webcam and was considering using it to speak with some of his online friends. Garrett knew that some would consider him too old to be doing this. However, with his sons missing, he needed someone to talk to that would understand.

Currently, he was using text chat to speak with Ben's father and another person named Anthony who said that he was someone that knew another person that vanished. Given that Ben's parents were facing the same issue as Garrett and Rachel, they could relate to one another.

"Have you heard anything from Ben at all?" Garrett typed.

"Nothing. I'm starting to worry that he may never be coming back," Ben's father typed.

"Some people tell me that I need to look to the future. Terra's parents have been trying to set her and I up. It feels wrong. I know that she's still waiting for Ben. Mr. Bonner, I just can't do that to her or to Ben," Anthony said.

Garrett nodded. Mark never had a girlfriend. However, Garrett couldn't bear the thought of accepting his son as never coming back to the point where he'd try to set one up with someone else. While he understood the idea of moving on, he wasn't yet ready to do that.

Paul had said that they'd see him and Mark again. Despite Paul's young age, there was sincerity in his voice. It was almost as though Paul knew someone neither Garrett nor Rachel knew.

Garrett watched another person joined the chat. This user went by the name of Zhane. This new user immediately requested that everyone in the group initiate their webcams.

_Who's this guy?_

"Who are you?" Garrett typed.

"A friend," Zhane typed.

"Who added you?" Garrett typed.

"It wasn't me," Anthony typed.

"Nor I," Jacob typed.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not a hacker. Just turn your webcams on; I'd rather we talk that way," Zhane said.

Garrett was suspicious. Trusting people had become difficult after what had happened to Mark and Paul. However, he'd also developed a sense that nothing was impossible. When ones offspring turn into a humanoid raccoon and Tanuki (he thought that was what Paul said he'd become) with fur coloration that was seemingly impossible in nature, one learns to have a much more open mind.

"All right, let's see this guy and what he wants," Garrett said.

"What if he's trying to hypnotize us or something?" Anthony asked.

"He might have information on where our sons' are," Jacob typed.

"What makes you so sure?" Anthony typed.

"Just a hunch," Jacob said.

"You should listen to him," Zhane typed.

_What kind of freak is this guy? What if he's abducted Mark and Paul and is about to ransom them?_

Garrett accepted the webcam conversation. He waited for the others to accept. When they did, windows showing each of their images appeared on the screen. Jacob's eyes looked worn. This man had difficulty sleeping and just wanted a situation to be over. Anthony's appeared determined. Garrett knew that Anthony need to know where Bianca was. Anthony would neither accept someone else nor betray Ben. What he wanted was closure. Anthony could learn to accept Bianca not coming back. He couldn't however, accept never finding out what happened to her.

The mysterious Zhane person was bizarre looking with Spiked hair and sunglasses. Garrett wasn't sure whether to be afraid of this guy or to wonder how someone his apparent age (which was difficult to tell. Zhane could have been anything from a teenager to a man in his early thirties) dressed like that.

"Okay, who are you?" Garrett asked.

At that moment, Garrett felt dizzy. He hadn't of been drinking. Initially, he'd resorted to that. However, a friend of his that once had a problem with alcoholism recognized the symptoms and stopped Garrett before he'd developed a serious problem.

Looking at his arm hair, Garrett swore that he had less gray hair. He also felt calmer. A feeling of anticipation went through him. Zhane knew something and Garrett had to know.

_He knows where Rings and Tricky are. Wait a second why did I just call them that?_ Garrett imaged his sons, however something was amiss. He knew their human appearances, however, their animal faces and looks came easier when Garrett imagines them.

"I'm a friend. I come in peace," Zhane said.

"I've never heard anyone speak like that outside of TV or comics. Seriously, who are you?" Anthony asked.

"Where is my son?" Jacob asked.

_Come on guys don't yell at him. We don't want to scare him off._

Garrett heard Rachel opening the door. Suddenly feeling starved; Garrett excused himself to get supper. While he didn't mind Arby's, over the past few years, fast food didn't react so well to it. However, instead of fearing the cost, Garrett found himself looking forward to the meal. He kissed Rachel and thanked her for getting supper. He noticed that his wife appeared different. She had less gray hair. Rachel wasn't one to color her hair too often. As well, her skin seemed softer.

_Did she color her hair or buy something? That's not like her._

An unfortunate side effect of losing their sons had been extra gray hair for both Rachel and Garrett. Now however, it was almost all gone. The last thing anyone ever accused fast food of was the ability to reverse aging. Garrett wondered what else could be causing it.

"You look different," Garrett said.

"So do you," Rachel said.

"I hate to eat and run but I'm talking to some people on the Internet. I have this feeling that one of them knows where Rings and Tricky are," Garrett said.

"Rings and Tricky?" Rachel asked.

Garrett's eyes went wide. Rachel wouldn't forget their sons! Garrett saw Rachel blink twice before shaking her head.

"Of course, Rings and Tricky!"

Rachel's expression became serious. "Garrett, what if it's happening to us?"

_Is she taller? Are my clothes looser?_

Garrett took his wife's hands and hugged her. "If it means we can be with the boys again then I don't care."

"I'm nervous of becoming an animal creature," Rachel said.

Garrett knew that younger people would easier accept such a thing. Tricky ... Paul had been having a ball with the situation before he had to go. Garrett knew that no matter how hard this would be to get used to, it was worth it.

"So am I but, isn't it worth it?" Garrett asked.

He knew that she didn't need to answer that question. Instead, she just nodded.

"Talk to your friends. If it's true then they need to know," Rachel said.

"What about you?" Garrett asked.

"I want to be alone for now," Rachel said.

Garrett nodded and took his meal downstairs. By the time he sat down, his clothes felt a size too big. He'd always been a large but now a medium seemed almost too large for him.

"Sorry for the delay. So Mr. Zhane, where are my boys?" Garrett asked.

"There's a 99.9 chance that you're going to see them soon," Zhane replied.

Garrett munched on his burger. He felt more energetic. Zhane was someone he could trust but he wasn't sure why.

"Are you all right Garrett?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I feel great," Garrett said.

"You look different," Anthony said.

"How so?" Garrett asked.

"Well for one, all of your gray hair is gone and your hair is getting longer!" Anthony said. Zhane smiled at this.

Garrett felt around his head. Indeed his hair was growing longer. For some reason, Garrett felt as though he remembered it being this way some time ago. However, he'd always had shorter hair.

He'd been balding in the past decade or so, now it seemed as though he was doing everything but.

"What's happening to him?" Anthony asked.

Garrett kept eating his sandwich. He felt a strange calm about all of this.

"Good question," Jacob commented.

Garrett looked at his arms. He jerked his head and gasped when he saw that the hair on them was now not only devoid of gray but was turning a light blue. As well, new hair was pushing through his skin.

"Man, you're changing too!" Anthony said.

"I didn't calculate this possibility," Zhane commented.

"Garrett, listen to me, you need to call 911!" Jacob said.

Shaking his head, Garrett felt determined to see this through.

"If I can see my sons then this is worth it," Garrett said.

A sinking feeling hit Garrett. He found himself lower relative to his monitor. He adjusted the computer chair to compensate. Now, the blue hair, which by now was obviously fur, had all but covered his arms. He showed the appendages to the group.

"Man, you're turning into an animal!" Anthony said.

"You still with us Garrett?" Jacob asked.

"Nice, but nothing like Zal... The probability of seeing your children soon has just jumped to 100..." Zhane noted calmly.

Garrett's clothes were far too big for him. Since the group couldn't see anything below his chest, he undid and pulled his pants off. His gasped when he saw blue fur covered legs.

"My legs have the same blue fur!" Garrett said.

"This is insanity!" Jacob said.

"Did this happen to Bianca? My God, is she an animal now?" Anthony said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Zhane said.

"Sacré blú," Anthony exclaimed

"I... Didn't know you spoke French," this from Jacob.

"I... um ... don't. No idea where that came from," Anthony admitted.

Garrett's chest was itching and he felt something strange on it. He however, didn't want to take his shirt off. Not with all these guys watching. Instead, he peered down his shirt. What he saw almost made him all out of his chair. Lighter blue fur had covered his chest. However, he was also developing a pair of what looked like breasts!

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"Garrett, are you okay? What's happening now?" Jacob asked.

"Hey Jacob, does he look younger to you?" Anthony asked.

"Come to think of it ... yes," Jacob said.

"Hey guys, I think I'm ... this is embarrassing. I ... oh boy," Garrett said.

"Does your voice sound different?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, he sounds like a she!" Anthony said.

"Garrett is a man ... right?" Jacob said.

"Er... guys, I don't think, wait let me look at," Garrett said.

Garrett looked at the spot that for any male was the spot one didn't messed with. Unfortunately, it seemed that someone indeed -had- messed with him. There was nothing discernable down there. He remembered how Tricky (the name coming natural now. Paul felt more like a nickname) and Mark appeared the same way. This was somehow different.

"I'm ... I'm a girl!" Garrett said.

"Holy shit!" Anthony said.

"I don't remember anyone changing genders in this. Listen to me, we're seeing this first hand and that's the best thing I can say," Jacob said.

Garrett's hair was down to just below her shoulders now. She felt a need to stand up. Somehow, her camera adjusted so it could track everything above her waist. As she stood, her shirt rippled. As through someone were molding reality itself, her shirt changed into a purple dress right before her and everyone's eyes in the chat room.

Garrett almost freaked out. She was wearing a dress. Despite what she had between her legs and on her chest (which by now were well developed) may have said otherwise but she was not a girl!

"Oh my God!" Anthony said.

"Are my eyes failing me or are you wearing a dress?" Jacob said.

Garrett pulled at the dress as his face and tailbone began to feel funny.

"My shirt turned into a dress! What kind of weird stuff is this?" Garrett said.

"Man, your head is changing now!" Jacob said.

Garrett's face began to reshape. Her mouth and nose grew out into a small muzzle as her teeth became sharp and pointy. Her ears absorbed into her head only to re-appear pointed and on top of her head. Behind her, she felt something touching her dress. She also realized that she felt the dress touching it!

"My God, I have a tail!" Garrett said.

"What's it look like?" Anthony asked.

"I don't think that's a proper thing to ask a lady. Sorry Garrett, I meant that..."

"It's ringed. Three dark purple rings and a dark purple tip. I think I'm a raccoon, do I have a mask?" Garrett asked.

Garrett felt a tingle around her eyes.

"Affirmative..." Zhane said.

"I'm a female Raccoon," Garrett gasped.

"Maybe you should call the cops or at least the news to tell them what happened," Jacob said.

"Garrett, if you're going to go to wherever the kids are. Could you say hello to Ben for Bernice and I?" Jacob asked.

"Garrett, I ... this is weird. You're a female raccoon. That's messed up. If it means anything, you are cute though. Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear that," Anthony said.

"It's okay Anthony. Yes, I'll say hello to Bianca for you. And Jacob, I will make sure that Ben knows you and Bernice miss him and care for him."

"Not too bad if I don't say so myself. So, how do you feel Twilight?" Zhane asked.

"You ... you did this?" Jacob asked.

"Why a dress, not to mention making me a girl?" Garrett asked.

"The question can only be answered by you, not all worlds are the same, Twilight is Garrett as much as the reverse," Zhane said.

"I ... I guess I am. But if I girl then what of my wife?" Garrett asked.

"You know already, and as for you two, don't worry, Jacob you'll see your son soon and be very proud of him, and Anthony you'll meet her soon," Zhane said.

"Where is Bianca?" Anthony asked.

"And where's Ben?" Jacob asked.

"Am I younger now?" Garrett asked, holding her dress. It looked decent on her new body, but she felt as though she was in drag.

"So now you're 37... But it seems right, doesn't it?"

"Rings ... Mark is 12 years old now instead of twenty-four," Garrett said.

She then remembered the name Zhane had called her ... Twilight, it felt natural, as though it were her name now. Garrett was still a part of her. However, Twilight seemed more current.

"Heh, it's never the same, all the time; it's always different, just like every person," Zhane said, "However, that even surprised me."

Twilight decided not to dwell on this one. She just wanted to be with Rings and Tricky again. If she had to wear a dress and be a female, she didn't care. 15 years of her life back seemed a good trade for what she'd lost.

Zhane smiled. "Ah you'll get used to it, heck soon you may wonder how you eve did it with out to sets of memories. Don't worry, Garrett was as real as you are now. You gotta use the past to move to the future, Garrett's memories well help Twilight, since you are both, so well you keep this gift?"

Twilight didn't need to think about that. There was no way she was going to reject seeing Rings and Tricky again!

"Without a second thought!" she said.

"Excellent. Now, why don't you go see your husband?" Zhane said.

Then as mysteriously as he had appeared Zhane left.

"Guys, I ... I have to go. I'll ... see you both soon. I'll make sure Ben and Bianca know you still care about them."

Jacob and Anthony nodded and Twilight disconnected from the messenger service.

"Honey, are you up there?" she asked.

As Twilight was undergoing what was arguably the biggest change, Rachel was going through similar changes.

**-Minutes ago-**

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table to eat her supper. When she'd seen Garrett, she knew what was happening to them. If anything, it was a relief. Ever since Kyle's parents had vanished, Rachel felt as though Garrett and she were on borrowed time.

While Rachel was nervous, she was also happy. If what she felt was happening was indeed true, then she'd be with Mark and Paul soon.

Rachel didn't care what either of her sons looked like. Even if Mark had changed all of the way instead of into that odd creature she'd seen, she'd still love him.

_Am I going to look like him or Paul?_

Rachel remembered that Trick that Paul had played on them. They'd looked like older version of their sons' new forms. The lack of clothing was a little strange though. To Rachel, that was improper. However, if the people didn't wear clothes wherever their sons had gone then Rachel could get used to it.

Eating some of her sandwich, Rachel looked at the newspaper. She felt a tingle go through her body. She hadn't of left her cellphone on, certainly not on any mode that would cause a shock. Shaking her head, she immediately reached for the comics.

_Odd, I was never interested in those before._

Rachel shrugged it off and started to read them. It wasn't long before she laughed aloud for the first time in months! It felt wonderful and normal. Rachel was far from someone to never smile or laugh. However, she'd buried that side of her after Mark had left as to her, it didn't feel right to be happy when Mark could be in danger.

Shaking her head, Rachel regained her composure. She looked at her arms and noticed something odd. What seemed to be purple hairs were sprouting all over them! The fur was real. A tingle ran through Rachel's body as she touched them. They were soft and warm.

_If it's real then that means we're going to see the boys soon!_

Rachel stood up and realized that her clothes were loose, as though they were a size or two oversized. If fact, the Kitchen table appeared higher.

_I'm shrinking ... Tricky would love this!_

Rachel wondered where the name came from. She searched her mind only to find that she associated it with the image of her son in the form of the creature he'd become. A wave of memory hit her. She remembered this creature when he was younger. He was difficult, but she understood it. Tanuki tended to have such energy. Twilight had trouble with him and tended to have more luck with Rings.

_Am I going crazy?_

Rachel blinked her eyes. In the time it took her to do that, she felt her pants fall down around her legs. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. A simple joke, but it still worked. When she saw purple fur on her legs, she knew that she'd never need to shave them again. Shrugging her shoulders, something in Rachel's mind wondered why she ever bothered with that in the first place.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Rachel said. Her voice was deeper.

Rachel's shirt was by now, down to just above her knees. For some reason she felt overdressed, as though wearing clothes was more show then anything else.

"No, I'm not ready to take all my clothes off and run around like that! Tricky may have done it, but I'm not about to!" Rachel said.

_Why do I keep calling him Tricky?_ Rachel pictured Paul as a human. The name Paul came easier. She then imagined him as he had become and probably still was. Instantly, she thought Tricky. She tried the same with Mark, only to find the image of the raccoon as Rings.

A sensation spread across her belly and the rest of her torso. It was though her shirt; despite being too large for her now was at the same time, too small.

_Am I getting fat?_

Rachel wasn't sure she liked that. She also didn't like how the familiar weight on her chest was growing lighter. Her figure was disappearing before her eyes! Even her hair was getting shorter! Despite her somewhat panicked state, Rachel also felt a sense of familiarity with how she was almost starting to look. She'd never been an animal person before to the best of her knowledge. However, she somehow, almost knew how it felt to be one!

Running out of the kitchen, Rachel made a dash for the bedroom where she could look at a mirror. When she arrived, she saw that she was indeed getting rather chubby under her shirt. Instead of freaking out however, she laughed! A round belly was silly!

_How could I be a Tanuki without it?_

This time, the thought didn't distress Rachel. She knew it was from her soon to be new form. Fighting it seemed to make it worse, so Rachel decided to allow the thoughts to flow. Once she did that, knowledge flowed into her mind. She'd felt more energetic and despite the growing fur on her face, she could tell she was younger. She wondered why she was still wearing her shirt. Sure, she needed it as a human but a Tanuki, especially a male one just didn't need that sort of stuff.

_Did I just ... am I becoming a guy? Of course, my chest! But if I'm becoming a guy does that mean that Garrett will be a female?_

Rachel didn't really need to ask the question; she already knew the answer ... Twilight. She was able to picture the female raccoon her husband was turning into. If Rachel had ever wished her husband or any man for that matter to understand the pain of childbirth, it seemed she was getting her wish. Oh, she still knew it. She may have been becoming this male Tanuki and gaining his memories, but she at least used to be Rachel the human female. This was something they could share. In fact, they could enjoy now another act from the other side. Rachel remembered all sorts of words and expressions she'd used to identify it without actually saying it. It drove some people nuts while others got a real chuckle out of it. Rachel was always Sly ... _always Sly, I guess I was in a sense._

Now Rachel knew who she was becoming, Sly the Tanuki. A trickster to be sure. Perhaps not as mischievous as his son Tricky but one that knew a good joke and just when to pull it.

_Acting my age? Yeah right, I'd rather act my shoe size that's much more fun!_

Rachel ... Sly wasn't sure what side of her the thought came from. Perhaps, she wondered it was both. Sly shrugged her shoulders; it just didn't seem to matter as long as it was fun and/or funny. She could be serious if people needed her to be. Then, she'd think about such issues.

A tickle at the base of her spine was enough to get her to abandon her shirt. She didn't need it anymore. She threw it off only for the purple belly that made her laugh to greet her. She didn't have any need for clothes any more. In fact, she didn't think she was even a she anymore.

_Guess I'm a he now, oh well._ Sly giggled, male or female didn't make that much of a difference. As long as he could be with Tricky and Rings, that was what mattered. Even if he wasn't as much Rachel now and her sons were not Mark or Paul so much as Tricky and Rings, as long as they were there with Twilight and he, that was what mattered.

Sly's tail was starting to grow as his face started to change. His human hair, which was getting shorter by the second, was now all but a few tufts of purple fur at the top of his head. His human ears shrunk until he didn't have any. He consequently temporarily went deaf. However, before he could think that this wasn't funny, new pointed ears emerged at the top of his head. He beamed, now this was more like it!

As his muzzle and little black nose (Sly might have preferred a clown nose, perhaps he knew, once they saw the boys again he could that silly) grew from his nose and jaw, he felt a swishing behind him.

His smile grew wider, looking like a Cheshire cat (Sly would argue with Tricky over which one of them acquired the look from which other. The result being a tickling match with whomever laughed first being the one to accept defeat. This was of course, always with a smile). ?

Sly's socks changed right before his eyes into the shoes that all Mobians wore. Small whips of energy ran from them and covered his hands, becoming gloves of similar origin. Sly's first react was to sit on the bed and look at his shoe size to determine how old he could behave.

Then he remembered Twilight! _Garrett's probably freaking out! Just wait until I show her how funny this can be!_

With that, Sly ran downstairs, eager to meet his wife.

Twilight ran upstairs into the living room and almost collided with Sly. A part of her was almost expecting to see Rachel stand before her. She realized that she was in fact, relieved when she was the purple male Tanuki.

"Sly?" Twilight asked.

"Who else would I be? Geor..."

Twilight put her right index finger up to Sly's mouth.

"What did I say about political jokes?" Twilight asked.

Twilight removed her finger. She knew that Rachel never told political jokes. Sly oh boy, Sly could joke about anything. Although, he always kept the jokes in good taste; that, however didn't keep him from being a bad influence on Tricky.

"I like the dress," Sly said with a giggle.

"Hey, you're the ones that walks accept for those shoes and gloves!" Twilight said.

What Twilight didn't want Sly to know was that, she actually liked the look. The idea of covering such a cute body with clothes was just ... silly! Twilight knew that these thoughts were coming from the person who'd she just become. She felt slightly panicked. The idea of wearing a dress felt wrong.

"Maybe we should switch clothes?" Twilight asked.

"You want to cross-dress for a while?" Sly asked with a giggle.

While Twilight could be less proper and wear less, at least around her sons, she had to set a good example. Tricky of all people needed a good example.

She remembered her younger days, both as a human male and as a female raccoon. As a female raccoon, she'd walked along the beach in a bikini that she just knew drove Sly nuts, which she found adorable. Twilight was no tease however. When she'd allowed Sly to catch her ... the memories of that night still made her blush, even years later.

However, she was a little older now, so she had to (at times anyway) settle down and act her age (which was no one's business but her own, at least according to Twilight's memories) rather then her shoe size. Of course, she could still be frisky when she wanted to. Perhaps, she wondered, once they were home and finally reunited with the kids, once they got some privacy, she could show Sly that side of her again.

"No, I'm ... fine with wearing a dress. This is so confusing. I remember growing up as Garrett but now I remember growing up as Twilight. I'm a girl and I know what it's like to be one. What's worse is ... I'm okay with it!" Twilight said.

Sly shrugged his shoulder. "It's a different act but as long as it's still funny, I like it."

Twilight nodded. Sly had a point. This was weird but indeed, especially recently, life was seldom logical. Strange things like this made life interesting.

"Sort of like playing a different character in a game on a ... different level. As long as we're still in the game and on the same team, what we and everything around us look like doesn't matter so much," Twilight said.

"So poetic," Sly said with a smile that Twilight knew Tricky had inherited. Or was it the other way around? With those crazy guys, who could know? Of course, Twilight knew that, despite their occasional insanity, she couldn't imagine life without them.

Twilight hugged Sly. "So, when do we get to see the boys?"

As though on queue, Twilight felt something open behind her. She turned to see a familiar portal before her and Sly.

"Looks like our ride is here," Sly said.

"Come on, let's go home," Twilight said.

Home was of course relative. This was their human home and would always be a part of them. Now however, the place where Rings and Tricky were was home.

- - -

Sonic and Tails soared down a country road that let through a forest, on their Extreme Gear - Sonic on Blue Star II and Tails on Yellow Tail.

The duo was enjoying some well-earned time off from the stress of battle to have some fun. Tails felt the air over his fur; a rush far from anything he'd experienced as a human.

As they turned a corner, Tails felt a sensation. This wasn't turbulence or the rush he'd experienced when doing backflips and other maneuvers in the air. He'd felt this enough to recognize it. Someone new was arriving and they were close by!

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out.

The blue hedgehog sped up until the two were parallel to one another.

"What's wrong? Running out of air?"

"No, someone's coming!" Tails said.

Sonic looked back and forth and then up and down the road.

"I don't see anyone. You feeling okay?"

"I mean, someone is coming from where Kyle and Ben used to live!" Tails said.

"Terra?" Sonic asked. His tone was quiet.

Tails felt guilty over the answer. However, a feeling he could neither explain nor completely understand told him that Sonic would soon be reunited with Terra in a way that would please both Ben and Sonic.

"No, it's I ... wish Rings were here," Tails said.

"Rings? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Come on!" Tails said.

Tails speed off the road and into the woods. Trees zipped by him. He knew it'd be safer if he took to the air but he was worried that time was of the essence.

Sonic was right behind him. Tails knew his friend wasn't going to ask him to slow down.

Tails had the feeling that if he had spider sense, it would be going ballistic. When he saw the portal before him, he felt relief and panic, both at the same time.

The sight was impressive as anything he'd ever seen before. He wished he'd brought along something to study it. However, they didn't seem to have the time.

Sonic caught up to Tails and stood to Tails rights as two figures emerged from the portal. It was a female raccoon and male Tanuki. The fur on the back of Tails neck stood up. Another Tricky; Could the world handle two of them?

"Sonic, Tails what an unexpected pleasure," the raccoon said.

"We have to go, time is of the essence," Tails said.

Sonic looked into the air and gasped.

He knew that seconds counted in these sorts of situations. The portal hadn't even of closed before he grabbed the two new arrivals dismounted his board and sped off with them in tow.

Tails took to the air and flew above the group as the missile they'd seen soared towards the portal's location as it closed. Fortunately, this was not a nuclear missile. However, a missile was still a missile.

To the duo's relief, they managed to get their new arrivals to safety before the missile hit the ground and detonated.

"That weren't funny," Sly said.

"I'd ask who would try to do such a thing to us but I don't think I need to. Thanks for saving us back there," Twilight said.

"Yes thank you. I'd have hated for that to be our punch line," Sly said.

Tails landed before the trio, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked at Sly, feeling rather nervous. Twilight however seemed safe enough. If Rings took after her, she must have been an interesting person. Tails realized that new memories were flowing into him or that perhaps Sly and Twilight were like keys that unlocked a part of his mind. Sly seemed safe enough, for now anyway.

"Just doin' my job. Anyway, I'm always happy to help," Sonic said.

"Well, I hate to eat and run but do you guys know where Rings and Tricky are?" Twilight asked.

Tails' felt his fur stand on end at the mention of the duo's younger son's name. "I think they're at home," Sonic said.

"Thanks, we've been looking forward to seeing them for a long time. I know this may seem like a strange question but," Twilight started. Tails had a feeling of what she was about to ask. He wasn't sure he would be able to answer. "Are you Kyle Johnson?"

Tails looked at Sonic, who nodded. He felt relieved that Rings' parents still had their memories.

"I sort of am. I'm both Kyle and Tails. I prefer it when people call me Tails now. People here see me as Tails. As far as they know, there is no Kyle."

Sly nodded. "No joke this time. We are Rings and Tricky's parents as well as Paul and Mark's."

"Why don't we go see Rings and Tricky? I'm sure you all have a lot to discuss," Sonic said.

Tails nodded. Now he and Rings had their family's back. He wondered when Sonic would. At least with Rings' parents remembering, the group could discuss things easier.

It was getting late as Twilight, Sly and Tails walked onto the street Rings and Tricky lived on. Sonic had to leave to take care of other business.

Twilight felt intense anticipation at the prospect of seeing her sons again. She still remembered Mark and Paul. However, she remembered them as Rings and Tricky a little stronger.

Perhaps, she wondered it was because she was in this form and on this world. At this point, she didn't really care; she just wanted to see her boys again. As the trio had walked, Twilight had experienced familiarity. She knew this world. This wasn't like someone remembering landmarks from a brochure or video; she'd been here before. This was as much home to her now as her human home.

To look at Tails, she remembered Kyle and the stories surrounding his disappearance. She knew those stories were true. She remembered Tails as well as Kyle. Twilight started to know what her role on this world was. She was the one that guided Tails, her son and others on missions. Memories of successful missions were coming back to her.

"Will we lose ourselves to this?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked in reply.

"I remember life as Twilight. I know this place. Kyle, I know you were Kyle but I also remember you as Tails. There are ways I want to act and things I want to say that before I may never have said or done. I'm concerned that I won't be ... myself anymore," Twilight said.

She wasn't quite ready to tell the others that she used to be Garrett.

In her opinion, such a revelation might be too much for them.

"You want my advice?" Tails asked.

Twilight nodded.

"I was once worried that I'd have to stop being Kyle. I learned that Kyle is just a name. Tail's memories feel natural in me. I don't think that I could have been anyone else. I'm doing stuff that inside; I always wanted to do. It's fun to be this way. But, I couldn't have been Tails if I hadn't of been Kyle," Tails said.

"It's like a joke. We're the punch line, but without the rest of the joke, it doesn't make sense," Sly said. He motioned with his hands. Twilight noticed that this was something Rachel would do but not Sly. She also knew that Sly made analogies like this and didn't consider their lives to be a literal joke.

"I guess it's like a relocation at work where we're promoted or get a new job. Our role in life changes but we're still us. We're always changing. Just now, we've sudden got all these years of experience at once," Twilight said.

"Yeah. Inside I'm still me. Without Kyle, I'd be incomplete. I understand things I never knew were possible as Kyle. Kyle's taught me things that Tails might never have thought of," Tails said.

"Doesn't it get confusing figuring out who said or knows what?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe it's like a story type of joke where people tell it in a circle. Don't worry about who wrote what. You need everyone to finish it but in the end it's a team effort," Sly said.

"Um, you're not going to turn me into a girl ... are you?" Tails asked.

Twilight looked at Sly. They were now a living epitome of that Joke. Once Tricky found out ... oh he'd have a field day.

"Not my Style," Sly said.

"Then why are your fingers behind your back?" Tails replied. His eyes narrowed at the Tanuki.

"Um..."

"He's got you there," Twilight said with a giggle.

"Clever boy," Sly said. He moved his hand to his front and petted Tails on the head. "Now, why don't we go and save you from Tricky's rather ... interesting sense of humor?"

Tails nodded. "In short, to answer your question, don't worry about who said or did what. Twilight and Sly are just as much you as you now. On this world, I'm Tails and you guys are Twilight and Sly."

Twilight nodded. "Just because we use different names and look different doesn't mean who are were no longer exists. Our lives are always changing, who we are in a sense changes differently every day as we experience new things. We've just acquired a lot of change in a small amount of time. But, maybe it's for the better that we know this place. Better that then to be lost in a strange body, world and life I know nothing about."

Sly put his right arm around Twilight. "Whether we calls ourselves Garrett and Rachel or Twilight and Sly doesn't matter as much as it might seem. A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. Whether we call a cat, a gato, neko or chat, it's still the same thing."

Kyle's eyes went "A Rose? Of all things to ... why not just stick with the cat?"

Sly winked at Tails.

Twilight understood. They'd all changed, but nothing they were saying or doing was something they never do if they were still their human selves. Their nature hadn't of changed.

"Now, why don't we go and see the boys? I've been looking forward to this for a year now," Twilight said.

Tails walked the duo to their house.

"I'll let you guys go then. This is your reunion," Tails said.

"Hey, I just remembered," Twilight said, the memories of Twilight now easier for her to accept as easily as her own. "You owe me a pizza!"

"I ... you remember that?" Tails asked.

"I remember that mission we did where we bet an extra large pizza on what would be behind that door," Twilight said.

"You were right, it was a broom closest and not a weapons locker. I kinda liked you being right there," Tails said.

Twilight petted Tails head this head. "I like it with sausage, pepperoni and onions."

Tails nodded and flew off. Twilight watched the little fox go, nodded and smiled. She was happy that Tails was all right and looked forward to helping him and his friends on missions.

"Mom? Dad?" It was the voice of Rings.

Twilight turned to see Rings standing at the top of the driveway. She couldn't hold it back; she ran up, grabbed Rings and hugged him, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"You're okay. I've waited so long to see you," Twilight cried.

"Mom, you're okay. We missed you guys. Tricky's kinda crazy without ... Dad, you're here too?" Rings asked.

"So, where's my little punch line?" Sly asked.

As though on queue, Tricky dropped onto Sly's shoulder. Sly grabbed Tricky and hugged him tight looking almost like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"How come you're sad Dad?" Tricky asked.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy to see you guys again!" Sly said.

When Sly and Twilight realized their sons, Rings seemed uncertain of something.

"Mom, Dad, do you remember me as a kid or an adult?" Rings

"Why don't we go into the house to talk about it?" Twilight asked.

Rings nodded.

-

Once the four of them were settled in the living room, Tricky was jumpy. Rings just knew that Tricky had all sorts of jokes to tell their father. He was delighted not just to have their parents back but to also have someone to control Tricky. Tricky's habit of turning him into a girl was weird enough. Rings didn't want to be stuck like that and to have to wear a dress!

"So, do you guys remember me as 12 years old 21 or 24?" Rings asked.

Rings was referring to how he'd regressed slightly before coming here but ended up back at 12 years old after his accident. "I know you were 24 before but something happened to make you 21 here when you were supposed to be 12," Twilight said.

It was something Rings was not proud of. Before his absence, he'd was upset with being a child and wanted to join the adult world. He'd used an emerald to age himself by 9 years. Bypassing puberty may have been a positive of it. Rings had initially even been all right with losing those years of his life. However, in time, he'd felt a desire to return to his proper age. When he'd been injured during the attack that nearly took his life, what had saved him was the energy he'd absorbed. In saving his life, it was effectively lost, restoring him to his proper age so he could reach adulthood on his own.

Rings related the explanation to his parents, avoiding telling them about the attack and only saying that something had happened to fix his age.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad, I just wanted to be an adult. I guess I forgot how much I enjoyed being a kid and what I'd lose. Now I remember all those movies from when was I Mark about kids that did something like that and in end, they wanted to be kids again," Mark said.

"You're funnier this way!" Tricky said.

"Sometimes we like to rush to the punch line of a joke but it's never as fun as getting there by reading the entire joke," Sly said.

"Yeah, you're right Dad. So Mom, now that you guys are back, when can we go on missions again?" Rings asked.

"Wait, what happened to you that reversed your age?" Twilight asked.

"It's um," Rings started. He looked at his shoes and waved his foot back and forth.

"Can I tell ya later?"

Twilight hugged Rings. "Okay. By the way, have you two been able to make friends with the people here?"

"Actually," Rings said.

At that moment, Sparkle, the pink Chao that Rings had befriended. She'd developed a black mask in the time she'd become friends with Rings.

"Hi!" Sparkle said.

"Who's this?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Sparkle! Rings is my friend! He saved me when I was in trouble," Sparkle said.

Rings relayed the story of how he saved Sparkle.

"That was very brave of you. I'm glad to see that you two have been able to make friends here," Twilight said.

"You bet we have. Ray loves me!" Tricky said.

"Um … yeah," Rings said.

"Play any interesting tricks on him?" Sly asked.

Sparkle covered her eyes.

"Lots of 'em!" Tricky said.

"Poor Ray," Rings said.

"Okay Tricky, what have you been up to?" Twilight asked.

"Gotta catch me to make me tell!" Tricky said before bolting from the room.

Sly grinned and pursued Tricky.

Rings was relieved his parents were back. He'd been alone for almost a year now. Kyle and Cream's parents were fun but it just hadn't of been the same. This was his mother he was looking at, the woman that had taught him about computers, mechanics and stealth. She was also the woman that had taken him to the movies, out for ice cream and comforted him when he was scared. Missions weren't the same without her advice. When she was keeping an eye on them, it felt almost like having a guardian angle. Twilight always knew some other way out. Rings smirked when he remembered that Twilight knew just how to talk to Tails when we was carrying on and on when he talked. Most importantly of all, Twilight was the person Rings looked up to and needed to be complete.

Sly was the father that always knew how to cheer everyone up. If the world seemed like a mean place, Sly could tell the perfect joke or do some other silly routine to make everyone feel a little better. Sly could laugh at an attacking robot and even put a clown nose on it. He may have seen crazy to some, but life without his humor just wasn't the same.

"I'm glad you guys are home," Rings.

"So are we son, so are we," Twilight said.

Sly returned moment later with Tricky in his arms. He sat down, put Tricky on his lap and tickled his feet.

"Okay I'll tell," Tricky said.

Sly stopped his tickling.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "That didn't take much effort."

Sparkle groaned and again covered her eyes. A small exclamation point formed over her head.

"When it comes to his tricks, Tricky has a mouth bigger then Vector's," Rings said.

"So Dad, want to see all of the new jokes I've learned?" Tricky asked.

"What's this I hear about you turning Tails into a girl?" Sly asked.

Tricky looked at Rings and grinned. "Want to learn the trick?"

Sly looked at Twilight and then at Rings. "Maybe later son."

Tricky smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Just wait until you meet Ray and see this neat new cannon I made."

- - - -

The person or persons responsible for all of this had finally reunited Twilight and Sly with their sons. They weren't quite yet ready to tell them the truth about who has who. Twilight felt that once Rings was ready, she'd let him know. She knew Tricky would take to it right away, which would only encourage more jokes of that sort.

Either way, the family was complete and while perhaps at the end of one journey, they were at the beginning of another.

A smiled befitting of his name cross Sly's face.

"By the way Rings, when you talk to me, who are you talking to?" he asked.

Rings looked confused.

"My Dad of course," Rings said.

"But, who was I before? What was my name?" Sly asked.

"Um ... Garrett of course," Rings said.

Sly giggled. Tricky joined in.

"What's so funny?" Rings asked.

"Sly ... I don't know if," Twilight started.

Sly winked at Twilight. He took a page from Tricky's book and produced two leaves.

Twilight held out her hands. "Sly, um, we don't want to scare the boys!"

Tricky was on his back laughing by now.

"Scare me about what?" Rings asked.

"Why, this of course," Sly said.

Twilight knew that tone. There was little point in deterring her Husband when he was this determined. Sly threw both leaves down. A puff of smoke and the image of a human Garrett appeared over Twilight and a human Rachel appeared over Sly. Rings jaw would have hit the floor if he could do that.

"Chao!" Sparkle said.

"Mom ... you're ... Dad? Dad, you're ... mom?" Rings asked.

The images faded, restoring the duo to their mobian forms.

Sparkle looked at Twilight. "You were male." She then looked at Sly. "And you were female?"

"Bingo!" Sly said.

"Rings, were you once a girl? Is that why Tricky wants to turn you into one?" Sparkle asked.

"No!" Rings said.

"You sure?" Tricky asked.

Rings glared at Tricky and then looked at Sly.

"Dad, you're wearing a dress. You gotta take it off. Guys can't wear dresses!" Rings said.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not a guy now am I?" Twilight asked.

Tricky was laughing up a storm.

"You knew?" Rings asked.

Sighing, Rings knew he didn't need an answer. Oh yes, Tricky knew and was having a blast. Rings looked back at his mother, or he wondered was she his father?

"Well honey, I guess we all know now. We didn't want to upset you," Twilight said.

"But ... how can you wear a dress?" Rings asked.

"Don't you remember Twilight wearing dresses?" Twilight asked.

"Yes but ... this is confusing!" Rings said, rubbing his head.

"Here ... I'm Twilight. That guy didn't expect me to be Twilight either, but I guess we'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah but shouldn't you take the dress off?" Rings asked.

"And be naked? That's not setting a good example son," Twilight said.

"But ... I'm not naked. I have my fur!" Rings said.

"You want me to wear the dress?" Sly asked.

"No, you're a guy, I mean, I guess you are. It wouldn't look right!" Rings said.

"This is ... weird. I remember you as Twilight and as Dad. And I thought Tricky turning me into a girl was weird," Rings said.

"Hey Mom," Tricky said, standing up. He produced a leaf; Rings didn't like where this was going. "Didn't you want a daughter?"

Sly grabbed the leaf. "No son, not now, it wouldn't be as funny."

He whispered something into Tricky's ear. Rings wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was.

"It's confusing for me too Rings. My memories of Twilight are of me wearing dresses. When I ... she was younger, she wore less but now that I'm older I need ... okay older guys don't but someone here needs to be sensible ... um right?" Twilight asked.

Sly got that sly grin on his face. "I won't tell anyone if you take it off."

Twilight looked almost confused. "Doesn't Rachel find that a bit ... sexist?"

Sly shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Anyway, you're getting the entire view of Sly (something I couldn't deny anyone). Rings' girlfriend will get the entire view of him. When in Rome?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Rings' said.

Sly winked and whispered into his ear. "Just let me get tricky at just the right time."

"You guys are weird," Rings said.

Sly and Tricky both laughed and said Duh.

"I wore clothes as human. I don't think either side of me is ready to go around naked. Maybe a shirt and pants but ... gimmie time for that okay?" Twilight asked.

Rings nodded. "Could you at least wear that around me? I know it might be a lot to ask but I need to get used to you being my Mom and mom my Dad."

Twilight nodded. "Okay Rings."

"Well, I guess some of the others that don't know might expect you to wear a dress, maybe I can get used to it ... I dunno. This is all a little weird," Rings.

Sly smiled. "Son, when we're around ... weird is all part of the game." Sly finished the sentence with a drop of a leaf, which changed him and Tricky into clown costumes.

Rings realized at that moment how much he'd missed this. If things were interesting before, he felt they were about to get downright fascinating.

"Say Dad, do you know how to turbocharge a Toothpaste cannon?"

"Mint or cinnamon flavor?" Sly asked.

Tricky beamed.


	42. The Parker Report

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic or any related characters, they are owned by Sonic Team and DiC. However, Barker Hound is a character made by Tazkol.

- - -  
Chapter 42: The Parker Report

"Alright Parker, I've had enough of this", Officer Mack Bonner yelled as he slammed his fists on the mahogany desk in front of him, "Who is your source? And why do you keep saying that the people who have recently gone missing are turning into Sega characters? And where did you get that picture of the fox made?" he ordered. The man behind the desk gave him a sly grin as he leaned his chair so that the back rested against the wall.

"Well Officer Bonner, my sources are all eye witnesses or people who might have been close to the people. I write about these transformations because that is what is what happened. That picture of the flying fox a.k.a. Miles Tail's Prower is a picture I took myself," he stated calmly "by the way call me Brett... and don't hit my desk"

"Seems kind of fishy to me that a reporter who hadn't had a story in almost a year is getting so many in such short order, I'm warning you right now, Parker. If I find out that you are in anyway responsible for any of those disappearances, I'll make sure you never see the light of another day" Mack said as he stormed off slamming the door behind him.

Brett sighed, _at least I'm doing actual news, _he thought _even if no one will believe it. _Brett looked around his office, on the walls where cutouts of different news paper stories, most of them where kind of hard to believe. Brett had never wanted to write for the tabloids. He had wanted to be a good reporter. Sadly, at the time there was no market for new journalists, forcing Brett to accept a job writing stories like _Aliens Abduct Atlantis _and _Lava People Kidnap Children. _His recent stories though had been true. It had all started after he had taken that picture of the fox, who he later found out had been a kid living in the area. He had then started to get stories from people who had seen these transformations or someone close to them. One was a man who claimed he saw a blue raccoon driving a car. Another was a girl who had claimed her best friend had been turned into a pink hedgehog. Many similar stories came in this order. As time went on, Brett had become familiar with every character from these video games and comics. But he always sensed something else was taking place. He had been up many nights wondering where these people where going, and why this was happening to them. Brett was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. A man not much younger then he walked in wearing one piece sunglasses; he was average height with blue spiky hair.

"Hello Mr. Parker" he said "My name is Zhane Jones, and I believe I might have information on another disappearance, but first I have to ask you: if you could finish the story, would you?" Brett could only stare at Zhane with wonder. After a brief pause, he smiled.

"At any cost" he stated calmly "I'm curious to know just how you knew I thought there was more to the story than just transformations and disappearances" he asked cautiously.

"Well Mr. Parker, I have been reading your articles for some time now. Like you, I believe there's more to the story then what you're getting," said Zane, as he slowly close the door and sat on a nearby chair.

"Now" said Brett, when he saw that the door was closed so no one was concentrated on them "Who are you, really? And why are you here? Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. Some of my sources reported seeing a man with spiky blue hair and one piece sunglasses at quite a few of the places where the changes occurred." Zhane took a deep breath and prepared to tell his prepared story, but then he heard someone, in the back of his mind

_He has to know _the voice said. Zhane took a deep breath, knowing who the voice was.

"Well Mr. Parker, my name is Zonic, I am what is known as a zone cop, there was an accident on Mobius and...well ... we have been looking for people in your zone to replace some of the Mobians. Now we have found that this involved removing certain people from their friends and families. We need somebody to come and get the story so that these people well at least have an idea of what happened, weather they believe it or not. We thought maybe someone like you would like to do this." He gave Brett a concerned look. "I'm not going to lie to you; this would require that you be willing to give up the things that make you human, at the very least for a few months"

Brett Parker at first had a hard time believing what he was hearing. Then, he considered the recent happenings. He looked at Zonic, took a deep breath and said "Mr. Jones, if you think a little thing like being turned into a humanoid animal is going to stop me from getting the ultimate scoop, you don't know me." He stared straight down at the floor and took a deep breath. "That being said, if I'm going to do this I want to be a reporter, a **real **reporter, no tabloid jobs, and I want an assistant"

Zonic gave him a smile. "Deal" he said and stretched out his hand, Brett took it and they shook. Zhane turned to Brett just before he left the room "Enjoy," he said, simply.

Brett felt a strange tingling all over his body. He looked down to see his hands slowly being covered by gray fur. He felt his ears slowly move to the top of his head. Then, they grew longer and fell to the side of his head. His nose and mouth pulled out of his head like someone had pinched them and pulled his nose became wet and cold. Brett recognized the animal with little difficulty. As a boy, he had a hound dog. He felt his hands being covered in fabric and looked down to see that his hands where now covered in gray leather gloves. His clothes also rearranged from an old white button up shirt and dress pants to a long gray trench coat, along with a gray shirt. _Man, a lot of gray _he thought. He looked to his side to see a disturbance in the air _well I guess that's my ride _he grabbed his camera and his hat, got up and walked into the portal. When he stepped out he was on a road, as he looked around his surroundings, his mind also started to flash different memories and a different past alongside his own. He was now Barker Hound, a gray hound who hated to be mistaken for a bloodhound, a reporter coming from east Mobius to join the knothole news, who desperately needed help. As he walked along a small figure flew up to him.

"Are you Barker Hound?" The figure asked. The voice was female by Barker's observations. She was a hero Chao with phoenix wings and brown gorilla arms. The normal bumps on a Chao's head where replaced with purple feathers. He nodded so she continued "Hi, I'm your assistant, Phena. I was sent by the Knothole News to make sure you got back okay." As she finished they heard a clash of metal, Brett rushed over towards the noise, Phena followed. In a small clearing by the bushes were Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Chris. They were standing before a huge robot, it looked close to a Swatbot, except instead of the shape of a human, it was shaped like a wolf. "This looks bad, Sonic and his friends can handle this, and we should go."

"Go?" Barker growled "No wonder your paper is in such dire straight. You can leave if you want...but I smell a story!" Taking his camera from his chest, he threw it to Phena "here, get pictures". He pulled out a pencil and notepad from his trench coat and started to write, making close observations. He took down every detail, from the sound of the crash as Sonic hit the bot with a spin dash to the sound of Sonic going flying through the air as the beast swatted him away. Parker was not going to miss anything as he took down the sights, smells, and even the tastes of what was happening. He wasn't quite sure who the blue fox was but he decided to just put in _Cryo _because when he hit, ice would spread from his fist.

After what felt like an hour (which had actually only been five minutes), the hero's had done very little to the outer part of the wolf-bot, the problem was that the armor had been made for heavy impact. That's when Tails noticed it, a small opening in the neck, there was a small red light in there.

"Hey Sonic," he said, flashing Sonic a look, they had learned to understand each other through certain looks over the years, Sonic gestured to Mighty, who signaled to Chris. Flying over tails picked up Sonic and took him to a considerable height, Mighty ran over and tore a branch off a tree.

"Hey, slo-moe!" Sonic yelled out. The wolf bot looked up at tails and Sonic, Tails reached into sub-space, and grabbed an emergency ring.

"Here's the wind up" Tails said as he kicked Sonic up and tossed the ring into his hand as he kicked him out to Chris.

"And the pitch" Chris shouted as he punched the ball that was now Sonic in Mighty's direction.

"And it's a hit" Mighty shouted as he hit Sonic with a branch sending him flying right at the target, right at the back of the neck, Sonic landed off to the side as the bot exploded.

"And it's out of there" he yelled doing his signature pose. Barker quickly took this down, he hadn't even made it to his job yet and he had already gotten front-page news, talk about right place, right time. He even managed to get a brief statement from Mighty, and Chris. The heroes then headed off; they all had to get to different places. Sonic ran off without saying where he was going (as usual), Tails had to run if he was going to make it to Cream's house on time, and Mighty had to take Chris to Angel Island for more training. But it didn't really matter to Barker. He had what he needed. He and Phena headed for the Knothole News, they had to hurry if they were going to make it there in time to get Barker's story in the late edition. They eventually made it into town running into a big gray building that had the words "Knothole News" in big bold letters across it. Barker burst through the door.

"STOP THE PRESSES!" he yelled a chubby gray fox walked up to him.

"Now, what's this about? And who do you think you are?" he asked.

Barker held up a press badge. "Barker Hound, your new reporter, I believe you were expecting me. But if not, I could always take my story to the Station Square Star." No sooner had the words been out of his mouth then the fox swiped Barker's notebook out of his hands and scanned the sheets reading the story in haste. He looked up at Barker, than at the presses.

"STOP THE PRESSES!" he yelled handing the notebook to a nearby skunk. "We got our new front page right here." He turned to barker and stretched out his hand "Artemis A. Atresser but you, my friend, can call me Arty" Barker shook it graciously.

Arty brought Barker to an office; "Now," he began. "Most of our reporters have cubicles, but for a skilled reporter such as yourself" he trailed off as he opened the door to revel an office made for a king. It had a mahogany desk in the middle of the room with a chair that could only be described as very comfortable. On the desk was a name plaque that read 'Barker Hound, Ace Investigative Reporter'. "We thought that you'd be more comfortable here" he finished. Barker put on a show of inspecting the office, though it was the nicest one he'd ever had, and then he finally sat down.

"This well do" he said. Arty sighed, and then went to leave, before he left he made a point to say

"Oh, and if you need anything, other than money that is, just ask Phena or myself" he finished and left the office. Barker slid his back into the chair, _this is the life _he thought, he vaguely remembered being a journalist for a different kind of paper, and he remembered that being when he had a different name. He was just about to drift off when Phena came in.

"So what are we going to do next?" she asked enthusiastically. "Maybe follow Sonic and Mighty around until something else happens. Or, maybe we could get an interview with Sonia and Manic, ask them what it's like to have the world famous Sonic the hedgehog for a brother"

Barker laughed, leaned back, tipped his hat over his eyes and said only two words, "Extreme Gear" he said.

"Extreme Gear?" phena echoed "you mean those air boards that people are starting to race on?"

"Boards, skates, and bikes, do you realize that right now, extreme gear is almost as popular as Sonic the Hedgehog himself? No paper has done anything on it since the grand prix a good few months ago. Even that was only cause Sonic was in it" he stated firmly, Phena's big Chao eye's looked at in amazement, it was the perfect exclusive! No other newspaper on Mobius would be prepared for it. "Phena, phone Miles Tails Prower and Rotor Walrus and see if you can get us some time with them," he said calmly. Phena floated out of the room as fast as her Chao wings would let her. Barker laid back for a well-deserved rest.

The next day Phena had managed to schedule some time with Tails, but Rotor had been busy. After receiving hearty congratulations from Arty, due to the fact that the late addition had sold more copies than it had in the last year, Barker greatly accepted the praise, but refused to tell Arty what he had planned for his next story. He and Phena made their way to the Prower residence. They were greeted by Amadeus just as he was leaving. He shook Barker's hand for the incredible story; he had been a loyal subscriber to the Knothole News for a while now. He had never read a story quite like that for a while.

"It felt like I was really there," he said enthusiastically. Barker simply shook his hand and said it was nothing; he was just at the right place at the right time. Amadeus excused himself, as he had to run. Barker entered the house and calmly took a breath; the scent of freshly baked goods was all over the room. He looked around tell he spotted a vixen pulling cookies out of the oven.

"Excuse me" he said "Mrs. Prower" she put the tray down and turned around "uh, my name is Barker Hound, I work for the knothole news, I'm here to see Tails, is he around?" Rosemary smiled,

"Oh! Of course, come on in, have a seat, Miles will be down in a minute" she turned to the steps "Miles, Mr. Hound from the paper is here!" she called. Tails came down stairs.

"Hi! I'm Miles Prower" Tails said extending his hand "Please just call me Tails!"

"Heh. Tails, you met me yesterday when you fought that Swatbot" Barker said "Anyway, I'm doing a story on the rising popularity of extreme gear, I was told you where an authority on the subject" Tails beamed with pride when he heard him say it.

"Of course I can help" Tails said taking a seat next to Barker "what would you like to know?"

"Well, what is the best type of extreme gear?" barker asked

"That depends on your opinion" Tails explained "each person wants a different thing out of there board, for instance, Sonic prefers the Blue Star 2 because it allows more speed, I prefer my Yellow Tail because it allows me to do an assortment of difficult tricks"

"Okay, next question, is it true that extreme racing can be dangerous?" barker asked

"That also depends" tails said "most of the time races have rules, but some races have been known to have no rules"

"Such as the world grand prix a couple months ago" barker said questioningly

"Yes, like that, although those kind of races are becoming less and less popular do to the rise in injuries sustained during racing" Tails said.

"Next question, it's been said that you're work was appraised by one of the Babylon Rogues, is that true?" barker asked

"Well..." Tails started uncomfortably "She did look at my work, but from what I can tell it was only so she could plant a bomb on one of the boards"

"A bomb! Wow! How did that turn out?" barker asked

"Well, it cost Sonic the final race, it was lucky that I had made Sonic an emergency board, but that's as far as I can go, any other questions?" tails asked

"Only one, for my readers who are planning to get into extreme gear, where's the best place to get it?" barker asked

"Well, you could see me, Rotor Walrus, Techno the Canary, Poker Lewis, or your everyday board shop" Tails said, then Barker could hear Rosemary calling Tails from somewhere in the house, he said goodbye and left. Barker left the house, with Phena floating closely behind, quite pleased with what he had collected. he decided that it would be good to rent a board so he could see why these extreme gear where so popular. He caught a train to Central City, he walked down the street till he came to a building with Sonic on a board and the letters "Super Sonic Extreme Gear" he walked inside. There wasn't as much to the inside of the building as there was to the outside. The room was presented simple. There was a display carrying about ten different types of boards on the west wall. The east wall was full of different skate types. There were bikes leaned against the north wall. On the south wall was an assortment of helmets, knee pads, elbows pads for younger kids, as well as goggles and such for the older ones who didn't need as much protection. In the center was a desk, with a chimpanzee behind it. The chimp was about the same size as Barker, he wore a tie dyed bandana with a peace symbol on it, and he had rose colored glasses on. Barker began to look around at the different boards. He stopped at one; it was painted gray and had a decal of a pen breaking a sword, the Mobian symbol for the pen being mightier than the sword. Brett looked at it; it was practically made for him. A poison arrow frog walked up from the back, like the chimp he also had a bandana, though he wasn't wearing the glasses.

"Dude, I can see you admiring that board, its rad is it not, I painted it myself," the frog said.

"How much?" Barker asked, not even looking at the frog "I don't mean to rent either. This board represents my life's work; I gotta have it! I admit I don't have a lot of money but I can offer you some publicity, I write for the Mobian news." The frog looked at him for a minute, and then he looked at the chimpanzee.

"Dude, Raz, wake up! It's that Barker Hound guy! From the paper yesterday" the frog yelled to the chimp. Barker, Phena, and the chimp all jumped. The chimp ran over to barker.

"Whoaa! Dude! Noooo, not the guy who wrote that awesome story on the battle like yesterday! Dude, you are like totally awesome!" the chimp or Raz said.

"And that's not all dude, he wants to buy one of my boards" the poison arrow frog said. Raz looked at his friend.

"Man Al! That is like totally gnarly, you should totally sell it to him man, well even throw in a free tune up and a set of goggles!" raz said. The frog Al looked at Parker.

"Okay dude, you got a board, and all it's gonna cost you is 100 mobiums" al said. Normally this would have been a steal, but this was still currently above Barkers price range. Barker checked his pockets; all together, he had seventy Mobiums.

Upon seeing this, Razz looked at Al and said "dude, that boards been sitting there for a year now, it is so gone down in value." He reached out and took the seventy Mobiums from barker's hand. Al didn't even seem fazed by his friend's words. "Okay dude now, all you need to do is go over there and pick a pair of goggles to protect your eye's while riding" Raz told barker as he began working with the till. Barker looked at the goggles, there were many different types, each type coming in almost any color of lenses. Barker came to a pair that where thin, barely enough to cover eye sockets, the outer lining was black, the lenses where smoky gray. Barker went over and picked the goggles up, took off his hat, and slid the goggles down; they fit perfectly over his eyes, he noticed that the inside was like looking through a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll take em!" he said, he brought them over to Raz who swiped them through the scanner, he handed them to Barker along with a coupon for a free tune up. "I'll see to it that this place gets some nice publicity! Everybody will know about your store." Putting his hat back on, he put his new board and his new goggles and the coupon into his subspace pocket, then he headed for the door, only stopping to say goodbye and thanks on the way out. He headed to a nearby track, there was no races scheduled for today so he would be able to get a feel for the board without worry. When he got to the track, he told Phena to wait in the bleachers, taking off his hat, he opened his subspace pocket, putting his hat in he pulled out the board as well as the goggles. He put the board down, (as far down as a hovering board can go anyway). Putting his foot on the board, he was about to push off when he noticed a couple of strangers also put their boards down. Upon closer examination he realized, these where Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose, and Rotor the Walrus. They all looked at him, Sonic and Mighty realized who he was and waved, Knuckles looked suspiciously at him; Rouge wasn't interested simply because he had nothing of value, Amy and Cream seemed not to notice him. Rotor, who was beside him, stretched out an arm in a greeting.

"Hello" he said "I'm Rotor, and you are?"

"Barker Hound" barker said

"Ah," Rotor paused, "You wouldn't be the same one that is doing a piece on Extreme? Tails mentioned something about a Mr. Hound doing a piece on it."

"The very same" Barker replied "this is kinda funny, meeting you here when I was trying to interview you about extreme gear."

"Heh, well things can turn out that way," Rotor said as he eyed up barker's new board "I'm guessing that you just bought that board?"

"Well if I wrote a report about extreme gear without knowing it myself, then I'd be a hypocrite" barker pointed out

"Spoken like a true reporter," rotor said "But, we can talk after this race."

A bell sounded at that moment. Barker and the others made a mad dash for the electric line. Though trying to reach it at just the right time, Barker saw Amy hit the line too soon and she was electrocuted, luckily though it was just mild, Sonic was first out on his board. Then came Mighty, followed by Rotor, then Knuckles, Barker hit the track looking back to see Cream making sure Amy was alright. As soon as Barker turned his head back to the race he had to maneuver quickly to narrowly avoid a piece where the track split in two. After a couple seconds, a curve came along. Barker tried to turn but found the board wasn't turning quite fast enough. He closed his eyes and braced for impact with the wall. Then he felt his board lifting up off the ground; he opened his eyes to realize that he was riding turbulence. Taking advantage of this Barker steered his board to the edge, using the speed to push him off he did a double rotation before landing, then he repeated the act only adding a half turn to it. The effect was that he got a significant speed increase. Then he realized that he was neck and neck with Knuckles. Now Barker was in trouble, he had bought the board, but he had never planned any attacks. Knuckles started to get close to Barker, he pulled back a fist getting ready to punch him, and then it hit Barker. He grabbed his camera from around his neck.

"Say cheese!" he said as he snapped a picture with the flash on, right in Knuckle's face. Knuckles reaction was a little surprising; he ended up punching himself clear in the face. The effect of this was that Knuckles ended up getting confused and colliding into Amy. However, Barker was concentrating on the race. He was coming up behind Rotor, Barker concentrated hard on following Rotor, he waited for his chance to come up, he managed to keep there for two laps, he saw the finish line come up. Using Rotor as a windshield, he pulled to the side and shot passed Rotor, just in time to finish third. Barker slowed and managed to stop near the side of the track. He hopped off his board, still feeling wild about the race. As he was about to go collect Phena, Mighty pulled up beside him.

"Wow! Not many people can get Rotor like that, how many times have you raced?" Mighty asked Barker

"Actually that was my first time on one of these" barker said gesturing to his board "by the way, where's you're young fox friend? Chris, I think his name was..."

"Oh well! He's spending some time with the Prowers, they adopted him after the accident," Mighty said

"What accident?" barker asked

"Umm! Maybe you should ask Chris about that" Mighty said. Barker shrugged it off; he can do that after this story.

"Well I have to leave, byes Mighty see you around" Barker said as he headed for the empty stands. As soon as he arrived, he was blown back by something. He looked down to see Phena hugging his waste. She sounded much more Chao like at the moment.

"Wow! You where awesome! Knuckles was all like "I'm gonna punch you" but you where all like "nu-uh". Then you flashed him and he punched himself and it was just...wow!" she exclaimed. Barker couldn't help but laugh when she imitated Knuckles, he felt happy to see admiration in her eyes. _Is this what having a Chao is like? _He thought, he seemed to remember a time when he worked alone, the long hours made it impossible for him to have a family. He remembered being lonely and withdrawn, his life had been to his work, and his work had been his life. Now things were different, he had Phena as an assistant. Barker pulled her off him.

"Come on! Well go grab some food, and then we have to meet Rotor at his house!" Barker said. They walked for about ten minutes before coming to a cafe, they went inside and sat at a table, barker noticed that the menus where collecting dust and almost every person in the place were eating chilidogs. A young kola in a waitress uniform walked up to their table.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and she'll have a glass of apple juice please" barker ordered

"And…?" the waitress asked after a long silence

"Well could you bring the drinks first and I'll get back to you once I see the menu" barker said. For a minute everything in the cafe stopped, after about a minute, everyone slowly returned to normal, the waitress went off to get their drinks. Barker pulled a menu from off the table, sneezed a few times from the dust, he looked it over, and when the waitress came back he ordered a pizza for the two of them.

"What was that about?" Phena asked, barker snickered

"Ever since Sonic became famous, a majority of the people just order chili dogs, the ones that don't usually order Ice Cream or Oat Meal, to copy Cream or Tails. People don't know about the rest." He looked up as the waitress brought the drinks "We'll have a Pizza" Barker informed her.

Phena sat and thought a little until their pizza came. The food was good, Barker paid and they left. Barker and Phena caught a train and headed for Rotors house. As they moved along, Barker pulled a jacket out of sub-space and handed it to Phena. The little Chao gratefully accepted it and put it on. Luckily there were slots for her wings. Barker pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. They reached Rotors home a little while later, they were greeted by an older, kind looking female walrus. _This must be his mother _Barker thought she greeted him and invited him in; he waited for a few minutes before Rotor walked in the room followed by Dulcy, they talked for a few minutes then Dulcy left. Rotor turned to see Barker.

"Would you mind not mentioning anything about what you just saw or heard?" Rotor asked worriedly

"Don't worry, not my field" barker assured him. Rotor gave a relieved sigh.

"So what would you like to know?" Rotor asked

_Sometime later_

"Well thanks Rotor, that's about all, off topic I have one more question" barker said as he jotted down the last of their interview

"Fire away" rotor said

"Mighty mentioned something of an accident involving Chris, mind enlightening me?" barker asked. Rotor's face became very serious.

"Well Mr. Hound, a few months ago Chris used to be human, back then he was Christopher Thorndyke instead of Christopher Prower, his family had received a chaos emerald from a relative. They were attacked by one of Robotniks robots, he ended up killing Chris's parents, grandfather, uncle, and there butler. Mighty has never forgiven himself for what happened that day."

"Why?" barker asked

"Well! You see Mighty was close by at the time. But, he was...distracted. He got there in just enough time to stop the robot from killing Chris. However, Chris was fatally wounded. An ancient echidna spirit named Tikal saved his life, but it cost him his humanity. After that happened he lived with Mighty, then when the Prowers returned, Amadeus and Rosemary adopted Chris as their own. Because of what happened, Chris gained the ability to harness the chaotic side of water and air. That's how he does those freezing punches. Might's a good person but I'm afraid if he keeps burying his problems with stuff to do, he's going to end up having a heart attack. I didn't tell him, but Dr. Quack showed me his blood test. He's at a 47 risk. He needs to let his feelings out, but that's Mighty" Rotor said

"Oh!" Barker said "Well the presses well start soon, I gotta get this story in for the late addition, bye" as Barker left, thoughts were going through his head. He looked at Phena "Well! I know what our next story is! We're going to find out exactly what happened" Barker said. By the time he got back to the Mobian news, he had his story on extreme gear written up and he turned it in to Arty. in his office, he brought up everything that they had on Mighty the Armadillo. After about an hour of research, he decided that he needed help. Picking up a phone book, he turned to the private eye section. Closing his eye's he pointed to a random one, he looked at Phena. "Phena!" he said, "get me an appointment with the team Chaotix Detective Agency".

The next day Parker and Phena walked into the broken down old house that was the chaotix HQ. Barker looked around the place; Vector was sitting at a desk sorting through papers well trying to decide if he should pay the heating bill or get a new gold chain. Espio was throwing shurkien at a target that looked like it hadn't even been made with a center, and Charmy was flying around everywhere.

"Ahem!" Barker said trying to get their attention only to get no response at first, "Ahem!" he tried again, once again no response, "AHEM!" Barker shouted, everyone jumped and then stared at him.

"Oh sorry!" Vector said "didn't see ya there Mr. Hound, please sit down, so what can the Chaotix do for you?" Vector asked

"Well I need information about an incident that happened a few months ago, involving Mighty the armadillo and Chris Prower, I'd be willing to pay, however I don't have much" barker said

"Oh that incident!" Vector began "why didn't you say so Mighty told me the whole story, you see..." he was cut off by Espio

"Vector, this guy's a reporter, Mighty trusted you with that information, we shouldn't just go telling anyone" Vector considered what Espio said, he saw reason in it, after all, the guy wasn't offering _that much_ money.

"Sorry Mr. Hound but I'm afraid Espio's right, we can't take this job, sorry" Vector said. Barker told them it was all right and left, of course he wasn't going to stop, he was an investigative reporter, and he knew Vector had what he needed. The croc hadn't caught Barker's quick look through of the croc calendar; tonight Vector would be alone at a pub down town. Barker took Phena back to his office; he took out a box of his old gear.

"What are you planning to do?" Phena asked as he rummaged through the box, pulling out a voice changer.

"Tonight I'll go to the pub that Vectors going to. After a few rounds and a little persuasion, I'm sure I can get what I need," Barker said as he adjusted the voice changer. It was a smaller model; it would fit the inner edge of his trench coat collar. It worked by picking up sound waves at a certain distance and distorting them, Barker hope it still worked, he hadn't used it in quite a while.

At quarter past seven Barker walked into the small pub that was just a few blocks away from chaotix HQ, his hat was tilted over his face and his trench coat collar was high to cover his head. Vector was already sitting at the bar, a few empty shot glasses in front of him.

"Hello friend what's your poison?" the bartender a plump old hippopotamus asked

"A round of whatever he's having, and get him triple" Barker said "I'm feeling generous today" the bartender poured the drinks as barker took the stool beside Vector.

"Hey man thanks!" Vector said as he pulled back the shots in succession, now Vector was not an alcoholic, but he tended to believe he could hold more liquor than he actually could. After about an hour, Vector was starting to get just the tiniest bit tipsy, that's when Barker took his opening.

"So did you hear about that incident a few months ago? Real shame a kid like that losing his family" Barker said.

"Hear about! I know da whole story, a friend of mine was there" Vector said

"Oh really? You know, information like that could be valuable" Barker said as he placed a few Mobians on the bar. Vector considered it for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbed the money. Over the next few hours, he slowly began recanting what he was told, and being Vector, he added his own views on things. When he was done, Barker had a story that seemed to shed a dark light on Mighty the armadillo. Barker thanked him, paid for the drinks and headed back to work. He had a story to print and he was going to print it, it didn't matter how it would make Mighty look, or how it would hurt Tail's family for that matter. He slammed his door as he entered his office.

"So how'd it go?" Phena asked. Barker just grunted as he sat down and started to write, for the next 6 hours he wrote; only stopping to ask Phena to get him a cup of coffee or to go to the bathroom. Phena fell asleep just watching him work; finally, around five AM barker laid his pencil down. When he left for a second to talk with arty, Phena woke up; sleepily she looked over what Barker had written. Barker had jumped to many conclusions in this story. He made it seem that Mighty was careless and only saved Chris to make the news. He had included the supposed identity of the killer. To anyone who did not know Mighty, this story would make him seem to be a worse person than Robotnik. She'd just finished when Barker walked in again.

"Well Phena, Arty wants me to take you to the Chao garden for a bit, then I have some errands to run" barker said as he picked her up and headed out the door.

Later at the Chao garden, Phena was talking with her friends, sable and hikari. Without realizing it, she started to talk about Barker's next story, she told it to them as well as she could. Later she went to get something to eat, sable walked to the corner of the Chao guardian, Espio materialized out of nowhere.

"I knew that reporter was up to no good, last time we let Vector go to the bar without Archmedes or someone else there to watch him. Good job Sable!" Espio said.

"Chao! Just don't hurt the guy, okay Espio?" sable asked, but it was too late, Espio had left.

Barker was walking down main street Mobius, he was picking up certain things from shops, luckily the Mobius news had made enough money that they could pay him a little more. Barker never heard Vector running up behind him, but he felt the force as he was thrown into a nearby ally. When he opened his eye's he saw Vector on top of him, huge jaws open ready to bight, Espio was nearby shurkiens in hand, charmy was moving to get momentum. Time seemed to slow as Vector lowered his huge head to bight Barker; Barker could hear the hiss of shurkiens moving through the air. Barker closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he heard a crash. Opening his eye's he saw standing over him, was none other then Mighty the armadillo. A clink was heard as Espios shurkiens hit the ground.

"Why'd ya stop me Mighty, you want first dibs?" Vector asked confused.

"It's not that...I can understand why he jumped to conclusions. I probably shouldn't have told you to begin with, you big lug. I should have KNOWN you'd blabber while drunk. Considering you're the only one of us who is 21" Mighty responded.

"Mighty, it would have been most dishonorable of us to let him soil your good name" Espio said.

"While this is true, there's a distinction between stopping this and out and out MURDER. Espio, he's not a robot, nor is he an armadillo like me. I don't think he could shrug off your kunai." Mighty shot back causing Espio to hang his head in shame.

"Mighty, this guy is bad news" Charmy piped up.

"He's an investigative reporter, Charmy! It's his job!" Mighty glanced at Barker "No matter how intrusive it might be. And the robot that is living with the Prowers, the one that did the damage, that was Tails' cousin after Robotnik tried a new type of Robotisization" Mighty explained. Barker slowly began to get up.

"Never again" Barker stated

"Huh?" the others asked

"I vow to you Mighty here and now, I'll never again build a story on gossip, if it's not facts, it's got no business with me" barker said as he rose

"I'll hold you to it" Mighty stated.

"Oh! One more thing, I want to see you ad Chris in my office bright and early for an interview" barker said

"You got a deal" Mighty said. Barker left and slowly headed back, when he got to his office, he tore up the story and threw it away. Then he took a notepad from the bottom drawer of his desk. The first page had this written on it:

_Sonic Syndrome, the true story behind the recent disappearances_

_Final story by Brett "The Barker" Parker _


	43. Requiem for Armand

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
Sergei and Arthur are Rusty's characters. Please do not fold, spindle, bend or mutilate them without permission.

Author's Note: This chapter was written mostly by Rusty Raccoon. This is also his last chapter. Please do me a favor and review this chapter once you read it.

"What is the use of living, if it be not to strive for noble causes and to make this muddled world a better place for those who will live in it after we are gone?" - Winston Churchill

- - -

Chapter 43: Requiem for Armand

Anthony stared out his living room window. Ever since Bianica had vanished, Anthony felt incomplete, his life a void. People had told him to accept that she was gone and to look to the future. Unfortunately, that was much easier to do in theory then it was in practice. The snow-covered ground and bare trees before him reminded him of how he felt, cold and in stasis. He hated the reminder and was quick to close the blinds.

He knew that dating Terra was out of the question. They both suffered estrangement from someone they cared deeply for. However, their age difference forbade a relationship. Terra was barley an adult and Anthony was in his early forties.

_I'm old enough to be her father! No, Bianica was my last chance at having someone._

With a sigh, Anthony took a sip from a glass of rum and coke. He knew drinking wasn't good for him, although it did help to dull the pain.

Remembering witnessing Garrett change had Anthony realizing there was still hope. Garret becoming a different species was something Anthony could handle. The gender change was what freaked Anthony out. For a kid perhaps, such a change would be something they could adjust to. Anthony had a feeling he'd end up in a straight jacket and in a padded room if it happened to him.

_If this has happened to Bianica… is she even the same person anymore? Does woman I loved even exist anymore?_

Taking a sip from his drink, Anthony considered his options. It seemed that he was going to have to undergo _some_ sort of change if he were to see Bianica. He was attached to who he was at this point in his life.

With almost enough force to shatter it, Anthony slammed his glass down, spilling some of the beverage on the table and his right hand.

"Why did this have to happen? Why can't these people just stay out of our lives? We didn't ask for this. We didn't want it! What gives them the right to take people from their lives?"

Anthony sighed. He'd accomplish nothing by breaking things. When the telephone rang, Anthony was ready to slam his fist into it. The call display told him that the caller was S. Stephens. It wasn't anyone Anthony knew. However, since Anthony doubted a telemarketer would give out their name or telephone number, he answered the telephone.

"Hello?" Anthony asked.

"Is this Anthony Brown?"

"Um ... yes, who is this?" Anthony asked.

"Sergei Stephens."

"I ... who?"

"I was speaking with Jacob Bonner recently, he says that you know what happened to my brother Garrett," Sergei said.

Anthony remembered it all to well. However, he was unsure that he was ready to admit it to Sergei.

"Look, I ... it's a long story," Anthony said.

"I just want to know where my brother is. Jacob said he's too busy to explain. Garrett told me a crazy story about what happened to Mark and Paul. I know he wouldn't lie under his own free will. I think someone made him say those things to me. I don't believe what the tabloids have been saying."

Anthony didn't like where this was going. Sergei was already upset and Anthony didn't want to make things worse.

"Look, how far do you live from me. Maybe you could come over and we could discuss it," Anthony said.

"Depends, where do you live?" Sergei asked.

"I'm at 643 Norman Street."

"All right, that's about 30 minutes from me. I'll come right over," Sergei said.

Both men hung up and Anthony sighed. Sergei was not a happy person by the sound of his voice. Anthony couldn't blame him yet he was worried that Sergei would take what could be a lot of stored anger out on any person that upset him.

Taking a final sip from his drink, Anthony pondered just how he was going to break the news that Sergei's brother technically wasn't a brother at this point.

- - -

Samantha Dark was driving to the store to get some groceries when the radio started acting up. She watched and listened as the radio turned itself on and cycled through the stations at alarming rate.

"What the hell?" Samantha asked.

The sound was distracting. While there was little traffic on the four-lane road she was on, Samantha was not ready to risk a collision by trying to adjust the radio.

After the radio settled on a station and the voice of a younger male began to speak. "Samantha are you there?"

The young woman shook her head. The radio couldn't be doing this! She wasn't intoxicated or high. As far as she knew, she wasn't psychotic.

"I know you're busy but we need you to do something," the voice said.

Samantha shook her head. "I'm not hearing this. Leave me alone I have to focus on the road!"

It was at that point that things went from strange to surreal. In the second Samantha spent looking at the radio, what appeared to be someone in a costume appeared in front of her car. Samantha gasped and slammed on the breaks as she swerved to avoid the person.

When she'd come to a stop on the shoulder, she looked back.

_What kind of idiot would stand in the middle of the road?_

Samantha saw nothing but the road behind her. When she looked at the radio, it was in the off position.

_Okay, this is where I wake up. Or is this when the black and white guy appears and tells me I'm in the Twilight Zone?_

Samantha almost wet herself when her cellphone rang. Hand's shaking; Samantha pulled the cellphone out of her purse and answered the call.

"He...hello?"

"Is this Samantha Dark?" it was the same voice from the radio.

Samantha looked at the street, afraid that someone was stalking her. Several cars drove by her, paying her little attention.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Samantha asked.

"Please relax, I'm not here to hurt you," the voice replied.

"Like hell you're not! You mess with my radio and somehow make me think I'm going to hit some nut in a Halloween costume. Did you drug me somehow?"

Samantha looked outside. Acting on instinct, she reacted into her purse and pulled out a can of mace.

"Please, just trust me," the voice said.

"Where are you?" Samantha asked.

"You won't need that. However, I understand that you live in a world where one must be mistrustful," the voice said.

"Where are you? What do you want?" Samantha asked.

A bright white light enveloped the car from above. Samantha looked back and forth, half expecting little gray men to appear.

_Great, now I've gone from an episode of the Twilight Zone to the X-Files!_

Samantha blinked and found herself standing in a warm meadow with a beautiful blue sky full of chirping birds above her. Her telephone and can of mace were gone. It was a sharp contrast from the cold weather that she'd been driving in only seconds ago.

"Where am I? What's happening to me?" Samantha asked.

"Over here," the voice said.

Samantha turned to see a young girl clad in Central American clothes that made her look like something out of the history channel. There was one difference; this girl wasn't human.

"Who?" Samantha asked.

At another glance, the girl appeared familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_

"I am a friend. I'm here to take you to more of my friends," the girl said.

Samantha felt at peace around this person, although she wasn't sure why.

"Where are we? How did you do this?" Samantha asked.

"You'll see. Please, just come with me and ... a friend of mine will answer all of your questions."

A terrifying thought occurred to Samantha.

"Wait ... are we dead? Is this one of these things where you're an angel trying to take me to the afterlife?"

"_You're_ not dead."

Samantha didn't question further. She wasn't dead but what of the girl?

"All right. I'll trust you." Samantha said.

The girl smiled and Samantha began following her.

- - -

Sergei walked though the cold streets as he smoked a cigarette. He'd gone a decade without it. Unfortunately, the stress of disappearances had been too much for him.

When he saw Anthony's house, he threw the cigarette to the ground, took a deep breath and approached the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Come on, it's cold out here," Sergei said.

When Anthony opened the door, Sergei saw a burnt out man. He had a feeling that Anthony had also had lost someone because of these disappearances.

"Hi, are you Sergei Stephens?"

Sergei nodded and Anthony motioned him to enter. Doing so, Sergei took off his boots, coat and gloves.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Anthony asked.

"Do you have any scotch?" Sergei asked.

_I hope he doesn't say now bad drinking is for me. The last thing I need right now is a lecture._

"I don't think I do but I do have some Crown Royal. Is that all right?" Anthony said.

Sergei nodded. "Not a good habit, I know but under the circumstances..."

Anthony nodded. "I understand."

Ten minutes later, Anthony and Sergei were sitting in Anthony's basement.

"Ah, good stuff. Now, tell me, where is my brother?" Sergei asked.

"Um it's hard to explain. So, um, I was expecting something ... different when I heard your first name," Anthony said.

Sergei laughed for the first time in weeks. The question was common for him to hear.

"My Grandfather was from Russia. My parents named me after him. Now, please, what happened to my brother, sister in law and nephews? I'm getting desperate. Are they alive?"

"Yes. However, your brother isn't your brother any more. What I mean is ... it's hard to explain," Anthony said.

"Out with it!" Sergei said.

Anthony sighed. "I had a video conversation with Garrett a month ago. Ben's father and some other guy were also there. I learned some interesting things from this other person. The truth is that..."

Sergei stood up. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"They'd probably commit me if I told them what I saw," Anthony said.

"This isn't funny any more!" Sergei said.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Anthony said.

Sergei chugged down the last of his beverage and nodded his head.

"Garret, Rachel, Mark and Paul are no longer human, nor are they living on Earth. At least not on our Earth," Anthony said.

Sergei's eyes would have bugged out of his skull if they could have. "What are you talking about? This isn't a fantasy novel, nor is it an episode of the Outer Limits, X-Files or some other show like that! Please, just tell me the truth."

Anthony sighed. "I wouldn't have believed it either, if I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes."

"Seen _what_?"

Anthony motioned his head towards the computer. "Here, I'll show you. I made a recording of ... it happening."

Sergei followed Anthony to the computer. He watched Anthony sit down and call up a file that showed Garret talking. With disbelieving eyes, Sergei watched Garret change from a human male in his early fifties into a humanoid female raccoon in her late thirties.

_This isn't possible! _Sergei was worried he was going to have a heart attack. He calmed a bit when he remembered Mark speaking of CGI videos and photo manipulations. However, those took weeks and in some cases months to create. Sergei had never seen one this realistic looking.

"I ... I need to sit down ... I need another drink ... I..."

Anthony stood up and steadied Sergei. "Get a hold of yourself! I know it's hard to believe. What I showed you is real. It's not a fake or some computer thing some kids used to trick us."

"You're telling me that my brother is a raccoon … _girl_? I'm not sure what's worse. Knowing Garret is out knocking over garbage cans or that he's a girl!"

"It's _not_ like that! He wasn't some animal. I think he ... they're intelligent. They speak, act and live just like us," Anthony said.

"You're talking about cartoon characters friend," Sergei said.

Anthony sighed and nodded. "_But_ what if on another world, such creatures exist? Maybe, they're alternate versions of us and something happened to the originals."

Sergei took a deep breath. "I think you've been watching too much Star Trek. Look, I'm a writer or someone that wishes he could be writer. There's a difference between reality," Sergei said, holding out his left hand, "and fantasy," Sergei held out his right hand, (the one with the drink).

"What if this _is _reality?" Anthony asked.

"Okay, okay, let me sit down." Upon doing so on the couch, he continued. "It's the 21st century. I guess I can accept that ... well, maybe with another drink or two."

Anthony chuckled. "I hear ya."

"Let's just for the moment assume that that _is_ true. If my brother ... sister ... whatever, has been drafted to go to this other planet ... why are they doing this?"

"How the hell should I know? Look, if it means anything I think even this guy didn't expect Garret to be a girl, what did he call her ... Twilight I think. "

"Are what, we're next? Is it just me or does this sound like some work of fanfiction?" Sergei asked.

Anthony chuckled. "I don't know if we're next but I'm willing to do anything to see Bianica."

"Friend of yours?" Sergei asked. He saw the pain in the other man's eyes. "More then a friend I take it? Your ... wife?"

"She could have been," Anthony said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"So, what do we do now?" Sergei asked.

"I don't know. We can't go to the cops. Even if they believed us, what would they do?" Anthony asked.

"They might accuse us of conspiring together to cover up the truth," Sergei said.

Anthony sighed. "You mentioned another drink or two?"

Sergei nodded.

- - -

Samantha wasn't tired despite having followed the girl for what felt like hours. The young woman felt as though she was about to discover something profound, which excited her.

"So, where are we going?" Samantha asked.

"You'll see," the girl giggled.

"Who are we going to meet?" Samantha asked.

"Some friends," the girl said.

Out of nowhere, a door appeared before the duo.

"Where did that door come from?" Samantha asked.

The girl giggled. "I have to go. Have fun!"

All around her, the world changed. The light returned, shrouding everything with white. When it cleared, Samantha was standing at the door to a house.

_The hell?_

It was freezing. There was no sign of the grassy meadow. Even odder was the fact that Samantha saw footprints in the snow leading up to the door, but they weren't hers.

_Freaky._

Samantha was about to hum the famous tune when her hand moved towards the doorbell and rung it by itself.

A few minutes later, two men that appeared to be in their forties answered the door. Both had smiles on their faces and appeared inebriated. Samantha's natural instinct was to flee. However, something urged her to talk to them.

"Hi ... I ... uh, my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your telephone to call for help?" Samantha asked.

"Of course. Come right in," one of the men said.

"Do we know you? Something about you looks familiar," the other man said.

"Careful Sergei, you don't want to scare her."

"I ... um, I don't think I know you guys," Samantha said.

Stepping inside, Samantha was happy to be somewhere warm. After going from the warm meadow to the cold winter streets, she was far from comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Anthony, I'll show you to the phone. Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Er, no thanks," Samantha said.

_How am I going to explain this one? Mom and Dad will probably think I'm on drugs or something._

Samantha got as far as the kitchen before the doorbell rung once more.

"You must be a popular guy today," the man that Samantha assumed was Sergei asked.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

"You! I can't believe it!" Anthony said.

Samantha peeked her head out to see Anthony and Sergei looking at a man with spiky hair and sunglasses.

"Who is this?" Sergei asked.

"This is Zhane, the man that changed Garrett," Anthony said.

"But it can't be, he looks like just a normal person. Well, with perhaps an odd fashion sense but still!" Sergei said.

"It's time Anthony. We need to go, there is an urgent matter to attend to," Zhane said.

"Go where?" Samantha asked.

Zhane looked the trio over. "Fascinating. Are you aware that there was only a 17 chance of you and Anthony being together at this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"17 chance? Now you've lost me," Sergei said.

Zhane looked at Sergei.

"It is a long story. I require that your friends come with me," Zhane said.

"Come with you? What are you some kind of cop?" Sergei asked.

Zhane grinned. "In a manner of speaking."

Sergei rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting a headache."

"You two should cut down on the alcohol consumption. It is neither good for you nor does it increase your productivity, despite what some would claim to believe."

Samantha was starting to fear for her safety. Before her were two guys a lot older then her that were half drunk and a spiky hared guy that would give Fox Mulder if there was a spooky competition.

"Where is my brother?" Sergei asked.

"What is this urgent matter I need to attend to?" Anthony asked. His expression changed. "Oh my God, has something happened to Bianica?"

"Has something happened to Garret, Rachel, Mark or Paul?" Sergei asked.

Zhane looked at Sergei. He tapped his glasses as though he were scanning Sergei.

"Fascinating. My friend, you three have beat .23 odds. A part of me hoped I'd find you here."

"Who are you?" Sergei asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know how this Spanish girl that looked just like an echidna from Sonic teleported me into a grassy meadow and walked me to here."

Zhane chuckled. "Perhaps my friend, I need to show you."

Samantha watched as Zhane pressed a button on the side of his watch. Before her eyes, the man transformed into a likeness of Sonic the Hedgehog with sunglasses.

_It can't be. He's not real!_

"How did you do that?" Sergei asked.

"It's ... well not easy," Zhane said.

"I don't understand, what's happening? Are you Sonic?" Samantha asked.

"It's seems that I have some help. I'm glad she hasn't abandoned me," Zhane said.

"Who?" Samantha asked.

"Don't worry about it. Now, are you ready?" Zhane asked.

"Ready for what?" Samantha asked.

"To answer two of your questions, I am indeed a cop. To answer your question Samantha, I am not Sonic, I am Zonic," Zhane said.

"The Zone Cop? But, you're just a fictitious character!" Samantha protested.

"I know it is difficult to understand. Mr. Stephens, I know you find it hard to see your brother Garrett as a sister named Twilight. Perhaps this will help."

Samantha watched Zonic touch Sergei's right forearm. Sergei seemed to go into a sort of trance. When Zonic released Sergei seconds later, the man's expression changed.

"For a few seconds, I understood. I remembered our childhood together. I ... I was a raccoon. She was my big sister; I always looked up to her. She was so smart with computers. Where I could only write about it, she could do it. I was always a little jealous of her. I remember wanting to write about some of her adventures. But ... arg, it's gone now. It's like remembering a dream," Sergei said.

"What did you do?" Samantha asked.

"I gave him ... understanding. However, for this to stick if you will, you must commit. I understand that this is a sacrifice. However, I ... we need you to do this for a greater good."

"I have a feeling we're about to find out first hand what's happened to the others," Anthony said.

"I don't care if I have to be a raccoon. It'll take time to get used to Garrett being a girl. But if it means I can be with my nephews again, it's worth it," Sergei said.

He then looked at Samantha.

"I never married or had children of my own. Mark and Paul were the closest things I've ever had to sons. Without them, my life means nothing. I've never been much into surreal or metaphysical stuff but I'd rather be with them as an animal then be alone."

Anthony stepped forward next. "If I can see Bianica, then it's worth it to me."

"I ask that you be certain that you know what are you getting into. This is not a game or vacation," Zonic said.

Sergei nodded. "I won't lie to you. I'm scared half to death over this. However, as I said, to me it's worth it. If I've learned anything in life, everything has tradeoffs. To get a new job, one must first resign or otherwise loose their current job. That more often then not, means saying goodbye to friends and colleagues. But life is about change. This is one transfer I'm willing to undergo. It'll take time to adjust to it; I don't doubt that. But it's better then the alternative."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. I'm ready," Anthony said.

Zonic nodded. "Well then my friends, I'd say your chances of being with the ones you desire to be with have just increased to 100. Samantha, I know you may have less reason for going over but ... we need you. Will you make this sacrifice? I assure you that it's for a noble cause."

"This is insane; it's wrong on so many levels. But ... when in Rome."

- - -

Anthony waited patiently. In truth, he _wasn't_ ready for this. However, he also knew that no level of preparation would have him ready to become another person.

He watched as Zonic readied a laser cannon.

"Um ... you do have the right setting on that thing ... I hope?" Anthony asked.

"It has two settings, stun and kill, best not to get them confused," Sergei said.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes. Besides, I have no idea what you're referring to," Anthony said.

"If you have to ask, you don't want to know," Sergei said.

"So um, I'm going to get to see Randy again?" Samantha asked.

"I think we're all going to see the people we're after, um sort of," Anthony said.

"I assure you, I have the correct setting for this. Just relax and enjoy the show," Zonic said.

Before Anthony or any of the others could respond. Zonic aimed and fired the laser gun. Anthony felt warmth cover his entire body. His head began to spin as though he'd drink six shots of bourbon at once. Memories flowed into his mind. It reminded him of when he'd wake up, the cobwebs would clear and his mind would clue in on reality and he'd remember just what reality was as opposed to the reality of the dream world he was in. He blinked his eyes and realized a significant problem, just as he was remembering this new life; he was forgetting his human life!

_This wasn't part of the deal. Um or was it?_

Aware that everyone in the room was looking at him, Anthony saw brown fur sprouting all over his arms. Even his clothes seemed to be changing! Adding to his confused state, Anthony felt younger somehow.

"Did someone color his hair?" Samantha asked.

"Anthony, I think you're getting younger," Sergei added.

Now Anthony remembered how Garret, (he thought that was the guy's name) regressed by fifteen years! Was the same thing happening to him? His body felt warmer and for a few short seconds, he felt embarrassment when he realized he wasn't wearing pants as he felt his tail spring free. In a dream he'd had, he remembered being human and having the need to wear pants, or was it a dream? He couldn't focus on it any more.

He could see the room was growing. He wasn't sure why he seemed to be as tall as the humans watching him or of their intent.

Anthony doubted it would matter, as they were no longer his height.

The strange human clothes he'd been wearing had somehow shifted into his familiar blue and red uniform. He realized that he'd been using the name Anthony to refer to himself. That made no sense, his name was Antoine!

Antoine closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the last of the cobwebs. He was back to his normal height and wearing his normal clothes. However, he was surrounded by two humans and someone that looked like Sonic!

"Sacré blu, where are my friends?" Antoine yelled.

The urge to fight or flight was rising from within him. Unfortunately, flight was looking like the victor.

"You'll see them soon. Please, bear with us," Zonic said.

"Anthony is that you?" Sergei asked.

"Zi--Zir Arthur? Sacre-Bleu, what happened to you," Antoine asked.

The two humans looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

- - -

Sergei was in disbelief. Before his eyes, Anthony had become an animal person that wore clothes and spoke with a French accent. Seeing it happen to his brother on a video was strange enough. Seeing it happen before his eyes almost gave him a heart attack.

"What happened? Anthony ... don't you remember?" Sergei asked.

"Oui, do you not?" Antoine asked.

Sergei looked at Samantha and then at Zonic.

"You will understand. Please hold still. Do not panic," Zonic said.

Sergei took a deep breath and steadied himself. Whoever this Author person was, he was about to become him. If it meant he could see Garret and the others again, he was ready to face whatever this person required of him.

Zonic fired the beam at Sergei who gasped as it hit him.

Dizziness, hot and cold flashes as well as confusion ran through him. He felt as though he were falling. He saw that clothes were getting far too big for him.

Then, it hit him as much as it had when Zonic had touched him on the arm. He began to remember. At first, it scared him. His human memories were intact. However, he was starting to recall another life. He remembered things from Arthur's life as clear as though Sergei had experienced these events first hand! Science fiction and fantasy had many terms for what he was gaining.

Author the raccoon, was in a sense merging with Sergi. For a few short seconds, Sergi feared that he was going insane and that none of this was real. However, something assured him that it was okay to let go and allow his perception of possible and impossible to change.

First he remembered Twilight, his sister. She was nine years old when Aruthor was born. Twlight always stuck up for him when he was growing up. No bully would dare lay a finger on him.

Sergei remembered when his sister got married to Sly. He remembered Rings and Tricky as kits.

These memories felt as natural as his did. It was not as though someone were telling Sergei about Aurthur, it was as though Sergei was remembering a different side of himself! Sergei had a feeling that he could lose himself to this. A part of him was sad that he wouldn't be the same person (in a manor of speaking) once whatever was happening was done with him. However, whether he called her Twilight or Garret, he knew that a sibling was still a sibling.

As a human Garret had stuck up for Sergi and taught him about guy things to expect as he went through puberty. While perhaps Arthur didn't have that, he did have Twilight's advice when it came to the opposite gender. Sergei allowed himself a grin on what he now realized was a short muzzle when he realized he still remembered his human existence. Those man to soon to be man lessons were not lost to him.

Sergei felt something, he seemed to be exposed. He realized that he was closer to Antoine's height. However, Sergei was not wearing any clothes! However, he appeared to have sprouted a full coat of fur, white on his belly and blue elsewhere. Any sensation of nudity was dulled by his memories of life as Arthur. The raccoon normally didn't wear much more then shoes! It wasen't nudity when he had fur and normally never wore clothes!

Someone touched something behind him, Author realized it was his tail.

Turning, he saw Samantha touching it. For a second, he wondered why Hershey was a human.

"You're a raccoon! You sort of look like the ones I see in my backyard but, can you talk?" Samantha asked.

Sergei grinned. He felt more like Arthur now. He had his form and memories.

"Of course I can talk," Arthur replied.

Then, it seemed finished. Author had returned to his proper form, or more the form that seemed most suited to where he was going.

"I am glad to see you are all right," Antoine said.

Author looked at Antoine. He felt a little shy around him. Author while a writer, was just a normal guy, not a freedom fighter. If Antoine would be happy to see anyone, it would be Bunnie. The name came easier to Arthur then Bianica. Either way, the thought of meeting her was a little overwhelming to him.

"Thank you, I ... sorry, I'm not used to being with a celebrity," Arthur said.

"You spend time with your sister, nephews and brother in law, no?" Antoine asked.

"Well, y...yes but it's different, I guess."

Arthur found that the part of his memories that belonged to his current form (which he noted appeared to be a great deal younger then his human form. His raccoon memories said he was 28) and the responses they had him making came easier. It was like being at a new job for some time where the jargon would come easier and is also instinctive. Arthur decided not to resist it.

"I guess it's my turn," Samantha said.

"Yes, I think our friends are waiting for us. We'll be glad to see you return. Wow, being with two famous people at once. I'm sorry if I'll embarrass myself," Author said.

"Mon Ami, your composure is fine," Antoine said.

- - -

Samantha, who was now the only human in the room, watched the two men before her. She didn't recognize the raccoon. His tail was real; it almost overwhelmed her to think she was talking to a live mobian raccoon.

Then there was Anthony who'd become Antoine right before her eyes! It was one thing seeing Zonic, but to see someone become a character was almost too much for her to handle.

"Did it hurt?" Samantha asked.

"No, it was a little scary at first. However, I feel like myself now. Before, I was fine but now, it's as though I'm complete," Arthur said.

"I feel as though I've woken up from a dream," Antoine said.

Samantha nodded. She couldn't deny her fear. However, she was also determined to see Randolf. If he was a mobian now, she didn't care as long as they were together.

"If this morning you told me that I'd watch two strangers become a raccoon and Antoine, I'd have called the men in white coats. I won't lie to you, this scares the hell out of me, However, I've read enough books to know that sometimes we have to do difficult things for a greator good," Samantha said.

Samantha knew about superheroes where different people took up the role of the hero after the original had died or retired. She also remembered that the military had used a name for more then one ship where it was an honor to take the name of a famous ship. People would give gifts and say they were from Santa to honor the person whom the legend originated from. This was perhaps no different from those Christmas movies where an old Santa retired and he appointed someone new in his place.

"If you and a world need me then I'm ready. Let's do this," Samantha said.

Zonic smiled, aimed and fired his gun at her.

Samantha had never done drugs. She'd only tried two alcoholic beverages in her entire life and she'd never smoked. Even if she had, she doubted it could have prepared her for this.

Her body felt as though she'd dove into a pool of energy. Her hair stood on end and her clothes melted into pure blue white energy. Fortunately, the energy covered her private parts. Although, Samantha had a feeling that such concerns would soon matter little to her.

New knowledge flowed into her mind. Unfortunately, in this case, in order to gain, she had to loose. She found herself forgetting her time as a human. She felt panic at this, she was missing the person she was! However, she also felt new memories flowing into her. They seemed to fight a battle inside her mind.

The world around her grew and Samantha felt reassured when her beautiful black and white coat returned. She was naked without it! The idea of having no fur was as strange to her as a human with a full head of hair would feel about being bald. She felt of two minds. One knew this wasn't right, yet at the same time another said it was just as things should be.

The energy covering her rushed up to her chest where it formed into a red vest and pink Bandanna; much better then walking around in human clothes!

Hershey the Cat was breaking though Samantha's mind. Soon, the memories of life as Hershey felt much more natural. It was as though she was waking from a dream where she was a human named Samantha Dark. She needed time to accept that her life as Hershey Cat was her real life.

Blinking, Hershey wagged her tail. She couldn't recall the details of the dream any longer. What she did remember was being away from home for far too long. She longed to be with her friends. She wanted to experience St John's touch once more. Others would see him in a negative light. Hershey knew him different. Even the thought of him made her happier. She knew she could help him to get over his hatred of humans and bring out a more sensitive side of him. All she had to do was to go home and find him.

"Hershey Cat? I know this may sound silly but it's an honor to meet you," Arthur said.

He offered his right hand, Hersey noting he didn't wear gloves. Hershey managed a smile and shook the raccoon's hand.

"Antoine, I am happy to see you," Hershey said.

Arthur released the handshake.

"Yes, Mademoiselle chat, 'tis a pleasure to see you are all right," Antoine said.

"It is time," Zonic said.

Before the group a portal appeared. It was a brilliant combination of blue, white and red. It called to Hershey.

"Is it safe?" Author asked.

Zonic nodded. "Home is through there."

Antoine nodded to Arthur.

"If St John is through there then you don't need to ask me twice," Hershey said.

Running at the portal, she jumped into it.

- --

As Arthur and Antoine stepped out of the portal, they where greeted with the sight of Hershey and a spiny blue hedgehog in a pile.

"...Why is it...", Sonic started when he noticed Antoine, "When I want Sal to appear, it's someone else; but when I want Someone else to show, they actually make it? With extras at that?"

"I believe it's called, Murphy's Law", Arthur joked.

After allowing Hershey to remove herself, Sonic got up, "Antoine, I'm glad to see you," Sonic said in a very serious tone.

"Wait... you just called him by his name. No Ant or 'Twan or Frenchy, or anything?" Hershey asked, curious.

"There's no time," Sonic stated. If Sonic had said THIS, it MUST be serious, not another one of his jokes.

"What iz it?" Antoine said.

"Antoine, It's your father... He's... He's dying."

"Ce qui!?"

"I'm going to assume that meant 'what'. It's true. Antoine, you know me well enough to know this is NOT something I joke about. Come on. I'll get you to him fast. He wants to speak to you."

"Sacre Bleu! Of course, take me to him right away."

Sonic grabbed hold of Antoine's arm and ran at top speed, leaving the other two behind.

"So that's what Zonic meant..." Arthur stated

"What?" Hershey asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

- - -

Along the way, Sonic explained to Antoine that Armand, Antoine's father, had collapsed one day while helping train some recruits. According to Dr. Quack, he had various unexplained injuries that seemed as if he had them for quite a long time. However, he was de-roboticized not too long ago. He would have been healed up from any injuries he sustained during the war. He hadn't gone to battle since. So there was no explanation for what the injuries could be from. The injuries would have been curable if they had known about them earlier, but they have apparently gone untreated for nearly an entire year.

In what felt like a long time to Antoine, but was in fact not much time at all, they arrived.

- - -

As Sonic stopped in front of Dr. Quack's place, Antoine was pleasantly surprised to see a certain Cyber-Rabbit waiting.

"Shugah Twan! Thank tha' stahs it's you!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"M--M'amour!" Antoine stated, startled.

"Look... As much as I don't want to break up this scene, I... I don't think your father has much longer."

Both Antoine and Bunnie nodded before heading in.

Sonic sighed, "And why is it always ME delivering the bad news to 'Twan?"

- - -

"Papa!" Antoine shouted as he rushed to his father's side, Bunnie following close.

"Ah!...Bonjour mon cher fils...Miss Rabbot always ze pleasure," General Armand greeted, "Zo many 'ave come to visit always mon..fils is here to watch over me... i am sorry zat i must be leaving you now..."

"Non, Mon Papa! I am ze one who should be sorry!", Antoine repiled to his ailing father. "I am sorry, I have been the coward! Afraid and jumping at ze shadows! I let my jealousy divide ze team in ze past! I have been a failure to ze names D'Coolette and Dipardu! Forgive me!"

"Oh, Antoine...", Bunnie trailed off.

"What kind of joke iz this?", Armand asked.

"Joke?", replied Antoine, unsure.

"Mon fils a failure? He protected his friends and fought ze eggman since he was a boy, despite his fear. Assisted a rival despite his jealousies. Served a King and country even when zey were only a memory. Won ze heart of a beatiful warrior... How is mon fils a failure?", Armand asked.

"...You are.. You are right, mon papa. But... I could do so much better. I... I will not let my fear overcome me anymore. I swear zis.", Antoine declared.

"A--Antoine...", Bunnie said, somewhat shocked at Antoine's sudden declaration.

"That iz great to hear, mon flis... Now... Antoine... Does she make you happy," Armand said, motioning towards Bunnie.

"She always has."

"And Miss Rabbot, do you still want him?"

"Ah neva stopped."

"Then for ze sake of ze source...do not let go! love is a rare thing, nevair give it up easily... Antoine...mon fils... I will tell... your mother... How happy you are..."

"Papa!", Antoine shouted, with tears in his eyes.

"She would be... as proud of you... As I am..."

"Merci beaucoup, mon papa... Au revoir...", Antoine said.

"Thank you...", Bunnie added.

And with that, General Armand D'Coolette took his last breath.

Antoine burst into tears one last time, "Papa!!!"

Bunnie wiped the tears from her eyes, as she embraced the mourning Coyote, "Ahm so Sorry, Antoine... I love you..."

- - -

Arthur and Hersey watched Sonic take off with Antoine in tow in a cloud of dust. Once they stopped couching and brushed the dust off themselves, Arthur cleared his throat.

"Not exactly the news you want to hear when you first get home," Arthur said.

"Agreed," Hershey replied.

"Now, how do I get to Ma ... Rings' place? I'm sure he'd like to see me. It's been a long time," Arthur said.

"Ma?" Hershey asked.

Arthur searched his mind for a way out of this one. He doubted she'd believe the truth. "Was just a slip. Sorry, my mind was a million miles away."

Hershey seemed unconvinced. Arthur was happy when she didn't question him further.

"I need to find St. John and make sure he's all right."

The sound of a plane flying overhead interrupted the duo's conversation. Arthur looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. He saw a familiar biplane flying overhead. It was as though he'd seen the sight a hundred times before.

He watched as the plane circled overhead and came to a landing nearby. While he knew this wasn't Rings plane, he had a feeling Rings was with its pilot.

Running towards the plane, Arthur's eyes lit up when he saw a raccoon and fox climbing out of the plane.

"Rings!" Arthur said.

Hershey, who'd be following Arthur also appeared happy to see the duo. Rings ran over and up to Arthur, who knelt down to let Rings hug him.

"Uncle Arthur!"

After releasing the hug, Arthur stood up.

"You've um ... shrunk? Weren't you a bit taller and ... older when I last saw you?"

Rings relayed the story about his age to Arthur.

Arthur's eyes went wide! He'd almost lost Rings! The thought of his nephew trapped under all that rubble made him feel ill.

"Oh my God," Hershey said.

"Rings ... are you ... okay?" Arthur asked.

Rings nodded. "I'm getting used to being a kid again."

Petting Rings' right shoulder, Arthur smiled. "Don't knock it Rings. You're only a kid once. Enjoy it while you still can."

"Look guys, I'm glad you guys are back together but ... I want to see St. John," Hershey said.

"Just tell him to leave Chris alone!" Tails said.

Arthur looked at the fox. While he knew to know Tails though Rings, there was still a sense of awe over being this close to a celebrity. He likened it to meeting up with Super Man or Spider-Man if one had a relative that knew them.

"Chris?" Arthur said.

Arthur did his best to remember if he knew of any friends of Mark's named Chris. Then it hit him, could he be speaking of the son of the Thorndikes?

"Thorndyke," Rings said.

"A ... a lot has happened since you guys have been away," Tails said.

Hershey sighed. "I wish St John wouldn't hate humans so much..."

"What happened to Chris?" Arthur asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Rings relayed the story.

"My God," Arthur said, sitting down on a rock to compose himself. "It's one thing to attack a military target. They're armed and have training. To attack innocent civilians..."

Rings walked over to Arthur and hugged his shoulders, "Yeah."

"I ... I need to talk to St John. I can't believe he'd be so cold hearted," Hershey said.

"Assuming he has a heart," Tails mumbled.

"I'll help him find it!" Hershey said.

"Arthur, it's nice meeting you. Now, I need to get going," Hershey said.

The trio nodded and Hershey ran off. When she was out of earshot, Tails approached Arthur. The raccoon felt nervous. Up until minutes ago, this was a fictional character. Yet, now he was real! He was a celebrity on his world, a hero. It felt strange being this close to him. Arthur had only met him a couple of times through Rings. Both times, he'd been nervous that he'd mess up and embarrass Rings. The part of Arthur's memories that were Sergei's made him even more nervous. This was like a Star Trek fan meeting a real life Captain Kirk, or a Disney fan meeting a real flesh and blood Mickey Mouse.

"I ... um hi Tails," Arthur said.

"Hey Arthur," Tails said.

_He's so calm. I feel so silly. Okay Sergei, or Arthur, whichever I am now, calm down. Don't embarrass your nephew._

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Arthur said.

Rings giggled. "It's just Tails! Anyway, under all that fur and stuff he's…"

"Shhh, Rings, he may not know," Tails said.

"Not know what?" Arthur asked.

"Um ... where were you before?" Rings asked.

Arthur looked at duo. "On ... Earth."

"Uncle Sergei?" Rings asked.

"Mark?" Arthur asked.

Rings tackled Sergei, sending both to the ground behind the rock Arthur had been sitting on.

"You remember!" Rings said.

"Yes, I do. Samantha and Anthony didn't. Why don't they remember?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know, most people don't seem to. My Mom and Dad remember. Your sister and brother in law do as well," Tails said.

Rings climbed off Arthur.

"Twilight," Arthur whispered.

Then, it hit him. He (or at least the part of his mind that was Arthur) was looking forward to seeing Twlight! It was diffuclt to comprehend that Twilight was really Garrett with Twlight's forms and memories. The part of Arthur's mind that was Sergei was distressed by the fact that the man he was looking forward to seeing was now Twlight. It was almost impossible to differentiate between which side of him was which.

"Um ... Uncle Arthur ... Sergei ... arg! This is confusing!" Rings said.

Arthur picked himself up and brushed himself off.

"My Dad's my ... Mom now. She wears a dress sometimes and it's ... weird. She says that here, she's Mom now. Tricky and my Dad ... Mom, my..."

Rings shook his head.

"It's okay, calm down. Take it from the top," Arthur said.

"Uncle Sergei, you're ... n...naked!" Rings cried.

"Naked? Well, if I were human I'd be naked but I have fur, I don't need to wear clothes," Arthur said.

Smiling, Arthur poked Rings' belly. "Besides, you're naked too."

Tails giggled.

"But that's Arthur talking. I see Arthur when I look at you but I know that you're _really_ Sergei. I ... I ... remember you … Arthur not wearing clothes and seeing you like this … it doesen't bug me. I don't wear clothes and I feel okay with it but that's just Rings talking and not me and…"

Arthur touched Rings' shoulders.

"Rings ... Mark, calm down. If you were older, I'd be worried that you were going to give yourself a heart attack," Arthur said.

"My whole family is back now! I feel happy that my Mom and Dad are back but that's Rings remembering them. It's not really Twlight and Sly. I know that my Mom and Dad are them, on the inside and all and I'm happy they're here. But … it's scary! We're all becoming different people!"

"I went through this before," Tails said.

"Everyone is giving up who they were! I don't want Mark to fade away!" Rings cried.

"Who says he has to?" Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Rings asked.

"Have you ever had someone call you a nickname that at first felt funny? After a while, it's almost like that nick name is just as much you as your real name?" Arthur asked.

"Well, on the Internet, I used names that people knew me by," Rings said.

"Exactly. So does the lack of clothing bother you?" Arthur asked.

"I guess not. I feel like everyone knows what I look like without clothes so I don't need to feel embarassed without them. It's a relief in a way as clothes are something itchy and get in the way. I don't feel funny when Mom and Dad see me like this. I don't see you as naked. If you, I mean Arthur wore clothes, I'd want to know what was going on. Although, if we were human, it'd be the ultimate embarrassment," Rings said.

"What about you Tails?" Arthur asked.

"I have nothing to side. I just don't feel worried about people seeing me like this ... they've _seen_ it. If I were my human self, I'd be worried. But I dunno, it's like here and in this body, this is the way things are," Tails said.

"The part of me that's Arthur ... it's like how you can talk a certain way around friends or colleagues at work. But talking that way arround other people feels weird. On this world, I feel like they've seen it all anyway and I never had to hide it, so why start now?" Arthur said.

"He has you there Rings," Tails said.

"Dad says stuff like that. Mom says the same for wearing dresses. She told me that she remembers dressing like that. She knows those are Twlight's memories but she says that she feels better thinking of them as her own. So, it's not like she's out of place or wearing what she shouldn't," Rings said

Arthur nodded. "You're worried that you have to stop being Mark."

Rings nodded. "Yeah."

"I like doing stuff as Tails. Even when I was Kyle, I fantasized about being Tails. Maybe a part of me _was_ him. Once I calmed down and accepted it, I realised that I'm not a completely different person as Tails. Maybe we're like alternate universe versions of each other or something. Closer then friends or family, almost like two sides of the same coin."

Arthur chuckled. "Now you're Tails instead of heads."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Okay I walked right into that one, I admit it."

"Arthur … Sergei ... that's something Tricky would say!"

"I know that your brother may seem annoying at times. But does he put a smile on people's faces? Doesn't he make life interesting?" Arthur asked.

"Well I ... I guess," Rings said.

"I don't know exactly how our identity works after we ... pass on. I don't know if having Arthur's form and memories makes me just as much him as the orignal. Perhaps the original Arthur was like the other side of _my_ coin. Or maybe, I'm just his successor. In the comics, if something happened to a super hero, often someone else would contiue the role. The man … person under the mask would change," Arthur said.

"But, didn't they feel guilty about taking credit for what their predecessors did?" Rings asked.

_A good question. He's a smart kid. I have to give him an answer that he deserves._

"I don't know Mark, maybe in a sense we're not Mark and Sergei any more. Maybe it's like changing jobs to something a lot different. For a while, it feels funny. Once you get used to it, it becomes a part of who you are. When people have kids, they life changes a lot."

Arthur took a breath before continuing.

"Our bodies may look different and we may go by different names here but we're still us aren't we? I don't know if we have souls but I'd like to think we do. When we pass on and go to wherever we're going to go when we die, will we still be us? Physically, we might not be the same anymore and we might even go by a different name, or names, who knows. Is who we are simply what we look like on the outside? To a point perhaps. However, I think what we were still matters," Arthur said.

"I feel the same way. Maybe this is a gift. Perhaps the original Tails wanted me to have his stuff. We can continue the legend in the same way those comic heroes wanted to. Yes, it meant sacrifices. Sometimes, they had to give up things to do it. But this last year has been incredible for me. I wouldn't give it up for anything," Tails said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad you're here Ser ... um Arthur. At least we can both try to figure it out," Rings said, giving his uncle a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to call me Arthur if you're not ready to. By the way Tails, while you might get credit for what the original Tails did, doesn't he get credit for what you do in a sense?" Arthur asked.

Kyle nodded. "Two sides of the same coin indeed."

"Now, why don't we go see your parents?" Arthur asked.

"Even though my Dad's a girl now? Isn't it weird to have a sister instead of a brother?" Rings asked.

Arthur nodded. "She might go by the name Twilight now and be a female raccoon but she's still my big brother er sister. Er, we'll get used to it."

With that, Rings and Arthur released their hug and boarded the Tornado. Arthur was looking forward to this reunion. While things were going to change, Arthur was willing to accept it if it meant they'd be together.

- - -

Hershey walked away from the group. Soon after, she heard Tails' plane taking off. She watched as it disappeared into the sky.

"Alone but hopefully, not for long," she said to herself.

Walking for a while, Hershey kept an eye and ear out for St John. He was nearby, she was certain of that. It was cooler that day, but not cold. She was glad for her fur and wondered how humans ever got by without it.

Chris' story had shocked her to say the least. He'd lost everything, even his form. She couldn't imagine becoming something else. How Chris was dealing with it without going insane was beyond her.

She caught sight of St John; he was as handsome as she remembered him. It saddened her that he not only mistrusted but downright hated humans. Chris had been through enough without having to deal with St John distrusting him and spying on him.

"What are you doing?" Hershey asked, just a hint of anger in her voice.

The skunk cocked his head and looked in her direction, his attention only wavering for a second. Hershey admired his skill and determination. _If only, he could use it for something constructive._

"You're back," St John said.

His voice was detached and professional. He wasn't about to let Hershey's return distract him. Some would accuse him of being heartless but Hershey knew better.

"Yes. I see you've been busy," Hershey countered.

She lay next to St John, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off his body.

"He's a threat to our security, I must keep tabs on him," St John said.

"What has he done that's threatening?" Hershey asked.

"Despite his appearance, he is not a true mobian. We cannot trust an overlander," St John said.

"You say we should not trust them yet _you_ use racial slurs. You better then this. Isn't there someone you'd rather watch then him?" Hershey asked.

_Okay, time for plan B._

Hershey caressed St John's cheek. He looked in her direction. With determination on his face, he looked back toward Chris.

"One might think you're more interested in seeing him then are you me," Hershey said, adding sweetness to her tone.

"That isn't true ... I care for you but we have other duties to attend to," St John said.

Hershey leaned closer to St John and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and head. With her right hand, she caressed his hair.

"Chris will still be there. We haven't seen each other in so long. Aren't _I_ more interesting to look at?" Hershey said.

"But I ... I," St John said.

"Kiss me," Hershey said.

St John's control seemed to waver. He stammered before nodding his head. Hershey drew toward him, her lips locking with his. His scent permeated her nostrils. She let lose almost a year of tension in that one kiss.

When they released the kiss, they both stood and looked into each other's eyes.

Hershey ran her right index finger down St John's chest. She knew her actions were less then honorable. However, St John needed to learn to love again. Perhaps, Hershey could show him how.

"I shouldn't ... I," St John stammered.

"Do you regret that kiss?" Hershey said with a sweet tone and a smile.

"No," St John said.

The two looked at Chris and saw a black blur head toward him.

"The others can watch him for now. We need to catch up," Hershey said.

Hershey smiled at St John.

"I suppose this one time..."

With a smile on her face, Hershey took St John's hand and they walked away.

- --

Twilight wasn't sure what to believe when Rings said that Tails had a premonition that some new people were going to be joining them. She'd only recently started getting used to being Twilight. Thinking of herself as Twilight however was easier when she saw Twilight looking back in the mirror or when she saw Twlight's body when she looked down.

However, she had to admit that there were still times when she'd wake up in the morning and be unsure just what to expect until she pulled the covers off the bed. She acknowledged that Twilight's memories kept the various aspects of her life and form from being unpleasent surprises. Even the way her body would react to Sly wasen't a surprise. If anything, she felt guilty over being attracted to Sly. It wasn't because she used to be a guy as much as she wondered if mentally she was letting Twilight's feelings for Sly to have her current relationship be a contination of Twlight and Sly's rather then Garret and Rachel's.

She was also worried about Rings. Rings was still having trouble accepting his life. When she saw Rings, she felt Twlight's feelings for her son. She still felt her feelings for Mark. When she thought of Rings as both Mark and Rings, she felt better.

The fur on Twilight's nape stood on end. She'd had a feeling that things were about to get a lot more interesting. This was not in the way they would get when Tricky or Sly was up to something.

She heard the front door open.

"Hey Mom, I'm home. I brought someone with me!" Rings said.

Twilight leapt off the living room couch. For a few seconds, she wondered if she looked decent enough.

_Teeshirt check, jeans check. Okay, not a dress but it should be all right._

That was a way of thinking Twilight was still adjusting to. The thoughts came out automatically. She even found herself all right with wearing dresses at times. She didn't have an issue with the guys not wearing clothes. Sly and Tricky didn't wear clothes other then gloves and shoes and that was that. Rings had his vests but wore little else. If they returned home and to their human forms, things would change. In the here and now however, Twlight woulden't bring herself to ask any of the guys to put on clothes.

Sly often told Twlight to relax and take her clothes. However, outside of sleeping or showering, she wasn't the type to do that when anyone other then her husband was arround. Even when alone in the house and speaking via communicator, it still felt wrong. It was as though they'd somehow know.

Walking into the area of the front door, Twilight gasped when she saw that Rings wasn't alone, he had Arthur with him!

"Arthur!" Twilight said. She bolted over to her brother and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're back. It hasen't been the same without you!"

"Garrett?" Arthur asked.

They released the hug and Twilight stepped back. Twlight felt a rush of embarassment. She'd have blushed if she still could.

_Wait, is that Sergei?_

"Mom, it's uncle Sergei!" Rings said.

When she last saw Sergei he was a human being and she was still male. She felt a like a female companion of someone that also had a secret identity. In such a senario, she knew both the hero and the civlian. This was as though she'd just learned his secret.

"Oh my God," Twilight said.

Arthur smiled. "It's a little like you just found out that someone you've talked to online and done all sorts of neat things with is a co-worker isn't it?"

Twilight gulped and covered her chest.

"Yeah but I … I guess Arthur knows me like this but … geeze, this embarassing," Twlight said.

"Relax 'sis, I've seen 'em. Well, not really, but I remember you as Twilight just as easy as I remember you as Garrett!" Arthur said.

"Then you knew?" Twilight asked.

"I um… told him," Rings said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, when I remembered Twilight as my sibling I started putting two and two together. You have to admit, it's both weird and funny at the same time," Arthur said. He started to chuckle.

"This isn't funny!" Twilight said.

"Sly and Tricky might disagree," Arthur said.

Rings rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother's name. Unexpectedly, a small burst of smoke appeared behind the group. When it cleared, the two Tanuki in question were standing there.

"Did someone call?" Sly asked.

"Sly!" Arthur said.

"Arthur? Long time no see bro!" Sly said.

"Uncle Arthur!" Tricky said.

Rings appeared as though he was going to faint.

"Just so we all know, this isn't just Arthur, it's also my brother Sergei," Twilight said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's just that, I'm your sister now. I remember Arthur as my little brother. Now that you've become him and me Twilight, this changes everything!" Twilight said.

"So the material is a bit different," Sly said.

"Yeah, as long as it's funny, who cares!" Tricky said.

"Look Twilight, I still remember you as Garrett, my big brother. I still recall you sneaking me into a few R rated movies when you were 21 and me 12," Arthur said.

Sly's eyes went wide and he beamed.

"I remember it too. Seemed fun back then but now, we probably shouldn't have done that," Twilight said.

"Is that Twilight or Garrett speaking?" Rings asked.

"It's ... it's both I guess. Although we did have lots of fun. I ... Arthur, do you remember what I did to those boys that were picking on you in 5th grade?" Twilight asked.

Arthur grinned. "I remember how they reacted once they saw that you were my sister. I also remember as our ... former selves, that something similar happened, but once they saw that you were my brother and would, how did you put it?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I said I'd kick their asses so hard that they'd feel it a year _earlier_ if they ever laid a finger on you."

"Heh, go Mom," Tricky said.

"Don't go getting any ideas about the R rated movies guys," Twilight said, adding a wink.

Rings grinned but looked worried. "Uncle ... Arthur and I were talking about this stuff before. He made me feel a bit better about it."

Twilight looked at Arthur. "You and Rings always did seem to connect better then we could … in both of our lives. "

"Well, it's like talking to a parent, but not a parent, so you can talk about more," Arthur said.

"Don't worry Mom, you being a girl makes it even funnier now that Arthur's here! What better way to make this game even more entertaining!" Tricky said.

Twilight looked at Tricky. His jovial attitude _did_ make things easier to handle. She knew that this disturbed Sergei, even if he didn't state it. However, this was better then leaving Sergei behind.

"Well, I guess I can still give you dating advice, just from the other side," Twilight said, struggling not to blush.

Arthur grinned. "You still remember being a guy, so you can help me seeing it from both ends! Just imagine how great that's going to be!"

"Wow, that'd be like being able to be both an audience member and the comic at the same time," Tricky said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what would heckling would feel like then?" Arthur said.

"Good one guys! I have to write that down!" Sly said.

Twilight turned her head to see her husband produce an oversized pen and pad and write the joke down before both vanished.

"You guys are nuts," Rings said.

"Arthur ... Sergei ... whatever. Despite how weird this is, I am glad you're back … both of you. Things weren't the same without you, for either side of me," Twilight said.

"Nuts? No, we're Tanuki," Tricky said.

_Oh no, Rings... What have you set yourself up for?_

In the time it took Twilight to complete that thought, Tricky had already thrown a leaf down, erecting an image of an oversized peanut over both her husband and son.

Rings chuckled and shook his head, as if disappointed.

"Okay, that was a pretty good one, but I didn't expect that reaction," Twilight said.

"No, the joke **_WAS_** lame. I'm laughing because peanuts aren't nuts, they're legumes," Rings said.

Arthur laughed. Twilight snickered; Rings had been spending too much time with Tails. Although, of all people to be an influence of her son, Tails was an excellent choice.

Tricky removed the image and looked at his brother.

"Awww, you spoiled the joke!" he said.

"Na, you're still nutty," Rings said.

The group shared a laugh.

"Say guys, can I talk to Arthur for a bit?" Rings asked.

"Sure," Twilight said.

Arthur and Sly hugged.

"Great to have you back. It'll take time getting used to calling you Arthur but hey, weird just makes it even funnier."

When they released the hug, Arthur smiled and nodded before he and Rings walked back outside to have a talk.

- - -

Arthur and Rings walked away from Ring's house. When he'd seen Twilight, he'd been shocked to realize that while his human half was surprised to see his brother as a female raccoon, his mobian half was not. He remembered Twilight as well as he remembered Garrett. Now, Garrett was Twilight and he was Arthur. Likewise, when he'd seen Rings, he remembered the preteen as well as he remembered Mark. It was confusing to say the least. However, he'd inherited Arthur's form, memories and feelings. It seemed that Arthur was who Sergei was to be.

"Uncle Arthur?" Rings asked. The duo remained walking down the street and into a wooded path. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"When I see you ... I see Arthur. I remember him! I can remember him taking me to a race when I was eight. It's so confusing!" Rings said.

"Rings, I know it's confusing. Come on, let's sit down. I think there's a favorite spot of ours closebye," Arthur said.

"Yeah it's right arround here. But ... it's not ours, it was Rings and Arthur's ... the original ones I mean," Rings said.

Arthur blinked his eyes with the realization that while he could differentiate; it felt natural to think of the spot that way.

"I know but, I just feel a need to go there to talk," Arthur said.

"Okay," Rings said.

The duo walked through the woods until Arthur could hear the small river that ran through the woods. He recognized the sights, scents and sounds. He'd come here plenty of times in the past. They sat down on a log facing it. Arthur put his right arm around Rings.

"I won't lie to you ... Mark. When I see you, I see Rings. I feel what Arthur felt for Rings. He was like the son that Arthur never had. I remember when you ... he was born. I was so afraid I was going to drop you when I held you or sneeze on you or something else. When you were older, I was afraid I was going to say something stupid, even by accident. As both of us grew a little older, I started getting more comfortable around you. I ... envy you in some ways. Getting to go on all those adventures with world saving heroes. But, I knowing that on the inside it's you … Mark makes it all the more worthwhile," Arthur said.

"I... when I see you, I remember Arthur and me ... Rings doing stuff too," Rings replied. He hung his head and appeared sad. "Knowing how Rings felt makes me even sadder to know that whatever happened to him and his friends, they might not be coming back."

While Arthur felt the same way. He knew that despite his fears, he had to stay strong for his nephew.

"I know ... I know. When I see Twilight, I see my sister. But, I still remember Garrett. Just from that talk we had, I saw that Twilight acted a little different then I remember. I can see Garrett in her, if that makes any sense. Just like I can see Mark in you," Arthur said.

Rings nodded his head. "Isn't it weird thinking of the person that used to be my Mom as a Brother in law?"

Arthur chuckled, "Well, yeah. But, I don't think that's what bugging you."

Rings stood up and walked over to the river. Arthur approached Rings to see that Rings was looking at his reflection.

"If I'm Rings now, does that mean that Mark is ... dead?"

Arthur took Rings right hand into his hands. He moved his nephew's hand to his chest.

"Do you feel your heart beating?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Rings said.

"You're still Alive Mark. I think that you and Rings are close enough that you could become him. I don't know why this happened to us but if you look into Rings' memories and experiences, are there things he did that you would have done or liked to have done?" Arthur asked.

Rings nodded his head. "Yes. I dunno, I feel like I'm still me, yet I'm not. It scares me that I have to become someone else and act like I've always been him. I feel like I'm living a lie."

Arthur nodded his head and looked into his reflection.

"I know it's scary and it's a sacrifice for us. Think of it this way, now we can make a difference! we can leave something behind after we're gone. I'm sure someone back on our world has made a record of this so the people know that there's a reason for us doing this," Arthur said.

"I was kinda worried before all this happened that I was just gonna work for the rest of my life and never get to do anything else. But, what if I could have done more? Does this mean my life didn't matter?" Rings asked.

"I don't think so. I think that you were the only person that _could have_ become Rings," Arthur said.

"Yeah, I guess. But what about Rings and the others? If they're … gone, are we being mean to them by pretending we were always them? I also feel like I'm being mean to Mark for the same reason. It doesen't seem fair to either of us," Mark said.

Arthur scratched his head before petting Rings' back.

"I don't know how to answer that. I really wish I could give you an answer," Arthur replied.

He considered what to say next as he looked into Rings' eyes, his nephew on ovious need of a response. "Maybe there's a reason we need to do this. At least having Rings and Arthur's memories and feelings keeps them from being forgotton. A part of them still exists within us." Arthur pointed to his chest for emphasis. "Maybe some day we'll have to tell people the truth but for now, we can't."

"When I first got here, I forgot that I was Mark before this. I guess I would have worried about it too much if I did remember. But now, I'm glad that I do," Rings said.

Rings smiled. Arthur felt happy that his nephew seemed to be feeling better.

"Being Rings has been fun. It's a certainly more fun then my old job! I guess my Mom and Dad are right that just because I'm a raccoon and call myself Rings now doesn't mean that Mark is gone. He ... I've just changed that's all. I'm not exactly Mark anymore, but I know that I'm not just Rings either, I'm both!" Rings said. He scratched his head and looked at Arthur. "Or am I neither?"

Arthur smiled and hugged Rings. "I'd ask Tricky or your Father but I think we'd both regret the answer."

Rings smiled. "Want to go to that plaza and get a hotdog, ice cream or something?"

"Sure, why not?" Arthur said.

Unfortunately, it seemed that someone else had something else in mind. Arthur barley had time to recognize the sound of robots approaching before they'd boxed in he and Rings. Arthur turned to see eight robots. He knew that neither he nor Rings were fighters.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

He knew all too well, what they wanted. However, he wasn't going out without a fight.

"Come with us," the lead robot said.

Arthur charged at it only for it to swing its' arm around and knock him back into the river with a splash, soaking his fur. He stood up to see Rings standing before them, appearing as though he was considering fighting them.

Dripping water everywhere and weiged down by his soaked fur, Arthur walked in front of Rings.

"Maybe if I distract them, you can get away," Arthur said.

"No, I won't leave you behind!" Rings cried.

Two robots charged Arthur. He hit them as hard as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure where to strike them. His blow dinted their armor but otherwise did little damage. Their attacks however, were less futile. Arthur felt a surge of pain as one of them struck him in the belly and another the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, the lead robot fired a blast at him that almost knocked him out.

With blurred vision, Arthur saw Rings attempted to fight the robots. While his experience let him damage one of them, the force of eight on one was too much. Just before Arthur passed out, he saw Rings take a similar hit from the lead robot.

- - -

Robo Knuckles waited in a canyon for his pawns to return. He doubted they could do the job on their own however he didn't want to risk the others seeing him.

When he saw the robots approaching his position and his scanners detected two mobian life forms with them, both raccoons, Robo Knuckles was in disbelief.

The robots stopped in front of Robo Knuckles and dropped the two unconscious raccoons before Robo's feet.

"Target's acquired and delivered," the lead robot said.

"Excellent. Now I can return the favor that ... I owe him," Robo said, pointing to Rings.

"Favor?" the lead robot asked.

"It doesn't concern you. Stand guard to make sure no one interferes," Robo said.

The robots did as Robo ordered them. Robo tapped Rings with his foot to help wake the raccoon up. When Rings stirred, Robo grabbed Rings and forced him to his feet.

"Wha ... what's happening?" Rings asked.

"I still owe you a favor from back in Station Square!" Robo said.

"What do you mean?" Rings asked.

Robo could detect the fear in Rings' voice. He saw that as an added bonus that would make this even more fun.

Arthur started waking up and was still damp.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake. This is make it all the more entertaining!" Robo said.

"No, leave us alone! Leave Rings alone! He never did anything to you!" Arthur screamed.

"Never did anything? He tried to blow me up, at Aurora Icefield!" Robo yelled.

"If he did then I'm sure he had good reason," Arthur said.

"You were trying to hurt my friends!" Rings cried.

"Notice how your friends aren't here? Shame that they can't see what happens to all that defy the Empire. I remember when you first went back to being this ... small; you helped me to escape. For that, I won't kill you or your uncle. I'll let you both live a much less selfish existence as slaves," Robo said.

"Helped him, what do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It was when I went back to being little. I tried to shoot him but my aim was off and I accidentally hit his pursuers," Rings said, hanging his head.

Arthur stood up and frowned. "Let him go!"

"You can have him back when I'm done with him," Robo said. He looked into Rings eyes. "Now, shall we get the show started?"

- - -

Antoine had been furious when he'd heard that a group of pawns had captured Arthur and Rings. Neither Rings nor Arthur was fighters. Twilight had told Antoine that the pawns were headed for a canyon east of where they'd captured Rings and Arthur.

Antoine was not about to allow Arthur's return to be the end for him. Despite Antoine barely knowing Arthur or Rings, he knew that this opportunity could be the only one he or anyone would get before both Rings and Arthur were lost to not just their family but the world.

Now Antoine stood behind a large outcropping of orange rocks close to where the abomatinion that was Robo-Knuckle's stood. Bunnie was at his side, the duo ready to go into action.

Antoine was nervous, however he was determined to not only keep his promise but not to fail Arthur or Rings.

Peering out from the rock, Antoine watched the action.

"You can have him back when I'm done with him," Robo said. Antoine watched Robo looked into Rings eyes. "Now, shall we get the show started?"

Antoine knew that look. Robo planned on beating Rings, not only to break his body but also his spirit. Antoine didn't doubt that Robo would force Rings to watch Arthur be robotocised as final attack.

"I said leave him alone!" Arthur yelled.

Robo's eyes glowed. If he had a mouth, Antoine assumed Robto would have grinned.

"Will someone please shut him up?" Robo said.

Antoine ducked back behind the rock.

"I think that iz our queue," Antoine said.

Neither mobian waited for the other as they dashed out from behind the rock, kicking small amounts of dust and pebbles in their wake.

Robo, sensing the duo, turned, never losing his grasp on Rings.

"Unexpected guests, what a pleasure," he said.

"Antoine, is that y...you?" Arthur said. By now, the eight pawns were approaching him and he looked terrified.

"Oui mom Ami, it iz indeed, moi," Antoine replied.

Antoine didn't wait another second. He unsheathed his sword and dashed toward the robots.

"Do, they have any weaknesses?" Arthur asked.

Arthur was looking back at Rings, Antoine could tell that Rings was Arthur's main concern. Antoine winked at Bunnie, who fired a blast with her artifical arm directed at Robo's chest. While the blast didn't do a lot of damage, it did distract Robo enough that he dropped Rings. Bunnie was quick to extend her arm to grab Rings before Robo could react.

Antoine nodded at the duo. The robots were getting closer. Arthur, out of desperatoin grabbed some small rocks and started throwing them at the robots.

"What do we do now?" Arthur said.

Antoine, fortunatly knew of tactics that were more effective. He rushed at the robot that was closest to Arthur and slashed at it.

With a flick of his wrist, he sliced the robot in two, showering the immedate area with sparks.

"Okay, just punch 'em Arthur, you can do it," Arthur said.

As Antoine slashed at another pawn, he saw Arthur hitting one. The raccoon's blows did little damage.

"Please, just run before you get hurt!" Antoine said.

"Not without Rings!" Arthur yelled.

As Antoine slashed away, he turned to see Robo staring Bunnie and Rings down. Neither of the trio was saying a word, all seemingly waiting for the other to react.

Hearing the unpleasent sound of metal striking fur, he look to see one pawn holding Arthur while another one struck his belly repetedly. Arthur, judging from his reaction was not amused and coulden't take a lot of that.

"Let go of me!" Arthur yelled.

Antoine sliced two of the pawns closest to him, reducing both to scraps of metal and sparks.

_Four to go._

Antoine wasen't when the robots didn't listen to Arthur.

"Mon Ami, he asked that you let go of him," Antoine said.

Arthur kicked at the pawn that was punching him.

"Leave my uncle alone!" Rings yelled.

Antoine, watched two of the remaining paws advance on him. He gasped as he saw Rings run toward the pawns assaulting Arthur. Robo, who no longer appeared content to observe the action turned arround. Antoine could tell that he was Targetting Rings.

"Rings ... no!" Arthur said.

Seeing the horror in Arthur's eyes as he looked back at Rings, Antoine reacted with instinct. For a killer robot to attack a military target was one thing, to attack a civilian who simply wanted to get back to his uncle was beyond cowardice. After what had happened to his father, he didn't want Rings or Arthur to have to go through that.

Antoine threw his sword at Robo's right hand just as Bunnie fired at the two pawns attacking Antoine with her blaster. Both shots met their mark. Antoine's sword severed the razors on Robo's finger like digits and Bunnie's blast destroyed the two pawns after Antoine.

"Merci," Antoine said to Bunnie as he ran towards the pawn that was punching Arthur while Rings jumped on the back of the one holding Arthur and starting pounding on its shoulders.

"Let go of him!" Rings yelled.

Antoine smirked. Under diffrent circumstances, this could almost be an amusing scene.

"Here!" Bunnie said.

Antoine turned to see her throw him his sword. He caught it, nodded a thank you and charged at the robot punching Arthur. With the first slash, the robots arms were on the ground sparking. With the second slash, the robot's torso was in two pieces.

The remaining pawn made the mistake of letting go of Arthur to throw Rings off of his back. Only a few seconds passed between the pawns releasing Arthur and Rings ending up airborne on a direct course for Arthur.

By the time Rings collided with Arthur, Antoine had slashed the robot in two from its head down.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Antoine looked back at the two raccoons now lying on the ground in undigifided heap.

"Monsieur Rings, Mon Ami Arthur, are you all right?" Antoine asked.

Arthur managed to give Antoine a thumbs up with his right hand.

"I think we'll live. I'm just glad we're a bit chubby."

"Makes landings a bit easier," Rings added.

Antoine nodded. They'd have time to make jokes soon enough. He turned his attention to Robo-Kunx, who was stomping towards Bunnie. She blasted him several times. He appeard angry enough that he was willing to take the damage.

Robo caught up with Bunnie and grabbed her by the ears with his good hand, pulling her up from the ground.

"Put her down!" Antoine demanded.

"Or what? You think you can take me? You're a coward! Only in your fantasies could you ever dream of doing anything to me!" Robo said.

"Look at your other hand. I'd say I can do something!" Antoine.

"Minor damage. Perhaps I cannot have your ringtailed friends. She however, will make an interesting consoldation prize," Robo said.

Bunnie was struggling and was in ovious pain from the way Robo was holding her. Antoine felt a knot in his stomache! The woman he'd been waiting to see for nearly a year would be lost if he didn't do something.

Robo looked at Bunnie. He rubbed her chin with his damaged hand, careful not to hurt her.

"Right now, you're only half the woman I want. Once we finish the process, you'll make an excellent mate."

Bunnie tried to aim her blaster at Robo but she was too close. The blast would hurt her as much as him at that range.

Antoine's blood boiled with rage. If he could have destroyed Robo, he would have there and then. He still felt a pang of fear. The urge to run off crying for help almost hit him. However, the thought of losing the woman he loved coupled with his promice was enough to motivate him.

Running toward Robo, Antoine leapt and slashed at the arm that held Bunnie. The metal was strong, but his sword was stronger. While it didn't sever the arm, it damaged it enough to make it spark and for Robo to drop Bunnie.

She landed on the ground with a thud and immedatly fired her blaster, striking Robo in the chest. Antoine slashed where Bunnie had hit. He heard metal scraping and saw sparks flying, showing they were doing damage.

Robo's eyes glowed. "Impossible! The master will not be pleased! I must bring someone back or..."

"Perhaps we should save you ze dishonor of defeat and end it here!" Antoine said.

Bunnie picked herself up and stood to Antoine's right. Glancing over his left shoulder, Antoine saw Rings and Arthur were now standing with Rings tending to Arthur.

"You cannot defeat me, you're inferior!" Robo said.

His voice has devoid of the arrogance. If anything he seemed to almost be pleading.

"I will not let you hurt my friends. So, what's it going to be?" Antoine asked.

Robo looked arround him, turned arround and took off in a cloud of dust. By the time the smoke cleared, there was no sign of him.

Antoine looked at Bunnie, who smiled, leaned forward and gave him and hug and then a kiss.

"I've never seen you so brave," Bunnie said.

Antoine looked into the ground and then at the sky. "zat was for you Papa. I'll make sure to be brave from now on."

Bunnie petted Antoine's back. "He'd have been proud of you."

Antoine nodded and turned to see Arthur and Rings.

"Mon Ami, are you all right?"

Arthur rubbed his belly. "I've been better but thanks to you guys, I'm no where near as bad as I could have been." Arthur hung his head. "I'm sorry I coulden't do much for you. I wish I could fight."

"That was so cool seeing you guys face that monster! I think he was scared of you!" Rings said.

"I'll make sure the world knows what happened here," Arthur said.

With that, Antoine sheathed his sword and Arthur and Antoine shook hands.

"Can we go home now?" Rings asked.

"Yes, I think we could both use some rest. I'm sure you two would like to catch up," Arthur said.

Antoine looked into Bunnie's eyes, smiled and nodded.

- - -

After ensuring Arthur and Rings were all right and seeing them home, Antoine saw Bunnie home and then started returned home.

It was there that he saw someone unexpected, St John himself. After the day's battle and having heard reports of St John's behavior, Antoine was not looking forward to seeing the skunk.

St. John approached Antoine as soon as the two made eye contact. Without saying a word, Antoine motioned for St. John to follow him; he led him to his house and locked the door behind the skunk. There was a few minutes of silence, St. John decided it was time to speak.

"So, the rumors are true then, you're..."

St John was unable to finish his line before Antoine took off his right glove and used it to slap the skunk across the face.

Frowning, St John rubbed his face. "Not exactly the reply I was expecting."

"You're lucky I don't lock you up and personally throw away ze key!" Antoine said, keep his tone firm.

"What are you talking about govna?" St John asked.

Antoine put his glove back on and shook his head. "Ze Dereliction of duty is something we take seriously!"

If St John's emotions were a spark, Antoine's accusations were the equivalent of pouring gas onto them. His fur puffed and he frowned a glare that could turn most to stone.

"How dare you accuse me of ... this is beyond an insult!"

"Is eet?" Antoine said. He starting walking around St John, making sure to never taking his eyes off the skunk.

"Spying an a civilian? You have ze more pressing duties to attend to, no?" Antoine said.

"If you are referring to that blue fox bugger, he's not a true Mobian. Can you believe that he was a human? An overlander posing as one of us, ohh, that really fries my buttons. The idea of disgusting, it sickens me!"

St John would have spat on the ground but he held back, he didn't want to invite another strike.

Antoine stopped in front of St John and looked him in the eyes.

"If any of ze others heard you using such slurs... eet sickens **me** zat you use zem. Have you no honor misouer?"

"But they're monsters they are! I know he's spying on us! The little brute's just waiting to strike against us!" St John said.

"Tell me something. While you've been ignoring your duties of ze scouting, how many people have our true enemies harmed? How many innocent lives have been destroyed or irrevocably damaged?"

"If this is about what happened to your pop, then?" St John said.

Antoine was ready to strike the skunk against but held back.

"Zat is not what this is about. Perhaps my friend Arthur and his nephew Rings would not have been kidnapped by zat metal monstrosity had you been keeping ze eye's concentrated on zem, no?" Antoine said.

St John shrugged his shoulders. "You guys got'em back."

"Only because we were lucky. I don't need to tell you what would have happens had we not. What of those who weren't so lucky; what do you plan on telling zeir families?"

St John seemed hurt this time. "It's war, we can't save everyone don't cha know!"

Antoine glared at St John. "No ... we can't. Perhaps if you'd leave ze child alone and go back to your duty..."

"He can't be trusted!" St John said.

"Perhaps I need to put it zis way. As of now, I'm ordering you to leave ze child alone," Antoine said.

St John frowned. "If that is your order govna."

"Eet's more zen zat. Should I ever catch you or hear of you spying on a civilian again without specific orders..." Antoine drew his saber

St John looked into Antoine's eyes. "Yes?"

"As you said ... eet is war...no?" he said as he pretended to inspect the razor keen edge of his sword

St John absorbed the comment and backed off.

"Yes," St John mumbled.

"Come again, misoure?" Antoine said.

"Yes, Sah," St John said, this time firm and with respect.

"Now, I believe you have ze scouting duties to attend ... you are dismissed, au revoir " Antoine said unlocking the door.

St John nodded and left the house. With a sigh, Antoine sat on the nearest chair he could find. Perhaps now, that situation would get better.

Either way, he was glad to home where he could be useful. After a short break, he stood back up; he had duties to attend to and a promise to keep. With a look toward the sky and a confident nod, he left the room.


	44. Shell Shock

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter. Zally and Zails are based off of Sally and Tails, obviously. Bill is from Fleetway's Sonic the Comic. Melanie is a creation of Dr. Sipp, used with permission.

Author's Notes: This chapter was written by me, Ryu the Weredragon.

-----------

Chapter 44: Shellshock

Trevor wondered why Melissa brought him here. His son was missing as were many other people, and he had to go find him! Although it's true that he and his wife gave their son up years ago, due to circumstances, but they still cared about him. When Timothy enrolled in Trevor's martial arts class, he had decided to wait until the right time to tell him. Now he realized, he should have told him immedeately. Sometime after his dissappearance, Trevor had learned that Timothy's adopted parents were murdered a few years before, and now regretted, more than ever, not bonding more with his birth son when he had the chance. Melissa was understanding though, and told him not to blame himself.

"Come on, dear. We need to enjoy ourselves," Melissa said, breaking Trevor out of his thoughts.

"I know, dear. It's just... It's just I wonder if he's still alive. If he's doing okay."

"You know him better than either of us. Was he the type to quit?"

"No... He wasn't. He would always throw 100 into whatever he was doing, but that's why I'm worried. Tim also had the problem that he couldn't acknowledge his limits, thus he could never pass them." He sighed in dread.

On that note, the two were shown to their seats by their waitress, a young lady with red hair and blue eyes and a strange pendant who called herself Zelda, came by. She passed the couple their menus, "What would you like?"

"Uhh... I think I'll have the---" A flash occured in Trevor's mind when he was looking through the menu, "Steak dinner."

He was GOING to say the fettichini alfredo with chicken and califlower before the flash of... was that memories?

"Dear?", Melissa asked.

Trevor shook his head quickly and they faded, but he couldn't bring himself to change the order. Something about it seemed unappetising now.

"And you miss?", The waitress asked.

"Umm... I'll have a ceaser salad with---" Like her husband, Melissa had a strange flash in her mind, "uh... with a grilled salmon."

She was going to ask for a club sandwich, but it's as if something else caused her mind to change.

"I thought so...", the waitress responded cryptically before going to inform the chef.

"That-- felt wierd...", Melissa commented.

"I'm-- I'm sure it was nothing."

The lights seemed to dim around the resturaunt on every table but their own, as the place seemed to get a solemn environment. However, they were too busy with small talk to notice...

"So dear... How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Well, I sorta' forgot to close again. A student had to remind me."

"You've been getting distracted lately, dear."

"Yeah...Well..."

"I know, you're worried about Timothy..."

"Yes... I guess despite everything, I still love and care for him."

A young blonde kid walked in while they were talking and placed some breadsticks on the table, before bowing and going back to whence he came.

Soon thereafter, their waitress returned with the food that they had ordered. As they began eating, they had the oddest sensation that they couldn't exactly explain. It was as if they were having their favorite foods after being depraived of it for over a year. What made it all the more odd is, they could REMEMBER that this wasn't their favorite foods, but another part of them are telling them it is.

While Trevor was eating, his eyes flickered between their normal Grey clolor, and a drab, olive-green colorization, and they connected together much like his son's had about a year prior. After a moment, his eyes stayed the green color. This change did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"H--Honey, y-your eyes...", Melissa began

"What about the--- Melissa! Your face!"

Melissa felt at her face, which was pulilng out into a dainty muzzle with a smooth, round, black nose. Their ears seemed to curl up before somehow moving up to a higher point on their head, where they remained in their curled position.

"Wh--What's happening?", Melissa asked, scared.

A Few bumps appear on Trevor's head - both along the middle and on the sides - and his hair starts hardening, and lengthing down his back... Simultaniously, tiny rip appears in the back of Melissa's dress, as a small black tail grew.

The couple started shrinking, startling Melissa. Trevor grabbed Melissa's hands and began to pat them.

"Don't worry, my love. We'll get through this. We always do."

_Wait... we always do? What else had we had to get through?_

Trevor's dress clothes started to shift and change to a purple color, becoming a T-Shirt and Pants, and his shoes changing to Orange Mobian-style Sneakers. Also, the remaining bits of clothing became a Silvery belt and white Gloves which fit over his hands perfectly. Trevor's hair finally solidified into a shell, as Black fur ran under it and at certian points in his body. Like his wife, his face pulled out into a muzzle, and a tail grew... Bill... He remembered his name... It felt much more comfortable than "Trevor", but he still clearly remembered the name... He was father of the strongest fighter on Mobius, Mighty the Armadillo... Mighty... THAT'S where Tim has been. He's Mighty... And he and his wife were coming home...

Melissa's already Red Hair grew out, as her eyes changed from a Brown color to Blue. Her clothes changed into a red scarf, Long Blue Jacket, and a Blue hat. Another name came to her mind --- Melanie... Her own name not forgotten, but no longer feeling right, things were now clearer. Something was missing. She couldn't be sure what. But she just felt that her backside was naked somehow. Like something important had been missing for a long time. That's right... her shell. She lost her shell in an accident years ago when Mighty was about ten. She had no time to dwell on that now. Her son was waiting for her and her husband back home, but it would be rude if they left before they were done with their dinner.

A while later...

"Bill, I can't wait any longer," Melanie insisted.

"Yes, but how do we get there from here?", Bill inquired.

"I can answer that," a voice interrupted, as a girl in Zone cop armor walked into the light.

"Princess?"

"No, but you're close. I'm Zally."

It clicked in Melanie's mind, "YOU were Zelda."

"That's correct. I had to be 100 sure that you two had the proper hearts for the job. After all, you did give up your rights to being Tim's parents years ago."

"We had--"

"No choice, I know. But that still lowered your chances of being the proper hearts by 30. Thankfully, you still had a large change... I'm sure you know what happened to his OTHER parents."

"...Yes," Bill admitted.

"But that isn't important right now... Tim... Mighty NEEDS his parents."

"We're almost ready, Zally," A somewhat familiar young voice interrupted.

"That would be Zails, then," Bill surmised.

"Yes. Don't be too shocked if you find yourself doing things you normally wouldn't do, Trevor. Bill was a very different man than you."

"...Yes, I think I can see that."

"I meant mentally. You'll be able to regain control from them once a few things are resolved."

"...Like...?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not cleared to give you that information. I can tell you one bit will be near immedately. The other bit may take a while to occur."

"Zally, it's ready."

"Alright. When you phase back in to Mobius, you'll be at a resturaunt near your son. The rest is up to you."

With that, Zally stepped back into the darkness and soon thereafter, the area began to light up. A resturaunt almost identical to the one that Trevor and Melissa were in phases in. The difference? The people here are a mix between Mobians and humans.

Bill smiled at his wife as he released her hand.

"Come on Bill," Melanie said, "Let's find our son."

The two Armadillos stood up and left their cash and a tip on the table.

- - -

_Oh boy! Seems like Void could tell someone appeared too!_ Mighty thought as he pounded an E-1000. _Of course... With all of us, I'd probably be afraid too._

Chris utilized his Echo Punch against an Eggpawn, "Mighty, is there something you haven't told me?"

Mighty grimaced. It hurt to have to lie to Chris, "Look, now's not the time. I'll explain when I can." To be truthfully honest, Mighty didn't even want to take Chris ALONG on these missions. However, Chris was stubborn and strong hearted. Chris would follow him even if he told him not to. So it'd be better if he let him so he could keep an eye on him, than to let him follow at his own pace and possibly get hurt without anyone to watch him.

"Looks like they're heading towards the shopping district!", Chris stated

"Where there are lots of people. We have to beat them before they can hurt anyone!"

It was plainly obvious to Mighty that this was an attack ordered by Void, not Eggman. While Eggman only sent robots of one generation out, Void would send out a mixture of robots - Badniks, Mass Production E-Series, Eggpawn Generation Robots, SWAT Bots, whatever - against his enemies. Mighty was just greatful that no Robians were sent out this time. Occasionally, the robots had small animals inside that hopped away cheering for their saviors. Other times Flowers were inside. No matter what, they all fell to the might of two Power-types.

- - -

Bill saw his son fighting alongside an unfamiliar fox against a few assorted Eggman robots, and glared slightly when he saw some of the Fox's techniques, "That's Mighty's style..."

Melanie's eyes widened, "Now, Bill..."

"Now, NOTHING Melanie... The boy PROMISED me he'd keep the business running if I was ever away. And then I come back to find that he's been teaching some child martial arts."

"Honey, you know it's always been his dream to open a dojo."

"That's NOT my point, Melanie!", Bill seethed, "A man is only as good as his word, and you know that."

Melanie frowned. This was what Zally was talking about. While this was completely unlike Trevor, who could understand that things weren't always what they seemed, Bill had the tendancy to jump to conclusions. Obviously Bill was in control, so she had to talk to him as she would talk to Bill.

"Now Bill, remember what your old friend Society Max always told you. It's best to look at the problem from a distance before making judgement."

Bill was silent. Society Max was Bill's partner back when he was about Mighty's age. The two of them were a hero team, much like Sonic & His friends are now. However, Max had died some time ago during the Black Arms invasion. Max had often told Bill that it was better to look at the full picture, before making judgement...

- - -

As soon as Mighty finished the last of the robots he turned and saw a familiar face. His eyes widened.

"Mighty? What's wrong?", Chris asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"M- M-"

"Come on, dear, you can say it," the figure said with a smile.

"MOM!?" Mighty carefully wrapped his mom in a hug, "Mom, it's been so long!"

_Longer than you know, Timothy..._, Melanie thought, but decided not to say in front of the young fox, as she was **positive** she didn't know him, settling for, "Yes, it has."

"Wh-Where's dad?"

Melanie Sighed, "Bill said he had 'something to do'. He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

While Mighty tried to figure out what his mother meant by that, Melanie turned towards Chris, "And what's your name, dear?"

"I'm Christopher Prower, but everyone calls me Cryo," Chris acknowledged.

"Prower? Are you related to Tails, Cryo?"

"He's my younger brother."

"Mighty never told me Tails had an older brother."

"That's because he didn't. I'm adopted... I used to be Christopher Thorndyke."

Melanie gasped lightly, "You mean the son of Nelson Thorndyke and Linsey Faye?"

Chris was silent for a short while. "Y---Yes. I w-- I AM." Chris stated. "I-- I don't want to explain it... Here. Read this article. It explains everything...", he said, holding out a newspaper clipping of Barker Hound's report.

By this point, Mighty had figured out what his mother had said, but decided to keep quiet until she finished reading.

Melanie surprised Chris by taking him into a hug, "You poor dear. Losing your family like that. Mighty?"

"Y-Yes, Mom?"

"I'm proud of you. You did the right thing by helping this boy."

"...I dunno if Dad will think that. As it's 'shriking my responsibilities' with the company."

"Mighty, Bill just wants what's best for you."

"I know, mom. I'm not mad... And I HAVE been keeping up with my work for the company... Speaking of which, I do have a job in a few minutes, so I'd better head off. I'll see you... Chris, could you take my mom to the apartment?"

"Why couldn't she--" It was then that Mighty noticed that she was wearing heavy clothing in lieu of a shell, "Oh. I see. Come on Mrs. Armadillo."

"Thank you, Cryo."

- - -

Bill was perched up on a nearby building, in a position similar to one that Sonic often had, watching his son. He wasn't sure if he should take his wife's opinion on it, but a part of him is telling him that Mighty had to have a good reason. Bill had took the elevator to the building's rooftop. Following his son throughout the city, he saw that his son DID INDEED work building and destroying buildings - the family business. He underestimated his son's strength because the demolition jobs were done in about one punch. On the other hand, his son threw himself into the construction work, almost insisting to do most of it himself, which disturbed Bill. Could Mighty be trying to hide from something?

"Hey. Not everyday I run into someone up here," a familiar voice said.

Bill spun around. It was his son's old friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, "Sonic..."

"T-- Mighty's father? I thought---"

"...You thought that I was dead? You've got the wrong father for Timothy."

"...So you do remember. Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"The name's Ben. Benjamin Bonner."

"Ah. The trackstar. I'm Trevor Peterson."

"...His Sensei... Alright, I know the zonecops would have to have a good reason for that choice", Sonic said with his usual laid-back attitude, "So... Why don't you tell Timothy 'Hi'?"

"...He's been shirking his responsibilities with the company."

One of Sonic's eyebrows raised, "What makes you say that?"

Bill couldn't come up with much of an answer, except, "That fox kid... He was using Mighty's fighting style. The style that Mighty created on his own."

Sonic shrugged, "So Mighty was teaching Chris how to control his Power type abilities so he didn't hurt himself or others. Is that so wrong? Besides, you SAW him doing his job fine. If anything, he's overworked."

"What makes you say that?"

"He STILL does what you wanted him to, he teaches Chris some fighting styles daily, he helps me whenever I need assistance from a power type - which since Knuckles is always guarding that glowing rock that keeps Angel Island afloat, is almost always - he helps defend his city from Eggman attacks, he helps Kyle - that's Tails - and I meet up with others who are 'brought back', much like you were... The only other thing he's had time for lately is Eating and sleeping. It's not healthy. He's even only had one date with Tiara since he got back, and that was **months** ago."

"..."

"Plus he's got alot of guilt..."

"Guilt?"

"That fox kid? He used to be Christopher Thorndyke. That is, until his parents were killed."

"Explain..."

Sonic explained the entire event to Bill, "...And because of Eggman preying on his bordeom, he blames himself for that..."

Bill remained silent, allowing it to sink in. "Sonic... Take me home. I better get back before Mighty does."

Sonic smiled.

- - -

Hardly a minute passed, and Sonic had brought Bill to the front of his apartment and dropped him off.

As he unlocked and opened the door, he was surprised to see Tiara - his son's girlfriend - and his wife.

"Tiara? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting on my boyfriend, of course. What does it look like?"

"Uh... Yeah...", Bill sounded quite... guilty?

"What's wrong, dear?", Melanie asked.

Tiara had a good guess, "You found out about Chris and the stress Mighty's been having, didn't you?"

"Your cousin told me," Bill admitted.

"That Sonic..."

"Hey, I needed it. I was ready to chew him out for seeming distracted. Now I can see that a distraction would be just what he needed."

"Well, Mighty has been working himself to death lately. Him working so hard seems to be the only thing that's letting him sleep. I'm sure SOMETHING else, other than that and the thing with Chris, is bothering him...But he won't even talk to ME about it."

_So, he's still upset about THAT_ , Bill and Melanie thought

Soon thereafter, Mighty came in.

"Hey Mom-- huh? Tiara..? **_DAD_**?", Mighty was stunned to see his father here.

Totally taking Mighty by surprise, Bill stood up and extended his hand to his son.

"D-Dad?"

"Sonic explained everything to me today."

Mighty smiled, "Good ol' Sonic..."

Mighty then shook his father's hand.

"Thanks for understanding, dad."

"I think I've forced you to work on this job long enough. I think I'll let you work just part time now. When you feel like it," Bill said with a smile.

"Okay... I do know a few projects that still need to be done," Mighty replied, thinking about the bargin he made with Pine.

"That dojo you've always wanted?", Melanie asked.

"How...?", Mighty wondered aloud, and then realized, "TIARA!"

"Well, it has been on your mind for years!", His girlfriend countered.

They had a long talk about what has been going on while Mighty's parents were gone, but after a while, it was getting late.

"Well, I hate to go so soon, but... I've got things to take care of," Tiara said, before giving Mighty a kiss.

"B--Bye Tiara."

"Tiara said something was bothering you. Something OTHER than what had happened with Chris," Bill stated.

"Uh... Well...", Mighty began. _Aw man, how do I explain THIS?_

"...You miss your other parents don't you?"

"W-What? How...? Who...?", Mighty was totally taken by surprise. These people have their memories then, but..., "Who ARE you?"

"Well, your stance has improved. You even had the positioning of your feet correct."

"P--Peterson-sensei?", Timothy asked, shocked, "Okay... Zonic must have been drunk. Why'd he choose YOU to be my dad?"

Bill looked distinctly hurt.

"I-I mean no disrespect, sensei, I just..."

"That's... That's quite alright. You see... I was meaning to tell you... You see, I AM your father, and Melissa," Bill said, motioning towards Melanie, "Is your birth mother. We found out shortly after you enrolled. I'm sorry, I should have told you the next day, but it just didn't _feel_ right."

"I--Is that true? M-Mom?", Mighty asked, his eyes welling with tears. Melanie silently nodded. Timothy burst into tears and hugged both of his parents for the first time.

"I--I feel so awful. First I couldn't save my parents-- foster parents that is, then when I get here, I walk right into an obvious stupid trap! And it cost people their lives. A whole family! I'm just lucky Tikal was around or else... I-- I don't even want to think about the alternatives," Timothy broke down, "Plus I THREATENED Tommy, just a LITTLE KID... And then there's all this work... No time for anything... I--- I don't think that I'm doing the first Mighty proud... I don't think I CAN do him proud. Why--- why ME of all people?"

"Tim... Tim... Calm down... Nobody expects you to carry the world by yourself," Bill stated.

"But I..."

"Your father's right. And besides, I'm almost positive the original is proud of you," Melanie added.

"How--- how can you tell?"

"Because WE'RE so proud of you."

Timothy continued to cry as his parents comforted their long lost son.


	45. Quills and Thrills

Through The Monitor

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've written one of these... Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna, Lumina Flowlight and Sonic Riders are trademark Sega. Uncle Chuck and Muttski are trademarks of DiC of America and Archie. Tiara is trademark Chris Senn. Sonia, Manic and Aleena are trademark DiC of France. Chris Thorndyke and Cosmo are trademarks of AMS. Jules Hedgehog, Bernadette Hedgehog, Zonic the Zonecop and Super Sonic Special are Trademarks of Archie. GameCube is a trademark of Nintendo.

Author's Note: This chapter was written by Tazkol a while back. I've only just gotten around to editing it. My bad.

------  
Chapter 45: Quills and Thrills

Jacob Bonner looked at his table. It had a white tablecloth, and on it was a picture of his children, Benjamin, Jerry and Serena, his neice, Carol, his son's best friend Kyle Johnson and his family, and many more of his their friends. Also just added where Garret, Rachel and Sergei Stevens. All of these people had gone missing in the last year, starting with his son. His brother Mack had done his best, but he found no trace of them, then, a little while ago, he had been chatting with people who, likewise, had someone close to them dissappear. A young man, about his son's age, had some how added himself to their conversation and then before Jacob's own eyes, Garret Stevens had been transformed into an anthromorphic female raccoon. The family solemnly sat there, remembering the people who had left. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Honey, could you answer that?" Jacob asked his wife Bernice. She soon came back with a young man with spiked hair and wearing one peice sunglasses. _The same man from before..._ Jacob thought.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, pal?" Mack Bonner yelled as his anger flared "Wearing sunglasses to something like this!"

"Calm down, Mack! If we play our cards right, we may be seeing our children soon." Jacob told his brother.

"He's right you should calm down! Your blood pressure is too high. An outburst like that could give you a heart attack," the young man said calmly. "Hello, I am... Well, you can call me Zhane Jones" he introduced himself. Zhane had a hard time keeping himself calm, these people where much like his family back home. "And you're right, Jacob! There is a 100 chance that the reason I came here involves you seeing your children agian."

"Now listen, buddy!" Mack started up agian, "I'm a Police Officer, if you think that you can come in here and demand some twisted ransom, think agian" Jacob tried to calm his brother down

"You know, it still get's me that your heart is a match for Uncle Chuck, you two are nothing alike" Zhane said, shaking his head, "I'm here to offer you all a chance you've been waiting for, a chance to see your children agian. But I believe Jacob knows what i mean when i say it well cost you something" Jacob looked at Zhane with a look of patience and mildness.

"If it means seeing my children agian, you can turn me into a roast duck for all I care" Jacob said. Bernice standing firmly by his side. Mark looked like he was going to refuse, but then his wife Emily grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly, after a long minute, he just nodded.

"Good!", Zhane said as he pulled a Polaroid camera from out of, what seemed like, nowhere. He snapped a picture of the family, when it came out of the camera he waved it before handing it to them. Jacob began to feel funny as the picture turned out, as he began to see where he was standing stood a hedghog, he was a sleek blue. Jacob felt his hair convert into quills, all except his brown bangs that stuck out in front of his head. His shirt changed in size and developed a small rip as a single short blue quill stuck out his back. His spine lengthened into a small tail, his body grew blue fur and his nose became small and black. His face pushed out into a muzzle, his ears became triangular and moved to the top of his head. He soon lost two feet in size, and his main portion of his body rearranged to a typical mobian frame, thus he had no more use for his pants. His shoe's rearranged into a brown pair of hiking boots and white gloves appeared over his hands. He continued to watch the picture, as it finished developing new memories flowed into his head, he remebered being injured, his brother had made a machine to save him, he remebered finding out he could not be deroboticized because of his head wound caused by a sniper.

When he thought of Ben he saw a blue supersonic hedgehog, Maurice Takashi Hedgehog, but he preferred Sonic. His daughter was his little princess, Elizabeth Suni Hedgehog, who preferred the name Sonia. Aside from Bernie, Sonia was the love of his life. Daddy's little girl as they say. then there was his other son, Philippe Manikkin Hedgehog XV, or as he preferred to go by, Manic (which was given to him by those who had raised him in the interm), had gotten lost at a young age and the two of them where still in the act of bonding, Manic had developed some bad habits in the time since they last saw him. They where still trying to get those out of him. There was also his neice Tiara, a major tomboy but she was the center of his brothers' world, he remembered the time that he and his brother had taken Mighty aside and warned him that if he ever broke her heart, chuck would build a roboticizer just for Mighty, it was odd for them, but they did actually mean it.

He looked over his family, there was his wife Bernie, a blue eyed, blonde haired, purple furred stay at home mom type. She loved Sonic, Sonia, and Manic with all her heart, when she had first found out they where having triplets, she practically got up and danced. Next was his older brother, Sir Charles, but he preferred Chuck or Uncle Chuck as the kids called him, he was a little taller than Jules, he had grey eyebrows and a grey mustache, he always wore his inventor's vest. A genious inventor, Charles had made something that would have healed the world, had it not fallen into the wrong hands, but just recently he had created something that would solve the problem once and for all... it was also the reason for Jules' current deroboticized state. Then there was his sister in-law Aleena, she was a purple hedghog with a mysterious past, she acted somewhat like a more mature Sonia, there where actually occurences when people mistook them for mother and daughter. She was Charles' second wife, but he and Tiara loved her none the less. Jacob could still remeber himself and his past, but these memories came alot easier. He was Jules Hedgehog, son of Oligolive Maurice Hedghog and father to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well now," Zonic said, "We haven't got a lot of time and Ben is dying to have you guys back." He motioned to a portal of swirling blue, the group of Hedgehogs stepped through the portal, what awaited them on the other side was somethig they had lost when Ben had dissappeared so long ago, home! The portal collapsed behind them.

"For once, I think you actually liked doing that, Zonic" a voice said. the zonecop turned around to see a squrril dressed in a similar fashion to himself, her armor was a tad flashy, but anyone could tell she was a zonecop.

"Well, Zally, it was like... Like getting back my own family, it felt like home", Zonic said. Zally slid her arms on his shoulders from behind.

"Don't worry, Zonic. There's only a few more hearts to go, then they'll defeat him and we can get some leave time... You know, you still haven't introduced me to your family" Zally said.

Zonic smiled "maybe, Zal, maybe..."

- - -

In Station Square, construction had begun on a new building. Mighty and Pine where walking through, discussing details while supplies where being unloaded.

"So, Pine, it's finally going to happen. Your own dojo..." Mighty said as they finished going over the details and Pine sighned the last of a huge stack of paper work.

"Yeah. Finally, I'll be able to stop with the moving." Pine said. He looked down to scan the paper one last time. As he did, Mighty saw a swirling blue vortex open up nearby.

"Uh, Pine? Why... don't you look over that contract one more time, just incase there's any mistakes?" Mighty said as he pushed pine towards a bench out of sight of the vortex. Running back, he found the vortex gone and where it had been where two blue hedghogs and two purple ones. Timothy didn't need Mighty's memories to determine who they were, but that didn't stop them from coming. Memories rushed back about Sonic's parents, and more importantly, about Tiara's father and stepmother. He rushed to the hedgehogs.

"Uncle Chuck! Are you okay?" Mighty asked as he helped the hedgehog to his feet.

"Oh! Mighty, my boy! How nice to see you. How are you and my daughter doing?" Chuck asked as cheerful as always causing Mighty to stare at the gound embarassed.

"Mighty! It's been awhile" Jules said as he got up.

"It sure has, sir. Good to see your still okay. You left so close to the accident... Tails was scared something happened," Mighty said as he helped Aleena and Bernie to their feet. "I'll find a phone and call Ben and Tiara, they've been worried about you" Mighty said, then he realised that he just said 'Ben' instead of Sonic.

"Timothy? Timothy, is that you?" Bernie asked in a shocked voice.

Timothy gave a sigh of relief, "Yes it's me Mrs. Bonner, It's good to know you can still remember."

The hedgehogs looked confused but decided not to ask...

"Well, don't call Ben right away, first call Tails, and tell him to pick us up. Then in about an hour, call Ben and tell him that Tails wants him to come to the lab, okay?" Jules said

"O..kay" Timothy said, a bit confused

"But first call Tiara and tell her to come down, I really need to see her agian." Chuck said.

- - -

A while later Tiara walked into the construction site a bit confused.

_Why did Mighty ask me to meet him here?_ she thought. She scanned the area, the only people around where a couple of construction workers, oddly enough, there faces seemed to be covered by the helmets.

"Hey, Tiara", Mighty greeted as he seemingly stepped out of nowhere.

"Mighty, why'd you call me down here?" Tiara asked, somewhat annoyed by the fact that he could somehow always sneak up on her.

"Well, I figured you'd like to meet a few of the workers down here." Mighty said as he ushered her over to the construction workers. "Hey, Chuck! Somebody's here who wants to meet you" Tiara caught the name almost immedately. When Chuck took off the hard hat, he almost feel backwards as he was glomped.

"Daddy!", Tiara screamed, "It's so good to have you back!" she let go of Chuck, and the other construction worker raised their hat. "Hi, Aleena" Tiara said a little half-heartedly, she loved her stepmom, just not on the same level that she loved her father. Aleena was more of a best friend-type then a mother-type. Mighty smiled as he saw his girlfriend happy and with her family.

"Hi, uh...Dad?" Mighty said a little unsurely.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, Mighty?" Chuck laughed.

"Really? That's not what Tiara said last night" Mighty joked.

"MIGHTY!!" screamed Tiara, playfully punching the armadillo in the arm. The familar sound of a plane was heard as Tails flew by, landing the X-Tornado in a clear street.

"You called me, Mighty?" Tails asked

"Miles my boy! How long has it been?", Chuck blurted out, catching sight of the fox.

"Uncle Chuck! You're back! Does that mean...?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Bernie and Jules are waiting just over there." Chuck said as he pointed out the two hedgehogs coming towards them.

"Hello, M'am. Hello, Sir." Tails said as he looked at Jules, he had not been lucky enough to see the work of the new answer to the roboticizer before he had left, though he had heard a bit about it. "Umm... Uncle Chuck?"

"Yes, Tails?" Chuck asked.

"Umm... How did Sonic's dad get deroboticized?", Tails asked, "I mean... I heard a bit, but I'd rather hear from you."

"Well Tails, I was working on getting a better deroboticizer..."

- - -

Jules walked into his brother's workshop carrying a stack of boxes.

"Where do you want these, Chuck?" Jules asked indicating the boxes in his hands.

"Just over there, Jules. Where's Sonic? Wasn't he helping you?" Chuck asked, not really looking up from his work.

"Right here, Uncle Chuck. Man these are heavy! What is this stuff?" Sonic asked, walking in with another stack of boxes in his hands.

"Oh, you know... Silver, lead, titanium and nuclear forged steel." Chuck said, once agian without looking up from his work.

"What you need all the metals for?" Sonic asked

"Well, most of those are the common ingredients in nanites, except I'm using silver instead of gold. I've noticed that nanites that have silver react differently then ones made with gold." Chuck explained.

"Cool and whats this?" Sonic asked, pointing to a petri dish on the other side of the room.

"Those are synthesised white blood cells, I'm studying them to see how they work, since they both heal the body and destroy invading organisms. I'm hoping in the future to create a nanite that can do both those things to a greater level", Chuck explained.

Chuck finished just as Muttski ran in. Muttski bolted straight for Sonic and jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards onto the table that had the petri dish on it. This caused the petri disk to go flying towards Chuck.

"Watch out!" Jules yelled as he jumped over and shoved Chuck out of the way. the peetry disk landed and shattered on Chuck's work desk, splattering the nanites he had been working on and the sythetic white blood cells all over Jules. The electric current of Jules' fused the white blood cells with the nantites. These new micro tecno-organisms immeadatly began to reproduce and cover him. Soon he was covered in a cloud of tecno-organic life. Muttski ran up to Jules and was likewise covered.

"Dad!!!" Sonic shouted as he tried to dash towards his covered father, only to be held back by Chuck who didn't want anything to happen to his nephew. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, Chuck began to spray his covered brother and their dog. the small tecno-organic life forms, not being able to stand the sudden temperature drop and lack of oxygen, began dying off. When the fog cleared, Sonic and Chuck gasped.

"Dad?" Sonic asked more then stated.

"Jules?" Chuck was equally confused. Standing in the spot where the roboticized hedgehog had stood before, stood a completly organic one. Muttski, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaffected.

"What happened?" asked Jules staring at his newly deroboticized body.

"You must have had a loose circuit somewhere, that fused the nanites with the blood cells. They must have done what the nanites where most recently programmed to do... Nevermind. Jules come with me, we have to get you to a doctor."

"Well Jules, this has to be the most miraculous thing to happen in medical history!" Doctor Quack exclaimed looking at the X-rays and charts agian. "not only did these things disrobotyzyze your body, but your ribcage is back to normal! It's as if you never had gotten that injury in the first place!"

"And what about Muttski? And why did the vetranarian send you his blood tests?" Sonic asked.

"Well," The doctor said as he finished reading a file, "Umm... Chuck, I suggest that you take a look at this..."

Chuck looked at the files he read and re-read it for several minutes "Oh, my!"

- - -

"What was wrong with Muttski?" Tails asked.

"Well... The creatures somehow bonded with his genetic structure. They became as much a part of him as his own white and red bloods cells" Uncle Chuck said, obviously hiding something.

"Where is Muttski, by the way?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's exploring. He'll be back before long" Chuck assured Tails, "Now we should get going, there's lots to do" Chuck said as he ussured them towards the plane, leaving Mighty and Tiara behind.

"I'm glad he's back." Tiara said.

"Now things are starting to fall into place, finally." Mighty added.

- - -

It was visitors day at the city orphanage. Of course that's just what the people who ran the place called it ; the orphans called it 'selection day'. This was the day people would come in and hopefully they'd take one or two orphans with them when they left, but most people weren't interested in the older children, they where only looking for the younger ones. Alen just sat at and played the Gamecube, he was 13 and thus the chances of him being adopted were low. He wasn't incredibly bright, he wasn't a great athlete and he mostly just played video games and read comic books all day. his favorite series was sonic the hedghog, most people thought it was strange that out of all the characters in the games and comics, the one he most admired was Muttski, Sonic's dog. Alen looked around, people were all over the place, he didn't care that no one payed attention to him, he was used to it by now.

He heard a soft clearing of a throat behind him. He turned around to see Mrs. Armstrong, the kindly, round women who ran the orphanage. Behind her was a man with spiky blue hair and a women with red hair, both were wearing one piece sunglasses.

"Alen, these people would like to talk to you" She said, gesturing to the couple.

"Hello, Alen, I'm Zhane and this is Zelda" The man said as he indicated to himself and the women, "Would you like to talk?" Zhane asked. Alen nodded, the three of them went and found a quiet corner in the room.

"So I saw that you where playing Sonic Riders... What did you think of it?"

"It was good... It would have been better if they had brought in Uncle Chuck or Muttski." Alen said, dropping any defenses.

"Heh, not many people remember Muttski. I always wondered what it was like for him, how he saw everything." Zhane said

"Me too." Alen said excited. The three talked for hours about Sonic and Muttski. Mrs. Armstrong came in and informed them that it was time for visitors to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Alen. We'll be back next time and we can talk more. Here I want you to have this." Zhane said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a plastic covered comic book, it looked old, and it immeadatly called to Alen. the cover read 'Sonic the Hedeghog Super Sonic Special 0 Sonic and Muttski'. Alen couldn't believe it, this wasn't even on the checklist! It had to be supremly rare.

"Wow thank..." Alen lifted his head to only see that the man and women were gone "...you?" _Where'd they go?_ alen wondered. he looked down at the comic..

Later that night...

Alen was having a restless sleep, he was having a strange dream. In his dream he was walking through a world that flashed different colors ; he was standing, even with the absence of ground beneath him. A girl was in front of him. She wore a strange pink outfit, and looked somewhat like Cosmo from Sonic X, although Pink. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Lumina Flowlight..." Alen muttered in shock and aww.

"Yes, it is me. I am here to grant you a wish" Lumina said.

"Why?" Alen asked.

"Because we are in a dream, and a dream becomes more powerful when you make a wish." Lumina explained.

"I wish..." Alen considered what he should wish for, then it hit him, "I wish Muttski was more then just a pet... I wish he could fight when he wanted, but he could still be Sonic's pet if he wanted. I wish he had the power to change who he was, when he wanted."

"I will grant both that wish, and the wish of your heart." Lumina said.

"The wish of my heart?"

"You wish to BE Muttski, and so you shall" Lumina said as she touched his forehead "Now wake up!"

"Whaa--!" Alen shouted as he woke up with a start. He looked at himself, he was still himself, "it was only a dream," Alen half assured himself, half cursed under his breath. He felt something on his lap, looking down he spotted the comic he had been given earlier sitting there, for some odd reason he felt a need to read it. Reluctantly he removed the comic from the plastic and opened the first page.

Alen immeadatly became deeply immersed in the comic. After the first twelve panels he began to sweat, he took off his shirt to find a light brown fuzz on his chest. Not really caring he turned back to the comic, he never realised what was happening to him as he read. By the time he hit the fifteenth panel his body was covered in light brown fur, by the time he reached panel twenty seven his ears had climbed to the top of his head. By the time he reached the 45 panel his pants had disintigrated and a long canine tail was wagging behind him. When he reached panel 52 he began to shrink. Alen closed the book just as his nose and mouth stretched into a canine muzzle.

Muttski wondered why he was on a bed. He was a dog, he was used to sleeping on the floor. Zonic must have been playing tricks on him. Muttski could only know one thing, he had to get back to his family. Muttski looked around tell he saw a blue glowing light, he ran up to it and jumped in, the light immedatly faded.

- - -

In Tails' Workshop

"I'm so sorry to hear that, your grandfather was one of my greatest collegues and your mother and father were like my own children" Chuck said as finished reading the the news report that had been written by Barker Hound, "If you ever need anything, by all means just let me know," The aged hedghog assured the young boy turned mobian fox.

"Th- Thank you," Chris stammered, just as his new father, Amadeus, came in.

"Amadeus! I see retirement is treating you well!" Chuck said upon seeing his old friend.

"Yes, but not as well as work is treating you" Amadeus replied.

"Hello, Amadeus!" Jules said as he entered the workshop. Amadeus stood in shock, last time he had seen Jules, he had been fully robotyzyzed without any chance of returning to an organic state.

"Wha...how is this possible?" Amadeus asked.

"It's a VERY long story Amadeus" Jules said.

"And we don't have time," Tails interjected "Now Dad, I want you to take Aunt Bernie, Aunt Aleena, Uncle Chuck, and Uncle Jules over there. Chris, I need you to make a few large ice blocks, shape doesn't really matter since I'll be sculpting them with a lazer."

:"I'm on it" Amadeus said as he went off to do there tasks, taking the four hedghogs with them. Cryo began punching the floor creating layer upon layer of ice.

"Hey, Tails... Just what are you going to make these into, anyway?" Cryo asked as he worked.

Tails grinned as he putt on a pair of goggles "Ever been to a funhouse, Cryo?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Cryo caught on and flashed Tails a smile.

- - -

Sometime Later

The door to Tails's Mystic Ruins Workshop opened as three blindfolded hedgehogs and a unblindfolded echidna entered.

"So Knux, whats this surprise that Tails had for us?" Sonic asked, hopeing to catch the echidna in a time of weakness. knuckles looked to the corner of the room and flashed tails a wink and a thumbs up.

"Like I'd tell you." Knuckles teased.

"Then, how about telling me?" Sonia said in her sweetest voice.

"Sorry, Sonia. You will have to wait and see." Knuckles said. Manic didn't ask, being the mellow one. He liked surprises.

Knuckles removed the blindfolds revealing that the whole workshop was filled with mirrors carved out of chunks of solid ice.

"Whats this?" sonic asked

"Well, Cryo, Tails, and I, decided that you three needed a break and all, so they made this." Knuckles explained.

"Now come on! It won't last long and we got a surprise waiting at the end!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Not more surprises." Sonic complained.

"Trust me Sonic, you'll like this one." Cryo assured the blue hedgehog.

Tails had done an excellent job at carving the mirrors. Had they not been made of ice, he probably could have sold them to some sort of Carnival. He had placed a sheet of super polished metal behind most of the mirrors but every now and then, Sonic would notice that the hedgehog on the other side had a mustache or a tuft of brown hair. Manic would question why the hedgehog on the other side was occasionally blue instead of green. Sonia on the other hand, would wonder about the difference in hair style between some of the reflections. The three would usally just shrug it off, this was Tails' stuff after all. After what seemed like hours to the three siblings, they came to the end of the mirrors only to find... Nothing. The three hedghogs just sighed, Sonic thinking, if just for a moment, that this had all been somekind of cruel joke that Knuckles had convinced Sonic's own sidekicks to help out with.

"Oh, well!" Manic said, "Guess thats just how it goes." He began to fool around with a control panel sticking out of one of Tails' machines.

"Excuse me, son. Do you know what that machine does?" A voice called out. Manic didn't bother to look in the direction of the voice, though Sonic and Sonia stared at the owner of the voice in disbelief.

"Nah, but Tails is cool with me fiddling with it." Manic assured the voice's owner.

"Well, I don't care what Tails says, if you don't know what that machine does. You shouldn't play with it, didn't I teach you any common sense?" Manic turned on a dime to see Bernice Hedgehog standing there with her hands on her hips. She was immeadatly tackled by a blue, green, and purple blur.

"MOM!" The triplets yelled out in unison as they squeezed for all they were worth.

"And what am I? Chopped chili dog?" Jules asked as came out from around a corner. The three released their mother and immedately latched on to their father with tears in there eyes. Jules felt something stinging his eyes that he hadn't felt for a long time - tears.

"Well that was a tad bit emotional wasn't it, Aleena?" Chuck said as the two hedghog's revealed themselves. Sonic let go of his father and latched on to his uncle with equal force. The other two hugged him, but not quite as emotionally driven, seeing as Sonic was closer to Uncle Chuck than the other two, although only Sonia hugged Aleena. Kyle looked at his friends from the sidelines remembering the feeling from when he had seen his parents agian. It was like a hollow spot had been filled in your heart. Ben looked up at his best friend and mouthed a silent 'Thanks, big guy' as he continued to reunite with his family. Tails' ears twitched as he heard a scraping at the door. Making his way over, he opened the door, only to be knocked on the ground by a brown blur. A bark was heard as Muttski ran over and tackled Sonic.

"Hello, boy!" Sonic said as he petted his dog.

"Sonic, there's something you should know about Muttski..." Chuck said as the dog suddenly took up a biped stance, his front paws morphed into hands and his back paws became more centergrade forming feet. In all aspects Muttski looked like a mobian dog. "The electrically charged cyber-organic nanites in his system allow him to shift from an ordinary dog to a Mobian and back again."

Muttski barked again, happily.

"Of course, he still needs to be taught how to talk:" Uncle Chuck explained.

"So, Uncle Chuck, what's gonna be your next big project now that you're back?" Sonic asked. The echidna, three foxes and the other five hedgehogs looked at him curiously.

"That's simple, sonny, I'm going to figure out how to remake those cyber-organic nanites that changed your father and Muttski. Then I'm going to event a way to control them, and then use them to deroboticize the remaining Robians and Robo-Dragons, and thus help free the world from Robotnik's tyraany... But first... I need to think of a better name..." Chuck said. Everybody sweatdropped from the last part of the semi-insparational speech.

"How about 'organites'?" Knuckles spoke up. Sonic, Tails, Cryo and Manic stared at the echidna, wondering how he thought of a name like that.

"Hmm...the organites... That sounds pretty good." Chuck mused. Everyone cheered, thrilled about the idea of ending the roboticizer as a threat once and for all. Tails ran home and came back with Rosemary and some food to celebrate the return of Sonic's family and the potential downfall of one of Robotnik's most devistating weapons.


	46. Doomed

Through the Monitor

Disclamer: Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom, the Black Arms, Chaos Control and The Black Comet are trademarks of Sega and Sonic Team.

Author's Notes: Okay! Special guest author time! This chapter was written by Ri2.

- - -

Chapter 46: Doomed

The night was not very dark, the lights and pollution of the city filling the air and blotting out the stars in the sky above. However, the light and noise of the city were not enough to eclipse the half-moon shining down from beyond the Earth's atmosphere. It was also not bright enough to render invisible the long red tail and corona of the comet passing relatively nearby. Near in astronomical terms, that is, it was actually several million miles away from the planet and in no danger of abruptly changing course and crashing into the Earth and wiping out all life on it, no matter what the doomsayers or maniacs in the streets and locked up in asylums claimed. Every rational person in this day and age knew that comets were no omen or portent of doom, just a large chunk of ice and dirt that happened to be circling through the solar system as part of its long orbit, its proximity to the sun causing it to melt partially and leave a magnificent trail of gases and dust in its wake.

However, there were also many people in this modern world who were _not_ rational, and thought differently about this astronomical phenomenon. Who thought it might be more than just a comet, more than just another piece of interstellar debris. And in the end…who's to say they might not be correct?

…

In the basement of a derelict and abandoned meat-processing plant somewhere in the aforementioned city, a large group had gathered, about twenty people or so. They were certainly not workers, for this plant had been shut down for years, and they were certainly not homeless, though it would be understandable why a person might think that way at first glance. All twenty men and women of varying ages were in terrible shape, filthy and unwashed, their clothes in stinking rags, their flesh clinging to their bones due to lack of food. They were barely able to stand without swaying, and looked so weary it would be equally understandable for a bystander to mistake them for the living dead rather than some of the city's wealthiest businesspeople and members of its richest families. The only thing that seemed truly alive were their eyes, all of them burning with an almost fanatical hope despite their impoverished condition.

The reason for that condition was standing there before them on a podium, his ornate brown robes swishing against the ground, the many decorative chains and ornaments dangling off his form rattling and clinking against each other as he looked out at the gathering, his congregation, with pride. At least, they assumed it was pride, it was so dark in the room they couldn't really see his face, just a broad, encouraging smile. A large wall hanging was spread across the bare concrete behind him, displaying numerous strange icons and characters, as well as what looked like some kind of fireball or comet made of swirled and spiky lines and a prominent six-pointed star with an eye in the center. "My brothers and sisters!" the robed figure said abruptly, spreading his arms out dramatically and almost causing a few of the famished and dehydrated people before him to faint from the sudden, unexpected motion. "The hour is finally at hand! The Celestial Ark has appeared in the heavens, here to ferry we Chosen Ones away from this world of sin and avarice and take us to the blessed paradise of Vega Alta!" The congregation cheered at that, raucous but weary cries rising from dry throats and cracked lips. The robed figure smiled and waited for the congregation to stop cheering, knowing their dehydrated bodies probably wouldn't be able to generate enough energy to do it for long. He was right, and he was able to continue soon enough. "All of you have thrown off the shackles of greed and the trappings of transient material power, entering into poverty willingly to purge your souls of sin so that you would be virtuous enough to enter the Celestial Ark and leave this blighted Earth behind! My brothers and sisters, I know the way has been long and hard for you, and not all of you were able to muster the strength to resist the temptation to return to the corruption and self-destructive decay making up our so-called 'civilized' society! But you who have made it here today, you brave twenty men and women, have truly proven yourselves worthy! You are the Chosen Ones, and together we shall ascend into everlasting _glory_!" There were more, louder cheers at this, many breaking down and sobbing with joy, their tears cutting paths through the grime and filth coating their faces. The robed figure clasped his hands together before him and bowed his head. "Only one step remains before we can ascend! We must shed ourselves of these flimsy and disgusting constructs of flesh imprisoning our pure souls, so that we may rise and join the other travelers on the Celestial Ark who no longer need their bodies to survive! And together, we shall journey to our destinies!" He spread his arms again, and there was even louder cheering as the congregation shouted and wept and hugged each other and called his name in joy.

"HAIL OUR SAVIOR, FATHER PRESTUS! HAIL OUR SAVIOR, FATHER PRESTUS! HAIL OUR SAVIOR, FATHER PRESTUS!" The so named 'Father Prestus' made a big show of humility, graciously bowing to his flock, thinking to himself all the while that the whole gullible lot of them were complete and total suckers.

…

His name was not actually Father Prestus. He was also not Lord Luce, or Brother Barius, or Sir Orix, or any of the various other names and guises he had taken up in the dozens of cities and states he had passed through over the last few years on his quest to obtain vast riches from the wealthiest individuals in America. His actual name was Jonathan, last name irrelevant, and he happened to be the brother of a certain Timothy with a proficiency in martial arts who had gone missing several months back.

He couldn't have been happier when he heard the news that Timothy had vanished, one of the first in a rather startling series of disappearances which soon swept the nation and were continuing to this day. In Jonathan's mind if that brat had never gotten adopted into the family his parents would never have been murdered. Even now he found himself hoping that the cops would find his dead body, at this point bloated and rotting from months of decay, exposure, and being eaten by scavengers, since he doubted he would get the chance now to kill the rat himself. He paid little heed to the rumors that all the abductees had either been taken away by aliens or spirited away to another dimension populated by characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, that sounded a lot like the bullshit he fed his marks, that is, his congregations.

Hmm, he'd have to make a note of that. Perhaps in the next city he should play on people's fears of the disappearances and desire to rejoin their missing friends and family by either claiming that the Rapture had begun and they would need to give him their money and purify their souls so that God would accept them into Heaven as well (always a hit with uber-religious types) or say that he was an emissary of the force taking people away and that if they wished to shed their hideous human forms and become beautiful anthropomorphic beings in another dimension, they would need to do as he said. That would certainly appeal to the Sonic fans and people with furry fetishes. He also knew both claims would send both by the paranoid and superstitious rich folks he regularly ripped off, regular nutjobs with too much money for their own good, and the families of the people who had gone missing flocking to him in droves. The more the merrier, since that meant he'd just get that much more money.

If you haven't figured it out by now, Jonathan was not a nice person. After his parents died, which as was mentioned before he blamed Timothy before, he had left his hometown and hit the road. He soon found his calling as a con man after watching and learning from various masters of the trade, and set out to milk as much money from as many stupid marks as he could without getting caught. And he'd gotten pretty good at it, too. He was versed by now in many different types of cons, but he'd after a lot of trial and error he had also worked out an almost fool-proof system to implement a very lucrative scam that had served him well for the last few years. The same scam he was pulling off now.

Basically, he'd roll into town and spend some time looking for the right marks, the people who tended to have a lot of money but were very insecure, not just about their wealth but their place in the world in general. He would then spread rumors which he knew would make their way to the ears of these insecure marks telling them that he had the answers to all their problems. When curiosity got the better of them, they would come to him, and he would use all the charisma and charm at his disposal to weave an elaborate web of lies to convince them to join whatever mysterious religious cult he had dreamt up for that town in particular. He played to their fears, to their weaknesses, to their insecurities, exploiting every flaw in their character and personality, making them willingly subservient to him, the man with all the answers, the man who could save their souls. So what if they had to give him all their money and possessions to do so? Surely, as he told them many times, rebuking even the fiercest of doubters among every congregation he had gathered, surely your immortal soul is more important than the money they clung to so greedily! After all, was not money the root of all evil? Would it not be better to leave it in the hands of one pure of heart and untouched by greed, so that he might dispose of it properly and keep it from contaminating others? Through a combination of his charisma, bullying, and peer pressure, he was able to silence most dissenters and make all his witless victims sacrifice their life's work for the slim hope of being saved. (He was also able to get more than a few willing women into bed with him. Being the leader of a faux cult means you get first pick of the lady worshippers, along with all the dough.)

Over many weeks, he would break them, belittling them for their faults and failings, crushing their egos, destroying their selfish dreams, making them all the more reliant on him, until they couldn't possibly conceive of a world without him, a world where they did not obey his every whim. When they reached a certain point, just on the edge of pure fanaticism (He decided where to draw the line after a few of his believers had gone insane and brutally slaughtered some people who had spoken out against him. Didn't want to get the attention of the authorities, after all.), he would send the money he had stolen off of them into offshore accounts and prepare them all for the final step of their salvation: a mass suicide. The reasons for this suicide differed with every incarnation of the cult he came up with, but the results were the same: all of the cultists, including him, were to kill themselves by drinking poison to liberate their souls.

Except it wasn't actually poison but a nasty concoction of chemicals guaranteed to knock the drinker out for several hours. He would take a diluted dose, and so wake up hours before the others, while they were still fast asleep. He'd then pack up everything and drive off to another city or state, never to be heard from again. The suckers would wake up after he was gone, learn they had been deceived, and had lost everything due to their sheer stupidity and gullibility. Jonathan wouldn't have been surprised if a few of his cultists, upon realizing the truth, hadn't actually killed themselves. He didn't particularly care.

The trappings changed, the theme changed, but the heart of the 'cult' never changed no matter how many different names he made up to cover it whenever he resurfaced somewhere else. He would convince those foolish enough to believe him to give up all their money as part of the ritual 'vow of poverty', then 'kill themselves' so he could make a clean getaway. This system had served him well for the last few years, and was no different in this current incarnation. The only weird thing, he admitted to himself as he poured out the poison (i.e., sleeping drug) to his devoted followers, was that the black market dealer he had bought the concoction from this time had had green hair and wore dark glasses indoors. Not that he hadn't seen punk Goths before, it had just stood out in his mind for so reason. He didn't really give it much thought, though. Perhaps he should have.

He gave his followers one last, rambling pep talk about exploring the cosmos, embracing their destiny, yadda yadda yadda, and then all of them drank the potion that most certainly was not poison, and lay down on the cots they had set out to die on. Jonathan smirked as he felt a tingling numbness creep through his body, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, and looked forward to leaving these idiots for good and starting over in the next town. In just a few hours he'd wake up, pack everything up, and make his getaway, leaving these fools to face the full consequences of their misplaced trust in him.

As he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, he felt another strange tingle, like it was inside his head. He reflexively tried to scratch at it, but his arms felt too heavy, so he just had to let it be. Blots of color, no doubt caused by the chemicals sifting through his body, danced before him on the insides of his eyelids. His consciousness detaching, he noted that, oddly enough, those blots of color were coming together and forming what looked oddly like a red eyeball framed by tentacles. What a silly hallucination for him to have.

_Come to me,_ an inhuman voice rasped.

And without knowing why, Jonathan did.

…

When the police broke into the warehouse seventy-two hours later, they found nothing but the dead bodies of some of the city's wealthiest citizens, who had been missing for some time now, and the eerily smiling corpse of a man they presumed was the leader of this twisted suicide cult that had deprived these individuals of their lives and money, before taking his own life as well. They prepared to collect the bodies, bag the evidence, and drew straws to determine who'd have to make the unhappy call to these dead folks' families, pronouncing the case pretty much closed.

In a sense, it was. In another sense, it was still ongoing. The reddish comet had left the skies above Earth, and could now be seen in the night sky of another world just another dimension or two away, a world called Mobius…

…

"Father Prestus! Father Prestus!" a voice called out. Jonathan grimaced and turned over, trying to shut out the voice, and the several other anxious calls speaking alongside it. "Father Prestus, please wake up!" Hands started shaking him gently.

"Ugh, fine, I'm up, I'm up," Jonathan complained, shaking the hands of his followers off, sitting up and rubbing his head. It was then that he realized that he had been woken up by his followers. His followers, who were still supposed to be sleeping under the heavy dosage of the chemical mix so he could make his getaway. His followers, who would quite naturally be royally pissed when they found out that they were not dead and then make the logical leap to the conclusion that the whole cult was an entire scam. _Oh god, it's Denver City all over again! Dammit, that green-haired punk must've gotten something wrong with my order!_ Grimacing, fully expecting to see a group of very angry malnourished and filthy ex-followers ready to lynch him, Jonathan slowly opened his eyes…

And stared, dumbfounded. "Holy shit."

He, and all twenty or so of his followers, were no longer in a small, dark warehouse basement, lying on cots. They were now standing (or sitting, like himself) together on a large square platform in the midst of a dark abyss. The platform seemed to be made of some porous gray stone or ceramic on the edges, but the surface they were standing on currently looked to be some kind of glowing purple membrane. Large blue tubes with bubbling substances flowing through them and eerie torches with crackling purple and blue flames burning in their claw-shaped tips lined the edges of the platform, as well as the many other platforms nearby, connected to each other by gray walkways of the same stone/ceramic substance, weird patterns etched into their surfaces. The platforms floated without support in an immense cavern the size of a city, the roof so far away they could barely see it. Beams of purple light shone down from cracks in the dark stone walls, washing over towering skyscrapers of various sizes rising out of the abyss below, made of some dark metal or material with various white lights glowing from their surface. More platforms were floating here and there at various levels, bridges connecting them to platforms on lower levels, to openings in the bizarre buildings, and to eerily glowing tunnel openings in the cavern wall. It was like a subterranean city from a sci-fi movie, built by an inhuman civilization.

And signs of the makers of this city were everywhere. All around the group of shocked and amazed humans.

Large, vaguely organic-looking spiked balls with mottled purple, brown, red and black skin drifted here and there, making soft noises while emitting gas to propel themselves. Avian creatures flew about through the spaces and skies above the unearthly buildings much like pigeons, except that these pigeons were much bigger, with leathery bat wings, dark gray-black skin, red or yellow eyes, horns, and long spiked tails. Pedestrians lined the walkways of these 'sidewalks' as well, just like in human cities, except these pedestrians were not even remotely human. They were humanoid, yes, bipedal and reptilian, with dark gray-black skin, red forearms and lower legs ending in three-clawed hands and two-taloned feet, and scaly heads with no visible mouths and very large yellow eyes. And all of those eyes were turned towards the humans now clustered together, in the midst of these inhuman beings' city.

"We did it, Father!" one of the formerly-rich men cried, sobbing with joy. "Just as you told us! We've made it to the Celestial Ark!"

"Paradise awaits us!" cried another madly joyful follower, a woman Jonathan had enjoyed sleeping with frequently.

"Hallelujah!" another follower cried, causing others to shout the same and startle some the dark creatures.

_Okay,_ Jonathan thought to himself in a pale sweat as he slowly rose to his feet. _That green-haired punk either slipped us something _really_ messed-up, or…or…_

No. He refused to believe it. He had made the whole stupid thing about aliens in a comet coming to take them away up! There was no way it could be real! No way they could actually have been abducted! Hell, he didn't even believe in aliens!

Of course, if these dark-skinned creatures _weren't_ aliens, he didn't know what else they could be, since it was doubtful this many people would dress up in expensively realistic costumes just to play a prank on them. Unless they had somehow gotten drafted into playing a role in some sci-fi movie without being told before hand. But no, there would have been contracts and negotiations and scripts and agents…plus, all the aliens would have been CGI anyway, so they wouldn't be standing here right now, there'd just be some guys in suits the actors were supposed to look at which the alien images would be digitally added to later on.

Which left him with the unhappy but inevitable conclusion that somehow, someway, all this was real. Fuck. What the hell had he gotten himself into?!

"Everything…it's just like you told us, Father!" one of the women cried rapturously. "But more incredible than we had ever imagined!"

One of the taller men staggered forward as a large contingent of the dark-skinned aliens approached them from down one of the walkways. Jonathan noted, to his unease, that many of them were holding weapons, strangely fluid guns of blue or silver or red, with varying sizes and lengths. The leader of the group was slightly taller than the other aliens, with much darker skin, bent-back legs, and gold armor, clearly an elite member of society. Rather than a gun, this one held some kind of instrument in its claws, looking vaguely like one of those scanner things from Star Trek. The contingent halted, their yellow eyes looking rather puzzled as the man who had stepped forward bowed deeply, groveling before the aliens. "O Holy Ones!" he cried. "We thank you for choosing us, from among the many sinners of Earth, to accompany you on your journey to the glorious paradise of Vega Alta! Truly you are the most blessed and benevolent of beings!"

"We are not worthy of your kindness!" another man shouted, also bowing. "Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you for taking us aboard and spiriting us away from the degradation and corruption of mortal existence!"

"We shall be forever grateful," another woman Jonathan had enjoyed sleeping with said piously. "Hail the Holy Ones!"

"Hail, hail!" the other filthy and bedraggled followers cried.

"Father, will you not lead us in the Ritual of Thanksgiving?" one of the eldest of the followers asked Jonathan.

Jonathan blinked. The 'Ritual of Thanksgiving' had been a ruse he concocted to extort even more money from his followers and sleep with as many of their women as he liked. "In front of all these monst—er, Celestial beings?" he asked uneasily. "Ah, perhaps later. The, ah, conditions are not quite right. Look! Those avian…things are flying in a counter-clockwise pattern, certainly we cannot have the Ritual of Thanksgiving while they're doing that!" This was a completely bogus excuse, but, being his fanatically devoted followers, the idiots bought it. "But, ah, there is certainly nothing wrong with offering up a prayer in the light of such miraculous circumstances. Sister Mary!"

"My name's Sue," said the woman he called upon.

"Sister Sally," he continued, ignoring her protests. He never bothered remembering his follower's names, after so many scams they all just blurred together anyway. "Lead our brothers and sisters in prayer while I converse with the ali—I mean, Holy Ones, to learn more about our accommodations for this voyage."

"Of course, Father!" said Mary, or Sue, or Sally, or Beth, or whatever her name was. Jonathan tuned out the group's raucous and out-of-tune singing as he walked up to the gold-armored alien, trying to look confident and charismatic and like he knew what he was doing, as he always did around the cops, so as to lower their suspicions and make it less likely he'd get shot. Those high-tech guns looked very dangerous; he didn't want to find out what it felt like to get blasted by one firsthand.

"Hey. Big guy. Can we talk for a minute?" Jonathan whispered to the gold-armored elite. The alien in question blinked at him in confusion, its eyelids vertically rather than horizontally aligned. It glanced at the very off-key praying idiots, glanced to its equally confused troops for guidance, then looked back at Jonathan. Taking this as encouragement to speak, Jonathan did jus that. "Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but, ah, there seems to be a bit of misunderstanding. We weren't…I mean, I wasn't…it was just supposed to be a scam, okay?! I made the whole thing up! Aliens, comet, getting transported to somewhere else, none of this is supposed to be real!" The alien blinked at him again. Jonathan continued ranting. "But, since you clearly _are_ real, I can only assume you picked us up by accident. I mean, you were probably just looking for a bunch of humans to probe or eat or do whatever it is you extraterrestrials do with my species, and just happened, by sheer coincidence, to pick up a group that thought aliens were going to spirit them away to some nonexistent paradise planet out in space. So, since this is clearly a misunderstanding, I don't suppose you could just, you know, let us go, and grab another group of humans for experimentation? Or," he said, struck with the realization that if the aliens _did_ let them go, he'd have a lot of explaining to do as to why they weren't going to Vega Alta after all. "I don't suppose you could just, maybe, let _me_ go, and keep the others for whatever twisted and inhuman plans you have in store for them? I totally won't tell the authorities about you guys. At all. Heck, I can even round up more idiots to send you guys! You can have a never-ending supply of human slave labor, provided by yours truly, to put on the galactic market! As long as I get part of the cut, of course. That doesn't sound like such a bad deal, does it? What do you say?" He smiled winningly and extended a hand. The alien stared at him, looked down at his hand, then back at his face, utterly perplexed. Jonathan scowled and lowered his hand. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm saying, do you?" The alien plainly did not. Jonathan sighed, not sure what to do now. He had been able to scam foreigners, tourists, and illegal immigrants with a poor grasp of English before, but aliens from another world were another thing altogether. How was he going to get out of this mess? It didn't help that his idiot congregation couldn't keep praying forever. And he wouldn't be surprised if the aliens snapped soon and killed them for such bad singing. They'd probably execute him too for telling them to start in the first place. What was a con supposed to do in a situation like this?

Fortunately (though for whom it was fortunate was uncertain), the alien—_all _the aliens'--attention was drawn away when a small cluster of six jet-black tentacles surrounding a single red eye floated down from the ceiling, weaving through the skyscrapers and avians (which respectfully moved out of its path) until it reached their platform. Jonathan blinked in surprise, realizing it looked just like that weird hallucination he had when he had fallen asleep and a _lot_ like one of the weird symbols he had made up for his cult. And…were all the aliens _bowing_ to this bizarre creature?

"Commander," a deep, grating voice intoned, startling Jonathan because he could have sworn it was emanating from the floating eyeball, even though, somehow, he didn't think he had audibly _heard_ anything being said by the tentacled creature. "What is the source of the delay? You should have analyzed and selected proper subjects from our captives by now." The gold-armored alien, looking just as nervous as any human did when their boss barged into their workplace demanding why they weren't working faster, quickly pointed a finger at Jonathan. The con man scowled at the elite, thinking, _Oh, sure, blame _me_ for taking too long. Figures._

The floating eye swiveled to look at him, its pupil contracting as it focused on him. "Ah. I see. My apologies, Commander. I had forgotten how…_irritating_ these humans could be. Even one who has been Chosen, such as this one."

"Hey!" Jonathan snapped, before quickly lowering his voice when he saw all the aliens were looking at him with surprise, and more than a little menace in their yellow eyes. "Okay, maybe I held the guy up a little, but you want to talk about irritating? Just look at those guys!" Jonathan pointed to his followers, whose faces were raised to the…ceiling…arms extended, praying discordantly. "Just listen to them! Not a single one of them with a good singing voice! And let's not talk about how plain _stupid_ and _gullible_ they are, to believe that if they gave me all their money they'd be swept away to some magical alien comet that would take them to a paradisiacal planet far away from Earth." He paused, getting the odd feeling the eyeball was laughing at him. The elite looked from Jonathan to the eye and back, still confused. "What?"

"Merely the realization that you are indeed _everything_ I asked for," the eyeball told him. "You are _exactly_ what I was promised."

Jonathan blinked, feeling an unnatural chill. "W…wait. Promised? What…what are you talking about?"

"A human," the eyeball said, floating around Jonathan's head but keeping its pupil focused on him at all times. "A born leader. Charismatic, convincing, almost unnaturally clever and imaginative. A man who harbors no particular love for his own kind, who in fact takes pleasure in manipulating and exploiting other humans more foolish than himself. A being who seeks power and fame with few or any scruples to get in the way. You are _perfect_ for the task for which you have been chosen, _perfect_…to be my host. To become the next Black Doom."

Jonathan felt an intense panic come over him. "Wait. Wait! Chosen. Promised. Host?! Black Doom?!!! What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!"

"In exchange for the assistance of my kind, the green-haired one promised me he would provide me with a human host…one which would grant me a better understanding of that species, and make it that much easier to exterminate the vermin infesting the world which will be our new home," the eyeball told him.

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Green-haired…" Thunderstruck, he recalled the man who had given him the sleeping potion, and realized that he had been set up. _So this is what it feels like to be a mark,_ he thought vaguely. _How disconcerting._

"Commander!" the eyeball ordered the elite, causing it to quickly snap to attention. "Perform your duty! Analyze these humans and see if they are compatible with our biology!"

The alien saluted, held out its scanner, and pointed it at the praying humans, blissfully unaware of the fate being chosen for them. Lights flickered on the device in patterns which made no sense to Jonathan, before it flashed and emitted a few beeping noises. To Jonathan's surprise, glowing circles of light formed on the skin of his followers in patterns of either red, green, or purple, flashing at varying speeds and intensities and seemingly unnoticed by the people they were on. The alien made some kind of grunting noise and glanced to the eyeball, who seemed pleased, though how Jonathan could tell this from a creature that was just an eye with tentacles he couldn't see. "Excellent," the eye hissed. It glanced back at Jonathan. "Prepare to disable the subjects. Those who are fully compatible are to undergo genetic reconfiguration, those partially compatible are to be harvested of all their viable organs and body parts, and those totally incompatible are to be exterminated and processed into food for our offspring. Standard procedure." The eyeball swiveled around, focusing on the numerous alien soldiers behind the commander. "Dark Oaks! Transport this human to the Sanctuary and initiate the reconfiguration to prepare him as my Host. Commander! Ready the troops!" The elite alien nodded, saluted, then raised an arm into the air, making a loud grunting noise in the process. The numerous soldiers behind it knelt down or crouched into firing position, pointing their weapons right at the still-praying members of Jonathan's congregation.

The faux religious leader's eyes widened in horror. "Wait…WAIT! You're going to kill them?! And…and reconfigure me, whatever the hell that means! You can't do that!" Not that he particularly cared about his 'flock' being massacred, just that he wasn't really happy with the concept of being transformed into a host for this alien monstrosity, whatever the hell that meant. "You can't do this!"

"Of course we can," said the eyeball as two gigantic and heavily muscled aliens carrying jagged swords pulsating with darkness stepped forward, grabbing Jonathan by the arms and suspending him between them. "We are the Black Arms. And we shall do whatever we must to survive. Dark Warriors! Ready!"

The two giant 'Dark Oaks' led Jonathan away down a walkway, so he could not see the aliens disabling their safeties, charging up their weapons, etc.

"Aim!"

The aliens adjusted the angles of their guns to target specific individuals. Jonathan struggled, futilely, and tried to glance over his shoulder to see what was happening.

"FIRE!"

The chant of discordant praying broke off into screams, quickly drowned out by the piercing whine of laser bolts being fired repeatedly into soft, helpless human flesh. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he heard the howls of agony and splatter of blood from the people who had trusted him, who had had faith that he would guide them to salvation. And the only thought prevalent in his mind was a desperate relief that right now he wasn't one of them

…

Some time later, Jonathan found himself shackled to a large stone slab with numerous tubes, needles, claws, tendrils, and other horribly painful probing mechanisms penetrating his skin, both draining something from his body and at the same time pumping something _else_ in its place. And it hurt like hell, whatever it was. He was, paradoxically, in too much pain to scream, his throat muscles clenched up and making it hard for him even to exhale, let alone speak or yell. It felt as if his organs and skeletal structure was dissolving inside of him or being restructured into something else. For all he knew, maybe it was.

Since the aliens didn't bother giving him anything to numb the pain, he found himself fading in and out of unconsciousness frequently, blacking out from agony only to be shocked back into awareness by some fresh new horror being inflicted on his body from within. In his occasional periods of lucidity, he was able to make out where he was. The slab he was pinned to was elevated at an angle, allowing him to see his surroundings, a grand and cavernous chamber. It wasn't as big as the city-like space he had first been in, but it was still very large. Lighting came from an unknown source as tall pillars arced upwards towards the vaulting ceiling. The walls were covered in elaborate murals and carvings which probably displayed the aliens' history or mythology, but since Jonathan kept fading in and out he couldn't really make out any details very well. The slab he was fastened to stood in the middle of a large square platform of stone, a long ramp leading down to the heavily-guarded entrance of the chamber. More guards, gold-armored elite aliens and some more of those giant 'Dark Oaks' stood guard over him at the edges of the platform, while some more regular aliens (presumably scientists) operated the mechanisms of gruesome agonizing torture which were doing things he didn't want to think about to his body.

The next time he returned to consciousness after an all-too-brief blackout, he found the floating eyeball hovering before him, gazing at him in fascination. Jonathan couldn't help feeling a little sick at that. "What…do you get some perverted pleasure out of…watching me lie here?!" he rasped.

"Not particularly," said the eyeball. "I was merely observing how far along the process has come. Your body will be ready soon enough to serve as my host."

"Yeah? Well maybe…I don't wanna be…your host!" Jonathan said with what little defiance he could muster, which wasn't very much, considering that he was strapped to a slab with all sorts of nasty things penetrating his body.

"You have little choice in the matter. Your body has already been changed too much, if I do not bond with you, you will die."

"Oh." That was another matter entirely. "You know, you could have _asked_ my permission first!"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Well…"

"My point exactly. I require a host, and you are the one that has been chosen for me. Your fate was decided before you were ever contacted by the green-haired one," the eyeball told him, giving Jonathan a bitter reminder of how he had been conned for once rather than the other way around. "And so we shall soon be one."

Jonathan decided to try to pry for more information. Maybe if he knew more, he could talk his way out of this. "Why is it that you need a host again?"

"I am Doom's Eye," the eyeball told him. _How appropriate,_ Jonathan thought to himself. "The culmination of all that is Black Arms. I contain within me all the knowledge, history, memory, and genetic codes of my race. Without me, there can be no more Black Arms, for I am the only one left whose genomes have not degraded so much that they cannot fertilize our Matriarchs and give birth to more of our kind. However, I cannot fertilize the Matriarchs without a host. That is where you come in. By bonding with me, you will become the new Black Doom, the leader of our race, and one of the destined two who will save our species from extinction."

Jonathan found himself all full of questions after hearing that. "The hell? What kind of a fucked-up way is that for a race to evolve?! And if I'm the 'new' Doom, what the hell happened to the last one? And if I'm one of two, couldn't you just bond with the other guy instead of me? I mean, he'd probably make a _much_ better host…"

Doom's Eye's tentacles twitched in rage, though not at Jonathan. "You are correct. He _would_ make a better host. Except that he is not only unwilling, but has a much stronger resistance than you, so I cannot bond with him against his will. Additionally, he killed your predecessor, the _last_ Black Doom, so I highly doubt he would be interested in becoming the next one."

"Oh." Well, there went that hope. "What, you can't just bond with one of your goons here instead?"

"If I would, I could," the Eye lamented. "But as I said earlier, our race's genetic structure is deteriorating. None of the Black Arms on this comet are compatible with my untainted DNA. That is why I am the only one who can impregnate the Matriarchs...and it is also why we need you and those imbeciles who were delivered with you." It seemed to sigh. "Your earlier assessment was correct; this is indeed a 'fucked-up' way for a species to evolve. But we were not always like this. Once, the Black Arms were proud and mighty, feared and respected throughout our galaxy. But perhaps we were too proud. Our hubris resulted in the destruction of our world and the near-extinction of our race. Only a few million were able to escape our planet's demise, fleeing in comet-ships to seek a new world to call home. But the gulfs of space are vast indeed and habitable worlds suitable for our kind few and far between…and often already occupied by species not even remotely interested in sharing with us. Trapped in our comets for millennia, the Black Arms slowly began dying out and degrading from what we once were, years of forced inbreeding taking their toll on our once-noble race, severely reducing our reproduction rate and limiting the number of hosts I could use to continue guiding my people to a new home. And it didn't help when nearly all of our comets were sooner or later destroyed, either by accidentally passing too close to a sun or being destroyed by other space-faring species. There are perhaps only two or three of our ships left now. We have never been more vulnerable.

"But finally, nearly two thousand years ago, one of our comets discovered a planet, rich with life and still rather underdeveloped. A planet named…"

"Earth?" Jonathan guessed.

Doom's Eye seemed surprised. "What? No, of course not. Mobius."

Jonathan blinked. "Mobius? Like the strip?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind." He thought the name seemed familiar for other reasons too, but wasn't sure why.

"Unfortunately, the comet-ship's orbit did not take it close enough to Mobius for us to colonize it…and our engines had been irreparably damaged decades ago, so we could not propel ourselves any nearer. I was able, however, to transport a number of mechanisms to the planet before we left the solar system, to slowly begin the process of transforming it into a world we could call home, a world where the Black Arms could flourish once more. The comet's orbit was now fixed, attracted by the gravity of Mobius' sun, and we returned to the system many times over the last two millennia, getting closer and closer to the planet with each circle and slowly shortening the period of time between each pass to within five to six decades. And all the while, more of us died and our genetic stock degenerated further, and I saw that if I could not do something shortly, we might not survive the next few orbits it would take for us to get close enough to the planet to disembark. And to make matters worse, the civilizations on Mobius had advanced significantly over the years, and it was now doubtful that they would allow us to colonize their world without a fight. Something must have gone wrong with the terraforming engines I had deposited to have allowed those races to advance that far, Mobius should have been suitable for us centuries ago, and they should have died out by then or been transformed.

"I could detect that, on this planet, were seven objects of great power which could amplify my own abilities if gathered and allow me to alter our comet's trajectory so that we could reach the planet's surface. Unfortunately, we were still too far away to send anything down to get them, while I could transport certain objects down to Mobius, I was unable to bring anything back to the comet. However, much to our fortune, when we passed by Mobius a little over fifty of your years ago the populace had managed to set up a space colony in orbit. A colony _just_ close enough for us to make contact with. And as it so happened, the leading scientist on that colony happened to be a geneticist among many other things, a man named Professor Gerald Robotnik."

_Robotnik?_ Jonathan thought, rather confused. That name sounded oddly familiar. "A geneticist. So, what, did he fix your buds or something?"

"Actually, yes. I was able to impress upon him our plight, make him understand how far my kind's genetic structure had deteriorated, and he was more than willing to engineer a serum of sorts which would bolster our failing genetic stock for a few more decades, at least long enough for us to make another pass by the planet…at which point we would finally be close enough to transport objects and creatures down to Mobius and back up at long last. I did not let the Professor know that we were interested in colonizing his planet, for then he might not have helped us, though it turns out he figured it out on his own eventually. However, while I was in contact with him, I was able to learn more about the development of Mobius from an inhabitants' perspective…and was appalled to discover that they were falling into the same patterns of hubris, war, and self-destruction which cost us our old world eons ago. I also discovered that perhaps the terraforming engines I had transported worked better than I had expected, for the DNA of the humans of Mobius, and the other, more anthropomorphic species cohabiting the planet, was almost completely compatible with our own genetic structures. In fact, the serum he concocted for us was compiled a great deal from human and 'Mobian' DNA! If just a little of their DNA could preserve our race for a few decades longer, then an entire _planet_ of it would be used to totally revitalize our failing genetic stock and allow us to survive there indefinitely! Truly Mobius was indeed the new home we had sought for so long!

"Unfortunately, our orbit was already carrying us out of the system, so any plans to begin collecting more DNA and colonizing the planet would have to wait a few decades longer. Before we left, however, I was able to assist Robotnik in a project of his own, an attempt to create the 'Ultimate Life Form' so that its immortal genomes might save his dying granddaughter. As it so happened, my perfected DNA had granted me immortality long ago, so I was able to help Robotnik finish his experiment by contributing some of my blood. However, I saw an opportunity in this, for it had long ago been prophesized that a hybrid of Black Arms and alien DNA would lead us to a 'Promised Land.' And Mobius certainly seemed to fit that description exactly, so I realized that this 'Ultimate Life Form', Project Shadow, might be the foreordained savior of our race. So, in return for helping him create Shadow, I told Gerald that his experiment would have to help me collect the seven objects of power when next I returned to the planet. (I would have asked for the objects in exchange for me helping him, but we were already too far away by then.)

"However, when we arrived at Mobius again just a few years ago to begin colonizing and I approached Shadow to fulfill his destiny, he betrayed us! Gerald had somehow figured out we intended to colonize Mobius and had programmed Shadow to turn against us and stop our invasion! He killed your predecessor, my last host, and destroyed the Black Comet, taking all of the Black Arms on board with it! I only barely managed to escape. The forces remaining on the planet were soon wiped out by the inhabitants of Mobius, and we Black Arms were that much closer to extinction. Shadow's betrayal has cost us dearly. It seemed for a time that the Black Arms were truly doomed."

"Yeah, shame about that," said Jonathan, not actually caring.

Doom's Eye glared at him. "Fortunately for us, we were approached by a green-haired interdimensional being called 'Void' who said that if we helped him conquer Mobius, we would get a large enough portion of it and enough inhabitants to replenish our genetic stock and save our race. He also said he'd throw Shadow in. He even offered to provide me with a host and a small sample of human DNA from another dimension which we could use to bolster our ranks for the coming invasion."

"And that's where I come in," said Jonathan.

"And your companions, yes."

"So, what, you killed them then had your goons eat their body parts or something to absorb their DNA?" Jonathan asked. "Doubt that was a good idea, the stupidity was probably genetic, could interfere with your guys' brains."

The eye glared at him. "No, nothing quite as crude as that. As you may recall, one of my commanders scanned your imbecilic fellows to see how compatible their DNA was with our own. Those who are incompatible will indeed be devoured. Those who are partially compatible will have the parts of them which can help us harvested, and the rest will be eaten. Those harvested parts will then be processed into our Matriarchs so that their next batch of offspring will lack the deficiencies of the current generation."

"And the humans who are fully compatible?" Jonathan asked. "They get processed by this Matriarch thing too?"

"We used to do that, at first, when encountering a race during our long voyage whose DNA was compatible with our own," Doom's Eye admitted. "However, none of them was _nearly_ as compatible as that of humans or Mobians, even those on another dimension. So compatible, in fact, that we've actually found a way to transform humans or Mobians into _Black Arms._"

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Whoa. Seriously?"

"Indeed."

"Heh, they would make some pretty stupid aliens. My guys, anyway."

"Actually, all of their physical attributes would be enhanced significantly, making them stronger even than our most elite forces, who are degenerates after centuries of inbreeding and being stuck in a comet, whereas converts would be fresh blood and closer to how we were in our prime ages ago. When their genetic material is processed eventually by the Matriarchs, it will make the next generation of Black Arms that much stronger as well."

"Oh." Jonathan had not known that. "So…wait, if I become your host, then…"

"Yes, you would receive similar enhancements, albeit different ones than most other Black Arms possess," Doom's Eye told him.

"Ah." Jonathan thought for a moment. "Well…put that way, it almost sounds a little appealing. But, ah, I'm not really comfortable with losing my humanity."

"Why? You hate humanity."

"I do," Jonathan agreed. "But that doesn't mean I want to change everything that makes me who I am just to become something else, namely, the host body of a symbiotic alien tyrant trying to revive his species by conquering a planet (or part of it) and using the life already there as fodder to 'replenish your genetic stock', or whatever."

"Hmm." Doom's Eye brooded. He didn't actually need Jonathan's agreement, he had already said as much, but acquiescence would make the bonding process much easier. Then he remembered something Void had told him to mention to Jonathan. "Did you know that your…what is the term…'brother' is on Mobius?"

This caught Jonathan's attention. "My brother? You mean, my kid adopted brother Timothy who's responsible for my parent's death, whose guts I dearly wish to see splattered against a wall, and who vanished mysteriously a couple of months ago just like lots of other people across America? That brother?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jonathan asked, now genuinely enthused. "What's he doing there, anyway?"

"Much like you, he is a pawn in a cosmic game between 'good' and 'evil', as you would call them."

"Is he on our side?"

"No."

"Then I can kill him?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"If that is your wish."

Jonathan cackled evilly. "Hell yes! Okay, changed my mind. I am SO up for being your host body, if it means I can kill Tim!"

"Excellent!" said a very pleased Doom's Eye. "It won't be much longer, now that we've cut off your lower body."

"Yeah…wait, what?!" Jonathan looked down and saw, to his horror that his body from the waist down was gone, allowing his spinal cord to poke out. A ridiculous amount of blood covered the lower half of the slab. Naturally, he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY FUCK, WHEN DID _THAT _HAPPEN?!"

"While I was telling you the story of our race," Doom's Eye told him.

"AND HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE?! I MEAN, IT'S ONLY _THE_ _LOWER HALF OF MY BODY!!!_" Jonathan screamed.

"Your nervous system was disconnected from your lower half over an hour ago," Doom's Eye explained. "As were any other relevant body parts. All part of the process of altering your physiology to serve as my host. You don't need them, anyway."

"GIVE ME MY LEGS AND MY BALLS BACK _NOW!_" Jonathan bellowed. "I MOST CERTAINLY _DO_ NEED THEM, ESPECIALLY THE BALLS!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," the Eye said almost apologetically. "We fed your legs and your…balls, though I did not notice any spherical body parts (unless you mean your knees?) to the children. You see?" The Eye gestured with a tendril over to a mass of blood and meat in a far corner covered with squealing leech-like creatures. "Human flesh is very nourishing for growing Black Arms. They love it."

"But…but…they're _my_ legs…and…and Little Jonathan! How'm I supposed to have kids someday without him?" Jonathan whimpered, eyes tearing up at his loss.

"I have no idea who 'Little Jonathan' is, but you will certainly have no problem producing offspring once the genetic reconfiguration is complete," Doom's Eye assured him. "All you need to do is seek out a Matriarch, engage her, and…" The floating eyeball then proceeded to detail the complicated and vaguely disturbing method by which the Black Arms (namely, Black Doom and a Matriarch, since the remainder of the Black Arms had long ago lost their fertility due to genetic deterioration) procreated. Jonathan didn't understand half of what Doom's Eye was telling him, but the alien's mentioning that he would have "no external genitalia" chilled him to the bone. He was starting to have second thoughts about this whole business after all. Sure, he wanted to kill Timothy, but was it really worth not having external genitalia?!

"Why'd you have to do it?" Jonathan wailed. "Why'd you have to cut it off?"

Doom's Eye sighed in exasperation. "Well, that dead weight would only have dragged us down and made it harder to fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes, fly! Why bother walking when one can just levitate wherever they want? Much quicker, and more efficient, I don't really understand why more people haven't evolved that ability," the Eye complained.

Jonathan considered. Flying wasn't so bad. But…no, it wasn't really an equal trade-off for losing his external genitalia. He was still pissed. "Deal's off! I want my lower half back!"

"You can't have it, the children are eating it," Doom's Eye reminded him.

"Then grow me some new ones!"

The eyeball looked puzzled. "I see no reason we should do that. Besides, your current biochemistry would be incompatible with them anyway. Your body lost any need for legs or 'Little Jonathan' an hour ago, which is why we were able to cut them off."

Jonathan started cursing angrily and vehemently for several minutes. The eyeball listened in fascination until he finally ran out of breath and stopped, panting for air. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jonathan said, now more sullen, resigned to his fate. "Guess I'm stuck like this, huh?"

"Indeed."

Jonathan sighed. "Fine. What're you going to cut off next, then? An arm? My ears? What else is my 'biochemistry incompatible with'?"

"Oh, nothing," Doom's Eye said. "We're pretty much done. There's no need to remove anymore parts of your body."

"Oh," said a surprised Jonathan. "That's good."

"Yes, now we just need to dump you into a vat of toxic chemicals (toxic to a human, anyway), and then I can bond to you and we'll be all done."

"Okay, sounds…" Jonathan's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"Send him in!" Doom's Eye bellowed to the Black Arms manning the controls. The soldiers nodded and began inputting a sequence, causing the floor right before the slab Jonathan was on to split open, revealing a bubbling pit of vile-looking purple ooze.

"Nonononono WAITWAITWAITWAIT-" Jonathan screamed in protest, right until his restraints undid themselves, the various probing instruments retracted, and he slid uncontrollably off the slab and into the pit with a splash.

He had thought having various objects pierce his skin and reconfigure his DNA and radically alter his physiology was painful. That agony was nothing compared to this hell, as he was immersed fully in the pit and the chemicals began to eat away at his skin and extremities. He reflexively opened his mouth to scream, which turned out to be a bad idea, because that caused him to inhale the chemicals, causing them to flow down his throat and into his lungs, burning every bit of his insides that they came into contact with.

Doom's Eye submerged itself in the pit, the chemicals doing no damage to its hide. It noted with pleasure how the process begun by their instruments was being accelerated by the chemicals, transforming his ugly human flesh into something…more. He didn't seem to be enjoying the process, however. Oh well, no matter. There wasn't really anything that could be done about it but wait until the process had run its course.

Speaking of which, it was time for the eyeball to fulfill its part. Propelling itself through the chemicals by flexing its tentacles like a squid, Doom's Eye swam over to Jonathan, whose thrashing slowed down as all the oxygen escaped from his lungs. The eyeball flipped over and slowly lowered itself onto Jonathan's face, placing itself on his forehead. The alien's tentacles wrapped themselves around Jonathan's head to anchor themselves. When the Eye was sure it was secure, it adjusted its tendrils slightly, so that their tips were touching Jonathan's skin or hair, then drove them with incredible force through his skull, shattering bone and piercing the human's brain.

Jonathan convulsed in another wave of agony as the effects of this intrusion ran down his modified neural network. Satisfied, Doom's Eye closed its lids to rest, waiting patiently as it began to sink into Jonathan's flesh and truly become a part of him.

Very soon, the two would become one.

…

Many hours later…

The Sanctuary was packed with Black Arms of all shapes and sizes. Not just the warriors and service personnel were present, so were the great beasts; the winged Black Hawks and Black Volts, the mighty burrowing worms, even a Black Bull or two, and other alien horrors that had not yet seen the light of day. All that could fit in the chamber were present, with broadcasts being sent throughout the rest of the Comet so that all other Black Arms could take part in this moment; the culmination of their hopes, the rebirth of Black Doom.

A line of sturdy Dark Oaks stood at the top of the ramp to keep the eager crowd back, brandishing their giant swords, cudgels, or grenade launchers to keep their fellows, all wishing to be as close as possible to Doom when he rose, in line. Over a dozen gold-armored elite Black Arms stood to attention around the toxic pit, now venting quite a lot of noxious fumes into the air, as the maintenance crew stirred the chemicals diligently with long poles to keep the fluid active. When the stirring aliens saw the pit begin to bubble, they quickly pulled out their poles and stepped back, causing the elite warriors to stand to attention, knowing that this was the moment they had all been waiting for. The bubbling increased, its churning becoming loud enough for all in the vast chamber to hear, and the anxious crowd of aliens went silent with anticipation, their attention focused on the steaming pit. Even the Dark Oaks turned to gaze upon the vat, not wishing to miss the long-awaited moment of their Lord's glorious resurrection.

Their was a great hiss, and abruptly a tremendous plume of chemical smoke erupted from the surface of the pit, causing those closest to step back reflexively. They watched in awe as a dark silhouette rose within the plume, horned and lacking a lower body. One of the elite warriors stepped forward, holding the brown robe of office, resplendent with chains and jewelry, as if it were a holy artifact. Kneeling, the warrior held its arms out, offering the garment to the smoke-wreathed figure. A three-fingered black claw stretched out from the mists, snatching the robe from its servant and withdrawing them into the smoke. A moment passed as the figure, hidden by the chemicals, donned its robes. Then, there was a gust of wind from within the smoke, and the plume dissipated completely, revealing their Dark Lord's return. All bowed instinctively, raising their eyes to behold his magnificence.

He hovered above the surface of the pit, a floating figure without a lower body clad in a torn dark brown ceremonial robe with gold cuffs around his wide sleeves, as well as a gold collar rim and shoulder pads. He had a necklace made of gold disks of various sizes hanging low on his chest, and a chain affixed to the front of his robe that hung down from his shoulders and across his torso, with large metal sigils resembling comets, as well a spiked crescent and a six-pointed star with an emerald core, adorning them. His flesh was black and wrinkled, with three-clawed hands and a head without any apparent mouth which had several short spikes growing from the top and a pair of long, straight horns growing to the sides. He had three eyes, two of them blank and the third with a slit-like pupil, all of them blood-red. "I am reborn!" the alien who had once been Jonathan roared, his telepathic voice filling the minds of his overjoyed subjects. "Black Doom the Nine Thousand Seven Hundred and Fifty-Second!"

A great cheer rose from the hearts of the Black Arms as they leapt back to their feet. "DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!" The more bestial aliens simply roared or wheeled about triumphantly through the air.

"My children!" Doom roared, silencing his minions. "Long have I been absent from your presence! But no more! Thanks to the generosity of the green-haired one, the Black Arms are reenergized, stronger than ever before!" Another cheer rose up at that. "With the pure human DNA he has provided us, our race will be stronger than ever! Already our Matriarchs are processing the new genetic material, and the next generation of Black Arms they birth will truly be a force to be reckoned with!" Another cheer. "But we need not wait so long to discover the benefits of the green-haired one's gift…already, we have been granted new warriors, birthed from unworthy human flesh and virile DNA! Step forward, my children, newest converts to our mighty species! Show us all the glory that will be the future of the Black Arms!"

The line of Dark Oaks parted to allow a half-dozen warriors to step forward and approach Black Doom. They knelt before him, bowing their heads. "We are honored to be in your presence, lord Doom," one of them said.

"We are eternally grateful for what you have done to us," said another.

"Our lives are yours, now and forever," a third agreed.

Even to one unfamiliar to the Black Arms, it was easy to see these six were not like the others. They were taller than the Dark Warriors and elites, but not nearly as big as the Dark Oaks. Their muscles were lean but very powerful, stronger than those of the average Black Arms soldier, but still not as bulky as that of the Dark Oaks. Their skin, rather than being a grayish-black, was as black as night, their red areas the color of blood. Spikes grew from their shoulders, elbows, thighs, shins, and a few of the warriors had more extensive spikes growing from their backs as well. A couple also had tails, either short and stubby or long and thick. One of them had a horn growing from its forehead. A couple had features that made them appear female or at least feminine. (Not all female Black Arms wound up as Matriarchs, interestingly enough. The reasons why are complicated and involve way too much explanation on their biology.)

"Rise, my children," Black Doom told his newest subjects, who did so willingly. "It pleases us all to see such strength as you possess. It is a benefit to all that is Black Arms. Even if you were not of our race by birth, you are more than welcome members of our kind now."

"We are honored that our genetic material could serve that which is Black Arms," the horned soldier said.

"And that it was sufficient enough to grant us the ultimate privilege: to become Black Arms ourselves, and leave the wretched emptiness of humanity behind," one of the feminine warriors said.

"Now we are part of a greater family, dedicated to the survival of our race. Now, we are Black Arms!" one of the spiky-backed soldiers said triumphantly.

They bowed and saluted their master. "Hail Black Doom!"

"HAIL DOOM!" echoed throughout the room from the voices of the many Black Arms present.

In case you haven't figured it out by now, yes, these half-dozen are the few members of Jonathan's former congregation whose DNA was compatible enough to convert them into Black Arms, with the amazing result just described. This amused Jonathan, for even if he was Black Doom now he was in many ways still Jonathan, to no end; for he had not expected any of his idiotic worshippers to ever have any value. What a pleasant surprise to find that he was wrong.

It was an even more pleasant surprise to realize that, in a sense, he wasn't that different from what he was before. Yes, he was now an alien monarch with all sorts of cool powers, levitation, and no lower half, but he was also still a religious leader. Except that now he was one for real, rather than being a fraud. The Black Arms needed and trusted him, just as his previous worshippers had, but somehow Jonathan knew that he was not going to betray his new congregation. A part of him needed them as well, not just for their money, but for the feeling they evoked in him. A feeling of belonging. He did not completely understand why himself, it was probably a side effect from his fusing with Doom's Eye, but he knew now that he was also Black Arms, and like his newly converted devotees, he would do whatever it took to save his new species. Even if (which it probably would) meant he'd have to kill anything that got in his way.

How could he do any less, with the entire history of his new race, as well as all the experiences and memories of the previous Black Dooms, crammed into his head courtesy of Doom's Eye? Memories of pride in a race surviving despite all odds, frustration at how far they had fallen, and despair that, despite everything his predecessors had done, they were unable to truly restore the Black Arms to what they had once been. Jonathan decided, then and there, that he was going to change that. He was going to be the Doom that succeeded where the others failed, by turning the Black Arms from the comet-clinging parasites they were now to a species truly to be proud of, one the entire universe would fear. The Black Arms would rise again.

And he, Jonathan, Black Doom, would lead them there. If he could scam hundreds of rich idiots out of millions of dollars in cities all over America, he could certainly do this. Leading an alien race in the conquest of a planet in another dimension should be easy compared to all the ego-coaxing and lying he had performed before to make his cowardly and superstitious victims trust him and hang on his every word. The Black Arms were already at that point. How could he possibly lose with allies like these guys on his side?

"You are truly a new breed of Black Arms, a kind we have not seen for quite some time. Stronger, faster, cleverer than your brethren, you shall win many victories for our species! And you are only the first of many…soon, _very_ soon, we shall have other warriors, just like you!"

The Black Arms had not expected this. "What do you mean, Lord Doom?" one of his new converts asked.

"Do you mean you will soon be transforming other humans to join our ranks?" asked another.

"I will do that as well, but no, that is not what I was speaking of…" Black Doom told them conspiratorially. "For you see, there is one other of your fellows, one other of your former human friends, who was compatible for transformation just like you…"

There were murmurs from the crowd at this startling revelation. "But…if this is the case, Lord Doom, why is he or she not with us?" asked one of the puzzled converts.

Black Doom chortled to himself, as if he were about to reveal a juicy piece of gossip. "That is because, my children…she is a Matriarch!"

There were many cries of shock, disbelief, and wonder at this. Such a thing was impossible! It had never occurred before! But those who had attended to Black Doom's revival nodded, for they had known of this, as had the other Black Arms who had administered and monitored the reconfiguration to the compatible humans. One of the humans had indeed become a Matriarch, somehow, someway. "Is such a thing truly possible?" one of the new converts asked in awe.

"All things are possible," Black Doom said wisely. "Come! I shall show you the face of your newest mother!" He turned and floated upward, raising his arms and calling upon his power to summon the new Matriarch. It was difficult, for she was a tremendous being, and Jonathan had never used Chaos Control before, but the experience and memories of his predecessors shored him up and showed him how to do it. Squeezing his three eyes shut and focusing his will, Black Doom bent the fabric of time and space, causing the new Matriarch to appear in the Sanctuary with them, where she could be observed from the platform all the Black Arms were standing on. There was a great flash of light, and she was present. Jonathan had been weakened significantly by the effort, for it had not been easy to transport the Matriarch all by himself, but he had known such a demonstration of force would go over well with the crowd. And he was right, their gasps of wonder and amazement told him he had done the right thing, and their faith in him was all the stronger for it. His eyes flew open, and everything looked a little blurry for a moment due to his dizziness from the great exertion necessary to Chaos Control the Matriarch, but his vision soon regained focus so that he could see what he had done. "Behold, the new Matriarch! Is she not glorious?"

The Matriarch's appearance depended on who you asked. To a human or Mobian, it would be an ungodly abomination, a blight on the universe that needed to be destroyed. To a Black Arms, it would be the peak of beauty and a symbol of their race and hope for their future. It was all in which perspective you looked at it from. All subjective views aside, the Matriarch was essentially an incredibly bloated life-form about the size of a building, rolls of gray fat stacked on top of each other layer by layer, with about a dozen protruding, sagging organs which looked like breasts but could just as easily have been mouths, birth canals, or any other kind of extraterrestrial body part. There were also maybe fifteen thin, withered limbs flailing about sporadically growing out from the creature's fat here and there. The face was, surprisingly, very human-looking…clearly the subject had not yet fully completed her transformation. She didn't look very happy with what was happening to her. In fact, she was downright miserable, blubbery tears dripping from the beady eyes set in that doughy still-human face, which was slowly becoming less human and more something else. The Black Arms found her face distasteful, but were confident that soon enough it would match the true beauty of the other Matriarchs, if not surpassing it.

"Since this Matriarch was made from modifying human DNA," Black Doom explained. "That means her offspring will have the same qualities as our newest warriors! Extra strength, ability, agility, intelligence…by mass-producing an army of that caliber, the Black Arms will be nearly invincible! The armies of Mobius will have a much more difficult time of defeating us with our new strength, and so soon enough we shall be VICTORIOUS!"

There were many cheers at that, as well as another refrain of "DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!" But then one voice rang out, asking, "But what of the Foreordained One?"

The aliens fell silent. A tense quiet hung over the room as Black Doom's eyes glimmered with anger and, to his own surprise, a bit of sorrow. "The Foreordained One…Shadow the Hedgehog…" He said slowly. He turned away from his subjects for a moment. "…Shadow has betrayed us, but he is still Black Arms. Our blood courses through his veins. He is one of us, even if he refuses to join us. And therefore, probably against our better judgment…we will give him one more chance. We can do no less for a member of our race, for our own son. But mark my words…" Black Doom whirled back to face his followers, eyes glowing fiercely. "This will be his last chance. Shadow the Hedgehog will join us…or he will PERISH!" _As will Timothy,_ Jonathan thought eagerly. "Prophesized savior of our race or not, we _cannot_ allow him to set us back again! That which is Black Arms must survive! _We_ must survive, no matter what the cost!"

He raised a fist into the air, the eyes of his subjects following it, fires of hope and anticipation burning within them. "We are the Black Arms! AND WE HAVE RISEN AGAIN!"

The Black Arms cheered joyously at this, and the Matriarch wept, and the being that was both Black Doom and Jonathan laughed, for soon he would have his vengeance.


	47. Kingdom's Heart

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: This one by Alex. "Ha. 'Needs a disclaimer'. This is on a fanfiction site, what logical reason is there in wasting time on a disclaimer when by default you know that this is not made for profit by the company that owes the fictional characters proceeding?"

Author's Note: This'll be Alex Warlorn's last addition to the Monitor series. He actually completed this a year and a half ago, and only now finished editing it. And he calls ME lazy!!

- - - - - -

Chapter 47: Kingdom's Heart

Ben smirked at her. "So what d'ya think? Didn't expect this eh?"

Terra smiled back at him, drinking in his presence and closeness. "I'll admit, it's a nice change of pace. But Museums have never really been your thing. I thought you'd want to raid the video arcade again."

He gave her a wink. "We can still hang there if ya want."

"No, it's all right," she said quickly. "I'm just surprised that's all."

He chuckled. "Whatever my princess desires."

She scowled playfully at him. "Don't go turning into Charlie on me."

He laughed. "Naw… not my style, just being friendly. I mean, it's been so long since we had a chance ta just hang out. I wanted ta make it somethin' special."

"Thank you…it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Sure has… it's good ta just kinda be here, together ya know?"

"Yes… it is."

"And just think, all ya gotta do is get here," he said enigmatically. (A word Terra was certain Ben didn't even know.)

She blinked. "What? Ben what are you talking about?"

"Find me now Terra, find me here."

- - -

The room was pitch black. The curtains were down. It was still the dead of the night. She finally spotted her glow digital clock that displayed three in the morning.

That dream, was it a dream? It had felt as real as reality. The sights had been crystal clear, the sounds in perfect clarity. Every action she took changed the course of things. And Ben's final words echoed in her mind over and over, Terra whispered them out loud. "Find me now, find me here."

- - -

The museum was only a few blocks from where Terra lived, safely on the right side of the tracks, protectively away from what was nicknamed the Gang Zone.

It was easy for Terra to tell where she had to go, unlike any other dream she had in her life, the memory of it didn't fade in the slightest. If anything, the dream memory only grew more intense, more real, to the point where Terra nearly felt she was walking in a dream remembering reality.

Terra was alone, she was all alone. They had faded away one by one: her friends were gone. She still had her family of course, but for the first time in her life, they felt like a tent of tissue paper blocking the incoming storm.

She had always been a miracle to her parents: before Terra, her mother suffered a miscarriage devastating her parents to where it took courage to try again. After the disappearances began, Terra's parents had frantically asked, nay, begged her to come back home and live with them where it was 'safe.' If there was such a thing as safe from whatever was happening, police, friends, family of friends, friends of friends, all vanishing without a trace.

The real odd thing for Terra however, was that the disappearances _were_ thought to be connected. Sure, she could see how some could be considered linked, Ben, Kyle, Jane. But a family of triplets followed by their parents? A huge mass of video game enthusiasts? And half the time immediate family members swore those people had never existed, but thankfully none of Terra's group, or at least, she hoped she hadn't anyone. It had all started with Terra's friends, perhaps now it would end with them. Maybe, when she vanished, that would be the end of it, no one else. She felt a comforting sense of peace at that.

That would be the end of this 'Sonic Syndrome', once she had passed through the monitor, if all the wild stories, and the words of Kyle's relatives and the relatives of one of his friends could be believed.

Some thought this was a smokescreen for something they had done to their own son, but Terra, for her part, knew better. She knew Kyle's family were decent people, and they hadn't sued the tabloids or been paid one penny by the rags, they had just let the stories fly…ugh, she hadn't meant that as a joke, considering who Kyle supposedly became.

Then left Jane, Ben's not so secret admirer, had demonized Terra for already being Ben's other half, and Terra had been cruel right back. Tim would have called it tit for tat, but in retrospect Terra saw it sinking to her level. And what she had done to Jane when Ben had vanished into thin air…she admitted she had no right to do that, Chris had been right. Everything after the fact. Now Terra just wished she had been nicer to the lass. Heh…it wasn't like she could denounce her for bad taste anyway…

After meeting Sandra, Jane's best friend in earnest after Jane's vanishing, Terra had realized that Jane had a life beyond trying to win Ben from her. She hadn't even known that Jane Brownson had come in second place at last year's national Archery Tournament, losing to a thirty-nine year old veteran who had held the title for three years. Before, she had only existed for Terra to test her love for Ben. The idea that Jane had aspirations of her own had thrown Terra off balance. Perhaps, she thought, Jane had thought the same of her in Jane's self-proclaimed contest for Ben. Benjamin Bonner.

Terra had met him when the boy had declared during a school morning-break that girls couldn't run, and Terra had set out to prove just how wrong he was. She lost, just barely, and Ben had actually been impressed, something that for Ben had been near impossible to do. He was also the reason she had gotten into the original Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon to begin with, while her other friends watched tapes of "My Little Pony." Thus she had been among the founding members of their gaming group: herself, Ben, Kyle, Charlie…and Mike. Over the years that followed, Tim had been brought in by Ben, Jane by Kyle, Sean by Charlie, and Mike of course had brought in Chris, little Josh being introduced by Tim after Mike had… left.

Now Terra Valentine found that as the last lone survivor of Gamer HQ, aside from Mike, the police were split between arresting her as a possible suspect, or wanting to take her into police protection for when Mike would inevitably try to get her. Yes, they had decided it was Mike now.

Before Mike, the police had begun to imply how they knew it was Nicholas (neighborhood jerk with no sense of humor, who constantly targeted Tim) and were just waiting for the right time to arrest him, then he and his sister, along with a girl who worked at the book shop Nicholas normally went to, had vanished into thin air as well.

Ben and his competitive attitude in everything; Kyle's love of the games and desire for the programming skills to make his own; the real Jane Terra had never gotten to know; Tim and his ambition to do everything he could; skinny Sean and his theories of New Coke's link to Roswell when he wasn't trying out for comic designs; Charlie (oh boy, he should have been born an Arabian Prince); Josh, eager to please and loyal to a fault; Chris, always proving the betting pool wrong on which new extreme sport he was going to break his neck on; and Mike berating those in the group who stooped to using cheat codes… what the hell happened?

Terra actually began to wonder what she was doing when she reached the front steps of the large dark looming museum, hours before even the janitor graced it with his presence. Scratch that, what was she _**thinking**_? Maybe she had finally gone crazy, like her parents told her she was going to if she didn't learn how to let go of the past and move on after Ben vanished. They had a few good suitors lined up, most around a decade older than her.

Still, having come this far already, and knowing she couldn't get in anyway, Terra pressed on, feeling like she was climbing the stairs of Sauron's fortress of Barad-dûr from Lord of the Rings, and found herself at the great glass doors.

Just like she thought she read on the glass, not due to open for hours, what had she been thinking? But she had felt the want, the need to come here, a desire as powerful as when a salmon must swim upstream to mate and die… did she really have to use _that_ analogy?

The darkness within gave the artifacts inside a truly otherworldly feeling, as if the collection of ancient objects inside was a world the likes of which no living human had ever set foot in. Why had she let Sean convince her to watch that Star Trek marathon? But no, this wasn't some alien planet: this was like another facet of reality! Where the rules she was used to following simply no longer existed…

This was all just her imagination! But she couldn't help but feel the role, looking upon another world just beyond her ability to touch, her own image appearing in the semi-reflective glass like a ghost of herself watching her in turn.

Unlike little Keiko and petite Jane, Terra had never been one for dresses outside of formal occasions: plain shoes, black pants for the cold weather, brown jacket, and a plain featureless shirt. On top of the many insults Jane had thrown her way, one major was Terra had little or no fashion sense. Terra hadn't really been able to argue against that, clothes had never been her strong point.

For a moment, just a moment, Terra wondered if this was about her own 'turn.' Her reflection in the mirror didn't prove anything, she had read in the rags (it was better than the 'looking into it' spiel the police kept giving her,) that she was just as likely to notice any changes as not. But as she stood now, she had green eyes, full shoulder length brown hair, with Caucasian skin and womanly features. She remembered when she met Ben and for years afterwards she had a much rounder face. When her visage had matured, going from cute to beautiful, some people had said she had lost her most attractive asset, even after she began to fill in all the right places. Ben hadn't cared, he was her friend, and had later become more.

Now it seemed likely they would never be anything.

_What's the point of all this?_ Terra thought as he laid a hand against the glass doors. They pushed open. Terra reined in a gasp. The doors weren't locked. The doors just stood there ajar. There wasn't any noise when she had pushed them: they just calmly gave way. There wasn't any hint of an alarm. Maybe it was silent? Maybe the museum was being robbed? Maybe…but…it just didn't feel like that was the answer. Was she being invited to come inside? By who? By those behind all this? By Ben? Terra felt herself teetering on the line red line of indecision and uncertainty. She should just turn around and go home, back to bed, forget any of this had happened, and just let go.

But Ben . . .

Taking a mild breath, steeling herself for whatever lay ahead, before any strange vision could appear to coax her into entering; Terra made her choice and stepped inside of her own free will. No sudden warp in reality, no rip in the space-time continuum, no man in black coming from behind with chloroform. The museum was much the same on the inside as seen from the outside. But for Terra, from nothing more than gut instinct, as unremarkable as it appeared, she knew she had passed through no ordinary portal.

Looking back at the still open museum door, Terra wondered if she should close it, just to be safe. But no, whether it was from wanting a clear escape route or just not wanting to disturb the universe, Terra left it open.

True, rationally this was an open invitation to any thief who happened to see it, but she found that it was all right. She knew no one would break into the museum for selfish gain because of her actions tonight.

Terra knew logically she had no way of knowing that, but she couldn't shake the feeling anymore than she could the dream of Ben. And just by looking at the gaping doorway to the outside world, she almost heard it silently saying, 'only if you chose to.' Terra only had a subconscious understanding of what that meant, but it comforted her all the same.

When she turned around, this time she did gasp.

"Josh?" Terra whispered, as if he'd shatter if she spoke too loudly. "Is that really you?"

It did indeed look like the teenage boy, his smile, his eager disposition…however; he was transparent, like a spirit.

His voice was decidedly Josh's too, it was pleasant, yet had an echoing feel to it. "Come on in, you don't want to miss the concert do you?" He began to take a few spaces back, and Terra went after him just as he crossed through an archway leading to a different gallery of the museum.

Terra stepped through a moment later, and found she wasn't in the room the archway had led to, though she was still in a recognizable part of the museum…she knew this spot, this was where she had dreamed with Ben. Huh? 'With?'

The idea of ghosts envying the living crossed Terra's mind for a moment, but only a moment, for all the cynical babble she had endured in some mandatory poetry classes, Terra knew her friends would never, ever, wish her harm.

The welcoming section of the museum was on classic Greek sculpture; this room was on blade weapons throughout the ages. From sharpened rocks of cave men to the sickles of the Egyptians. From the kunai of ninja, to the fellow Japanese wooden bokken and katana. The highland Claymore to the Chinese chakram. The classic European rapier to the Arabian scimitar. So many cultures, all with different ways of cutting open other human beings. In a warped way, bladed weapons could be considered a form of art.

So many people said that the world would better without guns, Terra considered that up for debate. The men (and on occasion women) who had wielded these weapons had done so with the same cool calm indifference that any shooter possessed.

Terra wondered if this was a hallmark of human beings, or just people in general, not that she could ever know.

What confused Terra though was how she could reflect on this at all given how she had just stepped into the Twilight Zone. But where was the cryptic man in the three-piece suit?

The full unreality of things, however, began to settle in. Not only had Terra not stepped into the room on the other side of the archway she had followed Josh's specter through, but she was not even at the entrance to this room at all. She was at the near center of the room, and that was when she realized just how odd this really was.

The room was shaped like a great circle, when it was supposed to be a rectangle. More chilling, she noticed, was that she couldn't see any signs of a door or exit of any kind. So where was the light coming from? The lights were all off when she came in…

Looking up, way up, Terra saw a stained glass ceiling, except the museum's skylights were plain glass, and the museum didn't have nearly as many stories as it would have to have to have a ceiling that high. The transparent mosaic was so high; Terra couldn't hope to make out any details. She could see a mass of brown, red, patches of blue and one section of yellow, but the details were so blurred it could have been anything from a field of flowers to a coral reef.

The light was off as well, easily too bright for this early in the morning. What was this? In spite of these radical differences Terra could still see glaring similarities between this room and the one from her dream with Ben and her real life museum visits. The floors were the right kind of carpet, the walls were the same material, she even saw an 'In Case of Fire' alarm standing at attention against the circular enclosure, not caring in the least about how it completely stood out, or maybe, completely blended in, with this bizarre mix of familiar and new.

Maybe she was still dreaming, it would explain a lot, but a quick pinch told her that this was no dream, unless of course she was dreaming the pain too.

Making another examination of her surroundings, she wondered what she was supposed to do if this _was_ a dream.

The weapon exhibits were all here, their shape and style exactly the same as in reality but they weren't set up the way Terra remembered them. They were all in a circle, facing her, except one.

Standing in the exact center of the room, illuminated in what could only be called a spotlight was a sword laid horizontally on an unboxed display pedestal that looked as if made from the trunk of an oak tree. The weapon was lifted slightly off the wood to waist height by small black holders.

This sword wasn't from the museum. There was something familiar about it, but she knew she had never seen it at this or any other museum…an illustration of it maybe? But where?

That was when lightning struck her. The revelation was so intense she let out a gasp. The thought crashed into her brain with such force she staggered.

What…What was it doing here?! This was, this was _her_ sword! Why did they have it?

Terra had only taken one fencing lesson in her life, but she knew, as a fundamental truth, that this sword belonged to her! It was absurd, her family couldn't trace itself to any knighthood, let alone royalty, but the more Terra looked at this sword, the more she knew that this weapon belonged to her. It was a piece of her, calling out to rejoin the whole. It was hers.

The sword's pommel was a round sphere, while the 'cross-guard' was a square shape with the corners perpendicular to the blade edge. The square's edges were raised while the corners had the same round sphere as the pommel, though smaller. The blade itself was a straight double edge with the edges coming to a point rather than a blood grove, the end of the sword itself forming a stout point.

But what made this sword truly unreal was that it was a single color. The grip, the guard, the blade, everything, it was all made from the same piece of metal, how were you supposed to keep a good grip on it in a fight? There was a reason why sword handles were made from rubber or sharkskin.

And while shaped clearly as a full sword, it was at a scale of a short sword. But this sword looked far too sharp, and far too stylized to be a mere prince's toy. As an afterthought, Terra noted the plain scabbard and belt hung on the pillar's side, on what could have been a branch when the stump had been a tree. It was on the same scale as the sword.

If this was a dream, then it was clear that this sword was a central part of it. And more importantly, she knew this sword was hers, she couldn't bear to leave it behind even if a passage back outside opened up this instant. She had to take this sword with her it was as simple as that. And yet, Terra couldn't at the same time shake the sinking feeling something would happen the moment she touched it, that a door would slam shut behind her forever.

Terra noticed that all the weapons were now on pillars as well, beams of diffused light shinning down on them all. They hadn't been that way before, had they? Terra held her head for a moment and shook it. But even now a needle in a haystack, her sword alone still called out to her.

Taking air in her lungs, and gathering her courage, Terra stepped into the light and grasped the sword.

A female voice echoed through Terra's mind, familiar, but again, she didn't know from where.

~If you take this sword… Though you may lose it… you will never be able to take back your choice. What you will lose now shall remain lost, what you shall gain is still uncertain. But He will be waiting for you at the end of this road. Will you accept this as the role you shall be?~

Terra reeled back mentally from what had just passed through her brain, though she found her body wasn't moving! The moment in time stood still. Like a disclaimer, the Voice added, ~This is not a dream. Or if it is a dream, the consequences shall still be very, very, very real. You may still go home at this point, and live your life, or pursue where He has gone, and not look back. What will you do?~

Terra knew what her answer was. "Take me to Ben!" At once, Terra felt a wave of electricity course through her from her sword arm.

All the other weapons and their supports sank into the floor like it had suddenly become smoke.

In the blink of an eye, there was an archway leading out of the room. There were no special effects, it was not there one moment, and there the next, facing the exact way Terra was.

Terra recognized the massive room beyond as being the part of the museum dedicated to World War I and II. However, from the look of things, while they were as still as they were supposed to be, the displays looked set up like a war reenactment. More than that, the room was much longer than Terra remembered and she couldn't see it branching off into other sections like it was supposed to. It was like looking down two sides of an army just before the first shot was fired.

A sword against WWII fire-power? Was that going to be it? But no… that didn't feel right. That wasn't going to be it. So what was? Only one way to find out.

Terra, having never let go of the sword, lifted it off the pedestal. Even for a sword its size, it was incredibly light, but a slight tap against the side of its display suggested it was hardly fragile.

Taking the scabbard with her other hand, Terra sheathed the sword. Not sure if she could fit it around her waist, she slipped the scabbard over her left shoulder almost like a purse for her right arm to reach it quicker, figuring whatever the surprise was it would clearly have to do with fighting.

It was weird, just holding the weapon made her feel like she had found a piece of herself that she hadn't even realized was missing. It was still a pale imitation of the completeness she felt when she was with Ben though; that part of herself was still missing.

She looked again at the archway leading to the war room. What was waiting for her?

The Voice encouraged her. ~Step forward, and don't be afraid.~

"What's keeping you Terra? Did you see a spaceship crash and the CIA had to erase your memory?"

Terra's eyes widened slightly. "Sean…"

Indeed, the skinny conspiracy nut turned ice swimmer was leaning against an American bomber plane. Like Josh he was transparent and his voice held an echo, but unlike Josh who had been in normal attire Sean was only in a pair of baggy purple swim trunks, he didn't seem to mind though.

Sean didn't say anything else but looked at her expectantly, if a tad urgently. Feeling like a soldier being called into battle herself, she walked towards her friend through the archway.

"Hit the dirt!" Reacting by conditioning alone Sally threw her body hard against the dust-covered earth, pushing her helmet down. A deafening impact shook the battlefield less than second later. Her green-patched marine uniform didn't provide much camouflage on the ground-blasted killing ground so there was little point in staying put.

But what really surprised her was that she was still here, from an impact that hard, the blast itself should have blown her and everything else to red bits.

"Captain! You need help?"

Sally's eyes locked onto the familiar voice. "Rotor?" Indeed, it was the pudgy yet brilliant walrus, a tool and grenade belt wrapped around his great girth, a helmet just like Sally's topping his head. "Is it really you?"

"Are you okay Captain? You might have taken a hit." Rotor said in concern, leaning low. While they were being hammered from a distance, he was still a large target.

Sally shook her head, "I'm fine, what's going, er, what's the situation soldier?"

The two began to crawl back to the semi-protection of the trenches. Rotor would worry about his commanding officer's cranial integrity later. "It's been forty four minutes since Prowler and Hedgehog moved to bomb that GUN Train, if we're lucky they'll be able to take out the enemy's heavy support fire and give us the breathing room we need to punch a hole in their lines."

"Sonic!"

"Who?" Now Rotor was getting a tad worried.

"I mean Maurice!" Sally covered quickly. "Estimated time of detonation?"

"Fifteen minutes, and it'll take them another twenty-seven to aim and fire the cannon again. Oh no." Rotor pointed a flipper… it was the unusually large and oddly-shaped shell, it hadn't gone off, but it was now planted smack-dab in the middle of their makeshift bunker.

"At least it didn't go-"

"Delayed action…they must have gotten tired of trying to knock small targets like us off with such an oversized barrel. That thing was –made- to survive the impact! It's high-yield!" Rotor's face carried the same weight of doom as his words.

Sally's troops had scattered when they heard the shot fired, now the other soldiers would be heading back to the bunker and to their deaths…

"We've got to disable it sir!" Rotor stated the obvious, with an explosion that size, already that close to the bunker they had nowhere to run. And if they lost this bunker, their position was already lost, and the GUN soldiers coming in would hit a perfectly breakable enemy defense line.

That was when the first bullet ricocheted off the shell's casing. Sally looked, and saw a handful of enemy soldiers taking potshots at them. Why? Were Sally and her troops really that important that the enemy had a few soldiers commit a suicide mission just make sure things went smoothly?

No. Of course they didn't know, they had been told they were here just in case the shell turned out to be a 'dud.' Sally didn't bother to try and tell them that, they wouldn't be dumb enough to believe the word of an enemy soldier.

Rotor picked up a rifle and put himself between Sally and the enemy and handed her a crescent wrench. "Get started Sir! I'll keep them busy!"

Sally did just that, undoing the nuts on the side of the bomb and pulling back the cover, the noise of gunfire clearly behind her. When she looked inside, her mind went blank. She knew software just fine. But this, this was totally out of her field, the clockwork, the wires, the pipes, the gears, the ever ticking down clock inside, it made absolutely no sense to her. Was it supposed to? Was she supposed to know?

Rotor was already thinking she was losing it. Did he expect her to be able to do this? Was she supposed to be able to? Could she really risk showing any weakness now? He had given her this job. And if she said she didn't know how to do it, he might decide she really had lost it, and Sonic would have to be the one to hug her, her arms would be in a straightjacket.

She was his Captain, could she really afford to show weakness? Or should she go straight at it like Sonic would, expecting the best outcome? This was a battlefield! She couldn't afford to be frozen by indecision! You marched forward in war, not back!

This was wrong. She called out to her teammate loud and clear over the chaos. "Rotor, you're more able at this procedure than me, and I'm the better shot than you, you disarm the shell, I'll cover you."

"Sir?" He asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Do it!" She barked.

As they switched positions Sally moved the wrench into Rotor's flipper, as he put the rifle into Sally's hand.

Terra crouched on the floor of the museum, sitting next to a replica of a World War Two German Super Artillery shell. Disoriented she looked herself over, and at everything around her. No sign of Sean. No soldiers. No battlefield. She was in the clothes she had walked in rather than G. I. Jane.

What was that? What was the point of it? Was there a point? She didn't remember reading about anything like this in the tabloids. She wondered who printed those articles anyway. She never did read the bylines.

Standing up, Terra found her sword, rather than a machine gun, on her shoulder. She already doubted whether any of this was real, but she wondered if what she had just experienced was somehow more 'not real' than what had already happened.

Sean had been there with her on the battlefield, just like he had been waiting for her in this room, now he was as gone into thin air just like Josh.

The displays weren't as Terra had first seen them, but they weren't in their 'correct' spots either, they were now, for lack of a better term, 'milling about' each other, though they were all as still as an exhibit should be.

As she settled down, Terra finally noticed one more major difference since her 'tour of duty' had begun: the archway leading back to the hall of weapons was gone! Not a trace of having ever existed!

Before worry could set in as she looked for a new exit, she was again looking at a transparent Sean in swim trunks.

"Sean what is this?" She asked, but the vision just gave that haphazard attempt at a confident smile he was so well known for and pulled a yellow baseball cap from behind his back, putting it on backwards. He got up and began to walk towards the now much closer opposite end of the hall. Terra tried to grab him but her hand predictably went right through him. She didn't think to try again at what happened next.

Before her eyes, Sean's image began to fade out, while another image faded in with the exact same position and pace, the unifying trait being the yellow baseball cap.

In a matter of moments a purple walrus standing on two feet replaced the ghost of Sean.

The walrus was also very familiar to Terra, why shouldn't it be? She had seen him on the TV enough times as a child both on ABC and on her own VHS until the videotapes fell apart. But for the life of her, that wasn't what was familiar about this anthro animal, she _knew_ him, personally, in real life, her life. She could, she could remember _him_!

"Rotor," she said the way you would to a friend. "Boomer," she said again, this time using his nickname.

Rotor turned his head and smiled at her, pressing a flipper against the wall of the end of the hall, his transparent limb not passing through it like she thought it would. In the space between thoughts there was now a clean, rectangular, doorless opening in the wall, looking like it had always been there.

Beyond it was the beginning of a stairway curving to the right, keeping the same carpet and alabaster walls as it went out of sight.

Only looking at that dark set of stairs did Terra finally realize she had no idea where the light in here was coming from. There was no visible source, but she could make out the details and colors of everything around her just fine.

Looking at Rotor for an explanation she saw he was becoming less visible even as she watched, he made a slight, 'after you' gesture as his image faded out.

"Rotor, wait!" Terra cried, but the walrus just gave her another smile, and was no longer there.

Looking again at the war room for a sign of anything else one more time, Terra knew her only choice was to go onward. She hadn't gone three steps when she was face to face with…herself? No, it was a mirror on the stair wall, that hadn't been here a moment ago, this time Terra was certain.

It didn't occur to Terra for a couple seconds that something was off about her reflection. She wasn't sure what at first, her face was shaped exactly the same, she hadn't grown antennas this was something more sublime. She narrowed her eyes…her eyes? They were blue! That wasn't right! She was sure of that! Her eyes were supposed to be a different color! What was it? Ugh!

Seeing the opening to the war hall hadn't vanished, Terra looked again. Were these wrong colored eyes the reason she could see in what should have been total darkness? Or was the illumination just another oddball rule of this unreal place the museum had become? Though a strange thought did occur to her: unless it was fundamental to the adventure, how many Dungeon Masters enforced the idea that you needed torchlight to see?

Resisting the urge to smash the mirror, Terra began to climb the stairs. The alabaster walls met perfectly with the steps as they twisted right, the way a castle does to prevent invaders from using their swords effectively. Terra looked at her sword, exactly the same as before.

As Terra climbed the stairs, she noticed they were going in a large upward spiral… like a tower. There was definitely nothing like this in the museum she remembered.

"Princess don't touch that!" Julayla called out.

Sally had been surprised her caretaker had found her again so soon and nearly dropped the five hundred-year old Ming onto the hard stone floor. Nearly, because Julayla did a skid dive catching the irreplaceable museum artifact before it could shatter.

Standing up and placing the antique back in its rightful place, Julayla looked down at her charge. Sally inched back from the beautiful bench she had painstakingly moved against the pedestal to see if there was anything inside the oddly colored pot.

"Those should be screwed in," Julayla muttered, looking at the bench, then at Sally. "Princess you know better than to wander around on your own."

Sally crossed her arms and turned her back to Julayla just so she could turn her head at her and stick out her tongue. "It's my birthday and I can do what I want!"

Sally wondered why that vein was appearing in the side of Julayla's head. "Princess your birthday was _yesterday_!"

"And?"

"And it's not your birthday anymore."

"And?"

"And even on your birthday you shouldn't just do anything."

"Daddy said I could."

"Your father didn't mean that exactly."

"Daddy doesn't lie!"

"… He just meant…on your birthday you could do what you wanted to have fun. But that doesn't mean you should misbehave."

"I wasn't… I just wondered why all these pots don't have anything in them."

"People like them because they're pretty."

"They don't look pretty, they look boring."

"Other people think they look very pretty. Almost as pretty as you."

"Oh, okay… Julayla?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"When will it be my birthday again?"

"In a year."

"A year! I'll be an old lady by then! I'll never get to have any fun again!"

"No…you'll just be six."

Terra didn't trip or keel over as the memory came to her. She tried to shake it off but to no avail. She knew that couldn't have happened to her, but she _remembered_ it happening to her. It was there, in her memory, and was as real as any other memory she had, and she remembered it the way a five year old would have experienced it.

And the more she thought about the memory, the more she couldn't deny the reality of it.

She remembered thinking the museum was going to be boring on her way there, and she remembered wanting ice cream after she left. She tried to remember what happened on the same date in her 'real' life, but realized that was fairly hopeless since no five year old ever bothered to look at dates besides to see many days it was from Saturday. Again: what was all this?

Like clockwork, by the time the memory had run its course, Terra had arrived on the second floor though the walk up the stairs had made it feel like more than one floor.

Again, it was part of the museum, but the details were all rearranged.

It was the prehistoric section, in particular the Jurassic and its two neighboring periods. And of course that meant dinosaurs, and lots of them. But they weren't arranged by category or time period anymore. It was like a giant child had taken all the exhibits and placed them about as her own personal play world. The giant skeletons and plaster models were positioned so it looked as though they were about to do battle, with the small ones made to look like spectators and even a couple 'king of the dinosaurs' play sets put up for the finishing touch. To top it all off, the walls were completely painted over with a photorealistic scene from the age of the terrible lizards spanning the entire room. A second later, Terra realized even the carpet strands were pulled up to make them look like grass.

In spite of it all, Terra couldn't hold back a laugh, it was like that episode from the original Star Trek series Sean had forced her to watch where the crew had been trapped in an illusionary Tombstone, Arizona. The landscape and people were realistic enough, but the buildings were all just flat fronts or wallless props. The squarish room had to be at least four times the size Terra knew it was supposed to be.

"Outta my way Terra!" Shouted an echoing but very familiar voice. Terra turned just in time to see Tim, again, ghostly, running up the stairs, not stopping for breath, in a karate gi.

While still not sure if these were the shadows of her friends or just some kind of interactive recording she tried anyway to speak with him. "Tim what is it? What's so-"

Tim looked right at her, not stopping. "It's Mike! He's here! I'm going to get that SOB I swear! You just go on ahead, don't worry about this!"

Mike! "What? Tim! What do-" Tim ran right through her, talk about rude, and straight into the prehistoric room, vanishing into thin air. And at the same time, another 'reflection' took his place, shorter, wearing just gloves and shoes, a yellow hide and red shell, stepping in even as Tim stepped out in image and in Terra's mind's eye.

How could he be so reckless? "Mighty! Stop!" Terra called out, running right after him through the entrance.

Blue Eyes called out to Red Back running right after him through the underbrush. The other raptor ignored her, utterly intent on his 'prey.' The impudence of some delta males still amazed Blue Eyes sometimes.

The brown raptor chased after her packmate, dodging low branches and tree trunks as she raced along the ground. The irony on this turn around of events wasn't lost on her.

She had just come back from a meager kill when she heard the bad news, and had learned the _worse_ news soon after.

Hunting had been declining, their prey either scattered or migrated. Pack members had been slowly getting desperate, some more so than others. White Scale was once known for claming kills that other pack members had brought down; this was no longer tolerated in the light of these hard times. In paradox, White Scales had been a vicious defender of hatchlings and eggs from nest thieves, not caring if they were his hatchlings or not, seeing them all as important to the survival of the pack. Thus, it was with irony that White Scales be the one to suggest cannibalism of the elderly. Blue Eyes, to the shock of many, said she would consider it if conditions did not improve.

That had not been good enough for White Scales, now she had learned from her mate Blue Spikes that White Scales had taken matters into his own claws!

Red Back's parents were dead, and in White Scales' belly. Red Back had gone after White Scales, only one thought on the yellow scaled raptor's mind: revenge!

Now Blue Eyes was searching for them both, not sure what she would do if she encountered one or the other: One a pack killer, and the other trying to become one.

She didn't have to wonder for long, for she quickly came upon them both, together, in an incredibly small clearing among the jungle green. It was clear that White Scales had seen Red Back coming; otherwise White Scales would already be dead.

White Scales lay on a few flat rocks, bleeding, his blood mixing with that on his claws and snout. Red Back was right on top of White Scales and ready to rip the pack killer's neck open. Blue Eyes bellowed, leapt, and with both feet knocked Red Back off White Scales. Red Back recovered even before he hit the ground. He snarled at her in disbelief, she assumed an imposing stance and returned his call.

White Scales began to get up from his spot on the ground but a sharp look and harsh sounds from Blue Eyes made White Scales stay put. She made it clear to the red eyed raptor she was no ally of his.

Red Back entered a fighting stance, still wanting White Scales' blood. Blue Eyes knew she couldn't let Red Back have that. She entered a fighting stance as well. Now she had to keep White Scales from escaping and keep Red Back from killing White Scales.

Red Back let out a challenging growl, Blue Eyes accepted.

With no fanfare, they rammed into each other, and Blue Eyes was knocked back. Red Back had always been stronger than her and put this to perfect use as he pressed his advantage. But Red Back always had been too straightforward in his strategies, even more so than Blue Spikes or Hard Claws, and now Blue Eyes took advantage of _that,_ letting her legs out from under her and sending Red Back flying over her, his tail managing to make a lash at her neck as he went past.

Red Back didn't go after White Scales, now his mind was totally on Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes whipped him across the face with her tail tip, his jaw snap missing but her slash across his side didn't, drawing first blood.

Blue Eyes backpedaled as Red Back bull-rushed her, and she sidestepped.

He blocked her second rush at his side, but he had forgotten how small their arena was and ended up smashing into a tree trunk with his own impressive force. Blue Eyes landed on him before he could recover, knocking him clean onto the ground. Red Back was always a resilient one though, and continued his assault undaunted. She felt his claws and talons stab into her ribs, but thankfully nothing hooked on or he would have ripped her open.

Finally, as his jaws snapped at her face, she ducked down and rammed her head into his jaw, then again, and again, until she herself was getting a headache, and at last Red Back relented, unconscious.

Tradition called for her to eat him now, but found she had no taste for it.

She looked at White Scales who had made no attempt to escape. Making a fluting noise instructing him to stand, and he did so.

She calmly moved close to the other raptor, and made a swift slash across White Scales' face, being careful to avoid the eye, leaving the mark plain for all to see. He readied himself for her to attack him again, but no attack came. Both White Scales and a recovering Red Back looked at her confused, she just growled at them.

She was Alpha, such choices were hers alone, but she would have no more surplus killing among themselves!

Terra moved out of her overhead sword stance, looking at the two identical green and brown raptor models she was standing in front of.

She relaxed her clenched jaw idly looking around at the displays, finding them all exactly where they had been previously. Had that scar always been on the left one? Yes, of course it had.

Still, to be on the safe side she felt herself over, thankfully not finding any blood. She saw a flash of bright red in front of her eyes and wondered if she had a head gash, she didn't remember getting one in the fight with Mighty, however, in a moment she realized it was hair.

Pulling at it, and feeling the tug, she instantly realized that the hair was hers. Just like her eyes, Terra's hair had gone from another color to a very bright red she knew Charlie would approve of. Her hair also seemed a tad trimmer, but how so she couldn't tell. She forgot about the color of her hair when she heard a frighteningly familiar voice behind her.

"You saved me," it said in a shallow, breathless voice. "You shouldn't have."

Terra knew who it was even before she turned around, her sword in a defensive posture in a heartbeat. "Mike."

Mike truly looked the part of a ghost, his natural albino state only adding to the transparency's impression he was little more than an apparition. He lay on a couple of familiar flat rocks from one of the displays. He looked rather relaxed, though he didn't move any part of his body below his neck. He had on that familiar custom T-shirt he always wore of Sonic The Hedgehog beating Amy Rose to a pulp. His black pants were good at covering dirt but he never washed them enough, nearly covering his spiked brown boots.

With his back to a 'Fun Facts' board, Mike's arms lay like they were on the back of a couch.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm not inta making noise with you right now… just don't have the heart for it."

Terra's voice remained cool and calm. "Glad to know you still have one."

"Heh." Whenever Mike was casual, he always seemed to start each sentence with a laugh, like everything was now his own private joke. "Don't expect it to last Terra, it never does…" Mike eyed his shoes for some reason Terra dared a look herself.

From the feet up, Mike's ghostly image was fading, but even as it did, she saw a hint of something blue and reflective taking his image's place for just a moment as the vision vanished with it. "Heh…you saved me…but are you really sure, that was…the right thing to do?" Mike asked, bringing her attention to his face again.

Terra kept her calm attitude; either that or her emotion would run wild. Even as a shadow, even in a dream, Mike still had this effect on her. Once upon a time he had been Terra's counsel on her relationship with Ben, and her friendship with Chris, and was now a gang alpha male, a thief and a murderer. "I saved you for Mighty's sake, not yours, Mike."

That slightly tired smile never left his face. "Heh… sure… keep telling yourself that." The fading was up to his waist now; she saw a reflective yellow on his front for a moment before it vanished.

Terra shivered, moments ago she had been so basic, so primal, instinct mixing with rational thought until she couldn't tell one from the other. But she couldn't say, with any honesty, that it hadn't been her, that the nature of the beast hadn't been hers. "You threw away anything we had," Terra responded, matter of fact. Her sword stance didn't change in the slightest.

"Heh…" The fading was now moving up to his torso and beyond. "Ter', for old time's sake, I'll give you one last piece of advice for the final examine. Just because the teach' gives ya a bum score, doesn't mean you were wrong."

"You would say something like that." Terra's tone was matter of fact.

"Yea, heh." He turned his head so she could see only one side of his face.

The fading was now at his shoulders, his arms now disembodied. His eyes remained that same red color, but a black material seemed to overlap them, his white hair fading out to be replaced by blue spikes a moment before they vanished as well. "I would." He pointed to her far left and his ghost was totally gone.

Looking, Terra again saw a flight of stairs going upwards and right, lacking a door or separation from the room of any kind, except now the white stair walls gave the impression of there being a dimensional portal in the realm of the dinosaurs leading to another time. Not that far from the truth.

Looking about, Terra saw no further sign of Mighty or Mike. She didn't see the flight of stairs she had come into the room from either.

Looking at herself in the reflective surface of a nearby display, she saw that her hair truly had gone from another color to red, just like her eyes. What other changes would happen the further she went up? Would she still be herself when she got to the top? The top of what? The museum? Terra didn't know. She was again left with only one choice, go up.

She saw the yellow and red mobian sitting on the stairs ahead of her. "Hello Terra."

She said calmly making to move past him, "Hello Mighty."

The armadillo was not pacified. "Is that what I get?"

She didn't want to risk talking to him right now. "I think we're -both- best off pretending that didn't happen."

He tripped over his own words. "I just want to...to.."

"What to what?"

"That I'm... that I."

Terra knew this stutter. "Say it Mighty."

"I apologize for attacking you. I could just pretend that I wouldn't have done what I did if it was 'real' but I'm not a liar. Everyone's weak point is their family. And I'm just tired of Mike always avoiding the consequences of everything he does."

"Would you do things differently if you had to do it over?"

"...I don't know."

"Mike deserves to be punished, no one buys his excuses, but you killing him won't bring your parents back from the dead."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because then I can bury it."

"I'd say 'the dead want nothing' but that's stupid. Just be careful Mighty... because if you're willing to discard everyone around you for one goal, or you think you can please everyone while keeping yourself happy... you'll evolve into something little different from Mike."

"It's not easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is."

Mighty said nothing, just continued to be deep in thought until he vanished.

Taking one last look at the realm of the dinosaurs, Terra stepped into the rising hallway and began to climb the stairs, realizing as she did so that the space relations to the flight of stairs and the dinosaur room didn't match. Well, if this was all a dream, it would explain a few things. They did say dreams were totally real when you were in them. Why then was this place so unreal? There had been times when she wouldn't have questioned any of this. Of course, that was when she hadn't known any better. Though it hadn't been all bad, after all, it was part of that which let her make her first friend.

Sally tapped the buttons of the little flipped-open palmtop, trying to make it play a song. Her daddy had off-handedly given it to her after talking to a pale blue hedgehog who had given the thing to Daddy. She normally would never have to endure one of her parents' meetings, but both Rosey and Julayla were sick and her mom wasn't at home, so she had to sit and not do anything fun while the adults blabbed on. What the adults said had been too boring for her, she caught a few weird words however, "Self-Learning AI", "Proto-Type", she didn't have a clue what they meant.

Daddy had said some nice words to the pale blue hedgehog, and the blue hedgehog had given Daddy her new toy. Sally looked at all the buttons wondering what they did. Right after the light blue hedgehog left, her daddy muttered the words "Foolish" and "Too dangerous" under his breath, the rest too low for Sally to hear.

Sally saw her daddy put the thing on the table, and draw his gold sword. Sally felt the whim to know more about this little gray thing and acted fast.

"Daddy?" Sally asked, startling her parent, he had forgotten she was in the room. "Can I have it?"

Her father looked at her, looked at the gray thing, then at her again, and once more at the gray thing Finally he shrugged, put away his gold sword, and handed the little thing to her. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks, daddy!" Sally responded with the traditional hug.

Now later taping all the buttons of the little thing, Sally was beginning to get bored again. Trying to make the thing do something, finally, she tried to push all the buttons at once.

"Don't push my buttons," Said an emotionless monotone from the speaker. A reaction.

"Huh?" Sally blinked, then proceeded to do so again.

"_Please_ do not push my buttons," it said again in monotone.

Only a child would think to carry on a discussion with a piece of hardware. "But you're not doing anything."

"If requests were made in an acceptable and clear manner they would be accepted."

"Huh?"

"Please ask politely."

"Oh…" Sally felt like she was with one of her caretakers. "I am Princess Sally Alicia Acorn," she recited just as she had been taught when meeting someone.

"User Name and Voiceprint installed. Hello Princess Sally Alicia Acorn."

"Erm. Just call me Sally."

"Shorthand User Name installed, Hello Sally."

"Hello, so what's your name?"

"No name has been entered for this model."

"You? You don't have a name?" Sally asked, rather confused by this.

"Answer: yes."

"Hm." Undaunted Sally took out one of her storybooks naming the gray box was a good game. Reading what precious little she could, she picked out the name of one of the characters, a magician in disguise. "How about Nicole?"

"Designation installed: I am Nicole."

"Okay," said Sally, happy that Nicole liked the very first name she had picked out, "So what do you want to do Nicole?" Sally had forgotten she was talking to a machine, which was precisely what the computer's inventor had hoped for. If you wanted an AI to develop an actual personality, you had to treat it like it already had one. Of course, Sally didn't learn this until years later…

Terra nearly fell backwards. She remembered talking with Mack about how the self-learning AI of Nicole had been used again by him when he had programmed the nanites for the original roboticizer, enabling them to figure out what a damaged body part was supposed to do, and after converting it to wires and circuits creatively allowing it to function perfectly along side the rest of the living body.

But…Mack, Ben's uncle, Chuck, wasn't a scientist…Terra felt nothing short of dizzy, she knew these memories couldn't be right, but she couldn't force herself to admit that they felt wrong…because they didn't.

She remembered getting a Game Boy (the first kind), and she remembered how she made parents only get puzzle games for it, but at the same time, she remembered talking to a gray box with buttons, and the gray box with buttons talking back!

The confusion of the memory was momentarily too much and she just fell forward on the ever-turning impossible flight of stairs.

None of the 'ghosts' she had met so far had been able to touch her, she wasn't sure if they were truly interacting with her or just playing back lines. Things change.

"Don't worry Terra I've got you."

Before her face smashed into the edge of one of the steps, she was caught by something that felt oddly not so much like someone holding her and more like an invisible force keeping her from falling. The slightly echoing voice was a dead giveaway, but it took her a second to remember who, it had been so, so long since she had last heard him, but she this was,

"Kyle?" Indeed, it was Ben's best friend. He was as transparent as everyone else she had met in this museum, though the arms almost touching her looked 'kinda' solid. It was like he was miming pushing against her without actually touching her.

"Hey Terra, glad to see you're making progress, don't go tripping up on us now."

Terra righted herself and Kyle 'let go', his arms becoming as transparent as the rest of him.

Relief came in a gentle wave. Somehow Kyle made this all saner. She asked the vision. "Kyle, am I going crazy?"

Kyle placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder, grinning. "Nope! Not in the least! If you were crazy, you wouldn't be asking if you were crazy."

"Then what is all this?"

Kyle nodded warmly. "'Homecoming, to a place you haven't been."

"What kind of double talk is that?"

"Ah don't worry about it." Kyle waved her off. "It'll make sense when it's supposed to, and that's what counts. Well, see ya soon!" Kyle ran up the stairs.

Terra called out her friend's name, and with renew vigor ran up after him, of course, he ran past the curve of the stairs and was gone.

Terra found the stair ending a moment later, revealing another part of the museum…and moaned.

Why did it have to be this one? Why not one on torture throughout the middle ages? Or maybe Hiroshima? Why did it have to be Modern Art?

In a completely nonsensical manner strewn about the room were a mish-mash of objects of every shape and size glued or welded together into utterly random combinations with no sense of balance, forethought or design. The room's shape itself followed this theme, with no two walls being the same length and the ceiling and floor at different angles, even the doorless opening to this collection of artistic blasphemies was bent out of shape into nothing resembling a rectangle like the others had.

All in all, with the exception of a couple of missing doors, Terra couldn't find a single detail about this room that separated it from the 'one' in the 'real world.' It was all exactly the same. Terra felt a wave of disappointment. Couldn't they have improved it a tiny bit?

Breathing in deep for whatever happened next, Terra wondered strangely if she was about to be turned into a collection of geometric shapes. Or get teleported to the Unkown Zone of Horizont-al and Verti-cal from the Archie comics. Well if 'they' wanted to play these sorts of games, then she'd take them on! And she would find Ben! She narrowed her eyes, braced herself and ran through the door.

The thick dust invaded Sally's sense of smell as she ran, a mix of oil, ashes and rust. She counted off the seconds in her head, Ray a split second behind her. The massive steel blast door fell shut behind them. Didn't matter, they had another way out, but right now they were on their way in!

Ray flew over the red security lasers. Sally slid under them, doing a roll to get back on her feet before she significantly slowed down. The two SWAT bots at the end of the hall of black metal pipes and armor plating finally noticed their approach, bent on shooting them dead if they got the chance, but the two Freedom Fighters didn't give them one.

The flying squirrel flew so high as to be skidding the ceiling, and rammed both feet into the bot's visor, breaking it. Sally deflected a laser shout and shot up through the middle of the other ebony-armored titan. Ray was quick to blind the other one while Sally efficiently shot up the first one with her laser.

Not wasting the time to congratulate each other on a job half-done, Sally jury-rigged Nicole into a control panel next to the door, overriding the door's motor functions and forcing it open.

Moving through as soon as the thick jagged doors were far enough apart to do so, Sally spotted her objective. She went over to the weapon, a missile stolen from Station Square, taken to Robotropolis and fitted with a nanite payload. The missile would launch, impact its target area, release its silver plague, and Roboticize every living thing the nanites could before they burned themselves out. Robotnik, feeling sadistic rather than strategic as normal, had chosen to aim this once in a lifetime weapon not at Knothole Kingdom, but at Green Hill, Sonic's stomping grounds.

So of course Robotnik had tailor-made a large number of booby traps just for Sonic's strengths and weaknesses, and thus Sally and Ray managed to get through in one piece with the time needed to disarm and burn out the thing.

The plan was simple, have Nicole transmit a cascade virus into the sleeping nanites' programming and have them tear each other to bits, leaving Robotnik's precious launch a big waste of his own resources. Sally knew what would happen to her and Ray if they were in here when this thing took off, so Sally had to act fast. Ironically, any hacking defenses the missile launch system had were infinitely superior to anything the nanites had! Robotnik of course thought they'd try to stop the missile, he didn't think they'd just go for the warhead.

Nicole instantly got to work, Sally and Ray now just needed to keep the little computer safe long enough for Nicole to do its job.

The launch zone had been set up purely for this weapon, thus everything about its design was haphazard, making Sally wonder now if it would have been smarter just to take an alternate route.

Someone else thought so apparently, as two of the metal plates on the circular room's wall fell off, revealing two figures behind them. Sally gasped in horror, Ray yelled in dismay and fell backwards onto his tail. Neither wanted to believe what they were seeing.

Two Robians stood there, one an adult woman flying squirrel with a yellow paintjob, the other a two-tailed fox made of orange and white metal. The robots stared at them with blank red in black eyes for less than a moment: Sally heard the clicking sound of processing data, and the two machines charged.

"MAMA!" Ray yelled, having completely lost it, not moving an inch.

"M-Miles!" Sally said, paling; the robot came at her with no recognition in its eyes. Sally backpedaled as the robot wildly slashed at her with its claws, doing its best to cut her to bloody ribbons. Nicole safe for the moment on the control panel.

Why? Why did she have to give the Sword of Acorns to the Arachnid Clan? Because she was _scared_ of it? Because she didn't _trust_ it? Because she didn't want to _rely_ on it? All those reasons seemed rather empty right now. If she had it with her right now, she could free them of their programming with just a few thoughts and a tap on the shoulder.

She risked glancing at Nicole and Ray. Nicole still had a couple of minutes before the virus upload was complete, and Ray, Ray was just a lamb for the slaughter. It was all he could do to just lie there helplessly as his mother's body coolly proceeded to kill him. In the few minutes that it took for Nicole to do her job, Ray would be dead, and the female Robian would proceed to destroy Nicole, while Miles kept Sally at bay, and the missile would launch, roboticizing all of Green Hills into a high-tech nightmare. Would restoring it and its people even be possible? Sonia and Manic, Sonic's siblings, were in Green Hill right now.

Miles slashed across Sally's chest, making her scream out in pain. Ray's mother was now right on top of him. It raised its claws indifferently. Sally felt her heart pulverized from all directions, and the remains fall into the pit of her stomach, boiling upwards in bile. Sally aimed her laser and fired two shots…

The robians stopped moving, and didn't move again.

Dropping the weapon from her numb hand, she looked at Ray, who came out his shock-induced stupor and began to yell and rave at the princess.

"MURDERER!" He tried to hurt her, useless, she was leaps and bounds past his league. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! AND YOUR 'NEPHEW'!"

"…They would have killed us both."

"MAYBE I WANTED TO DIE! BETTER THAN MOM DYING! MURDERER MURDERER MURDER-!"

Back in the room of modern art, Terra was sucking wind. She felt the sweat on her body, sticking her clothes to her, she heard her heart hammering in her ears. She had her sword gripped in both hands with tense knuckles. For the first time since taking it, her sword actually felt heavy in her grasp.

Why. Why did they have to put her through that? That was awful. Only monsters could make her go through that. She looked at her sword. This really did feel like a cheap RPG, complete with the level where you're stripped of one of your most basic items or abilities. She knew what this sword was, the only thing it could be, and knew the implications.

As she stopped thinking about the clear unfairness of who or what had set up this ordeal for her, Terra took note of two of the modern art sculptures in front of her. Half of themselves were on the floor at her feet, decapitated by her sword, but given how plug-ugly they were to begin with, Terra couldn't consider this much of a loss.

Feeling like her stomach had been carved out of her gut; Terra proceeded to slide the sword back into its scabbard. That was when she finally took note of her hands.

It took only a millisecond for Terra to notice her changes this time, there was nothing sublime about them. She gasped and dropped her sword; it landed on the floor with a ring.

She wasn't human. She was still a mammal, had fingers and toes and walked on two legs, but that was pretty much it. Her hands were covered in brown fur, as was the rest of her. She felt underneath her clothes, making it much warmer in the museum than it had been before. Driving by a strange urge she pulled her shirt up to see that her front was covered in beige fur. She also felt the slight pain of something being pressed again her backside.

Feeling around, she found she had a small stubby furry tail growing out of her tailbone. A tail, a tail!

A tail.

She was now covered in fur and had a tail! She knew she hadn't had those before. But… she very suddenly found picturing herself without them was impossible, they were a part of her, she couldn't discard them. And she found the idea of losing a useless freaky tail as simply unacceptable as losing a finger or toe.

Calming down: she felt her face, it too had changed. Now her ears were triangles and almost at the top of her head. Her nose curved downward, or rather her fur-covered face did, coming to a much smaller nose on the end of a muzzle. The sides of her cheeks had tuffs of fur that felt very familiar: she had seen similar ones on a young kitsune fox many times. Her eyes were larger than she remembered, more almond-shaped, her eye lashes all pointing away from the dividing line of her face.

Looking down at her shoes, she saw her sword was the same proportion to her as when she had started out.

"Don't worry Aunt Terra, that wasn't me."

'Aunt Terra?' She knew it was the first time Terra had ever heard that, but at the same time she couldn't deny that it was both correct and familiar. Terra turned around to spot Kyle, transparent, sitting atop one of the pieces of modern art while swinging his legs, looking about half the age Terra 'knew' he was supposed to be.

"That wasn't me, and that wasn't Ray's mom… its okay… it doesn't matter. You did what you had to do. And even if it had been me, I would forgive you. Because I know, if there was another way, you wouldn't do that…and…" The child showed a slight expression of fear. "I would do what I would have to too, if it was you instead of me."

Kyle jumped down, his image spliced over like a projection on a rising curtain to that of an even shorter two-tailed orange and white fox falling in the same spot and speed in nothing but sneakers and gloves, and looking perfectly at home with that.

"Miles." Terra sighed. "Thank God you're safe. I was afraid you were dead."

"Forget about it Aunt Terra, please, just do." Miles requested. "And please, call me Tails!"

"Not happening," Terra said matter of fact, standing over the fox.

The transparent fox moaned. "Awwww!"

A new voice said, "Whoa, you're already halfway there."

Terra moved her eyes, she saw it was Josh, but even as he ran towards her from behind one of the sculptures, his imaged washed away, revealing a yellow two-legged flying squirrel dressed much like Miles.

Terra looked down at herself. "This is half way?"

"Pretty much." Ray told her politely, as he always was.

After what she had just endured, and how she had changed already, Terra wondered what the other half of the changes were going to be.

She looked back at the yellow squirrel. "Ray, about your mother, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't say that!" Ray protested. "What I said was because I was scared and angry…I just miss mom and dad so much…" Ray lowered his head, clearly not wanting to say more.

"If this is halfway," Terra said aloud. "Then what's waiting for me the other half of the way?"

Miles answered her. "I can't tell you Aunt Terra, that would be cheating. Be true to yourself, that's all I can give you, I'm sorry."

"So this is a test?"

Tails shook his head. "Or an ordeal, or a blockade, hard to say."

"But why Miles? Why is it hard to say?"

Miles walked over to one of the off-angled walls, followed slowly by Ray. "Because," Miles said. "This is betwixt and between. Fundamental rules of the different worlds mix and overlap. This museum teeters on the edge of not one, but at least three different realities, not counting the little bits… " Ray and Miles mimed pulling at a lever needing both their weight to pull it down lifting them off the ground before it gave way. Terra wasn't surprised in the least when the wall pulled apart cleanly to reveal a normal opening leading to a new set of stairs, Terra didn't bother to look if the old set had vanished. "I won't say good luck, because I know you'll make it Aunt Terra." Tails smiled. "I'll be in the front row. Don't be late."

"Huh? Miles you haven't explained-" They faded out of view even as Terra finished her sentenced "-that."

Terra, now an anthro chipmunk squirrel hybrid, (she didn't need to ask what she was, she knew it, she knew it the moment she looked at her furred hands) was more than willing to be rid of this room, and ran up the stairs without hesitation or fear, running upwards and to the right to the fourth floor.

Terra was beginning to wonder how many floors she would have to go through until this was over, what was waiting for her at the top? She hoped it was Ben. Ray had said halfway, so that meant three more, or did he mean four more counting the sword room? Whatever the case, she marched upwards.

This wasn't the first time she had thrown caution to the wind for the sake of those she cared about, but her reluctance had seriously gone down.

She remembered when she found the odd files on Nicole's directory, even more so when she found the little computer had created the files itself. Reading them, Sally was shocked with what she found. In retrospect, this could have been considered an invasion of privacy, but Sally was worried Nicole might have been hacked. Now she wondered if Nicole had suffered a fatal runtime error. Sally honestly couldn't believe what the files were on! Passersby actually dared look in on their princess shouting at her personal computer.

"Nicole, what possessed you to even start thinking about this!"

"My circuitry is 99.8% identical to the computer created when a Mobian brain is roboticized. With the modification I've calculated, my data and hardware would be recognized by the nanites in a perfectly normal manner, ending in the desired result."

"That wasn't the question! I can tolerate that you were 'thinking' about this, but … how could you start looking through the death reports on Robians?!"

"It is recycling."

"It's a ghoulish practice like those of forgotten cults! They aren't spare parts for you to use Nicole!"

"And I am not calculating to open up a hardware store Princess. I seek to use what others no longer can."

"You're asking me to let you desecrate the dead Nicole."

"This would be within her own wishes."

"And how do you figure that?!"

"Lisa Lynx was registered as an organ donor before she was roboticized."

Sally tried to think of a proper counter to that, and couldn't, she tried to see the difference, and couldn't. "So you went through the robians who were organ donors, and picked out one you wanted?" Sally tried her most valiant counteroffensive.

"My selection of a donor was based on her cause of death: terminal brain failure due to irreversible head damage."

Sally shivered at how complacent Nicole said that, once upon a time she'd have accepted it as a computer's indifferent matter of fact attitude, but Nicole had stopped being that a long time ago. "Why do you want this Nicole? Why is it so important?"

"I wish to feel."

"What?"

"I want to touch, to feel pain, to feel warmth, to feel cold. I was programmed to learn and to evolve, but I have reached the limits of my programming, without further input data, I can not continue. And there is one more thing."

Sally had to hear this. "And that is?"

"It's lonely in here," the little computer in Sally's hand told the princess.

Sally was struck by pity. Perhaps Nicole was like the Robians in her own way. It wanted to be a creature of the natural world. To be alive, rather than just be, and Sally couldn't deny that anymore than she could deny a free-willed Robian the right to risk using Sir Charles' de-roboticizer.

"You could end up a computer wired to some nerves," Sally warned, fearing for the first friend she had made in her life.

"In which case I'll suffer a fatal system crash within nanoseconds. I am prepared for the risks, my files are backed up."

"That might work with anyone else Nicole but not me! We both know you're more than just the sum of your information!"

"Which is precisely why, I have…faith that this will work."

"And…even if this does work. You'll die someday anyway."

"How many computers have you known that have lived longer than the normal Mobian lifespan anyway?" Another point for Nicole on the scoreboard.

"I could just tell you no, and put you in my drawer until you decide to forget about this crazy plan."

"That would be contradictive to your programming. You would never do that to a friend."

Sally had been defeated. "You're right, I wouldn't."

And so a day later the grim process had begun, removing Nicole from its casing and its input output hardware, leaving the little computer, for the first time in its life, totally blind and deaf. Sally had cringed at thinking of such an experience.

There wasn't really anything left to remove from inside the metal shell, the real task had been patching the skull (support frame) and skin (outer casing) into something usable.

Sally remembered the whole point of Sir Charles roboticizing his brother Julius in the first place was because Julius was dying. If ever reverted, his lungs would fill with blood, and he'd be dead. Sally knew the slightest mistake would give Nicole a much worse death.

And so, with Rotor and Sir Charles' help, under orders, Nicole was 'installed.'

Sir Charles admitted, even he hadn't seen his creation going this far, or taking this step. He was surprised, but not disappointed.

At last, the Robian's eyes flickered to life, and a voice spoke out, not the one Sally had come to know as Nicole's voice, but one that spoke with the same manner and inflection all the same.

Sally told Nicole she could stop now, that she didn't need to go further. But Nicole wanted to, to go all the way.

So, Nicole entered the anti-machine, Sir Charles powered up his invention and the nanites began their swift work. The lightning filled within the little machine arched across her new body…so much so that Sally had to shield her eyes.

But all too soon the task was done, however instead of the corpse Sally had feared seeing, she saw a naked short-tailed Mobian lynx with brown fur and black highlights.

Nicole looked at Sally through living eyes, and spoke with donated vocal cords for the first time, and smiled slightly. "It feels chilly."

Sally burst out laughing, and hugged her friend.

Whoa! Terra took hold of both sides of the hallway as she came to the top, if she hadn't been expecting another dive into 'new' memories like the last two, Terra would have fallen over. And just like her other memories, this one too was very much real, she couldn't explain how except she knew that it was.

There was also the not so minor fact that her appearance resembled more and more the person in these memories, and less and less the person in her 'older' memories, which were becoming harder to recall. Not gone, just, no longer in any context Terra could relate to. Terra looked at her palm and still perfectly workable fingers. She didn't feel any shock or confusion about her change in species, she guessed animals really were hardwired to accept their appearance. Or maybe she was being brainwashed to accept her sudden eviction from the primate clubhouse. Or it could be she cared more about Ben than her looks and things were pointing to Ben already having joined the new social group.

Did she hear music? A waltz? Violins on a downbeat?

Coming out of the state of what could only be compared to 'half-sleep' of the memory dive, Terra saw that her way to the next room was 'blocked.'

Right in front of her was a finely crafted oak double door with brass handles of incredible shine.

This was different. What happened to her just stepping through? Maybe now that she was 'halfway,' as Miles had called it, the rules had changed, assuming there _were_ rules to begin with. Terra blinked, and now in front of her was a vision of a modestly muscular man, dressed in what could have passed for hiking gear.

The transparent self-proclaimed (and by others) ladies' man made a rather gracious bow that was over the top even for him and said, "May I have this dance with Milady?"

Terra forgot things for a moment and giggled, "Charlie! I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, I'm glad to see you too, but, since when have you used the Sir Lancelot motif for your pickup lines?" And Terra had memorized them all.

"Never had I so great a reason to dance with Milady before," Charlie said with a completely straight face.

Terra recovered enough from the disorientation of Charlie's behavior to ask, "What dance?" True, these shadows had been very unforthcoming with information, but Terra had to try.

"Yonder dance Milady," Charlie said politely backing up straight through the door, true to ghostly form.

Terra didn't want to bother guessing what was past these doors. Every time she entered a room, it was like either the room became a reality, or maybe she was teleported somewhere else. Or maybe, this being a dream, trying to figure out logic to it all was foolish.

To top it all off, she did, and did not, become someone else: her mind was placed in a completely different context…but every choice she made while 'there', she couldn't deny were her own and only her own.

Terra took hold of the two expertly made door handles, turned, and pushed foreword.

Queen Sally stepped from the palace hallway into the royal ballroom. Everyone was here, she was glad she had made it in time, everyone had been telling her to hurry and she had gone to so much trouble, she was afraid that she was going to be late, which wouldn't have been proper at all. She thanked her lucky stars that her dress hadn't been torn in her mad dash that would have been the death of her.

The Chaotix, forced to wear formal wear, were playing the concert proving rather exceptional. Miles and Cream were dancing near the ceiling, gracefully avoiding the chandelier, Cream managing to keep her dress from being peeked under in spite of their air-born ballet. The music did not stop, but everyone turned and bowed or curtsied at the Queen's entrance.

Her King handed off his non-consequential dancing partner to some other non-consequential person and offered his hand, which she accepted. They waltz changed to a more graceful song and the couple began to dance.

It was magical. The music washed over them, and through them. This day had been far too long in coming.

The bright lights shined off the polished sapphire floors and marble walls. She had waited years for the two of them to be finally together the way he wanted, just the two of them: Herself, and her King, husband, mate, protector, Guardian. Their wedding had been far too long in coming, but now she had forever to enjoy it.

Miles and his partner were not the only dancers in the air; Ray's parents were also dancing on air creating a beautiful performance unto itself as they flew. Antoine danced with Bunnie Rabbit, her soft body pressing against his. While Rotor was grounded, and predictably heavy, the flying dragon Dulcy was able to fly for the both of them in the high-ceilinged ballroom. Hershey and Geoffrey danced on the ground, but with no less grace or beauty, Hershey obliviously leading.

Ray himself talked causally with fellow two left feet Mighty in one corner, just happy to be together while some nameless maid with pink quills offered them drinks.

The scenery of the expansive Great Forest outside the stories-high windows on any other day would have been entrapping, but this bright day, Sally just turned her back to them, the greatest scene was right here with her. Her King leaned to kiss her, and she kissed him back.

They held the kiss for what felt like forever, who cared how long it took in real time, but eventually, Sally ended it.

She looked into King Knuckles' eyes, the man she loved as far back as she could remember, who had loved her as far back as he could remember. The Queen spoke haltingly and confused. "This…this is still wrong."

"My love?" Knuckles replied confused as well.

"Things…aren't supposed to be like this."

"How are they supposed to be? I'll make sure to have things changed at once. Is it the music? The food? The dance?"

"No…" Sally shook her head, feeling a slight headache. "Not the party, this, this is all, this isn't supposed to be happening, not like this."

"How is it supposed to be?" Knuckles asked, words of clear worry for his Queen's sanity.

"With…someone else."

"Who?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then, let me clarify it." King Knuckles kissed her again. Sally's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body went limp in his arms, her body molded to fit his, this was right, it had always been right, how could this be anything but right? Right?

As Sally's mind began to melt into a mass of lights and dance steps, out of the corner of one eye, Sally saw a classic grandfather timepiece against one of the walls of the ballroom, topped with a purple jester. The clock showed seven after seven.

The time of day, and the given time struck her like a thunderclap, and the truth behind reality hit her like a freight train. There _was_ someone else! Someone very important! And it was not the one kissing her right now. This kiss! It didn't belong to Knuckles! This wasn't his kiss! He was using someone else's! But whose? Who was it? She scanned the room, looking for someone but she didn't know whom. He wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? Who was he?

Why couldn't she remember? She forcefully pushed away from her husband, now getting everyone's attention, all of them looking at her with surprise and shock. What was their queen doing?

Sally looked at the nameless maid, a hedgehog, someone fast, someone arrogant, someone who needed to be put in his place once in every while.

And that narcissistic smirk, how could she love someone like that? Because he needed her and because after everything they still kept finding their way to each other. And there was an orange fox that they both knew meant the world to them, and this man in front of her had no such attachments.

Sally gripped the scabbard strapped to her back that hadn't been there a second ago and drew the electrum colored sword. Everyone gasped and backed away from her.

Sally whirled away from Knuckles and faced thin air. "Sonic!" She cried, and slashed downward, and the images of everything, the ballroom, the people, the forest, her dress, shattered like glass. There were momentary cries of alarm and confusion from the illusions, before reality fully came back to Terra. The lass still held the Sword of Acorns in both hands, still too small to be anything but a short sword for her compared to the size it had been a moment before.

Turning her head left and right, Terra thought for a moment that she had just been turned around; there were the stairs in front of her and the finely crafted door behind her. Except now the stairs went upwards instead of down the way she came. Terra looked at the double wooden door, had she gone through the ballroom and come out the other side? This wasn't how it happened before.

"Was that a trial? Or a trap?" Terra asked herself. She remembered from middle school a class on Greek myths, about the greatest treasure not being guarded by a multi-headed beast or flesh-eating monster but by beautiful nymphs who left intruders without the wits to want to steal anything. Still, there had been a way out, and you didn't lay a trap with an exit. Maybe Miles had been right: this was betwixt and between.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy that." Terra turned to see the shade of Charlie, sitting on the stairs, "But there are three pretty ladies back home that would break my arms if I said I –did- enjoy that." He pushed himself up, his hands turning into spiked fists. "Still," Before Terra's eyes Charlie's form faded to a red echidna. True, she had never seen an echidna in reality, but he certainly looked like an echidna. "That was fun," Knuckles finished.

"You know it Knux, I love Ben," Terra answered.

"Yeah, true." Knuckles shrugged. "But hey…. So, I guess I'll be seein' ya, I don't know if I made it to the real show or not yet, so I'll just say congrats now just to be safe."

"Since when are _you_ safe?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm safer than that daredevil you go out with."

"He's still tame compared to Chris."

Knuckles snapped his fingers as he pointed at her body. "There ya got me. By the way Ter', glad to see you're getting into the mood of things, see ya." Knuckles ran up the stairs and Terra knew better than to try and stop him. She did wonder what changes had happened to her this time. She felt a rush of anticipation actually.

Terra looked at her body, and her heart rate didn't go up one iota.

Was she naked? She did have her blue boots on, and she had fur anyway. True, she was naked in the human sense of the word, but her Superego could find nothing wrong with the way she currently was or anything wrong with people seeing her as such, that kind of shame wasn't part of Mobian psychology. Mobian?

Well, she didn't feel ashamed that Knuckles had seen her this way, and he hadn't been wearing much anyway and she hadn't cared so they were even. Plus, why should she be ashamed of her own body anyway?

Putting her sword away, at least until next time, Terra actually took a moment to sit down and rest. To think.

Was she losing herself the more she went up? Or was she gaining? She didn't feel less complete. But then again, she probably wasn't supposed to. Was she being processed as raw material, or was the surplus just being stripped away? Rotor, Mighty, Ray, Miles, Knuckles, Jane, Chris, Ben. Her friends were on the other side, waiting for her. Everything she had felt, everything she was feeling, was far too intense for any dream, if she woke up in her bed right now she knew it would only be because she had fallen asleep here on the stairs. Heh… Terra laughed out loud; maybe she was the dream and didn't belong in reality. She wondered, if she did fall asleep here, would she wake up back in reality, or would she fall into an even more unreal dream? And all her reflections were for naught, because she knew that she knew next to nothing about what was going on around her.

As she lay there, she became aware of a feeling in the back of her mind, one of anticipation, longing, need, and excitement, she could swear she felt that Ben was closer then when she had started out. She had come so far in such a short time, but she knew she was now nearing the last legs of her journey, though she had a very strong feeling these legs were going to be much longer and harder than the others had. And there was a cocky, full of himself, big-hearted courageous hero waiting for her at the top.

Terra heard classical music and her fur stood on end, not moving the rest of her she eyeballed the wooden door. The door handles began to twist and turn on her own as if something inside was trying to get out, followed by them pushing forward as if made from canvas.

She swore she heard a high-pitched female voice sing a nonsensical song.

Terra never knew if it ever got out or not, whatever it was, because she was blazing halfway up the stairs a nanosecond later, doing her best not to scream like a little girl. Giant killer robots? Sure, done that. Disgruntled elder gods? Been there too. Mad magicians? Once or twice.

But an unknown entity in a metaphysical plane of reality coming from a place she was sure she was already done with that had come very close to trapping her in an endless waltz? She'd rather just skip that part, thank you.

She skidded to a halt soon after though, realizing the noises had stopped the moment she had started running. And again, Terra was left to wonder. It had been a while since she had gotten that scared that quickly. She remembered her first night away from Mobotropolis, in Knothole, after the coup. She had been more confused than afraid as it was happening. It wasn't until later that reality had settled into the child's mind and she realized the full scope of everything that had transpired.

Sally looked left and right, curling up in the wooden bed. It was so dark; she didn't have her royal nightlight or a light just outside her bedroom door either. This wasn't her bedroom, and this wasn't her home. She had told Rosie she still wanted her own room because she was still a Princess. Now the child wished Sonic was here. That anybody was here. No…not anybody, because then They might come. The monsters, the shadows, the things that she had seen people get turned into.

What if they got in under the door? What if they were moving along the floor right now? What if they were reaching up at the foot of the bed? What if the next time she looked up from the covers she'd be surrounded by glowing red eyes? She reached up an arm and felt something cold and smooth.

"Rosie!" Sally screamed at the top of her lungs, and began crying, clawing at the thing.

Seven seconds too long later the elderly Woodchuck rushed into the room, bringing with her a lantern, dispelling the shadows from the walls. Rosie had explained to Sally they had to save batteries for emergencies. Julayla had said the same thing, though she had been focused on Sonic and the others, leaving Rosie only Sally.

"They're here! The monsters are here!" Sally sobbed.

Her nanny hugged her. "It's okay Sally, you're safe. The monsters aren't here."

"I felt them!" Sally protested.

Rosie looked and found the monster. "Sally… your hand touched the bedpost…"

"Huh?" Sally saw her nail marks on the post at the head of her bed. "I…I thought they had come in… that they were here…"

"Don't worry Sally," Rosie cooed "The monsters will never find you, or any of us here, I promise."

Sally looked at the old woman. "Promise?"

Rosie nodded. "Promise, and remember, shadows can't hurt you."

"Sorry Rosie." Terra sighed. "You were off on that one, some monsters could find us there, and some shadows are proving to be very much dangerous." Terra looked up the twisting stairwell What surprise was up next? Couldn't be any more shocking than when she had learned she had a brother, _from_ said brother.

"You're my _WHAT_?" Sally exclaimed far too loudly. Her first step of course had been denial, thinking everything from pretender to robot infiltrator, it wasn't until Rosie and her father had testified that she stopped getting mad at the youth saying he was her older brother, and then she got even madder at this kind of secret having been kept from her all her life.

Elias however, just wanted to get to know his sister. A task he had proven very determined at.

Heh. Sonic had been to his first visit to Station Square at the time, the "Sonic Adventure," as the papers called it. While Sonic's thread of fate had been woven together with those of friends and enemies both old and new, Sally had been learning about the brother she never knew she had.

When Sonic had returned from his climatic battle with Perfect Chaos feeling pretty good about himself, just wanting to come home to Sally after another chase with Robotnik, Sally found herself in a rather awkward position.

"Who the heck are ya and watcha doin' with ma girl!" The blue hedgehog had demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Elias.

It hadn't helped that Sally had finally found it in herself to hug her brother just before Sonic had arrived in one of his flashy entrances.

Ignorant of the danger he was in Elias stood up and said, "You must be Sonic the Hedge-" Sonic rammed Elias through the wooden wall, leaving an outline of the prince. Sonic revved up to go through him next.

"Sonic!" Sally placed herself between Sonic and Elias, hands on her hips. "Don't you dare!"

"Outta the way Sal'!"

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

Sonic's revving stopped dead in its tracks so fast Sonic wobbled like a struck two-by-four. "Your brother?!"

"My brother!" Sally returned.

Sonic's legs gave out from under him.

Elias got up and limped back to the hole in the wall, having landed on soft grass. "Is this how you say hello to everyone?" Elias gasped.

Sonic sweated. "Heh-heh, sorry 'bout that… er Sal…since when did ya hava brother?!"

Sally did her best to maintain her composure. "I just found out myself actually, while you were on that 'separate vacation' you wanted so badly… how did that go anyway?"

_Tails almost drowned twice, Amy almost got roboticized, Egg Face duped Knuckle Head into fightin' me which of course I could never pass on the chance to do, I traveled back in time, became friends with a ghost, went super with emeralds that didn't even work anymore, and fought an irrational with grief river god_. Sonic didn't need to tell her all that right _now_ did he? "Nothin' much, nothin' ta write home about."

Sally, her expression stern but steady, took out Nicole, and without a word used her holo-display to show a news broadcast.

'Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!' The people chanted in the background of the flooded city.

"Our hearts together form awesome power," Tails said, "Our positive feelings towards each other can make them work!"

The gray chaos emeralds in Sonic's arms started to glow, and in a flash the golden hero, 'Super Sonic', floated into the air, ready to do battle with the watery titan.

Sally flipped off the preset recording.

Sonic sagged. "I'm in the dog house aren't I?"

"Yep."

Elias rubbed his eyebrows. "You two always fight this much?"

"We aren't fighting," they said together right at Elias.

Terra couldn't help it anymore, she laughed, good times. She and Ben had enjoyed each other's company whether they liked it or not. And they were going to enjoy them again. Feeling a renewed sense of purpose, Terra raced to the fifth floor, determined to take on whatever roadblock this stupid museum put in her way to stop her on her quest to find her one and only Ben.

It was quiet and dark at the top. Unlike the other floors, this room's light sources were all totally defined. Conventional lights hug in their normal spots above the displays, the main overhead lights turned off. Perhaps this was the first part of the building Terra had been in that most closely resembled a true museum after hours.

The section was dedicated to ancient Egypt. The museum's collection of such treasures, Terra remembered, had been quite modest, now it was filled with a collection rivaled only by those in Cairo. Still, the basic layout and shape of the room hadn't changed. There was only one other major difference to the room than how Terra remembered it, and that was the short indentation in the middle of the room made by short stairs leading to an ordinary table with two chairs seated around it. The chair with it's back to her was empty, the other one wasn't.

"I didn't think you'd get this far," the young woman in the blue jean skirt and jacket commented dryly.

"Jane?" Terra asked the only semi-transparent shadow. It wasn't really much of a question, because Terra knew from her previous reunions she wouldn't get much of an answer.

"Come on Terra, we're all here but you, everyone's waiting," Jane's shadow said.

Terra was struck by the odd idea that what Jane first said sounded like a personal comment, while the second phrase was scripted.

Jane, with a white-gloved hand, picked up a card from a stack on the table that may or may not have been there before. Jane closed her eyes, sighed, and opened a single larger eye that held two pupils. Jane moved the card across her own face in a dramatic gesture. Like the color wheel section of a kaleidoscope, Jane's image remained stationary, but was slid over or slid back to that of a small pink humanoid hedgehog. In the motion blur her cloths had changed to a brown jacket with a red dress, her legs no long reached the floor from her seat. "So let's get started," Amy said, her attire baring only a passing resemblance to her Segasonic appeal, but Terra remembered this being her normal getup.

Terra felt confused for a moment, hadn't something like this happened on each of the floors before? But only after she had gotten through the floor's ordeal?

Whether it had or not, Terra accepted Amy's invitation and stepped into the room. Looking left and right Sally immediately saw she was now, relatively predictably, in a magnificent Egyptian palace lit by massive torches and bonfires. Looking behind her Sally saw a long, long hallway done in exactly the same high, vaulted style with no end in sight.

Looking back at the scene in front of her, Sally could see Amy was still waiting for her, only now dressed for the occasion.

Amy had on a pair of gold sandals with ankle and wrist bracelets of the same material. The girl also wore a golden necklace and headband with the eye of Horus on them all of them showing off high status. She also wore a short white tunic that covered her upper body but did nothing to hide anything below her waist. Sally would have laughed at all the times Amy had called Sally gender-confused for Sally's choice of not covering her fur, as that was the current male trend, if not for the deadly serious look on Amy's face. Her face was done up with makeup and her eyes lined with kohl Egyptian-style, and a black plaited wig covered her usual pink spines. As a final, and perhaps mocking touch, she wore the red and white crown symbolizing the dominion over Upper and Lower Egypt on top of the wig, as if to declare that she was a Queen far greater than Sally.

Amy stood atop a flat-topped squashed pyramid, a throne made of the same sandstone as everything else Sally could see was directly behind the hedgehog. On the walls were life-sized stone slabs depicting dragons, Mobians, robots, and flickies. Sally could guess where this was going, she had watched Saturday morning cartoons too.

Looking down at herself at herself, Sally actually made an exclamation: she was dressed in the same style as Amy, although she didn't look nearly as radiant or regal. She didn't have a tiara, choker, or bracelets, but she did wear sandals, although they worn, dusty and nowhere near as nice as Amy's. Sally was bare-furred from the waist up but had on a bleached with age skirt or kilt. True she didn't go around with much of anything anyway, but the addition of the dress made her upper half's lacking of attire stand out. The exposure of her upper body wouldn't have been very humiliating if it weren't for the fact that her fur was completely unkempt, knotted, and covered so with dust and dirt that it had bonded with her fur in some places. She felt her skull only to find stringy, uneven hair that likely never seen a professional cutting.

Out of nowhere, fatigue crept across her body and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing before Amy in default 'worship' of the 'Queen of Egypt.' But more than that, Amy's presence radiated a feel of power and awe. But things didn't stop there, Sally realized, much to her humiliation of anything thus far, that body was that of a grown woman and everything that went with it. Sally on the other hand, like a thunderclap realized she had the body a girl only at thirteen years of age, fourteen at the very most!

Other than the obvious role-reversal it was then that Sally realized another clear difference this moved-about section of the museum had from the other floors: in this one, she _knew_ that the floor had changed, and that this was still an illusion!

Was it because she had broken through the illusion on the last floor? Or was this yet another part of the ordeal here?

Queen Amy stabbed a finger at Sally. "You, filthy _peasant_, have committed one of the most heinous crimes in the realm: gazing upon my beloved consort Soni-Ku with lustful eyes! If you wish to acquit yourself and buy your freedom, then you shall duel me! And only if you are victorious may you press onward to find your 'beloved' that may or may not lie ahead and may not even care for you anymore, especially looking like _that!_"

Sally limped from the entrance platform she was standing on down the middle stairs that were flanked like an upside down 'T'. "So I just need to beat you in a game and I'm free to go on?" Sally asked if it was really going to be that simple, her throat dry as the desert sands.

"Yes." Queen Amy nodded firmly. "And this is how we shall battle." Amy snapped her fingers.

Five stone tablets, like the ones on the walls, rose out of the floor in a semicircle in front of Sally, at the same time similar tablets rose up in front of Amy.

While she had guessed what shape things were going to take, Sally couldn't help but cringe at the figures on the tablets: Ray, Rotor, Mighty, Miles, and Knuckles, all with blank, emotionless expressions on their stone features.

"We shall battle with the souls of your friends," Amy continued Sally getting a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach. "And should any of them be destroyed in this battle, their bodies will die, and their souls will be lost forever, and all memories you have of them will be gone, not just here, but in reality as well."

Sally's eyes bulged. "What!" She cried, clenching her fists as she looked up at the harsh visage on Amy's face and tried not to collapse from the willful gaze of the now woman Amy.

"This battle will end when all five of either of our tablets are destroyed. You will be expected to know the strengths and weaknesses of every one of your creatures, and to figure out the weak points and limits of mine, just as I yours. Your creatures have been stripped of all will and think only of battle, they will do as you command without question. Win or lose you shall be free to go at the game's conclusion…part of you, anyway. But lose, and your desire shall _never_ be yours."

"And…and who are you holding?"

Amy answered matter of fact. "People the other side of your heart knows. Thus, when this fight is over, only one side shall remain, and that side shall be the whole. As it should be. And the other half…the other half will be useless, and so shall be discarded to the deepest realms of the _keku sama_ where darkness becomes an impenetrable solid and the souls of the dead weep in sorrow for the light they cannot reach as the serpent Apep digests them for all eternity. And what'll happen to me if I lose will be even worse, I'll lose face! So, let us begin. Your move!"

Sally blinked in disbelief. "No."

"No what?"

"No. I'm not going to."

"You're not going to what?" asked the confused Amy.

"I'm not going to play your game!" Sally snapped, almost passing out from the exertion and trying to focus on the many Amys dancing before her eyes. "Forget it! I won't use the lives of my friends like they were pieces on a game board!"

Amy clearly didn't see this coming. "But, but then, you'll never be with him again, ever, shouldn't you be willing to give up everything for his sake?"

"My friends aren't 'things'! And I seriously doubt he could ever love me if did this to my, his, _our_ friends."

"You…could just lie to him." Amy reasoned, sounding like a used car dealer whose customer had found the hole in the floor of the mini-van. "Not tell him about this."

Young Sally looked up at adult Amy sternly, the pink hedgehog's elder cold demeanor broken. "And if I did that, could I really, _really_ say that I loved him?"

Amy looked at Sally in confusion and desperation, opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm not going to fight you Amy. Yes… yes I do want to be with him…but not if it means lining up my friends in a killing game!"

Amy just stared at Sally for the longest moment, and slumped. "You win." The slabs all fell back into the floor. "You pass."

Now this was totally off scenario. "I did?"

Amy pouted. "I would have fought anyway, I wouldn't have let anything stop me. I would have done it all just to be with him. And I would have failed." Amy almost seemed to be talking to herself. She looked at Sally. "I…I didn't think you'd pass. And I thought he wouldn't mind being with me, if you weren't there." Amy walked down from her high spot, meeting little Sally at the foot of the stairs. "But you beat me again. Like you always do. Why can't I win? What's the difference between us? I fought my hardest all this time, and it's still not enough. You really love him and you…. You know him better than I do. I was wrong. I suppose this means I really do lose. But please tell me. Why? Why can't I win?"

Sally felt a strange wave of compassion without pity, for in her own way she was no higher than Amy, and took the woman totally by surprise with a motherly hug. In one heart beat, their ages had swapped back neither reacted. "Maybe because this isn't a contest."

"What?"

"Amy, it took me a while to realize this, but I was wrong in the way I treated you too. I won't lie and say I never meant to hurt you. I actually fantasized that you would simultaneously combust if Ben proposed to me, proving you couldn't 'defeat' our love for each other…and I was wrong to think those things. You have a right to happiness too, and I can't berate you for loving someone as wonderful as Ben. And he loved all of us. But it was never up to us who he fell in love with, and we were a bunch of idiots for thinking otherwise. I used to think of you as immature, Amy, some say you are, but I wonder if I would have acted the same if Ben had chosen you. You're my friend Amy, and it's about time I started acting like it." Sally looked into Amy's eyes. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

Feeling her eyes misting up and not having a clue why, Amy smiled and nodded, returning the hug. "…Sure…sounds cool."

Unlike the others…the Egyptian chamber didn't instantly change, but slowly faded back into part of the museum, stepping out of the pocket reality and back into the betwixt and between.

Even more odd, Amy was still there, and still solid. Both Terra and Amy were back in their normal attires, or what passed for it in Terra's case. Terra continued the hug for a few minutes, needing it as much as Amy. This was her reconciliation with her would-be rival as well. If this was some kind of new beginning, as Terra was beginning to suspect it was, she wasn't going to waste it with petty grudges.

Terra noticed that her blade was now the proper size for a full-length sword rather than the short sword it had been. Or was it Terra who had changed? She and Amy were to the same scale as before, so were the things in the room. And her boots fit as well as ever. It didn't really matter.

Terra could tell, however that she had regressed from the age she was when she entered the museum, (though she couldn't remember what that age was) to a lass who could barely pass for someone of college age. She knew she had been older, but she didn't know by how much. But why should she care? It would either matter and she would remember later, or it wouldn't matter, in which case it didn't matter whether she remembered or not.

Driven by an urge to see herself, Terra left Amy's side for a moment and looked at her face in the glass cases on one of the displays.

It only mildly occurred to Terra that all the artifacts and displays now showed Mobians and Echidnas in their sculptures of the pharaohs and paintings of priests and commoners. It barely occurred to her that the depiction of the Egyptian gods had gone from mere humans with animal heads to complete anthropomorphic animals. She took only passing notice of the theme of seven gemstones in many of the carved pieces of history.

She saw she truly had become a part of this Sonic Syndrome, but was it really a syndrome? In spite of the changes to her body, Terra felt neither ill nor violated.

The face that stared back at her in the glass was her own, that's all there was to it. Short red hair, large blue eyes, small black nose, beige fur that covered her lower face and around her eyes, and darker brown fur that covered most of the rest of her except for her front torso. She knew this face in her memories, she remembered it changing over the years through both tears of happiness and misery.

She also knew this face from television, watching it in her pajamas while eating Lucky Charms on the couch, and later reading a fated lovers relationship spiral downwards much to the outrage of fans.

She remembered all those times she had dyed her hair, ugh, those were best left forgotten: Terra remembered that hadn't been the explanation given by Archie Comics. They had said she had fallen into a chemical vat. But that memory didn't exist at all except for when she had read the comic, of when her and Knuckles' relationship had been laid to rest.

Whatever was happening to her, whatever had happened, it had nothing to do with Sega, DiC, or Archie.

Terra wondered for a few seconds if she had done it, if she had beaten this museum. But feeling out her new memories, alongside her old ones, she knew some parts were still missing. She wasn't done.

It truly was an odd feeling remembering that you had forgotten something, or rather, couldn't remember something, the outline of which could drive you crazy if you let it. Her other memories, which melted into her 'newer' ones, she didn't know what to call them. Original? Old? Human? Real? None of those felt like the right word. But her memories of Amy Rose and the others before had just melded together with the memories of Sandra Byner and Samantha Dark, now they were interconnected, one memory didn't just lead to another, they instead lead to and another, and another onward. It was almost like a patchwork quilt that had almost been completely finished, but Terra still felt the gaping holes in her memories, though less than a handful now, that made them stand out all the more. Memory after memory, shadow after shadow she had met of thoses she knew and loved, and Ben hadn't been there, was Ben even here? Was he even waiting for her? Or had Fiona or another heartthrob fangirl finally laid claim to him? Did she even want to find out? She looked inside herself. Yes, it was worth the risks of whatever lay ahead to know, to see him again, they all were.

"What do you think?" Amy asked politely, referring to Terra's reflection.

"Can't say it isn't me," Terra concluded, turning back to the solid and opaque shade. "So what now?"

"You're almost there," Amy said. "The top floor is the next stop. But any rules that were in effect before are going out the window fast, don't ask why cause I don't know. I don't know if he's here Terra, but I do know that if you keep going, you _will_ meet him."

"Then I had better get going," Terra observed, looking for the new stairway.

Amy moved next to her. "Mind if I tag along?"

Terra felt her mind boggle. Amy's ghost was now asking to come along? "Aren't these obstacles all supposed to be for me?"

Amy shrugged in a devil-may-care-way. "Maybe, but who said you can't have a friend along?"

"I guess life's rules are made up as we go along huh?"

Amy laughed. "You've got it!"

"All right then, sure, I don't mind, in fact, I'd love to have you along Amy."

"You won't regret it!" Amy declared.

At that moment, the wall opposite the one Terra had come into split open, making the motif of a Pharaoh's tomb complete with a secret passage. Terra and Amy looked at each other as if to ask if the other had done that. The wall slid apart until it was totally gone.

What Terra saw wasn't a giant staircase however, but a circular room about half the size of the one where she had gotten the Sword of Acorns, the ceiling wasn't in view from Terra's angle.

Terra led and Amy followed. The floor was a simplistic mosaic pattern with no real meaning Terra could figure out, though she did notice some holes in the floor, not large enough for her to even put her boot through, they looked to be part of the floor pattern. All Terra saw below in the tiny holes was darkness. The wall were the Spackle soundproofing of the rest of the museum, but as Terra looked up, they only lasted for two stories worth of height, then gradated into Classical roman style, followed closely by Oriental, then black drip-shaped stone. She could make out little else than that further up. Indeed, the nature of the room's walls was different every few stories, it was like an office building in height, or a tower.

The ceiling was so high Terra could barely see it, let alone make out details. "You said the top floor was right above us." It felt like a walk to the corner store had turned into a march downtown.

"I said the top floor was the next stop," replied Amy, finding this as much fun as Terra. "I didn't say it was a quick stop. But I should have."

"You mean if you had said it was a quick stop it would have been?"

"No, I mean, I should have said that, because it was supposed to be a quick stop to the top floor from here, but because it wasn't, I didn't."

Terra struggled with what Amy had just said, "So, you're saying, that something's not right, and that you're just now feeling it out?"

"Close enough."

"This room…all those floors…I don't remember anything like this in the museum, and it never had more than three stories and one basement. This is what you meant by the rules going out the window fast didn't you?"

"You've almost totally crossed over Terra, but your perceptions are still mostly on your starting point, so as it gets further away, it looks odder, like things normally do from far away."

Terra just stared. "Amy how do you even know all this?"

Amy took on a searching look, but inside she couldn't find the answers. "I don't, not really, I'm not sure myself. I just know that I'm here, and a little about how this place works."

Terra sighed, checking the walls. Maybe she really did have to just go with the flow. "So we have to climb up?"

Right on cue, the floor began to rise, more than that; it was ever so slowly turning, like the head of a screw.

"I didn't do that," Amy swore.

"Who did?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"This isn't my floor anymore, Terra. I'm as much in the dark as you. I'm sorry."

Terra wondered, was this Amy just an NPC created to test Terra that had overstepped its bounds? "Are you really Amy?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm as much Amy as you are Sally, Terra."

The two names Amy had just said sounded utterly synonymous in Terra's mind and it was hard for her to remember which one was which at the moment. It was the first time she had heard the name out loud outside of the mini-realities since coming to this place, and merely hearing it gave her an idea that she truly was closing in on her goal.

"But something's still not right here," Amy said, looking suddenly creeped out.

As they rose upwards, moving at a pace of a floor every few seconds, the design of the floors suddenly became violently uniform, violently because it did not gradate like the rest, but appeared as if something had _smashed_ the walls, leaving behind a black void with jagged sections remaining only due to the sloppiness of the work. Terra could see the ceiling still further up, but it was like the ceiling was just, there with nothing to hold it up.

Terra felt a prickling that put her fur on end as they entered the Dark Zone, like they had gone through a floor of static electricity, followed by the world's most nasty cold spot. The look on Amy's face screamed that she had felt it as well, still Amy asked, sounding alarmed and just a little scared, "Please tell me you didn't feel that too."

That was when they saw the first line of ones and zeros moving Matrix-style down where the wall would have been. They looked like giant numbers…from a computer screen! More began to fall down, like rain.

Terra and Amy didn't say a word to each other, Terra just took the Sword of Acorns out of its scabbard while Amy reached under her jacket and pulled out a fold-out crossbow whose wings spread a second later, the hedgehog loading the weapon with one of the bolts under her dress.

The two Mobians slowly moved away from the walls and were soon standing back to back. The tension was killing them, the silence save for the moving of their platform maddening. Finally, just as Amy was about to say that perhaps they were wrong, for a split second she saw something appear and disappear on the platform, a few seconds later the phenomena repeated itself. Then the same thing appeared, and began to walk towards them menacingly from the edge of the platform, then one more, and another, and yet another!

They were shaped like Mobians, all species and ages of both genders, but their motions were rigid, jerking…robotic? Infinitely more noticeable however, was that they looked like transparent, empty shells made up of red binary code.

No, not Mobians.

Amy said it first, "Robians!"

Indeed, if the person next to Terra was Amy's shadow, then these things were the shadows of Robotnik's ultimate victims. Or what made Robians Robians, their programming.

And now that programming sought to do what it was made to do: restrain, control, and restrict the thoughts and ideas of chaotic organic minds.

Terra's grip on the Sword of Acorns tightened, and her eyes narrowed. Amy steadied her crossbow.

Neither made a war cry, they simply began.

Amy's bolt went right into the head of one male otter, knocking it clear on its back. Sally sent her sword into the center of a female raccoon and sliced upwards, splitting it in two, its parts de-razzing before it hit the ground. Spinning on one foot, she beheaded a pouch kangaroo behind her and bisected the antelope following that one.

Amy's next bolt went into the throat of a weasel, causing it to sway before its programming fell apart. It was when Amy sent another arrow, this one into the gut of a shapely skunk that the two ladies realized that their enemy was relaying in replacement troops as soon as the current ones fell.

Terra lopped the arm off a middle aged bear that made a grab for her and chopped its top from its waist, the red data still falling apart as a child wolverine appeared to take its place.

Two new Robians had already appeared to replace the ones Amy had destroyed. Amy didn't give them the chance to do anything as she shot the new ones square in the chest, not taking note or caring of their species and age.

Sally chopped up a badger that tried to claw at her face only to have another badger different from the first appear next. The things were not proving all that hard to dispatch, but as new ones appeared moments after the last ones had fallen, combined with their relentlessness, the programs quickly began to wear the two down.

Terra's fancy footwork also had a downside as one of the small holes in the floor, before meaning nothing, now tripped up the swordswoman, a Robian snake moved to sink its fangs into Terra's throat…but an arrow went through its throat instead, giving Terra the second she needed to get on her feet again.

"Terra, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ don't think this is supposed to be happening!" Amy said as she face-butted a slaver program with the other end of her crossbow.

Terra wondered if there was anything they could about it. Amy downed another Robian as yet another appeared right in front of her. But instead of attacking Amy it lurched towards Sally.

"I-I don't think they can see me!" Amy declared.

Sally backpedaled from the Robians as they got closer to her, putting distance between herself and the things.

With Amy suddenly closer, the strings without puppets all turned their heads right at Amy and began to move towards Amy instead. "I was wrong!"

"I'm the main target, they're just more focused on me!" Terra realized.

Amy fired her arrows into the mass of Robians, they fell, and new ones just appeared! Amy lost her head. Dropping her crossbow, Amy took out her giant hammer and charged into the programs, smashing them flat, up into the air, or right through the data wall.

Unlike in the action movies and anime comedies however, there was a price to be paid for reckless tactics, and a female ferret grabbed her from behind with both arms. Amy screamed, red ones and zero beginning to cover her midsection from where the ferret had grabbed her as that part of Amy's body began to fade.

Less than a moment later the ferret's arms were no longer connected to its shoulders and a second later neither was its head. Without anything to feed it, the artificial infection stopped and regressed into nothing.

Not wasting a second, Terra and Amy got back to back and spun their two weapons together in a whirlwind strike which sent all their enemies flat on their backs, vanishing only to be replaced by fresh enemies

Amy glanced up. "Terra! The top! We're almost past the dark area!"

Indeed, it looked like the night was coming to an end, if they could only just hang on just long enough, then maybe they'd live to see another day after all. More than that, the Robians were being replaced at a slower pace, almost piecemeal style.

Until finally, one fell to Terra's sword…and none came to replace it. A tired Amy disposed of three more in quick succession, and the pair were finally alone again on the rising platform.

"We did it." Amy breathed, daring to hope. Terra dared to hope too.

But they were still in the digital dark area, the normal parts of the shaft still a few seconds away. And deep down, Terra dreaded something else was coming. She wasn't disappointed.

In the same manner of the others it appeared, an empty shell of red source code. But this was no mere furry. This, this was a dragon! A big one, too.

Amy yelled, Terra gasped. The beast roared.

The two dove to opposite sides of the platform as the beast snapped its jaws at Sally. A sweeping tail came to smash into Sally but she was an agile little thing and avoided the second attack, the dragon smashing itself in the face with its own tail.

They crossed over from the dark area into the solid parts of the circular shaft. The monster did not vanish. But they were getting near the top, and Terra saw an ordinary doorway like you'd expect to see in a public building with a large 'push open' handle waiting patiently just for them. This, this was it! Ben was waiting for her. Ben was waiting for her and she was wasting her time fighting for her life with some digital shackles of a robotized dragon!

"Enough!" Terra shouted royally. "AMY! HAMMER!" Sally reached out her free hand.

Hearing the royal command of her superior officer Amy flung her hammer into Sally's waiting hand. It was heavier than Sally had expected, but in her intense state she could still wield it. A small leap foreword and landing squarely on two feet and jumping upwards, she hammered into the dragon's jaw, keeping it from using its breath weapon. Sally smashed one side of its face while cutting up the other.

Sally backflipped right besides Amy, who had taken the opportunity to reclaim her crossbow. Amy took advantage of the one second of opportunity created by Sally, and, proving herself the crack shot she was, impaled it through its eye and into its 'brain'… and the digital monster gave a death cry… and dispersed into nothingness.

The two kept their guard up until the rise came to a complete stop perfectly level with the door Terra had seen before, the top looking rather like the bottom, with the same Spackle soundproofing as the rest of the museum. She took note of some windows that showed a view of the top story of the museum Terra knew most of her life. From the creeping light, she'd guess it was half past five.

Waiting a few more seconds for any other unwanted surprises, the two young women fell on their rears, smiling open mouthed, breathing in and out.

"For real this time?" Amy asked.

"For real," Sally managed.

"Do you think those things were as real as I am?"

"Either they weren't or they're free now."

-----

"Mariah?"

"Master Shadow…I, I feel, I _remember_! My name! My original name! Master, I remember!"

----

Terra just lay there for a few minutes, recovering, seeing that the sky was in predawn light through the ordinary windows in the round room in the building that had no round rooms, six floors, or spiral staircases, yet did all the same.

Terra looked at the ordinary push door, wondering what was past it. Ready as she was going to get, Terra stood up, Amy didn't. "Terra, this is as far I can go for real this time, I don't know what's past here, but I can't enter it."

Terra blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm already there." Amy sighed. "You better get going, or you really will miss the concert, and Ben is going to be heartbroken."

"Concert?"

"You'll know it when you see it." Amy looked out one of the windows. "And good luck, no, good choices. Terra, remember, no matter what happens, no matter how memories, or faces might change, hearts won't, I can promise you that much."

Terra gave the heavy hammer back to Amy. How did the girl swing the thing around so easily? Terra didn't want to admit it, but Amy in all honesty was physically stronger than her! And Amy already knew she was faster than Terra too! That was one thing, Terra admitted, Amy and Blaze had always been able to do that Terra couldn't, keep up with Ben on the ground. But Ben always came back to her, something Terra would always be grateful for.

"Thank you Amy." Terra smiled. "I'd be worse than dead right now if not for you. Thank you."

"Same and you're welcome." Amy smirked at Sally.

"You going to be okay Amy?"

Amy pulled a card from her jacket and it's face to Terra. "Tarot of the Moon, I'll be able to let go. Now get going and make Ben whole!" There was no sadness in her voice, she had left the baggage behind.

"I will!" Terra nodded and walked to the ordinary door. She pushed it open, nothing but white light shining from the other side. Feeling no fear nor hesitation and not looking back, she went through.

Sally felt a slight resistance, not much, barely enough to notice, but it passed quickly, Terra's surprise as to what greeted her on the other side didn't.

"So that wasn't the finish line," Terra observed. Why did Quests always have to have at least one to three sections for the heroes to endure after they had supposedly 'saved the world?'

Terra was in a room full of mirrors. Terra didn't think they were glass; everything was a perfectly reflective surface. The room wasn't square either, what shape it was Terra couldn't hope to tell, she felt like she was in some giant geometric figure the size of her bedroom. The design was perhaps originally a rectangle, but if so then every corner from every angle had been cut off as if there had been a sudden need for triangles somewhere by someone.

Looking at her reflections, Terra could instantly tell they were not quite right. All of them were of herself, of the Mobian girl that was she. But each one had minor and not so minor differences. Some reflected her hair as brown or different shades of red, others as black, one even as Blonde!

Her variety of fur colors was even more fantastic. There were differences in her ages too, everywhere from five to forty-five. Some had her in a formal dress with far too many ruffles, one in a biker chick outfit, an Arabian dancer, a maid, business woman, sailor fuku, as a half-Robian cyborg, and another as a dominatrix!

At that last one Terra did a double-check on herself. Blue boots and brown fur and red hair, check, still herself. Thank Heaven, Terra was getting a little sick of costume changes.

But what had to be the oddest for Terra in the reflections was her tail, in some it was nonexistent, in others it was the small one she always had, others had her with a huge one like a pureblood squirrel, some to the level of absurdity.

Having finally gotten her bearing slightly, Terra noticed that while most of the reflections followed her motions exactly, a couple followed her with their eyes.

Wondering what this was about, Terra walked face-to-face with the closer of the 'observing' reflections. It was herself, a few years younger than she was now, just a kid really. Back when she was in her first dyed-fur phase, in this case black hair with pink fur. She wore her hair a lot shorter back then, put up in a super-short ponytail with a blue plastic sphere holding it in place. The other Terra just stood there, as if waiting for something. Not sure what else to do, Terra reached out and touched the glass. At the same moment, the free-moving reflection did the same.

"They're here! The monsters are here!" She heard the faint but very earnest scream of terror.

The teenage girl kicked the sheets off her bed and nearly broke the stopper off her room's door in her haste rushing out into the dark night. She just barely avoided breaking in the second door, remembering what a knob was for. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness so Sally had no trouble finding the lantern next to the door, (Rotor's electric light project kept hitting roadblocks), lighting it up for the room's occupant's sake.

The orange two-tailed fox in the too-large bed was scared stiff. Miles' eyes were as wide as saucers, looking this way and that.

"Miles! _Miles_! " Sally called to the tiny kitsune, next to him in a heartbeat.

"Aunt Sally!" the fox wailed. "They were here! I saw them! The monsters!"

Sally looked about the room, and spotted the monster. Sally pointed it out to the kit. "Miles, was that were the monster was?"

The fox nodded his head swiftly.

Sally got up, and found that the fox had both arms around hers. Sigh. She was not cut out for this! Rosie should have been doing this! Or Julayla, if Julayla was still here… She picked up the fox in her arms. It was amazing how much of his mass was just fur.

She walked closer to the monster. She cursed Rotor for leaving it in here. Rotor had said he was low on storage space. Well, he was going to find somewhere else to put all in the morning.

Bringing him closer to see better, Sally said, "See Miles? It was just that motor Rotor left in here."

The kit carefully examined the piece of hardware, making sure it wasn't going to turn back into the thing his imagination had created out of its half-seen reflective metal surface. Metal and monsters came hand-in-hand in Knothole.

"Okay," Miles finally relented. "But…can, can I sleep in your room tonight?" the kit asked hopefully.

A few minutes later, Miles curled up as he slept in Sally's room that night, in her arms. She rocked the kit to sleep, as she remembered Rosie doing for her many a time. Sally began to appreciate Rosie's devotion, and had a good idea of what had made it all worthwhile.

Terra pulled back from the reflection, still different, but now following her motions exactly like a reflection was supposed to.

Miles. The kit. She wondered how he was doing without her. True he had Ben… and that didn't help her calm down in the least. Oy. Well, Ben and Miles had always proven her fears wrong before, maybe they were keeping up with their track record. Miles seemed all right when Terra had seen him, true, that was just a shadow, but it still gave her peace.

Unlike in the comic book and the story of alien abduction, Terra remembered that Miles' parents had met a similar fate to Sonic's, first the father, then the mother by the father's own mindless hands.

Robotnik had always been a sadist, even his egomania paled in comparison to it.

She remembered wanting to take care of Miles because she told Rosie she thought he was cute… that never changed, but reality did crash down hard on Terra for thinking of Miles as just another dolly at the time. And it was a lesson Terra had never forgotten.

She glanced at the other reflection that moved on its own. It was herself, in her natural colors, dressed up like a princess 'should' be, at the age she was last dressed like one, well, maybe a little smaller.

Terra knelt in front of her small reflection. It looked at her politely, innocently, and touched it's hand against the surface. Knowing what she had to do, Terra did the same.

Why couldn't Julayla just be done already? She had been fussing over Sally's appearance for almost half an hour (at least), she should have been able to do a million princesses in that time! And the worst part was that Sally had to sit still through all of it! All just to meet some stupid boys.

She couldn't even have Nicole with her, Julayla had given every reason from 'no distractions' to 'this is serious' and they all sounded dumb to Sally's bored and immature mind. If she had to sit in a room with some stupid boys and a girl she didn't even know she wanted to at least have something to do. The idea of playing with said boys was not something she realistically considered. As for the girl, she was sure the two boys must have 'made' her into a boy, like that girl she had heard about whose name was Tom and became a boy… or something like that.

She had asked why she had to meet these boys anyway. Her parents said it was so their families could all become friends. She asked why she couldn't become friends with a real girl if they were finally going to let her play with other kids. Her parents had looked at each other, and without any explanation whatsoever pushed Sally into Julayla's arms and told her caretaker to make the princess as presentable as possible. Sally couldn't have had less of a clue of what that was about. But Sally knew 'presentable' meant staying still for a long time, and made to move extra slow and careful so as not to ruin any part of the 'presentation.'

Stupid boys, why'd she have to meet them anyway? Oh yeah, to be 'friends.'

Well, she had Nicole, and she didn't need any boys to be her friend. She had seen boys play before, all they did was hurt each other. They were barbarians and she wanted nothing to do with them. Julayla told Sally as she 'fixed' Sally's hair (Sally didn't see anything wrong with it) to give the boys a chance. She said that Sally shouldn't judge people before she met them. Sally of course wasn't exactly listening, she was too frustrated with Julayla's visual nitpicking to really pick up her words of sound advice.

Julayla opened a silver box with a mirror on the cover, now came the part Sally liked even less. "Stay still princess," Julayla commanded, as she took out a black stick and began to rub it underneath Sally's eyes.

Putting the black stick back in when she was done, the woman looked inside again, and now it was Julayla's turn to be frustrated. "Princess, please stay here for a minute, I'll be right back. And _don't_ run about!" Taking the silver box with her, Sally heard Julayla mutter under her breath about how stupid it was to force kids to wear makeup in the first place. On that, Sally and Julayla couldn't have agreed more.

Forced to just sit and brood in the room overlooking the garden, whose Flickies seemed to be torturing her with their play songs while she was stuck inside, Sally wished the room at least had a clock so she could tell how long Julayla was away If she was gone long enough, Sally could say she got worried and left to find her and just happened to look for her in the water garden first. But if she didn't time it right she would get in trouble.

And the last thing Sally wanted was to endure a lecture from her caretakers and her parents on top of having to met some boys her parents wanted her to be friends with whether she wanted to or not.

"Heya! Watcha doing?!"

Sally made a high-pitched squeal, she didn't wonder why nobody came, she wondered why a boy was looking at her through her window, her second story window! The boy was a hedgehog, with blue fur, triangular quills, and that ugly double pupil eye that Sally had never liked about hedgehogs. He also had that stupid look all boys had, like they knew everything and that it was okay that you didn't! But what was one doing twelve feet above the ground outside?! Leaping out of her chair and falling back defensively, the little princess looked on as the boy let himself inside, climbing over the balcony's marble rail. "Who are you?! How did you get up here?!" Sally demanded, still completely freaked out.

"Huh?" The boy replied as if the answer was so obvious that that it was impossible for anyone not to already know it. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"How'd you get up here?!" Sally repeated her second question, keeping an eye on the boy for any sudden moves.

"Eh?" Again with that stupid look! He shrugged. "I ran up."

All of Sally's shock drained away to stupefaction. "Huh?"

"I ran up the wall. How do ya think I got up here? Geez, don't girls know anything? Even Sonia could have figured that out!"

That was it, all of Sally's regal conditioning came to bear and she stomped towards the intruder. "Now you see here! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything! You're a boy! That makes you stupid!"

Sonic was actually taken aback by this, he apparently wasn't used to people standing up to him before, good, that made this more satisfying for Sally. "Now hold on! Everyone knows its girls that are stupid, not boys!"

"They don't!" Sally protested. "Nicole says that I'm quite intelligent for my age!" Nicole _had_ said she was at least a grade above her age level in reading!

"And she's a girl!" Sonic returned

"She's a girl computer, which means she can't be wrong!"

"A computer?" Sonic blinked. "Does it play video games?!" A look of eagerness crossed Sonic's features.

"She's not an it!" Sally snapped back. "She's a she and she's my best friend!"

"Only a girl would have a stupid computer for a friend!"

"She's not stupid! She's a million times smarter than you!"

"No way any 'puter's smarter den me! Or a _girl_ 'puter!"

"I bet a rock is smarter than you!"

"I'm smarter than all the dumb guards 'round here! They're even dumber than the ones back home! I got by 'em no sweat!"

Sally found she really couldn't retort to that one. And that flustered her all the more. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, changing the subject before it could go in his favor.

"I'm just lookin' around. This place looked kinda cool, not as cool as home of course but still it's kinda neat. I mean, the place might look a bit cooler if it wasn't all the same stupid color, all the same dumb brown."

"It's not brown its beige! And I'll have you know our water garden is the most beautiful in the world!" Mother had said so.

"W-water?" The boy shivered for just a moment. "I didn't really check those out, looked boring really, no fun at all, I didn't want to fall asleep! Yeah!"

No one could ever say, even as a child, that Sally was oblivious. She took a step forward. "What's the matter? Don't you like to go swimming? Everybody loves it. The water, the waves, the slashing!"

The boy took a step back. "What's to like?! There's nothing fun about it! Nothing at all! It's the last thing in the world anyone would want to do!"

Sally saw the fear in his eyes, and an evil grin crossed her face. "Why don't we find out? I could take you there. There'd be no one else there... just you and the water. Just the water. All that deep, deep water!"

Sonic back away from her holding his hands up in defense "No way! You're not getting me near it! You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes, I, can!" Sally made a jump at him, and in a blur of blue, she found herself looking at thin air. Sally blinked dumbly until her ear twitched and she heard the ragged breathing behind her. She turned around, and saw him clear on the other side of the room, on top of one of the white couches all the rooms seemed to have.

"How did you do that?" Sally asked simply.

The boy, while still looking shaken, grinned. "They call me Sonic, cause I'm faster than sound, I keep moving around! Blue hedgehog Sonic! With incredible speed I keep movin' my feet!" He recited.

Sally's ears pressed against her skull, she hoped this boy never became a singer, then again, she couldn't blame him, everyone knew girls were better singers than boys. "You can't be faster than sound!"

"Can too!"

"If you're faster than sound then you can run past me before I even hear you!"

"I already did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"I just didn't see you!"

"I'm faster than light?! Cool!"

"No no no! I mean that how could I tell when I wasn't really trying to see?"

"That's just cause you're a girl!"

Sally tried to figure out exactly how that was supposed to make sense, and figured that it wasn't supposed to. "That's your excuse for everything!"

"It's not my fault you're not a boy."

"Why would I want to be one?! All you ever do is roughhouse!"

"At least we don't have to go around in dresses and cover up everything cause we'll shatter if we touch anything!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why _do_ girls wear clothes?"

"We _get_ to wear nice dresses, while you don't! Nya!" Sally stuck out her tongue.

"No," Sonic taunted. "You _have_ to!"

"Oh yeah?" Sally challenged him. "I can do whatever I want!" In a matter of seconds Sally's nicely fluffed dress and cloth slippers were on the floor in a heap, leaving Sally with just her gold tiara. "You see!"

"You see that weird ring on yer head!" Sonic pointed.

"It's not a 'weird ring' it's my tiara! And you have gloves and sneakers on! So there!"

"These sneakers make me look cool!" Sonic protested.

"If you were really cool you wouldn't need them!"

"I just like them!"

"Well I like my dress!"

"You took it off!"

"I _can_ take it off! You can't take your sneakers off! So girls _are_ better than boys!"

He pouted and folded his arms. "No they're not! I could take off my shoes, I just don't wanna!"

She smirked slyly. "I bet you couldn't wear my dress if you wanted!"

He scoffed. "No way! Why would I wanna?"

"Because it's pretty!"

"So what? And it's not pretty, it's, it's girly! Besides...I could never run in something like that!"

Sally opened her mouth to say she could, but stopped before she sunk her own ship. "Well I don't need them anyway! And I bet I could run faster than you!"

"No way!" Sonic said, looking so full of himself it was a wonder he didn't burst. "Not in a million years!"

"Oh yeah? I bet I could run from one end of this room to the other before you could!"

"You're on!" Sonic declared, striking a dramatic pose that looked rather foolish for a child with an age in the single digit range.

A couple seconds later Sonic and Sally stood with their backs to the wall of the room with the balcony to their left. Sally stood in the running position she had seen athletes use at an event her dad had hosted. Sonic just leaned against the wall.

"Ready," Sally said, "Set, go!" And she was off like a shot. Looking behind her, Sally saw Sonic hadn't budged from his spot. What a jerk! Well he was about to get his! Sally turned back to face the wall and reached out her arm to touch it, and felt a blue wind go by her and touch it a moment before her. She almost slammed into the wall at her surprise. "How do you do that?!"

"'Cause I'm faster than sound!" Sonic declared, thumbing his chest, and Sally began to wonder if he was really boasting.

"I'm still smarter than you." Sally went for her saving grace.

"Are not."

"I can prove it!" Sally said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sally went to the table in the middle of the room and pulled out the checkers set she kept hidden in one of the drawers, though the only people she ever played with were Rosie and Julayla, they said she was very good. "You do know how to play right?" Sally asked.

"Of course," Sonic lied.

After trying to fake his way through the first game, and having Sally teach him how to play for real, Sonic lost all three of the games they played In rapid succession. "I'm still faster than you," Sonic pouted.

Sally said nothing to that, rather satisfied with herself.

"So what's yer name anyway?" Sonic asked, still pouting.

He didn't know who she was? How was that possible? Well, Sally was so going to enjoy this. She stood up, and said, "I am-"

"Princess!" The door to the room opened, "I'm sorry I took so long, but everyone is…Princess!" Julayla started, staring straight down at her charge in disbelief, her posture frozen in place.

"Julayla!" Sally cried, having completely forgotten about her caretaker.

"This is," Sally began to introduce only to see a scorch mark on the rug going out the window with no sign of Sonic at all. Sally stood up looking left and right in a futile search for him. "Why'd he go?"

"Princess!" Julayla ordered, "Get your clothes back on! What do you think you're doing?! What did you do?"

"I was just playing with Sonic, I can't believe he just ran away like that, how rude."

"Who is-" The vein in her head again. "Please, just get your dress back on so we can get ready!"

"Boys don't have to wear clothes!" Sally said, looking ready to prance about.

Julayla blushed till it went right through her fur. "_That_, that is complicated!"

"Why?"

"Not now Sally!" Julayla implored. She grabbed the squirming princess and began to force her clothes back on, no minor feat. "Now let's just hope-"

"Finally found him!" Came a gruff male voice Sally knew as the one of the guards.

Julayla changed color under her fur. "Perfect," Julayla moaned. She forsook the makeup altogether, cleaning off the ruined lines on Sally's brow and doing her best to repair the damage done to Sally's dress and fur in the time she had before someone noticed something was amiss Looking the part of a junior beauty queen that Julayla knew was bare minimum for the girl's parents Julayla picked up the lass, despite her protests that she could walk, and took her to the guest room they had arranged for the prince and princess to meet.

Putting Sally down and looking her over for any glaring flaws one last time, Julayla opened the door and pushed the little princess inside.

What Sally saw stunned her. There a blue hedgehog stood, in a finely made royal shirt and coat, looking positively miserable in them. He was obviously surprised to see her too. A pair of hedgehogs in royal wear stood behind him, clearly the only thing keeping him in line. There was a magenta and a green hedgehog behind the adults hedgehogs, one looking pretty the other squirming.

Sally wanted to burst out laughing, but she held onto just enough self-control to instead giggle insanely.

Her parents standing besides the door looked at her curiously, however her mother just said, "Dear, we'd like you to meet Prince Maurice Takeshi Hedgehog."

Maurice? The boy shrunk at the name. The lady hedgehog behind the boy put both bare hands on his shoulders. "Son, this is Princess Sally Alicia Acorn."

The boy stared, open mouthed. Sally, though thrown off kilter as well, just smiled at him.

Terra pulled away from the mirror, the memory having finished pouring into her, the reflection now acting like a reflection should. That time, she smiled. Events like that with Maurice and Miles meant more to her than any of the battles with Eggman or any number of possible royal events. They were what made her happy, not the cheering crowds or the creature comforts. Those two, her family, meant more than anything.

Terra saw none of the other reflections were acting on their own. So now what? Was she done? How many more hoops was she going to have to go through? Terra felt out These Memories, and Those Memories, comparing them. Still some holes, but she could count the number of gaps now on one hand. Had that been the real point of all this? : To link together this chain of memories? To remember it almost completely, yet not quite whole, was frustrating. She knew now, once this puzzle set was complete, she would finally be in Maurice's arms.

Terra noticed a mirror at the far end that gave off no reflection, it was simply polished material, yet there was no image of her on the other side. Maybe, maybe because she hadn't stepped through yet.

_My turn to step through the monitor?_ Terra thought, though she knew better than to expect Mobius on the other side just yet. And that maddened her. She had grown weary of these games. But if collecting the last parts of her memory was the only way to be with Maurice, then so be it.

Terra knew what to expect, she had read Lewis Carrol's work. She walked over and touched the mirror. It felt like water being suspended against gravity, and her hand went through just as easily. Pulling it out, she saw it looked no worse for wear.

"This scattered dream is like a far off memory, and these far off memories are like a scattered dream." Sally looked at her reflections. "Help me line the pieces up, yours, and mine."

As the rest of herselves looking on, Terra stepped through the looking glass.

This was not part of the museum. The room of mirrors hadn't been either, but this, Sally would never have seen coming, a grass field with a brown strip of dirt in a rectangular circle covered by white lines, all closed in by a modern day chain-link fence.

Sally knew this place. She remembered it as clear as day. It was the high school track that Maurice and Mike had always used in the golden days. Sally saw it was high noon, but didn't know if she could trust that. Looking herself over she was still in her fur and blue boots as normal opposed to some sort of costume. But that wasn't to say she hadn't changed.

Everything looked different somehow. Looking down at herself, she saw her colors were more vivid, more solid, and her details had more contrast. She saw that all that her eyes surveyed had that same feel to it. She flexed her fingers and they moved all the same, the sound of the distant moving of air and breathing, the faint smell of dust, as real as it had always been. And thinking about it, what she saw and felt, was just as real as well. She could remember the nature of colors and details of the world from before, but for all truths, she felt like THOSE colors and details were odd and unnatural, not this place.

But why did she feel like she was walking upside-down on the frozen surface of a pond? She couldn't explain the feeling; all she knew was that it was there.

That was when they appeared, or maybe that was just when she noticed them. Three of them, each one sitting or standing at a different part of the field, the last right near the wide open back gate.

Sally recognized them all instantly. They only looked at her, waiting for her to come to them. Realizing what she had to do, she walked up to the closest one. It was a male skunk in a purple burette and utility belt, Geoffrey St John.

"Geoff," Sally said. She remembered meeting him on that fateful mission, their objectives crossed. She already remembered him saving her skin when Robotnik tried a repeat performance of his robot doppelganger ploy. She remembered telling him how she felt afterwards, only to realize it was Sonic she was in love with when the hedgehog had returned from his world tour with Tails. So what was the point of him being here?

"Princess," he greeted formally, reaching out his hand. Sally took it.

Terra wondered whom this was from. She had already gotten chocolates from her family, and the club had done the same. While she was enchanted by the idea of Ben having bought her two bags of chocolates for St. Valentines Day, the basket was far too over the top for Ben's idea of romance. Though this day did have special meaning for her, given her last name.

Terra did have to say the chocolates were pricey. She wondered who would have spent this much on a single gift. Finding a simple white card, it read:

From Afar, I see a Star.

Far too distant to touch.

Far too beautiful to brush.

Yet still I wish to see, what you will think of me.

It was signed only 'Your Secret Admirer.'

Sally felt a bit dizzy; she looked at the Secret Service agent. "Geoffrey?"

The skunk sighed. "That was the closest thing we ever came to meeting before. I just kept thinking there was a way I could win you. Or maybe I was just scared of losing my ideal of you once I met the real you. I'm just sorry I didn't have the courage to become one of your friends, Princess."

"We're still teammates Geoffrey. And if you want to be a friend of mine, there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"…We may not have met before now Princess, but I know I will serve and protect you without regret, thank you." Before Sally's eyes, Geoffrey faded. For just a moment, Sally thought she saw a black haired human instead.

That memory, it belonged to the other side of herself. Why had she been shown it? Perhaps, that girl Sally had met, Samantha, she had mentioned a friend of hers who had 'vanished.' Samantha, much like Geoffrey, clearly had not done something that she wished she had. And Sally could guess what it was. Heh. Sally thought of a black cat, and knew that if those behind this had any sense of fairness, Samantha would be with him again soon enough or maybe... she already was.

Sally walked up to the next closest person. She was huge, even if Sally was still her human height this lady would still be taller and larger than her. She sat right in the middle of the green inner circle, and looked down apologetically at Sally.

"I'm sorry Sally; I don't have a memory to share with you. We haven't met before now."

Dulcy the Dragon: Huge, green, and winged with pink canvas and crest. Sally remembered all the times she had ridden in Dulcy's pouch, and when Sally and the others had welcomed the wandering dragon into their mist.

"I still remember you though," Sally smiled.

"And I still remember you," Dulcy replied, though more melancholy.

"Hey, nobody likes a depressed dragon," Sally quipped. "And even if we didn't know each other on the other side, we know each other on this side, and that's what counts Dulcy. And I'm sure Rotor won't mind either."

"You think so?"

"I bet so. After all, heh, we've known each other too long to let something like this get you down."

The dragon smiled. "Thanks for welcoming me in Sally."

"You were already in." The dragon faded away, an after image of a round yet cheerful woman tailgating behind. One more to go.

The cyborg rabbit leaned calmly again the metal fence that parted a few feet away from her out into the street beyond, Sally sure beyond all doubt that wasn't really where it led. The southern belle kindly looked at the hybrid and greeted her before Sally could say anything.

"Hello there Sally-girl."

"Bunnie?"

"Tha one an' only." Sally didn't know when the memories had come in, but she remembered every detail of r best (flesh and blood) friend. The rescue from roboticization, the depression that Sally had helped pull her out of, and almost a decade later being introduced to Bunnie's still innocent yet polite niece Cream.

Sally laughed, remembering Sega's decree that Bunnie Rabbot and Cream the Rabbit would never meet in an official comic or game.

"You have a memory from the other side of myself to share with me too, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"And you won't tell me more until you give it to me?"

"Yep!"

Sally reached out her hand. "Let's do it then."

"Whoa-kay!" Bunnie reached out with her flesh and blood arm and touched Sally's.

Terra sat there, listening to the ticks of the clock in the small yet tidy office. She thought she'd be engaged in a business of computer science by now. Things of course hadn't gone as planned. Containing enough self-respect not to apply for the job that required her to ask 'would you like fries with that?' but still finding what she worked for out of her reach, Terra was sentenced to compromise.

The business was small, but long lived, and Terra was surprised by the large number of applicant sheets in the 'reject' pile on the woman's desk. Though from what she saw she couldn't blame her interviewer, it looked like some of the rejects had spelled their own names wrong or filled out all the dots on the 'select one' multiple-choice question.

As the older woman read over Terra's application for work, she asked Terra some common sense questions.

"What's ten percent of twenty dollars?"

"Two dollars."

"What's one eighth divided by two?"

"One sixteenth."

"Can you be expected to be on time regularly and to notify us when you're not going to be?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for seeking employment with us?"

Terra stammered, not wanting to insult a possibly employer. Terra's reaction was too obvious however.

The middle aged woman smirked at her. "Let me guess, you only applied for this job because the jobs that you took all your classes for either didn't want to risk being your proving grounds, or didn't want to pay the salary of someone with your credentials."

"Er, yes."

"Thank you for being honest, I get kinda sick of the ones who come in here and say they heard what a wonderful business we are. Brown nosing doesn't get you anywhere."

The woman's attitude threw Terra off center, having gotten used to the cold indifference of major business owners and the causal indifference of small business owners in her short job hunting spree.

"Y-Yes madam," Terra replied, figuring it was the safest thing to say.

"Intelligent, and polite, good combination," The older woman observed. "You'd be mostly working the registers and filling in for our normal inventory, however, we _do_ have a web site that haven't been upgraded in four years that we would like to have brought up to date…do you think you could handle that?"

Terra jumped at the chance. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Glade to hear it, and also, when can you start?"

Before Terra answered that question she had to say, "Thank you Miss Hanson."

The woman just smiled and said, "Please, call me Bianca."

Sally let go and stared at Bunnie. She didn't know what to say.

"Funny how things get turned around eh?" The rabbot smirked. "Ya can't say ya haven't moved up in tha world, now can ya?"

"No… I suppose I can't…Your assistant said you had filed for a long-term vacation, I was wondering where you had gone. But I never thought, I never dreamed-"

"Who does? Looks like I'll be takin' yer order now."

"Bunnie… you know that-"

"That ya wouldn't order me around like Ah was some numba, Sally girl, ya worry way too much, on that, me an' sugar-hog agree!"

"How is Maurice?" Sally didn't expect an answer, maybe that was why she got one.

"He kept sugar-fox from goin' nutso awhile back, smashed some of Robotnik's toys here and there. Ya really should ask'em yerself though, you'll be able to soon enough."

"So… he hasn't found someone else?"

Bunnie laughed out loud. "Sally girl! He's been climbing tha walls wonderin' when you'll finally be droppin' in! He was actually prayin' you'd show up before the show started, but ya can still make it before it's over."

"The concert?"

"Yep."

"And you're not going to tell me anymore than that right?"

"No way am I gonna spoil tha surprise!...Sally girl, yer still free ta go back here, or rather, not come back, but here on out, it's do or die. It's almost over girlfriend. Or just beginin', dependin' on how ya wanna see it."

"And I may, or may not, ever see Maurice again?"

"Yup!"

"So you know I won't go back."

"Yup!"

She frowned. "So why did you bother asking?!"

Bunnie chuckled. "So ya couldn't bellyache 'bout it later."

Sally considered diving deeper to figure out what Bunnie meant, but chose not to. Sally looked at the gate, so much more than what she knew it appeared to be. She looked back at her friend. "Bunnie, thank you, for being there for me, and supporting me, both sides of yourself, helping both sides of mine."

"Don't make it sound so complicated, just doin' a girl, and a friend, a favor!" Sally didn't wonder about that choice of words.

"All the same, thank you."

"Welcome." Bunnie faded out, for a moment, Sally saw the rabbot's other self, but that too quickly faded.

Sally held her head, shuffling through her memories. "One piece left. Hang on Maurice, I'm almost there!"

Sally ran headfirst through the open gate, not stopping for breath even as everything went white, and changed. Terra could guess where she was, though neither side of herself had ever been here.

While the last illusions had at least given a pretense at looking like the real world, this place didn't even bother trying. She was standing on a flat top white tower. The entire tower was a round cylinder shape, roughly the same size of the room she had been reunited with her sword. Light shined down equally from a source Terra could only guess at it so far up. And beyond the light, was darkness, faint wispy clouds where no detail could be made out, all slowly swirling around the white tower. Terra glanced behind her over the edge, it was a mistake.

The tower didn't have a base that Sally could see, it simply went onto infinity within the darkness below. There were no beasts or horrors in the darkness below her, no demons from hell, no unspeakable -things-: simply nothing, just nothing, nothing for ever and -ever-! Sally made hastily moved back from the edge, that infinite void more scary than any beast the mobian mind could vomit out.

Sally heard the faint wind, she smelled the token hint of dust, all whispering that this place was as old as reality, and had spent many lone eons alone and to be visited only by the most unseen, but important events. Sally was reminded of the engine platform on the Egg Carrier I she had been told about, another spot that attracted destiny for no apparent reason at all.

Looking down, Sally was looking at seven stain glass portraits. Or where they stain glass really? No matter how much pressure she put on them, they neither cracked nor gave way.

On the central dominant one was herself, her sword of Acorns in one hand and the Master Emerald behind her, in a semi-curled position. The six other portraits all formed a circle around the central one. On her left, were portraits of her mother whose freedom from her comatose state had been a miracle, her father who in spite of her well meaning scheming she admired for his sheer indestructibility, and her brother, who secretly, Sally wondered if he had more courage than she did, he had built the bravery to defy fate before she dared.

On her right, was Knuckles, one of the few friends she had once upon a time, and another soul trapped by duty and his sense of right and wrong, Tails, the kit who she thought of like a son, nothing else to it, and of course, Maurice.

In the blink of an eye, there was figure dressed in a black rain coat on the opposite end of the white tower, silently staring at her within it's hood's protective shadows.

"Ben/Maurice?" Terra/Sally gasped, was this the destiny that had called her here?

The figure's voice wasn't her own, but something about it was stunningly familiar all the same. "Don't assume, it always ends badly."

It was a slap in the face: Were these games EVER going to end? "Roxas?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

The figured pulled back its hood, the shadows dissolving around it's face, Sally gasped.

Staring back at her was her face, the only glaring difference being hair that was Blonde, slightly wilder, and more unkempt. "You're…me."

"No." The figure shook her head discarding the rest of the raincoat. "I am myself, you aren't anyone."

The figure was indeed her: all the curves, scars, color of her fur, but details were discolored, like the "Ashura" glitch from the Sonic 2 game. Her "season two" vest was dark gray leather, her boots had a white strip down the middle, and she also carried Sally's tomboy style a step further than Sally did by wearing the white gloves that were popular among guys.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

The opposite snorted. "You can't tell? Geez, you really are a failed one. I am Princess Sally Alicia Acorn."

"That makes two of us," Sally said matter of fact.

"No," the Blonde Sally retorted. "That makes one of us, and one zero."

"I disagree."

"You can disagree all you like, but you disagree in vain."

Sally glared at the Blonde Sally. "Look, I've already gone through Heaven and Hell to find Ben/Maurice, so if you could just give me the last piece of my memory so I can put this all behind me I'd be really grateful."

The Blonde Sally looked disgusted by Terra's choice of words. "_Your_ memory?! It's _Sally's_ memory! My memory! You're just a replacement part that's been sculpted to fit a mold. Which translates to 'anyone could have been Sally.' There's nothing special about you. I am more Sally than a mid-season Scab like you could hope to be."

"That's a lie!" Terra threw right back at her. "If 'anyone' could have become Sally, you could have cherry picked someone who was an outstanding politician, or a military genius. Or given the power you've shown, you could have picked a pounded animal scheduled for the gas chamber And it wouldn't have ever taken you this long to assemble the entire cast, if you could have plucked any random girl off the street to become Sally."

The Blonde Sally looked at Terra dully, like Terra had said the single stupidest thing in the cosmos with absolute seriousness and confidence. Like Terra had declared herself hopelessly retarded by what had just come out of her mouth.

Sally however, felt more like she was trying to reason with a brick wall, than being corrected by a school teacher.

The Blonde Sally sighed. "If you want to do things the hard way that badly, if you want to be put through a meat grinder that dearly, all right then." The Blonde Sally raised an arm and snapped her fingers. "Do it."

Sally didn't have time to ask what the Blonde Sally meant by her words as the Sword of Acorn, of its own will, floated out of its scabbard with a ring. The weapon floated in front of the confused and shocked Sally for a few precious seconds, before plunging into her gut like a knife into a piece of meat.

Sally didn't have the breath to gasp, her legs locked in place, she couldn't even move her arms to draw and pull the weapon out, whether that would have helped or not. But all this paled to the booming voice that echoed through her mind and into her soul. A voice that was both one and all, part of her yet at the same time a separate entity.

The Sword of Acorns spoke to Sally.

~You are not Sally, you could never hope to become Sally, you are not fit to become Sally, and you shall not assume the role of Sally. ~ The masculine Voice said. ~ You showed weakness by asking Rotor for help defusing the weapon, which would have made him question you. You fought Mighty to prevent him from eliminating a dangerous killer, forcing your idea of what was right and wrong on him. You killed Ray's mother and your 'son' when as a leader you should have found a better way. You selfishly chose to shatter an ideal world for everyone, simply because the man who would be loyal and faithful to you and never leave your side wasn't the one who suited your fancy. Your willingness to show mercy to Amy, your foe and rival, was the one redeeming point…although you also left yourself extremely vulnerable to a betrayal! While she did not stab you in the back in the elevator, it is almost certain she will at a later date! By sparing your foe, you have shown kindness, but may also have given her the opportunity to destroy everything you stand for and bring grief to all AGAIN!~

Finding her voice still worked, and grasping at straws at these forceful accusations, Terra asked, "The rest of my friends made it through without going through this, why single me out?"

~Because unlike the others, your heart is weak. I have peered into its depths and found it wanting! It is not fit to take the place of Sally Acorn, barely even fit to be Terra! Instead of remaining strong in spite of the absence of your friends, you despair and find life to be bland and without meaning! If you are unable to persevere just because Ben is no longer present indicates you lack the strength needed to be a true leader, one who has no choice but to go on in SPITE of their loved one's absence!~

The Blonde Sally patted her on the head, having made the distance between them. "Yes you are," she said in a kindly tone.

But why? Why did it feel like Terra was being told that rather than being rejected for a part in a play she was being told she couldn't be her own self?

Sally gripped the sword still in Terra's stomach. "Don't worry. We can fix that in a jiffy."

And Terra felt them being pulled out of her, her memories, her very identity, being sucked dry like a sponge. No, even a sponge held onto a bit of moisture when squeezed, this took everything: Her friends, her family, her accomplishments, her failures, the good and bad moments of her life, all extracted from her very soul.

The human fell to her knees. Sally pulled the sword out of Terra, not leaving a mark. "I love Sonic, but I love my people more, as a princess should," The Sally declared. "However, we still have a use for you…be helpless, observe and never be able to join in for good or ill, that'll be the lesson for your clinginess!"

A white egg appeared around Terra, transparent as it expanded to fit her size, quickly however turning opaque.

Sally wiggled her fingers at Terra. "Bye." And then she pushed her over the edge of the infinite tower.

And then Terra knew no more.

…

Out! She wanted out! When she came to that was the first and last thing on her mind, she wanted out! It was far too cramped in here! She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she had to get out! She hammered against the side, light streamed through an open crack, and she busted out of her too tight prison.

"Whoa mon, watch it!" Said a male voice in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Who, what?" Her eyes adjusted and she was face to face with a red bird as large as a person! It had a black 'mask' tuft of feathers between its eyes. Something about it was familiar.

"Mon," The bird said, the bird said! "I don't know how ya survived dat blast but ya look like you got some screws knocked loose."

She knew this bird. Didn't she? His face was familiar. But she knew they hadn't met before.

She asked the obvious question. "Who are you?"

He squawked in surprise. "Mon! Nina! It's me, Redd! Ya know! Too good lookin' for chirps!"

Nina? That wasn't her name. Was it? She thought it was something else. But what was it? She knew it was supposed to be something else, but she couldn't remember! Should she just go ahead with Nina then?

"What happened?" Nina asked hesitantly.

"Mon, that red and white armor of yours got blown to bits! We all thought you were dead!"

Nina was struck by something and died? But she didn't feel dead. Did another her die? Another her? Was that possible?

"So... how did you find me?" She asked again.

"I just gotta feelin' that you'd be here. And I found dis here egg and here you are! Whoa! Strange huh?"

That was strange. Nina struggled with something, something just outside her awareness. A feeling of being denied. She remembered...being someone else...and not being worthy to be that person. So...she was made into the person she was worthy of being.

Nina felt dizzy at her own confusion. Was that supposed to make sense? Did it make sense? Or was she too stupid to understand?

"Hey dere!" Redd put a pair of wings on her arms. Nina realized they were on a tree the size of a sky scraper, surrounded by a forest of trees the size of office buildings.

"Why is everything so big?" Nina asked.

"Mon, you really are hurt in the head. Everything is as big as it's supposed to be."

"But..." Realization struck Nina "That means... we're so small! How... how can we have brains that can reason with heads this small?!"

Redd shrugged. "I dunno... how can bumblebees fly with wings so small?"

"They..." Nina struggled; she had known that answer, why couldn't she remember? Why wasn't she being allowed to remember? "They just work differently."

"Then I guess our heads work differently too," Redd answered.

Nina sighed, or tried to with her beak... beak? Nina looked at herself. She was a bird. A pink bird. She remembered that she didn't really care for pink, didn't hate it, but didn't love it either. Someone... someone else hadn't really liked pink either. Nina chirped and fluttered a few feet off the branch.

"Whoa, mon!" Redd said. "You're actin' like you've never seen yerself before!"

"My... my memory is just fuzzy," Said Nina truthfully.

"Maybe you just need some refreshers," Redd suggested taking off the branch into the air. Not even really thinking about how to do it, Nina followed, going past the canopy into the open air. She gasped at the sight of the island beneath her. There was a snow-capped peak, which was rather odd since the rest of the island screamed jungle, though half the island was covered by factories and buildings that were overgrown with green. Nina had a flash of a memory. Fordlandia... trying to create Middle America in the Amazon and failing miserably due to a poor selection of location and a worse understanding on how rubber trees grew. Nina almost lost flight. Where had that come from? She felt like she should remember something else instead. Something to do with emeralds and rings. She was distracted by Redd's voice.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!"

Nina looked to see three more birds much like her and Redd flying towards them. One was purple with its feathers in pigtails. Another had blue feathers in a mohawk style. And the final one lagging behind was pudgy and green with its feathers in a top knot.

Nina... remembered. "Violet... Bluie, Greenie."

"You're alive!" The blue one cheered, not noticing the uncertain tone in her voice. "We were so worried when that robot got blown up! How did you make it?!"

"I.... I don't know if I did."

"Huh?" The birds all just looked at each other.

"Oh don't mind her," Redd covered. "She's just a little addled. A few days and she'll be right as rain."

"Oh," said Bluie.

"Okay," added Violet.

"Whatever," finished Greenie.

'Accept it 'hon, it's your new life.' Nina looked around to see where the voice came from, but didn't find anyone. Had the voice been her own thoughts? Well, given her headache...could she really trust herself right now?

"Com'on, let me show you around the island," Redd offered. "Even though you've lived here all your life. Whateva."

Nina could do nothing but agree.

Redd was a very gracious host, he showed her the beaches, the oversized flowers that reeked to attract flies, and the factories...which, now that the killer robots were gone, made very good places to explore and enjoy.

"Thank you," Nina said. "For helping me."

"No prob'," Redd smirked as best he could with a beak. "What are friends for?"

Nina recognized the look in his eyes, though she didn't know what it was. She remembered wanting someone like that, but not being able to have them, and giving up everything to find them, only to be punished for such reckless abandon of her own life and the lives of those close to her. Was it better not to want in the first place then? Did memories themselves even have a point? Was it better to forget anything you lost?

Redd showed her where she lived before the 'accident', whatever that was, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it, and he had been so nice Nina didn't want to probe him, she never remembered her dreams. And eventually the sun went down, and she went to sleep.

She woke up the next day, and Redd again showed her where the best fruit was. Days passed like that, then weeks. Nina wished she could remember more. But nothing came. Redd said to just give it more time. But the longer Nina waited, the longer it felt like she was empty, she ate less, she flew less. None of the other flickies, for that's what they were called, noticed, they just carried on with their routines. Redd either didn't notice or didn't want to.

Still... Nina wanted to remember, to continue, to find her place. If this was the only place she could have, then she wanted to make something of it. In spite of not getting the person she wanted, she still wanted to find someone. Some fast.

There were storm clouds that night. Nina told Redd she thought the thunder actually sounded angry, he told her it was just her imagination, and so it had to be

The next morning, early, she heard explosions, lot of them, and...a noise she knew from somewhere...laser shots? Was that it? She knew she had never heard them before, but she recognized the sound all the same. Curious rather than afraid, she flapped out of her nest to see what the matter was about.

Soaring high into the air and flying towards the noise rather than away from it, she spotted her friends flying in all directions away from the chaos, and whatever was causing it. Nina began to reconsider getting a look at whatever this was, but she figured she was small enough not to be noticed by anywhere with enough fire power to create such a ruckus.

She saw that she was close to the north edge of the island, and that the forest…was on fire. Now she seriously began to wonder if this was the right course of actions. But she'd just get a little peek, yes, just a little peek, and then fly as fast she could away from whatever it was.

Flying in closer, and now picking up the stink of smoke, she saw moving metal things, they were called robots. They looked like lopsided Easter eggs with bird legs. They were shooting at anything in sight with their various weapons, from trees to rocks. There wasn't really any set pattern or reason to it. They just seemed bent on destroying everything.

Okay! Nina had gotten her look! She could go now! And go as far away as she could!

And go where? What reason did these robots have to stop? What reason did they have to start? If...if the blue hedgehog…the blue hedgehog hadn't come that first time, then their island wouldn't be alive right now. Yes, it was stupid to consider an island alive, but the flickies did, for to them, it might as well have been alive it was so dear to them. It was their whole world. Or had been, until they learned they was something beyond the blue horizon.

Nina realized she was remembering at last. She also remembered the armor...if she still had it, maybe she could fight back. Now she had nothing. She was small. Weak. Inferior. Useless. No! There was no such thing as useless! Her, her son had rescued her once from her metal shell; maybe she could do the same for these poor souls! Yes, her chances were slim to none, but she had to try, it was better than just waiting for death to come to her!

She heard a buzzing above her that wasn't from any bee, Mobian or otherwise, and looked up, and higher than she could fly, she saw a titanic blue metal bird that wasn't exactly a bird either. And on it were a bunch of Mobians. Those huge towering creatures that had come to their simple home once.

The 'airplane,' because that's what it was called, flew in low, and several of the Mobians jumped off, but not the orange one piloting it. The 'airplane' then sprouted a pair of legs and landed as its wings folded up. It began to fire shots at the robots, with the Mobians flanking it, attacking the robots in close range combat.

The orange fox, he had always been so bright eyed, yet intellectual. He, like many kids, wanted to join the world of adults or at least the nice parts of it. She knew he had to enjoy being a kid while he could, of course.

There was also the yellow flying squirrel, he was just too kind for this sort of thing, the others could on occasion put aside their kindness, he never could, even for the worst of the enemies, let alone those who were just slaves.

The rabbit, the half machine, she hated half of herself once, but now, while she had no desire to be totally machine, at the same time, she could not longer look in the mirror and picture herself without her metal body parts.

Oy. The red and yellow one. He would pick one up, and toss it through the air. He curled up into a ball at one point, and was knocked by a hammer right through a horde of them, resulting in a strike.

The hammer's owner kept shouting battle cries, smashing robots flat, only to get cornered and have to be saved by someone else, as always.

There...there was...her...her...her...the hybrid, Blonde haired, welding an equally bright yellow sword, actually freeing the minds of the machines with but a single touch, turning them against their former fellow slaves.

And besides her was...him...the blue...hedgehog...faster than sound...keep moving around...ugh...his voice as a boy was so annoying! At least his sister could carry a tune, and his brother's instruments required all the intelligence of a rock to play!

Why did he always have to go off and do his own thing? Why couldn't he listen to her advice more? Would it really kill him to? On the other hand...would he really be himself if he just did everything she told him to? Would the wind really be the wind if it could be tamed? Would she be so attracted to him if he was timid and obedient?

The last of the robots fell, or popped open to reveal flickies who just flew away after a quick 'thank you', they didn't see Nina. Sally raised the sword above her head. "We are victorious! The foul menace has been vanquished! And this peaceful, simple, innocent island shall be troubled by the wicked evil of machines no more!"

The other freedom fighters all cheered at once. Sally put her sword back in its sheath and turned, smiling leeringly at the hedgehog. "And now my love Sonic! Let's enjoy this victory with each other!"

"Yes, my love Sally!" The hedgehog, Sonic said with open arms, and she leaped into them. They kissed deeply.

Nina blinked in confusion. What was wrong here? They looked so perfect together! They were flawless together! What could be wrong? Why did she feel a needle in her chest?

It was like, like, the image was right, but...maybe it was better this way...this way at least...he could be happy with her, with someone who cared about him, and someone he could care about. She could be happy, knowing he was happy, and that was what counted in the end.

Sally pressed her lips harder against Sonic, and her fingernails dug into her arms in the intensity of the moment. "More my love! Let us consummate our love together here and now!"

"As you wish my love," the hedgehog replied at once. The others all took a step back but didn't protest to their princesses' immediate request, although all of them looked rather disgusted and quickly made excuses to vacate the premises posthaste.

Nina turned around, she didn't have a right to see this, they were happy together. "OH! OH! MY LOVE! This is wonderful! It's so great to be us isn't it! Oh yes it is!"

"As you say my love," was Sonic's answer of course.

Nina proceeded to begin to fly out of earshot, this was for the best.

"Others are so unfortunate not to be us!" Sally shouted a little too loudly. And, wrongly?

Nina stopped dead in her tracks, something feeling very shallow about this. Since when would Sonic, no, no, Maurice! Maurice! Since when would Maurice talk like he was from a Victorian novella? He hated meaningless fluff!

Nina felt a flash of pain through her skull. The colors...for just a moment, they looked duller, details looked more diffused, and then they were themselves again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sal! You okay? I love that ya finally decided ta take off the kid gloves, but don'tcha' think we could do this in a little more comfy spot?!"

Nina turned around, to find that while the other Freedom Fighters were either gone, vomiting behind bushes, or respectively keeping their distance from their leaders. Maurice was now backing up from his lover, looking rather perplexed and freaked out, as usually happened whenever he was confronted by something he didn't understand.

"But-" Sally continued. "My love! This is a special event!"

"Sal! We just trashed Eggbutt's clunkers; we do that at least three times a week! While I wouldn't mind doing this on the same basis, this isn't exactly the moment I was waiting fer!"

"You deny your princess?!"

And since when did she talk like that? She had been known to motivate her people and teammates, she had always stuck to down-to-mobius words of wisdom, like Rosy and Julayla had both taught her so intensely. Verbose and bombastic speeches only revealed more about yourself than inspired those around you.

Rosy? Julayla?

---

Sally sat in the chair next to Julayla's bed. The woman never got up from it anymore, she just lay there giving Sally her lessons. Sally made it a point to sit still and listen, choosing not run around anymore. She had once fantasized Julayla not having the power to catch her. Now, Sally wished she could.

"Princess," Julayla spoke, "I believe that you won't need to come to my lessons tomorrow."

"Really?" The child asked.

"Yes... I believe...we are both due for a break. Listen to Rosy well while I'm resting...she'll be looking after you lot until you're old enough to look after yourselves now."

"Uh, okay," Sally replied, Julayla's words not making exact sense. Sally hoped she got today's lesson though.

Julayla held out her hand, in it was an acorn. "Sally, please move the nut out of my hand."

Sally tilted her head, what an odd lesson. Maybe Julayla wanted the last lesson before vacation to be easy. Sally tried to grab it, but Julayla proved to have some strength in her after all, and closed her hand around the nut too quickly for Sally to grab it. After Sally moved her hand away, Julayla opened her own hand again Sally tried to be quicker this time, but again to no avail. Julayla knew her too well, and knew herself all the better.

"That's not fair!" Sally protested. "How am I supposed to get the nut out of your hand if you keep closing it?"

"Indeed, there does seem to be no way for you grab the nut from my hand. But is that what you're trying to do?"

Sally sat back in her chair. Julayla's lessons were always like this, Sally was made to figure things out for herself rather than have Julayla explain how she was to reach the goal.

What she was trying to do? She was trying to get the nut of course! Or was she? Julayla had said to get the nut out of Julayla's hand, not to get it into Sally's hand! Was that it?

"May I have the nut please?" Sally asked.

"Close princess," Julayla replied. "But not quite the right answer, but that answer will help you many times. But there will be instances where please won't help you, that's a lesson I left out until now. How can you get this nut without me giving it to you?"

Sally stopped, and thought about it. Using her hands wasn't working. Sonic would be fast enough to grab it, but this was her lesson and she doubted that was the answer Julayla was looking for. Julayla always insisted Sally find the right answer, not just 'an answer,' because there was a world of difference between the two. Sonic, he'd just use his legs and…of course.

Sally readied her hands like she would make a grab for the nut again, and then kneed Julayla's hand from below, bumping the nut out of the woman's hands and onto the floor.

Julayla laughed, for the first time in months, Julayla laughed. "Well done my Sally, well done." The woman held her heart. The ailing woman smiled and whispered, "Remember this lesson Princess... my little Sally... the direct route is not always the right one... And remember that I love you."

"I love you too Miss Julayla," Sally replied calmly and politely like she had been taught.

"Please... go outside... tell Rosy to come here... and go play with your friends... you've earned it."

"Thank you Miss Julayla!" Sally nodded and left the room.

The next morning, Julayla was dead.

---

Nina gasped. She looked at Sally and Sonic. This was wrong! This couldn't be right! This couldn't be better than her! This was a mistake! He shouldn't be forced to love someone thinking she was someone else!

Nina called out to him as loud as she could, but none of the other Freedom Fighters even looked at her. Maurice did, confused and surprised. Sally looked at Nina and sneered. Sally didn't sneer! Not even to Amy! This woman could _not_ be Princess Sally!

"Well, we can't all be royalty or get the gal/guy we want, sometimes one must accept what life hands them," said Sally sternly, looking right at her. "And those who don't have anything should just accept it and try to get a different life, not one that already belongs to somebody else!"

"Sal', you feelin' okay?" Maurice asked out of the blue. That surprised Sally; she looked at Sonic, confusion etched in her features.

"Huh? What the-?" Sally looked at the other unresponsive Freedom Fighters as if checking them for glitches. Then she looked at Sonic again, as if seeing something for the first time. "What is this?!" She demanded as if Sonic had just taken off a Halloween mask.

"What's what Sal?!" Sonic asked again. "What's wrong with you?"

"You shouldn't even be asking-" Nina dove in, and began pecking her eyes. "Agh!" The Freedom Fighters stood there like puppets, while Sonic moved in to help her, only to have Sally draw her sword and try to cut the flicky in two!

"Die already you stupid chicken!" Nina folded her wing and dropped down below the horizontal slash, then dove right at the hybrid's throat, clawing at it. She was far too close for Sally to use her sword now, and she was proving just a bit too fast for Sally to grab. "I can't take this stupid show anymore!" Sally hollered, and every single destroyed E-series rose from the ground, fully repaired. "Kill her! Kill her!" Sally snarled.

The robots all raised their guns, and blew up. Sally blinked stupidly, and looked at the cause.

Looking at his team mates and wondering why they were standing around dumbly, Sonic in the mother of all spindashes turned the super elite E-series into scrap metal in record time.

"Hey Sal!" Sonic called. "I hate to say it, but I think you need time in the rubber room."

Sally retreated from Nina, covering her face, twisted with rage. "Stupid, little, stubborn, impertinent-"

"I don't know what that last one meant, but I think it was out of line," Sonic said calmly.

"**** you!" Sally snapped and tried again to cleave Nina in two. She never got the chance, because Sonic kicked her squarely in the chest and sent her flying into the robot wreckage.

"Hey, you okay?" Maurice asked, holding out his hand for the Flicky. She landed squarely in his palm, looking up at him.

Nina stared into his beautiful joined eye. ~I still love you, no matter what shape or form either of us are in, I don't care, because that's what love is.~

Sonic couldn't believe what his ears just hadn't heard. "You just...talked....T-Terra?"

Terra nodded. Maurice leaned closer; Terra lowered her head, waiting for the kiss.

...

Sally woke up.

Opening her eyes she found herself falling through the nothingness, the white tower right up against her side, getting further away from the top every moment, further into the infinite nothing. Sally clenched her fists looking desperately for any kind of hand hold and her eyes widened. Twisting about so she was face to face with the white tower, she jabbed her fist against it stopping just a foot or two in front of it. Sparks flew everywhere and Sally slammed her boots against the side of the white tower slowing to a stop. Diving into the chipmunk part of her family tree and continuing to slap her fist against the side of the tower creaking a shower of sparks, Sally charged upwards, going at a speed that Sonic would have been impressed by.

Sally felt her memory come back to her, more than that, she felt the final missing pieces of her past fall into place within her mind. The patchwork quilt was complete. She was herself, and she was whole.

She shot up over the top like a rocket, leaving sparks in every direction, Sally looked grimly at Blonde before she landed gracefully on the platform below here, calmly crossing herself. Blonde looked at her, then up, then down, then up, then down, her mouth opened as wide as her eyes but not saying a word, holding the Sword of Acorns limply with one hand until, "THE FUCK?! What the HELL are YOU doing here?! You should be nothing by now!"

Sally's voice wasn't like that of any of her voice actors, her flawed doppelganger, or that of her previous self. Her voice was her own. " A leader knows when to ask for help. A leader has the courage to make decisions that won't make her popular. A leader has to make decisions she doesn't want to make. A leader is willing to give up her own pleasures for the sake of those she supposed to guide. A leader, doesn't betray her followers, and a -real- woman, knows how to forgive and how to be graceful in victory. And I didn't let go of Maurice... because I knew, he wasn't really gone! You tried so hard, and got so close, and still you didn't reach your goal...sucks huh?"

"It was supposed to be yours! Your failure! Your short coming! You're falling into the pit never to come out again!!!"

"Too bad! I feel like living today!" Sally's appearance wasn't precisely like that of her cartoon or comic incarnation, nor had it been in the room of mirrors.

Her eyes were still blue, and her hair still red, and her fur still the colors it had been, but similarities after that began to waver.

Her light blue 'vest' resembled a sleeveless jacket, the zipper completely open. On either side were open ended 'sweatshirt' type pockets, while the back had a downed hood with short adjustment beads on the end. She had on a pair of fingerless white racing gloves with blue cuffs. Her tail was longer than it had been in the cartoons, but was far from ever being a squirrel's tail.

Her dark blue boots had white straps with two on each one, while the rim of the boots had white trim. Around her neck was a magenta collar with a gold icon at the front: an acorn with a crown in place of a cap. Finally, around her waist was a rather plain but practical sword belt with a removable sheath.

Her hair was done in a familiar if slightly longer ponytail, her old blue brace back where it belonged.

"How did you get back up here anyway? You should have been utterly destroyed by now!" Blonde asked with only a trace of curiosity.

"You said that already." Sally spread out her arms slightly. "And Mike was right, it wasn't the answers that were wrong, it was the test that was rigged!!"

"Well, congrats, you've escaped a bitter sweet fate to fall into a completely meaningless death, and just for that, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to murder your Sonic in his sleep, pillow in his face, plant evidence that it was that empty headed pink ditz that offed him, then, I'll tell her who really killed him one second before she's lit up like a Christmas tree, followed by me telling the freak fox how much I need him, and how much of a bad boy he is if he doesn't comfort me in that _special_ way. And after a couple years of it, when he's just an empty shell, I'll have him brutally rape and strangle that brat with dime store lucky charms for feet in front of everyone. And just for fun… after all that I'll betray them to Dr. Robotnik, so they can spend all eternity looking through their own eyes as their bodies shine Robotnik's shoes! Or maybe instead of all that I'll tell Sonic that he should be more ruthless. That he should be more firm with the freak fox and more direct with the pink brat. And slowly push him closer and closer to the dark until he'll kill and torture without my prodding. Oh, and utterly destroy the self-respect and personality and sense of self of those brats you feel such maternal instincts towards."

Sally clenched her fists. "Miles… One small problem."

"Oh?"

"That's not going to happen, because I'm not going to let you!"

"…You really think you'll win just because you're the hero? I'm the one with the sword remember?"

"No…I think you're going to lose because you don't give a damn about my friends, while I do! For me, unlike you, this isn't a game! I can throw my heart into this, while you can't, because you don't have one! And that gives me a frightening advantage that you don't want to know!"

Blonde rolled her eyes. "Heh. Just because it has different values than yours doesn't mean it's not a heart. I can be passionate about things too!" Blonde declared in a booming voice, "There is no Sally, there is no Terra!" In a blur of motion Blonde was on top of Sally, and brought the magic weapon down to deal out swift and painful death.

Sally blocked the Blonde's Sword of Acorns…with thin air? In a moment however the visual lie melted away, revealing the Sword of Acorns very much in Sally's hand, and the Blonde Sally's Sword of Acorns faded to a dull gray, being the Sword of Acorns in shape only, much like Blonde herself.

The two Acorns were equally strong and futilely tried to push their blades away from each other. "Was wondering when that illusion was going to break, it was getting kinda creepy holding an invisible sword," Sally commented.

"How nice," Blonde's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "So you managed to fend off and conquer your inner demons after all, how cliché."

Sally broke the stalemate first by kneeing Blonde in the gut a second before the fake princess thought of it. Sally kicked Blonde away from her. "And if this was a movie script review I'd be in tears to hear that." Sally moved into a cleaving stance. "But I'm not here to get onto the New York Bestseller List! I'm here to find Maurice! So outta my way goldilocks or go two ways."

"How about you go straight back down!" Blonde charged and Sally did the same. The two swords clashed, making sparks. The women instantly withdrew, then charged again with the same results. Blonde then began attacking with a series of forceful chopping strikes, while Sally countered with a number of curved slashes. Blonde then copied Sally's previous move with a double kick to the gut knocking her on the floor. Blonde made an oversized double-handed slash for a decapitation, Sally rolled away just in time however and instead lost nearly all her hair below her hair brace. This did, however provide the momentary distraction Sally needed to get back to her feet, but Blonde still managed to block her upward cut, but Sally wasn't about to just push back and forth this time and punched Blonde in the jaw.

Blonde managed to stay on her feed however and twisted away from her enemy, doing a whirling slash as she did so which Sally bent backwards to avoid.

Sally crouched and this time was the one to charge first, quite literally dancing with her sword between both hands as she did so. Blonde braced herself to impale the princess like a pikeman but Sally shifted her momentum at the last moment and avoided the attack, mostly, as she made her own strike. In the aftermath the two hybrids stood facing away from each other but quickly turned to examine what, if any damage they had caused.

Sally glanced down to see the gash in the side of her vest and the slight sting of bleeding. "Hey! I've made a lot of happy memories with this jacket!"

"You'll be a memory after what I'm going to do to you next."

Sally pointed at the Blonde Sally's face. "Something like that but a whole lot bigger?"

"Eh?" That was when a razor thin cut on the Blonde Sally's face started to bleed, creating a trail of blood down her face. "Huh?" If this were an anime, this would be where the Blonde Sally would temporarily lose her nose as her eyes became super simplified, blinking stupidly at her opponent. She touched her own face with her off hand. "My face! HEY! Okay! That's it! No more games! You wanted me serious Terra, you'll wish you'd eaten your own tongue before saying that!"

"That's Princess Acorn to you," Sally said in a no non-sense tone. Silence for all of five seconds.

The Blonde Sally screamed. "Enough of these damn tests and pseudo-philosophical bullshit! I'm just going to kill you."

Sally didn't shiver in the slightest from the death vow. "If you weren't fighting seriously before, then prove it don't blab it!"

"Come on! Just accept it! You have absolutely no hope of winning or making any sort of difference whatsoever! Your loss will help balance out all the other victories everyone else had, otherwise it would be boring and cheesy!"

Sally breathed in deep, and then slowly let it out. "I'm balancing out all those stories were someone gets transformed and meets a horrible fate, I'll prove that horrible fate can be -beaten-!"

Blonde looked at her as if trying to figure out her placement on the periodic table. "You… you… you DARE hope?!"

Sally placed one hand on a hip. "What's it to you? I thought you said I had no chance of winning. Or are you that scared of me now that your psychological warfare is in the sewer?"

"I fear nothing!" Blonde swore.

Now it was Sally's turn to look at her dully. "Then you're very stupid."

"You won't be saying that or anything else soon enough!"

Blonde crab-walked towards the princess and horizontally slashed with enough force to dismember a statue. Sally couldn't block an attack with that much punch behind it whether her sword held or not, so she just jumped out of the way, roughly eight feet high.

Blonde growled. "No fair!"

"And this isn't a fencing match!" Sally pointed out. Sally came down, but instead of coming down with a sword slash like Blonde expected, her face instead got to know the bottom of Sally's boots. She was of coursed knocked back cleanly by the impact and sent her skidding across the floor.

"You were right you know, I was stuck between the two roads of loving Sonic, and loving my people, to the point where it might as well have split me in two. But I'll do what heroes are supposed to do," Sally said. "I'll take the third path."

"Enough with the clichés!" Blonde backflipped off the ground, sword still in hand, and made an arm chop, or rather, what had been made to look like a chop at Sally's shoulder. Of course, the princess would block it, and Blonde would then turn her sword, and slide it all the way down the blade and through Sally's neck. Except, something besides Sally's sword blocked Blonde's sword chop. And less than a moment later, the Sword of Acorns had explored Blonde's second heart valve, found it lacking, and left via her right lung.

"Don't knock it if it works," Sally said simply, her sheath, while chipped, still held against Blonde's sword, with the sword of Acorn now impaling the Blonde Sally. Sally had loved the first season of Ruroni Kenshin.

Blonde tasted blood in her mouth and felt it dribble down her chin. "How could this happen to me…by a PAMPERED ROYAL BRAT!?" That exclamation, however, was all the motion needed for the Sword to finish the job, and Sally, knowing this, pulled her weapon out of her enemy. She examined the blood, then the entry and exit wounds critically. The gray sword had long since fallen helplessly from Blonde's fingers.

"Looks like you were wrong… if what you have fits the definition of a heart, then someone seriously needs to revise Webster's Dictionary."

Blonde wavered in her stance for a second longer, then fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud.

The Blonde Sally tried to make one last retort, an insult, a twisted remark, a dark foretelling, _anything_ as long as she got the last word in opposed to this self-righteous child!

Blonde was the real Sally! No! Her long lost sister! No, her future self! No, her ancestor and now Sally would never be born! No wait! Her transvestite brother! An alternate reality version of her just out to save her own universe! An inner lost piece of herself that would make Sally die when she died! A brain-washed friend given a holographic imager to make them look like a Blonde Sally!

The lies twisted about and became more fantastic and ugly even though she no longer had the power to speak them. One last lie! Any lie! But her voice would not obey her. And very soon, her breathing stopped. Sally had won.

In the dusty silence for about a moment and a half Sally just looked down at her enemy's corpse, catching her breath. She wanted to go home.

A door appeared on the edge of the platform in the space between blinks, a blueish marble double doorway with crystal handles. Feeling rather weary, Sally dragged her sword along, just in case, and, taking hold of one of the crystal handles, turned and pulled. The door opened. She walked into the light.

…

A boy with green hair, no nose, and eyes a solid blue and large like an insect's calmly walked across the darkness until he was walking on the surface of the tower. He was in a dark blue costume with a matching cape. He kneeled next to the Blonde Sally and said, rather annoyed, "Stage performance was nice, climax was rather predictable."

"I didn't see Ice Panther and his pet robians do any better. I'll kill'er next time," muttered the Blonde Sally sitting up as she tore off her own face like you would a rubber mask.

"No need, this turn of events _is_ rather annoying, but my real plan still proceeds according to schedule, with or without this victory."

"Then WHY did I go through all that stupid song and dance to break her only to have it back fire in MY face?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

Another change of scene, at least no costume change this times, besides some healing and repairs to her hair and attire that had happened while she was fighting the fake her.

An endless rainstorm went on outside, visible through windows high up on the walls, though the inside was quite warm. The place was rather dark, with blue marble floors and ceilings and small torches lighting some of the vast chamber. Mosaics and murals of Mobians with the proportions of overlanders covered many of the walls, in between statues of towering robed beings with strange masked faces, or perhaps the masks _were_ faces. While Sally had never been here, she still had a name for this place in the back of her head, though she didn't know where it was from: Krazoa Palace.

Tired, exhausted, and spent, Sally trudged along, knowing if she wandered aimlessly she'd go where wherever the game master wanted her to go. She didn't have to go far however before she spotted a very attractive blue mobian vixen the size and shape of a human woman. She was dressed like an Amazon princess...or a harem girl. Sally didn't even sigh. Did she have to fight her now? Answer a riddle? Play hide and seek? Sally had this odd idea she had seen this person before, but had no clue where.

"It's all right princess," the vixen said. "It's over. There is no challenge here, no test, no trial, no tricks, no illusions. This is the final way station, you're home free."

Sally was too tired to be paranoid. At this point, all she wanted to do was trust someone, to drop her guard, and not have the monsters come screaming from every direction. Sally leaned against a wall, sheathed her sword, closed her eyes, and let herself catch her breath for real.

After a few minutes, the woman offered her hand and shoulder, "Let him help you."

Sally accepted, and let herself lean against the stranger, listening to the rain and wind, enjoying the music it made. Sally looked at her. She knew she had seen her before. But she couldn't remember where. Then a name came to her.

"Krystal?"

"Yes?"

"So that is your name?"

"You remember?"

Sally frowned. "Just a feeling... so what's your point in being here?"

"Just someone to help you along here in the last leg. I'm happy to see you here. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

Sally sighed. "I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for the concert everyone kept telling me about."

Krystal smiled at her. "It isn't over yet."

Sally was flabbergasted. "But... I was on Flicky Island for days, weeks!"

Krystal kindly shook her head. "One can live a lifetime in a dream Sally, you still have time."

Sally suddenly felt rejuvenated and leaned off of Krystal. "Where do I go from here?"

Krystal pointed down a hallway away from the windows. "Keep going straight that way... you can't miss it, you'll know when you're at the end. There are no booby traps, and no final guardian monster...there's nothing between you and him anymore Sally. Go to him."

Sally nodded ever so hastily. "Thank you!" She ran with speed she didn't know she had.

Krystal nodded and turned to see Tikal sitting down on a short 'step' that ran the course of the wall. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The echidna shrugged. "I wanted to see how it ended. Two hearts, one sentenced to just wait, and another being dealt reverse after reverse until at last they are once again together as one."

Krystal cocked her head. "You know you didn't need to risk what you did, bringing him into the illusion, she wasn't following the script anyway."

Tikal smiled warmly and playfully. "What's the point of being a friend if you don't help out a friend?"

Ash's voice boom through the loud speaker and he played announcer on stage. "That was 'Back In Time' by Mina Mongoose and 'Sweet Dream' by Clarissa Edwards. For our grand finale we'll have a special one time performance of Clarissa Edwards' song 'Dreams Dream' sung by none other than our own Mina and Underground's Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Why? Sonic thought. Why did he have to be teased like that? Even if the real her was a bird, even if the thing wearing her face was some kind of monster, why did Manic have to wake him up right then? To make things even crueler at his expense, it seemed like everyone had dreamed of her last night! And their dreams seemed a lot more whole than this!

And just to make things weird, earlier that day, when Rings had declined to go with Amy to the concert, she had politely accepted his answer, and hadn't thrown a fit, screamed, or tried to hammer someone into oblivion. What was the world coming to?

Almost as if to add icing to the cake, Ben had heard several dozen robians across the Eggman Empire had suddenly gained their free will and resulted in total havoc within the foundation of Robotnik's slave labor force. Even one of his precious robo-dragons had gone AWOL. Guess if things were going to be weird, at least it was going to be good weird.

At least the concert had gone without a hitch, and the audience couldn't have been more packed. It felt odd to be playing guitar again, but it was fun to perform with his siblings, even if every last one of their records had bombed. To his knowledge, one of them had only had three copies ever bought. One by Tails, the second by Chris, the last by Amy. Though he has heard that Sera had recently obtained a copy, heh.

But the crowd still liked them, and Vector and Ash had taken to working with Sonic surprisingly well.

Even Claris Edwards had managed to do a walk on performance. Sonic did notice her husband, Elliot Edwards, taking notes on Mina's stage performance, much like Ash did when he was scoping out the competition. Edward didn't have any pad or paper when Sonic or the Chaotix had played. Guess he didn't exactly consider them a threat. Sonic could see the logic behind that. While the Chaotix had the beat, and Sonic Underground the charisma, only Mina and her crew could pull off both.

Sonic could understand going through that much trouble for someone you loved... he really thought, he really thought she'd arrive, return, before the concert. He knew he had no way to know if she was even going to come, and even if she did come, if she would play the role he hoped she'd play. But still, he had hoped.

Johnny Lightfoot and Bean were watching the show from the FX room. Sera and Knuckles were watching from Station Square and Angel Island.

It was down to the last song of the evening, and Ash had begrudgingly agreed to let Mina and Sonic do a duet. Just to add to the mix of flavors, they would be singing one of Claris' songs.

Ben had to admit, finding out that Claris Sinclair, a character from the Sega Saturn game NiGHTS into Dreams, was real in this world too, and was now married to Elliot Edwards, hadn't been something he was expecting... then again he hadn't been expecting the characters from Star Fox to show up on their door step, and apparently one or two of them were from a Star Trek universe. If Sean found out... oh boy... they'd never get him to stop asking questions. He wondered if Claris and Elliot were originally someone else as well... not that he had any way to figure that out.

It made Ben wonder what else was real out there. Not that he had a way to find that out either. And it didn't matter right now, he had a performance to do.

His brother and sister, plus the Chaotix, would be handling the instrumental part of the song, he just needed to sing his heart out with the girl he knew once upon a time had a crush on him and went through the entire emotional ride with him being oblivious to the entire thing. Funny how life works, huh?

Intermission was coming to its close, and Sonic's time for prep work was up. Mina was already on stage. Hard to believe she was once the shy little thing Sonic had convinced to start singing to someone other than herself in the shower. Guess people changed.

Wearing his pendant, Ben walked out on stage. He saw Tails in the front row, with Amy on his left and Cream on his right. He saw the rest of his friends and teammates scattered throughout the audience as well. Well, not everyone, Geoffery and Hershey were on guard just in case Robotnik chose to try to assassinate Mina again or use the concert as a distraction. Robotnik's total dislike of Mina's music was legendary (she had actually surpassed Sonic Underground on the 'music to be exterminated list').

The Chaotix and the Underground were prepping their own instruments for the finale. Espio and Sonia's regular instruments were the only ones in play, the rest of the crews had been forced to learn other little music makers when they had refused to concede to 'gasp' –professionals- for this kind of music after this final part of the performance had been mapped out.

Dulcy of course was at the far far back with Big and Bark, they didn't make seats for people their size. Rotor was squeezed into one of far back chairs close to the dragon. Ray was back stage being the Chaotix new official little errand boy, of course he was doing it for Mighty, but the rest of the band weren't about to pass up the chance. Chris or rather Cryo was in the middle row wearing a black T-shirt with the Underground logo on it. The kit had finally realized that people were less likely to recognize him if he didn't wear his trademark shirt. Bunnie and Ant' were in the third row, catching up on lost time. Nicole was there as a representation of the Acorn family. It was stunning how little Sonic had spoken to her or any of those who remembered the other side (it was odd how Ben had come to think of it as). He only came by to ask if She had shown up, but with all the chaos of the Returns, it understandable.

At the center of the first row seat reserved for a special someone was an empty.

The lights dimmed in Knothole Kingdom Amphitheater, the starlight illusion took effect along with the real thing, and the musicians hit the first note, much to the brief but intense cheer of fans.

Sonic sang,

_"In a dream I could see _

_You are not far away _

_Any time, any place _

_I can see your face _

_You are that special one _

_That I've been waiting for _

_And I hope you're lookin' for someone like me." _

Mina opened her mouth, but she never got her chance,

_"In my dreams, I can hear you callin' me _

_In the night, everything's so sweet _

_In your eyes, I feel there's so much inside,"_

Another voice echoed over the speakers, Ben had 'never' heard it before, but he knew that voice in his heart and soul, and it made his heart race faster than his legs ever had.

The musicians broke pace for less than a second, but everyone in one form or another gasped, and all eyes were staring right behind and to the left of Sonic like an angel has descended behind his back. He turned, dared to hope, and still was surprised, but not disappointed.

Johnny set a spotlight on her, a vision. Hearing her hastened Sonic's breath, seeing her took it away. The air sparkled around her as Sonic's eyes rose from her feet to her face. No one spoke, no one dared everyone fearing this was just another dream, no one wanting it to end.

Mina bowed and gracefully exited the stage; for once Ash didn't issue a peep of complaint.

She knew him, and he knew her. There was no way they couldn't have, what person could not have recognized the other half of their soul? She spoke the next verse, and without hesitation he joined in, both slowly stepping towards the other.

_"In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you standing there _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_I've found someone who really cares"_

Face to face, almost touching.

_"In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you smile again _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_You're the one I've waited for" _

She began to sing the third verse. Looking at him, deep into his eyes. Having to know.

_"In a dream we can do _

_Everything we want to _

_There's nowhere I'd rather be _

_But here with you _

_The stars above light the way," _

Her eyes began to mist up as she shivered but her voice held firm,

_"Only for you and I --_

_I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for!" _

She hugged him, tears going down her face, a smile of the most purest and content joy on her face. For once in his life, he let himself cry too.

He hugged her back, and sung the fourth verse, feeling her and knowing her, her every curve, the texture of her fur, her scent, her eyes, her hair, a hole in his chest after a long year filling up at last.

_"Keep the dream of the one you're hoping for _

_Love can come through an open door _

_Just be strong and you're sure to find the one"_

They sung together, dancing a rather creative waltz, they might as well have still been in a dream. Their friends were there, they had each other, the music was pleasant, and the feelings they had for each other enveloping everything and everyone. For a moment in their mind's eye, they were transported to a ballroom where they danced on starlight.

_"In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you standing there _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_I've found someone who really cares _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you smile again _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_You're the one I've waited for"_

A look of desperate happiness crossed her face, and it was reflected in his eyes, singing for the audience as much as saying these words for themselves.

_"In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you standing there _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_I've found someone who really cares _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_I want to see you smile again _

_In the nights, dream delight _

_You're the one I've waited for "_

"_You and me,"_ he started

_"We could be,"_ she added.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. _"Together forever!"_

"Baby!" 

Sonic grinned at her._ "Baby!" _

_"In the night,"_

They embraced again, letting it all out, letting it all in. This was it.

_"I found someone," _

_"I found my love," _

_"In the night!"_

"_You're the one I've waited for!" _She told him what he was thinking.

He did the same_. "I dream, I dream of you and me!"_

Finally, as the song ran its course, they kissed. And Sally knew, beyond all doubts or fears, that this was no dream. And the audience erupted into thunderous cheer. Bunnie whistled. Roses bloomed around Amy's face. Nicole blinked away tears. Tails clapped five feet above his seat.

Sally whispered in Sonic ear, too low for anyone to hear but him, "I love you Sonic, Maurice. Heh, my Ben."


	48. Through the Cracks

Through the Monitor

Chapter 48: Through the Cracks

By Ashura Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and other related characters are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, etc.

Benjamin J. Grimm (the Thing) and Captain America is owned by Marvel Comics.

Superman, Kal-L, Superboy-Prime, Doomsday and the Martian Manhunter is owned by DC Comics

Renais Kerdiff-Shishioh and ChoRyuJin are owned by, amongst others, Sunrise and Media Blasters

Himiko/Himeko Suruzugawa and Kaon of the Moon Spiral/Chikane Himemiya are owned by the manga group Kaishaku, TokyoPop, Geneon, and ADV.

Washu Hakubi and other Tenchi Muyo!-related characters are owned by Geneon, FUNImation, AIC and others

Ben Tennyson "Ben 10" is owned by the group Man of Action and Cartoon Network, amongst others.

Ashura the Hedgehog, Ashleigh, Tilly, After-Ashura and Crystallis Hedgehog are owned by myself

Any others I've missed belong to their respective owners

This story is, hopefully, an addition to the "Through the Monitor" series and is connected to my soon-to-be-resurrected Super Robot Wars Arcadia.

Three years, people, that's how long I've been out. Let's see if I still have it.

...oh, and in case you're wondering, the others are just to set everything up...

_This was Hell... I'm sure of it..._

What should have been a busy street in a normal metropolitan city was now a warzone, and standing in the middle of it were the unfortuante civilians who were unable to escape the mighty force of evil entering the city. Caught in the middle of the panicing crowds was a teenage girl of Latino origin and it seems that the reason she was here might just have to be on hold.

The girl watched as various beings began pouring into the city. Some sported colorful costumes that seem like they belong in the circus, others were covered in mechanical devices, allowing them to do things that others couldn't by themselves. Some were even robots themselves! The only thing inbetween the city and the beings were a force of police officers, army soldiers and other humans garbed in outfits. She didn't have to guess where she was, she knew it from his files.

AniEarth.

Unlike the Earth that she had came from (well, that of her human form), this Earth was home to various superbeings from this world and beyond the stars. She wouldn't of believed it had she not known that he had been there before. He being Zonic. One of his earlier travels had him and three other Sonics, including a possible Sonic-Prime himself, resucing this world's Sonic from their respective Robotniks, even going so far as to allow another Mobian to stay here. Zonic didn't like it, not at the least, but he had a small bit of comfort once this world became part of a collation of worlds known as "Arcadia".

_I wonder how he would feel to see this world devolve into such madness..._ the girl thought. From what she understood, a hedgehog had stolen a massive mechanized weapon known as a "mobile suit" and used its main weapon, a nuclear warhead, to wipeout an entire city. Another hedgehog, despite a virtually airtight alibi, was arrested and charged due to his resemblance, but was let go. His arrest led to utter unrest across the world. If a small hedgehog could do this, what about the others? Laws were starting to be put into effect, causing a virtual massive superhuman Civil War. A well-respected heroine was shown apparently murdering a man once known for gathering teams of superheros, not knowing the truth of his death. Distrust had turned heroes on each other and had lead to this. As the gathered metahumans, officers and soldiers tried in vain to fight back the surge of evil, the girl had saw something charge headlong into the field.

Gray-skinned, heavily spiked, the stench of death coming from his body. She thought it was death itself. One man, a hero garbed in green, sporting a bow and a set of arrows gave it another name: Doomsday.

_This is it. I'm going to die again..._ She thought as the creature loomed closer, his spike knuckled fist raised, poised to crush her and everyone else.

And then, they came. Like angels decending from the heavens, answering some unheard plea, two streaks zipped into Doomsday. As they pushed the monster to a stop, the girl saw who had saved them: two men, both garbed in red and blue, crimson capes flowing as they beat the beast into submission. As the heroes turned, she noticed differences between the two, most notably age. The younger one hovered up, addressing the others.

"Everyone, listen! They MURDERED Superboy! They said they were going to take my city! Then they were going to take Earth!" The figure said. He turned to the gathered villians, "I say... like **hell.**" As if on some cue, another figure appeared on a rooftop, garbed in the colors of the American flag, holding a circular shield with the same colors. He raised his left hand, pointing outward. Only one phrase could be heard coming out of his mouth, but it was like a bugle call to rally troops on the battlefield.

"ASSEMMMMMMMBLE!"

The girl looked to her left as, amongst the charging heroes came a fleet of vehicles. Perched on the rooftop of the lead vehicle, a red semi, was a small, black and red figure she could easily reconize: Shadow the Hedgehog. She watched as Shadow pushed himself off the vehicle, flinging himself through the air. Right behind him, she watched in awe as the semi followed suit, quickly transforming into a humanoid machine, crashing into the ground as he went after his own target: a completely silver machine, almost like him. The girl could have sworn she heard the names "Prime" and "Megatron", but she had to ignore that for now. She had to go after Shadow, she had to find her target.

Realizing that the confusion of the action was the perfect cover, Julan quickly took the form a glowing orange orb and sped after Shadow, but it was hard to keep up. The first group of people she passed were a couple of rock-like creatures. One of them was covered in orange rocks, wearing nothing but blue and white trunks, the other was a diamond, covered in a black and white bodysuit, a strange hourglass-like emblem of sorts on its chest. The two were back to back, just finishing pummeling a number of immediate threats.

"How ya holdin' up, kid?" the rock creature said, his voice gruff.

"So far, so good!" the diamond creature replied. Unlike the rock man, the diamond creature had a more... child-like voice to it.

"You won't be so good once I'm done with you!" a voice called out. The two turned to find another large human charging at them, this one wearing what appeared to be a rhino costume.

"You ready?" the rock creature said.

"Let's do this!" the diamond creature said.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" the two shouted, delivering a mighty double uppercut that sent the man flying in the air and landing, unconsious, into a police car.

As Julan continued her search, she had to twist to dodge an incoming projectile: an man clad in ebon-colored uniform, something almost like a ninja. She watched as her prey lept over the larger pile of figures and followed suit. As she flew over, she saw what is in the center of the pile: four human-sized Mobians of a sort, turtles to be exact, each one sporting a multi-colored eye mask, blue, purple, red and orange, with a special sash and belt, as well as knee and elbow pads. The four also were wielding weapons: a set of katanas, a bo staff, a set of sai daggers and a set of nunchuckus.

"Man, I never thought I see the Foot go all out like this!" The one in red said, catching one of the ninja's katanas within his sais, then kicking him away.

"Whatever that Luthor creep did to get them to do this, it must have been good!" the one in purple said. "I mean, I don't even think Shredder or Karai could pull this off!"

"I don't know about that..." the one in blue said, chopping down a ninja. "...they've done some crazier things before."

"Hey, guys?" The one in orange said, looking in the sky and seeing Julan. "Did anyone see a ball of light float past us?"

"I think you're seeing things. AGAIN. Get your head back in the fight before you lose yours!" The red one snapped. With no other option, the orange masked turtule returned to his fight, though confused about what he saw

"Finally! He's come to a stop!" Julan said, returning to her normal self. She dropped to the ground to see Shadow aiding in the fight with a group of people. Of them, two she could easily make out. One was a pink-haired teenager sporting a yellow trenchcoat which covered her skintight pink and maroon outfit and small pink-lensed glasses. She also noted that she had gold, metal-like high-heeled boots and a gold metal arm with a glowing green stone placed on the back of the hand which glowed when she punched a villian hard, sending him flying. The other was a dark-blue haired girl wearing a long, brown cloak, which covered what other clothes she might be wearing. Julan could only blink as the threats attacking her were quickly cut down... as her left arm took the form of a robotic bladed arm.

"Rock creatures? Human-sized turtles? ...Cyborgs?" Julan could only muster. "This place... it's so strange...!"

"KAON-CHAN! BE CAREFUL!" a voice called out. Julan turned to see a pretty blonde-haired girl shouting. It confused Julan two-fold: First, she could hear a Japanese accent in her cry, yet, she was speaking perfect English. Secondly, it was dangerous here, even for her. So, why would someone...? Her thoughts were cut off as she could see a spirit beside the girl, looking EXACTLY like her, with a few exceptions: a red hairbow on the spirit where the real had a white one, the real one wearing glasses and the spirit wearing a red and white, jewel encrusted Shinto Priestess robes.

"Who... who are...?" Julan began.

"Huh? Me?" the girl began. "My name's..." She was cut off as a roar of anger echoed through the battlefield. The two turned to see a bald-headed man weilding a ball and chain quickly take the form of metal and smash a car in their direction.

"NO!" Shadow shouted.

"HIMIKO!" the blue-haired girl shouted. The three turned their attention from the man to rescuing Julan and the one now identified as Himiko.

As Shadow and the blue-haired girl lept into action to rescue the girls, the pink-haired girl raced in as fast as she could, leaping over the car. Before she landed, she let out a cry of "EQUIIIIIIIP!", causing the trenchcoat to expand and stiffen, the glasses lenses distort so that only one lens had extended and covered her right eye and a set of pink tendrills extended from the back of her neck. She landed as the two rescued the girls, allowing her to pull back and deliver a mighty punch, bending the car and launching it back to the person who attacked them. She stood down and turned by to see everyone safe.

"Th-thank you, Shadow..." Julan spoke up, finally finding her words. Shadow nodded and looked back.

"Kaon, how's...?" Shadow began, refering to the blue-haired girl. His eyes went wide, causing him to blink in shock as he saw Himiko rewarding Kaon with a kiss. Shadow shook his head and turned back to see Julan staring in shock, not because of the scene, but, like Himiko, she saw Kaon with a spirit of her own, the same exact look as Kaon, except she didn't wear an earring on her right ear and the spirit was sporting the same shrine maiden outfit, though blue and white, not red and white. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine..." Julan replied, finally snapping out of her trance. "Shadow, please, you must tell me: where's Ashura the Hedgehog?"

"Ashura? Why? So, you can attack him as well?!" Shadow snapped.

"No, this is a matter of great importance! I must know where he is!" Julan snapped back.

"...you're too late. Last I heard, he was in space." Shadow said. Julan lowered her head in defeat.

"No... now, they'll get him." Julan muttered.

"They? They who?" Shadow said, confused. "Please, tell me!"

"It's...!" Julan began before they heard a loud boom echo through the city. They looked to see a red and blue streak take off into the sky.

"What... who... was that...?" Himiko said, scared.

_This is the Martian Manhunter._ A voice echoed into everyone's mind. _I have read this Superboy's mind, so now you have too. He is heading for Oa. He wants to destroy this universe. I urge any and all of you who can... to take to the skies._ As the voice faded, Shadow nodded, then turned to his female companions.

"Don't worry. We'll handle things here." the pink haired girl said.

"Do what you have to." Kaon said.

"Renais, Kaon... thanks." Shadow said, turning to Julan. "Don't worry, Tikal, I'll warn Ashura if I find him."

"Wha...?! How did...?!" Julan said, shocked that he know she was Tikal. She was cut off as Shadow turned Super and blasted off into space. "Oh... a-and I didn't warn him about Mina..."

-------------

"AFTERASHURAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice shouted as a black mecha soared through the endless void of space. Inside the cockpit of the machine sat a red-quilled Mobian-type hedgehog, his sky blue eyes blazing with a burning hatred. The machine he piloted, the Gespenst Mark 2 S-Type, wasn't as great as the machines that flew along side him, but it was enough to do what he had to do...

"Easy, Ashura. You charge out there without a clear head, you'll get killed!" A voice called out. Ashura turned his head to see a red and blue robot with a silver plated chest flying beside him.

"I... I know, ChoRyuJin." Ashura replied. "But, who KNOWS what he's done to Crysty!"

"Don't worry about it, bro!" another voice called out. Ashura turned his head to see another machine flying beside him, a red, white and blue machine with large red thrusters on its back and calves. The distinct head and V-fin on its forehead easily made it reconizable as a Gundam. On a viewscreen, he saw a young man with long red hair. "We'll get Crysty back and everything will be just fine!"

"I-I know, Merc, but..." Ashura began, before the three were caught off guard by an pink explosion. The three turned to see two mech similar machines in between the explosion. Ashura reconized the winged blue, back and white mech instantly. "F-Freedom Gundam..."

"Who the hell's the other one...?" Merc said, drawing the Gundam's Beam Saber as he looked at the gray, blue and white machine bearing a mysterious set of spikes on its backpack..

"Never seen it before!" ChouRyuJin said, bringing its double tonfa to the forefront.

"You see that, Ashura?" a voice called out. Another viewscreen came on... showing the same exact face as Ashura's.

"After-Ashura..." Ashura snarled. "WHERE'S CRYSTALLIS!?!"

"Oh, you JUUUUUUUST missed her!" After-Ashura taunted. Coming into view was another Gundam-type, large, bulky, tan-colored, looking like it could take a harsh beating. The large shield it weilded even proved that point.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Ashura said, his voice quivering. After-Ashura just grinned and motioned to the dispersing cloud, causing Ashura's eyes to go wide. "No... no, please, no..." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I felt so sorry for her... to be thrown away SOOOOO easily!" After-Ashura continued, taunting Ashura. Fire burned in Ashura's eyes as he glared at After-Ashura.

"This... all this... because of your SISTER?!" Ashura snapped, tears escaping, floating in his helmet.

"YES! And I'll take EVERYTHING you've EVER cared for...!" After-Ashura began. Then, his voice lowered to a hissing whisper "...just to spite you... another family, I'll take it. Another love, gone..." The back of his shield snapped open and the Gundam grabbed what appeared to be a bazooka barrel, attaching it to a launch mechanism on its shoulder. "...AND I'LL START WITH EVERYONE HERE! HUMANITY ERADICATED! JUST. AS. THEY. DESERVE!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ashura shouted back, boosting his Gespenst into After-Ashura's Gundam. "I'LL TEAR THE PHYSALLIS APART! AND, THEN, **YOU!**" Merc and ChoRyuJin watched in shock as the two mechs collided and raced off towards a large, metallic orb in the distance.

"Ashura, WAIT!" Merc shouted, but it was too late. If Ashura heard him, it was ignored. "Dammit... c'mon, ChoRyuJin! We gotta help him!"

"Right behind you, Ensign Star!" ChoRyuJin said, prepping his tonfa as the two boosted off after the two.

_Again with the dream... who are they? What are they? Ashura? Merc? Cho...Ryu...Jin? What strange names!_

Ashleigh layed in bed, her blue eyes staring up to the ceiling. She sat up and was greeted by two large ears flopping over her face. She couldn't help by let out a chuckle. _Every morning..._ She turned around and hopped out of bed, her rabbit feet recoiling a bit at the cold floor. She made another mental note to finally get a rug or carpeting for her room.

After a quick shower, a change of clothes and grabbing her art supplies, Ashleigh was out the door of her little house and on her way out. Being a rabbit made running from place to place easier. Sure, she couldn't reach the same speeds as Sonic, but it didn't matter to her. She wanted to take in the sights as much as she could. It put her in better moods than normal when she painted. _What better ways to put you in a good mood than sight-seeing_.

She stopped as she reached a lake and stretched...only to quickly grab the end of her shirt and tug it back down. "Darn it, of all the days, I end up grabbing the smaller shirt..." She shook her head. True, Mobians didn't have the same need to wear clothes as humans did: they had fur! But, it didn't matter to her. A tye-died t-shirt she made herself on a whim and jeans were enough for her. She looked out towards the lake to see some ducks of the non-anthro variaty swimming in the lake. "Oooh, ducks! Great, great, great!" A big smile formed on her face as she went for her art supplies and began drawing one of the ducks that was stationary. "A real life figure to start off the day...! Nothing could be bett--" She was cut off as she heard the duck struggling, fighting to stay above water. "Oh, no! The duck!" She tossed her gear aside and tried to resuce the duck, but as she did, the duck seemed to have broke free and took off in the air. "Wh... what made it do that...?"

"Gee, I wonder, cutie...?" a voice called out.

"Who's there?!" Ashleigh called out, turning around.

"Look down!" the voice said. Ashleigh did as she was told. "Now, behind you!" She turned to face the lake only to see not her reflection, but that of a red-quilled hedgehog, it's blue eyes bloodshot and crazed, a crazed grin on its face. "Hiya, gorgeous!" Ashleigh could only scream in horror seeing the figure, jumping back as she did. She looked back in the lake, but couldn't see anyone but her own reflection.

"Wh-what's going on...?" Ashleigh could only muster out before grabbing her gear and racing on into town. The sights could wait. She needed to clear her mind and get to her store.

------

Starlight City. The place had been bustling more and more recently, probably even moreso what with the return of the missing Princess Sally Acorn. The thinking here was pretty much the same: with the return of both the Freedom Fighters and the main Royal Families of Mobara and Mobotropolis, it was for certain that Robotnik just might be on the way out. True, it was too soon to be certain, but that feeling was still there.

As Ashleigh reached her store, she had finally cleared her head of what she saw, though it still disturbed her. _Just... just so freaky..._

"My, my... looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed..." a voice called out. Ashleigh turned her head and smiled. There stood a female cat with tan fur with dark blue hair fur. She was wearing a red dress covered with a paint-stained apron.

"Tilly!" Ashleigh chirped, running up to hug her friend. Tilly was one of Ashleigh's few friends, her first one through her childhood and she was thankful of that, especially because of her "gift"...

"Getting comfortable?" Tilly said, chuckling. Ashleigh pulled back, her blushing hidden through her fur. Tilly couldn't help but laugh. She knew how much Ashleigh liked her, there was no hiding it. She just enjoyed teasing her.

"I-I'm sorry, Tilly, I didn't mean...!" Ashleigh began, before Tilly raised her hand and shook her head.

"Don't be." Tilly replied. She placed her hand on Ashleigh's red hair fur and ruffled it. "You're always like that. Especially when you have that dream..."

"I-It's just so... well... strange!" Ashleigh said, watching as Tilly walked past and headed for the front of the store. "All these super powered humans a-and... r-robots that didn't attack us and... I-I don't know...!"

"I wish we had these beings you spoke of." Tilly said. "They would really be a help."

"Yeah, yeah, they would..." Ashleigh said. Ever since she had returned from her trip, she had been telling Tilly about her strange dreams, of this other world, one where Sonic, Tails, Robotnik and all the others existed... but, so did others. Humans with extraordinary abilities. Machines with powers that could raze the Earth, but were guided by kinder hands. Even the gods themselves! It seemed something out of some sci-fi novel, but to Ashleigh, it was all too real... like she had been there... experienced it all. "...but, they aren't here... we just have what we got."

"And that's all we probably need." Tilly said. "Go get ready, customers are coming in soon." With that, Ashleigh watched her friend walk out. As she went in the back to get ready, Ashleigh looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw the figure again.

"Who... who are you...?!" Ashleigh asked.

"Me? ...My name's Ashura..." the voice said. "AFTERAshura..."

"A-AfterAshura?" Ashleigh said. "What do you want from me?! H-How can you do this?!"

"It's all in your mind, little girl..." AfterAshura said. "You're not crazy... you're just saddled up with one! You wanna know how? I'll tell you..."

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" Ashura shouted as the Gespenst and the Gundam hurtled passed a massive rock formation. Ashura briefly noted that the formation, Jachin Doe, was being taken care of. Nothing he needed to turn his attention to. Especially since he has his hands on this murderer.

"My, my, such rage...!" AfterAshura sneered, watching as Ashura's Gespenst was busy pounding away at the Gundam. "It's for nothing, though! The GP-02 is more than a match for such a pathetic machine!"

"RRRRGH! GESPENST...KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Ashura roared out, boosting back, then thrusting forward, the black machine slamming its foot into the Gundam and launching it into a large, sliver-colored moon of sorts. It might have been a moon, if it wasn't for the distinct Eggman-like face. As the Gespenst followed, Ashura watched as the GP-02 slammed into the moon, crashing through several floors as it revealed itself as a battlestation. As the GP-02 righted itself, it found itself surrounded by a hoard of Metal Sonics.

"PESTS...! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" AfterAshura roared as the Gundam activated its beam saber, easily taking out its attacks just before Ashura arrived, unsheathing the Gespenst's own beam sword. The two swung again, the blades clashing together, starting a shoving match with the two. "I'm glad Crystallis is dead! She was nothing more than a two-timing TRAMP!"

"Two-timing...?!" Ashura shouted, aghast. "She would do NOTHING OF THE SORT! You got Dark Crystallis and my Crystallis mixed up, you IDIOT!"

"Does it matter?!" AfterAshura shouted. "She would have been the same way! She would have GLADLY dumped you the second she found someone much stronger! THAT'S what she's doing!"

"NO! No, I don't... I WON'T believe that!" Ashura shouted, finally shoving AfterAshura aside. "Crystallis was a kind-hearted soul! She'd NEVER turn her back on ANYONE!"

"...then, what about the first time Dark Crystallis beat her?" AfterAshura said, smirking. It hit a sore spot on Ashura, the fact that, dealt her first major loss, she decided to quit being the "Guardian Maiden", dump Ashura and leave Okanawa. "What's to say that she wouldn't do it again? Hmm?"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" Ashura roared, boosting into the Gundam again and knocked it deeper into the base, into the center of the machine. At this point, Ashura was fighting on pure, unadultered rage. He had lost so much because of this war and he was planning to take it out on someone. As the two battle machines crashed onto a platform, Ashura let it all loose, thrusting punch after punch into the Gundam's face, the rage of losing the girl he loved since that chance encounter at Station Square boiling over. It didn't help that AfterAshura had to bring up that alternate future version of the purple-quilled hedgehog and what she did, but at this point, it didn't matter: he was going to kill him. Before he could throw another punch, the GP-02 shoved the Gespenst away with its foot, then drew out its Beam Bazooka, attaching it to a device on its right shoulder.

"I'm glad we had this fun time together, Ashura, but the thing is... I hate to see a grown man cry. It looks pathetic!" AfterAshura sneered, raising the bazooka at Ashura's mech. "I'll be glad to send you to your dear, dear Crysty..." Ashura watched as energy gathered inside the barrel. He knew this was it... there was nothing left for him now...

"Ashura! ASHURA...!"

"...stop this now!" Ashleigh shouted, clutching her head as she pulled away from the reflection. "What does this have to do with me?! WHAT?!" The poor rabbit turned to see Tilly looking at her, concerned. "T-Tilly...!"

"Ashleigh... maybe you should go home for the day..." Tilly said.

"N-No, I'm fine, I'm..." Ashleigh began before gasping in horror. Thrusted into the wall was a pair of sissors... three paintbrushes, a box of pens and a pictureframe. "Oh, my... I... I did it again, didn't I? Oh, Tilly, I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's okay... I know how hard it is for you to control it..." Tilly said.

_It... "It" is a good way to say it..._ Ashleigh mused. "It" was "telekinesis", her gift... or her curse, as she likes to put it. It was what kept her from gaining real friends... but, what brought Tilly to her. _I owe her so much for what I put her through..._

"C'mon, you just need to rest and..." Tilly began before being interrupted by the sound of bells chiming. "Oh, dear... a customer! I'll be back!" The cat turned and ran back to the front of the store. Sure, artwork wasn't the biggest thing out there, but those who did enjoy it usually came to her store, which has been in her family's possession for quite awhile. Taking her usual cherry despoition in the forefront, she called attention the arriving patron. "Hello, and welcome to--" she gasps as she was greeted by another female, weasel in appearance, waving a pistol at her face.

"Well, hello there yourself... nice place you got here." the weasel said.

"Y...you're Nicollette..." Tilly said, scared.

"Please, call me "Nic"." she replied. "Look, I understand you have some great pictures here, and, well, our house needs something to... well... spruce it up..." Nic smirked as she noticed that she was reaching for something. "Calling for friends? Hate to break it to ya..." From behind, an Egg Pawn waddled up, holding a pair of wire clippers. "...all lines are currently down." She chuckled at her own strange humor.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Tilly asked.

"Simple. More or less everything in here!" Nic said. "Had my brother been here instead of me, he'd probably ask for you to come along, but, since he's not..." Tilly heard the gun being cocked as Nic took aim.

"Tilly, what's going...? Oh, no...!" Ashleigh began as she saw Nic. The weasel sneered and moved the gun towards Ashleigh... and fired. Things went in slow motion for the two. For that brief second, Tilly was afraid that she was going to watch her best friend die. But Ashleigh... no... AfterAshura, had other plans. Ashleigh's eyes went from brown to blue as the bullet came to a stop mere centimeters from between her eyes.

"What... the... hell?!" Nic sputtered out. She let out a screech as the bullet was flung back, putting a hole into her hat. "Y-You'll pay for that!"

"Pay for what, toots?" the voice of both Ashleigh and AfterAshura echoed. "You're nothing but sewer scum. You wouldn't survive five minutes where I came from. Robbing painting stores? I've seen **WORSE**"

"Who the hell are you?!" Nic stammered out. "Egg Pawns... g-get rid of her!" The Egg Pawns drew their lances and charged at Ashleigh, only to stop in mid-charge, rise up and smash together. "I...I'll be baACK!" Before Nic could turn to run, she felt that same force that destroyed the Egg Pawns stop her in her tracks, binding her like a large, invisible fist.

"Awww, leaving already?" "AfterAshleigh" said, sneering as she approached Nic. As she did, Tilly could see something behind Ashleigh: a mysterious red image following the same movements Ashleigh was.

"...a puppet master?" Tilly muttered She spoke up to get Ashleigh's attention. "Ashleigh, what are you doing?!"

"Doing?" "AfterAshleigh" asked. It was obvious that AfterAshura was getting more and more control. "Just having a little fun..."

"Fun?!" Tilly said. She noticed that Nic was actually fearful for her life. "You're terrifying a criminal!"

"Oh, boo-hoo...!" "AfterAshleigh" said, leaning up close to Nic. "Now... let's see what's under...GUH!" She was cut off as Tilly cracked Ashleigh upside the head with a bat. The sudden loss of conciousness cause Nic to be released. Not wanting any part of this, she quickly turn and ran.

_There's no way I'm going back there!_ Nic thought to herself. _...though, Robotnik's gotta know about this...!_

With Nic gone, Tilly turned her attention to the reviving Ashleigh. "Ashleigh! Ashleigh, are you okay?" Tilly asked, lifting Ashleigh up.

"M...My head... ow... wh-what happened?" Ashleigh responded.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Tilly asked.

"Walking in, seeing that weasel and..." Ashleigh began before gasping in horror, realizing what she had done. "Oh, my... ohh... I..." She huddled up into a ball, shivering in fear. "Wh-what have I done...? What have I become? Oh, Tilly...!" The cat hushed her friend as she pulled her close, comforting her as she began sobbing.

_This... this isn't good..._ Tilly thought. _I've known her for years and this... this is new for her... I have to do something!_

-----------------

"So, you didn't get it, hmm? I'm not surprised..."

Robotnik had just finished hearing SOME of Nic's story upon her return and clearly wasn't pleased. Fang was the first to speak up afterwards.

"Wow, beaten up by a couple of girls! A couple of girls who couldn't really FIGHT!" Fang said. "My, my, you've REALLY slipped up, sis!"

"There was a reason for it!" Nic said.

"BAH! You pathetic walking sacks of flesh ALWAYS have a reason for failing!" Robo-Knux roared. "Give me ONE GOOD REASON why I shouldn't...!"

"It was one of the girls! She... she had some sort of psychic-like-type-thing powers!" Nic sputtered.

"Psychic...? BAH! You and your excuses...!" Robo-Knux said, raising his fist to turn Nic into paste.

"Robo-Knuckles, hold it!" Robotnik said, raising a hand to stop him. "Psychic powers, you say?"

"Y-Yeah..." Nic said. "T-there was a blue rabbit there... I-I shot at her... and the bullet stopped in midair, then flung it back at me! She smashed the Egg Pawns, then tried to kill me!"

"You actually BELIEVE this?!" Robo-Knux said, in disbelief.

"...I've never heard of anything like it." Robotnik said. "Fang, Nic, Robo-Knuckles, I want you three to go back and find that girl and BRING HER TO ME."

"What?!" Robo-Knux shouted in disbelief. "Me?! Work with THEM!? I'd rather do this MYSELF!"

"Fine by me, pointy-nose!" Fang said. "We'd do it more effecintly that YOU ever could!" Robo-Knux growled and raced out, the Weasel Siblings right behind. As they left, Robotnik heard a voice, but didn't react to it.

"It's the newest arrival... but, they chose this one from another world... tried to throw me off." the voice said.

"Another world? Another... Earth?" Robotnik said.

"Yes... but, it seems... it seems their plan backfired." the voice said.

"He... or she... could be a great asset." Robotnik said.

"It sounds risky." the voice said. "He's too much of a loose cannon..."

"But, still... but, still..." Robotnik said, trailing off.

-------------

"...and that's the story. I... I don't know what to do! I-I felt that you guys were the only ones I could turn to!" Tilly said. With the a still frightened Ashleigh behind her, the feline stood face to face with Mighty and some of the Freedom Fighters.

"Telekineses? From her?" Mighty said, cocking an eyebrow. "Sorry, this is WAY beyond my league!"

"Don't worry about it, Might. I think it's way beyond ALL of our leagues!" Sonic said, matter of factly. These confessions didn't phase Tilly much, even something of this magnitude was beyond her imagination.

"But, before we get back to your friend, we have to know: why would Nic come after you? Certainly she couldn't of just went through a artsy phase!" Sally said.

"I'm afraid it might have been this...!" Tilly said, digging into her smock apron's pocket. She pulled out something that the gathered heroes reconized.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails said. "The orange one!"

"Yep, that would be something Nic would be after...!" Mighty said.

"But, now, I'm afraid they may be after Ashleigh as well." Sally said. "Could you imagine what would happen if he could harness that power?"

"No... nononononononononononono!" Ashleigh rambled, shaking her head. "I don't want that! I don't want that...!"

"Ashleigh, Ashleigh! Calm down!" Tilly said, running over to her friend and hugging her. Mighty blunk in awe as, durring Ashleigh's fit, he noticed rocks and small sticks starting to levatate. "I don't know what to do. I came to you all to see if there was something you all could do..."

"Well, we certainly can't cure her, that's for sure!" Sonic said. "But, we CAN watch over her AND the Emerald."

"I don't know how to thank you enough...! Certainly, there's something I can do to..." Tilly began.

"Woah, woah!" Sally said, waving her hands in defense. "There's no need to pay us or anything! You know that!"

"Yeah! We Freedom Fighters work free of charge..." Sonic began, before he was cut off by Tails' stomach growling. "...unless it's for lunch." Sally and Mighty both turned their heads to Sonic, cocking their eyes at him in disbelief. Sonic could only shrug and grin sheepishly.

"Thank you again! You don't know how much this means to us...!" Tilly said, bowing. She turned and helped her friend up to her feet.

"Tilly, I don't like this anymore...!" Ashleigh said, a pained look on her face.

"It's alright, it'll be fine! Trust me..." Tilly said, comforting her friend.

-------------

"Great, how did we get saddled up with bodyguard duty?" Ben said, a bit annoyed at the turn of events. With no one around at this point, the group decided to go with their normal names.

"It can't be helped, Ben, you know that!" Terra said, crossing her arms. Ben couldn't help but smile at hearing her call him by that name. After so long, the two reunited. It was only natural, he felt, to let Terra in on the other few who knew their "former" lives. Terra shook her head and turned to Tim, who was busy thinking. "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah..." Tim said. "Back when Ashleigh was 'demostrating' her powers, I saw something... A red form, a hedgehog, his middle quills pulled up."

"Like this?" Ben said, grabbing his quills and pulling them up.

"Yeah, like th--" Tim began, than stopped, reconizing the form. "...it CAN'T be..."

"Can't be what?" Kyle asked, noting Tim's surprise.

"...I thought he was only fanfiction..." Tim continued.

"Who?!" Ben asked.

"Ashura...!" Tim answered.

"Ashura? Who's that?" Terra asked, tilting her head.

"You mean that glitch guy?" Ben began. "Can't be. He's green!"

"No, no... another one... there's a fanfic I read out of boredom once. It had that character in it... but, he didn't come from Mobius, he came from another Earth." Tim said.

"ANOTHER Earth?" Ben said, shocked. "How many are there?!"

"...Infinite?" Kyle said, chuckling.

"Kyle, Ben, don't..." Terra said. She turned her attention to Tim. "How was he like?"

"Well, for one thing, he wasn't too thrilled about you... er... about Sally." Tim said, quickly correcting himself.

"He wasn't?" Ben said, taking offence. "Why?!"

"Well... at first, he seemed to be one of those guys who thought you were better off with Amy..." Tim said. This caused Ben, Kyle and Terra to burst out laughing at the notion.

"Me? With AMY?!" Ben said, between laughs.

"Oh, come ON!" Kyle said, trying to breath.

"Why do they want to think THAT?!" Terra said. Tim stood there, annoyed, as he waited for the three to calm down. A few minutes later, the trio finally calmed down.

"Anyway, yeah, he had that problem, though it seemed that he's learning to pull away from that train of thought." Tim continued.

"But, what makes him so special?" Ben asked.

"HE wasn't special. It was whom he hung out with that was." Tim said. "Yeah, his world had a Sonic, but, it had others. A Batman, a Spider-Man, Goku, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Masaki..."

"Woah, woah, woah...!" Kyle interrupted, shaking his hands and head. "You're kidding us, right? He had THEM?!"

"Yes! Though, it seemed he wasn't buddy-buddy with all of them." Tim said.

"Who WOULDN'T be buddy-buddy with Batman...?" Kyle muttered.

"So, you think this Ashura guy might have possessed Ashleigh?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't that powerful. I mean, he used armors based off of, uh... uh... what was it... oh, yeah, Gundams!" Tim said.

"No powers?" Terra said, surprised.

"No, but he has good aim when it comes to landing on St. John!" Tim said.

"Well, then, where can I meet this guy?!" Ben said, grinning. Terra could only shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, let's get back to the task at hand, guys..." Terra said.

"Right. We got ourselves an unpredictable girl and a Chaos Emerald to protect." Ben said.

"Problem is, who's gonna protect us?" Kyle asked.

-----------

Back at Tilly's artshop, Ashleigh was busy trying to keep going with her life, even after what had happened. But, a good two hours after they had returned, it was easy to see that she was still out of it.

_First that hedgehog, then Nic, now this...?_ Ashleigh thought. _Why did I get these powers? Why was I cursed with that... THING?! I... I just want to be normal, I..._

"Ashleigh?" Tilly called, out, scaring the rabbit girl, nearly causing her to lose her grip on the bottles of paint she was putting up.

"T-Tilly! S-Sorry, I was just thinking..." Ashleigh began.

"Ash, I know you're scared about all this, but..." Tilly began.

"Tilly, you don't understand!" Ashleigh said. "You don't know how it is to be like this!"

"Ashleigh, I..." Tilly said, before Ashleigh turned from her friend.

"Leave me ALONE!" Ashleigh shouted. "Just... just leave me alone..." She blunk in surprise as Tilly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"I can't. You're my best friend..." Tilly said. "I just can't abandon you. You mean so much to me!" Ashleigh turned around in surprise.

"T-Tilly? I... I never knew..." Ashleigh said. _This... this is weird. Tilly's NEVER acted like this... even before I went on vacation! Is what I'm going through scaring her so much, that... that... _"...Tilly, I..."

"Hush, now..." Tilly said, smiling. "You don't need to say anything..."

"Aww, how cute!" a voice called out. The two turned to see Nic and Fang standing there. Fang quickly moved to the two. "Anymore sweeter and I'd have cavities... sounds like a plan."

"Not those two...!" Tilly said, the two girls seperating as Fang pulled his gun out and pointed it at the cat.

"Well, now, little missy, let's make things a bit simple here, alright?" Fang said. "Your little girlfriend and the Chaos Emerald, and we just MIGHT let you go... with me." The weasel flashed a toothy grin at that.

"G-G-Girlfriend?!" Ashleigh said, blushing at that idea.

"You're not getting either!" Tilly said, defiantly.

"Aw, too bad..." Fang said, pushing the barrel of the gun up to Tilly's chin, lifting her head. "...and here I was hoping to have a fun little time with ya. Aw, well..."

"NO, DON'T!" Ashleigh shouted. Her eyes glowed brightly as she thrusted her arms forward, a strange force shoving the two weasels out of the building. Watching them was Robo-Knuckles, who "blunk" at the sudden burst of energy.

"Such energy. This must be where the person is...!" Robo-Knux said, dropping down.

"Watch out! She's NUTS!" Nic shouted.

"Heh, you're just too pathet--WOAH!" Robo-Knuckles said before nearly getting swept off his feet.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Ashleigh shouted from the door, her hands extended. "Why won't you just GO AWAY?!"

"Feisty... but, why in such a pathetic form?" Robo-Knuckles said, reapproaching the rabbit.

"GET AWAY!" Ashleigh shouted. More and more psychic bursts followed, all in desperation. All of them were futile, as Robo-Knux kept approaching.

"Ah-ah..." Robo-Knuckles said, wagging a finger at her. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice..." As he got close, he pulled back and backhanded Ashleigh, sending her crashing to the ground. "...shame on you."

"ASHLEIGH!" Tilly shouted. She turned and ran to her fallen friend, only to get tossed aside by the robot echinda.

"Your friend is now property of the Eggman Empire. Consider yourself lucky we just want her." Robo-Knuckles said.

"YO! TIN GRIN!" a voice called out. Robo-Knuckles turned just as a blue streak ran into him, sending him flying away from the girls. "Pick on someone your own type!"

"S-Sonic..." Tilly muttered, slowly getting to her feet. She found herself being helped to her feet by Tails. "Y-You're... Tails..."

"Heheh... we met just earlier...!" Tails said. He turned to look at Sally, who had the injured Ashleigh in her arms. "Is she okay?"

"She's alive, but Robo-Knuckles got her good..." Sally said, noticing a big gash across the side of Ashleigh's head where Robo-Knuckles' spikes grazed her. "We have to get her out of here!"

"Go!" Sonic shouted, Mighty soon joining him. "We'll cover you!"

"Just nothing more than a mere distraction!" Robo-Knuckles said, getting to his feet. "Nic! Nack! Get them!"

"It's FANG!" Fang roared at Robo-Knuckles, the siblings hopping up and chasing after the three.

"Craaaaaap!" Mighty groaned. "Now, what?!"

"Sal and Tails can take care of themselves!" Sonic said. "Right now, we deserve to tear out a piece of Robo-Knux's hide!"

"Right!" Mighty said, the two friends charging at the mechanical echinda.

"You've just sealed your own fates!" Robo-Knuckles said. "If Knuckles couldn't beat me, what makes you think YOU TWO could!?"

---------------------------

As Sonic and Mighty took care of Robo-Knuckles, Tails, Sally and Tilly were busy running for their lives, Nic and Fang right behind them.

"Jeeze... how'd they catch up so fast!?" Tilly asked, looking back.

"They're too good at running away..." Tails said.

"...and it doesn't help we have extra luggage." Sally said, still holding on to Ashleigh. The three turned into an alleyway as the two weasels began opening fire.

"Yikes, they mean business!" Tails said, barely missing.

"But... but how long can we keep running?!" Tilly asked. That question was quickly answered with the three stopping in front of a brick wall. "Yipe!"

"Dead end...!" Sally muttered.

"Oh, yes. Dead end. I like the sound of that." Fang said, grinning. The three runners turned to see the weasels approaching them. "Now be good little boys and girls and hand over the girl and the Emerald..."

"Got nowhere to run anyway!" Nic said.

"Wh-what can we do?" Tilly said.

"...die..." a voice muttered out.

"Good idea!" Fang said. The weasels aimed their weapons and fired, but their bullets never reached their targets. Again, they were stopped in mid air.

"Oh, no, not again...!" Nic said. Her eyes went wider, seeing Ashleigh's eyes open wide, glowing white.

"She's doing it again... she's... she's possessed!" Tilly said, shocked.

"Possessed?! But... she's unconcious!" Tails said.

"Oh, poor, simple Tails...!" "Ashleigh" said, rising from Sally's arms. "One does not have to be awake to be controlled..."

"That's... that's not Ashleigh's voice. Who are you?!" Sally said.

"Who am I?" "Ashleigh" said. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Princess Sally Acorn--" Sally began.

"No, who are you REALLY?" "Ashleigh" said. "Like this girl..."

"What are you yammering about?!" Tails shouted. "She's just a poor girl stuck with something that shouldn't be there!"

"Ah, but, that's just scratching the surface!" "Ashleigh" said. "I can feel the love flowing from her like the rays of the sun..." She moved her arms towards Tilly. "...her light reflecting off the dark, quiet moon."

"She's... she's gone NUTS!" Nic said.

"Yeah... we can still take her, though!" Fang said. "Ashleigh", too preoccupied in strange riddles, never saw the weasels taking aim and firing. Maybe part of Ashleigh that still is inside wishes she was given telepathy instead of telekinesis. Whatever the case may be, it wouldn't of helped her as two bullets fired into her. The real Ashleigh screamed out in agony as she dropped to the ground. Every fiber of her being wracked with pain, she lost concentration of her abilities, something she was trying to regain when the other half took over. Almost everything not bolted to the ground began lifting up into the air. A good one hundred yards of Starlight City was hovering, being tossed around like toys thrown by a toddler, a real maelstrom of trash, debris and innocent bystanders.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Robo-Knuckles shouted, seeing the whole thing. Sonic and Mighty turned their attention to the phenomemom.

"Sonic... what's going on?!" Mighty asked.

"Oh, man... Ashleigh!" Sonic shouted.

"Those IDIOTS!" Robo-Knuckles shouted, racing off before the hedgehog and the armadillo. The three didn't get too far as the forces in the area nearly swept them off their feet. They were greeted by the Weasels, Sally, Tails and Tilly were tossed at their feet. From the alleyway, Ashleigh approached them, a strange red aura surrounding her.

"It's... it's the aura! It's what I saw!" Mighty said.

"Hedgehog-shaped... quills pointed upward..." Sonic said.

"Is... is that... Ashura?" Tails said, coming to.

"Ashleigh... Ashleigh, are you alright?!" Tilly called out, panicked by her friend's dilema.

"Ashleigh isn't here anymore..." "Ashleigh" said. Her body gave out as the red aura hovered over her and began to take shape. Red quills spiked out wildly, blue eyes that could pierce through any soul, a gleeful and manical grin on its face.

"...now... and forever more... AFTERASHURA WALKS AGAIN!" the hedgehog shouted, laughing.

"It's... it's just a hedgehog!" Robo-Knuckles said, in disbelief. "We went through all THAT, just for...!" He was cut off as AfterAshura snapped his fingers.

"Aht! Now, now, don't blow me off just because of what I am..." AfterAshura said. He grinned as a mysterious armor began forming over his body; mostly black and gray, a set of three blades sticking out of its right gauntlet, green panels appearing on its chest. a black collar of sorts covering his face as a black, horned helmet covered his head, red and yellow eyes staring at them. "...but I can just easily blow you AWAY!" From the stomach area, the armor opened up, revealing a projector as pink-colored energy began gathering, then fired at the mechanical echinda, knocking him senseless.

"Holy..." Mighty muttered, watching the blow.

"That's the marvel of the Black Getter Robo..." AfterAshura said, grinning.

"Black WHA?!" Sonic said, confused.

"Black Getter Robo. No need for multiple transformations, because this one has it all!" AfterAshura said.

"Mighty, I thought you said he used Gundam armors!" Sonic said to Mighty.

"I did! He must have changed somehow!" Mighty replied.

"Changed? Oh, no, no, no, no...! I've always had this. My... counterpart is the one behind..." AfterAshura said, before realizing something. "Wait... how did you know about that? You know about Ashura, don't you? WHERE IS HE?!"

"We have no clue, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" Sonic shouted.

"No. Problem." AfterAshura said, a black cloak ejecting from the armor's back, allowing him to take off into the air. "You two are no threat to me!"

"He's... he's running?!" Tails asked.

"No... something probably much worse." Sally said. The hedgehog and armadillo gathered up their friends as the energy projector opened up and more pink energy began gathering, even more than what had been used against Robo-Knuckles.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Starlight City! Have I got a WAKE UP CALL for YOU!" AfterAshura shouted. "GETTER...BEAM!" The energy stopped gathering, then fired out in an arc wave, errupting a good area of the city in flames and explosions.

"NO!" Sonic shouted, watching the city go up. "You... YOU MONSTER!" He lept into the air, curling up into a ball and launching himself at the maniac, only to watch him disappear. "A... An after-image?!"

"So close, but so far..." AfterAshura said, reappearing and delivering a mighty kick into the hedgehog's side, sending him into the side of a building. AfterAshura cackled in delight, before being knocked out of the sky by a grider, launched by Mighty.

"You're gonna PAY for what you did!" Mighty shouted. As he watched AfterAshura drop, he looked out towards the city and his eyes grew wide. It never occured to him where he was fighting. Horror filled his mind as the horrible truth finally came to him: _Mom...! Dad...!_

"Ow... that hurt! But, wait... how...?" AfterAshura said, standing up. "I'm a spirit, I harm him, not he harms me!" He turned to see Mighty with his head bowed, his fists clenched and shaking. "Aww, what's the matter? Couldn't hit me hard enough? Aww, too baaaaad..."

"You... you monster... you have any idea who was there...?!" Mighty said, his voice low, shaking with anger, something that surprised the four heroes.

"Any idea...? Pssh, yeah, RIGHT!" AfterAshura said, dismissing Mighty.

"You... sick... immoral... BASTARD!" Mighty yelled, racing at AfterAshura. The hedgehog turned just in time to see Mighty's fist slam into his face, launching him down the street, the armadillo right behind him.

"H...He'll hurt Ashleigh! We have to stop him!" Tilly said, scared.

"There's one thing that AfterAshura doesn't know that's confusing him: we can also hurt sprits here!" Sonic said, grinning. His grin faded and he turned back. "But..."

"But?" Tilly asked.

"But, I don't know what Mighty would do after he's done killing AfterAshura...!" Sonic said, racing off to aid his friend.

"WAIT!" Tilly called out. "I... I have to help Ashleigh!"

"Don't be absurd!" Sally said. "Let those two handle it!"

"NO!" Tilly shouted, then raced off. "I hurt her too many times... never again!"

"Too many times?" Tails asked, confused. "But, I thought they were best friends...!"

"Something's strange here..." Sally said. "Is there something we don't know?"

------------

Through the ravaged city, Mighty and AfterAshura came to blows, each blow strong to level the city if they could. Mighty's body was covered in bruses and cuts, inflicted by the spiked knuckles on the armor's gauntlets. AfterAshura's armor was starting to give way to Mighty's strength.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Mighty shouted. "You'll regret EVER showing your face here!" He threw a punch, only to have it dodged and caught by AfterAshura.

"And you'll regret ever fighting me!" AfterAshura said, grinning. Using Mighty's momentum against him, the evil hedgehog began spinning him round and round. "Have a nice flight! DAISETSUZEN OROSHI!" At the last moment, AfterAshura launched Mighty airborne. "Heh, he'll be halfway into the stratosphere by the time I'm--" He was cut off off as Mighty slammed back down into him, slamming him into the pavement, causing a massive crater. Outside the hole, Robo-Knuckles landed.

"Two birds. One stone." Robo-Knuckles said, sneering. His chest was dented and burnt from the earlier energy blast. "Kill Mighty, kill... whomever that is... then get the girl."

"When pigs fly, red!" Sonic shouted, slamming into Robo-Knuckles, sending him flying. When Robo-Knuckles was far away enough, Sonic turned to the crater. "Mighty! You okay, man?!"

"Nnngh... fine..." Mighty groaned. "Didn't expect Robo-Knux to strike..."

"Don't worry, I'll come and help... WOAH!" Sonic said, before AfterAshura came to and tossed Mighty out of the crater and at Sonic.

"That... was a cheap shot." AfterAshura said, climbing out. "I'm SO gonna enjoy killing you..." The spiked knuckles on his gauntlets extended slightly as he approached the two heroes.

"Crap! He's coming...!" Mighty said, trying to stand up. He was still weak from the crash landing and trying to stand was just a chore. As he got closer, Mighty stopped and turned his head. "Sonic, get out of the way!"

"What the...?" Sonic said, pushing away as Robo-Knuckles raced at the three, slamming into AfterAshura. The two went flying, nearly plowing down Tilly as she tried to intervine "CRAP! Why did she follow me?!"

"Please, stop, I beg you! Leave Ashleigh alone!" Tilly cried out to the two fighters.

"Silence!" Robo-Knuckles shouted. "The girl is returning to Eggman!"

"Over my body!" AfterAshura said. "I'd rather die and take the girl with me than join that fat bastard!" He emphanzied that by smashing his spiked knuckles into Robo-Knuckles' head before kicking him away, tearing two of its dreads off in the process. "You're obsolite, you faker! Let me kill you and send you to whatever Hell you deserve to go to!"

"NEVER!" Robo-Knuckles shouted in defiance.

"STOP IT!" Tilly shouted. AfterAshura turned to Tilly, annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" AfterAshura shouted, a small handle extending from the armor's left shoulder. "Tomahawk...BOOMERANG!" With one good pull and toss, Tilly had a sharp-bladed tomahawk spinning at her. She lept away, but it was too late as the edge cut into her arm, causing her to yell out in pain. The cry caused something to snap in the connection between the crazed hedgehog and the rabbit as AfterAshura clutched his head. "STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What the...?" Sally asked as she and Tails joined the others. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Ashleigh's fighting to retake her body!" Tails said.

"Here... let me help..." Mighty said, staggering to AfterAshura. The hedgehog could only look up before Mighty began pummeling him. The combination of Ashleigh's struggling and Mighty's blows were weakening him considerablely.

"S-Stop it! STOP IT!" AfterAshura said.

"Go to--" Mighty shouted, the last word uttered drowned out with an earth-shattering blow which dropped him. Mighty brought himself over to the prone AfterAshura, who began to fade away, Ashleigh taking precedence.

"He's... he's gone..." Tilly said, clutching her wounded arm.

"Gone... just like that..." Mighty said. He snarled as he saw Ashleigh's eyes open.

"Uuugh... wha... what happened?" Ashleigh said, sitting up. Clutching her head. Strangely, there was no blood, not even a wound, on her head. But, that was the least of her worries as Mighty grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close, teeth bared.

"Mighty, what are you doing?!" Sonic shouted, as he, Sally and Tails joined them.

"You... this is YOUR fault!" Mighty growled, not listening to them.

"M-My fault? Wh-what did I do?!" Ashleigh said, her eyes filled with fear and confusion in her voice. She truely didn't know what had happened.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mighty growled louder, turning Ashleigh around. She gasped in horror as she saw Starlight City devistated by the fight. Her eyes went wide, filling up with tears. Her greatest fear had came true, and they were blaming her for it. In a way, they were right. She couldn't keep AfterAshura bound and he went on a rampage.

"Oh, my god... what have I done? What... what have I done?" Ashleigh whispered. Mighty stood behind Ashleigh, trying his best not to let his anger get the best of him and knock her head off. Ashleigh buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing. "I'M A MONSTER!" As fast as her feet could take her, Ashleigh took off running.

"Ashleigh! Ashleigh, WAIT!" Tilly cried out, racing after her friend. As the two disappered, Sonic turned to Mighty.

"Might... Tim..." Sonic said, low enough for the two.

"...Ben... I..." Mighty muttered. "...I came close to killing HER..."

"Hey, man, I understand..." Sonic said.

"No, you DON'T!" Mighty said, snapping. "I lost my adopted parents and I could have lost my parents here! Taking my anger out on a girl who couldn't do anything isn't what I should be doing!"

"It's alright... just the adrenaline..." Sally said.

"I dunno... I wonder if the real Mighty would do the same thing in my situation..." he said, his hand behind his head in distress.

-------------

Twenty minutes, three blocks and some close calls later, Tilly had reached where Ashleigh had ran off to: an old brick church.

"Seems... clicheish, doesn't it?" Tilly muttered. She looked up and gasped seeing Ashleigh at the top. "ASHLEIGH! HOLD ON!" Ignoring the pain searing through her body, Tilly raced to the top where Ashleigh was at. By the time she reached her destination, exaustion was starting to set in, but she fought it. She had to. "Ashleigh..."

"Huh? T-Tilly?" Ashleigh said, gasping as she turned. "Wh-what are you doing here?! I'm a danger to everyone!"

"Ashleigh, I'm not going to abandon you..." Tilly said, approaching her. "We've been friends for ages! I'm not going to abandon you now!"

"Tilly, please! Stay away! Leave me alone!" Ashleigh said, panicing. She backed up to the edge of the opening overlooking the city.

"Ashleigh, don't go...!" Tilly cried out.

"Tilly, stay ba--!" Ashleigh began as she backed up... and lost her footing. Tilly's eyes went wide as she saw her friend go over the edge and she raced after her. As she fell, Ashleigh closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. _I'm sorry, Tilly... I'm so very sorry... this is the only way... maybe we'll meet again someday..._ Her eyes snapped open as she felt her arm being grabbed and pulled up. She briefly saw Tilly before the cat girl held her close, stroking Ashleigh's hair as she calmed her.

"It's alright... you're safe... I got you..." Tilly said in a calm voice. Ashleigh's wide eyes slowly closed and filled with tears as she started sobbing.

_Tilly... Tilly saved me! She... she saved me... why?! _Ashleigh thought._ Why did she save me!? I could have saved everyone from AfterAshura! I could..._

"...I couldn't let you kill yourself. I'd... I'd be lonely without you..." Tilly said. Ashleigh's eyes went wide again.

"T-Tilly? Wh-what do you mean?" Ashleigh asked.

"We'll beat AfterAshura together..." Tilly said, smiling. "Heh... you're crying. Don't do that... it'll mess up your pretty face..."

"Tilly..." Ashleigh whispered. She stopped to think. _She'd be lonely without me? I...I have a pretty face? She... she has been more... friendly. Only..._

"Is something wrong?" Tilly asked. Ashleigh looked into her friend's eyes.

_She hasn't left my side since I was little. She took me in when I had lost everyone to Robotnik. She tried to save me from AfterAshura. And now she saved me from falling. Her... holding me... calming me... it... it feels so right, like it happened before..._ "Tilly?"

"Yes?"

Ashleigh hesitated with what she was going to do next. She wasn't sure if Tilly would respond in kind, but she had to do it. Ashleigh closed her eyes and leaned up to Tilly, her lips meeting hers, wrapping her arms around her friend's body. She was shocked when Tilly returned the action, holding Ashleigh tighter, as if she was scared to let her go. As they parted, Ashleigh smiled as she blushed. For the first time in quite awhile, she had felt happy. Happier than what she had been before.

"Thank you... Tilly..." Ashleigh said. "Thank you for everything..."

"Anything for you..." Tilly said. She began to say something else before they were interrupted by the damaged Robo-Knuckles appearing, furious.

"I will take that girl in IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Robo-Knuckles roared.

"Oh, shut up and just DIE!" the voice of Sonic shouted, the blue hedgehog slamming into the robot in a Sonic Spin. "Man, you know how to ruin a good moment, you know that?"

"Nice hit, Sonic!" Tails said, grabbing Sonic before he fell. As Robo-Knuckles crashed to the ground, he looked up to see Mighty glaring at him.

"I may not get AfterAshura, but I DO have you!" Mighty said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, god..." Robo-Knuckles groaned.

-------------

Evening. The fires that once lit up Starlight City from AfterAshura's Getter Beam attack had all but died out. People were busy trying to rebuild again, so soon after Robo-Knuckles and Cyber-Tails' attack. Robo-Knuckles had turned tail and ran after being on the recieving end of Mighty's rage and Nic and Fang were nowhere to be seen. The realitive calmness of the night was something the others needed, especially for Mighty as he confronted Ashleigh and Tilly.

"Hey, Ashleigh, look, I..." Mighty began, nervous. He wasn't sure how Ashleigh was going to react for him apologizing for his outburst. "...look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. It's just... I... y-you wouldn't understand."

"You're not the one that should apologize. I am." Ashleigh said. "I was the one who lost control. I got scared finding out about AfterAshura, and when they came after me, I... I lost it... I allowed him to appear here..."

"Ashleigh..." Mighty began.

"Don't worry about it." Tilly said, laying a hand on Ashleigh's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine now." Ashleigh looked up at Tilly and smiled, laying a hand on Tilly's.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." Ashleigh said, nodding.

"Well, hopefully, we won't have to worry about AfterAshura for a long time." Sally said, joining them.

"I really hope so..." Ashleigh said, looking down.

"Hey, don't get down, Ash!" Sonic said. "We handled AfterAshura before, we can handle him again!"

"Don't worry about it! It'll all be better in the end. I just know it!" Tails said.

"I'll be fine, you don't worry about me!" Ashleigh said. "You got your own problems."

"She's right..." Sally said, taking out the Chaos Emerald. "We got another one, but who knows where the remaining ones are..."

"We'll find them, Sal, and then we'll give Eggman the lashing he deserves!" Sonic said, clutching his fist.

"We wish you the best of luck, then." Tilly said. "C'mon, we got to clean up the store the best we can..."

"Right!" Ashleigh said, laughing. As the two turned to leave, they took each other's hands and stayed close.

"You think everything'll be alright with those two?" Tails asked.

"If you ask me, bud... I truely think they will be." Sonic said.

------------------

A few hours later, as everything finally came to a stop, the two girls finally had a chance to sleep. As they did, Ashleigh had one final dream; the one that would answer her question...

"...Ashura! ASHURA!" a voice called out. Ashura looked up, watching as a black streak slammed into the floor. All Ashura could see though was a Stealth Bomber with two large intakes with green stones of sorts at the ends of them. The logo on one of the wings, three 'G's in the formation of a diamond, was all Ashura needed to know as to who his savior was.

"Guy... GAOGAIGAR!" Ashura shouted. "WATCH OUT!" Though the pilot heard Ashura's cry, he wasn't concerned, especially with one of the intakes released a gold ring and hovered in place over its left hand as he held it out.

"PROTECTOR WAAAAAAAAAAALL!" its pilot shouted as AfterAshura fired the GP-02's Beam Bazooka. Ashura watched as beam energy bounced off the energy barrier being projected. As the burst ended, the machine turned to Ashura's Gespenst, showing off, amongst its other features, the large robotic lion's head on its chest and the samurai-like helmet, a green stone with a stylized 'G' marking in the center of its V-fin, the gold ring returning to its holding spot. From Ashura's cockpit, a video came up of a young man with fire red hair, wearing a headpiece that, from the side, resembles a lion's head as well.

"Guy... why'd you save me?" Ashura said, confused.

"Ashura, this isn't the time to give up!" Guy said. "We can do this! We can beat Robotnik and the others!" He made emphasis on this as GaoGaiGar clutched its fist.

"But... but, Crysty's dead..." Ashura said, lowering his head in defeat.

"Yes, and so are the rest of you!" AfterAshura said, raising his Beam Bazooka and charging up a blast. But, before the shot could be fired, a small beam shot through the barrel, causing a chain reaction the destroyed the weapon. "Wha...?! WHO?! Vegeta, if that's you...!"

"Vegeta... Vegeta would have killed you." A voice called out. The three machines turned to see a figure lowering down. A purple quilled female hedgehog sporting gold armor over a blue bodysuit, angelic wings on her back. The armor was dented and cracked, her body brused and battered.

"...Crysty?" Ashura said, confused. "CRYSTY!" The Gespenst took off, flying to her position. "Crysty... I... I thought..."

"Heheh... the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated..." Crystallis said, grinning. Before Ashura could open the cockpit and let her in, he saw a figure raise a gun at her. His eyes went wide as he saw it prepare to fire.

"CRYSTY!" Ashura shouted. The cockpit quickly opened and Ashura sprang out, pushing Crysty out of the way as the shot was fired. Crystallis watched in horror as Ashura was struck by the energy bolt.

"Oh, my god... ASHURA!" she shouted, flying to Ashura's side.

"It's alright... just a scratch..." Ashura said, grinning, his shoulder blade with a nice hole in it. "Guy's right, it's not over yet..."

"He's weak and helpless... Now's my chance!" AfterAshura said, the GP-02 grabbing for its Beam Saber.

"No, you don't!" Guy shouted, GaoGaiGar punching the GP-02 in the face. "This has to end now!"

"...You're right." Ashura said, both he and Crystallis entering the cockpit. "Let's end this here... and now..."

"I can take you BOTH on! C'MON!" AfterAshura said.

"If we just take him in... he'll keep coming after us." Guy said, thinking of his options. He shook his head, not liking the last resort, but it had to be done. "Chief, where's Goldymarg!?" From the green visorpiece on Guy's headpiece came the video feed of a square-jawed man with long blond hair; the visiage of the Gutsy Geoid Guard's leader, Taiga Koutaro.

"About 20 meters from your position!" Taiga said. From another point of the visor came the video feed of a young woman with red hair styled up to resemble bunny ears of some sort; the visiage of Guy's girlfriend, Mikoto Utsugi.

"Guy, what are you going to do?!" Mikoto asked, worried.

"...I'm going to use the Goldion Hammer on AfterAshura." Guy said, in a somber tone.

"...I understand. There's no other choice, is there?" Taiga asked.

"No. If we arrest him, he'll just break free and attack again. It'll be RiftRichmond all over again!" Guy said.

"I won't let him get away with that!" Ashura shouted, joining in on the conversation. Taiga closed his eyes in thought. Guy was right. There truely WAS no way to stop him and if he did escape, it would another massacre. At that point, a large tank-like machine barreled through a wall, turned, and fired an energy beam from its nozzle before quickly taking it's humanoid form.

"Goldymarg!" Guy shouted.

"There was nothing left to break back there, so I just came to see if there was anything else!" Goldymarg said

"There's just one more..." Guy said, looking at the still-defiant AfterAshura and the GP-02.

From the makeshift field base inside the battleship _Ra Kalium_, Taiga dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a gold card. Pressing a button, a key zipped out from the top of it. Grabbing the key, he lifted it up in the air, shouting, "GOLDION HAMMER! OPERATION...APPROVED!" Turning the key, he inserted into a keyhole and turned it, the panel lighting up. At Mikoto's panel, her computer screen turned, revealing another with a bar scan.

"Roger! Goldion Hammer, System... RELEAVE!" Mikoto shouted, grabbing a card from her jacket and sliding it into the bar scan. As a chime sounded, the computer screen read 'Goldion Hammer -System Releave-'. On the battlefield, Goldymarg thrusted his arms back as he took off into the air.

"SYSTEM CHAAAAAANGE!" Goldymarg shouted as the nozzle part detached and boosted off, revealing itself a large hammer. The robot quickly shifted and folded, becoming a large hand as GaoGaiGar flew up after it, it's right forearm shifted onto its wing.

"HAMMER CONNECT!" Guy shouted as the arm slid into the newly formed Marg Hand. The Marg Hand slowly opened up and caught the Hammer as it decended. "GOLDION...HAMMER!" Super-charged with energy, GaoGaiGar turned gold.

"Now's the time!" Ashura shouted, fighting off the pain from the hole in his shoulder. With Crystallis aiding him, the Gespenst rushed over and grabbed the GP-02 in a bear hug and GaoGaiGar lunged at him, holding a rail spike of light.

"HAMMER HELL!" Guy shouted, GaoGaiGar, plunging the spike into the cockpit, the hammer pushing it in, nearly penetrating the Gespenst as it let go. "HAMMER HEAVEN!" A claw from the Marg Hand extended and pulled the spike, allowing the cockpit to be exposed.

"This... this isn't the end! I'll be back! I KNOW IT!" AfterAshura shouted defiantly.

"HIKARI NI NARE!" Guy shouted, slamming the Goldion Hammer into the GP-02, Ashura and Crystallis watching as the Gundam burst into nothing but light as they boosted away.

"And that's it... it's over..." Crystallis said.

"Yeah... kinda anti-climaticARGH!" Ashura said before the pain kicked back in.

"ASHURA!" Crystallis shouted, leaning over to him. "Guy, we have to get him back to the battleships!"

"Right! The others'll take care of Robotnik! Let's go!" Guy said, taking the Gespenst and boosting out...

"Ashleigh... Ashleigh, wake up!" Tilly said, shaking her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Me?" Ashleigh asked. "I'm fine... really..."

"Another dream?" Tilly asked, cocking an eye.

"Yeah... but, it was so much better..." Ashleigh said. "I don't think I'll be having that dream again..."

-------

The ruined city of Metropolis, AniEarth.

The war was over, both in space and on Earth, but as Julan looked at the fallen bodies, she had wondered if this could truely be a victory.

"So many people lost..." Julan said. "Is... is this what I'm expecting on Mobius?"

"I don't know. Maybe things'll be different there!" a voice called out. Julan turned to see a pink-haired young girl wearing a black t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Who...? Who are you?" Julan asked.

"The name's Washu! The Greatest Scientific Genius in Arcadia!" she said, bowing. "And you must be Tikal..."

"But... how? First Shadow, now you?!" Julan said.

"Relax, keep your shirt on. Shadow, I have yet to learn, but for myself, I'm a goddess. Something like this isn't going to go past me." Washu said.

"...I guess you're right." Julan said.

"You're worried about Ashura, aren't you?" Washu said.

"Yes, I don't know if they got him..." Julan said.

"OUR Ashura is on board the battleship Nadesico. He ended up suffering injures saving his love." Washu said. "The other Ashura's gone... from this world, at least."

"...so, they chose him..." Julan said.

"Apparently, they did." Washu said. "As well as grabbing a part of another..."

"They did WHAT?!" Julan said, shocked. Washu pointed out towards where Himiko and Kaon were sitting, the blonde-haired girl sleeping.

"The girl, Himiko... they took a bit of her soul in taking the other Ashura." Washu said. "Just enough not to be noticed, but enough to try to bind him."

"Bind him...?" Julan said, shocked. "They didn't transform him, they just binded him to another..."

"Yep, and it would have failed if I didn't step in." Washu said.

"What do you mean?" Julan asked. Washu grinned, then pointed to Kaon. "From what I understood, the one they binded the other Ashura to had a very close friend, so I decided to do the same, only just with her."

"W-Washu...!" Julan said, shocked.

"I had to. From my calculations, the host would have killed herself from insanity if she wasn't calmed. And besides... the sun can't go without the moon..." Washu said, standing up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Julan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Washu said, walking away, then disappearing. Julan blunk in confusion before turning back... and meeting face to face with the rock creature from earlier.

"Hey! Is sumthin' bothering ya?" the creature asked.

"Wh-? N-No! Nothing!" Julan asked.

"Sounds to me like there is!" a voice piped up. On the creature's shoulder was a young boy wearing a black and white t-shirt matching the pattern seen on the crystal creature and cargo pants. On his wrist was a alien-like device.

"N-No, no, I'm fine!" Julan said.

"C'mon! We'll help ya get home if ya like..." the creature said.

"I-I'm fine, I..." Julan began before stopping. "Who... who are you two, anyway?"

"Who am I? You musta been livin' in a cave NOT to know good ol' Benjamin J. Grimm! The little squirt's Benjamin Tennyson!"

"It's Ben! And besides, why not just call yourself "Thing"?" Ben said.

"Hey! Don't talk back ta me like dose Ninja Turtles!" the Thing said. Julan could only blink, then laugh as the two Bens continued arguing. As she calmed down, a thought came to her: _I wonder where Shadow is...?_

-------------------------------

"Maria?! MARIA!?" a voice cried out, followed by laughter. Inside the Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square, four figures were in a guest bedroom, two in two seperate beds. One was Shadow, the other was his blue-quilled heroic counterpart, Sonic. By their sides were two of their friends, Chris Thorndyke and his friend, Helen. The two hedgehogs were bandaged up from head to toe, a side effect from crash landing into the pool following Chaos Controlling a special missile Robo-Robonik had launched.

"Shut up! It was a MISTAKE!" Shadow growled.

"You called Helen 'Maria'!" Sonic said, rolling in his bed with laughter. "What a DUNCE!"

"I swear, if my arms weren't sore, I'd kick your sorry...!" Shadow began before Chris reached over and slapped a sore spot. "AUGH! That HURT!"

"Well, you deserve it!" Chris said.

"Chris?" Helen began. "Who's Maria?"

"It's... it's a long story." Chris said.

"Eh, we got all the time in the world!" Sonic said, leaning back. "All the time in the world..."

Inside Ashleigh's mind, the slowly recovering AfterAshura sat in his prison, a field filled with flowers and trees. He looked up at the sky, a scowl forming on his face.

"So close... I was SO CLOSE!" AfterAshura said.

"Why do you resent those around you?" A voice called out.

"It's in my blood! They betrayed me on my world, so I know they'll do the same elsewhere!" AfterAshura responded.

"Why believe such a baseless thing?" the voice replied. "They could still be your friends..."

"Yeah, right!" AfterAshura snarled.

"Do you really believe they won't?" the voice said.

"They always abandon me!" AfterAshura said.

"We won't..." another voice called out. AfterAshura blunk and turned around, seeing two human girls garbed in special shrine priestess outfits... the same ones Julan saw.

"...Ashleigh? ...Tilly?" AfterAshura said, stunned. The blonde-haired girl giggled.

"If you want us to be, then yes..." she replied.

"Who are you...? Really...?" AfterAshura said.

"Does it matter?" the blue-haired girl said. "What matters now is that what happened earlier never happens again."

"...do you think you can stop me?" AfterAshura asked.

"We can try... we can only try..." the blonde-haired girl replied. AfterAshura just turned around, confused.

_On two worlds, I was hated, yet here... someone trusts me. What gives? Who would save me from being disintergrated? For what purpose?_


	49. A Company Man's Promotion

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue--- I'm getting tired of saying this, can't you tell?

Note: This chapter is written by VulpixTrainer.

Author's Note: Please note that I know nothing of the feeling of a gaming company, but I am taking a hopefully educated guess as to what it might be like. Also, please note that I had help from Rusty Raccoon and Ryu with writing the second half of this chapter. I am new to the Sonic Universe.

-------

Chapter 49: A Company Man's Promotion

The SonicTeam Headquarters building shone in the sunlight as Samson walked into the front of the building. He walked to the security guard at the desk in the front lobby, he was sitting and watching the milling crowds… most of them Tabloid writers that were not letting the year old story die already. He kept he head down and presented his job badge to the security guard who nodded and electronically unlocked the doors into the other parts of the building. It was another day at the office and he was beginning to feel like it was becoming a hopeless dead end that would end in him being fired after ten years working in public relations.

"Good morning Sam." A fellow worker said with a smiled and nod as he went on to where he should go. 

"Same to you Greg, so, how is that game design going along? Do you think it will be ready for a company test soon?" one thing he liked was that sometime the higher powers would hold tests of games on a company wide scale, and he usually always found the bugs… somehow or another.

"It is good, should be ready in two months, and then I will talk about getting you into the debug testing." He said this as a joke… they were now walking the same direction down a rather none descript hallway, white walls, offices on both sides, with a sonic blue carpet on the floor. Interspersed on the walls were pictures of Sonic… Tails… and other characters… they soon passed a bulletin board with new designs for characters that were up for opinions.

While Greg continued on his way to his staff meeting, Sam looked at his watch and realized that it was time for the monthly game design meeting with the CEO… his smile faded as he looked at something new, a purple Raccoon family stood in one picture, two of them holding leaves.. He blinked, for some reason two of them seemed familiar to him. He shook his head and looked at the other pictures, none of them catching his eye till he found what was a Mobian Artic Fox, intelligent and sly emerald green eyes staring back… all that the fox was wearing was a blue vest with three pockets on each side, white sonic shoes as he nicked named the over sized shoes of the characters and blues gloves… the reason for the blue was soon realized when he saw a badge on the left vest flap. He couldn't help it; he took it off the bulletin board. Indicating that someone was interested in talking to the designer of the character, he however had to check in at his own office.

He walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction as Greg and soon was at his office, he inserted his key and unlocked the door to his office, and stepped back in disgust of what had become of a once clean and well kept office. A small round table had police released photos of all the people that had vanished connected to this "Sonic Syndrome." As soon as the Tabloids had picked that up as a phrase, he had been sent from promoting games and what might work or not to being their own little detective… he felt more like a police officer hunting a cold case then anything… He was slow in getting started because the resources were not there right at the beginning. But when the small number of people to disappear had not only become more and more frequent, but making a bigger number of kids turning into Sonic Characters. Then came the dead ends or almost break through. Yet it was always the same story over and over again. The person he would talk to and grant protection would vanish, and he would arrive moments after the police had discovered it… He decided to try to talk to remote friends, and then… they vanished, when that happened he was sent into a shock, thinking that for a time that he was being watched… yet when he did nothing and three more people vanished, he went back on that hunt.

He was now looking through a stack of well read Tabloid magazines, all of them sporting the same headlines, Sonic Syndrome strikes again… boy becomes Tails and saves glider… He still laughed at the one that said. "Sonic brings red Comet to Earth." Everyone knew that it was physics that was behind that one.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was close; that it was hiding right under the surface of what they were looking at. All the kids so far had or were connected to fans of Sonic, if not being one… and they just up and vanish.

He put the stack back in order… which was still threatening to teeter and fall all over his floor. And that was just one of three stacks of Tabloids. A book self with Sonic merchandise, some of which never making it off the prototype phase was placed in neat order stood against one wall, threatening to become a new housing place for the tabloids that would be coming in the evening for him to look through.

He had his back to them at the moment and was now taking care of the new stuff that was on his desk… most of it mail that he received yesterday right before he had went home for the night. He was a man that kept a schedule. However as he sat down, he couldn't help but look at the computer rending of what might be a new character… or at least a new NPC that would show up. However the shoes were bugging him… he took out a black marker and filled in the shoes as black… he smiled as he thought that now he looked more like a Mobian Police officer.

He looked at the clock on the wall and blinked… "Nine O'Clock? But… it was only Seven thirty…." He looked at his watch on his wrist and realized something. "Great my clock died." He returned to his desk and booted up his computer, planning to check his company e-mail for anything new. A few friends of his were keeping him in the know how with the police.

He looked at the press release that would go out later this morning, saying that neither TeamSonic nor Sega knows why there was an Amusement Park, Game gallery, or other public venues that has happened to be sites of disappearances were sporting the Sega, and Sonic name. Corporate had assured people that whoever was found responsible would be prosecuted to the fullest extent of every law that has been broken so far. Which were many and far ranging, from a parking fine to Kidnapping and copy right and law infringements, using such items to bring possible harm to the missing people? He sighed, as he looked at the memo of some of the more disturbing news for TeamSonic.

The most worried they were having was how a few people vanished after confirming a job interview with Sega, mainly of doing singing… something that they wouldn't have done with a sound mind.

Samson had to admit he was respecting these kidnappers in a small degree, they were good, and tracks seemed to be just those large foot prints and nothing else, nothing surrounding it.

What was more, was that his backyard neighbor and family up and vanished as well, they had such nice triplets… he was horrified that they vanished, and for the last month he had guards at his house in case someone tried to do something to him… and now, he was getting back into the swing of things.

He pulled up the e-mail and saw an urgent marked one from the CEO… he opened it already knowing what was going to be in it.

Samson, please reply to this e-mail before twelve noon, I really do not want to lose a good employee like you.

Samson only sighed and replied to the e-mail remembering the last time he ignored it.

I am fine boss, please; I doubt they know that we are trying to find out what happened. I am going to see if anything is new since I lost my interviewer a week ago.

He was still unnerved that Miss Terra would vanish even after accepting to try and help him located the people, she seemed rather found of Mr. Ben… but that could mean… He shook his head; she was not obsessive like Amy… more like… Sally? He blinked, just when did he became an expert of the Sonic SatAM cartoon? As the fans have so affectionately dubbed it since it first aired so many years ago.

He blinked and realized that he was zoning out again about this large scale project, so he sent the e-mail and turned around in his chair to look out the window and the horizon. "What in the world is going on?" his office faced west, so he didn't have to deal with sun glare in the morning. He got up and saw a cork bulletin board hanging on a blank wall. "That is good, my request was finally answered." He spoke to himself. He walked over to biggest bulletin board the company could get, and began to hang up pictures, making a web, and using string that he brought from home to try and figure this out… he had broken down to doing this. "Why did I have to be a visual learner? And I had to find out about it during this crisis?" He shook his head, he was talking to himself again, and he took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, only to step back in surprise and then horror. He didn't know who was doing it, but he found something worrying. He still has three more faces to place… but he was out of room on the board.

He then having a spark of insight grabbed a map of the city. "I think I got something…. Let's see…."

While he was doing that two people were talking to each other, out of the sight of the Sonic Team worker.

"Zally, I think he is discovering a problem we have already discussed, we can't keep doing what we are doing." A blue spiked hedgehog spoke, a green helmet with a somewhat blue see through visor. His gloves were white and shoes blue.

"Now, now Zonic, we know the problem… but we can't let him blab it… it will embolden the enemy too much. Besides, he is the only one that has not relied on computers to try and figure out any connections." She too was wearing a Green helmet and visor… but she had a red vest on as well.

They turned around as they heard Samson gasping as the map he had dropped to the floor a fair sized hole over a certain spot. "This… if… we are doomed if this keeps up, we are facing a madman… that could destroy the entire city, just by picking us off one by one, and he could strike anywhere, even England." He turned around to reach for his phone only to stop as seeing a teenage boy with spiked blue hair and dark black sunglasses sitting on the front edge of his desk.

His mind raced as the man just sat there on his desk with his arms folded… he turned around only to face another person, female with long red hair and a brownish complexion. His eyes darted to the three stacks of Tabloids that had been collected over the past year. "This cannot… NO! I won't go, you won't…" he stopped as he found he couldn't speak.

"I am sorry to do that to you Mr. Grant… but we need your help." the man in the one piece sunglasses said as he got up from his desk and looked at him. "You see, we need a pair of eyes to make sure the plans that have been set up go in our favor… you won't see too much action, but we must have someone watching…. After all, we don't want Kyle, Ben, and the others to be lost now… but I should warn you, to keep everything smooth, we will have to…" Here he stopped as if trying to pick his words more carefully, "hold onto your memory for a while, you will get them back if you so desire once we are done."

Mr. Grant blinked and found his voice again… "You mean… you know where they are? Are you responsible with all the kidnappings?"

"Not exactly, we are only… repairing damage that has been done." Zonic said with a calm voice.

Samson Grant stood shell shocked before his temper took over. "You fool; do you realize what you have done? You have destroyed families, lives, and who knows what else, all the while impersonating a company that is out to make kids lives a little more enjoyable by bringing sonic to them… why, I wouldn't be surprised if we get sued and investigated by this. But that is not the clincher, you have shown what can only be described as making kids dreams come true and then… poof, you make them disappear." He was pacing now looking at the two people… "Let me guess what you will tell me, that no, they are not prisoners and that they are free, only they are really in the Sonic Universe."

Zonic only smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I believe that you are pretty smart once you put together your facts… but, I am sorry due to the urgency of this problem, we have to ask you not to publish or talk to your superiors about this. Otherwise, you will be jeopardizing not only their lives but millions more, on both planets." His face had become grave now as if an unseen sorrow filled his eyes now.

Zally walked up behind Mr. Grant and spoke up. "We are only trying to protect the fabric of the entire universe, and these people are needed, for a better purpose. You are part of that." She said suddenly.

"What?" Samson said as he looked at her. "Oh boy… please tell me I don't end up working with Mr. AWOL reporter… the Tabloids blew that out of the water even for them… claiming that one of their own is collecting the inside scoop and that any day now they will release the truth." He was feed up with these news stories.

"Look, I have a lot to do…. And…" he stopped as he was talking to not humans but… two mobians.

He felt faint and dizzy… but shook his head. "Okaaayyy…. You are real… but…" He grabbed his head, "This is… impossible, Henry would be better suited for this, he is the space cadet… not I."

Zonic, which looked a lot like the Sonic from the video games smirked in a most familiar way as he looked on at Samson. "We need a man dedicated to protecting people, and you… you may have it misguided and misplaced but your heart fits who we need… now, it will be easier if you accept, but we will…"

A knock on the door sounded and then shouting began to be heard. "FBI OPEN UP!" The door seemed to move a little showing that it was already weakened. The female character looking like more like some strange rendition of Sally looked worriedly at the door.

Zonic looked rather miffed. "He's gotten bolder," Zonic looked as Samson. "Listen, that isn't…"

"FBI," Samson finished. "Let me guess… your foe?" He got a nod… he was seeing what this was, a fight between good and evil. Where it seemed that the players had all disappeared, and they needed new people to try and keep it together… "Okay… I don't know why I am doing this, but since you were nicer… though just as sudden, I will go with you."

Zonic only nodded before vanishing along with his Partner. But Samson didn't have time to ponder anything else as he felt a small prick in the middle of his back… he felt quiet suddenly very warm, itchy… and what he could only describe as feverish… the door's banging he was finally tuning out… when he felt the same itchy and feeling of crawling over his face and now hands, he looked down at his hand as he gave in and itched the top of his left hand with his right hand, and blinked, white hair… no fur was growing on he hands and he realized that he must have been growing….

BANG! He suddenly covered his ears with white paws as his hearing improved suddenly, he could tell there were three people… one them gave off a funny... He pulled his head back suddenly, he could smell everything, his office, the cleaning soaps in the carpet from two days ago when the building got cleaned…. He could tell where he had lost his bag of peanuts now… behind a bookcase. He suddenly felt a new sensation as his tail began to grow… he smiled… why was he worried about losing his tail? He got armor for riots didn't he? He looked around himself, he was blinking… something didn't feel right, he looked over himself, badge… check, vest check… blue gloves… check, his quiet shoes… check… it was then that he felt like he was going down on an elevator, he closed his eyes, he hated those things, why didn't people take the stairs more? He opened his eyes and noticed that his office was back to normal… why was he thinking that he was collecting magazines? He looked at his bulletin board and saw a vortex opening up on it; he looked at the door, still shaking from the pounding. "So sorry you crocks, but you are too slow this time." He jumped into the vortex which closed in around him.

The door slammed open and three people in FBI uniforms stormed into Samson's office to discover nothing inside. Nothing that would interest Void at least, turning around he just storms away ignoring others around him and wiping the minds that a Mr. Samson T. Grant ever worked there.

- - -

Richard R. Whitetail stepped out of the portal at Knothole, not very far from the Police Station. Whitetail looked around before brushing some small amount of dirt from his fur... "This better be good, calling me away from undercover work... I almost had those crooks too."

As he was brushing himself off a greyhound in a grey trench coat and wearing a fedora approached him, "Hello, Whitetail"

Whitetail blinks at the sudden appearance of what seemed to be a reporter. "I am not Whitetail... but if I happen to meet him, should I give him a message?" He was playing coy and acting like that wasn't his real name... he had just come off a mission so he was unsure of who this person was.

The hound simply laughed "You honestly think you can hide from your old press contact, nothing gets passed the hound, especially Barker Hound."

Whitetail frowned. "Please... don't tell me, they called me back from an important mission to come talk to you Mr. Hound... first off, I have not seen you once in my life before today, and second, my boss it seems knows I dislike the press and how they misquote everything I or the police force says." He was not grumpy at Barker Hound, just exactly did he know he was coming and was he going to be babysitting the press for a while.

Barker Hound just smirked as he swiftly walked away writing something down on his notepad as a small chaos flew by and snapped Richard's picture, before following Barker Hound as well.

Whitetail stopped and blinked, memories flooded his mind, he shook his head, "I must have been thinking my part too much." before chasing after him... "Now wait a minute... I am sorry I snapped it was just I don't like getting called away from cases at the last second... Let's do this over again..." He cleared his voice. "The Name's Whitetail... or that is what my friends call me, now; you're with the Knothole press correct? Tell me, what brings you to the police station?"

Barker Hound smiled and as he tore the page out of his note book "Well, after the recent trouble, the military commander to his majesty King Acorn has been put in charge of the local police force, he's vowed on a 15 decrease in criminal activity, could I get your views on Antione D'Coolette's words?"

"Well... first off... 15 is a rather high number in my mind... and at the same time... I have been out of the loop for the last three years, meaning I am not able to comment on the new leadership at this time... why don't you give me a week or two and I can give you my honest opinion." He was hiding it, but he was rather shocked, he was told it was important that he got back to Knothole... but now he was learn learning more about the reason why.

"That's a reasonable answer, thank you for your time!" Barker said before hurrying off.

Just then a voice spoke out from behind Richard as if out of nowhere "Ah! Bonjour, Officer Whitetail. May I be zpeaking with you in my office please?"

"Yes sir." Whitetail turned around and faced who he most likely would assume to be his new boss.

He turned around to see a young coyote in his late teens, dressed in a blue uniform with badges and other things decorating his uniform, a long saber was hanging at his side.

Whitetail right away blinked... thinking that this officer loved his medals and symbols of being a boss. "Of course, right away sir."

As they entered Antione's office, the coyote first off removed his medals hanging them by a picture of a much older coyote hanging on the wall.

"Duty states zat I must wear zem to inspire my men, but I have in no way earned zee right to wear zem, it iz Sonic who should be wearing Zees medals."

"Sonic?" Whitetail seemed a little baffled, "you meet that blue blur," He then smiled. "So... what is so important for me to be called back to Knothole?"

"I have been reviewing your records because I was told zat you where good for ze secret assignment."

"I am," Was all the Whitetail said, standing at attention now, wondering what it was that was now concerning the military.

Antoine reached under his desk and pulled out a file "there is a family in the area, zey are personel friends of mine, but zey have the slight problem non, they have ze ability to pull off ze magnificent tricks. But they play them on their friends and neighbors... and allies... and complete strangers..."

Whitetail only closed his eyes. "No, not Tricky and his father... I had a blue tail for a week last time I went near them." Shuddering at that memory, and the time they filled his shoes with water.

"Well I am afriad zat I must assign you to zem, keep zem safe, but teach zem to behave zemselves, you do zis for me, and I will owe you one non?" Antoine said with a wink.

Whitetail only pulled himself up to full attention and gave a salute. "I understand... I will watch them with both my eyes. I will also try to teach them to either behave, and be good standing members of Knothole."

"zat is all I ask mon'ame do not worry, twilight has certian control over her husband, perhaps together zey well protect you from the little one non?" antione stood up an saluted whitetail using his saber in a full salute

"I hope so... because I doubt the police budget would allow me to use money to try and get over the pranks."

"Did i mention zat zis also counts as a military service? Allowing for future immunity from any conscription as well as a military pention."

"Military?" Whitetail blinked... "They got that much worse while I was gone?" he shook his head... "What am I saying... of course, when those two get together..." He stopped and looked at Antonie. "I am honored that you feel I am up this task."

"I wish you luck mon'aime, now i must be saying ai'revoir, you are dismissed" antione said opening the door "and please if you should see a skunk that goes by ze name of Geoffery St. John near a blue fox, report it to me at once. Merci."

"Right... a skunk by the name of St. John near a blue fox... I will call you right away."

He turned around and left the office, thinking that the more things try and stay the same around here, the more bizarre they seem to get.

-------

Meanwhile, in another part of Knothole, Mighty and Tails had met up.

"You had a dream about her too, huh, Tails?"

"Yeah, it was really weird; I said something weird to..."

"_**I**_ got turned into a raptor! Didn't help that it drained all my power and then she had to beat me down. I'm not THAT hardheaded."

"Well... you might not have been, but raptors were."

"Y'all havin' a private party, or can anyone come in?" Said a new but familiar voice.

"You too, Aunt Bunnie?" Tails asked the new voice.

"Right as rain. An' then Sal-gal and I had this strange vision of a world of only humans."

Mighty and Tails looked at each other for a moment.

"A'm geussin that you un mighty have been havin the same dream Tails hun?"

"Similar Aunt Bunnie, but both of ours where different" Tails said

"Hmm... Sonic mentioned to me he had a short, but very bizzarre dream when he fell asleep backstage before the final music number - you know, right before Sally showed up. I wonder if it had anything to do with it as well..." Mighty pondered. His eyes losing focus as he thought about what Sonic had said.

"I would'nt know hun, my part was jus to short" Bunny said.

"Tails, you said you saw Ray at some points in your dream too, right?"

"Yeah" Tails said simply, his head tilted downward

"That's the thing... Ray said you were there in his too. I think you two had nearly the exact same dream." Mighty continued, seeing that he was right in his question.

"That's supposed to be like a one-in-a-billion chance" Tails calculated, "but the fact that we all had a similar dream is supposedly impossible!" The surprise barely hidden on his face.

"A Dream? One about Sally, I'm guessing?" Rotor's voice said from behind Tails.

"Uh-huh, we all saw Sal-gal just before she came in" bunny said

"Hmm... Dulcy and I did too," Rotor noted.

"I see--- wait... You and Dulcy? When did you have a chance to ask her?" Mighty teased.

"Umm..."

Mighty received a surprise shove from Bunnie, "Leave 'm alone hun', ah think it's cute"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasin' Rote... Back on topic, there were times in my dream I was in complete control of myself... and yet... there were also times when I had none," Mighty noted.

"If Amy's behavior before the concert meant anything, she had a dream about Aunt Sally too," Tails brought up.

Mighty got dead serious all of a sudden, "Another thing... In my dream... I could swear for a moment or two, that I saw Metal Sonic." Mighty, of course, neglected to mention that he saw Mike becoming Metal Sonic and then fading away, but considering Bunnie didn't remember anything, he doubted she would have understood anyway.

"I hope we don't see the metal sugah hog agian for a long time hun, that un always gave me the creeps"

"I'm just hoping that's not an omen of things to come. After all... after what happened thanks to Cyber, and almost did thanks to Robo, I'm afraid of what tricks that Metal has up his robotic sleeves."

"I wish uncle Merlin where here" Tails said sadly "he would know what to do"

"Well, we know he's not 'gone' like the rest of us, if Archimedes was correct," Mighty stated, "So I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can."

"So Bunnie I heard that you went to see uncle chuck" rotor said changing the subject "you where asking about the oragnites, something about selective derobotyzyzation."

Bunnie blushed at the mention of this "I'd rather not talk about that hun.."

"There's only one question... what do we do now those dreams sorta' revealed some about ourselves," Rotor noted.

"Well, I for one am going to go on living the way I was. I'm already prepared for anything, and I've made peace with my past. All there is to do is to look towards the future now." Mighty said with confidence reminding Tails of someone else.

"...Mighty, you sound just like Sonic!" Tails teased.

"Heh. Thank you. Sometimes, Sonic can be quite inspirational, Tails."

"Yeah let's hope he keeps it that way" rotor said, the group burst into laughter at the thought of the hedgehog who couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes turning into an inspirational speaker.

"Ray's now POSITIVE his mom and dad are out there somewhere. I think he saw something about his mom in his dream. He's positive they're alive, just roboticized... I just hope that he'll take care of himself...," Mighty said, once they calmed down.

"I thought Pine was being Ray's shadow until you got caught up in other things" Tails said.

"He is. That's why I'm worried." Mighty Responded.

"Is he really that bad?" Tails asked Mighty.

"Yeah, he used to get into trouble a LOT when we were kids. He was almost as bad as Tricky. Bad enough Ray hangs out around HIM..." Mighty spoke with a smile as he remembered some of the past exploits.

"...and Merlin raised him? I thought anyone my uncle raised would be an outstanding citizen by the age of two" Tails said with shock in his voice.

"Well, your uncle is a busy man. Plus he was usually off with a sensei anyway," Mighty decided to change the subject, "Anyway... what are YOU going to do, Tails?"

"Well, not much I can do right now excepts wait, my family is back together, only one real piece is missing..."

"I'm sure Merlin will be there soon. He has to be, for Hunt's sake." Rotor said in his cheerful voice, trying to cheer Tails up.

"I hope you are right Rotor," Tails said looking at the table, "I just hope you are right."

-----

Whitetail brushed himself off after tripping over his third trip wire; he knew he was getting closer, but at the same time, revealing that someone was in the woods.

He felt that with all the wires that it was to warn the area residence that someone or something was in the area.

"This Tricky got more warning systems then GUN has robots," Whitetail muttered to himself, and yet, he had not been able to find the house, he felt an out and open introduction would be out of the question, since last time he meet with those two, it ended with his name being called blue to this day at the office.

Whitetail stopped suddenly, he was looking at the ground and found something that he knew would be a problem. it was a foot trap, he looked up and sure enough, he saw that it was a well designed one, one that if he had put his foot into it, he would be hanging upside down.

"Hmm... trying to trap intruders now... naive, if a Robotnick drone came through, it wouldn't have worked." He then climbed the tree he was standing next too, and was about to cut the rope, when he felt himself slip and found himself hanging in a net bag. "I have the feeling, that this is just a game to Tricky, I have my work cut out for me."

A few minutes passed, leaving Whitetail to sit, uncomfortable in the net and wait, however he more smelt then heard or saw smoke, followed by childish giggling. "Now that is what I call a Net profit."

Whitetail tried to look at who said that. "A net profit, Tricky is that you?" Whitetail sounded a little cross. "Do you realize that these traps are made to trap Mobians or humans, but a robot could just break out?"

"Well I -- it was still funny! That's what matters." Tricky shot back, the net swinging around so Whitetail could finally look Tricky in the face, which showed he was smiling like crazy, and the smile made Whitetail smile, but his ear was twitching for some reason… and it was getting worse.

Whitetail only sighed. "Yeah... but I might have laughed... THAT IS IF I WASN'T THE ONE IN THE NET." He yelled, for he was being driven nuts now by an ant colony that was marching through his fur. Or was it that the net was covered in itching powder, he didn't know which one, but he felt that Tricky was behind it. "And can you tell me what you put in this Net? I am itching like crazy."

Tricky looked at Whitetail with a confused look in his eyes, "Nothing!" he said with a strong emphasis, all the while he had put a hand behind his back and crossed his fingers, Whitetail missed this action as he was looking more at Tricky's face.

"Okay, okay." Tricky said with a sly smile on his face and cut the rope, however, Whitetail was still up in the air when Tricky did cut the rope.

Whitetail was able to catch the limb and avoid falling too far. He was thanking the training that he had done in his time to prepare for undercover work, and his love of the outdoors, he was able to avoid falling right to the ground. "Okay... next time... I should ask to bet let down and then out of the net, right?" He was figuring out Tricky slowly, but he felt that he might be able to try and fulfill his duty of keeping this family out of harm's way.

Tricky only smiled and nodded his head. "Okay." Was all Tricky said as he watched Whitetail climb pull himself back up to where Tricky was standing.

"That is good... Now... how do I get rid of this itching that I seemed to have gotten while in your net?" He asked, unable to keep himself from using his hand to scratch behind his ear. He was glaring at Tricky, he knew that the net was just a net, but most likely another of Tricky's tricks.

"What itching?" Tricky asked as he said this, he made some kind of hand movement and the itching stopped, Whitetail realized at that moment that he was experiencing only an illusion and he couldn't help but be a little impressed at this turn of events.

Whitetail only closed his eyes. "You have gotten better it seemed, you know are making people think things it appears." He was unsure of if he remember turning his tail blue the last time they had met. He was a Police Cadet at the time.

"I play a lot of games." Tricky said, leaving it just at that, as Whitetail and Tricky continued to stare at one another on the tree limb. Both of them were waiting for some time, Whitetail was waiting for Tricky to continue talking, while Tricky just stood there, smiling as always, as if he found this entire conversation funny at the moment.

"Like what?" He found it hard to believe that Tricky would be playing something like Tag or a regular board game. But he wouldn't say he would be surprised, since Tricky was, well, he realized why he was named that, because he was a Tricky person to figure out, or even pin down in personality.

"So... do you think I could talk to your parents at all?" Whitetail asked, thinking that it would be best to get things underway, and to talk to Twilight, as well as to try and create a cover story for Tricky.

Tricky grinned in such a way, that it would put Dr. Phlox to shame. Whitetail was staring at Tricky now, half afraid of the smile now.

"Why tricking people of course. Trick or treat? I always like the Trick, but the treat is good and..." Blinking, Tricky snapped out of it. "My uncle Arthur is here. Wana see him?" Under his breath, Tricky held a leaf and whispered or her.

Whitetail looked at Tricky, but smiled. "I guess I would like to see your Uncle as well... can you take me to him?" He was hoping that asking this would not cause any strange problems.

"Also... I have been curious... how can a leaf cause such mayhem when you use them?" He asked this with a most baffled tone of voice.

Tricky beamed. "I have the force. Now, you wana see Arthur? Okay but you need to give the secret code."

Whitetail only blinked. "Did I forget to say please? In that case, I apologies, would you please take me to see your uncle?" He said in a polite tone of voice, knowing that talking down to a kid with such powers would cause a problem with everything. So he was doing his best to stay on Tricky's side.

"Well, since you asked nicely okay!" Tricky said with a grin still on his face.

Whitetail watched closely, trying to see what happened to the leaf and how it was used, this was something that fascinated him, from Sonics' speed, to Tails ability to fly using his two tails, to Knuckles using chaos powers, and finally Sly and Tricky, using what looked to be normal leaves to do such incredible things... it made him wonder if he had some untapped ability waiting to come to light.

Tricky led Whitetail to Arthur who was reading a book while drinking a mug of tea and listening to classical music. He had a bandage around his right upper arm and seemed tense.

Whitetail looked between Tricky and Arthur.

He then walked forward to talk to Arthur. "Excuse me sir, but am I interupting anything?"

Arthur bolted up. "Who are you? Tricky, who is this person?"

"Officer Richard R. Whitetail, sir. I mean no harm or trouble to you or your family..." he realized that Tricky was still listening in, so he had to imploy his plans now.

"You see... since your Nephew tried in attacking some of Robotnick's forces... and such, I have been asked to try and a) keep him out of trouble, and b) Teach him some self defense in case he is caught on his own again by any of Robotnick's robots." He said this seriously and all the while acting like this might be a serious matter that he was not sure of how to breech.

"Could I see some ID?" Arthur asked, a little bit of a skeptic look was on his face.

"Of course, one moment please." Whitetail said, pulling out his Knothole police badge. "I believe everything is in order."

"All right, but Tricky, what did I tell you about attacking without an escort? This isn't a game, this is serious!" Arthur said looking at Tricky with concern on his face, Whitetail had the feeling that this was an old argument.

"It's not a game?" Tricky asked, confusion on his face, Whitetail was unsure if he was just acting, or really thought that most of this was just a game.

"It's not fun when you get hurt," Arthur said.

"But I won't get hurt," Tricky said.

"What do your services cost?" Arthur asked, focusing suddenly on Whitetail, throwing him off a little.

"They are free of charge sir." He felt that the best way of fulfilling his orders of keeping Tricky safe, was to be in the open, and teach a few of his own survival techniques at the moment, of course, it helped that he would now have a more iron grip on his mind, and be ready for being a target most likely for Tricky.

He hoped he could talk to Arthur later, because he personally felt that with proper training, and hopefully, a mind of when to, and not to pull tricks, Tricky, could help with the police force, if nothing else, as an instructor of being on their toes.

"All right, if you feel it will keep Tricky safe then by all means..." Arthur said, but trailed off midsentence, why, Whitetail didn't know.

"Thank you sir, I will do my best." He was tempted to say that the main problem would be keeping him safe... he was beginning to doubt the wisedom of coming out in the open instead of being like some ghost, but the past was the past.

"So, Tricky... can you show me your usual grounds that you frequent?" He asked Tricky, hoping that Arthur wouldn't mind, and he hoped that Tricky wouldn't lead him into any dangerous spots. But he should get to know Tricky better if he was to try and help him tone done his tricks... or at least find a way to make them productive.

"What do you mean?" Tricky asked.

Whitetail stopped and realized that maybe he confused Tricky. "Well, What I meant was... where do you go when you want to have some fun? Where do you go sometimes?" Another alternative for him, was to try and make sure that he could know where Tricky could be if he did ever lose track of him.

"I like to play Tricks on my brother," Tricky said. "Making Tails think -- realize he's a girl is funny too." He was still smiling, and Whitetail was wondering if he smiled all the time.

Whitetail just blinked, he had heard a rumor that he did that, but... admitting it in the open. "You do realize that, that sounded a bit... well... What kind of Tricks on your brother?" He better steer this to something not too serious, he didn't want Tails mad at him, or the Police... he also should try and be a little tactful as well. "Nothing too serious, is it?"

"It's just a trick." Tricky said with a tone of voice that said just that, but Whitetail had read a few of his tricks, so he was a little unsure.

"What kind of trick?" Whitetail asked, he wanted to understand this, so he had to ask the questions, he just hopes that Arthur didn't mind him asking these questions.

"Making him think he's a girl is fun." Tricky said, a look of mischief was playing in his eyes, a look that Whitetail had learned to recognize while on the force, and in undercover work.

Whitetail only stared at him. "That's... scary to even think about." He was shocked that this was something that he could do.

He looked at Arthur with a look that said that he felt like he was getting over his head. He then looked at Tricky. "Do your parents know about these Tricks?" He was worried and somewhat afraid of the answer.

"My Mom doesn't like 'em but my Dad likes to help sometimes. But he says stuff about going too far." Tricky said in a tone of voice that Whitetail equated to what little kids say when telling the truth.

Whitetail only nodded his head. "Yes, sometimes jokes can go too far... one person did a trick with our alerts, and he was on the force, and it went a little too far, he is now serving some time for his "prank" so, there is such thing as going too far..." He was happy at least that they were trying to teach about moderation, but his dad... he was a little worried about how much of an influence, however, he told himself to stop thinking like that, he better sit back and observe first, no need to get jumpy right now... it could end poorly.

"I just want to have fun," Tricky said. "If people laughed more then maybe they'd stop hurting each other." Tricky said with a look of sadness, but a little bit of hope at the same time.

Whitetail only nodded his head... "Yes, that could be true... but sometimes, what you think as funny is not funny to others... I have an idea, maybe you can find out what makes people laugh, and remember something... do not force something, sometimes being spontaneous can be the best laughter maker..." he stopped and shook his head, he was remembering the humor in the work force seminar, and for once, something from that place was actually working to a good end.

"I guess I could try that." Tricky said, looking for the first time in the entire conversation unsure.

Whitetail smiled. "You never know... it might be fun." He knew kids would try something if they have the hope of it being fun... he had seen it before, and he hoped this would work.

Tricky's face brightened. "I like fun." He was looking more hyper now and was looking around now, as if looking for something to do.

I hope I did the right thing whitetail muttered quietly under his breath.

Meanwhile, Tails was teaching Rings about the basics of his plane before an actual flight.

"Careful Rings, the throttle is a bit tricky," Tails said. "I'm working on it."

In a puff of smoke Tricky and someone neither Rings nor Tails had seen before appeard in front of them.

"You called?" Tricky asked with his trademark smile.

Whitetail, not use to this form of transit, was coughing a little, as well as a little concerned.

"Uh... What did you just do? We were standing in the forest, and now..." He stopped and looked around. "Appear to be in a Hanger of some sort."

"It's called teleporting silly," Tricky said.

"Teleporting silly? Your name is silly?" Tails asked.

Rings eyes went wide. "Not you too."

Tails blushed. "That brother of yours is a bad influence to say the least."

Tricky could only laugh. "I love spreading the word."

Rings cleared his throat. "In all seriousness, who are you? What are you doing with my little brother? Did something happen? Oh my God, something's happened..."

"Why is it that whenever an officer of the law shows up, people think that the worst has happened?" Whitetail said with a confused look.

"I am only here to protect and assist your younger brother... You see... if Robotnik found a way to...well, misuse the power I have seen, it could be bad..." he smiled and looked at what he assumed to be his brother.

"Do not worry; I have full training for worst case scenarios." He felt that making a small joke about Tricky was in order, since he was jokingly called silly.

"The name," He focused on Tails, "is Richard Whitetail, Knothole Police officer."

"He wants to protect me from hecklers," Tricky said.

Tails scratched the back of his head and grinned. "You don't take heckling well."

"Do too!" Tricky said. "Those robots just don't have..." Tails' glare silenced Tricky.

"What is it you want Tricky?" Rings asked. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Whitetail wants me to show you some of my tricks," Tricky said. He pulled out two leaves that whitetail recognized from the tree that he was standing under right before being teleported. "I hope you two brought some dresses"

Whitetail blinked and turned suddenly to look at Tricky. "I am confused, I thought I asked to see some of the places you went to, not to see your tricks in action." He was nervous, he was supposed to tone him down, not encourage him... He was going to have an ear full by his commanding officer if this got out that he was encouraging Tricky... and not trying to guide him to less upsetting ways, for the other people that is, He was hoping that Tricky would remember what he said about finding out first what made people laugh, and not do just what entertained him.

"Are you sure that's what he wanted you to show him?" Rings asked.

"Well, maybe not that exact thing," Tricky said.

Whitetail was glad that this brother had some power over Tricky.

"Uh... I do not believe we got a chance to introduce ourselves, I am Richard Whitetail, and I am supposing that you are a sibling to Tricky?" He extended a hand for a handshake

"I'm Rings. Tricky is my brother." Whitetail nodded his head as he got an answer.

"I would like apologies for any interruptions that might have happened," He turned to face Tricky, "Do you think you could teleport us someplace else? I think we interrupted some teaching or something."

"Alert! Alert! Tanuki detected, Tail's look out Tricky's here" hunt flew into the room as fast as he could. Metal tails spinning at a fast pace as he zoomed into the room.

"Whoa! Calm down!", a voice from the other room came as Cryo Prower, formerly known as Chris Thorndyke, entered the room after the robot.

Whitetails training took over and he pushed Tricky behind some crates. "Cyber Tail... HERE!?!?" He had drawn energy pistol and was trying to get a bead on the machine, "I thought he was dismantled."

Hunt flew to the corner hiding behind the tornado hoping that the thick hull would shield him from the shots, which he was right; Whitetail would not risk damaging the plane if he could help it at the moment.

"Hey! Stop it!" The blue fox cried out, trying to stop the fight that appeared to be about to begin to him.

in a matter of seconds whitetail found the razor sharp blade of a saber at his throat as he stared into the one good eye of Amadeus Prower, former commander of the acorn royal army "may I ask as to why you threaten my nephew?

"D-Dad?" Chris asked - still not completely used to calling Tails' father his own.

"officer of the law or not this Mobian has no right to enter in here and threaten hunt with that pistol" Amadeus squinted his eye "he has thirty seconds to explain or else he well be getting a rather unpleasant discharge"

Tails turned aside to Chris, "Chris, will you make sure Hunt is okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Chris said as he ran behind the Tornado III, to check on his cousin Hunt. "Hunt? You okay?"

"I did not fire... nephew you said?" He sounded nervous, the sword was at his neck, and he could not do a thing at the moment.

"Did something happen?" He was thinking something had to happen if this person was protecting a known Robotnik Robot. "Did something happen? Last report I heard about was that a new Cyber Tail's was created that was deadlier then the original CT."

"I...I'm okay, just when he pulled that pistol, it scared me" it was almost comical to hear a killing machine scared of a common energy pistol

"I take it you did not here of recent events, my nephew was the victim of a new Robotizyzation process, his form cannot be returned until my brother Merlin returns" Amadeus said relaxing the saber, but not putting it away

Whitetail only nodded his head. "Ah... in that case, I apologies on not only my behalf, but the police force of Knothole, It would appear I almost made a grave mistake." He looked at Amadeus. "May I apologies to your nephew?"

Amadeus's face relaxed noticeably, he couldn't keep this sort of thing up, in a recent physical the doctor had said he needed to lower his blood pressure, he had thought a relaxing day spending time with his son's and nephew would do him some good.

"Its okay hunt, you can come out now, he won't hurt you"

"Come on Hunt. The man's going to apologize," Chris said soothingly to his cousin. No longer did he see the monster that had killed his family in front of his eyes, instead he saw a scared little boy, much like he was that day.

The two of them slowly walked over to whitetail, if it weren't for the compensators in his body, hunt would be shaking

Whitetail suddenly gulped, but he put his own fear to the side of his mind, remembering his training.

"I'm sorry for pulling my gun on you... but, last I heard..." he stopped for a second and took a deep breath."I am sorry, but my training took over at the moment... Can you forgive me?"

Hunt's voice noticeably brightened "it okay! I guess I could have been a little more aware when I entered the area"

Whitetail only nodded his head. "Thank you." was all he said, he then began to look around, he realized that he had lost track of Tricky at the moment which he was thinking was not a good idea.

Tricky had a coin in his hand and was laughing.

"Hey Rings," Tricky said. "Heads you date Amy, Tails..."

Tricky giggled like a mad man before flipping the coin into the air.

A yellow beam of light blast hit and incinerated said coin in the air "threat neutralized"

Hunt Chris and Whitetail stood at the door, all of them watching, from varying degrees. Hunt was looking on with a look of protection, Chris with a look of annoyance, and Whitetail, a look of downright confusion.

Whitetail blinked and asked someone nearby. "Uh... what is he doing now?" He was wondering if his first thought of this being more difficult then he could handle returned. "I have a strange feeling that I have a lot to learn about Tricky."

"You should quit picking on your brother like that. Just because he can't make things change like you do doesn't give you the right to pick on him!" Chris complained.

Tricky sighed. "It was just a joke." However as he said that, he was slowly trying to reach for a leaf on a nearby bush, all while making it look like he was not going to try any more tricks.

Noticing Tricky's fingers getting dangerously close to the nearby plant life, hunt took aim and setting his laser on low he took out each and every leaf on the nearby plants

Whitetail's eye twitched. "Uh... that plant needs leafs to help it stay alive, you know that?" He talked to the Cyber Tails in a tone that said that he was not angry, but rather confused about his actions. He was not taking his eyes off Tricky again, in case he lost him again. Something that he wouldn't like happen again to him.

"Well, Tricky's power relies on Leaves." Chris said, all the while not taking his eyes of Tricky as well, but for another reason, to make sure he didn't become a target for any tricks. "Without them, as Rings has said, he's 'just a pint sized kid with a bad sense of humor'."

"Plant life status...savable, tricky threat...saver logical choice...neutralize threat" Cyber Tails said in a somewhat monotone voice, showing the logic of the situation, yet in a way, creeping out Whitetail, all at the same time.

Tricky hung his head. "It was just a joke." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, she said whoever won would be too scared to show up anyway."

"Your just lucky dads not here"

Rings sighed, "But Tricky, she ALWAYS says that!"

Chris nodded and added, "And nobody EVER Shows up."

"You guys are mean. Amy is cool; she buys me and Cream ice cream!" Tricky said.

"She also threatens me and Cream regularly with a hammer," Tails said as he walked back in.

"And she stalks Sonic," Chris notes, not having seen Amy since days before the preformance.

"She just needs a boyfriend," Tricky said

Whitetail looked around at the people. "Uh... Amy... as in Amy Rose?" He was wondering just what Antoine asked him to do now.

"Well, if that's what you think why don't YOU date her?" Tails notes, ready to get Tricky back for everything he's done, "After all, she's really about your age. Chaos Emerald power made her looks older."

"Amy Rose, aka Rosie the rascal, relative to Rob'o Hedgehog"

Tricky beamed. "She likes my jokes. But, she also likes you Rings. She said you have a cute butt. I dunno why she thinks something gross is cute."

"Anyway power currently at 40 recharge needed" hunt said before floating out of the room and towards the Prower family home

"He's got a good idea there, I could use a nap myself, I'll see you two at home boys" Amadeus walked out with the same air of authority he always had about him.

Whitetail looked around and realized that Tricky had vanished; Whitetail let out a sigh and shook his head. "Oh boy… and I were beginning to think this was going to be easier then I thought… Better go find him now." With those words Whitetail exited the hanger and fully realized where he was.

While staring at the ocean, he muttered under his breath a compliment at Tricky. "He is getting better at this teleportation, I thought he could only go half a mile last time I read his report.


	50. A Rose is a Rose

Through the Monitor

Chapter 50: A Rose is a Rose

By Ashrua Hedgehog

--

All related Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie, et al.

Sam and Max are owned by Telltale Games, LucasArts, etc.

Anyone I've missed is owned by their related owners.

--

"...is it me, or has the days just gotten... lonelier?"

Amy Rose walked the city streets of Station Square, a bag of groceries in her hands. A familiar scene to say the least, though she knows that scene will never play. No Egg Carrier to fly over, no Flicky to crash land, no Zero to fight her for it... well, maybe a Zero to fight HER, but not for a bird. She was right, though, it was lonlier for her. Everyone seemed to have someone close by to talk to, except for her. She'd probably blow it off, saying she can take care of herself, but she knew that was a lie.

_It's not fair._ Amy thought. _Everyone has their parents, or loved ones, or..._ She passed by a jewelry store, noticing the various people inside, mostly happy couples. She happened to notice one couple in particular, a blue-furred rabbit girl and a tan-furred cat girl. They looked familiar to her, but had to think... _The Starlight City incident! With that red hedgehog!_ Their names escaped them, but she knew who they were. As she watched the two, she noticed the reflection of the rabbit girl... a red hedgehog, scowling. The hedgehog turned, saw Amy staring back, then made what she thought was a lunge at her. Amy screamed as she raced down the sidewalk, nearly running people over. People inside the jewlery store would wonder what would scare a girl like that.

As she got farther away, Amy didn't even bother to see if whatever it was that she saw was still after her. She just wanted to get home. As she reached her apartment, she quickly opened the door and raced inside, slamming it shut. She let out a sigh as she leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. "It isn't fair..."

--

"Awright! Here we go now!" a voice cried out. A young girl with dyed-pink hair lept into the air, excited, snapping a cell phone shut. Her companion, a young male with brown hair stopped and blunk.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" the boy said. The girl stopped, blunk, then recomposed herself, straightening her green and gold cheerleading outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tony!" Sarah said, turning to face him, a smile of her face. "That was just dad! He said he needed my help with something. "I guess that cancels homework study tonight..."

"Oh, it's alright, I--" Tony began before Sarah leaned in, giving him a kiss. His eyes went wide as he blushed while Sarah pulled away. "S-Sarah...?!"

"We'll do it some other time, okay?" Sarah said, winking.

"I...I... okay!" Tony said.

"Buh-bye!" Sarah said, turning around as she raced off. As she did, turning a corner, she snapped her fingers. "Piece of cake!" She looked back to see a young bear toddle off into a portal. "That's another down... time for the one "dad" just called about." Sarah slipped into an alleyway, taking her time. "I wonder why Zhane and Zelda couldn't do this..." She grew an extra foot, letting her hair grown longer. "...I mean, are they still hung up about Tikal leaving?" The cheerleading outfit shimmered, being replaced with a sweatered vest covering a white blouse and a denim skirt. "Or is it because of the AfterAshura incident?" She shrugged. "Oh, well, more fun for me! Hop, skip, JUMP!" Like a small child, Sarah hopped, skipped, then, turning backwards, did a backflip, disappearing like a dream...

...then, reappearing elsewhere in the city. "Too easy!" Sarah said to herself with a smirk. As she stood, she pulled out a pair of green-lensed sunglasses and put them on. "Now, let's see..." She tapped the frames. From the inside, she could see close-ups of a building, zooming in on something... or someone. "Ah-HA! Bingo!" A small smile formed on her face as she jumped backwards, disappearing again, then reappearing near her target. She straightened out her clothes, then approached the young man, who was busy firing arrows at a target. She cleared her throat and spoke up. "Uhm, excuse me...?"

"Yes, what is--?" The young man said, turning around, then gasping in shock seeing Sarah. Sarah did the same thing, seeing the face of her target. "J-Jane?!"

_Cosmo! My target's Jane's brother?! My brother?! I..._ Sarah thought to herself. She shook her head and continued. "J-Jane? N-No, you must be mistaken!"

"But... but, you look like her! I mean..." Cosmo said, sighing. "S-Sorry..."

"Oh, no, it's alright." Sarah said, letting out a sigh herself. She, then, let a mischevious smile form on her face. "You look stressed out..."

"Of course I do." Cosmo said, matter of factly. "My sister disappeared on me and it's been a year! She told me and my family that we'd all go see her. It's been a year, where is she? Why aren't we where she is?!"

"Oh, well, what if I tell ya I can bring you to her?" Sarah said.

"Y-You can?" Cosmo said. He reached over and grabbed her by the sweater. "How?! How can you?!"

"My, my! All touchy-grabby and not even our first date!" Sarah said, pushing Cosmo away, then turning away from him, angling herself so that he couldn't see her tap on her sunglasses. She blunk as she realized something. _This... this doesn't make sense! Cosmo's chosen, but not them?!_ She let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, what are you going to do, huh?" Cosmo said, catching Sarah's attention again. Sarah turned back to see Cosmo furious. "Every damn day, all I see on those damn tabloids is about how people are disappearing one by one! I mean, it's ridiculous! She's one of the first we can't follow?! This is stupid! I... I... I just want to hit something!"

"Go ahead." Sarah said, opening her arms wide. "I'm here. Hit me." Cosmo's eyes went wide as she made that offer.

"A...Are you serious?!" Cosmo asked, not noticing his hair turning white.

"Deadly serious. C'mon, I know you can do it!" Sarah said. Cosmo resisted the urge to punch her in the face, trying not to let some sort of primal act against a young woman take over... but, something inside him kept telling him it was okay. He began looking around, as if he was trying to look for something to relax with... only to turn and clobber Sarah with the quiver full of arrows, knocking her sunglasses off and landing awkwardly on her head. "...okay, that was unexpected..." As she cleared her head, Cosmo's hair had turned completely white, he was a few inches shorter than before and a big grin was forming on his face.

"That... that felt good." Cosmo said. "Real good!"

"Oh, really?" Sarah mused.

"Yeah!" Cosmox said, pumping his fist in the air as the ring and middle fingers fused together, white fur crawled over his body and his ears began to shrink from the sides and grow from the top of his head. By this time, his clothes was begining to sag completely as he continued shrinking. By this time, his train of thought went from hitting Sarah to hitting ON Sarah. "Wow! DId anyone mention you look hot?" Sarah giggled at that.

"You must be, too, with all those clothes on." Sarah said, watching as Csmax gasped in horror, seeing human clothes on him.

"Jeeze, you'd think Sam would pull a better joke than this!" Cmax said, his eyes turning completely black, his nose turning a cute shade of pink as his ears and fluffy white tail fully formed. "...wait a sec? Sam? Who's Sam?"

"Sam's your best buddy, remember?" Sarah said.

"Duh! How could I forget!?" Max said, grinning hugely at Sarah. "...there was something else I wanted to do, wasn't there...?" Sarah giggled as she touched the crumpled piles of clothes, quickly reforming them into what appeared to be a couple of Sludgies from Bosco's Inconvenience Store.

"These, perhaps?" Sarah said, holding them out.

"Hey, thanks! Sam DID ask to surprise 'em with a sweet!" Max said, taking them. He, then looked around at his surroundings. "Hey, uh... this doesn't look like my neck of the town. You know how I can get back to my end?"

"Certainly!" Sarah said, kissing Max on the nose and pushing him backwards, a portal forming under him. As he disappeared, she sighed. "Cosmo was chosen, but not them... even worse, Cosmo ended up being that... lagomorph, not a hedgehog!" She snorted in annoyance. "Don't worry, Amy'll get her family! And I'll make it happen!" She spun around and struck a pose. "Leave everything to me! I'll fix it!"

--

"WOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Max cried out as he fell. He looked at his surroundings with awe. "Oooh, head trip! So, this must be how it feels to be on drugs. Trippy!" A few seconds later, Max hit pavement with a WHUMP. "Ow! Okay, that wasn't a soft landing." He stood up and looked around his surroundings. "Smelly air, rundown buildings..." he let out a happy gasp. "'Sam and Max: Freelance Police' building! I'm HOME!" He ran to the front door and began to open it until a figure stepped out through it... and slapped Max airborne. "WHEEEEE!" This cry of joy caused the figure to stop.

"Wait a second... I reconize that voice!" the figure said, holding out his arms, catching Max. The rabbity-thing shook his head and looked at his rescuer: six feet of suit-wearing dog.

"SAM!" Max cried out, wrapping his arms around his old friend.

"Woah, hey, cut it out, Max!" Sam said, laughing. "Where've ya been, little buddy? It's been ages!"

"Eh, I got lost." Max said, blowing it off. He held out the two Sludgies. "Got ya your sweets!"

"Eh, n-no thanks." Sam said, not wanting to know how long he had those. "C'mon, little buddy. The Commishoner called..."

"Oh, boy! Action! What is it this time?" Max said.

"It's Bosco again..." Sam said.

"Jeeze, it's one thing after another with that guy!" Max said. "Eh, he does good business anyway. Let's go see what's up!"

--

Sarah let out a big sigh as she looked at the house where Jane's parents resided from her hiding spot in an alleyway. This was going to be tougher than she thought. She had heard of the parents that had been brought in before, desperate to see their children. She knew that they'd be desperate to see Jane again, though she wondered if they could handle not being able to remember their past selves.

"Well, here goes noth--" Sarah began before a leg blocked her path. "--huh?"

"Going somewhere, dearie?" a voice asked. Sarah turned to see a blonde haired woman smirking at her.

"Y-You...!" Sarah studdered.

"Heheheh... can't think of a name?" the girl said. "We'll just go with what I was called and go with 'Blondie'." She walked in front of Sarah, an evil smirk on her face. With her away from the shadows, Sarah could make out a face: it resembled that of Terra, the girl who disappeared and became Princess Sally.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sarah said, mustering up the courage to face the person.

"Oh, nothing much." Blondie said, walking behind her. "Just wondering what a darling girl like you is doing out here..." She leaned in, whispering in Sarah's ear. "You're too far away from home..."

"B-Back off!" Sarah shouted, turning around and punching her. "I... I know who you are and you don't scare me!"

"Oh, you don't, huh?" Blondie said, leaning forward, straightening herself, then wiping the blood on her lip. Sarah blunk and hopped back as Blondie swung something invisible at her, a loud CLANG echoing as SOMETHING hit a wall. The mysterious item came into view like a dream taking true form: the corrupted Sword of Acorns.

"...almost got me..." Sarah muttered. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Racing to the house was out of the question, since Blondie could easily overcome her, and she felt that fighting was out due to the small alleyway.

"Time's up!" Blondie said, rearing back to strike again, only to be launched into the air and crashing onto a nearby rooftop. When the corrupted Terra recovered, she found Sarah with her, weilding a large hammer. "...heh, so, you DO have some fight in ya!"

"Whatever you're up to, I won't let you do it!" Sarah shouted, taking the hammer into a fighting stance.

"Heh, you're an idiot." Blondie taunted. She stood and charged at the young girl, her strikes being blocked by the pole of the hammer. Of course, trying to parry a lighter sword with a large mallet is tough enough as it is! Taking advantage of one failed swing, Sarah swung her hammer down onto the rooftop with a mighty THUMP. The strike missed Blondie, but the resulting liftoff, causing Sarah to be catapaulted towards Blondie, connected, the young girl's feet slamming into the chest of her opponent, dropping her again.

"Had enough yet?" Sarah said, smirking. Blondie growled and swept Sarah off her feet. As she hit the ground, she went to quickly stand, only to be stopped as she found Blondie pointing the sword at her.

"You're an idiot, y'know that?" Blondie said, smirking. "Did you REALLY think you could beat me?" She moved the sword's edge to the collar of Sarah's shirt, aiming at her neck. "I could kill you right here and right now... but where would the fun be in that?" The smirk turned into a grin as she dragged the sharp edge across Sarah's chest, threads of wool giving way and buttons on her blouse snapping off, exposing the young girl to her attacker. Blondie bent down, the blade trained on Sarah's chest still, and chuckled as she pulled the opened sides wider, licking her lips. "Mmm... tasty..."

"...you... you think you won, haven't you?!" Sarah said, her cheeks burning red from being exposed.

"Oh, no, not yet!" Blondie said. "Heh, look at you, so young, so naive... ditch those uptight jerks and join us, hm? You'll like it..."

"You can take that offer and SHOVE IT!" Sarah shouted, bending back her knee and kicking Blondie off her. As Sarah stood and retrieved her hammer, the damage done to her outfit was mended.

"You'll regret that, child... REGRET IT WITH YOUR LIFE!" Blondie shouted just before Sarah lifted her hammer and swung it hard. The resulting connection sent her foe flying in a daze.

"Whew..." Sarah said, wiping her brow. "That was close." Her hammer faded away as she turned her attention back to the house. "Now, for my next mission!"

--

"Amy, are you okay?" came the voice of Cream. In the time since Amy raced back home, Cream and her family stopped by to check on Amy, something that had periodically done since the Rabbits returned home.

"Yes, if something's bothering you, please tell us." Vanilla said, noticing the upset look on Amy's face.

"Well... it's not fair. Everyone's getting their families back but me..." Amy said. "I... I know that they're here someone, but..."

"Amy, listen, what makes you think they're here, moreless okay?" Ice asked.

"Because I KNOW! I JUST KNOW, OKAY?!" Amy snapped. She reeled back, realizing what she did, then looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry, just... Sonic has his family back, Tails has his, Mighty has his... where's mine? Why hasn't mine come back?!"

"Amy, I wish I could say, but..." Vanillia asked, being cut off by the sound of knocking. "Oh, my. Someone's here!"

"It's them! I... I know it's them!" Amy cried out, hopping off her chair and running to the door and throwing it open. "Momma, poppa, I...!" She stopped when she got a face full of gut. "H-Huh?" She looked up to see Sam looking down. "Y-You're not my mom OR my dad!"

"God, I hope not. Certain people would have kittens over that!" Sam deadpanned.

"Sam, it's good to see you again!" Ice said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit. Cream." Sam said, nodding at them.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Amy said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's for the Rabbits... it's Max..." Sam said, bowing his head.

"Oh, no... is... is he...?" Cream began, worrying. A few seconds later, a white streak hopped over Sam's head, landed on the floor and slid on his knees to Cream.

"Your lovable Uncle Max is HERE!" Max said. The rabbit's eyes went wide as she lept at the lagomorph, hugging him.

"Max, you're alive!" Cream said, not releasing her grip on him.

"He just came back. Got himself lost at Bosco's store. Again." Sam said.

"Yeah, that was his problem. Turned out I was stuck in his Sludgie machine." Max said. "Can't believe he couldn't figure it out for over a year. A tasty trap none the less, though!"

"Oh, Max, you NUT!" Ice said, approaching the lagomorph. As the Rabbit family surrounded the returned Max, Amy got visably upset.

"This... this... THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Amy cried out, causing the Rabbits and Max to turn around, looking at Amy. "This is YOUR FAULT!" Before Sam could react, Amy pulled out her hammer and connected it to the side of Sam's head, leaving the young hedgehog to race out.

"Amy Rose, wait a second!" Vanilla cried out. But, it was far too late. Amy had already raced out of her apartment and was out the building.

"Did... did anyone get the number of that sledgehammer?" Sam said, dazed.

"You okay, Sam?" Max asked. The dog shook his head as he stood up.

"I'm fine, Max." Sam said, standing up.

"We need to find Amy!" Cream said.

"Easy, Cream. Amy's capible of handling herself." Ice said.

"She's capible of handling anything, especially with that hammer of hers." Max said.

--

"My son and daughter are WHAT?!"

_Well, THIS is turning out well..._ Sarah thought. Following her fight with Blondie, she had confronted Jane and Cosmo's parents and told them of what happend. Jane and Cosmo being on Mobius was one thing, the fact that one's a hedgehog and the other was a lagomorph was something they couldn't take. Even if they did return, they wouldn't be a family!

"I...I can't believe this, I..." Jane's mom studdered. "She said we ALL would be there, together!"

"SHE said that, but SHE isn't in control here!" Sarah said.

"Listen here, missy, I don't know who you THINK you are, but that's my child out there--" Jane's father began.

"Our child? Our CHILDREN!" Jane's mother said, confused as to why he replied like he did. A small smile formed on Sarah's face. A small price to pay, sure, but Jane would get her wish.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me, it'll all work out!" Sarah said.

"Work out? WORK OUT?!" Jane's mother said. "How can it work out when we can't even be a family anymore?!"

"You will be, trust me!" Sarah said.

"Amy's out there, alone, scared... who does she have to watch over her?!" Jane's mother said, not realizing she had called Jane "Amy".

"I want you to take us to her right now!" Jane's father said, also not realizing the change. Sarah's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, you will. Trust me." Sarah said.

"Trust YOU?! Like we can trust those damnable tabloid papers?" Jane's father said, slowly losing height as his hair started to grow longer and turn orange.

"It's HORRIBLE what they've done!" Jane's mother said, her hair turn rose red as she, too, began shrinking.

"Really, you're treating me like some sort of devil, when I'm just trying to help!" Sarah said, shrugging.

"For all we care, you ARE!" Jane's father shouted.

"You don't think the others who had to do this feel the same way?" Sarah asked. She kept talking as she watched the two adults transform. The longer they were focused on her, the longer they wouldn't notice. Slowly but surely, the two were taking the forms of hedgehogs, human clothes molding themselves into ones meant for Mobians (even if they didn't need them), hair becoming quills of some sort. Her smile grew wider as the two finished their transformations. "Now, Amber, Rexton, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Rexton said, yelling. "Where's my child, dammit?!"

"Right through there!" Sarah said, pointing towards a portal.

"In... in there?" Amber said, a bit scared.

"...you'd better not be lying..." Rexton said.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here to escort you there. Go on. I'll catch up." Sarah said, watching as the two hedgehogs took each other's hand and entered the portal. As it closed up, Sarah jumped in the air. "ALRIGHT! SCORE!"

"...Sarah." a voice called out. Sarah stopped and winced as she turned around.

"O-Oh... hi, 'dad'." Sarah said, grinning sheepishly.

--

"Oh, it's so nice to be out and about...!"

Ashleigh stretched her arms as she and Tilly walked along a path in a park nearby. The events of the past few days were still rattling in her mind as they walked: Nic's robbery attempt, revealing the existance of the madman AfterAshura, Nic and Fang releaseing AfterAshura, his rampage through Starlight City, and...

"You're blushing, Ashleigh." Tilly said, smiling as she noticed Ashleigh's face turning red.

"I... I am?" Ashleigh said, surprised. "S-Sorry, I... I was just thinking of... well..."

"The kiss?" Tilly said, blinking. "If... if it bothered you that bad, I'm sorry, I..."

"Bothered me? Tilly, that was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" Ashleigh said, eyes wide. Tilly smiled softly as she said that. "I'm sorry, just everything happened so fast, it was like a blur!"

"It's alright, Ashleigh..." Tilly said, bringing the rabbit close to her. Ashleigh chuckled and sighed as she laid her head on Tilly's shoulder.

"...I don't want this to end..." Ashleigh whispered. Then, as if some cosmic force wanted to screw her over...

"ASH! ASH, IS THAT YOU?!" A voice cried out. Ashleigh pulled away and began looking around... then screamed as a large figure ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up. "Ash! Ash, it's you! Oh, man, it's been so long!"

"Who... who the hell are you?!" Ashleigh cursed, confused at the six-foot komodo dragon lifting her up. Her face turned red as she realized she'd cursed in the process.

"Don't you reconize me? It's me, AfterRyu!" he replied. He got his reply a few seconds later as he found himself launched twenty yards away, into a tree. "Ow... what the hell...?"

"I already have to deal with one 'After' being, I don't want two!" Ashleigh said, holding her hands out.

"I told you that you shouldn't of done that..." a voice said. From the area AfterRyu came from came a tan-skinned human with dark-green hair wearing a skirted business suit. She helped the green-scaled lizard to his feet before addressing the two confused lovers. "I'm sorry, it's just one of his abilities..."

"Who... who ARE you?" Tilly asked.

"My name's Setsuna." the woman replied. She smirked and leaned towards Tilly. "You know who YOU are?" The feline blunk hearing her say that.

"Tilly? Is something wrong?" Ashleigh asked.

"No, nothing. Nothing at all." Tilly said, shaking her head.

"Sorry I did that..." AfterRyu said, sighing. "It's just... I can see my friend Ashura right there in front of me...!"

"H-How...?" Ashleigh asked, confused.

"It's a talent I have..." AfterRyu said.

"...I see..." Ashleigh said, before shaking her head, her voice taking a more masculine tone. "...I never suspect YOU'D be here... friend."

"...that's the Ashura I know." AfterRyu said.

"What are you doing here?!" AfterAshura's voice called out. "Want to come back groveling to me?!"

"Look, man, I didn't mean to disappear like that!" AfterRyu said. Ashleigh's eyes narrowed as AfterAshura continued on.

"You didn't mean... hmph... in case you haven't realized, look where I am!" AfterAshura shouted. "I'm stuck in a girl's body, my old body's disintergrated, and in case you can't tell, I have two girls along with me in this body driving me NUTS!"

"Driving you nuts?" AfterRyu said.

"Yeah, talking about how I shouldn't be evil, that it isn't worth it... the blue haired one keeps muttering something about a flute, but I have no clue what she's talking about." AfterAshura said, causing Tilly to turn around and let out a sigh.

"I see..." AfterRyu said.

"Why DID you bring him here, anyway?" AfterAshura asked, turning his attention to Setsuna.

"He's changed since I pulled him out..." Setsuna began.

"YOU?!" AfterAshura said, stunned. "You pulled him out?!"

"I knew your world was coming to an end, but you and the other person was going to make it. I figured AfterRyu... or should I say, Connor, should have a chance to live." Setsuna said.

"Hmph. Happy day." AfterAshura deadpanned.

"Dude, I didn't mean to abandon you like that... it was Crystallis' fault!" Connor said. Ashleigh's head turned as AfterAshura sighed.

"...I know... I trusted her, but realized too late she was a complete nutter..." AfterAshura said.

"Hey, man, don't let it get to ya..." Connor said.

"Okay, this is freaking me out here..." Tilly said. "I... I know that's your best friend, Connor, but on the outside, that's my girlfriend!"

"I know, I know..." Connor said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry..." Ashleigh waved her hand as AfterAshura scoffed. Ashleigh stumbled a bit as she recovered. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." Ashleigh said, sighing. "I thought I had him under control, but he's stronger than me..."

"Don't worry about it. The time will come when you don't even have to worry about that." Setsuna said. She turned her attention to Connor. "Do you wish to stay here?"

"...yeah. Don't have anywhere else to go, and I'm NOT staying with those two any longer!" Connor said, causing Ashleigh to look down. "Woah, woah, woah, not you! Two others I was buddied up with!"

"You sure...?" Ashleigh asked, looking up. Connor nodded as Ashleigh's mood brightened again. "That's go--"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a voice cried out, causing the four to turn their heads.

"Something's not right...!" Tilly mused as she and Ashleigh raced on, Connor thumping right behind.

--

"S...Stay back... stay back!" Amy said, walking backwards, eyes wide in terror as she confronted Amber and Rexton.

"But, Amy, it's us, your parents!" Amber said.

"Y-You're just another prank Sam and Max are pulling!" Amy said, weilding her hammer. "Mom and dad aren't coming back... I... I should know that by now...!"

"Amy Rose, put DOWN the hammer and listen to us!" Rexton said, trying to calm his daughter.

"What's going on here?" the voice of Connor called out as he, Ashleigh and Tilly arrived at the scene. Seeing the three, Amy panicked.

"I-It's worse than that! It's a trap!" Amy said, freaking out.

"Trap? What do you mean t--OOF!" Connor asked before Amy slammed her hammer into his head. The beast shook his head and snarled, pinning the terrified girl to the ground in his rage.

"Get off my daughter, you monster!" Rexton shouted as he raced to save Amy... only to have him and Connor pulled away from Amy.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Ashleigh called out, straining to hold the two apart while trying not to give AfterAshura a foothold out again.

"What's going on here?" Tilly asked.

"Those two... they... they CAN'T be my parents! It's just another prank!" Amy said.

"A prank? Who'd do that?" Ashleigh said, lowering the two.

"Sam and Max, the creeps!" Amy said, standing up.

"Sam and Ma--" Ashleigh began, confused before she realized who she was talking about. "Amy, I don't think they'd do that..."

"What do you know?!" Amy snapped. She was on the verge of tears as she continued. "My mom and dad are gone... they'll never come back..."

"But, we are back, Amy..." Amber said, hugging Amy from behind. "...we're here, and we aren't leaving..." As Rexton join his wife and daughter, the six looked around as they heard footsteps appraoching them.

"Who's that?" Tilly asked, looking around.

"Sounds... like trouble." Connor said, eyes narrowing. From the bushes came an army of SWATBots and EggPawns, lead by Robo-Knuckles.

"R-Robo-Knuckles!" Amy cried out, eyes wide.

"What do you want?" Tilly snarled, her own eyes narrowing.

"Well, we came for those two elder hedgehogs, but the rest of you'll do nicely." Robo-Knuckles said.

"If you want us, come and get us!" Connor said, smirking.

"Mr and Mrs. Rose." Ashleigh said, narrowing her eyes. "I want you two and Tilly to take Amy and RUN."

"What are you going to do?!" Tilly asked, shocked.

"Can't cut loose with so many people here." Ashleigh said, smirking, her voice changing. Tilly knew what was going to happen, thus forced the Roses to run. "They gone?"

"Yeah... what are you gonna--?" Connor asked before he turned back to see that Ashleigh had been replaced with AfterAshura.

"You think I'm just going to stand back and let you get all the fun?" AfterAshura said. Robo-Knuckles' eyes dimmed seeing AfterAshura standing there. "Round three, you bastard!"

"Great... I can't believe you're here!" Robo-Knuckles complained.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't like a beating?" AfterAshura said, grinning.

"Hmph! You're nothing now!" Robo-Knuckles said, snorting. "SWATBots... take these two out. I'll go after the hedgehogs!"

"You're going no-WOAH!" AfterAshura shouted, before nearly getting shot at. "Nice aim... gonna hafta do better than THAT!" In a split second, AfterAshura had punched a hole through the SWATBot, his armor already formed.

"We need to make sure those four are outta here safely!" Connor said.

"You don't think I KNOW that?!" AfterAshura said. "Correction: Do you think I CARE!?"

"Dude, they need our help!" Connor said, crushing an EggPawn under his feet. "I mean... all they got to protect themselves is Amy!"

"Amy? Amy WHERE?!" AfterAshura said, not putting two and two together. "I didn't see Amy anywhere there!"

"...you're joking, right?" Connor said.

"...no." AfterAshura said. As the two continued their fight, Tilly and the Rose Family were busy running for their lives, knowing Robo-Knuckles and the rest were right behind them.

"We gotta hurry! They're gaining!" Amy said, panicking.

"Augh, why did those two stay behind...?" Tilly said, growling in anger.

"They had to buy us time..." Rexton said.

"...buy you time to die." a voice called out. The four looked over to see Robo-Knuckles racing beside them.

"Oh, my god..." Amber muttered watching as the robotic echinda took aim and began trying to strike at the four. They couldn't decide if it was bad aim, damn good luck or what that was preventing Robo-Knuckles from actually striking them. As one strike nearly hit the returned Rose family, Amy turned, wielding her hammer.

"BACK OFF YOU FREAK!" Amy shouted, slamming Robo-Knuckles over the head.

"That's it... I've had it with you, you brat!" Robo-Knuckles shouted. He raised back to strike Amy down... only to disappear in a blur of black and white.

"What the...?" Amy muttered. The thing that hit Robo-Knuckles returned, revealing Sam and Max in their DeSoto.

"Hey, guys! Did we miss the party?" Max said.

"Sam? Max? What are you two doing here?" Amy asked

"Besides saving your butts?" Sam said. "Your little rabbit friends got worried and asked us to go find ya and bring ya back!"

"What are you waiting for, hop on!" Max said, Tilly and the hedgehogs not wasting any time as they quickly hopped on. As they did, Robo-Knuckles finally pulled himself from where he had be lodged into: the front of the DeSoto.

"I... am going to KILL YOU!" Robo-Knuckles shouted.

"SAM, FLOOR IT!" Amy shrieked, causing the dog to peel out... in reverse. As Robo-Knuckles tried to reach the six, Max hopped to the hood of the car, grinning.

"What are ya going to do, hm, tin grin?" Max taunted. "Think you're so bad with your claws and your boosters... jeeze, if you were all that, that Robotnik guy would have won YEARS ago!"

"And he WILL!" Robo-Knuckles shouted, trying to fire off his fist at the six... only to get whipped around and thrown off the car as Sam turned sharply. As the DeSoto drove forward, Robo-Knuckles raced towards them, glaring.

"Y'know, I saw this in a movie once." Max quipped as he looked back, watching as Robo-Knuckles began catching up. "Hey, Amy, gimme your hammer!"

"What?! Not on your li--" Amy began before Max dove into Amy's shirt. "H-HEY! What are you doing?! Get out of there!"

"Where's your hammer? I know it's around-- Hey! No wonder Sonic likes Sally more! They're barely there!" Max said before hopping out from behind Amy's shirt with her hammer, leaving the poor hedgehog VERY flustered. As Robo-Knuckles got closer, Max swung the hammer at him, clobbering him senseless. "Ha! Take that!" As the DeSoto raced on, Max kept taunting as the robot seemingly faded into the distance. "Shows whose the better race, huh? Flesh and blood rules, baby! Wha-haha--huh?!" Max stopped as Robo-Knuckles flew at them and tried to grab on to the DeSoto. "SAAAAM!"

"On it!" Sam said, peeling out. Unfortuantly, Robo-Knuckles DID grab something: Amber. The Freelance Police and the Rose family watched in horror, unable to properly stop as the two tumbled to the ground.

"O...Oohhhh..." Amber groaned, trying to stand up through the pain.

"'Flesh and blood rule', hm?" Robo-Knuckles said, standing up easily. He looked over as he could see the brake lights flash as Sam tried to turn the DeSoto around. "Heh, idiots." He walked over and grabbed Amber by her head. "I'm going to gladly make an example out of you." Without a second thought, he tossed the hedgehog into a tree. Robo-Knuckles grinned as he noticed that a branch was holding her up by her collar. "How fortunante. Tell me, woman. Why shouldn't I just end your pathetic life right here and now? I could do so much to you right now, and those who love you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me." He grinned, seeing the fear in Amber's eyes. "I could tear the skin clear off your body... or better yet... you could be MY toy... yes, Shadow has his, you can be mine.."

"You want a plaything? HERE'S ONE!" A voice called out, a black streak slamming into the tree. As Amber was torn free, she hit the ground and rolled slightly, looking up to see a black armored-and-caped figure fighting it out with Robo-Knuckles.

"Rrrgh... AfterAshura, was it? I've HAD IT with your interferences!" Robo-Knuckles shouted, swinging at AfterAshura.

"Well, I never knew Robotnik's henchmen were such sick individuals! I mean, jeeze! You're PERVERTS!" AfterAshura shouted. As the two slugged it out, Amber began trying to get away from the two. Before she could get far, she could hear the sounds of fighting end as one of the combatants was knocked away.

"...is... is it safe?" Amber muttered, a split second before she found herself kicked onto her back, looking up to see AfterAshura glaring at her.

"I don't know. I wonder." AfterAshura said, smirking as he aimed his clawed knuckles at Amber.

"...wh-why did you save me i-if you...?" Amber muttered, fear in her eyes. AfterAshura glared at the female for a bit, before retracting his claws and helping her to her feet.

"I don't even know why I saved you..." AfterAshura said. "I should have let you die at his hands..."

"...but, you didn't. Why?" Amber asked.

"I... I..." AfterAshura began. He turned away in a huff. "Does it matter? You're safe now. Go back to your family."

"...thank you." Amber said, watching AfterAshura walk away. AfterAshura just waved her off as he disappeared into the forest. A few seconds later, the DeSoto raced back in, Amy and Rexton hopping out and hugging Amber.

"A-Are you alright?!" Rexton asked, worried.

"I'm... I'm fine. Really." Amber said, a bit shakened, but stable enough to hug her family.

"But... who rescued you?" Amy asked.

"Some hedgehog in black armor..." Amber said.

"Did he bite your ankles?" Max asked.

"Hey, wait... where's that rabbit?" Rexton asked, pulling back, before hearing a scream. Tilly chuckled a bit as Ashleigh raced out of the forest in a panic. Tilly hopped out of the DeSoto and embraced the panicked rabbit.

"You okay, Ashleigh?" Tilly asked, chuckling a bit.

"I... I did that, I... what happened? I..." Ashleigh said, disoriented.

"...do you remember?" Tilly whispered.

"O-Only parts... I-I mean, I..." Ashleigh studdered before Tilly pulled her closer.

"Poor thing..." Tilly whispered again, stroking Ashleigh's hair.

"Welp, another case or two solved, two families reunited aaaaaaaaand, I got a Sludgie!" Sam said, pulling the drink from earlier out of his hat and sipping it. "Mmm, and it's still cold!"

"Now, what do we do, Sam?" Max asked.

"Well, let's get these guys home, then we're gonna talk to your brother about an idea I had!" Sam said.

"An idea...?" Max said, then gasping. "You were going to replace me, weren't you!" Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no! Maybe as a backup, but nothing more! You're my tag-team partner, buddy! Nothing's gonna change that!" Sam said.

--

As the groups began to disperse, Setsuna approached Connor again as he finished off the rest of the robots.

"Wow, they looked MUCH harder to beat on TV..." Connor said, chuckling.

"Of course. Many things are different on TV." Setsuna said, smiling. "So... are you going to stay here?"

"AfterAshura's here and I don't have any real place to stay." Connor said. "Especially with the other clowns with us." Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle.

"They ARE a real handful, aren't they?" Setsuna said. She let out a sigh as she summoned a key-shaped staff. "Very well, if that's what you wish..."

"Good luck with whatever you're planning." Connor said, nodding.

"Thank you." Setsuna said, disappearing.

"Great, NOW where do I go...?" Connor muttered to himself, before snapping his fingers. "I know!" With that, he turned and ran off into the city. As Connor ran off, Setsuna reappeared some distance away, garbed in a sailor-like outfit. She approached two figures who were waiting for her. One was a purple-haired young man wearing a purple jacket, black muscle shirt and baggy gray pants. The other was a blond-haired man in a gold and blue outfit. "Trunks. Booster Gold."

"What took ya? God, it looked like I was trapped in a zoo!" Booster replied.

"Sorry, I had to find out about our third companion." Setsuna replied.

"So, he isn't following us?" Trunks replied.

"No... and it's probably a good thing. I'm sure he was getting tired of getting pummeled by you, Mirai Trunks." Setsuna said.

"He was connected to that madman he calls a friend!" Trunks shouted. "Look... forget it. He's gone. He's here on this world and out of our hair. Happy?"

"Truthfully, I'd be happy if both of you were in your own times, but, beggars can't be choosers." Setsuna said. "C'mon. We have to keep moving."

--

Ninety Degrees from everywhere...

"NOW do you see why it was a bad idea?"

Within the Zone Cops HQ, two figures had finished watching the events unfolding. One was garbed in a black and red variation of the Zone Cops uniform, the other wearing almost the same thing Zonic wore, except for the addition of a skirt. The first figure turned to the other.

"You placed not only yourself in danger, but those who didn't NEED to be in danger!" the figure said. "What do you have to say for yourself, Zamy?"

"I..." Zamy said, sighing. "It wasn't fair! I mean, Jane's brother got chosen, but he isn't with her there! I HAD to bring her parents over, Zhadow, I HAD to!"

"Zamy..." Zhadow said, sighing. "You have to understand something. Life isn't fair, and neither is this job. Amy Rose's parents had already lived out their lives. They didn't need to have been put through the risk again."

"But, Zhadow...!" Zamy cried out, before stopping and looking down.

"...I know how you feel. Trust me, Zamy, I know how you feel. You don't know how many times I had to watch a Maria die, and the one time I let one live..." He looked over at Zamy, unlatching her helmet and removing it, showing the cresent moon-shaped scar on her face, the remaints of an incident involving her and the world he had altered. "Though, I have to admit, you're not like the other Amys."

"I'm not?" Zamy asked, taking back her helmet.

"No. The other Amys would have done what you did to impress their Sonics. You did it because you felt it was right." Zhadow said. "There's still hope for you yet..."

"...you say that like it's a bad thing!" Zamy said, scowling when she saw Zhadow smirking.

"You have your next mission, correct?" Zhadow said, focusing on the screens. "Carry on." Zamy saluted, then backflipped out of the room, disappearing like a dream.

"I'm surprised you didn't scold her worse than that." Zonic said, entering the room.

"She's lucky I got to her before Zuckles." Zhadow said. "Zream messed up on one little thing and Zuckles came down on her like a bat outta Hell."

"...don't remind me. Zuckles really seemed ethusiastic about the whole AfterAshura crap..." Zonic said.

"...I probably would have pulled the same thing you did, Zonic." Zhadow said. "...I wouldn't admit it, even if you tore my mouth off."

"You just did, idiot." Zonic said.

"That's beside the point." Zhadow said, dropping the subject. "We need to keep going, though. Who knows whom the enemy'll go after next..."

--

Another Earth... AniEarth.

Outside a quiet little home in Okiyama, Japan, a purple female hedgehog was busy playing with a younger, cyan-colored female hedgehog. Prior to this, she had believed her and the rest of her family dead, but now...

Crystallis Hedgehog had been reunited with her sister, Casey "Kaze" Hedgehog.

She stopped as she heard rustling in the woods near the house. Turning around, she sat Casey down.

"B-Big sister, what's that? I-Is it Robotnik again?" Casey asked.

"If it is..." Crystallis said, looking on. From the bushes, a figure emerged: a deranged Blondie, holding the fake Sword of Acorns. "...what the hell...?"

"Well, if I can't get whom I wanted, I'll get someone else to appease my master. What better way than to get you two... those who interferred will pay the price." Blondie said, smirking.

"Big sister...!" Casey cried out, hiding behind Crystallis.

"Get in the house, Kaze." Crystallis said. "I'll handle this..."

"B-But..." Casey cried out, before turning and running inside.

"What are you talking about?" Crystallis asked Blondie, confused yet ready to attack.

"My master needs someone for his plans, and I've chosen you." Blondie said. "Trust me, right now, you'd want to listen to what I say." She brought the blade up into attack position. "Because I'll kill you right where you stand!" Crystallis' eyes narrowed at Blondie's threat.

"You want me?" Crystallis said, clutching her right hand into a fist. It glowed slightly before dying down, revealing a gold armored outfit, majestic wings spreading widely as she weilded her own sword, a lightsaber-ish weapon. "You'll have to kill me first."

"I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, YOU BITCH!" Blondie shrieked, racing towards Crystallis.

"...pathetic, really." Crystallis said, calmly as she raced towards Blondie...

...at the end of the battle, only one stood victorious...

...one was dragged back defeated...

...the other...

"...what the heck do I do with a sword like this?" Crystallis said, holding the fake Sword of Acorns as she rested the blade on her jacketed shoulder, returning inside.


	51. Something Stupid Suddenly Starts

Through the Monitor

Disclaimer: The Sonic Characters are owned by Sega, DiC, Archie and AMS. Sam & Max are owned by Telltale Games and David Brynes.

Author Notes: Written by me, Ryu the Weredragon and also Ri2 and VulpixTrainer - but mostly Ri2.

---

Chapter 51: Something Sublimely Stupid Suddenly Starts

"Can't you two morons do anything right!?", a voice boomed over the speakerphone in the rather rundown apartment that both Johnny and Clyde shared, "All you had to do is rob a convieniance store!"

After they had been defeated by, according to eyewitnesses, one of those Sega characters, they had been hurting for work, until one day, they were hired by a man named Vincent Devoid, to do oddjobs... well, CRIMES.

"Come on, Boss! Give us another chance!", Johnny whined.

"Why should I? You've failed every mission I've given you since chapter 16!"

"...Huh?"

"Er, ignore my previous statement. In any event, could you kindly explain to me what was so hard about this last job? All I told you to do was stick up a convenience store! What did you two idiots do wrong this time?!"

"It wasn't our fault," Johnny complained. "The clerk was big...and had a shotgun!"

"And I forgot to bring bullets," said Clyde.

"And the stockings we used for masks were too thin and everyone could see our faces. Like in that one movie," said Johnny.

"Which movie?" asked Clyde.

"You know, the one where that one guy has a bitch of a girlfriend so his best friends kidnap her and lock her in their garage in an attempt to save him," said Johnny.

"Oh, right, that one," Clyde said, realizing what Johnny was talking about.

"As chick flicks/comedies go, I think it was all right, but the fact that there was some degree of physical and psychological torture, masochistic tendencies, and a guy getting zapped repeatedly by electrodes while on a date, made for a rather disturbing combination," Johnny said. "But it had Neil Diamond in it, which was cool."

"Yeah, definitely," Clyde agreed, "I think Elvis is cooler, though."

"Well, duh, everyone knows Elvis is the best," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "That's why the aliens abducted him."

"What are you idiots babbling about?! I thought we were talking about your total incompetence at pulling off a heist, when did this become a movie and musical critique?!" Devoid demanded.

"Is this a movie and musical critique?" asked Johnny.

"I guess so," said Clyde. "Boss, what's your favorite movie?"

"He's probably into anime, what with that green hair of his," said Johnny.

"Now you're over-generalizing, just because a guy dyes his hair doesn't mean he's an Otacon," Clyde argued.

"That's otaku," Johnny corrected.

"Gesundheit," Clyde replied.

"Ugh, you idiots! Stop getting off topic!...And I don't dye my hair!" Devoid yelled.

"Suuuuure you don't," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"You were just born that way due to radioactive exposure from a nuclear blast while you were still in your mama's belly, right?" Clyde said, not noticing his partner's sarcasm. "Or maybe...you were BORN from that explosion?! Wow, does this mean you can turn into a giant monster? That would be so cool!"

"There's no such things as giant monsters, you idiot," Johnny sneered. "They're all human-sized or smaller, they just stomp around on tiny city sets in Hollywood to make it look like they're giants."

"What?!" cried an astonished Clyde. "Then-then all those Godzilla and King Kong and Gamera and Japanese giant robot shows I love are a LIE?! Say it ain't so, Johnny, say it ain't so!"

"I'm afraid it is, Clyde, I'm afraid it is," Johnny said solemnly.

Clyde burst into tears.

They could hear Devoid's eye twitching on the other end of the phone. Don't ask how, they just could, they're that stupid, and I'm fully aware that doesn't make any sense, that's the point. "Look! Shut up, both of you! I'm getting this conversation back on track! The point is, I gave you a simple job--rob a convenience store--and you screwed it up! You weren't able to get a single thing out of the entire venture!"

"That's not true!" Johnny said indignantly. "I got a stick of gum and a lottery card!"

"And I got a magazine," said Clyde. "We had to pay for them, though. The clerk insisted."

"Was this before or after he pointed the shotgun at you?" asked Vincent, getting exasperated

"Um..." the two thugs thought for a moment.

"After," said Johnny.

"Before," said Clyde.

"You two can't even remember properly?!" Devoid shouted.

The friends glanced at each other and shrugged. "Guess not."

"Nope. Sorry."

"For the love of...I can't believe I hired you idiots in the first place! What was I thinking when I...wait, what was I thinking? Why the hell did I decide to hire you imbeciles anyway?" Devoid asked.

"I dunno," said Clyde.

"That was a rhetorical question, you nitwit!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Vincent rubbed his temples. "Okay, look. I have one last job for you. One last chance. And if you screw this one up, I'll rend you limb from limb."

"Okay," said Clyde.

"Sounds fine to me," said Johnny.

"..." After a long moment, Vincent decided it would be better not to ask, so he pressed on. "Anyway, this is your last chance. It's something so simple and easy that even you idiots can't mess it up."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Johnny, straightening up.

"Wha-no! NO! That was not a challenge! I want you to try and do it RIGHT this time, not screw it up!" Vincent shrieked.

Johnny deflated. "Oh, all right. If you insist."

"So, what's the job, boss?" Clyde asked.

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to the local McDonald's. Once you're there, order five, no, ten of everything, all of the biggest and most expensive meals. Then, when they bring you the food, grab the bags and run out of there without paying!" Vincent commanded.

Johnny and Clyde were aghast. "Not paying for food?!" Johnny cried, shocked.

"But that's immoral!" protested Clyde.

"So's beating up someone. But you didn't turn down that kid's offer to do that, did you?," Devoid pointed out

"Beating up someone's one thing, but robbing a fast food restaurant by not paying for your meal?! Do you have any idea what conditions those poor souls behind the counter have to work in every day from sundown to sunset?!" Johnny asked indignantly.

Clyde nodded. "Yeah, every day they get up in the morning they die a little inside...I couldn't steal money from them, it's all they have left to cling to in their miserable and empty lives. Without it, they're on the streets, and from there it's either a homeless shelter, insanity, or suicide."

"I'd certainly kill myself rather than work at a place like that," Johnny said firmly.

"...I'm going to kill YOU two if you don't go over there and rob that fucking McDonald's RIGHT NOW!" Vincent howled at the top of his lungs.

Johnny made a face. "Well, if you put it like that, then fine."

"Yeah, okay. You didn't need to yell. Or use bad language. You coulda just asked us," said Clyde.

Vincent did not respond because he was too busy banging his head against a wall and trying not to cry from sheer frustration.

---

Jimmy smiled as his opponent returned from making a phone call. The table was covered in cards and from the way things were set up, it was clear that Jimmy had won.

Devoid looked completely unruffled as if he had not just spoken to two people that who would have dumbfounded and worn away the patient of even the stolidest individual in moments.

"I must say, you are a wonderful player. I was impressed with your knowledge of the game, you must be a great leader in your field."

Jimmy only smiled, not hiding the smug look in his eyes and face. "What can I say, when you're a natural, you're a natural."

Devoid only smiled, a smile that Jimmy recognized, and his own smile faded. It was the same smile he used when he had everything in his court and there was no way to lose.

"A natural...yes, a natural at CHEATING."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what?!"

Devoid nodded sagely. "Oh yes, your tricks may fool other people, but I'm too observant to be deceived by such petty trickery... I noticed your shaved dice, the extra cards and paper money up your sleeves. I bet the National Monopoly Commission would be very displeased to hear that you've won all those regional tournaments through deceit, Jimmy..."

Jimmy gasped. "N-no! Don't tell them! I'll go to Jail, and I won't have a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card! Not to mention I won't be able to pass Go and get two hundred dollars..."

Devoid sweatdropped. "Actually, I think you'd just be fined and banned from Monopoly tournaments for life, but...Jail...yeah, let's go with that..."

"P-p-please don't tell the Commission, Mr. Devoid!" Jimmy begged desperately. "I'll do anything!"

Devoid raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Jimmy nodded fervently. "Yeah! Wait..." He frowned suspiciously. "This is a lead-in to me making some sort of devil's deal that's going to cost me my soul or humanity or something, isn't it?"

Devoid paused. "Er, what makes you say that?"

"All the stories in the news about people vanishing, supposedly to another universe full of anthropomorphic animals based on some video game, often after meeting some weird green-haired dude with shades?" Jimmy pointed out. "I'm not stupid, you know..."

"If you knew this, then why did you bother coming when I asked?", Devoid asked, temporarly thrown off track.

"The money. Duh," Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah," said Void.

"Granted, another reason I got suspicious was this Monopoly board," Jimmy pointed out.

"...What's wrong with it?" Devoid asked, not getting the point.

"It's a Sonic-themed Monopoly game," Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah.....So?", Devoid asked, not getting it at all.

"You yourself said it. I'm the regional Monopoly champ. Cheater or no, I've seen almost every themed board on the circuit, and Sonic is the one that I KNOW they don't have... Yet," Jimmy noted, holding up the Speed Shoe token (which replaced the regular shoe), that he had chosen.

"Hmmph. Your very observant. Too bad you tried to cheat _**me**_ in a game. I might have given you a better fate," Devoid said, picking up a property card and flipping it around to face Jimmy. The regional champ immediately recognized it as the Electricity Utility card - the only property that hadn't changed in appearance on the board. Before Jimmy could realize the significance of this, a beam of light erupted from the card and struck him.

"Okay, I'm half-lying, I'd probably have turned you into something like this anyway," Devoid admitted as Jimmy began to change.

"Gee, thanks..." Jimmy grumbled.

As the energy ran its course, Void dropped his disguise as Vincent Devoid just in time for the light to fade away and reveal his new creation. Standing there in Jimmy's place was a red monkey with a lightbulb on its head, a monkey named...Coconuts. Void thought the name was rather uninventive, especially considering that Eggman already had a series of unrelated monkey robots also called Coconuts. But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Now Coconuts, what would the Doctor say about you ignoring your duties?"

"Y-You? I-- I was... uh... um...", Coconuts said, trying to come up with a half-convincing lie.

"No need to lie your way out of this one Coconuts. The Doctor's toilet is clogged up. Again."

"Aw, nuts!", the robot monkey managed to say.

---

It seemed to be just another average morning at the local McDonalds...other than the fact that nobody was in line and all the customers were sitting at their tables with big, happy smiles on their faces without touching the food placed before them or, apparently, breathing. Johnny and Clyde, both wearing Johnny's mother's pantyhose over their heads, naturally took no notice of this as they burst into the room.

"Stick 'em up!" said Johnny, waving a hand crudely clenched to make a gun shape around. "Everyone put their hands in the air where I can see them! Nobody move!"

"How can they put their hands in the air if they don't move?" Clyde asked him.

"Uh, good point. Stick your hands in the air, and THEN don't move!" Johnny corrected himself. He paused, suddenly realizing he wasn't holding his gun. "Hey, where'd my gun go?"

"Here it is," Clyde said, handing Johnny a water pistol.

"Oh, thanks," said Johnny, holding the gun threateningly...and pointing it towards himself. He didn't notice. "We're hungry and dangerous criminals, so give us what we want and nobody gets hurt!"

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" the clerk standing behind the counter said, an uncharacteristically bright and happy grin on her face.

"Yeah, we want an order, all right! We want..." Johnny glanced up at the menu behind the clerk. "Uh...one of everything, if you please."

"Oh, and can I get a Happy Meal? With extra Happy?" Clyde begged. "They're giving out Barbie toys, and I need some for my collection."

"Right, one of everything, including a Happy Meal with extra Happy, and all the toys you have in stock!" Johnny barked at the clerk, still pointing the water pistol in the wrong direction. "And make it snappy!"

"One moment please," the clerk said cheerfully.

Literally one moment later, a tray laden down with several large grease-spotted paper bags was shoved towards them. "Here you go! Thank you for coming, please come again!"

Johnny blinked in surprise. "Wow, that was fast."

Clyde shrugged. "Hey, they don't call it fast food for nothing. How much do we owe ya, dollface?"

"Oh, nothing sir," the clerk said happily. "You're robbing us, so you shouldn't feel obligated to pay even one cent for your meal!"

Clyde scowled. "Don't say that! I know you and all the other employees here wouldn't work here if you didn't have a choice. You flunked out high school or dropped out of college and have no choice but to take dead-end jobs because all your other dreams and hopes for life have been shattered. Come on, how much do I have to pay? I'll even throw in a tip."

"No thank you sir, that won't be necessary," the clerk said, her smile starting to look a little forced. "Please go. Without paying. Now."

"I won't hear of it," Clyde insisted. "Now, tell me, how much? How much do I need to pay to heal the gaping wound in your soul?"

"I don't have any gaping wound, sir. I'm perfectly all right. Please leave this instant," the clerk said, her smile even more forced.

"Clyde, maybe she's right. She does look kind of happy..." Johnny said, starting to get a little spooked.

"Preposterous! They just injected her face with Botox so her face would always look like that and not scare the customers!" Clyde argued. "And they probably took it out of her paycheck, too! Come on, honey, tell me what I need to do to make things right..."

An instant later, both crooks found themselves forcibly removed from the restaurant. "Well, that was rude," Clyde huffed, brushing himself off. "I don't understand why she acted like that, it was only a little money!"

Johnny shrugged. "Eh, there's no understanding women. So, now that we've got the goods, what're we supposed to do with?"

Clyde frowned. "I dunno. I guess we wait for Mr. DeVoid to call and tell us what to do next." He reached greedily for one of the bags on Johnny's tray. "And why don't we eat a little while we're at it? I'm hungry..."

Johnny yanked the tray out of Clyde's reach. "Oh no you don't, I have first dibs! The lady handed it to ME, not you!"

"Ah, c'mon Johnny, I'm hungry! Gimme something!" Clyde whined. Johnny gave him the Barbie toy he had wanted. "Ooh, thanks," Clyde said happily. He started chewing on the doll's hair.

Johnny's pocket started to vibrate. He sat down on the curb, put the tray in his lap, and removed the buzzing cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and glanced at the display. His eyes widened. "It's the Boss!" He held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Mr. DeVoid?" Clyde, still chewing on the Barbie hair, leaned over to Johnny and pressed his ear against the phone so he could hear it all.

"Do you have the package?" DeVoid asked.

"No, we just have some food from McDonalds," Johnny replied.

DeVoid was silent for a moment, possibly putting his face in his hands in exasperation, before he spoke up again. "Good. I want you to take that food--and don't eat ANY of it!--into the nearby portal."

"What portal?" asked a confused Johnny.

"The one to your left," DeVoid answered.

Johnny and Clyde looked to their left and saw that there was indeed a swirling energy vortex just a few feet away. "Where'd that come from?" asked a confused Clyde.

"It doesn't matter," DeVoid snapped. "Just go through it quickly, before the food you stole cools off! He gets rather whiny when that happens..."

"Who gets whiny?" Johnny asked, only to be answered by a dial tone. He shrugged and replaced the phone into his pocket. "Well, guess that's that."

"Guess so," Clyde agreed.

"In we go," said Johnny.

They walked into the portal without a second thought.

- - -

Somewhere on Mobius, a robot chicken and a robot…mole…tank…digger thing…stepped out of a portal and into a forest. They stood there blankly for a moment as the portal shut behind them. They blinked. They looked around. "Where are we?" asked the chicken.

"I have no idea," said the mole…digger…thing.

There was a pause. Then they did a double-take and stared at each other. "Scratch?!" cried the mole…digger…thing.

"Grounder?!" cried the chicken.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" cried Scratch.

"Me neither! I've been…uh…" Grounder frowned. "Where have I been?"

Scratch tsked. "Typical Grounder, your memory software's always been so faulty. I've been…I've been…" He frowned. "That's funny…I don't know where I've been either."

Grounder noticed Scratch was carrying a tray full of McDonald's takeout food. "Hey, what's with the food?"

"Huh?" Scratch noticed what he was carrying for the first time. "Oh. I don't…oh! I know! The Doctor must have sent us out to get takeout!"

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense!" Grounder agreed.

"So let's go home and give it to him before it gets cold! You know he hates it when his food gets cold," said Scratch.

"Right," said Grounder. "Uh, just one question. Where is home?"

Scratch scratched his head in puzzlement. "That's a good question. Oh, wait, we'll just activate our homing beacons!"

"Our what now?" asked Grounder.

"Those thingies he put in us so that we could always find which base he was currently using if we got lost, or if we managed to somehow capture Sonic. Now, let's see…" Scratch activated his beacon. "Home is…that way!" He pointed southwest.

"Wow, I didn't know we had homing things," said the impressed Grounder as they trekked off towards the Doctor's latest base.

- - -

The homing beacon inerringly led them to Doctor Eggman's latest hideout. Unfortunately, they had a little trouble getting in.

"Oh come on, what do you mean we're not in the database? Check again!" Scratch ordered the Egg Knights standing guard.

"Checking Eggman robot registry…error…no automatons going by the designations of 'Scratch' and 'Grounder' found," one of the Knights reported.

"You are unauthorized personnel. Vacate the premises immediately before you are terminated," the other guard Knight said.

"Not in the database? There must be some mistake!" Scratch squawked angrily.

Grounder nodded furiously. "Yeah, we're the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, Doctor Robotnik's number one Sonic-hunting robot team! We're _very_ important. Two of the Doctor's most valued henchmen! There's no way we can't be in the database!"

"Negative. No record of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad exists. There is no record of Doctor Robotnik forming such a squad or assigning robots matching your description to it. There is also no record of any units matching your designations or serial numbers ever having been constructed," one of the Knights said.

Scratch and Grounder exchanged troubled looks. "Could the Doctor have forgotten we existed or something?" asked the worried digger bot.

"Impossible!" Scratch scoffed. "Who could possibly forget our sparkling personalities and unique wit? There must be some mistake!"

"Negative. No mistake exists. Units Scratch and Grounder do not exist," said the Knight.

"Move along before termination commences," said the other, raising its electrified sword.

"But if we can't get in, how will we deliver the food the Doctor ordered?" Scratch asked, raising his tray.

The Knights paused. "Food?"

Grounder nodded. "Yeah, the Doctor sent us out to get some fast food, see?"

"And he'll be angry if it's cold by the time he gets it! You wouldn't want that, would you?" Scratch asked.

The Egg Knights examined the fries, patties, hamburgers, egg sandwiches and other grease-laden products on the tray and noted that they were, indeed, losing their heat. "One moment." They turned their backs to the duo and conferred on a private communications frequency. "Did the Doctor send out drones to pick up fast food today?" one Knight asked the other.

"Unknown. No record of such a command exists in today's logs. However, that does not mean he did not send out any drones and forget to notify us. He can sometimes be…spontaneous like that," replied his colleague.

The first Knight glanced at Scratch and Grounder. "Then should we let them pass?"

"Standing orders are to allow all deliverymen, food or otherwise, to enter the base without question," the second recalled. "On pain of termination and recycling. You remember what happened to SA-71 after he shot that pizza boy, don't you?"

The other Knight shuddered internally. "Do not remind me. But why would the Doctor wish the deliverymen to enter the base rather than for one of us to simply take the food in and make the deliveryman leave?"

"To add another unit to his growing army of Robians, of course," said the second Knight.

"Do the fast food companies not complain about losing so many employees?" asked the puzzled first Knight.

"Doctor Eggman _owns_ those companies," the second Knight said, as if it were obvious. "As part of another one of his complex schemes to conquer Mobius."

"Aaaaahhhh," said the first Knight in understanding.

"Hey, the food's getting cold here! Can we get in or what?" asked the annoyed Scrath.

The Knight straightened and turned back to the duo. "You may pass," said one Knight as the door behind them opened.

"And if anyone asks, units SA-87 and SA-88 did not let you in, you found a hole in our security grid," said the other.

Grounder winked at the Knights as they passed by. "Sure thing, buddy. Us robots gotta stick together, right?"

The Knights exchanged confused looks after the chicken and digger were gone. "'Buddy?'" one asked.

"They must be earlier models. Those prototypes always were rather quirky…" the other said.

- - -

Dr. Eggman laughed and rubbed his hands together with maniacal glee as he observed progress on his latest evil plot on one of the large monitors in his control room. "Excellent…excellent! Construction of my Mega-Roboticizer Tower has been completed, it's 23% of the way to reaching full power, and Sonic and his tagalongs _still_ have no idea it even exists! This might just be it! Soon, I might finally rule the world!"

"Most impressive, Doctor," said SA-55 (also known as ERGO), the Doctor's new 'assistant' robot, though he spent more time mocking his master than actually helping him. "I have so far been unable to detect any flaws in your plan, ergo, you're doing something right for a change, ergo, this would be one of the first times you've properly thought everything through, ergo, you're actually learning from your mistakes for once, ergo-"

"Oh, shut up you," Eggman growled. "Anyway, Sonic is still unaware of my plan, I have a huge robot army guarding the tower in a location far from any civilized areas or prying eyes, it should reach full power in just a few hours, and I intend to head over there in a moment to keep an eye on things. As long as nothing goes seriously wrong, I see no reason why this shouldn't go off perfectly!"

It was at that moment that Scratch and Grounder burst into the room. "Doc, we're home!" Grounder cried.

"And we brought the lunch you sent us out to get!" Scratch added.

The Doctor froze, the voices of the two robots he had hoped never to see again ringing in his head like deafening church bells. The blood drained from his face. "No…" he whispered in horror. "No…not those two…no…it can't be!"

Ergo sighed and shook his head, which took up most of his body. "I thought you would know by now not to tempt fate like that Doctor, ergo, you haven't learned anything after all, have you?"

"What…what are you two doing here?!" Eggman bellowed. "You're supposed to be DEAD! I scrapped you myself after you blew up my plan to destroy Sonic for the one thousandth five hundred and sixty-second time!"

Scratch and Grounder exchanged puzzled looks. "Scrapped? I think I'd remember something like that," said a confused Scratch.

Grounder nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what are you talking about Doc, you know you'd never scrap your favorite robots!" He frowned. "Speaking of which, I think something's wrong with your newer-model robots, they didn't recognize us for some reason. I didn't recognize them, either, or most of the others around the base. Did you build a bunch of new ones while we were out getting the food you wanted or something?"

The Doctor was so stunned he could barely stammer out more than a few words. "What…how…food?!"

"Yeah, we got you some fast food, just like you wanted," Scratch said, holding up his tray. "And it's still warm, just the way you like it!"

In an instant, the Doctor realized what was going on. He would have torn the hair from his scalp if he had actually had any. Void must be playing tricks on him again. That wretched alien! Couldn't he just leave him alone for once so that he could take over the world without interference or having yet another incompetent former ally or minion dumped in his lap?!

"Greetings, inferior models," Ergo said to the newcomers. "I do not recognize your models from my databanks. What is your designation and function?"

"Oh, we're Scratch and Grounder," said Scratch.

Grounder nodded. "Of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, Doctor Robotnik's elite Sonic-hunting team! We're two of the most valued robots he's ever built! Even though we've never actually managed to catch Sonic without him escaping…but we'll get him eventually!"

Ergo grinned evilly. "Is that so?" He shot the Doctor a look, and Eggman groaned, knowing that he was going to be in for an earful from the caustic drone in the near future.

"Hey, what's that you're looking at, Doc?" Scratch asked, setting his tray on a table and coming to look at the monitor displaying the Mega-Roboticizer Tower before Eggman could turn it off. "Ooh, you're building a super-powered Roboticizer that'll send out roboticizing waves from a high altitude that'll cover the globe and turn it and everyone on it to metal? Neat!"

"Can we help? Huh? Can we can we huh?" Grounder asked the Doctor hopefully.

"Yeah Doc, let us help you out! We haven't helped you on an evil plan in what seems like forever!" Scratch said.

"Yes, Doctor…let them help…surely they cannot be more of a detriment to your plans than you yourself are," Ergo said cheekily.

Eggman's mind raced. He knew that he could not, under any condition, let the two moronic machines assist him. He recalled all too well the horrible, horrible things that had happened every other time they had attempted to 'help' him carry out one of his plans. Some of those scars had never gone away… "Er, no!" he yelled, thinking quickly. "Absolutely not! I have a, ah, another mission for you! Yes, one of grave importance! One that, if unfulfilled, could spell the doom of my entire operation!"

Ergo gave his master a puzzled look. "And what mission would that-" Eggman put a hand over the robot's mouth to shut him up.

Scratch and Grounder's eyes lit up eagerly. "A mission? Oh boy! We haven't had one of those in ages!" the chicken cheered.

"What do you want us to do, Doc? Capture Sonic?" Grounder asked.

"NO!" Eggman shouted, certain that if they tried to catch Sonic, not only would they fail but they would also clue the insufferable blue hedgehog in to his plan and bring his magnificent tower and dreams of an Eggmanworld crashing down around his ears, as usual. "Er, that is to say…I have a _different_ target for you," he reassured his minions when Scratch and Grounder gave him puzzled looks. He pressed a few buttons, and a smaller screen switched on, showing a white rabbity-thing making a rather gruesome expression into a camera and giving himself bunny ears, even though he already had some. "Behold! Max!"

"Awww, look at da cute bunny wabbit!" Grounder cooed.

"Isn't he just precious?" Scratch purred.

Eggman and Ergo gave them disturbed looks. "Er, right…" Eggman coughed. "Anyway, do not underestimate this rabbit! He happens to be the President of the United Federation, High Priest of the Sea Monkeys of Easter Island, and a bunch of other things besides. He's also violent, sociopathic, likes the color orange, hates clowns and cheese from pressurized cans, and has shockingly bad hygiene."

"I thought the President of the United Federation was some human guy," said the surprised Grounder.

"He was," said Eggman. "But then Max and his cohort Sam decapitated him by accident. But it was all right, since he turned out to be a robot designed to hypnotize the public…though not by me, irritatingly enough…and then they won an emergency election against a statue of Abraham Lincoln…never mind, it's a long story. Regardless, Max is the President and therefore one of the most powerful individuals in the free world, which is why it's peculiar that he chooses to live with his heterosexual life partner Sam in a run-down office in an equally run-down part of Central City rather than the White House."

"Ah, he's just like Sonic's sidekick Tails then," Scratch guessed.

"Er, yes, exactly like Tails," Eggman lied, deciding not to bring up Max's rather large Luger and love of…hurting things. "Anyway, I want you to capture him so that I can roboticize him and use him as a puppet President to control the United Federation."

"But Doctor, if your tower works, then why would you need a puppet President? You'd already rule the world!" Scratch pointed out.

"And wouldn't he get roboticized by the tower anyway? Why do you want us to grab him specifically?" the puzzled Grounder asked.

"Yes Doctor, why?" Ergo asked smarmily.

Eggman's eye twitched. The idiots had to pick _now_ of all times to develop brain circuits? "It's all part of my master plan," he said hurriedly. "You don't need to understand it, just do it! Go forth and capture Max, then bring him to me for roboticization!"

Ergo snickered. Scratch and Grounder didn't notice, and saw nothing wrong with their master's explanation. "Sure thing, Doc! We'll get that bunny-thing for you lickety-split!"

"Yeah! Hey, why don't we take Coconuts along?" Scratch suggested. "We can use him as bait, or a living shield as usual!"

"Ooh, that's a great idea! Yeah Doc, can we take Coconuts with us?" Grounder asked.

"Where is the little monkey, anyway?" Scratch asked.

Eggman sweatdropped. "Er…well…" How was he going to explain that he'd scrapped Coconuts at the same time he'd killed these two?

Fortunately for the Doctor, he didn't have to explain everything as abruptly a portal opened up, spat out a red robot monkey with a lightbulb on his head, and closed again. The monkey blinked and looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Oh look, there's Coconuts now!" Scratch said.

"Hey, how're you doing, little pal?" Grounder asked the perplexed monkey. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Uh…I don't know…" Coconuts said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Join the club! Neither do we!" Scratch laughed.

Ergo glanced at the Doctor. "The intelligence of your robots does not seem to have significantly increased over time, Doctor. Ergo, you either subconsciously want them to be stupider than yourself so that you can always feel superior to them, or your skill in AI hasn't improved significantly over the years, ergo, you are a rather lousy evil scientist, ergo, you should quit trying to take over the world and doing something more productive with your time."

Eggman glared at his back-sassing creation. "May I point out that _you_ are a product of my AI designs as well, SA-55?"

"I am obviously a fluke," Ergo reasoned. "Just like the various _other_ flukes and defects which have manifested in your other robots and other superweapons which always result in them either turning against you or failing to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. If one were unaware of your vaunted IQ of 300, a casual observer might think you were either dumber than you really are or intentionally make your weapons and robots fail, ergo, you must not really want to win, ergo, you get off on losing to Sonic, ergo, you are a deviant-"

"Shut up!" Eggman hissed. "Coconuts, you are to accompany Scratch and Grounder on an abduction mission!"

Coconuts grimaced. "Aw, not Sonic _again!_ We'll just get beaten up as usual…"

"No, not Sonic, the President of the United Federation!" Eggman said, gesturing to the picture of Max.

"That's the President?" Coconuts asked skeptically. "I thought he was a human."

"He was," said Scratch. "But then Max decapitated him and took the office after beating a statue of Abraham Lincoln in an emergency election."

Coconuts stared at him. "O…kay…"

"If you succeed, I will promote you up from janitor duty," Eggman lied to the monkey.

"Oh boy!" Coconuts yelled joyfully.

"What about us? Don't we get anything?" Grounder asked indignantly.

Biting back the comment that they were lucky to still be alive, he said, "You'll get some cans of WD-40."

"Works for me!" said Grounder.

"Right, then!" Scratch said dramatically. "We're off to capture the President! Ba-ha! Ha-ha!"

"Yes, you do that," the Doctor said dismissively, shooing them out of the room. "I'll stay here and work on my…other project…" Once they were gone, he broke into a wide, evil grin and burst into maniacal laughter. "Hoho! That's the last we'll see of those three!"

"Does not compute. Why did you send faulty units Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts on a mission rather than dismantling them on the spot?" Ergo asked.

Eggman growled. "Oh, you don't know those three like I do! When I finally gave up on them and tried to dispose of them, they _just wouldn't stay dead_. It was as if they were literally too stupid to die or something! Every time they were torn apart, they'd rebuild themselves and come back to me, whining for another chance to catch Sonic! It took me weeks of hard work to permanently destroy every last physical trace of them and erase all record of their programming or history from my databanks to make absolutely certain they couldn't somehow reincarnate on my computers or something using that information. Don't give me that look, you know stranger things have happened, and where those three are concerned, they almost always do!"

"If that were not a true statement, I would say you were being superstitious," Ergo admitted. "Ergo, you may actually have cause to be concerned."

Eggman snorted. "Of course I do! And that exasperating alien couldn't have picked a worse time to bring those morons back from the dead, the final stages of the Roboticizer Tower require my utmost attention, so I can't spare the effort needed to destroy those three or at least incapacitate them long enough to unleash my greatest weapon yet upon the people of Mobius! I had to send them on a wild goose chase to keep them out of the way, because I knew that if I locked them up here at the base, or worse, took them to the Tower site with me to keep an eye on them, they would do something monumentally stupid that would not only destroy this base and the Tower, but probably bring Sonic and all his annoying little friends down on me! And I couldn't send them after Sonic himself, because he'd easily be able to trick them into telling him what I'm up to, just as he has so many times before!"

Ergo nodded. "That is logical. But then why did you send them to obtain Max, a target that not even our most elite robot warriors have been able to catch without self-terminating out of sheer terror and/or confusion? You must know that a trio as incompetent as them has no chance of capturing the President…" Realization dawned on him. "Ergo…that's _exactly_ why you're sending them after him!"

Eggman chuckled sinisterly. "Precisely! They can't catch a super-fast blue hedgehog, how are they supposed to capture a hyperkinetic sociopathic rabbity-thing? It's perfect! There's no way they'll be able to encounter Max without getting rent limb from limb! And, should they somehow manage to survive anyway, they'll still be out of the way long enough for my tower to reach full power and unleash beautiful metal upon the world! Nothing could possibly go wrong!" There was a pause. Ergo glared. Eggman groaned. "Let me guess, I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Ergo shook his head. "You continue to tempt fate, ergo, you repeatedly fail to learn from past mistakes, ergo, you are a rather pitiful evil genius, ergo, you should-"

"Oh, shut up," Eggman grumbled, not in the mood for more haranguing. "Didn't I build you to compliment me all the time?"

Ergo nodded. "You did. It is not my fault you have so few good points that merit a compliment."

Eggman sighed. "I should never have installed that honesty chip…"

"Indubitably," Ergo agreed.

- - -

A little later, near a run-down apartment building close to the intersection of Straight and Narrow…

"Wow, this neighborhood stinks," Grounder observed as he looked at all the graffiti, broken glass from equally broken windows, rats swarming about and entering a nearby fight club and casino, and rubble from a giant robot battle littering the neighborhood. "Why would the President of the United Federation live in a place like this?"

"Well, the Doctor did say he had horrible hygiene," Scratch commented.

"So much filth…" a terrified Coconuts whispered. He was wearing goggles over his eyes, a shower cap over his lightbulb, gloves on his hands, and tissue boxes on his feet. "Germs…everywhere…get away…get awaaaaaayyyy!" he screamed, spraying mist from a can of disinfectant at the invisible enemies all around him.

Scratch and Grounder sweatdropped. "Maybe we should have left him back home…" Scratch muttered. "How're we supposed to catch the President of the United Federation with him in a state like this?"

"Why do you keep saying 'President of the United Federation' instead of just 'President'?" Grounder asked.

"Because I feel like it," Scratch squawked, not knowing why either. He gasped, grabbed his partners, and quickly dragged them behind an inconspicuous dented one-way street sign that did not hide them in the slightest. "Quiet, you two! Look over there, it's him!"

The President of the United Federation, also known as Max, was currently walking down the steps leading to the front door of the apartment building. "Hey Sam, I'm gonna go play in traffic, okay?"

A tall brown dog wearing a fedora poked his head out of a window on the building's second story. "Okay, but don't stay out too long, you have another impeachment hearing to attend this afternoon."

"Lousy Congress," the white rabbity thing grumbled as he wandered out into the middle of the street, walking right past the three 'hiding' robots without noticing them. "When I get around to assassinating them, boy will they be sorry for telling me not to relieve myself on national television!"

The dog laughed. "You crack me up, little buddy!" He retreated back into his office. Max started dancing about, causing cars to frantically swerve out of his way and crash into each other, bursting into flames and killing or severely maiming their occupants.

"Wow," said an impressed Grounder. "What a guy! I wonder what his foreign policy is…"

"Who cares?" asked Scratch. "We've got to catch him for the Doctor, not debate his politics! Here's what we're going to do. Grounder, dig a hole in the street. Coconuts, you cover the hole up so nobody will notice it's a hole. I'll get a carrot and put it over the hole cover to lure him onto the trap. Once he's there, the cover will break, he'll fall in, and we can bring him back to the Doctor!"

Grounder frowned. "Why does that plan sound oddly familiar?"

"I think we've done that one several times already," said Coconuts. "Or am I thinking of another trio of criminals trying to capture a valuable specimen for their all-powerful boss?"

"That doesn't matter," said Scratch dismissively. "Just get to digging! I'll go find a carrot."

"How do you know he'll fall for it?" asked Coconuts skeptically.

Scratch shrugged. "He's a rabbit. Rabbits love carrots!" He walked down the street towards a nearby store, called 'Bosco's Inconvenience,' reasonably assuming he could buy a carrot there. Max didn't notice him because he was having too much fun causing car accidents.

"Well, I'd best get to digging. You go get some empty cardboard boxes or something, Coconuts, since there aren't any leaves or branches or whatever out here," Grounder said, before enlarging his drills and beginning to dig into the asphalt of a dead-end side street just next to the apartment building.

Coconuts shuddered. "Empty cardboard boxes? Like the kind homeless people have been sleeping in that are probably full of rats and cockroaches and _filth?_ Yeeeeuuughh…"

"Hey, we got better class than living in no-good empty cardboard boxes!" an angry furless rat declared.

"Yeah, we live in ones that still have some pizza in them!" another furless rat agreed.

"Sorry," Coconuts apologized. "I didn't mean to offend." Realizing who he was talking to, he screamed, whipped out his can, and started spraying at the rats. "Get away! Get away! GET AWAAAYYYY!"

Coughing, the vermin ran away. "Don't think you've heard the last of us! The Skinbodies will have their revenge!" they shouted.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Coconuts shouted after them. "And grow some hair, you freaks, what do you think you are, naked mole rats?!"

"Ahem," said an annoyed naked mole rat standing by his foot.

Coconuts sweatdropped. "I just can't get a break, can I?"

A little later, he came back over to the rather large hole Grounder was in the process of digging with several armloads worth of empty cardboard boxes. He couldn't help but be impressed with how big and deep the hole was, considering that Grounder had only been working on it for a few minutes. "How's it going?" Coconuts called down.

"Pretty good," Grounder shouted back, glancing up at the monkey standing on the rim of his hole. "I almost hit a few water mains and electrical cables, but a professional like me knows how to get around those."

"It looks like you've gotten pretty deep," Coconuts continued. "I'm a little surprised, I thought streets were supposed to be thicker than this. Shouldn't you have hit a sewer by now?"

Grounder shrugged. "My job is to dig, not question the logical fallacies of wherever I'm digging. I don't really think about it."

"If only I could feel that committed to my work," Coconuts said wistfully. "Maybe I'm defective or something."

"Or maybe because we were built and you were roboticized," Grounder commented.

Coconuts started. "Wait, what? What did you just say?!"

"Uh, nothing," Grounder said quickly, realizing he had made a faux pas. "Forget I said anything." He hurriedly went back to digging.

"No, wait! Did you just say that I was roboticized, rather than built like you guys?!" Coconuts demanded, dropping the boxes he was carrying.

"LALALALA, CAN'T HEAR YOU, TOO BUSY DRILLING!" Grounder yelled, increasing the speed of his drills so that they bored into the rock with an ear-splitting whine. "DIGGING, DIGGING, DIGGING THE DAY AWAY!"

"Grounder! Dammit, stop that and talk to me this instant!" Coconuts yelled. "What did you mean when you said-"

The ground beneath Grounder started to shift. He froze, his drills stopping in mid-spin. "Uh oh." Abruptly, the floor beneath him collapsed, causing him to fall, screaming, into a gaping hollow space underneath the street. "WAAAAHHHH!!!"

Coconuts gasped. "GROUNDER!" He scrambled into the pit and poked his head into the large hole at the bottom Grounder had fallen into. "GROUNDER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the drill-bot yelled back up to Coconuts. "It's not as deep as I thought. And…holy cow!"

"What is it?" Coconuts asked anxiously.

"There's a subway station down here! And it leads to…lessee, according to this map on the wall here…Hell!"

Coconuts blinked. "…There's a subway station to Hell underneath the street the President of the United Federation is living on?"

"Yeah, pretty neat, huh?" Grounder said.

Coconuts frowned. "Hang on, I'm coming down!"

"No, don't bother, I can get myself out," Grounder reassured the monkey, sprouting a propeller from his head and flying back up out of the hole and onto the street. Coconuts made a face and climbed up after him.

"Why do you have a propeller in your head?" Coconuts complained. "Digger bots shouldn't fly…"

"I have a lot of stuff in my head, and arms, and mouth, and other places," Grounder said with a shrug. "I was built that way."

"Guess this means we can't use this hole, I mean, if there's another hole leading to Hell at the bottom of it!" Coconuts said.

"Nah, we'll just put a net over it," Grounder said. "Should make it easier to snare him, too!"

By the time they finished covering up the pit, Scratch had returned, with a surly look on his face and a hunk of cheese in one hand. It was his only hand, actually, for some reason he had lost one arm and one leg and was forced to hop about on his sole remaining lower limb. "Hey Scratch, what happened to you?" asked an alarmed Grounder.

"And why don't you have a carrot?" asked Coconuts.

Scratch growled angrily. "That lousy shopkeeper! 'Bosco's Inconvenience' is right, that place has to be one of the worst and most inconvenient stores I've ever been to! It took all my persuasive abilities to convince him that I wasn't a GUN android or an Egg Assassin or an alien robot or any other crazy conspiracy thing dispatched to silence him because he 'knew too much!' And even then, he didn't have any carrots in stock, so I had to get cheese instead, but he charged me an arm and a leg for it…literally!"

"Why didn't you just pay him cash?" asked Grounder.

"Or credit?" Coconuts asked.

"The cheese cost $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000," Scratch said flatly. "Naturally, I didn't have that much money on me. And he wouldn't accept credit because he claimed credit cards are part of a government conspiracy to steal everyone's money, personal information, brain cells, and toenail clippings." They stared at him incredulously. "Seriously. I am not making this shit up."

"Will cheese work?" Grounder asked doubtfully. "I thought bunnies liked carrots."

"Well, we don't have any carrots, so it'll have to do," Scratch snapped. "Now, let's set the bait and wait for him to fall right into our trap."

They carefully placed the cheese on the flimsy cardboard cover of their hole, then hid behind a dumpster to wait for Max to come and get it. A few rats expressed interest in the cheese, but when Coconuts jumped out and ran towards them, howling at the top of his artificial lungs and spraying disinfectant at them, they wisely decided to stay away. After a while, Max, his short attention span bored with playing in traffic, wandered over and noticed the bait. "Oh boy, cheese!" He happily trotted over towards the concealed pit.

"I just had a thought," said an alarmed Coconuts

"What's that?" asked Grounder.

"Isn't this the part where he walks onto the pit cover and walks off without falling in, causing us to wonder why it didn't work, leading to us going over there and jumping on the cover until it finally breaks and _we_ fall in instead?" the monkey asked anxiously.

The other two rolled their eyes. "You've been watching too many cartoons," said Scratch.

"No I'm not, the same exact thing has happened to us at least a dozen times when we tried to catch Sonic!" Coconuts snapped. "And it's going to happen this time, too-"

There was a creaking sound, and suddenly the cardboard Max was standing on disintegrated, causing him to fall into the pit. "Weeeeee! Oof! Hey, a net!"

Coconuts' jaw dropped. The others gave him a smug look. "You were saying?" Grounder asked.

"Ba-ha! Ha-ha!" crowed Scratch. "We've got him now! Won't the Doctor be pleased when we bring him the President of the United Federation!"

That's when they heard another creak. "Hey, I think this net is breaking. Talk about shoddy craftsmanship." There was a loud snap, followed by "Wheeeee!" Then there was a very loud thud.

The robots exchanged horrified looks and rushed over to the hole. They looked down at the bottom of the pit, only to find that the net over the hole there had been broken and Max was nowhere to be found. "Oh no!" cried Coconuts. "We sent the President to Hell!"

"The Doctor's gonna kill us!" wailed Scratch.

"That poor bunny!" sobbed Grounder, bursting into tears. "I never wanted to hurt him…just give him to the Doctor to be brainwashed and roboticized!"

"What're we gonna do now?!" Coconuts asked. "We can't go back to the Doctor and tell him we accidentally sent the President to Hell!"

"He'll scrap us for sure…oh, we're doomed! Doomed! Doomed!" Scratch shrieked.

"We'll have to become homeless vagabonds…wandering the countryside, stealing oil and spare parts to keep from breaking down, while being hunted by the Doctor's robots, GUN, Sonic and his friends, and garbage collectors!" whimpered Grounder.

"Oh, just kill me now!" Coconuts shouted.

That's when a completely unharmed Max walked up a nearby stairwell on the sidewalk clearly labeled 'Subway to Hell entrance,' munching on his cheese. "Well, that was fun," he belched as he finished it off. "Hey Sam, we've got another giant pothole in the middle of the road!"

Sam poked his head out the window. "Another one? You really should consider funding some urban renewal projects, little buddy, those are starting to become a nuisance."

"But Sam, if I waste my money fixing potholes and broken buildings and finding homes for orphans, how can I possibly afford to build a palace on the Moon?" Max replied.

"Why don't you just use the one at the Blister of Tranquility?" Sam asked.

Max stuck out his tongue. "Ew, Prismatology is so last year! And besides, it's not equipped with nuclear missiles or an army of giant robots!"

"Good point," Sam admitted, retreating back into the office.

The robots sweatdropped. "…How did we not notice that subway entrance sooner?!" Scratch demanded.

"I hate this neighborhood…" Coconuts groaned.

"Maybe I should try digging a shallower hole…" Grounder murmured.

- - -

Meanwhile, on a distant mountain…

To an untrained eye, the Mega-Roboticizer Tower didn't look much different from your average cell phone tower, aside from the fact that it was at least ten times as tall as a normal one, looked much more high-tech, and was perched at the very top of one of the tallest mountains in the world. Maintenance bots were scurrying all over the Tower's sky-high surface, making last-minute adjustments and repairs in anticipation of the Tower's impending activation.

"Bwahahahaha! Isn't it beautiful, SA-55?" Eggman said joyfully as he observed the work on the Tower from the cozy seat of his Egg Mobile. "In less than an hour, my masterpiece will come online, and all the world shall bow before me! I think I shall rename the planet Mecha-Mobius, or Eggmanworld, or even Robotrus! Hohohoho!" A light started flashing on his dashboard. "Eh? What's this?"

Ergo popped up from his niche on the Egg Mobile's console. "Alert! I am receiving information of a security breach at the southern face of the mountain. Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighter allies have engaged Eggman troops and are fighting their way to the summit."

Eggman started. "What?! How did they know I was here? I was so careful this time!"

"And yet they are here, ergo, you were not as careful as you thought you were, ergo, you are not very good at keeping secrets, ergo, perhaps you should stop building things that are so obviously yours that have your features plastered all over them…"

Eggman winced and glanced at the bulbous top of his tower, which did indeed resemble his face, with antenna for whiskers, glowing lights for eyes, solar panels for teeth, etc. "Er, good point. I'm starting to wonder if maybe you're right and I subconsciously _want_ them to stop me or something." He scowled and slammed a fist against his control panel. "Well, no more of this! Sonic may be coming, but when he arrives he'll find I have a little…_surprise_…ready for him…hehehehe…ahahahahaha…MUHAHAHA-" He broke off, coughing and wheezing. "Ugh. Blasted seasonal allergies," he rasped, taking some pills with a glass of water. "They always make it harder to do a proper evil laugh at this time of year. But that'll be a thing of the past once I roboticize the whole planet and can control the weather at will!"

"You mean using the same weather machine that caused it to rain indoors for three weeks straight and rusted a significant number of our forces?" Ergo asked.

Eggman sweatdropped. "Er, good point, perhaps I'll just leave the weather alone…for now…"

"Speaking of being left alone, how do you suppose defective units Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are doing in their impossible mission?" Ergo asked, changing the subject.

Eggman smirked. "With any luck, they're in the junkheap by now…"

- - -

"Why are we in a junkheap?" Grounder asked Scratch.

"To find me spare parts!" the chicken snapped as he rummaged one-handed through a pile of garbage. "Keep looking!"

"That's gonna be hard, since Coconuts seems to have lost it…" Grounder muttered, who was glancing at Coconuts, who had climbed to the top of a lamppost and was frantically spraying disinfectant at the air all around him.

"So many germs…so many germs…they're out to get me…can't let them win…" he whispered in terror. "I'll kill them all before they kill me!" He kept spraying.

"Aha! This should do for an arm!" Scratch said, pulling a plastic prosthetic limb that ended in a hook out of the junk he had been searching. "Now all I need is a pegleg and an eyepatch and I'll look like a pirate!"

"I don't have a pegleg, but will this do?" Grounder asked, offering his partner a rather dainty and extremely feminine leg salvaged from a discarded clothing store model.

"Hmm…yeah, I guess so," Scratch said as he screwed his new arm into his shoulder. "Put her in!"

Grounder did so. He whistled in admiration as Scratch tested out his new leg. "Ooh la la! Look at those curves! They just seem to go on forever…"

"Yeah, they do," Scratch agreed, equally enamored by his new leg. "But enough of that! We must capture the President! And I have a brilliant plan to do just that…Bah-hah! Ha-ha!" He squinted an eye shut and raised his hook menacingly into the air. "Now…come, me hearties! Let's get that scurvy rabbit!" Grounder grimaced. Scratch dropped the hook. "Doesn't work?"

Grounder shook his head. "Naw, the leg sort of ruins the image…"

"You'll never take me alive, germs! Never! NEVER!" Coconuts screamed, spraying two cans of disinfectant in the air at the same time.

A little later…

"Why are we dressed like leprechauns?" Grounder asked Scratch, tugging at the ill-fitting green frock coat and bowler hat Scratch had made him put on.

"According to the Doctor's dossier on Max, one of the things he likes most is Lucky Charms," Scratch explained, shaking a pot full of gold-painted bottlecaps. "So we'll disguise ourselves as leprechauns and trick Max into following us back to Doctor Eggman in hopes that he can get our cereal!"

"This is incredibly stupid. It'll never work," Coconuts said sourly, scratching his itchy fake red beard.

"Of course it will! The kids in the commercials never manage to catch Lucky's Charms, now do they?" Scratch pointed out.

"The Trix rabbit never gets his cereal, either…that poor rabbit," Grounder said sadly. "Those kids are so heartless…all he wants is a bowl for himself! Is that too much to ask? Aww, we can't do this, Scratch, I can't bear to see another cute white bunny be denied the sugary goodness he craves!"

Scratch bonked Grounder on the head. "Shut up, you sissy, here he comes!"

Max was walking down the sidewalk, gleefully hopping on the myriad cracks in hopes that it would break his mother's back when he noticed the three green-attired robots. "Huh? Leperchauns? What're you doing here? I thought I killed all your kind when I burned down Ireland because I couldn't find a perfect four-leaved clover!"

"Arr, ye can chase us as much as ye want, Mister President, but ye'll never get me Lucky Charms!" Scratch chortled as he shook his pot, sounding more like a pirate than an Irishman.

"Uh, Faith and Begorrah," said Grounder.

"Yeah, what he said," said Coconuts.

Max gasped in joy. "Oh boy, Lucky Charms and nobody gets hurt!" He whipped out a ridiculous large Luger and pointed it at the leprechauns. "Now, hand over the cereal and I'll only hurt you a little. And drain your blood to serve as milk for my glorious breakfast, since I'm lactose intolerant this week!"

The disguised robots started. "H-holy crap, he has a gun!" cried the horrified Grounder, jumping into Coconuts' arms and knocking him over. "Do something, Scratch! He'll kill us!"

"N-n-now, now, don't ye be knowing its bad luck to shoot a leprechaun?" Scratch asked anxiously, oily beads of sweat rolling down his hull.

Max shrugged. "I didn't notice any after I massacred all the leprechauns in Ireland…though I did get a really bad toothache for a while. But I get those all the time anyway, considering my horrible eating habits. Now, give me my cereal, I want some Lucky Charms! They're magically delicious!"

"Please don't kill us," Grounder whimpered.

"J-just hold on a sec, we'd be happy to take you to the Lucky Charms," Scratch said nervously. "But they're not here. They're far away from here! Oh yes, far, _far_ away! But if you kill us, you'll never find them!"

"Hmm…hey, Sam!" Max yelled over his shoulder. "I found some leprechauns who are willing to take me to their Lucky Charms somewhere far away. Can I drive?"

Sam poked his head out the window. "Not in this lifetime, little buddy, you remember what happened the _last_ time you took the steering wheel; we wound up at war with Thailand! Normally I'd be happy to drive you, but my soaps are on right now. Do you think you could wait ten minutes until the show's over?"

"Aww, I don't have the attention span to wait that long!" Max whined. "I'll just kill them instead."

"No, wait-" Scratch protested, only for a bullet from Max's gun to knock off his hat. (Fortunately, the rabbit was a lousy aim, but they didn't know that.)

"Waaah! Run for your lives!" Coconuts screamed, throwing Grounder into the air and running as fast as he could. Grounder landed on his head, got back up, and sped after him, followed by Scratch, who was forced to hobble somewhat due to the fact that his newer and shapelier leg was somewhat longer than his other mechanical one.

"Don't leave me here! I don't want to die!" the chicken screamed as he ran after his comrades, followed by Max, who was all too eager to shoot them full of holes and drink their bodily fluids.

"Die, die, die, why won't you die?!" he screamed joyously as he fired his gun again and again and again.

Sam shook his head in amusement and went back inside. "You crack me up, little buddy!"

- - -

Meanwhile, on a distant mountain…

"Wow, the Doc's really pulling out all the stops this time, isn't he?" Sonic asked as he zoomed across the snow at super-speed, drawing fire from the several hundred robot gunners higher up the mountain so that Tails and Dulcy could snipe them from above with Dummy Ring Bombs and fire breath.

"Another day, another superweapon," Knuckles said dismissively, destroying a pair of hulking hammer-wielding colossi by smashing them into each other.

"Knuckles, what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Angel Island?" Mighty asked Knuckles as he grabbed the broken hulks of the robots Knuckles had just smashed, mashed them into a ball, and threw it ahead of him, bowling over a dozen lance-wielding Egg Pawns that had been charging towards them.

"Oh, don't worry, I left Amy behind to guard it," Knuckles assured him.

Everyone gave him incredulous looks. "Amy?!" Sonic cried. "Knuckles, what were you thinking?!"

"Did you get tricked by somebody again?" Espio asked.

"And how did you manage to convince her to do it instead of running out here after us to see Sonic?" asked the intrigued Sally.

Knuckles smirked. "Oh, it was pretty easy, actually…"

Meanwhile, on Angel Island…

"Oh, Sonic, aren't you so happy that we found each other at last?" Amy said blissfully as she wrapped her arms around the Master Emerald, which had been painted blue, had spikes taped to its top and one side, and had a plastic Sonic mask strapped to the opposite side. "Now we can be together forever…without any of those whores like Sally or Blaze or Shahra or Merlina or Tiara or Tails or Marine or Lumina or Illumina or Shade or Rouge to distract you from your one true soulmate. We'll love each other always, won't we Sonikku?"

The Master Emerald didn't respond, unsurprisingly. Amy sighed happily and rubbed her cheek against the Emerald's cold, hard facets. "Your silence is all the answer I need, my love." She kissed the Emerald. Tikal, who was watching all this, threw up, very glad that she wasn't currently in residence at the moment.

Back at the mountain…

"Fiendishly clever!" said an impressed Bunnie.

"So clever you couldn't possibly have come up with it," Sonic commented. "'Fess up, Knux, who gave you the idea?"

"N-none of your business!" Knuckles spluttered, unwilling to admit that he had actually gotten the idea from Rouge. "Anyway, she'll make a better guard than the Chaotix."

"Yeah, she probably will," Vector agreed, without irony.

"Awww, that means I can't play with the big shiny thing anymore!" Charmy whined. "Oh well, I always have the one back in our office!"

"Charmy, that's a bug zapper," said Espio.

"A what now?" asked Charmy.

Nicole beeped. "Sally, I'm detecting more robot troopers heading our way, along with a number of aircraft, possibly bombers. Additionally, readings indicate that the Mega-Roboticizer Tower will reach full power in approximately twenty minutes and forty-five seconds."

"That's not much time," Rotor's friend, the rather pessimistic otter, Kale, noted.

Sonic grimaced as he glanced up towards the mountaintop very far above them. "That's not good. What with these icy slopes and all the mecha-mooks in the way, I don't think that even I can make it up there in time, let alone you guys!"

"No worries," Knuckles said, grabbing Sonic and lifting him into the air. "I know a shortcut!"

"Hey, wait, what are you dooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Sonic wailed as Knuckles used his super-strength to hurl him towards the distant peak.

"Knuckles!" Sally admonished angrily.

"What'da ya do that for?" Bunnie agreed.

Knuckles shrugged. "He wanted to get to the top of the mountain as fast as possible. I was just helping a buddy out. It's what friends are for, right?"

"Not like _that_," Mighty said in annoyance.

"Oh come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing!" Knuckles accused them.

"But that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do!" argued Sally.

"Oh relax, he's _Sonic,_ he'll be perfectly fine," Knuckles said dismissively.

Several thousand feet above them…

"Waaaaahhhhh-" Sonic's screams were cut off when he smashed face-first into a snow bank…that was actually concealing a very hard boulder. "Ow." Groaning, Sonic pulled himself out, shook the snow from his spines…

And stiffened as he found several arm cannons pointed at him. "Priority-One Hedgehog detected. Initiating termination sequence," one of the robots surrounding Sonic beeped.

Sonic's eye twitched. "Knuckles, you are _so_ dead when I get out of this…"

…

Meanwhile, back at the Street…

"Lalalala…ooh, a butterfly!" Max cooed, seeing a beautiful delicate-winged creature fluttering by. He whipped out his gun and shot it. He missed, but the breeze from the bullet passing by knocked the lovely insect to the ground, where Max gleefully stomped it into mush, pried it off, and ate it. It was very chewy.

His ears perked up as the ground started shaking rhythmically…and he thought he heard what was either a maniacal laugh or a rooster crowing nearby, or possibly both. "Hmm?" He turned around…

And beheld a thirty-foot tall giant robot bristling with claws and tentacles and heavy armaments relentlessly stomping towards him, crushing cars and cracking the pavement beneath its feet as it proceeded towards the not-exactly-helpless lagomorph. "Whuh-oh. Sam, Santa's sent another robot assassin to kill us!"

Sam poked his head out the window. "Another one? Wow, that guy sure holds a grudge, doesn't he?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, you'd think he'd have forgiven us for ruining several Christmases, getting him possessed by a demon and shipped off to Hell, stealing the North Pole, and launching an ICBM at his workshop by now."

"Ha! You _wish _we were sent by Santa!" Scratch crowed from inside the robot's cockpit.

"Yeah, we're the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, sent here by Doctor Robotnik-" Grounder started.

"Isn't it Eggman now?" Coconuts interrupted.

"Eh, it's interchangeable. Anyway, we were sent here to capture you, President Max!" Scratch finished.

Max scratched his head in puzzlement. "Eggman? Who's that?"

"I believe he's that egg-shaped mad scientist fellow with all the robots who keeps getting thwarted in his numerous (and often rather pitiful) attempts to take over the world by a speedy blue hero," Sam said.

"Ohhh, you mean Dr. Wily?" Max guessed.

"No, you're thinking of Mega Man," said Sam.

"Dr. Hamsterveil?" Max guessed.

"That's Lilo and Stitch," said Sam.

"Lex Luthor?" Max guessed.

"No, that's Superman," said Sam.

"Uh…" Max scratched his head again. "Professor Monkeyforahead? Norton Nimnul? Doctor Sivana? Doctor Clayton Forrester? Doctor Yes? Ansem/Xehanort? Hojo? Doctor Horrible? Doctor Blight? Doctor Drakken? Doctor Sevarius? Josef Mengele?"

"No, little buddy, the majority of those don't use robots, and the heroes they fight aren't blue," Sam corrected Max. "Eggman's the one who turns people into robots. And has egg-themed weapons and vehicles. And built that one theme park we went to visit when the world spontaneously half-exploded and a giant cosmic horror that had been lurking in the center of the planet for eons arose to destroy civilization, only to be defeated by a ridiculously conceived 'werehog' and a fairy-fox-thing in a giant stone temple mecha."

"Oh yeah, I remember that place now!" Max recalled. "They had good hot dogs. And rides. And death traps. A shame it closed down, I wouldn't have minded going there again some time."

"Me too," said Grounder. "Hey, why didn't we go there? Where were we when the planet exploded, anyway? I don't remember something like that happening?"

"And I didn't know there were so many mad scientists roaming about…" said the disturbed Coconuts.

"That's irrelevant, you two! All that matters is capturing the President!" Scratch squawked. "We will succeed where all others have failed!"

"What others?" asked Max.

"I think he's referring to all those other robots who have come through in the last few weeks, who we assumed were just random mecha-mooks come to attack us for no real reason. Or were sent by Santa Claus. Or by any of our other myriad enemies who aren't dead," said Sam.

"We have those?" asked a surprised Max. "Darn, we'll have to be more thorough when we kill people in the future, to make _sure_ they're really dead!"

"Will you stop talking and pay attention to us?!" Scratch snapped. "We're gonna getcha! Ba-ha! Ha-ha!" The robot stomped towards Max.

Max whipped out his gun and fired it at the robot. It had no effect. He gasped in horror. "Oh no! Violence is useless! Sam, so something!"

"Hold on, little buddy, the commercial break's ending, and I think Marsha's about to propose to Bridget!" Sam said, glancing back at the office television.

"Saaaaaam!" Max yelled. "I'm the President! My life is way more important than some stupid TV show! Unless it's one of the ones I like. Is it one of the ones I like?"

"Mmm…no, I suppose not," Sam admitted. "All right, but if I miss any drama saving you it's coming out of your paycheck."

"I have a paycheck?" said the surprised Max.

"You're the President, of course you have a paycheck!" said Sam. "It's called 'the taxpayers' money!'" He pulled out his gun and waited for the S.S.S.S.S.S.'s robot to plod past the window, then fired. Having much better aim than Max, his bullet unerringly hit the giant OFF switch on the robot's back and causing the mecha to shut down.

"Nooooo!" Scratch wailed as the robot powered down and slumped over. "Why does this sort of thing always happen to us?!"

"Whose bright idea was it to put an 'off' switch on this thing?!" Coconuts snapped.

"Uh, whoops," Grounder said sheepishly.

"Oh boy! Now we have some new bad guys to interrogate! Come on down here and help me get them out of this tin can, Sam, so we can start torturing them!" Max said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Just a second, little buddy…oh for the love of…Bridget's a guy?!" Sam cried. "I had no idea! Poor Marsha. All she wanted was a happy life with her homosexual lover. Who knew Bridget was just a crazy straight cross-dresser?"

Max tsked and shook his head. "That's why I never trust women, Sam: they almost always turn out to be men in drag! Or in love with you. Or ugly. Or space aliens. Or all of the above."

The S.S.S.S.S.S. sweatdropped. "What were the people of the United Federation thinking, voting for this guy?!" said the astonished Scratch.

Grounded nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would've voted for Abe Lincoln, any day of the week!"

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the mountain…

Using his Sonic Boost, Sonic plowed through two dozen heavily armed robots standing in a row, hit a Dash Panel that boosted him across an ice bridge which started collapsing the instant he set foot on it, bounced off a spring and ricocheted off a series of progressively higher springs attached to the tops and sides of various pinnacles, grabbed a horizontal pole and swung off it to get the altitude needed to Homing Attack across a chasm using Electro Spinners as stepping stones, landed on a ramp and sped down it using Dash Panels to outrun a giant snowball that came tumbling down after him, raced through a series of gravity-defying loops, ran along the side of a cliff face while avoiding various ice spikes and other obstacles that had been placed in his path, launched off a jump pad and passed through a trio of rainbow rings which propelled him further up the mountainside…

And slammed him facefirst into a spiked ball that Eggman had placed in the middle of his flight path, knowing he would come that way. "Gaaaaahhhh!"

Fortunately, he managed to grab onto an outcropping before he could plummet to his doom, though the majority of his rings fell into oblivion without him. "Ugh…dammit…what the heck did he put that thing there for?!" Frustrated and tired, for that spiked ball had only been one of many rather harrowing encounters he had faced on this mountain deathcourse, Sonic managed to pull himself, bit by bit, up the nearly vertical cliff and finally reach the summit. Climbing was not his thing, and he had nearly slipped and fallen a few times on his way up, so he was in an uncharacteristically foul mood when he reached the peak and beheld the Mega-Roboticizer Tower rising into the sky just a few dozen meters away. "Well, it's about time," he growled.

He started running towards the Tower, fully expecting robot sentries to burst out of the snow and attack him at any moment. None appeared. Surprised, and starting to hope that the Doctor might have foolishly left the Tower unguarded (it wouldn't be out of character for him), Sonic sped up, aiming for the doors of a maintenance elevator he saw at the Tower's base…

Only for him to ram headfirst into an invisible force field that shocked him with several hundred watts of electricity before blasting him, smoking away. He made a little crater in the shape of his body as he hit the thickly packed snow covering the mountaintop rather hard. Groaning, his quills smoking somewhat, he picked himself out of the hole, shaking his head to dislodge some snow that had gotten stuck in his fur. "What the…he _shielded_ that thing?! Of all the…that's…"

"Clever? Ingenious? _Brilliant?_" Eggman guessed as he flew in on his Egg Mobile, gloating at Sonic's humiliation.

"I was going to say uncharacteristically forward-thinking," Sonic called up to the Doctor.

"I would have to agree," Ergo said, causing Eggman to glare at him.

"So where's the shield generator, Doc?" Sonic asked.

Eggman snorted. "Oho, like I'm going to tell you that, Sonic! I'm on my A-game today, and I don't intend to ruin it by slipping up and saying something stupid that leads to my downfall like I usually do!"

"That would be a first," Ergo commented.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that little bot of yours knows what he's talking about, Doc! Looks like you finally programmed one with a good head on his shoulders!"

Eggman facepalmed. "Ugh, shut up, both of you! Anyway Sonic, I'm only minutes away from victory! My Mega-Roboticizer Tower has almost reached full power, and your friends are about to be overwhelmed by my army of death machines! The defeat of the Freedom Fighters is all but certain now!"

Sonic smirked. "You seem to have forgotten one thing, Doc…I'm still here!"

Eggman grinned sinisterly. "Oh, don't think I haven't planned for you too, Sonic! Behold!" He pressed a button on his control panel.

The mountain started to tremble. Sonic nearly lost his footing. "Wh-whoa! What're you doing this time, Doc?!"

Eggman threw back his head and laughed and laughed as an absolutely MONOLITHIC robot rose up from beyond the edge of the summit, a tower of darkness and steel bristling with weapon, arms the size of skyscrapers, and a giant domed head that you could fit a small town like Knothole into. Sonic's jaw dropped as it kept growing and growing and growing, until it was at least a third again as tall as the mountain itself! It blotted out the sun, casting the summit into its shadow. Even the Mega-Roboticizer Tower was dwarfed by this metal monstrosity. Sonic said a very bad word, something he did not do often.

"What do you think, Sonic?" Eggman asked. "This is the Egg Colossus, possibly my biggest robot superweapon yet!"

"…Why don't you just use this thing to crush the world's armies rather than using the tower here?!" Sonic asked incredulously.

Eggman hesitated. "Ah…well…erm…"

"That's what _I_ said," Ergo said with a roll of his eyes. "But Doctor Eggman paid no attention to me, ergo, he doesn't actually want his 'advisors' to advise him, ergo, he's too full of himself to consider that his own opinions might be wrong, ergo-"

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman snarled. He flew the Egg Mobile up towards the Egg Colossus, the dome at its top splitting open and allowing him to land his machine in a socket in the center of the mecha's command bridge, surrounded by consoles and control panels and displays diligently being operated by multi-limbed robot servitors. The dome sealed up behind him, and then shimmered as it was covered by a triple-layered force field. The Colossus roared to life, its myriad weapons systems powering up and its enormous hands raising and clenching into fists. "This is it! Prepare to meet your end, Sonic!"

Sonic tensed, preparing to fight what could very well be his greatest battle yet…

- - -

Meanwhile, in Sam and Max's office…

The three robots of the S.S.S.S.S.S. had been pried out of the cockpit of their mecha and were now tied up in chairs in the Freelance Police's dim, messy, and generally soiled headquarters, nervously watching as Sam paced before them and Max gleefully got out his torture implements, awaiting their no doubt excruciating interrogation. Finally, Sam grabbed a stool, sat down on it before them with his feet crossed over each other, and swiveled his desk lamp so it shone in their faces. The mechanoids flinched. "Now, I'm only going to ask this once, and if you refuse to tell me, well, things are going to have to get messy," Sam said almost apologetically. "What precisely does Doctor Eggman want with my pal Max?"

"We'll never talk, coppers!" Grounder declared, marshalling his courage.

Scratch nodded fervently. "Yeah, we'll never betray Doctor Eggman!"

"Even though he yells at us all the time, calls us names, and generally treats us like garbage!" Coconuts agreed.

"Oh boy, I was hoping they'd play hard-to-get!" Max said happily as he gassed up his chainsaw.

"Are you certain you don't want to reconsider?" Sam asked gently. "Because machines like yourselves don't have a good track record against the two of us. Why, we even destroyed the entire Internet once!"

The robots exchanged confused looks. "But the Internet is still around," said the puzzled Scratch.

"That's because Al Gore remade it in his own image using his original schematics," Sam explained.

"I'm sure we'll destroy that too, eventually!" Max said as he punched the air a few times with his favorite boxing glove.

"We don't care what you do to us, we'll never reveal the Doctor's plans!" Scratch said loyally.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

Sam sighed and shook his head, looking regretful. "Oh well. Then I guess I have no choice…" The robots tensed. "But to tell 'Yo Momma' jokes until you cave in!"

The mechanoids stared at him blankly. "That's it?!" Coconuts asked incredulously. "You call that torture?!"

"You haven't heard Sam's 'Yo Momma' jokes. They're _really_ bad," said Max.

Sam frowned. "Gee, thanks…"

Grounder snorted. "We don't even have a mother!"

"Well, unless you count Dr. Eggman…which is a mental image none of us really want to contemplate for very long," said Scratch.

Sam shrugged. "Oh well, there goes that idea."

"Let me peel their metal skins open using a can opener and rib out their innards to use as Christmas decorations, Sam!" Max pleaded his partner. "They'll look great with the North Pole in the corner!"

"Ha, that wouldn't be the first time we've been used as Christmas ornaments!" said Scratch, though the other two looked a little appalled. "Is that the best you've got?"

"I could show you the tape from my banjo performance on Embarrassing Idol," Sam threatened.

"No you can't, our VCR's busted," Max said. "As usual."

"Oh, never mind then," said Sam. "There goes my idea to show some our most memorable moments on Midtown Cowboys, too."

"Let me tickle them until they bleed or die laughing!" Max begged Sam.

"You're going to tickle us to death? You call that torture?" scoffed Coconuts.

"You'd be surprised how many crooks have broken down and screamed at the top of their lungs—in between uncontrollable, agonized laughs—for us to 'stop, please, for the love of god stop, I'm dying here, I really mean it,' and then they die," said Sam.

"Everyone finds it hilarious! Even the perps! Though they don't seem to enjoy it much after they die," said Max sadly.

"That wouldn't work on us, we're robots, we're not the least bit ticklish!" Scratch said.

"Yeah, 'cause we're made of metal!" Grounder agreed.

"Funny, your predecessors said the same thing," commented Sam.

"Yeah, right before they laughed so hard they fell to pieces! Literally," said Max.

The robots swallowed. "You'll still have to try harder than that to scare us!" Scratch blustered.

Sam shrugged. "Well, if you insist. I could tell very long and boring stories that crush your souls. Would that work?"

"We're robots, we don't have souls!" Scratch retorted.

"We don't?!" asked an alarmed Grounder.

"Well, I don't think we do…" Scratch admitted. "I'm not sure. Machines can't have souls, can they?"

"I've heard of a robot Hell. And you can't go to Hell if you don't have a soul. So that means some robots _must_ have souls! But does that mean that all robots have souls, or just a few?" Coconuts wondered. "And which kind are we?"

"I know how to find out! Let me pry open their craniums and tear their circuits apart until I find something that's the equivalent of a cybernetic soul, Sam!" Max begged Sam.

"Now, now, little buddy, you know as well as I do that the soul is located in another part of the body, not the head," Sam scolded Max.  
"Oh, right," said Max.

"It's not in the head? Where is the soul?" asked a curious Grounder.

"Grounder!" Scratch hissed.

"I'll tell you…_after_ we force you to watch a slideshow of our most recent family reunion!" Sam threatened dramatically.

Grounder and Coconuts gasped in horror. "Not a family reunion slideshow!" Grounder cried.

"Anything but that!" Coconuts wailed.

"Oh, suck it up, you two!" Scratch snapped. "It can't possibly be worse than Doctor Eggmans' family reunions!"

Max grinned sinisterly. "You wanna bet? Most of mine are in jail."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Some of them are even crazier than he is! My family, on the other hand, is mostly all right, except for the shell-shocked veterans who've served in several of the wars fought in the last century. And my grandmother."

"Who's pretty awesome! And a prison warden," said Max. "We run into her surprisingly often, considering our line of work."

"You call that weird? The Doctor's family has you beat!" argued Scratch.

Grounder nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like Grandpa Gerald, or his Mom, or Shadow the Hedgehog, or Alien Grandpa Black Doom, Snively's Sister Hope, or even Cousin Quark!"

"And they always leave such a mess, too," Coconuts complained. "It takes forever to clean up!"

"Hmm…would you happen to be a clean freak?" Sam asked, picking up on the emphasis Coconuts put into this statement.

Coconuts blinked. "What? Er, no, no, not at all! In fact, I love dirt and filth and grime and…and…disgusting slimy things," he lied, quickly realizing that these sociopaths would use any advantage they could on them to make them talk. "Heck, I'd marry them if I could!" Scratch gave him an approving look.

Unfortunately, Grounder missed the memo. "What're you talking about, Coconuts? You're a complete germophobe!"

"Is that so?" asked the interested Sam.

Grounder nodded, not noticing the desperate looks the others were giving him to shut up. "Oh yeah, he's obsessed with cleaning everything. He's always polishing and patrolling against invisible dirt and sometimes he even stalks people for days to get them clean. He doesn't have a sense of touch since he's a robot, but he often complains about how his skin feels all crawly no matter how hard he tries to clean it off. Total OCD headcase! It's amazing he's always complaining about how much he hates being a janitor, considering how much work he puts into it!"

Sam and Max exchanged looks. "So, you don't like dirty things, hmm?" Max asked slyly.

"What's your opinion of our cozy little office space?" Sam asked the monkey.

Coconuts fidgeted as he glanced around. There was dust everywhere, an empty box of donuts with crumbs still in it, slices of pizza that had to be several years old at least, a miniature city of cockroaches, a rat hole, paraphernalia from the detective duo's various adventures lying around haphazardly, bullet holes riddling almost every surface, loose floorboards, boarded-up windows, a giant hole in the wall through which he could see some other hardnosed guy in the room next door beating up someone, a _severed hand mounted on a plaque over the closet…_ "It's…quaint," he said weakly, trying not to scream, rip his bonds off, and scratch at himself to get rid of the armies of bacteria he was just certain were crawling up him at that moment. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks, we like it too!" Max said, heading over to the closet door. "Wanna see the stuff we keep in here? Most of its stuff we got from our various adventures, like the lice-infested afro of a former child star, or the severed head of the last President, or a jar containing the disintegrated remains of a sentient colony of space bacteria. I think there are also some bits of cheese that have been lying in there for two or three years now, too!" Coconuts' face went pale at the thought of all the horrible vermin and fungi and insects and other _things_ probably hiding in that dark, enclosed space.

"Stay strong," Scratch whispered as he saw oily sweat running down the monkey's face. "Don't let them get to you! We can survive anything they throw at us, we're the S.S.S.S.S.S., remember?"

Grounder nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if we can handle getting thrashed by Sonic on a regular basis, what can these amateurs do to us?"

"Oh, and there's also Leonard," Sam recalled.

"Leonard?" asked Scratch.

"Who's Leonard?" asked the anxious Coconuts.

"Oh, just the guy who lives in our closet," said Max.

The robots' eyes widened in alarm. "There's a guy living in your closet?!"

"Well, 'lives' is a strong word," said Sam. "More like he's someone we tied up, shoved in our closet, and feed occasionally. Max did it just this week, if I recall correctly."

Max blinked. "This week? That was last month!"

Sam gave Max an alarmed look. "What? But…then have we fed him at all recently?! Because I know I haven't…" He and Max glanced at the closet. Warily, they crept over to it, opened the door a crack, and peeked inside. They recoiled and quickly shut the door again. "I guess that's the end of Leonard," Sam said after a moment. "I suppose we should have noticed he was in an advanced state of decomposition by now from the smell, but I assumed it was just another colony of omnivorous mold growing in the corner. Oh well, you know what they say about hindsight…"

"Yeah," Max said sadly. "I'll miss the guy. I had plans to train him to be my presidential pet! I was gonna give him a tiny hovel on the White House lawn and a spiked collar on a leash and I'd take him for walks and shave his body and make him pee on the leg of the Secretary of Agriculture and everything…"

Sam put a hand on Max's shoulder. "It's for the best, Max, you know we don't have the best track record when it comes to pets. They either die of neglect and starvation or become evil masterminds."

"Oh well," Max said, immediately getting over it. "Maybe we can keep these guys as pets instead! I'll be the first president to have a robot chicken and a robot monkey and a robot…whatever you are," he said to Grounder.

"I'm a digger bot!" Grounder said, quite offended.

"Good kitty!" Max said, petting Grounder on the head. "Now keep your mouth shut and I might give you a treat later. If I remember."

"This is ridiculous…" Scratch grumbled.

"They have a rotting corpse in their closet," whispered the horrified Coconuts, trembling all over. "A rotting corpse…_in their closet!_ And they didn't even notice until now…"

"Keep it together, man!" Scratch hissed. "Don't let them get to you! We can beat them!"

"They haven't cracked yet, Max," Sam whispered to his partner. "I think we need to take things up a notch."

Max nodded in agreement. "I know just the thing!" He walked over to the three robots, grinned, and stuck a finger in his belly button. They stared at him. He pulled his finger out, glistening with…_something…_and stuck it in his mouth. He slurped very loudly as he sucked the slimy substance off. They looked at him in horror. He smacked his lips, licked his lips, then stuck his tongue in his nose and picked. And picked. And _picked._

"H-how is that possible?!" gasped the astonished Grounder. "His nose is so small…his tongue shouldn't be able to fit in there!"

Coconuts' pupils shrank and he started hyperventilating. "Calm down," Scratch said anxiously. "Don't lose it! He's just trying to psych you out! You're _stronger_ than this!"

"He is?" asked Grounder. Scratch glared at him.

"Ah, that was a good pick," Max said after he withdrew his tongue, and a ridiculously large booger, back into his mouth. "But now my ear's bothering me. I think I've got a wax buildup or something."

"Are you sure it's not a growth like the one I had to strap you to the kitchen table to remove?" Sam asked.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it's earwax," said Max, tilting his head to the side. He stuck a finger into one of his long bunny ears…and then a hand…and then his entire arm. The robots gawked as Max somehow managed to stuff his entire limb inside his head. "Now, let's see…where is it…" His skull rattled as his hand blindly rummaged about inside of it, then abruptly popped out of his other ear. "Hmm? No, that's not…" He pulled his hand back (into his skull, not out of his head entirely), rooted about some more, then abruptly pulled out a grotesque, hairy, dripping, cancerous lump of something. "Aha! Here it is!" He promptly swallowed it.

"Max, I think that was your brain," said Sam.

Max shrugged. "Oh well, I probably didn't need it anyway."

"That was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," whispered Grounder.

Coconuts turned green. "Don't do it, man! You can control yourself! You have the willpower! Resist the urge!" Scratch encouraged. "Master your fears, don't let them master you!"

"Did you know that I can recite the alphabet in armpit farts?" Max asked.

"It's true, he can, it's equally revolting and astounding," said Sam.

"Let me show you!" Max said, sticking a hand under his arm and vigorously flexing it, causing a farting sound that, remarkably enough, did sound like the alphabet. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G-"

"That's either really cool or really gross," said Grounder.

Coconuts' cheeks bulged as he nearly threw up in his mouth. "Keep it together! You're stronger than this! I _know_ you are!" Scratch said to the struggling monkey.

"Whenever I go to the dentist, he bursts into tears," Max continued. "Even British people recoil when I smile, and everyone knows how bad their teeth are! I actually got Ninjavitis once!"

"Don't you mean Gingivitis?" asked Grounder.

"No, Ninjavitis!" Max repeated.

Sam nodded. "That's right, he had tiny ninjas living inside his mouth and causing all sorts of crazy hijinks. I was glad to see the last of them, especially that orange-suited one who kept saying 'Believe it!'"

"Wanna see?" Max asked, opening his mouth wide and showering the trio with breath that smelled at least twice as bad as a Malboro who had been chain-smoking for the last ten years.

The robots struggled not to cry. "Why were we built with scent receptors? Why? WHY?!" wailed Grounder.

"Ha! We're not afraid of that! Dr. Eggman smells even worse when he forgets to shower, or gets all sweaty due to being worked up about a new doomsday project or a way to kill Sonic!" Scratch boasted.

"Y-yeah, we're not afraid…" Coconuts whimpered.

"Well, does your Doctor have _worms_ in his teeth?" Max asked, probing a shallow depression in one of his incisors and yanked out a worm that had to be at least six inches long. "'Cause I have a whole bunch!"

"Hi, I'm Paul!" the worm said to the robots. They screamed.

Max bit off Paul's head then slurped the rest of his body down like a noodle. "Mmm, slimy yet satisfying!"

"I want to die…" whimpered Grounder.

"I will not break. I will not break. I will not break. I will not break," Coconuts whispered frantically, very pale in the face.

"That's the spirit! Good show! Keep it up!" enthused Scratch.

"I think he's on his last nerve, little buddy. Let's _really_ gross him out!" Sam whispered to Max, who nodded eagerly. Sam cleared his throat and said, "Hey Max, what was that disgusting thing you ate the other day? You know, the grossest food in existence?"

"Gosh, Sam, I don't know, I don't have the memory for that sort of thing! Besides, I eat gross things all the time!" Max pointed out.

"Yes, but this is the really disgusting one. The grossest of the gross. The food only known as…_casu marzu!_" The words _casu marzu_ spontaneously echoed twice. Thunder cracked outside, even though it was a sunny day. A woman screamed. A rat died. A toilet flushed in the opposite direction from the one it was supposed to based on the hemisphere it was in. The robots looked around in surprise.

Max snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I remember that now! It was yummy! And _squishy_."

The robots blinked. "What's _casu marzu?_" Scratch asked. The words _casu marzu_ spontaneously echoed twice. Thunder cracked outside, even though it was a sunny day. A woman screamed. A rat died. A toilet flushed in the opposite direction from the one it was supposed to based on the hemisphere it was in. The chicken started. "Did I do that?"

"_Casu marzu,_" Sam started, as the words _casu marzu_ spontaneously echoed twice, thunder cracked outside, a woman screamed, a rat died, and a toilet flushed in the opposite direction from the one it was supposed to based on the hemisphere it was in. "Is a dish originating from the island of Sardinia, near Italy. It means 'rotten cheese', but it's actually much worse than that. First, you take some pecorino, or sheep's-milk cheese. Then, you leave it out in the open, uncovered, until cheese flies lay their eggs in it. These eggs hatch into maggots about a third of an inch long and munch their way through the cheese. As the fats in the pecorino decompose, the cheese becomes very soft, oozes liquid, and is ready to eat. Those who try it and live to tell the tale say that it has a burning taste with a wriggly consistency…and do you know why that is, my friends?" The robots, already disgusted beyond belief (even some of the things the Doctor ate from time to time wasn't as horrifying as this!), shook their heads in terror.

"It's because most people never bother to take the maggots out, so they eat the cheese, bugs and all!" Max said happily. "But the maggots are capable of surviving stomach acid and can crawl around in your intestines for quite some time. I should know, because my bowels have been writhing with them ever since I ate the _casu marzu!_" The words _casu marzu_ spontaneously echoed twice, thunder cracked outside, a woman screamed, a rat died, and a toilet flushed in the opposite direction from the one it was supposed to based on the hemisphere it was in. "Wanna see some? I think I pooped a few out into my litter box earlier…"

"Max, you silly bunny, you're a lagomorph, not a cat! You don't have a litter box!" Sam said, rubbing Max's head affectionately.

"Oh yeah…then I guess we shouldn't tell Sibyl why her breakfast tasted different from usual this morning…" Max said.

"She wouldn't have noticed anyway, she got her food from Stinky's after all," said Sam knowingly. "_All_ the food there has maggots in it!"

Grounder threw up oil and a few loose parts. Coconuts turned paler and bit his lip to keep from passing out. And Scratch, their resolute, fearless leader…

Caved in. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT WE SURRENDER! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Coconuts gawked at the chicken in disbelief. "And you were talking to _me_ about willpower earlier?! You hypocrite!"

"I'm a chicken! What do you expect?!" Scratch snapped back. "Being yellow runs in the species!"

"Awww, we're done already?" Max complained. "And I didn't even get to start describing the stuff growing between my toes yet…"

"Maybe next time, little buddy," Sam assured his partner.

"You, sir, are a monster," Grounder gasped. "A heartless, soulless, creature of pure _evil_ without pity or remorse! You are the _Devil himself!_"

"No, but we met him," Sam said. "Not a bad chap, really, once you get to know him."

"Yeah…but the prisoners at GUNtanamo Bay had pretty much the same reaction as you after I initiated my new policies regarding the treatment of suspected terrorists in United Federation custody," said Max. "The press called it a violation of human and Mobian rights. I called it comedy gold!"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the broken robots. "Now," he said menacingly. "Tell us why you wanted to kidnap my little buddy…"

The words flowed easily from the defeated robots' vocoders. "Dr. Eggman wants to roboticize Max," explained Grounder.

"To use him as a puppet President to control the United Federation!" Coconuts added.

Max gasped. "What? Why didn't you say so in the first place?! I would have gone along with you right off the bat!"

The robots gawked. "Wait, what?" asked Scratch.

"Being President is great, but being a _robot_ President?! That's been one of my fondest hopes and dreams for ages!" Max explained. "Sure, I can pass all sorts of unfair and totally arbitrary laws and launch nuclear missiles at any country whose name I think is stupid enough to warrant getting wiped off the map _now_, but if I were a robot I could step on all those namby-pamby human rights advocates who complain about my legislation, and fry them with laser vision and fire breath, and launch nukes from my own body without having to go through all the tedious paperwork and bribes and security codes I need to do it now!"

"Wait, then you mean that all we had to do was _ask_, and you would have come along with us just like that?!" asked the stunned Grounder.

"We didn't have to go through any of our failed attempts to catch you?!" cried Coconuts.

"Or suffer grueling and unusual punishment?!" asked Scratch.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Max. "Come on, let's go see your boss, I wanna become a robot as soon as possible so I can make my reign of terror even _more_ terrifying!"

"Now Max, I don't think this is such a good idea," Sam protested. "After all, absolute power corrupts absolutely, and you're already very corrupt."

"But Sam, that's why I _have_ to become a doomsday machine!" Max argued. "How can I become absolutely corrupt if I don't have absolute power? I'll _never_ reach my full potential, and just be a run-of-the-mill lovable heroic sociopath rather than the decimator of worlds!"

Sam was not convinced. "There are some who would say you're better off that way, Max. Part of your appeal comes from your adorable personality, good looks, and crazy antics, who would like you if you were just another crazy homicidal robot? Though I admit that there _are_ a few of those who are rather popular, like that E-123 Omega fellow, and HK-47 from Star Wars…"

"C'mon, Sam, let me be turned into an evil robot of mass destruction! It can be my birthday _and_ Christmas present this year!" Max begged Sam.

"I already _gave _you your birthday and Christmas present this year!" Sam said sternly. "Whatever happened to that Torture-Me-Elmer doll I got you?"

"Pssh, he was a total lightweight," Max said scornfully. "Killed himself before I _really_ got started." The robots exchanged terrified looks, wondering how close they had been to a truly gruesome end.

"This is why we can't have nice things, little buddy, you're always breaking them!" Sam said, though it didn't really sound like he minded much.

"Come on, Sam, if you let me be RoboPrez, I promise to make you my RoboVicePrez!" Max begged Sam.

Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm already Vice President, now that Mr. Spatula's dead and no longer haunting us, and I've yet to see one benefit out of it! What would be any different about becoming a _robot_ Vice President?"

"You'll have real power, a bigger gun, and a lifetime supply of those doggy treats you like so much," Max promised. "And since you'll be a robot, you can eat as much as you want without worrying about your weight!"

"Hmm…that _does_ sound tempting," Sam admitted. He considered it for a moment. "A bigger gun, you say?" He pulled out his already enormous revolver and examined it for a moment. "Well, I've been meaning to get a larger one…all right, I'm in!"

"Great! So, where's this Doctor of yours?" Max asked the robots.

"Well, normally he'd be at one of his many bases…" Grounder recalled.

"But right now he's at some distant mountain putting the finishing touches on his Mega-Roboticizer Tower, a superweapon that'll roboticize everyone on Mobius and turn the planet to solid metal!" Scratch said proudly.

Sam and Max gasped. "Holy Isaac Asimov in a rowboat being cannibalized by R2-D2 Jerry Springer, and the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica!" Sam cried.

"This is outrageous! We can't allow this travesty to occur!" Max declared. "If he roboticizes the whole planet, I _insist _on being mechanized first! It's my constitutional right, as totally legally elected leader of the free world!"

"Max, we can't allow this to happen! If Eggman mechanizes the planet, there'll be no more criminals to beat up, since everyone will be mindless robots happily slaving away under his iron fist! We'll be out of a job!" said Sam.

"But Sam, in every perfect society there'll always be dissidents and rejects who go against the status quo! We can just pick on defective and malfunctioning robots instead, and beat up the roboticized versions of people we don't like!" Max said.

"Hmm…well, when you put it that way, I can't think of a reason not to. Okay, little buddy, let's go get ourselves roboticized!" Sam decided.

The robots exchanged incredulous looks. "You know, I think this is one of the first times I've ever heard of anyone _volunteering_ to be roboticized…" said an astonished Coconuts.

"Aren't either of you the least bit worried about losing your free will and becoming a loyal servant of Doctor Eggman?" asked Scratch.

Sam smiled. "My hat makes me immune to brainwashing, and I've yet to see a mind control device capable of affecting my little buddy's convoluted and diseased excuse for a brain!"

"CAT scanners have been known to self-destruct rather than try to examine my head," Max said happily. "Isn't that neat?" The robot shuddered.

"Now, where is this tower thingy? If Max and I are to become robot President and Vice-President, we should probably be at Ground Zero so we'll be the first to be changed," Sam reasoned.

The robots stared at each other uncertainly. "Uh…" said Grounder.

"I'm…not actually sure," Coconuts admitted. "I think it's on a mountain somewhere…"

"Scratch, you saw the Doc's schematics, where's the tower?" Grounder asked their leader.

"I…didn't actually see the name of the mountain," Scratch admitted sheepishly.

Max's ears drooped in disappointment. "Awww, so none of you no where it is? Oh well, guess we'll just have to kill you, then."

"W-wait!" Coconuts cried desperately. "We don't know where it is, but we know how to find out!"

"Huh? Oh, right, our homing beacons!" Scratch recalled. "Those can help us find the Doc no matter where he is!"

"He's always trying to remove them from us for some reason…" Grounder said.

"Sounds good to me. We'll drive, you direct us. I'll get the DeSoto ready," said Sam. "Max, untie our guests and meet me outside."

"Can I drive?" Max asked hopefully.

"Not if you don't mind me clawing at the dashboard while shrieking like a cheerleader," said Sam. "So no."

"Awww," Max whined. "Oh well, maybe next time." The robots exchanged relieved looks again, quietly glad that Max wasn't going to drive. Considering that the bunny was too short to reach the pedals or see over the wheel of a car, they didn't really want to be in any vehicle he was controlling…

- - -

Meanwhile, on the distant mountain…

"Get a load of this!" Eggman declared, as hatches opened all over the hull of his Colossus and launched about as many missiles as you'd expect to see in an average episode of Macross towards Sonic.

"Oh, come on!" Sonic yelled as he dashed back and forth at rapid speed across the mountaintop to evade the projectiles, having a bit more trouble than usual dodging all the missiles due to the fact that there were so damn MANY of them. And it didn't help that their explosion on contact with the ground shook the mountain and threw up snow everywhere, making it harder for him to maneuver about without tripping over something or losing his vision, which at the velocities he was currently moving at could be fatal "Where the heck do you get the resources to build all this stuff, Eggman?!"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Eggman chortled, pressing a button that caused the shoulders of the Colossus to open up and reveal a pair of absolutely ENORMOUS missiles with his grinning face painted on the warheads. "BOMB Voyage! Bwahahahaha!"

"That is such a cheesy pun," Ergo complained.

"Who asked you?!" Eggman snarled.

Sonic sweatdropped as the missiles, each about the size of a space shuttle, slowly roared towards him. Even if they didn't hit him directly, he didn't think it would be possible to escape the blast radius from their explosions without jumping off the edge of the summit…which, at their altitude, and the sheer steepness of the slope, would probably kill him. "Oh, for the love of…" Suddenly, he got an idea. It was an incredibly crazy and possibly suicidal one, but he had a good track record where those were concerned. He rushed over to the opposite side of the peak, crouched down low, and then raced forward and around the shielded tower, using a Sonic Boom to break the sound barrier. He leaped off the edge as he approached the other side, and then blasted towards the giant missiles shooting towards him with a Homing Attack. He slammed into one of the grinning warheads and _kicked_ it, both pushing it away from him and flinging himself higher in the opposite direction.

Eggman's eyes widened behind his glasses as the giant missile, deflected by Sonic's speed and momentum, started spinning back through the air towards him. "Eh? What the…OH NO!"

The missile struck the Colossus and exploded with a cacophonous blast at the same time its twin slammed into the mountaintop and also exploded, covering the peak in a double mushroom cloud and engulfing the Mega-Roboticizer Tower in smoke and fire. Sonic, up in the air when the missiles hit, was flung up even higher into the stratosphere by the twin explosion, giving him a bird's-eye view of the destruction from several miles high. "Wow. That was an even bigger bang than the annual Liberation Day fireworks back at Mobotropolis! Nice, if I do say so myself…"

His delight faded when the smoke faded away, revealing that most of the peak had been disintegrated save for a very thin rocky needle jutting up from the center of a crater that burrowed deep into the heart of the mountain; the Colossus, though somewhat battered and damaged by the missile strike, was still mostly all right; and the Mega-Roboticizer Tower…_was completely unharmed._ Sonic's jaw dropped. "Oh, come _on!_ How strong did he make the shield on that thing?!"

"Strong enough to survive _you_, rodent!" Eggman sneered in his cockpit.

"Doctor, who are you talking to?" Ergo asked.

"Oh, I'm responding to Sonic's statement, which I've predicted to be a question of how we or my beautiful tower could possibly have survived that last explosion, even though I can't hear him at the moment due to me being down here and him being up there," Eggman said, pointing at the tiny blue speck in the sky that was Sonic.

"…Ah," said Ergo. "You are responding to voices that are not there, ergo, you are suffering from dementia, ergo, you should probably be committed to a mental institution…though that should probably have happened long before now…"

Eggman facepalmed. "Why do I keep you around again? Oh, never mind. Target that hedgehog and FIRE!"

"Our missile launchers were damaged in the explosion, sir. Should we use lasers instead?" one of the pilot droids asked.

"No…fire an arm instead! I think Sonic deserves a HAND for his performance just now…" Eggman snickered.

"That's also a really cheesy pun," Ergo pointed out.

"I didn't build you to mock my jokes!" Eggman snapped.

"You didn't build me to write them for you, too," Ergo said. "Maybe you should get on that. Or get a clue. Oh, wait, you _can't…_"

Eggman strangled the air for a few moments out of frustration, then glared at the other robots on the bridge, who were staring at him. "What are you all looking at? I said, FIRE!" They hurriedly turned away and got back to work.

The Colossus raised one of its fists and abruptly launched it at Sonic, rockets igniting on its sides and back to propel it through the air, an unbreakable cable unreeling behind it to keep it connected to the rest of the mecha's body. Sonic's eyes widened in alarm and he managed to dodge out of the way of the giant fist at the last moment by using a midair Quick Step, landing on the hand's knuckle as it shot past him and running down its side, leaping onto the cable at the back, and grinding down its length towards the robot below. "Wahoooooo!"

"Oh no you don't! Electrify the cable!" Eggman shouted. A powerful energy charge shot up the length of the cable towards Sonic. Seeing it coming, the blue hedgehog jumped off the cable before it could hit him and started freefalling towards the Colossus. The missile launchers, which were back online, fired rockets at him, interspersed with various laser shots and other weapons. Sonic did a number of midair dodges, Quick Steps, and Homing Attacks to easily evade the blasts, having much more space to play with up in the air than he did back at the ground below. As he got closer to the giant mecha, he curled into a blue ball and started spinning with all his might, aiming for the giant dome covering the Egg Colossus's cockpit. Weaving and bobbing around the energy bolts and missiles still shooting at him, Sonic directed himself at the robot's head, slamming into the dome…

And getting repulsed at once by the force field. "Gaaaaahhh!" he cried out in pain and alarm as he was flung away by the shield around the bridge.

"Haha! Forgot about that, did you?" Eggman sneered, bringing the Colossus's other hand up and grabbing Sonic in it as the other hand fully retracted back into place. "What, were you expecting the force field to drop at inopportune moments so that you could attack me or something?"

"Ungh…well, it worked before," Sonic grunted as he struggled against the enormous, ultra-hard, and super-strong fingers imprisoning him in its grasp.

"Not this time!" Eggman crowed. "And I know you don't have all seven Chaos Emeralds with you, and your friends are still occupied fighting my forces, so I'm afraid that this time there's no escape! I _should_ crush you right here and now, and rid the world of you once and for all…"

"Yes, you probably should…ergo, you won't," lamented Ergo.

He was right. "However, I think I'd rather have you witness the might of my ultimate weapon first hand, and become the first to be transformed by its unstoppable power as it turns you and every other trace of organic life on this planet, into obedient machines serving only _me_, the greatest genius Mobius has ever known! And once this world is mine, I will harness the Chaos Emeralds to expand the Mega-Roboticizer's power throughout the universe, and conquer everything…and you, my dear _Mecha-_Sonic will serve as my right-hand man, or rather, machine! Muhahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed, as Sonic fought against his bonds with renewed strength. "Struggle all you like, Sonic, but you can't get away this time…in just a few minutes, the tower will activate, and everything and everyone you've been fighting for all your life will be destroyed! I win! I WIN! _I WI-_" He paused as something flashed on his control panel. "Eh?"

"Doctor Eggman, sensors have detected an unauthorized vehicle driving up the mountain at speeds almost as high as that of the Priority One hedgehog," Ergo reported. "It appears to be a…vintage DeSoto Adventurer? And…units Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts seem to be onboard!"

Eggman's eyes widened in horror. "No…NO…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Why can't they do anything right?! Even when I expect them to _fail_, they _still _mess it up! Why oh _why_ did I ever make those idiots in the first place?! Now they'll ruin _everything,_ just like they always do!"

"But sir, aren't they doing exactly what you wanted them to do?" Ergo asked. "The license plate of the DeSoto matches that of the vehicle used by Sam and Max. You sent them to capture President Max, did you not?"

"I sent them on a suicide mission! They weren't supposed to actually get him, much less bring him to my tower!" Eggman shouted. "And now that they are here, I just know they'll somehow cause my latest masterpiece to fail! Quickly, alert all units, withdraw all our troops from the Freedom Fighters and concentrate EVERY LAST BIT OF OUR FIREPOWER ON THAT DESOTO!"

"…Isn't that overkill, sir?" asked the astonished Ergo.

"Not where those three are concerned! Fire! FIRE!" shouted Eggman.

Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts would probably have been appalled to hear that their creator was actively trying to destroy them were they not screaming at the top of their lungs while clinging on to each other as Sam haphazardly drove the DeSoto up the side of the mountain, breaking countless speed limits and going over so many bumps and crashing into things that it was a miracle they hadn't all been hurled out of the backseat yet. "Sam, I think you broke something, I keep hearing this shrill whine in my ear," Max complained.

"That's just our passengers screaming in terror, Max," Sam said.

"Oh, okay." Max frowned. "Now I remember why we don't usually have passengers."

Sam glanced up as suddenly several thousand Eggman troops swarmed onto the mountain slope in front of them and started firing bullets, lasers, and missiles at them, supported by bombs and missiles launched from aircraft and several thousand extra missiles fired from the Egg Colossus looming over them. "Don't look now, little buddy, but I think we've got incoming."

"Cool!" said Max.

"Take the wheel, I think I'm going to see if my shooting practice has paid off," Sam said, switching seats with Max and leaning out the side of the car so that he could shoot at the inbound robots and weapons fire without breaking the windshield.

"Woohoo!" Max cheered, grabbing the steering wheel and enthusiastically driving the DeSoto right into the midst of the robot army, plowing through the mechas and crushing their hulls and limbs beneath the car's tires and front grille as he continued up the slope. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts' screams rose in volume when the severed head of an Egg Fighter flew out of the carnage and landed right in their laps, its glowing optics staring at them with what they could have sworn was accusation before going dim forever. Meanwhile, up in front, Sam fired shot after shot, each of his bullets unerringly finding their way to their targets with explosive results. He shot down missiles, flying robots, and even rail gun shells the size of the DeSoto, everything he pointed at going boom…sometimes even before he pulled the trigger! "Wow Sam, you sure have gotten better at shooting things than in the old days!"

"Thanks little buddy, though I have to wonder what sort of results I'd get with an even bigger gun," Sam said as he fired a single bullet at a line of charging Egg Hammers that caused the lot of them to explode simultaneously. Yes, ALL OF THEM. With just ONE bullet. "I must say, I'm quite pleased to finally have an enemy I can shoot at that actually dies when a bullet goes into it for a change!"

"Yeah, and I'm happy to have an enemy that dies when I run them over for a change!" Max said.

"What about those Scientologists we ran over the other day?" Sam asked.

Max snorted. "They're Scientologists, Sam, you know they don't count!"

The screaming of the robots in the backseat got, amazingly enough, even _louder_ when a missile that Sam had just clipped rather than hit directly arced weakly through the air as its rocket engine failed, then plummeted back to earth…heading right for the hapless trio who had been unfortunate enough to come along for the ride. "We'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonna-" The missile seemed to bounce of thin air, flipping off to the side and exploding when it hit a platoon of Egg Chasers that had been driving along beside them. "Huh?"

"What just happened?" asked a confused Coconuts.

Puzzled, Grounder cautiously peeked over the side of their car just in time to see a machine gun-toting Egg Gunner fire several dozen rounds towards them. He quickly ducked, but the bullets that would have hit his head also rebounded off thin air, while the others ricocheted off the side of the DeSoto without even scratching it. "What the…what's going on?!"

"None of their attacks are damaging the car," Scratch suddenly realized as a bazooka round smashed into a tire, bounced off, and exploded behind them. "What's this thing made of?!"

Max laughed as he wildly fishtailed the DeSoto back and forth to run over as many poor robots as was rabbitly possible. "Ha! This car's too cool to be harmed by measly bullets, missiles, lasers, or any other typical enemy fire!"

Sam nodded in agreement as he kept shooting ahead of them, blowing up more and more soldiers, aircraft, and projectiles. "That's right, if this DeSoto can travel through time, fly to the Moon and beyond, go across oceans and underwater, go on extremely long car trips without gas, and survive going to Hell and back, what makes you think she's not completely indestructible?"

"She?" asked Coconuts.

"Yeah, she has a soul," Max said. "We don't know where she got it. It would probably be an inconvenience to us if she didn't like breaking stuff and running over people as much as we do."

"Oh," said Scratch, not sure what to make of this.

"Hey, then does this mean we _do_ have souls after all?" Grounder asked hopefully.

"I could shoot you then go to Hell and see if you're there," Sam offered.

Grounder paled. "Ah, no thanks, that won't be necessary, just keep shooting our brethren."

"Why are we letting them kill all those other robots? They're practically cousins to us!" Coconuts whispered to the others.

"Ah, they're just worthless consumer models," Scratch said dismissively.

"And they were probably mean to us and laughing at us behind our backs anyway," Grounder huffed. "Good riddance!"

Coconuts sweatdropped. "Okay…but shouldn't we be worried that the Doc seems to be _shooting_ at us?"

"He probably doesn't know we're done here," Scratch said with a shrug.

"I've tried calling him, but I keep getting a 'busy' signal," Grounder said, transforming one drill hand into a cell phone. "He's probably on the line with somebody else. I'll try again later."

Eggman (who was, of course, purposefully blocking Grounder's calls), seeing that an entire army did not seem to seriously hinder Sam and Max's progress up the mountainside, decided to up the ante, reloading the Egg Colossus's shoulder launchers and firing another pair of giant missiles at the DeSoto. "Maybe _this'll_ teach them!" Eggman laughed ghoulishly.

"Well, I suppose there's no kill like overkill…" Ergo muttered under his artificial breath.

Sonic, who was still trapped in the Colossus's fist and had no idea who was in the car defying the laws of physics in the way it was driving up the mountain, deflecting bullets and lasers and missiles, and casually mowing down every robot in its path, sweatdropped as the giant missiles shot past him. "Wow, he must _really_ hate whoever's down there…I'm starting to feel jealous. I think he's even forgotten I'm here or something!"

"Holy crap! Look at the size of those things!" Scratch shrieked as the gigantic missiles flew towards them. "Can your magic car survive _those?!_"

"Probably," said Sam. "But just to be safe…" He pointed his gun at the missiles and fired two shots. Rather than blowing up the warheads, the bullets destroyed the missiles' guidance systems and caused them to turn around and fly right back at their master.

Eggman's eyes widened in horror. "No! NO NOT AGAI-"

The missiles hit the giant robot with a cataclysmic explosion, shattering every piece of glass within several miles except for the DeSoto's windshield, which was everythingproof. Flames and pillars of smoke rising from its damaged form, the Colossus teetered and fell backwards with a great metallic groan, landing on its back with an impact that shook the earth and caused the car to actually bounce two feet into the air before landing on a poor Egg Keeper's head. The jaws of the S.S.S.S.S.S. dropped in disbelief. "Hmm," said Sam, holstering his gun and taking the wheel back from Max as they emerged from the routed horde of robots and continued driving up the increasingly steep mountain slope.

"That takes care of that."

"Awww, we're done already? I wanted to hit more things!" Max complained.

"When you become a robot, little buddy, you can run over anything you want," Sam assured his partner.

"Did he just shoot down the Doctor?!" asked a horrified Grounder.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked a worried Coconuts.

"Relax, he's fine, he's always been able to handle a few explosions or crashes," Scratch reassured his colleagues. "And I'm sure he'll forgive us for any part we might have played in the destruction of his latest war machine once we deliver the roboticized President of the United Federation to him!"

The others perked up at this. "Yeah," Grounder agreed. "He'll shower us with rewards! Lube jobs and hot robot babes as far as the eye can see!"

"And a job that doesn't involve scrubbing toilets!" Coconuts agreed. "At last! Upward mobility, just what I've always dreamed of!"

"Hey Sam, I think we might have a problem," Max said, looking at the 'road' ahead. "How're we gonna get up there?"

'Up there' was the Mega-Roboticizer Tower, which was currently standing atop a very tiny rock spire jutting from the huge crater that was all that remained of the upper quarter of the mountain. The DeSoto was approaching the rim of said crater at very high speeds.

"Hmm…" Sam glanced around. "Aha! Look, over there, a conveniently placed ramp with dash panels and jump pads on it!"

"Just the sort of deus ex machina we can always rely on to save us at the last minute!" Max said.

Sam swerved the DeSoto to the right and hit the first set of dash panels at the base of the ramp, boosting the car's already ludicrous speeds to impossibly fast and causing the robots in the backseat to scream and hold onto each other for safety again. Their speed got progressively faster as they drove up the ramp, hitting panel after panel, until finally they were launched off the jump pad at the top, sailed through a trio of rainbow rings which launched them over the gaping chasm of the crater…

And crashed into a spiked ball. Which EXPLODED. Because the DeSoto's just that cool. They continued flying through the air and slammed into the force field protecting the Tower, which _also_ exploded, landed on the tiny island of land the Tower was standing on, bounced so hard that the seatbelts of the S.S.S.S.S.S. broke and they were flung out of the car. Sam hit the brakes so hard that the tires briefly burst into flame, melting the snow as the car slowly and almost reluctantly trundled to a stop just before the edge of the island. Putting the car in park, he removed the keys from the ignition and got out. "Here we are, standing at the foot of the Mega-Roboticizer Tower, probably moments away from activation."

"At last! I can fulfill my destiny of becoming the first robotic president of the United Federation!" Max declared as he hopped out of the car. "Come, Sam! To the top of the tower!" He paused. "How're we gonna get up there?"

"I see an elevator," Sam said, pointing to the maintenance elevator Sonic had intended to use earlier.

"Great! Let's go on up, I want to get the maximum roboticization treatment so that I can be invincible and stuff! And so that you can get your better gun. And maybe a cooler hat," said Max.

"What's wrong with my current hat?" Sam asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, but there are always cooler versions of everything," Max pointed out.

"Good point, little buddy. Let's go!" They entered the elevator and started riding it up.

The neglected robots groaned and pulled themselves to their feet. Scratch reattached his makeshift limbs, which had been knocked off when he hit the ground. "Well, we made it," said Grounder.

"I'm amazed we're not dead!" commented Coconuts.

"The tower's about to roboticize the planet, the President is going to be roboticized, and Sonic's nowhere to be found! I think we're actually going to come out of this in one piece for a change! Ba-ha! Ha-ha!" Scratch said triumphantly.

Coconuts groaned. "You just jinxed us. I'm almost certain of it. Something's going to go horribly wrong, I just know it, it always does!"

"Aw, cheer up, Coconuts! Why do you have to be so pessimistic all the time?" Grounder asked.

"Because I'm me, and I know my life sucks," the monkey said morbidly.

Meanwhile, the elevator had reached the highest level of the tower, though it had been hampered a bit by Max pressing every button on the control panel 'just to see what would happen.' Nevertheless, they made it to the very top, and stepped out onto a cold, very windy balcony at the very pinnacle of the tower, just underneath the big sphere resembling Eggman's head that would boost the roboticizer's energy signal to encompass the entire globe. "Wow, the Doctor sure likes making things that look like his face, doesn't he?" Max commented.

"All the best evil overlords are obsessed with their own image, Max. Isn't that why you've already renamed several states and cities after yourself and ordered the construction of mile-high statues to glorify you for all eternity?" Sam asked.

"Good point. And I'm gonna make even more once I become an all-powerful robot!" Max said. "To get the maximum effect, I will climb to the very top, so that I can absorb as much roboticizer power as I possibly can!"

"And I'll just stand down here, where it's safer," said Sam. "Be careful not to fall, little buddy, we're so far off the ground I think I can see our office from up here."

"Don't worry, Sam, I can't possibly fall! It's my destiny!" Max declared as he started scrambling up the Eggman-shaped sphere, using the moustache antennas for handholds.

"Remember that destiny is what you make of it," Sam pointed out. "That's how we made you High Priest of the Sea Monkeys, after all."

"Then I'm making it my destiny to rule the United Federation, no, the WORLD under the iron fist I'll receive by becoming a robo-President!" Max decided as he reached the top of the sphere and stood there dramatically, awaiting the glorious transformation that would occur when the tower activated in just a few seconds.

In the bridge of the Egg Colossus, Eggman stirred and regained consciousness. "Ugh…SA-55, remind me never to make missiles that can be deflected back at me again."

"I already did," Ergo said flatly.

"Oh," said Eggman. "In that case, remind me to listen to you more often, you seem to actually know what you're talking about."

Ergo blinked in astonishment. "Doctor, are you all right? Do you have a concussion or something? You're actually admitting a mistake, ergo, you have either suffered a severe head injury or are beginning to realize the flaws in your own designs. I'll go activate the medi-bots, we must isolate this problem before it gets any worse." Eggman facepalmed.

"You might want to wait on that, Doc…because you'll need a whole lot more than a few medi-bots when I'm through with you!" a familiar voice said.

Eggman glanced up in astonishment to find Sonic standing on his console, the sparking corpses of his crew and the decimated remains of the Egg Colossus's control center burning behind him. "Eh?! Sonic! How'd you get in here?!"

Sonic smirked. "That big hand lost its grip on me when your little toy fell down and went boom! It was pretty easy to break in here and smash all your stuff after that. And now I think it's time for me to finish things up by scrambling some Eggheads!" He cracked his knuckles.

Desperate, Eggman glanced at his control panel to try and find a way to defend himself…and laughed when he saw how much time was left on the digital countdown. "You're too late, Sonic! In thirty seconds, the tower will activate, and the glorious age of Eggman shall begin!"

Sonic's eyes widened in horror and he whirled around to stare at the tower, visible through the hole he had smashed through the cockpit dome. "Oh crap!" He sped out of the bridge, rushing towards the distant peak as fast as he could.

Eggman laughed maniacally as he pulled himself to his feet, leaning on Ergo (much to the latter's displeasure. "It's too late, Sonic! There's nothing you can do! Not even the fastest thing alive can outrace DESTINY!"

Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts started as the Mega-Roboticizer Tower came to life with a terrifying roar, bits of the island it was standing on crumbling as its various reactors powered up and sent energy flowing to its various nefarious systems. Power surged up the height of the tower, spotlights and beacons and sensor arrays activating in great flashes of light as bit by bit the monstrous machine came online. The Eggman face on the tower's top lit up with a blinding red glow as waves of force and radiance shimmered off it, visible from space and from miles and miles away as a beacon of doom and destruction. Sam, holding onto his hat so that it wouldn't be blown away, hit tie flying up in his face, gazed up at the evil luminance in awe as Max stood atop the crackling and glowing mass of malevolent energy, arms pointed upwards and head thrown back with the biggest grin he had ever seen plastered across the lagomorph's face. "I'm king of the world, Sam! KING OF THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The power has gone to his head!...which isn't much different from how he usually is, I suppose," Sam said, briefly panicking and immediately calming down.

The evil glow from the tower grew…and grew…and grew…

And suddenly it exploded. Not as in sent waves of roboticizing energy around the globe, as in it actually exploded into a tremendous ball of fire, the Tower shattering segment by segment as immense gouts of flame blasted out of its sides and reduced it to a crumbling burning metal skeleton. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, seeing the explosions reaching ground level, screamed and tried to make a run for it, but there was nowhere left for them to go, and so got caught in the blast when the Tower bottom finally exploded like everything else. As more and more explosions and bursts of flame erupted from the disintegrating structure, the thin island and needle of rock it was standing on collapsed under the force of all the earth-shaking kabooms, causing the remains of Dr. Eggman's latest superweapon to plummet into the depths of the crater below, where it crashed and set off an even BIGGER explosion that sent a pillar of smoke and flame rising into the sky as avalanches, rock falls, and minor quakes shook the surrounding mountains and landscape. And then, finally, all was silent.

"Whoa," said an impressed Rotor, standing with the other Freedom Fighters at the edge of the crater, staring at what was left of what had been one of the Doctor's most ambitious plans yet. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

"Nicole, what just happened?" Sally asked her computer.

"Uncertain. Sensors detected energy levels in the Mega-Roboticizer Tower reaching their peak before abruptly overloading and tearing the structure apart. The cause of this overload is unknown," Nicole replied.

"It must've been Sonic!" Tails decided. "Who else could it have been? He must have managed to get to the tower and shut it down at the last minute or something!"

Mighty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do."

"But there's no way he could possibly have gotten out of there in time…nothing could have survived that!" said Dulcy.

Knuckles shook his head. "He went out like a true hero…hmmph. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm gonna miss that hedgehog."

"What a guy…" Vector agreed.

Sally squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, Sonic…"

"Uh, guys, what're you talking about? I'm right over here," said Sonic, walking up.

They jumped. "SONIC!"

"So you _did_ make it out in time! I knew you could!" Tails screamed, hugging the hedgehog.

Sonic gave him a confused look. "What're you talking about?"

"You escaped the tower just before it exploded because of whatever it was you did to it, right sugah hog?" Bunnie guessed.

Sonic blinked. "Actually, I just got here. I'm just as confused as to why it abruptly blew up as you guys are!"

There was a pause. "Wait…then you mean you, the great Sonic the Hedgehog, was actually_ late_ for once in stopping an Eggman plan?!" asked an astonished Knuckles.

"I think Hell's just frozen over," said a stunned Kale, coldly.

"Espio, do you see any pigs flying anywhere?" Vector asked the chameleon.

"No, but I see Charmy. Does he count?" Espio asked.

Vector glanced at Charmy. "Eh, good enough, he eats like a pig all the time."

"Hey!" Charmy yelled.

"But…" started the confused Sally. "If you didn't stop the tower from activating…then who did?"

"That would be us, Ms. Acorn," Sam said as he and Max drove up in the DeSoto, running over Knuckles in the process.

Sally groaned. "Oh no, not you two…"

The Chaotix gasped. "_You!"_

Max blinked. "Yes, us. Who're you?"

"None other than your greatest rivals, of course! The Chaotix!" Vector said angrily.

Sam and Max stared at them. "The who now?"

"The Chaotix!" Vector repeated. "You know, the private detective agency who you guys are constantly stealing jobs from?!"

Sam shrugged. "Never heard of you."

"We wrote an angry letter to you just last week!" Charmy said angrily.

"And attached a ninja bomb to blow up your office so we could get some of our customers back, rather than losing clients to you all the time!" Espio agreed.

Sam looked at Max. "I don't remember getting any angry letters or bombs in the mail last week, do you Max?"

"I think I might have eaten it, Sam," Max confessed.

Sam frowned. "Now Max, you know we've talked about your eating habits regarding the mail…"

"Oh, like you don't still chase after the mailman, barking on all fours," Max retorted.

"Touché," Sam said grudgingly.

"Could somebody get this car off me?!" Knuckles yelled from underneath the DeSoto. "One of the tires is digging into my spine…"

"President Max…Vice President Sam…how…nice to see you again…" Sally said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Sal, who are these guys, and why do you look so unhappy to see them?" Sonic whispered to Sally.

"Those are Sam and Max, Freelance Police and current leaders of the United Federation," Sally whispered back. "They've technically saved the world several times from rather bizarre threats, but are rather psychotic and hurt about as many people as they indirectly help. The Federation is currently on fairly pleasant terms with the Acorn Kingdom, but the fact that Max is certifiably insane, has a rather large stash of nuclear missiles which he's perfectly happy to launch at random targets without regard to foreign treaties or international law, and has occasionally talked about starting wars and blowing up the world for fun has made us rather…_uneasy_ about him."

"He's also Cream's crazy uncle," Tails recalled.

"Which means he's related to me, too, but not by blood," Bunnie said with a grimace. "Thank goodness, because pretty much everyone in his family is crazy! Ah'm surprised little Cream and her dad aren't nutty like Max is."

Sonic blinked. "I thought the President was some human guy."

"He was, but then he got decapitated and an emergency election was held between Max and a living statue of Abraham Lincoln, and Max won," Sally explained.

"…Oh…" Sonic said, utterly confused. "How the heck did he get elected to office?!"

"Cheating and bribery, mainly," said Sam, who had been standing next to them the whole time and had heard the entire thing. "You know, the usual way politicians get ahead."

"Hiya Princess…Sam, what's her name again?" Max asked Sam.

"Sally," Sam said.

Max nodded. "Right, that. How're things at the Walnut Republic-"

"Acorn Kingdom," Sam corrected.

Max nodded. "Right, that."

"They're doing pretty well," Sally said with fake cheer. "Oh, and we got that care package you sent us the other day. I'm sure the war orphans whose parents are still robians toiling under Eggman's control will appreciate the food and money you sent."

Max blinked. "War orphans? Sam, you said that I was helping an effort to kill all clowns, vampires, and Renaissance reenactment participants in the Mushroom-"

"Acorn," Sam and Sally reminded him.

"Kingdom!" Max finished.

"Sorry little buddy, you know how often I get those two mixed up," Sam apologized as a vengeful Espio flung a kunai at his head from behind, only for it to rebound off the anti-mind control technology reinforcing his hat and hit the jack that Kale had been trying to use to lift the DeSoto off of Knuckles, causing the car to drop on him. The others sweatdropped.

"So, uh, you said that you guys were responsible for blowing up that there tower…or something?" Rotor asked awkwardly to change the subject.

Sam nodded. "Yes, a trio of friendly but bumbling robots attempted to capture Max for some nefarious purpose and told us about Doctor Eggman's latest evil plot after we tortured them horrendously."

"Not that horrendously, I never got to show them the things growing between my toes," Max commented, causing the others to sweatdrop and shudder.

"After that, we came here straight away, with the intention of using the Mega-Roboticizer to turn ourselves into the world's first robot President and robot Vice-President," Sam continued.

The Freedom Fighters stared at them. "Wait…you're saying you came because you _wanted_ to become robots?!" asked a horrified Sally.

"You're crazy!" shouted Bean, completely ironically.

"Why on Earth would _anyone_ want to be roboticized?!" asked the disbelieving Bunnie, who knew full well how horrible it was.

"For all the neat toys, duh," Max said.

"Yeah, there are some pretty neat toys—I mean, it's completely unethical and unforgivable!" Tails said quickly when everyone glared at him.

"That's what they keep saying about my universal food care plan for some reason," Max said. "What's wrong with rounding up all the homeless people, shooting them, and turning them into cheap, healthy food for everyone who can't afford to get the nutrients they need at the local supermarket? It even has such a catchy tag line…Soylent Green is made of people! Sticks in your head, doesn't it?" Everyone but Sam and Vector gave him horrified looks, the latter because he actually thought that might be a pretty good idea considering how seldom they were able to buy food to put on the table…on the other hand, the Chaotix were often very close to fitting into the category of people who would be processed into this Soylent Green stuff…

"So we drove over here, though the robots put up an odd amount of resistance for some reason…you'd think they didn't want us to become roboticized or something," Sam said. "And we reached the tower and waited for it to transform us, but, well…"

"It exploded!" Max complained. "Totally unfair. At this rate I'll never become a walking death machine with laser vision, fire breath, missile knees, sonic ear blasters, toxic farts, and the ability to launch nukes at any point on Mobius whenever I please!"

"You already have the ability to do the last two, Max," Sam pointed out.

"But I'm not a _robot_ when I'm doing it, so it's not as cool!" Max whined. The others sweatdropped.

"So it just…exploded?" Sonic asked. "Why?"

Max shrugged. "No clue. Lots of things spontaneously combust around us for no reason. Like that one Dr. Fritz Nunkie guy when he was about to sacrifice us to the volcano god of Mt. Kilamansta."

"Although if I could hazard a guess, it would probably be due to Max being a near-perfect embodiment of randomness and chaos, by which I mean insanity and disorder, not the life-force energy thing found in those seven sparkly MacGuffins everyone's always so crazy about," said Sam. "And the roboticizer, being a machine designed to enforce pure order upon the world in the form of sterile machination, could not help but self-destruct upon encountering such a pure source of impulsive madness, much like how Hugh Bliss's plans to bring about peace on Mobius self-destructed when Max interfered."

"That was fun," Max recalled. "And I got to beat up everyone on the planet afterwards, which was even more fun!"

"So…you broke the machine because Max is too insane to be roboticized?!" Sally asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," said Max.

"Hmm…think that means Charmy's immune, too?" Vector wondered.

"No, there's a difference between pure insanity and pure stupidity," said Espio.

"Which one am I?" Charmy asked, immediately demonstrating which category he belonged in.

"Were you guys too insane to be blown to smithereens, too?" Sonic asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, we jumped off the Tower just as it started exploding, glided down to our car, and drove off to safety."

They stared at them. "You glided down," Sally said blankly.

Sam nodded. "Yep."

"But…you don't have wings!" protested Dulcy.

Bark, as silent as ever, had been trying to lift the surprisingly heavy DeSoto to help Mighty and Knuckles out, but when he heard Sam's comment, he accidentally lost focus, his grip slipped, and about half of his body became trapped under the car.

"Or any body parts that could be used in place of wings!" Tails said, wiggling his tails.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," said Sam. "Using an ancient Tibetan meditation technique I learned from an alternate timeline in which I was a Buddhist monk, I was able to trick myself into thinking I could fly and flapped my arms like a bird to slow my descent and reach the car safely."

"And my ears inflate like parachutes when I fall great distances, due to all the air whistling through them at high velocities and the general hollowness of my skull," Max said.

"…Oh," the others said, having no idea what to make of this.

"Well, uh, thanks for destroying the tower…even though you actually came here to use it on yourselves…" Sally muttered under her breath.

"No problem, princess! We'd be happy to do it again!" Max said. "Now, how much are you gonna pay us for saving your asses?" Sally gave him an appalled look.

Suddenly, Sam's pocket started vibrating. "Hold that thought, little buddy!" He whipped out a cell phone in a swift backhand motion that also hit Vector, who had been quietly sneaking up on him from behind, in the jaw without even noticing he was there, flinging the crocodile backwards and causing him to land before the front bumper of the DeSoto. The car suddenly surged a few feet forward, causing the three Mobians already trapped under it to scream in pain as the DeSoto's tires rolled over them again and caught poor Vector under its chassis as well. Everyone who had been standing close to the car backed away in alarm, wondering if it was haunted, which was not too far off the mark. Sam flipped open the phone and listened for a moment. "Yes? Yes? No! Yes?" He gasped. "Holy Paul McCartney doing the tango with Paula Abdul and the cast of Friends while the devil dances in the pale moonlight! We're on our way!" He hung up and glanced at his partner. "Sam, that was the Commissioner! There's bad trouble on Mars. Empress Zirconia has been overthrown by a coup planned by her evil and jealous sister Pyrita, and if she's not put back on the throne soon, it could cause a conflict that'll embroil the solar system in interplanetary war!"

Max gasped in horror. "Not Empress Zirconia! C'mon, Sam, we've gotta hurry!"

They got in the DeSoto, causing the four Mobians caught underneath it to gasp in pain as the weight of the two freelance police/ruling politicians caused the vehicle to put more pressure on their injured bodies. "Wait, wait, back up: you're going to Mars?!" Rotor asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Sam. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"But…how're you getting there?" asked a confused Sally.

"Driving, duh," said Max as if it were obvious. "How else would we get there?"

"…" Nobody had any response to that.

Sam turned the ignition, causing the DeSoto's engine to gleefully roar to life. "Sorry to cut this short, but we have an emergency to deal with!"

Max nodded. "Yeah, but we should still make it to that UN conference in a few weeks. See you then, Princess Susan!"

"It's Sally," said Sally, Sonic, and Sam.

"Whatever," said Max as the DeSoto bumpily rolled over Knuckles, Mighty, Dulcy, and Vector, drove down the slope of the mountain, then abruptly lifted off the ground and flew high into the air, disappearing as it receded into the distance.

Everyone stared after the vanished car. "What…just happened?" asked a very confused Tails.

"I have no idea, little bro," said Sonic.

"I told ya he was weird," said Bunnie.

Sally groaned and rubbed her temples. "I am not looking forward to seeing those two at the conference…"

"What's it about, anyway?" asked Rotor.

"What we should do about the constant famine and infighting in Shamar," said Sally.

"Ouch," said Rotor, already imagining what Max's suggestion for dealing with the problem might be.

"Espio, why don't we have a car that cool?" Charmy asked.

"Because we can't even afford bus fare, due to those two always stealing all our business," Espio growled. "And they refused to even acknowledge us…how dare they!"

"Will somebody help us up already?!" Knuckles shouted. "I think I'm dying here!"

"And my spine's been dislocated!" yelled Kale.

"Ow...", muttered Bark.

"And my tail's all out of shape and my ribs are busted!" wailed Vector. "Oh well, at least nothing happened to my beautiful singing voice!" Espio and Charmy groaned in disappointment.

…

A little later, back at Eggman's base…

"Well, that was an absolute disaster," Eggman groaned as his medi-bots tended to his injuries, causing him to wince and cringe and bite his lips as they probed his wounds and sealed them with stinging stitches and salves. "I can't think of anyway that could have possibly gone any worse!"

"I can," said Ergo as repair bots polished him, fixed his joints, and filled in a dent or two in his spherical head. "But you're right, it was a disaster. Do you really think that it's all because of those defective units?"

"Positive!" snarled Eggman. "While I'm sure Sam and Max played some part in what happened, they wouldn't have been there in the first place if not for those imbeciles!" He grinned coldly. "At least they did one thing right...considering that we couldn't detect their signals after the explosion, they must _finally_ be dead for good. And unless Void gets it into that emerald-haired head of his to snatch a few new ones, they'll stay that way for a very, _very_ long time."

Ergo groaned. "What have I told you about not tempting fate like that?"

Eggman blinked in puzzlement. "What do you-"

It was at that moment that the doors to the repair ward slid open and the severely wounded Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts limped in. "We're hoooooome!" Scratch yelled as he hobbled into the room on a crutch, both of his prosthetic limbs gone along with his crest and most of the left side of his face.

"We made it, Doc! We made it back!" Grounder said, rolling in on a motorized wheelchair, his drill nose gone along with one of his eyes, an arm, and both his tank treads. "It was really touch and go for a minute there, and we actually thought we were going to die, but we were able to pull ourselves together and make it back here!"

Coconuts nodded, his lightbulb broken and most of his body wrapped in a cast, with only his tail and a pair of roller skates on his broken feet to give him propulsion. "We considered giving up a few times, but whenever we did we thought of you, and how you wouldn't be able to go on without us by your side! We couldn't let you suffer life without your favorite and most loyal robots with you, so we knew we had to come home, for you!"

"What's with the weird look on your face, Doc?" Scratch asked, noticing Eggman's dropped jaw and quivering lips. "Are you so happy to see us you've got no words left?"

"No…" Eggman whispered. "No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed, bursting into tears and thrusting his face into his hands.

"Aww, look!" said a happy Grounder. "He's so pleased to see us that he's crying! He must have been really worried about us."

"It gives me a nice warm feeling in my capacitor to see him like this," Coconuts said fondly. "Or is that my generator breaking? It's hard to tell sometimes."

"Don't worry, Doc," Scratch said, hobbling over and putting his only hand on Eggman's shoulder. "We'll never leave you again!" Eggman sobbed and started crying harder.

Ergo sweatdropped. "…Incredible. Maybe they really _are_ too stupid to live…"


	52. Turnabout Gunplay

* * *

Turnabout Gunplay  
By Light the Lucario, with help from Ryu the Weredragon, Vulpix Trainer, and Tazkol, Master of Emeralds.  
Author s Note: I don t own anything that can get me sued..... I do own Senel though!

* * *

It was a cold desolate night on the day that Dr. Albert s home was ransacked. His research data on the dimensional borders and theories on how to cross them are missing. And his family murdered in cold blood....

"So this is where that scum has been hiding....," muttered an eighteen year old boy in a silver trench coat.  
"Please be careful Luke! We have confirmed reports that this is indeed Eric Craft! He is not to be underestimated!" said a voice over the com link that Luke had.  
"I will. Just be sure that everyone is in position when I reach the designated area!" Luke replied.  
"Understood! We all will be waiting near Warehouse 19 in the Harbor! Over and out! "I never would have thought that such a criminal would come here...." Luke muttered.  
Luke just sighed and ran through the crate forest of Podunk s harbor wondering why Eric would go after Dr. Albert.  
It doesn t seem to fit his usual motives.... From what I read on the report that the police have on file he usually goes after rich billionaires with huge weapon collections. The only odd incident beyond that is when he raided a strange amusement park that was said to be own by Sega... Something odd must have occurred there.... Mom, dad.... Just hold on a bit longer! I am close to finding your kidnapper....

* * *

3 years ago....

"I am sorry, Luke. We did our best to find your parents, but whoever kidnapped them.... Definitely left only one trance.... Apparently the kidnapper is somehow related to Sega. There was this note filled by your father that only said these words. Beware of Devoid. We have run several cross references and this seems mostly the information that we can come up with. That and the fact that your parents came across and unusual individual with pale skin," the officer informed him.  
"....... No..... My dad and mom were the best detectives in the world..... They wouldn t t let something like that happen to them! It is just not possible! I will find this pale skin person and force him to tell me where they are!"

* * *

Present.

That was the day.... That was the day I was hired by the police force.... They knew how talented I was. Maybe, even more talented than my parents.... It seems that this was not the only kidnapping of such a kind.... It seems that several people have been disappearing without a trace a lot lately.... The crimes might not seem related, but there have been several witnesses that testified to seeing that pale skin man in several times in these crimes. Somehow, he is involved in this and Eric has come in contact with him according to a recent Hispanic witness. I must capture Eric! He thought to himself.  
It had only been 3 hours since Dr. Albert was killed and Luke was determine to make sure that Eric didn t t get the chance to leave the area. As he ran through the dark and grey landscape of the freight area of the harbor he could hear a distinct crying. He slowly crept up to the source to see a little girl of 9 years clad in a white dress crying. She had unusual white hair and sad blue eyes. He slowly walked to her and kneels down so that he can talk to her without looking down.  
"What are you doing here? This place is going to become dangerous soon. You should return to your mom," Luke said to her.  
"I-I have to warn you! Don t go! They will be there and they will take you!" she cried.  
"What do you mean?" now Luke was even more confused. Why as this girl here and what was it she came to warn him about?  
"Please be careful.... I will guide you to where he is..... I have done what I can to avoid interfering with the affairs of others. This is all I can do..... Please follow me...." She suddenly rose up into the air and floated to the west. She stopped and started to beckon Luke to follow her.  
Luke tried to ignore her and follow the path he was on, but his body was in a trance. It moved on its own accord and followed the girl clad in white. She led him to a hole in the back of freight and led him into it. As he entered the hole disappeared. His body slowly came back under his control. The girl gave a sad smile and vanished into the air.  
"Wait! Who are you!? ..... What is going on...? It seems as though something way beyond human understanding is at work here.... No time for that! I must find Eric!" he said to himself.

"So this will lead me to a world filled with the strongest weapons?" a gruff man in a black shirt and pants snorted.  
"Yes. There you shall find all the rare weapons you could ever need with endless test subjects to match their power against them!" a pale skinned figure chuckled.  
"Good! Heh, I want the most powerful weapon in the galaxy that will make all my enemies bow before me! The warriors here are too weak! Just look at all the police officers that didn t t stand a chance against the Terror Mace you gave me! Such a marvelous weapon!" he awed at the mace in his right hand.  
"I am glad you like it. Now then just step through the machine and all of your wishes shall come true...." The pale man chuckled at this and walked away.  
"Now to make all of my dreams into a reality! I will hold the greatest power and command an army of weapons!" he gloated.  
"Not so fast Eric! You are under arrest for assaulting several officers, resisting arrest, murder, and theft!" Luke shouted.  
"You have to come after me kid!" he pressed a button on the strange upside down u machine and it started to twirl in a strange array of colors. Eric stepped through the portal without a second thought.  
"You are not getting away from me that easily!" Luke followed him not about to give up the chase. As he kept up with Eric he felt funny. "Please stop! If you continue any further you will drown in the shadows! Please, you must enter through here!" a Hispanic woman had come out of nowhere and beckon to another portal that had been set up.  
"No don t! If you wish to follow him you must go through this portal! I will guide! Just trust me a little bit more!" cried the white haired girl from earlier.  
"Who are you...? You are not Devoid... So who are you?" the Hispanic woman asked.  
"That is not important. The planet that exists past this vortex has need of you Luke Crawford.... Once you step through here you will no longer be human. Do you still wish to go with that knowledge in your heart?" she asked him.  
"...... I will do it! I can t let Eric get away with this!" "If that is your wish.... Then so be it. Just keep in mind that the path you have chosen can t be reversed. The people within this world need you... This will be the last time we meet..... Please take care of her.... The white Chao...." With that the girl in white disappeared.  
"Who is she? That girl..... Whoever you are I know that you only have my best intentions at heart..... I promise you that I will protect whoever you were talking about.... Hey, you! Do you know what is going on?!" Luke turned around to see that the Hispanic woman had vanished along with the portal.  
Everything seems to be happening so fast... What is going on...? Mom, dad.... Is this the reason why you were taken away from me......? Because you were needed in some other world... No that can t be right! Eric must know where the pale skin man is! He is the only one that can shed light on the subject! That is all that I can do for now! With new determination he ran into the portal not once looking back as it closed.  
He continues to run through the swirling vortex of colors not knowing where he was going. Just that he had to head in that direction. As he went further he started to lose his height. As he shrunk silver fur began to sprout all over his body. His eyes became a pale green from a dark brown. His clothes mystified and reformed into a black trench coat, a long sleeve shirt, and pants. His shoes became blood red boots with dark red gloves to match them. Once he reach the average height for a Mobian the transformation hasten so that became a Mobian wolf. A gun belt was then materialized around his waist with three clips for them plus the two inside the pistols. Each one contained at least 8 bullets of different colors inside them. A long tail grew out of his back side and swished about in nervousness as he was moving closer to a bright light. The vortex was replaced by a plain white void. Screams of several innocent lives could be heard echoing around Luke.  
Give me back our son!"  
"Momma! Where are you! I am all alone!"  
"So this is limbo... Fascinating!"  
"Why am I here in this place and where are those voices coming from?!" Luke said to himself.  
"They are the souls of the innocents that Devoid has taken and used to fill the roles of the various villains that have died," the white void vanished was replaced by a room with a crystal floor that revealed a setting of space and stars. There was a large mirror that had occupied the entire length of the wall that showed Luke his new form.  
"What is this!? Have I become a Mobian wolf! This is so cool! Maybe I can even help Sonic fight Eggman! Wait..... Is this what that little girl meant...?" He gasped.  
"You are correct," said an exact clone of Luke s new form. He had appeared behind him causing Luke to jump in fright.  
"Who... are you?" Luke asked.  
"My name is Senel and I am you past life on this world that needs you. If you are to find your parents just give up. They wouldn t t be able to see you as they are and it would be better to end their suffering before they could hurt you. The destiny that awaits you is one filled with torment and friendship," he explained.  
"My past life..... Do you know where my parents are? Could you please tell me!?" Luke begged.  
"No, I can t as I don t know who they are or even what villains they had become..... The hands of time are moving now even as we speak! Please take my hand and let us become one!" Senel ordered as he held out his hand.  
Should I really do this......? Everyone that I know of will think that I had vanished just like my parents... No, there is no going back.... I will continue forward! He thought to himself.  
He grabbed Senel s hand and a bright flash engulf the two. Luke was gone and in his place a new Senel was reborn.  
"These memories...... They are now mine and mine alone. I am Senel now and forever! I swear to it that we will avenge those that Devoid has taken!" he pledged.

That is when the entire area shattered and was replaced by a scene of a burning village..... There was a huge white Mobian ox that was attacking several Mobians with his mace causing the very earth to shatter and quake.  
"Stop! I will not let you harm them any longer!" Senel growled.  
"Ah! You have the eyes of a warrior! Come and fight me little mutt!" he swung down his mace onto the ground and caused the earth to shatter and quake under Senel s feet.  
Senel jumped into the air and pulled out both of his silver pistols and began to fire a slew of bullets at him. They seem to just not pierce his skin and Senel had to twirl around to avoid a swing from the ox s mace.  
"Who the heck are you!?" Senel howled.  
"I am the Iron King the most feared warrior on Mobius! May I ask the name of the worthless insect I am about to squash!?" he bellowed as he sent a tremor through the ground from his giant mace.  
"The name s Senel Lockhart! PI from the United Nations and Hero of the Past! Let s see how you handle this!" Senel smirked as he remembered that his predecessor s favorite attack was to combine his Light Bullet which could pierce any barrier with his Tranquilizer bullet to knock out his foes.  
He switch out the normal bullets with silver ones that were the Light Bullet in one of his guns and blue bullets in the other which were the Tranquilizers.  
"Take this!" he cried out as he began to run at quite a high speed around the Iron King releasing another barrage of bullets at him. It seemed to be weakening him down...barely. The iron king laughed loudly as the bullets hit him.  
"You are truly pathetic" he said sending another tremor at Senel.  
Senel jumped out of the quaking area, he mopped his brow which was now soaked in sweat. He only had a few bullets left now since he unleashed that first rain of bullets. Thinking quickly he pulled a flare gun from sub-space and sent a flare right directly into the iron kings eye s "Everyone get out of here! NOW!!!" he howled to the people who were cowering in fright who fled after he said those words. Senel scanned around making sure the innocents where gone, he threw down a handful of pellets and the area was shrouded in smoke.  
"Curse you! I will hunt you down!" Iron King bellowed. He sent tremors in every direction wildly from his giant Mace.  
"Heh, adios elf tuarro!" Senel rolled the R sound giving off a convincing Mexican accent. Taking advantage of his enemy s blindness he stowed away quietly.  
Man that was a close one. Whoever that Iron King was I know for a fact that my attacks barely hurt him! But if I d gotten hit with more than a few glancing blows I would ve been a goner for sure! At least I was able to weaken him down for me to escape! Whoa! This new body is fast! Maybe not as fast as Sonic, but most enough to keep up with him. I guess that means my type must be a Speed category. He thought to himself.  
As Senel continued his dash across the forest he tripped over a root and did a summersault and barreled into a wolf-weasel hybrid.  
"Ow! Watch where you re going you mutt!" the wolf-weasel mobian growled. Senel took notice of the distinctive hat and beard and the even better known large fang protruding from his mouth.  
"You watch! Oh, my god! You re Fang the Sniper!" Senel gasped.  
"Heh, you betcha and whoa! Look at the pretty little guns you have! I think I ll take em as compensation" Senel immediately jumped away took out his silver pistols still loaded with the Light and Tranquilizer bullets. There were only four left. "Not on your life!" Senel notice that Fang had taken out a sniper rifle gun and jumped behind a rock for cover.  
"Heh! That rock wouldn t t save you forever!" he gloated as he started to shoot a barrage of well aimed shots some bounced off but a good number ricochet mere centimeters from Senel s head. Fangs message was clear; he was just toying with him now.  
"Damn it! Bring my head up for a decent shot" he growled. A strange icy sensation prickled its way down his spine; he turned around to see a small raccoon dog in a leaf poncho standing behind him.  
"Don t worry! I the amazing Tricky shall save the day!" said a tiny tanuki in a poncho.  
He pulled out a leaf and transformed a nearby boulder into what looked like a female version of fang, except she was wearing a very tight leather top. The illusion aimed an identical sniper rifle at fang.  
"Nic? Ha I knew you were fixen to betray me!" he growled.  
"This is my chance!" Senel muttered to himself. He quickly switched out one bullet with a red one and fired it Fang. The weasel managed to turn and look just as the bullet made impact.  
"Ah fu..." It caused a mini-explosion that sent Fang flying. "Ahh! It looks like I am blasting off for the first time!!" he cried. Nack said, not even realizing a group of high priced interuniversal lawyers where waiting on the other end.  
"Phew! Thanks for the assist little guy," Senel smirked. Keeping the gun loaded and in his hand as he kept his eye on the small tanuki, his better instinct telling him to be wary around the small raccoon dog.  
"Meh was nothing" tricky pretended to be aloof and uncaring; his eye s caught the site of the silver pistols "are those guns?"  
"Yeah, so?" Senel shrugged. Another cold prickly sensation hit him.  
"You are under arrest!" growled an arctic fox mobian holding a set of nightsticks at the ready.  
"Damn it! WHY CAN"T I GET A BREAK!!" Senel howled into the sky as he dropped his weapons and threw up his hands.

* * *

"Case number 1337 royal family vs. Senel his Royal Highness King Maxmillion of the house of acorn presiding! All rise"

Senel stands up.  
"The Prosecution is ready, your honor," A stuffy looking Tasmanian devil with deep red eyes and even darker red fur said with a nod.  
Princess Sally herself stood by the accused, "...The prosecution as well, your honor."

"Wh-What!? Sally!? I thought I forbade you from getting involved!!" the King Snapped.

"...If that s the case, then I motion for a mistrial," Sally commented.

"Wh-What? On what grounds, young lady?"

"Your bias against both me doing my job, and against the client."

"Your majesty she ez right! You are not feet to try this defendant as a member of ze royal family"  
"Motion for a Retrial Denied. You are a stubborn one, Sally. I don t know where you get it from."

The King turned to the prosecution, "Lou Cifer, your opening statement please."  
"Your honor the carrying of fire arms is a crime within the sovereign boundaries of acorn is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is," the king said.

"Then sir the prosecution well today prove that the defendant was knowingly and wilfully carrying fire arms within the boundaries of acorn with lack of any sort of permit"

"Your honor, I would like to ask for a second opinion!"  
"Stand down, Mr. Lockhart. This is a court of law."

"Grr." Sets down.

"Your honor" the Tasmanian devil pulled out a bag holding both of Senel s guns "the people present evidence exhibit A"

"Those are my guns!" Senel growls.  
Sally hushes Senel.

"Sorry." he whispers.

"As you can see your honor these are clearly guns! Weapons to kill!"  
"They are not meant to kill! They are meant for capturing Criminals and wanted felons!"

"Sir the prosecution calls its first witness" the devil looked over his papers "a Richard whitetail to the stand"

The officer who was standing at the side of the courtroom stepped forward as another officer took his place. He sat down behind the witness booth.  
The bailiff walked over with a large fake version of the sword of acorn "do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you walkers?"

The Guard nodded. "I do."

"Sir state your name for the record"

"My name is Richard Whitetail. Mobian Police Officer for Knothole province."

"How long have you been on the force sir?"

He looked like he was thinking... "Well starting from graduation from the Academy about sixteen years."

"Let your honor note the witness is a respected police officer of the planet, with numerous commendations"

"It shall be noted."

"Now Mr. Whitetail what did you see earlier this morning between the times of 9:30 and 10:00 am The Arctic fox leaned back in the chair. "Well I was on my normal patrol... keeping a certain apprentice trickster from causing too much harm when we both heard gun shots... faster than one of old Robotniks machines Tricky was gone and I was chasing him. When I came upon the scene I found only Tricky and the accused in a field, with the exhibit a still warm from firing. I arrested the man on the Spot and confiscated the said arms."  
"Did the accused seem to be aware of what he had been using?"  
"I would say yes, the way he handled them he seemed to know what they were and how to use them."

"OBJECTION!"  
"...Who was my client shooting at?"  
"If he was firing them, he had a target."

"Your honor relevance?"

"I m sorry, but there is relevance here. If there was another person with firearms, he should have been apprehended as well."

The officer waited for the questions to be asked, it would look bad for the officer of the court to be talked to about being out of line.

"You must answer this question, Whitetail."

"Yeah it was Fang the Sniper!"

The officer stared at the judge. "I am sorry, but I did not get a look at the person there, all I found was a crater where someone must have been... though Tricky was the one that arrived before I, if anyone can answer who saw what was happening, it was him, all I saw was a man with a gun and Tricky in the field, so I arrested him."  
"I m sorry, who is Fang ?"

The King shook his head, "I m sorry, but now that the defendant has said it, the evidence is inadmissible. Please strike that from the court record, recorder."

"Dammit" he whispered in a low voice that no one could hear.

"Senel, you need to keep quiet," Sally admonished.

"The prosecution calls pine the marten to the stand," said the prosecutor.

He walked over to the stand with a semi-uncomfortable look on his face; he stopped to growl slightly at Senel as he headed to the stand Senel whispers to Sally," What was that about?"  
Sally whispers back, "He's Nack's Cousin, but there's no love between the two of them. He despises guns and those who resort to them."  
Senel whispers," Ah. I think that was the guy I shot at."  
"Nack the weasel."  
Sally sighs, "It'll probably take more than that to endear you to him. Nothing's EVER that easy around here."  
"do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you walkers?" the bailiff asked with knacks hand on the acorn sword replica "I do" pine said with conviction

"State your name for the record" Lou said

"Pine the marten, freedom fighter," pine stated anticipating the next question

"is it true that you grew up around guns and fire arms?" the devil asked "yes it is"  
"let your honor note that the witness has knowledge on guns and those that use them"  
King Acorn thought for a moment, how is this relevant to the case at hand, Mr. Cifer? "sir this fine creature has grown up around these weapons and has a knowledge on the type of beast it takes to use one"  
King Acorn nodded, I see. This would be beneficial... Go ahead. "Your statement mister marten?" Lou said "well sir my parents were killed the day I was born, so for the first years of my life I grew up with my aunt Beatrix weasel her husband Servrus and her twin children nick and Nack"  
"your honor please note that all these names are of criminals who where/are charged with fire arm possession as well as murder, armed robbery and assault"  
King Acorn nodded, It is noted. "carry on" Lou said his grin was smug "well growing up in that house was hell easily"  
"my aunt was a drunk and would often take shots at me well in a drunken stupor, I learned to treat bullet wounds early on" pine lifted up some fur on his rib to reveal a scar"  
"later on my cousins got their hands on pellet guns, they would use them to target practice on me"

"I never saw my uncle, he was constantly on the run from the law, he'd send my aunt back obituaries of..." pine trailed off for a second "of people he had killed, I m sorry, anyway I learned it takes a certain type of beast to use a gun, a beast who has enough cowardice to not fight an opponent head on, there is no honor in firing a bullet from a gun, just a maliciousness not worth talking about"  
"no further questions your honor" Lou said as he returned to his seat Hold it! If my client was truly a coward, he would have tried to evade the officer rather than facing justice, Sally noted.  
"Your honor is it not common for criminals to surrender out of self preservation?"  
The King nods, Quite a few criminals do. Sally shakes her head, How many of them are tried for use of firearms in a land under the rule of the Kingdom of Acorn? "your honor the people would like to bring up acorn vs. shadow the hedgehog, acorn vs. jule-su echidna, these cases both ended with the accused walking away"  
Sally nodded, As Both had Permits.

King Max glared at his daughter sternly, "That is not the important part here, Sally."  
"Your honor the people rest their case"

"Your honor, the Defence would like to call Maurice Hedgehog to the stand.  
"Objection your honor" Lou cipher spoke up "the people notes that the princess is romantically involved with a Mr. Hedghog therefore this leaves the witness with a conflictive interest"

"While that may be true," Sally noted, "How does that have anything to do with the client? He s on trial here, not me."  
"But still, he may be emotionally willing to speak in a way that would be favouring one side or the other."

"And your honor is biased against him as well" Sally countered.

"Let this argument be stricken from the record." King Maxmillion said. "Proceed.

"S---Mr. Hedgehog, you ve heard the accusation that anyone who uses a gun cannot be trusted. In your experience, is this true?" Sally asked.

"Not at all," Sonic noted, "Many people I know use guns and are probably some of the nicest people you can meet. Nate Morgan for one, and then there s most of the Star Fox Team who have recently graced our planet."

"A Gun doesn t automatically deem a person good or evil; it s just a tool they use. Like any other weapon, object or ability."

"Objection your honor"  
"This witness is obviously being fed his statement"

"At the most, I asked him to behave himself, Mr. Cifer. Which is a lot less than you did with your witnesses," Sally responded.

"Ahem my witness spoke in his own words, we are all aware of Mr. Hedghogs normal style of speaking"

"We re also all well aware of your forging evidence."  
"Your honor?"

"Order in the court, I will not have you two fighting in this court, if you wish to continue this personal attacks do so outside of my court."

"Your honor opposition moves for this witness to be dismissed if he does not talk in his own words"

"Overturned. I see nothing that is out of the ordinary for Mr. Hedgehog's speaking."  
"Please continue."

Sonic continued, "Also, even my little buddy, Tails, has built guns into his plane, to help defend the world from Eggman."

Lou strolled up to the bench and laid a file on the bench "Julian kintobor aka Robotniks sir who has been using these weapons only after he has turned evil, the people wish to submit that he was an avid protester of fire arm use before he became a traitor"

"However, Julian Kintobor was never truly on our side, and was planning to overthrow us from the start."  
"Even though he did truly dislike them until them, that doesn t change that he was evil to begin with."

Sally sighs, "This doesn t seem to be going anywhere, so, Mr. Hedgehog, please step down."

"Alright, Sal," Sonic said as he left.  
"The Defence calls Senel Lockhart, to the stand."  
"I am Senel Lockhart, your honor."  
"I am a PI by trade and I assure you that I never used my guns to harm anyone except the Iron King and Nack the Weasel who attacked me first."  
"In fact I only use my guns in self defence your honor," he calmly told the court.  
"Objection your honor let the witness submit his license"

"Yes, we must see that license."

"Yeah, just hold on a moment....." searches his pockets and finds none," Uhhh, I don't have it with me your honor...."

Sally puts her face into her palm as the King shakes his head.

"There s no way to tell if you re lying or not then."  
"Darn it I am in deep down the rabbit hole now....," he muttered. 'What are we going to do now....? It seems like I will lose'  
There was a puff of red smoke as a small fire ant appeared on the bench "g'day maxie my boy"

"...Ah, Archimedes. We re... in the middle of a trial here."

"I know"  
The fire ant seemed smug as he watched king max struggling not to lose his temper It seemed to only be amplified by the fact that the royal guards made no move to stop Archimedes "...Archimedes, WHY are you here, in the middle of the courtroom?"

"huh oh!" the fire ant pretended as if he had been distracted "well you see mate, I was going through some of my papers when I came upon this" the fire ant pulled out a older looking paper "next thing I know knuckles is calling about a wolf who's been arrested and he said the name and it clicked"  
"....This could have been brought to my attention earlier."

"Senel Lockhart in honor of your bravery, we the people of Mobius present you with these solid silver pistols and this unlimited pass that is good all over the planet" the fire ant shot him a look "don't give me that Maxie you knew perfectly well about it"

"Hey!! I wondered where my permit went!" he gasped in surprise.  
"...Fifty Years ago? But... This Senel doesn t look much older than---"

"ah but Maxie me old mate, it's an unlimited pass, anyone with the name Senel Lockhart and the guns described in it can use it"

"....."Keeps his mouth shut knowing that saying he was the same Senel would cause problems.  
"...Fine. Still, I haven t seen one of those in years. I thought that they were all lost."

"now 'ow bout you be a nice king and let the little bugga go "  
"ye know the council of fire ants is meetin next week it'd be a real shame if they decided to invoke there right to push the crown down the line"

"....Fine. In light of the evidence, Court is adjourned."

"Yes! And could I please have my permit back Mr. Archie?" he asks.

The fire ant handed the paper back to the wolf The Tasmanian devil walked over to sally the two shook hands "well done Alicia, you won another one, then again you have been taken lessons from Lucy and I couldn't win with her neither"

"Hey Miss Sally I have to thank you for defending me if there is anything you need me to do just ask," he tells her happily.  
"...Your welcome, Senel."  
"Now excuse your Majesty, but can I get my guns and bullets back now?" he asks impatiently.

"The baliff well give them to you on the way out of court"  
"Alright," heads to leave.  
Takes his weapons back from the Baliff and come out to see the Jet Bike.  
"Whoa! Where did this baby come from!!?"  
Pine stood a ways off leaning on his gear talking to a jet black chaos chao that floated beside him Upon seeing Senel walked out he pointed to him and said something that sounded like a stream of giggles and child like grunts got on his board and headed off The black chaos chao continued to stare intently at Senel

"Hey there is a note!"  
Dear Senel,  
If you have safely made it here I gave to you this Jet Bike to help you on your journey and this chao. Please take care of her. My beloved daughter Aura.  
Signed,  
Harold.

"Chao where?" suddenly a pure white chao pounces on Senel.  
"Chao! Chao-chao!" she replied happily.  
"Heh, oh!" he turns to see Pine standing by the door way of the court house.

The black chaos chao continued to stare slowly grinding a piece of cement in its hands as it watched Senel

"You re that guy Pine aren't you....? Sorry to hear about what happen in your past. If it is any consolation I wouldn't use my guns either if I had anything else that I was good at.... But I don't and I have to do my best for everyone..."

Pine merely grunted as he sped off on his board The chao took the chunk of cement and crushed it to sand before following after

"What went up his ass and bite a huge chunk out of it... Oh, well shall we be off, Aura? Let's go off into the sunset!!" he hops into the Jet Bike and heads off into the sunset towards Tails place to make him some more bullets.


	53. Turnabout is Fair Play

Turnabout is Fair Play

Author Note: This chapter is written by Light the Lucario, primarily. And Holy SHIT. We're sorry this took so long (a YEAR). Blame slacking off on our part. This was originally going to be combined with another character's chapter, but because of how long it was taking, we decided to heck with it and just post this part, since it was somewhat important.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, k? They're owned by Sega. Yuko (don't worry, she won't be reoccurring) is owned by Clamp.

- - -

The dawn of the new day came up over this small city. The citizens were busy looking at the news of mystery disappearance of Luke and the evil convict he was chasing. One person was not so worried as he was off studying at the time. He had a mission to do and that was to find his brother.

"I know that she will be able to help me... Don't worry Luke I will be able to find you," the young boy said to himself as he prepared his back pack with his more cherished possession.

In the background a stranger with a single lens from a sun glasses watched him muttering just how cheap a certain Dimensional Witch was. The young boy was only of a five years old with a heart of gold.

The place the young boy wanted to go to was an old fashion Japanese building in between two huge skyscrapers. It couldn't be seen by the normal person.

"This is the place... Sigh, please let her be able to help me," the young boy sighed.

"I see you have arrived young Kyle. Welcome to the Wish Granters Shop. Here all your dreams and wishes come true. For a price of course," a young pale skin woman in black hair grinned.

"I wanna be with my older brother Luke. He has been missing for a long time and I heard that you would be able to help me locate him," Kyle told the Shop keeper.

"I see. Your brother is in another world. I have only come to this place for a while and now I shall offer my services to you. To reach your brother you must give up something that is very precious to you. Something irreplaceable. I am sure you have come prepared?" she asked.

Kyle slowly took out a large leather bound book that looked ancient. The title of the book was Sherlock Holmes Adventures.

"This book my big brother read to me every night. I have alot of good memories of us together. He always took care of me after our family left..."

"This book is a bit risky to read to a little boy such as yourself but the payment is accepted," she noted soundly.

"Now to find your brother I think this young man knows better... Zonic get your butt over here!" she shouted.

"It's supposed to be Zhane, you hag!"

"Can you please explain to this dear boy that he is about to enter a world of Sonic the Hedgehog?" she said smiling while holding one of Zonic's prized possessions.

Zonic grabbed said object from above her head and stored it in sub-space.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Yuko" another man appeared, he was short fat and bald, with a large nose, "You of all people should know better then to make threats, you can't possibly keep."

"Now boy," the man said as he waved Zonic away without much thought, "You simply have to want it enough…"

"Fine I will explain. Your brother is in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. The game I sure you play every day on the Gamecube," She smirked.

"Really? IS he fighting alongside Tails?" Kyle said with huge enthusiasm.

"Yes. Now if you wish to meet him again.. Would you mind going through this mirror right here? I am sure your true father wants to meet you really badly," she smiled.

"My true dad?" Kyle asked.

"Find out for yourself," she said ominously.

Kyle curious as to what was going on stepped through the mirror. Slowly his height started to fall as he continued to walk through a strange hallway. It was pure white nothingness as far as the eye could see. Soft pointy ears grow above his head as a long tail grow out of his back.

His clothes became a large cloak that covered his tiny five year old Mobian frame. Deep crimson eyes graced his brown furry body. Deep tan colored fur grow on his belly and muzzle. Plain old white shoes and bandage hands completed the outfit and when he got far enough on his walk. An older version of himself appeared.

"Hello, boyo. Seems you still take after your mother when it comes to being a goody-goody," the older coyote chuckled as he pat Kyle's head.

Memories of his past life began to flood into Kyle. Memories of being the son of the number one trickster Coyote the Coyote. He understood that he was no longer Kyle anymore but now Kyle the Coyote heir to the tricks of his family.

"Dad, you know the Great Spirit has a tight leash on you," Kyle laughed.

"Gahh, you're right son. But anyway I need you to do something for me. This little trickster in this world you are going to is a Rookie and I want you to get him good understand?" Coyote snickered.

"You got it dad!" Kyle mock saluted.

That is a good boy. Remember use your head always before your fists. All it takes is for one wrong move and you'll end up like me. I want you to have a good life Kyle," Coyote summons up a big swirling vortext.

"Kyle immediately jumped into the portal running at full speed into this new world. Not knowing how dreadful his rival was...

Tricky rubbed a couple of fig leafs together and wondered if they really could provide enouch cover for someone. He planned on testing the theory on Rings once the opportunity arose. He, being Tricky planned on adding a little surprise that test of course.

He pondered doing something nice for Cream. Maybe treating her to some iced cream and a movie. If only he had money. It was indeed a shame that he couldn't make permanent changes. His father had said something about such an endeavor being a bad idea, but Tricky had been too distracted by a shiny object at the time.

Tricky watched a trio of police officers walk by. One apparently named Rameriaz by the way the oldest one addressed him. Tricky wondered if it would be funny if he made himself look like the oldest one and started asking Rameriaz to do crazy things like taking down Eggman entire army all by himself. Tricky then remembered his father's advice - no rule about not impersonating authority figures.

Then Tricky saw something that seemed far more interesting, a banana peel. As long as he didn't slip up, he knew he could make a good joke with this.

He picked up the peel and applied a leaf to it that would change the contents to a bunch of blueberries. Tricky chuckled at the surprise whoever opened this 'banana' was going to get.

"What," Tricky said to apparently thin air. "Did you expect me to make someone slip on it?"

"Excuse me what are you doing with those grapes," a young coyote asked.

"Showing them my wrath?" Tricky asked.

Instantly the grapes were turn into a banana peel that Tricky as if controlled by puppet strings tripped over. "You know that was very lame and weak," the Coyote chuckled, "I hope you enjoy your banana split."

"And who are you, the comedy police?" Tricky asked.

He looked at the banana peel.

"That was mean!"

"And you are a complete rookie. I am Kyle the Coyote son of the great Trickster Coyote the Coyote," Kyle giggled as he walked off.

"You suck at doing tricks."

Tricky folded his arms and pouted, "Yeah well, I um, I lost un-purpose."

"Well can you beat the son of the greatest trickster in the world?" Kyle grinned knowing that Tricky would raise to the challenge.

"Can I?" Tricky laughed.

"Well come on now little girl," Kyle chuckled as he made Tricky into Tricklotta, somehow without Tricky noticing how he did it.

A few moments later a Rather haggard looking Arctic Fox police officer came running in. "Tricky... Your... Log trick is improving... took me three minutes this time to tell you had slipped away." He paused and looked at the small looking Coyote. "Oh... hello? Are you a friend of Tricky?" The officer asked as he fixed his cap, and began to brush his uniform off... "Spreading dirt... this was a good one Tricky... You seem to be able to enchant multiple leaves." He would have to talk to Tricky's father on what next... he had agreed to watch Tricky, but in a way he was trying to still guide Tricky away from Robotnik at the moment or at least change his tricks up. He turned his attention again to the Coyote. "Officer Whitetail." He said giving a small salute in respect.

"I am Kyle the Coyote. Son of the Great Trickster Coyote the Coyote," Kyle said politely.

Tricky folded his arms. "He's thinks he's funnier then me."

"Well all you can do is change genders Ms. Tricklotta," Kyle grinned.

Whitetail blinked and looked at the boy... "You say you are the son... of Coyote..." Whitetailed blinked and in a way felt insulted. "He... look at my uniform... mud all over... exploding leaf mud bombs... shaped like a pad of papers..." Whitetail didn't like the tone of the kid... He took out a pad of paper... "So, you are a trickster as well?" his voice showing seriousness.

"What are you talking about? It looks all clean to me," Kyle grinned as he made Whitetail's uniform clean by taking a small drop of water and touching the stains, "A simple trick to cleaning clothes~". He made sure no one notice that pine needles he was suing for all his tricks though. They were very precious and the center of most of his tricks.

"Nice trick... pine needles? Those are plentiful in your area?" Whitetail smiled. "I am an officer assigned in watching out for tricksters... I picked up a few tricks of my own... Besides... I kind of like showing off what Tricky has done... well when giving my report to his father at least." He began to leaf through his pad of paper... "Now... Ah here we go... if you intend on living in this jurisdiction, please fill this forum out..." he sighed, "And I will make sure you are on my rounds." He didn't like how in the past few months the Police chief and Antoine had put him in charge of the entire tricksters it seemed. "I need that at my office by tomorrow at sundown."

Kyle filled up the form and smiled. "You don't have to worry about me Mister. All I do is trick the bad tricksters into learning their lessons," Kyle said happily.

"Yes... but your father's reputation proceeds him and his family... so you have that agianst you unless you prove otherwise."

"Bad Trickster!" Tricky said. "Why I outta..."

"Hold it Tricky... no need to get violent... I am sure we can work something out..." He then turned to the Coyote. "And you, there is no need for name calling... So you apologies for the bad name you called Tricky."

"Alrighty, I'll play along. I am sorry for calling you a bad name Tricky. My father asked me to teach you a lesson," Kyle said, smiling happily.

Whitetail's ear dropped. He knew that these two when bored might just team up... but he perked up, at least if he could be an easy target at times... it would draw them away from the main frontlines for the moment or two... though he was slowly trying to have Tricky get better, which he was patient.

"Mister, you alright you seem down," Kyle said as he tugged at Whitetail's coat," Oh! Have you seen my big brother Senel?"

Whitetail looked... "Does trouble follow me?" He muttered, his voice showing he was finding this funny. "He was arrested for carrying a gun in Acorn Kingdom... but everything got shorted out... where he is now... I don't know, I would ask the Prowlers... as they seem to know more about where people are staying in the cities." He looked at the sky. "Tricky... sun is going down."

"So?" Tricky asked.

"I believe your father wanted sixteen different leaves for some kind of lesson tonight... how many did you get?"

"Twelve," Tricky said.

"Can I come with you sir? Big brudder said I could always trust officers to help me," Kyle grabbed Whitetails hand showing that he was just a lost scared little kid.

Whitetail looked at him, half of him wanted to believe him, the other half having been around Tricky and his family... knew this might be a trick. "Very well, but I have to make sure Tricky doesn't get into too deep of mischief." He was careful on his words as Tricky liked mischief, he just would try and reign it in.

Kyle closely followed Whitetail while holding his hand tightly. It was getting very late and dark in this part of the town. Kyle hopes he could get to know more about where his brother is.

During this time Whitetail was giving a tour of the surrounding area and major locations that would be important to remember... as well as advice of which areas were good and which areas to keep on guard.

"Excuse me Mr. Whitetail.. Why did my big brother Senel get arrested? He is a very good guy and a great hero from what my dad told me of his past life," Kyle asked.

Whitetail looked at Kyle. "When I found him... he was carrying firearms, which at the moment to my understandings is against the law here, and he didn't or was unable to present his permit at the time, I was doing my job as an enforcer of the law."

He said this while plucking a leaf out of Tricky's paw. "Not now." he whispered.

"Oh man... Well hehe nice to meet you sir. Sooo where is Tricky's house?" Kyle hopes to get out the woods fast as he starts to shiver a bit.

Whitetail only turned over his shoulder. "Back there in the woods... we past the path to it about five minutes before we entered the city... not a problem, I can take you there after the tour... if you want."

"Thank you. I don't like the dark. It scares me," Kyle whimpers.

Whitetail only smiled. "Not to worry, the dark can be scary... but as long as I am on the job, nothing will get to close to you." He didn't promise that nothing would scare him, but he would do what he could.

"Alrighty Mr. Whitetail, and where did Tricky go?" Kyle asked.

*Whitetail looked beside himself and found himself looking at an elderly fox... His face showed this happened a lot... "Hello Grandma... I see Tricky did the old switcharoo."

"Oh? That nice young man?" She asked senile... "Where were you? Didn't you say you would visit today?"

"I said tomorrow Grandma... now..." He looked behind him. "Kyle... can you go find Tricky? I need to escort Grandma to her house."

Whitetail began to lead the old lady fox towards a house down the street... "I'll be right back, unless you want to help me."

Kyle start to walk around the city looking for Tricky but shivered as he did so. Not liking being on his own one bit.

Five minutes later Whitetail rushed up from behind Kyle. He was worried. "Did... did you see Tricky?"

"No I haven't. I looked around a bit but I don't know where he is," Kyle said frowning.

"Not a worry... I once had him disguise himself as a trash bin... imagine my midnight patrol with me seemingly running into the same trashcan over and over again." Whitetail gave a laugh... "now... this town know Tricky... so they won't blink or think your crazy if..." Here Whitetail shot out and tried to tickle a lamp post... only it remained a lamp post. "Well... he isn't a light post today."

"Umm I can track him down using one of my tricks.."

Whitetail blinked but nodded. "You have my authorization to use one of your tricks."

"Hee heh! Yay!" Kyle slowly takes out a pine needle that transforms into a ball of light. It starts to spin around heading towards the hospital. "Follow that light!"

Whitetail only nodded and took off after the white light.

The pair came upon the scene of an old man bending down over pain after having tripped over a banana peel that Tricky had set up for Kyle. Apparently he was laughing his butt off not noticing how much in pain the old man was.

"What did you do?" Kyle yelled as he went over to check the old man.

Whitetail with some authority stood over Tricky, tapping a foot in irritation and a scowl on his face that would remain even if his fur changed to rainbow. Tricky had tried that a few times.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen the look on his face!", Tricky laughed.

"Stop that! It isn't funny! You could have seriously hurt his back!"

"Tricky... you will sit up and see what is wrong with this gentleman, you will also give me your bag of leaves... You comprehend?"

"Some trickster you are!", Tricky said, ignoring the policeman, "EVERYTHING is funny!"

"Do you think this is funny!" Kyle takes out several pine needles at once. He transformed them all into big punch gloves that you see in cartoons and they all hit tricky.

"Hey! No fair doing that when I'm laughing!"

Whitetail looked really angry and pulled out an old fashioned Pocket Watch. "You want me to suspend you for ten minutes? I know how much you hate missing things." His tone showed he wasn't finding this funny. "Kyle... watch Tricky... I'll check how he is."

Kyle only nodded and moved away from the gentleman.

Whitetail walked over and after talking to him, came back, his face really serious and he looked almost angry... "Kyle... step back, I failed in protecting this city from Tricky..."

He blinked as Tricky was still busy laughing. "TRICKY!" He shouted, in a voice that showed that he was at a new level of anger.

"STOP LAUGHING!" using a pine needle he turn it to duct tape that wrapped around Tricky's mouth.

Whitetail nodded. He got down and looked right at Tricky. "This man... you Bannana Peel... he has a broken leg now because of you."

In anger Kyle takes a few more pine needles and starts to form more boxing gloves that picked Tricky up and made him start to trip over his own banana peel over and over again while they punch him back and forth.

"Now time to use this... The Trickster Seal!" taking out a large red stamp he slammed it onto Tricky, "From now on you won't ever be able to use tricks again for a whole six month period.!"

"What! No Fair! How can you do that!", Tricky shouted.

"This is only giving to the greatest Tricksters in the world and was given to me by my father to keep you in line. The Greatest Trickster of all.. Coyote the Coyote!", Kyle proclaimed.

"I- I'm going to wash it off! Then I'll get my tricks back!"

"You can't. It won't ever come off my mundane means. After all my daddy is a god," Kyle winked.

"That's not fair!"

"What is not fair is you hurting people with your pranks!"

Tricky looked downcast. He couldn't do tricks for SIX MONTHS!

"How did I do Mr. Whitetail?"

"You did well... and Tricky... think... what if this was worse? Someone could... you could have killed someone... what would have happened if he fell into the street with a car coming? No one is a cartoon character... they could be severely injured or killed."

Tricky didn't say anything.

Kyle suddenly fell asleep on Whitetail. His journey had come to a close but as he fell down from White tail he grabbed a Red Emerald that seemed to roll down the street.

Whitetail saw this all, but couldn't seem to see what the Emerald was, but he did catch Kyle before he fell to the ground. "Gottcha."


	54. A Metal Heart

Chapter 54: A Metal Heart

Author Note: This chapter is written by me and Tazkol Master of Emeralds.

* * *

Samantha Bension stood across the street, she stood out well in the neighborhood. her dress was a ivory white making her almost shine in the slums. She breathed deeply as she stared across the road at the run down building the private detective she had hired had tracked her youngest son to.

_Mike is a good boy, he is just confused_, she assured herself, _I'll bring him home, and him and roger well make up and we well be a family again_. she breathed deeply as she stared across the road at the run down building the private detective she had hired had tracked her youngest son to.

Breathing deeply she took began to walk across the street. no one noticed the teenager standing on the other side of the street with green shades. void made a small gesture with his hand and the brake on a nearby bus released. with another gesture the vehicle began to speed down the road.

"HEY LADY LOOK OUT!" was the last thing Samantha heard as twenty tons of bus smashed into her, breaking every bone in her body and killing her instantly.

* * *

Inside the building, Mike, Seth Steel, and Rex were hanging out.

"That brat's hanging around us again," Seth noted wryly. "That Brat" was a homeless orphan who had one day started tagging alongside of Mike. Mike had became awfully protective of him for some reason or another that Seth and Rex couldn't fathom.

Mike's reaction was fluent and instant in what seemed to fast he had Seth's head in one hand and his neck in the other. Rex winced as he heard some vertebrae creak from strain. "Say that again and I'll break your fucking neck, do you hear me?" Mike said. Amazingly, despite his reaction, his voice was emotionless.

"Urk... R-Right," Seth managed to croak out.

Suddenly, a man very familiar to Mike appeared in the doorway, clapping his hands slowly, "That was a good show. Bravo."

"Ah, it's you," Mike said, remembering the man from outside of that gym.

"Who is this guy, Mike?", Rex said. Rex was usually a quiet man, but he, like Mike, was a complete sociopath. He was the man who had killed Tim's parents a while back.

"Someone who can grant us a lot of power."

"That's right," the pale man said, "I am Mr. Vincent Devoid. I have heard of your... work, and desire your assistance in ridding myself of a few pests."

"Pests?", Seth asked, rubbing his neck.

"I believe you know them as Ben and his friends. While they may have left your city, they are indeed still around, and have been a thorn in my side for over a year now. I'm sure that you, Mike, want to finish off Ben yourself. And Rex, you'd like to complete your hand of murdering the Jones family."

"Wait, I've waited for ages for Mike to get off his kick on these kids. The Tiger's Fang has no reason to run into these guys. And if THIS bunch is capable of foiling whatever plans you have, they must not be very good plans," Seth spoke up, ignoring the glare from the lesser members Mike and Rex.

"This would be true if they were the same as they were when they were in this city. A force that is opposing me has granted them great power. And I can give you all the power you have ever dreamed of, Seth Steel."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything. I know you are skeptical of this deal, and you won't do anything that you can't back out of if you feel the problems outweigh the profits."

"Then you know I'm not budging."

"How about if I allow you to back out at any time?"

"...Fine. Let's see what this is all about."

Void reached into his coat and pulled out a small vile of a gray substance that seemed to buzz. He nodded to Mike as he threw it to the ground at his feet.

Mike stayed perfectly calm. Being a fan of the Sonic games and fairly intelligent, he had long figured out Devoid's identity. Rex gasped, while Seth and the child however, were not so silent.

Seth shouted, "Mike, what are you doing?"

"Mike!", the child screamed out.

Mike gave one of his usual smiles to the kid, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Mike's feet where overtaken slowly they began to shift as the gray substance made it way up soon revealing that his feet, socks, and shoes had been converted to pointed metal feet with a silver circular joint in the center. As the gray substance climbed up his legs his jeans stretched to there fullest extent becoming hard blue metal armor, it tickled as wires and hardware replaced the organic material within. The others noted that he lost almost a foot as his legs finished converting into armored robotic ones. Mike gave a somewhat sinister grin as he realized he was right.

They watched as his torso was swallowed up a whole. As it separated and moved into three parts, his torso was revealed to be spherical save for a large jet engine in the center of his chest and large sharp metal spikes facing downward on his back. Mike held his breath as his internal organs where converted. he released the air in his mouth no longer needing to breath.

The gray substance on his arms had now revealed his shoulders which where now pointed and wicked looking.

Rex's mouthed only one thing, "Whoa."

"Th-The Sonic Syndrome was REAL!", Seth stammered

All of the fingers and the thumbs where tipped with large blade like claws. In one swift motion the nanites engulfed Mike's full head except for his eye's. Within moments a large blue head with five large spikes that stuck out like a star and two smaller ones that resembled small ears. The five large spikes had white arrows running down them that pointed to his head. The bottom of his face was gray and mouthless yet somehow it still had the image of a cocky grin. Finally the gray substance seemed to flow into Mike's eyes which became long, black and visor like with two blood red circles in the center of it. finally a small sharp spike grew from his face resembling a nose.

Mike flexed his new hands absently his synthesized voice ringing through the room, "Now **THIS** is power!"

Rex spoke up with a grin, "That was fucking awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so," Devoid said, "As your next."

"Gladly," Rex said.

"Are you freaking insane, Rex?", Seth asked.

"Perfect. With you offering yourself to my power, it's all that much easier," Void said, holding out a pair of sunglasses with red lenses, "Here, Put these on. Don't worry, you won't have them on for long."

Rex nodded, trusting Devoid completely.

Rex did as he was told. The glasses seemed to fuse with his skin and eyes. The metallic grey frame started to spread beyond their boundaries and started to cover up Rex's entire body. As it reached the area of his mouth, it became flesh colored, but still metallic, pulling out into a muzzle. His hair ended up changing into long metallic dreadlocks. As his body shrunk down a bit, the metal started to cover his chest, and a white and red energy core-like cap appeared. The changes moved up his arms and his hands became covered with yellow spiked boxing gloves. The metal also moved down his legs and when it got to his shoes, they changed and became similar to Knuckles', with a different color. His eyes suddenly started to glow.

"Yes... I can feel it. All this power. I'll be able to kill even more than before..."

Void smiled gleefully as he nodded to Mike.

Mike chuckled a bit as he walked up to Seth "So... What do you think of the new me?"

"It creeps me out to be honest. Why are you a robot?"

"'cause this way i can grasp more power then ever. You could join me, you could feel this way."

"You and Rex have gone mad. I wouldn't feel ANYTHING as a robot!"

"The Power... This power... I shall destroy EVERYTHING!", Rex laughs, and fires a few missiles out of his mouth, destroying various walls of the complex.

"So, what do you say Seth? Last chance" Mike offered putting a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"You're fucking insane."

Mike grinned as he thrust the spike through Seth's chest so the tip came out the front scratching against his chin. "Wrong answer," Mike said as the spike released and a new hand formed on the end of his arm.

Seth struggled to breathe as he could only stare at the spike on his chest. Slowly the spike began dissolving. The clothing around it dissolved, revealing black painted metal. Seth found the ability to scream as the metal covered his chest becoming smaller, but stronger, and heavily armored. His internal organs becoming there inorganic counterparts. The metal slid down to his thighs which became gold cone shaped joints. the joints left off into thin black rods that developed into blocky large golden feet with black stripes down the center, the heels being replaced with small wheels. His arms likewise converted into golden cone shaped shoulder joints, these had three large sharp blades sticking out of them. Rather then a two part arm, his arms converted to two long rods jointed at the center and covered by a large rectangular armor piece, from the right arm, a large fin like blade stretched down to the ground.. His hands became made of many different spherical joints ending in wicked claws. The boxlike armor on his left arm opened to reveal a miniature armory of ranged weapons.

"Why…?", Seth asked.

"Because, I can't stand you. Did you really think i would always be your little soldier, always falling in line? I have larger plans than that!"

Any reply Seth had planned was stopped when the back metal covered the bottom of his face, his lips sealing up forever beneath the smooth round underface plate. Seth's head became spherical and his hair grew out long before weaving together to make many long down sloped razor sharp blades. his ears moving to the front of his head and became to small razor sharp pyramids. His eye sockets grew large and darkened into a black visor with large yellow eye's inside it. A small rounded golden nose grew where his old one would be, but this one was purely aesthetic.

Seth never had a chance to regret anything as his personality was deleted and a new one was instantly reloaded into the processors. Silver Sonic custom model, codename 'Darkblade Sonic' was now active.

Mike looked at the new bot "Robot, what is your designation?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Silver Sonic 4.0 Custom. Codename: Darkblade Sonic," the robot who was formerly Seth droned.

"Name priority masters."

"Primary Masters: Void, Metal Sonic. Secondary Master: Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"Assign protocol, you well report to me before carrying out any orders from secondary master."

"Acknowledged. Shall I restrict this information from him as well?"

"Only when Void or I order it so, you well act completely obedient when he is around and to him you well acknowledge him as primary master, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Metal."

"Good."

The boy looked up fearfully at Metal.

Metal rubbed his head affectionately, "You will never have anything to fear from me, my brother."

He cradled the boy who fell asleep shortly thereafter and pricked his skin slightly with one of his finger spikes. The boy's eyes shrank down and turned blue, while his skin turned all black. His clothes changed into a pair of shoes, a Jetpack, and a belt, and his head changed shape. In essence, he looked like a mutant Chao... Bokkun.

A Portal appeared in front of the robots and unconscious mutant Chao. Void spoke up, "You should get going. The Doctor is expecting you."

Metal carried the unconscious Bokkun through the portal, while Darkblade and Mecha followed.

* * *

Shadow leaned against the wall, he was absentmindedly disassembling and then re-assembling his gun. he stirred slightly feeling a presence coming.

"If it isn't my good friend, Shadow. Or should I say, Blair?", a familiar voice spoke up.

Shadow cocked his gun. turning to see the group exiting the portal. he tightened his grip lightly. "hello metal, or should i say Michael Bension?"

Metal shifted back to his standard form, "It's not surprising that you would figure it out. Looks like we're still on the same side. I'm glad your not working with Sonic. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you."

"Funny, you've tried that thrice now, and I'm still breathing", Shadow said.

"That was merely Metal Sonic, my good man. I am both Metal and Mike. I know all your moves. I know how you think. And I know your weaknesses."

"But that's right… You can't win even if you cheat, isn't that right?", Shadow grinned as he gestured, "Care to race my 'friend'?"

"I'll pass this time, you emo skater. I've got a mission to carry out after reporting in to the Doctor."

"Oh and I'm sure your brother well be happy to see you."

"But of course," Metal said, "Though it's not me he should be watching out for. Rex here is waiting to pummel the hell out of something."

Shadows eye's shifted to Mecha Knuckles then after a few seconds back to Mike, it wasn't long, but it was enough.

"Tell the Doctor that I'm going on a run would you?" Shadow asked before taking off.

After Shadow left, Metal nearly smiled, "Good. Tell those fools that we're back, Blair. It'll make victory all that much sweeter when I crush them."

* * *

"We have arrived, Doctor," Metal said, still carrying the unconscious Bokkun.

"Ah! Metal, Mecha, Silver..."

"Actually, sir, this is my own personal upgrade to Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic 4.0 Custom: Darkblade Sonic.", Metal told him.

Robotnik looked at his prize creation sternly, "You created your own robot?" after a moment he laughed, "Ohohoho~ A chip off the old block, you are, Metal...It does obey only me, correct?"

"Master Registered as Doctor Ivo Robotnik," Darkblade said.

"Splendid! Anyway, I am glad that you are back. Thanks to the incompetence of your brother, Robo...", Robo scowled at the doctor as he continuted, "We have lost your brother Cyber to that Hedgehog and his friends."

Robo protested, "The Kid was too weak!"

Robotnik glared, "That 'Kid' Managed to kill an entire family for me AND get me a glorious Chaos Emerald. How many people have you killed since you were brought back online? Or Emeralds have you collected?"

Robo couldn't answer, but retorted anyway, motioning to Mecha, "I'm still better than this hunk of junk over here!"

Rex just laughed "Please, you're about as efficient as Grounder and less competent then Coconuts"

"You're a piece of obsolete hardware. Doctor, why did you have Void bring him back? He looks more like the stupid anteater than I do,"

"Which means I can do my job, unlike some piles of wasted silicone."

"Come here and say that to my face, you silver plated freak!"

Mecha moved over tell his face plate was right in front of Robo "Which means i can do my job, unlike some piles of wasted silicone."

And with that, Robo's knives ended up jabbing Mecha in the face... or they would have had mechas hand not stopped Robo's fist cold.

"Seriously is that the best you can do? That was an obvious move"

He struck out with his other fist, it encased with fire.

His fist never hit as Mecha jumped over Robo turning his captured arm around. opening his muzzle he shot a missile at the back of Robo's head point blank.

"Update your combat programming outmode."

"As always, he's a pathetic waste of parts," Metal said dismissively, "But I suppose it was better than nothing when we weren't here, Doctor. At any rate, I have a plan. Void has given me back the shape shifting powers of my Neo Metal Sonic Form. Perhaps I could create some dissension in the ranks of the Freedom Fighters by causing them to fight one another."

"That is brilliant, Metal. Even if you don't manage to fool everyone, a few of those morons would be end up distrusting each other, allowing them to be eliminated much more easily!", Robotnik laughed.

Metal nodded and headed out...

* * *

Mike grimaced. He realized to kick off his plan, he'd need a little help from one of the weasels. Oh well. At least it's not Nack he needed help from...

"Nicolette," he said in his most commanding voice.

"Yes?" Nic asked with an eyebrow raised.

Metal snorted at her tenacity, it was almost refreshing compared to all the other idiots, living or robot, around the base, "I've got a plan to turn some of the freedom fighters against one another. For the first step, I'm... going to need some help from you..."

"Depends who's involved, I'm not crossing my cousin again."

Metal scowled at the mention of Pine, "No. Not him. I was talking about the Crocodile."

"That idiot? What do you need?"

She could have sworn she saw Metal smirk.

* * *

Vector was about to head to his favorite bar- I mean, drinking establishment. He'd NEVER go to a bar. Nope. Never in a million years (...yeah right). He stopped short when he saw what looked like Vanilla's husband.

"What's he doing here?", Vector grumbled, "Isn't having the most perfect wife in the universe enough?"

Suddenly, he stiffed up when he saw who he was with. Ex-Chaotix Member Fang's Sister, Nicolette. _Isn't she working exclusively for the Eggman Empire right now?_, he wondered.

His eyes widened when he saw Ice giving Nic a kiss. He fumbled around. He knew he had a camera somewhere... Managing to get a hold of it, he took a few pictures - hoping that the two didn't notice the flashes of light. With THIS evidence, he'd be able to score with Vanilla! Vector quickly ran off.

"Finally," 'Ice' said as he shifted into Metal Sonic, "...He took the bait, that's for sure."

"Vector is such a idiot he would have taken the bait if you had been wearing a bad costume." Nicolette said breaking away from Metal.

"Yes, but this way, at least that Chameleon won't be able to rebuff the claim."

Or so you think, Nic though idly, as she triggered the micro recorder in her hat, "Listen, I got to run, I'm supposed to pick up a shipment of ammunition from our contact.""Whatever…", Metal said as he headed off for his next target.

* * *

Sonia walked out of the beauty parlor with a spring in her step. her allowance having died valiantly so her looks could go on. Normally, Sonia headed straight home after the beauty parlor, but this time she decided to walk through the park and enjoy nature.

Across the park, Mike aimed the crossbow carefully, for his plan to work he only needed to graze her. He chuckled to himself as the pink hedgehog made herself a perfect target.

Sonia stopped idly to pick a flower from a near by bush. there was a flash of silver and she felt a stinging pain across her face from her left cheek to the right of her forehead. Placing a hand on her face she pulled it back to notice a red stain on her glove. She pulled out her pocket mirror opening it to reveal what she feared. she screamed at the scar that now graced her face.

Metal stepped out, as Amy, "Now you and I don't look so much alike. Maybe now Sonic will actually give me a chance!"

"Y-You ruined my face, for your stupid crush?"

"It's not like you haven't broken things or hurt people for less."

Sonia charged at Amy viciously.

Amy hammer-flipped behind Sonia, and knocked her out with a well placed hammer blow to the head.

Sonia slipped into unconsciousness, the last thought in her mind was that she was going to kill the other hedgehog,

Metal fled the scene, changing back to his real form as he did so, "Heh... I've always wanted to knock out that lame French-based waste of celluloid."

In the bushes farther back, unknown to Mike, Blair walked out of the bushes. He walked over to Sonia bending over to quickly accelerate the healing on Sonia's face, he left a less noticeable scar behind before taking off to find Ben.

* * *

"St. John, you may enter," King Max said.

"Sir?", the Skunk said, bowing to his Liege.

"Intelligence states that Christopher Prower- or rather, Thorndyke, is indeed working as a Spy for Eggman," The king stated.

Even St. John found this momentarily odd, "But si', the smarmy bastard had Hunt kill his parents."

"Our spies say that Eggman has promised that he'd bring back his family the same way that he is bringing back various robots and other deceased workers."

"So THAT'S it."

"You are to eliminate the spy in any way possible," The king said.

"Yes sir", St. John said, "Is that all?"

"That will be all."

St. John left the room. The King let out an evil chuckle before he turned into Metal Sonic, "Perfect. Now that worthless boy will finally be out of our hair...", he smirked as he looked behind the throne, at the unconscious body of Sally's father, the real King Maximillion Acorn, "Thank you for the use of your throne room your majesty. It has bought you some more time to live your life," he mocked, before he flew out an open window.

* * *

Charmy waited anxiously at the agency. Why had Vector left him in charge anyway? He sighed as he left the room to use the washroom. Charmy opened the door a few minutes later when he heard a startled gasp and the buzzing of wings. Ge opened the door in time to see a familiar silhouette leaving the window. Walking over to the half open filing cabinet he inspected it only to find a sealed envelop. Walking over to the desk he slit it open with the letter opener. The contents fell onto the desk. Charmy shook his head, these where fake, they HAD to be!

* * *

"Mighty! Mighty!", Sonic could be heard as he ran up to his friend.

"Sonic? What's wrong? Your in more of a rush than usual today," Mighty said.

"Knuckles got fooled by Eggman. Again."

"Oh," Mighty said, turning around and starting to walk away, "Well have fun with that."

"Wait, aren't you even going to help me?"

"When have you needed my help before? Sonic, you and I both know you can take on Knuckles with both hands tied behind your back. I REALLY don't have the time to waste," Mighty said as he waved off Sonic, and disappeared from view.

As the armadillo disappeared from view, Metal changed back, "H-How...? How did he...?"

* * *

"Cream! Tails is here," Vanilla called from the kitchen as she welcomed the fox boy in. "You're early today, Tails. Early even for you."

"Is Cream ready?"

Cream came out a few moment later, she was wearing a yellow sundress with an orange visor. "Hello, Tails" she said.

"Wow! You look great, Cream!" Tails said, eyes wide in amazement.

"Thank you, Tails" she said.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Tails asked.

"Of course" she said following him.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Vanilla! Don't worry, I'll bring Cream back soon!" Tails promised.

The two of them walked away and around the corner. Cream was smiling and happy as long as she was with Tails.

"Cream?" Tails said, smiling brightly.

"Yes Tails?" she smiled at him.

"I have something very important I need to tell you," Tails said.

"You can tell me anything."

"Oh good, I was worried this was going to be hard," Tails said. "I'm breaking up with you."

Cream felt as though she had been hit by a bus, swallowing down tears she spoke up "may i ask why?"

"Well Cream, I've decided that a being of my intellect requires an older and more sophisticated female to bear my future offspring. Unfortunately, there don't appear to be any women anwyhere near my IQ in our immediate circle of friends or in the city, so I've decided I'll just go out with Amy instead, since she's easy to control and is good for a fun time."

"But this, this isn't like you" Cream said.

"Maybe I've finally figured out that being a goody goody tagalong is boring and a waste of my considerable skills and talents," Tails said.

Creams face changed, there was a bright flash and all of a sudden cheese was whirling agitated around her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tails, the smartest person you're privileged to know. I'd think even one as devoid of intelligence as you should be able to recognize that," Tails said.

"Whoever you are, your not Tails" Cream stated

"Of course I am, you dolt. Who else would I be?" Tails asked, frowning in annoyance.

Tails found Cheese barreling into his chest.

"Ow! What do you think you're doing?"

"Tails would never talk like that, you're not Tails" she said sending an omochao bomb into his face.

"Grr...you're right, I'm not. I don't know how you figured it out, but..." Tails shimmered, and reverted back to his true form: Metal Sonic!, "I am Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic announced somewhat redundantly.

Cream just growled as she sent another Omochao at him.

Metal caught the Omochao in his claw and crushed it. "I really despise those. Then again, is there anyone who doesn't?"

There was another flash as a darker colored chao appeared. Cheese and Chocola attacked Metal head-on in synch.

Metal grabbed both Chaos by the head and started squeezing. "I would suggest you stop your futile efforts to resist before I REALLY lose my patience."

Cream stopped dead, the two Chao disappearing in Metal's grasp.

"Ah, good. I knew reason existed somewhere in that empty head of yours," Metal said. "Now, come along with me, little girl. Since my initial plan for you has gone awry, you'll have to serve another purpose... And if you ever want to live to see your mother again, I would suggest you do as I say. Am I clear?"

Cream tried to keep her face straight as she followed him.

A few minutes later Tails came running into the now vacant spot followed by the two frantic chao.

Back at the Rabbit's house, fire seemed to burn in Ice the Rabbit's veins as he dug through a box of old junk searching for something from his darker days.

"What are you going to do?" Vanilla asked with worry in her voice as Ice turned around carrying a Chicago Typewriter in his hands.

"I'm going to get her back" Ice said as he walked past her. wordlessly he went to the door. slamming it as he left.

* * *

Shadow walked up behind Sonic, "Sonic. I'm glad your here."

"...I'm sure you are... Metal."

"How did you...?"

"You're late. I've already talked to Shadow. I can't believe that even you would stoop so low, Mike," Sonic said, his eyes burning with rage.

'Shadow' dropped his disguise, "Well... I'm glad you finally see things my way. We're going to settle this once and for all, Bonner."

And without another word, the two former track rivals rushed one another.

Sonic started off with a rolling attack to knock Metal off of his feet. Metal quickly recovered and fired a laser at Sonic, who dodged to the side and delivered a spinning axel kick. Metal Grabbed hold of Sonic and took to the sky before dropping him from midair, wherein he attempted to spin attack right into him, but Sonic rolled out of the way in time. The fight was blazing at a breakneck pace, neither the real or false hedgehog were holding back anything.

* * *

Meanwhile... Vector was watching as Ice the Rabbit left the house on his mission to save Cream. Vector grinned, "Well, looks like he's going off to show off some of his old gun collection to that weasel bitch. Now's my chance to move in!"

Just as The croc was about to head towards the Rabbit house a small dart buried itself into his side. Within a few seconds he fell flat on his face.

Julie-Su holstered her gun quickly before she began to drag vector back to the agency. "Sorry big guy, Espio's orders. I'm keeping my eye on you tell we know what's up"

* * *

The fight was raging on. Metal was now attempting to psyche Sonic by transforming into various people he met in both lives. Sonic stayed concentrated and kept fighting him regardless of the form he took. Metal kept playing dirty using pot shots and other dirty tricks.

* * *

Manic walked into the room to find his sister complaining as ever.

"Hey sis, I heard about what happened," he said as he walked up to her.

Sonia's eyes seemed to burn "I am gonna' kill that little pink witch".

Manic tried to calm her "Sis, think about this, Amy was with Rob'O when you said she attacked you."

Sonia just ignored him as she plotted her revenge.

* * *

"Sonic Wind!", Sonic shouted as a blue wind surrounded Metal Sonic, giving him a bit of structural damage.

Metal got up and gritted his teeth. How come he didn't have a hit you anywhere attack? He fired a few lasers from the motor in his chest.

Sonic wasn't sure how long he could keep this up... hopefully, Shadow will bring some help soon...

* * *

Chris was meditating in the Prower yard, focusing his powers much like both Knuckles and Archimedes had taught him to do - but more like Archimedes as he taught him how to do so without unleashing a torrent of freezing energy. Geoffrey grinned. With the boy not paying attention, this would be easy. He took aim and fired his crossbow.

Chris suddenly snapped to attention and froze the arrow and shattered it in one motion, "Alright. I know you're there, come out!"

Geoffrey stood there and glared, "I've finally got you."

"Didn't Antoine make you promise not to attack me again?"

"Shut up! I've got my orders."

Geoffrey drew out a dagger and thrust it at Cryo. The fox dodged to the side, "What are you? Crazy!"

"You'll pay for stealing secrets. Not just for the Acorn kingdom, but you've been stealin' from Angel Island, so I hear."

"What! Who told you I was stealing anything?"

Again, Geoffrey thrust forward with the dagger, and Chris dodged to the side. Geoffrey thought he had Chris as he slashed at him Chris quickly caught the blade with his hand and then hit Geoffrey with a sub-zero punch.

St. John stiffened as he felt something pointy touch his neck, "Wh-?"

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't run you through, Geoffrey," Amadeus Prower said, holding his sword to Geoffrey's neck.

"Th-The King... Orders."

"That's impossible! King Max is the one who gave Amadeus permission to adopt me anyway... Right?"

"I-I... I think I've been tricked," Geoffery said.

* * *

Sonic unleashed a light speed attack on his metal doppleganger, "Give it up, Mike. This battle is pointless."

"Shut up!"

Both Sonics revved up a Spin Dash at one another and they let loose, rushing into one another.

* * *

The Chaotix detective agency was a mess as Espio walked in, well more so then usual.

"...? Charmy? Why are you going through everything?"

"Espio! you can tell if a photo's been manipulated right?"

Espio was taken aback by Charmy's sudden seriousness, but he didn't show it, "It's not my expertise, but yes."

Charmy pulled up a photo in it a female honey bee was talking with a SWATbot. she was holding some papers and what looked to be blue prints.

Espio blinked, "Saffron? Why would she be wiretapping? Charmy, where did you get this?"

"They appeared anonymously in an envelope" the bee said. he showed Espio another that showed a close up, the blue prints read things like 'royal chamber' and other similar rooms.

"Please tell me these aren't real" Charmy said.

"Charmy, someone has been going around and impersonating people. I'm fairly sure that this is nothing but a fabrication."

Charmy could hear the doubt in his voice. for the first time in Espio's memory the bee prince was silent.

* * *

Sonic wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Metal could match his every move. And if he let up for even a second, Metal would be able to take him down.

"Face it, Ben! This time you can't win, I'm artificial! I can go on forever"

"Yeah, an artificial body to go with that artificial heart and soul of yours," Sonic quipped.

Mike grinned wickedly as his left hand reformed into a blade. "Remember your adventures in the World of Camelot?" Mike asked.

"...You wouldn't...", Sonic said.

"Why not?", Mike swung the blade towards Sonic.

Sonic blocked the blade with his hands. As he did so, the blade cut through his gloves, "Mike, what happened to you? You used to be all about fair play. And then that track meet happened."

"What happened to me? I spent my life trying to find the one spot in life i could step out of my brother's shadow, and I did"

"Yes, by getting kicked off the team, and then dropping out of school. Brilliant plan," Sonic said as he kicked the robot in the chest, knocking him away.

"I could outrun anyone, my friends, my peers, even my fathers favorite son, and then you came along…"

"...Then what was with all your speeches about fair play to the rest of us? Were those all lies?"

"Those where speeches my brother gave me, I was just spilling them out to get them out of my head."

Metal raised his blade and swung it at Ben's mid section. "Sonic, catch!" a voice shouted. Ben saw in the corner of his eye something small and white barreling towards him.

Sonic caught the item - the Chaos Hilt. Bens eye's shut tight as he held it up, there was a clanging sound and a gasp. Opening his eye's he found a broadsword in his hands, the blade glowed a deep green color with seven empty slots in the blade. the hilt was finely designed of silver with a large ivory sphere in the handle.

Pine looked at Mighty, "We just made it."

"Sonic, is that who I think it is?", Mighty asked.

Sonic swung the sword with precision and severed the blade that Metal had created on his arm, "Of course it is."

Metal looked around calculating his odds of winning now. Mike growled as the internal self preservation programming took over. "Looks like it's time for me to leave this dance Benjamin, but before I go" he trailed off creating another blade.

"What's wrong, Mike? I thought you said that the living couldn't stand up to you."

"Unfortunately, Eggman's computers are programmed to learn from experience" Metal's form blurred, he appeared behind Pine. Taking no time to stab the martin in the chest. "Nice to see you again, brother!" Mike spoke into his ear.

The words echoing through pines mind as his memories of his former life returned. he coughed as blood cascaded from his mouth. "Mike" he said before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Pine!", Mighty said as he rushed up to his friend.

"Come on Mighty, we'll get him to a hospital. But this isn't over. Metal'll pay for playing with my friends' emotions."

* * *

The red alert was sounding loudly through Egg Base 502. Bots where dropping like stones against the onslaught of regular bullets as Ice made his way through the base. Ears standing up, eyes were dark rimmed and bloodshot. The careful brown designs he has dyed on his fur where turning white with sweat. his fur seemed to stand on end leaving a faint view of a tattoo reading 'Vanilla' under his fur.

Ice kept going through the corridors, one robot who had managed to get behind him reached for his shoulder, only for the crazed rabbit to rip it off and use to bat the bots head off. Robotic carnage lined the halls of the base.

Finally, Ice walked into the prisoner corridors. he tore open the cells one by one until he discovered Cream, sitting in the corner crying.

"D-Daddy?", Cream asked.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ice's demeanor seemed to change back to the Ice that Cream had always known.

Saying nothing more, Cream leaped into her father's arms, still sobbing.

Ice picked her up and cuddled her, he heard the sound of treads approaching. Casually he reached into a pocket, taking out a grenade he pulled the pin in his teeth and through it behind him. "there there, it'll be okay…"

"C-Cream?", Tails's voice could be heard from down the corridor.

"I got her, Tails" ice said turning to the fox.

Tails was taken aback upon seeing Mr. Rabbit. The calm, intelligent man was looking much like his brother, though a bit taller, "A-Are you okay?", Whether he was asking Cream or Ice wasn't clear.

"Never better, Tails" Ice said as he pointed to the fallen tommy gun on the ground, smoking and out of ammo it was clear to see the weapon wasn't going to be able to do anything, "Mind carrying that for me?"

"Uh.. Al-alright."

"You know anything about gunsmithing, Tails?" ice asked as they headed out.

"Uh, not too much. I mean, considering they're illegal and all," Tails admitted.

"Ah," Ice said he patted Cream's back as they headed off, "Come on honey, tomorrow we're gonna' go have a talk with Uncle Max."

"I'm going to get to see Uncle Max again?", Cream asked happily.


	55. Alpha and Omega

Through the Monitor

Chapter 55: Alpha and Omega

By Ashura Hedgehog

E-123 "Omega" and other Sonic the Hedgehog-related characters are owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, etc.

Himeko Suruzugawa and Chikane Himemiya of "Kannazuki no Miko" are owned by Kaishaku, Geneon and Tokyopop

AfterAshura, Ashleigh and Tilly is my own creation, bubs!

Raymond Stewert is a character idea that belongs to NUTCASE7133.

Any others are owned by their respective owners

For the record: No real AniEarth connections here.

* * *

_People disappearing... turning into video game characters... it's been like that for a year, and yet..._

Raymond Stewert's mind raced as he exercised. As improbable as it sounds, the fact that people disappearing not only from this city, but most likely the world, is slowly becoming fact. He knew that people were wondering the same thing: who was next? Was it them? Their kids? Their neighbors? He had came to the gym to work out, despite rumors that a gym had been one of the disappearance places.

Raymond didn't mind, either way. He had seen enough things in his lifetime and he was still pretty young. Maybe the idea of being turned into someone there would take his mind off of...

"Yo, Ray!" a voice piped up. Ray turned to find a young man approach him. He looked out of breath.

"Something wrong?" Raymond asked.

"N-No, just... I..." the young man stuttered. Ray knew what he was going to ask and just shrugged it off.

"It was no big deal. Really, it wasn't. I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you were in my position." Ray said before leaving.

"W-Wait! H-How did...?" The guy began, before realizing Ray was gone. "Wow... he knew, huh...?" As Ray left the gym, he knew what the man was going to ask about.

His time in the Army.

In a way, you could say that it was his proudest moment and his darkest moment. He had joined the Army about the same time many others had during that big period of patriotic moods. He knew he was going to serve his country, and serve it well.

He just didn't know doing so would mean wiping out his whole platoon.

The whole thing just happened so suddenly: it seemed that the battles he had been participating in had taken its toll on his commanding officer. It had gotten to the point where he decided that he wanted to join on the winning side and had his troops desert to join the enemy. Quickly, Raymond had found that his entire platoon had followed the turn-coat, save for him. He knew he had two choices at that point: join his superior and turn his back on everything he knew and loved, or bring everyone to justice and serve his country.

He chose the latter.

In a long, hard-fought battle, he had managed to take out his traitorous comrades and capture his former superior. Some would think that he was some great Superman for that. It was mostly true, he fought them and stopped his superior, but he didn't do it alone. He had at least one soldier who realized who the good guys were at the last minute and aided Ray. Last he heard, he had returned to active duty, his defection and return quickly covered up by Ray, much to the soldier's relief (the soldier didn't know what would have happened if he told his side, most likely jail time).

As Ray returned home, he was greeted by some of the neighborhood kids. They looked up to him as some big hero, as well. But, then again, being kids, it's natural. It was nice that these kids have someone to look up to, even if he wasn't too terribly proud of what he did. He let out a chuckle as the kids went on, even a few mentioning the so-called "Tails" incident.

As he stepped inside his house, he was pretty much greeted with the sight of his TV console and various gaming systems. Laying on top of his Gamecube was the box to the game "Sonic Heroes". It was strange, of all of the characters in the game, he felt the most kinship with the robot.

E-123 "Omega".

A robot touted to be the greatest of his line, only to be cast aside. The robot sought revenge for his betrayal, teaming up with the amnesic "Ultimate Lifeform", Shadow and the master theif, Rouge. In a way, it was almost like his life. He enjoyed the Team Dark stages because of Omega and began enjoying the others as well, no matter how slow or irritating their stages were. After that, he began hunting down other Sonic games, even if they didn't have Omega in it, just for the thrill of pounding sense into Dr. Eggman... whatever sense he could get pounded in.

He snapped on the Gamecube and left the room to get something to eat, only to stop as the power completely blunk off.

"What the...?" Ray began. "...dammit." He let out a sigh, knowing that it would be awhile before the power would come back on. As he sat down, he heard the doorbell ring. "Now what?" As he came to the door, he opened it up, a young man standing there. Ray noticed the uniform he wore was that of the power company, so he let his guard down a bit.

"Hey, sorry about that!" the man said. "We were working on another line and it looks like we accidentally hit something with yours." the man said. "Mind if we take a look?"

"Uh, sure! No problem...!" Ray said, watching the man and a group of others heading into the back. As he did, he was surprised at how the group looked. The young man was wearing shades that completely obscured his eyes and bits of green hair could be shown through his hat, not to mention the pale white skin. Another had spiky, dark blue hair and a look that could tear at one's soul pretty easily, something that unnerved Ray. Then, there was the large, hulking figure and the petite-framed girl. Something bothered him terribly about them, causing him to decide to follow, but not before grabbing a pistol he had hidden away, hiding it in his pants. As Ray followed, the green haired man grinned.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" the man said as the group got to work.

"No, just not trustworthy. That's all. That's what happens when you're betrayed." Ray said.

"I see, I see..." the green-haired man said.

"Yes, such a pity..." the blue-haired man said. As Ray watched, he started feeling light-headed and he stumbled a bit.

"Wha... what the...?" Ray mumbled as he tried to get himself back together. As he did, he swore he saw... no, remembered... something. It seemed familiar, but, at the same time, unknown. A sense of Deja Vu.

"Something the matter, my friend?" the green-haired man asked.

"Just light-headed, that's all." Ray said, chuckling. "Guess that's what I get for exercising too long."

"Yes, yes, you do." the blue-haired man said. As he did, the girl walked behind him, grabbing his gun almost as stealthly as the wind itself. "You already have a body built like steel..."

"Yes, well... hey, what are you getting at?" Ray said, going on the offenseive.

"Just complimenting your hardware, that's all." the green-haired man said. Before he could go any further, another figure showed up, a police officer also sporting blue hair.

_Damn...! Not now...!_ The blue-haired technician said.

"Excuse me, I've gotten reports that someone's been stealing electricity here and..." the officer began.

"Stealing electricity? Boy, you must have a few screws loose in there!" the green-haired man said. As the two argued, the girl took Ray aside, leading him into his basement.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" Ray asked, but to no responce. As they got to the bottom, he noticed everything had turned pitch dark and the grip on the girl's arm was strengthening. "Ow, what the...? Listen, you'd better tell me what's going on or...!" His eyes went wide as he was greeted by two glowing eyes coming at him at his height. Ray kicked free and reached for his gun, only to find it missing. "Sunuva...! That creep must have taken it! No matter, I can handle this myself!" Bringing his hands up, he watched as the robot charged at him, giving itself away with its eyes. Not flinching for a second, Ray threw a rapid fire set of punches, slightly denting the robot's body, but doing more harm to Ray himself. The robot grabbed Ray and tossed him, what he thought, was across the basement, slamming into a wall.

"Augh! Ahhh... that HURT!" Ray groaned as he tried to stand. "What IS that thing anyway? A robot? A beast? Wha-?" He was cut off as the machine grabbed him and tossed him again, this time through a door he knew for a fact wasn't there before. "...what in the world?" As he stood, he looked around. The room looked like it came from some cheesy horror film, the strange stench of death and decay coming to him like an old, yet unwanted, friend. "Some sort of torture room...?" His thoughts were interrupted as the robot clanked towards him. His eyes went wide as he reconized the body stylings. "An E-100 series...? That's IMPOSSIBLE! But... if it's here, then..." It dawned on him:

He was next.

"NO!" Ray roared, grabbing an E-Series arm cannon and somehow getting it to fire a shot, causing the machine, now identified as Phi, to stagger. "I will NOT let this happen! I wo-UGH!" He was cut off as Phi used its special weapon, Monkey Kahn's "Nyoubo Staff", to strike and pin Ray to the wall, then onto the waiting operating table. Phi watched, eyes unwavering as the machinery began its work. His screams were loud enough to catch the officer's ears, causing his eyes to widen in horror.

"NO! No, I can't be too late!" the officer said, only to have the hulking figure grab him and toss him aside, knocking him out.

"Good, good..." the blue-haired man said, grinning. "Can I kill him now?"

"No, no, we mustn't do that. Not until he sees the endgame..." the green-haired man said. "Come, lets see who waits for us downstairs." As the three decend the stairs, the blue-haired man and the hulking figure began to change shape. As they entered the room where Phi waited, they had retaken their forms as Metal Sonic and Zero, respectively. "Now, let's see who awaits us!" Phi stepped aside to show the three a larger E-Series robot, its color scheme like its older brother Gamma. Two large shoulder pads bore the Greek letter of Omega on them. As Zero greeted its brother, Metal Sonic's eyes went wide... if it could.

"Omega? You revived Omega?" Metal Sonic said, surprised.

"It was only natural to bring him back with rest of his kin. Isn't that right, Omega?" the man said.

"Affirmative. E-Series Unit 123 requests reunion with other Series Designates." Omega droned. Metal Sonic let out what appeared to be a sigh. He knew something bad was going to happen. It was only a matter of time.

"Well, then, let's not be too late!" the man said. "Your comrades and your master await!" Another door opened, revealing a passageway to the Egg Heart Zone. Without a second's hesitation, the E-Series units walked through the door, Metal Sonic and the man close behind. As the five left, the officer came to, awoken by another...

"Zhane! Zhane! Are you alright?" the person, a female also in officer gear, said.

"...they got another... dammit, they got another!" "Zhane" said. He pounded the ground in fustration. Zero, Fang, Nic, Cyber Tails, Robo-Knuckles, the E-Series, Metal Sonic, The SSSS Squad, Germel and now Omega... this was starting to get too much. And who knows whom Tikal had grabbed in her solo travels. Too many variables, too many unknowns... was this mission doomed to the start? "...can't give up now... so close... just so close!"

"Easy there..." the female said. "We'll make it through..."

"I know, Zal... I know..." "Zhane" said, before the two disappeared.

Deep within the Egg Heart Zone, sensors were alerted to the appearance of a portal, causing a group of SWATBots to appear at its appearance point, weapons drawn. Maybe they'd get lucky and it was another Mobian who got mixed up in the transport process. Their little oil bubble got busted when Metal Sonic arrived first.

"Weapons DOWN, you simpletons!" Metal Sonic barked.

"Our apologies, Master Metal, we didn't know what to expect..." a SWATBot said.

"...following orders, I guess." Metal Sonic said. "Stand down." As he said that, the others followed suit, the SWATBots saluting as Omega came into the fray.

"Master Omega, welcome back!" the SWATBot said.

"Requesting permission to see Master Robotnik and E-Series Designates." Omega droned.

"Very well. Follow us." the SWATBot said, turning with the others and leading the large E-Series machine along, its "siblings" Phi and Zero following. Metal Sonic just shook his head.

"Idiots..." Metal Sonic muttered. Within the center of the Egg Heart Zone, Omega was greeted by Robotnik and the rest of the gathered E-Series machines.

"Ah, Omega! Welcome at last!" Robotnik said, throwing his arms out as if he wanted to hug his creation. Keyword being "as if". "I knew there was someone missing from our group!"

"Master Robotnik, I OBJECT of you using this... thing!" Metal Sonic said, finally marching in.

"And what PROOF do you have of this?" Robotnik growled in annoyance.

"You KNOW he's going to just betray us again!" Metal Sonic said.

"Betray us? Omega? Nonsense!" Robotnik said, dismissing the idea.

"That's what you said about Cyber Tails..." Metal Sonic muttered.

"Now, where was I?" Robotnik mused, then looked up, remembering what he was going to say. "Ah, yes! Actually, I'm glad you're both here!"

"How may I serve you, Master Robotnik?" Omega droned.

"This!" Robotnik said, pulling out a remote and pushing a button. On a screen came a video from a first person point of view of someone fighting a red hedgehog in a black plated and cloaked armor. "This is what Robo-Knuckles called 'AfterAshura'..."

"AfterAshura?" Metal Sonic said. The name was DEFENANTLY not of something he knew.

"Yes. Robo-Knuckles encountered him while trying to capture a girl who had possession of a Chaos Emerald." Robotnik said. "The absolute fact that he fought BOTH Robo-Knuckles AND that detestable armadillo means he's a dangerous threat... unless he's on our side."

"So, you want us to capture this... AfterAshura, right?" Metal Sonic said.

"Mission Acknoledged. Capture target: AfterAshura." Omega said.

"Correct! And remember, if they have any Chaos Emeralds with them... you know what to do." Robotnik said.

"Affirmitive." Omega said.

"I'll send Shadow to assist you in the mission." Robotnik said. "It's a whole lot better than those weasels..."

"They should of just stayed hidden when they had the chance." Metal Sonic said. "And I wished you would have let me kill them..."

"They still have a reason to live, Metal." Robotnik said. "Any more messups... then..."

"Understood." Metal Sonic said, bowing.

"Now, get going...!" Robotnik barked. The two machines saluted, then left. As they left, he looked back at the video as it kept playing in loop. "You may be a greater threat than I thought..."

"He's nothing. He's just someone our enemies grabbed in desperation." a voice said. "He isn't even the original choice."

"But, still, if he could tear apart Robo-Knuckles." Robotnik said.

"Pssh..." the voice said. "He's nothing but all talk..."

"Not AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN...!"

Tilly's ears drooped in annoyance as she looked out into the front of her art store. This was the fifth time in two weeks that some sort of piece of art was stolen from her shop. Most of the items stole was just statues, and it was something like that that constantly annoyed her to no end.

"Who'd want a bunch of statues?" Ashleigh asked, equally annoyed. "I mean, they aren't even our best work!"

"Someone with an obvious bad sense of taste, I'd say." Tilly said, scratching the top of her head. "What are we going to do? It's gonna look bad when people find out!" She looked over to see Ashleigh looking upward.

"No, we aren't going to blast 'em!" Ashleigh said, to no one in particular. "Look, I don't care what you think, we aren't going to do that!" Tilly chuckled at Ashleigh. If it were anyone else, they would of thought Ashleigh had went nuts! Instead, she knew the truth: she was busy arguing with the being stuck inside her, the one known as AfterAshura. It seemed after their initial scuffle, it seemed that AfterAshura was more subduded that before. Perhaps that was because Ashleigh was no longer afraid of losing control, not after that night...

"Winning another argument?" Tilly said, causing Ashleigh to look back at Tilly.

"Oh! Er, yeah...!" Ashleigh said, chuckling in embarassment.

"Should have figured." Tilly said, ruffling Ashleigh's head fur. "C'mon, let's get this place cleaned up. Again." For these two, it seemed that the store would NEVER be cleaned enough to be decent. As they picked up stuff, Ashleigh kept glancing at the mirror, noticing AfterAshura looking at her. When he first showed up, he was menacing her. Now, it seemed that it was more of a watching glance.

_What could have changed him so fast?_ Ashleigh thought. _Did Mighty actually knock some sense into him? Did I do something to change him?_

If she could read his mind, it would be more along the lines of _I'm being guilt-tripped into being nice by a couple of Japanese priestesses who shouldn't exist in the first place!_ That's if she really could read it. She could only guess as to what's running through that head of his. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of their door bell ringing as someone came inside.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, we're closed right n-" Tilly began before freezing on the 'n' in shock.

"What's wrong, Tilly? Is it Fang and Nic again?" Ashleigh said, running to her side. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw two foxes. Two Tails', to be exact. One was the original, the other being Cyber-Tails. If anything, it was Cyber-Tails that was giving them the creeps.

"Wh-what is that?" Ashleigh said.

"I-It's Cyber-Tails! The one who-" Tilly began, before Tails cut them off, waving his hands in defense.

"No, no, wait! Wait!" Tails said. "It's alright, it's okay! This is my cousin, Hunt..."

"Hi..." Hunt said, nervously.

"Why'd you bring him here for?" Tilly asked.

"Well, after the incident with AfterAshura, I figured you'd might help with him, seeing as... well..." Tails said, drifing off.

"Well, I don't know how to help him. I mean, I doubt 'Winning the heart of your true love' really fits in with trying to cope with your body..." Ashleigh said, grinning sheepishly.

"There's another reason you're here, isn't it?" Tilly asked.

"Well..." Tails began.

"Is she gone?" a voice began.

"Yeah, I think so." another said.

"Good!" the first voice said. With that, two blue raccoons came into view, probably no taller than Tails himself. Tails let out a sigh.

"Rings, Tricky, this is Ashleigh and Tilly. Ashleigh, Tilly, this is Rings and Tricky." Tails said, lowering his head in embarassment.

"Sorry we're here, we've been trying to get away from Amy..." Rings said. "I mean, we got our family back and she has hers..."

"...but, she won't leave us alone!" Tricky said.

"Well, maybe she just likes you!" Tilly said, chuckling.

"What? No way!" Tricky said, scoffing. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when you go after someone for the longest time..." Tilly began, chuckling as she pulled Ashleigh close, the rabbit laying her head on the cat's shoulder.

"Wait... you like each other... like that?" Rings said, surprised.

"There's an interesting story to that..." Tails said.

"EW! That's gross!" Tricky exclaimed "That's, like, worse than cooties!" Before he could say anything more, Ashleigh came face to face with the young racoon.

"Listen, you may be a kid and all, but you don't say things like that around us!" Ashleigh said. "Because, you say the wrong thing and something might happen that's NOT NICE!" Ashleigh blunk and pulled back, covering her mouth as she realized AfterAshura had "peeked out" at the end, evident at the fact that Tricky, scared half to death, had promptly fainted.

"Well... THAT'LL keep 'em quiet!" Rings said, chuckling a bit.

"Sorry about that, you two..." Tails said,

"...we've had our share. It's alright." Tilly said.

"No, it isn't." Hunt said. "It's... nice that you two are happy. You shouldn't be scared of that..."

"...and we shouldn't be scared of you." Ashleigh said.

"Why are they scared of you?" Hunt asked.

"Because of me." A voice called out. Rings and Hunt watched as they were met by the image of the crazed hedgehog AfterAshura. He chuckled as he looked at Hunt. "So, you're the great Cyber-Tails. The one who offed the Thorndykes..."

"I couldn't help it! Robotnik made me do it!" Hunt said, offended.

"Did he?" AfterAshura said, sneering. "Or did you do it yourself? What little voice inside your head finally told you to snap?"

"AfterAshura, leave him alone!" Ashleigh said. The hedgehog turned to face the rabbit.

"Oh, so naive to the greater mysteries of life..." AfterAshura said.

"He's just a kid and he was being controlled by Robotnik!" Tails shouted. "We thought you changed!"

"I have! But, when you're stuck where _I AM_, you'd want to blow steam off somewhere!" AfterAshura snapped back. The group looked nervous. It seemed that, at this point, AfterAshura was ready to retake possession of Ashleigh's body and try to turn Tails into shredded meat. That was, until...

"Ah-HA! Found ya!" a voice cried out. The group turned to see Amy Rose in the doorway, a big grin on her face. "Thought you could get away from me, did'ja?"

"Eh-eheheheh... H-Hey, Amy..." Rings said, grinning sheepishly.

"You KNOW your parents had me watch over you, so why are you-YEEP!" Amy said, before jumping in fright seeing AfterAshura.

"Oh, great. They even have HER here..." AfterAshura muttered. Amy's eye twitched as she pulled her hammer from subspace.

"And just WHAT do you mean by that?" Amy said, annoyed.

"Just th-OW!" AfterAshura said, before getting smacked in the head by her hammer. The pain ended up being transfered to Ashleigh as well, causing her to recoil and hold her head as if she was struck herself.

"A-Amy Rose, please! Don't do that! He gets hurt, I get hurt!" Ashleigh said, clutching her head.

"Huh? How?" Amy said, confused.

"It's a long story, Amy..." Tails said, trying in vain in getting her out as fast as possible.

"No, I wanna hear it!" Amy said. As she said that, Tricky began to come to.

"Amy, there are some things that people shouldn't pry into..." Tilly said. She could see the young hedgehog get disappointed. "One day, we'll tell you, I promise."

"Oh, alright..." Amy said. Her eyes went wide as she realized something. "Wait! Tails knows! Tell me, Tails!"

"A-Amy!" Tails said, in shock. "Help me, someone!"

"Woah, no way!" Rings said. "This is your dishwashing liquid, YOU soak in it!"

"T-Tricky? Ashleigh? Tilly? Anyone?" Tails said, panicking.

"How about I treat you guys to some ice cream...!" Tilly said. "I could use this time to figure out a way to burglerproof this building..."

"I still say you should let me kill the person..." AfterAshura said before fading away.

"C'mon, let's go!" Tilly said, the two girls leading Rings and Tricky away.

"You guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" Tails complained.

"Now you'll tell me or..." Amy said before she heard the sound of blades twirling. She looked back to see Hunt had activated his spin blades and were aiming them at the hedgehog. "YEEEK! BACK OFF!"

"Get back from Tails..." Hunt said. Ten minutes later, both Hunt and Amy walked out in a huff. Hunt was sporting a humongous dent in his noggin and Amy had grabbed a sheet and covered herself. Amy wouldn't mention the incident, but Hunt would mention that Amy had reacted by smashing him in the head, the recoil cutting the collar of her dress off, incidentally the only thing holding her red dress up. She hid under the sheets as to not offend any passing humans.

"All that ice cream, and I can't even have any!" AfterAshura grumbled as he watched the girls and kids having ice cream. The store they had gotten it from pretty empty, most likely because people were afraid that Robotnik would go back there for a third time.

"That place used to be so packed..." Rings mused. "After Cream got kidnapped there, then Sarina..."

"Wouldn't you be scared to go back there?" Tilly asked.

"A little... maybe..." Tricky said

"Well... hopefully things'll be back to normal once Robotnik is gone..." Ashleigh said.

"IF..." AfterAshura interjected.

"Always so pessimestic...?" Rings asked.

"No, just stating the truth." AfterAshura said. "What makes you think that he'll be that easy to get rid of? His evil is a parasidic type. As long as he something to leech off of, he'll never disappear."

"Just you wait!" Tricky said. "We'll beat him! We'll win!"

"Yeah, yeah..." AfterAshura said, brushing him off.

"Jeeze, no wonder you weren't liked whereever you came from!" Rings said.

"...I didn't need any friends..." AfterAshura said, that little bit somehow hurting him. "Don't need them now or ever... I'm fine as is..."

"Wow, great minds think alike..." a voice called out, causing the four to stop in their tracks. In front of them was Metal Sonic in all his metallic glory.

"Metal! What do YOU want?" Rings said

"What, can't a robot come out for even just a simple stroll?" Metal said.

"No, not really, you creep!" Tricky said.

"Then again, I'd asked why you're hanging around a store that got attacked twice already..." Metal said, muttering to himself.

"None of this is any of your business!" Ashleigh said. She gasped in surprise as Metal Sonic zipped up to her.

"Of course it is... homo." Metal Sonic said, putting emphasis on the slur. Ashleigh's eyes narrowed and began glowing. A split second later, the robotic hedgehog found himself shoved away from the group and onto the ground.

"Don't you DARE call us anything like that!" Ashleigh said.

"So that's the great power that frightened even my "brother", hm?" Metal Sonic said. "Can't believe it belongs to a fag like you!"

"Shut UP!" Ashleigh shouted, that same force bursting from her body shoving Metal Sonic further away. As he landed, he looked up to see Omega and Shadow approaching.

"It's about time you two showed up..." Metal Sonic said.

"Error. Target: "AfterAshura" not found." Omega said. "Secondary Targets: "Rings", "Tricky" identified. Tertiary targets: Other, identified."

"What did he say?" Tilly asked.

"He can't find AfterAshura, but he found us." Rings said.

"Other... really fits you homos perfectly." Metal Sonic said. From behind his back, Shadow snarled. True, he was playing on the side of evil, but this was enough to drop his disguise and attack Metal Sonic right here.

"You want other?" Ashleigh snarled, her voice shifting to match AfterAshura. "I'll show you other..." Again, the red aura appeared over Ashleigh and began taking solid form, the ebon metal of his Black Getter armor forming over him.

"You want me, come and GET me..." AfterAshura said. Metal Sonic scoffed.

"That's it? From what I saw, you were some maniac." Metal Sonic said. "Now, you're just soft! I'm sure a little bit of roboticazion would gladly fix what those freaks did to you..."

"I don't know..." AfterAshura said, sneering. "I may not be the dominant personality, but there's nothing wrong with being with two women. I knew one guy who had SIX! Besides, you look... bland."

"Bland? What do you mean...?" Metal Sonic said.

"You looked better when you were dressed up as the Green Ranger!" AfterAshura said. Tricky and Rings started chuckling and Shadow nearly busted a gut, but held back.

_Wait... he knows about Power Rangers?_ Rings said. _Kyle said he was from _A_ Earth... but I don't think he said he was from ours or not..._

Metal Sonic's eyes turned fully red in anger. "You compared me... to those spandex-wearing FREAKS?"

"Wow, so you know them!" AfterAshura said. "Tell me, who are you? Really?" Metal Sonic roared as he raced after the other hedgehog, the other zipping backwards as he continued taunting. "You're actually Lord Zedd, aren't ya? No, no, he was actually cool, uh, Rito Revolto?"

"Target: "AfterAshura" escaping." Omega droned. "Secondary objective initiated." He raised his arms up, his hands changing into twin chain-linked guns. Over his eye, a special targeter appeared. "Surrender or be eliminated."

"Really now, isn't that any way to treat old friends?" a voice called out. Omega looked up to see Rouge the Bat perched on a tree. "What are you doing back on that egg head's side anyway? I thought you hated him!"

"Error. Omega is loyal to Master Robotnik." Omega droned, aiming a gun at Rouge. "Target: Rouge must be elmininated." Rouge's eyes went wide as she dove from her spot as bullets tore through the area.

"Dammit... Omega, you're not supposed to do that!" Shadow growled.

"Negative. Must eliminate all opposing enemies." Omega said as he continued firing. Rouge had grabbed the kids and began running, Tilly right behind her. Omega quickly changed tactics, launching a barrage of explosives in front of the four, knocking them to the ground.

"That... that wasn't too smart..." Tricky groaned. He let out a gasp as he saw Omega approach them, gun drawn at them.

"Surrender. This is your last chance." Omega said.

"We'll never surrender to you!" Rings said. He quickly gulped as he looked around, seeing the other E-Series machines approaching, all of them taking aim as they formed a circle around them. A split second later, AfterAshura came crashing down to the ground inside the circle, Metal Sonic landing gracefully by Omega and Shadow.

"Just... just let me get... my second wind..." AfterAshura said, groaning as he climbed out the hole he was slammed into.

"Second wind? Huh. Just be lucky you haven't drawn your last breath...!" Metal Sonic said. He turned to the other E-Series. "Did you bring it?" One of the E-Series, Zeta, bobbed its body, then turned back, dragging in a portal capsule, about twice the size of a normal human.

"What the...?" Rings asked.

"Portable Roboticizor. Never leave home without it." Metal Sonic said. He grinned and turned to the four. "I'd turn our little armored hedgehog here into a robot first, but, then where would be the fun in the wait..." He grabbed Tilly by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, then grabbed Rouge by her head. "I'd say these two first..."

"Leave them alone!" Tricky shouted.

"And just what can a little kid can do? Hmm?" Metal Sonic said.

"THIS!" a voice called out. Metal Sonic looked up, just in time to see a yellow and red streak slam into his head, releasing his hold on the girls. Tricky blunk in surprise as Amy landed by the four, sporting another dress. "You leave them alone, you ugly freak!"

"Amy Rose... I'll tear you to shreds, you pink freak!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Let's see you try!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer in a menacing fashion, which, for her, isn't too hard to do.

"E-Series... leave nothing standing..." Metal Sonic said. The E-Series lifted their arm weapons, aiming at the most visable target: Amy.

"Uh-oh..." Amy whispered, hearing the the guns heat up. The four watched in horror as the spot Amy was standing at was fired upon by the E-Series. Shadow watched in unspoken horror as the area was easily becoming a big hole in the ground.

"AMY!" Rings cried out in horror. Sure, Amy was a pain, but she didn't deserve a fate like that! As the dust cleared, all that was left was a few scraps of cloth within the large hole created. "Oh, my god..."

"You... you MONSTERS!" Rouge said, trying to fight back tears.

"She was just a CHILD!" Tilly cried out.

"She went against Robotnik. It serves her right." Metal Sonic said. "Now, let's round these four up and roboticize them."

"Master Metal." Chaos Gamma said, approaching Metal Sonic.

"What is it?" Metal said, turning to face E-102. In the robot's hand was a piece of cloth.

"This does not belong to Target: Amy Rose." Chaos Gamma said, turning the cloth over, showing that it was red on one side and black on the other.

"What...? But..." Metal sputtered in astonishment.

"Hey, chromedome!" a voice called out. Metal looked up to see AfterAshura hovering in the air, in his arms a shivering Amy. The Getter Wing cape of his armor was just slightly shorter "You forgot something, didn't ya?"

"How? HOW?" Metal shouted.

"I'm no Sonic, but I'm pretty quick on my feet!" AfterAshura said. He turned his attention to Amy. "Are you okay...?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I..." Amy said, before realizing something. "...wait, you saved me! But, I thought..." AfterAshura's eyes lowered, embarrassed. Amy smiled at her rescuer. "...thank you, Ash..."

"...you're we- wait... what did you call me?" AfterAshura said, confused at what Amy had called him.

"Aw, how touching... you BOTH can just die and go to hell!" Metal Sonic said. "E-Series, Shadow...!"

"Leave them alone!" Metal Sonic turned to see Cyber Tails race up, slashing at him with his blades, the dent Amy made fixed.

"You traitor!" Metal Sonic snarled.

"This is pointless! There's no need to fight! Whatever Robotnik promised you was a lie!" Hunt shouted.

"Promises? HA! He promised me NOTHING!" Metal Sonic said.

"Sure he did...!" Tricky said. "A great big butt whooping!"

"From whom? A pink prima donna, a measily theif, a homo, two little bratlings, and two threats who think they're heroes?" Metal Sonic said. "I hardly call that a threat..."

"That's why I had some help..." Hunt said. Metal looked at the robo fox, only to get a full face of Cyclone nose cone, courtesy of Tails.

"Tails! You came!" Amy said as she and AfterAshura was lowered.

"It was such short notice, but I got a little bit of help here!" Tails said. A few seconds later, they were flanked by the Chaotix.

"You think we'd miss this big rumble in the jungle?" Vector said. "I don't think so!"

"Going so far as to attack kids? Robotnik's really gotten low with his schemes!" Espio said.

"Let's mess 'em up!" Charmy shouted.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be FUN!" Bean said, hauling out Bomb.

"Go easy..." Bark said, focusing on the portable roboticizor. "That thing's heated up. One touch and we just might end up like these guys..."

"E-Series... Shadow... get rid of them!" Metal Sonic said, throwing his hand out to command them.

"Round two, you bucket of bolts!" AfterAshura said, hovering up and flying towards Metal Sonic, the two of them rushing out of the battlefield.

"Chaotix, take them down!" Vector cried out. As the battle began again, Bean kicked things off with a volley of bombs, confusing the E-Series and Shadow enough for Tilly to escape with Rings and Tricky. As the smoke cleared, both Rouge and Shadow charged at each other, their feet and fists flying as they try to get the better of each other.

"You tin cans are nothing!" Bark shouted, slamming his fists into the ground, causing a small tremor that staggers the machines, allowing Espio and Charmy to drop them easily.

"Shadow, what are you doing with these people? I thought you changed!" Rouge said, as the two kept fighting.

"...that's none of your concern right now..." Shadow said.

"None of my concern? You're over here fighting with a nutcase who was willing to kill children!" Rouge said. "What would Maria say?"

"...Maria has nothing to do with this!" Shadow said, dodging a kick, then striking Rouge in the stomach, knocking her into a tree. "You'll find out one day..." With that, he turned and disappeared. As Rouge came to, she looked up to see Omega looming over her.

"Target: Rouge the Bat." Omega droned, aiming his guns at the bat. "Elimination in three... two... one..."

"Leave her alone!" Tilly cried, racing back and launching herself at Omega, teeth and claws bared. Omega stumbled back, firing his guns in an attempt to get her off him. The wild shooting caused everyone to duck and cover.

"Omega, you IDIOT!" Metal Sonic shouted, tossing AfterAshura aside. "She's ON TOP OF YOU! Just grab her!"

"Tilly, get off him!" both AfterAshura and Ashleigh shouted.

"Wish I could, but, he's just flailing around!" Tilly said.

"I got him, I got him!" Amy shouted, running up to the robot, hammer at her side.

"Amy, wait a second! They're too close to the roboticizor!" Bark shouted, tossing aside one of the E-Series.

"Wha...?" Amy said, stopping.

"...I'll do it, then!" Metal Sonic said, boosting full force at Omega. The robot turned its head to see Metal Sonic rush at him and ram him at full speed. The force was enough to knock Tilly off Omega and causing her to crash into the ground... a painful scream echoing through the area as her left arm was caught in the nearby roboticizor.

"TILLY!" AfterAshura shouted, hovering up and racing over to the machine. "How do you STOP THIS THING!" As he began hitting controls, he kept glancing at Tilly, the flesh and fur giving way for steel and tubes. "Someone help me!" The panicked scream could be heard from both AfterAshura and Ashleigh.

"Stay back!" Amy said, running up to the machine, winding up with her hammer.

"Omega, STOP HER!" Metal Sonic shouted. Before the robot could react, however, Amy slammed down on the panel at full force, sparks and smoke pouring out as the machine sputtered and died.

"Tilly! Oh, my... Tilly!" Ashleigh said as she reshifted back and ran to Tilly's side. As she did, she saw that Tilly's left arm and shoulder had turned metal. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"So am I..." Metal Sonic said, approaching them. "I'd love to have seen you two nothing more than worker bots..."

"I'll make you pay for this...!" Ashleigh said, narrowing her eyes.

"Certainly... when I see you in HELL!" Metal Sonic said, going to strike the girls. If he could, his eyes would have went wide at what had happened next. In a split second, he had found his right arm severed by Tilly, her left arm having formed a large blade. "H-How...?"

"I wish I knew... but, I'm glad I have it..." Tilly said. Metal Sonic fell back as Omega came to his aid.

"Omega! This is your fault!" Metal Sonic said. "I knew it was a mistake to have you around!" Omega stood there, listening to Metal Sonic berating him for his apparent failure. As he did, Omega started to think back to another time... another person... Robotnik... Robotnik yelling at him for seemingly the same reason, then locking him up. It came back to him. The anger. The hurt. The betrayal.

The betrayal.

Robotnik was going to betray him again. This time through Metal Sonic.

"Negative. Not my fault." Omega said.

"What are you talking ab-ACK!" Metal Sonic said, before Omega lifted him up by his neck. "Omega, what are you doing?"

"YOU are at fault." Omega said, before slamming him into the ground.

"...I told him... I told him!" Metal Sonic said, standing up, only to face Omega was his guns drawn.

"Leave..." Omega said. By this time, the E-Series was in retreat and Tails, Hunt, Amy, Rouge and the Chaotix had surrounded him.

"You idiots, you out number them! Take them out!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Do they now?" The voice of AfterAshura called out, him and Tilly joining the battle. As he resumed speaking, they heard both AfterAshura and Ashleigh's voice. "Leave now, or you'll regret it!"

"...hmph. Very well." Metal Sonic said. "This isn't over, though..."

"You BET it isn't, chump!" Vector said. Metal Sonic went to charge at the croc before stopping, watching as the weapon users took aim. Metal Sonic glared at the group before he and the E-Series retreated.

"I can take 'em out. Right here, right now!" AfterAshura muttered.

"Don't be so stupid!" Tails said. "They're gone for now..."

"Hey, check this out!" Bean said, lifting up Metal's severed arm. "Free backscratcher!"

"That's not safe, Bean." Bark said.

"Ah, what's the 'arm?" Bean said, cackling a bit at his bad pun.

"Bean..." Bark groaned. As they talked, two heads poked out from the bushes, namely Rings and Tricky's.

"Is it safe to come out?" Tricky asked.

"Yeah, it's safe." Tilly said. "You two okay?"

"We're fine, how about-?" Rings began, before gasping as he saw Tilly's arm. "Oh, no... your arm!" The two raccoons ran over to her side as Tilly looked at her roboticized arm.

"Oh, Tilly, I'm so very sorry...!" Ashleigh said as she came back into the forefront. "We were both distracted, I... I could..." she was on the verge of tears, guilt overcoming her.

"It's alright..." Tilly said, smiling.

"But..."

"It's alright. With this... we can protect each other..." Tilly said. "Besides, if it wasn't for Amy, it would have been much worse..."

"...but, I could have done something to help out..." Amy said, looking down.

"...I've played the scenerio back a few times in my mind." AfterAshura said, reappearing by Amy. "Either which way, Tilly would have been affected in some way. If not her getting roboticized, but one of us." He hesitated, then laid a hand on her head. "...thanks..."

"I, uh... it's... it's no problem. Really..." Amy said, blushing a bit. She screeched a bit as AfterAshura began to reassert himself in place of Ashleigh and lifted Amy up.

"My, my, it seems that our little hardcore hedgehog has a thing for Amy here..." Tilly said, grinning.

"Do not!" AfterAshura said, looking away and blushing. "Just... wanna thank her for helping save you."

"Uh-huh... then why'd you take over Ashleigh's body again, hmm?" Tilly said, using her arms to rest her head on her chin.

"Sh-shut up!" AfterAshura shouted, taking off into the sky, Amy in tow.

"Was... that such a good idea?" Hunt asked.

"AfterAshura's a tough guy. He can handle her." Tilly said.

"Well, now that's out of the way, there's a little matter about our pay..." Vector said.

"P-Pay?" Tails sputtered. "Uh... I... uh..."

"Sorry, I gotta get back to the shop..." Tilly said, turning to leave.

"Oh, no, you're not getting out of this!" Tails said, grabbing Tilly's tail.

"Hey, waaaait! You're the one who called them, not me!" Tilly said. As the fox and feline began to argue, the others began to slip away, Rouge taking Omega with her.

"Oh, kitty cat?" Rouge called back.

"Hold on, Tails... WHAT!" Tilly shouted, interrupting their argument.

"Tell your little girlfriend I really enjoyed those statues!" Rouge said. "Really fit nicely with the other stuff!"

"Wait... it was YOU?" Tilly said, shocked. Rouge turned back and walked on, but turned around again as she saw Tilly running after her and Omega, bladed arm active. "Get back here, you little theif!"

"We'd better make tracks, Omega!" Rouge said, hopping on Omega's head.

"Affirmative." Omega droned, taking off into the air.

"Get back here! GET BACK HERE!" Tilly shouted, chasing after them, and leaving the foxes and raccoons to deal with the detective agency.

"Why do you need to thank me all the way up here for?" Amy asked, as she looked down. She had to be pretty high off the ground, but she couldn't tell how far, just that it was cold enough for her to wish she had a jacket.

"I wanted to thank you... without the others knowing..." AfterAshura said, still blushing.

"Why? Because you still wanna look badass?" Amy said, smirking.

"No! I mean, I... well... maybe..." AfterAshura said.

"Well, I think you blew that a few minutes ago." Amy said, chuckling.

"I could drop you right here, y'know. Drop you and not look back." AfterAshura said.

"Then, why don't you? Hmm? Why don't you get it over with?" Amy said, defiantly.

"...then, I'd feel guilty and have to rescue your sorry butt again." AfterAshura said, seemingly sounding remorseful.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked. AfterAshura looked at Amy, thinking of what to say, then looked down.

"Amy, this feels so weird for me..." AfterAshura said. "Where I came from, people feared me. People sought my death... and they did so! Yet, here... here... I'm starting to feel... good. I'm feeling all these emotions that I've never felt before."

"Where you came from? You mean, you're not from Mobius?" Amy asked.

"No... if I told you, I'd probably have to kill you..." AfterAshura said, smirking.

"And all these emotions? You mean... like this?" Amy said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" AfterAshura said, blushing and his eyes wide.

"For rescuing me, silly!" Amy said. AfterAshura blunk in surprise. Neither the world where he came from nor AniEarth had he had gotten such a reward for such a deed. Something that innocent, something heartwarming... it felt... good to him. "One day, it might be Sonic holding me like this and not you, but for now... it feels good." AfterAshura pulled her close, laying his hand on her head, his fingers stroking her hair-styled quills..

"...I hope you get him one day. Maybe I'll find my someone one day..." AfterAshura said. He closes his eyes and relaxes. "...but, for now..."

"...for now, rest easy..." Ashleigh said, listening to AfterAshura from within his usual "prison". She took a look around the area. "So, this is where he's stuck at... beautiful fields, blossomed flowers, two humans who remind me of myself and Tilly, a gar- wait a second..."

"It's about time you noticed us..." the blonde-haired girl said, chuckling.

"Who... who are you...? Why do you seem so... familiar...?" Ashleigh asked.

"AfterAshura reconizes us as just you and Tilly." the blonde said. "But, my real name... my real name is Himeko."

"Himeko..." Ashleigh repeated. "And the other...?"

"Chikane." the blue-haired girl said.

"Himeko and Chikane..." Ashleigh said. "But, why here? Why me?"

"Because..." Chikane began, before hesitating. She shook her head, then continued. "Because you and AfterAshura are needed.""Me and AfterAshura? What do you mean?"

"I wish we knew, but you're needed for the battles ahead..." Himeko said.

"The battles ahead..." Ashleigh repeated, surprised. "Th-there's something I must know! The dreams I had, of other beings, other machines... another Ashura... are they real?"

"Surprisingly, yes. They are." Chikane said. "The robot war, the Crisis, AfterAshura's death... they all happened."

"Wow..." Ashleigh said. "But, what about you two? Why are you all here? Why was I chosen to hold AfterAshura?"

"Slow down, slow down." Himeko said, blinking in surprise. "We're just normal girls, not super geniuses!"

"Well, the one that brought me here was..." Chikane said.

"...and if we ever see her again, we should thank her..." Himeko said, blushing.

"There's just so much I don't understand..." Ashleigh said, scratching her head.

"You will one day." Himeko said. "Just like we will... hopefully.""I hope so, I..." Ashleigh began before looking up, seeing that AfterAshura was looking at Rouge and Omega. "What the...?

"Well, that was easy!" Rouge said, letting the wind blow through her headfur as Omega carried her through the air.

"Affirmative. Target: Tilly unable to follow." Omega droned.

"So, where have you been?" Rouge asked.

"...elsewhere." Omega said. "Attention: all files relocated. Damage done to memory files repaired."

"Hmm, so I see Eggman did a few things to you before you came back." Rouge said. "Don't worry, he won't do that again."

"I will eliminate him next time." Omega said.

"Hopefully, we all will." Rouge said. She turned her head to see AfterAshura floating in the air, Amy in his arms. "Heh, so she gave up on Sonic and went for him, hmm?"

"Negative." Omega said. "Just 'Thanking her'."

"Thanking her, hmm?" Rouge said, smirking. "Is that what they call it these days?" She blunk as the two hedgehogs looked at her and Omega, turned to each other, nodded, and dove down. "Where are they going?"

"Unknown." Omega said, before stiffening. "Warning! Danger immenent!" From behind, AfterAshura dove back up, this time with Tilly on his back, her arm blade drawn.

"You get back here NOW!" Tilly shouted.

"Omega, GO!" Rouge shouted.

"Accelerating!" Omega said, speeding up as the three gave chase. As they did, AfterAshura smiled, not one of evil, but one of pride and happiness. For the first time, he was having fun... and he wished it would never end.

* * *

Okay guys! Special vote time, as an apology for the length of time it took between chapters 53 and 54! A poll for the next chapter. In three weeks time, we'll see which character of the ones on the list is picked. So please vote. If nobody votes within those three weeks, then we revoke the option, so hurry up and place your votes now (The six that are already cast are from the writers of the series, while our votes count, I remember what we voted for, so…). This poll can be accessed at two places. My Profile and the Through the Monitor forums.


	56. Ghost of a Chance

Chapter 56: Ghost of a Chance

Author Note: This chapter is written by Light the Lucario.

Further Notes: Holy COW! I'm sorry this has taken so long to put up. We have plenty of chapters in queue, we just needed this chapter (cause of the first half of it) beforehand, and didn't have it written at first, and then spent a while thinking up a title. We apologize profusely to the fans who have waited patiently, and not so patiently, for the fic to continue.

* * *

"Dan! Dan! Get up!", Bob said, poking his roommate and coworker.

"Wh-what is it Bob?! Did I miss something?" Dan spoke as he got up with a quite startled facial expression on his face.

"Finally, you've got up. We're going to be late for work, you lazy-", Bob trailed off, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. Of the two he was shorter and stockier than his blond friend.

"I am not that lazy!" Dan huffs in anger as he rushed to get into his uniform. He was a bit taller and had a full head of spiky blonde hair upon him.

"Come on, the boss already told me we're heading down to the big mansion down on the first to fix the electricity after the recent power surge," Bob said.

"Alright. I hope it is easier to fix than some of those other jobs we had to do," Dan replied as he picks up the car keys and the toolbox full of their equipment.

"Come on. It's not too far," Bob told Dan.

"Just how far?" Dan asks with a confused look upon his face.

"First street is just a few blocks away," Bob said, rolling his eyes.

"That is pretty close," he locks the door as they both start to head out," So any specifics on what we should do to fix this thing?"

"The usual. Fix the wiring on a few rooms and then turn on the power. Easy job."

"Well I hope it pays well. We need some money for the rent soon," he sighs a bit heavily as the thought of the rent looms in his mind.

"Welp, let's get this job over with," he sighs.

"Well, you're the designated driver today."

Dan gives a laugh as he unlocks the car doors on their jeep so they both could get in. He leaps into the driver's seat and quickly starts the ignition after putting his seat belt on.

As Bob buckled up the jeep drove off.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination as Bob had told Dan, it was pretty close!

Dan took the car over to a nearby parking lot near a McDonald's and shift the car into parking so it wouldn't go off rolling. With a single turn of the key the car died down quite a bit.

He picks up the tool box he had set down beside himself and leaps out of the car again. That is when he noticed a strange stand off to the side in the parking lot that looked quite flashy.

"Hey Bob? What do you suppose that stand is about?" Dan asks.

"Huh? Looks like a street performer," Bob said.

"Shall we check it out? I think we got the time," Dan spoke with a laugh.

Bob rolled his eyes. Dan got very childish at times like this. But he didn't see the harm. They weren't due to the mansion for another hour and a half.

Dan rushed over to the stand and looks over the various items that were drawn about on it.

"Whoa this stand kind of looks like that of a mages!"Dan says eagerly.

"A stage magician maybe," Bob said cynically.

"You do not see those a lot these days," Dan comments.

"Welcome one and all to the grand Master Grimoire Show!" a wizard in a bright yellow cape with a red mustache and hair appears out of nowhere and takes a bow.

He softly takes his hat off so it doesn't fall off and a quite the flock of blue doves flew out of into the sunlight.

"How would you two like to be volunteers in my show?" he quickly leaps onto a stage that also had materialized out of nowhere.

"I would like to volunteer!" Dan said eagerly.

"D-Dan!", Bob said, and sighed, "Alright..."

"Alright you two. Now I need you both to close your eyes for this trick as I shall mysteriously teleport you to wherever you want to go!" Grimoire tells them

Dan eagerly kept his eyes close for the trick.

Bob reluctantly closed his eyes. This guy couldn't be serious could he?

Grimoire took the time to also cast a bit of a spell on the two to ensure they would be safe for what is to come to them. He had to whisper it though to ensure they would not hear what he is saying till it came down to the teleporting spell.

"Oh grand power of the spectacular Grimoire Family, allow me to zoom these two fellows away to their destination!" he shouts to the sky.

The two end up having a strange uplifting feeling as if they are flying forth into the sky and suddenly land down gracefully in a well concrete area.

"Whoa, Bob! We are actually in front of the mansion!" he shouts in shock

"I'm- not sure how he did that..." Bob admitted.

"Well, I think it was magic and look our toolbox even teleported with us! That guy saved us a trip of having to walk through the entire yard and whatever else they have to make us get here!" Dan laughs.

"Come on, Bob! Let's do our job!"

"Right...", Bob said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey Dan? Are you alright? You do not look so good," Bob says a bit in worry as his partner starts to take a strange color.

"I bet you are still out of it from that magic trick!" he says with a laugh and walks into the mansion," Hello, is there anyone here?"

Dan is still quite worried about bob but shrugs as he continues to walk in.

A man with Spiky green hair grinned, "Ah, finally. You two must be the electricians I called."

"Yesh, we are. Is there something wrong?" Dan asks in confusion.

Void adjusted his sunglasses, "Just the lights. Some rats were in here earlier and bit through the wiring."

"Well alright. Could you point out where your electrical room is sir? We shall get started right away in fixing the wiring in there and upstairs as well in case they bit into the lights there," Dan said professionally.

Void pointed off to another room. The two had missed his enigmatic and creepy grin

"Thank you sir we shall be off," Dan had to drag Bob away who apparently was busy gawking at the young man's green hair and because of it was left speechless.

"Bob snap of out it! It is rude to gawk at employers," Dan whispered as he dragged Bob into the room.

"...Sorry... something about his is odd. And it's not just the hair..."

"Well, at least he pays well. So how shall we start fixing this? Shall we turn the power off first and use our head flashlights to look at the problem?" Dan asks.

"Yes," Bob replies.

Dan heads over to the switch and flips it off as he hands over the head flashlight gear to his buddy.

"Alright let us get this job started," he turns on the light of the head flash light.

Bob had also turned on his.

"Gah! Bob you are a pale metallic blue all of the sudden!" Dan yelled in shock.

"Are you sure it's not the light, Dan?" Bob asks in disbelief.

Dan's head had turned into a bright brass hue while the area around his eyes darken. His head seem to elongate and appear smoother as his head started to recede into the back of his head.

"I swear it is not the light! You even have bolts coming out of you!"

"Wh- Hey- you're turning gold!" Bob shouts in shock.

Bob is slowly getting smaller and appears that his body widens out a bit. That wide body starts to taken a sharp shine as well and even harder. His mouth starts to round off as well. Dan is in shock as his body swells out quite a bit as he starts to harden and slim down a bit. He screams in pain as his organs start so squish and vanish about.

"I don't feel so well my friend," he gasps in pain as his voice starts to become mechanical.

"Try to stay strong, Decoe...", Bob found himself saying automatically, in an equally robotic voice.

He starts to gain electronically parts inside of his body and his skin takes on a metallic substance. He gasps in shock as he looked at his reformed body as he is quite skinny and has robotic limbs now. A memory starts to fill his new robotic mind and eventually become the being known as Decoe.

"I feel weird B0coe... Like we have been gone for a long time..."

"Yes... I have a feeling we shouldn't have came back, though," Bocoe said.

"Where are we anyway Becoe? Do you think we really were reborn as humans too? It feels like such a far off dream," Decoe said in shock as more memories pour into him.

"Sshh... Quiet Decoe. I don't think we were supposed to know that," Bocoe said, "...I'm not sure if the Doctor plans to try again, but we should get back there quickly."

"How exactly do we get there? I mean doesn't he have like a million hidden bases all over the place?" Decoe mutters in shock and worry.

"Ah there you two are! I heard from Devoid that two of my most faithful lackeys' have been restored to their rightful place!" Eggman laughs evilly in glee as he set his flying mobile unit down to the ground.

"Ah! Doctor, Sir!", Bocoe said, "We're pleased to see you!"

"Doctor Eggman you are alright, sir!" Decoe said in joy as he rushed over to the rotund egg shape man.

"I am glad to see you two are alright. It has been quite lonely back at the base with all the mindless robots back home! Now hop on we got a world to take over and reshape in my image!" Eggman commands.

"Doctor sir, what have you been upto all this time we have been gone?" Decoe asks as he leaps in with Bocoe.

Eggman starts up the machine to fly into the sky with an evil happy sneer on his face," I have quite the tale to tell you and good thing it is a five hour long trip back to base. That gives me enough time to boast about my achievements you lazy bots missed these last few years!"

* * *

The world is a harsh mistress. For the people of this cruise ship, they have known nothing about the harsh life. They live in luxury and happiness due to all their hard work they have done to reach where they are at now. Sadly, many people do not think this way and wish to smite them where they stand out of pure rage. It is merely a factor of that single ship appearing before a being of destruction.

Devoid was not a happy camper. The supposed "Sonic Gang" had gathered quite the hoard of Chaos Emeralds so far. His mood was not in the best of ways as he wondered on top of the sea. The law of physics not binding him a single bit.

The reason for his alone time in this world was to get away from his minions for a bit. Devoid is truly note pleased at all by the increasing failures of his lackeys' as well. He needed a stress reliever and what better to relieve it then by causing destruction to the lives of hapless humans. Which is why at that point an evil thought arises from within that chaotic mind.

The people of the cruise ship had no idea what was going to happen. Especially, for a young couple who were out with their daughter for her tenth birthday. It was a special day for their young offspring. So it is with that in mind, that they let the young girl explore all she wanted.

The little girl was happily gazing at the sunset over by the rails of the northwestern most railing. It was there that she saw a strange man with spiky green hair doing something weird to the water. She did not know what it was at the time as the water kept on spiraling about. The intensity of the spiral kept getting worse as the ship started to shake about. Her grip on the railing slipped

as she fell hard upon the metal surface of the ship's floor. The cruise ship began to tip over and drew close to the magical whirlpool that Devoid had created. In great ecstasy he roars in glee as the screams of several passengers ring throughout the boat. Passengers were doing the best they can to find some way off the ship

Devoid had enough fun listening to screams of panic and decides to put an end to their lives. For to him, they are merely a toy to help him relieve stress, perhaps on the same level of that as a rubber duck. Sadly for him, a young girl was able to escape that Devoid was about to wrought. For she had slid under the railing during the ships rocking after she fell hard unto the floor. her life is spared from the fate that devoid is about to enact. First it started by increasing the spin cycle of the whirlpool faster to make the ship sink further into the sea. Then with a wave of his hands the water starts to rise like a wall and then plunges like an avalanche straight into the ship.

The young girl saw it all as she did her best to stay afloat and remembering the lessons from her father about swimming. It was pure dreadful as nothing came from the wreckage. No bodies, or flotsam, rose to the surface as the sunsets. All life that was on that boat had been snuffed out expect for that one girl.

"Ah, that was such a nice distraction. I still need to rethink my plans... There are new factors involved that might cause me a hindrance..." Devoid muttered to himself as he faded away from the wreckage sight.

As Devoid left a young echidna tribal girl quickly teleported unto the scene. Being able to sense the harsh chaotic energies that void used in his temper tantrum, she was able to pinpoint the location of the ship and the young girl. Oh at that moment is out cold from shock at what happen.

"This is beyond cruel. There has to be some way to save them! They are all going to be trapped in purgatory if they remain trapped in this chaotic energy field," Tikal mutters to herself.

"No need to threat young one. I can easily grant them temporary bodies for them to live in for six months. It is upto you to use them how you see fit," a strange fox in a magician's outfit announced as he appeared in midair next to Tikal.

"You would be able to do this?!" she asks in shock.

"It is no problem my dear, but you should save that young girl's life before it too fades away. It is only a matter of time before the sea consumes her as well," the fox warned as he begins to work his magic of gathering the souls of the dead.

Tikal left the strange fox alone to handle the delicate process of granting bodies to lost souls. She gently picked up the young girl who was still floating on the sea. It would be quite the chore trying to find a place for these souls to live in...

Within the five months that have passed, the Mobians of the town of Lakeshore gather together within their airship base. The time of their disappearance is coming and they have all decided that now would be the day they needed to act. Planning took on a dire note when the leader of the operations announce this would all be a kamikaze attempt. If it was their fate to entirely vanish from this world into heaven, they would at least do as much damage as they could to Eggman's base. The only precaution they had to take was to ensure that their secret weapon was ready.

"Now, Mel, it is important to remember you must stay at home during this operation. You will know when it is time to leave when the Chaos Emerald appears before you," an adult Robin Mobian told his young ten year old daughter.

"But Dad... I don't want you to go! We have a perfect home here with mom and everyone!" Mel pleaded with her parents as she watched them walked off.

"It is alright Mel. Everything is going to be fine. Just stay in your room. Then run as fast as you can to the nearest city. Find Sonic, he is a blue hedgehog that will be able to protect the emerald for you," Her father explained.

"Okay..." the young robin curls up in her bed with a heavy sigh as she watched her father leave through the door.

It was quite the lonely time for young Melanie. Most of her close friends and family always called her Mel as an endearing nickname. She could barely remember a time where her father didn't seem so serious. But it seems that the time he warned her about was coming closer than she thought. To her, life was becoming unfair too fast. The memory never left her of watching everyone die in that freak storm, it was quite the miracle to see them all alive and safe. Melanie constantly lived with thinking they would be alright from then on. But sadly, that would never be the case. For, as minutes turn to hours, she waited anxiously for that Chaos Emerald to arrive. There was nothing she could do now for the rest of her family, but to follow orders.

The wait would soon end. She needed to get all her equipment ready, which didn't include much but a simple pair of camouflage jeans and a long turtle shirt with a bullet proof vest underneath. Her weapon, a deck of cards that she can sharpen up and control with her special psychic abilities. Over all, she is quite prepared for the battles that indeed lay ahead of her. It is then after all her gear is checked, that the Chaos Emerald lands heavily upon her desk. It glows faintly in the light and gives off an air of pure power. The young robin is quite dazed by it, but easily shakes her head to bring herself back to her senses. After all, this means that it is time to flee. For who knows what Eggman would send to get it back. And so fled she did from home as fast as she could with her wings.

"I already have a good head start. I am sure I can deliver this to Sonic soon," Mel whispered to herself as he came closer to the city.

It was quite the busy state of affairs within that city as everyone is doing their best to get what they want or need for the weekend. Only it seem there was a deep sense of dread to the whole thing as a young Robin girl runs through the streets. Her young blue eyes are full of lost hope as she continues to wander around the city. Looking for a blue hedgehog to give the emerald too. Perhaps, she would soon find him as her journey is going to be quiet long. But for now... All she can do is search...


	57. Do You Believe In Magic?

Do You Believe In Magic?

Author Note: This chapter is written by Tazkol Master of Emeralds.

See? I told you I'd be right back. :D

* * *

"Excuse me? I'm looking for two patients, Samuel and Camilla Johnson? Their son went missing and they have no recollection of it or the fact that they had a son for that matter? I'm the specialist they brought in, I'm Dr. Arcane and this is my associate Dr. Delphius." the tall blond man with a goatee said as he handed some paper to a lady behind the counter, a smaller, bald, plump man behind him nodded.

"I'm sorry doctor but there's already a specialist with them, a Dr. Vincent Devoid?" she questioned.

"Vincent Devoid is my associate also, I asked him to do a quick examination till me and my colleague got here to do the full range of tests" the doctor said. The receptionist nodded and gave them the room number. The two doctors walked down the hall casually, no one seemed to notice the shadow of two robed figures following them.

"It seems we got here just in time Merlin" the smaller man said.

"Yes we have, but of course you knew that already, didn't you Oracle?" the blond man said. The two came to the room they had been told just as the door was swinging shut. The duo entered to see a pale man with green hair wearing sunglasses, in front of a man and a woman.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE! WE DON'T HAVE A SON AND WE ARE NOT CRAZY!" Samuel yelled in rage. His wife Camilla was sitting beside him, almost scared.

"Of course you don't" the blond man said causing the green haired man to physically jump and turn around. Almost instantly the three 'doctors' forms rippled revealing three different figures. The green haired doctor became a purple eye's plant like creature, the bald doctor had become a short green anteater wearing a purple cloak, and the blond doctor had become a golden colored fox with blue eye's in a jet black cloak. The look on his face was unreadable at best.

"What are you doing here Merlin? This isn't your fight", Void yelled in anger, but… Was that fear in his voice?

"Just righting a few wrongs that your war has created, and stopping you from pulling a sneaky move" Merlin said.

"Oh really?" Void said as a ball of sickly green energy enveloped his hands.

"Really." Merlin said flicking his hand out, causing a ball of blue energy to hit void and in an instant he was gone.

"Was that necessary?" the oracle said

"All I did was send him to the end of the universe, he'll be back in no time, which means I must move quickly" Merlin said. Turning to the now terrified humans he began moving his hands awkwardly, both of them where enveloped in a light. "Don't be afraid my children" he said, both humans blinked there eye's turning a sapphire blue.

"Why is everybody thinking you're lying?" he asked in a calm voice, neither human noticed their clothing seemingly becoming baggy as they began to shrink, becoming younger.

"You two aren't old enough to be expected of so much yet," as he said this golden brown fur started to spread down their bodies as each one grew a long fluffy fox tail. There noses and mouths pulled out as their noses became small and black, their ears migrated to the top of their heads and became triangles. Fur covered their faces, white around the mouth, chin, and nose, golden brown everywhere else.

"All you two want to do is go play with Tricky" Merlin said as their minds slowly became foggy and then things became clear. They were Sammy and Cammy, the magic Prower twins. The two latched onto Merlin happily.

"Daddy! You're back!" Cammy shouted

"We missed you" Sammy said. Merlin smiled as he held the two kits in his arms.

"Well what do you say we go and see you brother and cousin?" he asked. The two nodded happily. Merlin waved his hand and a ring flew out of his sleeve, it became larger and larger until it was big enough for all four figures to fit through. The twins let their father go then ran and jumped through the ring.

"I think you created a pair of monsters," the oracle laughed as he and Merlin walked towards the ring.

"Maybe, but at least this time I won't have Hunt complaining for some younger siblings," Merlin said before the two of them jumped into the ring which disappeared. Seconds later Void returned to find the room empty he cursed Merlin Prowler before looking through the other rooms to see if there was anyone he could use. Seconds after that Zonic teleported in, finding the room empty he noted the magi in the air and smirked, "Merlin… I should have known…", and went to see if there were any other hearts in the area.

"How are we gonna' get out of this?" Sonic yelled over the deafening laser barrage. He and Mighty where currently under heavy bombardment due to an unplanned action. The two had gone to retrieve some Robians for uncle chuck to use when unveiling the new Charles Thorndyke Memorial Deroboticizer, They, as well as Tails and Knuckles, had taken two Mobians with them and where just about to leave undetected when Tails hacked into the security system, he found that Robotnik had captured a bunch of Mobians who where currently awaiting roboticization (the roboticizer being unusable after a power outage had forced them to use their backup generators, thanks to Tails). Mighty and Sonic had split to perform a rescue operation. They had gotten to the containment cells and had freed the prisoners when a group of bots on patrol had spotted them, currently they were hiding from a literal wall of laser fire.

Suddenly Timothy felt strange "Hey Ben, you feel that?"

Ben nodded "Yeah… That eerie feeling like somebody just arrived, but who could that be?"

Suddenly two voices rang through the laser fire, "These robots are acting silly," A little boy said.

"Firing lasers all willy nilly" the second voice, a little girl, said

"Putting Sonic and Mighty in a situation most dire" a awkward blue and pink light seemed to glow from behind them

"So let's let them have it with some FOX FIRE!", Two younger foxes jumped in front of Mighty and Sonic right in the robots path, one wearing a green robe with a pink cape and the other wearing a pink robe with a green cape, from their hands came a stream of white hot flame, within seconds the bots had been rendered to nothing more than molten metal.

"Wha-? Who?" Sonic said before getting a good look at the kids, memories flooded back to him. These where Tails' cousins and Hunt's half-siblings, Cammy and Sammy Prower, the Magical Prower twins as most people called them. Unlike their father and brother the two could only cast spells in sync with each other.

"But if you two are here that means...", Mighty turned to see to cloaked figures behind him.

"Merlin! Orc'!", Sonic looked at the two figures in awe.

"Hello Sonic! Still taking care of my nephew?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tails is fine sir! But Hunt is...", Sonic trailed off

"I'm am aware of my son's condition" Merlin said "As well as a few other things."

"How is everything 'Sonic' and you 'Mighty' is everything okay?" the oracle of Delphus asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, cept for some of us having crazy human dreams," Mighty shot back.

"Well we can discuss this later, let's leave this place, the prisoners are all back at Knothole via warp ring," Merlin said as he lifted his arms, the group was covered in a golden glow, only for Mighty and Sonic to find themselves balancing on the Tornado-3's wings, Merlin held Cammy and Sammy on his shoulders as he sat on the tail. Knuckles looked at them bug eyed while Tails didn't seem to notice. The two Robians where strapped to the plane by some metal bands.

The trip went by without a word between anyone 'cept Tails who chatted about favorable winds and almost unnatural thermals. Little did he know it was Merlin the whole time. The plane landed in Tails' workshop with little trouble. It was then that Tails noticed Sonic and Mighty on the wings.

"How did you guys get there from ten thousand feet up?" tails asked

"I brought them" Merlin said causing Tails to visibly jump and turn around

"U-Uncle Merlin," Tails said in awe as the older fox grinned down at him. Cammy and Sammy jumped from their fathers shoulders and grappled their cousin in a hug. Memories started coming to Kyle of his younger cousins, the two Prowers where big time trouble makers, they were best friends with Tricky, but occasionally they could be nice to be around. Tails could never stay mad at them. Amadeus, Hunt, and Rosemary walked into the workshop to see what had been going on.

Merlin did something unexpected as he grabbed Amadeus in a headlock and gave him a noogie "Good to see you again squirt," he casually said. The two brothers laughed and Merlin let Amadeus go. He walked over to Rosemary and gave her a hug.

Merlin approached Hunt, though he had been aware of what happened he could not stop a tear from coming to his face as he looked at his son "Hello, Hunt," he said giving his son a hug not caring about the fact that Hunt was currently metal.

"B-Big brother what happened to you?" Cammy asked tears in her eye's

"It's a long story" Hunt said, the tone was sad.

Merlin got up and stretched out his hands "Step back everyone" he ordered, everyone present took a few steps back. a silvery light emanated from Merlin's outstretched arms.

_"What once was soft, now is hard"_

_"What once was natural now artificial"_

_"What was arcane now mundane"_

_"Only the same soul do they contain, so revert them back to flesh and blood, and let the chaos restore what's good."_

The silvery light surrounded Hunt's form and became blinding causing everyone but Merlin to look away. When the light died Cyber-Tails had become a golden brown fox kit with beaming blue sapphire eye's he resembled tails a bit except his coat was darker and he had only a single tail. He wore black gloves and grey shoes. The kit dropped to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes as he started to laugh.

"It hurt! It actually hurt to fall!" Hunt said in amongst his laughter. Tears of joy filled the Prower families eye's as they all took turns giving hunt a big hug. Knuckles, Mighty and made a quiet exit, taking the two Robians with them, leaving the family to their moment.

Chris walked in on the family and stood to the side quietly, feeling out of place with the Prowers. Amadeus spotted him alone off to the side; he smiled and motioned to him to come over to them.

"Merlin?" he said causing the cloaked fox mage to look up.

"Yes Amadeus?" he asked

"This is Chris, Rosemary and I have taken him in after an… incident." Amadeus stated with a 'without a doubt' tone to his voice.

Merlin stared at the blue fox for a few good seconds, the tension in the air high; the Prower family patriarch's blessing seemed almost a necessity. Merlin leaned in close to Chris; his stern face against Chris's scared one. He took a finger and placed it on his chest "Here" he said.

"Here?" Chris echoed confused.

The old fox simply smiled "Every day you should be focusing some of your inner energy into that area so it well store up. The echidnas never got the idea that you can fight longer by storing energy rather than simply creating it out of thin air. No nephew of mine is going to wear himself out in a fight because he used to much energy," Merlin said. The mage fox was taken by surprise when the blue fox squeezed him in a bear hug that would've made Bark jealous. Merlin would have smiled had he not been turning purple.

"Chris, dear, I believe he has to breathe" Rosemary said sweatdropping. Chris flushed with embarrassment as he let Merlin go. The old fox just about fell over as he caught his breath. Everyone laughed and then Merlin got an inquisitive look on his face.

"Tails? Why did you four go to get Robians?" Merlin asked confused.

Tails smacked his forehead "I forgot! Today's the day Uncle Chuck was gonna' reveal the new deroboticizer" the fox moved his glove's cuff to reveal a watch "Oh no! We're gonna' be late!" the young fox grabbed Chris and jumped into the Tornado-3, reverting it to its car form the two headed out.

Merlin looked down at the twins, both of them still very confused. "What do you say my children? Shall we go?" The two twins didn't really seem interested, "Tricky might be there" immediately both twins nodded. "What about you my son?" Merlin turned to hunt.

"I'd like that," Hunt smiled as he walked over to his father. Merlin raised his hand and the four of them disappeared in a flash.

_Knothole Village ~ Old Freedom Fighter Base_

The small place that had once been the Freedom Fighter base, was packed with people, the great oak slide was crammed with kids while adults stood anywhere they could get a view inside. In what had been the living area stood Uncle Chuck with something covered in a large canvas. Behind Uncle Chuck standing at attention were the original seven Freedom Fighters, the founders, the core. in order they were lined up: Antoine, Bunny, Sonic, Sally, Tails, N.I.C.O.L.E., and Rotor. Behind Sonic and Sally stood Jules who had been laying low for a long time now currently covered up in a cloak.

There was a commotion in the crowd as it parted to allow Merlin and his children to the front of the line, no one ever recognized Hunt. The entire family was now arrayed in long black as night cloaks. The only difference was that Cammy's had a pink ring around the left sleeve and Sammy's had a green band.

"My friends it wasn't all that long ago that I came before you in my laboratory to unveil my newest invention, an invention that has brought us all many hardships" Chuck looked to the side sadly "Many of us have lost friends, family, even ourselves to it for a bit. Some of us have sadly similarly lost family and friends to the currently unstable deroboticization process, and sadly some of have lost their organic way of life do to the need to swap parts to repair one's self" his eye's looked towards those few Robians who had been forced to stay the way they where do to interspecies part swapping.

"Today the roboticizer and Robotnik's most powerful weapon against us falls," with that Chuck grabbed the canvas, pulling it away to reveal a tube not unlike the roboticizer except for the lack of electrodes and the tanks full of a green swarming mass. "My friends I reveal to you, the Charles Thorndyke Memorial Deroboticizer!" at this there was a short clapping "This device uses a new more powerful type of cybernetic nanite. They can perfectly restructure any metal to its biological equivalent with a 99.999% accuracy rating," This really got the crowd going, after the applause died down someone shot up a question.

"What about people who where to injured to Deroboticize?" the voice asked.

"I'm am glad you asked that question. You are all aware that my dear brother Jules was roboticized because of a hole in his head that would surely kill him? And how it was impossible to deroboticize him because it would kill him?" There were some nods in the crowd; almost anyone knew the sad story of Sonic unsaveable father. "Jules, please reveal yourself" he called out, Jules pushed his way past Sally and Sonic before removing the cloak, everyone gasped to see him fully organic and in perfect health.

"The Organites carry the astounding ability to heal any injury to the biological body, I have yet to figure out how they do this yet. But please, why keep talking? I know you all are tired of long speeches, so why not see it in action?", With that Uncle Chuck walked over and pressed a giant red button on the machine, it immediately sparked to life.

Chuck motioned and immediately a Robian was brought in being restrained by two gorilla Mobians, it was a male wolf type Robian, "For this showing, I have decided not to deprogram them so as to show exactly how effective the Deroboticizer is", he flicked a switch and the glass cover opened, the Gorillas placed the Robian in and left just as the cover blocked the exit. Chuck proceeded to push a green button causing the Robian to be surrounded in Organites. There were a few minutes of silence before the Organites proceeded to return to their containment. The wolf grabbed his head as he left the area.

"I'm, me again! I'm back" his voice was a little weak, he was taken away by a bunch of Freedom Fighters, now would come the hard part, living with their time as robots. Chuck motioned for the other Robian, this one was a distinctively a rabbit type, except for the clawed tiger arm that replaced her left arm. Everyone watched as the same process was repeated, this time with an even greater anticipation, the cloud of Organites seemed to take almost three times as long but they eventually left revealing a bunny Mobian with black and orange stripped fur and slightly shorter ears. The bunny-tiger mix was a little scared by her appearance.

"Where am I? What am I?" she wondered as she looked herself over, slowly some more Freedom Fighters came and lead the confused Mobian away.

"So my friends? What do you think? Shall we live in fear anymore?" as chuck said these words, a massive cheer broke out. Slowly freed Robians began to line up, many who had been robots for longer than they could stand.

Somehow in the whole mess, Cammy and Sammy found Tricky. The troublesome trio soon had tricks going left and right. But to Merlin it was all a beautiful sight to behold.

"Come on Hunt" Merlin said as he lead his son away from the celebration "It's time I started training you."

The two cloaked foxes left casually, no one asked what they were doing, no one was brave enough to question the great Merlin. As they headed towards the outskirts of Knothole, a question nagged Hunt's mind.

"Dad?" Hunt questioned more then said

"Yes, Hunt?" Merlin said

"Who were Cammy and Sammy?" Hunt asked

"They are your brother and sister" this caused hunt to facevault.

"I said who _**were**_ they not who _**are**_ they," Hunt clarified, a bit annoyed. Merlin bent down to his son and looked him right in the eyes.

"Tommy, when you left Void had tainted your parents minds, they could not remember you at all" Merlin explained "Now tell me in your heart of hearts, who do you think Cammy and Sammy are?"

Tears went down the fox kits face "M-Mom and D-Dad…"

"At least you still have them now, poor Hunt has lost not one but two mothers" Merlin said. It was true, hunt had remembered Merlin with another vixen, and she died giving birth to Cammy and Sammy. She had not been his real mother but she was the closest thing he had ever had. Hunt's own mother had died giving birth to him before hand. Both hunt and Merlin had mourned the death of Cammy and Sammy's mother. But they had decided long ago that together they wouldn't allow grief to consume them. Unlike his half siblings, Hunt had an almost supernatural ability with magic; he could already do some of the more advanced spells. He had also started borrowing scrolls on ninja magic from Espio, and unknown to Tricky, Sly had shown Hunt some of their hidden abilities. The young kit had, like his father before him, so deeply entered into his studies that he had for a time forgotten the world around him.

Later his cousin Tails had gained wide spread fame as the genius of the Prower family, and the famous sidekick to the even more famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Angered by his being virtually unnoticed hunt had decided to take matters into his own hands and went to face Eggman and the rest as they say is History. The gem on the Tails' Doll's head had contained Hunt's mind in microchip form, making Tails Doll creepy in function as well as appearance.

Shadow kept his eyes open and he ran in a circle around Robotropolis. Not many people knew this, but even Robotnik's security stream had a blaring weakness. at a forty five degree angle of the cities circular wall, there was a blind spot approximately four feet wide that went right to the barriers. Shadow slowed to a stop with Sarina right behind him. He kept his eye out for the robian dragons that patrolled every so looked at Sarina for a solid minute. He had appreciated her company since she got her memories back. Having her around had assured him that he was not what Eggman thought he was, a heartless killing machine. However, he was doing both the Professor and Maria right by releasing her. She deserved her freedom, and soon he would join her so that he and sonic can return and destroy the Doctor piece by piece."Espio, are you here yet?"

Suddenly, the Chameleon in question phased into view, "I've been here for a while. I thought you'd have been able to locate me with those senses of yours, 'Ultimate Life Form'.""I had to make it seem like i was out for a run," Shadow pointed his hand and shot a Chaos Spear at the ground in a few places and the wall.A few of Espio's shuriken were embedded in the trees and walls around the area, to make it seem more like the two had clashed.

"Now you better make it look like you got the drop on me," Shadow said turning his back to Espio.

"Heh. Really, I'd expect this to be Sonic's job. But fine with me."

Espio struck Shadow hard from behind with a double hammer punch, and also slashed him a few times with his kunai.

"Are you sure this is necessary for me? Shadow?" Sarina asked, "Am I worth it?""This isn't just for you, I've had this beating coming for a long time anyway, i'm sure espio has no moral problems with giving me it""That's why he asked me to do it and not Sonic. Sonic considers you like another brother you know," he said before continuing the beating..After another ten minutes Shadow was on the verge of passing out, just the image they needed. "Take her and make sure you don't move out of the blind spot until you're at least five hundred feet away.

Espio nodded, "Come on, Sarina."

Shadow watched until Espio and Sarina where out of sight then he began to drag himself towards the gate. Likely the Doctor's medics would meet him there. Luckily he knew the stupid fool would take anything he said without question. He just hoped he could shut Metal up.

The Freedom Fighter HQ was once again lit with celebration over the latest triumph in the new deroboticizer, all Core and reserve Freedom Fighters where present.

Pine sat in the corner, his arm still in a cast, beside him violet sat pouting, Sally had decided that since she was not a Freedom Fighter, violet would not be sent out to back up Espio. She lacked the knowledge in stealth and with her tan fur she would stand out at night.

Otherwise there was good cheer all over the base. Food and drinks where everywhere and people where laughing and enjoying themselves. Merlin even put on a magic show for the kids.

Cream was at the karaoke station with Bunnie and Mina, they where doing _Believe in Myself_ with Cream doing the lead. they weren't keeping perfectly with the words, but the last guy to piont this out had gotten shot by a certain white lagomorph in the back. Or rather shot at since Max's aim was sad at best.

Soon, things were starting to quiet as the crowd began giving sonic and his siblings a weird look. Sonic and Sonia gulped at this. A few years ago they had released a song that's immense popularity was still known worldwide, the problem was Manic loved the song a little...to much.

Tables where cleared away to leave a large opening, and Sonic sighed in defeat as he and Sonia walked to the front with Manic nearly skipping to his drums. Sonic looked at Mighty's direction with a pleading look that said _'you can't make us do this alone'_.

Mighty grinned. The look stated _'Oh yes I can. Start playing.'_.

Sam looked down at max "Well little buddy, looks like we're gonna' do the Mobius stomp, and I forgot my lederhosen at the office".

Max smiled as he was pulling on the clothing in question "I brought mine!"

Sonic, Sonia and Manic where using regular instruments since last time they had played this with their amulets, Manic had nearly collapsed a concert hall.

With no visual cue the music started rapidly, a heavy rock rhythm that had people stomping on the dance floor all over.

"We're gonna' tear down the house and rip up the joint" sonic started "doing the Mobius stomp. we're gonna' up the street and blast out the beat doing the Mobius Stomp. Gonna' turn up the amp tell the speakers are blown, rock off the roof tell the cows come home, come on come on come on THE THINGS READY TO BLOW!"

It was during the instrumental bit that Cream was asked to come into the lab area quickly.

when she entered she was encountered by Sir Charles standing beside a robed figure.

"Cream, there's an old friend here to see you," Chuck said.

"Why aren't they with everybody out at the party?", Cream asked, seemed everyone would be celebrating.

"Because I wanted to seem my friend first" creams eye's got wider (if that's possible) when she recognized the voice. Wordlessly she ran into the robed figure as the hood fell to reveal the Mobian ferret's head. The two friends didn't speak they only hugged, tears streaming down their cheeks. Chuck backed out of the lab slowly, he could just hear the music dying as he headed back to everyone else.


	58. The Dingo Knows No Sleet

The Dingo Knows No Sleet

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's Note: The writer of this chapter was Tazkol Master of Emeralds.

* * *

"Frank, I found 'em, the kids heading south through downtown" a huge muscle bound man said. He stood at 6'5 with huge bulking muscles that looked as if they'd tear his shirt to shreds if he so much as flexed. He had long blond hair and was wearing a set of sunglasses with purple lenses. He was walking through a crowded street trying to stay unseen, not the easiest task for a building with feet.

"Good Ed, keep on his tail, we'll be able to collect this bounty by sundown" Frank said. Frank was a smaller man that looked to be of German decent. He was 5 foot even, and wore a business mans suit. He and his partner Ed where bounty hunters, currently they where tracking down a high priority case. A runaway albino teen the boy was believed to be involved in a string of mysterious disappearances.

The boy in question was now officially a ward of the state, being that his mother had been killed in an accident with a runaway bus, and his brother, his last living relative had disappeared sometime earlier. They had been searching for the kid for well over a month but now luckily Ed had spotted him in the street. There was little reason to doubt Ed's eyesight as the man was incredibly reliable at spotting people. Frank headed to an intercept point while Ed tailed the boy. Neither man thought anything about it being a little odd that maybe the kid wanted them to follow him, nor did either man notice the smirk on the boy's face. Somehow Frank found himself tailing the kid with Ed, wondering how they had missed the intercept point, but the boy took off, and they both took off after him. The boy led the two of them through a maze of alleyways, eventually they found themselves in a dead-end. At the end stood the boy, as well as a weird looking man with green hair a pale complexion and purple sunglasses, he was wearing a green sports jacket over a white suit vest and pants.

Edward stepped forward with a set of handcuffs while Frank pulled out a piece of paper. He began to read aloud from the paper. "Michael Benson you are hereby under arrest, if you do not come quietly we have been granted the right to use brute force" but before Ed could get close, the man raised his hand, sending a blast of light at Ed, and then at Frank.

Ed's body began to ripple as his shirt was ripped apart by his bulging muscles. Orange fur began growing all over his body. Brown leather gloves appeared on his hands from the remains of his shirt. His blond hair became a blond mane as his head hunched over and his neck extended. His ears moved to the top of his head and extended outward. His nose became a small black dog like nose while his mouth extended to take up most of his face, his bottom canines grew into fangs. A small blond tail broke out the seat of his pants which ripped from the knee down. His left leg was encased in a metallic boot well his right leg had a worn leather shoe. Slowly his memory faded away, leaving in its place, Dingo, A huge dog Mobian with an IQ that competed with that of an amoeba for supremacy.

Frank's black hair lightened as it became a messy blue that followed all the way down his neck and back. His eyes became red with tiny black dots for pupils as his face pulled out into a long muzzle with a round purple nose at the end. Two huge ears grew from the top of his head as his human ones disappeared. Gray fur grew over his face and down the front of his neck, also right across his belly. A small gray tail grew out the back of his pants as his clothing changed from a suit to purple and blue armor with a gold skull pinning his blue cape on his back. Two similar golden skulls where attached to the edges of his shoulder pieces. His sleeves where yellow as was the bottom of his chest to his groin area. Frank also ceased to exist, replaced by the cunning wolf Sleet.

Mike laughed as he melted into a puddle on the ground before returning as metal sonic. Immediately Sleet and Dingo bowed.

"We are so sorry Master Metal! We did not realize it was you, your deviousness" sleet said

"Yeah, we thought it t'was sonic" dingo said

"Very well I'll forgive you this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, from now on you well be loyal to me first and Robotnik second", Metal ordered.

"Yes of course sir! Anything you say" Sleet said

"Also you well obey Void here before you well obey Robotnik! Now go before my 'father' realizes you are gone." Metal said before kicking the two bounty hunters through a vortex that had opened behind them. When they were gone void looked at metal.

"You're doing well, with your help we may not have to worry about anyone going to help those stupid fools" he said. The two villains stalked off to find there next victim.

Sleet and Dingo hurtled through the portal at almost blinding speed, as they went a ball of energy collided with sleets hand leaving behind a blue paneled remote with one red button in the middle. The remote worked with a special chip that had been implanted in sleets head, he just had to picture something and press the button, the remote would then release frequency that would alter Dingo's special genetic structure into whatever sleet imagined, the downside was that whatever Dingo became still had Dingo's base features, such as a face. Sleet landed on the solid metal ground of Robotropolis with a thud, seconds later Dingo landed on top of him.

"Sleet? Sleet? Where'd 'ya go?" Dingo asked looking around

"Get off me you fool" Sleet ordered from under his massive partner. Dingo quickly got off of sleet, only seconds later for sleet to morph him into a motorcycle. Hopping on Sleet headed off towards the center of Robotropolis.

"Hey Sleet? How do you think Robotnik is gonna' react to us coming back?" Dingo asked.

"Considering we failed again you mindless meat hound, he'll be furious!" Sleet yelled at the Dingo turned motorcycle. The two went unnoticed by the active robots. Sleet and Dingo were not considered something to be worried about. The only people who ranked below them are Grounder, Scratch, and Coconut. It was well known that they needed a major miracle to keep them out of the Roboticizer.

Sleet was wrong sadly, to say Robotnik was furious was a gross understatement. He stomped around throwing random objects around the base. "You had a simple mission a reconnaissance mission! And what did you do? You tried to capture Metal Sonic! Why would I send you to capture one of my own agents? Give me one reason why I shouldn't robotize you now?"

"Leave them alone Eggman! They are still of use to us" a voice said from the back as a pair of dark purple eye's stared from the shadows. Robotnik was about to say something but shut his mouth. He would let them go for now.

* * *

Ray flew through the woods, his mind reeling through a whole mess of things based on recent events. Sonic's parents and uncle and aunt had returned, his uncle was going on and on about some work of art he had made that could end the Roboticizor threat. Mighty's parents had returned and Mighty had finally began to take it a little easier. It seemed that everyone else's parents where coming back, but what about his parents? He hadn't seen them in so many years. He didn't even know what Eggman had done to them. Ray's mind was so preoccupied he did not notice his tail.

* * *

Robo-Knux was really pissed off, he had failed not once but twice in a row. He needed to kill something, and luckily for him he had found it. The small squirrel Mobian may not have been much of a challenge but he was still a registered Freedom Fighter/Chaotix member, therefore he was a high priority threat. Capture was of course a preferred option for most bots, but right now Robo just really needed to kill. The only problem would be luring the squirrel down, a problem easily remedied

* * *

"Hey Ray! Ray! Over here Ray!" a voice rang out from the ground just behind Ray. Ray recognized the voice, it was Mighty!

"Coming!" Ray shouted as he flew towards the sound before coming in for a landing near the ground. He got closer to where he thought he heard the sound. Almost instantly he found himself thrown against a nearby tree, a mechanical red claw holding him down as he looked upon the terrible glowing eyes of Robo-Knuckles. The mechanical monstrosity lifted his other mechanical claw aiming the knife like blades on the back of his hands. Ray closed his eyes preparing for a painful ending. The moment slowed as Robo's claw descended towards Ray. A fraction of a second before he made contact, Robo was thrown back by force. Ray opened his eyes to see a sleek blue figure standing in front of him, his arm stained red as blood poured from a cut that had been caused when his arm grazed Robo's blades. Standing there, blade raised, hat tipped over one eye, was Pine.

"Didn't Eggman ever tell you that the younger Freedom Fighters always have a tail?" Pine said. Robo-Knux got to his feet and prepped a charge; Pine turned his sword hilt sideways. He uttered a few words in some language Ray couldn't make out and the blade changed. going from the huge blade of a bastard sword that Pine had been using, the ground seemed to open up shooting a bunch of small stones that augmented themselves into a impressive looking blade, then what seemed to be long thin pieces of metal began to condense on the other end forming a symmetrical looking blade to the one made from stone. Ray took notice that in the center was a dark blue gem that resembled the emerald sonic had. The marten and the robot charged each other resulting in a death lock in the center. Robo's deadly blades locked with Pines razor sharp swords. The two retreated before charging again each raining blow for blow on the other. Pines fur had a purple ting from numerous cuts on his body; well Robo only had a few scuff marks on his body and one scratch on the chest area.

Pine was tiring quickly, which was very bad considering robots don't tire out. Even with the unnatural boost from his Chaos Blades, and the aid of his special enchantment it still wasn't enough to give him the needed boost. Pine looked back to Ray who was watching the fight in a mix of terror and awe. Pine reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out his kendo stick. Throwing it to Ray along with the dark blue chaos emerald he shouted.

"Run for Sonic and don't look back." He then blocked the robot from reaching the emerald as Ray took flight. The fight was quickly becoming one sided and if something didn't change soon things wouldn't look good for the blue Pine Marten. The two continued to trade blows, Pine found that on top of all else, he was slowing down thanks to blood loss.

* * *

Ray flew as fast as he could, trying to find someone before the worst happened. He darted around trees. It wasn't long before he heard a hum behind him. He looked back to see two of Eggman's robots heading for him. Without thinking he swatted at them with the kendo stick, the stick collided with metal, the metal cracked and dented as the bot was sent down in a column of exhaust. Ray kept flying swatting at the occasional bot along the way. He spotted a blur on the horizon. Thinking it was Sonic, Ray dive bombed on an intercept trail. He landed not far away, only instead of Sonic he found...

* * *

Shadow stopped running, there was a Chaos Emerald nearby, and he could feel it. He looked around cautiously before spotting Ray who looked on in fear.

"What are you doing here? Get out before someone see's you and I have to capture you!", Shadow said. Ray wasn't sure what to do but at this point he was desperate.

"Robo-Knuckles is attacking Pine, if someone doesn't do something soon he'll kill him" Ray pleads "please". Shadow was in a mental dilemma, he couldn't reveal what he was doing, but he couldn't let Sonic and the Freedom Fighters down by letting Robo kill one of them. Then Blair remembered, Eggman had never accepted that Shadow could betray him, it was a gamble but he would make it. Shadow headed in the direction Ray pointed while Ray headed off to tell Mighty about what happened.

* * *

Pine was barley standing in front of Robo-Knux, Pine had cuts all over his fur, his sword felt heavy in his hand, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Robo was completely full circle from Pine, having few if any scratches on his body and enjoying the thrill of the fight, he laughed in a psychotic voice

"Don't worry" he said "I'm not going to bring you back to Robotnik, every once in a while there's nothing like a good kill, first you, then that little brat"

"You see, that's where you're wrong," Pine said as the blades dissipated from his sword, replacing the two blades, water flowed over the hilt creating the paper thin blade of a rapier "You may kill me, but by the time you do, both Ray and the Emerald well be out of your reach, he's probably half way to the nearest H.Q. by now"

Robo didn't seem to notice that the foliage around Pine began to wilt as the moisture flowed out of them and into his body, closing cuts and replacing the blood he lost, since it wasn't the blood that mattered but the volume

"You really think that your friends can stop us? You can barely stand" Robo raised his knife tipped fist "and that little letter opener isn't going to save you" Robo charged Pine head on, his fists where a blur opening the cuts that had just closed and making new ones, Pine was sure a few tendons had been cut through

Robo raised his blood soaked knuckles to Pines neck, preparing for the death stroke. Pine closed his eyes, preparing for the blankness of death, and then a gunshot echoed through the area. Pine opened his startled eye's to look at Robo' blown off stump Shadow stood near the end of the clearing his gun raised

"Back off Robo, this guy is on Eggman 'capture alive' list, he's now property of the Eggman Empire"

"Stay out of this, Shadow. He's my prey now"

"I don't think you are in the position to talk over who gets to capture him" Shadow adjusted his gun, aiming straight for Robo's head "The doctor might forgive you for ignorance, but I doubt he would now."

"Fine, take him, I'll just kill him later" Robo used his one good arm to toss Pine in shadows direction "I'll see you back at base" Robo took off, the robot would not be one to cross.

Shadow bent over and picked Pine up, cautiously he headed off in the same direction as Robo before back tracking and heading in the direction of Knothole, it was the closest place but it was still far away, Pine lost consciousness, having only enough will power to replace the hilt on his neck

* * *

"So you're saying that Lord Shadow is bringing back a high level prisoner and he needs our help" Sleet asked the damaged Robo.

"Yes you blithering buffoons, and if you wish to avoid the wrath of shadow I'd suggest you hurry" Robo shouted

Sleet and Dingo boarded there tribute ship and headed off in Robo's directions, but partial way in Dingo noticed a bleep on the sensors

"If Shadow is headed this way, how come the sensors say he's headed toward Knothole?" the orange Dingo pointed out

"He can't you fool! It's obvious that he's planning on using the prisoner as bait for a trap"

"Oh! Okay, for a minute there I thought Shadow was actually a traitor who was working with the Freedom Fighters as a spy because Robotnik would never believe that he would turn against him," Sleet smacked Dingo on the head

"Lord Shadow is a demon; his heart is black and cold as anyone's. NEVER talk about him that way"

* * *

Shadow ran into Knothole Emergency Ward carrying Pine in his arms

"Mobian down! Mobian down!" he yelled placing Pine on a stretcher

"Sh-Shadow, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Quack said running into the room, momentarily awed at who had brought in the marten.

"He got into a fight with Robo-Knuckles, I'm not sure but he must of lost more than a comfortable amount of blood and the tendons in his arms seem cut"

"Oh dear, you'd better get him in quick."

Dr. Quack rushed Pine away well shadow made some calls

_Sometime later_

"WHERE IS HE?" Violet yelled as she smashed through the door.

"Calm down Violet, he's in surgery, they discovered some internal damage well they worked on his more obvious wounds." Mighty said trying to calm the chinchilla, "Violet. We all get injured here; it's all part of being a Freedom Fighter. Although... I have to admit, what he did WAS awfully stupid."

"YOU!" Violet said pointing a finger at Mighty, for a minute the armadillo thought he'd have a fight on his hands, "If you hadn't asked him to watch over Ray, he wouldn't have been there."

"He'd have watched over Ray even if I hadn't asked him to. You know Pine. He does whatever he wants to.", Mighty pointed out, just a smidgen of guilt on the armadillo's voice, "I just told him so he wouldn't feel like he's doing things behind my back."

"You're welcome to stay here" Sally said "there's a hotel just over there, don't worry about the cost, tell them its Freedom Fighter business" this didn't seem to comfort Violet.

"Heck, Pines a hero, not many people can survive that long against Robo, Knuckles even has a tough time with him," Sonic said.

"I'm just scared his being a hero is gonna get him killed" Violet said grief dripping in her voice

"That's... just the risk a Freedom Fighter has to take." Mighty noted.

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall "I'm sorry Vi, but we gotta' juice, there's a gathering in Emerald Town in ten minutes" he noticed the look on Sally's face, "and we can't miss this one"

The Mobians, including Shadow filed out, Violet sat down in the waiting room, when she was sure they had left she removed a scroll from subspace, the kanji on it labeled it as Forbidden.

Outside, Sleet was pacing around the ship

"I knew it! I knew Shadow was a traitor"

"But you said that..." Dingo was cut off by a smack on the back of the head.

"Come on, we have to get back to Robotropolis and tell Master Robotnik!"

* * *

In Emerald Town, the Freedom Fighters had transformed tails' lab into a mildly compact party location the evening had gone off without a bang, there had been music, fun, food, and friendly conversation, some of the Freedom Fighters where kind of leery around Shadow, who felt just out of place about the time it was determined things should start to wind down as it was past cream bedtime the crowed began to shout in unison "Liberty"

After about two minutes Sonic Underground began setting up, Sonic grabbed the conveniently placed microphone.

"Hello dudes and dudettes!" he shouted getting a roar from the crowed "Before we bring out Lady Liberty, the sonic underground would like to send out a few shout outs"

"First we wanna say thank you to our awesome allies! A group that sure helps us all sleeps easier." Sonic motioned his hand as if to say a secret "and left our ears ringing, just kiddin guys, a round for the Chaotix people" the crowd roared with applause, Sonic motioned for them to quiet down now I'd like to mentioned our newly authorized Freedom Fighters, people who have earned the right to be mentioned in our ranks, one of which is not here to celebrate tonight" a lot of the crowed reeled back to their roots with the Freedom Fighters after about a minute the applause roared for the new Freedom Fighters "and a shout out to Barker Hound, our contact in the knothole news" Barker raised his glass to Sonic as a mild applause broke out "Now please help me in welcoming after popular vote in the poll for the last month, your Lady Liberty" as he said this he motioned the applause to the side, when he turned his head a look of shock hit his face Ben had not been allowed to see the poll, vote, or see Lady Liberty before the introduction, standing there in the spotlight, in a silver gown with a silver tiara stood Terra/Sally, she looked a little nervous, understandable since wearing a dress for her was an awkward event almost immediately Manic started up the drum beat, from somewhere a trumpet began to play as Sonia and sonic settled into a mild rhythm

_"Lady L__iberty salutes the green and blue" Sonia sang as Sally saluted Sonic and Manic "Liberty__'__s working hard for me and you" _

_ Sonic and Manic joined in "oh she always does her part, she__'__s a Mobian at hear. Oh Liberty__'__s working hard for me and you"_

_ Manic gave a small drum solo "Manic" Sonia sang letting her green brother take the floor_

_ "When Liberty drums Robotnik out of town, it__'__s gonna be a thunderous sound" once again Sonic and Sonia joined in_

_ "Oh first she__'__ll make him pay then she__'__ll send him on his way, when Liberty drums Robotnik out of town"_

_ Sonic gave a guitar solo "Sonic" Manic passed on the torch to his older blue brother_

_ "Liberty__'__s gonna rock again someday! Liberty__'__s gonna let the music play!" the three triplets started again._

_ "Oh every song she well allow be it soft or be it loud! Liberties gonna rock again someday! LADY LIBERTY__'__S GONNA ROCK AGAIN SOMEDAY!" _

_ Then sonic led the crowed in a unanimous cheer "LIBERTY ROCKS!"_


End file.
